Sexto Sentido
by sassaricando
Summary: Rachel tem um segredo e precisa proteger Quinn e as cheerios. Santana e Puck tentam não muito delicadamente fazê-la agir em seus sentimentos. Faberry eventual, amizade Pezberry eventual e Puckleberry bromance.
1. Prólogo

**Sexto sentido**

**Sumário**: O que pode acontecer quando Rachel é obrigada a fazer amizade com Quinn e as cheerios para protegê-las? Algo que Santana, ainda tentando reconquistar Brittany, percebe e resolve... hum, ajudá-la? E se a loira mais doce for, na verdade, muito observadora e tenha notado um dos muitos segredos de Rachel? O fato é que Quinn resolveu mudar e se tornar uma pessoa melhor com todos que a ajudaram. Será que ela foi mal interpretada? Faberry, Brittana, amizade Pezberry e bromance Puckleberry.

**Não, eu não sou dona de nada - apenas do meu nariz - e não quero ser processada. Na verdade, tenho apenas uma caneca de café e cigarros por mim.**

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Então, meu nome é Rachel Berry como muitos conhecem e o mundo virá a conhecer futuramente – é uma questão de tempo e não de ego –, eu tenho 17 anos e sou a pessoa mais talentosa desde que Barbra pisou seus belos pés nessa Terra.

É, eu sou a líder do nosso vencedor Glee Club – tudo bem, nós perdemos as Nationals e os invejosos dirão que décimo segundo lugar não é nenhum feito, mas eu acredito em nosso trabalho, em nosso talento (e no meu, é claro) e sei que chegaremos lá; talvez a culpa tenha sido mesmo do beijo que troquei com Finn e adianto que nem valeu isso tudo, mas não se pode chorar pelo leite derramado e esse mesmo tempo deve ser usado para aperfeiçoamento de nosso poder como um grupo -, sou co-capitã ao lado de Finn, meu... namorado? Enfim, não sei o que somos na verdade, mas estamos passando o tempo e nos divertindo. Ou melhor, ele está se divertindo e eu, como meus pais nunca falham em apontar, perdendo tempo. Ah, é claro! Também tenho dois pais (homens), um negro e um judeu e sou judia. Na verdade, tenho um pai judeu e outro católico, mas resolvi seguir o judaísmo, embora comemoremos as duas festividades – acho que, em dado momento, eles poderiam se tornar ecumênicos, só pra termos mais o que celebrar. Conheci minha mãe há um ano e as coisas não foram como esperado, não teve o drama do reencontro como em 'Sonata de Outono'. Se bem que, no nosso caso, seria mais pendendo para 'Tudo Sobre Minha Mãe'. A questão é, eu a entendi e nos aturamos ao longo do tempo. Eu sou, de fato, uma pessoa que entende o significado da palavra perdão.

Posso dizer que estar em meu lugar não é fácil. Apesar de as coisas estarem melhorando consideravelmente, eu ainda importo tanto ao mundo quanto pantufas furadas num dia no verão. Mas agora eu posso contar com amigos que não me aturam só pelo meu indescritível talento e "poder vocal capaz de remexer os mortos" – palavras de Sue Sylvester e eu acredito que ela não mencionou isso como uma qualidade, mas não será a sua ignorância que me fará ignorar meu talento. Fui alvo de muitas coisas ruins, confesso. Raspadinhas congelando meus preciosos pulmões, chamada por nomes que ensurdeceriam Madre Teresa e jogada em armários como uma bola de pinball, tudo isso pelo simples estralar de dedos de Quinn Fabray. Mas me orgulho, e muito!, de dizer que nada disso me afastou de meu objetivo de ser reconhecida pela estrela que sou e sei que...

"Hu-hu."

"Santa Barbra na Terra! Quer me matar do coração? Você perdeu a cabeça, se é que já a teve? Eu sinto muito que a sua mãe não tenha te dado educação o suficiente pra saber que não se entra pela janela alheia, as portas existem para isso e, caso não tenha percebido, no meu quarto existe uma que anseia ser..."

"Você realmente estava pensando nela, não é?"

Me faço de boba, como não, não é mesmo? Oras, primeiro alguém te interrompe em plenas 20h da noite, entrando pela sua _janela_, isso mesmo ja-ne-la, e depois ainda tenta deturpar seus pensamentos? Quem ele pensa que é? Não que não estivesse acostumada com ele, pelo contrário, isso já aconteceu várias vezes, mas algo me dizia que eu nunca iria me acostumar com isso.

"Na minha janela?" Ele me encara com força e eu desvio o olhar e o assunto. Há coisas mais importantes a serem explicadas, talvez algo que lembre 'ele está em meu quarto à noite, depois de anos e entrou pela minha janela'. Isso ou coisa parecida "E, pra ser bem sincera, isso é pra lá de rude, não só invadir a propriedade alheia..." Eu o vejo revirando os olhos "como vir me acusando de ter pensamentos dos quais você..."

"Ok, Rachel. Já entendi." Ele diz me cortando e se recostando na minha janela, com a mão apoiada em minha mesa, como se tivesse sido convidado. Se eu não o conhecesse há tanto tempo, juro que iria enxotá-lo à vassouradas e varrer esse sorrisinho cretino que ele está me dando. Cruzo os braços porque estou certa e ele errado.

"Certo, e além de alarmar meus vizinhos, atrapalhar meus estudos" Ele revira os olhos e sorri. Cretino! Sabe que é mentira, mas sigo assim mesmo "e rir desse modo ligeiramente desagradável, a que devo o prazer de tão deleitável visita? Eu te digo com sinceridade, pelos nossos anos de amizade, não gosto dessa sua risadinha sarcástica. Você fica melhor com um sorriso aberto." Eu sorrio, porque, sinceramente, não consigo sentir raiva dele por muito tempo. E ele retribui meu sorriso com um dos seus melhores, porque sabe que eu sou sincera.

Até que suas feições se fecham em sombras. É, eu devia ter desconfiado mesmo...

"Rach, alguém morreu..." Ele me diz num tom baixo e visivelmente triste. Algo que me abala, pois não costumo vê-lo pra baixo. Levanto da cama e vou abraçá-lo, a fim de afastar sua tristeza.

"Quem foi? Oh, meu Deus! Está tudo bem com a sra. Pucker..."

"Shh, Rach! Tá tudo bem com todo mundo, não foi ninguém conhecido, nem da escola." Ele me diz enquanto me segura pelos braços para que eu olhe em seus olhos. É, funcionou, mas o que quer dizer quando surge um Noah Puckerman parecendo um tanto quanto abatido e falando sobre mortes, quando a pessoa é um total desconhecido? Me afasto balançando a cabeça pra ver se as coisas voltam pro lugar. Ok, eu perdi uma linha nesse pensamento.

"Oh, Noah, não sabia que você tinha um coração tão bom. Nós podemos ir dar as condolências à família, sabe ao menos quem são?" Eu brinco. Venhamos e convenhamos, é risível até pra mim que o conheço. Ele me dá um olhar fulminante e eu não ligo. Ele pediu.

"Você não entendeu, _Rachel_, alguém morreu." Ele repete enquanto estica cada sílaba do meu nome e me encara me desafiando a brincar outra vez.

"Ok. Noah, isso faz parte da vida, as pessoas..."

Ele me corta impaciente, isso já está ficando chato.

"É, vida e morte, blá, blá, blá! Eu não quero saber disso, Rachel! Não é por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu não poderia me importar com o diabo que morreu, inferno!"

Ele está irritado e eu perdida. Resolvo ficar calada porque, por mais que o mundo pense que eu tenho uma língua que daria a volta no muro de Berlim, eu sei quando guardá-la na boca e essa é a situação para deixá-la por lá.

Ele, no mínimo, viu minha expressão de criança perdida da mãe – sim, trocadilho infame porque, na verdade, mundo, Rachel Berry tem sim um senso de humor. Pra namorar alguém como o Finn eu preciso disso e de paciência...

"Eu vi." Ele responde depois de alguém tempo.

Ok, agora eu estou fazendo buracos no chão. Meu melhor amigo presenciou um assassinato, ele está sendo perseguido, pode ser até morto e esta no pé da minha janela. Ah não! Temos que fugir, eu não posso abandoná-lo nesse estado sozinho e...

"Dá pra ver seus neurônios trabalhando daqui." Ele interrompe meu plano de fuga para salvá-lo e me dá aquele mesmo sorrisinho que me dá vontade de ranger os dentes.

"Ah, me desculpa se eu estava me preocupando com meu melhor amigo tendo presenciado um crime e precisando fugir..."

"Eu nunca disse que presenciei um crime." Ele me interrompe mais uma vez e eu estou por muito pouco pra atirar meu laptop na cabeça dele. Até que me bate uma sensação que há tempos não sentia. Algo tipo...

"Noah, você não foi ao cemitério, foi?" Digo em sussurro, minha garganta fechada e porque não posso acreditar no que ele está tentando dizer. Ele só balança a cabeça. Não.

"Eles estavam no caminho pro Breadsticks..." Ele me responde igualmente agoniado, enquanto passa a mão em seu moicano.

Dada a largada para a caminhada atlética pelo quarto de Rachel Berry. Sim, eu estou com a cabeça cheia, não, eu não me importo com possíveis buracos no chão e caso eu soubesse espanhol, estaria praguejando a plenos pulmões a essa altura – não sei por que, mas xingar em espanhol sempre me pareceu mais dramático. Talvez tenha sido Almodóvar. Ou Santana. Se bem que, considerando a segunda opção, foi, de fato, mais dramático, pelo menos pra mim.

"Rachel, se acalma, você tá me deixando tonto." Ele tem a audácia de dizer e, claro, só recebe um olhar torto em resposta. Ajeitando os ombros, ele continua "Eu estava indo lá, você sabe, encontrar a Lauren e acabei parando para observá-los, você não faz idéia do quanto as meninas eram gatas!" Eu reviro os olhos, em um caso sério desses ele vem me dizer que ficou secando meninas _mortas_ na rua, faça-me o favor! Ele limpa a garganta "Enfim, eu estava olhando elas, quando vejo a santíssima trindade entrar."

"Ok, Noah! Qual é o ponto?" Digo exasperada. Por mais que eu goste de dramas, há um limite pra isso.

"Ciúmes assim, é?" Ele diz com seu sorriso sarcástico e dessa vez eu jogo o travesseiro nele. O laptop estava muito longe. Ele, enfim, sai do beiral da janela e olha nos meus olhos "Santana passou por uma menina. Digo, por dentro mesmo... quero dizer..."

"Ok, Noah, eu entendi, eu lembro como isso funciona."

"De onde eu estava, percebi que ela sentiu algo, pois virou e soltou palavrões aos sete céus." É, bem a cara da Santana mesmo... "Mas o que me chamou a atenção foi que eles entraram no restaurante, e eu os segui, obviamente. Então ficaram todos observando as cheerios e comentando entre si."

"Observando de qual modo? O que você acha que eles queriam? Quantos eram?" Digo com as mãos ao ar já, enquanto tento segurar minha mente e meu corpo que teima e marchar pelo quarto.

"Um cara e duas meninas." Ele diz sem meneios. Eu me altero.

"O que eles queriam?" Digo cerrando os punhos.

"O que os fantasmas fazem quando não cruzam para a outra vida, Rach?" Ele diz mais sério e isso acaba comigo.

"Ficam vagando?" Ofereço incerta.

"Sim, por quais motivos?"

"Não sei, assuntos pendentes?" E isso me faz parar perto da janela onde ele estava antes de ir para perto da minha cama.

"Nesse caso, vingança." Ele diz com ar mórbido.

Certo, eu me encosto na mesa e fico apoiada pois meus joelhos de repente parecem não funcionar mais. Minha cabeça gira, meu coração salta e meu sangue parece que vai estourar as veias.

"Contra quem?" Pergunto por um fio de voz, quando consigo encontrar uma.

"Contra elas três, mas principalmente..." Ele baixa os olhos e se cala, o que me deixa no abismo.

Então eu sinto como se estivesse desmaiando, todos os sentidos paralisados, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sobrecarregados e trabalhando para nunca mais.

É, não é fácil ser Rachel Berry, melhor amiga de Noah Puckerman, conseguir ver e falar com os mortos e ter a missão de mandá-los de volta pra sabe Deus onde. Ah claro, seria simples se os mortos quisessem um tipo de Oprah pra simplesmente sentar e bater papos, isso seria até interessante. Mas nem todos querem. Com alguns, nós temos que ter uma pegada mais... digamos, firme. É. Depois de três anos sem que isso acontecesse – eu confesso que imaginei ter me tornado uma pessoa normal durante esse tempo, normal nos meus padrões, claro – voltou de um modo avassalador.

"Espera! Você sabe o que eles querem?" Pergunto depressa, pois a idéia me veio igualmente assim. Talvez eu já tenha feito essa pergunta. Será que fiz? Não importa, nada mais importa porque não consigo nem mais pensar em uma linha lógica.

Ele encolhe os ombros "Machucar as cheerios." Eu entendo as pessoas que podem pensar, 'mas eles já estão mortos, como podem fazer isso?' A resposta, eles não podem simplesmente tocar os vivos – com exceção de mim e do Noah, graças ao nosso revés -, mas podem tocar coisas para tocá-los. Sabotar coisas, tremer coisas, jogar pelos ares. E um desses enraivecido é capaz de causar um terremoto pra provar seu ponto de vista – não que a gente vá levar em consideração, de todo modo. Então, sim, isso é possível. "Mas mais precisamente, a Quinn..." E ele me olha nos olhos como quem sabe como isso vai me bater. Claro que ele saberia, oras!

E eu sinto calafrios por todo o corpo, enquanto penso em quem eu posso jogar a culpa pela vida ter se virado desse jeito. Ser perdedora, motivo de riso, raiva, ser feita de idiota e sofrer na escola, ok. Ter um _dom_ – porque "dom" ta muito perto de "doom"***** mesmo, só pode ser isso – que já nos colocou nas piores situações desde que me entendo por gente, é algo completamente ensandecedor. Agora, quando o seu crush secreto desde quando ainda estava aprendendo a somar é a causa dessa desgraça colossal na sua vida e, não só isso, ainda corre perigo porque fantasmas perdidos acham que estão no filme do Beetlejuice e querem "se divertir", ah isso está muito errado. Eles estão brincando com fogo.

"E aí, superstar, o que vamos fazer?" Ele levanta os olhos e me pergunta em um tom esperançoso, provavelmente estava vendo a raiva e a indignação estampadas no meu rosto. Mas pelo seu tom, posso dizer que ele espera por meu aval para adotar uma postura mais física sobre o assunto. Em outras palavras, ele quer que eu o diga pra gente chutar suas bundas pálidas e sem vida – coisa que sou contra, qualquer tipo de agressão, seja contra pessoas ou animais. Entretanto, eu risquei 'mortos' dessa lista. Não poderia me preocupar menos com o bem-estar deles – e, claro, Noah sabe disso -, até porque, eles não podem morrer novamente.

Eu estava simplesmente soltando fumaça pelas ventas e traçando um plano mirabolante para o futuro. É, nenhum pareceu bom o suficiente, mas isso é o de menos "Vamos quebrar o pau e matá-los de novo!" Falo com uma certeza que até me assusta e deve tê-lo assustado também, já que sua resposta demorou a vir.

Ele lentamente se levantou da cama – na qual estava sentado enquanto eu fazia exercícios cardiovasculares perneando pelo quarto - e chegou mais perto com seu mesmo sorriso cretino de mais cedo, mas agora não me incomodava mais. Provavelmente eu estava com um parecido, já que me sentia um tanto quanto diabólica. "Punk e superstar de volta no topo!" Ele riu como se a situação fosse engraçada, talvez pra outra pessoa. Voltando a olhar nos meus olhos, ele concordou com a cabeça – eu devia estar muito fora de mim, certeza – e me deu a mão enquanto suspirava um "Senti sua falta." No meu ouvido e me puxou para um abraço de um braço só.

Eu definitivamente tinha perdido as estribeiras, mas quando não se tem nada, não tem nada a perder, certo? Ok, talvez a vida, só que minha cabeça estava ocupada demais para pensar em banalidades como essa; ocupada demais com uma certa ex-capitã das líderes de torcida correndo perigo porque as pessoas não conhecem o significado de "descansar em paz".

Noah sentindo minha mente vagar pra longe – não me perguntem como, mas ele sempre faz isso -, resolveu levantar uma questão irrelevante.

"Como faremos isso, superstar?" Ele me fala curvado, com uma expressão triste e sincera. Sincera até demais e eu penso que ele bateu com a cabeça e pode estar devaneando. Depois de tantos anos fazendo isso, não é possível que ele tenha perdido a manha. Certo que esse problema não apareceu por três anos, mas calma aí, né? Não é como se não tivéssemos vivido e feito isso por, hum, vejamos... pelo menos dez anos. No mínimo, dez anos! É, antes do moicano dele e dos meus problemas sociais. Ele deve ter ficado louco, não há outra explicação.

"Como assim, 'como', Noah? Quer que nós simplesmente fiquemos olhando eles ameaçarem e machucarem as cheerios? Não que eu me importe com a Santana, e a Brittany é um amor, não sei como alguém poderia sentir raiva dela... Além do mais, elas fazem parte do Glee Club e é nosso dever..."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Rach." Ele me interrompeu calmo e a minha vontade foi de jogá-lo pela mesma janela que entrou.

"Ah sim, importa-se em me iluminar aqui, ó sábio?" Respondo sarcástica. Não é hora para pessimismo da parte dele, não mesmo.

Ele se afasta e volta a alisar o maldito moicano e me dá as costas. Me dá as costas como se eu não tivesse ali e fica passando a mão naquele tufo de cabelo horroro...

"Rachel, elas não gostam da gente, esqueceu?" Ele se vira de repente e corta meus pensamentos, não satisfeito em só cortar as minhas participações nos nossos diálogos. E daí que elas não gostam da gente? Deus! Não é por isso que iremos deixá-las correr perigo e cair nas mãos...

"Eu não sou a pessoa preferida da Quinn, ainda mais depois do lance da gravidez e tal." É, esse é, sem dúvida nenhuma, um senso comum e ele tem a decência de parecer arrependido desse fato "E a Santana ainda sente raiva de mim por causa da confusão com a Lauren. E a sua relação com elas também não é das melhores, então..." Ele deixa no ar, simples assim.

Então me bate como o martelo de Thor. Elas nos detestam com a força que move a Terra. Tudo bem, talvez, e somente talvez, eu esteja exagerando, mas com certeza não somos suas pessoas preferidas. O pai da filha da presidente do Clube do Celibato que a engravidou sabendo que ela namorava seu amigo e depois de embriagá-la até o estupor. Ah, sem esquecer do fato de que mentiu sobre o preservativo, o que causou toda a confusão. A latina que ele negou pela Lauren – não sei como alguém em sã consciência faria isso; nada contra a Lauren, é claro, não tenho preconceito nenhum, embora ela seja bem assustadora por si só e não que eu seja fã da Santana ou algo do tipo, nem poderia, depois dos nossos anos de desavenças, mas eu tenho olhos, pelo amor de Barbra! – e Brittany. Bem, ela não desgosta de ninguém. Agora, no meu caso, estamos lidando com a menina que fez da minha vida um inferno - ok, as meninas, já que Santana também não foi muito doce – e a quem eu admiro, enquanto ela preferiria pegar uma pneumonia galopante e morrer torturada a trocar palavras comigo. Claro, nossa relação melhorou, mas não o suficiente para sermos consideradas amigas, ou coisa do tipo. Nós não nos ligamos, não saímos juntas e mal nos falamos, mas aprendemos a conviver – ela aprendeu – civilizadamente. E, por favor! Nós cantamos um dueto juntas, tem que valer de algo, não é?

Noah que estava me observando, eu devo realmente ter as emoções à flor da pele, como meus pais sempre me dizem, pois ele me olha atento enquanto eu junto todas as pecinhas do nosso quebra-cabeças. Eu resolvo olhá-lo e a realidade me bate de novo – ainda bem que é no sentido figurado, ou eu estaria em maus lençóis a essa hora. Temos que proteger meninas que nos detestam, sem que elas saibam – a escola (e elas principalmente) teria ainda mais motivos para me humilhar -, brigar e exorcizar fantasmas que querem vingar algo que não sabemos – nota: temos que descobrir o motivo de tanta raiva – e, caso ainda sobre tempo, nos preservar vivos.

Ele me olha e seus olhos parecem tempestades de verão, até que se nublam. Em outras palavras, estamos ferrados!

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ***doom** quer dizer "julgar ou condenar".

Digam o que acham, é minha primeira vez.

O próximo capítulo está escrito já, então, caso gostem, postarei em breve. Xoxo


	2. O resto é história

**A/N**: A Sequência tá aí. Caso o prólogo fique devendo algo.

**Continuo não tendo nada, nem Glee. Afinal, o dia nem terminou.**

* * *

><p>Noah continua me olhando fundo nos olhos e eu me sinto enraivecida.<p>

"Que diabo, Noah, o que nós vamos fazer?" Pergunto me afastando dele e voltando a caminhar como se minha vida dependesse disso. Talvez dependa. Paro e olho em seus olhos.

"Cal..."

"Não ouse me pedir calma, Noah Puckerman! Não ouse!" Eu grito como uma louca e não me importo. Primeiro porque meu quarto é à prova de som. Não, não porque eu faça ou já tenha feito sexo alguma vez - que Barbra me livre de pensar nisso com o Finn! - mas pelo fato de eu não ter vizinhos tão... er, compreensivos. Uma diva precisa praticar seu talento. O dom nos é dado, mas só alcançaremos o topo com trabalho, determinação e trabalho. Li isso em algum lugar, talvez na Vogue, ou foi Kant? Bem, não lembro agora. Enfim, isso é algo que me define: eu não me acostumo, não me abalo e não canso de trabalhar para chegar ao meu melhor. Que tipo de diva eu seria caso contrário?

Então, mesmo tendo o quarto vedado para som, eu fiz a burrice de gritar na janela e vi alguns vizinhos praguejando e batendo suas janelas também. Como se eu ligasse pra isso nesse momento...

"Ok, o que faremos?" Eu o olho e ele arqueia as sobrancelhas como quem se retira de uma corte por não ter algo a acrescentar. Ótimo, simplesmente maravilhoso! "Certo... o que faremos?" Repito para mim mesma dessa vez, já que contar com Noah é o mesmo que contar com o travesseiro que atirei nele.

"Nós podemos tentar nos aproximar..." Ele oferece como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo, simples como respirar e isso me irrita.

"Ah claro! Por que não pensei nisso antes?" Eu digo sarcástica, minha voz em dois tons acima e, sinceramente, nem eu me aturo nesse estado.

"Ei!" Ele diz e eu percebo que ele quer tentar um 'me desculpa, o que quer que eu faça?'. É, não posso culpá-lo, também porque não acho nenhuma alternativa mais plausível. Até que algo me envolve.

"Claro! Nós podemos seguir a Quinn! Como não pensei nisso antes?" Ele me olha inexpressivo e aproveito para explicar minha excelente idéia "Nós podemos segui-la de carro, com cuidado, obviamente, para que ela não nos descubra e acampar em seu quintal. Mas tudo isso deve ser feito sorrateiramente, não podemos deixar que ela nos veja ou ela vai achar que somos algum tipo de stalkers, ou algo igualmente louco, o que não seria o caso..."

"Você está bêbada ou drogada?" Ele me interrompe – sério, não sei mais quantas interrupções eu posso agüentar antes de machucá-lo – com os olhos do tamanho dos da Srta. Pillsbury. Eu volto a observá-lo - levemente enraivecida pela sugestão - já que, enquanto pensava em meu maravilhoso plano estava pra lá de entretida e esqueci que ele estava por lá.

"Ora, tem alguma idéia melhor?" Falo desafiante. Já que não vai ajudar, que não atrapalhe, diria o ditado.

"Melhor que sermos considerados stalkers e possíveis ameaças à paz dos Fabray, temos que ter sim. Com nosso histórico na polícia, não é bom mexermos com isso." Ele faz questão de lembrar esse fatídico momento da minha vida e um calafrio passa por meu corpo só ao me lembrar da prisão. Ele sabe disso e começa a rir, zombando da minha desgraça, como sempre "Um dos nossos melhores momentos, não acha, _Rach_?" Ele fala sarcástico. Não, definitivamente não foi um dos meus melhores momentos.

_Estávamos os dois numa pequena perseguição de carro. Ele dirigindo "Rach, você não é desafiante o suficiente para perseguir um carro." "Eu não tenho carteira, logo não posso fazer isso, Noah. Ah, e por acaso, nem você!" "Ótimo, então deixaremos o bandido fugir do estado porque não podemos dirigir. Vamos lá, onde está o seu dever com a lei?" "Devo tê-lo perdido quando decidi formar laços fraternos de amizade com você. Provavelmente eles devem estar em algum lugar junto com meu bom senso e a sua responsabilidade"... É, a discussão rolou bastante. Rolou junto com as rodas do Jeep da mãe dele. E nós, ambos com 13 anos, estávamos a mais de 120 km/h na autoestrada perseguindo um assassino a sangue frio. Fatalmente o meu bom senso não estava comigo._

_Era mais de meia noite, rodamos por mais de uma hora até que Noah resolveu fechá-lo com o carro. Seria cinematográfico, caso não estivéssemos em uma curva, com dois fantasmas reclamando no carro e vendo a luz de um caminhão nos acertar._

_O seguinte, no auge de sua inteligência, Noah resolveu jogar o Jeep em cima do Honda do bandido que rodou na curva e atingiu em cheio a grade de proteção da estrada, estraçalhando o pára-choque do carro. Mas – e eu sabia que existia um motivo para que ele não tivesse uma carteira – nosso motorista de fuga (ou perseguição, como preferirem) embicou o carro no meio da estrada e, com a batida, a lata velha não ligava nem por muito dinheiro. E claro, os fantasmas mal humorados estavam reclamando e nós começamos a ficar preocupados._

"_Ainda bem que já estamos mortos porque vocês nesse carro são uma ameaça à vida humana, esteja ela à pé ou motorizada." Noah grunhiu e eu rolei os olhos. Fantasma abusado! Ok, não foi a manobra mais esperta desde a invenção do automóvel, mas péra lá, né? Estamos resolvendo a vida deles – morte, o que seja – e ainda ficam reclamando? Nessas horas a gente se arrepende de ajudar esse tipo de gente. Primeiro, são abusados. Chegam como se nossa vida toda girasse ao redor da morte deles e nos exigem – não, a educação não cruza as barreiras da vida – que resolvamos seus problemas. Depois cismam que fariam melhor em nossos lugares – e dá vontade de jogar na cara 'mas quem está viva sou eu e não você', só que eu me controlo, eles acabam tendo sentimentos; raiva, indignação, estupidez, insatisfação, ira e alguns outros não tão construtivos. E não é como se fôssemos ganhar um prêmio por isso. Não, é claro que não! Não somos embaixadores da ONU tipo a Jolie e nem reconhecidos. Quer dizer, ficamos sempre com a pior parte, além de ouvi-los reclamar como se tivessem pressa pra viver – alô! Vocês estão mortos, qual é a pressa, diabo? -, temos que resolver tudo de bico calado porque não é algo que a gente pode se orgulhar e dividir com os amigos na hora do lanche. Só que de todas, a melhor é quando resolvem nos matar. Como se tivéssemos culpa de estarmos vivos e eles não. Bah, trabalho ingrato, viu?_

"_Dá pra calar a porra da boca, defunto?" Noah nos brindou com sua educação. Certo, a situação estava feia, o carro não ligava, os mortos estavam falando, um caminhão estava vindo, nós podíamos ter matado um homem – ele era um assassino, mas era uma vida, ok? – e as malditas das portas estavam trancadas porque o Jeep tinha morrido e não voltaria, diferente das nossas companhias, nem para nos assombrar._

_Então eu abri o porta-luvas da sra. Puckerman, peguei um pano que estava lá e soquei o vidro, que cedeu. É, doeu pra cacete, mas consegui quebrar o vidro - quase a mão também - e Noah seguiu meu exemplo a tempo de conseguirmos sair do carro. Mas o caminhão o acertou de todo modo e o carro nos acertou. Conclusão: acabamos parando no teto de Jeep – que é relativamente alto – depois de estourarmos os vidros dianteiros. Foi quando abri os olhos e vi meu melhor amigo me olhando preocupado._

"_Superstar, você ta bem?" Sua voz era baixa e falha e tinha um corte no braço que usou para me abraçar e impedir que eu me machucasse mais. Um cavalheiro, pelo menos naquela época._

"_Tô sim e você, punk?" Ele gostava de ser chamado assim. Delinqüente desde novo. Ele me sorriu então vimos os fantasmas alvoroçados e o assassino saindo do carro que, misteriosamente começou a pular como o saci. Misteriosamente para ele, claro. Os fantasmas estavam fazendo aquilo com telecinética. E ele se assustou e correu. Me levantei num pulo e minha cabeça começou a rodar, minha vista estava turva e vermelha. Um corte na cabeça, pra fechar a noite. Noah me olhou, examinando de novo e eu estapeei sua mão. Parei para observar a cena ao meu redor. Pelos céus, né? Minha cabeça estava me matando, o braço dele tinha um senhor corte, o carro de Lily Puckerman estava destruído, os fantasmas estavam nos olhando com raiva – seres não muito pacientes esses, nunca entendi o porquê -, o motorista do caminhão estava ligando para a polícia – o que dizia um 'tudo vai piorar e muito' – e o desgraçado do bandido estava fugindo. Só por cima do meu cadáver._

_Pulei pelo capô do carro e danei a correr atrás do cretino. Go Forrest! Ao fundo, ouvi Noah me chamar "Rachel! Caralho, volta aqui!", mas não me dignei nem a respirar. Que fique claro, não é a idéia mais inteligente do mundo correr com a vista turva e sangue nos olhos- literal e metaforicamente -, é um cacete pra enxergar, mas nem isso pararia Rachel Barbra Berry. Até que ele se virou, sacou uma arma e atirou. É, uma arma é uma história completamente diferente... Mas como ele tinha se machucado também, errou o alvo – eu, claro -, o que me fez correr ainda mais enquanto pensava nos fantasmas sanguessugas que não se prestavam a nos ajudar. Sorte que estavam mortos, ou eu os mataria novamente. Depois de correr uns 10 km – os paramédicos disseram que foram apenas 500 metros, mas eles sempre mentem; dizem pra gente agüentar porque vamos sobreviver, quando nem Cristo nos salvaria da morte; um povo inconveniente -, eu paro caída em cima do bandido enquanto sua arma vai para o meio da estrada._

_É que Noah sempre gostou de matar passarinhos - hábito desprezível, desumano e do qual sinto nada além de asco, já tentei fazê-lo mudar de idéia, em vão, como podem ver - e andava com seu estilingue no bolso. Ou seja, ele o pegou e atirou um pedaço do estraçalhado retrovisor do carro – sim, o estilingue era grande a ponto de derrubar um avião – e atirou no fujão. Eu, que não via nada e corria pela força da vida, tropecei no troço e dei com o focinho no chão – não, não machuquei meu nariz, só bati a cabeça novamente, por sorte – e só lembro de acordar numa ambulância, sendo interrogada, levada à delegacia para prestar queixa, passar a noite lá enquanto não nos tiravam, quase ser fichada, tendo que me explicar para meus pais e Lily – dissemos que o carro foi roubado pelo homem, claro, ela já ia responder por dois assassinatos, o que era um mero roubo? -, os fantasmas cruzaram a fronteira - do México, inferno, limbo, casa do cacete - e sumiram. Nós só ficamos de castigo por uns três dias – os que ficamos internados, já que meus pais e a mãe de Noah sentiram pena de nós, que presenciamos um assalto, fomos seqüestrados, sofremos um acidente e ainda acabamos quase mortos por um assassino duplamente qualificado. Eu serei uma ótima atriz algum dia e Noah também não fica atrás._

Definitivamente não foi meu melhor momento. Ele olhava fundo nos meus olhos e deve ter visto que a cena se repetiu em minha cabeça, pois passou a sorrir do seu sorriso diabólico novamente. Fechei a cara e fiz um bico, até que ele lembrou do assunto importante em questão.

"É sério, Rach! O que você acha que a sra. Fabray vai fazer quando nos vir acampados em seu quintal, hã?" Boa questão, talvez ela jogue uma Bíblia ou um livro de etiqueta em nossas cabeças, vá saber "E não é como se pudéssemos nos esconder lá."

"Claro que dá, Noah! Nós não precisamos acampar, eles tem árvores, podemos nos esconder..." Digo exasperada pois sei que estou perdendo um argumento e não é a primeira vez que isso acontece comigo e Noah. Pode não parecer, mas ele tem um cérebro, só não o usa por querer ser "fora da lei", ou sei lá. Claro, não é como o Artie, mas ele realmente sabe armar alguns – poucos – planos e pensar em algumas situações antes de mim. Não que eu seja impulsiva ou algo do tipo, mas não costumo parar para analisar trivialidades quando temos que fazer nosso dever de defender as pessoas.

"Ou nós podemos nos fingir de árvores, o que acha? Você já é vegana mesmo, pra louca ativista do greepeace, um passinho só." Ele diz sorrindo. Aposto que está fazendo isso de propósito, sei disso, só quer me ver perder a cabeça... Não darei esse gostinho.

"Então, cérebro, o que faremos?" Digo em voz alta. Não por estar com raiva ou ter perdido a paciência, mas porque o quarto estava muito silencioso. De fato.

"Faremos amizade com a Quinn, depois com a Santana." Ele diz como se fosse uma verdade absoluta e eu viro os olhos.

"Ah sim, agora tudo ficou claro. Porque eu não tentei isso o suficiente pelos últimos três anos..." Digo jogando os braços pro ar. Hum. Disse alguma coisa errada, certeza que disse. Droga, o sorrisinho virou uma gargalhada. Cacete! Me ferrei.

"Essa é a confissão de que está apaixonada pela Quinn." Ele diz depois de tomar ar e entrar em mais uma série de gargalhadas. Desgraça, maldita falta de filtro!

"Isso não é confissão nenhuma, e não faz o menor sentido, estamos discutindo coisas sérias aqui, Noah Puckerman!" Ele continua rindo, eu jogo o sr. Arnstein, meu urso de pelúcia, nele. Em uma hora ele já me fez desarrumar meu quarto, praga. "Dá pra parar de rir? Elas estão correndo perigo e você está rindo. Nós temos que fazer algo antes que os fantasmas descubram onde moram." Isso parece acordá-lo de seu transe e ele diminui suas gargalhadas, até arfar.

"É verdade." Não, palhaço, eu estou brincando aqui!

"E..." Eu tento influenciá-lo a formar um plano.

"Você está certa." Mentira? Cacete azul, é claro que eu estou certa! Eu o olho com os olhos cerrados pra ver se ele usa o cérebro e surge com algum plano.

"Por que você está me olhando assim? Não é como se eu tenha sido amigo delas alguma vez na vida." Ele me diz com as mãos para na frente de seu peito, como se estivesse se defendendo de minha fúria. Mal sabe ele, mal sabe.

"Bem, você dormiu com as três..." Digo revirando os olhos. Motivos implícitos.

"E quem não dormiu? Exceto com a Quinn, claro, ela é bem cheia de coisa e... Ai, porra!" Dessa vez eu testo as barreiras e jogo um sapato nele – façam quantas piadas quiserem, o momento pedia e não ia arriscar minha coleção da Barbra. Ele ri, maldito!

"Você se dava bem com a Quinn, antes de... você sabe." Falo entre os dentes trincados, não por ciúmes, mas por ele não surgir com nenhuma solução.

"Porque eu era amigo do Finn e ela era namorada dele..." Ele se interrompe embaraçado pelo assunto e situação. Melhor que esteja mesmo, não poderia conhecer alguém tão errado "Enfim, temos que pensar num jeito de fazer isso dar certo." Ele responde engolindo em seco. Se um olhar matasse, ele estaria fulminado no chão.

"Hum..." Respondo desanimada e subitamente cansada do assunto.

"Já sei!" Ele grita em minha janela. Tenho certeza de que se os mortos voltarem a nos infernizar, a polícia poderá colocar uma cabine na frente da minha casa, caso ele resolva continuar aparecendo assim pela janela. Poupar o trabalho de trazer viaturas e fazer ocorrências porque os – ó, tão adoráveis – vizinhos vão nos dar tanto trabalho quanto os seres paranormais. "Primeiro vamos te deixar gostosa." Eu me engasgo com minha própria saliva "Queimar todas essas roupas assustadoras em nome de Jesus e depois nos aproximaremos delas." Ele é judeu, de onde tirou Jesus? Eu me sinto invadida, muito. Primeiro ele invade minha privacidade, depois meus pensamentos e depois meu closet. Que diabo?

"Que diabo?"

"Ora, você tem que estar gata pra andar com elas, Rach. Eu sei que você tem potencial, acredite em mim," Ele diz enquanto me risca de cima a baixo e eu tenho vontade de esganá-lo "mas esse unicórnio aí no seu suéter não dá." Eu olho para o meu suéter e não vejo nada de mau nele, não mesmo. Peraí

"Isso não é um unicórnio, é um pônei." Digo virando os olhos.

"Que seja, tudo tem cifres." Um ultraje ele dizer esse tipo de coisas. Ele pode ter um cérebro a seu favor, mas acho que com isso fica claro que nem sempre ele usa esse artifício.

"A única coisa que tem cifres nesse aposento é você, Noah Puckerman." Ele revira os olhos e balança a cabeça "Além do mais, isso não é um cifre, é o pêlo dele ao vento." Uma figura tão bonita, poderia facilmente ser uma pintura, com cores...

"Dane-se isso, quer ajuda ou não?" Ele diz impaciente.

"Vamos..." Digo sem convicção, sem emoção e com um nó na garganta. Pra quem enfrentou tantos fantasmas, caiu na porrada, caiu de telhados, foi atropelada, socada, chutada, ameaçada, quebrou costela e sem contar no incidente do carro e a cadeia, eu posso dizer que estou apavorada como nunca. Imagens invadem minha mente, me vejo como uma prostituta, mascando chicletes e rodando uma bolsinha, bem próximo da transformação proposta pelo Kurt, só que com menos roupa, claro. O sorriso maníaco dele não ajuda em nada e um calafrio passa por minha espinha. Kurt! Ele vai ficar decepcionado em me ver diferente quando me segurei tão firme para não ceder à suas...

"Ei! Solta isso agora!" Grito enquanto vôo em cima dele para resgatar o sr. Owl de suas mãos maléficas e gigantescas. Ele me olha sério enquanto abraço meu suéter preferido.

"Quer isso ou não?" Pergunta diretamente.

"Ele precisa ir?" Digo com lágrimas nos olhos. Eu _realmente_ amava o Sr. Owl. Ele revira os olhos e meu armário está espalhado pelo chão do meu quarto. Esqueçam quando eu disse que o quarto estava bagunçado por meus pertences voarem com uma misteriosa vontade própria na direção dele. _Agora _meu quarto estava revirado. Já vi furacões que fizeram menos estragos que Noah Puckerman. E, sem coração no peito, ele simplesmente separava em pilhas o que iria embora e o que ficaria, enquanto fazia breves – ou nem tão breves assim – comentários sobre as minhas saias e o comprimento delas. Eu revirava os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que tentava salvar algumas peças de roupa de sua fúria destrutiva.

Depois de meia hora, se deu por satisfeito e me puxou pelo braço murmurando algo como "traz seu cartão de crédito". Eu o peguei. Na verdade, meu cartão não tinha limites, mas como meus pais não são o estereótipo gay, eles não sabem me vestir – não que eu precise de ajuda para me vestir, gosto muito do meu estilo, obrigada; mas eu precisava chegar perto de Quinn.. para salvá-la, claro. Definitivamente. Logo, eles ficariam pra lá de felizes vendo que fui fazer compras com amigas - ou amigo, que fosse - e não reclamariam da conta. Sorte nossa porque, bem, eu também pensava em dar uma repaginada nele. Se ele quer fazer amizade com Quinn e as cheerios, tem que passar a se vestir como homem, não como marginal.

Então, saímos os dois pela janela pra fazer compras, em plenas 21h. Não sei onde acharíamos lojas abertas. É, descobrirei em breve. Ele arrancou com sua picape e fomos ao shopping.

Chegamos a um dos shoppings mais caros já conhecidos pelo homem em um lugarzinho tão chinfrim como Ohio. Com Noah me arrastando, invadindo lojas, ameaçando vendedores e falando sobre mim como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, a noite foi agradabilíssima.

_Eu estava sendo carregada pelo braço como uma criança mimada e as pessoas estavam prestando atenção na nossa relação mais que amorosa._

"_Noah, dá pra você soltar o meu braço, cacete? Não é assim que se trata uma dama, sabia? Isso explica porque suas relações sentimentais com indivíduos do outro sexo..."_

"_Por que você simplesmente não diz 'mulheres'?" Ele me atropela sem ligar para o meu braço, minha confissão, os olhares alheios de nojo e meu conselho. Isso, claro, não me impede e nem me afeta._

"_... nunca dão certo. Você não pode sair abusando de sua estatura e peso e me arrastar como nos tempos das cavernas." Ele não podia mesmo e, se nenhuma mulher o ensinou isso, Rachel Berry está aqui pra isso. Parei e bati o pé no chão. Ele revirou os olhos._

"_Okay, não estou mais abusando de você." Ele disse ao parar. Vendo que eu não me movi, continuou "Agora podemos ir?" Disse impaciente._

"_Não." Ele cruzou os braços e cerrou os olhos. Coitado, achando que me assustava "Me ofereça o braço como um cavalheiro." Ele ficou parado, não mais com os olhos cerrados, mas com um quê de surpreso "Vamos, Noah, ou quer passar a noite aqui?" Ele deu de ombros e fez como pedi. Rachel Berry ainda está na briga para igualar o placar._

_Duas horas depois, na quinta loja "Idiota, pegue umas calças que deixem ela gostosa." Ele falou para o vendedor enquanto me via blusas. Eu, é claro, fiquei estarrecida e sem palavras. E isso, vindo de mim, quer dizer alguma coisa..._

"_Noah!" Disse pra ele e me virei para o vendedor "Perdão, rapaz, ele acabou de sair da prisão e não sabe lidar com seres humanos, claro que isso não é justificável de modo algum e ele também nunca soube lidar com pessoas, de todo modo, ou animais também, já que ele tinha um estilingue e matava qualquer coisa que voasse." Parei para olhar o sujeito e acho que ele confundiu o 'estilingue' com escopeta porque a cara que ele fez foi de completo transtorno. "Mas, por favor, aceite minhas sinceras desculpas..." Quando fui olhá-lo de novo, ele estava pálido como uma parede de igreja e se virou apressado pra se esconder – ou buscar as calças. Depois fui perceber que citei o fato de Noah ter ficado retido. Pois bem, antes que eu pudesse me explicar (ou explicar ainda mais a extrema falta de educação do meu amigo), ele já tinha corrido atrás das calças como um morcego saindo do inferno._

"_Noah, você precisa aprender a lidar com as pessoas, não podemos tratar todos assim..." Disse baixo, ao chegar mais perto dele que, me ignorando, estava decidindo entre a blusa com menos pano que iria me fazer levar. Tinha duas boas opções: uma com um decote que me deixou pensando em qual seria a utilidade de ela simplesmente ter pano na parte da frente, era mais simples amarrar os dois lados da blusa com uma corda. E outra que tinha uma fenda atrás maior que o Grand Canyon. Discretas, como sempre, as suas opções._

"_Hu-hu" Foi sua resposta ignorante. Eu odeio ser ignorada, acho que isso é senso comum, então resolvi chamar sua atenção de outro modo – não, não foi quebrando seu nariz e nem tirando a roupa._

"_Fala comigo, punk. O que houve?" Disse tocando o seu braço. Ele encolheu os ombros._

"_Lauren terminou comigo." Ele disse num sussurro e me pegou desprevenida._

"_Como assim, quando, por quê?" Perguntei numa corrida._

"_Hoje mais cedo. Ela disse que sou cansativo e não sou radical o suficiente pra ela, já que nem a merda de coroa ganhamos. Simples assim, me chutou como um cachorro velho." Eu sorri em simpatia e passei a mão em seu braço, fazendo carinho._

"_Eu estou sempre aqui, sabe, né?" Ele concordou com a cabeça "Então posso ser sincera com você?" Novamente, ele disse sim "Ela não te merecia. E antes que você diga que estou falando isso pura e simplesmente para levantar sua moral, estou fazendo meu papel de amiga. Ela podia ser radical pra ela, mas você merece alguém melhor, que te trate melhor, que te compreenda e não abuse dos seus sentimentos, Noah. Você é um bom rapaz." Disse sorrindo._

"_Isso é você me pedindo em casamento?" Ele disse sorrindo maligno. Só para ele mesmo levar tudo em sua pessoa egocêntrica. Revirei os olhos, mas sorri, já que ele pareceu bem melhor._

"_Nos seus sonhos, Puckerman!" Ele riu e relaxou consideravelmente. Ao tempo que o menino chegou tropeçando com as calças._

"_A-aqui, aqui estão as calças!" O pobre disse com medo._

"_Você pegou o número errado, imbecil! Não tem olhos pra ver que essas vão ficar muito grandes nela?" Primeiro, as calças não iriam ficar grandes, não mesmo. O que me levou a sentir medo de como ele planejava me vestir. Segundo, como alguém passa de um papo tão sentimental para um completo idiota em questão de segundos? Isso me deixou sem palavras novamente._

"_Noah!" Disse enquanto o vendedor corria com as calças na mão – trocadilho infame, mas totalmente cabível dada a situação._

"_Que foi, superstar? Não acha que só por causa desse papo da Lauren eu ia virar uma mulherzinha, né? Ele precisa saber com quem está lidando e eu não mais nem aí pra ela." Seu sorriso diabólico voltou com força total "Na verdade, eu estou bem interessado em te ver nas belezinhas que ele vai trazer daqui a pouco..." E ainda piscou!_

"_Ai, caralha!" Foi o que ele gritou depois que eu soquei seu braço._

Depois de 5 horas – shopping 24h, não importa o tamanho do seu consumo, esse shopping está aí para realizar seu sonho, ou vice-versa -, várias sacolas que estávamos sem braços para carregar, mais duas horas e meia de volta, alguns desentendimentos e uma conta no cartão que faria a Lady Di morrer novamente, voltamos para Lima e fomos tomar café da manhã para seguirmos pro Mckinley. Uma lanchonete bem muquirana, mas pra quem é, basta, né?

"Como está se sentindo, princesa judia?" Ele me perguntou sorrindo, estava satisfeito consigo e usando uns óculos de sol que compramos mais cedo. Hábito que usávamos quando precisávamos perseguir fantasmas de madrugada. E, caso interrogados na escola, a resposta sempre era um "conjuntivite" uníssono. Ele me estendeu a mão e me fez levantar da mesa e dar um giro, que fiz com graça, apesar da noite em claro andando em shopping. "Wow! Você está incrível, superstar! Qualquer coisa que tenha olhos vai te notar na escola." Ele deu um sorriso sincero e eu fiz uma mesura, pois sou moça educada e preciso treinar pros meus futuros aplausos quando eu, finalmente, seguir meu destino e virar uma estrela da Broadway.

Eu estava vestindo uma calça jeans skinny, bem clara e colada – fiquei desconfortável a princípio, mas encarei como um papel que precisasse do tal figurino -, botas pretas longas, até ao alto da canela, de saltos e para fora da calça e uma blusa em gola "v" branca, não muito colada, mas que, confesso, me favorecia e óculos aviadores da Ray Ban. É, eu estava bem e me sentindo bem - a melhor parte - e ele sabia disso. Por isso desconversei.

"Me sinto cansada e você?" Respondi sorrindo enquanto abaixava os óculos e dava uma piscada pra ele, que sabia que eu estava brincando. Ele se riu com vontade e parei para examiná-lo. As mulheres de toda Lima podem me agradecer de joelhos, ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Rachel Berry tirou o - pico horrendo que ele chama de - moicano de Noah Puckerman. Sério, eu me sinto uma vencedora, a ponto de cantar "the winner takes it all" no meio do café. Ele pode não declarar pro mundo, mas tem um lado sensível comigo, é sincero e carinhoso também. Não que isso seja o único motivo de minha vitória homérica. Mas claro, não foi fácil...

"_Nem morto!" Ele disse convicto._

"_Não brinque com essas coisas de morte, Noah, são assuntos sérios e você sabe." Disse séria._

"_Isso não é nem uma opção, Berry" Certo, ele estava se zangando. Dane-se isso, ele estava puto da cara. Droga, terei que apelar._

"_Noah, você destruiu meu armário, roubou minhas roupas sabe Deus pra quê, quis queimá-las em um ritual satânico no fundo meu quintal e eu só estou te fazendo um favor!" Nisso, ele arqueou a sobrancelha direita. Não tão bem quanto a Quinn, claro. Ela poderia dar aulas disso..._

"_Me ajudando como? Eu estou prestes a perder toda a minha masculinidade e você vem me falar que 'é para o meu próprio bem'? Oh me diga como pode ser isso?" Eles estava me fazendo de idiota em algum lugar da frase, disso estou certa, mas tem mal não..._

"_Sansão, isso é só um cabelo!" Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas me apressei "Ele vai crescer de novo, como da última vez. Além do mais, lembra dos lutadores da UFC quando costumávamos assistir juntos?" Sim, eu apelei, mas foi por uma boa causa. Ele concordou com a cabeça, ótimo "Então, lembra do Gracie?" Ele concorda novamente "Ele era destruidor e não usava moicano. Lembra como achávamos ele o melhor?" Ele riu baixinho e concordou._

_Assim Dalila cortou o cabelo de Sansão – não, não assim. Teve todo aquele negócio de sexo e essa não era uma opção pra nós. Só de pensar nisso meu estômago se revira. Não que Noah seja feio, porque isso ele definitivamente não é, mas é quase um incesto pensar em dormir com ele. Credo!- E Rachel Berry raspou o moicano de Noah Puckerman._

"Bem, estou me sentindo estranho sem o moicano, confesso. Mas depois que você prometeu fazer kick-boxing comigo, acho que valeu a pena." É, eu vendi a alma e tinha me esquecido disso. Maldição! Dei um sorriso amarelo que demonstrava toda a minha empolgação – nenhuma. "Além do mais, essas roupas são maneiras, tô me sentindo diferente, mas é legal mudar, não?" Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, era bom mudar, aumentava a confiança. E ele estava muito bem também, dentro de seu estilo: calças jeans rasgadas, uma bota militar preta (pra dentro da calça, por favor. Não vou deixar meu melhor amigo fazer papel de integrante do YMCA. Sem preconceitos, claro, pois isso é a única coisa que não tenho, além de filtro e limites) que, segundo ele, não poderia viver sem, e visto agora, era uma botina realmente bonita, uma camisa vermelha, uma jaqueta de couro marrom e óculos escuros discretos. "Rá, to parecendo o exterminador do futuro, né?" Ele disse depois de dar uma volta e nós dois rimos.

"Não, punk, você está lindo, de verdade." Fui extremamente sincera e sorri o seu sorriso preferido, que ele me devolveu em seguida. Voltamos a sentar e pedimos cafés grandes e duplos – era uma necessidade.

"Superstar, e o Finn? Quer dizer, ele vai nos ver chegando juntos e tal..." Ele falou enquanto comia, estávamos em Lima, mas ainda afastados da escola e do "centro" da cidade, se é que nesse antro algo pode ser chamado de centro... Opa, peraí, ele está falando comigo... Finn?

"O que tem o Finn?" Pergunto perdida, a cafeína ainda não bateu.

"Ele vai te ver chegando comigo e vestida pra matar e eu estou bonitão também, então..." Eu senti que ele falou com um pouco de culpa "aquele negócio antes do Natal passado, nós dois, ele pode pensar algo..." Noah realmente é um ótimo amigo, o melhor. Quem imaginaria ele se sentindo culpado por um namorado estar com ciúmes? Ok, é porque ele não se importa. Mas comigo sim e isso faz meu coração ficar mais quente. Eu sorrio.

"Ele que supere seus problemas sozinho." Digo olhando pra minhas torradas e depois sorrio pra ele. Movimento errado, Berry, bem errado. Ele arqueia a sobrancelha – sério, quero saber o que há com isso que todo mundo resolve fazer – e dá o seu sorriso desagradável. Eu deveria ter previsto. Cacete!

"Concordo, Rach, ta na hora de testar novas águas, novos corpos atléticos que sofreram as rotinas não-convencionais de treinamento de Sue Sylvester e..." Ele é interrompido pela minha crise de tosse depois de engasgar e ainda queimar a língua com o café. Posso dizer que a sorte nunca andou ao meu lado. Eu ficaria embaraçada por tudo isso, mas estava tossindo demais pra me preocupar até em respirar. Resumindo, estava vermelha e sem ar. Enquanto ele ria, como sempre. Retiro o que eu disse, Noah Puckerman não vale nem um café dormido na rodoviária! Minha tosse foi diminuindo, mas meus olhos estavam cheios d'água, o que me fez ter o trabalho de tirar os óculos e secá-los com as costas da mão enquanto arfava.

"Noah, isso não é algo que se fale e não tem a menor graça." Acreditem, teria sido sério, caso eu não estivesse fazendo ameaças entre acessos de tosse.

"Shhh" Foi o que ele disse. Abusado! Como ele ousa?

"Puckerman, eu..." Foi então que olhei em seus olhos que estavam sem os óculos e arregalados, suas feições um pouco pálidas e parecia que ele tinha visto...

Me virei e olhei pra onde ele estava olhando. Lá estavam os fantasmas tentando roubar um café, em vão, já que pelo visto eram novos nesse negócio todo de morte. Estavam todos com roupas pretas e eram incrivelmente vigorosos – nesse momento, as aulas de kick-boxing podem ser até úteis -, na camisa se lia que eram de um algum grupo de esporte de colégio. Voltei os olhos pro Noah – ele pensou o mesmo que eu – e me virei pro grupo novamente. O rapaz era um pouco mais baixo que o Finn, porém mais forte, com cabelos escuros e olhos bastante negros. Era particularmente bonito e tinha uma postura que impõe presença. Olhei de volta para Noah – é, um soco desse urso e eu vou passar o resto da vida tentando reconstruir os dentes, sorte minha. As meninas eram igualmente bonitas. A morena era mais esguia, tinha os olhos verdes penetrantes, os cabelos ondulados perfeitamente – pra que ela precisa de um cabelo desses pra onde vai? Poderia me dar - e um sorrisinho que faria Santana sentir medo. A outra era ruiva, tinha os olhos cinza e nublados – era a chefe do grupo, provavelmente -, a pele clara como a de Quinn e uma expressão que me dava voltas no estômago.

Olhei para Noah novamente, ele me olhou com olhos bem abertos que depois cerrou, junto com os punhos. O menino estava nos olhando – tudo bem, talvez eu tenha chamado a atenção por ter me virado em 360º para observá-los, sou curiosa e confesso – e deu um sorriso satânico que fez meu sangue ferver. Devagar, me virei e chutei a perna de Noah – que nesse momento estava vermelho de raiva – para que me olhasse, funcionou. Eu senti o olhar dos três e creio que o mesmo aconteceu com ele. Mas, pelo menos, eles estavam apenas nos encarando até o dado momento, não se aproximaram.

Foi quando Noah pegou a caneta que estava em seu casaco – ele disse que mochila não combina com sua conduta de delinqüente, ou algo parecido – e escreveu algo em um guardanapo. Depois me passou.

_Eu os conheço._

_Do seu pior pesadelo? Porque eles podem ter habitado o meu também._

_Eles são do time que compete com as cheerios, os últimos vencedores das Nationals._

_Como você sabe?_

_Eu pegava Santana, esqueceu. Ela já me pediu pra aprontar algo pra cima da morena._

_Tipo assassinato? _ Perguntei aterrorizada, porque né?

_Claro que não. Santana não é assim._

_E o que foi enfim?_

_Pra ela terminar com o Marlon Brando ali. A Santana dormiu com ele._

_Hum... _Ok, isso fazia sentido pra menina morena, mas não para o resto, a menos que sejam uma gangue, o que não duvido. Mas isso ainda não responde o que a Quinn tem com a história.

_Mas o que a Quinn tem com isso?_

_Ela ainda é a melhor capitã de líderes de torcida do país, lembra?_ Confesso que senti orgulho lendo isso, mesmo tendo saído das cheerios há algum tempo – e elas perderam o último campeonato, talvez por isso -, ninguém ainda tinha alcançado a marca de Quinn como capitã. Tanto orgulho que devo ter rido, pois ele me chutou a canela e mandou um olhar desaprovador. Sorri sem graça e infame, mas o que eu posso fazer. Foi quando ele me deu outro chute e olhei para o lado.

"Tem lugar pra mais três?" Perguntou Marlon Brando, num tom que ele deve ter achado ser charmoso e olhando fundo nos meus olhos. Minhas mãos automaticamente amassaram o papel. E ele sorriu. Não fosse por Noah, nosso disfarce ainda estaria intacto – afinal, são 17 anos de aulas de teatro e drama. Quando ele socou a mesa com os punhos cerrados, todos se viraram para nós e Marlon Brando grunhiu em meu ouvido "Acho que isso é um 'sim'." É, agora nosso dia estava prestes a melhorar ainda mais.


	3. Virando a mesa

**A/N**: Então, minha gente bonita, como vocês queriam ver logo uma interação Faberry, eu juntei dois capítulos aqui. O que faz esse ser bocado maior que os outros dois, espero que gostem. Curti muito as reviews, obrigada. E respondendo a uma pergunta da Jessica_Loyana, é isso mesmo. Eu tava relendo a série "A Mediadora" e tive essa ideia surreal.

Eu deixei em "M" rating não porque as coisas vão correr nos relacionamentos - podem me matar -, mas porque Santana vai participar mais da fic e nada relacionado à ela é aconselhável para menores, então...

Bem, o próximo capítulo vai demorar um cadinho, tenho só o início escrito e não gosto de quebrar um fluxo postando à prestação. É isso.

Boa semana para todos e todas e obrigada, mais uma vez, pelos comentários.

**Continuo não tendo nada a não ser café, meu amigo cigarro, uma dor de cabeça e uma ressaca homéricas e um seminário e um handout em formato de TCC a serem feitos.**

* * *

><p>Marlon Brando se rindo sentou numa das cadeiras vagas com suas cachorras de guarda. Isso era simples, todas as mesas eram pra seis, então ele não teve que puxar uma cadeira, já que mal conseguia segurar uma xícara de café. Me pergunto que tipo idiota de fantasma é esse, não sabe fazer nada direito, mas enfim. A questão é que ele estava no auge de sua falta de semancol, sentado e jogando o seu peso na mesa, em minha direção.<p>

"Por que você está falando com Pinóquio, Franz?" A cachorra número 2 – a morena, caso se percam – soltou com veneno. Eu cerrei os punhos em baixo da mesa, claro, não queria chamar a atenção deles. Aproveitei o momento para colocar nosso bilhete amassado dentro das minhas novas calças caras e inimigas da circulação. Noah não foi discreto como eu e socou a mesa mais uma vez. E ainda dizem que sou eu que gosto de atenção... Coisa que ele conseguiu, já que o café, um pouco cheio, resolveu nos olhar mais uma vez. Nós poderíamos andar com letreiros fluorescentes também, daria pro gasto. Olhei pro Noah com raiva que teve a decência de baixar o olhar.

"Fica quieta, Amy, não está vendo que eles nos vêem?" Marlon Brando respondeu sorrindo "Só acho que eles estão num encontro romântico e não querem ser interrompidos." Ele riu novamente e as cachorras resolveram sentar à mesa. Noah abriu a boca para rebater, coisa que Marlon acompanhou com uma atenção extrema, mas fui mais rápida.

"Você está certo sobre não querermos companhia e errado sobre o encontro." Disse fria, enquanto tomava o café.

"Ah, eu conheço você! Você não é aquele que pegava a Satânica?" Disse a cachorra morena Megan Fox.

"É Santana e é ele sim." Respondi olhando Noah, antes que ele resolvesse socar qualquer outra coisa. Seu rosto vermelho só poderia ser confundido com catapora, febre ou raiva e o quadro me levava a escolher a última opção.

"Hum... e você é essa tal por acaso?" Megan Fox perguntou tentando soar desinteressada. Vadia inútil, nem sabe atuar.

"Não." Foi o que Noah disse firme e seco. Enquanto a ruiva Shirley Manson nos olhava ininterruptamente e eu tentava por tudo não olhar em sua direção. A frieza e fascínio do seu olhar me traziam memórias desnecessárias no momento. Marlon se esgueirava cada vez mais em meu espaço.

"Por que vocês nos vêem?" Shirley nos brindou com sua voz firme, rouca, sombria e talvez um pouco curiosa.

"Porque vocês estão mortos." Noah afirmou como se fosse tão óbvio quanto o meu talento.

"Não perguntei 'por que só vocês nos vêem', quis saber por que conseguem conversar conosco, se nós estamos mortos, como gosta de afirmar." Ela explicou olhando em minha direção. E eu tremi. Ok, a voz dela poderia carregar bem um dueto, não era graciosa como a de Quinn, mas era misteriosa, como ela.

"Nós não 'gostamos de afirmar', é simplesmente a verdade. E porque nós somos mediadores e conseguimos ver e conversar com os mortos." Disse e desviei o olhar, ela sabia ser... o que quer que ela fosse.

"E bater também." Noah completou. Marlon a essa hora estava hipnotizado e, para provar nossa tese, tocou o meu braço. O que me fiz virar a cabeça tão rápido quanto a menina do exorcista e Noah levantou-se depressa, derrubando a cadeira.

"Que porra?" Ele gritou. E se os clientes que estavam tentando nos ignorar, agora prestavam rara atenção, o que fez o dono do café vir a nossa mesa e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Claro, eles não podiam ver os mortos e resumiram que Noah estava me destratando.

"Posso saber o que está havendo aqui, jovem?" Ele disse olhando pra Noah. Marlon olhou para a interação com um sorriso que eu me segurava para não quebrar. Shirley continuava me encarando curiosa e me deixando nervosa. E Megan estava com uma expressão de nojo na cara de pau. Eu olhei pra Noah pedindo para ele segurar o gênio. Em vão, fatalmente.

"Estou conversando, algum problema?" Disse com autoridade pro velho. Marlon se cruzou e se aconchegou na cadeira. As outras duas mantiveram suas mesmas expressões.

"Todo problema, rapaz, não é assim que se trata uma moça aqui ou em qualquer lugar e você está assustando meus clientes." O dono disse se sentindo um herói. Hora de Rachel Berry entrar em ação.

"Qual é o problema que seus clientes vêem na minha conversa com meu namorado, posso saber?" Disse bem alto ao me levantar e cruzar os braços bancando sou-mulher-de-malandro-sim-e-gosto-e-você-o-que-tem-com-isso? , só me faltaram os chicletes. Já que Noah queria nos expulsar, vamos fazer bonito! O velho simplesmente balançou a cabeça não acreditando.

"Vocês dois, saiam do meu café, antes que sejam expulsos." Ele disse grave e enfatizando. Velho abusado. Enquanto isso, nossos fantasmas não tão camaradas nos encaravam. Shirley olhava admirada, Marlon sorria de braços cruzados e Megan estava com cara de prisão de ventre, provavelmente por tentar parecer concentrada o suficiente pra tentar mexer os talheres na mesa por telecinética. Coisa que ela não conseguiu porque, de novo, era uma inútil.

"Então isso que o senhor está fazendo não é expulsar? Ora, ora, eu realmente acreditei por um minuto. E eu adoraria saber quais seriam os motivos que os seus clientes teriam para nos querer fora desse estabelecimento." Me virei desafiando qualquer um a responder, quando passei os olhos por nossos colegas de mesa, Shirley e Marlon olhavam como quem estava assistindo a um espetáculo, essa é Rachel Berry, bitches! "Porque, se eu não me engano, nós poderíamos conversar sobre a ACLU, se o senhor conhecer algo sobre direitos, quero dizer." Disse audaciosa para o coroa.

"Ora, mocinha..." Antes que o velho pudesse se defender em vão, Noah me puxou pelo braço e foi me carregando até a saída, onde colocamos nossos óculos e eu estava puta. Isso tudo com as sombras em nossos calcanhares.

"Qual foi o problema, Noah, eu ia ganhar aquela discussão? Ele estava errado e não tinha para onde fugir." Disse exasperada, batendo o pé no chão. Isso não é porque sou mimada, simplesmente porque tenho a síndrome das pernas inquietas.

"Rach, nós não precisamos de mais atenção, precisamos? Já temos três aqui." Ele falou e então fui ver que o triângulo das bermudas e saias já estavam atrás de nós.

"Bem, se você não desse uma de Finn e quisesse bater em coisas, talvez nós não tivéssemos tido tanta atenção." Defendo meu ponto até o fim.

"Dessas três eu não sei como me livrar, você sabe?" Depois de dizer isso, passou uma sombra por seu rosto e um sorriso de canto de boca se firmou. Ótimo, ele estava pensando em quebrar – não exatamente – os fantasmas na frente do café do qual acabamos de ser expulsos. Ele não quer chamar atenção e eu não quero ir pra Broadway. Aham.

O olhei com força pra que ele soubesse que essa idéia era tão possível quanto esperar que o Sr. Shuester pare de arruinar a minha vida. Pelo menos teríamos que colocá-la em espera.

"Wow! Foi um show e tanto lá dentro." Marlon nos brindou com sua voz da qual eu não sentia a menor falta. "Você é muito boa, menina, muito mesmo." Ele disse, me olhando de cima a baixo. Se ele achou que o duplo sentido da sua frase ficou implícito, ele estava fazendo isso errado.

"Olha como fala com ela!" Antes que eu pudesse me defender, Noah já o segurava pelo colarinho enquanto rangia os dentes em sua cara morta e pálida.

"Calma aí, rapaz, achei que vocês não estivessem namorando..." Brando bradou se achando o máximo. E, claro, coube a mim fazer Noah soltá-lo, já que os clientes do café ainda estavam nos olhando pelas janelas imensas.

"Noah, solta ele, não vale a pena e nós vamos nos atrasar..." Disse em seu ouvido e, acreditem, surtiu efeito. Noah o soltou aos poucos. Me virei para Brando.

"Nós não namoramos, mas isso não te diz respeito. Agora, em que podemos ajudá-los?" Disse apressadamente, antes que as coisas dessem errado – mais uma vez.

"Vocês, por acaso, estudam no Mckinley?" Disse Shirley.

"Não. Por que?" Respondi antes que Noah revelasse algo.

"Como não, se o seu bad boy namorava Santana?" Ofereceu Megan.

"O Mckinley não é o único colégio de Lima." Noah disse sério, porém mais calmo.

"Por que?" Essa fui eu.

"Porque nós precisamos acertar umas contas com pessoas que estudam lá. Algumas cheerios." Disse Brando, se sentindo maquiavélico. Ok, ele realmente parecia. Essa frase mexeu com meus botões e eu estava bufando quando ele terminou, pronta para o ataque. Dessa vez, foi Noah que me acalmou ao passar a mão em meu braço. Olhei pra ele e concordei com a cabeça – claro, eu adoraria torcer o pescoço desse abusado que se achava o presente de Deus para a vida, semi-vida, que seja, mas não podíamos chamar atenção, não agora.

"Espera, você namorou Santana, sabe onde ela mora, né?" Megan disse para Noah como se fosse a melhor idéia a passar pela cabeça de um ser humano até o momento. Fantasmas idiotas.

"Não. E nós não namoramos, estávamos apenas nos pegando e nem durou tanto tempo assim. Por que?" Noah falou mais calmo do que eu estava.

"Hum... Nós queríamos falar com ela..." Megan continuou baixo, em tom de segredo, o que só serviu pra esquentar mais meu sangue já entrando em ebulição.

"Bem, não podemos ajudá-los agora e estamos atrasados pra aula. Sinto muito" Embora o 'sinto muito' tenha sido por dentes trincados, Noah se comportou muito bem, melhor que eu poderia no momento, admito.

"Ok, foi bom conhecê-los..." Marlon ofereceu a mão esperando que apertássemos. Rá, esse morto não tem noção do viver!

"Puck e Rachel." Isso foi Noah de novo. Eu estava muda enquanto Shirley me encarava atenta.

Marlon acenou com a cabeça e tentou não parecer ofendido com o fato de não termos apertado sua mão morta e fria, mas não comentou. Até porque estávamos andando para a picape de Noah, então mesmo que ele expressasse seus sentimentos feridos, nós não estávamos vendo porque não estávamos nem aí mesmo.

"Ok, Puck e Rachel. Foi um prazer e nos vemos por aí." Ele disse e eu senti seu sorriso venenoso enquanto nos via entrar no carro. Eu os olhei andarem pelo retrovisor até desaparecerem no ar. Isso até Noah arrancar e sair cantando pneus. Uma ótima manhã para combinar com uma noite não dormida. Algo me dizia que o dia no Mckinley não seria muito melhor que isso. E não é pessimismo, apenas sexto sentido. A única coisa que nunca me abandonou até aqui.

xXxX

Noah estava agarrando o volante com tanta força que achei que ele ia arrancá-lo do carro, mas permaneceu quieto e eu também, já que não estava muito calma, ou num humor melhor. Ele foi dirigindo até chegar próximo da escola. Olhei o relógio da picape que marcava 8:45h, o que dizia que tínhamos perdido a primeira aula e tínhamos cinco minutos para entramos na segunda. Ele me olhou e a pergunta, tanto quanto o seu desejo de não ir à escola nesse estado, ficaram implícitas em seu olhar. Eu realmente me importava em manter minhas notas e aproveitamento em 100%, mas como eu não estava exatamente em paz – o que dava pra perceber pelo fato de eu estar me balançando como um pêndulo -, apenas o olhei nos olhos e liguei o rádio. O que ele também entendeu. Essas nossas conversar mudas sempre me surpreenderam e me davam uma sensação gostosa de familiaridade.

Continuamos rodando por Lima, até que ele disse.

"É melhor irmos, não? Por mais que eu odeie a escola, é bom distrair a mente e eu não consigo parar de pensar nesses desgraçados por mais que rodemos."

"Uhum." Concordei porque me sentia do mesmo modo, mas estava cansada também "Vamos tomar mais um café antes? Eles tiraram a minha energia com aquele papinho mole de querer conversar com elas."

"Uhum." Foi a resposta dele.

Passamos pela Starbucks e pedimos dois cafés pra viagem. Pensei e pedi um gelado dessa vez, caso Noah resolvesse me brindar com seus comentários desagradáveis e algo me fizesse tossir, não queimaria a língua novamente. Seguimos para o Mckinley às 9:20h e nos sentamos por um tempo no carro. É, teríamos que conversar. Ele quebrou o gelo enquanto bebericávamos nossas 700ml de café. Ainda bem que tenho um coração bom e ele não tem um para se preocupar com isso, ou estaríamos enfartando dada a quantidade de cafeína ingerida em menos de 3 horas.

"Nosso plano está de pé, princesa judia?" Ele perguntou ajeitando os óculos e soltando o cinto.

"É, não é como se tivéssemos muitas opções, né?" Respondi, pouco convencida.

"É..." Ele ficou mudo por alguns segundos e seguiu "E o Finn, pensou sobre isso?" Disse incerto.

"Um mal de cada vez, punk. Nós cruzaremos essa ponte se e caso seja necessário." Disse sincera. Finn não estava na minha cabeça no momento, como não estava fazia tempos. Era hora de eu tomar uma atitude quanto a isso e essa história toda de Quinn, fantasmas, noite em claro e cafeína me deram a força de vontade e clarearam a minha mente o suficiente para que eu percebesse isso. Não era justo me prender a ele e nem deixá-lo preso a mim. Não quando eu não pensava nele como namorado, não sonhava acordada com o momento de vê-lo, ou beijá-lo, ou até mesmo cantar com ele – e isso sempre foi a maior prova de que duas pessoas pertencem uma a outra, quando as duas vozes se combinam a ponto de se tornarem uma -, mas eu não pensava em duetos para nós dois desde quando cantei com Quinn e isso me doía admitir, mas era hora de ser sincera comigo, com ele e com meus sentimentos. Mesmo que nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, Quinn fosse querer algo comigo – nada além de me esganar – era hora de ser uma mulher e ver o que iria acontecer e me preparar para isso. Noah me observava sorrindo doce. Então saiu do carro, deu a volta e abriu a porta para mim. Me ofereceu o braço e eu sorri.

"Acha que isso é o suficiente para o Finn querer me acertar e gritar na nossa cara?" Ele perguntou divertido. E me fez sorrir ainda mais.

"Você o conhece. E, caso não seja suficiente, a Rachel que ele conhece não é mais a mesma. E se ele cruzar certos caminhos, ou apertar meus botões, vai sentir como as coisas mudaram." Falei igualmente leve pra ele enquanto andávamos segurando nossos cafés e de braços dados em direção aos portões do Mckinley.

"Hum... Isso vai servir pra melhorar nossa imagem com a cheerios, né?" Ele disse rindo, pensando na menina que ele conhecia enquanto era o meu melhor e único amigo, uma menina que não deixava nada ou ninguém passar por cima dela e das coisas que ela amava – contando com ele – e não tinha o menor problema em partir para a briga se a situação pedisse. É, ela estava de volta e com força total.

"E pra destruir nossa imagem com a diretoria da escola." Disse igualmente rindo.

"Bah, quem liga pra isso? Somos superstar e punk e estamos de volta pra ficar!" Ele disse empolgado e isso me lembrou do garotinho que conheci há tantos anos e nunca falhou em me fazer sorrir. Sorri de volta.

"Estamos de volta, punk. Vamos ver se eles conseguem lidar conosco." E dei-lhe meu sorriso diabólico que ele retribuiu.

"Eles não perdem por esperar, Rach. Não perdem." Disse cantarolando e entramos pelos portões da escola. Assim, de braços dados e sorridentes. Claro, o sorriso não duraria muito, mas foi uma mudança boa entrar me sentindo no topo do mundo e pegando as rédeas da minha vida novamente. Sem mais acatar as porcarias que jogavam em cima de mim, a falta de educação e o bullying, essa nova Rachel Berry estava cheia de si.

Seguimos pelo corredor principal como dois vencedores quando o sinal tocou marcando o final da aula e os corredores se encheram de pessoas correndo para pegar o material e mudar de sala. Jogamos nossos copos vazios de café fora e levantamos a cabeça para a marcha. Confesso que me senti bem comigo quando vi que algumas pessoas – meninos e meninas – pararam para me olhar e ficaram de queixo caído. Veja bem, eu sempre soube que era bissexual e se isso não for perceptível pelo meu crush de dez anos na Quinn – acho que nunca vi um crush tão duradouro na vida -, seria a partir do momento que meu primeiro beijo foi com uma garota. Mas isso é história pra outra hora. Noah estava me dando seu sorriso satisfeito como quem diz 'não te disse que você ia fazer sucesso?' e eu sorri pra ele, sorri de verdade. Até que fomos para nossos armários, um tanto quanto distantes, não antes de ele me dar um beijo na testa. E o meu, coincidentemente, era ao lado do da Quinn, que estava lá com Santana e Brittany. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar – é ridículo o fato de eu não me sentir nervosa em apresentações, em palcos ou em seminários e ela conseguir me fazer parecer um animal assustado de tanto nervosismo. Superei – ou melhor, tentei disfarçar esse fato – e falei com elas.

"Bom dia, Quinn, Santana, Brittany." Falei na minha melhor voz amigável. Que apenas Brittany respondeu enquanto Quinn me olhava de cima a baixo – e, a esse ponto, eu estava experimentando um ataque cardíaco, certeza. Mãos suando, corpo quente, coração pulando a mil, e eu deveria estar vermelha como sangue, dada a quantidade dele que subiu direto pro meu rosto.

"Ora, pequeno hobbit, o esquadrão da moda te seqüestrou?" Santana soltou depois de Brittany me dar um animado "Oi, Rachel, você ta tão diferente".

"Hum?" Foi o que consegui responder enquanto Quinn ainda me olhava e eu abaixava a cabeça. Isso até Noah chegar perto de mim e colocar a mão em meu ombro, me fazendo virar tão rapidamente que quase fui de cara no chão.

"Calma, Rachel, sou só eu, não precisa se assustar." Ele disse com seu sorriso venenoso, percebendo que eu estava nervosa e por qual motivo "Pegou seus livros já?" Ele disse com seus livros na mão e com um sorriso, percebendo claramente que eu não tinha pego e por qual motivo. Ignorei isso "Aqui, peguei um pra você, pra ver se esfria sua cabeça." E me deu uma raspadinha. Coisa que deve ter sido mal interpretada, já que Santana não perdeu tempo em acrescentar.

"Ora, nanica, eu sei que Finnpotente é um grande retardado, mas vocês mal voltaram e eu posso dizer às custas do nosso título das Nationals e você já está fazendo sacanagem com Puck? Eu até entendo o fato de ele ser tão idiota, Deus! Ele já passou de idiota pra uma perda de tempo no mundo. Eu não me importo com os sentimentos dele, nem com os de vocês, mas creio que ele não vá gostar disso." Ela disse nos olhando de baixo pra cima e apontando com um indicador, com seu famoso infame sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

"Santana, eu agradeço pela sua preocupação com os meus relacionamentos, mas, veja bem, isso não te diz respeito. Minha relação com o Noah é apenas uma bela e antiga amizade, não há conotação ou apelo sexual nenhum. E o Finn tem que entender isso, já estamos..."

"Tenho que entender o que, Rach?" Finn Hudson se materializou atrás de mim, me fazendo me virar novamente. Se eu não quebrar o pescoço hoje, não quebrarei nunca mais. As pessoas insistem em me assustar e, como os últimos eventos não estão ao meu favor, isso não tem sido uma tarefa muito difícil. E então ele percebeu minhas roupas diferentes, os óculos de sol prendendo meus cabelos, a mão de Noah no meu ombro, uma raspadinha na minha mão, as cheerios do meu lado. E acho que a soma disso tudo tocou algum sino em sua cabeça – enfim, ele não era tão idiota sempre -, ele ficou com raiva, vermelho e cerrou os punhos. É, o show começaria em breve.

Noah que estava com a mão em meu ombro, retirou-a como se eu estivesse pegando fogo, talvez estivesse. Santana continuou com seu sorrisinho não solicitado, Brittany olhou como se não estivesse entendendo a situação e a cara raivosa de Finn e eu, por mim, não posso culpá-la, também não estava entendendo muito. E Quinn continuou a me olhar, depois olhou Noah e Finn.

"Que porra, Rachel? Onde cacetes você passou a noite? Eu te liguei em casa e no celular e você não atendeu. Vamos lá, o que eu preciso saber? Vai ter a decência de me responder, ou não?" Ele disse gritando e chamando a atenção da maioria dos estudantes que estavam nos corredores. Se fosse a Rachel que ele conhecia, ela estaria se desculpando e se explicando a essa hora, mas essa que estava pra ficar não poderia se importar menos. Noah me olhou com um olhar nervoso com a pergunta implícita 'fico, ou saio?'. Eu me virei para Quinn, agora não mais nervosa por sua presença, mas enraivecida pela audácia de Finn, que quebrou nosso ótimo momento de tentar uma amizade.

"Você pode segurar isso pra mim por instante, Quinn?" Perguntei lhe entregando a rapadinha de uva mais calma do que estava, até porque ela não tinha nada a ver com a ignorância do Finn. Ela pegou em um aceno de cabeça e Santana soltou algo parecido com "Agora a Berry vai se desculpar até por ter nascido. Pfff, esses dois me irritam." Virando-se pra Brittany e segurando sua mão.

Me virei também e cutuquei Finn.

"Posso saber por que você está me acusando e de que, especificamente? Não, eu não estava em casa e saí sem celular, coisa que, claro, você e, como fez o favor de gritar no corredor, a escola toda já sabe. Qual é o seu problema com discrição? Não podia me chamar pra conversar em particular? Precisa desse show mesmo, Finn?" Respondi audaciosa pois me sentia assim e se ele acha que pode chegar me dando patada à seu bel prazer, está muito enganado. Percebi que ele não gostou muito da minha resposta já que ficou ainda mais vermelho e começou a se aproximar de punhos cerrados. Mas, diferente dele, as cheerios do meu lado pareceram gostar da interação, tanto que Santana se virou com Brittany e se apoiou no armário ao lado de Quinn para observar a cena. Finn parou bem próximo de mim e Noah resolveu intervir.

"Cara, olha só, você tá com raiva, mas isso não justifica o fato de você sair ameaçando a Rachel assim. Pensa um pouco, cara." Noah falou calmo, mas senti que ele estava preocupado com meu bem-estar. Sem necessidade, ele, melhor que qualquer pessoa, deveria saber que eu posso bater em Finn sem me machucar. Os estudantes vadios resolveram parar em um círculo para observar a cena. Finn empurrou Noah pelos ombros.

"Sai da frente, Puck! Meu problema não é com você!" Ao dizer isso, ele olhou-o de cima a baixo e reparou na ausência do moicano e na diferença das roupas. Isso o fez se virar para meu malvado favorito. "A menos que vocês tenham passado a noite juntos de novo! Foi isso que aconteceu, Puck? Foi isso?" Agora Noah estava sendo agarrado pelo colarinho. E eu, claro, tive que intervir.

"Finn, solta o Noah agora! A conversa é entre mim e você." Disse agora com mais raiva. Quem ele pensa que é pra segurar meu melhor amigo assim? Minha voz o fez virar-se pra mim e fiquei aliviada, por algum tempo, ao ver que Noah estava livre novamente. Disse por pouco tempo, pois ele se virou com seus olhos de raiva pra mim e andou em minha direção. Noah o seguiu, mas fiz com a mão para que ele parasse. Primeiro, eu posso lidar com meus problemas e Finn, no momento, é o menor deles. Segundo, ele não podia se meter em confusões ou voltaria a ser detido e eu, como sua melhor amiga, não deixaria isso acontecer.

"Então me diga, Rachel, vocês riram enquanto faziam sexo pelas minhas costas? Hum, foi divertido rir de mim? Eu aposto que foi, principalmente pra ele." Ele disse apontando um dedo acusador pra Noah que me olhou com pedido de desculpas estampado na testa. Eu fiz que não com a cabeça, ele não tinha do que se desculpar. Quem tem o dedo podre, aparentemente, sou eu e isso não tem a ver com ele.

"De onde, em seu cérebro pequeno, você tirou que eu dormi com o Noah, Finn?" Eu já estava falando alto também, até mesmo porque ele estava gritando.

"Não me faça de idiota! Você quer que eu acredite em quê? Vendo vocês juntos e ele te defendendo e com a mão no seu ombro? Hein?" Ele disse passando a mão pelos cabelos pra se acalmar.

"Que ele é meu amigo e se importa com o meu bem estar, algo que não posso afirmar sobre você." O olhei firme para que soubesse que realmente quis dizer isso "E, respondendo a sua pergunta, nós dois fomos ao shopping essa noite e..." Ao falar isso, Santana riu como se eu tivesse dito que tinha um tapete voador, ou um amigo – é, não faz sentido, mas gosto de comparações, como podem ver. O que fez Finn explodir de raiva e marchar ainda mais perto de mim, me prendendo entre ele e o armário. Noah quis me defender, mas disse pra ele, não verbalmente, ficar onde estava. Ele obedeceu, a contragosto, mas isso não era importante.

"Você realmente acha que eu sou idiota o suficiente pra acreditar nisso, Rachel? Que você e Puck resolveram passear pelo shopping e fazer compras de madrugada? Hã? Eu sou idiota assim, é?" Na verdade, ele é, mas não pelo motivo que estava pensando. Eu empurrei-o, pois seu corpo gigantesco estava me tomando o ar e me deixando pela hora da maldita morte, louca de vontade de atacá-lo, agressivamente, por favor.

"Ah, então o que você sugere, Finn?" Aproveitei a surpresa dele ao ser empurrado e continuei "Que eu dormi com o Noah e depois cortei seu cabelo como Dalila? Porque isso sim, parece muito inteligente, né?" Falando isso, Quinn deu um sorriso, Santana gargalhou e Brittany perguntou "Eu tenho que ter medo dessa Dalila também, San? Ela pode cortar meu cabelo enquanto eu durmo?" E eu não virei minha raiva para elas. Certo, eu achava a Brittany uma fofa e, por mais que me mate, eu acho que ela e Santana se completam.

"Então você dormiu com ele mesmo, né?" Ele disse interrompendo meus pensamentos, claro que ele iria selecionar o que ouvir, isso não me era surpresa nenhuma "Eu sabia que você era egoísta, mas não pensei que fosse tanto." Até ali, ele estava soando ferido e eu sentiria pena dele, caso não estivesse com tanta raiva. Depois passou a ser um completo idiota "Usou camisinha pelo menos?" Ele disse enfurecido e gritando para a escola toda antes de assinar seu atestado de óbito "Ou fui burra como a tão _pura_ Quinn ali para dar pra ele..." Ele não terminou a frase e nem a própria Quinn teve tempo de defender-se. E eu não sei o que me deu.

Só sei que no minuto seguinte eu estava com ele seguro entre mim e o armário e talvez eu tenha dado um soco na cara dele porque o sangue na minha mão direita estava pulsando. Eu puxei-o pra baixo, não tão delicadamente – não, seguindo a linha, chutei cada uma das pernas dele pra que se abrissem – para que ficasse da altura da minha visão. O corredor estava silencioso e mórbido como uma tumba, nem Santana pensou em algo, qualquer coisa para dizer.

"Quem você pensa que é, Finn Hudson? Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim dela?" Claro, eu estava me entregando de bandeja, mas estava enraivecida demais pra pensar em qualquer coisa, ainda mais em auto-proteção de sentimentos, trivialidade "Porque você é muito melhor, não? Você não é um traidor, mentiroso e um idiota que não sabe controlar a raiva, né?" Ele estava me olhando com os olhos arregalados, provavelmente com medo. Então dei um tapa em sua cara "Não vai responder por quê? O gato comeu sua língua? Vamos, Finn! Vamos lá, eu sou uma vagabunda e você é um idiota, isso ta bom pra você?" Perguntei gritando em sua cara e as pessoas não atreviam nem a respirar. Ele, claro, covarde!, não me respondeu e eu o sacudi no armário "Ora! Cadê seus sentimentos feridos agora, Finn Hudson, acha que só você sofre no mundo? Ou melhor, acha que isso te dá o direito de ser um idiota com os outros?" Eu trouxe seu rosto mais pra perto do meu pelo colarinho de sua camisa e senti que ele ficou tenso "Porque eu vou te dizer uma coisa, e é melhor você colocar a única metade de cérebro que tem pra trabalhar porque eu não vou me repetir. Ninguém além de mim sabe do que eu já passei, ainda mais com uma âncora de namorado como você que não presta nem para levar meus livros e ainda se acha o suficiente pra arruinar uma competição para qual eu me preparei por tanto tempo me dando um beijo idiota." Disse gritando "Pegue seus beijos idiotas, sua metade de cérebro e seu corpo desengonçado e saia da minha frente!" Continuei o show e joguei em direção ao corredor. E eu sou bem forte para o meu tamanho, acreditem. Coisa que o fez tropeçar em seus dois pés esquerdos e quase dar com sua cara de imbecil no chão "E fique longe do Noah, ele é o meu melhor amigo e eu cuido das minhas pessoas. Como você pode perceber, eu posso cuidar de mim, não graças a você, claro, e cuidarei dele também. Então pense bem." Disse numa voz mais baixa e calma. Ele ficou como um João-bobo em pé no meio do corredor, surpreso com tudo. Me virei para Quinn e sua boca estava em forma de 'o', sorri pra ela.

"Obrigada, Quinn." Disse sorrindo aberto e pegando minha rapadinha para tomar um gole. Olhei em volta e vi que as expressões eram igualmente assustadas, até que meu olhar caiu em Noah que estava me sorrindo com todos os seus dentes e piscou. Eu sorri e assenti com a cabeça. Até que Finn percebeu que estava fazendo papel de idiota, não que isso fosse uma novidade na vida medíocre dele, e resolveu partir pra cima de mim. Quando eu virei para ver, Noah estava em cima dele.

"Não faça a idiotice de agredi-la, cara, ou eu quebro seus dentes." Ele disse com seus dentes trincados bufando na cara idiota do Finn que estava, de novo, preso entre o armário. Finn o empurrou com força e foi pra cima dele. Eu fui como uma louca pra cima de Finn que passou a gritar com Noah.

"Qual é o seu problema, idiota? Acha que pode comer as minhas duas ex e eu não vou fazer nada?" Ele vociferou e pude ver Noah recuperando o balanço e indo pra cima dele, empurrando-o, que empurrou de volta "Pode ficar com essas duas piranhas pra você!" Ele teve a ousadia de gritar pra Noah e, antes que o meu delinqüente fizesse algo, puxei Finn para que se virasse pra mim. Ele se virou com raiva, obviamente. Não mais do que eu, fatalmente. Então eu joguei minha raspadinha na sua cara estúpida e depois joguei o copo vazio em sua cabeça. Como ele estava, ficou surpreso, enquanto o corredor não sabia se ria, fugia do meu ataque de repentino de fúria, gritava ou batia palmas, eu continuei e dei um soco em sua cara – ele tem uma séria deficiência se achava que ia repetir o mesmo erro duas vezes e sair ileso - sujando minha mão de roxo. Claro, ela já estava vermelha, dolorida e acredito que tinha alguns pequenos cortes nos nós dos dedos também, pois quando o líquido roxo e gelado entrou em contato com eles, ardeu como o inferno.

"Eu pensei que você fosse só idiota, mas estou vendo que você é surdo também. O que eu te disse sobre não colocar outras pessoas nos nossos assuntos, hein?" Falei com os dentes rangendo e ele me deu um tapa no rosto, com sua gigantesca, estúpida, destrambelhada e pesada mão. É, ele foi idiota o suficiente pra isso. Com o rosto pegando fogo, eu o empurrei de novo, antes que Noah se metesse e acabasse em encrenca. Claro que além de retardado ele não era cavalheiro e me empurrou de volta. A essa hora, Quinn, e até mesmo Santana, estava gritando com ele e o ameaçando pelo resto de sua vida acadêmica. E nós estávamos nos empurrando ferozmente e rangendo dentes quando Noah saltou como um tigre em cima dele, em um movimento que ele deve estar acostumado a fazer nos jogos de futebol, e eles caíram no chão. Então uma voz familiar e nada amigável gritou, chamando minha atenção que, até então, estava no gigante lesado que estava caído na minha frente.

"Puckerman, Hudson e Berry! Sala do Figgins agora!" Sue Sylvester bradou de seu megafone.

Ótimo, agora seríamos suspensos e não teríamos tempo de trabalhar em nosso plano de construir laços de amizade. Espetacular!

Noah me olhou mais calmo, se levantando do peso morto que era o meu ex. O estúpido levantou lentamente porque ele tinha pés e não sabia usá-los, algo que eu achava extremamente injusto. Artie que era um bom garoto e poderia fazer um uso melhor para o mundo com pernas não podia movê-las e a múmia do Finn que tinha pernas – e cérebro nenhum – não sabia o que fazer com elas. Enfim,Punk deixou a ameba, também conhecida como Finn – que bateu nele com seus ombros desengonçados - passar sua frente praguejando algo sobre injustiças, agressões, culpa e coisas tão idiotas quanto ele. Noah parou do meu lado e eu estava olhando a minha mão destruída – menos que a cara burra de Finn, claro, já que seu lábio inferior e seu rosto estavam cortados. Mas, ainda assim, doía e, graças à rapadinha, estava pegando fogo. Ele pegou minha mão com uma das suas e colocou a outra em meu rosto, do lado que tinha acabado de ser estapeado. Minha mão estava realmente dolorida, então seu toque me fez estremecer de dor.

"Tudo bem, superstar?" Ele quis ser delicado e eu lhe dei isso, mas a situação era desagradável. Levantei meus olhos pro seu rosto.

"Não, Noah, infelizmente não está." Disse, não falando sobre minha mão que, infelizmente, estava estragada também, mas não tanto quanto o circo em que nos metemos. Olhei fundo em seus olhos pra ver se ele entendia minha mensagem. Ele, como sempre, captou.

"Nossa, Berry! Não sabia que você tinha isso em você! Enfim, alguém deu o que Finntolerável merecia." Santana disse com seu sorriso desprezível e usual e depois sussurrou pra mim "Mas creio que eu deveria estar agradecendo à Quinn, né?" Então eu percebi que tinha me metido num mato sem cachorro. Porra! Sim, estava com raiva a ponto de xingar palavrões. Finn desgraçado! Olhei pra cara dela – no mínimo eu estava com uma boca aberta de peixe que acaba de ser fisgado. "Isso foi quente, será que a Quinn também achou?" E piscou pra mim, virando-se pra Quinn. Ótimo, o inferno podia me engolir agora "Então, Q., o que achou do pequeno hobbit power ranger te defendendo?" Quinn, até então muda e surpresa, fechou a boca e fez que sim com a cabeça. Se aproximou, colocou a mão em meu braço e eu estava tremendo como uma louca.

"Obrigada, Rachel. Você não precisava..." Ela disse baixo, com sua mão quente ainda no meu braço, depois que Sue Sylvester limpou o corredor. Me deu um sorriso lindo e eu poderia ter morrido que não estaria tão feliz.

"Ah, E-eu.. er, hum?" Sim, acho que ter namorado Finn me fez mal ao cérebro porque esse foi o absurdo que eu fiz. Estúpida, Rachel, estúpida! Por Barbra, como eu não consigo dizer algo coerente? Meu Deus, o que eu faço? Ela está com aquele sorriso maravilhoso e eu, que estava vermelha de raiva até pouco tempo atrás, continuava vermelha, mas por um motivo completamente diferente agora. Com a mesma boca de peixe aberta. Bah, grande idiota que eu sou... Decidi dar um sorriso tímido pra ela, já que não conseguia pensar numa frase nem se minha vida dependesse disso. Ela sorriu ainda mais e meu coração ficou extremamente quente e completamente feliz. Eu poderia ver esse sorriso pelo resto da minha vida e não precisaria de mais nada pra ser feliz. É, Quinn Fabray consegue me derreter. Eu fui aumentando meu sorriso – e ela continuava com a mão no meu braço que pegava fogo – até que Santana, quem mais seria?, resolveu quebrar o momento.

"Q., eu acho que você quebrou a Berry." Ela disse sorrindo sarcasticamente. Vadia! Quinn virou-se pra ela, tirando a mão do meu braço e eu senti vontade de chorar ou fazer qualquer coisa pra chamar sua atenção o suficiente pra ela me tocar de novo. Minha mão, claro! Ela estava feia e talvez até quebrada, eu poderia usá-la pra ela sentir pena e me encostar assim... Não entendendo a maldade de Santana, ela se virou para mim e continuou sorrindo. Claro, eu esqueci que tinha possivelmente quebrado a mão, poderia ser expulsa e zoada pelo resto da minha vida acadêmica e apenas devolvi seu sorriso tímido e baixei os olhos. Como ela pode ser tão fofa, Deus?

"Puckerman, Berry! Se não estiverem na sala de Figgins em 1 minuto, não precisarão mostrar essas caras marginais e perdedoras aqui novamente! Andem!" Sylvester, claro, só alguém seria mais insensível que Santana a ponto de destruir nosso momento! Grr – eu estava realmente rangendo os dentes internamente, só internamente, por sorte. "Q., airbags, Brit, vocês por acaso não tem aula?" Continuou, maléfica, olhando para as cheerios que se emperiquitaram e foram para suas salas. Santana me sorriu torto – isso não quer dizer coisa boa nunca – e eu encolhi os ombros, Britt me sorriu contente e eu o devolvi o mesmo sorriso e Quinn me sorriu um sorriso pequeno e tímido, mas sincero e eu dei um dos meus sorrisos de 10.000watts de volta.

Até que olhei pra Sylvester e comecei a andar com Noah. Claro, fui fazer a burrice de olhá-lo e seu sorriso cafajeste explicava tudo, até que ele piscou e eu soquei seu ombro. Depois urrei de dor, minha mão estava realmente ruim. Enquanto ele ria e enchia seu próprio ego.

"Fica assim não, superstar, eu sei que tenho os braços fortes." Só não bati nele de novo porque eu tenho um certo senso de preservação e precisava dele, em todos os aspectos.

Depois de sairmos não tão felizes da sala de Figgins – ok, nós só fomos suspensos pelo dia de hoje e por amanhã, por mais que o Finn tivesse aberto o berreiro (não literalmente, mas seria bem a cara de pau dele isso) e nos acusado de tentativa de homicídio. Sério? Como eu consegui namorar esse babaca? -, eu e Noah perambulamos pelo Mckinley e fomos para a enfermaria ver minha mão. Por sorte, ela não estava quebrada. Não que a enfermeira pudesse afirmar isso, já que ela simplesmente me deu um remédio e uma bolsa de gelo. No mínimo era alguma droga como a antiga Sra. Schuester gostava de fazer. Essa família, hein? Um casal dos infernos, juntos para me destruir. Eu sei que não estava quebrada porque, graças ao meu hobbie de bater em mortos, acabei quebrando algumas partes do corpo e já sabia a diferença entre as dores. Ela passou remédio em minha mão, provavelmente para me fazer pagar pela minha ousadia, já que me fez alcançar um C duas oitavas acima com um grito. Ela só deu um sorrisinho – não sei por que as pessoas gostam tanto de ser pau-no-cu, mas é como elas são – e continuo seu trabalho sujo enquanto Puck estava sentado ao meu lado conversando.

"Nossa! Bela nota essa, Rach. Acha que consegue fazer isso num dueto?" Que nervo ele tinha de me fazer uma pergunta como essa? É claro que eu alcançaria a nota em meu sono, oras!

"Que diabo de pergunta é essa, Noah? Claro que eu alcanço essa nota, não é nada demais, nada que me exija muito." Respondi rangendo os dentes porque a biscate da enfermeira estava me torturando, tenho certeza.

"Ótimo! Então o que acha de um dueto? Eu e você, Puckerman e Berry, Superstar e Punk, hã?" Ele disse satisfeito.

"Desgraça!" Essa foi para a enfermeira que nem se deu ao trabalho de parecer arrependida. Nazista cretina! "Vamos fazê-lo, tem algo em mente?" Disse pra Noah tentando não gritar.

"Na verdade, tenho sim. Mas como estamos suspensos até quarta, teremos bastante tempo para praticar."

"É isso que dá se envolver com marginais..." A nazista desgraçada sussurrou. Eu vou processá-la! Se ela não sabe dos direitos, eu vou citar a ACLU pra ela, bisca! Quem ela pensa que é pra nos chamar de marginais?

"Então, minha senhora..." Comecei e fui cortada por Noah que sabia que a demoníaca ao meu lado estava prestes a ouvir e merecidamente, diga-se de passagem.

"Eu acho que já ta boa a mão dela, né, Rach?" Ele disse pro exu e se virou pra mim que mordi o lábio pra controlar a dor e só assenti com a cabeça. Ela suspirou e soltou minha mão com a delicadeza de um cavalo e voltou ao seu posto de mal amada para ler uma revista de fofoca. Vadia! "Vamos, Rach!" Ele disse segurando minha mão que a maligna não torturou e me incentivou a levantar, provavelmente reparou no meu olhar assassino na direção da desalmada. Murmurei e saímos.

"Você acha que essa merda de dia ainda pode piorar? Aquela perversa, e eu tenho certeza de que ela não era enfermeira, quase arrancou a minha mão. Qual é o problema com essa gente hoje? O mundo resolveu rodar ao contrário e me zoar mais do que nos outros dias?" Disse exasperada.

"Não. O mundo não tá te zoando mais que o normal, a diferença é que você resolveu morder de volta." Ele disse certo de si. É, talvez ele esteja, mas mesmo assim, a reunião com Figgins não foi nada agradável.

_Estávamos eu, Noah, o falido do Finn, Figgins e Sue Sylvester sentados no escritório. Até que o palhaço triste do meu ex resolveu marchar pela sala e nos acusar de planejar maleficamente um modo de destruí-lo._

"_Eu tenho certeza, Sr. Figgins, eles fizeram isso de propósito. Aposto que foi culpa do Puck, a Rachel que eu conheço não faria isso para me magoar, ele deve ter drogado ela." Aí eu me irritei. Não só ele me acusou de usar drogas, de ser marginal, mas, e pior de tudo, cismou que eu perco meu precioso tempo pensando nele. Nem que seja pra destruir a sua vida miserável, isso é injustificável. Levantei-me num pulo e cruzei os braços, olhando-o com olhos cerrados._

"_Ora, Finn, não seja idiota! É claro que não perdemos tempo pensando em você. Do mesmo modo que você não pensou nos meus sentimentos quando resolver me chamar de, com o perdão da palavra," Sylvester apenas fez um gesto com a mão de quem não estava nem aí e Figgins me acenou para continuar "me chamar de piranha gritando num corredor lotado. E isso está certo por acaso? Isso pode? Mesmo quando você me ameaçou invadindo meu espaço pessoal, eu só te agredi porque você me agrediu primeiro, não apenas me assustou fisicamente com sua estatura e ameaçando o meu bem estar, mas agrediu meus sentimentos e me humilhou publicamente..."_

"_Mas todos fazem isso." Exato, ele interrompeu meu discurso para acrescentar algo tão banal e errôneo quanto isso e quanto ele. Que audácia ele tinha! Noah me segurou para eu não terminar minha arte na cara estúpida dele. Babaca!_

"_Então isso pode?" Disse olhando pra Figgins que estava ocupando fazendo contas sobre material para a reforma do ginásio e não ligava nem um pouco pra nossa presença ali. Pfff! "Ele pode me agredir, me humilhar, me xingar e me ameaçar e quando eu faço algo para me defender, de repente, a culpa é minha?" Me virei para Sylvester que estava prestando atenção nas contas de Figgins enquanto, provavelmente, pensava em alguma chantagem para tirar o dinheiro investido no ginásio - pra ela, diga-se de passagem – e maquinava um plano pra injetá-lo em sua conta bancária das cheerios._

"_Celine, marginal e Frankenstein, vocês estão suspensos por hoje e por amanhã. Podem sair dessa sala em 30 segundos, antes que a suspensão se torne uma expulsão." Sue Sylvester disse e se virou para Figgins, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido que o fez arregalar os olhos e balançar a cabeça negativamente. É, de nada adiantava ficar ali e fui embora com Noah enquanto Finn reclamava sobre direitos, medo e coisas assim que imbecis como ele não fazem idéia._

Saindo da sala da Hitler, fomos andando pela escola para conversarmos. Era horário de lanche, então a cafeteria estava meio lotada. Minha mão que não foi mutilada, por muito pouco, estava enrolada em gaze, num estilo Rocky, como diria Noah, e eu estava durona como o próprio. Resolvi puxar o assunto que estávamos discutindo na câmara de tortura.

"Quer mesmo fazer um dueto, punk?" Perguntei esperançosa, cantar é algo que sempre me acalma.

"Claro! Acha que pode segurar o microfone com essa mão, superstar?" Noah me perguntou e, confesso, um arrepio mau me passou pela espinha pensando em caso eu não conseguisse. Meu Deus! Minha vida não faz mais o menor sentido, o que poderia fazer além de cantar? Bater nas pessoas não dá dinheiro, a menos que eu pense em entrar em algum clube de luta clandestino...

"Tô brincando, Rach! Dá pra você segurar um microfone sim. Dá até pra segurar uma cerveja e um cigarro." Ele disse rindo e sentindo do meu pânico que diminuiu a ponto de me fazer rolar os olhos sobre o comentário. Enfim.

"Bem, isso é bom. Mas espero estar com a mão melhor até quarta, né?" Disse sincera.

"Uhum, você vai estar sim. Nós nos recuperamos rápido, esqueceu?" Ele disse piscando. "Rach, vamos comer algo antes de irmos. Eu estou morrendo de fome." Ele disse olhando pra cafeteria, eu podia entendê-lo, concordei com a cabeça. No momento que entramos, todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para nos observar. O fato de minha quase mutilada mão estar enfaixada talvez tenha contribuído...

Ele me olhou fundo como quem diz 'segura o gênio'. É, as coisas não seriam assim tão fáceis, bobagem minha acreditar. Mas, que fosse! Fomos andando e rumamos para nos servir enquanto um nerd esbarrou em mim – sem querer, eu suponho – e eu virei mais rápido que a luz pela enésima vez no dia.

"Me d-desculpa, Rachel, e-eu..." O garoto tentou se explicar, mas deve ter confundido minha expressão confusa com raiva e saiu correndo e trombando nos outros. Gente mais esquisita. Pensando nisso na última sexta, ele provavelmente iria jogar na minha cara que a culpa ainda era minha. Olhei para Noah e, no mesmo instante, percebi que a fofoca do nosso papo amistoso com Finn tinha corrido mais rápido que notícia ruim. Ele me deu um sorriso que não consegui colocar em nervoso ou só arrependido, mas deixei pra lá.

Pegamos nossas comidas – eu estava com uma salada e ele com um hambúrguer que deve ter matado todo e qualquer tipo de vida para ser servido -, revirei os olhos e o estômago pra ele que só sorriu, sem graça. Bem, nada diferente até aí, até o fato de ter ouvido Santana gritar. Noah me sorriu, é talvez nós tenhamos avançado um pouco no quesito amizade, vá saber.

"Hobbit, Puck, sentem aqui que precisamos conversar." Foi tudo com que Santana nos brindou. E rumamos para a mesa que ela dividia com Brittany e Quinn. Pude perceber um clima meio estranho entre a Latina e a loira mais doce, não consegui captar exatamente o problema. Afinal, o relacionamento delas não era o mais normal do mundo, mas, aparentemente, Santana não estava muito confortável. Foi quando percebi que a mesa tinha virado e quem queria uma relação naquela hora era ela e Brittany estava incerta. Bem, sentamo-nos assim mesmo. Eu me sentei entre Quinn e Brittany, que estava ao lado de Santana. Noah sentou-se entre Santana e Quinn. "Então, Hobbit, como foi o último encontro romântico com Finnsuportável?" Se existia algo que ela tinha, era criatividade. O que me fez sorrir um pouquinho enquanto olhava de canto para Quinn, me esperando responder. Claro, o fato de ela estar me observando tão atentamente me deixou fervendo de nervoso, então mudei o foco, foquei na minha salada.

"Foi desagradável, mas acabamos suspensos só por hoje e amanhã." Falei olhando ainda pra salada. Não, ela não estava interessante, pelo contrário, estava passada e me levava a pensar em quantos tipos de micróbios estavam almoçando ali comigo e quais doença eu poderia pegar comendo esse lixo. Mas eu não poderia olhar para Quinn, ou eu ficaria hipnotizada (e abestalhada), para Santana e Noah era o mesmo que suicídio social (eu podia sentir o sorrisinho diabólico dos dois) e para Brittany seria arriscado demais, ela poderia fazer alguma pergunta sobre o meu comportamento fora do comum, sobretudo, perto da Quinn, e ela faria isso com seu rosto confuso e angelical e eu não conseguiria nem ao menos ser estúpida ou me esquivar. É, vamos olhar pros micróbios.

"Hum, interessante..." Ela disse mastigando seu lanche "Então quer dizer que era pra vocês estarem em qualquer outro lugar, mas resolveram ficar por aqui, certo?" Ela disse chegando mais pra perto da mesa e se inclinando em minha direção. Condenação pra você, Rachel Berry. Ela sorriu mais ainda vendo que eu fiquei tensa do outro lado. "E posso saber o que os fez ficar na escola quando existem coisas tão boas a serem feitas por aí?" Pra fechar o meu sucesso, ela olhou pra Quinn e depois se voltou pra mim.

"Nós queríamos comer..." Claro que dizer isso foi errado e eu deveria ter previsto. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e eu tentei me defender "Na verdade, o Noah quis comer e, veja só, como estávamos por aqui mesmo, decidimos vir aqui, é mais perto. Não que esse seja o meu lugar preferido, já que essa salada pode facilmente estar envenenada e..."

"Deus, Berry! Não preciso de uma dissertação sobre uma pergunta, não sabe responder mais diretamente, não?" Ela disse se irritando, pelo menos me abandonou. "Então, contem-me, vocês dois estavam realmente fazendo sacanagem pelas costas do Finnexpressivo? Eu até acho que ele merece, pra largar de ser idiota." Ela disse com um tom quase interessado. Eu revirei os olhos.

"Não, claro que não! Nós estávamos no shopping, apenas fazendo compras." Não era mentira e não sei por que ninguém acreditava, mas o fato de Noah não colaborar em nossa defesa estava me deixando confusa. E o fato de ele estar mancomunando com Santana estava me deixando irada. Grande amigo da onça.

"E por que vocês estavam de madrugada fazendo compras em shopping, hobbit? Se importa em compartilhar?" Ela disse voltando a comer, como todos que não estavam nem aí para a minha coerção e o fato de eu precisar de um advogado para responder a todas essas perguntas.

"Então, Noah resolveu se desfazer das minhas antigas roupas e eu precisava..." Parei quando a ouvi gargalhar e vi Brittany e Quinn sorrindo? Que cacete? É todo mundo contra mim agora? Então Noah teve a cara de pau de acrescentar.

"Viu, Rach? Não te disse que essas roupas te fariam se sentir melhor?" E deu um sorriso pra mim. Cretino.

"Quer dizer que foi o Puck que te tirou do armário, Berry?" Eu que estava tentando beber um suco natural – horroroso, por sinal. Eu preciso saber e processar quem trabalha com esse cardápio, é um crime servirem esse tipo de coisa -, engasguei como hoje mais cedo. Tossi enquanto Santana e Puck riam – traidor! -, Brittany me olhava com compaixão e Quinn arqueava a sua perfeita sobrancelha, o que só me fez entrar em mais uma série de tosses até Brit bater em minhas costas e me ajudar a recuperar o ar. Arfei um bocado, sorri agradecida para a loira amigável e resolvi rebater.

"Muito bom o duplo sentido da sua frase, Santana, mas não vejo por que usá-la." Disse olhando-a fundo nos olhos que só sorriu em retorno.

"Não?" Disse voltando a mastigar e engolir a comida, "Talvez eu tenha interpretado mal as coisas então..." Daí percebi a extensão de sua falta de alma e amor ao próximo, ela estava simplesmente brincando comigo pra ver minhas reações pela Quinn. Minha santa Barbra! A Quinn estava vendo, ela estava brincando com isso pra ela ver... Me virei para olhá-la que só tinha um sorrisinho nos lábios e levava o garfo à boca. Claro, cabe a mim e minha mente devassa levar essa cena para o lado sexual da coisa – é, não sei se garotas querem sexo tanto quanto garotos, mas tratando-se de Quinn, quem não iria querer? Santana, claro, percebeu porque meu dia ainda estava muito fácil...

Mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para soltar alguma consideração que eu desconsideraria, Lauren chegou perto de nós simplesmente batendo em nossa mesa. Quinn apenas levantou o olhar.

"Algum problema, Lauren?" Ela perguntou sem passar sentimento nenhum.

"Tira o seu caboosey da frente que eu não quero nada com você." Ela respondeu estúpida e pude ver que até Santana ficou tensa na cadeira. Quinn apenas deu seu sorriso sarcástico e eu me levantei com raiva. Não que eu precisasse ou estivesse defendendo-a, claro que não! Mas isso não é modo de falar com colegas de grupo, pelos céus!

"E o seu problema é com quem exatamente, Lauren?" Disse fria e ela me olhou de baixo pra cima.

"Com o Puck, mas podemos matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, o que acha?" Me perguntou com uma expressão que ela deve ter trabalhado na frente do espelho pra me causar medo. Quinn segurou minha mão enfaixada e eu tremi – de dor, obviamente – e olhei pra ela que só balançou a cabeça indicando um não. Enquanto estávamos entretidas em nossa conversa muda, Lauren continuou "Eu quero saber de você, Puck, já está mijando sentado? Não satisfeito de virar um cachorrinho por causa do caboosey da Fabray, agora virou da Berry também?" Antes que ela pudesse continuar, eu soltei minha mão da de Quinn e fui pra cima dela, invadindo seu espaço.

"Vou te perguntar de novo, Lauren, qual é o seu problema?" Falei em seu rosto.

"Noah, segura seu Karatê Kid antes que ela se machuque." Ouvi Santana murmurar para Noah que se levantou para se colocar entre nós.

"Meninas, se afastem. Rachel, o problema dela é comigo e tá tudo bem." Disse me olhando cauteloso enquanto eu a fuzilava com o olhar "Lauren vamos conversar em outro lugar." Falou para ela, que simplesmente o empurrou e se aproximou de mim.

"O que você vai fazer, Berry? Cantar até meus ouvidos caírem?" Ela deve ter se achado muito engraçada nesse momento, mas eu não estava achando, definitivamente.

"Não, mas eu posso te bater, o que acha?" Sem nenhuma emoção, remorso ou coisa parecida, foi o que saiu. Enquanto ela ria, obviamente.

"Hum.. acho que eu vou pagar pra ver." Disse na minha cara.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Noah estava empurrando-a e Quinn me segurando pela cintura enquanto eu tentava me soltar. Até que ela disse num tom leve no meu ouvido.

"Calma aí, tigresa!" É, ela ainda vai me matar do coração. E eu parei, não tinha outra opção. Oi? Quinn Fabray estava me segurando pela cintura e falando ao meu ouvido. Nem em meus sonhos mais selvagens – ok, nos meus sonhos mais selvagens ela está fazendo mais que isso -, ou nos meus devaneios mais utópicos eu visualizei isso. Claro, me virei no seu meio abraço para olhá-la. "Mais calma?" Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, minha voz era meramente um acessório inútil no momento e ela continuou com seu tom divertido "Olha, não sei o que você andou tomando," nada além de porrada e café, claro "mas é bom eu manter um olho em você". Exatamente, foi isso que ela falou. E eu, que estava vendo vermelho, estava vermelha novamente e abaixei a cabeça, sem graça. Ora, se ela ia manter um olho em mim, eu ia apanhar mais e entrar em overdose de café, simples assim. Mas fiquei tímida.

Até o momento que levantei a cabeça para ver o que tinha se sucedido, Lauren me socou em cheio me fazendo cair em cima das bactérias da minha salada. Ouvi os gritos de Noah que estava afastando ela, Santana que, e eu devo ter batido a cabeça bem forte ou ficado louca, parecia estar me defendendo e Quinn que empurrou-a de cima de mim e veio ver como eu estava.

"Rachel, você ta bem? Fala comigo?" Isso foi a Quinn e se eu não me importasse tanto com ela - não, não era amor e nem paixão, mas eu tinha um coração puro -, eu iria ter sido bem estúpida, mas não podia, nem se quisesse. Ela levantou meu rosto e me olhou nos olhos. Minha boca doía e estava machucada, isso dava pra dizer pelo gosto de sangue. Mas eu devia estar com uma cara derrotada porque a HBIC Quinn voltou com força total. Enquanto me observava, eu vi seus olhos perderem a quentura e a ela se afastou como uma puma pra cima da Lauren.

"Qual é o seu problema, idiota? Acha que pode sair batendo assim nas pessoas?" Isso, exatamente assim, Quinn Fabray estava me defendendo. O inferno só podia estar congelando e eu achei, só um pouquinho, que o meu dia estava, na verdade, ficando muito bom. Até que me lembrei do tamanho de Lauren e do estrago que ela podia fazer no rosto angelical da minha ex-cheerio preferida. Isso, claro, só por cima do meu cadáver!

Lauren foi pra cima dela vociferando alguma coisa parecida com "Tá metendo o seu caboosey em quê? Que brigar também?" E eu revirei os olhos, essas piadas de 'caboosey' já estavam ficando velhas demais. Mas foi quando ela se aproximou demais de Quinn que eu acordei e saltei na frente dando-lhe um soco. Ela perdeu o balanço e foi pra trás enquanto eu urrava de dor. Exato, com duas mãos, cabe a mim dar um soco extremamente forte com a mão que a nazista quase carregou com um troféu.

"Meu Deus, como você está?" Isso foi a Quinn e pude ver sua expressão se tranqüilizando ao falar comigo. Eu apenas olhei pra minha mão enfaixada e quando ela ia realizar meu sonho de acariciá-la, Lauren voltou. Mas, pra minha sorte, Noah a segurou.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Lauren! Para com isso! Você vai machucá-la!" Ele disse pra ela. Não o entendam mal, ele não foi mau amigo deixando que ela me socasse, mas ele realmente não batia em mulheres. Talvez pelo fato de se lembrar do pai dele batendo em Lily enquanto ele ainda era um garoto e se existe algo que ele não admite, é ser parecido com a ameba que teve como pai. Por essas e outras, eu sei que ele é um cavalheiro. Claro, o cavalheirismo dele não estava ao meu favor nessa situação e, sentindo isso, ele se virou pra Quinn "Tira a Rachel daqui, por favor!" Ela bem que tentou, mas foi agarrada pelo braço por Lauren – não me perguntem como Noah conseguiu ficar e se apaixonar por ela, também penso nisso de vez em quando – e empurrou-a longe. Movimento errado, Zizes, muito errado!

Pude ver Quinn recuperando o balanço e voltando com força total, Noah com as mãos no peito e sem ar – a cachorra deve tê-lo socado! -, Santana tentando me tirar dali, Brittany gritando pra ela parar, Kurt e Mercedes tentando segurar Quinn e cuidar de Noah, Sam correndo para apartar a briga e ela vindo pra cima de mim. A cafeteria nunca foi tão movimentada nesses últimos anos de Mckinley.

Eu empurrei Santana e fui pra cima de Lauren. Pra quando ela resolver me bater, estarei preparada pelo menos. E foi o que aconteceu. Ela me deu um soco que eu tentei bloquear, mas ainda assim atingiu o meu ombro e me fazendo perder o balanço. Em tempo que ela resolveu se aproximar mais. Eu fechei a mão e virei junto com o resto do corpo para ampliar o impulso e a força. Adivinhem qual mão? Exato! A essa hora, a que seria amputada. Eu tremi de dor, mas pude ver que minha técnica romana – aham, mais pra 'desesperada' – funcionou e ela recuou alguns passos. Quando Sam tentou segurá-la, ela o empurrou e veio marchando em minha direção. Me segurou pela cintura em um abraço de urso indesejável e me jogou em cima da mesa, que quebrou comigo em cima. Pulei nos pés com a pouca dignidade que me restava e levei um soco em cheio. Doeu ao ponto de me fazer gemer, mas ignorei a dor e passei a usar a cabeça. Se ela contava com o corpo, o peso e o sumô – ou sei lá o quê era que praticava -, eu contava com meu tamanho, agilidade, perseverança – é uma qualidade multiuso, como podem ver – e anos de defesa pessoal. Me recuperei da porrada repentina e fui pra cima. Já que minha mão era inútil e dava para ver o sangue através da gaze, resolvi usar os pés. Chutei sua canela, dei uma cotovelada em seu rosto e fechei com uma quase voadora em seu peito. Não preciso dizer que ela caiu como uma jaca podre no chão, nem preciso comentar que ela perdeu os sentidos também. Pena que os perdeu por um tempo muito curto.

Os gritos diminuíram e Sue Sylvester voltou, sempre ela. Dessa vez, para me ajudar, já que, como eu estava preocupada com Noah, Quinn e os integrantes do Glee Club, tinha me esquecido que ela não ia dormir como a Branca de Neve. Noah segurou Lauren a tempo e Sue deve ter visto a minha cara que não favoreceria ninguém, mas talvez nessa situação ela tenha sentido algo próximo de compaixão por mim. Digo próximo porque ainda não me convenci de que ela pode nutrir sentimentos por pessoas que não sejam sua falecida irmã.

"Zizes, Puckerman! Na minha sala agora! Berry, você vai pra enfermaria tentar desfazer esse estrago e seu sua cara derrotada. Aproveite e tente uma plástica." Ela disse e eu revirei os olhos. "Andem, ou eu vou chutar o traseiro de vocês pra fora dessa escola!" Seu infame megafone nos informou e os alunos passaram correndo como balas pra suas respectivas salas. Lauren se soltou de Noah e foi andando em direção à Sue. Não sem antes tentar me atacar novamente – o que Noah impediu e Sylvester vociferou ameaçando-a de expulsão.

"Tudo bem, superstar?" Ele me disse baixo, depois que seu animal selvagem se afastou a uma distância segura e me olhando nos olhos. Dava pra ver que ele estava se sentindo culpado por toda essa situação, mas eu não ia deixar que ele se sentisse assim por coisa tão pouca.

"Eu só acho que nós não sabemos escolher parceiros para namoro." Disse sorrindo – e me detestando por isso, já que minha boca doía – tudo pra que ele se sentisse melhor. Não funcionou.

"É, eu sinto muito por isso." Foi o que me esforcei pra ouvir enquanto ele dizia com a cabeça abaixada. Peguei seu rosto com uma das mãos (a boa, logicamente) e o fiz olhar em meus olhos.

"Oras, eu ainda consigo segurar uma cerveja, um microfone e um cigarro, vai ficar tudo bem." Disse piscando e ele riu com vontade.

"É, vai sim. Mas agora eu tenho que ir antes que Sylvester me expulse de vez. Até daqui a pouco, superstar." Me deu um beijo na testa e começou a andar. Até que virou-se abruptamente "Ainda bem que você pode contar com sua amiga enfermeira, né?" E riu do meu carma. Não me basta estar quebrada, ainda tenho que encarar a nazista. Porra de inferno astral que não me dá trégua!

Enquanto eu estava ocupada praguejando os astros, Quinn parou do meu lado e me examinou. Começou pela mão que ela pegou para olhar mais de perto e eu estremeci – de novo, de dor. Dava pra ver que ela estava arrebentada, isso se a gaze coberta em sangue quisesse dizer algo. Eu só a observei e ela me deu um sorriso triste ao ver que, sim, ela estava péssima e doía mais do que eu iria admitir. Depois passou sua mão leve pelo meu rosto. Eu estava com a boca machucada e o lado direito da face ardendo, talvez tivesse algum corte também. Eu, por minha vez, me desmanchei em seu toque tão delicado. Como não poderia? E quando digo 'desmanchar' quero dizer exatamente isso, a ponto de fechar os olhos e suspirar. Uhum, minha vida social iria pro espaço mais rápido que alguém pode dizer 'showtunes'.

Para minha sorte, ninguém comentou nada – o que me leva a crer que minha aparência estava algo entre assustador e digno de pena. Só ouvi a voz de Mercedes e Kurt ao fundo. Tive que abrir os olhos e me deparei com a expressão mais linda que já poderia ter visto: Quinn estava mordendo levemente o lábio inferior e forçando um pouco as sobrancelhas em sinal de preocupação. E eu sorri. Se todas as vezes que eu apanhar ela me olhar e cuidar de mim assim, eu estou prestes a arrumar confusões freqüente e diariamente.

"Terra para Rachel! Tá tudo bem aí?" Isso foi Tina. Eu concordei com a cabeça "De onde eu estou vendo, você não me parece tão bem assim..." Eu suspirei, ia falar o quê?

"Ora, ora! Quem é você e o que fez com Rachel Berry?" Esse foi Kurt sorrindo. Desgraça, ele vai me detestar... "Primeiro as roupas diferentes, depois essa atitude fora-da-lei? Posso afirmar que você e Puck estão andando muito tempo juntos um do outro." Eu estava abrindo a boca para responder quando ele interveio "Fale comigo quando estiver melhor. E eu acredito que você passou a noite fazendo compras sim. Eu conheço o seu armário e tenho certeza de que essas belezinhas não estavam por lá no final de semana passado." Nós tivemos uma noite de meninas no sábado, então ele realmente saberia. Ele disse e piscou, eu sorri de volta e fiz que sim com a cabeça. "Bem, por mais que eu adore uma fofoca e uma transformação de armários, creio que precisemos voltar pra sala, não é crianças?" Ele disse se virando para Mercedes, Sam, Tina e Mike.

"Shh! Hummel, não sabia que você tinha uma fixação tão grande com armários!" Isso foi Santana, absolutamente. Ele só piscou para ela depois de vê-la de mão dada com Brittany. Ela teve a decência – não que ela tenha, claro – de parecer sem graça.

Quinn continuava me olhando fundo nos olhos e apertando meus braços pra ver se eu tinha quebrado alguma coisa. Tem como não suspirar? Exceto quando ela tocou meu pulso e eu dei uma rangida. A mão estava ruim e o pulso não estava bom também.

Pouco a pouco os outros membros do nosso clube foram indo pra suas aulas. Não depois de me desejarem melhoras e me darem tapinhas nos ombros ou ameaçarem Lauren – isso foi Mercedes. E eu me virei para as minhas outras duas companhias e perguntei.

"Vocês não vão à aula também?"

"Wow, Berry, se você quer tanto assim ficar sozinha com a Quinn era só ter avisado." Santana, claro. Eu revirei os olhos. Não que ela estivesse mentindo, mas não vou me entregar mais do que já me entreguei aqui.

"Só estava preocupada com vocês matando aula por aí." Ofereci sincera.

"Ora, só porque você é durona por um dia acha que somos nerds? Tire a cabeça do buraco, hobbit. Além do mais, nós não queremos assistir aula, certo?" Ela perguntou olhando pra Brittany, que fez que não com a cabeça e sorriram uma pra outra. "E você, Q.? O que tem em mente?"

"Na verdade, eu quero saber sobre essa sua amizade com a enfermeira." Ela perguntou me olhando nos olhos com o ar que costuma rodear Santana. É, eu ia ter que encarar a nazista e ainda fingir que era um passeio no parque – é claro que aquela mal amada deve pegar mais pesado ainda dessa vez – e me fazendo de forte pra que elas não pensem que sou um idiota. Uhum, retiro o que disse, o dia acaba de ficar ruim novamente.


	4. How Santana C's it

**A/N:** Olá de novo, minha gente bacana. Nada como uma amigdalite e uma ótima noite em claro para escrever mais um capítulo. Então, fico contente que tenham gostado da nova Rachel e posso adiantar que ela ainda vai quebrar o pau com muita gente ao longo da fic. E, bem lembrado pela Érica, com certeza os armários vão dominar o mundo! Haha.

Esse capítulo, em especial, eu gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês. Como adiantei no último que a Santana ia aparecer mais, esse é do ponto de vista dela. Então, pro inferno rachá!, eu quero que sejam sinceros e sinceras sobre a mudança de POV's e tudo mais, se preferem as coisas sobre o foco da Rachel, ou se querem que eles cirandem como se não houvesse amanhã - tudo em homenagem às festas juninas. Me digam o que acham.

Espero que gostem dessa bagaceira de capítulo - aviso que é um tanto mais pesado e desbocado, leiam por sua conta e risco. Não se preocupem, como a amizade Pezberry é eventual, em algum tempo, Santana será mais... agradável com a Rachel. Do modo dela, obviamente.

O próximo nem está escrito ainda, o que deve demorar um cadinho, mas talvez antes do final de semana tenhamos algo pra nos entreter. E adianto que o holofote deve voltar pra Rachel.

Obrigada pelas reviews, fazem o meu dia. Xoxo.

**Se eu tivesse alguma coisa, estaria realmente feliz agora. Mas só tenho uma amigdalite braba.**

* * *

><p>Eu não gosto de aulas e não ligo a mínima pra matá-las. Ainda mais com um assunto tão interessante prestes a ser investigado. Sim, Berry-Carrie, a estranha, estava andando lentamente com Juno ao seu lado à caminho de sair do armário. Não era difícil ver que o hobbit tinha uma paixão lésbica pela Q. Se os olhares de peixe morto em direção à loira não tão pura ou seu ataque de fúria em defesa de sua princesa não dissessem nada, eu, Santana Lopez, iria.<p>

Dito isso, seguimos as quatro o rumo da enfermaria. Eu ao lado de Brit e Carrie ao lado de Quinn que tinha uma mão em seu braço. Me pergunto como não vi isso antes. Se Berry com suas mãos masculinas e fodidas tinha uma queda por Quinn, era simples dizer que a ex-rainha virgem tinha pelo menos uma vertigem por ela. Toda a implicância, as raspadinhas, os apelidos (meus, é claro, só uma mente avançada como a minha poderia pensar em coisas tão inteligentes), a perseguição e raiva quase sem limites não passavam de um crush bem disfarçado. Essas sapatas estão jogadas no fundo de Nárnia e alguém tem que tirá-las de lá. Sobraria pra mim esse trabalho sujo, como sempre. Antes que perguntem, caso sigam a lógica da paixonite gay da mamãe Quinn, não, eu não era apaixonada por RuPaul. Minha implicância é tão sincera quanto meus sentimentos de desprezo por sua figura verticalmente desafiada (ela é do tamanho de uma lagartixa, pelo amor de Deus) e posso dizer que fazia meu dia mais contente tornar os dela uma excursão pelo inferno.

E não, eu não estou prestes a arrancá-las do armário frio e escuro porque me importo. Ok, talvez eu me importe um pouco com a Quinn, mas definitivamente eu não poderia ligar menos para os sentimentos da Berry. Estava fazendo isso porque me divertia com a desgraça do hobbit (e vê-la vermelha e sem resposta valia o trabalho. Deus! Vê-la de boca fechada, por um segundo que fosse, valeria até um crime) e era bom ter uma companhia gay pra quando a Brit resolvesse ficar comigo. Olho-a de canto de olho e ela, claro, sabe do meu olhar e me dá um sorriso pelo qual vale a pena viver. Eu o devolvo e ela segura minha mão, até meu sorriso se abrir ainda mais. Deus queira que ela fique comigo, Deus queira!

Diferente de Quinn que resolveu ser uma pessoa melhor, mais sincera e amigável desde quando a diva nanica mandou as Nationals pra porra beijando a boca inútil do Finncapaz, eu continuo sendo a mesma bitch de sempre com muito prazer, obrigada. A única diferença é a Brit. Eu sei que a amo de um modo que não me deixa amar mais ninguém (não pelo fato de eu não ter um coração, coisa que não tenho mesmo, mas por ser algo tão grande e tão forte que eu _sei_ que não sentirei outra vez na vida. Então tem ser ela e só pode ser ela). E talvez esse plano de juntar treasure trail e a rainha do gelo possa me ajudar nisso. Afinal, minha B. adora um romance e (sabe Deus por quais diabos) gosta da zoada da Berry. Enfim, é vitória de todo modo pra mim e o casal de pombinhos também pode ganhar com isso. O que faz desse plano o menos maligno desde que aprendi a xingar, no meu auge, com 1 ano.

Bem, chegamos à enfermaria e creio que a enfermeira goste tanto de Berry quanto o resto do mundo, ou seja, nada. O modo que ela tratou sua mão horrorosa fez o modo que eu a tratei parecer quase carinhoso. É, acho que vou me sentar aqui e aprender algumas técnicas com ela. RuPaul grasniu algo como "nazista" de onde estava sentada. E isso me fez sorrir um pouquinho, talvez ela não seja tão desagradável assim. Pelo menos com essas roupas, a sede de matá-la não é a primeira coisa que me vem em mente, não, eu só flerto com assassinato quando ela abre a boca e sua língua de trapo fala como se tivesse vida própria.

Ora, ora, o que presencio? Quinn tomando conta de Carrie? Agora é _a_ hora de prestar atenção naquela briga de aranhas.

"Deixa que eu tomo conta dela." Foi o que rosnou Quinn pra nazista no alto de sua glória HBIC. Tudo bem, eu confesso que até eu tava com pena da Berry. Sua cara estava pior do que sempre, suas mãos de homem estavam sendo manuseadas com a mesma delicadeza vista nos torneios de luta livre e ela estava mordendo um canto da boca para não gritar, enquanto o outro estava cortado, feio e sangrento.

Depois de resgatá-la da enfermeira que saiu sorrindo amarelo e com todo prazer do mundo, Quinn fechou a cortina que dá pra das macas onde estávamos pro belzebu não voltar e sentou-se numa maca junto com Berry. Hum, interessante. A conversa pornô era baixa, então tive que forçar os ouvidos mais do que o normal.

"É, acho que ela não gosta muito de você." Foi Quinn rindo timidamente pra RuPaul. Meu Deus! Como eu não percebi isso antes? Quinn nunca ficava envergonhada, ela poderia chutar a cara de qualquer cachorro que namorou e nem ao menos se arrependia. O que você diz sobre mudança, Fabray? Mudança de time também está incluída. Coisa que eu deveria ter previsto quando a vi com aquele cabelo que gritava 'sapatão'.

"Não, ela teve a audácia de chamar a mim e ao Noah de marginais mais cedo. Acho que ela me destratou de propósito, achando que estava fazendo alguma justiça no mundo." Isso foi o que a máquina de tortura, que Berry chama de boca, soltou. Ela revirou os olhos e Quinn deu um sorrisinho. Minha hora de brilhar.

"Ninguém gosta de você, RuPaul, ainda não se acostumou com isso?" Disse séria olhando-a fundo. Brit chegou perto de mim e me olhou com confusão enquanto piscava discretamente pra ela que entendeu depressa e me sorriu aberto. Eu sorri de volta. É claro que ela leria meus pensamentos, só ela me entende.

"Santana, nós combinamos parar com os apelidos." Claro que Quinn iria cortar nosso momento e defender seu novo brinquedo. Eu revirei os olhos pra ela e nem me dei ao trabalho de ver sua cara raivosa. Então Brit sentou no meu colo e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Eu adorei a sua idéia, San. Vou te ajudar com isso." Estão vendo? Ganho-ganho pra mim. Eu pude ofender o hobbit e ainda tenho a minha (não ainda, mas será em breve) garota no meu colo falando ao meu ouvido. Sorri pra ela que se aconchegou ainda mais em mim e voltou a olhar as estúpidas sapatilhas cegas na nossa frente.

As pessoas podem achar que minha Brit é lerda, mas ela é a pessoa mais rápida que já conheci. Tanto que ela me alertou sobre o caso à nossa frente enquanto ainda estávamos na sétima série.

_Numa tarde de primavera, estávamos embaixo de uma árvore sentadas perto do lago. Eram os nossos encontros, saíamos de manhã para o parque e alimentávamos os patos pra depois ficarmos juntas até anoitecer. Eu levava uma grande toalha para nos sentarmos, uma cesta com comidas que ela gostava para o nosso piquenique e alguns pães para darmos aos patos. Meus melhores encontros foram esses, não só pelo lugar ou pelo que fazíamos, mas, é claro, pela companhia dela. Nós podíamos ser nós mesmas e nessa tarde, como em tantas outras, tínhamos acabado de nos beijar e Brit estava descansando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Até que ouvi-la suspirar._

"_Tudo bem, meu bem?" Ela gostava quando eu rimava e, por mais que eu fingisse ser algo natural, às vezes me pegava em casa pensando em rimas pra usar com ela. Coisa que ela provavelmente sabia, por me ler tão bem. De todas, essa era uma de suas rimas preferidas. Ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou sorrindo seu sorriso imenso. Todos os momentos em que fui realmente feliz na vida tinham a ver com ela._

"_Claro, San-san!" Ela me disse alegre. Até que parou de sorrir. Antes que eu me preocupasse mais e fosse fazer perguntas que ela sabia quais eram, ela quis continuar, pela minha paz de espírito. Isso era o quanto ela me conhecia, até meus atos mais impulsivos ela previa e isso não me deixava nem um pouco irritada, muito pelo contrário. Era o que me fazia feliz, como tudo nela. "Estou pensando na Rachel e na Quinn, San. Quando você acha que elas vão perceber?" Ok, isso me deixou perdida e ela deve ter visto no meu rosto porque começou a rir. Eu fiquei de boca aberta, sem saber como reagir. "Não vai me dizer que você nunca reparou, San?" Er, não? Foi o que pensei e ela provavelmente leu, pois continuou. Viram? É disso que estou falando! "San, a Rachel é apaixonada pela Quinn desde aquela peça que apresentamos na quarta série. Isso tá na cara dela. E a Quinn é apaixonada pela Rachel desde quando ela a ouviu cantar, nessa mesma peça. É óbvio como nós duas." Ela fechou me dando um dos seus grandes sorrisos e eu sorri de volta. Até me lembrar do assunto._

"_Brit, a Quinn odeia a Berry desde que me entendo por gente. Os apelidos, as rapadinhas... Por que você diz isso?" Perguntei realmente confusa._

"_Ora, San, você sabe como ela é, como é a família dela..." Idiota, eram todos uns babacas, o pai por ser uma mula sem educação e a Judy por nunca defendê-la. A única que prestava era Meg, sua irmã, mas a gente não podia contar com ela, pois tinha acabado de ir pra faculdade. Brit deve ter visto a minha raiva, ou lido meus pensamentos novamente já que colocou sua mão em minha bochecha e me deu um beijo rápido, seguido por outro sorriso. "Eu sei que você se importa, San." Ela sussurrou. "Pense assim comigo: você se importa com a Quinn, talvez até com a Rachel..." Fiz cara de nojo e ela riu continuando "mas não quer que os outros saibam que você se importa, então você as trata mal. Mas como nós conhecemos a Q. há tanto tempo, ela sabe que você gosta dela e não pensa no seu jeito como um modo de agredi-la. Entende?" Não, eu não entendia. E depois ainda diziam que ela era a devagar do nosso relacionamento, pessoas estúpidas. "Você se importa e trata as outras pessoas, exceto eu, bastante mal, San" ela disse sorrindo porque isso a fazia se sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo. E ela era e sempre será "mas você faz isso pra esconder o fato de que você se importa, porque não quer que as pessoas se aproveitem disso e te machuquem, ou passem a me magoar quando souberem o quanto isso te dói. Por isso você é assim com as pessoas."_

_Foi o que ela me disse antes de me beijar. Naquele dia, mais tarde é claro (eu não pensaria nisso enquanto estávamos nos beijando, até porque, não conseguiria, nem se quisesse, ter outra coisa em mente que não fosse ela, ou sexo. Com ela), analisei o que ela me disse. E ninguém além dela poderia me entender tão completamente, ver por trás das minhas ações, saber de tudo que passei e tive que aprender a me virar por mim e por nós. Ninguém além dela. E foi quando eu descobri que eu amava sua loirice, seu jeito doce e sua sinceridade mais do que eu amava a minha própria vida. O dia que eu mais me arrependo em minha vida. E o último em que eu deixei que fôssemos só nós duas e passei a render pra toda a escola. O dia que eu apagaria se pudesse._

Me lembrando disso percebi o quanto minha B. pensa antes nas coisas e em como repara nas pessoas. Sorri pra ela, um sorriso que é e sempre será só dela e ela me sorriu de volta. O meu sorriso. Não o que ela dava pro inválido quando eles namoravam, mas um que é feito só pra mim, como ela e como eu fui feita só pra ela. Isso me lembrou algo que posso usar para conquistá-la. Uma serenata no Glee Club. Mais um motivo pra me aproximar de Yentl.

A festa sapatanesca ainda rolava solta na frente de nossos olhos que a terra não há de comer. Foi quando Puck entrou pela porta e falou para a cortina.

"Rach? Tá por aí?" Foi o que ele disse e senti Brit ficar um pouco tensa em meu colo. Ela ainda sentia um pouco de ciúmes dele, menos do que costumava sentir, mas ainda era algo. O que me fez sorrir comigo, já que, vendo por um ângulo, quer dizer que ela ainda sente algo por mim. Não, eu sei que ela me ama, mas preciso ganhar sua confiança novamente. Por isso (não só por isso, claro) passei a mão em suas costas para acalmá-la. E ela se acalmou e deu um sorriso tímido pra mim. Deus! Essa menina vai acabar comigo.

"Estamos aqui, Noah" Foi o que o motor de Berry disse, interrompendo meu momento. Se Brit ainda achava que eu gosto dessa baixinha estúpida, eu não sei o quanto ela acha que eu a amo. Porque eu, nem em um milhão de anos, gostaria de passar um tempo que fosse com a Carrie. Enfim.

Puck entrou e olhou a bela cena em nossa frente: Quinn surpresa (literalmente de boca aberta. É, Q., nem em você essa é uma boa expressão) com sua presença segurando um chumaço de algodão molhado (e, pro meu azar, não era em veneno) na boca grande de Berry. Ele sorriu pra elas e piscou pra mim e pra Brit. Foi quando percebi que ele _realmente_ queria tirar Berry do armário. Não que Quinn não estivesse fazendo isso bastante bem sem a nossa ajuda. Afinal, quem diria que ela estaria passando algodão na bocarra de hobbit e não tentando socá-lo em sua garganta? Foi então que vi Berry ficar vermelha. Ora, ora! Puck deve saber de algo, já que ela estava toda saidinha (de seu grade armário) pra cima de Quinn há meio minuto atrás e agora parecia ter visto um fantasma. Mas essa nem foi a melhor parte! Quinn ficou visivelmente com raiva por ter sido interrompida por Puck enquanto realizava a fantasia sexual de RuPaul. Pude notar duas coisas, primeira: Puck sabe do desejo sórdido de Berry, que é Quinn, ou qualquer coisa envolvendo ela. Segundo, a geleira loira sente ciúmes do delinqüente juvenil com a meio metro.

Olhei de Brit pra Puck e vi que eles perceberam a mesma coisa. Ele por estar com um sorriso que nunca queria dizer boa coisa e minha B. por me sorrir meiga. Hum, pelo menos tenho comparsas nessa nova missão.

"Noah, como foi com a diretora?" Claro que isso veio do meio corpo de Berry.

"Bah! Nada de mais. Sylvester me pediu para explicar o que tinha acontecido na cafeteria. Depois disse que nós não devíamos nem estar lá, ou em qualquer lugar a menos de 100 metros da escola..." Acreditem, ele usou sinal de aspas. Imagino até onde foi o seu dano cerebral causado pela convivência com Berry. "Então eu expliquei que só tínhamos ido comer antes de irmos, já que a lanchonete ficava aqui e o lugar mais próximo que vende comida fica a pelo menos 20 minutos de carro. Ela pareceu entender e disse que não vai esticar nossa suspensão, mas não quer mais nos ver aqui hoje. Ah sim, Lauren também foi suspensa por três dias. Acho que o estrago que ela fez em você foi maior que o nosso estrago no idiota do Finn." Depois desse discurso presidencial, vi que Puck era uma alma perdida, Berry deve ter feito lavagem cerebral, não, lavagem de cabeça mesmo (pra se fazer lavagem cerebral é preciso ter um cérebro coisa que ele, definitivamente, não tinha) com doses cavalares de Streisand e coisas igualmente gays em Puckerman. Ele já estava matracando como ela.

Talvez eu tenha ouvido um "hum" vindo de sua enorme boca sem filtro, mas ela estava agora olhando e sorrindo para Quinn, nos ignorando. As duas voltaram ao seu armário cor de rosa e ficaram rindo como retardadas uma para outra. Isso enquanto Quinn segurava a mão bichada e masculina do gnomo e passava delicadamente – acreditem se quiser, nem eu acredito mais em meus olhos – o algodão em sua cara de pau. Isso até Noah sentar no braço de nossa cadeira e puxar papo.

"Elas estão se saindo direitinho nisso de amizade. Aliás, vocês todas." Ele ousou sorrir e Brit sorriu pra ele enquanto eu revirava os olhos. Por favor, né? Amizade com a anã é demais pra mim. Estou aqui pra dar colo à Brit e rir do espetáculo homo à nossa frente. Foi quando ele sussurrou pra nós duas. "Vocês tão vendo o mesmo que eu ali?"

"Uhum. Elas são fofas." Isso foi Brit, claro. Nem em um milhão de anos eu faria um elogio à Berry, com certeza. "San, aqui, tem um plano." Ela disse pra ele e se virou pra mim. "Certo, San?" Fiz que 'sim' com a cabeça.

"Ótimo!" Isso foi o marginal sorrindo maniacamente e falando mais alto.

"O que é, Puckerman?" Quinn dizendo raivosa depois de ter sua cara pegando fogo, provavelmente por algo obsceno que Berry deve ter mugido em seu ouvido. Bem, hora de Santana Lopez entrar em ação.

"Nada, Q. Estamos pensando aqui em tomar um sorvete." Olhei pra Brit que abriu seu melhor sorriso, me abraçou e gritou "Yay!" Sorri pra ela e me virei pras sapas. "A menos que a Berry ali queira chupar outra coisa..." Teve o efeito desejado. Puck soltou uma gargalhada histérica, Brittany também riu como se o mundo fosse acabar, Quinn abaixou os olhos e ficou vermelha (discrição é o quê pra esse povo? Aposto que quando elas se pegarem a escola vai saber no mesmo dia, gente sem noção), mas a melhor reação, claro, foi de hobbit que se deve ter dado um nó em sua língua quilométrica e começou a tossir e ficar vermelha. É isso que chamo de diversão. Claro, uma vez que as gargalhadas terminaram, Quinn me olhou vermelha e com raiva depois de ajudar RuPaul (arrancando a língua sem fim de Berry – a mesma que ela planejava colocar em sua garganta. Ew! - de dentro de seu buraco negro – que ela teima em dizer que é uma boca - para desatar o nó que a fez engasgar e grasnir. O que, infelizmente, não a matou por falta de ar) e Carrie, para minha infelicidade, voltou a respirar e ameaçou abrir a matraca pra falar, fazer qualquer discurso sobre coisas nas quais só ela pensa (Quinn, Broadway, Quinn, Barbra Streisand, Glee, Barbra Streisand, Quinn, musicais...) resolvi poupar-nos de tal tortura e fui mais rápida. "Ou melhor ainda, nós podemos comprar umas cervejas e ir à praia. Já que sua pata está boa o suficiente pra alisar Quinn e eu lembro de ter ouvido você dizer que ainda pode segurar uma cerveja e um cigarro." Ela não engasgou dessa vez. Pura falta de sorte, poderia ser fatal, já que ainda estava bufando. Não sei se pela tosse ou se foi por secar e depois babar Quinn. "O que acham?" Perguntei ao marginal e à minha loira preferida que expressaram verbalmente suas concordâncias com "Isso aí, demorou!" O ex-bad boy e atual mulher de malandro expressou olhando para seu homem (Berry, obviamente). "Oba, San! Essa é uma ótima idéia!" Isso foi a minha Brit rindo seu melhor e mais aberto sorriso de felicidade, o que me fez rir de volta. Olhei para Romeu e Julieta que coraram.

"Você acha que está bem pra ir, Rachel?" Julieta sussurrou envergonhada (como se qualquer uma das duas tivesse vergonha na cara) para Romeu.

"Claro. Você quer ir, Quinn?" A resposta foi imediata e igualmente embaraçada de Romeu que quis dizer, 'aonde você for, eu estarei babando logo atrás'.

Julieta corou e fez que sim com a cabeça. Romeu sorriu, o que pareceu uma careta com aquela caraça estropiada, e sussurrou um "então vamos". Quando quis mesmo era completar a frase com um 'pro motel'.

Então resolvi enxotá-las antes que elas ficassem o resto do dia ali, rindo como mongolóides. Brit levantou do meu colo e foi para o lado do delinqüente. Me levantei também e falei pra cara de tacho de Berry.

"Consegue se levantar, _Berry_, ou quer que Q. a leve no colo?" Estiquei o quanto pude seu nome infame para que Juno percebesse que eu não estava nem um pouco feliz com o fato de não poder mais usar meus ótimos apelidos. E pra ver se as duas voltavam pra realidade e tiravam da boca o cabide que pareciam ter engolido. Claro que RuPaul ficou sem graça. Não sei exatamente por que, já que ela deve ter imaginado Quinn em posições mais comprometedoras que aquela. Isso dá pra ver na sua cara vermelha e em sua grande boca aberta (tão aberta que me deu vontade de socar um sapato nela, provavelmente eu conseguiria colocar até dois. Sim, piada pronta). Enfim, ela fechou o bico e concordou com a cabeça. Pulou em seu pequeno par de pernas e grande par de sapatos e saltou da maca. Um salto perigoso, dada sua estatura tão baixa quanto sua vida social. Quinn me olhava com força, talvez não tenha gostado do fato de eu ter brincado com seu novo aparato de jardim. Revirei os olhos pra ela e me virei para o par.

"Vamos?"

"Claro! Eu e Rachel vamos no meu carro e nos encontramos lá?" Isso foi a esposa de RuPaul.

"Que seja." Respondi me virando pra sair. O travesti tentou virar-se pra ir também, mas algo deve ter segurado sua atenção ali. E ele deu um risinho que só podia significar algo. Diversão! Me virei para seguir seu olhar e me deparei com duas estúpidas múmias se encarando.

"Bem, acho que nos vemos daqui a pouco, Quinn." Claro que seria da boca que aparentemente não se fecha nunca que sairia isso. Ela disse e olhou para seus sapatões, talvez estivesse com vergonha de sua aparência assustadora. Até que ela riu, não, ela não estava com vergonha porque não tinha nenhuma. Quinn sorriu de volta e quis me sentar novamente, se isso fosse andar no passo tão curto quanto a altura de Berry, ficaríamos ali o dia todo. Abri a boca pra apressar a tortura, mas Brit colocou a mão em meu braço e fez que não com a cabeça. Esperemos a novela então.

"Uhum" Isso mesmo, essa foi a resposta bem articulada da aluna no hall de honra, Quinn Fabray. Pelo menos ela não estava tagarelando como Carrie. Pelo menos. Até que ela abaixou a cabeça e ficou vermelha. Que gente idiota é essa? Não é possível que não possam expressar as coisas falando como gente normal.

"Ah, Quinn, eu queria agradecê-la por agora e mais cedo..." Me arrependi de ter pensado que elas não sabem falar, já que a minimon de Fabray realmente não conhece o significado de silêncio. Até que a vi bulinar o braço de Quinn com seus gigantescos tentáculos de polvo. Mas ela não parou por aí "De verdade, não era necessário, mas eu te agradeço sinceramente. Não sei o que aquela desprezível teria feito comigo se você não estivesse aqui." Disse desafiando os limites de velocidade enquanto ficava mais vermelha que sua cara lanhada e sorria devassa.

"Não foi nada." A, então tímida, sapatilha respondeu igualmente com vergonha (presumo que seja do fato de ter algum sentimento bom pelo projeto de aberração com quem falava). "E eu acho que ela realmente não ia ter te tratado bem..." Foi o que saiu de sua boca depois de um risinho e fez Berry rir e rolar seus olhos famintos.

"Como se alguém a tratasse bem..." Disse entediada, isso já estava ficando absurdo. Quando olhei em volta, todos estavam de cabeça abaixada e Juno tinha a cara contorcida em algo parecido com prisão de ventre ou culpa, como se tivesse cometido um crime e não apenas feito o normal de nossa sociedade. Esculhambar a sem noção ou altura era o que nos fazia humanos, segundo Darwin ou quem quer que tenha sido estúpido o suficiente pra perder tempo pensando nisso. Antes que ela se jogasse no chão chorando (eu pude ouvir um sussurrado 'eu sinto muito por isso, Rachel' sair de sua boca) e vi que hobbit começou a passar sua lapa de mão (a que não estava tão terrível) em seu rosto, preparando-se para atacá-la. Continuei antes que suas indiscretas ações de caminhoneiras me deixassem mais envergonhada ainda. "É, que seja. Vamos logo ou o Sol vai embora e Berry vai pensar que estamos num luau e vai nos torturar com musicais." Isso pareceu funcionar e me virei pra irmos.

Consegui sair daquele rendez-vous homossexual com minha dignidade quase intacta e esperei as pombas (do lado de fora, claro. Tenho uma cota de tempo pra passar com RuPaul antes de desejar a morte. Dela.) saírem rindo. Em sua ânsia de engolir Quinn com sua boca tagarela, Carrie não usou seu mini cérebro pra pensar que teríamos que andar juntos até o estacionamento. Desgraça! Ainda ia ter que aturá-la até chegar lá. A menos que eu corra... Me preparei para a fuga até o momento em que B. segurou minha mão com a sua. Dane-se Berry, não vou perder esse momento com a minha garota porque sua boca e seus pensamentos sórdidos não conheciam limites. Fiquei e sorri pra minha loira, pois não tinha outra opção. Ela me sorriu, linda, de volta e meu coração pareceu não ter pego a minha nova idéia de ir andando e correu suas batidas em disparada. É, era isso que ela fazia comigo.

Claro que minha paz de espírito durou pouco tempo, a microhumana assassinou o silêncio e disse sem pena de meus ouvidos.

"Eu esqueci que iríamos pro mesmo lugar." Uma risadinha desagradável fechou essa desnecessária frase. Pois é, se ela não estivesse usando seu pequeno corpo para se aproveitar da loira frígida, ou se sua cabeça dura não estivesse pensando em formas de estuprá-la, talvez ela tivesse pensando nisso. Por pior que isso possa parecer, o ridículo realmente aconteceu quando Juno achou que, a deficiência vertical e dano cerebral sofridos por uma rotina de ver música aonde não tem de seu projeto de diva, fosse, na verdade, uma piada e riu com ela. Revirei os olhos. Ainda teria que aturar essa tortura pelo resto do meu dia. Ay Dios mio! Em que caralhos eu fui me meter?

"É verdade." Disse a loira indiscreta enquanto olhava seu chaveiro humano.

Puck veio andando ao nosso lado, sorrindo e contente da vida. Não sei até quais níveis vai a sua estupidez, mas creio que, assim como a falta de semancol de Berry, não tinha limites. Que tipo de homem vê que todas as garotas que já tiveram o desprazer de beijar sua boca bagaceira viraram lésbicas com 'l' maiúsculo e isso o alegra? Deve ser trabalho do tempo perdido tricotando com RuPaul. Pff!

"Espera!" Bradou a metade de gente a plenos pulmões. O que me fez virar revirando os olhos. Ela estava testando os meus limites.

"Que é?" Disse depressa e Quinn me olhou crítica. Talvez tenha confundido minha falta de paciência com falta de educação pra cima do seu pino de xadrez. Como se alguém no mundo pudesse me culpar...

"Vocês três ainda tem quatro aulas, não? Eu não sou a favor de cabular aulas, não posso ser a causa, ou ao menos conivente com essa atitude tão irresponsável. Embora da minha posição de recém-suspensa da escola, graças à falta de interesse da diretoria pelo bem estar humano e meu, obviamente. O que me leva a citar a ACLU, onde os direitos..." Esse foi o discurso que foi cuspido de sua boca mortífera e torturadora. Discurso esse que tive o prazer de cortar.

"Cala a boca, Berry! Meu Deus? Você não respira?" Perguntei exasperada e a vi preparar-se para o golpe final quando abriu sua latrina. Cortei-a antes que perdesse toda a minha vida ali. "Nós não vamos pra aula" Ela ameaçou usar de novo sua arma fatal. "Isso não é você quem escolhe, Berry. E acho melhor aumentar seus passos curtos pra chegarmos lá hoje." Terminei e me virei, sem esperar por seu desfecho de falação. Coisa que não aconteceu, talvez Quinn tenha acordado de seu transe e costurado sua boca. Me virei pra ver, mas não tive tal sorte. Ela só estava segurando os braços de polvo de RuPaul enquanto sorria pra ela. Que seja, preciso viver ainda. Virei, olhei pra minha loira e para o criminoso do meu outro lado e apertei o passo. Que a tortura comece!

Chegamos inteiros, não graças ao falatório proporcionado por Berry. Depois ainda me culpam por essa menina não ter amigos. Quem conseguiria suportar cinco minutos do lado de sua boca nervosa e sedenta por Quinn? Não eu. Por isso, quando ela começou sua corrida com palavras, tive que cortá-la.

_Estávamos andando na frente eu, Puckerwoman e minha loira, enquanto Berry nos mortificava com sua incapacidade de selar sua garganta profunda._

"_Eu realmente acho que vocês deveriam assistir às aulas. Não é bom perdê-las quando faltam menos de duas semanas para entrarmos em férias de verão. E, com certeza, ninguém estuda nas férias..." Exatamente. Aturei isso tudo antes de rebater em sua cara perdedora. Não é possível que uma pessoa fale tanto, não há nem tanto assunto assim a ser dito. Mas não! Não para Carrie, assuntos surgiam como oxigênio e eu estou começando a levar sua pessoa como carma. Sabe-se lá o que fiz, mas deve ter sido algo muito ruim pra merecer sua presença tão baixa quanto sua estatura._

"_Caralhos voadores! Quinn, segura a matraca dessa menina antes que eu bata em sua outra face." É, eu sou católica e conheço a Bíblia, então aquilo tudo de 'dar a outra face' me pareceu acertado no momento. Quinn, sentindo meu senso de humor, revirou os olhos. Venhamos e convenhamos, o seu bibelô era uma piada ambulante, o que eu posso fazer? Nada, além de ouvi-la bradar audaciosa._

"_Santana, eu tenho certeza de que você não quis dizer isso. E não é como se Quinn pudesse, como você diz, 'segurar minha matraca'" Claro que ela usou aspas imaginárias como sua mulher transvestida fez um pouco antes, por que isso não surpreende? "eu sou responsável pelas minhas palavras e pelo que eu digo. E acho uma extrema falta de educação que você não leve em consideração o que estou te apontando tão educadamente. Aposto que se você parar pra pensar no que eu acabei de dizer sobre as aulas..." E assim ela foi. Parei para encará-la com raiva, desejando ardentemente que desse câimbra em sua língua afiada e maldosa, não tive sorte novamente. Apelei para me aproximar e tentar cortar pelo menos 1 km de sua língua agonizante. Claro, isso seria pouco porque ela ainda tem muita língua (e não sei onde ela guarda isso tudo em seu corpo tão minúsculo), mas enfim. Parei entre ela e Quinn. Aí sim, ela fechou sua indecente boca._

"_Eu realmente espero que ela saiba usar a boca e sua língua gigantesca, Quinn. Pelo seu bem." Disse alto o suficiente pro hobbit ouvir. E funcionou. Ela calou sua miséria e olhou idiota pra mim e pra uma loira frígida calada, vermelha, de cabeça abaixada. Até que deu um sorriso envergonhado e se aproveitou para agarrar mais uma vez a estátua loira do seu lado. Passou sua mão maníaca em seu braço. Absolutamente ela iria se aproveitar da menina. Preciso ter em mente não deixar minha Britt perto de suas asas, pelo bem dos dentes de sua boca desrespeitosa. Sapata abusada e safada._

"_Cala a boca, S." Isso foi Fabray que eu até esqueci que existia enquanto tentava fuzilar Berry com meus olhos. Olhei para sua cara pálida, no momento, vermelha. Balancei a cabeça. Não é possível que isso estivesse acontecendo com a ex-capitã e minha iniamiga. Mas sim, não era o meu pior pesadelo, ela me encarou com algo que ela deve ter achado ser raiva, mas era vergonha de gostar de alguém como a verbal metade de diva que estava do seu lado. Não deixei barato._

"_Será que ela é vocal assim na cama, Q.?" Ela me deu um tapa no braço. Sua paixonite gay se engasgou com a quantidade de saliva que deve ser fabricada em sua boca sem fundo e ficou vermelha. Me virei para ir, não sem antes notar Quinn alisando toda a extensão traseira do curto corpo do gnomo e dar leves tapas em suas costas largas pra ver se ela recuperava sua, infelizmente não danificada, habilidade de falar. Andei antes que ficasse presa em uma de suas muitas leituras sobre qualquer coisa tão insignificante quanto sua existência. Mas e por sorte, isso não veio e tive o prazer de me concentrar em ouvir o barulho de nossos passos pelo corredor vazio e silencioso._

_Voltei pra perto de minha garota e a dona de casa ao meu lado me deu um sorriso e falou algo tipo "Mandou muito bem!" E eu pergunto: quando Santana Lopez não 'manda muito bem'?_

Nos despedimos, cada qual em seu carro. A lésbica e a bicha foram na lata velha da mulher da relação. Claro que a despedida foi desagradável e lenta, como o cérebro das duas recém descobertas sapatas de nosso grupo.

"_Então..." A boneca de voodoo começou "nos veremos daqui a pouco, né?" E riu de meu destino de sofrimento enquanto ria desesperada para agarrar a loira tão estranha quanto ela._

_"É..." Essa foi Fabray nos brindando mais uma vez com seu abuso do dicionário. Ela sorriu mole pra meia menina estacionada em sua frente. Sua metade de cara-metade sorriu do mesmo modo pra ela enquanto babava por sua boca arisca, desejando tirar o ar e vida da loira que sorria inocente, fatalmente não sabendo seus planos maquiavélicos de sufocá-la com seu bocão malicioso._

"_Estou gostando tanto de vê-las juntas, San. O que você acha?" Isso foi meu bebê e eu, claro, fui incapaz de responder o que eu acho de fato (algo perto de safadeza, perversidade, falta de critério – de Quinn, obviamente -, pouca vergonha – de Berry. Bah, ela não tem vergonha nenhuma em sua cara envernizada), me segurei e falei._

"_Que bom que você está feliz, Brit." Querendo completar com um 'porque eu desejo morrer'. Até que ela passou sua mão leve em meu rosto e me deu um beijo no canto da boca – que me tirou o fôlego. É, ela será o meu fim mesmo – e me trocou para se despedir das lesadas na nossa frente. Puck caiu no erro de me dar uma piscada. Uma piscada por uma porrada, esse é o meu ditado (claro, uma exceção ocorre só com a Brit) e soquei seu bracinho de frango._

"_Caralho, Lopez, que porra?" Isso me fez lembrar que ele tinha nascido homem, só virou gay depois que a aura homossexual de Berry o rodeou por muito tempo. Não o dignei com uma resposta minha e voltei meu olhar para ver minha loira abraçando o pouco corpo de Berry. Sorte dela que eu a amo tanto, ou só deixaria que ela chegasse perto de mim depois de três banhos. E abraçou a frígida também, enquanto dava seus 'tchaus e até logos' pros dois pares de sapatos 44. Ela veio em minha direção e me abraçou pela cintura, apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Beijei sua testa, o que me fez desistir de abaixar e pegar uma pedra pra atirar na parada gay que acontecia na nossa frente._

_Quinn, se sentindo ousada e desafiadora, deu um passo pra frente e abraçou a metade de cavalheiro de armadura brilhante que lhe foi proporcionada. A vergonha que estava agarrada em sua cintura aproveitou-se para acariciar suas costas com suas mãos de urso. Enfim, Fabray percebeu a segunda maior idiotice que tinha feito (a primeira foi dormir com a escrava sexual de Berry e ficar prenha. Nada que venha dessa dupla do mal pode ser coisa boa, aviso porque sou amiga) e largou seu bicho de estimação. Mas não antes de passar as costas de sua mão gay na cara amadeirada de Carrie e lhe falar baixo._

"_Cuida dessa mão, tá?" O que pode ser facilmente traduzido para: não agrade sua metade de ser com seus pensamentos abomináveis sobre a minha pessoa fazendo algo sexual com a vergonha que é a sua, isso seria igualmente desprezível, ou eu vou cortar essas mãos gigantescas em tiras e jogá-las no fogo, porque só ele purifica. Em tom claro, 'não enfie suas mãos de homem dentro das suas calças'. O hobbit que não deve ter entendido a real mensagem de sua frase, concordou com o que fica em cima de seu goela segurando sua boca má tão feroz e rapidamente que torci para sua cabeça saltar de seu pescoço e rolar pelo chão. Mais uma vez, a sorte do dia não esteve do meu lado._

_Berry, que percebeu que sua boca só serve para cantar showtunes, nos torturar com discursos sem fim e babar a loira estendida ali, arreganhou seus grandes dentes, de sua ainda maior boca para Quinn que retribuiu. Claro, sem perder sua oportunidade de falar. "Eu vou me cuidar sim, Quinn, obrigada." Foi o que ela atirou sem remorso em meus ouvidos já doloridos. E piscou seu olho de peixe morto para sua vítima, que achou tão risível quanto eu e, claro, riu._

"_Tudo bem, nós nos veremos daqui a pouco. Então, se você não cuidar da sua mão, eu cuido." Não sei se foi um tique nervoso recém adquirido, mas vi algo que poderia ser confundido com uma piscadela seguir o discurso nobre e gay de Fabgay. Ela queria dizer com isso: ao invés de colocar essa sua mão horrorosa e masculina em suas calças, coloque nas minhas. E foi além: deixa que do que você tem no meio dessa metade de pernas suas, cuido eu. Tudo bem, pra alguém como Berry, eu confesso que ela tem pernas interessantes e longas, o que faz seu visual ser ainda mais pitoresco (em outras palavras, bizarro), já que, com essas botas, e suas pernas estranhamente compridas, ela estava parecendo uma garça em cima de uma escada. Ok, um bebê de uma garça. Não por ela ser fofa, ainda mais com essa cara escrota e porrada dela, mas por seu tamanho nanico._

_Então, sorridente, ela voltou sua boca imensa pra sua amante que estava desconfortável ao ver que perdeu seu homem para a mãe de sua filha. Essa gente é uma gente baixa! Que coisa horrível. Entendo cada vez menos essas relações. Enfim, o par dos infernos se separou e eu voltei minha atenção a minha B. enquanto andávamos para o carro (depois que acenei com a cabeça pro traveco e seu marido) para nos preparamos pra nossa desgraça. Olhei a ex-HBIC e atual cachorrinho de RuPaul os observando com algo que poderia ser ciúmes. Como se a mulher de Carrie fosse competir com ela pela atenção da formiga atômica. A rainha frígida do gelo encarou-os, até que, e isso também não me surpreende, Berry virou-se rapidamente em seu corpo incompleto e pela metade e arreganhou meu maior pesadelo em um sorriso cheio de dentes, talvez achando estar num dentista. Fabgay abriu um sorriso igualmente gigantesco, não maior que o de Carrie pois sua boca não era assim tão grande. Não sei o que Quinn vê em bocas de bueiro, mas se contarmos com o brocha boca de caçapa de seu ex e sua atual minipaixão, dá pra vermos que ela tem um tipo. Salvo por Puck e sua boca suja e Finn e sua boca sem utilidade. O que leva imaginar que se, ao invés de ser o tapete de Q., Berry quisesse trocar saliva com a outra bocarra russa que quase sugou minha vida em um beijo. Uma aposta feita no inferno! Isso que seria. Por essas e outras, fiquei quase aliviada ao ver que ela queria lamber o carpete da Quinn-Bee e não trocar sua fábrica de saliva com o engolidor de bolas de basquete. Menos um problema. Poderia ser pior, sempre pode. Até que a menina com seu visual delinquente pegou o volante de sua charanga enquanto esperava seu macho terminar de secar a pobre ex-cheerio (acho que Quinn vai perder alguns quilos andando com RuPaul, não é possível); A hermafrodita ligeira não perdeu tempo e deu uma corrida atlética com sua metade de ser humano e abraçou a loira estática novamente, que correspondeu o abraço por um longo tempo até olhá-la em sua cara perdedora, sorrir e beijar sua testa chifruda. Treasure trail, claro, ficou com sua bocaça arreganhada enquanto a loira bisca ia andando para seu carro. De repente, a dita loira virou e piscou para seu futuro macho. Enquanto minha B. sorria feliz da vida com a leseira gay que se desenrolava ali. Berry usou sua matraca para vociferar com seu carretel de língua enquanto cantava (ela deve se achar ótima, não é possível) um "nos vermos mais tardeee-e". A frígida riu de sua palhaça privada e concordou com sua cabeça. Eu ainda teria que vê-las novamente... Vida sem sorte!_


	5. Sal e mar

**A/N:** Aloha, minha gente boa! Fico feliz por terem gostado do POV da Santana. Posso dizer que me diverti bastante escrevendo-o.

Então, como eu disse antes, nesse capítulo o holofote volta pra Rachel. Ah sim, como vocês queriam ver o que acontece dentro da cabeça loira da Quinn, temos o ponto de vista dela aqui também. Algumas coisas sobre a estranha relação delas é explicada. Pra Mara Maravilha sentir orgulho, os POV's estão cirandando nesse capítulo.

Temos música (.com/watch?v=BwbgxPh0iU4 - "Why can't I" da Liz Phair. Eu realmente achei que ela ficaria muito boa na voz da Quinn), bons drink e o clima romântico que Santana estragou no último capítulo.

Enfim, espero, sinceramente, que gostem. As reviews me animam, fazem meu dia e sempre dão mais vontade pra escrever. Obrigada, mais uma vez, por elas e pelos comentários tão bacanas. Xoxo.

**Não é mais novidade nenhuma eu dizer que não tenho Glee, a série A Mediadora e nada que valha, nem minha voz eu tenho mais. Porém, creio que eu ainda tenha alguns dias de vida antes dessa virose corna me levar.**

* * *

><p>Voltei pra realidade ao entrar na picape de Noah. Ou melhor, ao olhar seu sorriso abominável. Claro que ele não deixaria nossos eventos de hoje passarem em branco. Isso me deixa preocupada com o resto do dia na praia, ele e Santana juntos contra mim. Contra uma pobre pessoa acordada há mais de 36 horas. Uma pessoa dolorida e com a mão escangalhada. Alguém com um sorriso no rosto que não dava espaço nem pra dor. Fui cair no erro de olhá-lo de canto de olho. Ele percebeu, obviamente, isso dava pra dizer por seu riso indiscreto. Revirei os olhos, hora de acabar com isso.<p>

"O que foi, Noah, tem algo a me dizer?" Disse impaciente, mas ainda sorrindo.

"Eu?" Ele se fez de vítima, bem sua cara de pau fazer isso. Ignorei-o.

"Bem, não temos companhia nesse veículo, o que me leva a crer que minha pergunta foi extremamente direta." Ele só me brindou com seu sorrisinho tão cretino quanto ele. Perdi minhas estribeiras. "Eu estava falando com você, Noah!"

"Desculpa, Rach, mas quem tem algo a dizer é você." E nem se dignou a apagar seu risinho ou a me olhar.

"Estamos falando de que, Noah? Não tenho nada a dizer, nada que você não saiba." Disse sincera. Afinal de contas, do que ele estava falando?

"Ah sim, eu imaginei toda aquela interação com a Quinn." Eu tossi sozinha. O quão estúpido é alguém se engasgar com a própria saliva? Ele arreganhou seus dentes pra mim e se riu sem graça nenhuma. Até que decidiu continuar falando "Mas vamos à praia com elas, isso é um grande passo no plano, né?"

"Hum..." Não, eu não me lembrava de plano nenhum. Nós tínhamos um? Claro, os fantasmas encrenqueiros, mas o que eles tinham a ver com um plano? Não era como se fossem bater nos vidros do nosso carro agora...

"Esqueceu do nosso plano de fazer amizade com as meninas, superstar?" Ah! Agora me lembrei. Certamente, nós fizemos um grande avanço nesse plano mirabolante, tanto que iríamos à praia com elas e com cervejas... Isso não pode significar algo bom, definitivamente. Nem nessa, nem em qualquer outra vida "Mas acho que você e Quinn se estreitaram hoje, não?"

Claro que ele tinha que citar a Quinn, sua saliente amizade com Santana não estava fazendo bem pra minha paz de espírito. Não me bastasse ela com suas diretas, ainda tinha que aturá-lo com esse sorriso desprezível e com indiretazinhas. Não os deixarei me abalar. Até porque, meu dia estava muito bom – tirando o negócio da porrada, o fato de termos passado boa parte do dia cuidando da minha mão e do meu rosto feridos e sem contar com a suspensão – e eu devo admitir que isso tudo só aconteceu por causa da Quinn.

Ele me olhou e sorriu. Algo me dizia que eu devia estar sorrindo como uma estúpida, mas estava feliz, quem pode me culpar? Quem no meu lugar não estaria? Não era do quadrado do Finn e nem do bocudo do Sam que ela estava cuidando, era de mim, Rachel Berry, futura estrela da Broadway. Só isso valeu pelo dia e pelo quebra pau no qual me meti até ser suspensa.

"_Eu passo com as meninas pra te pegar, Berry." Santana gritou se materializando do lado do carro de Noah, depois de socar, não tão delicadamente, a janela. Acho que ela estava tentando quebrá-la, ou queria bater em mim, nunca se sabe._

"_Obrigada pela oferta, Santana, mas não é necessário. Nós conseguimos dirigir até lá sem causarmos alarde. Não precisa se preocupar com nosso bem estar, embora eu agradeça pela preocupação." Respondi honestamente._

"_Eu não estou preocupada com você, Berry. Estou sendo prática e a idéia foi da B. Nunca em um milhão de anos eu me ofereceria para te levar a algum lugar que não fosse para desovar sem corpo minúsculo." Ela disse revirando os olhos. Não sei o que há com ela, sinceramente._

"_Eu entendo, mas..." Tentei defender meu ponto de vista. Em vão, claro. Já que ninguém me deixa completar uma linha de pensamento._

"_Cala a boca. Isso não está pra discussão." Ela disse e voltou a andar em direção a seu carro. "Meia hora te pego em seu cativeiro, você e Puckerman levam as cervejas." Foi o que disse ao virar-se brevemente e seguir seu rumo._

Assim acabamos numa mercearia tentando comprar bebidas alcoólicas.

"Olá, boa tarde. O senhor tem cervejas?" Foi o que perguntei pra lá de sorridente a um senhor de aparência agradável que parecia ser o dono do local.

"Tenho, mas são só pra maiores de 21 anos." Ele respondeu depois de levantar os olhos de seu jornal, me olhar de cima a baixo e voltar a ler e me ignorar. Talvez minha aparência não estivesse a nosso favor. Bati o pé, revirei os olhos e me afastei, tentando bolar um plano. Oras, quem ele pensava que era? Tudo bem, é contra a lei beber sem ter idade pra isso, mas também é ilegal matar e seqüestrar pessoas, mas isso impede alguém de fazê-los? Não, claro que não. E eu não estava sugerindo nada do gênero, só queria uma bebida, que mal tinha? Foi quando olhei ao redor procurando Noah. Avistei-o e fui ao seu encontro.

Eis que o vejo indo pagar as cervejas com o mesmo velho não tão agradável assim. Meu queixo foi no chão quando o vi recolocando os óculos e me chamando.

"Superstar, vamos? Não podemos nos atrasar." Foi o que me disse e saiu andando com cervejas que matariam a sede de um batalhão. Não sei se queria saber como ele tinha conseguido passar pelo velho ranzinza e desfalcar seu estoque de álcool. Ou se eu queria saber quanto, exatamente, ele tinha levado em cervejas. Mas creio que ele deve ter visto minha cara surpresa e resolveu me explicar enquanto ambos colocávamos nossos cintos.

"Como você não comeu, comprei uns biscoitinhos para levarmos também." Eu sorri, ele sempre se importava com meu bem estar. Ele me riu de volta. "Não force a cabeça pensando em como eu consegui comprar as cervejas. Eu não roubei, só tenho uma identidade falsa que vem a calhar em casos como esse." Foi o que me disse, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ele gargalhou – o que me leva a crer que eu devia estar com uma cara de assustada com direito a boca aberta e tudo. "Bem, vamos andando. Vou me arrumar na sua casa já que seus pais ainda estão viajando e nos poupa tempo." Assim fomos.

Chegamos a minha casa os dois. Noah foi colocando os absurdos de cerveja no freezer. Bem, não tínhamos nada a perder, por que não ficarmos bêbados? Não iríamos nem dirigir mesmo. Resolvi dividir os trabalhos. Algo sobre 'dividir pra conquistar', ou não sei. E fui falar com ele.

"Noah, você pode deixar um café passando enquanto vamos nos arrumar? Prometo não demorar muito no banho. E você pode usar o banheiro do quarto de hóspedes pra se arrumar também, caso queira tomar uma chuveirada." Disse e me preparei pra subir.

"Pode deixar, Rach. Deixo a cafeteira fazendo nosso trabalho sujo e vou tomar um banho contigo." Depois riu malicioso e ri também. Só ele mesmo pra me fazer rir com tanta pouca vergonha.

Entrei no chuveiro com um pensamento em mente, é, era Quinn. O dia tinha dado uma reviravolta tão absurda que eu me sentia flutuando. Fui de perdedora e namorada do sem cérebro do Finn a assustadora e amiga das cheerios. Isso sem contar com o fato da proximidade de Quinn. Lavei a cabeça com mais força ainda. Talvez esses pensamentos saíssem caso eu esfregasse bem o couro cabeludo. Era óbvio que eu ia estar errada, não sei por que ainda me engano pensando que posso segurar meus pensamentos – e sentimentos – quando se trata da loira que sempre esteve do meu lado.

_Estávamos na quarta série e íamos apresentar O Mágico de Oz. Todos da nossa sala estavam muito animados, mas não mais do que eu. Noah, que achava isso algo contra sua índole e dizia com orgulho que nunca seria ator porque isso era coisa de bichinha, estava lá para me dar força, na primeira fileira do teatro._

_A peça fluiu muito bem e eu estava no papel de Dorothy, Mike era o Homem de Lata, Brittany era o Espantalho e mais alguns colegas também faziam a peça. Ninguém que me lembre exatamente hoje, já que não cheguei a construir nenhuma ligação com eles._

_Lembro-me que ao final da encenação, Noah estava passando a mão nos olhos, provavelmente ele chorou, mas não cheguei a perguntar ou ele iria rir na minha cara e me acusar de ver coisas absurdas. Ele estava ao lado de meus pais e, mais no final da primeira fileira, tinham duas garotas, uma loira e uma morena. Eu vi a morena saltar de pé assim que a peça acabou e aplaudir, mas a loira simplesmente ficou observando o desfecho, sem falar ou fazer nada._

_Nos despedimos da audiência (composta por pais, mães e amigos) e fui me trocar. Parei no corredor e vi a menina morena abraçando Brit e elogiando-a com paixão. Sorri comigo. Brit era realmente incrível e foi bom ver que alguém tinha percebido isso. Me virei para ir à nossa saleta que servia como camarim e vi a menina loira parada atrás de mim._

"_Oi." Foi tudo que ela disse, depois abaixou a cabeça. Dava pra ver que estava envergonhada e era perceptível também que ela era incrivelmente linda._

"_Olá." Eu respondi sorridente. "Gostou da peça?" Perguntei nervosa. Por algum motivo sua opinião me era mais importante que as lágrimas de crocodilo do meu melhor amigo ou que os gritos e choros dos meus pais – dois pais gays, quem esperaria que eles ficassem quietos? Mas era isso que me fazia me sentir tão bem comigo, o fato de tê-los na minha vida esbravejando suas aprovações._

_A menina balançou a cabeça rapidamente em concordância e levantou o olhar pro meu. Por muito tempo eu tentei me convencer de que meu coração só ficou mais quente e meu sorriso tomou conta de todo meu rosto porque ela foi a primeira desconhecida a gostar de algo que eu tinha feito. Mas hoje eu sei melhor._

"_Que bom que gostou, sua opinião é importante pra mim." Disse com meu melhor sorriso e mais sincera que pude. Ela concordou com a cabeça mais uma vez. E ficou parada me olhando._

_Até que abaixou o olhar e mostrou uma de suas mãos que estava escondida atrás de suas costas. "Pra você." Ela me disse ao me dar uma flor que, pensando hoje, eu tinha visto nos canteiros da escola. Eu ri e fiquei nervosa, provavelmente estava vermelha como ela, igualmente embaraçada. Não sei por que, mas até hoje essa foi a ação que mais me marcou, a que achei mais bonita._

"_O-obrigada..." Disse gaguejando. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Até que me olhou novamente._

"_Eu sou Quinn." E vi sua mão estendida. Pensei um pouco antes de apertá-la. Não por falta de educação, mas porque estava tremendo como se tivesse tomado um choque. No final, não ia deixá-la com a mão estendida e dei-lhe a minha. Abri a boca pra me apresentar, mas ela me cortou (as pessoas me cortam desde nova, mas, dessa vez em particular, não fiquei chateada). "Você é Rachel." Eu ri nervosa e balancei a cabeça. É, os papéis tinham se invertido._

"_É, essa sou eu." Disse sem soltar sua mão ainda, só por um tempinho. Ela balançou a cabeça de novo._

"_Rachel, você estava incrível e sua voz é perfeita." Ela terminou de enlaçar meu coração prestes a entrar em colapso ali, só com essa frase. Eu abaixei a cabeça porque, como podem ver, desde sempre uma tal de Quinn Fabray me fazia perder as palavras. Depois de recuperar um pouco do ar, olhei-a de novo e dei meu sorriso mais sincero._

"_Você é perfeita." Foi o que saiu, entre trancos e barrancos e ela riu pra mim, me deixando ainda mais nervosa. E, me sentindo estúpida, mais do que sempre, resolvi continuar. "Obrigada, eu não vou me esquecer disso ou de você." Foi o que eu disse quando recuperei as palavras e o funcionamento do cérebro. Ela riu ainda mais e soltou minha mão. Eu confesso que fiquei triste e não sabia o porquê._

"_Bom saber disso. Mas acho que é bom você ir trocar de roupa, né? Ou vai se atrasar." Ela deve ter lido na minha testa que isso não era importante e que eu não ligava pra horários ou roupas, contanto que ela estivesse ali. Mas ela tinha a vida dela também, infelizmente. "E eu tenho que ir também, ou minha mãe vai ficar preocupada." Não sei se ela estava de fato triste por ter que se despedir de mim ou se foi só minha mente me pregando mais uma peça, mas seu tom estava mais baixo e mais distante. Só concordei com a cabeça e a vi virar-se pra ir._

"_Quinn!" Gritei no auge de minha ousadia e ela se virou. Eu sorri meu melhor sorriso pra ela. E hoje sei que meus melhores sorrisos sempre seriam pra ela. "Obrigada mais uma vez." Ela assentiu de novo com a cabeça. "E nos vemos por aí?" Eu quis parecer certa, mas saiu como uma pergunta. Ela me deu seu sorriso incrível e respondeu._

"_Nos vemos por aí, Rachel."_

_Dizer que nossos encontros depois desse não foram exatamente bons é um senso comum global. Mas eu sempre vou guardar esse dia e aquela menininha meiga e envergonhada, mesmo quando ela não era mais meiga ou mais uma menininha, ou quando me tratava pior que o lixo de ontem. Ela poderia estar perdida em algum lugar por ali, não?_

Sorri sozinha ao rever essa cena e as memórias que ela me trazia. Saí do banho, sem gaze –iríamos à praia, por favor, né?– e me vesti. Um short jeans curto e uma blusa vermelha. Os óculos de sol em mãos e desci para nossa enésima dose de café do dia. Dessa vez, feliz e preparada para o resto da tarde.

Encontrei Noah vestido em uma bermuda cargo cáqui, com uma blusa branca e chinelos. Sim, nós tínhamos comprado algumas – muitas – coisas nessa madrugada então não era absurdo ele ter roupas pra passar o resto da semana em que meus pais estavam num seminário em Seattle sem ter que andar nu ou precisar voltar em casa. E era bom ter uma companhia afinal. Nossas compras já estavam no meu quarto, então não teríamos tanto trabalho. Sorri pra ele que estava servindo nosso café e tinha aberto um saco de biscoitinhos para lancharmos enquanto esperávamos. Uma pergunta surgiu em minha cabeça no momento que comíamos e nos intoxicávamos com cafeína.

"Noah, você não acha perigoso irmos à praia com as meninas?"

"Ora, superstar, tá com medo da Santana?" Ele respondeu enquanto engolia e bebericava de sua caneca. Rolei os olhos, claro que não era isso que quis dizer.

"Não, não estou falando disso. Quero dizer dos fantasmas que estão atrás delas e sabem que nós podemos vê-los. Provavelmente sabem que mentimos também. E se eles estiverem vagando pela cidade e nos virem juntos no carro, ou na praia?" Disse sinceramente preocupada e isso pareceu acertá-lo, pois parou um tempo antes de responder. Tempo que usei pra comer, os biscoitos eram realmente bons.

"Hum... Acho que não precisamos pensar nisso, Rach. É improvável que eles nos vejam. Não adianta eles pegarem sol na praia, já que nada vai lhes tirar o visual pálido." Ele disse e sorrimos os dois "E, se eu conheço a Santana, seu carro deve ter vidros fumês mais escuros que a noite." Ele respondeu e eu me senti ligeiramente aliviada. É, Santana é bem o tipo que tem uma máquina tão obscura quanto o batmóvel. Menos um problema pra nos preocuparmos por enquanto.

"Acho que você está certo, punk. Vamos só pensar em aproveitar, que tal?" Ele riu e concordou com a cabeça.

Terminamos nosso lanche e eu tirei a mesa enquanto ele separava os biscoitos e pegava as cervejas que tinham ocupado todo o meu freezer. Até que ouvimos um ronco de motor e algumas buzinadas seguidas por uma cantada de pneus. Revirei os olhos, meus vizinhos vão colocar uma ordem judicial contra nós, tenho certeza. Apressei Noah para corrermos antes que ela resolvesse bradar palavrões em minha porta e o resto do que seria minha ótima tarde terminaria em um encontro com um policial na minha soleira. Noah pegou seu violão, que estava no sofá, e saiu comigo em seu encalço. Puxei minhas chaves e tranquei a porta. Até que olhei pro carro de Santana e depois pra Noah com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Ele deu de ombros. Não, o carro não tinha vidros fumês porque nem tinha vidros. Era um jipe desses de trilhas em areia. É, que seja. Pulamos nos bancos de trás e nos preparamos. Enquanto eu pedia aos céus por uma colher de chá, nem que fosse só por algumas horas.

"Olá, Rach. Oi, Puck!" Isso foi Brit sendo doce como sempre.

"Olá, Brit! Como está?" Eu respondi enquanto Puck disse um "E aí, meninas?".

"Eu to bem legal e você?" Ela me respondeu. "Como está a mão?" Eu sorri, era bacana ver alguém se preocupando comigo.

"Eu estou bem, obrigada. Minha mão também está ok." Disse isso e sorri pra Quinn, que me sorriu de volta. Posso dizer que ela estava linda com uma bata de mangas branca e um shortinho jeans. Santana estava com um short – por falta de nome a chamar aquela quase inexistente peça de roupa, fiquemos com esse mesmo – branco e uma blusa azul. Brit estava com uma saia jeans e uma regata cor de rosa. Todos estávamos de óculos escuros.

"Olá, Quinn." Consegui pronunciar sorrindo como uma desesperada. Nervos, malditos sejam.

"Oi, Rachel." Ela disse ao abaixar os óculos e me dar uma piscadela que fez meu coração dar saltos mortais e borboletas invadirem todos os meus órgãos. Até que ela abaixou os olhos e viu minha mão sem gaze e só se deu ao trabalho de levantar uma sobrancelha em minha direção.

"Eu não podia ir à praia com gaze, poderia encher de areia e minha mão está bem melhor. Os ferimentos estão se fechando..." Foi o que corri pra explicar. Não sei por que e nem de onde veio a explicação, mas me senti na obrigação de fazê-la. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Nossa! Quer comer quem hoje, Puck?" Isso foi Santana, não poderia ser ninguém além dela. "Com essa quantidade toda de cervejas, dá pra porrar um time de futebol". Noah riu.

"Ninguém. Só acho que a Rach precisa relaxar." Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ele. "Shh! Não faria isso contigo, superstar! Não confia em mim?" Ele disse ligeiramente triste e eu me senti mal por duvidar dele. Claro que ele não foi o homem mais nobre da face da Terra com a Quinn, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não era um cavalheiro comigo. "Além do mais, somos quatro bebendo, eu devo ficar tão bêbado quanto vocês, podem ter certeza de que serei inofensivo." Disse olhando pra Santana.

"Melhor se manter longe mesmo, ou eu bato nessa sua cara de pau." Santana disse com toda sua delicadeza.

"Temos um trato, todos nós." Ele falou olhando cada uma de nós no carro. Aproveitei e olhei Quinn que nos olhava com um misto de curiosidade e algo que não sei o que poderia ser.

"Ok, passa uma bagaceira dessa pra minha B. e não chupem todas essas cervejas porque eu quero beber na praia." Santana disse ao ligar o carro. "Principalmente você, Berry, com esse seu bocão, não acabe com nosso álcool." Revirei os olhos.

"Santana, não precisa se sentir ameaçada. Como falei com o Noah, pela quantidade de cervejas que ele comprou, mataria a sede de uma família inteira por uma semana. Visto isso, você não corre perigo." Disse ao dar uma cerveja à Brit e outra à Quinn.

"Que seja." Foi o que disse antes de arrancar com o carro. Me abri uma cerveja – com a mão boa, dessa vez resolvi usar o cérebro - e vi Quinn me olhando atenta. Até que olhei pra ela.

"Desde quando você bebe, Rachel?" Ela me perguntou curiosa.

"Ih, desde os quatorze anos." Isso foi o que Noah respondeu e eu me virei pra ele com os olhos cerrados. Ele só se dignou a rir. "Foi quando ela aprendeu a fumar e deu seu primeiro beijo, né, Rach?" Dito isso, até Santana me olhou pelo retrovisor. É, pode morrer agora? Claro que ele não ia perder a oportunidade de contar uma história. E eu desejei que o banco me engolisse.

_Era uma missa de morte. O irmão mais velho do Mike tinha morrido em um acidente de carro. E nós costumávamos nos reunir em sua casa, sempre aos sábados para nos divertirmos. Eu, Noah, Mike e Brit. Em alguns dias, nós ensaiávamos. Noah fazia arranjos em seu violão e eu cantava pra Mike e Brit dançarem. Sempre nos divertíamos e, a melhor parte, ainda treinávamos. Talvez por isso eles tenham uma química tão boa, tão boa quanto Noah e eu. Não sei se Santana sabia do fato de que Brit estava conosco, ou se ela achava que sua loira só dançava com Mike. Enfim, coisa que eu talvez nunca saiba. Em outras vezes, jogávamos jogos. Ou videogame, ou correndo por aí. Nossos sábados eram bastante divertidos. Mas pararam de acontecer quando Raffe, o irmão, quatro anos mais velho, de Michel morreu. O pior era pensar que ele costumava brincar conosco, por maior que fosse a diferença de idade entre nós, ele parecia se divertir._

_Então estávamos numa igreja, como toda cidade de Lima, ouvindo o quão bom ele era – e nós sabíamos disso, o que fazia a situação ser completamente pior – e como ele tinha conseguido entrar na faculdade para cursar medicina. Até que, voltando para casa, seu carro capotou por uma pirambeira e ele morreu. Eu chorei como todos e Noah também ficou devastado, dava pra ver em seus olhos vermelhos. Tínhamos nos sentado na penúltima fileira à direita da igreja. Eu, Noah, meus pais e Lily. Quinn e sua família estavam duas fileiras na frente, à nossa esquerda. Junto com os Lopez e os Pierce._

_O discurso rolou bastante bem até que algo chamou nossa atenção. Uma menina morena, aparentemente jovem, mas mais velha que nós, estava ao nosso lado, em outra fileira e ligeiramente nervosa e desconfortável. Lily então nos disse que ela era a ex-namorada de Raffe, então as coisas começaram a se encaixar. Claro que ela se sentiria mal ali. Mas não foi exatamente isso que prendeu nossa atenção. Vejam bem, quando nós estamos num velório, com um corpo frio, morto dentro do caixão 'and all that jazz' e depois vemos esse mesmo corpo estendido entre nós, é meio desconcertante. Corpo não, espírito, que fosse. O espírito do irmão de Michel estava tentando enlouquecer sua ex, gritando coisas em sua cabeça e a acusando de algo. Coisa que ela não sabia, pois não o via. Não como eu e Noah e nos entreolhamos, tentando pensar a melhor solução pra esse caso._

_Foi nesse momento que Russell Fabray subiu ao púlpito e resolveu dar suas condolências à família Chang. Suas lástimas duraram menos que os ataques à minha família e à de Noah. Homossexuais eram uma abominação, deveriam estar escondidos e não em uma igreja esfregando o seu pecado na cara de bons cristãos como ele – essa parte quase me fez rir. Meu pai, Hiram, que não é de deixar barato, resolveu discutir com ele no meio do velório. Até que o admirável e santo senhor Fabray atacou a família Puckerman também. Disse que se Mark tinha ido embora, a culpa era de Lily que não cumpriu com seu papel de esposa e não lhe deu um lar santificado. Aham, pau-no-cu resumia aquele homem. Enquanto essa romaria acontecia, olhei para Quinn e Judy. A loira mais nova estava com as feições contorcidas em algo parecido com dor e vergonha de seu estúpido pai. E Judy nos pedia desculpa com os olhos, visivelmente desconfortável com as atitudes nada cristãs de seu marido. Noah já estava em pé, gritando e defendendo sua mãe. Eu o puxei pelo braço pra fora da igreja. Não era hora de lidar com aquilo. Saímos e paramos na porta da igreja._

"_Quem ele pensa que é? Esse desgraçado!" Isso foi Noah gritando com raiva. Eu o abracei para acalmá-lo, até que ouvimos uma voz._

"_Ele é só um idiota, como tantos outros. Não liguem pra isso." Essa era a morena, ex-namorada de Raffe. Ela deve ter fugido de seu GPS particular enquanto as cruzadas rolavam lá dentro. Falar que ela era linda não era novidade, até porque, ela devia saber. Com seus cabelos negros, sua pele bem alva e seus olhos de um azul muito claro, ela chamava atenção. E o que mais chamava atenção era o cigarro entre seus dedos. Ela deve ter percebido nosso olhar e nos ofereceu. "Querem?"_

_Fiquei nervosa, claro. Eu sei que cigarro prejudica definitivamente a nossa voz, ainda mais a minha que é trabalhada diariamente, mas ela fazia isso parecer tão... charmoso. Antes que eu pudesse responder, Noah já estava ao seu lado acendendo um._

"_Noah! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Isso faz mal! Larga isso agora!" Fiz meu papel de amiga e alertei-o, claro. Ele me ignorou e tragou aquele veneno, sorrindo para a menina._

"_É, isso realmente relaxa." A menina fez que sim com a cabeça e brincou com seu isqueiro, me olhando. "Você deveria tentar, Rach." Ele disse olhando pra mim._

"_Noah! Isso é um absurdo! Você sabe o mal que isso faz pra minha voz. Eu cuido dela diariamente para destruí-la assim, por um vício? Claro que não!" Disse certa de mim, menos que antes, mas mesmo assim._

"_Ok, você quem sabe. Fumar um cigarro não vai te viciar." Ele falou e a morena me olhava nos olhos. Ela tinha um olhar cansado, de quem já tinha visto muita coisa e que, provavelmente, preferiria estar morta e enterrada a estar presenciando um briga de adolescentes de 14 anos. Testei a droga, por desencargo de consciência mesmo. Faria bem pra minha biografia mais tarde._

_Me aproximei dela e sentei do seu outro lado. Ela, sentindo minhas intenções mudas, acendeu um cigarro e me deu. A princípio, achei esquisito demais, dava uma sensação estranha de leveza, ao mesmo tempo que a cabeça começava a rodar. Interessante. Não para ser usado sempre, ou diariamente, mas não era horroroso. Noah quebrou o silêncio._

"_Quero ver o que aquele filha da puta vai falar quando nos vir fumando na frente de seu santuário." Ele disse rindo e nós duas acompanhamos, tentando não engasgar com o cigarro._

"_Eu tenho cervejas, vocês bebem?" Ela perguntou. Eu e Noah nos entreolhamos. Não, nós não bebíamos, mas roubávamos carros sem ter carteira de habilitação e invadíamos propriedades privadas e públicas. O quão pior pode ser isso? Até que lembramos do fantasma em sua cola e, se precisávamos tirar algo dela, tínhamos que ser seus amigos. Balançamos a cabeça concordando. Ela sorriu. "Ok, vou no carro pegá-las. Espero que estejam com roupas de banho por baixo, pois vamos queimar no inferno." Nós rimos e continuamos fumando e esperando-a. Até que o fantasma de Raffe apareceu e ameaçou segui-la. Eu o chamei e ele parou, dando meia volta._

"_Rachel... você me chamou?" Ele perguntou ainda mais pálido para um fantasma. Eu fiz que sim com a cabeça. "Você me vê?" Concordei com a cabeça e Noah seguiu meu exemplo. "Você também, Puck? Wow! Eu preciso sentar depois dessa..." Ele disse e sentou ao nosso lado._

"_Raffe, o que está te segurando aqui? O que aquela menina morena tem a ver com isso?" Perguntei em minha melhor voz preocupada. Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, talvez pra clarear os pensamentos._

"_Não foi um acidente, Rach, me assassinaram..." Ele disse em uma voz baixa. Eu coloquei a mão em seu ombro._

"_Foi ela?" Perguntei nervosa com nossa nova colega provável assassina._

"_Não, claro que não! A Katie nunca faria esse tipo de coisa, não comigo." Ele disse sincero._

"_Então o que você estava falando com ela?" Perguntei curiosa._

"_Estava dizendo pra ela ter cuidado, eu preciso tomar conta dela. Tem pessoas que não a querem bem." Foi sua exasperada resposta._

"_Quem, Raffe? Nos diga que nós a avisaremos." Pedi pra ele. E ele nos contou toda a situação de seu assassinato, como tinham cortado os freios de seu carro e ele, tentando desviar de um caminhão, acabou jogando-o de uma ribanceira. Falou o nome de quem fez e citou Stacey, irmã de Katie. Até hoje não entendo o que ela teve a ver com esse acidente, mas ele a citou. Nós, é claro, resolvemos sua morte, mandando seu melhor amigo pra cadeia que revelou o crime de bom grado – não exatamente, depois de algumas porradas, umas ameaças, provas suficientes e torturas (situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas) – e ele conseguiu seguir seu rumo pra sua pós-vida fantasmagórica. Sendo o primeiro caso a não nos bater, ameaçar ou coisa do tipo. Alertamos sua ex que acabou virando nossa amiga ao longo dos dias. Andávamos os três juntos sempre. Bebíamos juntos e aprendemos a fumar com ela também. Só nos separamos no verão, quando ela precisou ir pra faculdade. Não preciso dizer que foi meu primeiro beijo também, mas bem, ela foi. Ah, pra não esquecer da história, a tal Stacey foi a primeira garota com quem Noah dormiu. Admito que ela não era das mais difíceis e parecia não gostar de mim. Pelo menos de Noah ela gostava, ou parecia gostar. Enfim._

Noah, sem se preocupar com minha vontade de morrer ou sumir, citou esse dia e contou a história toda, com beijo, com Stacey, mas sem fantasmas, pelo bem de nossa vida social. E eu me preparei pra ser esculhambada por Santana ou jogada pra fora do carro, mas nada veio. Tive que perguntar então.

"Não vai falar nada, Santana?" Sempre me disseram que o melhor modo de se preparar para um ataque é condicioná-lo em seu tempo e passo. Não que isso fosse acontecer com Santana, obviamente.

"Que foi, Berry? Quer que eu solte fogos de artifício só porque você saiu da sua caixa de sapatos também conhecida como armário? Faça-me o favor, né?" Foi exatamente o que ela disse e eu fiquei de boca aberta, como uma imbecil. Olhei para Noah que deu de ombros e sorriu, voltando a beber. Foi quando virei meus olhos pra Quinn que as coisas ficaram estranhas.

Ela estava em seu mundo particular, olhando para a paisagem e parecia vagar. Para chamar sua atenção, toquei levemente em seu braço. Ela virou com sua atitude que eu conhecia pelos meus anos de tortura e bastante desconfortável.

"O que é?" Foi o que me gritou. E eu recolhi minha mão e deixei-a em meu colo. Claro que ela se sentiria desconfortável com isso. Ainda mais pela criação que teve, com aquela porta de pai vociferando xingamentos para toda a raça homossexual. Mas devo confessar que me fez muito mal, me senti um lixo. Ainda mais depois que ela se afastou de mim, visivelmente querendo pular a inexistente janela. Aquilo partiu meu coração e toda a esperança que eu tinha com ela foi embora. Como fui estúpida pensando que ela tinha mudado... Senti vontade de chorar, morrer ou fugir e Noah, percebendo minha cara patética, passou um braço por trás de minha cabeça e me puxou pra perto dele em um pedido de desculpas mudo. Até que Santana cortou a tensão com sua língua de faca.

"Bem, já que sabemos que vocês fumam de vez em quando, vou parar em um posto e vocês comprar cigarros pra gente." Foi o que ela disse nos olhando pelo retrovisor. Noah assentiu com a cabeça.

Chegamos lá em menos de 5 minutos e Noah pulou do carro.

"Vou lá e já volto, damas." Ele disse se virando para entrar. Pulei atrás dele como uma desesperada. Eu queria fugir de lá mais do que queria conhecer Barbra. Então apressei o passo – corri, literalmente – atrás dele. Noah, me vendo correr como numa competição, segurou a porta de entrada do posto de conveniência e fomos juntos, enquanto ele passava seu braço pelas minhas costas em um meio abraço.

...

Não, eu não estava contente comigo e me arrependi de ter sido tão estúpida no momento que vi Rachel recolher sua mão e me olhar com os olhos arregalados. A mesma reação que tinha quando me via pelos corredores quando eu ordenava raspadinhas em seu rosto. Ela estava com medo de mim e eu me senti enjoada comigo. Não era só arrependimento, era algo tão maior que me deu vontade de vomitar. Mas ignorei isso, como sempre, e só olhei para longe. Até que me virei a tempo de vê-la correr em disparada atrás de Puckerman e fugir de perto de mim. Eu que tinha me prometido mudar, estava me sentindo um lixo, uma estúpida. Abaixei os olhos e olhei para minhas mãos. Não sei de onde veio essa fúria toda ao saber que ela tinha beijado uma garota. Não é como se eu não tivesse visto ela beijar o retardado do Finn. Foi quando me bateu, não que isso fosse ciúmes, mas saber que ela já tinha beijado aquela menina em especial, me deixou enraivecida. Além disso, eu me lembrava muito bem daquele dia.

_Depois de ouvir o discurso satânico de meu pai, olhei para mamãe que tinha uma expressão de dor, como se estivesse sentindo-a fisicamente. Até que ela sussurrou pra mim, quando meu pai tinha sido tirado do alto de sua estupidez pelo padre._

"_Quinnie, vai se desculpar com seus colegas. Eles não tem culpa pelo seu pai ter uma mente tão fechada." Ela sempre teve decência e jogo de cintura pra lidar com a ignorância do meu pai. Coisa que me magoou muito quando ela simplesmente me viu ser expulsa de casa, ainda mais sabendo que aquele imbecil estava errado. Algo que ainda precisamos trabalhar, mesmo quando voltamos a morar juntas, preciso voltar – ou tentar, pelo menos – a confiar nela. Não é difícil a nossa convivência e posso afirmar que foi ela quem me fez mudar, me fez me aceitar como era. Um ser humano que erra, mas que sempre deve tentar fazer o melhor. Disse isso depois de dizer que me amava incondicionalmente. Diferente de quando morávamos com Russell, onde amor era condicionado à imagem. Eu tinha que ser a perfeitinha para que meu pai me amasse. Grandíssimo filha da puta ele era._

_Então, ouvindo ela me dizer isso e sorrir embaraçada depois, balancei a cabeça rapidamente e pulei em meus pés para sair da igreja e me desculpar com os meus dois colegas que foram humilhados porque meu pai se achava o próprio messias encarnado. Um imbecil. Saindo da igreja, os vi sentados numa mureta e me aproximei sorrateiramente._

_Eles não me viram, estavam com uma esquisita que se achava a oitava maravilha do mundo. Enquanto fumava e dava bebida pra eles. Fiquei muito de cara, que tipo de pessoa dá bebida pra duas crianças, ainda mais na frente da igreja? Ela só podia ter parte com o diabo. Mas nada me irritou tanto quanto o fato de ela ter segurado a mão de Rachel na sua e ficar acariciando-a. Além de tudo, era uma sem vergonha. Rachel abaixou a cabeça e sorriu sem graça, do mesmo modo que tinha me sorrido depois do nosso encontro no camarim, numa peça que ela tinha feito, no dia que nos conhecemos. Foi quando percebi que a safada estava flertando com ela e Rachel nem se dignou a cortá-la. Dizer que fiquei puta com a situação é pouco. Tive vontade de fazer como meu pai e xingá-los os três e mandá-los pro inferno com suas ações desprezíveis. Mas apenas virei o corpo e saí correndo dali. Talvez eu tenha chorado depois, não me lembro. Mas foi desse dia em diante que resolvi tornar a vida de Rachel um inferno. Nada de que me orgulhe, é claro. Comecei afastando-a da má companhia que era Puckerman quando senti que ele tinha uma queda por mim. Depois entrei pras cheerios, não só isso, como virei capitã e tive todo o poder sobre a escola, nada acontecia sem o meu aval. Aproveitei-me disso e comecei a ordenar raspadinhas nela, me juntei com Santana, que também não era boa bisca, e começamos a chamá-la por toda a sorte de apelidos baixos que podiam surgir em mente (mas confesso que isso foi trabalho sujo da S., não meu)._

_Pensando nisso hoje, eu deveria ter mudado essa história. Se eu ao menos tivesse me aproximado e me desculpado... Talvez ela soubesse hoje que eu não divido a mesma opinião que o Filho da puta. Grande idiotice eu fiz. Ainda mais se eu pensar que isso a levou a beber, fumar e beijar aquela bagaceira sem vergonha. Como eu adoraria poder mudar isso..._

"Quinn!" Santana gritou me chamando a atenção e me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

"Que foi?" Respondi de mal grado. Estava de ovo virado mesmo e sem paciência pras tiradas dela.

"Que foi aquilo com Berry?" Ela perguntou me pegando de surpresa. Não sabia que ela se importava com Rachel, então nem respondi porque não consegui pensar em nada. "Q., você sabe que eu e a Brit sempre fomos mais que boas amigas, né?" Foi o que ela me disse enquanto olhava, pedinte, pra B. do seu lado. Ora, era claro que eu sabia! Qualquer pessoa com olhos conseguiria ver isso e bastava ter metade de um cérebro pra saber que elas se gostavam além da amizade também. Coisa que Santana fez questão de jogar pro alto quando resolveu piranhar e dar pra escola toda. Tudo porque ela era incapaz de admitir seus sentimentos... Hum, pensando nisso, algumas coisas passam a fazer mais sentido pra mim.

"Quem nessa Terra não sabe disso, S.?" Perguntei tentando parecer desinteressada, o que a fez sorrir e olhar pra Brit, que a sorriu de volta.

"Então o que foi essa crise homofóbica com o hobbit? Qual é a diferença entre saber de nós duas e saber que sua boca imensa já sufocou uma menina?" Revirei os olhos e a olhei com raiva pelo retrovisor. Não, não era porque a Rachel já tinha beijado uma menina que eu estava com raiva – acho -, mas pelo fato de ela ter usado outro apelido, coisa sobre o qual já a pedi para parar.

"O que eu te disse sobre apelidos, _Santana?_" Disse seu nome pra ela saber que eu estava falando sério e muito.

"Ora, não seja hipócrita, Quinn! Você humilhou a menina, jogou raspadinhas na sua cara, destruiu a amizade dela com o delinqüente, agiu como uma idiota e só faltou repetir o discurso nada nobre do seu pai sobre gays e ainda vem me culpar por não largar meus belos apelidos? Faça-me o favor, Fabray!" Foi o que ela me disse, me olhando com raiva pelo retrovisor. Eu abaixei a cabeça com vergonha porque, por mais estranho que isso pareça, ela estava certa.

"Eu não estava pensando nisso... Eu só..." Não, eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Não diga nada. Talvez essa reação seja por ela não ser sua amiga como nós duas, né?" Ela me perguntou, ainda me olhando séria pelo retrovisor. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, não era por isso. "Hum, por ela ser insuportável?" Disse tentando conter um risinho e eu olhei firme.

"Não, Santana, não é por isso e ela não é insuportável." Disse séria e fria.

"Que seja! Não me importo mesmo." Disse e olhou pra dentro da loja de conveniência e segui seu olhar. Rachel estava abraçada com Puckerman, com a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele passava sua mão sem vergonha em suas costas. Santana deve ter voltado a me olhar e eu devia ter demonstrado a raiva que estava sentindo ao ver aquela cena ridícula. Quem ele pensava que era pra ficar alisando-a assim? "Nós podemos ir embora, ou podemos ir à praia e deixá-los aqui. O que acha, Q.? Eu, por mim, escolheria a segunda opção. Seria bem divertido." Disse rindo e eu me virei abruptamente para ela pra dizer que aquilo era um absurdo, uma falta de caráter deixar duas pessoas – por mim, ele ficava. É homem e deve aprender a se virar sozinho, mas a Rachel era uma menina e era muito pequena, poderiam abusar dela. Lembrando de hoje mais cedo, é, não deve ser fácil assim fazer alguma maldade com ela. Sorri comigo. Mas, de todo modo, não podíamos deixá-los sozinhos e à pé no meio do nada. "Relaxa, Q., não vamos deixar a metade gay da Berry e nem Puck pra trás, nossa!" Ela cortou minha linha de pensamento que envolvia gritos e berros em sua cabeça por pensar algo tão malicioso, minha cara não devia ser das melhores. "De todo modo, eles estão chegando." Me virei e percebi que já tinham comprado os cigarros e Rachel estava de óculos, diferente de Puckerman. "E é bom você pensar em algo pra dizer a ela, talvez um elogio à Barbra, porque ela não parece muito feliz e dá pra ver que a culpa é sua." É, não era sempre, mas Santana percebia as coisas, principalmente sobre mim e sabia como lidar comigo. Ela fazia isso tentando não demonstrar que se importava, algo que era óbvio que não era verdade, ela sempre se importou. Sorri pra ela e assenti com a cabeça, eu teria que reverter essa situação e pedir desculpas, talvez até explicar o porquê da minha reação. E pretendia fazer isso antes de chegarmos à praia. O que não foi possível, já que Puckerman jogou seu corpo no carro e sentou ao meu lado e ela ficou ao lado dele. Coloquei novamente os óculos pra que não vissem a minha tristeza ao saber que ela não queria sentar ao meu lado, meu coração doeu novamente. San me olhou pelo retrovisor e assentiu com a cabeça, é, eu só resolveria isso na praia... Olhei para a paisagem e deixei minha mente vagar.

...

Depois de entrar na loja de conveniência com Noah, resolvi liberar meus sentimentos pois sempre soube que ele me entenderia. Então falei sobre tudo que sentia, sobre como esse pequeno fato tinha me magoado mais que os três anos sendo desrespeitada por ela e ele simplesmente ouviu e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Rach, eu acho que você devia dar outra chance pra ela." Foi o que ele disse enquanto decidíamos qual veneno iria nos matar. "Ela ficou bem desconfortável com o fato de ter sido grossa contigo." Continuou ele.

"Sim e daí, Noah? Eu vou perdoá-la porque sou uma idiota e ela vai fazer tudo de novo. Você não vê que essa amizade, ou o que seja que temos está em um loop? Tudo sempre volta a acontecer. Sempre." Falei alto – que as pessoas ao redor fossem ao inferno, não ligava nem um pouco - e triste porque eu realmente queria perdoá-la, queria que ela se sentasse comigo e me explicasse a situação, que voltasse a ser a menina meiga de hoje mais cedo, ou ainda, a menininha do vestido azul e da flor roubada. Mas eu precisava me preocupar comigo, ninguém podia fazer isso por mim. E eu preciso cuidar dos meus sentimentos. É ruim o suficiente gostarmos de alguém que sabemos que não vai corresponder nossos sentimentos. Mas quando parecem corresponder só pra depois se retirarem, é devastador. E era isso que ele não entendia. Eu não tenho força o suficiente pra parar a minha vida em stand by enquanto esperava ela jogar quente/frio comigo. Não era justo. Não sei em qual parte do pensamento eu comecei a chorar, mas quando dei por mim, Noah estava me abraçando e passando a mão em minhas costas. Ele não dizia nada, só me esperou desabafar.

"Cadê a menina que perdoou a mãe que não fez questão de conhecê-la e depois ainda negou a possibilidade de um relacionamento?" Foi o que me falou, segurando meu queixo para olhá-lo quando parei de chorar.

"Não sei." Disse entre soluços e colocando os óculos. Não era a mesma coisa, será que ninguém via isso?

"Pois eu te digo que ela está aí e vai fazer o que é certo, na hora certa, como sempre." Me disse e depois sorriu enquanto pagava pelos cigarros. Fomos andando para sairmos até que ele parou e me disse "Respire fundo, a gente já passou por coisa pior e eu sei que você vai dar conta disso." Me falou com certeza e sorridente. Eu lhe devolvi o sorriso e segui seu conselho. Respirei fundo, ajeitei os óculos e saímos. Que eu tenha força...

A viagem durou mais uns quinze minutos e Santana, não sei se pra quebrar o clima tenso ou só por ser desagradável mesmo, resolveu colocar músicas e cantar com Brit enquanto seguia o caminho. Desde que saí da loja com Noah, comecei a beber transloucada e pude ver Quinn me olhando de canto de olho. Ignorei-a e bebi pela minha vida. Noah me acompanhou, ao que Santana disse enraivecida.

"Espero que essas bocas marginais de vocês não acabem com a bebida ou vão ter que comprar mais." Foi o que falou sem nem se dar ao trabalho de nos olhar pelo retrovisor.

"Relaxa, dá pra gente ficar bêbado, passar a onda, porrar de novo e ainda vai sobrar cerveja pra vocês ficarem tão loucas quanto quiserem." Isso foi o que Noah respondeu e não duvidei nem por um segundo da verdade dessas palavras. A quantidade de bebida que ele tinha comprado era assustadora desse jeito.

Chegamos à praia, todos sem falar o que quer que fosse. Arrumamos um lugar na areia que concordamos mudamente e estiramos nossas toalhas, os dois coolers e quatro cadeiras de praia. As meninas tiraram suas roupas sem dar um pio. Bem, todas exceto Santana.

"Se ficar me secando com esses seus olhos de peixe morto, vou te dar uma garrafada, Berry!" Foi o que disse e fez Noah rir e eu revirei os olhos. Não era ela que eu iria 'secar', obviamente. Dito isso, olhei brevemente – assim espero – o corpo de Quinn que tinha voltado ao seu auge. Era como se nunca tivesse estado grávida pra começar. E ela tinha pernas bem bonitas também, sem contar com o abdômen... Fui interrompida de começar a babar por Noah que, sem esperar que eu tirasse a roupa, me jogou em seu ombro e saiu correndo como um desesperado enquanto eu ria loucamente. Ri até o momento que ele me jogou no mar, de roupa e tudo. E depois caiu na água rindo comigo. Senti um desconforto com a água salgada nos ferimentos, sobretudo os da minha mão, mas ri também. É, não foi ruim me divertir com ele. Depois que levantei, corri atrás dele que fugiu de mim,= enquanto corríamos quase toda a extensão da praia até voltarmos pra onde estávamos, perto de nossas coisas. Então eu pulei em cima dele com um movimento sempre visto nos jogos de futebol e joguei-o na água, caindo por cima dele dessa vez. Rimos de novo, com as roupas molhadas. Eu podia dizer que estava feliz.

...

"Qual cérebro é o menos desenvolvido ali?" Santana disse enquanto olhávamos Rachel e Puckerman brincando de correr pela praia. Revirei os olhos. Não era como se estivesse com ciúmes, mas ele podia machucá-la com seu tamanho e falta de jeito. Santana me olhou "Vai resolver as coisas com Berry ou não, Q,?" Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Eu teria que resolver isso, era o certo a ser feito. E eu precisava da minha paz de espírito. Tinha de fazer isso. Enquanto pensava comigo, vi os dois ensopados chegarem sorridentes. Resolvi acabar logo com tudo isso.

"Rachel, posso conversar com você?" Disse depois de algum tempo me debatendo sobre o que falaria. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ficou de pé, me esperando. "Não é melhor tirar a roupa antes? Você pode ficar doente..." Continuei, um pouco envergonhada.

"Nossa, Q.! Já vai tirar a roupa de Berry sem nem uma preliminar?" Claro que seria Santana que ia complicar a minha vida e me deixar ainda mais embaraçada, como se eu não estivesse envergonhada o suficiente. Puckerman riu (minha vontade foi de enterrá-lo na areia) e Rachel deu um sorriso leve, mas seguiu meu conselho e se despiu. Bem, eu confesso que observei, só por curiosidade. Afinal, um pouco mais cedo, ela estava me olhando enquanto fingia não estar, coisa que me deixou sorrindo comigo. Isso antes de Puckerman seqüestra-la, claro. Olhei-a de leve. Depois de tirar as roupas molhadas, ela parou e me olhou. Ela tinha um corpo realmente indecente para seu tamanho e as pernas longas, com uma barriga definida... Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, até que abaixei a cabeça e chamei-a para sentar-se na cadeira ao lado da minha. Puck, que ainda duvido que tenha semancol, puxou B. pela mão e os dois foram correndo pela areia, como ele estava fazendo com Rachel um pouco antes, mas Brit pulou em suas costas e eles saíram desembestados pela praia. Rachel, que já estava na cadeira e deve ter visto meu olhar se perder nos dois, me chamou.

"Então, Quinn, em que posso ajudá-la?" Falou em sua melhor voz teatral, sem expressar sentimento algum. O que me deixou um pouco com raiva, mas superei isso. Quem estava errada era eu, né?

"Eu queria dizer que sinto muito e te pedir perdão por hoje mais cedo. O que aconteceu não foi culpa sua, eu é que estava zoneando longe e fui pega de surpresa quando me chamou. Eu sinto muito, de verdade." Fui o mais sincera que pude e olhei-a fundo nos olhos. Pude ver suas emoções passando como um filme, indo de indiferença, passando por raiva e chegando a confusão. Ela não disse nada, estava surpresa com tudo, então continuei. "Eu me lembro daquele dia, de tudo que o meu pai disse, de como me senti envergonhada por ele ter dito aquilo tudo..." Ainda olhando em seus olhos, vi que ela tinha baixado sua guarda e estava me ouvindo sem julgamento algum. Hora de pensar, ou eu me abria completamente, ou eu deixava as coisas no ar. Resolvi optar pela primeira opção, tenho que fazer por onde pra merecer a sua confiança depois de tudo que já fiz com ela. Então expliquei tudo, disse que fui atrás deles pra me desculpar, disse que minha mãe tinha me dado força pra isso e falei também que tinha visto que eles estavam muito bem e acompanhados e acabei desistindo de continuar. Deixei de lado a parte da biscate segurando sua mão e de como isso me fez sentir, mas pude ver que quando terminei de contar a história, ela estava com o rosto em paz e que me entendia completamente, como sempre me entendeu, e me perdoava pelas palavras do Filho da puta. Ela chegou mais perto de mim e segurou meu queixo, pois tinha abaixado os olhos com vergonha de olhá-la, principalmente depois de ter repetido as ações que eu detestava em meu pai.

"Quinn, você não deve se sentir responsável pelas ações do seu pai, ainda mais quando você era uma criança. Era ele quem tinha que se desculpar, não você, como também não deve deixar isso te impedir de fazer as coisas. Ele era só um homem preconceituoso, atrasado e quadrado, não é culpa sua ter tido um pai como ele." Ela me disse olhando em meus olhos e ainda segurando meu queixo. Deixe pra ela me reconfortar quando deveria ser o contrário a estar acontecendo. Dei um riso leve quando a ouvi falar do estúpido que tinha como pai. Ela me sorriu de volta, meiga.

"Eu sei, Rachel, mas mesmo assim... E eu também não fui muito melhor que ele, sobretudo com você..." Disse me sentindo horrível, com um nó no estômago e um peso no coração, abaixei os olhos, pois me sentia muito mal por tocar nesse assunto com ela. Ela, ainda segurando meu queixo, forçou-me a olhar em seus olhos novamente.

"Shh! Não precisamos voltar a tocar nesse assunto, Quinn. Eu já te perdoei, lembra?" Ela disse sorrindo leve, mas ainda assim...

"Mesmo assim, Rach, eu fui estúpida e idiota e eu sinto muito e pelo tapa no dia do baile..." Não terminei a frase porque ela colocou o indicador em minha boca, selando meus lábios. Olhei abobada pra ela, senti um arrepio me percorrer a espinha, me sentia quente e provavelmente eu estava vermelha. Isso tudo só por um toque. É, eu devia estar ficando louca mesmo...

"Não falemos mais sobre isso, ok?" Ela disse, ainda com o dedo em meus lábios e se aproximando de mim. Não pude fazer nada além de concordar com a cabeça, do mesmo jeito imbecil do Finn. Eu realmente estava me sentindo lerda como ele. Ela abriu seu melhor sorriso e eu senti meu coração perder o compasso e acelerar. "Ótimo! Então vamos deixar isso no passado e aproveitar a praia, que tal?" Completou sorridente e eu, mais uma vez, concordei com a cabeça. Ela sorriu mais uma vez e tirou seu dedo da minha boca. Talvez eu tenha sentido falta dele, mas ainda não sei ao certo. Só me dei por mim quando a vi levantar-se e virar.

"Rach.." Ela se virou pra mim. "Você... quer dizer, eu... posso te dar um abraço?" Foi exatamente o que saiu. Assim gaguejando como o lesado do Finn. Idiota! Como eu não consigo montar uma frase na cabeça? Coisa estúpida!

Até que senti seu peso no meu colo e seus braços no meu pescoço. Ela estava me abraçando e eu estava que nem um João-bobo sem saber o que fazer com os braços, as borboletas no estômago – deve ter sido aquele lanche horroroso da escola – e o coração que entrou em corrida. Parei de me debater e abracei-a de volta. Ela estava de lado, com suas pernas – infinitas para alguém do seu tamanho – balançando do lado de fora da cadeira e com os braços ainda em volta do meu pescoço. Forcei suas costas e seu corpo mais pra perto e apoiei sua cabeça em meu ombro enquanto brincava com seus cabelos. "Obrigada..." Sussurrei pra ela que só balançou a cabeça em meu ombro, sinalizando que tinha entendido. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei na posição. Ela, fatalmente, estava ouvindo meu coração bater prestes a saltar pelas costelas, mas não disse nada e continuamos em nossa posição. Abri os olhos e vi Santana com seu riso diabólico, balançando a cabeça e rindo como uma louca. Na melhor das hipóteses, eu fiquei vermelha e olhei pro corpo quente em cima de mim. Senti sua respiração ficar mais funda e percebi que ela tinha cochilado. Eu, claro, não teria o coração de fazê-la levantar, ainda mais quando parecia tão calma, em paz e até feliz, estava com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Fechei os olhos e me entreguei à sensação.

...

"Cacete!" Foi o que gritei quando senti uma água gelada nas minhas costas. Abri os olhos rapidamente e me virei. Noah com sua cara de culpa só riu pra mim. Desgraçado! Brittany estava de pé ao seu lado e me piscou enquanto Santana a puxava pra sentar-se com ela. Esses dois mancomunando contra mim, pestes! Mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção, longe de ser.

"Dormiu bem, Rach?" Foi o que uma tal de Quinn Fabray me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Quando será que passamos ao apelido? Não me lembrava disso. Até que me toquei e voltei meus olhos pra ela. Ok, eu, Rachel Berry, estava deitada no colo de Quinn Fabray que tinha abaixado os óculos de sol e me sorria doce. Certo, eu morri e estava no céu. Tenho certeza absoluta que estava com uma cara de retardada que faria até o Finn parecer inteligente. Fechei minha boca aberta e tentei soar desinteressada enquanto borboletas faziam uma festa na minha barriga.

"Quinn!" Ela concordou com a cabeça e sorriu mais aberto ainda. É, um dia meu coração não vai agüentar isso tudo e vai pedir demissão. "Desculpa, eu acho que cochilei em cima de você, eu sinto muito..." Ela só me sorriu ainda mais e balançou a cabeça em discordância. Até Santana, é, nenhuma novidade até aí, resolveu acabar ainda mais comigo.

"Berry, você molestou Quinn e agora vai dizer que estava bêbada e não lembra?" Foi o que disse ao segurar a mão de Brit, que sorriu doce pra ela. Ok, eu tinha molestado a Quinn? Minha santa Barbra! O que eu fiz? Ela vai me detestar, provavelmente vai mandar alguém me exorcizar. O que eu faço, o que eu faço? Parei de me sentir culpada quando Quinn passou um braço pela minha cintura, me puxando para encostar nela novamente e eu a olhei. Que absurdo! Como eu posso molestá-la e não me lembrar? Isso só podia ser um pesadelo, eu conseguir molestá-la – não que eu queira me aproveitar dela, obviamente – e esquecer. Maldita vida sem sorte!

"Você não me molestou, só cochilou em cima de mim, fique tranqüila." Ela me disse sorrindo e eu fiquei estúpida e boba a olhando até me localizar e perceber que ela ainda estava com o braço em minha cintura.

"Me desculpa por tê-la incomodado, Quinn, não sei o que me deu... Talvez tenha sido a andança no shopping..." (Isso era realmente um fato. Sorte minha que cansaço não paga imposto, ou eu estaria falida.) Disse enquanto olhava pra baixo e acabei dando de cara com seus seios. Muito discreta, Rachel. Levantei a cabeça antes que ela fosse pensar que eu era uma espécie de tarada, estupradora ou sei lá. Ela só riu ainda mais enquanto bebida sua cerveja.

"Tudo bem, Rach. Você não me incomodou nem um pouco pra ser bem sincera." Ela falou com uma leveza que me fez desconfiar da minha sanidade e se eu acordei na mesma dimensão que eu vivia. "Ah, eu passei protetor nas suas costas, tudo bem?" Foi o que me perguntou, agora não mais sorrindo. Balancei a cabeça. Não estava bem, estava ótimo! Ela sorriu "É, eu fiquei com medo de você ficar se ardendo quando acordasse..." Disse meio envergonhada, olhando pra baixo e um pouco vermelha. E, como se eu já não fosse apaixonada por ela o suficiente, acabei de me apaixonar ainda mais. Senti meu coração correndo e dando saltos, as borboletas do estômago devem ter ido pros pulmões porque, de repente, ficou extremamente difícil de respirar. E sorri tímida de volta.

"Er... o-obrigada, Quinn. Por tudo. Hum... não precisava." Foi a estupidez que me enrolei como um carretel pra dizer. Ela só assentiu com a cabeça e colocou sua cerveja na areia, tirando sua mão da minha cintura. Como eu estava num estado de letargia, permaneci na mesma posição. Não tinha em mente o que fazer.

"O que acha de um mergulho?" Ela me perguntou depois de largar a cerveja no chão. Concordei com a cabeça. Nem sempre minha talentosíssima voz estava ao meu lado. Ainda mais se tratando dela. Me levantei devagar e ajudei-a, que me sorriu como quem diz 'obrigada'. Fomos andando em silêncio até lá. Não era um daqueles desconfortáveis, mas um prazeroso, que aprimora todos os sentidos. Só me dei conta de que tínhamos chegado quando a vi subir à superfície depois de um mergulho e me jogar água, sorridente. Mergulhei também e entramos em uma guerra de água, até brincarmos de nos afogar – sempre muito sadias as brincadeiras que aprendi com Noah – e eu resolvi assustá-la ficando em baixo d'água por mais de um minuto – anos de treinamento musical e de respiração funcionam muito bem, obrigada. Até que ela afundou e me puxou pela cintura de volta. Passou a mão em meu rosto, sentiu meus batimentos – colocando a mão em meu pescoço -, me olhou com uma expressão que não consegui entender e me abraçou apertado, sussurrando em meu ouvido. "Graças a Deus está tudo bem com você, eu fiquei preocupada..." Claro, eu deveria estar me sentindo culpada ou como a pessoa mais feliz do mundo – na verdade, essa pessoa era eu, ninguém podia estar mais feliz que eu naquele momento -, mas para deixá-la menos nervosa, eu ri.

"Eu estava brincando contigo." Disse rindo e ela se afastou. Me arrependi na mesma hora. Maldita falta de filtro!

"Como assim 'brincando'?" Ela me disse com uma expressão entre séria, surpresa e interessada.

"Ora, Quinn, eu passei toda a minha vida estudando teoria musical e grande parte do canto é a respiração, posso até dizer que é a mais importante. Então eu consigo ficar quase dois minutos submersa antes de precisar respirar." Disse rindo e me sentindo orgulhosa de mim. Rá! Duvido que o bocão ou o mongolóide do Finn conseguissem fazer isso. Pensando no Finn, ele com certeza afundaria como um martelo sem cabo, então não era nenhum ponto pra mim ser melhor que ele.

"Ah! Então você fez isso de propósito, Berry?" Ela disse com uma expressão que tinha visto mais cedo, quando quis saber sobre a enfermeira. Algo que só Santana saberia explicar. Cerrou os olhos e foi se aproximando de mim, eu, em instinto de defesa, fui recuando. "É divertido fazer isso, né?" Ela continuou se aproximando e eu me afastando. Até que me puxou com força pelo braço, me segurou no colo e me jogou pro alto como se eu não tivesse peso algum – sinto até medo de pensar em quais tipos de rotina ela foi submetida pela insana da treinadora Sylvester – e eu caí no fundo e subi com impulso dos pés, mas antes de sair da água, ela me jogou água como quando estávamos brincando mais cedo. E eu, pega se surpresa, acabei engolindo. Ela riu e continuou me jogando água, que devolvi, logicamente. Até que me puxou pelas pernas e me afundou de novo. Existem pessoas que não são boas perdedoras, Quinn Fabray é uma delas, tenho que manter isso em mente. Quando voltei à superfície, ela estava saindo da água e sacudindo os cabelos curtos com as mãos. Olhei-a em dúvida e fui recompensada com um sorriso. Até que correu desembestada pra onde nossos amigos estavam com nossas coisas. Balancei a cabeça e sorri comigo. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, pude dizer que meu coração estava completamente alegre, tão alegre que não me cabia em mim de felicidade. Até que acordei do meu transe e corri para nossas coisas, rindo como uma retardada.

Cheguei pouco depois dela que tinha se secado com uma toalha e estava sentada em sua usual cadeira. Até aí, nada de mais, nada exceto o fato de ela estar com o violão de Noah no colo enquanto testava sua afinação. Veja bem, a música me flui como sangue nas veias e me orgulho de ter uma ótima voz - sem falsa modéstia, até os surdos concordariam - e bastante ritmo para música, mas nunca fui a mais experiente em instrumentos. Só sabia tocar piano ou teclado e tocava para compor, não era o meu forte. Tanto que em anos de amizade com Noah nunca aprendi a tocar violão, coisa que ele sempre tentou me ensinar. Mas pensar em acordes e batidas e ter que trocá-las ao mesmo tempo, segurando cordas, isso tudo era demais pra mim. Por isso, vendo-a com tanta intimidade com aquele instrumento despertou minha curiosidade.

"Você toca violão, Quinn?" Perguntei enquanto me secava e sentava na toalha, ao lado de Noah. Estávamos em um círculo com Santana, Brittany e Quinn nas cadeiras e eu e Noah dividindo uma toalha. Ela me olhou e assentiu balançando a cabeça. "Isso é ótimo! Desde quando?"

"Aprendi com Puck, enquanto morávamos juntos." Ela disse sorrindo para mim e pro meu amigo do meu lado que lhe deu um de seus sorrisos sinceros.

"Quinn costumava tocar piano pra minha mãe e eu a ensinei a tocar violão em troca." Ele explicou olhando pra mim e depois olhando-a. Wow! Ela não só tocava violão como também tocava piano? Me digam como essa menina pode ficar mais perfeita. Ri abestalhada pra ela

"Não me diga que vai tocar showtunes pra Berry, Q.?" Santana, sem dúvidas. Ela negou com a cabeça.

"Na verdade, não. Tô vendo ainda o que vou tocar, não tenho nada em mente até agora..." Ela respondeu sincera e sem cair na malícia de Santana.

"Por que você não toca aquela música que costumávamos cantar nas vezes que nos juntávamos e fazíamos uma noite de meninas pulando na cama, Q.?" Isso foi Brittany perguntando doce. Quinn sorriu e balançou a cabeça num 'sim'.

"Ótima idéia, B., me ajuda na letra?" Ela perguntou sorrindo pra outra loira que abriu um sorriso gigantesco em resposta.

"Claro, Q.! É uma ótima idéia!" Disse simpática. E eu estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber qual era a tal música, não me agüentava sentada e balançava os pés até que ela abriu os acordes e entrou na música. Meu sorriso se abriu mais, como que num passe de mágica e ela cantou me olhando nos olhos.

"_Get a load of me, get a load of you_

(pegue um pouco de mim, pegue um pouco de você)  
><em>Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you<em>

(andando pela rua e eu mal te conheço)_  
><em>_It's just like we were meant to be__  
><em>(é como se fôssemos feitas uma pra outra)  
><em>Holding hands with you when we're out at night<em>

(de mãos dadas com você enquanto saímos à noite)_  
><em>_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right_

(você tem uma namorada e diz que isso não é certo)_  
><em>_And I've got someone waiting too_

(e eu também tenho alguém me esperando)  
><em><br>__What if this is just the beginning_

(e se esse for apenas o começo?)  
><em>We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming<em>

(nós já estamos molhadas e vamos sair pra nadar)"

Britt e Santana a acompanharam e todos nós estávamos empolgados. Noah batucava num cooler, as meninas faziam a segunda voz e eu só ria como uma estúpida pela enésima vez no dia. Quinn olhou-as e continuaram rindo e cantando.

_"Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

(por que não consigo respirar quando penso em você?)  
><em>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<em>

(por que não consigo falar quando o assunto é você?)_  
><em>_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_

(é inevitável, é um fato sobre o qual teremos que converser)  
><em>So tell me<em>

(então me diga)  
><em>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you<em>

(por que não consigo respirar quando penso em você?)"

Até que ela voltou seu olhar pra mim e senti meu rosto pegar fogo enquanto Brit me ria doce, Santana me ria demoníaca e Noah me deu um tapinha no ombro. Vendo isso, Quinn sorriu encantadora para mim.  
><em><br>_

_"Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_

(essa não é a melhor parte de um término?)  
><em>Finding someone else you can't get enough of<em>

(achar alguém de quem não nos cansamos)  
><em>Someone who wants to be with you too<em>

(alguém que também queira ficar conosco)  
><em><br>__It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_

(estamos arrumando sarna pra nos coçar)  
><em>Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch<em>

(vai demorar um pouco pra esse ovo chocar)_  
><em>_But wouldn't it be beautiful__  
><em>(mas isso não serial indo?)

_Here we go, we're at the beginning_

(aqui vamos nós, partimos do início)  
><em>We haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning<em>

(ainda não transamos, mas minha cabeça tá girando)

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

(por que não consigo respirar quando penso em você?)_  
><em>_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

(por que não consigo falar quando o assunto é você?)  
><em>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it<em>

(é inevitável, é um fato sobre o qual teremos que conversar)  
><em>So tell me<em>

(então me diga)  
><em>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you<em>

(por que não consigo respirar quando penso em você?)  
><em><br>__High enough for you to make me wonder_

(alto o bastante pra você me fazer imaginar)  
><em>Where it's goin'<em>

(pra onde estamos indo)_  
><em>_High enough for you to pull me under_

(alto o bastante pra você me deixar debaixo)  
><em>Somethin's growin'<em>

(de algo que que está crescendo)_  
><em>_out of this that we can control_

(fora de algo que não conseguimos controlar)_  
><em>_Baby I am dyin'_

(baby, estou morrendo)

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

(por que não consigo respirar quando penso em você?)_  
><em>_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

(por que não consigo falar quando o assunto é você?)  
><em>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it<em>

(é inevitável, é um fato sobre o qual teremos que conversar)  
><em>So tell me<em>

(então me diga)_  
><em>_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

(por que não consigo respirar quando penso em você?)"

Quinn terminou a música toda me olhando e posso dizer que meu sorriso tinha engolido todo o meu rosto e não ligava nem um pouco pra minha boca cortada e dolorida. Todos aplaudimos e rimos como um grupo de antigos amigos. Nada poderia melhorar o meu senso de humor naquele momento. Até que ela se levantou e sentou-se do meu lado, dando a viola para seu dono que cogitou puxar uma música pra cantarmos. Ela me sorriu um sorriso que poderia iluminar toda Lima e devolvi meu sorriso com uma potência igual, até que perguntou.

"Gostou da música, Rach?" Disse me olhando e observando Noah com o canto de olho. Ele balançou a cabeça pra ela em sinal de positivo e ela sorriu pra ele e voltou seus olhos pra mim.

"É incrível, Quinn! Ficou maravilhosa e eu estou sem palavras pra descrever o quão bom foi ouvi-la cantar e tocar violão." Disse em uma corrida, rindo como uma lesada. Ela se aconchegou do meu lado, apoiou seu braço na toalha atrás de mim e, com um sinal de cabeça, me incentivou a encostar nela. Eu obedeci na hora, obviamente. Não conseguiria me lembrar de qualquer momento sendo mais feliz do que estava sendo ali. Levantei os olhos e sorri pra ela, que me sorriu de volta. "Foi perfeito..." Falei baixo, só pra ela ouvir. Noah estava mudando a afinação do violão para entrar em outra música.

"Isso é ótimo. E foi pra você." Ela me piscou, meu coração parou – não exatamente, por sorte, mas foi por pouco – e as tais borboletas quase me carregaram voando pelo céu. Até que ela voltou seu olhar pra Noah enquanto os primeiros versos de 'wonderwall' abriam a música. Fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pela sensação incrível de estar do lado dela e entre amigos, sem me preocupar em agradá-los ou coisa do tipo, só sendo feliz. Sorrimos uma para a outra. E voltamos nosso olhar pra Noah e seu amigo de cordas.


	6. Aparando arestas

**A/N**: Olá, pessoas queridas! Bem, fico feliz que estejam gostando do rumo das coisas. E, sim, como Santana havia dito, a Quinn é uma pessoa, digamos... devagar. Mas ela se redime - e como! - nesse capítulo.

Temos aqui pegação - pra todos que queriam logo um beijo -, porradaria e Santana nos proporcionando novos palavrões para darmos orgulho aos nossos pais. Temos música também e os POV's são das nossas diva e HBIC preferidas.

Obrigada, mais uma vez, pelas reviews. Vocês são incríveis. Espero que gostem desse capítulo também.

Pro próximo, ainda não estou certa - esse capítulo se desenrolou sozinho -, mas provavelmente teremos algumas explicações e talvez uma parte seja o POV do Puck - se não se interessarem, podem dizer porque ainda nem comecei a escrevê-lo.

Bom final de semana, baixinhos e baixinhas. Xoxo.

**Continuo não tendo Glee, infelizmente. Ou a série só iria ao ar com uma chamada de alerta parecida com "Produto não indicado à crianças ou adolescentes. Eles podem sair do armário cantando 'Born this way' e resolverem virar travestis na Br por finte reais".**

* * *

><p>Puck abriu os acordes de Wonderwall e eu olhei pra diva com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro seguindo a música. Eu já tinha cantado e estava feliz por ela ter gostado da apresentação, não queria cantar novamente. Não, verdade seja dita, eu poderia cantar pelo resto do dia – é, estava me sentindo feliz assim, como num musical -, mas resolvi me concentrar em ouvir sua voz que cantava baixinho ao longo da música. Olhei em seus olhos enquanto ela cantava baixo, me olhando e nós nos esquecíamos dos outros três que estavam cantando a plenos pulmões a música.<p>

"_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now._" Ela cantou num sussurro, me olhando fundo nos olhos. Me senti quente como ela costuma me fazer sentir e continuei rindo, envergonhada e mais feliz do que lembro de ter me sentido. Então ela ficou quieta, só sorrindo um de seus melhores sorrisos que me faziam sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo. Mais até do que quando era capitã das cheerios. Olhei nos seus olhos, segurei seu queixo com a mão livre e a vi ficar vermelha – ela é realmente adorável, não sei como não tinha percebido isso antes. Bem, pensando assim, talvez eu até tenha percebido... Cantei baixo, só pra ela, que continuava calada, ouvir. Torcendo pra que entendesse tudo que aqueles versos e ela significam pra mim.

"_And all the roads we have to walk are winding. And all the lights that light the way are blinding. There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how."_ Cantei com todo o sentimento que tinha e tentando transparecer tudo que não conseguia falar. Ela me sorriu envergonhada e chegou ainda mais perto de mim, despertando uma série de calafrios por todo o meu corpo enquanto eu pensava em me vestir, porque isso só poderia ser o frio.

"_Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me. __And after all you're my wonderwall."_ Ela me disse num suspiro ao meu ouvido e eu percebi que estava tremendo sim, mas não por estar com frio. Era só a sua presença que me fazia tremer. Puck bateu mais forte no violão, pesando o ritmo, o que a fez sorrir tímida pra mim e voltar a prestar atenção nele. Se eu pudesse me resumir em uma palavra naquele momento, seria 'bagunça'. Mas deixei esses pensamentos de lado e me foquei na interação. Rachel se aconchegou entre o meu braço – eu deixei de apoiá-lo e resolvi abraçá-la com ele – e eu estava em alpha, literalmente. Enquanto cantávamos cada vez mais alto não ligando nem um pouco pra quem gostava ou deixava de gostar. Nada nos importava no momento, nada _me_ importava naquele momento. Se o sorriso dela contasse, eu estava feliz comigo, só por estar e por ela estar ao meu lado.

Repetimos a música conforme o script. E todos nos olhamos com sorrisos bobos no rosto, até Santana – é, ela não era sempre uma vadia. Rachel levantou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos sorrindo seu sorriso de 10.000watts. Eu sorri de volta e abri as pernas e toquei em seu ombro pra que ela se sentasse entre elas. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se posicionou na minha frente. Virando de lado, ela me disse baixo.

"O que acha que podemos cantar agora?" Perguntou em sua voz doce. Eu dei de ombros. Não me importava com o que seria, contanto que ela cantasse pra mim. E eu percebi que ela esperava uma resposta verbal minha.

"Não sei, Rach, mas o que você quiser cantar, eu vou gostar de ouvir." Respondi sorrindo e igualmente baixo, como se o fato de falarmos mais alto fosse acabar com o momento. Ela concordou com a cabeça novamente e se virou, talvez pensando em algo. Depois juntou suas pernas e abraçou-as, colocando o queixo em cima do seu joelho. Confesso que fiquei meio perdida com isso, será que ela não queria mais ficar perto de mim? Até que vi que ela estava arrepiada e tremendo de leve, provavelmente com frio. O que não posso culpá-la, o Sol estava cada vez mais fraco e estava começando a bater um ventinho frio.

"Tá com frio, Rach?" Sussurrei pra ela e a vi arrepiar-se novamente. Sorri comigo, aquilo não foi o frio que causou. Mordi o lábio antes que o sorriso virasse um riso e a vi virar-se e concordar com a cabeça. Balancei a cabeça pra ela e peguei minha bolsa para dar-lhe uma roupa – já que a sua estava molhada graças ao estúpido do Puckerman. Como eu costumava ir à praia com B. e S. e nós passávamos o dia inteiro, literalmente, e só íamos embora à noite, eu sempre levava mais uma muda de roupa mais quente. Uma calça de ginástica e um moletom fino, só pra garantir. E era exatamente esse tipo de roupa que tinha levado hoje, peguei-os na bolsa e dei a ela enquanto pegava o meu short e minha bata de mangas compridas. Ela me sorriu envergonhada e sussurrou um 'obrigada' enquanto se levantava para vestir-se. Fiz o mesmo e coloquei minha roupa. Depois de vestida, olhei pra ela usando as minhas roupas e dei um sorriso leve, era visível que aquelas roupas não eram dela, já que ficaram bem maiores – não tanto quanto ficariam as roupas horrorosas do idiota do Finn -, mas fizeram com que ela ficasse parecendo uma criança. Ela estava adorável – será que já disse isso hoje? – e me sorriu grande, agradecida. Sentei-me novamente e abri os braços, esperando-a sentar-se na nossa posição anterior. Foi o que ela fez ainda sorrindo e dava pra ler a felicidade escrita em seu rosto. O fato de ela estar tão feliz me deixou igualmente feliz, o que me fez abraçá-la por trás e apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Estou te incomodando?" Perguntei baixo no seu ouvido. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e se virou meio de lado pra me olhar.

"N-não, não está não..." Foi o que disse igualmente baixo e envergonhada – se o fato de gaguejar quisesse dizer algo – e eu sorri ainda mais, ela conseguia ser mais do que fofa. "Eu.. eu posso, hum, me encostar em você?" Ela perguntou e eu só fiquei olhando-a, o que ela deve ter entendido como sendo um 'não', pois continuou. "Claro, se você achar que é demais, Quinn, não tem importância, isso é só uma bobagem e eu não quero te deixar desconfortável então..." Ela disse na sua usual corrida, que agora eu descobri que piora quando ela está nervosa e continuei sorrindo, agora mais aberto pra ela que já tinha passado a cota possível de doce e adorável – é, eu preciso pensar em outra palavra, até eu estou me sentindo repetitiva. Ela levantou os olhos e me olhou confusa, o que me fez sorrir mais ainda – amanhã eu vou sentir dor nas bochechas, certeza. "O que foi?" Me perguntou com aquela sua expressão confusa que era pra lá de linda. É linda mesmo e cansei de brigar comigo dizendo que não. E daí que eu achava Rachel Berry linda? Quem não acharia no meu lugar? E daí que eu, talvez, sentisse atração por ela? Ok, eu definitivamente sentia algo por ela. Será que eu estava apaixonada? E se estivesse, quem iria me culpar? Oras! "Fala o que foi..." Disse me tocando de leve, parecendo uma criança contrariada e meu sorriso virou um riso, o que a fez fazer um bico e querer virar-se. Continuei rindo e a agarrei pela cintura, colando seu corpo completamente no meu e eu creio tê-la ouvido soltar um gemido baixo (hehe, 1 a 0 Fabray). Voltei a apoiar meu rosto sorridente em seu ombro – depois de tirar seus cabelos de lá para não machucá-la. Não tinha espaço entre nós nem pro vendo passar, era como se ela fosse minha extensão e eu a dela. E era incrível o modo como ela cabia no meu abraço, como o seu corpo se moldava no meu e eu ficava na altura ideal pra apoiar a minha cabeça em seu ombro, com os meus braços amarrados em sua cintura apertando-a em mim e minhas pernas fechadas nas suas. Em outras palavras, se eu me movesse, ela se movia e vice-versa. Estilo Titanic (é, eu vi e chorei nesse filme, fazer o quê?), 'you jump I jump, Jack'. Porque eu estava me sentindo assim, com vontade de levá-la comigo pra onde quer que eu fosse, vesti-la como se fosse minha segunda pele. Sorri pra mim, puxar os botões dela mais um pouquinho não faria mal, faria?

"Assim está perto o suficiente pra você, _Berry_?" Perguntei baixo, sussurrando no seu ouvido e mantive minha boca por lá, respirando o cheiro bom dela. Pude sentir um arrepio passar por seu corpo – uhum, nós estávamos perto assim – e vi que ela estava com os olhos fechados, respirando fundo e mordendo o lábio inferior, como se estivesse tentando se concentrar no que responder, ou no que sentir. Continuei olhando-a enquanto esperava que ela abrisse os olhos. Quando me olhou, estava vermelha e com seus olhos castanhos bem escuros, mais do que o usual, de um modo que não me lembro de já ter visto. Mas antes que pudesse me responder, Puckerman chamou nossa atenção – parece que os três tinham cantado outra música enquanto estávamos concentradas. Que fosse! Isso não dava a ele o direito de nos interromper, caramba!

"Rach, que tal treinarmos o dueto que vamos fazer na quarta?" Ele perguntou e, de canto de olho, vi Rachel olhá-lo confusa, perdida e fora da realidade. Sorri leve comigo. "Lembra que te sugeri um dueto hoje mais cedo, superstar?" Ele disse rindo bobo, provavelmente implicando com ela. Grande retardado ele era.

"Se eu soubesse que era só você encoxá-la pra que ela fechasse a matraca, eu já teria te leiloado há muito tempo, Fabray." Isso foi Santana balançando a cabeça e Puckerman riu logo atrás, fazendo Rachel se ajeitar, mais dentro do meu abraço e ainda mais perto de mim. O calor que passava dela pro meu corpo me deu uma sensação boa e estranha, me deixou quente e um desejo esquisito cresceu em mim, nublando minha mente por completo. Colei minha bochecha no rosto dela e minha respiração estava pesada, como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona. Meu coração batia destrambelhado e eu estava arfando. Olhei pra baixo e Rachel também não estava muito atrás, a respiração da qual ela se orgulhou há pouco tempo de ser tão boa e controlada, estava funda e rápida também, como a minha. Senti uma mão sua em minha coxa e outra segurando meu abraço de urso, enquanto ela jogava ainda mais seu peso em mim. Talvez eu tenha soltado o abraço e estivesse passando a mão em sua barriga – e que barriga! –, com os olhos fechados, mas não sei mesmo se fiz isso, já que eu estava em automático e não controlava as minhas ações. Apoiei minha testa em seu ombro tentando respirar melhor, claro que ela não estava me ajudando com sua mão passeando pela minha perna. E eu confesso que estava por pouco de virá-la e jogá-la na areia – que diabo de necessidade é essa, eu ainda não sei e nem sei de onde veio. Será que isso faz de mim gay? Não que ela seja hétero, ou que eu tenha problema com o lado cor de rosa da vida, não tenho mais nenhum preconceito com isso, pra ser bem sincera, mas essa era uma mudança muito rápida e eu ainda não tinha pensado nela desse modo, ou eu pensei? Não sei, já não faço a menor idéia... Fui interrompida de meus pensamentos nada cristãos por Puckerman piscando e cumprimentando Santana, ele rindo babaca e ela debochando rampeira. Ali entendi tudo. Eles estavam juntos para nos zoar! Cretinos! Vou transformar a vida deles num inferno, como ousam fazer isso?

Abri a boca pra responder essa tirada infeliz da Lopez quando senti a mão – longe de ser masculina, já disse isso, não? – de Rachel que segurava as minhas mãos em seu corpo me apertar de leve. Virei meu rosto para olhá-la e ela só balançou a cabeça em negativa. Suspirei chateada. Pois eu devia ter ficado tensa pra ela me acalmar com um simples toque, ou isso ou ela realmente tinha um sexto sentido. Ri comigo, isso era ridículo, eu é que devo ter demonstrado, ou abracei-a mais forte, enfim. Não é possível alguém ter um sexto sentido. Bem, com ou sem sexto sentido, ela enlaçou nossos dedos e jogou a cabeça pra trás, sua vez de apoiá-la em meu ombro. Sorri, visivelmente mais calma e ela me abriu um grande e branco sorriso que fez mais uma vez meu coração sair do ritmo – dizem que enfartos são fatais antes dos 30 anos e pelo visto, isso é o que Rachel Berry quer me causar. Abri a boca para informá-la de que suas ações seriam fatais, mas Puckerman – e ele tem sorte de ser amigo dela, ou eu já teria arremessado uma cerveja na sua cabeça oca – interrompeu novamente.

"Tive uma ótima idéia, superstar! Vamos cantar a nossa música, lembra dela?" Ele disse rindo sem graça nenhuma. Que diabo de 'nossa música' é essa? Do que ele estava falando? Ora! Ele não pode ser imbecil o suficiente pra fazer uma serenata pra ela na minha frente, não pode ser! Rachel me olhou sorridente depois de acenar com a cabeça pra ele. Claro que ela não ia deixar passar a idéia de alguém cantando qualquer showtunes idiota pra ela. Idiota eu fui por acreditar que eu era especial... Comecei a me afastar dela e quando desatei nossos braços, ela se virou como um foguete pra mim, me olhando com cautela. Cheguei um pouco o corpo pra trás e ela foi junto comigo, como se eu ainda a estivesse segurando. Até quando eu ia me afastar de novo e ela colocou as pernas em cima da minha perna esquerda, me segurando ali. Olhei-a com raiva, qual ia ser a desculpa da vez? Não que ela precisasse me dar alguma desculpa, ou coisa parecida, ou se ela me devesse algo, coisa que ela não devia... Ela se aproveitou do fato de que eu estava embaixo de suas pernas e ainda chegou mais perto, se encostando a mim. Abri a boca para dar uma resposta bem atravessada, mas ela teve a audácia de colocar o indicador na minha boca – mais uma vez – e jogou sua cabeça no meu pescoço, falando ao meu ouvido.

"Noah costumava tocar essa música e eu cantava enquanto Brittany e Mike dançavam. Esses eram nossos sábados na casa do Mike, até quando o Raffe morreu e isso parou de acontecer. Por isso a Brit está tão feliz, ele sempre falava que era a 'nossa música', a do nosso grupo." Foi o que ela me sussurrou e eu suspirei. Olhei pra Brittany, não por não acreditar nela, mas só pra me certificar mesmo. Ela identificou as batidas da música e eu a vi rindo, feliz da vida, enquanto puxava Santana pra dançar. Rach tinha acompanhado o meu olhar e agora me olhava nos olhos com uma expressão cheia de si. Olhei pra baixo, envergonhada e ela segurou o meu rosto com uma mão e me dizia, com o rosto a centímetros do meu "Pode voltar a me abraçar agora? Eu não vou conseguir cantar sem seus braços me segurando e, como você pode ver, a Brittany vai ficar bastante triste caso eu não siga com a nossa tradição. E eu não quero nem ver o que a Santana vai fazer comigo..." Ela disse e tremeu, talvez de medo. Claro que eu nunca deixaria a Santana encostar um dedo nela, e nem acho que a própria S. faria isso, mas se tivesse louca o suficiente, só machucaria ela se passasse por cima de mim! Agarrei-a nos braços com força e segurei suas pernas mais perto ainda da minha, enquanto passava a mão nas suas costas.

"Eu não vou deixar que ela encoste um dedo em você, Rach. Ok?" Disse no ouvido dela e pude sentir seu sorriso se abrindo como um dia de sol. Soltei-a de leve para olhá-la nos olhos e ela assentiu com a cabeça. A esse ponto, Noah já tinha reiniciado a introdução pela terceira vez – coisa que só Santana notou, mas não comentou com B., pois não queria deixá-la triste. Estávamos ainda na mesma posição – posição bem parecida com a de mais cedo, antes de ela cochilar em cima de mim – e ela passava o indicador no meu pescoço, com sua cabeça – que tinha se esquecido da música e Puckerman resolveu entrar mais uma vez na introdução – ainda no meu ombro. Colei minha mandíbula em sua testa e ela suspirou contente, descendo seu dedo pela costura da minha blusa, passando pelo meu ombro e pelo meu braço. Até levantar seu rosto e respirar no meu. Sorriu aberto, com seu sorriso mais sincero e mais iluminado que o próprio Sol. Sorri tímida pra ela e, sem meu consentimento, minha mão que estava segurando suas pernas – já disse o quanto elas são malhadas e vigorosas? Talvez eu tivesse uma leve vontade de passar as pontas dos dedos nelas, bem devagar... mas parece que minha mão queria outra coisa – foi para o seu rosto e passou o meu indicador por suas feições (sem nem me pedir permissão, isso que eu chamo de 'mão boba'). Ela suspirou de novo e fechou os olhos. Eu sorri, por minha conta, enquanto meu rosto se aproximava do dela, também por vontade própria – não sei o que há com o meu corpo quando ela está por perto, mas eu perco completamente o domínio de minhas ações -, dei por mim quando minha boca estava beijando leve seu nariz e ela sorriu doce. Meu rosto se afastou do dela – eu queria mesmo que ela abrisse os olhos pra saber se ela queria o mesmo, né? – e ela me olhou assustada, como se estivesse me vendo fugir. Sorri pra ela, que não entendeu absolutamente nada – nem eu estava entendendo patafúrdias mais, só sei que a queria ainda mais perto. Puxei suas costas de encontro ao meu corpo e ela agarrou a minha bata, sorrindo ao se aproximar mais. Meus nervos iam me destruir. Se eu não morresse do coração, eu teria um derrame, meu corpo tremia, meu sangue fervia, minhas mãos pareciam ter adquirido Parkinson de repente, borboletas, morcegos, pterodátilos, boings e foguetes alçavam vôo em minha barriga e ela molhou os lábios com a língua – meu Deus! Me mata agora! – e eu puxei meu agasalho, que fica tão melhor nela – mas eu tenho _certeza_ que ela fica melhor sem ele, ou sem nada... – até que uma voz falou algo.

"Ora, ora, Rachel, assim minha irmã vai sentir ciúmes." Que porra é essa?

...

Ela estava respirando no meu rosto, com a testa colada na minha enquanto eu a olhava fundo em seus olhos. Eles não eram mais cor de mel, as pupilas estavam dilatadas e eles estavam num tom de verde tão forte e limpo que meus pulmões pararam de trabalhar. Eu tinha vontade de puxá-la pelo cabelo, ou agarrar sua bata transparente – coisa que não me ajudava a manter o autocontrole no momento - e me lançar em cima dela com toda a minha força, mas isso tinha que ser no passo dela. Que eu a queria o Mckinley todo sabia a essa hora, graças à boca diabólica de Santana. Mas eu confesso que o fato de ela se aproximar lentamente, estava me matando aos pouco com uma onda de emoções que eu nunca tinha sentido antes, ansiedade, desejo, nervosismo e tantas outras que nem sei se vou poder nomear algum dia. Quem pode me julgar? Meu crush de 10 anos estava prestes a me beijar! Passei a língua nos lábios, que ficaram secos como o Saara de repente, e a ouvi gemer baixinho. Santa Barbra! Essa menina vai ser o meu fim! Meu corpo estava pegando fogo, tremendo, eu estava com calor e suava, apertei ainda mais sua bata com minha mão. Ela me deu um sorriso safado – isso mesmo, ela estava me provocando e me enlouquecendo – e encostou de leve seu lábio no meu até que uma voz – que morra quem ousou interromper esse momento! Morra torturado! - a fez afastar-se com raiva. Olhei em seus olhos que estavam cerrados e segui a linha de seu olhar. Claro que seria ela...

"Punk, saudade de quando você tocava essa música pra mim..." Disse rindo estúpida, essa vadia! E Noah simplesmente a olhava boquiaberto. Ela passou a mão em seu braço e ele ficou sem graça. Que cacetes estava acontecendo ali? Santana e Brit estavam se entreolhando, Quinn estava atirando dardos com seus olhos e ela só sorria. Me virei pra Quinn, a vagabunda que se estrepasse. Coloquei a mão em sua bochecha e ela voltou seu olhar pra mim, que se amenizou completamente.

"Quinn..." Sussurrei pra ela e abracei-a ainda mais forte, abraço esse que ela retribuiu e coloquei o rosto em seu pescoço, respirando seu cheiro e seu xampu.

"Quem é ela, Rachel? Do que ela está falando?" Ela disse igualmente baixo no meu ouvido e eu desejei matar aquela menina como nunca quis matar tanto uma pessoa – viva ou morta. Eu não era mais 'Rach' e a culpa era dela. Dei um beijo leve em seu pescoço, afastei meu rosto do dela para olhá-la nos olhos e continuei passando a ponta dos dedos em seu rosto para acalmá-la.

"Sorte da Katie não estar aqui pra ver isso, ela ficaria de coração partido." Ela ousou falar rindo e eu ameacei me levantar e socar sua cara promíscua, mas Quinn me segurou com uma força que me fez derreter em seu abraço. Mesmo assim, ela iria apanhar, era só uma questão de tempo. A hora dela ia chegar. Ah, se ia...

...

Não sei quem era aquela puta, mas pela história que eu tinha ouvido hoje mais cedo, lembrava bem quem era essa tal de 'Katie', a safada que embebedou e se aproveitou de Rachel. Quem quer que fosse essa ruiva, ela ia se entender comigo antes de chegar perto dela. Por isso, quando _minha _Rach ameaçou se levantar, segurei-a com uma força sobre-humana que não sabia ter. Ela podia se achar a oitava maravilha do mundo, como essa 'Katie' ou o que fosse, mas não ia passar por cima da HBIC Quinn Fabray, ah, isso ela não ia. Levantei-me num pulo e fui chegando perto dela.

"E quem é você?" Fuzilei-a com o olhar.

"Irmã da paixão da sua namoradinha e você?" E ainda ousou me sorrir, cretina! Eu virei e olhei nos olhos de Rachel que negou com a cabeça, negou depressa e várias vezes e voltei a olhar a vagabunda na nossa frente. "Oh, Rach, que triste pra minha irmãzinha saber que você a negou por uma loira sem sal. Tsc, tsc, esperava mais de você. Ainda mais depois de tudo que vocês duas fizeram naquela..." Não a deixei terminar de falar e dei um soco na sua cara. É, agora eu sei a dor que a Rachel sentiu na mão ao bater na cara de pau do Finn e na cara gorda da Lauren. Isso _realmente_ doía. Balancei a mão pra ver se diminuía a dor e Rachel estava me segurando pela cintura. "Qual é o seu problema, Fabray, porra! Não agüenta a concorrência não, é? Não que eu esteja atrás do seu resto..." Soquei sua cara escrota mais uma vez e estava começando a gostar desse negócio, nem senti dor nesse soco. Não me liguei no fato de ela saber meu sobrenome, estava num estado de raiva sobrenatural. Fui marchando mais em sua direção até que Puckerman se meteu na minha frente e eu dei um soco em suas costas pra ele se mover. Se quisesse salvar a puta dele, que tivesse amarrado-a e amordaçado sua boca imunda. Ele gemeu de dor e se virou pra mim gritando um "Porra, Quinn! Para com isso!", mas Rachel se jogou na nossa frente e ele voltou sua atenção pra prostituta escorada e sorridente ali. Tinha que ser sadomasoquista a cretina, apanhando e rindo, devia gostar.

Rachel segurou minha mão dolorida e me olhou nos olhos enquanto suspirava o meu nome. Abaixei os olhos, não estava envergonhada disso e nem de socar aquela mocréia, mas isso doía. Ela me deu um sorriso triste e me levou pras cadeiras que, até então, estavam sendo ocupadas por B. e S. Olhei em volta, procurando por elas e vi a menina de pé, Puck segurando Santana pela cintura que colocava um dedo em sua cara e a xingava em espanhol. E Brit também estava discutindo com ela. Sorri da cena, Santana não prestava, mas era a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter. Rachel vendo meu risinho, olhou pra cena se desenrolando lá e olhou de volta pra mim rindo e balançando a cabeça. Ela pegou sua camisa ainda molhada e umas pedras de gelo no cooler, enrolou as pedras na blusa e colocou na minha mão, o que me fez dar um gemido de dor.

Vendo que eu ia puxar a mão, ela permaneceu com o gelo no mesmo lugar, amarrou sua blusa e se sentou no meu colo. Minha mão enrolada em gelo foi para sua cintura e ela passava sua mão leve em meu rosto, sussurrando no meu ouvido "Shhh! Baby, eu tô aqui, vai ficar tudo bem, tá?" Dizer que meu coração rodopiou ao ouvi-la me chamando de 'baby' é como falar que Finn é retardado, um conhecimento mundial, mas bem, foi o que aconteceu. Abri os olhos e vi seu olhar preocupado e lindo me observando, até ela beijar a ponta do meu nariz e eu fui lembrar-me da vagabunda e do que ela disse. Toda a raiva que eu sentia voltou numa tsunami.

"É verdade?" Perguntei olhando firme em seus olhos.

"O que?" Ela disse visivelmente confusa.

"As coisas que ela disse. Sobre você e essa tal de _Katie_ e sobre vocês namorarem e fazerem se..." Não terminei porque ela me deu um beijo nos lábios. Rápido como um piscar de olhos, mas mesmo assim, um beijo. Não tive tempo de terminar o discurso, ou fechar os olhos e tinha acabado. Ela olhou pra baixo envergonhada, mas se ela achava que um beijo mixuruca – aham, e mesmo assim mexeu com minhas estruturas – ia me fazer esquecer a questão e a vadia ali, ah, ela estava muito enganada. Vendo que ainda a olhava com raiva, ela se emperiquitou no meu colo e me olhou séria agora.

"Não. Como Noah disse hoje no carro, a Katie foi o meu primeiro beijo sim, mas não fomos além disso, não tivemos relações sexuais e não namoramos, ou 'ficamos'. Veja bem, não estou dizendo que só a beijei uma vez, porque isso seria mentira e eu não poderia mentir para você nem se eu quisesse, Quinn. Mas se você quiser números, não foram tantas vezes, talvez duas ou três, no máximo. Nada além disso. Ela era mais minha amiga do que qualquer outra coisa, então não precisa sentir ciúmes." Foi o que disse em seu discurso e eu estava lutando comigo para me manter firme na raiva, coisa bem difícil naquele momento.

"Sei. Bom mesmo. Bem, eu não estou com ciúmes..." Disse baixo pra ela que me arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ok, eu posso ter inventado isso, mas ela era uma profissional no assunto. O que me fez ficar estranhamente nervosa e vermelha. Que é isso, Fabray? Se aprume! "Er... Eu estava preocupada com você, só isso..." Ela me abriu seu sorriso gigantesco e lindo e me abraçou, sussurrando no meu ouvido. Eu tremi. O gelo realmente estava me dando um choque térmico.

"Se isso _não for_ ciúmes, eu realmente quero te ver enciumada." Ela suspirou no meu ouvido e deu um beijo longo em meu pescoço. Sabe o que dizem sobre bater em velhos e em crianças ou chutar cachorros doentes? Sim, isso era igualmente uma covardia. Uma diva Rachel Berry montada em seu colo – não, ela se aproveitou do meu estado e não se sentou como antes, estava com uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril -, sussurrando em seu ouvido e beijando seu pescoço, é fim de jogo e ponto. Por isso fiz a única coisa que poderia pra sair na frente em nosso placar novamente, puxei seus cabelos com a mão enrolada no gelo mesmo, não poderia ligar menos, e trouxe sua boca sorridente e provocante pra mim, colando-a com força na minha. No início, ela ficou um tanto quanto assustada, talvez tenha doído um pouco também pelo corte que Lauren causou (preciso me lembrar de quebrar a cara dela quando puder) – e eu esqueci de fato, não foi por maldade -, mas no momento em que nossas bocas se encostaram, calafrios subiram pela minha espinha, meu coração já acelerado dobrou as batidas – sim, é possível e foi o que aconteceu -, meu corpo pareceu entrar em combustão... Até o momento que ela começou a responder o beijo e passou timidamente a língua no meu lábio inferior, como quem pede licença, e eu, claro, consenti. Abri a boca e ela me invadiu – nota: dizer a Santana que a língua dela _realmente_ fazia maravilhas – com sua língua e iniciou-se a melhor batalha da minha vida. Com minha outra mão – resolvi tirar proveito do fato de ter dois braços, dá licença -, puxei-a mais pra perto pelas costas e, se eu estava em combustão antes, agora eu estava completamente incendiada e suando, enquanto ela passava a língua no céu da minha boca. Talvez eu tenha gemido, digo isso por ter sentido seu sorrisinho, não conseguia, pela minha vida, ligar pra isso. Chupei sua língua e foi sua vez de gemer, até que bastante alto – o que me despertou um desejo desumano, quase animalesco – e eu desci a mão das suas costas pra sua bunda. Rá! Claro que eu não iria deixar de me aproveitar, né? E ela segurou meu pescoço com uma mão e passou a outra por minha barriga, por baixo da blusa. Eu já estava mais que entorpecida e tinha me esquecido que estávamos na praia, Deus! Eu tinha me esquecido que estávamos no mundo! Não era minha culpa, ela passava levemente a ponta de seus dedos em meu abdômen e ia subindo por todo meu torso, até descer e me agarrar pelos quadris, isso enquanto nos beijávamos com uma paixão que eu desconhecia igual. Nos separamos porque eu não tinha anos de experiência em respiração, mas resolvi aproveitar esse fato e tirei o meu/seu/nosso moletom e joguei-o na cadeira ao lado. Olhei nos seus olhos, estavam mais negros que a noite, e ela me sorriu de canto de boca antes de me atacar novamente – um ataque pra lá de prazeroso, se me couber dizer – e morder meu lábio. Não sei se quem gemeu fui eu, ou se foi ela. Só sei que era ela que estava me puxando pelo cabelo dessa vez, enquanto eu jogava peso todo pra frente e a segurava pela bunda – que bunda! – pra que ela não se afastasse um milímetro que fosse, passei minha mão enrolada em gelo na sua barriga e o gemido que ela deu terminou de me enlouquecer – provavelmente pelo contato do gelo na sua pele – e me aproveitei disso, coloquei a língua mais fundo ainda em sua boca e passei meus dentes levemente em sua língua, enquanto ela se arqueava ainda mais em minha direção e gemia mole em minha boca. Resolvi ousar e segui exemplo do que ela estava fazendo com sua mão em minha barriga, passei as pontas dos dedos em seu abdômen e senti seus músculos se retesarem – até suas reações me descontrolaram -, então eu já passava o gelo em toda sua frente, enquanto ela me arranhava e gritava sem ar na minha boca e mordia meus lábios. Talvez ela tivesse gemendo muito alto, talvez eu também estivesse gemendo e tivesse perdido meu autocontrole e ela pode ter perdido a cabeça também. Qualquer uma dessas opções justificaria o que aconteceu, minha bata voou indefesa pelos ares e eu pressionava com força o seu corpo contra o meu, segurando por suas ancas. E, bem, talvez a gente tenha se empolgado um pouquinho e eu também poderia estar mordendo seu pescoço enquanto ela gemia rouca e com uma voz extremamente baixa e sexy em meu ouvido – como eu posso ter juízo, me digam vocês? Como, céus? Existe a possibilidade de eu estar sussurrando, sem fôlego, coisas não tão cristãs em seu ouvido enquanto mordia sua orelha. Alguma coisa parecida com "_Deus, Rach, você está me enlouquecendo"_, ou "_Você não faz idéia do quanto eu te quero", _eu poderia estar arfando em seu pescoço e lambendo e mordendo sua orelha também e acho que ouvi algo do tipo _"Eu preciso de você, Quinn, mais do que eu preciso de ar", _acompanhado por vários gemidos, mordidas e chupões em pontos cruciais no meu pescoço que até hoje ninguém achou e eu nem sabia que tinha. Isso tudo justificaria o fato de eu estar segurando-a pela cintura com tanta força que talvez tenha uma marca amanhã e ela estar literalmente cavalgando no meu colo (eu posso dizer que isso foi a coisa mais sensual que já vi em 17 anos. Posso dizer também que eu poderia gozar só com ela subindo e descendo em mim e ela também poderia, isso dava pra sentir pelas oitavas que seus gemidos estavam subindo) enquanto eu descia minha boca em beijos de língua pelo seu tórax com um destino que vocês sabem qual seria. E eu quase cheguei lá, mas Santana – esqueçam tudo que disse sobre ela ser uma boa amiga, era uma cadela safada, isso que ela era! – atrapalhou meu safári pelo corpo maravilhoso da Rachel. Nossa isso era pra ser assim mesmo? Pra enlouquecer e pra quase me levar a fazer sexo numa praia (hum, a gente bem que podia usar o mar...) – nota: continuar essa descoberta quando Satan não estiver por perto, empata foda resume tudo – nos jogando um balde de água fria. Ou melhor, gelo.

"Puta que pariu!" Foi o que gritei rouca. E olhei ao redor, ela nos olhava com uma cara de espanto, Britt ria baixinho e o cafetão não estava por perto – Deus é mais! -, nem sua puta. Sorte nossa que o curupira tirou ele dali...

...

"Santa Barbra! Que porra é essa?" Gritei de repente, sentindo algo gelado cair sobre todo o meu corpo. Bem, depois da sensação de desconforto do choque térmico, a minha vontade era continuar o que estávamos fazendo. Ninguém nessa Terra beija melhor que Quinn Fabray, não é possível que exista tal ser humano. O que ela fazia com o meu corpo era um crime, um pecado, nem eu conseguia fazer melhor – isso porque, quando eu fazia, estava pensando nela, então isso quer dizer algo, acreditem – e eu teria tido relações sexuais com ela no meio de uma praia à luz do dia e nem me incomodava com isso (não me lembro de querer tanto uma coisa em toda a vida, nem a minha coleção completa da Barbra). Não, eu estava é puta da cara com Santana por ter atrapalhado isso, quem ela pensa que é?

"Caralho, Santana, que foi isso?" Isso foi Quinn, aparentemente, tão revoltada quanto eu. Parei para observá-la minuciosamente – não, eu não estava secando-a. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados, o que lhe dava um visual extremamente quente de quem acabou de fazer sexo – antes tivéssemos feito, antes tivéssemos -, seu rosto estava bem rosa, sua respiração funda e entrecortada, sua boca vermelha e inchada... Alguém me ajude, ou eu vou molestá-la. Desci os olhos pelo seu corpo, seu pescoço tinha leves marcas de mordidas, seu peito trabalhava dobrado por causa de sua respiração, seu abdômen definido estava todo arranhado... A essa hora eu tive que morder o lábio pra não continuar gemendo. Ela sentiu o meu olhar e me deu um sorriso torto, safado, enquanto colocava sua mão em minhas costas e me puxava pra perto novamente. Até me esqueci dos cubos de gelo entre nós e na cadeira. Eu os derreteria somente com o calor do meu corpo. "Apreciando o seu trabalho, _Berry_?" Ela sussurrou, ainda rouca, em meu ouvido e eu tenho certeza de ter soltado um gemido. "Eu não sei, mas ainda prefiro o meu..." Ok, se eu não gemi antes, ali eu estava suspirando e gemendo novamente.

"Qual é a porra do problema de vocês? Estão no cio por acaso?" Foi o que Santana gritou me interrompendo de voltar do ponto de onde paramos. Me virei no colo de Quinn, antes que eu voltasse a, como diriam, cavalgá-la. Já que aparentemente eu não tenho o menor controle sobre o meu corpo, minhas ações, meus sentimentos ou meus hormônios perto dela. Enfim, eu fico descontrolada como um desastre de trem. Enquanto ouvia Quinn dar um gemido pesaroso por eu ter me virado e não estar mais de frente pra ela – isso é um tipo de provação, não é possível! -, ouvi Brit falando algo tipo 'Não é pra tanto, San'. Coisa que a fez continuar seu discurso matriarcal – no caso da Quinn – ou patriarcal – no meu caso. "Eu estou falando sério aqui, porra! Vocês tem problema mental ou o quê? Isso não é possível." Ela jogou as mãos pro alto, exasperada e _minha _loira (minha! Tão bom dizer, ou pensar, que seja, isso) nos defendeu.

"Calma aí, Santana, não é como se..." Foi o que ela não terminou de dizer, já que Santana a cortou e fiz menção de levantar pra discutir com ela. Oras! Ninguém ofende a Quinn sem lidar comigo, ok?

"Não é como se o que, Q.? Não é como se vocês estivessem fazendo sexo? É isso que você ia dizer?" Ela disse sem se importar com a resposta e continuou, se aproximando e apontando pra nós duas e eu senti Quinn ficar tensa embaixo de mim. "Porque, sim, vocês estavam fazendo sexo aí! Vocês estavam trepando no meio da praia, Fabray, sabia disso? E se alguém do Mckinley visse, o que vocês iam fazer? Ah, já sei! Iam se esfregar na cara de todos amanhã, pra que ninguém pudesse perder o show, né? Ou melhor, iam fazer isso na quarta, já que seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante aqui foi suspensa por porrar dois alunos pra te defender. Então vocês iam se comer pelos corredores e Berry ia sair quebrando todo mundo que resolvesse falar de você, Fabray. Ou melhor ainda, se fosse alguma amiga da sua mãe, pensou nisso? Ou se fosse ela mesma? Ia fazer o que, Quinn? Porra! Vocês não pensam! Se quiserem foder como coelhos agora, fiquem à vontade, estou saindo. Preciso esfriar a cabeça." Depois de dizer isso, ela saiu e foi marchando para a água.

"Não levem isso tão a sério, ela se preocupa com vocês, é só isso. E, pensando no que ela disse, é importante que vocês estejam de acordo com uma decisão e não tomá-la porque ela foi forçada, isso não ajuda em nada." Britt nos falou agachada e se levantou ao fim do discurso, eu realmente estava envergonhada das coisas que tinha acabado de fazer e faria, caso não tivéssemos sido interrompidas e da minha atitude. "Não se preocupem, eu vou falar com ela e vai ficar tudo certo, ok?" Assentimos com a cabeça. "Certo! Beijos e conversem, meninas." Ela disse sorridente e piscou saindo.

Me virei e olhei-a. é, agora era o tudo ou o nada e ela provavelmente iria sair correndo. Sua cabeça estava abaixada e ela estava vermelha, praguejando de olhos fechados, seu corpo estava tenso e suas mãos estavam cerradas ao lado da cadeira. Não era a mesma pessoa com quem eu tinha acabado de quase me dar. Não, ela não me olhava, não me encostava e fingia que eu não estava nem ali. Claro que isso iria acontecer, bobagem. Sorri amarga. Eu deveria ter previsto isso tudo. Além do mais, Santana – por mais que me doa admitir - estava certa e aquilo era um lugar público, qualquer um poderia ver e fofocar e falar pra mãe dela. Continuei olhando suas expressões e ela passou a dar socos nos braços da cadeira. É, limpei do rosto a lágrima que cismou em rolar e me levantei de seu colo com o resto que eu tinha de dignidade. Coloquei seu moletom que estava na cadeira ao lado e peguei meus óculos escuros. Quando ia me virar pra sair ela me perguntou, ainda de cabeça abaixada.

"Vai aonde?"

"Não sei, dar uma volta, pensar um pouco." Falei e a observei que só concordou com a cabeça, sem sequer abrir os olhos ou levantá-la e me olhar. Ri sem graça e me virei pra ir.

"Você é igual a todo mundo na minha vida." Ela me disse e pegou sua blusa para se vestir. Isso me fez parar e dar meia volta.

"Como é?" Perguntei porque, vá saber, posso estar ouvindo mal – por Barbra que isso não esteja acontecendo! – ou sei lá.

"Você é como todos na minha vida." Ela repetiu, agora vestida e me olhando, com algo que eu poderia confundir com tristeza.

"Por que você me diz isso?" Perguntei sincera, não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando.

"Por nada." Ela colocou os óculos e cruzou as pernas. Olhou na minha direção e deve ter me visto estática ali, pois completou, destroçando meu coração. "Você não estava indo?"

"O que você quer de mim, Quinn? Eu não consigo entender..." Respondi quase chorando porque vocês também estariam no meu lugar.

"Não quero nada, você estava indo pensar." Ela falou, desinteressada. Tentou parecer, mas deu pra ver o seu sorriso triste e seu rosto abaixado. Me aproximei e parei em sua frente, que me olhou. Bem, se for pra ficar com o coração partido, vou usar todas as minhas chances antes de desistir. Me ajoelhei em sua frente e tirei meus óculos. Já que ela tem problema em se sentir vulnerável, eu faria isso. Joguei-os na cadeira ao lado. Cheguei mais perto dela que se remexeu na cadeira. "O que você quer?" Foi sua pergunta triste e baixa e eu entrei ainda mais em seu espaço pessoal sem encostá-la propriamente.

"Você." Respondi certa de mim, porque eu estava certa de mim. E eu estava chorando, se meu rosto molhado quisesse dizer algo... Ela levantou a mão, mas não chegou a me tocar. Peguei sua mão e coloquei em meu peito, enquanto ela abaixava a cabeça. "E você, Quinn, o que você quer?" Perguntei com o coração na boca. Mas eu já estava pra lá de patética mesmo, só ia virar uma piada. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto mordia o lábio. É, ela não me queria. Olhei pra baixo, pois de repente meus olhos ficaram nublados. Não, não foi de repente, eu tinha acabado de ganhar e perder o amor da minha e estava chorando. Sejamos sinceras aqui. Pisquei e engoli as lágrimas que teimavam em atrapalhar minha visão, concordei com a cabeça e me afastei. Não me afastei muito, confesso, já que a mão que estava em meu peito puxou o moletom e me puxou pra um beijo. Beijo esse, mais animal ainda que o primeiro , acabei sentada em seu colo, na mesma posição de antes e beijando-a como se a minha vida toda dependesse disso. Poderia ser o último.

Ela me afastou um pouco e tirou os óculos. Foi quando vi que ela também tinha chorado e abracei-a com força e beijei sua testa. Ela me afastou, colocou a mão delicadamente em meu rosto e me beijou. Eu posso morrer atingida por um raio, mas eu senti mais do que apenas atração física, talvez ela tivesse sentimentos por mim também. Sorri no beijo o que a fez abrir os olhos avermelhados e num verde bem forte e me olhar fundo.

"Que foi?" Ela sussurrou. Ainda sorrindo, balancei a cabeça e fui ao seu encontro para mais um beijo leve, nos beijamos sem pressa nenhuma, até que sua língua tímida me pediu passagem e eu, adivinhem?, dei. Cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo acendeu e pareceu ter vida própria naquele beijo que, de tão lento, chegava a ser sensual. Passei minha mão em seu rosto e encostei minha testa na sua, sorrindo. Ela me sorriu meiga de volta e piscou. Não tive nem tempo de respirar e estava com a minha boca na dela, que sorriu me beijando – a culpa foi dela que me piscou, oras – e o ritmo ainda era lento e sensual, mas aos poucos estava se tornando vicioso. Então ela resolveu chupar minha língua de novo e eu perdi as estribeiras e segurei seus cabelos, beijando-a com força e forçando meu corpo no dela, que forçava de volta. Eu estava no paraíso, nunca foi tão bom beijão alguém. Tudo bem, eu estava apaixonada, mas ela beijava _tão_ bem que eu poderia fazer isso pelo resto da minha vida. Certo, não só isso, sexo também, já que ela estava a meio caminho de tirar nosso moletom pela segunda vez quando ouço uma voz.

"Se eu soubesse que Quinn Fabray beijava assim tão bem, eu teria experimento-a primeiro." Encostei minha testa na dela, enquanto abria os olhos e tentava rescuperar o fôlego. Quinn me olhou confusa – muito embora ela estivesse excitada também, dava pra ver pelas pupilas – e eu me virei em seu colo, me levantando.

"Pois é, Stacey, perdeu a vez." Disse rangendo os dentes pra ela.

"Será?" Foi a afronta que ela teve coragem de dizer e eu fui andando pra cima dela. Cadela abusada! Eu não conheço um ser humano tão desprezível quanto ela. Mas Quinn me impediu de terminar a sua arte na cara de tacho dela.

"Eu tenho certeza." Quinn falou certa e venenosa pra ela. Por fora, eu a olhava com um desejo assassino de chupar seu sangue. Por dentro, eu fazia minha dancinha da vitória. Rá, chupa essa!

"Ora, Quinn, cadê seu senso de humor?" A cachorra falou rindo. Olhei pra trás e Quinn arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Stacey, você mora em outro estado se bem me lembro." Perguntei cerrando os dentes e os punhos e, se eu tivesse uma serra, estaria serrando sua cabeça vermelha também.

"Vim me encontrar com velhos amigos, acho que vocês conhecem, não? Franz Van der Coop, Amy Whitman e Susan Ackerman. Lembra-se deles, Quinn?" A vagabunda perguntou presunçosa e me virei para olhar a expressão da minha loira que se alternou em confusão, medo, raiva e descrença.

"Eles estão mortos há mais de três anos." Foi o que ela disse. E tudo pareceu fazer sentido. Seus coleguinhas eram, respectivamente, Marlon Brando, Megan Fox e Shirley Manson – digo isso por me lembrar do nome dos dois primeiros. Bem, exceto o fato de eles terem morrido há tempo e só terem resolvido fazer suas vinganças agora, isso ainda não fazia sentido algum. Ou será que eles estavam de sabotagem por aí? Impossível, eles eram babacas e inexperientes demais pra isso. Foi quando vi de canto de olho Santana voltar com Brittany e Noah.

"É, bem, nunca é tarde demais pra uma reuniãozinha, não é? Se vocês tiverem algum assunto pendente, eu posso chamá-los aqui, o que acham?" Filha da puta! Antes que todos pudessem pensar na sua proposta do inferno, pulei em seu corpo pálido e comecei a bater na sua cara descarada. Vagabunda! Só parei de socá-la quando Noah me tirou de cima dela e um salva-vidas a puxou e nos mandou ir pra casa, dizendo algo como 'vocês estão perturbando a paz e ameaçando a segurança dessa jovem'. Grande babaca esse cara, só porque era loiro, alto e forte estava achando que estava no seriado S.O.S. Malibu. E eu estava arfando, cheia de areia, tinha batido com minha mão ruim sim e daí? E queria mais era dar uns cacetes nela mesmo. Malditas pessoas que se metem no que não devem. Ela se afastou um pouco com o segurança – um retardado, eu poderia bater nele e ele nem ia ter tempo de revidar - e Quinn estava com o braço me segurando pela cintura. Até que Stacey resolveu continuar. "Bem, Berry, você sabe que eu sei onde você mora e meus amigos também sabem. Algo sobre manter um olho no peixe e outro no gato, não sei você me entende." Ela disse e riu. "Quem sabe você possa ter companhia essa noite, hum?" Se virou e foi andando. Desgraçada!

"Que porra foi essa?" Santana disse enquanto eu pensava em algo pra nos tirar dessa situação. "Escuta aqui, sua piranha, não sei do que você está falando e não me interessa, mas se você ou seu esquadrão de mortos-vivos encostarem no nosso hobbit, eu vou destruir a sua cara sem noção, ouviu bem?" Isso foi Santana gritando pra ela. Me passou uma sensação gostosa pelo corpo e eu sorri, ela estava me defendendo. Tudo bem, ela me chamou de 'hobbit', mas mesmo assim, né? Ainda mais depois que Britt nos falou que esse é o modo dela se preocupar conosco.

"Senhorita, saia da praia agora." O drogado do salva-vidas. Sorte minha não depender dessa âncora pra me salvar de um afogamento. Pfff!

"Ouviu o jovem, Lopez, é melhor irem." Isso foi a sem cérebro da Stacey. Realmente não sei como ela podia ser tão diferente da Katie. Sem contar com o fato de ela ser da nossa idade e sua irmã ser mais velha quatro anos. Famílias estranhas essas.

"De onde essa _hija de la puta_ sabe o meu nome?" Santana disse olhando pra mim e pra Noah, arrasando nos xingamentos em espanhol.

"Eu só gosto de fazer pesquisas, Lopez. Como eu sei que sua doce loira ali não é a mente mais brilhante desde a criação..." Ela teve o desplante de dizer isso e Santana voou em cima dela. Na verdade, em cima do loiro pintado. Como ele não saia da frente, foi quem apanhou pela vagabunda e eu não senti pena nenhuma.

"San, calma, deixa isso pra lá!" Brit gritava pra Santana que estava sendo possuída enquanto estragava a cara loira e lerda do menino.

"Sai de cima de mim! Polícia! Polícia!" Ele gritava como o homem que era – imbecil! – e dois policiais chegaram, segurando Santana pelos braços. Eu olhava a cena estática enquanto Quinn me limpava a areia dos braços. Sorri agradecida pra ela que assentiu com a cabeça e se voltou para a desgraça que tomava conta ali e eu fui olhar o circo também.

"Senhorita, saia dessa praia agora antes que eu leve todos vocês pra delegacia." É, tava demorando pra algo desse tipo acontecer mesmo. Mas eu não posso culpar a Santana, no seu lugar, teria feito a mesma coisa. Talvez eu tivesse mudado alguns golpes, usado mais os pés, não sei...

"Estamos indo, senhores, muito obrigada." Brittany nos surpreendeu enquanto segurava Santana e nós pegávamos nossas coisas para irmos.

"Puck, posso falar com você num minuto?" Ela lançou sua isca e seu sorriso de mulher da vida – coisa que ela era – e Noah foi atrás.

"Te encontro no carro, superstar." Ele disse no meu ouvido e eu tentei segurá-lo pelo braço, mas ele balançou a cabeça como quem diz que está tudo sob controle. É, estou vendo o controle, só se for o remoto que ela ligou para chamá-lo. Puta. Então se afastou na direção dela.

"Onde, caralhos, Puckerman foi meter o mini puck dele? Puta que pariu, onde ele arrumou essa galinha?" Bem, foi Santana, como aposto que imaginaram.

"Vamos andando, San, depois perguntamos isso pra ele." Britt estava mais calma que todos nós juntos e nos levou a andar. Britt fez os policiais carregarem nossas coisas – não me perguntem como, mas eles levaram tudo - e, quando chegamos ao carro, ela agradeceu aos dois que bateram continência e se foram. Cada coisa estranha acontece por aqui, credo. Ela se virou e disse em segredo à Quinn. "Q., você pode dirigir? A San não está muito calma..." E ela abaixou os olhos.

Minha loira olhou-a e sorriu. "Claro, B." e piscou pra ela. Depois me olhou com uma expressão confusa e eu dei de ombros. "Talvez a gente tenha que conversar, Rach." Ela disse me olhando nos olhos e eu permaneci imóvel, como uma pilastra. "Você tem algo a me dizer sobre isso tudo?" Na verdade, eu tinha. Várias coisas até. E fatalmente ela iria rir na minha cara e dizer que eu tenho parafusos a menos na cabeça, ou ela ia me dar às costas. Ou desistir de ficar comigo... Bah, as possibilidades de isso dar errado eram inúmeras. Mas cumpri com minha palavra de mais cedo e balancei a cabeça positivamente, eu não poderia mentir pra ela, não tinha força pra isso. Ela vendo que eu não iria fugir da raia, me sorriu aliviada.

"Mas conversamos em casa, ok? O clima já não está muito bom e..." Ela selou meus lábios com um indicador e me deu um beijo rápido, sorrindo seu sorriso que me matava e me fazia viver mais um pouco todos os dias.

"Claro, Rach. Eu vou pra sua casa, ok?" Ela perguntou e eu devia estar com a minha usual cara de Finn quando ela me surpreende com sua fofura – cara de vento -, pois ela continuou. "Eu até perguntaria primeiro, mas como o palito de fósforo deixou bem claro que não está brincando de acordo com as regras, não vou te deixar sozinha." E eu sorri tão grande e tão aberto que acho que nada mais se via na minha cara. Ela me sorriu tímida e perguntou "O que foi?" Balancei a cabeça e abracei sua cintura, beijando seu pescoço.

"Obrigada." Foi o que sussurrei pra ela e ela confirmou ter ouvido só balando a cabeça.

"Eu vou cuidar de você, Rach." Foi tão baixo quanto um sussurro no meu ouvido e meu corpo voltou a tremer, o coração a palpitar, a respiração a pesar...

"Deixa de sapatice aí, nós vamos todas pro seu muquifo, Berry. Também quero acertar contas com o curupira ali." Claro, Santana não ia deixar barato. Ajudou Britt a entrar e depois pulou no jipe.

Quinn me sorriu com quê de timidez e outro de safadeza e depois olhou para trás da minha cabeça, me virei seguindo sua linha de visão e vi Noah andando, ainda ao longe, em nossa direção. Ela se virou e abriu a porta do passageiro pra mim com uma mesura. Eu ri e agradeci, também com outra mesura. Ela colocou os óculos e deu a volta no carro, pegando o volante. Puck pulou pela direita do carro, sentando-se ao lado de Brittany, que estava no meio. Quinn assentiu com a cabeça para todos e deu partida no carro.

"Berry, você colocou o cinto?" Santana, estranhamente preocupada, me perguntou.

"Sim, é claro, Santana. Não que eu desconfie da direção da Quinn..." Me virei e pisquei pra ela que sorriu e abriu a boca dizendo um 'melhor mesmo' sem pronunciar as palavras. Balancei a cabeça e continuei. "Mas é importante pensar em segurança. Por que?"

"Por nada." Respondeu desinteressada enquanto acendia um cigarro. "Mas isso explica o fato de você estar no seu banco e não trepada no colo da Q." Pude ver todos no carro. Noah gargalhava, Brit também ria bastante, Santana ria diabólica – como sempre – e, acreditem se quiser!, Quinn também estava rindo. Fiquei mais do que embaraçada e dei um tapa no seu braço.

"Ai! Que foi isso, Rach?" Ela respondeu abusada e ainda rindo. Fiz meu melhor bico e olhei pra frente. "Ah, não fica assim, até parece que a S. falou alguma mentira." Exato! As gargalhadas no carro deviam chamar mais atenção que a própria buzina e eu olhei pra baixo, desejando morrer, ser engolida pelo banco nada macio ou confortável, pular do carro em movimento... "Psiu! Eu gosto de você em cima de mim..." Foi a tortura com a qual ela resolveu fechar meu dia, apoiando sua mão em minha coxa e suspirando baixo em meu ouvido. Até que se afastou, abaixou os óculos e me deu uma piscadela. Estava, mais uma vez, em meu momento Finn enquanto ouvia o resto do carro dobrando as gargalhadas, Quinn me sorrindo doce enquanto dirigia – que mulher é essa, Santa Barbra? Como ela conseguia dirigir e me deixar pra morrer ao mesmo tempo? Questões que a nossa vã filosofia não explica.

"Q., você quebrou a Berry." Santana disse bebendo e tragando seu cigarro, olhando minha boca aberta. E Quinn me deu uma risada gostosa e balançou a cabeça.

Decidi beber, acendi um cigarro e fiquei a provocá-la. Dois podem jogar esse jogo. Falando em jogos, Britt nos surgiu com um enquanto íamos rindo como velhos amigos e aproveitando a volta pra casa, aproveitei para ligar o rádio do carro e deixei na estação dos anos 70, 80 e 90 para cantarmos todos, gargalhando pela estrada. Até que Steven Tyler nos brindou com seu hit 'I don't wanna miss a thing' e cantamos alertando toda a autoestrada de que um carro com adolescentes bêbados e felizes estava se aproximando. Eu e Quinn cantávamos nos olhando e eu gritei pra ela, com todo meu coração e minha voz (digamos, ótima).

_"I don´t wanna close my eyes_  
><em> I don´t wanna fall asleep<em>  
><em>'Cause I´d miss you, babe<em>  
><em> And I don´t wanna miss a thing<em>  
><em>'Cause even when I dream of you<em>  
><em> The sweetest dream will never do<em>  
><em> I´d still miss you, babe<em>  
><em>And I don´t wanna miss a thing"<em>

Ela me riu, maravilhosa, e gritou comigo e com Noah, enquanto ele fingia fazer o riff do solo na guitarra. Britt e Santana cantavam uma pra outra no auge de seus respectivos fôlegos. E minha loira, de repente, parou e só me ouviu cantar, com um sorriso que me vale mais do que um Tony ou uma casa cheia no meu papel principal da Broadway. A música mudou e nossos amigos - é, até Santana eu passei a considerar assim depois de vê-la me defender hoje na praia - continuaram cantando e eu me calei, envergonhada.

Olhei mais uma vez pra loira motorista e os últimos raios de Sol brincavam no seu rosto, em seus cabelos e o céu estava num tom avermelhado que daria para uma linda fotografia. Mas, verdade seja dita, ela era a minha melhor paisagem.


	7. Confissões

**A/N**: Buenas, meus amores! Desculpem pela demora mas a semana de inferno astral - popularmente conhecida como fim de período - resolveu me pegar de jeito. E para estudantes vadios como eu (no sentido cru de vadiar mesmo, pra ter qualquer outro eu precisaria aparecer na faculdade para fazer baixaria), as duas últimas semanas me sugaram a vida. Isso tudo somado ao fato de eu estar bombando mais nas matérias do que fogos de artifício em virada de ano, me deixou numa situação desagradável e corrida. Mas sem mais justificativas.

Temos aqui os POV's do Puck e do nosso casal de menines preferido. Vejamos o que posso adiantar, não leiam (lindas ou confortáveis) no trabalho, fikdik. Com mais pegação, explicações, histórias e um plano mirabolante do nosso delinqüente mais querido. Tá meio autoexplicativo. Espero que gostem desse capítulo também.

Então, galere boa, essa fic vai ser dividida em duas partes (nessa aqui, não abrirei outra, mesmo porque praticidade é meu sobrenome), mas cruzaremos essa ponte quando for necessário.

Obrigada pelas incríveis reviews, elas fazem minha alegria quando o mundo e meus professores resolvem conspirar contra mim. ;]

Pro próximo vamos ter uma confusão generalizada e os pontos de vista vão passear entre as pessoas. Fica a pergunta: querem ver um da Brittany também? Tô pensando em arrumar alguém pro Noah (love is in the air), o que me dizem?

É isso, pessoas bacanas. Deem suas opiniões e façam suas apostas.

Obrigada pelas ótimas reviews e pelo tempo de caminhada juntos. Vocês são ótimos/as. Xoxo.

**Ainda não tenho Glee, nem dinheiro, nem dignidade e nada a meu favor. Só mais uma prova amanhã para qual deixei de estudar enquanto escrevia porque, como veem, sou uma pessoa com princípios.**

* * *

><p>Dirigi pela estrada com um sorriso no rosto, alternando meu olhar entre o caminho e uma tal de Rachel Berry sentada no banco ao lado. Não sei como, mas toda vez que eu a olhava, ela me devolvia o olhar e adicionava um sorriso meio tímido, incrível. Eu sorria de volta, claro. Para mim mesma e para ela que cantava com nossos amigos – incluindo a S., já mais calma depois do encontro com o salva-vidas e aquela vadia. Só de pensar naquela menina minha cabeça doía e uma raiva bruta nascia em mim. Saí do meu mau humor ao sentir a cabeça de Rach no meu ombro e sua mão segurando a minha, sobre a caixa de marcha do carro. Era engraçado o modo como ela sentia meus picos de humor, talvez ela tivesse mesmo um sexto sentido.<p>

"Rach, tá tudo bem?" Perguntei a ela que não mais sorria e olhava a estrada se fazendo em nossa frente. Ela pareceu pensar por um minuto e me olhou, franzindo a testa.

"Não exatamente." Quase puxei o freio de mão e capotei o jipe de Santana – pra assinar meu atestado de óbito, por destruir seu carro e de nós todos, pela desgraça que isso causaria – tamanho susto levei com isso. Me virei completamente pra ela e olhei fundo em seus olhos – sim, eu sou uma boa motorista, minha amizade com a S. e a B. me fez sempre melhorar nesse quesito (amigas bêbadas e se pegando no carro de trás nos obrigam a dirigir com um olho na estrada e outro nelas, não por voyeurismo, mas porque às vezes discussões surgiam do nada e uma bela vez, San ameaçou pular pela janela do meu carro em movimento, o que me obrigou a segurá-la com uma mão e dirigir com a outra. Enfim) -, olhando fundo em suas piscinas de chocolate, vi que ela estava apenas implicando comigo, chamando minha atenção.

"Eu estava com saudades e isso é o que uma mulher tem que fazer pra chamar sua atenção, Fabray." Disse brincalhona e soltei todo o ar do meu corpo em uma respiração que eu não sabia que estava segurando. Olhei para estrada – me certificando que nenhuma curva ia se materializar tão cedo – e me voltei pra ela, que tinha um olhar brincalhão e cheio de si em face.

"Pra qualquer mulher, talvez. Mas pra você, Berry, eu posso pensar em outras opções..." Olhei em seus olhos que ficaram mais escuros enquanto seu rosto ia corando e eu segurei um risinho. Ela era maravilhosa, perfeita. Até ter percebido minha brincadeira e se virar pra estrada, baixando seus óculos de sol que prendiam seus cabelos e fazendo seu usual biquinho. Rá, ela era incrivelmente fofa também. Sorri aberto.

"Você tem sorte em ser linda, ou eu estaria cortando relações contigo nesse esse exato, minuto, Quinn. Não sei se é pela sua amizade com Santana, mas você está muito engraçadinha." Ela disse se ajeitando em seu banco e cruzando os braços. Não me agüentei e ri de seu jeito doce e infantil de ser. Tirei minha mão da embreagem e coloquei em seus braços cruzados de mau grado, puxando-os para que se desfizessem. Ela olhou confusa pro meu sorriso e se virou para olhar a estrada pela janela. Puxei-a com minha mão que ainda a segurava e trouxe seu corpo para um beijo rápido – certo, eu dirijo bem, mas se resolvermos nos beijar como mais cedo na praia, o resultado não será agradável. Sorri pra ela e recebi um sorriso de volta dessa vez. Sua cabeça voltou a achar o caminho do meu ombro e pude ouvi-la suspirando contente.

"Assim está bem melhor, não acha?" Perguntei baixo, em seu cabelo. Minha resposta foi um balanço rápido de cabeça enquanto ela trançava seu braço no meu. Beijei sua testa e voltei a olhar pra estrada.

"Fabray, se você nos matar porque não consegue tirar suas mãos do hobbit, eu vou torturá-las pelo resto de nossa eternidade." Santana, obviamente enciumada por eu estar beijando minha garota e por ela ser lerda demais pra fazer isso com a sua. Arreganhei meus dentes pra ela pelo retrovisor e ela me abriu os olhos. Nossa comunicação de quando eu não tenho algo bom em mente. Ri comigo e Rachel me olhou.

"Tá tudo bem, baby?" Sorri ainda mais pra ela, mas dessa vez por causa do seu 'baby' baixo e preocupado. Balancei a cabeça depressa e continuei olhando pra ela.

"Rach, solta o cinto..." Falei baixo em seu ouvido e, pelo retrovisor, vi os três se entreolhando nos bancos de trás. Voltei meu olhar pra ela, que não estava mais apoiada em meu ombro e me olhava confusa. Balancei a cabeça. "Você confia em mim?" Eu sei que isso é baixo e sei que se a resposta for negativa é bom que todos tenham confessado seus pecados porque eu posso acabar jogando o carro na ribanceira. Não por raiva, mas por nervosismo. Falando nele, eu comecei a tamborilar os dedos no volante enquanto esperava sua resposta. Pff! Mas é claro que ela não confiava, eu torturei-a por anos e depois de um beijinho – tudo bem, não foi um 'beijinho', foi provavelmente o melhor beijo que eu terei em toda a minha vida, mas ainda assim – ela iria magicamente confiar em mim? Claro que não, eu tinha que fazer por merecer, me redimir, pedir perdão e...

"O que faço agora?" Saí do meu plano de me humilhar até conseguir seu perdão e sua confiança por sua mão no meu rosto, seu corpo todo virado para mim e uma expressão de tanta inocência que me faria matar quem se aproveitasse ou tirasse aquela expressão de seu rosto. Olhei-a, sem cinto, ela realmente confiava em mim e eu não merecia isso, nem ela e menos ainda seu voto em mim. Mas era a mim que tinha escolhido Então ela teria o meu melhor, o que ninguém nunca teve até aqui e talvez nem tenha mais. Sorri olhando em seus olhos lindos e sinceros.

"Então, eu pensei bem e estou com saudades de você também..." Disse olhando-a fundo, que sorriu o seu sorriso mais gracioso e iluminado que eu já tinha visto. "E, principalmente, estou com saudades do seu corpo no meu..." Isso eu disse sussurrando e ela concordou com a cabeça e ficou vermelha. Que menina incrível! Sorri pra ela. "Senta no meu colo, Rach?" Perguntei e vi seus olhos se arregalarem mais que os da – agora - Srta. Pillsbury e ficar boquiaberta. Me aproveitei e soltei meu cinto e puxei-a pelo braço, que foi depois de me dar algum trabalho.

"Quinn, isso é perigoso, você está dirigindo, o que pode acontecer se a gente..." Coloquei um dedo em sua boca e balancei a cabeça, ela não precisava se preocupar com isso, eu tinha reduzido bastante a velocidade, tanto que alguém correndo nos ultrapassaria. Liguei o alerta do carro também, prevenir é melhor que remediar.

"Senta aqui, Rach, se você não se aproveitar desse feitiço que você aparentemente tem sobre mim, não teremos grandes problemas." Ao ouvir que ela conseguia me enfeitiçar, ela se ruborizou e assentiu com a cabeça e se moveu pra sentar no meu colo. Ajudei-a e nos assentamos com ela de lado, com suas pernas em cima da caixa de marcha, sua cabeça em meu ombro esquerdo e uma mão sua segurava o banco enquanto a outra estava em meu outro ombro, num meio abraço. Ouvi seu suspiro contente novamente e sorri pra ela. "Então, está ruim?" Ela balançou a cabeça tantas vezes que fui obrigada a olhar a estrada pra não ficar tonta.

"Não, eu gostei da posição, nós podíamos andar de carro só assim, né?" Foi o que disse sorrindo meiga e me olhando esperançosa como uma criança que acaba de comer bala e não quer mais jantar, só quer beliscar besteiras. Assenti com a cabeça e com um sorriso que ela dobrou, me dando um beijo na bochecha e se aconchegando mais em mim. Sorri.

"Baby mama, não sabia que você também quebrava regras." Olhei pelo retrovisor e vi o sorriso cretino de Puckerman enquanto eu lhe levantava uma sobrancelha.

"Berry, mantenha suas mãos pra você! Se acontecer um acidente, você morre primeiro e eu vou fazer questão de sambar no seu túmulo." Santana e sua necessidade em comentar as coisas. Me virei pra Rach e ela estava com uma expressão de puro terror no rosto, provavelmente com medo até de respirar pra não me fazer perder a direção. Ri pra ela e puxei sua cabeça – depois de tirar a mão da marcha e segurar o volante, pois não sou suicida – e lhe dei um beijo desentupidor de pia, colocando minha língua em sua boca sem permissão, mais agressivamente que mais cedo.

"Caralho, Fabray! Eu vou te matar! Desgruda do hobbit e segura a porra do volante!" Santana gritou ao fundo.

"Pooooorra!" Puck falou, não sei de medo ou vendo nosso beijo. Que fosse.

"Nós devíamos tentar isso, San." Bem, Britt foi a única que disse sorridente e compreensiva.

Nos separamos por falta de ar. Olhei de relance pra Rachel, provavelmente querendo mais, com os olhos escuros, rosto vermelho, ofegante, descabelada e mordendo o lábio e lhe dei um sorriso inocente.

"Quinn!" Ela gritou e me deu um tapinha no braço, o que fez meu sorriso virar uma gargalhada.

...

Dizer que esse estava sendo o melhor dia da minha vida não é uma novidade, nunca em minha vida tinha me sentido mais feliz que hoje, nem no meu aniversário de cinco anos, quando ganhei minha relíquia de Funny Girl. Estava sentada no colo da garota da minha vida – sim, eu não conseguia me imaginar com mais ninguém além dela, homem ou mulher – enquanto cantávamos e nos aproximávamos de casa, com o céu já escurecido, mas não completamente negro.

"Rach, você pode acender um cigarro pra mim?" Ouvi da minha loira embaixo de mim e concordei com a cabeça. Até que a curiosidade me bateu, ela sempre foi uma cheerio, desde os treze anos, e as rotinas impostas por Sue Sylvester eram piores que os treinamentos do exército, então desde quando ela fumava? Ou melhor, como ela conseguia fumar e correr tanto?

"Só se você me contar sua história sórdida por trás desse prazer que eu presumo ser eventual, baby." Completei assim porque ela sempre abria meu sorriso preferido quando eu a chamava por esse apelido carinhoso. Não falhou e ela me sorriu novamente, seu sorriso magnético que me dá vontade de voar em sua direção. Deixei isso pra depois e peguei um cigarro e o isqueiro com Noah.

"Tem nenhuma sordidez por trás dessa história, Rach. Eu e S. fazíamos isso depois do especial Sylvester, quando passávamos 24 horas trabalhando fisicamente, na sua rotina, digamos, ortodoxa. Ajudava a relaxar os nervos depois, já que não conseguíamos dormir, mesmo cansadas." Minha loira me explicou. "Não é, S.?" E disse olhando pra Santana pelo retrovisor, que só balançou a cabeça. Dei um beijo em seu pescoço e acendi o cigarro pra ela, que me sorriu agradecida e segurou-o com intimidade, tragando-o e soltando a fumaça, com seus óculos de sol segurando seus cabelos. Certo, se eu achava a Katie charmosa fumando, Quinn conseguia levar esse ato, não aconselhável, a um novo extremo. Eu acho que fiquei perdida enquanto eu a observava fumar, como uma deusa, não era simplesmente sexy era... Sem explicações. Ela me olhou de canto de olho e sorriu, soltando a fumaça em meu rosto – como se ela precisasse fazer esse convite sexual explícito pra me deixar subindo pelas paredes. Desisti de testar sua habilidade na direção ao ouvir a voz de Santana.

"Berry, ainda tem cigarro aqui." Virei rapidamente pra ela. Do que ela estava falando? "Do jeito que você está olhando pra Q., você vai queimar o cigarro dela por vocês duas." Absolutamente ela ia implicar comigo. As pessoas do carro riram, já estava até acostumada com isso. Até que Quinn se virou pra mim enquanto passava por um trecho extremamente tranqüilo do caminho.

"Quer tentar algo comigo, Rach?" Eu me virei depressa pra ela e olhei seu olhar com um quê de malicioso, misterioso. Talvez e apenas talvez, eu tenha pensado em algo mais físico. Isso explicaria o meu rosto provavelmente vermelho – sei disso, pois estava me sentindo quente -, minha boca entreaberta e meu olhar ardente pra seus lábios. Ela sorriu um pouco e se aproximou de mim para me explicar em segredo. Será que era o que eu estava pensando? "Se chama shotgunning..." Não, infelizmente não era o que eu estava pensando.

"Fabray, você não vai fazer isso dirigindo! Qual é o seu problema? Quer matar a todos nós?" Santana cortou minha curiosidade e vi Quinn pensar no que ela disse e no que ela iria me mostrar. Ela resolveu seguir o 'conselho' de Santana e largar o assunto de lado, pra minha tristeza.

"O que era, baby? A gente pode fazer, eu seguro o volante..." Eu disse baixinho, tentando convencê-la porque eu sou sim uma pessoa muito curiosa. Ela me riu um riso doce e beijou meu nariz. Eu fiz bico, não por ser mimada, mas não estava contente com isso, oras!

"Faremos isso com calma, quando estivermos sozinhas e eu não precisar me preocupar com um volante..." Ela me sussurrou – e me matou. Bem, ainda tinha a possibilidade de ser o que eu estava pensando, né? Quer dizer, ela sugerir que fiquemos sozinhas em casa, bem...

"Fabray, nós passamos na sua casa e pegamos suas coisas. Eu deixo vocês três no esconderijo do hobbit e vou em casa com a B. para nos arrumarmos e pegarmos nossas coisas, ok?" Santana disse seu plano e eu concordei absolutamente, afinal, eu teria a Quinn toda pra mim. O quão incrível é isso? Ela viu meu sorriso – que deveria ser assustadoramente grande – e balançou a cabeça, rindo baixo.

"Eu gosto como a sua mente trabalha, Rach..." Ela me disse e piscou. Eu abri ainda mais meu sorriso e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Tá certo, S., tudo bem por mim." Respondeu olhando pelo retrovisor pra Santana. Eu suspirei contente e fechei os olhos um cadinho, pra descansá-los. Talvez eu tenha dormido, pois a única coisa que me lembro antes de acordar sozinha no banco do passageiro foi de seu beijo em minha testa.

"Quinn?" Foi a primeira coisa em que pensei quando acordei assustada e sozinha, olhando para todos os lados. Será que eu tinha sonhado? Aquilo tudo não passou de uma trapaça da minha imaginação? Eu deveria ter previsto isso, não era possível que eu realmente tivesse beijado Quinn Fabray, a presidente do clube do celibato, mais hétero que o Messias... Meus olhos se nublaram, mas eu me recuso a chorar por isso, me recuso. "Quinn..." Suspirei triste. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo enquanto refazia o dia em minha cabeça. Suspirei. É, não passou de um sonho...

"Relaxa, Berry, sua mulé só foi pegar os panos de bunda dela. Nossa! Que colação de velcro vocês duas. Credo!" A voz de Santana me fez virar rapidamente a cabeça pra trás (e quase a perdi mais uma vez pela velocidade da virada). Olhei a cena onde Noah dormia com a cabeça encostada no carro e de óculos escuros (porque a noite estava muito clara, só pode), Brittany, no meio, tinha cochilado com um sorriso no rosto e com a cabeça encostada em Santana que fumava e revirava os olhos pra mim, até que se virou e falou. "Até que enfim! A sua metade de namorada estava tendo um ataque de nervos e choramingando algum showtune aqui pensando que você tivesse fugido de volta pro armário, Fabray." Revirei os olhos porque isso era uma completa e absurda mentira! E aproveitei para seguir sua visão e vi Quinn parada do lado de fora do carro com uma grande mochila nos ombros e um sorriso ainda maior no rosto, me piscando.

"Desculpa pela demora, Rach, tive que convencer minha mãe a não vir aqui falar com vocês." Minha loira me disse depois de jogar a mochila no colo de Santana e entrar no carro, batendo a porta. Olhei-a confusa. Qual era o problema de conhecer a senhora Fabray? Até que a realização passou por minha mente... Ela estava com vergonha de me apresentar pra sua mãe. Por que não tinha pensado nisso antes? Fechei a boca e olhei pra frente tentando recuperar o resquício de dignidade que ainda tinha, mas ela segurou minha mão e me virei para olhá-la. "Psiu! Não é isso que você está pensando." Foi o que ouvi baixo enquanto ela passava sua outra mão no meu rosto. "Não ia trazer minha mãe aqui pra ela nos ver com várias cervejas. Além do mais, se ela soubesse que Puck tinha a ver com isso, iria nos trancar todas em casa e chamar a polícia com medo." Ela me disse num embaraço ameno e divertido.

"Ay Díos mio. Alguém que me salve dessa rasgação de seda." Isso foi Santana, absolutamente, sussurrando. Ignorei-a e olhei nos olhos penetrantes da loira ao meu lado. Seu olhar era profundo, sincero e vulnerável. Ela conseguiria me desvendar e me despir só com aqueles olhos. De repente, fiquei constrangida e sorri, abaixando a cabeça. Ela segurou meu queixo e levantou minha cabeça, beijando minha testa. Sorri mais ainda porque não poderia fazer outra coisa.

"Vamos?" Disse ainda me quebrando com seu olhar. Nesse momento, eu tive certeza de que não queria mais ninguém por toda minha vida. Eu sei, isso parece ser ultrapassado e pueril demais, como todos os sonhos adolescentes, mas era a minha maior certeza. Isso e sobre meu futuro na Broadway. O modo que ela me olhava com tanto carinho, numa abertura imensa e expondo suas fragilidades me fez repaginar toda a minha vida amorosa. Nenhum dos meus relacionamentos amorosos anteriores era próximo disso, nem se todos fossem somados e multiplicados, tipo a hipotenusa. Eles, pensando claramente, foram tão infames perto disso, só serviram pra me preparar, me mostrar que a vida é muito mais do que eu tinha conhecido, eu poderia ter e dar muito mais do que já havia pensado. Morrer de amores e estar feliz por isso nunca fez tanto sentido. Ninguém tinha se exposto tanto assim pra mim, só num olhar. Não importa o que aconteça pelo resto do caminho, eu sempre vou pegá-la quando precisar, sempre. Balancei a cabeça pra ela que ainda me olhava, mesmo que, no fundo, eu estivesse apenas concordando com minha promessa interna de cuidar dela pelo resto da minha vida, não me importando o quanto isso me custe. Ela sorriu e meu coração pulou uma batida. Eu seria sua força pro mundo e ela veria a verdadeira Rachel Berry, uma que não é tão forte quanto parece, mas será por ela. Pensando nisso, lembrei do segredo que tenho que contar e colocar tudo a perder. Tudo isso...

Não importa, mesmo que ela não me queira depois de saber a verdade, eu não vou mentir e vou cumprir, pra sempre, minha promessa de protegê-la. Numa segunda-feira tão diferente, eu achei o que move a minha vida, sorri e fui recompensada com seu sorriso mais doce e calmo. Sorri ainda mais. Mesmo que as coisas não dêem certo e ela volte a me tratar como uma aberração perdida do circo, esse sorriso me valia pelo resto da minha vida. Tirei sua mão da marcha e beijei-a. A loira me sorriu, puxando meu corpo para me encostar em seu ombro. Que a santa Barbra queira que ela entenda, que ela aceite. Eu posso abrir mão de tudo, só por isso, só...

"Tudo bem, Rach?" Ela disse beijando minha testa. Soltei o ar que não sabia que estava preso em meus pulmões e mordi o lábio enquanto memorizava suas feições. Até que a vi ficar preocupada e ameaçar se virar para mim, me apressei para explicar.

"Eu espero que fique, eu espero que você entenda o que eu tenho a te dizer, eu..." Antes que eu terminasse ela beijou minha mão e me sorriu fragilizada. Não sorri de volta porque estava perdida em meu mundo não mais fantástico. "Me promete algo, Quinn?" Sussurrei para ela, provavelmente do mesmo modo patético que me abri hoje mais cedo quando admiti meus sentimentos. Ela parou o carro no sinal e olhou para mim, dessa vez mais séria, entendendo o peso do que eu estava pedindo.

"Qualquer coisa, Rachel." Num tom de promessa que eu poderia jurar pela minha alma que eu carregaria pra sempre. Mas não posso, ela não pode ficar no escuro (eu não poderia deixar) e nem prometer coisas das quais não faz a menor idéia. Segurei meu coração que derreteu com essa sentença, não tínhamos tempo pra isso.

"Independente do que aconteça ou do que eu diga, você não vai voltar com os apelidos e as raspadinhas, porque eu só preciso..." Parei minha frase ao sentir minha mão ser apertada na sua.

"Vamos conversar isso em casa, Rach. Mas eu te prometo que não farei mais isso, okay?" Ela me falou séria e eu concordei com a cabeça. Afinal, apesar de estar estranhamente quieta, Santana ainda ouvia a conversa. E só faltava um quarteirão pra minha casa de todo modo mesmo...

"Menos mal. Estou cansada de tanto doce, vai me fazer mal." Era Santana tentando deixar o clima mais leve. Ou isso, ou só estava de implicância mesmo. Na verdade, acho nunca vou saber qual era o seu objetivo.

"Pois é, a B. ta dormindo, né?" Quinn respondeu risonha pra ela.

"É e o clima desse carro tá muito gay até pra mim." Isso foi a resposta e rimos as três enquanto Quinn se preparava para estacionar o carro. Olhei-a com uma interrogação na testa.

"Eu lembro o seu endereço desde aquela festa, Rach." Me disse com um tom bem leve e eu assenti com a cabeça. É, fazia sentido. Sorri de volta. Me apedrejem se quiserem, mas vamos lá? Quem resistiria a esse sorriso, a essa mulher? Bem, eu não.

Santana sussurrou no ouvido de Britt para acordá-la e recebeu um sorriso meigo – que ela fez questão de devolver – e eu pude ver pelo retrovisor. Jogou a mochila de Quinn em cima da minha loira e eu fui pegá-la, mas ela segurou-a no alto enquanto brincava sobre a minha altura. Coisa que não entendo e não acho graça, fiz bico e bati o pé. Um absurdo a garota dos seus sonhos ir de, bem, seu sonho, a voltar a te zoar. Bullying! Eu sabia que... Antes de terminar meu raciocínio, ela me pegou num abraço e me colocou no colo, rindo pra mim. Ri de volta – tirando a parte de pensar no que ela não deve ter sido submetida pra ter essa força toda, a atitude era pra lá de romântica. Ela me rodou e beijou minha bochecha enquanto eu agarrava seu pescoço como se não houvesse amanhã. Fomos cortadas de nosso momento romântico por Santana – quem mais seria? – acordando Noah, depois de se ajeitar na frente com sua loira.

"Sai do carro, animal, antes que a PETA passe e me multe por tráfico ilegal de bichos em extinção." Foi o que gritou batendo na cabeça de Noah que saltou do carro como num filme do Rambo. Todas rimos e ele se ajeitou em seus pés e passou a mão na cabeça, perdido. "Volto já com mais cerveja." Foi o que gritou ligando o carro e roncando o motor até meu vizinho da frente olhar pela janela e gritar qualquer coisa. Numa atitude bem educada, Santana sinalizou com seu dedo algo que não deve ser feito e acelerou o carro, cantando pneus e sumindo. É, se meus amáveis vizinhos já me adoravam, agora meu nome – que futuramente brilhará na Broadway – provavelmente está numa roda de macumba, voodoo e magia negra. Sorte de revés! Olhei para minhas companhias e meu punk ameaçou xingar de volta o vizinho que estava nos acusando de crime contra a paz. Puxei-os antes que fôssemos surpreendidos por algum policial nos brindando com uma deleitável surpresa de veraneio.

"Esse povo pau no cu não muda nunca!" Foi Noah gritando na minha janela, abusando de nossa falta de sorte.

"Shhhh! Noah! Não faça isso, lembra da última que você resolveu bater boca com os vizinhos?" Disse repreendendo-o, vamos lá, né? É só usar o cérebro um bocadinho. "Pois é, meus pais adoram esse dia e fazem questão de jogá-lo na minha cara sempre que preciso defender meus pontos de vista."

"O que houve exatamente?" Quinn perguntou, olhando da cara de pau de Noah pra minha.

"Superstar aqui teve um pequeno problema com a polícia, né, Rach?" Desgraçado! Ele sempre faz questão de levantar meus momentos mais obscuros.

"Ah é? E como foi isso?" Quinn nos brindou com sua sobrancelha levantada em seu usual tom de desafio.

"Deixa que eu te conto..." Noah, claro! Quem mais faria tanta questão em arruinar minha vida? Não, o senhor Schuester não conta.

_Sexta-feira à noite, discutíamos em meu quarto qual seria o fim que daríamos pra última alma mal assombrada que resolveu nos matar. O fato de o sujeito estar morto é um mero detalhe, nada que o influenciasse, infelizmente._

"_Porra, Rachel! Você só pode estar de sacanagem comigo!" Noah gritava na minha janela._

"_E por que eu estaria, como você ousa dizer, brincando com a veracidade de minhas palavras, Noah Puckerman?" Respondi enraivecida._

"_Você quer resolver a porra do problema dessa filha da puta depois que ele arrebentou a sua cara e quebrou o meu braço? Cadê o caralho do seu amor próprio?" Gritos enfurecidos seguidos por um vocabulário chulo saíam da garganta de Noah, no beiral da minha janela._

"_E se for isso que estiver segurando-o aqui? Acha melhor que a gente fique inventando desculpas pra todos esses machucados do que tentarmos ajudar essa alma penada?" Respondi tão enfurecida quanto ele. A desculpa da semana tinha sido uma pequena briga na no shopping (sim, quem cai no pau no meio das compras? Mortos adoram, malditos) que não foi bem vista e nem teve credibilidade o suficiente. Ou nenhuma._

"_A gente pode tentar outra coisa, sei lá! Porra, eu to puto da cara e você quer ajudar o filha da puta." Eu deveria ter previsto meus vadios vizinhos da frente. Não, eles não tem uma vida pra tomar conta, só da minha, como podem ver. Enfim, eles resolveram sair de sua casa e ir para o quintal, prestando cada vez mais atenção. "Hum, eu tive uma idéia..." É, se vocês pensaram que seria ruim, podem elevar isso à milésima base, foi uma desgraça. Dizer que seu plano deu mais errado que a existência do Finn é até um eufemismo._

"_Noah..." Eu o conhecia e sabia que não ia ser algo bom. Por que insisti tanto nessa amizade?_

"_Exorcismo funciona, Rach. Lembra daquele padre que disse isso?" Ele me falou abusado._

"_Noah, qual é o seu problema? Santa Barbra! Quem vai fazer um exorcismo? Nós somos judeus, esqueceu? E pra começar, você acredita mesmo nisso? Não é possível uma coisa dessas funcionar, Noah, isso só vai dar errado..." Eu já estava no meu limite. É ridículo brigar com mortos porque eles já vem com um ponto forte contra nós, eles não morrem. Se machucam, certo, mas não morrem. Pragas! E esse penado, em especial, não estava de brincadeira no negócio de nos machucar. Por que? Mal amado! Tudo por causa disso. O que eu tenho a ver com o fato de ele morrer atropelado? O carro nem meu era – afinal, eu tinha 12 anos, quem daria um carro na mão de uma criança dessa idade? Mesmo sendo extremamente madura, eu não podia dirigir ainda –, eu nem fazia idéia do que ele queria, além de querer nos levar pra um encontro adiantado com o barqueiro. O diabo estava querendo nos infernizar e queria mais era causar, defunto sem o que fazer._

"_Nós podemos ver isso. Vamos googlar!" Ele continuou seus gritos._

"_Ah sim, todos os dias as pessoas fazem exorcismos de almas que não cruzaram a linha e explicam isso na internet. Como não pensei nisso antes?" Meu sarcasmo era colado assim com a minha raiva._

"_Dane-se então, eu vou fazer isso! Com ou sem você. Até que ele entre aqui e quero saber qual vai ser a sua desculpa mirabolante pros seus pais, hein?" O sem vergonha estava certo. Isso era um risco que não poderíamos correr. Ora, nós já éramos loucos o suficiente, não precisávamos de mais munição para dar, nem pra nossa família. O que quer dizer que ninguém sabia dessa nossa profissão não remunerada, só nós dois estávamos nesse barco, até então pelo menos. Assim eu aceitei entrar em mais uma fria._

"_Vamos ver isso então." Disse e fomos pesquisar as formas de fazer isso. Vários sites depois, analisamos todas as informações (sim, eu também me assustei ao ver isso sendo exposto na internet. Práticas condenáveis pelo Vaticano, presumo eu. Ah sim, mas não ficamos com o exorcismo católico, tivemos que escolher uma macumba africana mesmo. Pelo visto, os padres não podem dividir esse tipo de informação com os outros seres mortais. Mas dividem as confissões dos fiéis. Safados!) . Nos preparamos pra tudo. Já tínhamos uma corrente do morto, Puck tinha uma bolsa de sangue no carro – que ele foi buscar, chamando ainda mais a atenção dos vizinhos -, o que me levava à seguinte conclusão: ele já tinha isso tudo esquematizado. Até o roubo ao banco de sangue. Tudo bem que eu ajudei-o (meio sem querer, distraindo a segurança e algumas enfermeiras enquanto dava meu show de encenação particular), mas ele me disse que ia pegar apenas remédios para sua avó – coisa que ele fez, mas vendeu-os e eu devia ter previsto isso também –, só que a velha senhora nem sentiu o cheiro das medicações._

_Com uma roda de velas aromáticas (eu adoro iluminação secundária e acho velas bonitas, românticas e relaxantes) que me partiram o coração, mas usei-as assim mesmo em nosso círculo, pois precisávamos fazer aquilo. Ele fez um pentagrama com o sangue doado e roubado no chão do meu quarto (sim, meu querido quarto já sobreviveu a tudo) com a corrente do morto (dessa também nos apropriamos ilegalmente ao entrarmos em sua casa no meio da noite e vasculhar suas coisas em busca de pistas. Noah pegou-a porque era de ouro e pretendia vendê-la, coisa que fui contra até o fim e ganhei a discussão, como podem ver. Acho um absurdo). Apagamos as luzes, acendemos as velas e começamos a ler a língua estranhíssima que tínhamos copiado da internet._

_Bem, demorou, mas funcionou. Max Steel – seu nome era Jason Bakhtin, mas como ele era lutador de vale-tudo (sorte é isso aí!) e forte que parecia de aço, nós o apelidamos assim – surgiu no auge de seu bom humor, ventando pela minha janela como um ciclone. Foi quando a festa ficou bonita._

_Os vizinhos que estavam tomando conta da minha vida ligaram pra capela – uhum, eles não se satisfazem em apenas chamar a polícia – e demandaram um padre na minha casa, jurando que estávamos invocando o próprio diabo numa seita maligna e obscura. E o padre, bem, foi. O touro morto tinha tentado acertar meu amigo delinqüente, mas estava se debatendo como uma minhoca epilética enquanto Noah tentava domá-lo com seu braço engessado e eu lia as frases estranhas. Isso tudo ao tempo que meu pai, Leroy, bateu à porta nos avisando da companhia do padre. Situação desagradável aquela, duas crianças judias fazendo um exorcismo da magia negra africana com um padre parado na soleira da porta, meu pai médico vendo o sangue desenhado (não foi minha melhor arte, confesso) no chão, Noah sendo enforcado, misteriosamente, pelo vento e eu lendo uma língua desconhecida, parada na frente de velas aromáticas que queimavam, dando um cheiro gostoso de canela pelo ar._

_O que se seguiu foi igualmente interessante. Disse para o meu pai que estávamos treinando para uma peça sobre cultura africana, onde interpretaríamos um casal dos infernos que adora jogar uma quizumba na vida alheia. E eu ainda mataria o meu marido como uma boa viúva-negra. Ele pareceu entender e saiu correndo, depois de perguntar se o sangue era real (claro, ele não deixaria isso passar e eu disse que era groselha. Isso tudo enquanto Noah se debatia com a diabólica alma do lutador). Eu posso dizer que o toquei do meu quarto, aterrorizado (eles me conhecem e sabem que o melhor é não se meter em meus ensaios, ainda mais com Noah tão, digamos, dentro de seu papel). Sim, eu estava expirando mais mentiras do que gás carbônico e o padre me olhava, provavelmente me leiloando pro reino dos infernos. Ignorei-o na frente de minha porta (que meu pai teve a decência de fechar) e ele avisou algo do tipo, 'vou orientá-los nessas questões, um padre tem que saber de tudo', tudo por uma boa fofoca. Que isso esperasse, Noah estava em maus lençóis e eu pulei em cima do morto muito louco. Um salto mortal, quase literalmente. O papel com os dizeres voou nas chamas que estavam descontroladas como a aura do assassino de sangue frio (ou já sem sangue, não sei exatamente), Noah caiu sem ar na cama e o padre foi ajudá-lo. E eu, bem, depois de escorregar por meu telhado (sim, há um telhado embaixo de minha janela e é isso que torna simples e românticas as aparições quase fantasmagóricas de Noah em meu quarto), eu caí pela janela com o colar feito de dedos gélidos enrolado em meu pescoço. Antes que pudesse sentir dor, a polícia estava lá com alguns paramédicos, soquei a cara branca do Max Steel antes de morrer sem ar e cambaleei, sendo amparada pelos paramédicos enquanto meus pais estavam assustadíssimos com o fato de eu ter caído louca da minha janela. Antes de ser atacada novamente e brigar com o ar como uma psicopata, o padre resolveu mostrar serviço e fez o seu exorcismo católico com direito a Bíblia e tudo, abrindo um buraco envolto por fumaça e ventos no céu, puxando nossa amarga companhia (claro que só nós três víamos) em sua direção. E a ventania destruía meu penteado do dia.Só deixei passar porque o homem de aço foi sugado pelo buraco negro e seguiu seu rumo pela escuridão._

_O lado bom: funcionou. O ruim: uma costela quebrada, três horas explicando pro meus pais e pra polícia que Noah não me arremessou janela afora e eu não pulei desafiando as leis gravitacionais. Ficamos os dois de castigo e fui internada pra pôr gesso no tronco todo (já disse o quão adorável é quebrar as costelas? Pois bem, uma experiência surreal que não quero experimentar outra vez. Um mês disfarçada de Robocop foi o suficiente pra mim, obrigada) e a culpa foi toda da telha velha do telhado (que quebrou sim, mas não por estar podre. Algo mais parecido o meu corpo batendo nela enquanto eu chutava a cara sem vida do Max ali) que cedeu. Outro ponto foi que conhecemos o padre Brandon, que também tinha essa admirável capacidade de ver, conversar e apanhar de mortos. Não, só nós dois apanhávamos, acho que a batina não deixava que ele fosse todo serial killer pra cima dos desafortunados sem o dom da vida (blá, blá, blá). Bem, nós aprendemos algumas coisas com ele. Tipo religião e como fazer nosso próprio exorcismo sem precisar vender nossas almas à escuridão. Ah, conhecemos Hades também, um rottweiler preto e marrom que andava pelos arredores da igreja. É, o nome dele era esse porque ele também via mortos. Loucura pura isso tudo. Embora fosse um filhotinho e só tivesse seis meses, ele conseguia assustar (sério mesmo), mas geralmente nos ajudava. Convivemos com o padre Brandon – sem mudarmos de religião, obviamente – e com Hades até a primavera do ano seguinte (pouco mais de um ano), quando ele precisou ir embora para terminar seus estudos de teologia. Hades era como se fosse seu, eu suponho, por isso deve ter ido também. É, foi bom conhecê-los._

_E isso tudo por causa da boca suja de Noah, pelo nosso glamour também conhecido como carma e meus vizinhos fofoqueiros._

Ele contou essa história e ia cogitando pular a parte mais mórbida e tal, até que eu segurei em seu braço e olhei em seus olhos, bem no fundo. Nos encaramos por um tempo até ele entender minha intenção e concordar com a cabeça, subindo e avisando precisar tomar banho. Era melhor acabar logo com aquilo. Desabafei tudo, sem pular nenhum detalhe. Era agora ou nunca.

...

Não sei qual foi exatamente a minha reação ao ouvir a história fantasiosa que Rachel me contou, mas bem, eu me sentei. Até que ela terminou de contar e eu ri. Era admirável e risível isso. Quando meu riso virou uma gargalhada, eu a vi ficando irritada.

"Se importa em me dizer qual é a graça, Quinn?" Ela me perguntou batendo o pé e fazendo bico. E eu, que já estava arfando por ar, entrei em mais uma série de risinhos que só a irritaram mais ainda. "Agora você vai rir da minha cara? Ótimo, maravilhoso! Não sei por que puxei esse assunto contigo. Ah sim, talvez pelo fato de _você _ter me chamado pra conversar? Hum sim, é, faz sentido." Ela disse sarcástica e eu parei de rir, não gosto de deboche. Tipo, de verdade.

"Eu te disse pra termos uma conversa sobre o que aconteceu hoje na praia, não pra você inventar uma história mirabolante sobre isso, Rachel." Disse revirando os olhos. Ela me olhava com força e raiva, até que a vi tirar o moletom e me engasguei. Fiquei mais que surpresa com isso, ela estava pensando em sexo de reconciliação ou o quê? Com minha cara abobada, ela pegou minha mão e colocou em sua barriga. Certo, isso não era engraçado porque eu estava tendo outro tipo de reação e rir era a última coisa em minha mente naquele momento, definitivamente.

"Sente isso?" Ela me perguntou enquanto segurava minha mão gelada e trêmula em seu abdômen. Depende do _isto _em questão, porque sentindo eu estava, fatalmente. Seu olhar ainda era cortante e me concentrei nele pra não acabar abusando dela. Foi quando senti uma pequena cicatriz e olhei pra baixo (passo errado, Fabray, bem errado). Quando voltei a olhá-la, eu tenho certeza de que ela percebeu minhas, hum, segundas intenções, pois soltou minha mão. "Isso foi quando eu e Noah ajudamos o senhor Houston a botar seu filho na cadeia, por assassinato premeditado. O Jeremy tentou me esfaquear e Noah o impediu de enfiar a faca em mim." Confesso que ouvir isso mexeu comigo de um modo desconhecido, um misto de sensações passavam pelo meu corpo e eu não sabia em qual eu parava. Mas ela continuou e levou minha mão à sua testa, que tinha uma marca que eu já tinha visto. "Essa foi de um acidente de carro que o Noah resolveu nos meter quando fechou um assassino duplamente qualificado enquanto suas vítimas mortas estavam reclamando no carro. Não sei se você já percebeu, mas Noah tem uma cicatriz no braço." Sim, eu tinha percebido, mesmo quando ele tentava esconder usando os casacões do time de futebol. "Foi assim que nós destruímos o jeep de Lily Puckerman. Nós não, Noah, que cortou o braço me protegendo de um impacto mais violento." Agora eu estava com raiva e triste e prestes a cair em prantos, cheguei perto dela, que deu um passo pra trás e levantou a palma da mão esquerda, que tinha uma cicatriz ao longo da linha da vida. "Esse foi quando Samantha Brynes, colega de turma da sua irmã, morreu ao beber, pegar o carro e enfiá-lo numa carreta, matando o motorista. Interessante história, já que o caminhoneiro trabalhava para o pai dela. O senhor Smith, que morreu na hora, passou a assombrar a Liv, irmã mais nova dela, que talvez você se lembre por ter estudado conosco. Pois ele tentou dar uma garrafada na cabeça de Noah e eu coloquei a mão na frente. Cinco pontos nessa." Ela contou entretida e passando a ponta de seu indicador na cicatriz. À medida que ia me contando, minha vontade era de colocá-la no colo e niná-la. "Esse aqui foi quando o melhor amigo e assassino de Raffe, que também queria matar a Katie, mas menos que a mim e ao Noah, me jogou de um telhado." Disse me mostrando o braço, com uma pequena cicatriz. "Essa foi desse dia que te contei, minha costela quebrou e você pode tentar senti-la." Sem que eu percebesse, minha mão estava na altura de sua costela e eu cheguei a vê-la se retesar.

"M-me desculpa." Balbuciei puxando a mão.

"Tudo bem, não dói mais, foi só uma, hum, reação mesmo..." Seu rosto ficou num tom vermelho lindo e eu sorri um pouquinho. "E eu e Noah conhecemos Susan, Franz e Amy hoje, antes do café. Eles querem machucá-las, as três. E foi por isso que nos aproximamos de vocês hoje, pra protegê-las." Foi o que ela falou e passou a mão em meu rosto. Acho que eu estava chorando e não sabia, mas suas feições tinham se amenizado e ela me olhava doce novamente. Abracei-a bem apertado e beijei sua testa enquanto chorava e soluçava. Ela estava se arriscando por mim e nem sabia o motivo, nem sabia se eu valia à pena. Beijei sua cicatriz da testa e olhei em seus olhos que estavam marejados. Segurei sua mão e beijei-a onde tinha sido o corte e fiz o mesmo nas outras marcas que ela havia me mostrado, até que segurei seu rosto e beijei sua boca num frenesi inconseqüente, tentando explorar cada mistério seu. Não foi como os beijos que trocamos na praia. Não era como o primeiro que teria terminado em sexo ou o segundo que foi lento e sensual. Não, esse tinha um quê de desespero, de medo, de perda. Talvez meu medo de tê-la perdido antes mesmo que eu pudesse tê-la, propriamente dizendo. Uma paixão inominável, mas paixão era o que estava ali.

Nos separamos e ela me olhou sem ar e sem reação. Passei a mão no seu rosto a apertei seu corpo contra o meu.

"Por que, Rach?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

"O que, Quinn?" Ela me respondeu e, pelo seu tom, eu poderia dizer que estava confusa. Me afastei e olhei em seus olhos.

"Você está disposta a se machucar mais uma vez, é perigoso, eles podem..." Ela colocou o indicador selando meus lábios como mais cedo.

"Eu nunca vou deixar que algo te aconteça, Quinn, só se eu morrer primeiro." Ela disse numa promessa e com tanta paixão e tanto sentimento em seu olhar que eu tremi, como se tivesse levado um choque. Talvez eu estivesse chocada com isso. Mas pro diabo quem acha que eu ia deixá-la se machucar por minha causa. Eu prometi que ia cuidar dela e eu vou! "Você pode se afastar se quiser, eu vou te deixar em paz, só me deixa vigiá-la de longe. Eu sei que isso parece muito obsessivo e eu te entendo, mas eu preciso me certificar que..." Eu a beijei de repente e coloquei minha língua em sua boca sem permissão (me aproveitando do fato de ela estar falando e com a boca ainda aberta), mas ela consentiu ou teria feito, caso eu tivesse lhe dado a chance. E ficamos nos beijando com fome enquanto eu a guiava para algum lugar. Acabei prendendo-a entre mim e a parede com um braço enlaçando sua cintura e o outro me segurando na parede, na altura de sua cabeça.

Nem cheguei a ver o destino tomado pela minha bata, mas sei que foi tirada em algum momento quando recomeçamos os beijos. Outra coisa era ela me segurando pelos cabelos (acho que gostou disso tanto quanto eu) e eu apertava sua cintura enquanto beijava seu pescoço e sua mão passeava pelo meu torso. Sem me dar conta, eu levantei-a rapidamente pelo quadril e a tinha no meu colo, com suas pernas trançadas na minha cintura e nos forçava na parede, buscando apoio. Minhas mãos saíram de sua cintura e foram para sua bunda sem que eu percebesse e ela me mordia e arranhava minhas costas. Eu não tinha mais ar e estava me segurando pra não me forçar nela e machucá-la (ou parecer, como diria a S., no cio), mas ela não estava com a menor vontade de colaborar nessa tarefa.

"Quinn..." Ela gemeu no meu ouvido e eu tive que respirar muito fundo (e fiz isso de fato) para não estuprá-la no pé da porta de entrada com o corpo salgado e ainda ardido da praia. Encostei minha cabeça e arfei em seu ombro - esse foi um péssimo movimento. "Quinn..." Ela resolveu gemer enquanto mordia minha orelha, com sua voz maravilhosa bem funda e rouca. Resolvi pagar na mesma moeda e comecei a morder e beijar seu pescoço, o que a fez gemer ainda mais ao pé do meu ouvido e forçar sua cintura no meu colo. Não sei como, mas isso a fez morder meu pescoço e gritar um 'mais' pra lá de sensual no meu ouvido. Claro que eu não estava muito atrás, na verdade, eu estava fervendo.

"Deus, Rach..." Eu suspirei no seu ouvido enquanto ela sussurrava coisas inteligíveis e sua língua passeava pelo meu pescoço, fazendo minha cabeça girar.

"Eu gostei de você salgada..." Ela se afastou e disse com um sorriso safado e se forçando ainda mais em mim, enquanto mandava meu resto de autocontrole embora pela porta ao nosso lado suspirando, gemendo e me mordendo. "mais forte, baby..." E eu estava suando, segurando-a e me forçando mais do que era humanamente possível, ela me ajudava cavalgando no meu colo (sério, como isso é possível? O primeiro dia em que nos beijamos e as coisas já estão indo pra outro nível sem o meu consentimento? Isso não é normal ou plausível... mas ela fazia tão certo, tão bem e era tão gostosa que eu não conseguiria parar o que estávamos fazendo, não poderia e não queria também) e o fiz com tanta força que eu fiquei com medo de machucá-la na parede. Voltamos a nos beijar porque, de algum modo, eu precisava de sua boca pra respirar e os beijos eram molhados, sem ritmo nenhum e nos beijávamos por necessidade primária. Ela arranhando minhas costas e eu massageando sua bunda. Tirei minha boca da sua e olhei nos seus olhos tão negros e líquidos que tive vontade de falar a palavra com "a". Mas aí já é correr demais, até pra gente. Entretanto, ela não tinha a menor dúvida sobre querer aquilo que estávamos fazendo, como eu também não tinha, muito embora estivéssemos apressando demais as coisas, só que não conseguia parar. Beijei seu colo e segurei seu seio, o que a fez urrar e me puxar pra mais um beijo, enquanto as coisas estavam escalando rapidamente na nossa dança. Eu apertava o seio que estava em minha mão e ela me mordia, gemendo tão alto que agradeci estarmos longe da janela. "Hum... você é tão boa" Foi o que me disse, frenética na cavalgada no meu colo.

"Rach... Eu te quero tanto." Isso foi meu sussurro porque minha voz resolveu me abandonar naquele momento.

"Não mais do que eu, Quinn. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu esperei pra tê-la assim..." Essa frase vinda dela já seria algo que me faria subir pelas paredes, sem contar com os suspiros, a respiração funda e os gemidos que a seguiram... Certo, eu estava literalmente subindo pelas paredes enquanto ela subia e descia com seu corpo no meu. Não sei de onde eu tive tanta força para fazer isso, mas eu posso agradecer a Sylvester por isso. Segurar alguém já não é muito fácil, mas adicionar o fator eu estar massageando seu seio com uma mão e tentando tirar minha calça (que estava nela) de ginástica com a outra enquanto nos debatíamos desesperadas na parede requer muito mais energia. Desisti de tirar a maldita da calça, a posição não ajudava em nada, diferente dela. "Depois disso, é melhor mandarmos essa calça pro lixo junto com meu biquíni..." Disse me provocando e me mordendo o pescoço com força o suficiente para marcá-lo.

"Mas você está vestida demais e eu te quero sem roupa..." Eu também podia jogar esse jogo, afinal, é tudo sobre provocar e não agradar. Era, melhor dizendo, porque com ela o assunto era outro definitivamente. Ela gemeu alto no meu ouvido – Santana estava certa sobre minha pequena morena ser vocal na cama (ou na parede) e isso era alucinante e fazia misérias com o meu domínio.

"Tira o short, baby, ele está me incomodando." Isso foi um sussurro que não esperou minha resposta. Quando abaixei os olhos, suas mãos estavam brigando com meu zíper e ela mordia o lábio inferior, descabelada e nenhuma visão mundo poderia ser mais sexy que aquilo. Não até ela deixar de morder seu lábio e morder o meu, passando levemente sua língua nele e se afastando quando eu investia em beijá-la, sorrindo e me provocando. Aproveitei e beijei seu seio, voltando com minha mão para sua bunda porque tinha perdido o controle das pernas de uma hora pra outra. Ela me segurava pelos cabelos me mantendo ali enquanto gemia baixo e rouca coisas que no mínimo ganhariam um novo significado depois de ouvi-la dizer. Outras coisas eu até tinha conhecimento, mas ela tinha levado a um nível extremo e completamente enlouquecedor. Apertou ainda mais suas pernas ao meu redor enquanto me cavalgava com a mesma paixão que eu me forçava nela. Voltei a beijar sua boca sexy e bem... Eu estava quase me derretendo com ela, isso não era nenhum mistério dado o nosso estado.

Eu não precisava de muito mais e nem ela, por isso o ritmo tinha ido embora pela porta também até que – e por que isso não me surpreende? Desgraça! – Puckerman resolveu matracar.

"Quinn, Rach! Vocês tão por onde?" Claro que ele ia chegar. Na verdade, não é claro porque eu tinha esquecido sua existência e de sua presença na casa. Apoiei a testa na sua e ela me olhou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior, o que me fez gemer e beijá-la mais uma vez, que retribuiu com fervor até parar para suavizar sua respiração funda e me olhou nos olhos sorrindo.

"Eu nunca detestei tanto alguém quanto eu estou detestando o Noah agora." Ela me disse tentando deixar o clima mais leve enquanto descia do meu colo e ajeitava sua pouca roupa, lamentando baixinho e com uma expressão de muito contragosto (talvez igual a minha, se o desconforto que ela estivesse sentindo por não termos terminado fosse um terço do meu, ela estaria furiosa). Minhas pernas estavam bambas e tive que apoiar minha mão na parede em que ela estava encostada. Dei-lhe um beijo leve e encostei meu rosto no seu.

"Eu sempre soube que ele não prestava." Falei também tentando deixar o clima mais leve. Ela sorriu, ainda com as pupilas muito dilatadas e seu sorriso não alcançou os olhos (hehe, ela queria ter feito sexo tanto quanto eu. Se bem que, pensando nas coisas que foram sussurradas e gemidas no meu ouvido, isso não era novidade nenhuma). Sorri pra ela. "Você vai dormir comigo hoje, Berry, não vá achando que vai escapar assim, ilesa." Ela gemeu mais um pouco e foi quando eu percebi o duplo sentido da minha frase. Pois então, não tinha como retirá-la (não que eu fosse fazer isso, mesmo podendo). O meu plano de provocação tinha ido por água abaixo, eu estava _realmente_ pensando em agradá-la.

"Ótimo, porque eu não sei se agüento mais interrupções, loira." Disse provocando de volta, mordendo minha orelha e sorrindo devassa.

"Opa, tô atrapalhando, meninas?" Sua voz nos cortou mais uma vez e eu me preparei para dar uma patada (ou um socão mesmo) nele, mas Rachel não deixou.

"Na verdade, sim, Noah, mas tudo bem, eu preciso tomar banho mesmo. A única diferença, é que agora ele vai ter que ser gelado." Foi o que disse saindo da prisão que eu tinha feito com meu corpo, me sorrindo e fechando com uma piscada. É, banho gelado pra você também, Fabray! Maldito Puckerman! Me virei e vi Rachel subindo as escadas, provavelmente para se arrumar em seu quarto.

"Quinn, eu queria falar com você." Olhei para ele e foi quando percebi que ele deve ser bipolar ou ter várias personalidades, não é possível. Há menos de um minuto ele era o galinha que se intitula como Puckassaurus (quem é idiota o suficiente pra isso?) e agora ele estava com uma postura séria, de homem. Concordei com a cabeça, fechei minha braguilha e abaixei para pegar minha blusa e vesti-la (ok, ele era outra pessoa, mas quem ia me garantir quanto tempo esse novo Puck ficaria? Não iria arriscar, claro). Segui vestida e quase decente tentando disfarçar minha vontade enorme de esganá-lo e me sentei no sofá, ele fez o mesmo.

"Vocês são quentes juntas." Não falei? Aí está o velho e sujo Puck de sempre, revirei os olhos e olhei-o.

"Você é nojento." Foi o que disse tentando não soar muito rouca como alguém que estava quase se comendo há meio minuto numa parede do lado de uma porta de entrada.

"A Rach te contou?" Pronto, o estúpido foi embora e voltou esse desconhecido Puck, ou Noah. Concordei com a cabeça, ele se aprontou pra continuar.

...

Claro que ver minha superstar e a baby mamma juntas era o sonho de qualquer homem, mulher ou o que seja. E se os chupões no pescoço da loira e sua cara de revolta quisessem dizer alguma coisa, acho que interrompi algo. Eu ri, claro. Depois o galinha era eu.

"Caralho, Quinn" Porra! Não precisava apanhar por isso, caramba.

"Fale o que quer, Puckerman, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo." Foi o que me respondeu puta da cara e eu tive que dar um sorriso. Ela podia não ter tempo pra mim, mas pra Rach ela tinha e muito.

"Acho que a Rach discorda disso..." Disse ainda rindo e tomei um soco no braço. "Mas que porra, dá pra parar com isso? Você tem a mão pesada." Não sei qual é o problema dessas meninas, nunca vi gostarem tanto de porrar alguém. Só a Britt salva, cruzes.

"O que você quer saber?" Ela continuou com sua expressão gélida e protetora tentando esconder o fato de quase ter se comido com minha melhor amiga trepada numa parede. Sorri sincero, talvez ela possa prestar pra Rach. Diferente do retardado do Hudson e da bichona do St. Jackass, ela defendia minha superstar e era isso que me valia. Ela viu meu sorriso sincero e saiu da defensiva. Bom, muito bom.

"Ela te contou sobre o nosso motivo pra nos aproximar e nossa história com defuntos?" Perguntei.

"Credo, Puckerman! Quem te ouve assim vai pensar que vocês são dois necrófilos." Ela respondeu sorrindo leve, eu ri aberto pra ela, pelo menos a baby mamma tinha cérebro e senso de humor também. "Não que isso te interessar me assuste, já que não conheço pessoa mais sem critério que você." Foi o que completou rindo ainda mais e eu revirei os olhos e parei de sorrir. Mulheres! Que seres estranhos.

"Que seja. Quero saber se entendeu no que está se metendo ao se aproximar da Rach e ficar de sacanagem por aí." Disse e sua expressão se tornou séria. "Não que eu tenha algo contra vocês duas indo por todos os caminhos... se quiserem mais alguém, eu..." Tentei completar sorrindo e ela se levantou e deu tapa na minha cabeça. Saco!

"Escuta aqui, Puckerman, se você se aproximar da Rachel ou encostar suas mãos sujas nela eu vou fazer tão direito que nunca vão achar seu corpo, entendeu?" Foi rosnado na minha cara com ela me agarrando pelo colarinho. Tudo bem, eu sou um cara e já apanhei muito na vida, isso só contando uma parte da minha história com a Rach, mas vendo a Quinn com sua usual expressão fria do passado fez meu sangue congelar e eu não disse mais nada. Não por medo, caras como eu não sabem o que é isso, mas só porque não precisava irritá-la mais, né? Concordei com a cabeça rapidamente e ela me soltou.

"Ótimo, estamos entendidos." Disse ainda em pé e me olhando firme e dura.

"Uhum. Eu nunca faria nada com a Rach, Quinn..." Falei baixo, tentando me explicar.

"Nada do tipo que fez comigo, Puckerman?" Continuou me olhando com tanta raiva que eu me senti um lixo. Foi desprezível o que eu fiz com ela e o que aconteceu com Beth por causa dessa minha estupidez que começou quando eu resolvi ser um babaca com a Rachel. "Eu não me importo com isso, Puck, o que aconteceu entre nós já passou, acabou e não vai voltar. Foi uma idiotice nossa que não era pra ter acontecido, ainda mais se pensarmos na Beth." Ao ouvi-la dizer isso, meu coração partiu (é, eu sou um cara, mas tenho coração, idiotas). Eu tinha sido tão inútil quanto o meu pai, tão imprestável e imbecil quanto ele com minha própria filha. "Eu só vou tomar conta da Rachel, sei me cuidar e é bom que saiba e faça o mesmo. Pro seu próprio bem, Noah." Ela terminou não mais enfurecida, mas com um quê de compreensão. Concordei com a cabeça e enxuguei os olhos com a manga da camisa. Não, não eram lágrimas, foi só um cisco. Falar na Beth sempre me deixava numa bad.

"Eu te prometo que vou cuidar dela, como sempre cuidei. E eu fico relaxado sabendo que minha diva pode contar contigo também, Quinn. E eu não vou te machucar mais, eu juro. Também não vou deixar ninguém encostá-las, ou coisa do tipo." Disse o mais sincero que pude, pra ver se ela pegava tudo que eu estava sentindo, toda a mágoa decepção comigo. Ela me puxou pela mão e eu pulei em pé, com medo de levar outra surra.

"Eu acredito em você, Noah. Mas agora eu vou proteger a Rachel também. Mesmo que eu não possa bater em fantasmas, ou sei lá o que vocês fazem, eu não vou abandoná-la." Depois de ouvir isso, percebi que ela realmente tinha mudado e muito, não era mais a menina egoísta e que dormiu comigo pra me afastar da minha melhor amiga e por estar se sentindo gorda, ela era uma mulher. Sorri o sorriso preferido da minha pequena e ela me abraçou sincera. Tanto que me fez chorar (é, homens choram também, só os idiotas fingem).

"Me perdoa, Quinn. Por tudo que eu te fiz passar, sua reputação, as cheerios, pela sua família, pelo seu namoro com o idiota do Finn, pela Beth..." Eu não sei de onde saiu aquilo tudo, mas vendo-a ser tão madura, compreensiva e disposta a proteger minha garota, me levou a falar tudo, abrir o coração e tentar ser um homem pra essas meninas e não só o idiota de sempre que come todo mundo e não se importa com ninguém. Ela se afastou e colocou a mão no meu rosto.

"Shhh! Isso já passou, Noah. Você me ajudou a me transformar numa pessoa, coisa que eu não era antes. Perder a reputação me fez dar valor às pessoas que eu costumava humilhar, as únicas que ficaram ao meu lado. Sair das cheerios me deu paz de espírito e me fez analisar o tipo de pessoa que eu gostaria de ser. Eu não sou como a treinadora Sylvester, por mais que ela já tenha dito, eu não preciso me esconder pra fazer as pessoas me temerem. Eu sei que consigo fazer isso com um olhar, de todo modo." Ela me sorriu e revirou os olhos, ainda segurando meu rosto. "O que nós fizemos com o Finn foi baixo, mas não foi pior do que o que eu fazia com ele ao longo do nosso namoro. Não em questão de mentira, mas por usá-lo e ele ser idiota o suficiente e não ver isso. A pior parte foi perder minha família, mas antes de perdê-la, nós já não éramos uma família mesmo. Russell era um grande filho da puta..." Eu confesso que ri disso, ainda tentando não chorar. Ela sorriu e revirou os olhos. "Ele não era um bom pai, ou um bom cristão. Ele foi, claro, um dia, há muito tempo. Mas não depois que a Meg o ignorou e foi viver sua vida de acordo com o que ela acreditava, daí ele se voltou pra mim, a fim de me moldar pra não fazer as mesmas coisas que minha irmã. E eu segui, pois já tinha perdido-a mesmo e não queria perdê-lo também." Uma lágrima rolou por seu rosto e foi minha vez de abraçá-la e balançá-la um pouco no abraço. Ela se afastou balançando a cabeça e sorriu, continuando. "Mas ele fez questão de sair da minha como sempre, ou me tirar da dele e eu, mais uma vez, obedeci. Foi quando percebi que não precisava ser adestrada e deveria seguir minha vida por minhas escolhas. Posso dizer que minha relação com minha mãe melhorou depois que voltei pra casa. É, no início foi horrível, mas conseguimos nos entender e estamos construindo algo que não tínhamos há tantos anos." Eu sorri sincero pra ela que sorriu de volta. "As coisas se ajeitam aos poucos, vê? E, por favor, não se desculpe pela Beth, ela fez tanto por mim... tanto. Se hoje eu tenho cuidado com as pessoas e com os sentimentos alheios é tudo por ela, pra que um dia ela se orgulhe de mim, ou sei lá..." Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar e eu chorava junto, abraçando-a. Isso me fez lembrar o motivo pelo qual eu fui apaixonado por ela um dia. Não só pela beleza, ou pelo poder, mas pelo mistério e pela fragilidade que ela conseguia demonstrar mesmo sendo uma tirana pau no cu. Nos afastamos e ela riu. "Nossa, nós parecemos duas velhas comadres." Ri junto.

"É verdade." Disse me afastando um pouco.

"Foi bom te perdoar, Noah. Agora eu sinto como se pudesse voltar a viver minha vida, sem mágoas." Ela me sorriu. E eu sorri tão grande que não me cabia de felicidade. Agarrei-a pela cintura e giramos no ar, com ela rindo.

"Você ter me perdoado significa muito mais do que imagina pra mim, Quinn..." Disse depois de colocá-la no chão e olhá-la fundo, tentando passar o que sentia. Ela concordou com a cabeça e sorriu. "Mas não vá sair dizendo que eu chorei que nem uma mulherzinha por aí e tal..." Completei limpando a cara e ela revirou os olhos, como sempre, sorrindo.

"Ok e nem vou te chamar de Noah, Noah. Você vai voltar a ser Puck, ok?" Ela disse e eu olhei-a confuso. Mas o que isso tinha a ver. Sua resposta foi rápida e embaraçada. "A Rach vai ficar ciúmes e a gente não preciso disso agora..." Ela falou, meio vermelha e abri meu sorrisinho de sempre.

"Amarrada." Foi o que disse fingindo ter uma crise de tosse. E ela me bateu no braço, me fazendo rir ainda mais.

"Idiota." Não foi nada criativo o fato de ela ter imitado minha crise de tosse pra me xingar. Revirei os olhos. Quando voltei a olhar em sua direção, ela estava olhando pro alto da escada e segui sua linha de visão. Rach estava lá com um vestidinho branco de verão e uma gaze na mão machucada. Com uma cara de apaixonada que eu nunca vi igual e um sorriso tímido e vermelha. Virei para Quinn que também ria envergonhada e ficava embaraçada, olhando-a. Sorri feliz. Pode não ser normal pra um cara ficar feliz ao ver duas garotas juntas e não pensar numa suruba. Mas ali estavam as duas mulheres da minha vida, loucamente apaixonadas uma pela outra e eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Peguei meu celular para ver as horas, era tempo de ir. E se algo me deu mais coragem de fazer o que estava prestes a ser feito, isso eu devo à Quinn e à nossa conversa sincera. Também ao fato de saber que, independente do que me aconteça, ela iria proteger a Rachel pela sua vida, isso me reconfortava. Me virei para dar-lhes certa privacidade – que eu tinha tirado mais cedo, não era culpa minha o fato de elas pensarem mais em sexo que eu – e sair, mas Rach, já do lado de Quinn, me perguntou.

"Vai aonde, Noah?" Me virei para olhá-la. "Você está tão bem arrumado, tem algum encontro?" Disse sorridente. Eu vestia um calça risca de giz preta que ela me encheu o saco pra levar, sapatos também escuros e uma camisa com uma gola estranha que ela disse ser uma letra, ou música, ou sei lá cinza de mangas compridas – a noite sempre ficava fria em Lima.

"Vou cuidar um pouco da Alice, vou levá-la pra um sorvete." Respondi sem olhá-la nos olhos. "E dar um pouco de privacidade ao casal de pombinhos." Disse rindo do jeito que ela detestava pra ver se ela ignorava o fato de eu estar mentindo sem vergonha nenhuma. Rach pareceu não notar e revirou os olhos, se voltando pra dar um beijo rápido em Quinn e sorrir, que riu nas nuvens de volta. Como eu não percebi que ela também era apaixonada pela superstar? Nossa!

"Dê um beijo nela por mim." Ela disse sorrindo e eu tive vontade de fazer uma careta. Era insuportável mentir para alguém como ela, ainda mais quando me olhava com aqueles grandes olhos sinceros. Fiz que 'sim' com a cabeça, eu tenho um limite de mentiras a dizer e não conseguiria mentir mais ainda pra ela. Me virei e saí.

Era hora de Noah Puckerman se tornar homem. Por mais que possa matar a Rach, eu estava fazendo isso por ela. Cansei de vê-la tentando me proteger e cuidar de todos, era a vez dela de ser cuidada. Por sorte a Quinn estava disposta a isso. Entrei no carro e pedi pra que ela não me detestasse mais uma vez quando soubesse o que eu estava pra fazer. Eu sei que ela irá e vai pensar em todos os meus erros e nas vezes que não fui o amigo que ela precisava que eu fosse (por causa da porra da reputação), mas se isso ia deixá-la salva e segura... Bem, era o que eu iria fazer.

"Estou chegando já, tô no carro indo praí." Disse no telefone, era hora do show.

...

Olhei para minha loira que me sorria linda e fofa e puxei-a para um abraço, do qual ela fugiu. Fiz uma careta desconcertada, o que tinha acontecido? Ela me deu um beijinho e riu.

"Eu preciso tomar banho, Rach, ou vou te sujar toda..." Ela disse rindo e se virando para ir pegar sua bolsa.

"Eu não ligo de ficar toda suja com você. Ainda mais se formos tomar banho juntas depois..." Falei baixo e fingindo estar desinteressada, o que a fez se virar e marchar até parar na minha frente. Levantou seu indicador direito e passou no meu rosto, descendo pelo meu ombro, tirando levemente a alça fina do meu vestido e me devorando com o olhar. Claro que minha respiração ficou rápida e entrecortada, meu coração entrou em palpitações desesperadas, minha boca ficou seca...

"Gostei desse vestidinho, vai tornar tudo mais simples depois do meu banho." Me mate alguém! Isso seguido de um sorriso misterioso e safado e de um beijo no nariz. Depois a vi se afastar e abaixar lentamente (lentamente demais, diferente da minha mente que foi a lugares fundos nos meus sonhos selvagens mais rápido que a luz) e pegar sua mochila. Se virou e me olhou de cima a baixo e me mandou um beijo. "Nos vemos daqui a pouco, Rach..." Me piscou e foi subindo.

E eu ainda tinha tempo demais para pensar safadezas com ela... Barbra me ajude.

...

Cheguei ao Breadsticks na hora combinada e fui entrando direto, procurando por uma mesa.

"Bem, acho que alguém vai ter que me dar mais cinco minutos além do tempo. Atrasos não são charmosos, Noah." Eu ouvi e me virei, olhando a ruiva sentada com um as pernas cruzadas, um vestidinho preto curto que me faria babar e jogá-la numa cama, seu usual sorriso desafiante e suas feições finas, com a pele bem clara e os olhos da mesma cor dos da Quinn (será que isso quer dizer que tenho um tipo?), mas com um mistério que o nublava, deixando suas feições mais sombrias e intocáveis. Dei um sorriso que não era safado, nem engraçado e nem envergonhado, mas que passava o cuidado que estava tendo ali. Não podia deixá-la me conquistar, não estava ali pra isso.

"É bom vê-la também, Stacey." Falei tentando entender o que eu sentia exatamente. Um misto de tesão com precaução, com raiva e um pouco de compaixão. Uma combinação bombástica pra mim, como sempre foi.

"Sente-se, Noah, as pessoas não precisam ouvir nossa conversa." Foi o que ela falou me dando o seu sorriso que me amarraria numa cama pelo resto da minha vida.

Andei em sua direção, sorrindo ainda e puxei uma cadeira, de frente pra ela que pegou minha mão e alisou-a com o polegar, rindo ao ver que isso me deu certos calafrios. Se recostou na cadeira, cruzando as pernas pro outro lado e me pedindo uma bebida (não ouvi porque estava viajando enquanto a secava), mas depois eu saberia que era um uísque. Descobri tarde demais para trocá-lo e resolvi mandá-lo pra dentro assim mesmo. Eu sou homem, oras! Que mal havia num drink com uma menina bonita? Foi seu sorriso diabólico que me fez lembrar que não faz mal tomar uma bebida com uma gata num encontro, mas ela não era qualquer garota e eu devia ter me lembrado disso.

"Foi a Rachel que te atrasou, Noah?" Disse brincando com o gelo em seu Martini – nós só bebíamos porque ela conhecia o dono do restaurante, sua família era rica e influente nessa cidade desgraçada. Pois eu lhe sorri torto e me preparei para a noite que não seria fácil. Era a hora de começar o meu jogo duplo. Que eu tenha aprendido drama o suficiente pra isso sair como planejei.


	8. Uma noite inesquecível

**A/N**: Alô, vocês que ainda leem! Atualizando essa delicinha pra desencargo de consciência. Então, eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que vai ameaçar a integridade física de vocês, caros leitores, ou falar que vou mandar essa baixaria pro espaço caso não comentem. Mas bem, eu poderia. Brincadeira (ou não).

A confusão prometida no capítulo anterior começa a se desenrolar aqui e vai estar marcando presença, firme e forte, no próximo também. Novamente temos POV's do Puck e das debochadas e salientes meninas em seu novo relacionamento (não, ninguém revela sentimentos ainda porque a gente vai ver um tipo de 'bad romance' aqui. Aquilo que falam que as pessoas escreverem melhor sobre o que já viveram resume isso).

Pra outra fic, ainda não tenho certeza de continuá-la porque não me veio em mente um gancho pra seguir. Mas existe essa possibilidade sim, só que por enquanto ela ficará fechada.

Dito isso, caso pensem em algo, podem ficar à vontade para sugerir, isso é tão meu quanto de vocês. Se quiserem me pedir pra parar de envergonhar minha vergonhosa pessoa e deixar de escrever isso, ou me chamar pra um café, ou sei lá, podem falar também. Vale tudo, até homem com homem e mulher com mulher.

Obrigada por acompanharem essa saga sagaz e perderem tempo comigo. Boa semana, minha gente bacana. Xoxo.

PS.: Os erros são meus e meus somente. Não gosto de dividi-los.

**Blá blá blá não tenho Glee e se eu for citar mais coisas que não tenho, ficaríamos aqui até o fim dos tempos. Além do mais, eu preciso de assunto pra papear com o psiquiatra quando meus parentes caírem em si e resolverem me internar num manicômio.**

* * *

><p>Deitei um pouco no sofá enquanto pensava no dia tão incrível de hoje. É, mundo, eu, Rachel Berry, tinha beijado Quinn Fabray. Não pude conter o meu sorriso que era gigantesco. Mesmo com uma situação horrorosa e prestes a piorar – sim, meu sexto sentido me dizia que isso ia terminar num circo –, eu tinha conseguido a garota dos meus sonhos. A mesma que, aparentemente, me queria de volta. A vida é bela, não é mesmo?<p>

Certo, nós precisávamos conversar e nos decidir onde estávamos, onde nosso relacionamento(?) nos levaria e que tipo de relação iríamos ter. Mas mesmo assim, eu tinha a minha garota e não era qualquer uma, mas a menina mais linda do mundo. E ela não só era perfeita como tinha entendido a minha história, o mundo que eu e Noah tínhamos escondido por medo de sermos internados como loucos e ainda estava do meu lado pro que viesse.

Em um dia, eu tinha conseguido ficar com o amor da minha vida e feito amizade com o casal mais... difícil do planeta (Santana e Britt, claro). Além de ter voltado às boas com meu melhor amigo. Sorri mais aberto ainda e liguei o som, me ajeitando ainda mais no sofá enquanto esperava por ela para decidirmos o jantar. Pensando bem, isso merecia uma comemoração – não é todo dia que Rachel Berry ficava assim, tão feliz –, nós já tínhamos até cerveja (realmente Noah desceu a mão e desfalcou os estoques de álcool de Lima, sem contar que Santana ainda traria mais...) e podíamos pedir uma pizza. Mas deixaria minha loira decidir, já tinha deixado meu coração com ela, não era nada de mais passar pra ela essa decisão também.

...

Terminei meu banho e me vesti com uma calça xadrez confortável bege e uma blusa branca um tanto larga. Não precisava impressionar ninguém, só queria ficar aconchegada com a Rach. Até porque, só Deus sabe onde pararíamos se voltássemos a nos beijar e nos provocar como mais cedo. Não que eu tenha algo contra isso, mas ao tomar meu banho (gelado) pensei que estávamos indo com muita pressa e isso não era necessário. Não era como se eu fosse dar pra trás, ou se ela fosse sumir e algumas coisas ainda precisavam ser conversadas. Precisávamos de calma e de certeza antes de nos jogarmos num desses 'bad romances' que só são movidos por sexo e nada além disso (não que eu fosse contra explorarmos esse lado mais físico no nosso relacionamento, mas ela teria que estar de acordo com isso). E Santana ia chegar a qualquer momento também. Pensando nisso e dada a nossa 'sorte', ela nos interromperia mais uma vez. Não sei o que há com esse mundo, mas acho que os eventos nunca estiveram muito do meu lado.

Depois de me debater e pensar, desci as escadas e, quando cheguei no fim delas, me deparei com uma das cenas mais fofas que já tinha visto: Rach estava cochilando no sofá, ouvindo uma música lenta, com um sorriso no rosto e abraçada com uma almofada. Sorri feliz para ela e dei meia volta, voltando para seu quarto. Peguei um travesseiro e busquei um cobertor para cobri-la. Consegui concluir minha procura e voltei para a sala de estar, onde apaguei as luzes para não incomodá-la, mas a escuridão ficou total, assim decidi acender uma das velas que estava na mesa de centro, pra casa não ficar completamente num blecaute (bem, eu espero que ela não se incomode com esse fato). Me virei em sua direção e abri a coberta em cima de seu corpo (tudo bem, seu vestidinho branco tinha subido um pouco e suas pernas sem fim estavam, hum, bem expostas, o que não fez nada para melhorar minha intenção de puxar os freios da nossa ainda estranha relação), ignorei o calor que me subiu pelo corpo e decidi cobrir aquele corpo provocante. Não só pelo frio que ela poderia estar sentindo, mas pela minha paz de espírito também. A vi sorrindo, encantadora, ainda dormindo e murmurando algo agradecida. E ela só acordou quando segurei sua cabeça e ajeitei o travesseiro pra que ficasse confortável o suficiente pro seu gosto.

"Quinn..." Disse suspirando rouca e meiga e abrindo os olhos sonolentos. Depois me sorriu doce e ameaçou se sentar, mas eu a impedi.

"Oi, dorminhoca." Sorri e ela me fez seu usual biquinho, disfarçando (ou tentando disfarçar) o fato de ter gostado do meu apelido carinhoso. "Fique deitada, eu sei que está cansada, Rach." Terminei beijando sua testa e ela sorriu.

"Deita comigo?" Perguntou num sussurro e envergonhada, como uma criança. Sorri ainda mais e concordei com a cabeça. Pulei seu corpo e me encaixei, deitando no fundo do sofá. Voltei meus olhos para ela, ainda sorrindo e puxei-a para que se aconchegasse em mim. Ela o fez, se virou me abraçando enquanto jogava sua perna no meio das minhas, abraçava minha cintura e colocava sua cabeça em meu ombro, se ajeitando perto do meu pescoço. Beijei sua testa e pude ouvi-la suspirar contente mais uma vez.

"Está confortável, Rach?" Falei baixo em seus cabelos, pro caso de ela já ter voltado a dormir. Bem, não tinha e me olhou nos olhos, assentindo com a cabeça.

"Mais do que confortável." Completou com seu sorriso que iluminava minha vida e tentei devolver-lhe um igual ou parecido. Ela abaixou o rosto, envergonhada, e ficou brincando com a barra da minha blusa. "Quer ver um filme, baby?" Foi seu sussurro, como se quem estivesse dormindo fosse eu. Balancei a cabeça. Não, eu não queria, aquele momento estava perfeito demais para ser quebrado e, caso o filme rolasse mesmo, ela teria que se virar e deixar de me olhar pra prestar atenção na televisão (não, eu não sou ciumenta, mas não queria dividi-la com a Barbra Streisand). Foi quando ela percebeu o clima relaxante e romântico que estava nos rodeando. É, se meu plano tinha sido de deixar a casa à meia luz para não atrapalhar seu sono, posso dizer convicta que o tiro saiu pela culatra e ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou numa expressão que me deu choques pelo corpo todo. Provavelmente estava pensando que eu tinha feito uma isca para me aproveitar de sua inocência. Se bem que, pelo olhar ardente que estava me dando enquanto mordia o lábio, eu poderia me considerar a vítima da situação. Ok, menos, Fabray, bem menos. Eu era tão vítima nesse momento como o Finn poderia ser considerado com um cérebro, ou seja, estava longe (e como) de ser.

Ela passou sua mão, que estava me abraçando com força pela cintura, em meu rosto enquanto se apoiava no cotovelo para me olhar melhor. Não sei se foi apenas seu olhar profundo e visceral, se foi seu toque mais que delicado, ou se foi a atmosfera que eu criei sem querer (sim, eu digo isso apenas pra ficar em paz com minha consciência, entretanto isso pode ser mais uma das tantas mentira que já me contei), mas me vi fechar os olhos e suspirar seu nome. Quando voltei a abrir meus olhos e observá-la, sua expressão tinha mudado completamente e me olhava com tanto desejo que meu coração pulava descompensado no peito, o calor de mais cedo voltou a me incendiar e minha respiração passou a ficar pesada. Ela, no mínimo, deve ter percebi isso tudo e me sorriu com tanta malícia que me senti presa ali, não sairia da posição que me encontrava nem por um decreto. Então seu olhar se fechou em meus lábios e eu, sem perceber, acabei fazendo o mesmo, olhando sua boca tão gostosa. Percebendo meu olhar, ela se aproximou extremamente devagar (devagar até demais, se me permitem dizer. Eu estava pra ter um ataque de ansiedade e hiperventilar a qualquer momento se ela não me beijasse logo) e respirou no meu rosto, ainda me olhando fundo nos olhos. Passou a língua em seus lábios que, de tão perto dos meus, acabou por encostar em minha boca também. Gemi baixinho, ainda a penetrando com os olhos (pra ver se ela deixava de me provocar). Não sei exatamente por qual motivo, mas eu não conseguia me mexer ou mover qualquer parte, talvez por medo de quebrar nosso clima. Ela sorriu tão safada e experiente que eu senti ciúmes, só de pensar que ela pode ter feito isso com o desengonçado do Finn. Mas não tive muito tempo para detestá-lo, quando dei por mim, seus lábios encostavam levemente nos meus e fechei os olhos numa velocidade incrível.

Com meu braço que ainda estava abraçando seus ombros, trouxe-a mais pra perto, tentando fazê-la entrar por entre meus poros e guardá-la dentro de mim. Seus olhos se abriram e eu percebi uma expressão que não tinha visto nunca. Eu posso estar louca e imaginando coisas, mas seu olhar era tão amoroso e frágil que eu apertei-a ainda mais em mim, olhando fundo nas suas janelas cor de chocolate e tentando passar tudo o que eu sentia (não sei exatamente desde quando) por ela e tudo que só sua presença me fazia sentir. Acho que minha vulnerabilidade foi entendida e bem passada, pois no segundo seguinte eu recebia seu sorriso doce (completamente diferente do anterior) e as pontas de seus dedos passeavam novamente pelo meu rosto todo, até pararem em minha boca. Beijei sua mão e foi quando ela trouxe seu rosto pra perto do meu novamente.

...

"Ou foi a Quinn?" Ouvi antes de poder pensar em uma resposta pra sua pergunta anterior. Uma mentira, ou o que fosse. Seus olhos eram tão hipnóticos que me perdi neles mais uma vez. "Não vá me dizer que vocês dois voltaram, Noah?" Ela me disse e voltei à realidade.

"Não, não tem a ver com a Rach e nem com a Quinn." Sério, eu espero que não tenha um limites de mentiras que podem ser ditas em um dia, porque hoje eu me sentia rompendo limites nessa questão. "Foi só o carro que deu um probleminha." Ela riu tão gostoso que eu tive que sorrir mais uma vez. Eu poderia ter ficado com ela, ter investido...

"Eu te disse pra vender essa picape, meu bem. Meu pai te arrumaria um carro bem depressa." Isso me fez lembrar porque eu não tinha ficado sério com ela nesses anos todos (é, nós tivemos um caso lá pros quatorze, nas nossas férias e tudo mais. Durou um pouco mais de três meses e eu não sei por que ela ainda mexe tanto comigo. Tudo bem que nós acabamos nos encontrando no ano passado, quando ela conheceu o McGyver, a caminhonete, mas eu estava numa doideira com os negócios da Beth e da Quinn), não daria certo entre nós porque ela me jogaria numa fôrma como se eu fosse qualquer um. "Muito embora eu ache charmosa a briga de vocês dois." Foi o que disse, completando a frase e sorridente. "É sério, eu me lembro de quando costumávamos passear e ele morria pela estrada. Não sei como, mas eu gostava quando isso acontecia, nós ficávamos sentados e conversando no meio fio. Eu ficava sentada, na verdade, você saia gritando indignado pelas ruas pedindo por socorro." Eu ri contente ao me lembrar disso, exceto pelo trabalho que tinha até religar aquela lata velha, eram ótimos esses nossos momentos juntos. "Era uns dos nossos momentos que eu mais gostava." Falou e suspirou.

"Você gostava de mim só porque eu tinha um carro quebrado, Stacey?" Falei em tom de brincadeira pra ela, que riu, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e descansou sua cabeça na mão, fechando os olhos e parecendo pensar.

"Não, exatamente." Ela sorriu tão sensual que eu senti algo me passar pelo corpo. "Mas eu gostava do tempo que ficávamos só nós dois." Falou, mudando de foco, e seus olhos pareciam brincar comigo. É, eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles. Ainda mais assim, abertos, claros. Percebi que, por mais parecidos que sejam com os da baby mamma (que, no fundo no fundo, eram mais verdes que cor de mel), os olhos da Stacey puxavam para um azul meio diferente, principalmente quando ela se deixava vulnerável. Nesse momento então, eu estava mais que vidrado em seu olhar, que de tão forte, parecia um cinza azulado (isso existe?) com rabiscos em castanho claro. "Que foi, Noah?" Me perguntou sorrindo e eu tremi. É, muito bom esse jogo duplo, Puck, muito bom.

"Nada... eu só senti saudades dos seus olhos." Não sei que caralhos estava acontecendo com a minha boca hoje, pode ter sido o fato de ter voltado às boas com a Rach, parecia que eu tinha perdido o filtro. Vendo minha expressão de medo, ela continuou sorrindo meiga.

"E eu senti saudades de você todo." Foi o que falou tomando seu Martini, dando um sorriso de canto de boca. Que eu tenha forças!

...

Não sei de onde tinha surgido tanta ousadia, mas bem, eu estava me sentindo extremamente audaciosa. Abri os olhos olhando a loira embaixo de mim que tinha uma expressão que fez meu coração derreter. Um misto de paixão e vulnerabilidade que não tinha visto antes em ninguém. Provavelmente eu estava devolvendo-lhe os mesmos sentimentos. Me sorriu linda e doce e passou sua mão em meu rosto, afastando meu cabelo que havia caído em meus olhos. Abaixei meu olhar e sorri extremamente tímida, de um modo que só ela me deixa.

"Psiu!" Disse chamando minha atenção e segurando meu queixo para que eu a olhasse. "Você tem um rosto lindo demais para ser escondido." Completou sorrindo grande com seus dentes mais do que brancos. É, era exatamente isso, a mulher da minha vida que ocupa o posto de mais linda do universo estava me elogiando e sorrindo. Seus olhos claros em verde como numa tarde primaveril e igualmente iluminados por si só, me levaram a pensar em marcar meu cardiologista – isso não é hora de morrer, não mesmo –, mas ao ouvi-la dizer coisas como essas, doces e sinceras, me dava um sentimento que eu não achava lugar por nunca tê-lo sentido. De repente, eu me via cantando pela cidade, gritando seu nome em meu telhado, subindo por sua janela de madrugada para lhe dar um beijo (ou, quem sabe, até um pouco mais que isso) de boa noite, correndo para dar-lhe um abraço na chuva e depois beijá-la com toda a força de sentimento que eu nutria... "Um centavo pelos seus pensamentos." Me disse, interrompendo meu planejamento para nosso casamento (não, eu não estava sendo impulsiva ou correndo com nosso relacionamento. Mas eu tenho discernimento das coisas e sei que preciso investir nelas ou não aconteceriam – aquilo de trabalhar em nossos objetivos – e eu necessitava dela de um modo tão visceral que me dava vontade de chorar, mas optei por sorrir).

"Nada de mais..." Respondi vaga. Oras, se eu dissesse que estava pensando que 'Glinda' seria um ótimo nome para nossa filha, ela iria me internar, aterrorizada. Fiz uma careta ao pensar nesse fato e ela tocou levemente o meu nariz, me fazendo sorrir novamente.

"Pois eu acredito que seja, Rach, você estava com um sorriso que iluminaria toda Lima no Natal." Comentou sorridente, levantando-se um pouco, se apoiando no braço do sofá, entre sentada e meio deitada. Seu comentário me fez dar um sorriso embaraçado.

"Nada, baby, só estava pensando em você." Olhei-a brevemente e baixei meu olhar. "Em nós e em como é bom ficar contigo assim. Coisa que poderia fazer pelo resto da vida..." Até que virei para observá-la, que me sorria divertida e levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, em sua marca registrada. Foi quando percebi o que tinha dito e tentei consertar tudo. "Quer dizer, isso não é um pedido de casamento. Até porque, só temos dezessete anos e as coisas sempre podem mudar, né? Não que eu espere, ou queira que elas mudem ou fiquem diferentes de como são agora, porque eu definitivamente não quero. Só quero dizer que..." Parei minha corrida por explicações porque eu já não fazia a menor idéia de onde eu estava indo com a falação, ou sobre o que eu estava falando mais. Provavelmente não fazia o menor sentido. Foi uma das muitas coisas que descobri hoje: sua capacidade de me transformar numa bagunça e me enrolar num carretel só com um sorriso entretido e interessado era desafiadora. Mentira! A quem eu estou enganando? Só o seu olhar e sua presença me faziam desconfiar da minha capacidade de expressão. Preciso me lembrar de discutir com meus pais sobre isso, talvez minha educação artística não tenha sido assim tão boa. Valha-me Barbra, sinto até medo de pensar em algo parecido, meus anos de teatro estavam me abandonando, eu não conseguia nem falar uma frase coerente com ela me olhando desse modo. Ou pensar. Também não conseguia pensar. Em nada. Nada além dela e seu sorriso leve, com sua mão no meu rosto...

"O que você quer me dizer, Rach?" Ela me interrompeu antes que entrasse em uma crise existencial e de identidade. O que eu quero dizer com o quê?

"Como assim?" Perguntei perdida. O que _ela _queria dizer?

"Você estava falando que queria me dizer algo." Eu queria? Será que era sobre o Mufasa, nosso futuro pastor alemão? Ou seria sobre nossa futura... "Hey!" Voltei ao mundo ao ouvi-la me chamar enquanto me olhava divertida. "Você estava dizendo que estava pensando em mim e sorriu. Queria saber em que, exatamente, você estava pensando." Se sua sobrancelha e seu sorriso quisessem dizer algo, era um 'estou orgulhosa de mim mesma'. Me ajeitei, levando um pouco para respondê-la. Isso não se faz, puxar meus botões para que eu me abra é um ultraje, golpe mais que baixo e ela ia saber disso. Bem, ela ia mesmo. Disse 'ia' porque ela me abraçou mais perto de seu corpo, nos grudando como se fôssemos uma só. Tudo isso olhando fundo nos meus olhos. É, minha intenção de dar-lhe um sermão por ser engraçadinha foi por água abaixo e acabei me esquecendo do que eu ia dizer. "O que era, Rach?" Bem, ela me lembrou.

"Eu me sinto diferente com você, Quinn." Olhei-a com calma e ela franziu o cenho. "Um diferente bom, me sinto confortável, como se eu tivesse achado um lugar em que eu pudesse ser eu mesma, sem julgamentos. Entende?" Ela mordeu o lábio daquele modo sensual que ninguém poderia fazer melhor nem se estudasse e praticasse na frente do espelho. Um modo que me suga todo o ar dos pulmões. E completou balançando a cabeça afirmativamente. Sorri meio leve e abaixei os olhos. De uma hora pra outra eu estava me sentindo nua sob o seu olhar que não era questionador, brincalhão ou julgador, mas era profundo e parecia querer devorar cada célula do meu corpo e me explorar profundamente. Sua mão que acarinhava meu rosto foi para minha nuca, me aproximando lentamente dela e de seus olhos que me matariam um dia com tanta intensidade.

"Eu sei do que está falando, Rachel." Sussurrou baixo em minha boca e olhei-a confusa, por que o 'Rachel' agora? Ela ignorou minha confusão e continuou suspirando com seu rosto tão colado no meu que estávamos respirando o mesmo ar. "Eu sei disso porque me sinto exatamente assim perto de você." Terminou enquanto roubava as menores partes do meu coração com seus olhos e palavras e minha respiração ficou suspensa no ar por um bom tempo. Ela, com uma frase, dane-se isso! Só com sua existência e domínio, me partiu ao meio e meus sentimentos estavam por todas as partes, não cabiam mais em mim. Continuou seu poder passando a ponta dos dedos em meu pescoço, me fazendo fechar os olhos e me entregar (entregar o que eu ainda não tinha dado, o que era pouca coisa, no caso. Ela conseguia me fazer me dar sem que nem eu percebesse). Não sei se foi premeditado, mas sua perna esquerda que estava entre a minha se moveu e encostou em meu centro, o que, pela enésima vez no dia, me deu uma corrente de calor repentina e calafrios pela espinha (não há sensação comparável a essa, mas a única que consigo pensar é num choque térmico. Embora o efeito que ela tinha em mim nem se comparava com nada que eu já tenha experimentado em toda minha vida). Gemi baixo e abaixei a cabeça, colocando-a entre seu ombro e pescoço. O que a fez voltar a se deitar, completamente na horizontal. "Me beija, Rach..." Foi tão enlouquecedor seu pedido murmurado que eu não tinha outra opção além de obedecê-la.

Beijei seu ombro lentamente enquanto subia por seu pescoço, me aproximando devagar e cada vez mais de seu rosto. Parei em seu ouvido e sussurrei. "Onde você quer que eu a beije, baby?" Sim, eu não fazia a menor idéia de onde tinha saído esse meu comportamento, digamos, avançado. Mas algo me dizia que a culpa era dela, de sua respiração funda e rápida e de seus sussurros que estavam pra me matar. Essa mulher veio ao mundo para me tirar o juízo, tenho certeza.

"Por todo o meu corpo, Rach." Isso e sua mordida leve em seu lábio me fizeram gemer e abocanhar sua boca mais rápido que alguém pode dizer 'Barbra'. E ela me respondia o beijo com tanta sede que eu duvidei ter capacidade de sobreviver aos seus beijos e ao que causavam por todo meu corpo. Como se isso não fosse o suficiente, ela me agarrou pelos cabelos com força na medida certa. Não o suficiente para me machucar ou me deixar desconfortável, mas o bastante para me impedir de desgrudar de sua boca sensual (como se eu pudesse fazer algo desse tipo, não encontraria forças o suficiente nem se quisesse muito). Acabei gemendo com sua atitude e domínio, o que ela usou a seu favor colocando sua língua (incrível) ainda mais fundo em minha boca. Ela me tinha onde desejasse e eu não me incomodava mais com isso. Nossa química era tão de outra galáxia que me faz duvidar da existência de outro casal assim, éramos como dois pólos magnéticos, nos atraindo com ímãs.

Abandonei seus lábios porque precisava de ar, que ela logo tirou quando passou a beijar e lamber o meu pescoço, suspirando seus 'huns' e 'ais' e me fazendo gemer alguns 'mais' e 'vais'. Até que mordeu relativamente forte um ponto sensível e desconhecido do meu pescoço me fazendo urrar seu nome, ao tempo que eu sentia sua língua acalmar minha pele que ficaria vermelha, fatalmente, e pude sentir seu sorrisinho vitorioso.

"Desculpa, Rach, acho que me empolguei..." Sua voz rouca, baixa e sexy suspirou no meu ouvido. Se ela quisesse se empolgar assim pelo resto de nossas vidas eu não iria conseguir pensar em motivo que fosse para sair de perto dela. Subiu seus beijos para minha orelha que mordeu de leve me fazendo gemer alto o suficiente para reverberar pela casa, enquanto ainda puxava meus cabelos com uma mão, alisava minha bunda com a outra e forçava ainda mais sua perna no meio das minhas. Se eu estava me achando ousada mais cedo, não tenho palavras pra descrevê-la nesse momento. Nada além de selvagem (o que realmente me excitou, confesso).

Eu gemia o seu nome alto e forte o suficiente para alcançar notas só completadas por Barbra e agarrava sua cintura com uma mão e me apoiava no braço do sofá com outra, como se a minha vida dependesse disso. O que estava completamente errado. Minha vida e minha sanidade, não só naquele momento, dependiam dela.

...

Depois de darmos nossos pedidos para o garçom, entramos num papo leve, evitando o assunto em questão.

"... Foi assim que consegui ser suspenso por hoje e amanhã." Disse com satisfação ao contar do meu azar com a Rach por não sabermos escolher parceiros. Pensando bem, tirando pela expressão assanhada com a qual a ruiva me brindava, eu diria que na minha vida isso começou muito cedo. Só espero que minha pequena diva tenha mais sorte com a Quinn do que eu tive. Com ela ou com todas as mulheres até hoje.

"Wow! Eu realmente não consigo imaginar a Rachel do showtunes batendo em um cara." Foi que ela comentou e me deu vontade de contar todas as aventuras que tivemos porrando mortos. Mas não iria expor minha morena desse jeito, por essas e outras, só sorri. "Eu sei que você só está aqui pra protegê-la, Noah." Disse ao colocar seu copo de Martini na mesa e me olhar com sua expressão vencedora. Mas não foi isso que me fez engasgar, foram suas palavras e o fato de tê-las usado, levantando o assunto tão depressa. Fiquei com a cara patética do Finn enquanto pensava em mais uma mentira para me tirar daquela situação.

"Não, baby, eu realmente estava com saudades..." Não sei até onde eu tinha usado a frase para evitar tocar no assunto e até onde eu realmente sentia essa porcaria toda e estava sendo sincero com ela. Só sei que pelo sorriso que ela me jogou, eu deveria começar a sentir medo tipo, agora. E eu estaria sentindo medo... caso eu não estivesse louco pra agarrá-la.

"Nós podemos resolver isso lá em casa, o que acha? Já te disse que estou morando sozinha agora?" Maldita seja sua boca e seus olhos que me matam... Não, eu não posso fazer isso mais uma vez com a Rach, ela não merece. Me remexi quase pulando para olhá-la quando resolveu alisar meu braço de uma maneira que só ela sabia. E bem, isso começou a me dar reações físicas por todo o corpo, se é que me entendem. Até que ela me lançou seu sorriso safado de Game over e me fez pegar fogo. Minha vontade era de levantar e jogá-la nessa mesa mesmo. Que situação ferrada. "Então, o que me diz?" Falou e jogou uma piscada. Puta que pariu, fodeu!

...

Abri os olhos e respirei arfando. Só tive tempo de ver minha morena sentada em meu colo (essa é a minha mais nova posição preferida) me chamando com seu indicador e vestindo uma expressão desconcertante: cabelos desalinhados, boca avermelhada e inchada que ela mordia tão sensualmente, peitos arfantes por ar e um olhar que me ateava mais fogo do que as fogueiras da Inquisição. Me atirei em sua direção, que se afastou, levando a simples palavra 'provocante' a um novo e desconhecido extremo. Eu estava tremendo de antecipação pelo que estava por vir e ela, provavelmente sentindo minha insanidade momentânea (causada por suas ações, como ao longo desse nosso dia), segurou a barra da minha camisa e tirou-a lentamente, de um modo hipnotizante que me fez imaginá-la fazendo um strip-tease só pra mim. Gemi rouca e baixo com meus pensamentos e vi seu olhar carnívoro (sim, naquele momento ela era tudo menos vegana) se mirar no meu torso, me fazendo sentir um arrepio na espinha. Foi quando me lembrei de que eu não estava usando um sutiã. Olhei para baixo e vi seu vestido não mais cobrindo suas pernas maravilhosas e suspirei, o que a fez acordar de seu transe.

"Tão maravilhosa..." Foi o que murmurou se aproveitando para atacar minha boca com ferocidade enquanto espalmava meus seios. Não me dando tempo algum para sentir vergonha ou vulnerabilidade na nossa situação. Não, com ela eu não me sentia gorda ou feia, ou estranha. Me sentia... Em casa. Esse sentimento me deu uma nova onda de excitação que me levou a agarrar e alisar suas pernas, o que a fez se roçar e me alucinar mais uma vez, só em um dia. "Hum... mais forte, amor." Gemeu entre beijos, mordendo meus lábios e pulando em meu colo. Não sei se ela tinha se dado conta do fato de ter acabado de me chamar de 'amor', mas esse era o menor de meus problemas na situação. Não, o 'x' da minha questão era conseguir terminar o que tentei o dia todo, fazê-la gozar. "Faz assim..." Mordiscou minha orelha enquanto arfava, rebolava em mim e me arranhava como se dependêssemos daquilo pra viver. Suas palavras fundas e gemidas me fizeram ser atingida por uma nova onda de desejo, então me abri e me empolguei mais ainda na nossa saga.

Segurando sua cintura em um abraço e seu pescoço com uma das mãos, virei-a no sofá e me joguei em cima do seu corpo, prendendo-a comigo. O fato de eu estar sem blusa e seu vestido não ser exatamente muito grosso, nos fez gemer ao nos encostarmos por completo. Colei minha testa na dela e me ajeitei, mais uma vez entre suas pernas que estavam fazendo um trabalho ímpar no quesito de me fazer perder o controle. Abri os olhos e olhei-a fundo, ao ver minha expressão, ela soltou um murmúrio que não soube nomear.

"Tudo bem, Rach?" Perguntei por me preocupar com ela e, dada sua mensagem sussurrada anteriormente, eu poderia estar machucando-a. Não obtive resposta. Não verbal, na verdade. Apenas fui atacada por sua boca na minha enquanto suas mãos seguravam minha bunda, me colado em seu corpo, me fazendo gemer bem alto. Fato do qual ela pareceu gostar e começou a tirar proveito quando colocou uma mão dentro da minha calça para me apertar e usou a outra para agarrar meus cabelos com a mão cheia, me fazendo gemer mais ainda.

Nos afastamos por falta de ar e aproveitei para mudar nossa posição, ao invés de cruzar minhas pernas nas suas (numa maravilhosa cama de gato), encaixei meu corpo todo entre suas pernas, o que a fez soltar um gemido alto e seu vestido subir ainda mais. Aproveitando-me desse fato, passei a mão por toda sua coxa, subindo cada vez mais e fui apertando sua bunda nesse safári memorável. Ela não mais me beijava por não conseguir respirar corretamente (hehe, anos e anos estudando respiração nas aulas de canto, hã?), o que a fez usar sua boca para morder meu pescoço e atiçar ainda mais meu desejo, suspirando ao meu ouvido coisas no auge de sua falta de ar. "Mais forte, Quinn, eu preciso de você..." Beijo e tchau, autocontrole. Usei uma das mãos para tirar a alça fina de seu vestido e sua ajuda nessa tarefa foi fundamental, eu tremia tanto que tive medo de rasgar sua roupa ali mesmo, coisa que ela percebeu e suspirou no meu ouvido. "Está com frio, loira? Ou sou eu que não estou te esquentando o suficiente?" Me deparar com seu torso nu e seu vestido descido até a cintura, somado a essas palavras foi igual a fim de jogo pra mim.

"Você está me fazendo pegar fogo, Rach..." Consegui dizer antes de sugar sua vida beijando-a pelo fim do mundo. Ela correspondeu enquanto gemia rouca em minha boca. A essa altura, eu tinha uma mão em seu seio e brincava com ele, vendo seu corpo se contorcer e se forçar no meu com vida própria. Claro que isso não ia me ajudar a controlar meus nervos ou minhas mãos que deixaram seu vestido cobrindo apenas seu abdômen. Por baixo dele, eu estava fora de mim, segurando sua calcinha e lutando para não arrancá-la com muita força. Abri os olhos para olhá-la e saber se realmente queria aquilo e a vi de olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio, tentando não gritar. Sorri comigo e resolvi esticar ainda mais minha mão, sussurrando em seu ouvido, fazendo-a morder-se ainda mais forte. "Eu quero te ouvir, meu amor..." Não, não adianta me perguntar de onde saiu o meu mais novo vocativo porque eu não saberia responder nem sob tortura, mas o importante é que teve efeito desejado e a fez abrir os olhos e me devorar como uma esfinge, gemendo alto e beijando meu pescoço. Claro que minha mão entendeu isso como um 'vamos nessa' e começou a abaixar sua calcinha, coisa que ela, novamente de olhos fechados, pareceu não notar ou não se importar. Resolvi perguntá-la porque era o certo a ser feito. "Você quer isso, Rach?" Movi meus dedos, que estavam dentro de seu vestido, passando-os por sua pele e seu osso do quadril, para que soubesse o que o meu 'isso' significava. Ela acordou de seu transe me abrindo os olhos numa expressão de pura necessidade que quase me fez derreter ali, sem fazer nada especificamente.

"Tira." Foi autoritário e eu concordei gemendo enquanto uma onda de sensações me carregava para algum lugar que eu ainda desconhecia.

...

Só acordei do transe vendo o garçom se aproximar, mais uma vez, com a conta. Ameacei pegá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida e me lançou um sorriso, acenando com a mão para que eu deixasse isso pra lá.

"Eu te convidei, eu pago, Noah." Foi o que disse olhando para a conta e me ignorando. Claro que não deixei e peguei a conta de sua mão para vê-la.

"Não, isso não é certo..." O que era meramente um lanche pra resolver a situação, proteger a Rach e tirar informações dela sobre o que estava acontecendo ali, virou um encontro, com direito a drinks e um jantar romântico. E pra fechar, eu ainda estava tentando ser um cavalheiro.

Peguei minha carteira para pagar a conta, mas quando fui olhar novamente o garçom estava nos dando 'boa noite' e nos agradecendo pelo jantar, sem que eu tenha visto ela mexer na bolsa. Olhei-a confuso e ela sorriu.

"Não pense tanto nisso, você sabe que meu pai, mesmo não morando aqui, faz muitas coisas rodarem em Lima." Não entendi onde ela queria chegar com essa frase. "Eu já tinha fechado antes com o restaurante e tinha deixado um cheque assinado, só tive que completar com o valor." Sério, essa menina era mais do que perigosa, nunca vi alguém planejar e pensar tanto no futuro. Tudo bem, a Rach fazia isso bastante, mas não com a frieza dessa ruiva. A Stacey não agia por impulsividade, diferente da minha melhor amiga que às vezes acabava sendo ingênua. Só esse pensamento me fez lembrar que o meu plano estava indo pro caralho e eu precisava pensar em algo para reverter a situação a meu favor.

"Vamos tomar um café ou tem algo em mente?" Fingi tentar recuperar o controle (se é que já o tive) da situação.

"Nós podemos conversar lá em casa, não teremos interrupções e nem pessoas nos ouvindo." Falou e bateu leve na mesa com as duas mãos, anunciando se levantar. Fiz o mesmo e antes de ir ajudá-la, um dos pingüins estava segurando sua cadeira. Ela sorriu aberto pro imbecil e ele ficou vermelho como um babaca. Revirei os olhos, gente mais retardada. Me apressei e parei do seu lado antes que a múmia começasse a babar e ter um ataque do coração. Ela passou seu braço no meu e falou um 'obrigada' desnecessário pro mongolóide estacionado que nem um dois de paus ali.

Fomos andando para sair daquele lugar e segui em direção ao meu carro, parando na frente da porta do carona.

"Você veio dirigindo?" Perguntei destravando as portas.

"Claro que não. Quando eu iria deixar de dar um passeio com você e o McGyver?" Falou leve e brincalhona e eu ri da brincadeira, abrindo a porta e ajudando-a a sentar. Eu sei que não deveria estar fazendo essa baboseira toda, mas vamos lá? Eu tenho que agir como um homem de vez em quando, né? Ainda mais convivendo só com mulheres, tive que aprender a tratá-las como deveriam ser tratadas, mesmo se essa garota em especial fosse uma bomba relógio . Ela me jogou um sorriso meio tímido e meio agradecido e concordei com a cabeça, dando a volta no carro e pulando no banco de motorista.

Liguei o carro e olhei em sua direção, esperando as coordenadas para sua casa. Depois de tê-las explicado, segui o caminho enquanto traçava um plano de me manter a pelo menos cinco metros de distância e não beber nada que pudesse me fazer perder o controle. Sorri comigo quando me dei por satisfeito com o meu plano. Desse modo, ela não iria quebrá-lo. Olhei-a de canto de olho que me lançou uma expressão indecifrável e mordeu o lábio.

"Seria errado eu dizer que sinto saudades das coisas que já fizemos nesse carro?" Falou desinteressada e acendeu um cigarro. Ok, eu preciso bolar um plano 'b' e muito rápido.

...

Não sei de onde tinha saído tanta necessidade em senti-la, mas bem, era assim que eu estava me sentindo no momento, dependendo do seu corpo pra viver. Depois da minha resposta, eu cheguei a ouvi-la gemer e me beijar de um modo animal. Não estávamos mais nos tocando do jeito romântico e lento que começamos, era um desejo tão forte e carnal que meus sentidos todos estavam com a minha loira. Claro, se eles não estivessem, eu iria ter ouvido o ronco do motor e a queimada de pneus (altos o suficiente para acordar os mortos) vindos do lado de fora da porta da minha casa. Mas não ouvi porque o mundo fora do meu sofá da sala de estar não me importava nem um pouco.

E nesse ritmo ela foi descendo a minha calcinha e arfando pesado em meu ouvido, ainda com a mão no meu seio. E eu me remexia, me forçando cada vez mais em seu corpo e puxando-a em minha direção com uma mão ainda em seus cabelos e outra dentro de sua calça, apertando sua bunda tão gostosa. Ela me deu um sorriso provocante e mordeu meu lábio inferior (que não estava machucado pela pancadaria de mais cedo) e chupou-o, me fazendo delirar.

Sua mão me descobria com tanto ardor e carinho que eu estava pronta para morrer, antes mesmo de ela tirar minha calcinha. O que me lembrou do fato de ela estar muito vestida e usei minhas mãos para tentar tirar sua calça.

"Você está muito vestida." Foi o que murmurei em sua boca e ela assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu de lado, me levando embora o resto de minhas estribeiras. Continuei descendo sua calça e ela fazia o mesmo comigo, mas lentamente. Diferente de mim, já que eu estava puxando sua roupa para baixo com tudo que tinha. E, bem, eu deveria ter previsto que não iríamos mais longe que isso, pelo menos ao ouvir buzinas desgraçadas e impacientes na porta da minha casa. Menos impacientes do que eu, com certeza. Eu estava pra explodir pela terceira vez no dia e tinha que ter alguém para nos atrapalhar.

Tentei ignorar, juro. Só que os toques do celular da minha loira (que estava em cima da mesa de centro ao nosso lado) me cortaram. Ela suspirou fundo e xingou baixo, sem deixar de me beijar, esticou uma mão para pegá-lo e ver quem era. Fez uma careta que eu teria achado linda em outra ocasião, mas eu precisava dela mais do que tudo e tinha que terminar o que estávamos fazendo.

"Quem é?" Talvez eu tenha colocado um certo tom de raiva na pergunta, mas ela não se incomodou porque parecia estar sentindo-se assim também (se o fato de ter desligado seu telefone e jogá-lo longe queiram dizer algo). Voltou a me beijar com pressa.

"Ninguém importante." Concordei depressa com a cabeça e voltei a enlaçar seu pescoço com um braço enquanto usava a outra mão para descer suas calças. Pois é, vida desgraçada e sem sorte! Foi quando ouvi mais buzinadas, seguidas por gritos em minha porta e pela campainha sendo agredida violentamente por dedos insensíveis. "Puta que pariu! Santana vai me pagar." Foi o que ela disse se afastando um pouco de mim. Vai nos pagar, minha ex-cheerio quis dizer. Porque isso não era possível, não poderia estar acontecendo. Confesso que flertei com a idéia de ignorar a Latinha sem semancol agredindo minha porta, até ouvi-la gritar.

"Parem as duas de se comer aí e venham abrir essa porra de porta pra mim!" Desgraçada! Se eu não tivesse os vizinhos que tinha, teria deixado sua infame pessoa plantada do lado de fora, mas claro que eu não poderia me dar a esse luxo. Quinn, provavelmente vendo minhas emoções se colidirem em meu rosto, suspirou de desagrado e beijou meu nariz, se levantando. Eu abracei seu pescoço ainda mais forte, não podia deixá-la ir embora no estado que eu estava. Ela deve ter rido da minha falta de jeito, me deu um beijo lento e suspirou.

"Nós bem que podíamos drogar os três por pelo menos 3 horas, né?" Falou balançando a cabeça, sem sorrir porque a situação era tudo menos engraçada. Se levantou, ignorando meu pedido mudo para que não se afastasse e caçou sua blusa. Vestiu-a e ajeitou sua calça. Xinguei com raiva, fiz bico e levantei (batendo o pé)também. Arrumei meu vestido e ignorei sua presença sorridente porque eu estava mais do que puta e revoltada. Depois que estava apresentável (ela também, eu presumo, já que não olhei em sua direção depois de ter sido ignorada) fui andando em direção a porta. Não fui tão longe por ter sido puxada e virada por ela, que me beijou ferozmente me fazendo andar pra trás, à procura de uma superfície para me encostar e não cair.

Bati forte com as costas na parede, mas nem senti dor porque suas mãos seguravam minha cintura. Isso tudo enquanto ouvíamos os xingamentos e o dedo nervoso de Santana apertando o maldito botão da campainha. Quinn tirou uma mão da minha cintura, sem desgrudar nossas bocas e esticou-a, tateando a porta (que deve ter se materializado ali do nada) ao nosso lado. Desvirou as chaves e abriu a maçaneta, o que fez Santana entrar soltando fumaça pela minha sala.

"Que porra levou vocês a demorarem tanto? Caralho! Ta frio lá fora, sabia? E esse animais que moram na frente da Berry são uma gentalha fofoqueira que resolveu se meter nos nossos assuntos." Falou antes de ver que estávamos entretidas demais nos pegando na parede. "Dá pra parar com a safadeza vocês duas? Eu tô falando aqui!" Foi o que disse enraivecida e senti minha loira dar um sorrisinho leve ao me beijar, diminuindo cada vez mais a intensidade de nossos beijos. Suspirou me olhando nos olhos e me deu um estalinho na boca, passando as costas das mãos no meu rosto.

"A gente vai terminar isso, eu te prometo..." Suspirou baixo em meu ouvido e beijou leve meu pescoço antes de virar-se pra nossas companhias.

"Oi, Q., oi, Rach! Desculpa termos atrapalhado o momento de sexo de vocês, mas a San aqui estava com pressa e preocupada com a Ra..." Britt não terminou de falar porque Santana cortou sua frase.

"Baby, não precisa se desculpar por isso..." Disse baixo à loira mais alta e virou pra nós. "Vocês não conseguem se beijar sem ter que entrar nessa saliência toda?" Falou jogando as mãos pro alto e colocando a sacola cheia de cervejas no chão. Uma quantidade assustadora. Ela e Noah realmente eram muito parecidos.

"Oi, Britt, tudo bom?" Falei doce pra ela, evitando fuzilar a Latina com meu olhar.

"Claro, Rach, e fico feliz que esteja tudo bem com vocês também." Disse concordando com a cabeça e eu repeti seu movimento.

"Oi, B." Quinn falou e abriu um grande sorriso sincero pra outra loira que foi abraçá-la.

"Q., que bom te ver de novo!" Foi a loira mais doce que disse, fazendo sua companhia sorrir seu sorriso que me quebrava e me fazendo sorrir leve também.

"Ora, Q., vai falar comigo não?" Isso foi Santana com seu usual risinho cretino. Como ela e Noah conseguiram dormir juntos? Era quase incestuoso isso.

"Só depois de acender um cigarro." A loira falou pegando um cigarro e o isqueiro de sua mão com uma expressão gélida. Santana sorriu maquiavélica e balançou a cabeça.

"E aí, hobbit?" Foi o que disse olhando pra mim. Pude ver Quinn entrando na defensiva e fuzilando-a com o olhar depois de passar um braço pela minha cintura. Olhei sorrindo para minha loira, ela não precisava se preocupar com a Santana, tenho certeza que, por dentro, a Latina tinha um coração de manteiga. Balancei a cabeça em um cumprimento mudo e ela olhou ao redor da casa. "E então, podemos começar as explicações já?" Falou abrindo uma cerveja, o que me fez me entreolhar com Quinn. Do que ela estava falando?

...

Stacey abriu a porta de seu apartamento e me motivou a entrar, o que fiz. Olhei em volta e fiquei mais do que bolado com o tamanho e a arrumação do lugar. Nossa, ela realmente tinha dinheiro e sabia usá-lo. Quando, na minha vida, minha velha iria me deixar ter um bar com todos os tipos de bebida em casa? É, a vida não é justa e ela tinha um bar que me daria motivos pra ser feliz pelo resto da vida. Continuei observando sua casa e vi uma decoração meio diferente, moderna ou sei lá. Tudo era em preto e branco e coisas assim. Pude ver um tapete no chão que deve valer mais que a hipoteca da minha casa.

"Gostou do meu santuário, Noah?" Só balancei a cabeça. Qualquer pessoa com olhos teria adorado aquilo lá e ela sabia bem disso. "Então espere pra ver o segundo andar, tem outro bar desses lá em cima." Nossa! Essa menina era alcoólatra ou o quê? Não só um, mas tinha dois bares em casa. Pra que sair pra beber com tudo isso em casa? Devo ter me perdido nos pensamentos, pois ela completou. "Vamos subir, eu te mostro a piscina e bebemos alguma coisa, a noite está bem agradável." Antes que eu dissesse 'não' ela me arrastou pelo braço.

Chegamos à laje de sua cobertura (eu nem sabia que existia lugares assim em Lima) e eu devo ter feito uma cara estúpida como a do Finn mais uma vez, aquilo era simplesmente inacreditável. Ela tinha uma piscina num deck, uma churrasqueira, o outro bar (esse ainda maior e com mais bebidas que o anterior), algumas mesas com cadeiras, um chuveirão e aquelas cadeiras estranhas que as garotas deitam pra seduzir os caras fingindo pegar sol. Pensamento errado, Puck, bem errado. Pensar nela deitada de biquíni e bebendo seu usual Martini não é o passo mais esperto para o meu plano.

"Você está quietinho, Noah. Está tudo bem?" Voltei à realidade com sua voz me perguntando e só balancei a cabeça. "Sente-se que eu vou preparar umas bebidas e depois nós podemos usar a hidromassagem." Foi nesse momento que eu vi o banheirão ali. Meu deus! Me pegar com ela numa hidromassagem... Droga! Droga! Droga! Preciso mudar meus pensamentos de foco... Claro! Pensei no Finn e na sua idiotice sem limites que achou ter engravidado a Quinn numa dessas. Antes de poder rir comigo, ela me trouxe uma bebida (outro uísque, eu presumo) e do Finn eu pulei pra pensar em sexo naquela banheira quente e... "O que houve, Noah?" Me aproveitei de sua pergunta e foquei no trabalho que precisava ser feito, eu não estava ali pra diversão.

"Nada não, Stay, só tô pensando aqui que eu não posso beber." Falei sério e tentando demonstrar certeza, enquanto ela bebericava sua bebida e me olhava com uma pergunta escrita na testa. "Eu tô dirigindo, esqueceu?" Mentiras e mais mentiras, mas é o que tem pra hoje.

"Tudo bem, beba só esse, meu amor, ou vou ter que jogar esse 21 anos pelo ralo." Apelar para a idade de um uísque sempre me deixava com pena de desperdiçá-lo, é, isso era um crime. Resolvi seguir seu conselho porque o valor da garrafa era mais do que eu poderia pensar em comprar. "Então, vamos conversar. Como estão as coisas por aqui?" Fiquei quase feliz o vê-la puxar um papo leve, mas como eu conheço meu povo, resolvi ficar na defensiva.

"Tudo na mesma ainda. A escola continua sendo insuportável, a cidade está mais que morta e só isso." Falei e ela concordou com a cabeça, pegando um cigarro para acendê-lo.

"E você, está namorando?" Lançou entre baforadas de fumo, aproximando o maço de mim, numa pergunta calada. Aceitei, jogando meu plano de mais cedo no lixo, e acendi um. Pensei entre mentir ou ser sincero nessa resposta.

"Não mais, Lauren terminou comigo há dois dias." Isso foi a minha primeira resposta sincera da noite. Ou assim eu acho. Ela abriu um sorriso maníaco que eu deveria temer. Temer tanto quanto as minhas reações graças à bebida e sua presença.

"Bem, eu não posso dizer que sinto muito." Continuou a bebericar e tragar leve, sorrindo. Resolvi acabar logo com aquela porcaria e fazer minha pergunta.

"E tem o negócio dos mortos também, mas disso você já deve saber." Falei olhando com força em seus olhos, eu não estava brincando.

"É, disso eu já sei." Falou despreocupada e eu senti vontade de ranger os dentes. Até que se levantou e pegou um controle remoto, ligando uma música lenta ao fundo. "Se lembra dessa, Noah? É a nossa música." Falou mudando o foco da conversa. "O que acha de dançarmos?" Completou apagando seu cigarro no cinzeiro e deixando seu copo na mesa.

"Não, Stacey, nós precisamos conversar. O que eles querem, o que você tem a ver com isso, e por que eles estão aqui depois de terem morrido há mais de três anos?" Falei logo antes de mudar de idéia, melhor acabar logo com a palhaçada antes que o pior acontecesse. Ela me olhou calma e contida, brincando com minhas expressões e bebeu mais do seu copo antes de responder.

"Bom, acho que você sabe as respostas pras suas duas primeiras perguntas." Disse cheia de si e eu cerrei os olhos, não tava mais pra brincadeira e apaguei meu cigarro pra mostrar o meu ponto. "Eles querem se resolver com as cheerios, aparentemente, agora por qual motivo, é bom que você pergunte à suas meninas. Ou melhor, à mãe de sua bastardinha." Levantei socando a mesa com raiva e ela tremeu um pouco de medo. Não, ninguém no mundo ofende minha filha e sai bem disso. Ela pareceu recuperar a sua noção. "Wow, calma aí, tigrão, estou brincando. Nossa!"

"Você ainda me deve respostas." Disse com frieza.

"Eles estão aqui porque eu os chamei." Certo, um arrepio de medo passou pelo meu corpo e eu devo ter esbugalhado os olhos, ou isso ou foi parecido, porque ela estava com uma expressão cheia de si. "E a sua Juno estava mentindo. Eles não morreram há mais de três anos." Ali eu estava pálido. Sério. "O ônibus do grupo de torcida da escola deles se envolveu num acidente no ano passado, quando sua loira virgem estava esperando a linda cria de vocês e a Lopez era a capitã das cheerios. Isso explicaria a raiva deles não? O fato de suas promíscuas líderes de torcida terem a ver com o acidente que os matou?" Ela foi falando aquilo tudo e eu estava confuso e com raiva. "Eles só querem um papinho, meu amor." Terminou se aproximando pra me dar um abraço. Me desfiz e empurrei-a.

"Isso é mentira, como você..." Antes de terminar a frase eu perdi o balanço depois de tomar uma porrada de direita. Caralho! Que dor! Me segurei na cadeira e olhei pra frente.

"Para com isso, Franz!" Ouvi a ruiva gritar, mas fixei meu olhar meu olhar no babaca do Marlon Brando de braços cruzados na minha frente e com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

"E aí, Puck? Sentiu saudades?" Desgraçado! Parti pra cima dele e soquei sua cara imbecil, até que ele parou e sorriu como um babaca. "Espero que esteja se divertindo por aqui, tenho certeza que Rachel deve estar bem entretida com as meninas." Ele disse e engoli em seco. Que porra! Eu tinha deixado minha garota sozinha e as mortas filhas da puta estavam atrás dela. Ainda mais que ela não podia contar com mais ninguém para ajudá-la a bater nas putas desgraçadas. Rangi os dentes e ignorei minha vontade de quebrar sua cara de formol, peguei meu casaco e me virei pra ir. Antes olhei na cara da ruiva que estava destruindo a minha vida mais uma vez e vi que ficou com uma expressão que eu não conhecia. Meio envergonhada e arrependida de suas ações. Ignorei isso e vi a fuça do morto ainda de braços cruzados protegendo-a. Que ele me espere, eu precisava cuidar da minha garota. "Até mais, Puck!" Falou com um tom de promessa. Buceta!

Saí voando daquele inferno e pude ouvir a menina falar algo com o lutador, tipo "Droga, Franz, você acabou de assustá-lo!" Não me dignei nem a respirar, corri como o the flash até o carro e senti medo pela Rach. Até que me lembrei que Marlon Brando iria pra lá depois. Porra de situação escrota! Ainda mais contando que essa menina morava na fronteira de Lima com a cidade vizinha, eu ainda teria mais 40 minutos para chegar lá, isso na melhor das hipóteses e voando como se estivesse dirigindo o Delorean. Precisava de reforços.

"Alô! É, sou eu, Noah... Não, não está tudo certo. Bem, eu a Rach estamos num situa... Uhum, você pode ligar pro Brad pra mim? Porque eu estou dirigindo e tentando não capotar. Tá, eu vou diminuir, só faz isso. Na casa da Rach. Ele está na cidade? Ah, que bom! Mas mande-o fazer das duas horas em uma, no máximo. Hum, tudo bem, te vejo em duas horas então. Obrigado, até." Eu sei que tinha descido o nível a Rachel ia me detestar. Deus, a Quinn ia me assassinar quando soubesse o que eu tinha feito. Só que eu não conseguia me preocupar com seus ciúmes agora, não quando elas todas corriam perigo.

Sentei o pé no acelerador e vi o carro subir até 180 km/h. Que eu consiga chegar a tempo e fazer o mar de multas valer a pena.

...

"Explicações sobre o que, S.?" Perguntei com raiva ainda, ela tinha acabado de estragar nosso momento e eu precisava proteger minha menina. A minha braço direito não me respondeu e resolveu aumentar o volume do aparelho de som e colocá-lo numa rádio dançante. Olhei pra minha diva que estava num misto de expressões que eu não saberia explicar. Algo dentro de medo, raiva e frustração.

"Ora, Q., o que a safada da periquita menstruada disse mais cedo sobre aqueles perdedores que morreram, eu vi que o hobbit ficou meio estranha depois disso." Ela falou bebendo e apertando os botões do controle. Até que o telefone da casa tocou e olhei pra Rachel, que agradecia aos céus por ter sido interrompida.

"Bem, eu vou atender essa ligação lá em cima para não atrapalhar essa sua muito _bem vinda_ festa, Santana. Provavelmente são meus pais querendo saber como andam as coisas." Disse a minha morena, esticando o 'bem vinda' e me fazendo rir.

"Vai lá, hobbit, estaremos aqui esperando por explicações." Falou ignorando-nos e jogando uma cerveja pra mim. "Beba, Q., você vai precisar." Olhei pra Rach que assentiu com a cabeça e resolvi beber mesmo, algo me dizia que aquilo não ia acabar bem. S. puxou Britt para dançar e Rach me deu um beijo antes de correr escada acima.

...

Cheguei ao meu quarto quase sem fôlego e atendi ao telefone, sentada na cama.

"Alô? Oi, papai! Eu demorei sim, me desculpa, estava no banho. Você sabe como higiene é importante pra mim. Claro que as coisas estão ótimas e como vai a viagem de vocês? Não, aqui não tem chovido, pelo contrário, o clima está ótimo. É, eu soube que aí chove muito. Como eu sei disso? Ah, foi vendo Grey's Anatomy. Ora, papai, você deveria saber que todo tipo de cultura é bem vinda, sempre. Sei que estava brincando, aham. Tudo bem, boa noite para vocês. Eu também os amo muito e muito. Você e o pai também. Ah, mande ele tomar banho quente e parar de reclamar. A música? Ah, você me conhece, estou treinando para o Glee Club. Exatamente, nossa lição da semana é o pop, por isso essa música bem... diferente do que estou acostumada a cantar. É isso mesmo, eu vou arrasar como sempre, pode deixar. Amo vocês mais ainda. Beijos, tchau."

Eu sei que algumas mentirinhas foram contadas nessa nossa conversa. Como o fato de eu estar ouvindo Jennifer Lopez se jogando louca e latina no chão e viajando com sua festa pelo mundo todo enquanto profetizava o próximo destino de roteiro da mais nova temporada de America's Next Top Model (sim, eu assisto televisão) antes e ter que dizer que eu iria cantar algo do tipo, mas tudo pelo bem de nossa relação, né?

Respirei fundo e me levantei da cama, me preparando para encarar Santana e ter que contar o que tinha acontecido e como. Bem, eu precisava pensar em algo, mas talvez minha loira já tenha feito isso por mim, nunca se sabe. Resolvi encarar meu destino e voltar apara a festa, até que uma voz me gelou com a mão na maçaneta.

"Olá, Rachel. Podemos conversar?" Senti um calafrio mau e me virei para ver quem me fazia companhia, segurando a porta para não ir de cara no chão. E, não errei na hipótese. Ali, me brindando com sua voz rouca e funda e sentada na minha cadeira do computador, estava Shirley Manson, ou Susan Ackerman, como era conhecida quando ainda tinha vida. Permaneci parada na soleira de minha porta e olhando-a como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Bem, eu estava. Ela sorriu e me ofereceu. "Não prefere se sentar?" Segui seu conselho e sentei na minha cama porque eu estava tremendo de antecipação ao pensar no que poderia se seguir, ainda olhando-a. Que Barbra me ajude!

...

"Berry te contou o esquema que a vagabunda desbotada tá armando, Q.?" Santana me perguntou e eu realmente pensei na resposta. Bebi um gole da cerveja e ela pareceu ler minha hesitação, pois seguiu. "Ela foi sincera contigo?" Disse num tom baixo, meio confidente. O tom que sempre me lembra que ela se importa e tem um coração, só não costuma deixá-lo guiar suas ações.

"Disse e foi." Falei ainda fria e assenti com a cabeça, ela não era a minha pessoa preferida no momento e acho que todo mundo acertaria o porquê da minha situação e atitude.

"Então por que você mentiu pra ela?" Falou chegando mais perto e me olhando de olhos cerrados. Sua abrupta pergunta me fez engasgar e eu tossi.

"Do que você está falando, Santana?" Falei rígida. Primeiro ela interrompe meu momento, hum, íntimo com a Rach e agora ela resolve me chamar de mentirosa na minha cara? Eu fui a HBIC da escola por um motivo, afinal de contas. E voltei ao meu modo defensivo na hora.

"Você certamente sabe do que eu estou falando, Fabray." Continuei com minha expressão de poucos amigos porque não, eu não fazia idéia. "Sobre os falsos terem morrido há mais de três anos, Quinn, jura? Eles morreram ano passado e você sabe _muito bem _disso." Falou certa de si e me olhando fundo nos olhos. Ao ver minha expressão lívida e provavelmente pálida, sorriu consigo e voltou a beber. "Por que a mentira?" Sua pergunta soou sincera, mas não respondi porque palavras me fugiram e tive que me sentar ao tremer como se tivesse adquirido Parkinson.

"Você sabe os motivos..." Falei baixo e olhei-a, com uma acusação nos olhos.

"Você não precisa me defender, Q., eu já te disse que não tive nada com isso." A minha melhor amiga voltou a aparecer e ela sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá, pegando minha mão. Sua postura parecia tão vulnerável e compreensiva que eu tive vontade de gritar.

"Sim, mas as coisas podem se virar contra você, San. É disso que a Q. quer te proteger." Britt falou com seu usual tom de quem sabe e vê além do que acontece e das máscaras usadas. Uma característica que sempre me deu orgulho de ser sua amiga. Sorriu compreensiva pra mim e balancei a cabeça, ainda muda, novamente. Santana pareceu entender tudo e apertou ainda mais forte a minha mão, me dando um sorriso triste, porém sincero e B. resolveu sentar do meu outro lado, segurando minha mão também.

A situação na qual eu estava metida agora fazia tudo aquilo que passei na gravidez de Beth parecer um passeio no parque. Minha namorada(?) estava brigando com fantasmas pra me proteger enquanto eu mentia pra proteger minha melhor amiga. Isso tudo somado ao fato de os ditos mortos querem nos machucar. Isso tudo me fez lembrar de Puck, que deveria estar aqui pra proteger a Rach e tinha ido pra sabe Deus onde. Ora, eu menti a vida inteira e, mesmo que não tivesse essa habilidade de farejar mentiras como um perfume, nenhuma sorveteria na cidade poderia estar aberta a essa hora. Então onde, diabos, ele estava?

...

Eu tava correndo desafiando os limites da velocidade e da consciência no trânsito. Costurei os carros da frente como um desesperado e nenhum sinal na Terra poderia me parar. O que não foi a minha idéia mais esperta do mundo, já que pessoas também estavam de carro e não poderiam imaginar que um cara estava acelerando pela vida porque precisava bater em mortos. Até ser acertado por algo que fez meu carro girar e capotar, provavelmente outro carro. Depois de três giros, pude ouvir um grito.

"Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?" Não, eu não ia fechar os olhos porque não podia morrer, não quando a Rach precisava tanto de mim e eu tinha estragado tudo mais uma vez. Só que de repente eu me senti exausto, o dia movimentado e a noite passada que andamos no shopping realmente tinham me cansado.

Antes de fechar os olhos, senti meu corpo ser puxado pela janela e para fora do carro. Pisquei algumas vezes e vi um cabelo ruivo se materializar na minha frente. A safada da Stacey estava na minha cola, eu deveria ter previsto. Mãos delicadas e alvas seguraram meu rosto e um olhar me analisava com preocupação. Senti minha cabeça girar como numa roda gigante e uma voz fina e leve me falar.

"Aguenta firme, eu vou cuidar de você." A garota disse baixo, com medo de me assustar.

"Me solta, Stacey, eu previsto cuidar da Rach..." Falei num suspiro porque eu estava realmente com sono e ela me alisando não me ajudava a ficar acordado. O bom foi que ela me obedeceu e se afastou. Antes de agradecer ao céu por isso, vi os mesmos cabelos voltarem com algo nas mãos, um tipo de mala. Tremi um pouco. É, ela me tinha aonde queria e agora ia voltar a me torturar. Suspirei fundo porque eu merecia isso depois de ter deixado minha melhor amiga na mão mais uma vez. Que jeito filha da puta de morrer, sendo torturado pela primeira garota que amei e pensando no que a minha diva poderia estar passando... Senti uma corrente elétrica me percorrer o corpo e acho que entrei numa série de convulsões porque estava ouvindo a mesma voz me falar.

"Calma, você vai ficar bem, eu prometo." Disse segurando minha cabeça com força enquanto eu tentava não gemer de dor pra não morrer como uma mulherzinha. Olhei para o rosto na minha frente com uma expressão de calma e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar em sobreviver até que ouvi sua voz doce cantarolar uma dessas canções que as mães usam pra fazer seus pivetes dormirem. Claro que aquela safada ia querer ser a primeira e última mulher que amei, eu deveria saber disso. E foi a última coisa que ouvi.

...

"Em que posso ajudá-la, Shi.., Susan?" Não é sadio brincar com mortos, eles já se sentem azarados o suficiente por não estarem vivos. Uma das muitas coisas que aprendi nesses anos.

"Eu que estou aqui para ajudá-la, Rachel." Ela falou simples e sorrindo, com os dentes brancos e claros e suas feições nórdicas me olhavam com um quê de curiosidade. Sim, ela era bonita e eu, mesmo sendo fiel aos meus sentimentos à loira mais bela do mundo, poderia perceber isso. O que não significa que eu sinta algo pela sua mórbida pessoa.

Ela ainda conservava sua beleza, mesmo não tendo um coração batendo no peito porque, diferente do que as pessoas acham, os fantasmas não nos assombram com seu visual de necrotério. Algo a que agradeço profundamente, já é insuportável ter que vê-los, seria enlouquecedor ver suas aparências destruídas também. Quero dizer com isso que eles voltam na sua melhor forma física, de quando estavam mais vívidos e vigorosos (por mais esquisito que possa parecer, é a verdade), o que não considero tão bom assim por outro lado, afinal, eles geralmente se usavam de seu porte e força para me bater, né? Isso eu descobri quando Chase, um cara do Texas, cruzou meio país para seguir seu assassino e acabou dando de tampas comigo e com Noah. O cara tinha sido decapitado por um outro caçador de tesouros ou o que fosse e veio nos pedir ajuda (claro, ameaçando nossa integridade física) e não apareceu segurando sua cabeça na mão como num desses fatalities sangrentos do Mortal Kombat. Não, simplesmente apareceu no auge de seu visual de caubói do velho oeste, com direito a chapéu e a esporas. Ou no caso do empresário Richard Walker, que morreu com uma salva de nove balas metralhadas no seu peito. Claro, o fato de uma pessoa ser feita de tiro ao alvo não diz algo muito positivo sobre seu caráter. É, ele não tinha um caráter para sentir falta quando passou dessa para a próxima, coisa que deixou bem clara ao quase nos matar afogados. Mas essas são histórias pra outra hora. O ponto é, nenhum morto vem dar um 'alô' vestindo o corpo que habitava na sua pior hora (a hora que os levou a deixar de habitá-lo, eu quis dizer), por isso essa menina estava como costumava, num aspecto tão vivo e sadio (se formos ignorar a palidez e tal) quanto o meu.

"E como pretende me ajudar?" Perguntei depressa. Não, mortos não tinham nada a me oferecer além de dor de cabeça e tenho uma lista quilométrica pra corroborar meu ponto de vista.

"As pessoas não andam sendo muito sinceras com você." Falou com um certo desinteresse, mas pude ver que ela estava se sentindo muito na sua pele, pelo menos ao ver minha expressão de choque.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu posso ter gritado um pouquinho, mas era a música alta de Santana que não me deixava ouvir minha própria voz. Só isso, não porque eu estava estressada.

"Bem, a sua namoradinha não foi sincera quando disse que morremos há três anos." Como, cacetes, ela sabia disso? Ou melhor, do que ela estava falando. "Nós morremos indo pra última competição das Nationals. E elas nos mataram porque estavam com medo de perder." Essa menina deve ter batido a cabeça muito forte quando morreu. Ou isso, ou bateram muito forte na minha cabeça mais cedo.

"Quem te disse isso?" Falei tentando não parecer muito afetada pelo fato de ter sido enganada pela garota que eu amo, quando ela pode ter algo a ver com esse festival de mortes todo e depois de quase dar minha virgindade de presente pra ela.

"Bem, foi a Stacey... Ela me disse que vocês se encontraram mais cedo na praia e a Quinn disse isso." Calma aí, por que aquela vagabunda estava fofocando sobre a minha namorada com os mortos que já queriam protegê-la? Comecei a andar como uma desajustada pelo meu quarto, no mesmo estilo de quando Noah me deu as notícias que mudaram minha vida no decorrer de um dia. "Além do mais, o seu melhor amigo estava com a Stacey até agora, não sei fazendo o quê..." Falou e olhou pras unhas, desgraçada!

"Do que, diabos, você está falando?" Gritei em sua cara pálida que só me sorriu satânica.

"Acho que seus coleguinhas não ligam tanto assim pros seus sentimentos, né?" Segurei-a pelo colarinho e rangi meus dentes pra ela ver que seu deboche ia acabar, pelo menos provisoriamente, com sua cara de pau e cheia de si. "Wow, calma aí! Tô aqui pra ajudá-la, lembra?" Disse segurando minhas mãos e aproximando seu rosto (que seria arrebentado já-já). "Por um estranho motivo, eu gosto de você" Foi o que teve a audácia de sussurrar em meu ouvido com aquela voz rouca. Antes que pudesse respondê-la, ouvi de longe algumas batidas na minha porta, que foi aberta e me virei pra ver quem era.

"Rach, posso entrar?" Quinn disse com a cabeça já dentro do meu quarto e eu fiquei vermelha pela posição que me encontrava com a abusada da Manson, segurando-a pelo colarinho de sua blusa de uniforme de torcida enquanto ela me olhava, rindo. Até que lembrei que a loira não podia vê-la e relaxei, empurrando a vadia pra longe.

...

Depois do momento que tive com minhas melhores amigas, me senti muito mais forte e confiante para encarar a Rach. Desisti de beber e resolvi subir e explicar as coisas pra ela, contar absolutamente tudo e todos os motivos que me levaram a não ter sido tão sincera com ela. E eu espero, mais do que tudo, que ela compreenda.

Subi as escadas com minhas energias renovadas e bati à porta, mas não obtive resposta. Ela poderia estar ao telefone ainda e a festa que a S. estava fazendo lá embaixo também não deve ter ajudado, o som estava realmente alto. Pensando nisso, entrei e falei com ela, para que soubesse que eu estava ali. A sua expressão que me recepcionou foi bem esquisita, admito. Culpa era algo escrito em sua testa e pude vê-la empurrar o ar. Com certeza estava segurando algum de seus fantasmas ali, o que me deu uma onde de raiva desumana ao pensar que, pela sua cara vermelha e embaraçada e pelo movimento que fez, ela estava agarrando alguém. Voltei ao meu modo operante que costumava usar na escola e me aproximei.

"Atrapalho algo?" Disse fria, olhando em seus olhos que talvez me passassem a mesma mensagem, o que me deixou um tanto quanto confusa. E se eu realmente estivesse atrapalhando?

"Não. Precisamos conversar, Quinn." Sua resposta foi fria e direta ao ponto e me virei, seguindo-a em direção a sua cama, onde sentou-se. "Você mentiu pra mim." Falou simples e eu não tinha palavras, não sabia como responder a sua acusação porque era verdade. "Só quero saber por que, Quinn. Eu fui sincera contigo e você não pôde nem me devolver a sinceridade. O que é? Não confia em mim?" De gélida sua voz passou a ser magoada, como se estivesse decepcionada comigo. Abaixei a cabeça porque eu também estava me sentindo desonesta. "Você teve algo a ver com aquilo?" Ela falou e levantei meu olhar para o seu numa velocidade fenomenal. Balancei a cabeça depressa, não, eu não tinha nada a ver. "Eu quero que seja sincera, Quinn, não vou te julgar." Terminou baixo e o fato de ela ter duvidado de mim me deu mais uma onda de raiva. Por mim, por ela pela situação. Eu deveria saber que as coisas nunca terminavam bem quando eu mentia (minha vida é uma história que prova esse fato diariamente) e não sabia por que eu tinha feito aquilo.

"Não, Rach, eu não tenho nada a ver com a morte dos três." Disse sincera e alto o suficiente, segurando seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos. O fato de ela ter tremido quando a toquei e sua expressão incrédula quando respondi a pergunta que ela teve medo de fazer me deram uma onda estranha de impaciência. "Eu não estava pensando no momento que disse aquilo, e eu os conheci, você sabe." Não, ela não sabia porque discordou com a cabeça. "Nós estávamos juntos no acampamento de verão quando viramos amigos, os seis. Todos tentando entrar pro time da Sylvester e acabamos andando juntos. Franz foi o primeiro garoto que beijei e..." Suas feições s fecharam numa raiva indescritível e ela agarrou com força o lençol de sua cama. "Ei, isso foi há cinco anos, não aconteceu mais nada depois disso. Até porque, foi com ele que a Santana começou a dormir pra evitar a Britt e tal." Isso e talvez o fato de eu ter acariciado seu rosto pareceram acalmá-la. "Nessa época, tínhamos doze anos. Só que depois desse acampamento, só eu e as meninas conseguimos entrar para as cheerios, eles ficaram de fora. Continuamos nossa amizade até que eles mudaram de escola e entraram para o time de torcida de lá. Isso faz um pouco mais que três anos, foi quando deixei de considerá-los meus amigos, não por esse fato isolado, mas por terem tentado nos sabotar inúmeras vezes. Principalmente a Susan que resolveu passar trotes pros meus pais dizendo que nós três éramos perdidas e promíscuas. Aquela cadela!" Pude ver a Rachel olhando pra frente, não mais em minha direção, com raiva nos olhos. "O que aconteceu com eles foi um absurdo, Rach, mas eu seria incapaz de fazer isso. Por mais que eu os tenha cortado da minha vida, eu não mataria um ser humano. Você acredita em mim, certo?" Parei para olhar nos seus olhos com tudo que tinha, ela tinha acreditar em mim ou eu nem sei o que faria. Ela passou sua mão no meu rosto e me balançou a cabeça assentindo, sorrindo doce novamente e eu sorri de volta. "O problema é que a S. era a capitã do time e, dado o fato dos freios do ônibus terem sido cortados e eles poderem ser a única real competição ali, a culpa cairia sobre ela. Eu precisava protegê-la, Rach, eu espero que você entenda e me perdoe por ter mentido, eu..." Não terminei de falar porque seus lábios me beijaram docemente. Fechei os olhos e suspirei, ela acreditava em mim. Sorri quando a vi me sorrindo também.

"Eu acredito em você, baby." Falou certa e passando sua mão em meu rosto, enquanto seu sorriso ia abrindo-se mais e mais, como um jardim florescendo. Não me contive e agarrei-a em meus braços, girando-a no ar. Ela riu feliz e ri também. Até que a coloquei no chão e dei-lhe um beijo de verdade, desses de língua e tudo mais, beijo esse retribuído por ela. Quando terminamos, levemente ser ar, abri os olhos e sorri em sua direção. Mas me assustei ao vê-la virar o rosto pra mim. "Cala a boca!" Foi o que gritou e eu fiquei perdida no mundo, como o Finn. Por que ela estava gritando assim comigo?

"Rachel..." Tentei chamá-la, mas ela não me olhava. Até que entendi que sua fúria estava sendo dirigida para outra pessoa no quarto. Talvez a mesma de mais cedo. Olhei em volta procurando por algum sinal ou o que quer que fosse. Enfim eu vi o laptop cor de rosa da minha morena voando em minha direção. Antes que eu pudesse desviar ou ser atingida, ela me jogou no chão e ouvi o barulho do aparelho se destruindo na parede atrás da minha cabeça. Dizer que eu fiquei mais do que assustada com isso é meio pouco, mas bem, eu fiquei.

...

A vagabunda da Shirley resolveu atacar minha namorada e ia pagar por isso. Além de ser uma piranha, era mentirosa e ameaçou minha garota. Não só depois de morta, mas viva também. Aquilo não ia terminar bem pra ela, claro que não, mas primeiro eu precisava pensar no bem da minha ex-cheerio.

"Quinn..." Agachei ao seu lado, chamei-a e vi seu rosto confuso e assustado. Praguejei a vida e a morte por ela estar nessa posição. "Baby, desça e saia daqui, por favor." Falei o mais doce que pude e cheguei a vê-la discordar com a cabeça.

"Não, Rach, eu vou cuidar de você..." Falou em um sussurro, provavelmente apavorada ainda pelo fato de meu notebook ter tentado atingi-la com vida própria. Antes que pudesse respondê-la, a cachorra dois apareceu na janela.

"Ora, Su, nem me convida pra essa festa?" Foi o que Megan Fox disse, me fazendo virar na direção delas. Levantei-me e fui pra cima de suas desagradáveis presenças. O que quer que pensavam em fazer com a Quinn, teriam que passar por mim antes. Um pensamento que elas dividiam e pareciam gostar dele, pois quando dei por mim, estava colada na parede com a morena Fox me enforcando. "Olá, Rachel." Puta!

Chutei seu joelho e me libertei, mas antes que pudesse salvar Quinn, os meus livros voavam em minha direção com os troféus e a mesa também levitando, as piranhas ainda estavam desarrumando meu quarto e mexendo nos _meus_ prêmios, elas não perdem por esperar. Tentei desviar de tudo que era jogado em minha direção (esses inúteis aprenderam a usar a telecinética num péssimo momento. Que maldita falta de sorte). Isso tudo enquanto Ke$ha profetizava o futuro da minha casa ao cantar seu infame refrão 'this place about to blow'. Pois é, ela não estaria tão certa nem se virasse cartomante.


	9. O inferno é logo ali

** A/N**: Queridos e queridas, alô vocês! Viram como comentar influencia essa decadente autora a escrever? Isso e certas chantagens, mas pularei esse fato.

Confusão comendo solta por aqui mais uma vez. E acertou quem apostou na visita inesperada da Katie. =]

Como todos e todas estavam para matar a latina, temos o POV dela aqui (será que ouço coros de 'oh, não'?), pra ver se a imagem dela melhora um cadinho ou vai logo pras cucuia. Contando com Puck e o casal mais bonite do mundo, tá fechada a orgia de pontos de vista nesse capítulo.

Para o outro, teremos explicações, mais Santana e algo sobre ela e Britt, as queridas vão desvendar suas relações, Quinn com ciúmes, Noah dividido e mais alguém pra zoar o coreto da latina. Se eu disser mais que isso, posso pular o capítulo já.

Obrigada pelas reviews incríveis e por acompanharem essa baixaria. Vocês são ótimos/as. Xoxo, minha galere bonite.

**Tô pensando em passar a dizer que eu tenho Glee pra ver se, magicamente, a série para de ser vítima da falta de senso e critério do R. troll Murphy (alguém pensou em lei de Murphy aí também ou fui só eu?). Vejamos se isso funciona.**

* * *

><p>Acordei do meu transe com meu primeiro prêmio no concurso de canto e interpretação (que ganhei aos quatro anos, sim, eu sempre foi boa desse modo) voando em minha cabeça. Me joguei no chão e olhei pra Quinn, que tinha uma expressão não familiar. Algo com medo, raiva, proteção e desespero. Ela estava estática no chão, abraçando suas pernas e com a cabeça abaixada, murmurando algo e se balançando. Ver isso me despertou uma raiva e um sentimento de culpa que ainda me eram desconhecidos. Eu tinha colocado-a nessa situação e precisava tirá-la sã e salva. Nem que eu morresse tentando.<p>

Me levantei com as forças recuperadas e tentei segurar Megan, a mais descontrolada ali. O problema é que não tive sorte. Meus planos de socar sua cara de pau foram interrompidos pela minha cadeira de computador voando em cima de Quinn, que não via por estar letárgica, ainda na mesma posição. A única coisa em que pensei - na verdade, eu não pensei e agi por impulso mesmo – foi em protegê-la. Em outras palavras, me joguei na frente da minha loira e levei uma cadeirada que me fez voar pelo quarto com a força da pancada. Antes de abrir os olhos e praguejar a dor que senti no pulso (por tentar conter a fúria de minha não tão inocente cadeira), Megan me enforcava no alto da parede, me subindo cada vez mais para que eu não alcançasse o chão.

"Pensei que fosse ter mais trabalho contigo, mas as pessoas falam mais do que sabem." Rangi os dentes e ela me arremessou pro outro lado quarto. Quiquei rolando a cama e fui de cara no chão (usando o braço para proteger meu nariz, obviamente), dando uma cambalhota. Bati com as costas no estrado da cama e suspirei, dor do capeta! Tentei levantar, ainda de olhos fechados, mas senti um peso no meu colo, me segurando pra baixo.

"Você não me escapa assim tão fácil." Shirley Manson teve a audácia de sorrir na minha cara depois disso. Mas, e pro meu azar, existia a possibilidade de ela estar certa. Seu corpo prendia o meu e suas mãos torciam as minhas, segurando-as nas minhas costas. Não preciso dizer que eu estava gemendo de dor, por mais que essa seja a verdade. Escondi isso, ou tentei e virei o rosto e vi Fox aproximando seu dedo sujo pra perto de Quinn e brincando com as sensações que isso causava na minha garota. Sem pensar direito, dei uma cabeçada na ruiva vadia que estava no meu colo. O que pareceu funcionar, já que ela afrouxou seus dedos frios do meu braço, e me usei disso pra socar sua cara.

Certo, eu me desesperei. Só um pouco, no entanto (quem me culparia?). Passei a bater tanto na morta, que estava a ponto de matá-la mais uma vez. Eu já estava sentindo minhas mãos ficarem dormentes. O fato de ela gritar e me pedir pra parar não a ajudou nem por um segundo, eu não pararia. Digo, não por vontade própria. Levantei e ela caiu no chão e aproveitei disso pra chutá-la, que tentava, em vão, se proteger. A única coisa que me parou e eu confesso, foi uma livrada que levei na cabeça e me fez perder o equilíbrio e embaçar minha visão. Cambaleei para trás e caí sentada na cama, passando a mão na cabeça. Mas que diabo?

"Não se bate em mulheres, não sabia disso, Rachel?" Pisquei algumas vezes pra ver se a nebulosa me deixava ver o que acontecia ali. Claro, isso era a mórbida e funda voz de Marlon Brando e seu sorriso vencedor me brindando numa visita desagradável. Megan foi ajudar sua finada comparsa (e essa maldita teve sorte, pelo estrago que eu fiz em sua cara mesquinha, ela morreria se estivesse viva) e Brando ficou me olhando com curiosidade, até se voltar pra Quinn e rir seu sorriso desgraçado. Nem no inferno ela ia mexer com ela! Nem no inferno!

"Quinn, sai daqui _agora!_" Gritei e puxei seu braço, o que a fez me olhar fundo nos olhos. Pela expressão que ela fez, talvez tenha ficado com medo, pois pulou nos pés e correu pra fugir do meu quarto. Claro que o desgraçado bateu minha porta com ferocidade, o que a fez travar e emperrar, impedindo minha ex-cheerio de sair. Cretino!

"Agora eu vou te ensinar como se trata uma mulher." Disse se aproximando da minha loira que encostou suas costas na parede e escorregou até o chão, cobrindo o rosto. Certo, são três mortos pra uma viva e minha namorada não podia se defender ou me ajudar. Noah estava ocupado traindo minha confiança com a promíscua da sua ex. Santana e Brittany não podiam fazer nada tampouco. E minha cabeça latejava, enquanto eu não mais me equilibrava em minhas pernas. Que cacete! Resolvi deixar de praguejar os astros ao vê-lo se abaixar na frente de Quinn e acariciar seus cabelos, murmurando um 'senti saudades'. Esse corno não perde por esperar. Não perdeu mesmo. Antes que eu percebesse, estava na frente da minha garota com uma dor terrível no pé direito.

Quando dei por mim, ele estava caído de costas no chão, com o queixo ensangüentado e provavelmente quebrado, pena que ele se restauraria logo, eu até que curti esse visual nele. Sem o sorrisinho puto na cara, agora seus olhos pegavam fogo. Tanto quanto seu corpo, ou matéria, ou o que seja, vai pegar quando eu mandá-lo de volta pro inferno.

"Não ouse encostar nela, não ousem!" Gritei primeiro praquele sem vergonha e depois pras outras mortas no recinto. A loira ainda estava encolhida atrás de mim e me virei para olhá-la, saber como estava (nada bem, é claro). Bem, não foi meu movimento mais inteligente desde que comecei a engatinhar e eu ignorei a segunda regra do meu manual 'como lidar com mortos', que diz para não tirarmos os olhos deles nem para piscar, sentir dor, ou respirar. Eu deveria ter me lembrado disso, principalmente pelo meu 'PS' ("caso morra, permaneça de olhos abertos até sua alma seguir seu rumo, observando cautelosamente o que quer que aconteça com seu espírito. Não pisque fundo, ou tente morrer de olhos fechados, pois se estiver vivo, os já falecidos com certeza te levarão com eles."). Fox se fantasmagorizou ao lado da minha loira e soquei sua cara e empurrei-a pra longe. Até que senti uma companhia do meu lado e me virei a tempo de sentir o troféu que ganhei aos sete anos, num concurso de dança, bater com força na minha têmpora direita. E só.

...

Acordei num pulo. Que caralho tava acontecendo ali? Ao me sentar, uma dor agonizante cortou meu corpo e foi quando dei por mim. Eu estava deitado no asfalto frio, sem camisa e com um quilômetro de gaze enrolada no meu abdômen. Claro, ele estava cortado, isso explicaria a dor. Passei a mão na cabeça porque minha vista ainda não estava cem por cento e tinha um pequeno corte no supercílio, coberto por alguma coisa, esparadrapo ou fita crepe, ainda não sei.

"Olá, estranho." Vi um rosto me sorrir com cabelos avermelhados e se afastar pra algum lugar, próximo de um carro.

Tentei me levantar e consegui, xingando um pouco de dor. Pelo visto, os machucados não eram tão sérios e quem quer que tenha me ajudado fez um bom trabalho em cobri-los. Foi quando acordei pra situação e me lembrei da noite toda. Stacey! Foi ela que destruiu o meu carro e sumiu, a vagabunda. Será que foi ela que me ajudou também?

"Tome cuidado, você ainda precisa de um médico." Rodei ao ouvir a mesma voz, agora mais distante e praguejei baixinho pela dor de cabeça que isso me deu. "Calma, toma isso aqui." Agora a piranha queria me drogar! Era só o que me faltava. Abri os olhos, olhando pra porcaria que ela estava me socando e bati forte em sua mão.

"Não, Stacey, eu não quero nada que venha de você. Nada além de distância." Gritei e ameacei me agachar para achar minha blusa e pegar meu carro. Olhei em volta e vi minha picape, ou os restos mortais dela. É, mais uma perda total de carro no meu currículo. Porra! Ainda ia ter que ir à pé até a Rach.

"Eu acho que você precisa ver essa cabeça, você está delirando." Foi o que ouvi e me virei para xingá-la. Era o que me faltava aquela desgraçada se fazer de vítima. Fiz isso e olhei para a menina na minha frente e, bom, não era a Stacey...

"Quem é você? A Stacey te chamou aqui também? Porque eu juro que se você me impedir de ajudar a Rach..." Gritei rosnando pra menina que me olhou com uma expressão bem espantada, até ficar com raiva e se aproximar, invadindo meu espaço.

"Escuta aqui, que tipo de idiota é você? Eu te ajudei, você podia ter morrido, sabia?" Balancei a cabeça, aquela menina não era a Stacey, _definitivamente_. E eu não consigo discutir com mulheres autoritárias, ainda mais com aquilo de mão na cintura, me apontando e falando alto. Não, eu não sou mulher de malandro, só não é cavalheiro brigar com uma garota. Ela balançou a cabeça, olhando pra minha cara assustada. "Bem, eu vou levá-lo ao hospital enquanto você me explica essa história." Terminou e se aproximou, segurando meu antebraço, o que me fez pular assustado. "Sério, qual é o seu problema?" Gritou com raiva.

"Eu não posso ir ao hospital, tenho que fazer algo primeiro." Falei mais calmo. Ela continuou me olhando.

"Eu tenho certeza que a sua namorada não vai se irritar se esperar mais dois minutinhos pros médicos verem esses seus machucados." Falou cheia de si e cruzou os braços, encostando no seu mustang vermelho. Um puta carro! A melhor edição dessa belezinha. Rodas cromadas num aro 22", dava pra ver que era v8 pela cara de mau do bichano, se fosse a edição que parecia, ainda tinha mais 507 de poder em cavalaria, isso sem contar na aceleração monstro de 4,5 segundos pra... "Gostou dele, né?" Só balancei a cabeça, quem na Terra não amaria aquela máquina? "Esse é o Diablo, meu melhor amigo."

Andei pra perto do carro e passei a mão na lataria, até que me lembrei. "Peraí, como ele não tá amassado se o meu carro tá destruído?" Ou esse carro se transformava num megazord dos Power Rangers ou tinha alguma coisa bem errada ali.

"Blindagem em duas camadas. Além do mais, não sei se você viu o modelo, mas ele é um Shelby e foi feito sob design, a lataria é toda em ferro. O que salvou a sua vida, porque se você arranhasse essa belezinha, eu teria te deixado morrer." Ela disse e riu da minha cara de banana. "Brincadeira. Sobre a parte de te deixar morrer, eu quis dizer." Eu concordei com a cabeça e olhei pra ela.

"E por que uma garota como você teria um carro desses? Tá pensando em fazer uma viagem no tempo?" Ela riu desesperadamente e arfou por ar. Não entendi qual foi a graça da minha pergunta, mas sorri também. Sua risada era melódica e contagiante.

"Meu pai trabalha com a parte final das produções de carro, geralmente para os modelos únicos, sabe o que são?" Ora, quem essa guria achava que eu era? Um nerd babaca que não entende nada? É obvio que sei o que são. "Calma, não quis te ofender, enfim. Ele finalizou esse carro pra mim, de presente de quinze anos e deixou no seu testamento pra que eu tivesse algo quando ele morresse..." Eu quase senti pena da garota. Não, eu _realmente_ senti pena da menina. Por isso me aproximei e segurei a sua mão, dando uma apertada leve. Ela sorriu triste e limpou os olhos, assentindo com a cabeça. Até que puxou sua mão e bateu uma na outra, como se estivesse batendo palmas. Ou ficando louca. Será que não existe uma menina normal nesse mundo? "Vamos lá, estranho, vou levá-lo pro hospital."

"Desculpa, eu sei que estou abusando, mas você poderia me levar pra outro lugar?" Falei olhando pra baixo. A garota já tinha me salvado e tal, mas eu precisava proteger a Rach. Além do mais, eu nunca tive problema em ser cara de pau, não até aquele momento.

"Pra casa da 'Rach', eu presumo?" Como cacetes ela sabia? Eu disse! Tinha certeza que a vadia da Stacey tinha algo com isso... "Você estava delirando falando que precisava salvá-la e me chamando de uma tal de 'Stacy', ou algo que o valha." Ah, bem, isso explicava tudo. Não cheguei a corrigi-la porque já chamei minha ex de coisa bem pior e engolir uma letra tá de bom tamanho.

"Ah sim... Bem, pode ser? Eu sei que estou sendo um idiota pidão e tal, mas meu carro não presta nem pro ferro velho." Perguntei meio sem graça. E não, eu não sabia por quais diabos.

"Vamos lá, não queremos deixar sua namorada esperando." Ela falou e foi caminhando para a porta de motorista do carro.

"Ela não é minha namorada, só minha melhor amiga." Gritei antes de fazer o caminho da porta de passageiro. Ela sorriu branco antes de se abaixar e entrar no seu monstro. Ligou o carro e eu pude ouvir o ronco do motor. Se eu era apaixonado pelo jeep da Santana, esse carro fez minha vida mais feliz. Sorri pra menina do meu lado. Dei as coordenadas e ela pisou no acelerador. Que nada me impeça dessa vez.

...

Eu e minha Britt dançávamos coladas ouvindo músicas boas (não o que a metade de macho de Fabray gosta de ouvir) e resolvi abandonar a missão de me porrar com bebida (sim, para agüentar aquela sapatice toda da Q. com RuPaul eu só podia estar pelo menos próxima de um coma alcoólico, isso é o mínimo e só porque não uso drogas mais fortes), enquanto eu tentava seduzi-la. Sem as lésbicas safadas ali, eu iria aproveitar para me aproximar de minha garota. Sério, quem no mundo consegue se mexer como ela? Dios mio! É um pecado o modo que ela faz qualquer dança parecer mais provocante e sensual. Até se a gente ouvir essas palhaçadas que Carrie vocifera, no auge de sua falta de noção, da tal da Streisand, minha loira vai conseguir segurar uma audiência rodando a metade de corpo de homem do hobbit e transformando aquela dor de cotovelo em um verdadeiro espetáculo.

Me aproximei pra beijá-la e ela correspondeu. Não preciso dizer que fui aos céus com isso. É disso que estou falando, bitches! Essa garota consegue transformar até um beijo numa troca de almas ou qualquer estupidez romântica dessas. O beijo foi forte e cheio de algo que não sei nomear, mas com uma parcela de rancor da parte dela. O que eu posso até entender, mas o fato de ela estar me levando e ainda estar saindo com o professor Xavier também não me agradava.

Paramos ao ouvir um barulho muito alto vindo da câmara de tortura de Berry. O que elas estavam fazendo não era sexo, não podia ser. Até que sorri comigo. Q. deve ter se aproveitado que estávamos longe para amordaçar e torturar seu playmobil. Provavelmente pelo fato de Carrie querer cantar alguma coisa escrota do mesmo século de onde tinha tirado suas antigas roupas (algo entre XIV ou XV), ou tinha colocado uma música broxante de seus musicais para tentar estuprar minha amiga inocente. Mas claro que minha antiga capitã acordou a tempo e resolveu trancá-la no banheiro, ou cortar sua língua de trapo...

"San, acho que elas estão com problemas..." Disse minha loira assim que ouviu Quinn caindo na real e atirando Berry pela janela. Claro que elas estavam com problemas! É só olhar pras duas que vemos isso escrito em suas caras depravadas. Ellen DeGeneres está com problema por ter ficado presa no armário por tantos anos que saiu pegando qualquer coisa que aparecesse. E Cher estava com problemas porque é o que ela é, um problema cantante, que nem esses vírus de computador de hoje em dia que, além de destruir nossa vida, ainda vem com uma música falida que debocha de nossa cara. Ou Q. percebeu que sua meia namorada é, na verdade, um anão disfarçado e foi abaixar suas calças e se deparou com... "É sério, San, eu não estou com um bom pressentimento."

Bom, isso me fez deixar de pensar no show de horrores que deve ser o sexo entre aquelas duas e me concentrar no rosto preocupado da minha garota. Pra falar a verdade, eu sempre levo a sério quando meu bebê me fala esse tipo de coisa porque ela sabe bem do que está falando. E tirando essa doideira toda de pressentir, ela está sempre certa. Ela resolveu se desatar de mim e suspirei à contragosto. Malditas sapatas que tinham que atrapalhar a minha noite. Como se o meu dia com elas não tivesse sido ruim o suficiente.

"O que foi, Britt?" Perguntei, fazer o quê? Já que não ia rolar nada no momento, pelo menos eu podia resolver a situação pra gente voltar ao que estávamos fazendo. Ela sentou-se no sofá e caí do seu lado, passando a mão em seu braço pra que se acalmasse.

"A Rach está com problemas..." Ela me disse eu continuei olhando-a. Mas quando é que o gnomo não está com problemas? Nunca vi uma pessoa sofrer tanto nessa vida. Coisa que ela sempre eleva e faz um drama mexicano em cima. Deve ser por ter nascido com nanismo, aí resolveu chamar a atenção de algum modo, já que seu tamanho de boneco de totó não a favorecia. Ou então foi pelo fato de viver numa casa mais cor de rosa que as calcinhas do George Michael e ser a última espécie de sua já extinta raça de nanicos do reino dos 'Quem' que a deixou assim, se achando o último sapato no armário. Quer dizer, fora dele. Pelo que suas oito mãos de Goro (duh, eu jogo Mortal Kombat, e daí?) fizeram mais cedo com Q. (depois de drogá-la, claro), ela estava tão fora do armário que poderia ser encontrada por um satélite. "Vamos subir para vê-las?"

"Não, Britt, elas devem estar ocupadas..." Não terminei porque não queria pensar mais nessa imagem do que já tinha feito. E se eu fosse muito longe, só uma lavagem cerebral me salvaria da deficiência que eu iria adquirir vendo uma cena dessas. Mais assustadora, nojenta, baixa, desesperada, aterrorizante e trash do que toda a saga de 'Jogos Mortais' somada aos filmes de baixo nível de Sam Raimi, antes de pegar numa aranha heroína (cipós que estupram pessoas não são cenas gostosas de serem vistas, não mesmo). Não, eu não precisava pagar por esse tipo de tortura, _definitivamente_. Valha-me, Deus! É melhor ficar cega.

"Não, eu sei que elas não estão, San..." Até aí, eu posso concordar. Berry era broxa, no mínimo. Ou Quinn ainda estava cheia de estrias e com seu corpo marcado e parecendo ter sido amarrado no arame farpado. Melhor ainda! Ela pode ter mandado o hobbit fazer uma prece, bem a cara dela isso. Ou ela poderia estar rezando e pedindo aos céus pra perdoar o pecado de beijar a boca enorme e sem filtro de Carrie (quero nem imaginar quantas ave-marias ela teria que rezar pra se redimir desse pecado sujo). "Vamos lá, San, nós precisamos ajudá-las."

"Mas, Britt..." Eu tentei segurá-la ou mudar sua mente, em vão. Minha loira me arrastou pelo braço escada acima, até o desfecho da minha vida e visão. Iria ficar mais cega que um filho do Ray Charles com Andrea Bocelli, triste fim o meu. Consegui fechar os olhos antes de minha garota girar a maçaneta. Eu não preciso de mais pesadelos pra me entreter de madrugada. Já sonho sempre com aqueles perdedores cantando em meu funeral, liderados por Yentl que resolvia fazer um rap com o Sr. Inútil, seguida por Finnabilitado balançando suas duas pernas paralisadas em meu túmulo, enquanto Elvira agarrava o outro asiático que nunca fiz questão de saber o nome. Q. era feita de vítima pela boca de sapo do caçapa, que a sugava como uma sucuri assassina. A delinqüente travesti esposa de RuPaul se agarrava com a sua hipopótamo do gueto e o perneta fugia com minha loira em sua cadeira voadora. Um pesadelo horroroso que já me deixou acordada por duas noites seguidas.

Fui cortada de reviver essas desgostosas emoções por meu bebê que gritava.

"Ah, meu Deu! Rach!" Abri os olhos porque eu precisava salvar minha garota de viver o 'Ensaio Sobre a Cegueira' vendo os atos tão baixos quanto a dignidade de Berry, mas não consegui segurar um grito.

"Caralho! O que é que tá acontecendo aqui?"

...

Eu não sei o que tinha dado em mim, mas ter visto o laptop da Rach voar em minha direção me paralisou todo o corpo. Eu perdi todos os sentidos e não conseguia organizar minha mente, não conseguia me mover e nem pensar com precisão. Até ter ouvido o grito da Rachel me mandando sair do quarto e eu, bem, obedeci. Mas infelizmente não cheguei a fugir de lá, a porta estava sendo segura por alguma força sobrenatural, pois parecia em perfeito estado, exceto pela batida.

Foi quando caí no chão e voltei a fazer alguma prece praquilo acabar, pra voltar tudo ao normal, pra gente ficar bem e poder fazer coisas que pessoas da nossa idade faziam. Ou só ficarmos juntas e abraçadas, como se o mundo não existisse. Ao pensar nisso, senti os olhos da Rach em mim e virei para olhá-la, que brigava com alguma coisa que eu não estava vendo. Fiquei me sentindo uma inútil por não pode ajudá-la, não estar fazendo nada além de me esconder como um cachorro amedrontado. E a minha menina tão pequena estava fazendo o trabalho todo sozinha. Mas nada, nada nesse mundo inteiro, vai conseguir me fazer sentir mais inútil do que quando ouvi um barulho e vi seu corpo caído na minha frente.

Eu não fui uma boa filha, ou uma boa mãe e, Deus me perdoe, eu era uma namorada terrível. Ao ver minha pequena diva jogada e desacordada na minha frente um sentimento de perda e decepção me bateu com tanta força que eu desejei estar morta.

Engatinhei até seu corpo enquanto as coisas iam voando pelo quarto. Me abaixei ainda mais ao seu lado e virei sua cabeça, segurando para olhá-la. Eu não me segurei e chorei como nunca tinha chorado em toda a minha vida, agarrando sua cabeça no meu colo, e pedindo aos céus para que ela não morresse.

"Rach... Por favor, fala comigo..." Suspirei nos seus cabelos sem controlar minhas lágrimas. "Você não pode me deixar, entende? Eu te amo, não faz isso comigo... Não faz. Me desculpa por ter demorado tanto, por ter te tratado tão mal por esses anos todos, eu não podia..." Desisti de falar e resolvi abraçá-la mais forte. "Eu te amo tanto, eu sei que você merece alguém melhor, alguém que vai cuidar de você e tratá-la bem, que vai protegê-la e vai ter palavra pra cumprir isso. Eu prometo que me afasto e te deixo ser feliz, só não morra, por favor. Eu não agüentaria..." Continuei olhando seu rosto ensangüentado. Deus! Tinha uma poça de sangue embaixo da gente e minha blusa branca estava completamente ensangüentada, assim como seu vestidinho de verão. Mas ela não ia morrer, eu não podia deixar.

Resolvi parar de esperar uma intervenção divina e tentei salvá-la. Chequei sua pulsação e respirei aliviada quando vi que ela ainda estava viva. Engatinhei pra perto da minha bolsa e peguei uma blusa branca para limpar sua testa e parar o sangramento. Continuei rezando e segurando seu rosto quando seu corpo entrou em espasmos e eu chorei ainda mais, barganhando a minha vida pra que ela ficasse viva. Isso simplesmente não era justo. Deitei em cima dela quando vi suas feições ficando pálidas e as convulsões pareceram aumentar a intensidade e a freqüência. Senti que arfava e percebi que estava com dificuldades pra respirar. Fiz o que sempre via na televisão e improvisei uma respiração boca a boca, rezando para que desse certo, para que ficasse bem.

Até que senti seu corpo ficar rígido e as crises pararem. Chorei com mais força e beijei seus lábios.

"Eu te amo, Rach, não me deixa, por favor..."

...

Dor de cabeça desgraçada do inferno!

"... Rach, não me deixa, por favor... Eu prometo que vou deixá-la, só fique bem, só sobreviva..." Abri os olhos ao ouvir a voz mais doce e especial do mundo me sussurrando, com seu corpo em cima do meu. Mas do que ela estava falando que ia me abandonar? Por que isso? Até olhar ao redor e ver que meu quarto não tinha sobrevivido à fúria imortal dos desgraçados mortos. Claro, ela estava arrependida de ter ficado comigo ao ver o que iria enfrentar. Falar é algo, ver é outro. Eu não posso julgá-la e deveria ter previsto isso, mas ainda assim me destruiu.

Antes de dizer a loira em cima de mim que não iria mais incomodá-la e ela estaria livre pra encontrar outra pessoa, a mesa do computador veio levitando em nossa direção. Fiz a única coisa que podia pra nos salvar naquela situação e girei nossos corpos pra longe do ponto onde a mesa se estraçalhou.

Ela abriu os olhos e me olhou pra mais de assustada, parecia que quem estava vendo um fantasma era ela. Observei-a por algum tempo para guardar suas feições e dei um beijo leve de despedida em sua boca. Levantei e sorri triste em sua direção, até me virar e dar de cara com o furacão que tinha destruído meu quarto.

"Sai daqui, Quinn." Falei fria e olhando pros três. Ela se levantou e colocou a mão no meu braço.

"Não. Eu não vou te deixar sozinha." Me virei e olhei em seus olhos, assustada. Mas que diabo? Ela tinha acabado de terminar comigo e estava fazendo o que ali? "Eu posso não vê-los, mas vou ajudar, só me diz como." Tinha algo parecido com súplica na sua voz.

"Você vai me ajudar mais estando a salvo, Quinn. Por favor..." Olhei suplicando de volta. Isso estava até idiota.

"Que graça, vocês podem morrer juntas também." Piranha Fox falou e se aproximou da minha cabeça com outro livro. Dessa vez eu virei a tempo, segurei seu braço e dei uma de direita em sua cara sem noção, que cambaleou. Olhei para o lado e vi Quinn em posição de combate, ri balançando a cabeça. Que menina linda e fofa. Bem, minha felicidade não durou tanto tempo, Brando resolveu atacar e saí da sua frente, levantando o pé esquerdo. O que o fez passar como um touro e tropeçar. Fechei com um soco nas suas costas e me virei.

A situação estaria hilária se não estivesse tão cretina. Quinn socava o ar e a puta da Manson se desviava rindo. Parti pra cima dela, ninguém ri da minha loira e se safa assim, mas Santana nos interrompeu numa entrada glamorosa com seus xingamentos.

"Que caralho de sangue é esse?" Falou apontando pra gente até que viu meu quarto num de seus piores dias. Quinn me olhou e nos entreolhamos culpadas, o que nunca escaparia da percepção latina, obviamente. "Alguém me explica que porra é essa?" Gritou e entrou no quarto batendo a porta.

...

A menina ruiva corria com meu sonho de consumo como Lindsay Lohan dirigindo seu fusca velho. Não conversamos muito e eu me liguei que estava sentindo frio.

"Droga! Esqueci minha camisa lá." Falei mais pra mim do que outra coisa.

"E eu aqui pensando que você estava querendo se fazer de gostosão." Ela falou rindo e balançando a cabeça, dirigindo como uma profissional. Oras, flertar não vai fazer mal, né?

"E se eu estiver?" Falei piscando pra ela que pareceu achar muita graça. Não sei onde ou por que, mas ela entrou numa série de gargalhadas. Olhei pra frente e cruzei os braços. Qual é o problema com essas mulheres? Quando me querem são loucas assassinas e sem a menor compaixão. As interessantes nunca me queriam mesmo. E essa garota desconhecida, definitivamente, era uma das interessantes.

Seus cabelos eram ruivos (pronto, agora eu posso dizer que tenho um tipo, ela é a terceira, contando Lauren e Stacey), mas não eram lisos e muito vermelhos como os da minha ex macumbeira (ela não pode ter feito coisa boa pra ter invocado espíritos, não mesmo), se ondulavam levemente e eram um pouco cheios, menos avermelhados e mais puxando pro loiro, sei lá que cor seria isso. A pele também era clara e os olhos eram azuis ou verdes, ou os dois ao mesmo tempo, ainda não sei. Sua expressão era suave, nada de controladora, mas parecia ser bem fácil de lidar. Exceto quando sentia raiva de mim, pelo que me lembro, isso era um pouco assustador ainda. Talvez eu tivesse olhando firme pra ela, ou sei lá, mas ela resolveu cortar o silêncio.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ainda sorrindo.

"Você é de onde?" Não, ela não era daqui, do estado ou do país, dava pra ver no modo como se articulava e pelo seu sotaque forte também.

"Eu sou de Manchester, na Inglaterra." Disse ainda prestando atenção na estrada. "Por que, parece?" Perguntou agora me olhando.

"Parece sim." Falei prestando atenção no caminho. Aquela menina sabia correr. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Questões familiares." Falou se protegendo e eu não iria perguntar mais, não sabia nem o nome da garota pra isso. "Meu pai morreu e me deixou o Diablo, só que tive alguns problemas com os parentes, coisa que ele previu, pelo visto, já que deixou o carro e uma casa aqui, para que eu more com meu irmão mais velho." Sorri e nem sei porque, mas foi um dos sinceros. Seria bom ter alguém como ela por perto e tal. "E a sua história, estranho?"

"Nada tão divertido. O babaca do meu pai foi embora e moro com minha mãe e minha irmã mais nova, desde sempre aqui." Foi uma resposta rápida, nem por grosseria ou coisa do tipo, mas não tem nada de mais na minha vida, nada que eu possa dividir com um estranho. "Por que Lima?" Perguntei do nada. Sério, como uma pessoa pode sair de tão longe pra vir pra esse inferno? É muito azar, só pode.

"A esposa do meu irmão era daqui e ele escolheu fugir da família e vir ficar com ela."

"Ela não é mais daqui? Eu não entendi." Como uma pessoa poderia ser de um lugar e deixar de ser depois? Não fazia o menor sentido.

"Ela morreu." Agora sim. Não que isso me fizesse feliz, mas explicava a situação.

"Eu sinto muito." Disse olhando-a. Talvez fosse verdade, eu andava sentimental sem motivo nenhum nesses dois dias. Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Diga isso ao meu irmão, não fui eu que fiquei viúva." Falou rindo e me olhando enquanto virava na rua da Rach. Subimos por trás e, ainda no carro, eu vi a desgraça que estava acontecendo no quarto da minha princesa judia. Aquilo parecia uma reunião no inferno. Antes de olhar pra ela, pulei do carro como um doido.

"Obrigado de verdade, foi um prazer e a gente se vê." Falei andando de costas e com a mão direita levantada, num meio aceno. Ela me acenou e eu pisquei, até que a ouvi rir e corri ainda mais. Fiz meu usual caminho para o quarto da Rach, um pouco mais doloroso dessa vez, mas enfim. Escalei a parede, agarrei a telha, me balancei e subi pelo telhado. Foi quando olhei pra trás e o mustang ainda estava ali. Droga! Esqueci de perguntar o nome da menina. Que isso espere. Pulei a janela e vi que a coisa realmente assustadora lá dentro, ainda mais do que eu tinha imaginado.

...

Santana me olhava com uma cara raivosa, como é o seu usual. Brittany tinha uma cara de compaixão e Quinn estava tentando me proteger. Os mortos estavam espalhados pelo quarto. Marlon me olhava com raiva, Shirley estava sorridente (grande vadia) e Fox balançava a minha cama e a levantava cada vez mais alto.

"Como é? Quem vai explicar as coisas?" Santana ainda falava e eu não sabia quem eu olhava, pra onde ou por quê.

Fui salva da corte latina por Noah pulando a minha janela e se jogando em Marlon Brando, que estava parado perto dela. Seu movimento fez Megan soltar a cama que se espatifou no chão (eu realmente vou precisar vender o corpo pra pagar a reforma do meu quarto e é bom já ir pensando em alguma mentira pra justificar meu ímpeto de mudar a antiga decoração). Aquilo pareceu calar Santana e assustar todas as pessoas presentes no nosso encontro de amigos. Aproveitei-me desse fato e fui agredir a safada da Fox. Enquanto Noah rolava e socava Marlon pelo chão, eu agarrei os cabelos sebosos da cachorra dois e dei com sua cara na parede (claro, como sua fuça era feita de madeira maciça, fiquei com medo de machucar a minha parede e fazer essa redecoração sair ainda mais cara) e ela gritava e tentava se soltar.

"Dios mio! Vocês estão possuídos?" Santana gritava, segurava uma chorosa Britt e uma raivosa Quinn.

"Me solta, S.! Me deixa ajudá-los!" Isso foi minha loira tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de sua melhor amiga.

Estava entretida socando Megan em minha parede, entretida demais para perceber que Shirley tinha resolvido me enforcar por trás.

"Shhh! Calma que vai ficar tudo bem..." Mais um de seus abusos, ainda mais me dizendo que as coisas iam ficar bem com ela me enforcando daquele modo. Soltei a juba da outra cadela e segurei seu antebraço que não poupava força contra meu pescoço. Sua colega de esquina resolveu se vingar e me socou, se aproveitando do fato de eu estar presa e sem ar. Depois de dois murros violentos (pelo menos ela poupou meu nariz), eu já estava perdendo o ar e as forças. Até ver minha loira (que se soltou misteriosamente dos braços latinos) se aproximar e socar com força o ar, onde ela imaginou que o piranhão estava. Não sei se foi pela força que minha garota usou ou pela sua tosqueira infinita, mas Megan Fox bambeou e bateu na parede. Dei um risinho arfante, eu realmente amava aquela menina. Aproveitei-me disso para pisar o pé da rampeira ruiva e cotovelar sua barriga. Olhei para minha garota que me abraçou incrivelmente forte, me beijou rapidamente e segurou meu rosto.

"Meu amor, você está bem?" Foi sua pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos e eu consenti com a cabeça, com ela me segurando assim perto, quem não estaria?

"E você, baby?" Me afastei para observá-la e ver como estavam as coisas. Ela sacudiu a cabeça rápido, concordando e me puxou para um beijo cinematográfico e desesperado.

"Meu Deus, como eu tive medo de perdê-la, Rach... Me desculpa por não ter ajudado antes, eu sei que sou uma terrível namorada e tinha prometido que ia te proteger. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo..." Falou numa corrida enquanto me apertava bem forte. Confesso que eu ignorei sua sentença final, parei de prestar atenção depois do 'namorada' e ri como uma idiota, até gargalhar (o que não ajudou em nada a minha dor de cabeça homérica). Ela se afastou e me olhou confusa, provavelmente achando que eu tinha batido forte demais com a cabeça e ficado louca. Coloquei a mão em seu rosto e abrandei minha respiração.

"Você é minha namorada?" Perguntei nervosa e sorrindo. Ignorando os mortos que Noah estava tomando conta.

"Quer dizer, você quer? Eu sei que sou uma inútil e eu não te defendi. Deus! Eu quase te deixei morrer e eu deveria..." Beijei seu nariz porque ela já estava soando e falando como eu.

"Você é minha namorada." Afirmei e ela abriu o seu maior e mais amável sorriso pra mim, me abraçou e me rodou no ar, me beijando depois. Eu sorri feliz, porque apesar de quase ter morrido, estava me sentindo nas nuvens.

Isso tudo teria sido muito romântico e o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Exceto pelo fato de Manson ter desgrudado uma das minhas prateleiras da minha parede e arremessado-a na minha direção. Empurrei Quinn e nos joguei no chão novamente. Olhei seu rosto e, num balanço de cabeça, soube que ela estava bem. Visto isso, segui para a parte dois. Levantei e fui pra cima dela, isso até ver Noah atirar o corpo/alma/espírito/seja o que for de Brando em cima da vagabunda. Dei um aceno de cabeça pra ele e me virei pra nossa outra companhia, a galinha d'angola.

Peguei a prateleira voadora e dei em sua cara depravada que se virou. Então decidi terminar com minhas mãos aquela arte dadaísta em sua cara assanhada. Foi o que fiz, resolvi socá-la como uma desesperada enquanto Santana corria como Forrest para fora do quarto, com Britt quente em seus calcanhares. Agradeci mudamente a Barbra, esse é o único show que eu não gosto de ter uma casa cheia.

...

Carrie estava possuída pelo demônio e eu me lembrei daquela marcante cena onde ela incendeia uma cidade toda só por ser uma grande e endiabrada perdedora. Claro, algo me passou pela espinha, mas eu sei que o negócio dessa nossa Carrie eram os showtunes e não sair queimando tudo e todos como uma encapetada fogueira da Inquisição por aí. O que me aliviava um pouco. Mas ainda assim, aquela cena era uma foda no inferno e extremamente louca, até pra eles.

Quinn socava o ar como se fosse discípula de Finnadmissível (eu sabia que namorá-lo ia fazer mal a essas duas. Digo por experiência própria, afinal, tive o carma de tirar seu cartão de virgindade e posso dizer que foram os piores quarenta e cinco segundos da minha vida. Segundos esses que eu, infelizmente, não terei de volta. Então eu realmente não sei o que essas duas viram ali, além de sua falta de cérebro e pernas, Finnoperante traumatizava qualquer ser humano) e Berry se debatia como um peixinho de vala fora do esgoto. Só que o melhor realmente aconteceu quando a travestida delinqüente juvenil se jogou janela adentro, agarrando o ar. Provavelmente sabendo que era o máximo que ele iria arrumar pra hoje, já que aquele quarto estava mais gay que uma turnê do Ricky Martin. O hobbit então pegou uma tábua horrorosa que lhe servia como prateleira e bateu no vento, depois atirou-a longe. O que é mais do que bizarro. Eu já soube de gente que batia em sacos de areia (grandes perdedores, eu prefiro usar pessoas mesmo) para acalmar os nervos, mas é claro que RuPaul não faria isso. No mínimo, estava ali brigando com seu invisível e quase nulo bom senso. Isso tudo depois de Fabray nos proporcionar com seus momentos homossexuais rodando o corpo incompleto de Berry como uma pombagira num centro de macumba.

Certo, mas comecemos do início. Tinha uma gigantesca poça de sangue no chão, creio que vinda da cabeça dura de Berry que estava cortada, dado o crescimento de seus chifres. Pedaços de pau voavam na direção de Treasure Trail, Q. teve um de seus ataques de bipolaridade quando tentei segurá-la, até me morder e ir bater na brisa como seu meio homem estava fazendo, porque isso sim é sadio. A outra menina da cabeça raspada estava rolando no chão e emitindo sons desconhecidos e RuPaul mergulhava no chão achando estar numa piscina. Minha Britt chorava aterrorizada no meu ombro e as três justiceiras da noite estavam fazendo seus papéis ridículos como de costume. O que me leva a imaginar, ou eles usaram uma droga muito boa e forte, ou Berry tirou de seu pequeno cérebro algum musical estúpido e os fez ensaiar, o que também fazia tanto sentido quanto a existência daquelas três revoltadas. Que porra estava acontecendo ali?

Antes que pudesse perguntar ou resolver esse mistério da humanidade, a campainha gritou várias vezes. Algum leproso deve ter esquecido o dedo nela, não era possível. E contar com o trio parada dura composto por Janis Joplin, Billie Holiday e Marilyn Monroe no auge de seus picos não ia fazer o barulho demoníaco parar. Além de mim, Britt foi a única com uma audição boa o suficiente para ouvir aquela vuvuzela infernal (RuPaul destruiu seus ouvidos com musicais e toda aquela gritaria de mercado de peixe que ela ouvia; sua danada e transviada esposa perdeu a audição por ter sido submetida a uma convivência com seu falatório sem fim e a torturantes musicais quando se negava a lavar a louça e Quinn deve ter se feito de surda ou estava num barato alucinante da droga safada que devem ter usado e achou que a campainha era, na verdade, um sino de igreja condenando seu mais novo e bizarro caso gay, o que a deixou mais psicótica ainda, socando as inocentes moléculas de ar. Exato, isso faz realmente sentido).

Descemos eu e minha loira enquanto eu estralava os dedos, pronta para socar os fuxiqueiros vizinhos de RuPaul. Depois de preparada, abri a porta. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver o antigo padre da paróquia parado na minha frente. Até que juntei as pecinhas, não, as três panteras não estavam drogadas, estavam era com o diabo no corpo mesmo.

Nem me esperou convidá-lo ou dar 'boa noite', não que eu fosse ser educada, de todo modo. O padre entrou marchando pela sala de Berry com uma Bíblia para atirar em sua cabeça e repreender o demônio do homossexualismo dessa casa (no seu lugar, eu ateava fogo no lugar. Num ambiente contaminado como esse, só o fogo pode purificar). E parou na frente da escada, nos olhando.

"Onde estão Rachel e Noah, Santana?" Falou me encarando como se eu devesse algo. Ora, só porque ele era padre podia chegar valsando na casa que eu estava e sem nem me cumprimentar? Ah, não! Ele não podia!

Antes de rebater em sua cara eclesiástica e ensinar-lhe algumas lições, o marginal fez a entrada dramática que aprendeu com seu macho rolando as escadas e caindo em nossa frente. Abri minha boca para soltar uma piadinha sobre sua ridícula pessoa estar sempre jogada aos meus pés, mas fui cortada por seu marido fazendo a mesma entrada sem requinte e rolando seu micro corpo pela mesma escadaria. Talvez Q. tenha perdido seu homem pro pai de sua filha (uma relação estranhíssima, meio 'Transamérica', sei lá), porque esses dois não disfarçavam nem mudando a falida entrada de suas miseráveis caras.

A moça bateu com o lombo no chão e a endemoniada diva caiu por cima de sua carcaça, fazendo sua boneca sexual gritar de nojo, já que seu negócio agora era homens. Quinn apareceu correndo as escadas logo atrás para ajudar seus companheiros traficantes. Foi quando vi que a transexual amante de RuPaul tinha amarrado uma cortina na cintura, provavelmente fazendo-a de saia. Até Berry levantar um pouco sua cabeça de socar bife (para secar Q., claro) e eu percebi (agora claramente) que estava enganada, ele não tinha pego um dos criminosos crochês de seu cafetão, mas sim feito uma cirurgia para colocar silicone nos peitos (acreditem, eu conheço uma quando a vejo) para libertar a mulher que tinha dentro dele. Isso e ainda tinha feito alguma coisa na sobrancelha (provavelmente modelou-a com henna), porque estava com uma grande e preta fita isolante na testa. Queria saber como ele (ou ela) arranjou tempo para fazer isso tudo. A menos que tenha preparado isso há muito tempo e só tenha resolvido cortar sua miséria agora. Ou será que ele só amarrou-a atrás?

"Deus do céu! Vocês estão bem?" Isso foi o padre correndo para alisar as duas (agora completamente, da parte de Puck, pelo menos. Tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a Berry ainda) meninas estiradas e derrotadas no chão. Ajudou o hobbit a se levantar com sua drogada cheerio de prontidão ao seu lado e olhou para o corpo recém operado da ex-presidiária (fico pensando comigo qual será seu novo nome. Será Norah? Tipo aquela estranha cantora que, de tão flopada, não tinha banda e só era acompanhada por seu violão que, analisando bem, não tinha muita escolha. Mas ele também podia deixar de lado o óbvio e encarar um novo nome e uma nova identidade. Quem sabe Gloria? Já que, pela sua cara bagaceira, ele era um sobrevivente. Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo - ou 'la', já nem sei mais - nessa procura).

Hobbit balançou a cabeça como a menina do exorcista e me virei a tempo de ver um monstro preto e marrom entrar correndo pela porta e defender o trio bad trip, rosnando para o alto das escadas. Que porra de noite é essa? Estamos no halloween e ninguém me avisou? Desisti desse povo e fui sentar no sofá pra voltar a beber, já que eu ia ter que lidar com gente possuída e/ou entorpecida de tóxicos, que eu fizesse isso bêbada pelo menos. Todo mundo se divertia nas suas ondas esquizofrênicas de socar objetos inanimados e se jogar de escadas (gentinha que além de louca, baixa e promíscua, era sádica), eu é que não ia ficar sóbria nesse meio. Minha Britt olhava alucinada pro padre com a Bíblia na mão, provavelmente exorcizando os malignos espíritos de showtunes que rodeavam Berry. O homem lançava maldições em latim e tive medo da casa explodir, cair num buraco ou de todos nós, homossexuais no recinto (salvo o mais novo transgênero do grupo), entrarmos em combustão como espantalhos numa plantação de milho seco, queimando até o inferno rachar e se abrir embaixo de nossos pés.

Por sorte isso não aconteceu e fomos poupados por hora. Berry se atirou como um torpedo no colo de Q. (que se jogou no chão, tentando escapar, mas não teve sorte) e a indefinida do nosso grupo soltou o ar dos pulmões e deu com sua cabeça dura no chão. Pensando nisso, agora eu entendi porque ele tinha raspado seu pico ruim. Fez isso pensando em RuPaul (o de verdade, não sua metade de rascunho que estava conosco) e em facilitar pra quando for colocar suas perucas. Agora sim, tudo faz sentido. Desde o seqüestro relâmpago do hobbit em busca de roupas que não tivessem sido usadas por sua tataravó, ou que não fossem feitas com sacos de pano costurados. Era um plano maligno desses maledicentes para fazer a hermafrodita agarrar a loira tapada e para aflorar a mulher que se escondia por baixo de uma atitude fora da lei do antigo encrenqueiro.

"Está tudo certo? Estão todos bem?" O padre perguntou olhando todos e mirando nas she spies jogadas como tapetes no chão. Claro que estava tudo_ ótimo_! Era uma perfeita noite de segunda, estávamos fazendo uma festa normal de adolescentes e sendo divertidos. Qual é a porra do problema desse homem? Ele só podia estar de palhaçada com a minha cara. Aliás, não só ele, como as meninas superpoderosas que pareciam cansadas depois de entrar na bad influenciada pela quase overdose do que quer que tenham tomado.

"Tá certo, todo mundo bem e blá blá blá. Eu só quero saber quem vai me explicar que porra acabou de acontecer aqui?"

...

Abri os olhando vendo minha sorridente loira deitada embaixo de mim e acariciando meus cabelos. Sorri para ela. Coisa que não ajudou muito a minha dor no queixo.

"Bem, eles já foram." Ignorando a educação de Santana (e eu imagino o quão esquisito isso deve ter parecido aos seus olhos, toda essa loucura), o padre Brandon nos disse e eu resolvi olhar pra ele, estranhamente sem a batina. Na verdade, o mais estranho era: o que ele estava fazendo aqui?

"O que você está fazendo aqui, padre Brandon? Não que eu não tenha apreciado a sua ajuda, acho que posso afirmar isso por nós três." Disse e olhei para minha loira e Noah que confirmaram minha tese. Quinn por sorrir e balançar a cabeça e Noah por soltar o ar de seus pulmões, aparentando estar cansado. Foi quando vi a gaze enrolada em sua barriga e reparei também no esparadrapo que estava em sua cabeça. Será que a vagaranha da Stacey tinha feito algo com ele? Ah, mas ela não perdia por esperar, essa piranha! Quem ela pensava que era pra atacar meu melhor amigo e machucá-lo assim? Claro, eu ainda estava decepcionada com suas atitudes, mas isso não queria dizer que ia ignorar o fato de ele estar machucado. Tentei me levantar do corpo da minha agora namorada (ah, é tão bom pensar nisso. Me faz sorrir mais e mais) para checá-lo, só que ela e a dor me seguraram e resolvi abandonar esse plano.

"Noah me pediu para vir, disse que você estava em perigo, Rach. Agora eu vi por que..." Ele disse e olhei pra Noah que parecia descansar com a cabeça no chão. Bem, talvez ele não seja um amigo tão ruim assim, quer dizer, ele mandou o padre nos ajudar e tudo mais. Se bem que, se ele não estivesse num encontro e tendo relações sexuais com o exu de sua ex, provavelmente estaria ali para nos ajudar. O que também não teria sido tanta coisa se repararmos em nossos estados, mas eu ainda podia ter um quarto se ele não fosse tão promíscuo. O lado bom é que, graças à Barbra e ao padre, os fantasmas tinham seguido seus destinos desastrosos. Fixei meus olhos no vigário. "Vocês dois precisam de um hospital e temos que pesquisar sobre esses três para a próxima vez que os encontrarmos." É, sem exorcismo hoje.

"Mas se isso não foi um exorcismo, o que acabou de acontecer? Quer dizer, eles foram embora, né?" Perguntei depois de sentar-me num pulo.

"Isso foi apenas uma prece que fiz para proteger essa casa e a alma de vocês, o que vai nos dar pelo menos três dias até voltarem. Caso eles se aproximem da casa, ela está santificada e, além disso, se eles não respeitarem nosso bom Deus, Hades está aqui e vai vigiar as proximidades." Hum, agora a situação estava explicada. Abri um sorriso ao ver nosso saudoso amigo rottweiler, que se aproximou de mim e fiz carinho em sua cabeça.

"Ele é mansinho, pode fazer acariciá-lo." Disse pra minha loira que senti ter ficado tensa ao vê-lo. Ela me balançou a cabeça e aproximou sua mão da cabeça do animal, ainda temerosa. Hades pareceu gostar e se jogou no chão à nossa frente, fazendo Quinn rir divertida e contente e brincar com ele com ainda mais gosto.

"Cadê sua batina?" Me assustei ao ouvir Noah fazer a pergunta que estava atiçando minha curiosidade, ainda de olhos fechados e deitado de costas.

"Eu não sou mais padre." Ele respondeu e todos na sala olhamos para sua cara, até Santana se engasgou com a cerveja. "Muito embora eu ainda não aprecie esses barulhos demoníacos." De que esse homem estava falando? Os mortos já tinham ido embora e Santana estava quieta, nem xingava baixo. Fechei os olhos e foi quando entendi sua frase seguida por uma cara de nojo. _"I wanna love you/ But something's pulling me away from you/Jesus is my virtue/ And Judas is the demon I cling to/ I cling to/ I'm Just a holy fool/ Oh baby it's so cruel but/ I'm still in love with Judas baby."_ Era isso, seu problema se resumia a Lady Gaga ter assumido sua torpe alma e estar jurando seu amor eterno a Judas. Tive que rir, ele podia não ser padre, mas ainda pensava como um.

"E desistiu por ter se apaixonado por Judas ou por uma das freiras?" Essa foi a direta e desrespeitosa pergunta de Santana. De quem mais seria?

"Cruzes, Santana! É claro que não! Imagina se eu faria algo baixo desse tipo? Que pecado!" Brandon, o não mais padre, disse com certo desespero na voz, achando que o questionamento de Santana era algo extremamente fora de cogitação. Minha namorada tinha resolvido ignorar o que acontecia à sua volta e ainda brincava feliz com seu mais novo bichano. A latina só se deu ao trabalho de levantar uma sobrancelha para Brandon, que emendou. "Eu não preciso ser padre para acreditar em Deus e em suas maravilhas e sei que nós somos o templo dEle. O que me leva a dizer que isso que você está bebendo não te faz bem em sentido algum." Ok, até eu revirei os olhos pra ele nesse discurso de 'corpo, templo e etc.' e Santana fez o mesmo, o que foi bom porque ela fez _só_ isso. "Tudo bem, eu saí do celibato por me julgarem e não farei o mesmo com vocês, prometo. Depois da viagem para o mosteiro,..." Falou se dirigindo à mim e ao Noah "eu pude ver o quão maiores são as coisas do que dentro de quatro paredes. Isso me fez rever meus conceitos, muito embora eu ainda siga a mesma religião e decidi realizar meu sonho e estudar História, pra virar um professor." Completou seu sermão rindo e cheio de si.

"Adorável e tocante história, agora quem vai me dizer o que acabou de acontecer aqui?" É, não tinha como fugir de suas perguntas e nos entreolhamos os quatro.

"Quinn, você sabe?" O mais velho se dirigiu à minha loira que só assentiu com a cabeça, voltando a brincar com o, agora, amigável cãozinho. "Bem, então é justo que saiba também, Santana." Ela só o fuzilava com os olhos, esperando a tal da explicação. "Mas é importante pensarmos no bem estar de nossos amigos e levá-los ao médico, eu posso explicar no caminho, ou na volta..." O embaraçado homem concluiu depressa e só foi recompensado com olhos assassinos em sua face. Até que a campainha tocou e o ex-padre tossiu, parecendo agradecer aos céus quando foi interrompido de seu esclarecimento. A latina levantou batendo os pés e xingando baixo.

"Deixa que eu atendo essa merda." Disse e se carregou em direção à porta. Até que parou e virou-se de repente. "Se for algum vizinho seu, Berry, eu vou quebrar o nariz da pessoa." Balancei a cabeça porque eu não poderia concordar mais com sua lógica. Quando se convenceu de que eu não seria contra ou impediria seus punhos de atingirem os songomongos dos meus vizinhos, a latina abriu a porta.

"Olá, posso falar com a Rachel e com o Noah?" Eu poderia jurar que reconhecia aquela voz, mas de onde?

...

"E você é?" Disse sem paciência para a menina estirada e sorrindo na porta. Não entendi absolutamente nada depois disso. Minha resposta atravessada pareceu lhe agradar e seu sorriso cheio de dentes (até que bastante brancos, devo admitir) se arreganhou ainda mais. Esse povo estranho que anda com a Berry, eu vou te contar, hein?

"Eu sou a Katie, muito prazer." Se for possível, sorriu ainda mais e me esticou a mão, que apertei sem a menor vontade. Foi quando me lembrei do carro, da explicação sobre o primeiro beijo da Carrie e da barata descascada que pareceu defender seus sentimentos. Ela era _aquela _Katie. Eu devo ter fechado a cara porque a menina deixou de sorrir. Quinn não ia gostar nem um pouco daquilo, nem um pouco... "Eu posso entrar?" Pelo menos a vadia era educada, o que eu não podia dizer sobre as outras pessoas naquela casa. O ex e provavelmente pedófilo padre (vamos lá! Quem compra essa historinha idiota de 'ó, me decepcionei'. Isso só serviria se ele quisesse ter se assumido gay); Gloria Gaynor nem pela porta tinha entrado (falta de educação maior que essa não existia); Quinn, no auge de sua viagem, resolveu me morder e se achar certa; Brittany só me usava como travesseiro e estava brincando de quente-frio comigo (o que pode não ter a ver com educação, mas não era justo também) e Berry... Bem, era ela mesma, o que nem precisa de maiores explicações. Resolvi poupar a menina de passar o resto da noite ali e saí da frente. Que ela enfrentasse a fúria da loira bisca por si só.

Ela passou por mim com um perfume muito bom e me sorriu agradecida. "Obrigada, Santana." Minha expressão deveria estar pau a pau com a cara monga do Finnconcebível. Sim, o fato de aquela desconhecida saber o meu nome era a cereja do bolo da minha noite no inferno.

Sua alteza desfilou do alto de seus saltos na sala esculhambada de Berry e atraiu os olhares de todos. Caminhei de volta ao meu trono para uma melhor visão do resto daquele desastroso espetáculo e segurei minha amiga cerveja. Até a gigantesca boca do hobbit esfaquear o pesado silêncio.

"Katie?" Sua bocarra aberta e cara de espanto conseguiram passar sua mensagem melhor do que sua estúpida pergunta retórica. Olhei para sua loira e drogada segurança e vi que estava prestes a atacar sua vítima, a menina de olhos verdes e cabelos bem penteados que tinha cometido o delito de trocar saliva com seu homem. A rainha da indiferença poderia incendiar a menina com seus olhos (e tenho certeza que esse era o seu desejo) e só moveu sua cabeça russa quando seu brinquedo de lego se levantou para examinar sua primeira vítima. Quinn, claro, pulou em seus ligeiros sapatos de bico largo e foi marchando atrás de seu micro macho.

"Nossa, Rach? Tá tudo bem?" Foi a nova e mal recebida (não só por mim, ok?) garota que disse. Carrie-cherrie balançou sua cabeça com força, provavelmente pelo efeito prolongado da droga que usou mais cedo. Sua cintilante amiga-colorida sorriu e abraçou seu corpo que veio em miniatura. "Eu estava com tantas saudades de você." Não, eu não sei como alguém pode sentir falta da cantoria torturante de RuPaul ou de seus monólogos intermináveis. Talvez a menina estivesse drogada também... De qual buraco do inferno surgiu esse povo?

"Olá." Sempre muito simpática e educada, Fabray resolveu rosnar alto o suficiente para interromper o momento good times entre a Barbie morena e sua boneca de retalhos.

"Olá, muito prazer, sou a Katie." A sorridente modelo da Victoria's Secret ofereceu sua mão para Q., que a apertou de tanto mau grado que achei que ela estivesse escondendo um canivete e se preparando para cortá-la. Bem, isso não aconteceu. Fabray só arreganhou seus dentes numa mensagem muda de que 'sim, ela morde'. E seu perdedor projeto de ciências aprumou-se para segurar sua mulher maravilha e proteger seu ouro.

"Katie, essa é a Quinn, minha namorada." Disse com um sorriso que parecia o do Coringa e sua pervertida líder de torcida deu uma fungada generosa no ar enchendo seu inexistente peito e achando ser o Tarzan. Depois passou uma mão safada pela barriga de Carrie, sorrindo como se ouvir e saber desse fato fosse uma coisa boa. Eu teria sentido vergonha em seu lugar. Na verdade, nem em um milhão de anos eu estaria em seu lugar. Deus me deu olhos e eu os uso para meu próprio bem. "Eu também senti sua falta. Mas desculpe perguntar, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Gnomo e sua falta de filtro brindaram a nova integrante do círculo de fogo que se fazia ali.

"Bom, eu estou de férias e estava de passagem pela cidade. Na verdade, eu iria para Santa Monica com o pessoal da faculdade. Mas como estava em Cleveland e iria passar por aqui de todo modo para ver as ações do meu pai... E, bem, depois da ligação desesperada de Noah, resolvi parar por mais tempo." Sério, essa menina não parava de rir nunca? Ela iria ter rugas bem cedo. "E já não era sem tempo de vocês duas se resolverem." Ok. Quem foi drogada fui eu. Essa é a resposta. Injetaram algo em mim e eu acordei numa realidade paralela, só pode ser. Porra! Como eu saio dessa?

Só relaxei quando vi Quinn com uma cara tão abestalhada quanto a minha no momento e a Madre Tereza de Calcutá resolveu ir espalhar o bem pela casa e falar com todos, como um desses ursinhos carinhosos. Até chamar a atenção com sua voz e dizer que o transgênero estava desmaiado.

Bem, se ele tivesse me pedido algum conselho de onde fazer sua cirurgia de siliconização eu teria dado um nome, mas pelo visto ele deve ter feito isso num açougue mesmo. Era idiota até mudando sua vida mesquinha. Isso fez homem do mundo entrar em um sermão sobre ajudar os irmãos e conquistar a Terra para o bem, espalhando o amor entre os demais e blá blá blá.

Verdade seja dita, eu parei de prestar atenção quando ele citou a desmaiada, depressiva e turbinada moça na sala e só fui perceber quando todos iam se despedindo e carregando seu corpo modificado e repleto de pecado para o carro da miss América, que deu as chaves a Quinn (num gesto de pura ousadia, já que a loira estava vivendo sua juventude transviada da época The Doors há menos de uma hora, mas bem), fui atrás para fugir daquele lugar amaldiçoado e caçar minhas respostas.

"Não, San, fique e tente ajudá-los com as coisas..." Isso foi Britt colocando uma mão no peito e me impedindo de fugir daquele hospício. Confesso que fiquei magoada. Ela realmente não queria mais a minha companhia... "Não, San, você não entendeu..." Gritou com a cabeça para fora do carro depois de ver minha cara fechada.

"Na verdade, eu entendi tudo pela primeira vez, Brittany. Nos vemos mais tarde." Me virei e segui meu karma naquele lugar. Bom, se eu bebesse mais talvez eu até me divertisse. Sim, era isso que eu iria fazer! Até que me lembrei das minhas companhias.

"Isso nos dá tempo suficiente para conversar sobre o que acabou de acontecer aqui?" Disse abrindo mais uma garrafa. O mundano me olhou e engoliu em seco, provavelmente calculando qual seria sua punição por mentir. Talvez uma cavalaria de fogo viesse incinerá-lo.

"Sim, Santana, temos tempo o suficiente pra conversar sobre isso." A morena S. O. S. Malibu me disse sincera e me olhando de um modo esquisito nos olhos. Concordei e meti mais cerveja pra dentro. Pelo menos alguém estava sendo sincero comigo hoje. Nem que fosse uma completa desconhecida, ela parecia se importar o suficiente para me explicar as coisas.

Eu confesso que senti medo do que estava prestes a ouvir, mas depois do terreiro que tinha presenciado, qualquer coisa era lucro.


	10. Depois da tempestade vem a ressaca

**A/N: **E como estamos nessa força, minha gente mais linda? Sim, a mais bagaceira e baixa autora de vocês está ébria, postando na naite e fazendo hora pra consulta enquanto manda todas as recomendações médicas pro quinto dos infernos. Não façam em casa, crianças.

Ok, como boa pessoa prolixa que sou, esse capítulo está uma saga pelas horas do dia de Mrs. Dalloway de tão estranho. Antes que me queimem numa fogueira, não, esse capítulo não prestou (e não por consideração à baixeza dessa fic, mas porque eu realmente não gostei dele, podem reclamar), só que temos a maior parte de POV da Santana e da Quinn. Com momentos Faberry bonitinhes, porque vocês merecem.

Santana vai encher a fuça como a Monis previu anteriormente e as músicas são, em ordem: Pink Floyd e sua enterna Wish you were here, Pink com I don't believe you (.com/watch?v=26EP0ght2kI) e Evan and Jaron com I'm crazy for this girl (.com/watch?v=C67qgIdBdDA). É, eu sei que o gosto é estranho, mas eu também não sou um exemplo de normalidade...

Não sei o que terá no próximo e nem no dia seguinte (do amanhã, só Deus sabe), exceto que continuo considerando sugestões. Só que provavelmente será desenrolado esse drama mexicano das Brittana girrrrls!

Érica, meu bem, desculpe por ter demorado a atualizar e juro que o capítulo estava pronto, mas tive visitas e enfim. Pra sua felicidade, sem Puck nesse. Hoho.

Monis, guria, nem eu consigo reler essa saliência toda por ficar com a vista cansada, por isso me considero sua nova fã. Pode deixar que o que é daquela bicha velha está guardado. Tô olhando no google o passo-a-passo para se fazer um boneco de voodoo. Ele vai estar em minhas 'mões'. Huhu.

Mariaa, e CGates, obrigada por lerem essa tristeza, acharem graça e ainda perderem tempo comentando coisas tão bacanas. É sério, com leitores/as tipo vocês, quem precisa de mais coisa na vida?

Vocês todas/os que leem (mesmo quem não comenta, embora possam se sentir em casa para tal) fazem meu dia, galere. Obrigada mesmo. E, caso não gostem de algo, podem falar que aqui (e em Brasília, infelizmente) a voz do povo é a voz de Deus.

Calarei minha boca antes de me envergonhar mais. Xoxo, gente, boa semana. Espero que leiam e entendam que esse é um capítulo de ligação e, por mais que eu não tenha nível algum, eu não pude escrever uma cena de sexo agora porque é quase uma necrofilia depois da carnificina do anterior. É isso, bonites, comentem nem que seja pra me mandar pra 'rehab'.

PS.: Pra fazer jus ao último capítulo citando as divas que curtiam uma quebradeira louca e uns sintéticos dos bons (não, galere, eu sou assim por natureza, sou fiel aos meus bons drink), eu indico os filmes "Rose" (baseado na vida da Janis) e "Lady Sings the Blues" (a história da Billie). Num é que eu não sou um total desperdício no mundo?

PS².: Corrigindo o que esculhambei no anterior, o Goro do 'Mortal Kombat' tem só quatro braços, do mesmo modo que eu tenho só dois neurônios.

PS³.: Os erros ainda são só meus. Num tô boa pra revisar essa delícia não.

**Andei pensando nas sugestões de vocês, melhores leitores do mundo, e consegui analisar certas coisas caso eu fosse roteirista de Glee. A primeira, Myrian Rios estaria me citando como um exemplo de ameaça aos seus muitos filhos, criminalizando minha pessoa. Segundo, Jair Bolsonaro me mandaria pra cadeia por crime contra a paz. E por último, mas extremamente importante, Silas Malafaia ia fazer uma passeata me condenando ao fogo do inferno e oitenta chibatadas no meio da BR. Pois é, minha família agradece ao fato de eu ser uma anônima. Ainda não, mas iriam, caso vissem as coisas do meu ponto de vista.**

* * *

><p>O ex-vigário se jogou de quatro no chão para limpar o sangue da primeira menstruação da feminina e encrenqueira esposa de RuPaul desde que se assumiu mulher. Eu continuei sentada e bebendo, virando as cervejas como shots de tequila. Falando nisso, será que Berry tem algo mais forte nesse antro? Estava me sentindo extremamente vulnerável com as lanternas verdes da top model me fuzilando. Falando nela, como foi que ela conseguiu abrir mão do critério e deixar Berry colocar sua desrespeitosa língua em sua boca? Mas se eu for pensar muito nessa questão, também não fazia idéia do que tinha passado pela cabeça loira de Q. para se dispor a mais essa humilhação (engravidar de um transexual não foi baixo o suficiente pra ela).<p>

Senti dor de cabeça ao pensar nisso tudo. Vou beber ainda mais e resumir essa indiscutível questão riscando um 'loucura' naquelas duas. É, era a única resposta.

"Bem, aqui está tudo limpo já, vamos subir e arrumar as coisas lá por cima." Falou a mundana empregada doméstica de Janis Joplin agarrando sua Bíblia ao peito, como se isso fosse defendê-lo de mim. Claro que ele estava errado e eu fuzilei-o para que isso ficasse bem claro.

"E a nossa conversa, vamos ter quando? Depois que você reformar o quarto da Berry?" Esse homem estava _muito _enganado se achava que eu ia abandonar minha missão tão facilmente quanto ele tinha mudado de time.

"Vamos subir e conversar lá em cima." A morena do cinema disse acariciando o dragão preto chamado Aids (essas pessoas tem sérios problemas na vida e não sabem nem nomear um animal, eu até sentiria pena deles se não estivesse tão concentrada em sofrer miséria por mim, pelo fato de conhecê-los) e sorrindo pela enésima vez na noite. Sério, ela está puxando meus botões com tanta risadinha, está me despertando uma vontade de socá-la só por desencargo de consciência, pra ver se vai continuar rindo assim.

Ela, enfim, desistiu de arreganhar seus dentes e se virou para subir, me encarando forte pra ver se eu ia marchar atrás de sua realeza e carregar a anágua de seu vestido. Balancei a cabeça e fui, era melhor saber de tudo aquilo o quanto antes. Claro que não ia encarar a destruição (providenciada pelo abuso dos narcóticos das três patetas e suas respectivas atitudes desajustadas, que acabaram com a decoração já espalhafatosa) do recanto musical do hobbit de mãos vazias. Não e não! Peguei minha nécessaire (duh! Claro que não estou falando dessa bolsinha que as mulheres-bomba carregam por aí para traficar pó compacto se lambuzando de maquiagem, numa desesperada medida para disfarçar suas caras horrorosas e perdedoras. Eu, Santana Lopez, não preciso disso porque sou um presente de Deus à humanidade) com pelo menos mais vinte garrafas para me entreter ouvindo aquela história tão real quanto a saga completa dos vampiros e aquela parafernália toda de pôr-do-sol ou o que for.

Que comece a diversão!

...

Dirigi cada vez mais depressa, aquela situação pedia que eu abrisse mão da minha prudência no trânsito. Puck estava desmaiado e sangrando no colo de Britt, que suspirava doces nadas em seu ouvido para que ele resistisse. Rachel segurava a minha mão com força e de olhos fechados. Provavelmente rezando pra que tudo acabasse bem. Se bem que ela era judia... Mas os judeus também rezam, né?

"Q., eu não sei como dizer isso, mas eu preciso que você corra..." Minha amiga loira disse doce e suavemente como é de seu feitio, mas pude ver pelo retrovisor que ela estava devastada com a situação toda.

"Vou correr sim, B., fique tranqüila." Foi o melhor que pude pensar para acalmá-la, quando eu mesma estava agitada e evitava pensar no pior, já estava destruída o suficiente. Não sei o que tinha acontecido, mas Rach parou de segurar minha mão com força. "O que houve aí atrás? O Puck tá agüentando?" Falei e peguei a mão da Rach com força, pra ver se ela me retribuía o gesto, mas não tive sorte.

"Ele não está mais respirando, Q..." Britt falou já chorando aberto e agarrando-se a Noah. "Vamos rápido, por favor..." Só pude concordar com a cabeça e morder o lábio pra não chorar.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, ok?" Falei ainda olhando minha amiga pelo retrovisor. Ela só assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos. "Rach, a gente ta chegando já, não vai acontecer nada com ele..." Sussurrei para a minha (agora) namorada. Eu poderia ter sido a garota mais feliz do mundo nesse momento e eu seria, só por esse fato. Só que minha pequena diva estava quieta, de cabeça abaixada e seu melhor amigo estava morrendo no banco de trás de um carro que nem meu era (não que eu ligue pra esse fato, é daquelazinha mesmo). Balancei seu braço. "Rach?" E não tive resposta nenhuma. "Rachel!" Gritei para ver se conseguia chamar sua atenção, mas não funcionou.

Tirei minha mão da sua e passei em seu rosto, pra ver se ela me olhava. Foi quando dei por mim e percebi que minha namorada estava desmaiada e estava sendo mantida no lugar pelo cinto de segurança. "Porra!" Xinguei antes de jogar o carro em 200km/h. Não, eu não ia perder a minha garota, eu não podia...

...

Cheguei ao que um dia foi um quarto, mas agora estava mais parecendo com um mausoléu. O berço de Berry estava estraçalhado, as tábuas quebradas e por todos os lugares, os troféus desses que vem em pacotes de biscoito estavam espalhados juntos com seus livros de magia negra.

"Deus! Isso vai dar mais trabalho que imaginei." Esse homem... _Esse homem! _Ele estava literalmente deixando o meu sangue em ebulição. Não é possível que uma pessoa seja assim tão estúpida. Sem contar a pulga de Fabray e sua aberração de esposa, claro. Aqueles ali rompiam barreiras nesse quesito. "Bem, vamos começar logo pra terminar mais depressa." E eu, inocente, pensando que sua burrice tinha atingido um limite, mas não! Ele _tinha_ que completar com essa. Abri a boca pra dar-lhe um conselho farpado, mas a hollywoodiana foi mais rápida.

"Bem, você pode ir limpando o chão, Brandon, enquanto eu e Santana vamos catando as coisas." Se eu não soubesse que Berry era um homem disfarçado (que dupla era aquela? RuPaul era uma homem vestido de mulher e sua dama de companhia era uma moça com aspecto de homem. Deus é mais!), eu poderia jurar que ela tinha sofrido um aborto. A quantidade de sangue que saiu de seu cabeção era realmente incrível. Isso me fez pensar no que as minhas duas loiras deveriam estar passando com a dupla Bonnie e Clyde, destruídas naquela viatura. Coitada da menina que vai ter que limpar aqueles bancos depois que seus corpos sujos e pecaminosos sentaram-se nele. Eu, no lugar dela, compraria outro carro. Só Deus sabe quantos germes podem estar ali...

"Ótimo! Vamos lá então!" O homem bradou vitorioso. "Vamos, Santana?" Disse me olhando com medo. Era melhor que tivesse mesmo, eu estava pela hora de esganar seu pescocinho de galinha. Ainda mais agora, sabendo que não vou arder no inferno por assassinar um servo do Senhor.

"Vou me sentar aqui e beber." Disse fuzilando sua cara sem noção. Cretino preconceituoso, só porque sou uma delícia latina tenho que ser empregada? Nunca em minha vida! O cargo de escrava do nosso grupo já está ocupado pela sacana e operada drag queen, não tenho nada com isso. O mundano pareceu não gostar da minha resposta, mas ignorei sua cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Como diz o _meu_ ditado: cara feia pra mim é falta de dinheiro ou de porrada. E como eu não ia dar nenhum dos dois praquele capitalista de satã, mantive minha boca fechada e me concentrei em beber mais.

A dupla recém chegada foi limpando como boas visitas devem se prestar a fazer. Eu bebia e trocava olhares com aqueles dois. Até o dado minuto que o abusado resolveu cantarolar uma musiquinha e sorrir, como uma boa e prestativa criada. Resolvi deixar aquela pobre alma ter seu momento cor de rosa, porque eu não sou uma má pessoa, nunca fui. Claro, se eu tivesse pensado que aquela serviçal era ajudante de RuPaul, eu saberia que esse era um movimento errado. O homem achou que estava na Broadway, ou o que seja, e fez sua vassoura de microfone, inclinando-a e gritando um refrão incompreensível enquanto se sentia tão gay quanto Jon Bon Jovi em sua fase tão vendida quanto sua alma. A outra menina, claro!, sorriu. Ela estava me desafiando, eu tenho certeza. O outro achou que estava abalando e abriu dois botões de sua camisa achando estar num cabaré. Revirei os olhos pra ele e pra minha vida. Não sei ainda o que fiz (talvez eu tenha colado chicletes nos cabelos de Cristo quando ele estava na cruz, ou algo igualmente inescusável), mas deve ter sido um pecado sem perdão. Porque eu não posso estar passando por isso e achar que sou uma inocente pessoa. Não, ia ser um crime pensar que eu estava vivendo o dia de hoje sendo uma boa cristã, era injustiça demais.

"Vamos cantar, Santana!" Gritou o roqueiro, me tirando de minha autoanálise e me fazendo voltar àquele momento que preferiria não estar vivenciando. A bonequinha de luxo caiu na gargalhada me olhando. Mas dessa vez eu, estranhamente, não senti raiva. Bem, pra ser sincera, meus lábios se arquearam um pouco contra minha vontade. Malditas esmeraldas verdes! Bono Vox encarou isso como sendo um 'sim' de minha parte e agarrou sua caneta com mais força, preparando-se para voar pelos céus, e resolveu gritar do alto de seus pulmões.

"_How I wish, how I wish you were here. _

_We're just two lost souls _

_Swimming in a fish bowl, _

_Year after year, _

_Running over the same old ground. _

_What have we found? _

_The same old fears. _

_Wish you were here."_

Claro que esse insensível homem estava envergonhando o legendário Roger Waters, mas eu me peguei gritando com aqueles dois ensandecidos. Levantei depressa e me juntei naquele distinto trio, o antigo clérigo solava em sua guitarra com piaçava, eu puxava o refrão segurando meu microfone alcoólico (eu estava bêbada, não era estúpida a suficiente como o hobbit para fazer isso de cara limpa) e a sorridente monalisa cantava e teclava em seu piano parecido com um travesseiro. Na verdade, era um travesseiro. Mas não nos importamos e continuamos nosso show, rindo (sim, o álcool estava fazendo efeito).

...

Chegamos rapidamente ao hospital. Eu estava correndo com minha garota no colo e indo atrás de ajuda para conseguirmos tirar o Puck do carro. Consegui alguns enfermeiros já que, aparentemente, eles conhecem minha Rach e seu melhor amigo. Talvez pelo fato de eles já terem passeado por aqui antes.

"Meu Deus! Rach?" Um dos médicos gritou, largando o telefone e indo para mais perto de mim. Eu não conseguia, pela minha vida, balbuciar palavra que fosse e apenas chorava compulsivamente. Ele ameaçou tirar minha garota do meu colo, mas eu agarrei seu corpo ainda mais.

"Não! Ela vai ficar comigo!" Gritei fazendo um pequeno show no meio da emergência. Meus nervos estavam espalhados por todos os lugares e nem eu entendi esse meu reflexo, mas ninguém ia afastá-la de mim.

"Calma, senhorita, me siga com ela." Ele pareceu entender minha falta de educação.

"Espere, temos o Noah também!" Britt entrou correndo atrás da maca em que ele estava deitado. O médico assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para nosso amigo.

"Noah Puckerman?" Ele perguntou nos olhando e concordamos apenas. "Ok, vocês sigam-me e levem os dois para a primeira sala de operação enquanto eu chamo um clínico geral para me ajudar a examiná-los." Disse olhando para os enfermeiros. "Vocês querem vir?" Perguntou pra nós duas e só balançamos a cabeça, seguindo-o.

"Mas ele já voltou a respirar?" B. perguntou chorosa.

"Já sim, senhorita. Fizemos isso antes de colocá-lo na maca." Um dos garotos respondeu e rolou a maca seguindo o médico, que parou abruptamente.

"Ah sim, eu sou o doutor Kevin Maguire, sou amigo de Leroy Berry e farei o impossível pelos dois, ok?" Disse meio simpático e desolado e concordamos mudamente pela enésima vez na noite, não podíamos fazer mais nada. "Ótimo, agora vamos."

Dito isso, seguimos as duas atrás dele.

...

Confesso que nossa cantoria me fez ajudá-los um pouquinho a arrumar aquela babilônia. Resolvemos os problemas ali jogando fora tudo que tinha sido atraído pela aura insuportável e maligna de Berry. O que deixou aquilo lá mais tolerável. O gigantesco colchão de seu ninho estava no chão e os livros e prêmios de mentira estavam empilhados num canto.

Depois do trabalho feito e de ter descido para um pit stop e pego mais cervejas, me joguei no chão, escorregando pela parede.

"Acho que fizemos um bom trabalho." O coitado disse arfando e ignoramos seu desnecessário comentário, mais um dos, eu quis dizer. Enquanto eu tentava, em vão, me concentrar o suficiente pra deixar de ouvir sua voz, ou fingir que sua presença era fruto de minha imaginação. "Bem, eu vou tomar um breve banho e vocês podem ir cantando aí, pra diminuir a tensão." Falou piscando pra sorridente e se virou pra ir.

"Você realmente tem que ser amigo de Berry pra cantar tanto." Falei cansada e com uma long neck na boca. Ele deu um risinho baixo e continuou seu caminho para purificar seu corpo depois da possessão demoníaca que tinha acontecido ali. Pisquei duas vezes quando vi a atriz levantar-se de sua glória e dos lençóis impuros de RuPaul.

"Vou pegar o violão e volto já." Antes que pudesse responder, ou amarrá-la, ou costurar sua boca, a devassa cantora de chuveiro já tinha passado a terceira, procurando pelo objeto que prolongaria a minha tortura naquele dia. Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e soltei o ar descontente, quando momentos do dia assaltaram minha cabeça já bagunçada.

_Estávamos na minha casa depois de desovarmos Q. e seu oompa loompa. Sorri, era ótimo poder estar sozinha com minha garota depois de uma tarde que desafiava todos os limites do meu inferno astral. Bem, continuei sorrindo até o momento que minha loira simplesmente passou por mim em direção ao banheiro, indo tomar seu banho e trancando a porta. Fiz uma careta. Não que isso não tenha acontecido antes (quando ela estava vivendo seu romance com o motorista de velocípede), mas eu imaginei que estivéssemos juntas agora. Oras, ela tinha terminado com sua muleta inválida. Nós tínhamos feito uma maratona de sexo de sexta ao domingo à tarde, pelo amor (meus pais estavam na Espanha visitando titia que quebrou o braço segurando uma panela de pressão. Aham, a menos que ela tenha tomado uma panelada na pata, não vejo isso sendo possível. Mas bem, era a verdade. Ou ela estava mentindo na cara dura...)! Inclusive nesse mesmo banheiro e no chuveiro que ela estava usando, o que é que tinha mudado então?_

_Bah! Que fosse! Vai entender as mulheres, não é mesmo? Deixei isso pra lá e me sentei na cama, pegando meu livro "Orgulho e Preconceito". Antes que vocês aí me julguem e me chamem de sentimental, eu só estava lendo por curiosidade, porque gostei do filme e pelo meu professor de literatura que rasgou elogios pra essa bagaceira e mal amada dessa Jane Austen. Me perdi na leitura, não por ter uma história brilhante ou algo do tipo. Não, aquela história passava todo dia nessas novelas horrorosas que temos hoje. Em resumo, uma louca no estilo revoltada Joana d'Arc lutava contra tudo e todos e as imposições de sua época e blá blá blá. Daí conhece um estranho e sombrio cara e o resto é amor e doce. Até a sacana que escreveu sobre a vampiranhada tinha um enredo melhor, mas essa dona-de-casa de sabe Deus quantos séculos atrás sabia segurar os leitores e escrevia com muita delicadeza, como se aquilo fosse realmente uma obra sacra e era isso que tornava aquela água com açúcar tolerável, a paixão da mulher pela escrita e pelo seu livro (alguém tinha que ter, né?). Ela não era genial como a Woolf, não conhecia os segredos da depravada alma humana como o Wilde e não tinha o teor cretino e sabedoria de Flaubert. Mas não era ruim ou fraca, não mesmo._

_Estava tão afundada na Inglaterra do século XIX que nem vi minha loira sair sorridente e cheirosa do seu banho. Não até ela abaixar meu livro e me sorrir._

"_Jane Austen?" Perguntou depois de ler a capa e me olhar confusa. "Aquela escritora que o senhor Fletcher falou na semana passada?" Assenti com a cabeça. "Hum, então, o que está achando?" Perguntou se sentando de pernas cruzadas de índio na minha frente._

"_Bem, pra começar essa menina é uma grande perdedora." Entrei em meu resumo, mas fui cortada por sua risada gostosa. Fiquei confusa, confesso. Claro, é normal rir de perdedores, mas eu nem abri mais minhas críticas._

"_Você não mudou, San..." Falou não mais sorrindo. Certo, alguém me passa o memorando dessa conversa porque eu devo tê-lo perdido. "Você está sentada toda salgada e cheia de areia na cama em que dorme mais uma vez." Hum, isso é crime agora? "E continua dividindo as coisas entre boas e ruins, perdedores e vencedores, feios e bonitos, San. Tem muita coisa além disso."_

"_Aonde você quer chegar, Britt?" Falei sinceramente confusa._

"_Você não mudou nada, San. Você tinha me prometido que ia se conter e segurar o seu gênio, mas acho que sua palavra não foi o suficiente, ou o meu pedido." Certo, ali eu já estava puta da cara, por que ela estava fazendo isso? "Eu só queria que você fosse um pouco mais como o Artie..." Ela sussurrou depois de levantar e me dar às costas. Agora sim eu sabia pra que aquele circo. Por causa do desgraçado do inválido. Não preciso nem dizer que isso mexeu com todos os botões errados que eu tinha em mim. Só o nome dele me desceu uma raiva líquida._

"_Ah sim, isso tudo por causa do, oh tão perfeito cadeirante. Como não pensei nisso antes?" Falei me levantando e andando pra perto dela. "Quer me dizer algo, Brittany?" Perguntei olhando em seus olhos. Nós nos conhecemos desde sempre e eu sei quando ela quer esconder algo de mim._

"_Eu dormi com ele ontem." Peraí! Como é isso? Ela passou o final de semana todo comigo, como que poderia ter dormido com ele? Vendo minha cara branca e de descrença como a de Finnprestável hoje mais cedo, ela seguiu. "Eu adorei nosso final de semana, San, de verdade. Foi maravilhoso tudo que fizemos..."_

"_O ponto é?"_

"_Eu fui à casa do Artie pra dizer que tinha te escolhido e não podia fazer isso com vocês dois, não era justo." Bem, isso me deu uma onda de alívio. Talvez ela tenha dormido de dormir mesmo, não feito nada além. Ledo engano. "Mas ele fez um ato tão romântico pra mim. A casa toda estava coberta em pétalas e ele me preparou um jantar à luz de velas e eu acabei dormindo com ele... Eu sei que você não seria capaz de fazer isso por mim." Aquilo jogou meu mundo pro caralho, quebrou meu coração e me causou uma dor física, insuportável._

"_Ele pelo menos conseguiu rolar sua cadeira entre tanta pétala de puro romantismo?" Falei me virando pra ela enquanto me afastava, com uma vontade de chorar que desconhecia igual._

"_San, é disso que eu estou falando..." Falou tentando chegar perto de mim._

"_Não me encosta." Não gritei, mas pela frieza da minha voz soube que isso tinha lhe feito mais mal do que qualquer outra coisa. Não me interessava, ela tinha me destruído. "Eu valho só isso pra você, Brittany? Tão pouco?" Foi um sussurro, pois tinha um nó na minha garganta que me impedia de falar mais alto. Meus olhos estavam embaçados e pude sentir poças se formando em minha visão._

"_San, não é isso... eu sinto..." Não fiquei pra ver o fim de seu discurso. Entrei no banheiro e bati a porta com vontade. Abri o chuveiro e me forcei a entrar de baixo dele. Água quente. Pelo menos depois desse balde de gelo que ela jogou em minha cabeça e no meu coração. Ao cair das águas, chorei abertamente como em todas as últimas vezes. Por causa dela mais uma vez. E me prometi evitar isso._

"Está tudo bem, Santana?" Voltei pra realidade abrindo os olhos e me deparando com duas pedras preciosas me furando e sua mão em meu ombro. Abaixei a cabeça rapidamente e limpei a única lágrima que tinha rolado. Respirei fundo e voltei a olhar para menina à minha frente. Assenti com a cabeça.

"Agora está melhor, acho." Disse sem tom nenhum de flerte e ela também não entendeu como sendo um. Só me sorriu compassiva e balançou a cabeça em sinal de que tinha entendido minha mensagem.

Bem, eu esperava agir e me sentir de acordo com minha mensagem. De verdade. Maldita bebida!

...

Britt sentou-se numa das cadeiras e fechou os olhos, murmurando algo, entre reza e algo que não conhecia. E eu estava andando pelo corredor, marchando de um lado pra outro enquanto esperava. Até que senti uma mão no meu ombro e pulei.

"Desculpa, senhorita, não quis assustá-la." Disse o médico que tinha nos atendido mais cedo.

"Como eles estão?" Falei depressa.

"Estão bem, pode ficar tranqüila." Ele me respondeu sorrindo e senti como se pudesse respirar pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Limpei as lágrimas dos olhos e o mundo saiu dos meus ombros. Sorri pra ele e fui abraçá-lo.

"Obrigada, doutor, muito obrigada mesmo. Nem sei como agradecê-lo." Respondi sincera depois de soltá-lo. O homem só sorriu e eu agradeci aos céus por ainda existirem pessoas assim, boas de coração.

"Meu Deus! Muito, muito, muito obrigada." Britt disse se jogando nos braços do médico e pegando-o de surpresa, que riu e abraçou-a.

"Nossa, gente! Nunca recebi tantos abraços assim." Ele falou ainda rindo enquanto Britt se afastava e ia me abraçar sorridente.

"Nós podemos levá-los já?" B. perguntou.

"Ainda não, eles estão tomando um remédio pra dor. E provavelmente vão ficar meio grogues e sonolentos." Nós só balançávamos a cabeça em concordância. "A Rach levou dois pontinhos na têmpora, mas não ficará marcado porque eu pedi ao cirurgião plástico para fazê-los." Continuou sorrindo ainda. "Suas mãos estão meio machucadas por isso enrolamos as duas em gaze e colocamos mercúrio para melhorar a cicatrização, apesar de a Rach ter o metabolismo acelerado e esse não ser um problema, enfim. Agora vamos ao Noah. Ele teve um corte no abdômen, mas foi até que bastante bem cuidado, o que impediu que a situação saísse do nosso controle. Fechamos seus cortes na barriga e no supercílio também sem problemas de futuras marcas ou coisas do tipo." O doutor parou e respirou, nos olhando e só concordávamos balançando a cabeça. "É isso, crianças, podem ir lá fazer companhia aos dois." Terminou e nos abraçou, se virando pra ir.

Não preciso dizer que só o vi se virando antes de sair correndo e mergulhar (com tanto cuidado quanto pude ter) ao lado da minha namorada na maca.

"Quinn?" Perguntou sonolenta.

"Sou eu, amor, pode dormir porque eu sei que está cansada." Falei passando meu braço direito por trás de sua cabeça pra que ela se aconchegasse a mim. Depois de confortável, ouvi seu suspiro contente.

"Bem melhor..." Suspirou baixo antes de dormir e beijei sua testa.

"Estão todos bem?" Britt perguntou parada na frente da porta.

"Tudo bem sim, B." Disse baixo pra não acordar minha garota. Estranhamente, minha amiga loira jogou seu corpo na parede e escorregou até o chão, chorando. Fiquei alarmada e tentei chamar sua atenção. "O que houve, Britt? Fala comigo."

"Eu fiz uma coisa horrível, Q., a San nunca vai me perdoar..." Ela falou me olhando e soluçando.

"Calma, B., só me diz o que aconteceu." Falei tentando parecer calma, mas aquelas duas eram incrivelmente difíceis de entender.

"Eu dormi com o Artie e acho que eu estou grávida." Calma aí, como é que é?

"Como é que é?"

...

"Então, o que quer cantar?" A morena modelo me perguntou, me tirando de minha autodepreciação e mudando meu foco, até então na Britt.

"Nós podemos _não_ cantar." Disse cansada. Não me basta ter que aturar a cantoria do hamster de Fabray, ainda tinha que lidar com essa gente estranha querendo torturar meus ouvidos? Não é possível que esse povinho tenha uma vida pra cuidar, que gente sem noção, ficar cantando a porra do dia todo. A garota riu e gargalhou. É sério, eu já não entendo mais merda nenhuma nesse lugar. Menina esquisita do caralho.

"Você é divertida." Ousou me falar e arqueei uma sobrancelha pra sua cara de pau. Ela estava me chamando de palhaça ou o quê? "Não sei por que, mas gosto do seu senso de humor." Agora sim, eu estava me encaminhando até que bastante bem para meu coma alcoólico, estava até ouvindo vozes dizendo coisas absurdas. O que me fez sorrir um pouco, estou no caminho certo. "Hum, acho que tenho a música perfeita pra você." Estranhamente não mais sorridente, a atual capa da Vogue comentou depois de me roubar uma cerveja. Deixei por isso mesmo só porque pelo menos teria companhia pra dividir a glicose mais tarde. Foi quando resolveu pegar o instrumento de tortura e cordas da sem classe e desrespeitosa menina operada e abriu uns acordes, testando sua afinação.

Quando se deu por satisfeita com a minha insatisfação, empunhou aquela arma e fez meu pesadelo real, começando uma melodia qualquer.

"_I don't mind it_

(eu não me importo)

_I don't mind at all_

(eu não me importo mesmo)

_It's like you're a swingset, and I'm the kid that falls_

(é como se você fosse um balanço e eu sou a criança que cai)

_It's like the way we fight, the times I cry, we come to blows_

(é como a forma que brigamos, as vezes que choro, que nós estouramos)

_And every night, the passion's there, so it's gotta be right, right?_

(e todas as noites, a paixão esta lá, então isso tem que estar certo, certo?)_"_

Começou minha aflição com uma voz até que melódica e bastante doce. Aquela música mexia com alguma coisa dentro de mim. Não sei dizer ao certo, mas me bateu aquela onde de amargura que senti mais cedo ao ouvir minha Britt dizer que tinha dormido com o deficiente.

"_No, I don't believe you_

(não, eu não acredito em você)

_When you say don't come around here no more_

(quando diz "não venha mais aqui")

_I won't remind you_

_(eu não vou relembrá-la)_

_You said we wouldn't be apart_

(você disse que nós não nos separaríamos)

_No, I don't believe you_

(não, eu não acredito em você)

_When you say you don't need me anymore_

(quando diz que não precisa mais de mim)

_So don't pretend to_

(então não finja)

_Not love me at all_

(não me amar mais nem um pouco)_"_

Aquelas palavras sendo ditas lenta e agonizantemente estavam me trazendo algumas memórias de volta, coisas que eu adoraria enterrar, tanto quanto o corpinho de Berry.

"_San, fala comigo..." Brittany falou depois que abri a porta e saí do banheiro. Cogitei ignorá-la, mas isso me doía os ossos só de pensar._

"_O que você quer que eu diga, Brittany?" Falei cansada e querendo fugir daquela conversa tanto quanto adoraria colocar uma meia na boca de Berry que não perde a oportunidade de me mortificar diariamente._

"_Qualquer coisa, San... Só não fique assim, por favor..." Respirei fundo ao ouvir sua súplica e me virei para olhar em seus olhos._

"_Você me ama, Brittany?" Certo, eu estava apostando tudo o que tinha e era justo saber se pelo menos valia à pena, se existia uma mínima possibilidade..._

"_Eu não sei... Você já me fez sofrer demais, Santana..."_

"_I don't mind it_

(eu não me importo)

_I still don't mind at all_

(eu ainda não me importo mesmo)

_It's like one of those bad dreams_

(é como um daqueles pesadelos)

_When you can't wake up_

(dos quais não consegue acordar)

_Looks like You've given up, you've had enough_

(parece que você desistiu e já agüentou o suficiente)

_But I want more, no I won't stop_

(mas eu quero mais, não, eu não vou parar)

_Cause I just know you'll come around, right?_

(porque eu simplesmente sei que você voltará, certo?)_"_

_Sua frase me destruiu, meu mundo foi sugado por uma espiral dos infernos e minha respiração ficou presa na garganta, enquanto eu lutava contra as lágrimas pra não esticar ainda mais o papel de idiota que eu estava fazendo. Ser trocada por um cara que não pode correr até ela na praia por ser justamente um falido e perneta perdedor. Que porra!_

"_Não é isso, San... Você sempre vai ser a minha melhor amiga, mas eu não sei o que sinto pelo Artie..." A loira que estava abrindo mão de mim disse com lágrima nos olhos, falando aquele nome infame e sujo que não deveria estar em sua boca._

"_Não me fala a porra do nome dele!" Gritei sem paciência já. Não basta foder a minha vida, aquele inválido tinha que me perseguir ainda?_

"_Desculpa, só estou tentando ser sincera e correta, San." Me disse baixo._

"_Ah, então me diga o quão correto é você trepar comigo o final de semana todo e por causa de uma porra de um jantar você abrir as pernas praquele inválido?" Não, eu não estava pensando e ela também não, mas se eu tivesse alguma dúvida sobre ter ferido seus sentimentos, o tapa que recebi foi forte o suficiente pra me fazer ter certeza daquele fato._

"_No, I don't believe you_

(não, eu não acredito em você)

_When you say don't come around here no more_

(quando diz "não venha mais aqui")

_I won't remind you_

_(eu não vou relembrá-la)_

_You said we wouldn't be apart_

(você disse que nós não nos separaríamos)

_No, I don't believe you_

(não, eu não acredito em você)

_When you say you don't need me anymore_

(quando diz que não precisa mais de mim)

_So don't pretend to_

(então não finja)

_Not love me at all_

(não me amar mais nem um pouco)_"_

"_San, meu Deus, eu sinto tanto…" Foi o que disse depois que coloquei a mão na bochecha que ela tinha acabado de bater. Não sei como tínhamos chegado àquele ponto, mas aquilo ainda me deu mais raiva._

"_Sente mesmo, Brittany? Algo me diz que você deve ter se sentido bem lá com aquele imbecil. Diz pra mim como foi? Ele te fez gozar? Fez direitinho? Te deu uma chave de pernas?" Gritei na cara dela que estava escondida entre suas mãos, até que me olhou com raiva e me voltou a me estapear._

"_Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim dos outros, Santana Lopez? Falar assim de mim?" Gritou de volta ainda me batendo._

"_Eu sou a babaca que te ama e acabou de ser trocada por um peso morto que não vai poder nem te levar ao altar porque ele não anda!" É, eu estava descendo cada vez mais. Dane-se isso! Eu estava despencando e me lixando pra esse fato._

"_Você diz como se fosse fazer isso." Continuou com seus gritos, mas não mais me batendo._

"_Sabe o que é pior? Eu faria. Por você, eu faria..." Falei baixo e senti umas lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Essas que sequei com força e depressa, me afastando dela._

"_Just don't stand there and watch me fall_

(só não fique parada aí me olhando cair)

_Cause I, cause I still don't mind it at all_

(porque, porque eu ainda não me importo nem um pouco)

_It's like the way we fight, the times I cry, we come to blows_

(é como o jeito que brigamos, as vezes que choro, que nós estouramos)

_And every night, the passion's there, so it's gotta be right, right?_

(e toda noite, a paixão está lá, então isso deve estar certo, certo?)_"_

"_San…" Foi seu suspiro depois que fez eu me dar conta de que estava inscrita e segurando meu lugar na corrida pelo papel mais idiota já feito. Uma competição minha entre a tunada travesti, a metade da nanica miss sunshine de Fabray e a cara burra, feia e desprovida de cérebro de Finnsatisfeito._

"_Não, não chega perto de mim." Falei e fugi, mas acabei com as costas na minha parede._

"_Não faça isso comigo, San, eu..." Disse se aproximando._

"_Você o que, Brittany? Você o quê?" Gritei e ela passou uma mão em seus cabelos molhados, num gesto que resumia o meu dia, uma saga pelo limbo. "Ora, não vai mais me bater não?" Puxei seus botões porque eu estava puta da cara mesmo_

"_Não, eu não quis ter te batido... Me desculpa..."_

"_Sinceramente, Brittany, o que você está fazendo comigo é muito pior do que uns leves tapas. Você está me destruindo e nem liga pra isso." Falei baixo e sincera._

"_Me perdoa, San... Eu sinto tanto." Seus soluços me chamaram mais atenção do que essa porra de frase batida._

"_O que você quer que eu faça?" Perguntei com tanta dignidade quanto RuPaul, ou seja, nenhuma._

"_Não me deixa, por favor... Eu não posso encarar certas coisas sem você perto de mim."_

"_Do que você está falando, Brittany?" Eu estava realmente preocupada com ela por mais escroto que isso pareça. Mas ela só balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio._

"_Se eu te contar você vai embora e eu não sei o que vou fazer se você for..." Entre seus soluços isso saiu. Em outra época, isso teria me feito andar nas nuvens, mas naquela aposta no inferno, eu só me senti um lixo._

"_É só pra isso que eu sirvo, Britt? Te levar ao altar no seu lindo e romântico casamento com o cadeirante? Porque eu faria isso por você, mas espero que não me peça." Eu já estava chorando como uma perdedora mesmo, não tinha a menor decência e nem a minha garota por mim. Quem não tem nada, não tem o que perder, né?_

"_Não, eu só acho melhor que a gente se afaste um pouco..." Falou secando os olhos._

"_Você me prometeu aos cinco anos que nunca nos afastaríamos..." Sussurrei balançando a cabeça quando as lágrimas caíam livremente._

"_Eu sei, mas nós não somos mais como éramos naquela época..."_

"_E você tem certeza disso, Brittany? Porque é melhor que tenha." Perguntei no tom certo e sombrio pra ela ter noção de que ia me perder._

"_Não, eu não tenho..." Falou desconcertada, parecendo que ia entrar em um ataque de nervos._

"_Muito bom isso. Na verdade, é ótimo!" Disse e segui pra mesa de cabeceira pegando minhas chaves do carro._

"_No, I don't believe you_

(não, eu não acredito em você)

_When you say don't come around here no more_

(quando diz "não venha mais aqui")

_I won't remind you_

_(eu não vou relembrá-la)_

_You said we wouldn't be apart_

(você disse que nós não nos separaríamos)

"_Eu sinto muito, San…" Ela me falou antes de se jogar em mim, me beijando como se nada mais importasse em sua vida, ou na nossa. Fez isso e começou a se despir, me encostando na parede._

"_Não, assim eu não quero, Britt..." Disse num sussurro triste, me afastando porque isso era baixo até pra mim que não tinha nível. Ela me olhou compreensiva e voltou a colocar sua regata. É, eu usei uma força que desconhecia pra me afastar do seu corpo ou dos seus beijos, mas eu merecia mais._

"_Eu só queria que você fosse assim quando estávamos juntas." Sua resposta foi tão triste quanto seu sorriso._

"_Eu ainda posso ser, eu posso te reconquistar, Britt-Britt..." Uhum, essa frase me deu a vitória na nossa secreta competição pela pessoa mais estúpida que já existiu._

"_Eu queria tanto acreditar nisso..."_

"_Você vai ver, B., você vai ver." Terminei de me envergonhar com essa frase e ela me deu um beijo leve, me puxando para irmos piorar o meu inferno astral com uma noite em companhia das TLC chaves de cadeia._

"_No, I don't believe you_

(não, eu não acredito em você)

_When you say you don't need me anymore_

(quando diz que não precisa mais de mim)

_So don't pretend to_

(então não finja)

_Not love me at all_

(não me amar mais nem um pouco)

_Cause I don't believe you_

(porque eu não acredito em você)_"_

Ela me olhava firme e triste com suas bolas de gude verdes e eu poderia estar chorando (bêbados não tem a menor dignidade nessa vida mesmo) porque cheguei a vê-la se aproximando de mim.

"Não, eu estou bem." Falei me desviando daquela doçura toda antes que ficasse diabética. Mas ela tinha outra coisa em mente e me puxou com força, me abraçando em seu colo.

"Shhh! Eu não vou contar pra ninguém, pode confiar em mim." Seu sorriso que me dava vontade de atirar coisas em sua direção me acalmou dessa vez. E talvez, somente talvez, eu pudesse contar com ela. Quer dizer, ela é a melhor amiga de RuPaul e Glorinha, no mínimo tem que ser canonizada. E ainda deixou de pegar o gostoso sol da costa californiana pra vir ver esse festival de horrores aqui.

Relaxei em seu abraço e chorei em seu ombro. Já disse que a bebida é inimiga da imagem de qualquer pessoa? Ou ela, ou eu realmente tinha perdido meu bom senso por causa de uma garota. Prefiro pensar na primeira opção. É a mais acertada e me poupa dores de cabeça.

...

"Calma, Britt, me explica isso direito." Isso que ela estava passando me lembrou de tudo que o marginal deitado na maca ao lado tinha me feito passar por causa de um dia estúpido me sentindo gorda e desgraçadas doses de vinho. Balancei a cabeça. Não, aquilo não era sobre mim e eu precisava ajudar minhas melhores amigas. "Vem aqui, B., senta do meu lado e me explica tudo." Disse meiga e abrindo espaço na maca, aninhando Rach mais ainda em meu corpo. Não sei que necessidade física é essa que tenho de senti-la, nunca fui assim antes e me assustava um pouco pensar sobre essas coisas. Mas eu tinha dito que a amava mesmo e fui sincera. Bem, ela não ouviu, de todo modo, o que me faz pensar que tenho que dizer isso em uma ocasião menos, hum, mórbida. Não agora, claro, estamos namorando há um dia somente, não podemos correr assim. Pensando nisso, que dia foi esse?

Saí da minha cabeça ao ver minha doce e loira amiga se aproximar e sentar-se ao meu lado, com a cabeça abaixada. Apertei sua mão com a minha que estava livre (a outra estava ocupada demais acariciando os cabelos da _minha_ diva).

"Isso aconteceu há três semanas, Q., a San ainda estava tentando esconder quem era ao sair com o Karofsky, ainda antes do baile. Nós dois tínhamos brigado por causa da San e acabou acontecendo, sem proteção mesmo." Essa loira não se parecia em nada com a minha alegre, serelepe e um pouco mais lenta amiga. Não, ela estava triste, sombria e parecia cansada. Beijei sua testa e apertei ainda mais sua mão que ainda segurava.

"Bem, B., isso pode não significar nada. Quero dizer, você fez o exame?" Falei olhando em seus olhos e ela balançou a cabeça, chorando ainda mais. "Então, Britt, você pode estar enganada..."

"Não, Q., a gente simplesmente sabe dessas coisas, não precisa ser inteligente pra isso." Sua frase me cortou e parei para observá-la e pensar no que ela realmente quis dizer. "Foi assim com a Beth?" Bem, ela vocalizou o que eu estava tentando me lembrar. E sim, tinha sido exatamente assim comigo... Seu choro forte e contínuo me fez pensar que talvez minha expressão tivesse dito o que eu tinha medo de dizer. Abracei seus ombros e trouxe-a mais pra perto, tentando não me mover muito para não incomodar minha namorada.

"A San sabe?" Não sei o que deu em mim, mas quando fui ver, tinha soltado essa bomba. Estúpida, Quinn! Estúpida! Claro que isso fez minha fragilizada amiga chorar ainda mais. Meu Deus, como pode existir uma pessoa tão imprestável como eu (não, o Finn não conta)?

"Não, ela não sabe e nós brigamos hoje. Eu disse que estava dividida e que tinha dormido com o Artie ontem." Ela falou depois de recuperar o ar.

"E foi verdade? Você e o Artie, eu quis dizer."

"Foi sim." Acho que isso a deixou embaraçada, pois cheguei a vê-la mordendo o lábio. "Eu tinha ido lá para conversarmos e falar sobre essa questão e ele tinha feito, tipo, um jantar incrível, com rosas e tudo mais. Acabou acontecendo e não era como se estivéssemos namorando eu e a San, ela sabia que eu ainda estava vendo o Artie..." Falou se explicando como se eu fosse realmente julgá-la.

"Mas você chegou a contar pra ele?"

"Não, eu esqueci." Eu teria sorrido de sua expressão meiga e arrependida, mas aquilo era tudo, menos engraçado.

"Tudo bem, B., vai ficar tudo bem. Mais alguém sabe?" Sua resposta foi um balanço de cabeça indicando que 'não'.

"Só você, Q., eu não sei o que fazer..." Disse desesperada e abracei-a mais forte ainda, murmurando coisas para acalmá-la. Beijei sua testa e segurei seu queixo.

"Nós vamos cuidar disso, eu estou com você. Primeiro iremos nos certificar fazendo testes. Eu passo na farmácia no caminho da casa da Rach e compramos os exames para fazer amanhã, ok?" Falei olhando fundo em seus olhos. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e dei um sorriso triste. "E San, quer contar pra ela?" Fiz logo a pergunta mais difícil porque era necessário. Sempre me disseram que uma ferida se fecha mais rápido quando abrimos mais para a dor, numa concisa frase 'o que arde cura, o que aperta segura'.

"Não sei, Q... Mas não quero fazer isso hoje, podemos pensar mais tarde? Eu estou tão cansada..." Falou com peso na voz e eu assenti com a cabeça, apoiando sua cabeça no meu ombro, enquanto a da minha pequena estava no meu peito. Britt levantou a mão e passou pelos cabelos da Rach. "Eu estou tão feliz por vocês duas, Q." Disse sorrindo e eu teria estranhado ouvir isso de outra pessoa, mas era minha observadora amiga de anos e isso não me alarmava nem um pouco.

"Eu também, B., você nem imagina o quanto." Disse olhando e rindo aberto pra minha garota sorridente que se aconchegava cada vez mais em mim. Voltei minha atenção à porta ao ouvi-la se abrindo e ver o alegre doutor Kevin entrando.

"Ah, a graça das mulheres..." Suspirou e balançou a cabeça rindo. Olhei pra Britt que me olhou de volta, do que ele estava falando? "Se minha esposa me visse com mais duas mulheres numa maca, eu iria precisar de uma para seguir direto pra UTI." Terminou e B. riu e eu fiquei extremamente constrangida. Será que Rach sentiria ciúmes se visse isso? Quer dizer, ela é só minha amiga e nós nunca fizemos nada, então... "Mas vocês podem e você tá com tudo em cima, menina! Duas, uau!"

"Não, claro que eu não faria isso, doutor, isso é um absurdo e eu seria incapaz..." Sim, eu comecei a me explicar como uma louca e não tinha motivo aparente. O que fez o homem rir ainda mais.

"Calma, moça, só vim dizer que já pode levar sua namorada embora, isso se a senhorita Berry quiser ir, tô vendo que ela se aconchegou bem aí." Claro que ele estava rindo ainda e eu fiquei nervosa, vermelha e embaraçada com a situação. Claro que minha amiga ex-cheerio não me ajudou só ria e eu fiquei pensando que se Puck estivesse acordado, aí sim seria minha via-crúcis.

"Como o senhor sabe?"

"Oras, se o modo que você segurou-a quando me aproximei tivessem deixado algo a desejar, também posso citar quando você marchou pelo meu corredor e ameaçou todo e qualquer enfermeiro que tocasse nela ou a machucasse iria 'se ver com a sua fúria e poderia se preparar para uma excursão pelo inferno'. Ou eu sou um cara muito observador só." Ele completou minha vergonha com aspas imaginárias e Britt se levantou da maca por estar rindo demais. Involuntariamente puxei o corpo da minha namorada mais pra perto do meu. "Relaxa, minha jovem, eu fiquei feliz pela minha pequena estrela ter arrumado alguém como você. Aquele gigante que ela namorava não parecia ser inteligente pra saber até mesmo sobre a história do futebol." Terminou balançando a cabeça e eu sorri. Claro que eu era melhor pra ela que o Finn, oras! Qualquer pessoa com olhos veria isso. "Bem, de todo modo, é melhor irem. Isso aqui não é um hotel pra dormirem assim, sem pagar." Terminou de sorrir e chamou alguns enfermeiros para ajudarem a carregar Puck.

"Doutor!" Chamei-o, que se virou depressa. "Obrigada por tudo, de verdade."

"Não há de que, loira." Seu sorriso foi sincero. "Mas a quem eu devo responder quando souber algo sobre uma certa diva Rachel Berry?" Não, ele não podia simplesmente ter perguntado meu nome. Rolei os olhos e respondi em tom leve.

"Quinn Fabray. Qualquer coisa relacionada a ela é de meu interesse." Falei séria e olhando em seus olhos. O homem resolveu seguir brincando e bateu continência.

"Sim, senhora Fabray! Estaremos sempre às ordens de vocês." Sorriu e me apertou a mão, enquanto eu tentava levantar com minha menina no colo sem acordá-la. Os enfermeiros já tinham levado Puck e seguiram com Britt para o carro. "Agora saiam as duas da minha frente!" Gritou se virando e suspirei, levantando devagar com minha menina que não tinha acordado.

Bem, agora era só ver o que tinha dado com a S. por lá. Com isso, saí do hospital na mesma posição que tinha entrado, mas completamente calma e feliz dessa vez. Exibindo com orgulho a minha futura diva pelo pronto-socorro.

...

Acordei do meu envenenamento causado por doses cavalares de cantorias bagaceiras. Me afastei da psicóloga e limpei o rosto com as mangas compridas da minha camisa.

"Quer conversar sobre isso?" Eu realmente olhei pra sua cara agora e pensei nessa pergunta.

"Não, eu não quero." Preciso dar um corte nessa menina antes que ela ache que sou uma sem noção que nem RuPaul que chora vendo novelas mexicanas. Eu sou Santana Lopez e não choro! Enquanto mentalizava minha vida vitoriosa, chegou o homem com um sorrisinho que fechou tão logo viu minha cara. Sem que eu precisasse lhe dar um murro, ou comentar que eu sabia que ele estava me enrolando, o rock star gospel se sentou no colchão que Berry usava pra pular com seus amigos teletubbies.

"É, acho que está na hora da nossa conversa..." O audacioso falou. Não, está na hora de eu porrar a cara estranha dele. Disse isso e calou sua matraca cantante.

"Pretende começar alguma hora ainda hoje?" Rebati já exasperada. Que dia horroroso!

"Bem, vamos do início..." Eu estou dizendo que vou machucar esse homem, estou avisando! "eu conheci os dois há alguns anos e..." Fez sua fofoca e enrolou tanto naquela história que me senti vendo 'Diário de uma Paixão'. Ou esse povo não sabe resumir as coisas, ou vieram ao mundo só pra me atormentar. E, sinceramente, não sabia qual escolher.

...

Eu realmente pensei em dar as chaves do carro à Britt, mas tão logo me lembrei que ela não estava em condições de dirigir e pulei no banco do motorista, com Rach ainda no meu colo como fizemos mais cedo.

Minha amiga loira estava sentada no banco de trás com o corpo de Puck meio jogando sobre o seu ombro e olhei-a pelo retrovisor, para garantir. Sem uma palavra que fosse, dirigi o carro em direção à farmácia e cortei a ignição, respirando fundo.

"Pronta?" Perguntei olhando em seus olhos pelo retrovisor. Sua resposta foi um aceno positivo e me preparei para abrir a porta.

"Não, Q., você não precisa fazer isso. A Rach está dormindo e eu posso ir lá sozinha."

"Claro que não vou deixá-la fazer isso sozinha, B., e eu vou levar a Rach no colo, não tem problema algum." Respondi sincera e sorri pra garanti-la que não a deixaria na mão.

"Mas eu não fiz isso por você... Ninguém fez." Sua voz foi tão baixa e entrecortada que, se eu não soubesse melhor, poderia jurar que ela estava tendo um ataque de asma.

"Não fez porque eu não me abri e não te contei, Britt, isso é diferente. Você está confiando em mim." Ela pareceu entender meu ponto de vista e, assentindo mais uma vez mudamente, abriu a porta do carro. Segurei minha diva no meu colo e apoiei sua cabeça em meu ombro até que minha amiga abriu a porta pra mim e lhe sorri agradecida. B. pegou as chaves e rumamos pra drogaria.

Lá dentro, fui falar com um dos atendentes.

"Boa noite, eu quero exames de gravidez." Sim, é muito mais fácil quando não pedimos pra gente. Eu sei porque tive que me disfarçar quando fui comprá-los pra mim e, ainda assim, dei umas vinte voltas na farmácia antes de pedi-los. Acho até que os seguranças me confundiram com alguma terrorista ou algo do tipo.

"Ai, meu Deus! Sua amiga foi violentada?" A mulher gritou em um horror e foi quando eu entendi o que ela tinha pensado. Bem, uma garota carregando outra que está desmaiada e com uma gaze em sua testa não deve passar a melhor imagem do mundo. Mas mesmo assim! Quem ela pensava que era pra falar assim da _minha_ namorada?

"Ela é minha _namorada _e não é pra ela o teste. Agora, por favor, onde posso encontrá-los?" Rosnei para a mulher e sua expressão passou por nojo e ficou em medo. Melhor assim. Me respondeu apontando para o fundo do lugar e segui, assentindo com a cabeça pra ela. Gente mais estúpida.

Pegamos três testes diferentes por insistência minha (eu já estive do outro lado, mas é só pensar pra saber que uma resposta só não é satisfatória ou cem por cento correta) e seguimos para pagar por eles. Britt pegou a sacola e voltamos pro carro. Voltei depois de agradecê-la por novamente abrir a porta pra mim.

"Hum, vocês estavam fazendo o que na farmácia?" Isso foi Puck, já acordado. Olhei pelo retrovisor ao me assustar com sua voz e vi minha amiga ficar pálida e sem reação. Precisava pensar depressa pra nos tirar daquele questionário.

"Só algumas coisas que o médico nos indicou a termos em casa, precauções mesmo. Caso vocês decidam fazer outra festinha dessas." Bem, isso pareceu colar. Não é que eu me orgulhe, mas sempre fui boa em mentir e em esconder sentimentos.

"E o médico perguntou algo sobre nossos estados?" Sua pergunta ainda era grogue dada sua condição.

"Não, vocês já tem uma fama lá." Falei sorrindo pra ele que sorriu sincero de volta e balançou a cabeça. "Kevin Maguire era o doutor, amigo do Sr. Berry."

"Ah sim, eu lembro dele. Mas diga aí, conseguiu conquistá-lo? É importante fazer uma social com os sogros, Q." Revirei os olhos pra sua falta de vergonha e sorri, ligando o carro.

"Acho que ele resolveu até ser o padrinho do casamento delas." Me assustei quando vi que Britt estava bem melhor e já brincando com Puck.

"Wow! Isso aí, loira, bota pra quebrar!" Puck falou rindo e nos fez rir. Rumei pra casa da minha namorada depois de beijar sua testa levemente.

...

Eu estava rindo tão desesperadamente que não conseguia mais nem respirar. Que história ótima a desse povo safado. Mas, verdade seja dita, criatividade eles tinham. Poderiam até escrever um livro com aquela baixaria toda de fantasmas assombrando Berry e puxando seus sapatões de madrugada (no mínimo foram pessoas que sofreram do mesmo mal que eu sofro diariamente ao ouvir sua voz grasnida e cantante, além daqueles discursos terríveis e infinitos).

"Oras, Santana, essa é a verdade, não sei por que você não acredita." O ex-padre e atual viciado em heroína disse com raiva. Como se eu tivesse mesmo que acreditar em sua falta de noção e no seu cabeção mais fora da realidade que o nanico do 'Fantástico mundo de Bob', que dava agora pra fazer humor.

"Claro que é a verdade! Berry e sua esposa brigam com fantasmas desde sempre porque foram perdedores por toda sua vida mesquinha." De verdade, esse homem veio me atirando mais mentiras do que as pedras arremessadas na devassa da Maria Madalena e eu, de repente, estou errada por ter bom senso e não acreditar. Eu menti a vida toda e reconheço inverdades, tenham dó!

"Esposa da Rachel? A Quinn?" Bah, homem pau no cu, viu? Nem senso de humor tinha. Revirei os olhos e ignorei sua pergunta tão idiota quanto sua pessoa.

"Certo, vamos ver. Estamos todos em uma realidade paralela onde o Oompa Loompa é, na verdade, uma justiceira vinda de outro mundo e a travesti é sua guardiã." O homem me olhava com fogo nos olhos e eu ria ainda mais.

"Santana, é verdade. Eu me lembro de você e da Quinn do velório do Raffe, irmão do Michael. Eu conheci os dois lá. Raffe disse à Rach que foi seu melhor amigo, Morgan, que tinha cortado os freios do seu carro por inveja de não ter consigo o que ele conseguiu e passou a me ameaçar. Rach e Noah, com a ajuda de Raffe, conseguiram provas suficientes para mandá-lo pra prisão." A moderadora disse defendendo a loucura daquele povo medíocre.

"Gente, o que quer que tenha nessa cerveja é uma droga bem barata, hein?" Falei olhando pra minha garrafa, esperando que ela me respondesse ou que um gênio saísse dela e me oferecesse três desejos. O que eu poderia pedir? Quer dizer, um desejo eu tenho certeza que faria...

"Ora, Santana, por que você acha que Franz, Amy e Susan estavam atrás de vocês?" O traficante me impediu de pensar nos meus outros dois desejos. "Além do mais, como você acha que a Rach e o Noah sabem disso? Sabem que vocês correm perigo e que alguém está invocando algo pra machucá-los?" O tio do pó continuou seu sermão.

"Eu sempre soube que RuPaul era estranha, mas não sabia que ela ainda inventava inimigos. Não me assusta o fato de nunca ter tido amigos e ser tão perdedora. As pessoas geralmente inventam amigos imaginários, a menina me inventa inimigos. É cada uma..."

"Por que você acha que o quarto estava tão destruído, com coisas provavelmente voando?" O homem emendou e aquilo me fez pensar. Maldita seja a amizade do hobbit com a Elvira! Daqui a pouco, além de destruírem musicais, elas estarão fazendo poções mágicas e lançando maldições nas pessoas. Deus! Eu tenho que tomar cuidado pra não perder um fio de cabelo nessa casa, antes que Berry faça um boneco de voodoo meu ou coloque meu nome na boca do sapo. Preciso ir à igreja também, isso só pode ser uma praga e é bom que eu me previna.

Fui interrompida de meu plano pra fechar o corpo por Britt entrando no quarto para devolver a chave à Miss Universo e sendo seguida pelas Destiny's Child. Q. estava com o pouco corpo de seu Frankenstein no colo. A trans vinha porrando nas paredes, certamente numa crise louca de abstinência daquela quantidade toda de remédios que deve ter ingerido para sua depressão pós mudança de sexo. E Fabray ainda tentava cegar a pobre da menina louca de atirar pedra em avião, que não sofreu o suficiente ao trocar saliva com aquela boca sem fim que não para de cantar nem pra respirar.

"Q., você sabia que seu bicho cuco agora anda batendo em mortos com a transviada moça de cabeça raspada? Cuidado que daqui a pouco ela vai te trocar pra passar a noite no necrotério fazendo sabe Deus o que com aqueles corpos inocentes e gelados." Tive que abrir os olhos da minha amiga, né? Vai que sua boneca costurada resolve trocá-la por um monte de formol?

"Cruzes, Santana! Que horror!" Seu grito foi alto o suficiente pra dar-lhe um papel principal numa dessas óperas de esquina e eu me surpreendi quando vi que as janelas não tinham quebrado com tanta potência vocal. "Você não acreditou na história?" Gente, o que fizeram com minha amiga? Berry deve ter enfeitiçado a minha ex-capitã com alguma dessas macumbas de google, não era possível.

"É verdade, San..." Olhei pra loira que costumava chamar de minha e não entendi mais nada nessa vida. Aposto que as Bee Gees tinham drogado-a no caminho do hospital, só pode ter sido isso. Me enfureci com a situação e levantei-me indo ao banheiro, precisava de muita água na cara, quem sabe assim eu acordava em minha cama, ao lado da minha garota e me livrava daquele povo satanista? "Espera, San.."

Não, eu não esperei.

...

"Ela bebeu um pouco demais..." A vagabunda falou e revirei os olhos. Primeiro ela vem querendo afirmar sobre a minha namorada, depois se mete nos assuntos da minha melhor amiga. Quem ela estava pensando que era? Por acaso era Freud pra sair analisando todo mundo assim? Ah, mas ela estava bem enganada se acreditava nisso e se achava que eu ia simplesmente ficar observando. "Como está a Rach?" Ainda teve a audácia de chamar a _minha _garota por um apelido. Só quem pode chamá-la assim sou eu, não ela. Abri a boca para ensinar umas boas lições pra sua desavergonhada pessoa, mas B. me cortou.

"Ela está bem, Katie, só dorme por causa dos medicamentos." A cretina sorriu a assentiu com a cabeça. Como se fosse a dona da verdade essa menina. Quer saber, o melhor que faço por nós duas é sair daqui e cuidar da _minha_ morena. É, é o que vou fazer.

Virei em meus calcanhares e saí daquele quarto, mas pude ouvir Britt dizendo praquela sem vergonha algo do tipo 'calma, ela é assim mesmo, bem ciumenta'. Oras! Era claro que isso não era ciúme. Nunca fui ciumenta e confio no meu taco, só que aquelazinha estava se fazendo de amiguinha demais pro meu gosto. Maldito Puckerman que chamou-a aqui! Se ele não estivesse tão derrotado por si só, eu socaria sua cara cretina pra que minha opinião ficasse bem clara.

"Baby..." Ouvi minha diva sussurrando e poupando a cara do marginal que teve o desprazer de chamar de 'amigo'.

"Oi, minha linda." Disse sorrindo pra ela, que se espreguiçou.

"Oi de volta." Respondeu baixo e sorrindo.

"Como está se sentindo, meu amor?" Perguntei afagando seus cabelos e parada na frente do banheiro do corredor.

"Hum, bem melhor agora..." Miou para mim e sorri. "Vamos pro quarto dos meus pais? Eu preciso tomar um banho..." Falou e me disse pra seguir até o fim do corredor. Obedeci.

"Aqui estamos." Falei baixo pra ela. Não entendi nada, mas de repente ela estava rindo. Talvez tenha sido o remédio, não sei.

"Nós parecemos um casal de coalas." Explicou vendo minha cara de confusão e passando um dedo leve no meu rosto.

"Isso te incomoda?"

"Não! Nada me deixaria mais feliz que isso, só o fato de você ser _minha_ namorada!" Respondeu sorrindo tanto que não pude conter um riso.

"A recíproca é verdadeira, Berry." Falei brincando pra ela.

"É bom saber que você pode me carregar, Fabray, não espero menos que isso na nossa noite de núpcias!" Falou com sua pose de diva, me fazendo rir de contente. Estranho isso de todas as coisas pelas quais sempre impliquei com ela fossem, hoje, o que me faziam tão verdadeiramente feliz.

"Seu corpo é bem curtinho, Berry." Mostrei minha língua para que soubesse que estava brincando.

"Ora! Que absurdo, Fabray! Hoje você vai dormir no sofá só por esse comportamento." Falou cruzando os braços e descendo do meu colo. Não sei, mas acho que estava fazendo bico e ligeiramente triste porque ela virou-se em seguida e me beijou rápido, antes de seguir para o banheiro da suíte máster.

"Precisa de ajuda com o banho, meu amor?" Gritei pra ela que se virou e me olhou de cima a baixo, mordendo os lábios.

"Por mais que eu queira dizer 'sim', é melhor que você me ajude depois, me secando." Foi sua resposta antes de piscar e seguir, fechando a porta do banheiro. Não preciso dizer que meu sangue ferveu só com essa frase, mas eu não podia fazer isso, não com ela tão cansada e machucada...

"É melhor trancar a porta, Berry!" Gritei e pude ouvir seus risinhos lá de dentro. Mas bem, ela não me obedeceu.

...

Saí do banheiro depois de quase me afogar na pia de Berry. Não, ela não era grande, ainda mais em seu quarto, aonde tudo vinha em miniatura bem como sua pessoa (exceto a cama onde pretendia amarrar Q. e fazê-la ouvir musicais pelo resto de sua vida como forma de tortura). Não, eu é que joguei tanta água na cara que poderia até encher uma piscina. Mas e infelizmente eu não estava no meu quarto, na minha cama, com a minha garota. Não! Ainda me encontrava naquela seita maçônica e condenável. Voltei para enfrentar aquele povo pirado no LSD porque não sou mulher de fugir.

"Pronto, paramos aonde?" Falei praquela galera mentirosa e insana.

"Em você não acreditando." Respondeu a fumante menina do comercial da Dunhill de cigarros mentolados como seus olhos.

"Certo, se eu disser que acredito vocês mudam de disco?"

"Mudamos sim, quer conversar sobre o quê?" A sorriso colgate respondeu e foi quando percebi que estava lidando com a Oprah. Pedi aos céus pela cadeia, ou até mesmo pela cadeira elétrica para fazer justiça ao crime desconhecido que cometi. Qualquer coisa era melhor que aquele encontro dos Narcóticos Anônimos.

"Bem, eu vou me deitar porque tô morto." Gloria disse e depois resolveu se despedir. "Boa noite pra todos vocês."

"E eu tenho que ir porque tenho um compromisso..." Britt falou baixo e eu cerrei os punhos quando a raiva tomou conta de mim.

"Claro, você não vai querer deixar o inválido dormir sentado enquanto espera..." Falei e roubei um cigarro da menina que estava ali. Droga! Tinha que descer e trazer mais bebidas, as cervejas tinham acabado. Talvez lendo meus pensamentos, a falante colega de terapia de RuPaul e sua mulher se levantou e desceu. Ou ela só estava fugindo mesmo.

"San, você não entende..."

"Exato! Eu não entendo. E quer saber, estou me lixando também. Vai lá se encontrar com seu príncipe da cadeira motorizada, Brittany." Disse com raiva e me virei, andando em direção à janela, que mais cedo serviu de plano de fundo para a entrada deselegante da travestida sem classe ou educação. Deixei meu olhar vagar pelas janelas dos abusados vizinhos do hobbit.

"Eu espero que você me entenda um dia, San..." Ignorei sua frase e segurei minhas emoções, a última coisa que precisava era chorar mais. Ia ficar desidratada, ainda mais depois de encher a cara e isso não ia fazer bem à minha pele de pêssego. "Tchau, San, nos vemos amanhã."

Quando me virei, mordendo o lábio pra me impedir de gritar ou implorar pra que ficasse comigo, me escolhesse e me amasse (eu gosto de Grey's, dá licença!), ela já tinha ido. Respirei fundo e de cabeça abaixada.

"Trouxe mais cerveja, acho que você vai precisar." A voz da menina sem critério que sobreviveu ao bocão cantante de Berry me puxou de volta praquela roda viva.

"Quem vê assim, vai pensar que você quer me embebedar e se aproveitar de mim." Falei agarrando uma loira de sua mão. Aparentemente, a única loira que me queria. Ou talvez nem quisesse, só não podia me negar mesmo.

"Eu não sei se precisaria ir tão longe, não acha?" Não sei se já tinha bebido demais e estava devaneando, mas senti algo vir colado com sua frase, talvez velcro. É, a loira não me queria mesmo, mas talvez a morena quisesse...

...

Minha menina saiu do banho com um camisão de Harvard de um dos seus pais e short curto e de pano, provavelmente de pijama. Caminhou até minha direção e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama, me olhando.

"Oi..." Foi quase um suspiro.

"Oi de volta" Voltei ao nosso jogo e sorrimos as duas.

"Você quer conversar, Quinn, eu sei que as coisas devem estar confusas pra você depois de tudo que aconteceu hoje..." Falou numa corrida se explicando e não mais sorrindo. Calei-a com meu indicador em seus lábios.

"Está tudo confuso sim e vamos precisar conversar mesmo, Rach." Disse isso e ela concordou e abaixou a cabeça logo em seguida. "Mas não agora. Eu só quero me deitar um pouco contigo e sei que você também está cansada. Nós resolvemos isso amanhã, eu não vou a lugar algum mesmo." Terminei sorrindo para ela que, mais calma, sorria de volta.

"Só quer deitar um pouco, hun?" Voltamos ao nosso usual diálogo do dia.

"Hum, talvez deitar bastante e até dormir, quem sabe?" Respondi desinteressada e ela abriu meu melhor sorriso.

"Acho essa uma ótima idéia!" Falou e levantou da cama, dando uma volta na mesma e abaixando a colcha. "Tem algum lado preferido?" Sua pergunta me fez sorrir só pela preocupação comigo e com meu conforto.

"Tenho sim." Disse evitando sorrir muito.

"Qual é?" Falou enquanto tirava as fronhas dos travesseiros e pegava um edredom mais quente para nos cobrir. Quando se deu por satisfeita e viu que não tinha respondido, virou-se e me olhou fundo nos olhos.

"Ao seu lado." Respondi retribuindo aquele olhar tão cheio de significado e cheguei a vê-la se embaraçar um pouco e sorrir, abaixando a cabeça. Sorri para sua fofura e sentei na cama, me preparando para deitar. Ela imitou meus movimentos e ficou no meio da cama, me olhando. Puxei-a pelo braço para que deitasse na nossa posição de mais cedo, com sua cabeça entre meu pescoço, um braço em volta da minha cintura e uma das pernas entre as minhas.

"Estou te incomodando, baby?" Perguntou baixo.

"De modo nenhum, Broadway." Disse acariciando seus cabelos, ouvindo sua respiração satisfeita e sentindo seu sorriso no meu ombro.

"Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?" Falou baixo e um tanto quanto indecisa.

"Claro, Rach, qualquer coisa."

"Canta uma música pra mim?" Levantou-se e me olhou com aqueles grandes e sinceros olhos castanhos que me tirariam até minha casa se quisessem. Claro que assenti com a cabeça e seu sorriso era tão grande que eu poderia até dar o meu carro pra caridade só pra vê-la sorrir assim novamente.

"Algo em mente, diva?" Perguntei ainda na mesma posição. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e voltou a deitá-la em mim.

"Não, só quero ouvir sua voz..." Sorri e beijei sua testa enquanto pensava em uma canção para me declarar, mas que não fosse avançada demais para não assustá-la. Peguei a primeira que me veio em mente e fui com ela, sussurrando baixo.

"_She rolls the window down_

(ela abre as janelas)

_And she_

(e ela)

_Talks over the sound_

(fala mais alto que o som)

_Of the cars that pass us by_

(dos carros que passam por nós)

_And I don't know why_

(e eu não sei por que)

_But she's changed my mind_

(mas ela mudou minha mente)

Cantei a primeira estrofe e ela virou a cabeça pra me olhar. Até me abrir seu sorriso lindo e branco como um dia de verão, claro que ela reconheceria a música. Ela é Rachel Berry, afinal de contas. A minha.

_Would you look at her?_

(você olharia pra ela?)

_She looks at me_

(ela olha pra mim)

_She's got me thinking about her constantly_

(ela me tem pensando nela constantemente)

_But she don't know how I feel_

(mas ela não sabe como eu me sinto)

_And as she carries on without a doubt_

(e ela prossegue sem dúvida alguma)

_I wonder if she's figured out_

(eu me pergunto se ela já descobriu que)

_I'm crazy for this girl_

(eu sou louca por essa garota)

Não sei exatamente em qual momento, mas sua respiração começou a ficar mais funda e achei que estivesse dormindo, até sentir sua mão acariciando minha barriga.

_She was the one to hold me_

(ela foi quem me abraçou)

_The night_

(na noite)

_The sky fell down_

(em que o céu caiu)

_And what was I thinking when_

(e o que eu estava pensando quando)

_The world didn't end_

(o mundo não acabou)

_Why didn't I know what I know now_

(por que eu não soube do que sei agora?)

_Right now_

(agora)

_Face to face_

(cara a cara)

_All my fears_

(todos os meus medos)

_Pushed aside_

(jogados pra escanteio)

_And right now_

(e agora)

_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life_

(eu estou pronta para passar o resto da minha vida)

_With you_

(com você)_"_

Terminei a música beijando sua testa. E ela respirou contente, depois segurou seus olhos rasos d'água nos meus. Claro que imaginei o pior. Minha voz era horrorosa, ou a música era ridícula e ela queria terminar comigo, ou talvez ela só tivesse confundido seus sentimentos. Antes de começar a chorar também, ela me deu um beijo leve e limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos, sorrindo.

"O que foi, Rach?" Perguntei menos alarmada do que antes, mas não em completa paz de espírito. Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, sorrindo agora mais do que antes.

"Não foi nada..." Levantei minha sobrancelha em uma mensagem muda de que eu a conhecia bem demais pra comprar aquela resposta. "Você, hum... você sabe do que se trata essa música?" Sua pergunta tímida me confundiu ainda mais.

"Claro que sei, Rach, por que eu teria cantando então?" Respondi realmente confusa e ela só me sorriu e abraçou meu pescoço com os dois braços, se jogando em mim. E eu, claro, abracei-a ainda mais.

"Ah sim, bem, eu só queria me certificar mesmo..."

"Ah é? Só por isso que estava chorando? Minha voz é ruim assim?" Foi em tom de brincadeira da minha parte, mas ela levantou a cabeça e seus olhos me olharam penetrantes e vulneráveis.

"Não, sua voz foi perfeita como sempre." Falou passando um dedo pelo meu rosto.

"Então me fale o que houve, Rach?" Perguntei com uma mão em sua bochecha. E ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto pensava se me dizia ou não. Continuei esperando, até ver que ela tinha se decidido.

"Eu só estou tão apaixonada por você que não é nem engraçado." Ela me disse e eu sorri como uma criança no Natal, o que a fez me sorrir de volta e voltar a se aconchegar em mim novamente.

"Melhor que esteja mesmo, Berry, eu preciso de você perto de mim." Disse voltando a brincar com seus cabelos.

"E quando eu penso que não é possível que você me conquiste ainda mais, você vem e rouba mais um pedaço do meu coração." Foi seu suspiro sorridente em meu ombro e eu tive que trincar a mandíbula para não dizer aquela palavra com 'a'. Mas ao invés dela, optei por outra frase.

"Pode confiar em mim, Rach, eu vou tomar conta de você de hoje em diante. Eu prometo." Beijei sua testa selando minha promessa e seu balanço de cabeça me informou que essa foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de dormir. Suspirei feliz e fechei os olhos para encontrá-la em meus sonhos.

...

"Como estão a coisas entre vocês duas?" A inquisição se virou para mim e minha única resposta foi um aceno com a mão de que não me importava e um gole generoso na minha garrafa. "Bem, se não quer conversar..."

"Não vá achando que sou sua amiga ou que preciso de você, Miss Mundo, aquilo que você viu foi só uma bad por causada pela bebida e pela convivência com essas pessoas insuportáveis que são seus amigos hobbit e Glorinha. Nada além disso." Disse antes que a menina quisesse tricotar e brincar de manicure, atrapalhando meu barato de beber.

"Como quiser, Lopez." Foi sua resposta com um cigarro na boca. "Não vai dormir não? Amanhã você deve ter aula, se não me engano." Revirei os olhos. Claro que a Madre Tereza de Calcutá ia me condenar ao reino dos infernos por cabular aulas estúpidas. Mas nem sob tortura eu iria pra ficar vendo Brittany se rolando com seu paraplégico motorista particular.

"Eu não vou." Falei fria e grossa pra ver se alguma noção entrava naquela cabeça bem penteada. Certo, ela era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que já vi (e volto de novo à questão de sua sorridente boca ter ido parar colada na máquina de tortura de Berry), mas isso não lhe dava o direito de me pentelhar.

"Posso saber por quê?" Ela me desafiava, todos estão de prova. Falando em todos, cadê a bailarina cantora e empregada do convento?

"Não." Sua expressão era divertida. "Cadê o mundano cantor de cabaré?" Perguntei antes que voltasse a querer saber da minha vida, essa fofoqueira.

"Está estirado e dormindo no sofá. Noah foi para o quarto de hóspedes e Rach deve estar com Quinn no quarto dos Berry." Falou bebendo e brincando com seu zippo.

"Isso quer dizer que vamos ter que dormir nesse lençol imundo da Berry? Nem no inferno! Eu posso acordar com pulgas. Ou cantando mais que a nova noviça RBD." Sério isso? Não tem como dar uma trégua não, aí de cima? Porra!

"Bem, eu vou dormir no colchão, mas o chão é bem grande e todo seu." A abusada ainda fez uma dessas mesuras que aqueles atores esquisitos e mortos de fome fazem nas peças. Rolei os olhos pra sua falta de graça. "A menos que queira dividir uma cama com o Noah, ou o sofá com o Brandon..." Completou me olhando com um sorriso.

"Valha-me Cristo! Nem se fossem a única opção de pessoas na Terra." Disse realmente assustada, essa armação dos astros contra mim já tinha até perdido a graça.

"Pois é o que tem pra hoje, senhorita Lopez." Decidiu parar de masturbar o isqueiro e resolveu acender logo a porra do seu veneno.

"Que desgraça de dia do inferno!" Falei para mim e joguei as costas no beiral da janela onde estava sentada.

"Levanta daí que vou te mostrar uma coisa." Falou segurando minha nécessaire e se aproximando da janela onde me pendurava, cogitando pular ou não. Acabar com aquela tortura não era uma má idéia, afinal...

"Vai ficar nua aí não, né?" Falei pra saliente modelo pornô, porque nunca se sabe e do jeito que eu estava, era melhor não provocar.

"Segura o cooler que eu vou pegar uma coberta para irmos." Sim, eu fui ignorada pela sua realeza e ainda estava recebendo ordens. Ora que mulher enjoada! Como é que pode? Sua salvação da minha educação que queria fazer uma aparição naquele papo foi o fato de ter voltado rápido e pulado minhas pernas esticadas na janela, saindo do quarto e fazendo o inverso do trajeto percorrido pela garota interrompida de nosso meio.

"Que porra você vai fazer, Lanterna Verde?" Ela só riu pra mim e me chamou.

"Vamos lá, latina! Cadê sua ousadia?" Não, me provocar não é certo pra qualquer pessoa com cérebro e isso, pelo visto, ela não tinha. Agora, fazer isso com uma Santana bêbada era ultrapassar a linha de limite do sadismo e entrar no plano do suicídio. Ah, essa garota ia ver. Me aprumei com aquele monte de garrafa na mão (que em breve iam estar quebradas em sua cabeça dura) e segui seu caminho. "Cuidado aí!" Ela falou depois de me ver quase escorregar do telhado e dar um beijo na morte. Segui seu conselho pela minha integridade física e me deparei com aquela bandida trepando pela parede para um outro andar como a mulher-aranha. Duvido nada de que essa amizadezinha dela com RuPaul e a drag deve ter feito mal ao seu juízo. Como também não duvido desse trio do inferno aplicando roubos tão pequenos quanto a decência de Berry. Nem me perguntem o tipo de companhia com quem ela anda porque eu prefiro nem saber. "Me passa as coisas que eu te ajudo." A Rapunzel falou depois de jogar seus cabelos bem lavados com um xampu só conhecido pela nobreza e eu passei os bagulhos em suas mãos.

Me joguei como a mulher gato na parede, mas tropecei nessa velharia de telha vagabunda de Berry e fui salva de minha segunda morte no dia por seus braços me segurando e me puxando pra cima. Cheguei engatinhando (não, eu não era eu mesma hoje e isso não é uma paródia escrota da piranhíssima da Christina Aguilera, era a mais pura verdade) e dei uma cabeçada em sua boca, já que ela tinha caído sentada.

"Ai, porra!" Gritei passando a mão na testa.

"Talvez se você não tivesse tentado escalar com uma garrafa na mão, eu não sei, mas podia ter sido mais simples." Ela me disse passando a língua no lábio, onde minha cabeça tinha acabado de bater. Confesso que observei seu ato até balançar a cabeça e olhar pra minha mão, é, tinha uma garrafa nela. E eu nem tinha percebido isso.

"Cala a boca! Você que está colocando minha integridade em risco ao me fazer vir a um lugar sujo como esse." Falei olhando ao redor. Tinha uma das vistas mais bonitas que tinha visto até hoje. As estrelas pareciam bem próximas e todo o resto da cidade podia ser visto da laje de RuPaul, pelo simples fato de ela ser uma favelada e morar no alto de uma morreba.

"Pra quem não gosta da Rach, você certamente fala um bocado como ela. A diferença é que você só reclama." Revirei os olhos praquela sem noção. Me comparar com o hobbit? Isso é uma baixaria, uma agressão quase física. Mas a abusada estava abrindo a coberta em cima daquele mafuá e não me dava mais atenção.

"Se eu fosse você, prestava atenção com o que diz, eu posso jogá-la aqui de cima." Falei cruzando os braços e abrindo outra cerveja.

"Não, não pode não." Disse me olhando fundo nos olhos e se sentando naquele pano horroroso, provavelmente um tnt muito do muquirana. Cruzei os braços encarando-a forte e recebi um sorriso de volta. Essa mulher era mais louca que a Shakira. "É bonito aqui, não?" Disse olhando ao redor e me olhando em seguida. Bem, eu tinha que concordar com isso, né? Então concordei com a cabeça e me sentei ao seu lado. "Eu costumava vir aqui com a Rachel e com o Noah em noites como a de hoje, de verão. Ele trazia o violão e cantávamos..."

"Por que vocês cantando não me surpreende?" Interrompi a história da sua vida antes que ela se embaraçasse ainda mais falando de seu caso tórrido de amor com a rata ligeirinha. Coitada dessa menina.

"Porque você acha que sabe de tudo. Mas não sabe." Eu juro que se os iniamigos mortos de RuPaul forem desagradáveis assim como os vivos eu vou quase sentir pena de sua metade de pessoa. Porque essa menina... _Essa menina!_

"Quem sabe é você, obviamente." Revirei os olhos pra sua falta de modéstia e noção

"Obviamente." Falou sorrindo.

"E eu achando que a galinha mestiçada sua irmã era pau no cu, você ta dando aula já." Dito isso olhei nos seus olhos e sua expressão mudou completamente, algo entre medo ou vergonha de sua vida e escolhas. Sei lá.

"Você conheceu a Stacey? O que ela te disse?" Falou depressa e inquieta como se fosse tirar a mãe da zona. Se bem que, pensando bem naquela família, não duvido muito disso não...

"Ela falou algo sobre essas criações imaginárias e doentias de Berry, que estava planejando uma reuniãozinha com eles. A propósito, esquisitíssima a sua irmã. Ela deve estar usando a mesma droga que o hobbit..." Falei e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Ela o quê?" Perguntou de novo. Odeio gente surda porque eu não me repito nunca. Ainda mais depois de beber e sem fazer a menor idéia de que porra eu tava falando.

"Usa as mesmas drogas que Berry. Dá pra prestar atenção, cacete? Vou ficar repetindo não!"

"Não essa parte, sobre a de tê-los chamado pra uma reunião..." Ela me corrigiu.

"Se você sabe, tá perguntando por que, merda?" Ai, odeio essas pessoas iguais ao RuPaul, o mesmo disco quebrado repetindo tudo.

"Ela tirou os mortos de onde quer que eles estivessem e os mandaram atrás de você e das suas loiras, não tá vendo?" Pra resposta atravessada que dei, ela até que foi bem educada comigo.

"Ih, começou..." Voltei a beber. Haja saco pra essa vibe psicótica e mórbida desse povo. Me virei em sua direção quando senti sua mão em meu rosto.

"Isso é sério, Santana, não percebe? A Rach fez amizade com vocês para protegê-las. Por que você acha que ela e Noah foram de madrugada ao shopping comprar roupas novas e se aproximaram de vocês em seguida?" Bem, essa explicação dela fazia mais sentido que tudo voando misteriosamente no muquifo de Berry. Até que a realização me bateu e eu abri os olhos e meu queixo deve ter quicado no chão. Ela, claro, percebeu. Eu estava em choque, não me mexia e nem esboçava reação nenhuma, até que ela me puxou pra mais perto. "Calma, vai ficar tudo bem..."

"Eu não tive nada com a morte deles, eu juro..." Falei sincera.

"Eu acredito em você." Foi de uma compreensão e doçura que curariam meu coma alcoólico com tanta glicose, ainda passando a mão em meu rosto. "Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo."

"Não, não prometa nada, por favor." Falei me lembrando da promessa que Brittany tinha quebrado mais cedo.

"Eu prometo e vou cuidar de você, ok?" A menina permaneceu prometendo. Que gente cabeça dura! O que se seguiu, eu não tenho a menor explicação pra dar.

Começou com meu aceno de cabeça, concordando com sua desnecessária e mentirosa promessa. Terminou quando eu estava puxando- pela camisa e beijando a vida de seu corpo, colocando a língua bem fundo naquela boca que já trocou saliva com Berry (e eu deveria ter pensado nisso. Deveria e teria se estivesse sóbria). Bem, ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade e volúpia e algo percorreu minhas veias. Me afastei por medo e falta de ar e ela só me olhava compreensiva.

"Eu ainda não gosto de você, ok?" Disse e ouvi sua gargalhada melódica cortar o ar. Não consegui me segurar e sorri com ela, depois rimos como hienas. Balancei a cabeça pra sua falta de noção, até pra rir a menina chamava atenção.

Olhei meu relógio e vi que faltavam dois minutos pra esse dia no inferno acabar. Suspirei contente e olhei pra sorridente garota propaganda de beleza e saúde ao meu lado. Com toda a minha delicadeza, puxei-a mais uma vez para outro beijo.

Quando acordei hoje de manhã, não tinha imaginado viver um dia tão cretino como o de hoje. Claro, caso soubesse não teria levantado minha maravilhosa pessoa da cama. Mas de repente, com um céu estrelado, uma lua cheia, algumas cervejas e aquela menina que foi a única a se importar com meus sentimentos, eu tive certeza de como eu queria que o meu dia terminasse.


	11. Nada como um novo dia

**A/N**: Olá, minha gente da paz! Desculpem a demora e eu não posso me desculpar o suficiente. Tive meio que um bloqueio e uns eventos desagradáveis aconteceram por aqui, além de eu ter ficado doente e não ter conseguido arrastar meu corpo enfermo para o computador. É, eu sei, vocês devem estar pensando 'já pode tirar tirar a roupa preta do armário pra ir ao funeral dessa cretina?', pois é, negócio tá feio por aqui.

Então, nesse capítulo temos Faberry (é, sorvete na testa pra mim), Santie (haha, eu meio que curti o nome do shipper) e POV's são de nossa diva, sua loira e linda moça e Santana (porque contra todas as probablidades, vocês gostam). As músicas são 'hello sunshine' do Super Furry Animals que a Rach canta o primeiro verso e 'bottle it up' da Sara Bareilles (.com/watch?v=tf92q6Vrj2o&ob=av3e). Temos uma estrofe de um poema também e a sigla é de William Shakespeare (eu pensei em colocá-lo em original por ser mais bonito e tal, mas estamos em tecla sap(a) aqui).

Podem esperar que vai ter mais barracos acontecendo e S. subindo em suas tamancas. Caso queiram ver algo, podem dar sugestões também. É tudo nosso isso.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews, é sério! Não sei como posso agradecer o suficiente. Vocês são mais do que incríveis, minha galera! Xoxo e bom final de semana.

PS.: Não, eu não moro no RS, rs. Sou do belo e cheio de perigon RJ.

PS.²: Eu vou calar minha matraca porque me envergonhei o suficiente no último 'a/n'. Ah, o álcool... ¬¬

**Vocês devem estar de saco cheio de saber que eu não tenho Glee. Mas já preparei minha bonequicha mona de voodoo pro corno do RM por ter tirado minha ruiva Marissa daquela putaria daquele Glee Project. Bicha velha, você não tem futuro! PS.: Não tenho Kill Bill também não, ok?**

* * *

><p>Porra de ressaca filha da puta! Alguém me mata agora!<p>

"Bom dia pra você também, Santana." Certo, aquela voz me fez abrir os olhos. Desgraça de escolha errada. Por que tanta luz? Eu não sofri o suficiente nessa vida ainda?

"Que diabo de luz é essa? Eu morri?" Fechei os olhos tão rápido quanto pude. É sério, de onde vinha tanta claridade nesse mundo?

Até que senti uma pessoa se aproximando de mim e segurando meus braços jogados no meu rosto pra me proteger do que esse povo sem mãe fez com a maldita da camada de ozônio, que não mais protegia meus olhos sensíveis. Ok, a partir de hoje, eu sou uma pessoa que vai se importar com essa baboseira toda de meio ambiente e essa palhaçada que os barbeiros fazem soltando um fumaceiro do diabo no trânsito. Certo, provavelmente, eu sou uma dessas pessoas que queima pneus e gasolina como quem acende cigarros. Deus está me condenando, é claro! Como não pensei nisso antes? Mas um sofrimento maior que conviver com aquelas três malditas TLC's não poderia haver e, mesmo assim, parecia não ser o suficiente pra mim. Só essa pessoa estranha querendo me cegar e não me soltava. Diabo!

"Diabo, me solta!"

"Uma bela mudança pra noite passada quando era você que estava me agarrando, Santana..." Como? Quem me drogou? Ora essas! Vou ligar para polícia agora e denúncia essa maníaca sexual que abusou de minha pessoa. Como ela teve a coragem? "Toma e essa aspirina e beba com bastante água, você vai precisar." Abri os olhos para encarar a minha predadora... Claro que o sol viria com força total para dar uma força na minha ressaca destruidora, bobagem minha acreditar em sorte... Até que me deparei com os mesmos olhos verdes e brincalhões de ontem. A sorridente sorriu e isso deve estar até errado na gramática, ou vocês vão me achar uma idiota, mas bem, foi o que ela fez. E eu respondi com uma careta, levantei meu corpo dolorido e me esforcei para olhar ao redor. Bem, se ontem eu estava com medo de ficar cega depois de ver um ato torturante como o sexo entre Juno e seu cabeçudo boneco mini craque, agora eu desejava ter perdido a visão (sem ter visto aquela baixaria toda, obviamente. Nem eu mereço passar por isso), que dor de cabeça de satanás!

"Esse é o quarto da Berry... Ou foi um dia, não sei..." Falei abestalhada, a última coisa em minha cabeça era aquela 171 me levando pra trepar num telhado enquanto sentávamos em seu tapete voador.

"Seu senso de humor está intacto, vou suspender o neurologista." A sem vergonha me disse rindo. Belíssima cristã é essa desumana, fica arreganhando os dentes pra desgraça alheia. Mas o que é dela está guardado, eu sei que está! "Bem, eu te trouxe pra cá antes de vê-la desmaiar depois de beber mais que um carro velho." Ela me disse e se virou, foi quando peguei a pílula do dia seguinte e a água benta em sua mão. Pelo menos ela não iria me engravidar. Na verdade, ela até que pensou um pouco em mim ao me trazer de volta. Não que isso lhe dê algum crédito, já que eu quase perdi minha vida em seu safári gay até o arco-íris, mas é um ponto pra ela. "Eu imaginei como você iria acordar e praguejar. E, por mais que eu ache uma graça o seu melodrama todo, eu tenho uma reunião com investidores daqui a pouco." Tomei aquela droga barata porque, no estado em que me encontrava, qualquer ajuda era lucro.

Foi quando resolvei olhá-la _mesmo._ E aquela mulher era linda, de parar o trânsito realmente, causar batidas de trem e guerras. E não é exagero meu. Não sou dramática como ela disse e evitei respondê-la porque estava evitando viver e respirar pra ver se minha cabeça voltava a funcionar, ou se tiravam a porra do sino que estava badalando nela. Ela virou-se e me sorriu. Com seus olhos verdes marcados numa sombra leve, seus cabelos negros presos em um coque bagunçado, uma camisa vermelha de botão e uma saia em risca de giz preta até o alto das coxas com uma meia calça preta. É, ela estava maravilhosa. Mas o que fechou seu visual de modelo (ou pombagira) foi seu scarpin alto e vermelho. Bem, não sei se foi a quantidade de sangue que resolveu rodar o meu corpo ou se aquele placebo tinha feito efeito, mas minha dor de cabeça tinha diminuído drasticamente. Provavelmente foi o fato de eu estar pensando em coisas não tão puras naquele instante. É, deve ter sido... Ela se virou pra mim e deu um de seus (muitos, porque eu nunca vi igual) sorrisos, só que esse foi pra matar e abriu um botão de cima da sua blusa.

"O que acha? Abro ou fecho?" Perguntou num abuso sem tamanho, me furando com os olhos e segurando seu pano, brincando com as porcarias dos botões. Claro que eu não daria o mole de ficar olhando pros seus seios e babando, principalmente depois de ver sua pose bem... elástica? Não sei, mas deve servir, me encontrava numa ressaca monstro e não conseguia nem pensar. Não em palavras, na verdade. Talvez eu tenha engolido em seco, mas só fui subir meu olhar pro seu rosto quando ouvi sua gargalhada zombeteira. Mulher saliente!

"Que vá nua, não é problema meu." Disse e foquei meu olhar numa das paredes destruídas de RuPaul. Realmente, aquela seita satânica tinha feito um estrago arrumado ali. Peraí. Precisávamos conversar sobre isso. Quero dizer, não que eu me importe com o meio ser de Berry e sua piranha batendo nas almas penadas, porque pra eles eu não ligo nem por dinheiro, mas isso estava ainda pra ser discutido. Eu posso ter imaginado, né? Me virei para olhá-la e algo me pareceu estranho ali, sua expressão brincalhona tinha ido embora e suas feições estavam fechadas, como se eu a tivesse magoado... Será? "Feche dois botões, melhor do que ver um monte de velhos broxas e idiotas te babando." Tentei animá-la e pareceu funcionar. O bom foi que ela obedeceu e piscou.

"Então, como está a cabeça?" Me perguntou se olhando no espelho do armário do qual RuPaul tinha acabado de fazer sua doce fuga à lá Gwen Stefani.

"Continua no mesmo lugar." Respondi sem a menor vontade. Ora, que povo falastrão era esse? Sua realeza me arqueou uma sobrancelha. Bisca! "Melhor depois do remédio." Completei porque estava sem a menor paciência pra discutir ali. E ainda tinha um assunto muito importante a ser conversado. "Você se aproveitou de mim depois de me porrar com bebida?" Abri logo o verbo e rasguei o véu da viúva. Sou mulher de meias palavras ou indiretas não, comigo é assim, tudo na cara. Atirei as cobertas pra longe quando ouvi sua gargalhada alta cortando o ar, como se eu fosse a louca naquele manicômio! Que absurdo! Fui marchando até sua majestade pra ensinar-lhe boas lições e a primeira delas é que quem ninguém ri de Santana Lopez e permanece com dentes, _ninguém_! Puxei-a pelo braço e ela virou-se, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

"Você realmente acha?" Cruzei os braços. Eu tinha feito uma pergunta e queria uma resposta. Não sei o que tinha dado naquela menina, mas eu daria uns bons cacetes caso não me respondesse. Ela, bem, se aproximou e resolveu me sussurrar no ouvido. "Primeiro,..." Disse ainda com a boca perto do meu pescoço e me mostrando o indicador. "... eu não precisei ir tão longe, você sabe beber bastante bem sozinha." Mas é claro que eu sei! O que essa menina achou que eu fiz a vida inteira? Joguei biriba e dominó? Ora essas! "Segundo,..." Seu dedo indicador passeou pelos meus braços ainda cruzados, acho que ela não aprendeu a contar, o que deve ser péssimo pras ações de sua família, ou o que fosse. "Se eu me lembro bem, foi você quem me beijou, não?" Certo, talvez eu estivesse tendo algumas palpitações, mas tenho certeza que a taquicardia era efeito da minha ressaca homérica e não de sua mão boba e seu perfume bem próximos. Ela se afastou e me olhou de cima (além de ser mais alta, elas estava calçando aquela arma branca, então, nada mais normal) e sorriu, aproximando seu rosto.

Blá blá blá, eu fiquei nervosa e tudo isso aí. Esse dia de ontem realmente mexeu comigo e eu precisava me recompor. Percebi que acabei fumando muito também ao ver seu rosto se aproximando e minha respiração ir ficando cada vez mais rápida e falha. Esses cigarros mentolados tem parte com o diabo, tenho certeza! Seu rosto só parou quando nossos narizes se encostaram e eu respirei fundo, antes de morrer de uma parada cardiorrespiratória. Seus olhos me fuzilavam e brincavam comigo e sua boca beijou o canto da minha e sorriu. "E eu posso dizer que gostei." Foi o que ouvi sussurrado no outro ouvido dessa vez até sentir sua presença se afastar. É, eu sei que fechei os olhos e tal, mas foi apenas por medo de morrer fulminada numa parada cardíaca surpresa. Olhei sua caminhante figura que parou ao pé da porta, se virou e encostou-se na parede. "Vou fazer seu café da manhã antes de ir. Algum pedido em especial?" Você? Claro que esse foi só meu pensamento, até porque minha garganta estava fechada (tô dizendo que a quantidade de amônia que socam nos cigarros de menta faz uma desgraça conosco?) e balancei a cabeça em negativa, sentindo meu corpo e minha face mais quentes. "Certo, vou fazer meu especial pra você então. Se arrume e desça para experimentá-lo." Disse e piscou, se virando e indo embora pela porta velha e rachada do hobbit.

Joguei meu corpo com força no armário atrás de mim e soltei o ar de meus pulmões quando vi que tinha me salvado da morte mais uma vez. Depois do dia terrível de ontem, era demais pedir um dia menos estranho pra hoje?

...

Acordei aos poucos, com o quarto ainda escuro e senti um peso em cima de mim. Abri meus olhos e me deparei com minha diva ainda na mesma posição, cabeça no meu ombro, braço na minha cintura e uma perna entre as minhas. Engraçado esse fato, eu nunca fui uma pessoa com o sono tranqüilo, eu nunca acordava na mesma posição em que dormia, mas lá estava eu, um braço abraçando-a perto e a minha mão ainda em seu antebraço. Sorri para ela, tendo a certeza de que meu sorriso foi mais pra mim do que qualquer outra coisa. Suspirei contente, eu não poderia desejar estar em outro lugar que não fosse aquele, com a _minha_ namorada.

Levantei um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la, que dormia serena. Beijei sua testa e posso apostar que fiquei belos e breves dez minutos velando seu sono (pois é, eu tinha visto no relógio de cabeceira). Certo, eu não queria sair daquela posição por nada no mundo e estava pensando se eu deveria acordá-la ou não (nada melhor do que pegação de manhã, né?), mas me decidi por deixá-la dormir mais um bocadinho, minha morena com certeza estava cansada depois do dia que tivemos ontem, ainda mais sabendo que ela tinha passado a noite sassaricando no shopping com o Puck, então...

Até que tive uma ótima idéia, ia fazer café da manhã e levar na cama pra ela. É, era ótimo! Sorri comigo por ter pensado nisso e dei mais um beijo em sua cabeça antes de me afastar. Com muita delicadeza (que eu nem sabia que tinha), tirei seu braço de minha cintura e sua perna do laço com as minhas, ela se virou para o outro lado e abraçou o cobertor. Sorri comigo, não poderia conhecer uma menina mais linda e meiga, mesmo quando não tentava ser. Aproveitei-me disso e tirei depressa o braço de baixo de sua cabeça. Pude ouvi-la bufando descontente, mas a surpresa valeria a pena. Ou assim eu espero.

"Quinn..." Ouvi sua voz enquanto estava indo me sentar na cama para me levantar. Fatalmente aquele suspiro rouco me fez mudar de idéia e escalei o colchão novamente, buscando ficar mais perto dela. Me dei por satisfeita quando estava com meu corpo completamente sobre o seu e vi seu olhar, até então confuso, se abrir em um sorriso, assim como seus lábios.

"Bom dia, alegria." Disse igualmente sorridente e beijando de leve sua boca. Ela se aproveitou desse meu movimento e me enlaçou o pescoço com os dois braços, me puxando pra mais perto.

"_Hello sunshine, come into my life!_" Foi sua resposta cantante e num tom rouco e baixo pelo qual eu já me apaixonei mais do que posso ponderar. Sorri com a cabeça em seu pescoço e beijei-o. Ela deu leves risadinhas e me apertou. "Pensei que fosse me deixar aqui e ir embora..." Disse não mais sorrindo e levantei minha cabeça para me deparar com sua expressão meio triste.

"Como se eu pudesse..." Sorri para assegurá-la e beijei seu nariz, encostando levemente minha testa na sua (já que ela ainda estava enfaixada e muito provavelmente dolorida). Ela fechou os olhos cansados e sorriu. Passei a mão em sua testa, afastando sua franja e beijei-a mais uma vez. "Agora, se a senhorita puder me deixar ir, eu tenho uma surpresa pra preparar..." Claro que essa seria a resposta errada se você estiver namorando Rachel Berry. Eu deveria ter previsto.

Só me dei por mim quando a vi de olhos abertos, sorrindo e ameaçando pular sentada na cama. Ótimo! Belo passo, Fabray, agora sai dessa que eu quero ver!

"Surpresa? Pra mim? O que é, baby?" Ela falou tão rápido que a única coisa que pude pegar foi seu 'baby' (não, isso não é porque eu estou, como diria o infame do Puckerman, amarrada. Não mesmo). "Como que é? O que você vai fazer?" Continuou seu questionário e eu não conseguia me concentrar em tentar responder apenas uma pergunta, por isso resolvi inventar uma saída.

"Não vou te dizer, Rach." Quem apostou que ela iria fazer seu usual biquinho pode ir pegar seu prêmio. Tudo bem, eu quase contei em mínimos detalhes o que estava lhe preparando, mas decidi ser mais forte e ignorar isso. "Desculpa, meu bem, mas se eu te disser não vai mais ser surpresa." Falei sinceramente culpada. Não sei como ela conseguia, mas era uma qualidade e tanto.

"Mas nem uma dica, Quinn? Puxa, isso é tão injusto..." Disse virando o rosto e soltando meu pescoço. Confesso que fiquei um pouco chateada, mas demorou pouco. "Se eu adivinhar, você me fala o que é?" Seu sorriso de 10.000watts voltou com força total e sua mão direita passou a acariciar meu rosto. Eu tive que sorrir pro seu método de interrogação. É assim que se tira verdades de alguém, Sue Sylvester! Se bem que pensar nela fazendo isso era repugnante, credo! Deus me salve. Rach provavelmente viu minha expressão de nojo e desgosto e me deu um beijo leve, chamando meu foco e minha atenção de volta. Sorri pra ela. "O que foi, meu amor? Está tudo bem?" Sua pergunta foi sincera e eu assenti com a cabeça.

"Claro, meu amor!" Mais um beijo em sua testa e outro sorriso de presente. "Só quero que você descanse mais um pouco porque eu sei que você está cansada. Eu vou voltar em breve, prometo." E aquele biquinho de sempre, que tive o prazer de beijar até se desfazer. Bem, o bom é que eu mantive minha mente firme (não sei como e nem de onde tirei forças, só sei que consegui completar essa missão), mesmo com sua mão agarrando minha camisa, seu outro braço abraçando meu pescoço e me levando pra mais perto.

"Eu não posso te manter aqui?" Uma pergunta de me matar, seriamente. Se não por ela, mas pelos entre beijos que a acompanharam. Como eu tive energia para negar seu pedido? Vendo sua expressão cansada e o fato de eu saber que, mesmo não demonstrando, ela estava sentindo dor. Beijei seus olhos antes que eu lançasse isso aos ventos e resolvesse ficar por lá mesmo. Eu era uma mulher em uma missão e tinha uma surpresa para preparar.

"Eu quero que você durma mais, Rach, eu sei que você está cansada. Faz isso pra mim, tá?" Sim, eu estava quase suplicando porque se ela insistisse mais, eu não sairia dali, não hoje e nem nunca mais. "Eu vou passar o resto do dia na cama com você se você descansar mais um pouco, afinal, eu preciso de você com energia." Uhum, eu dei uma piscada pra que minha mensagem fosse bem passada e ficasse bem fixa em sua mente e a sua expressão foi uma das mais lindas e fofas que já vi até hoje, rosto vermelho, mordendo o lábio e concordando rápido com a cabeça. "Eu vou descer pra tomar um copo d'água, mas eu volto, ok?" Eu poderia muito bem beber um copo de água, certo? Pensando bem, estava até com um pouco de sede mesmo...

"Você promete?" Perguntou brincando com meu crucifixo e mordendo o lábio.

"Eu juro." Respondi olhando em seus olhos e fazendo uma cruz com o dedo indicador no meu coração. Ela sorriu um sorriso iluminado, aberto e que acalentava meu coração e me beijou rápido.

"Tudo bem, então vá logo para voltar depressa!" Falou me apressando. Dei um beijo rápido em sua testa e ameacei pular em meus pés para correr, entrando em nossos papéis. Ela me puxou e meu outro beijo. "Pronto, agora pode ir." Beijei sua bochecha e senti seu sorriso.

"Três pra dar sorte!" Falei e me levantei depressa, ainda na brincadeira. Fui caminhando até a porta e coloquei a mão na maçaneta.

"Quinn..." Me virei ao ouvir sua voz. "Não ouse demorar ou eu vou te buscar!" Falou deitada e de braços cruzados.

"Sim, senhora! Não vou demorar." Disse sorrindo e ela me sorriu de volta, mandando beijo. Pisquei e saí antes que mudasse de idéia pela enésima vez naquela manhã. Fechei a porta balançando a cabeça e desci pensando no que eu prepararia. Bem, o primeiro passo era ligar... Foi o que fiz e preparei minha encomenda. Deus queira que ela goste!

...

Eu deveria saber que toda ressaca trazia consigo uma sede desértica, mas se minha memória tava falida, meu corpo pareceu pedir por água como um peixe fora d'água e me encontrei descendo aquela escadaria toda pra rumar pra cozinha. Cheguei me jogando numa das cadeiras e percebi que tinha perdido o memorando pro show das desperate housewives. De um lado, a morena estava muito bem vestida e com seu porte nobre cozinhando, segurava uma das panelas no fogão, balançando-a como se tivesse vida própria. Não me admira a frigideira estar possuída também, contando o que aquelas jovens bruxas fizeram ontem, nada mais me assusta. E do outro lado, Q. segurava com força e raiva a parede que deveria estar sacudindo (e disso também não duvido) com seu visual descabelado, amassado e dormido e fuzilava-a com os olhos cheios de tanta ira que achei que fosse chamá-la pra uma luta de espadas ou um duelo de dança no meio daquela cozinha. Até que a ousada menina de olhos cor de esmeralda resolveu quebrar o clima.

"A Rachel costuma comer salada de frutas, torradas com geléia e leite de soja de manhã." Sim, se ela conhecesse a minha capitã como eu conhecia, ela não teria dito isso nem com um cano de escopeta ameaçando ser descarregado em sua boca. Mas bem, ela não conhecia. Então a modelo se virou e piscou pra mim, daí tive a total certeza de que aquela menina era uma kamikaze suicida, provavelmente vinda do Iraque. Não consegui evitar um sorriso leve pra ela. É, algo que me dizia que tínhamos mais do que química em comum (exceto o fato de eu ter critério o suficiente pra não beijar a boca incansável da pouca perna), pelo menos a paixão por implicar com os sentimentos de Juno.

"Não lembro de ter pedido a sua opinião." Foi de uma frieza que cortou minha inexistente alma a resposta da Fabgay, já abrindo a geladeira e procurando pela maçã envenenada pra dar para sua anã dengosa. Voltei meus olhos para a minha mais nova parceira que se balançava como um pêndulo, cozinhando e cantarolando. Olhei de novo para a loiraça mulher gato, que balançava a cabeça ignorando e bufando de raiva e tentava disfarçar procurando por uma bomba ou uma arma dentro da geladeira. Quando não achou nada, pegou uma garrafa d'água.

"Q., um copo d'água." Falei para a competidora loira, prolongando um pouco mais a tensão daquela briga de galinhas. A loira bisca pegou dois copos no armário e os jogou com tanta força na mesa que achei que queria quebrá-los. Olhei em seus olhos que não se arrependiam e ela nos serviu água, que fiz questão de beber mais rápido do que alguém pode dizer 'fogo'. Depois disso, minha amiga resolveu preparar a merenda de seu bicho doméstico para levá-la em sua solitária. Seus movimentos cavalheiros se pararam abruptamente ao ouvir a melódica voz da moça cheirosa, cantante e bem arrumada na cozinha (não era eu dessa vez).

"_There'll be girls across the nation that will eat this up, babe_

_I know that it's your soul but could you bottle it up and_

_Get down to the heart of it, no it's my heart you're shit out of your luck_

_Don't make me tell you again my love, love, love, love_

_Love, love, love, love_

_I am aiming to be somebody this somebody trusts with her delicate soul_

_I don't claim to know much except soon as you start to make room for the parts_

_That aren't you it gets harder to bloom in a garden of love, love, love, love_

_Love, love, love, love"_

A modelo resolveu cantarolar cada vez mais alto, puxando os botões do diabo loiro que estava agarrando uma faca, armada e perigosa. Claro que Q. não ia deixar por isso mesmo e passou a picar as frutas numa fúria animalesca, desejando ardentemente que elas fossem o pescoço da morena provocante. Deu-se por vencida de sua ira dominante e aceitou o desafio musical se jogando na segunda parte da música, cantando do alto de seus pulmões, enquanto a morena arrumava os pratos.

"_Only thing I ever could need, only one good thing worth trying to be and it's_

_Love, love, love, love_

_I do it for love, love, love, love_

_We can understand the sentiment you're saying to us oh_

_But sensible sells so could you kindly shut up and get started_

_At keeping your part of the bargain aw please little darlin'_

_You're killing me sweetly with love, love, love, love_

_Love, love, love, love_

_Only thing I ever could need, only one good thing worth_

_trying to be_

_Love, love, love, love_

_I do it for love, love, love, love"_

Aquela vergonha foi interrompida pela pagã e cantante serviçal entrando sorridente na cozinha. Sério, como essas meninas conseguiam se envergonhar num duelo de canto? Ainda mais a essa hora da manhã! Eu já vi de tudo nessa vida, mas essa era a mais nova de todas. Eu não sabia se ria, chorava, me matava ou fugia daquele hospício, mas a doméstica me interrompeu de mais questionamentos.

"Bom dia, meninas! Dormiram bem?" Sorriu sentando-se à mesa. Minha vontade foi roubar a faca de Q. e executá-lo ali mesmo, ou me suicidar, não sabia. "Nossa, Katie, saudades de você fazendo o café da manhã." Claro que ele não tinha a menor experiência com mulheres, no máximo freiras (mas elas deviam fazer as coisas achando que estavam salvando o mundo. Se bem que, olhando bem pra cara dele, deviam é pensar que estavam pagando seus pecados), ou com as criancinhas que ele devia papar no jantar, porque se ele tivesse, não deveria dizer isso numa mesa, sentado ao lado da Fabray segurando uma peixeira afiada. Ah, ele não devia... Acho que sua santidade só caiu em si quando sua vida foi salva por uma indefesa banana que, heroicamente, aceitou o desafio de ser picotada violentamente em seu lugar numa onda de fúria, como num desses filmes baratos de terror. Aí sim, a múmia fechou sua boca e tomou seu café preto de bico calado. Até pensei em agradecê-la, mas minha agressiva amiga loira ainda estava armada, votei em minha integridade física.

A modelo olhou para mim e piscou, me dando um prato com café preto, bacon, torradas, ovos mexidos e um kiwi abelhudo no meio. Não, não fazia idéia do que aquele pedaço verde estava fazendo jogado ali com um creme por cima e ela deve ter visto minha cara de brisa igual a do Finna-flor.

"Kiwi ao creme de baunilha. Geralmente, as pessoas comem no final, mas fica ao seu critério." Seu discurso foi fechado com uma piscadela e eu dei o sorriso mais sincero que tinha, porque eu estava realmente feliz. Ninguém nunca tinha feito aquilo por mim, nem meus pais ou meu irmão e era sempre eu que cuidava das pessoas, então me senti meio perdida nesse contexto e acabei constrangida. Acho que isso mudou um pouco o clima da mesa, menos a raiva mortal da Q. que, ao ouvir a campainha, correu mais do que notícia ruim para abrir a porta.

"O que houve com ela?" Ele não fechava a boca nem para comer, praga dos infernos!

"Ela está com ciúmes, acho." Disse a morena sorrindo, sentada em minha frente e me olhando atentamente, sem dar atenção aos lamúrios mundanos daquele bisbilhoteiro.

"E é você quem está brincando assim com ela, imagino eu?" Falou enquanto mastigava mesmo, já que a educação não era ensinada nos templos porque não salvava ninguém do inferno, aparentemente. A modelo apenas acenou com a mão pra ele calar sua boca pecaminosa e sem etiqueta. Depois disso, apoiou sua cabeça em seu braço direito, serviu-se de café e resolveu roubar uma torrada minha. Arqueei minha sobrancelha pra ela e juro que eu iria mandá-la cozinhar para si mesma, mas não tinha coragem, não depois de ela ter feito aquilo pra mim.

O caucasiano demônio da tazmânia, ou uma enciumada Quinn Fabray, voltou ventando pela cozinha em sua marcha militar para preparar o banquete de sua vítima mirim. Abriu a geladeira e pareceu escolher entre qual veneno iria usar para intoxicar sua cobaia. Ao mesmo tempo, a modelo da Vogue se levantou e serviu um prato de bacon, ovos e torradas e deixou-o em cima da mesa. Pegou seu copo de meio litro de café e se abaixou ao meu lado, sussurrando.

"Se ela perguntar, diz que foi o Brandon quem fez, ok?" E olhou nos meus olhos esperando uma resposta, pergunta, piscada, ou qualquer reação, coisa que eu não dei e ela completou. "Se ela souber que fui que fiz, ela não vai comer e isso seria um desperdício." Essa mulher realmente deveria ser canonizada. Ninguém no lugar dela estaria se importando com a opinião da Quinn, mas lá estava ela. "Relaxa, a receita especial foi só pra você, afinal, você é minha preferida, Santana." Terminou sussurrando e beijando minha têmpora. Minha sorte foi não estar comendo nesse momento, ou eu teria cuspido tudo na cara da alma perdida do homem que estava ali (o que, pensando bem, seria merecido). Só pude concordar com a cabeça e me decidi por isso.

"Já vai, Katie?" A pergunta veio da boca nervosa que tinha acabado de roubar um biscoito recheado no pote.

"É. Bem, eu estou indo. Tenho uma reunião agora e vejo vocês mais tarde." Falou se despedindo de todos, me dando um beijo na testa e seguindo o rumo dos céus, como a santa que era.

"Já vai tarde..." Quinn suspirou alto o suficiente pra mim (que sinto grosserias pelo cheiro) e baixo o suficiente pro homem que estava cometendo o pecado da gula desesperadamente enquanto sua boca faminta comia como se não houvesse amanhã, a única boa cristã recinto pareceu não ouvir. Ou não se importar e me sorriu sincera, devolvi o mesmo sorriso pra ela e pisquei.

"Boa reunião." Ela acenou a cabeça e seguiu seu caminho.

A loira emburrada ficou me olhando com a usual cara de paisagem vestida por Finndisciplinado todos os dias e eu ignorei-a vendo a minha morena ir. Quer dizer, vendo a morena ir embora. Santana Lopez! Olha em que você está se metendo...

...

Fiquei em estado de choque ao ver a S. sendo simpática com aquela vadia encrenqueira. Que diabos estava acontecendo ali? O que aquela mulher tinha feito com a minha melhor amiga?

"O que foi isso, S.?" Perguntei, me sentando à mesa e de braços cruzados enquanto tentava preparar o café da manhã da Rach.

"De que estamos falando, Q.?" Me falou comendo aquela coisa horrorosa verde e fazendo uma cara estranha de prazer e arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ela. Oras, ou ela achava que eu não a conhecia desde os cinco anos, ou estava me tirando pra idiota.

"Você falando toda amigável com _aquela _menina." Estiquei sim o 'aquela' porque não gostava dela mesmo e não fazia a menor questão de esconder isso.

"Por que eu não estaria?" Ok! O que aconteceu com o mundo enquanto eu dormia? Desde quando a minha co-capitã era amigável com quem quer que fosse?

"E desde quando você é simpática assim?" Perguntei com raiva. Tanta gente no mundo e ela tinha que fazer amizade logo com aquela pervertida? Isso só podia ser inferno astral. Cadê o jornal pra eu olhar o meu signo?

"Ora, Q., eu trato algumas pessoas bem, qual é o problema com isso?" Me disse na defensiva e eu percebi que ela não queria citar a Britt, por isso deixei de lado.

"Por que logo ela?" Perguntei sinceramente interessada. Não era possível que tivesse acontecido tanta coisa assim enquanto estávamos no hospital. Pude vê-la ficar constrangida e olhar para seu prato. O inferno só pode ter congelado.

"Algumas coisas aconteceram e ela se importou comigo, ela esteve aqui pra mim." Dito isso, uma onda de culpa me consumiu pela relação das minhas duas melhores amigas. Eu sabia que ela estava mal, se levasse em consideração as palavras da B., mas não sabia que era tanto assim. Provavelmente, aquilo era culpa minha. Não devo ter dado abertura o suficiente pra ela me contar sobre suas coisas e tinha me deixado à disposição da B... "Ei, a culpa não é sua, Q., você não tem nada com os meus problemas. Só estou dizendo que conversei com ela e ela não é má. Ponto." Falou fechando nosso assunto e bebendo seu café. Olhei para baixo e vi um prato na minha frente. Bacon, ovos e torradas! Depois de acordar com a Rach, a melhor coisa da minha manhã. Lutei contra meus instintos para não babar o prato, ou avançar sem saber de quem era.

"É de quem?" Perguntei depressa, torcendo pra que fosse pra mim.

"É seu, o ex-padre aqui fez pra você." Santana me respondeu fuzilando o Brandon com os olhos que só balançou, concordando com o que quer que ela tenha dito. Deixei de lado a ignorância de Santana e ataquei a comida. É, eu estava com fome mesmo. Comi depressa para não esfriar e pra cumprir minha promessa pra Rach, muito embora ela já esteja no milésimo sono a essa hora.

"Nossa, está fantástico!" Falei para ele depois de tomar um gole de café e seu sorriso foi bem falso e parecia colado na cara, isso tudo enquanto Santana o olhava num tom de ameaça, talvez ela estivesse segurando uma faça na calça do homem, vá saber. Ignorei e continuei comendo, até me lembrar de uma pergunta pra fazer pro padre. "Qual é o café da manhã preferido da Rach, Brandon?"

"Ah, eu não sei ao certo, quem costumava prepará-lo era a Katie..." Pronto, tinha acabado de perder minha fome só ao ouvi-lo dizer aquele nome maledicente na mesa de café. Eu devo tê-lo fuzilado, porque ele correu para sua explicação e pareceu ligeiramente assustado. "Mas eu me lembro que tinha algo a ver com salada de frutas, torradas e leite." Bem, infelizmente aquela safada estava certa, desgraça! Balancei a cabeça e voltei a preparar o café da minha morena, enquanto ia beliscando de leve (vamos lá, era bacon! Quem pode me julgar?) o banquete à minha frente.

"Q., quem era na campainha?" Santana me perguntou e olhei em sua direção.

"Só algo pra Rach." Respondi olhando-a com força, antes que ela resolvesse fazer um comentário desagradável sobre a minha namorada. O que pareceu funcionar, ou minha amiga tinha sido abduzida e nos mandaram um robô sem emoções, tá, isso seria ela mesma e não uma máquina, mas outra pessoa no lugar dela (sim, eu gosto de filmes de ficção científica e só Deus pode me julgar!), uma pessoa estranhamente compreensiva. Deve ter sido aquela baixa que fez mal a minha amiga. Nesse meio tempo, ela se levantou e se dirigiu a nós presentes.

"Bem, eu vou tomar banho e morrer, nos vemos depois." Falou seguindo o rumo das escadas e eu e Brandon ficamos nos entreolhando. O que é que tinha acontecido ali? O que tinham feito com a S.? Será que a Britt contou pra ela sobre a gravidez? Meu Deus, ela deve estar arrasada. Ameacei segui-la, mas o homem fez que não com a cabeça. Como se ele conhecesse minha melhor amiga mais do que eu. Dei um passo para trás e resolvi perfurá-lo com os olhos.

"Quinn, ela não é como você. Ela descobriu muitas coisas ontem, as coisas com a loira não parecem estar boas e ela meio que bebeu demais, deve estar morrendo de ressaca, se eu bem me lembro..." Arqueei a sobrancelha praquele homem, do que ele estava falando? "Ora, eu bebi quando era jovem e tomei uns drinques depois que larguei a batina e tudo mais..." Ele teve a decência de parecer envergonhado, esse ex-padre alcoólatra. "Enfim, o que eu quero dizer é que ela precisa de um tempo pra ela e nem você e nem ninguém podem ajudá-la, pelo menos agora. Ela está aqui, isso quer dizer que se preocupa e, mesmo não tendo acreditado, não vai abandoná-las, deixe-a reter o resto." Terminou o sermão me olhando num ar de compaixão.

"Ela não nos abandonou, mas é isso que você está sugerindo que eu faça? Que diabo de conselho é esse?" Se eu estava irritada, podemos dizer que sim.

"E você realmente acha que ela vai te contar algo nesse estado, Quinn? Ela está ressaca, mal humorada, se sente traída por uma garota, ta conhecendo outra e o que você pode fazer? Ela só quer tomar um banho e descansar e eu acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo. Isso depois de levar o café pra Rach antes que fique ruim." Falou sorrindo e fechou seu monólogo apontando para a bandeja. Assenti com a cabeça e sorri, eu realmente entendia aquilo e no lugar da S. ia gostar de ficar um pouco sozinha também.

Bem, eu tinha que levar o café da manhã pra minha namorada e, pensando agora, descansar mais um pouco não faria mal mesmo...

"Certo, estou indo levar o café da Rach, Brandon. Bom dia e até mais!" Saí logo daquela cozinha antes que, sei lá, o céu caísse ou algo acontecesse e fui para a sala buscar minha encomenda. Peguei-a e rumei escada acima, torcendo pra Rach gostar da minha surpresa.

Cruzei os dedos e bati duas vezes na porta. Eu não esperava resposta e ela não veio mesmo. Resolvi abrir a e entrar e, como esperava, a Rach estava dormindo ainda. O que me dava tempo suficiente pra terminar de preparar as coisas.

...

Acordei no susto com um barulho de algo caindo. Certo, eu confesso que achei que os fantasmas tinham voltado e me preocupei de leve, mas me tranqüilizei tão logo vi minha loira com uma linda cara de culpa, mordendo o lábio e olhando pra baixo. Provavelmente ela não tinha me visto acordar, por isso resolvi chamar sua atenção.

"Você demorou, baby." Falei ainda deitada e olhando-a, que deu um salto, surpresa.

"Oi, Rach, desculpa." Foi sua resposta embaraçada enquanto coçava a cabeça e olhava ao redor. Não resisti e sorri com tanta fofura. Me virei e chamei-a.

"Psiu, não tem problema se você vier deitar comigo em... Hum, 10 segundos." Disse sorrindo pra ela, mas minha resposta não foi nem um pouco a que eu aguardava. Não, nem de longe. Ela só me olhou, ainda mordendo o lábio inferior e balançando a cabeça. Ok, o que estava acontecendo ali? Me sentei em pulo e olhei para seu rosto. Até que ela sorriu e olhou para os lados do quarto, sem me encarar. Certo, agora ela não queria mais falar comigo. Abri a boca para perguntar qual era o problema, mas não consegui terminar meu pensamento, minha frase e nem fechar a boca.

Simples como respirar, o quarto dos meus pais estava com pétalas de rosas por todos os lados, em cima da cama, pelo chão, no sofá... E a melhor parte, elas eram realmente cheirosas.

"Gostou, Rach?" Fui interrompida de meus pensamentos, crise de choro e de me autoenvergonhar por sua pergunta. Em algum momento, ela tinha caminhado e estava sentada na cama, à minha frente. Só pude rir como uma maníaca e concordar com a cabeça. Isso antes de me lançar em seu colo. "Quer dizer que uma Rachel surpresa é igual a uma Rachel calada?" Foi sua pergunta enquanto sorria e passava a mão no meu rosto. E eu, mais uma vez, concordei. "Ótimo, então eu vou fazer várias surpresas para você." Terminou sua promessa gargalhando. Abracei-a com cada vez mais força até que entendi o real sentido de sua frase...

"Quinn Fabray, você está, por algum acaso, me chamando de falastrona?" Disse séria e fazendo bico (não é charme, apenas mania), claro que ela tinha culpa no cartório e começou a rir ainda mais. Uma debochada essa menina! "Eu sinto muito em te dizer, Quinn, mas eu não sou uma pessoa de muitas palavras, apenas quero ser bem entendida e como nem todas..."

"Quer ser bem entendida, é?" Me cortou sorrindo e segurando meus braços cruzados, desatando o nó e me ajeitando em seu colo (e eu tinha esquecido que ainda estava por ali, mas quem pode me culpar?), contra a minha vontade, óbvio.

"Sim, acho que isso é o que todas as pessoas esperam das interações sociais entre indivíduos..." Não terminei minha explicação sobre a importância da convivência em uma sociedade e da troca de valores que todos passamos uns aos outros. Sua boca simplesmente estava colada na minha e sua língua se aproveitou do fato de eu estar falando para me explorar, o que me fez gemer. Aquilo sim era uma surpresa incrível. Danem-se os fogos de artifício! Eu estava vendo uma chuva de meteoros ali e agarrei-a, desistindo de tudo que eu estava dizendo. Puxei seus cabelos e foi sua vez de gemer, até que se afastou, ofegante.

"Nossa, Rach! E eu nem te mostrei o resto da surpresa ainda." Falou rindo, corada e sem fôlego e eu não sabia que podia amar alguém como eu amava-a naquele momento. Sorri como uma idiota pra ela que abaixou e pegou algo no chão. "Seu café da manhã, do jeito que você gosta." Falou piscando e eu reconheci o café que a Katie e meu pai costumavam preparar. Até pensei em perguntá-la como ela sabia disso, mas meu sexto sentido me dizia que ela não queria falar sobre o assunto. Sorri ainda mais e ameacei abraçá-la. "Wow, calma aí, tigresa! A gente não quer derrubar essa bandeja tão linda, né?" Ela me perguntou e balancei a cabeça. "Ótimo! Pode ir comendo!" Sorriu e me serviu o suco e a salada de frutas, que não comi. "Quer que eu te dê na boca?" Oras, eu nem ia falar nada, mas como ela perguntou, só assenti com a cabeça.

Foi quando ela pegou a taça de frutas que me deparei com um bilhete escrito à mão e sua linda e bem desenhada letra (talvez eu já tenha ficado observando seus rabiscos quando nos sentávamos próximas. É, eu sempre tive curiosidade em caligrafias e acho que elas dizem muito sobre as pessoas, foi só por isso). Peguei e se lia um simples e charmoso:

"_Esse é o primeiro de muitos cafés e manhãs que passaremos juntas de hoje em diante._

'_Quando na calada da noite tua sombra bela e imperfeita_

_Permanece sob minhas pálpebras durante o sono?_

_Todos os dias são noites até que eu te veja,_

_E as noites, dias claros, ao te mostrar em meus sonhos.' (W. S.)_

_Eu te prometo." _

_Q. F._

Minha única reação foi olhar em seu rosto sorridente enquanto me rolava uma lágrima que ela limpou breve e delicadamente.

"O que houve, Rach?" Sua pergunta foi baixa "Não gostou?" Falou olhando para baixo e insegura e fiz o que pude pra prová-la do contrário. Isso quer dizer que segurei seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo firme e cheio de significado, depois suspirei um 'eu amei' ao seu ouvido. Ela abaixou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Eu só não posso te perder..." Não sei o que tinha me dado, mas uma sensação ruim me passou pela espinha, como se eu fosse perdê-la a qualquer momento. Só percebi que meus olhos pareciam chafarizes quando minha loira retirou a bandeja do meu colo e colocou-a no chão novamente, me puxando para que ficasse em seu colo.

"Ei! Você não vai me perder, eu estou aqui, Rach, eu te prometo." O pior é que cada vez que ela me prometia, algo me rasgava por dentro, uma sensação me consumia e eu chorava ainda mais. "Psiu! Eu não vou te deixar, Broadway. Acredita em mim?" Disse segurando meu rosto para que eu olhasse em seus olhos e eu mordi o lábio pra não soluçar como uma imbecil ali.

"E se..." Foi o que tentei falar com a voz esganiçada, mas fui impedida de me embaraçar ainda mais pelo seu dedo em minha boca.

"Nós vamos nos achar, ok? Não vamos nos perder, tá?" Ela me disse segurando meu rosto. "Rachel, eu preciso que você acredite em mim. Entendeu?" Ela me falou num tom sério.

"Quinn, eu prometo..." Só eu poderia saber do que eu estava falando, ou talvez nem eu. Maldito mau pressentimento.

"O que você me promete, Rach?" Ela me perguntou.

"Que eu nunca vou te d-deixar e nem deixar que algo te aconteça, nem que eu morra por isso..." Falei muito sério e olhando fundo em seus olhos.

"Psiu! Sem falar de mortes, ok? Vamos só tomar seu café, nada vai me acontecer e eu não vou a lugar algum. Certo?" Assenti com a cabeça e lhe dei um beijo surpresa, por tudo que eu não conseguia dizer, começando pelo 'eu te amo' e pelo que estaria pra acontecer. Não que eu soubesse, só sabia que não era bom. "Nossa, uau! Pra que foi isso? Não que eu esteja reclamando..."

"Pra você ter certeza de que não existe ninguém mais importante no mundo que você." Dito isso, encostei a testa na dela.

"Bem, temos o Obama, quer dizer, ele é o presidente..." Claro que ela ia implicar comigo depois disso, era um fato. "Tem a Barbra também, ela..."

"Certo, Quinn, temos o Gandhi, né? Ou que tal..." Fui interrompida de minha explicação mal humorada por um beijo e um risada dela.

"É, mas eles são de todo mundo e você é só minha." Falou sorrindo. Se eu ainda tivesse alguma dúvida, naquele momento eu tive certeza de que se minha vida se resumisse a lutar pela dela, eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

"Só sua..." Disse e beijei-a mais um pouco porque sim, ela era excelente naquilo. "E você?"

"Estou ótima com isso, obrigada." Revirei os olhos e rosnei praquela resposta. "Sou só sua também, Rach." Falou fazendo uma careta.

"Tão engraçadinha, Fabray..." Ela só balançou a cabeça concordando e resolvi ignorá-la e sair do seu colo. Até teria conseguido, caso ela não fizesse uma carinha tão linda e triste. Claro que dez segundos era muito tempo para ficarmos brigadas e resolvi abraçá-la. "Vamos ver um filme?" Perguntei sorrindo.

"Eu escolho!" Ela gritou e assenti com a cabeça. "Nem adianta ficar felizinha assim, Berry, não vai ser da Barbra..." Cruzei os braços.

"E posso saber o que vai ser, Fabray?" Perguntei fingindo estar descontente.

"Não, pode ir se ajeitando aí na cama que eu ainda vou escolher." Ora! Aquilo era um absurdo, como ela ousava me deixar de fora de um momento importante como esses? Pelo visto ela não ligava a mínima pra educação, pois levantou me ignorando e rumou pra prateleira dos meus pais pra pegar algum título. As mulheres brigaram por tantos anos pela igualdade dos direitos, pelo voto e por tudo mais e ela estava ali, fazendo isso comigo? Nana-nina-não! "Rá! Achei!" Foi quando vi a capa inconfundível daquele clássico que quase dei um salto de felicidade na cama.

"Quinn, esse filme é incrível!" Falei me sentando e ameaçando ir atrás dela. Ela me abriu meu melhor sorriso e me acenou com a mão para que eu ficasse na cama. Isso e depois ficou encarando o DVD. Calma aí. "Você sabe que acabou de pegar 'A Noviça Rebelde', né?" Ela me virou de olhos arregalados.

"Mentira que esse não é o filme do Rambo?" Por um momento eu achei que fosse ter uma parada cardíaca. Tudo ficou escuro, minha respiração começou a falhar e meu coração resolveu pular com força no peito. Certo, eu ia morrer. Coloquei a mão no peito e me sentei na cama. Sua gargalhada interrompeu minha morte dramática e abri o olho direito para olhá-la na minha frente. "Rach, nós estamos num quarto de um casal de gays, você realmente achou que eu estaria procurando por Rambo?" Falou segurando minha perna e rindo como se aquilo fosse muito engraçado. Revirei os olhos porque, bem, eu estava apenas brincando. Fazia bem ensaiar, não é?

"Na verdade, eu só estava fingindo estar perplexa." Falei de braços cruzados e desafiando-a a me desmentir.

"Ótimo! Agora deite e finja esperar por mim enquanto vou colocar o filme." Depois de um beijo na minha testa, se levantou e foi resolver nossa questão enquanto eu obedecia ao seu pedido. Só porque era um musical, diga-se de passagem. Não sou dessas meninas de ficar satisfazendo ordens assim...

"Rach, o que você acha de pipoca?" Foi sua pergunta sorridente e com um DVD na mão.

"Ótimo! Eu vou fazê-las!" Falei pulando da cama e corri antes de ouvir sua resposta. Entretanto, seu grito ecoou no corredor.

"E eu nem precisei pedir..." Minha vontade era voltar e tirar satisfações com ela porque aquilo era um desplante, um abuso. Mas a educação e a indiferença são sempre a melhor resposta. Dito isso, segui para a cozinha.

Lá embaixo encontrei Noah e Brandon sentados e conversando. Resolvi ignorá-los e fazer minha pipoca para comer com a minha namorada. O meu marginal preferido me lançou um olhar de culpa e dor e eu ignorei-o, coisa que me doeu, mas não pude fazer nada. Verdade seja dita, eu estava para além de decepcionada com meu antigo melhor amigo e não tinha paciência para discutir aquilo naquela situação. Pipoca. Pronto, isso eu posso fazer.

...

Claro que eu não ia conseguir dormir por santo que fosse na terra. Maldita semana de inferno astral que tinha acabado de começar. O foda é que ainda tinha uma semana pra esse inferno todo passar. Valha-me, Cristo! Como já tinha tomado banho, resolvi descer e beber mais água. Aquilo sim era uma ressaca, o resto tinha sido um passeio no parque.

Bem, se eu disser que as reuniões na cozinha eram o novo método de tortura que os astros tinham bolado pra mim, não estaria mentindo. Meu pior pesadelo estava ali, me esperando de braços abertos naquele terreiro. Liderados pelo pecaminoso e guloso ex-clérigo, o casal Thelma e Louise em fase de separação estava lavando a roupa suja na cozinha. A smurfette tentava ignorar os meigos e femininos olhos cansados e tristes de sua antiga escrava sexual, enquanto queimava o milho para comer com sua galinha de penugem loira.

A serviçal que, no mínimo tinha vindo da Etiópia, atacava um vidro de biscoitos e os roia como um rato assistindo a um espetáculo.

"Rach, a gente precisa conversar..." Sem a menor decência, a promíscua e operada dançarina de cabaré dizia enquanto eu me encaminhava para a geladeira, indo pegar um copo d'água. Carreguei a garrafa para a mesa e cacei um copo, enchendo-o e virando-o em seguida, como fiz com as cervejas ontem. Droga! Pensamento errado! Não pensar em bebidas, não pensar em bebidas...

"Noah, nós não temos o que conversar." Ótimo, era tudo que eu precisava para curar a minha ressaca, uma manhã com RuPaul, Glorinha e a enxerida e comilona Oprah no meio. Por que não me matam logo?

"Claro que temos, Rach! Eu sei que você ficou chateada pelo negócio da Stacey! Eu sei disso, não adianta mentir!" Essa bagaceira amizade da transviada com Finntrometido tinha lhe dado bons louros e bons métodos de jogar sua póstuma decência para os caralhos. Tô dizendo que aquele menino é tão imprestável que não serve nem pra mau exemplo? Eu disse...

"E o que você quer que eu diga, Noah?" Oompa loompa virou-se em seus sapatões na velocidade do som de sua voz que pode rematar os mortos e segurando seu panelão de cozinhar feitiços e macumbarias.

"Qualquer coisa, Rach! Só não me deixe no escuro aqui." Eu até sentiria pena da deprimida moça tunada naquela cadeira, mas estava ocupada demais tentando me concentrar e fazer a minha dor de cabeça sumir. Esse circo não estava pronto, claro. A HBIC chegou pela cozinha e foi para perto de seu cantante enfeite de jardim.

"Rach..." Disse com sua mão segurando o tentáculo de seu homem. Balancei a cabeça. Claro que o olho grande Charlie e suas três panteras iam estragar meu dia mais uma vez, não satisfeitos em só destruírem minha noite. Acho que a vontade deles é de acabar com o resto da minha vida, só pode.

"Quinn, pode deixar que a gente se resolve..." A drag disse para a mãe (ou seria pai?) de sua filha e virou-se para sua metade de homem. "Eu não fiz nada com ela, Rach, eu juro!" Eu poderia jurar que ele estava chorando lágrimas de sangue. Ou crocodilo, mas como não tinha certeza, fui olhar para o faminto ao meu lado. Revirei os olhos quando o vi engolindo mais alguma coisa. Esse homem não tem fundo, não é possível!

"Que seja, Noah, eu cansei! Você sempre trocou a minha amizade por qualquer rabo de saia que passeasse na sua frente, eu acreditaria em você por quê?" Olhei para a cara de criança abandonada da Q. e vi que ela ficou com seu coraçãozinho de caramelo partido por causa da boca sem filtro do hobbit. Quando, enfim, a noção bateu em seu falante pincel, ela se desatou do nó que seus tentáculos estavam ameaçando fazer e saiu batendo seus sapatões pela cozinha. "Viu o que você fez, Noah?" RuPaul disse alto o suficiente para causar um terremoto de 7 graus na escala Richter.

Olhei para a noviça que se rebelava comendo mais alguma coisa na mesa. Talvez um talher. Que era aquilo?

"Você não cansa de comer?" Perguntei enojada e olhando pra sua cara mastigante. Esse homem comia por uma família de peso, não era possível isso. Ainda de boca cheia, ele só piscou e voltou a passar sua mão voluptuosa em mais um inocente biscoitinho. Balancei a cabeça. Díos mio! Que revés!

Minha cabeça se virou por vontade própria ao ver Quinn perneando de volta pela cozinha, passando por nós como um furacão e agarrando a verbal metade de diva que veio ao mundo como meu karma. Deu-lhe um beijo longo, gay, saliente, babado e desagradável. Infelizmente, seu rato Jerry não morreu por falta de ar, mas pra sua sorte, ela também não foi engolida pelo buraco negro que era aquela bocarra.

"San..." Meu nome sendo chamado me tirou de olhar aquele circo dos horrores que estava acontecendo ali. Virei-me e vi Brittany chorando e com um papel na mão. Atrás dela estava a morena cigarreando um veneno e me olhando com uma expressão de culpa. Que porra? Olhei para Fabray que estava chorando (provavelmente por jogado seu futuro fora ao resolver fazer de Berry seu colar humano e sair se agarrando com ela pela rua, sem o menor pudor). Sua meia moça, meio moço estava com meu pesadelo arreganhado e com seus olhos de peixe morto esbugalhados. A modificada delinqüente virou sua cinturinha de pilão e abriu aquela boca suja, olhando para aquele papel. A boca mais comilona do convento estava, claro, mastigando (estou quase pensando em lhe dar uns chicletes, não é possível) e olhou para a loira.

A morena deu um passo à frente e colocou a mão em meu ombro e passou outra mão no braço da Britt para acalmá-la de algo. Mas por que aquela menina estava acalmando a Brit? Certo, que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

"Qual foi a merda que vocês aprontaram dessa vez?" Perguntei fuzilando aquele encontro em Woodstock. Um usuário de cada vez, fuzilei todos os drogados daquele recinto. Olhei a sapatice da caminhoneira Fabray e seu chaveiro, depois para uma Gloria insatisfeita com seu novo e feminino corpo. Pulei a boca nervosa do padre antes que eu vomitasse na mesa, me virei pra Britt que estava prestes a chorar e vi Quinn andando e parando ao seu lado. Por último, parei meu olhar na morena que tinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, dúvida, perda, não sei o que era. Aquilo só podia significar desgraça, aquela quadrilha maléfica tinha aprontado das suas, eu tinha certeza disso! Agora só restava saber em qual tipo de crime eles...

"San, eu tô grávida."


	12. Vamos tentar de novo

**A/N**: Hello, minha galera boa! Não, eu não morri e ainda continuo escrevendo essa baixaria. Pois é, eu sei que sumi e devo explicações e tudo mais, mas realmente tinha desengrenado aqui e tive algumas coisas para resolver também. De todo modo, sinto muito pela demora.

Nessa delícia tem Santie, Faberry (não é brincadeira, sério mesmo) e o rolo das Brittana se apruma para uma resolução. A música do capítulo é 'Fix you', eu pensei na versão do Javier Colon porque sou under e acho mais melódica (.com/watch?v=7-Tibrg0o28). E, caso reparem, tem um * desses que quer dizer que a frase dita pela loira Quinn é do escritor francês Gustave Flaubert e na íntegra é: "O coração é uma riqueza que não se vende nem se compra. Presenteia-se." Pra quem tiver curiosidade.

No próximo, o barraco rola porque meu sangue mexicano fala mais alto. E eu estou ansiosa também pelo capítulo de volta ao Mckinley, mas deve ser só depois desse seguinte (haja coisa para acontecer na vida dessas pessoas). E teremos Finn, Santana barraqueando, Artie conversando com Britt e mais o que couber.

Obrigada pelas reviews, minha gente bonita! Sério mesmo e vocês são tão incríveis que daqui a pouco eu tô até lançando livro e me sentindo a J. K. (Juscelino Kubitschek - lançarei um livro de metas). E eu não vou pular desse barco, prometo. Enquanto vocês curtirem, aqui estarei. Boa semana, gente bacana. Xoxo.

**Se eu tivesse Glee, a Lea e a Di teriam contrato vitalício.**

* * *

><p>O silêncio estava pesado como num entreato do teatro. Minha namorada tinha acabado de me falar sobre essa possibilidade de gravidez da Britt, mas o fato de ela ser agora a <em>realidade<em> fazia as coisas bem mais diferentes.

Como sou uma pessoa altruísta, dedicada, humanitária e preocupo-me sempre com o bem estar dos que me rodeiam (em outras palavras: eu, Rachel Berry, sou um exemplo a ser seguido e não apenas pelo meu inquestionável talento, mas por ser um ser humano exemplar), prestei atenção em Santana. Claro que ela ficaria devastada com essa notícia e aquela era uma situação horrível porque também tínhamos que cuidar da Britt, que agora gestava uma criança.

Bom, fugindo de todas as possíveis situações que eu tinha imaginado, Santana não saiu xingando Deus e o mundo, não quebrou a mesa da minha cozinha e não chutou as cadeiras. Peraí, a última é coisa do retardado do meu ex porque andar e chutar são as únicas coisas que ele consegue fazer com suas duas pernas esquerdas. Mas voltando, a latina apenas nos olhava a todos, de um a um, como quem procura a verdadeira face por trás de um mundo fútil e cheio de máscaras. Ou só estava olhando em nossos olhos para saber se aquilo era realmente verdade. Por pior que fosse, sim, aquela era a verdade. E ela se certificou da gravidade daquilo tudo quando desafiou Quinn a mentir, apenas com um olhar e minha loira apenas mordeu o lábio.

O mais estranho disso tudo - quero dizer, essa semana mal tinha começado e o mundo estava de pernas pro ar já – foi o fato de sua certeza se resumir a um aceno de cabeça da Katie. Não foi sua melhor amiga mordendo o lábio para não cair em lágrimas de culpa e nem sua antiga... hum, ficante? Que fosse! Nem Britt chorando de joelhos em sua frente e tentando tocá-la para buscar calma enquanto ela se esquivava como uma minhoca. Não, foi apenas um curto gesto de cabeça feito pela minha melhor amiga que a fez cair em si. Dali em diante, eu sentia que a manhã iria de ruim para péssima.

A latina passou a mão pelo rosto, não sabendo mesmo o que fazer e eu apertei a mão de Quinn que se sentia tão culpada que, se fosse possível e pela sua expressão, eu iria jurar que tinha sido ela quem havia engravidado a outra loira. Olhei para o Brandon que só comia. Ele ainda tinha o mau hábito de se jogar na comida quando não conseguia lidar com as situações. Não sei como ele ainda não estava obeso, mas acho que é só dar-lhe mais uma semana na cidade que veremos claramente as mudanças em seu corpo. Noah não sabia o que fazer, apenas olhava para as três. E o momento ficou suspenso até Santana cortá-lo, surpreendentemente, de modo delicado e frágil.

"Há quanto tempo?" Sua pergunta foi baixa e olhando fixamente para seu copo meio vazio (claro, isso resumia o nosso estado de espírito naquela mesa e, indo além, pelos próximos dias também. Porque, como todos já devem saber, metáforas são realmente importantes) de água. Quando se cansou do silêncio e de sua pergunta não ter tido uma resposta, ela pegou-o, virou e bateu com ele na mesa, se enfurecendo. "Eu fiz uma pergunta." Falou simples e olhando para seu copo, agora completamente vazio. Provavelmente como seu coração (se é que ela foi presenteada com um) depois de receber essa notícia avassaladora.

"E-eu não sei..." Entre soluços, essa foi a resposta da Britt, ainda ajoelhada e vendo Santana paquerando o meu copo, que sobreviveu a sua fúria.

"Está escrito no exame, provavelmente." Simples e direta a sua frase. Minha namorada ameaçou aproximar-se delas, mas segurei-a e abracei seu corpo. Levei-a, mudamente, para a pia onde me sentei na bancada, ficando da sua altura. Apoiei sua cabeça em meu ombro e acarinhei seus cabelos enquanto ela chorava e eu dava-lhe um abraço completo com braços e pernas, sussurrando doces coisas em seu ouvido.

"Três semanas." A voz da Katie me chamou a atenção e beijei a testa da minha loira e, apoiando meu rosto em sua cabeça, voltei a prestar atenção naquele barraco velado. O mesmo aconteceu com Santana que, após ouvir a voz da minha amiga, desgrudou seus olhos do copo e passou a observá-la minuciosamente.

"Como você sabe?" Perguntou ignorando a Brittany soluçando, que não sei como, mas acabou parando no colo do Brandon e ele fazia com ela o mesmo que eu estava fazendo com minha ex-líder de torcida. Acariciava seu rosto e balançava com ela no colo, como se estivesse ninando um bebê. O que foi ótimo, já que isso interrompeu sua comilância, que já estava me dando voltas no estômago. "Você soube esse tempo todo então e só estava brincando, não é? Eu deveria imaginar que..." Estranhíssimo o fato de a latina ter se sentido traída pela minha amiga e sua raiva ter se virado pra ela e não para seu ex-affair. Não fui só eu que achei isso e pude ver até Britt levantando o rosto para olhar para seu antigo caso tendo uma crise de ciúmes.

Katie se aproximou e tocou seu braço, Santana, claro, fez como havia feito com sua antiga loira e se afastou com um 'não me toque' mais do que raivoso. Minha amiga se fez de surda e abraçou-a à força enquanto a latina se debatia tentando fugir do abraço.

"Você acertou quando disse que estava escrito no exame e eu sei ler." Foi sussurrado no ouvido da morena mais baixa e ninguém além de mim pareceu ouvir. Claro que eu ouviria, ora bolas! Afinal, que tipo de diva da Broadway eu seria se não tivesse uma audição mais do que incrível? O que nunca e nem por um segundo fazia de mim uma fofoqueira, porque isso eu não era mesmo.

Santana se afastou o suficiente para olhar nos olhos verdes da morena mais alta e pareceu se satisfazer com a resposta, assentindo com a cabeça. Britt observou a cena toda e resolveu intervir e chamá-la. Assim o fez, levantando a cabeça do colo do antigo eclesiástico.

"San, eu posso explicar..." Ao ouvir aquela frase, Santana se virou e observou-a, como se fosse pela primeira vez. Sem seus usuais olhos de amor e devoção, ela olhava a loira com curiosidade, como se a estivesse medindo. A voz da doce loira fez a minha loira levantar a cabeça do meu colo e olhar nos meus olhos, com olhos vermelhos. Dei um sorriso triste e teatral e ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

Como eu sempre imaginei, ela sabia quando eu sorria de verdade e quando fazia apenas por necessidade e sua negação não verbal me dizia que não era aquilo que ela estava precisando naquele momento. Com suas duas mãos em meu rosto e seus lábios colados nos meus com fome e força, eu descobri o que ela queria e precisava. Ela precisava de mim e eu também necessitava dela, se não do mesmo modo, muito mais do que eu mesma pensei ser possível. Por isso me doei no beijo, que tinha se tornado agressivo no momento. Minhas pernas estavam prendendo seu corpo no meu tão forte e perto que eu podia sentir seu corpo trabalhando ao inspirar e expirar. Suas duas mãos agarravam minha cintura com força o suficiente para me deixar com a marca de seus dedos mais tarde e eu não me incomodava nem um pouco com esse fato. Ou melhor, eu gostava desse fato e, só de pensar nisso, uma onda de calor passou pelo meu corpo, me fazendo apertá-la ainda mais em mim com minha mão e pernas, enquanto a outra mão ia puxando seu cabelo. Meus pulmões estavam queimando e pareciam querer explodir e eu sentia sua respiração acelerada e falhada em minha boca porque ela, assim como eu, não queria cortar o beijo. Se aquilo que tínhamos não era química, que Barbra perdoe quem inventou a tabela periódica!

Como nem tudo que era bom durava para sempre, fomos interrompidas de acabarmos nuas no meio da minha cozinha por Santana nos brindando com sua grosseria. Eu já não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo ali, depois daquele beijo que era para ser apenas uma muda promessa de que não a abandonaria jamais e tinha virado uma preliminar, eu não sabia nem do meu nome – por sorte, depois que nos casarmos e morarmos em Nova Iorque, eu serei famosa o suficiente para ter fãs lembrando meu nome por mim, porque se eu realmente for (e vou) viver com essa menina, eu iria precisar de agenda e tratamento para memória. Seus olhos estavam num verde tão limpo com suas pupilas extremamente dilatadas (talvez tanto quanto as minhas, se a temperatura do meu corpo quisesse dizer algo) que me perdi da realidade e sorri. Ela me deu seu sorriso mais bonito de volta e mordi o lábio, subitamente envergonhada por estar tão excitada num caso como o que estava acontecendo naquela cozinha. Seu sorriso se abriu como um nascer do sol e sua expressão foi de vulnerável a cheia de si antes que eu pudesse dizer 'Barbra'. Emburrei a cara, sua resposta foi beijar meu nariz e apoiar sua testa na minha, até terminar de carregar meu coração sussurrando e me olhando nos olhos.

"Eu já te disse que você me salvou?" Minha resposta foi um mero aceno de cabeça em negativa. Ela afastou seu rosto para me olhar nos olhos enquanto passava uma mão pelos contornos da minha face. "Pois é, foi o que você fez, Rach. Não só desses fantasmas idiotas, mas num conceito geral, você está me salvando desde quando te conheci." Abri a boca para perguntar o porquê daquela confissão ou para saber se ela estava falando do dia da flor ou do nosso reencontro na escola, ainda no ensino fundamental, quando ela passou a me destratar, mas seu indicador selou meus lábios. "Lembra daquela peça que você interpretou a Dorothy?" Assenti com a cabeça. Menos pelo fato de ter sido meu primeiro papel principal na escola, eu me lembrava vividamente daquele dia, pois foi quando eu a conheci. "Pela sua expressão, você deve lembrar de que foi quando nos conhecemos, né?" Concordei depressa com a cabeça, sorrindo como uma boba apaixonada (porque eu era uma) e ela sorriu leve, beijando meu nariz. "Eu me apaixonei por você ali." Falou sorrindo e balançando a cabeça, como quem não acredita no que está dizendo. E eu não acreditava como eu poderia estar viva ainda se meu coração tinha apertado tanto as batidas que poderia muito bem bater por nós duas. "É engraçado pensar nisso, essa bobagem de crianças." Voltou a me olhar e meu coração parou e se partiu no meio. Ela deve ter visto minha expressão porque voltou a acariciar meu rosto e sorrir mole. "Ou era o que eu imaginava por esse tempo todo. Vamos lá, quem conhece o amor da sua vida aos, vejamos, oito anos? Melhor ainda, sendo essa pessoa que iria segurar todo o rumo da nossa vida nas mãos sendo, também, uma garota?" Ela falou sincera e eu olhei em seus olhos com tudo o que tinha. Pois é, acho que todos já sabem que eu a amava desde essa peça, desde os meus oito anos. "É disso que estou falando, Rach, não é fácil. Ou melhor, não foi fácil pra mim..." Falou abaixando a cabeça e me aproximei dela, passando a mão em seu rosto e encostando minha testa na sua.

"Quinn, mas nós agora..." Juro que tentei assegurá-la de que tudo hoje em dia estava diferente e certificá-la de que eu não usaria tudo o que passamos, as torturas, as raspadinhas e o que fosse contra ela. Eu entendia suas ações perfeitamente. Pensando nisso, agora vejo que eu sempre a entendi, por isso tantas vezes me dispus a ela. Bem, meu discurso foi cortado por seu beijo rápido.

"Acho que estamos perdendo um pouco o foco aqui." Disse brincando e sorrindo. "Eu estava dizendo que naquele dia você me salvou e foi o começo. Me salvou de ser como meu pai, ou pior, ter continuado sendo a capitã das líderes de torcida que te maltratava. Eu quero dizer com isso que minha mudança não se deu somente por termos perdido as Nationals, pelo imbecil do Finn ter desmanchado nosso namoro por eu não sentir absolutamente nada. Bem, essa acabou sendo a atitude mais acertada que ele teve e provavelmente vai ter em toda sua vida medíocre." Sua cara de desprezo foi tão linda que eu ri baixinho e ela me virou sorrindo. "Enfim, eu me lembrei daquele dia da peça. Você sempre disse que ser parte de algo especial nos faz especial, Rach, e eu concordo plenamente com isso. E eu me lembrei dessa frase quando conversei com a S. e a B. e mais ainda daqueles bastidores há, hum... nove anos, né?" Só sacudi a cabeça concordando porque não conseguia, pela minha vida, pensar em algo a dizer e estragar seu discurso. "Então, foi naquele momento que comecei a me sentir especial, só por fazer parte da sua vida. Demais pro ódio, não?" Eu ri baixinho enquanto chorava e ela secava minhas lágrimas, ainda sorrindo. "O que eu estou tentando te dizer, Rach, é que sempre foi você. A primeira pessoa na minha vida, quem me fez me apaixonar pela música, me sentir mais forte e livre e ao mesmo tempo mais diferente e vulnerável se eu me pegar pensando por muito tempo nesse sentimento de poder que você sempre me deu. Isso explica o fato de eu ter sido péssima contigo por todos esses anos? Não estou te culpando, o que fiz foi inescusável e a culpa sempre será minha, mas a força que você me dava, só com um olhar, mesmo depois de tudo que as pessoas te fizeram passar... Depois do que eu te fiz passar." Ela abaixou o rosto e levantei-o, sorrindo e secando suas duas lágrimas que caíram.

"Eu estou aqui com você." Sussurrei baixo, olhando sinceramente em seus olhos e tentando passar o que só as entrelinhas daquela frase poderiam dizer. Com um balanço breve de cabeça, ela continuou.

"E eu digo que não poderia me arrepender e pedir perdão o suficiente, porque eu poderia fazer isso pelo resto da minha vida e eu ainda não estaria satisfeita com o que fiz." Sacudi a cabeça em negativa, ela não precisava daquilo, não mesmo. "É, eu sei que você já me perdoou antes mesmo de eu ter te pedido perdão, mas acho que sou eu que preciso me perdoar, né?" Mordi o lábio e concordei pra que ela continuasse. "De todo modo, eu estava falando... Ah sim, eu me sinto incrível fazendo parte do Glee Club, que isso fique claro. Só que nesses anos todos, eu não consegui sentir novamente o que eu tinha sentido naquele dia, no meio do corredor e com uma flor roubada na mão. Eu não consegui sentir por ninguém o mesmo que senti e sinto por você, Rach, e eu juro que tentei. Não consegui me sentir em casa, como se eu finalmente pertencesse a algum lugar, sabe? Não como me senti naquela platéia, te vendo dar um novo sentido a minha vida e a de todas aquelas pessoas naquele lugar. Se fazer parte de algo especial faz de nós especiais, ser sua namorada, hoje, faz de mim invencível e esse é o melhor sentimento do mundo. De longe!" Eu já estava chorando livremente e ela limpava minhas lágrimas, ainda sorrindo. "Eu li uma vez num livro que o coração não é como um bem material que nós podemos dar ou comprar, só podemos presenteá-lo*." Ela parou e riu um pouquinho e eu já sorria novamente, entre lágrimas. "Isso ou algo parecido. E eu não concordo completamente com isso porque eu não estou aqui te presenteando com o meu, Rach. Só vim me certificar de que você o queira e aceite o resto que vem com ele, porque, se eu for profundamente sincera nesse momento, posso afirmar que você já o roubou há exatos nove anos. E..." Não, eu não consegui deixar que ela terminasse a frase e dei-lhe um beijo agressivo, segurando seu rosto e colando nossos corpos. Depois que nos separamos, ela só me sorriu. "Viu só? Eu sabia que você adorava um romance, Berry." Revirei os olhos praquele balde de água fria.

"E eu também sabia, no fundo, no fundo, que você poderia entrar na minha corrida pelo prêmio de maiores discursos." Foi a vez dela de revirar os olhos e me aproveitei para falar antes que ela terminasse ainda mais com o clima. "Quinn, você sabe que eu te aceito como você é e eu passei esses mesmos nove anos esperando por esse momento, quando eu seria a sua namorada e iria cuidar de você. Como você pode ver e sinta-se surpresa se quiser, eu não sou boa com palavras para descrever sentimentos, não como você, mas vou tentar me explicar." Me ajeitei na bancada e afastei nossos rostos para olhá-la nos olhos. "Eu aceito tudo que venha de você, Quinn, independente do que seja e eu te esperei até ontem porque mesmo que nós não tivéssemos tido nada até então, é como se existisse um espaço em mim e ele só era ocupado por você porque mais ninguém se encaixava naquela lacuna. Por mais que eu tenha tentado fazer o Finn ter cabido nele, sempre foi você e eu nunca entendi isso muito bem de sentir falta de alguém sem ter tido essa pessoa. Mas era como eu te via, você ocupava todos os espaços em mim sem estar de fato presente neles. Consegue me entender?" Perguntei e sua resposta foi meu sorriso preferido, mais iluminado e acalentador que o próprio Sol. Sorri de volta e ela mordeu o lábio, me olhando.

"Você está tentando dizer que acredita em destino, Berry?" Revirei os olhos. É, essa menina funcionava em momentos e depois se fechava completamente. Loira difícil.

"Não, Quinn, eu estou tentando dizer que te amo desde que me conheço por gente." Falei desinteressada e só me liguei no que tinha acabado de dizer quando vi sua expressão de medo e surpresa. Rápido demais, agora ela vai achar que sou uma fácil. Desgraça! Maldita falta de filtro.

...

Pronto! Agora sim eu era a pessoa mais feliz da face da Terra! Internamente, eu fazia minha dancinha da vitória, mas externamente eu não devia estar com uma expressão das melhores porque a Rach correu para se explicar.

"Ah, minha santa Barbra! Quinn, me desculpa, eu sei que foi rápido demais e não tive a intenção de deixá-la desconfortável, mas aparentemente eu não tenho filtro mesmo e..." Sorrindo, eu cortei seu discurso.

"Não, definitivamente você não tem, Rach." Seu bico emburrado foi a melhor resposta que eu poderia ter tido naquele momento e fiz questão de beijá-lo rapidamente. "Mas isso é verdade?" Sussurrei com meu rosto ainda colado no dela e vi suas expressões brigando em seu rosto. "Seja sincera, Rach, eu não vou te julgar." Pedi ao ver a insegurança estampada em seu rosto e passei meus dedos levemente em suas feições para assegurá-la.

Mordendo o lábio, sua resposta foi um curto e lento aceno de cabeça que me deixou rindo e me levou às nuvens. E a minha resposta foi beijá-la como se minha vida dependesse disso. Comecei beijando seu nariz que eu tanto adorava e depois suguei seus lábios e beijei-os com força. Ela, pra acabar comigo, se empolgou e voltou a me comprimir junto ao seu corpo com aquela perdição de pernas longínquas e bem torneadas. Voltei a minha missão de agarrá-la pela cintura, segurando seus cabelos e sua mão foi parar no meu pescoço, desafiando a física que diz que dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo espaço ao mesmo tempo. Engula essa, Newton! Enquanto nossos beijos me incendiavam, o verdadeiro fogo estava acontecendo ali na cozinha, por isso nos separamos ao ouvir Santana gritar.

"Fica longe de mim!" A frase da minha braço direito quebrou nosso beijo e me afastei da minha namorada, olhando bem sua expressão.

Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e com um ar de quem tinha acabado de fazer sexo. Seu camisão de Harvard estava amassado e bem seguro entre meus dedos. Seus olhos estavam negros e líquidos, transparecendo um desejo animalesco que me deu calafrios por todo o corpo e seus lábios grossos estavam vermelhos e ainda mais inchados. Claro que isso não seria o suficiente, ela ainda resolveu mordê-los e me olhar de cima abaixo, me ateando fogo com uma facilidade assustadora. E, pelo seu olhar, algo me dizia que minha aparência não estava muito mais comportada que a sua. Antes que pudesse me lançar em seu corpo novamente, Britt resolveu gritar de volta para Santana e me virei, ouvindo um suspiro descontente da minha morena atrás de mim.

"Não faz isso comigo, San..." B. pedia chorosa para S. que estava enfurecida e marchava para fora da cozinha e saindo do abraço daquela vadia que se achava a oitava maravilha do mundo. Bem feito pra ela! Acha que é só valsar na situação assim e vai virar a queridinha de todo mundo? Idiota!

"E o que _eu _estou fazendo contigo, Brittany?" A resposta sarcástica e debochada da S. me fez deixar de detestar aquela safada por um momento e me virei pra Rach, mudamente dizendo que eu teria que pular no meio daquela confusão mais uma vez antes que acontecesse o pior. Sua resposta foi um compreensivo aceno de cabeça que devolvi. Beijei sua bochecha e sorri. Depois que recebi meu sorriso de volta, me virei e entrei naquele barraco.

"Eu sei que você está chateada, San, mas não é como você está pensando..." Britt falou se aproximando de Santana que deu dois passos para trás, se afastando com raiva. Resolvi intervir porque elas eram minhas melhores amigas e vê-las brigando me destruía, mesmo que elas não soubessem disso.

"S., por que você não escuta por um minuto?" Falei entrando no círculo que era composto por mim, Santana, Brittany e pela galinha que tentava acalmar a minha raivosa amiga. Essa menina não tinha o menor semancol mesmo, se metia em tudo que não lhe dizia respeito. Olhei para o lado e vi Puck de pé e me olhando com uma grande interrogação em sua testa. Não literalmente, claro, mas bem que poderia ter sido. Seus olhos me perguntavam o que ele devia fazer e eu dei de ombros porque nem eu sabia o que eu poderia fazer. Olhei para o antigo padre que estava comendo um pão e fingindo não estar nem naquela situação. Que porra de homem era aquele? Como ele conseguia ser tão egoísta e comer, ignorando uma situação como aquela? Ou melhor, como ele tinha conseguido ser padre se não ligava para os sentimentos dos outros, só para seu umbigo. Ou melhor, estômago. Estava com uma patada na língua para jogar em sua cara, mas a fúria de Santana se voltou pra mim.

"Ah claro, porque engravidar na adolescência é um caso para ser solucionado pela doutora Fabray, certo?" Ter ouvido aquilo me deu uma onda de raiva pelo corpo e olhei para o lado a tempo de ver a Rach segurar a minha mão depois de saltar da pia, procurando me acalmar. "Então, doutora, o que podemos fazer nessa situação? Qual é o seu diagnóstico?" Pronto, ela conseguiu me tirar do sério.

"Você diz isso porque teve sorte o suficiente pra não ter engravidado depois de dormir com a escola toda." Rebati nervosa e todos os olhos se voltaram para mim, mas não me incomodei. Meu problema era com a Santana que pareceu gostar da resposta e se aproximou.

"Isso se deve ao fato de eu ter um cérebro, quem sabe?" Sua resposta foi debochada e eu puxei minha mão que estava sendo apertada pela Rach e cerrei os punhos. "Sabe qual é o seu problema, Quinn? Você acha que ter passado por isso faz de você uma expert no assunto, mas não faz." Cada vez se aproximando mais, ela parou na minha frente e me olhou de cima a baixo até a Rach se jogar na minha frente, o que a fez balançar a cabeça em negativa e rir. "Aí está você, Fabray, sendo protegida pela garota que mais sofreu na sua mão. Quer me dizer como é isso? Ainda mais sabendo que ela consegue gostar de você de volta mesmo depois de ter comido o pão que o diabo amassou porque você estava jogada no fundo do armário. Então, como se sente?" Foi a partir dali que eu deixei de sentir raiva da minha melhor amiga, ela estava devastada e o seu modo de lidar com isso era atirando nos outros. E eu sei disso porque também fui assim. Coloquei uma mão no ombro da Rach e ameacei me aproximar da S. que, dessa vez, não se moveu. Mas suas palavras me pararam novamente. "Porque eu não estive ao seu lado quando você estava numa pior e eu sei o quanto isso te machucou. E eu seria hipócrita se dissesse que não me regozijei nem um pouquinho vendo a queda da perfeita Quinn Fabray, porque eu fiz isso. E aí, doutora Fabray, o que isso diz sobre mim?" Ela me olhou fundo nos olhos.

"Eu não sei..." Respondi sincera porque realmente não sabia. Sua resposta foi um simples aceno de cabeça e voltou ao seu discurso.

"Talvez eu possa dizer que eu sei explicar isso, Quinn. E não, não foi por você ter dormido com o estúpido do Puck porque eu não poderia me importar menos com os sentimentos dele. Mas com os seus eu me importava e você sabe disso. Você me decepcionou, Q., porque aquelas malditas raspadinhas na cara do seu hobbit não mexeram só com vocês duas e essa relação estranha que vocês tem, mas mexeram comigo também. Eu não te protegi só por causa do maldito do status, caso não saiba. E caso não tenha se ligado, aquela merda toda de sair jogando essa porra na cara dos outros só continuou porque eu estava ao seu lado pra te proteger no caso de eles se voltarem contra você. Então você transformou nós duas nas bitches que somos, que tal isso? Claro que eu não fui inocente e esse papel caiu como uma luva em mim e você sabe disso. Mas eu sempre estive lá pra você, mesmo quando você estava em negação, quando o filha da puta do seu pai era o estúpido de sempre e a sua mãe via isso tudo através do copo inseparável de uísque dela, era lá pra casa que você ia, se você não se lembra." Eu estava chorando ao ouvir aquilo tudo porque sim, ela estava certa e sabia disso. Dei dois passos pra frente e encostei minha mão em seu ombro, puxando-a para um abraço do qual ela fugiu.

"Eu sei e sinto muito, San..." Não terminei o meu discurso porque olhei em seus olhos cheios d'água que ela limpou depressa com a manga de sua camisa.

"Então, eu quero que você saiba que o melhor aconteceu quando você, ao invés de me contar sobre aquela porra de gravidez, resolveu fazer amizade com a bombom Whitney Houston. Isso foi de foder, Quinn. Mas sabe do melhor? Você nem se deu ao trabalho de estar ao meu lado e me explicar essa porra. Porque o seu negócio é fugir das situações e eu relevei essa merda toda porque eu sou assim também. Tanto que hoje estou aqui, protegendo o seu brinquedo de lego das malditas assombrações grudadas em seu calcanhar e vou estar amanhã quando aquele bando de imbecis do time de futebol resolver ir pra cima dela." Eu sei que era meio imbecil eu sorrir do fato da minha melhor chamar minha namorada desses apelidos todos, mas eu sempre soube que no fundo ela se importava com a Rach e isso que ela acabou de dizer exemplifica a situação. Na verdade, eu acho que ela só seguiu com as raspadinhas porque sabia que um dia eu cairia em mim e me confessaria pra minha diva. É, de fato, a S. era a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter sonhado em ter e era muito mais observadora do que ganhava crédito por.

"Obrigada..." Sussurrei baixo pra ela ouvir.

"Não me agradeça por essa merda toda, Q., não precisamos disso. E o hobbit tá querendo nos proteger, né? Essa é a minha maneira de agradecer ou o que for. Só não vem falando sobre o que eu devo ou não fazer porque ninguém tem o direito de se meter nisso. Eu não me meti quando ela estava lá trepando com o inválido e também nunca me meti na sua vida, então eu não quero que se metam na minha! Ficou claro isso?" Bem, o final do discurso foi bem raivoso e com um tanto de mágoa e somado ao seu olhar que passeou pela cozinha toda e parou na Britt, que abaixou a cabeça e engoliu em seco. Estranhamente, isso despertou ainda mais a raiva da S. que se virou nos calcanhares e marchou, fugindo daquilo tudo.

"S., espera!" Eu tentei chamá-la, mas ela não se virou e fez que não tinha ouvido.

"Deixa que eu vou atrás dela." Claro que seria aquela galinha que iria se meter em mais essa merda e ia fingir que estava salvando o mundo. Me aprumei para brigar com ela até sentir a Rach me puxando a mão e sussurrando para mim.

"Deixa que a Katie vai, baby. A Britt precisa de você..." Juro que senti um sentimento estranho no peito, como se a minha namorada estivesse escolhendo aquela outra. Mas durou só até olhar em seus olhos compreensivos e voltar meus olhos pra B., jogada no chão e chorando de soluçar. Assenti com a cabeça para a Rach e virei para a menina intrometida que só me acenou e rumou atrás da S., pra sabe Deus onde. Resolvi me focar no que eu podia solucionar no momento e andei para perto da Britt, me ajoelhando em sua frente e motivando-a a sentar-se no meu colo, coisa que ela fez e agarrou minha blusa, chorando com força.

"Calma, B., vai dar tudo certo..." Sussurrei em seu ouvido tentando acalmar seus soluços e lágrimas. Verdade seja dita, eu estava tentando acreditar em minhas próprias palavras.

...

Resolvi sair daquela desgraça que tinha se tornado a minha vida graças àquele seleto grupo liderado por Buffy e sua mania de ver mortos assassinos musicais onde não cabiam com passos fundos e fortes no chão e fui para o lugar onde sabia que ninguém me acharia. Ou melhor, imaginei que ninguém iria me encontrar. Todos, exceto uma certa morena que resolveu zoar com o meu coreto e aparecer ali, tentando fazer sabe Deus o quê.

"Trouxe uma toalha porque imaginei que você não fosse querer sentar sua beleza num lugar sujo como esse." Olhei para onde vinha aquela voz e a vi com um outro pano bizarro e cheio de bichinhos na mão. Que diabo de porcaria feia era aquela? "É, foi o primeiro que achei." Falou ao perceber que eu estava encarando aquele crime contra o bom senso, mas claro, vindo de Berry, aquilo deveria ser a última moda em seu mundo de insetos cantantes, tais como suas roupas que cegariam até o ciclope.

Bem, acenei com a cabeça para ela e a vi esticando aquele terror no chão e me chamando para me sentar ao seu lado. Obedeci porque não queria ficar em pé e, entre a opção de cair naquele pano e ser infectada com os germes de uma cantoria tão falida e baixa quanto a completa existência do Finnútil, ou pegar uma variedade de doenças desconhecidas me sentando naquele lugar mais sujo que pau de galinheiro, escolhi proteger minha saúde. É como dizem, dos males o menor, certo?

Durante o dia a vista daquela laje era admirável também, não tanto quanto era à noite, mas, bem, dava para me distrair e foi o que aconteceu. Só saí de minha viagem quando senti a miss mundo brincar de bater com seu ombro no meu e sorrir. Olhei para sua cara e arqueei uma sobrancelha. Não faço a menor idéia do que ela achou que eu estava querendo dizer, só sei que no momento seguinte, ela se aprumou em sua posição de índio e encostou-se na chaminé atrás de nós, onde Berry provavelmente espantava o velho gordoe sedentário do Natal com sua boca cantante e que nunca se fechava. Esse maldito me fez lembrar que Britt era a única pessoa que eu conhecia que ainda acreditava naquela falácia toda. Cerrei os punhos e engoli as lágrimas. Eu não iria chorar por ela, não mais. A modelo acendeu um cigarro da marca que vendia em seus comerciais e resolveu tagarelar pra me impedir de esquecer que eu ainda estava na casa do enfeite natalino de Fabray.

"A reunião de hoje foi bem interessante, sabia? Primeiro, os tais dos velhos tarados resolveram desafiar a minha paciência me perguntando se eu estava namorando e dizendo que eu tinha crescido subitamente desde a última vez que tinha aparecido em uma reunião com eles. É, eu sei, eles são uns, como você diria, bagaceiros, não é?" Falou e me virei para olhá-la, já que não podia socar uma meia em sua boca, pelo menos eu ia tentar fazer com que ela fechasse a matraca com um dos meus olhares fulminantes. Não, isso não funcionou. Na verdade, ela sorriu e se empolgou naquela história tão interessante quando um dos musicais antiquados de Berry, ou seja nada. "Depois, eu soube que as ações aqui estavam instáveis e que o movimento de saque de dinheiro estava maior que o próprio fator de recebimento em conta, o que nos levou a um déficit em 5,2%, aproximadamente. Uma situação desagradável e que não tinha visto ainda, já que a empresa presta serviço a muitas outras e a porcentagem de lucro em cima do trabalho que fazemos é de quase 200%. Antes que você me pergunte se isso é legal ou não, eu te digo que somos uma das três únicas empresas do país a prestar esse tipo de consultaria, por isso que o líquido obtido é tão grande." Ela disse como se eu fosse realmente me importar se ela estava lavando dinheiro, ou salvando as baleias cor de rosa do Reino do Nunca. "Enfim, eu sei que essa queda pode não parecer nada, mas dá uma diferença absurda se comparamos com as outras ações ao redor do mundo." E de onde ela achou que eu estava interessada em saber daquela porra de ações ou do caralho que fosse? Resolvi cortá-la antes que ela resolvesse me dar uma aula de economia e eu não estou com saco pra aprender a regra de três.

"E você quer chegar aonde?" Perguntei já olhando pra frente. Talvez se eu parasse de olhar em sua cara de pau, ela se ligasse que eu queria tanto estar ali quanto os judeus quiseram estar em Auschwitz na época do holocausto. Sua resposta foi me puxar pelo braço e me dar um meio abraço de lado enquanto eu sambava com a cabeça em seu colo e tentava recuperar meu balanço. Aquela menina era realmente forte.

"Isso nos leva ao fato de que minha irmãzinha anda brincando de mexer com as ações e resolveu quebrar a empresa." O que eu tinha a ver com aquela merda, só Deus sabe. Mas ela ainda estava com um braço passado pelo meu pescoço e eu resolvi me encostar naquela chaminé suja para apoiar meu corpo e me afastar o pouco que fosse dela. "O que, para sua infelicidade, quer dizer que eu vou ter que ficar mais tempo na cidade resolvendo esses problemas." Falou tragando e sorrindo leve. Puxei um veneno do maço dela e resolvi acendê-lo também, tudo para tentar me acalmar.

"Hum, é realmente uma pena..." Falei dando o primeiro trago e olhando em seus olhos profundos e misteriosos.

"É, é sim... Você vai ter que ficar mais tempo perto de mim..." Ela disse aproximando seu rosto do meu.

"É, eu não tenho sorte mesmo..." Falei baixo, já que seu rosto estava a uma distância quase nula e esquecendo o cigarro, porque a taquicardia de mais cedo tinha voltado com força total e eu não queria morrer ali. Sua mão roubou o cigarro da minha e, sem deixar de me fitar por um segundo que fosse, apagou aquela miséria na chaminé e atirou-o pelo telhado. Eu quase senti pena do pobre cigarro recém aceso, mas como o dinheiro jogado fora era dela mesmo, não consegui me esforçar nessa tarefa. Sua testa encostou-se na minha e, por causa de tanta proximidade, minha respiração começou a ficar falhada. Não por eu estar desejando-a, claro que não! Mas seu nariz ali colado estava roubando o meu ar e esse era o motivo.

"Nenhuma..." Foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de minha mão puxá-la pelos cabelos sem minha autorização (que isso fique bem claro!) e de sua boca parar colada na minha e me beijar como se nada mais importasse.

Que seja! Nada mais me importava naquele momento e eu beijei-a pela minha vida mesmo. Era quem eu tinha por mim e quem se importava comigo naquele momento, então que seja!

...

Conseguimos fazer a B. parar de chorar. Na verdade, isso foi coisa da Rach, que cantarolou uma canção de ninar para acalmá-la enquanto eu acariciava sua cabeça. O devorador desistiu de ignorar a situação e sentou-se em círculo, olhando minha amiga loira deitada no meu colo e com Puck ao seu lado.

"Está melhor?" Foi ousado o suficiente para perguntar e o 'não graças a você' ameaçou saltar da minha garganta, mas fui impedida pela minha namorada negando com a cabeça e por Britt assentindo. "Fico feliz por isso." Olhei para sua cara de pau que estava mastigando a casa toda e nos ignorando como se não estivéssemos ali, há meros dois minutos. Agora ele achava que estava tudo bem? Só porque tinha decidido se importar? Ah, mas isso estava muito errado... "Vem comigo, Britt, eu quero conversar com você lá em cima, que tal?" Me entreolhei com a Rach e com Puck e os dois concordaram – minha namorada com um aceno de cabeça e o ex-delinquente dando de ombros. A loira no meu colo me olhou e motivei-a a ir.

"Você acha mesmo, Q.?" Sua pergunta foi baixa.

"Acho sim, B., e nós estaremos aqui embaixo caso precise." Disse olhando em olhos para assegurá-la de que estaríamos ali pra ela. Se eu for sincera, não estava querendo que ela conversasse com aquele egoísta, mas como a Rach achava que faria bem, não iria impedir.

"Tudo bem, padre Brandon, vamos conversar." Britt falou se levantando do meu colo e olhando para o homem que tinha feito a sugestão. O ex-clérigo sorriu leve e acalentadoramente e esticou sua mão, que B. segurou.

"Sem o 'padre', por favor e isso não é uma confissão, okay? Só quero ouvir o que se passa contigo porque eu já passei por algumas coisas na vida, talvez eu possa ajudá-la." Britt sorriu para ele e enxugou as lágrimas. Concordando com a cabeça, colocou-se de pé junto com Brandon, que ainda segurava sua mão. Coisa que durou pouco, já que assim que os dois se olharam de pé, ela agarrou-o pela cintura e chorou em seu ombro. "Minha criança, tudo vai dar certo..." Ele disse afagando seus cabelos e ameacei pular em meus pés para ajudar minha amiga, mas Rach me segurou.

"Deixa eles conversarem primeiro." Foi seu sussurro em meu ouvido e virei meus olhos pra observá-la me olhando vulnerável e certa ao mesmo tempo. Mordi a bochecha e olhei pra B., que estava nos braços de Brandon, que a levava da cozinha. Abri a boca para perguntar pra onde iam, mas minha morena foi mais rápida. "Eles vão lá pro quarto dos meus pais conversarem." Disse entristecida e assenti com a cabeça. "E nós não vamos mais ver nosso filme..." Terminou mordendo o lábio e olhando pra baixo. Eu sorri só por ela ser tão adorável. Ou melhor, pela _minha_ namorada ser a garota mais incrível do mundo. "Que foi?" Ela me perguntou depois de ver o meu sorriso de boba apaixonada. "Quinn Fabray, eu não acredito que você está feliz por nós não conseguirmos assistir ao filme? Ora essas, saiba você que Noviça Rebelde foi um filme aclamadíssimo, onde, além de ser magicamente interpretado pela maravilhosa Julie Andrews, que obviamente só perde pra Barbra em alguns pontos cruciais, mas disso todos sabemos, tinha todo um fundo histórico sobre o nazismo e..."

Não existe melhor maneira de deixar Rachel Berry calada do que com um beijo. Na verdade, tem sim, quando esse beijo vira dois, três e ela acaba te prensando na parede e sentada no seu colo, em pleno chão da cozinha.

...

"Espera, Santana!" Confesso que aquela frescura nem me chamou atenção, só fato de suas mãos estarem nos meus ombros. Mas de que diabo essa menina estava falando?

"Nossa, isso é quente!" Eu não quebrei o pescoço, mas foi por pouco. Aquela frase só poderia ter sido dita por alguém. Um alguém com pouco cérebro, uma boca bagaceira e que agora era do sexo indefinido. Abri a boca para mandá-lo se perder ou morrer, mas a morena embaixo de mim começou a se levantar e chamou minha atenção, até então naquela siliconizada figura estropiada em minha frente, com um sorriso tão cretino quanto sua pessoa e ameacei levantar e socá-lo embora de sua cara de pau. "Opa, desculpa atrapalhar." Não, o abuso dessa hermafrodita não tinha limites e ele foi pegar um cigarro da miss, que pareceu não ligar. "Só vim pegar um desses, já que vocês estão com a boca ocupada mesmo, não vão precisar." Safada e sacana essa trans, não perdia por esperar.

"Que bom que você não precisa de dentes na boca para fumar." Sim, eu já estava de pé e indo em sua direção para fazê-lo engolir sua piada escrota e seus dentes podres. A menina má ponto com resolveu largar sua burrice naquela laje e virar-se depressa em seus saltos quinze para voltar pra seu posto como cobaia de experiências falidas. Desisti quando o vi jogar seu corpo turbinado rumo ao telhado como o ardiloso bandido que havia sido antes de se entregar para o bisturi. Cruzei os braços com raiva ao vê-lo fugir sorridente com todo o maço de cigarros e me dar um aceno com a mão que quebrarei em breve. Rangi os dentes e reavaliei meu plano de terminar de picotá-lo como uma boneca de retalhos, mas a gargalhada sonora da sorridente me cortou e virei-me para observá-la. Com cabelos desgrenhados e dentes brancos, a top model estava sentada naquele pano de chão velho e sujo. Mas se eu for ser sincera, ela estava realmente linda. "O que foi?"

"Nada, você e o Noah se parecem bastante." Ora que abuso dessa mimada! Não satisfeita em me comparar com o Oompa Loompa ontem, ainda teve a indecência de me colocar no mesmo patamar de Priscilla, a rainha do deserto de Lima. Ah, mas isso estava muito errado! Marchei de volta e estacionei em sua frente, ainda de braços cruzados.

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Ontem eu era igual a Berry e hoje ao Puckerman, qual é a sua?" Perguntei com raiva. Não basta meu dia estar sendo desgraçado desde o momento em que abri os olhos e quase fui cega pela claridade maldita da janela quebrada do hobbit, ela ainda iria me rebaixar ao nível daquela asquerosa dupla Muttley e Dick Vigarista? Meu inferno astral não tinha limites mesmo. Vendo minha postura e minha cara fechada, ela resolveu esconder as canjicas e me responder hoje ainda.

"Ora, Santana, é bem simples, você fala tanto quanto a Rach, ainda mais quando resolve debochar de alguém. Sério, é só parar e reparar. E com o Noah é a simples postura que vocês demonstram ter: frios, insensíveis e durões, muito embora vocês só usem isso pra se proteger, já que se acostumaram a não ter quem o fizesse por vocês. Não acha?" Safada! Quem ela pensava que era? Só porque eu tinha acabado de beijá-la dei liberdade pra isso? Ou ela resolveu me analisar assim, do nada? Não, isso não estava nada certo. Nada estava certo ali e nem na minha vida. Absolutamente nada.

Não sei como, mas estava chorando e correndo daquela laje quando dei por mim. Nem a sua voz ao fundo me gritando interrompeu minha correria e foi quando descobri que a situação faz o ladrão (ou isso, ou algo parecido) porque consegui descer milagrosamente rápido e cheguei viva ao telhado. O primeiro passo errado foi acreditar que os astros tinham me dado uma trégua naquela roda viva que era a minha vida nos últimos dois dias. Mas um erro só sempre foi pouco para Santana Lopez, vamos errar até o final. Isso levou ao segundo passo errado que era confiar naquela telha bagaceira e escorregadia de Berry, esse foi um erro bem mais perigoso que o primeiro, confesso, já que a altura era relativamente grande e eu poderia facilmente quebrar meu lindo pescocinho, ou minhas pernas definidas...

"Você também poderia me ouvir e parar de me dar trabalho, o que acha?" Foi o que ouvi ser suspirado ofegantemente em meu ouvido. Abri os olhos ao sentir um braço me segurando pela cintura e me puxando para cima das telhas e em direção a maldita janela que quase destruiu minha vida novamente. Ela me ajudou a passar por aquele portal para minha morte e eu estava com as pernas bambas por causa da adrenalina, obviamente. "Sorte minha você ser leve como a Rach, porque se eu tivesse que soltar o parapeito da janela para segurá-la, cairíamos as duas." Olhei para seu rosto que ria da minha desgraça, me aprumei com o que sobrava de dignidade em meu corpo e me sentei no colchão, com ela ao meu lado.

"Poderia ter me deixado cair também, não seria a primeira mesmo." Falei desinteressada e regulando a minha respiração e minhas mãos trêmulas.

"Não tinha essa opção." Foi simples e sorridente a sua resposta e pegou minha mão na sua, mesmo depois que tentei puxá-la. O que essa menina estava querendo?

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Minha vista estava turva e provavelmente foi por quase ter experimentado uma dessas coisas fantasmagóricas, meio 'Ghost', não sei. Dizem que isso mexe com os sentidos das pessoas, elas se tornam mais vulneráveis e...

"Que eu estou aqui pra salvá-la." Ao fim dessa frase, eu me encontrava no colo da menina e dessa vez nem fui eu que a agarrei contra a minha vontade, mas ela que me puxou e me abraçou como se eu fosse uma criança que precisasse ser ninada e cuidada. Levantei o rosto de seu pescoço para olhá-la e minha visão estava mais embaçada que vidros de carro na calefação, mas pude ver que ela me sorria. Ou isso, ou imaginei, mas aquela menina vivia rindo mesmo, então eu deveria estar certa. Falando nisso, será que ela fez algum botox errado e ficou assim, com um sorriso congelado? "Eu vou cuidar de você." Não, o sorriso não tinha congelado em sua cara plastificada, porque ela me olhava com uma certa tristeza e carinho. Do mesmo modo que minha vista não estava nebulosa pela minha proximidade de cruzar a linha do mundo dos mortos. É, era hora de ser sincera, pelo menos comigo.

Para me ajudar em meu momento emo, ela resolveu descer o nível e cantar em meu ouvido com aquela voz melódica e doce, numa cantoria derrotada que entristeceria até a maconheira cor de rosa da Pollyanna.

"_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

(quando você dá o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso)

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

(quando você tem o que quer, mas não o que precisa)

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

(quando você se sente tão cansada, mas não consegue dormir)

_Stuck in reverse_

(presa em contramão)

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

(e as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto)

_When you lose something you can't replace_

(quando você perde algo que não pode ser substituído)

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

(quando você ama alguém, mas o amor se esvai)

_could it be worse?_

(isso poderia ser pior?)

_Lights will guide you home_

(luzes vão te guiar para casa)

_And ignite your bones_

(e acalentar seus ossos)

_And I will try to fix you_

(e eu vou tentar te consertar)_"_

Dito isso, levantei meu olhar e olhei fundo em seus olhos. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e limpou minhas lágrimas, continuando a me torturar.

"_Tears stream down on your face_

(lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto)

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

(quando você perde algo que não pode ser substituído)

_Tears stream down on your face_

(lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto)

_And I_

(e eu)

_Tears stream down on your face_

(lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto)

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

(eu te prometo que vou aprender com meus erros)

_Tears stream down on your face_

(lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto)

_And I_

(e eu)_"_

Continuamos nos encarando de um modo sincero e revelador demais que me dava calafrios por toda a espinha. Até que ela balançou a cabeça e ajeitou uma mecha do meu cabelo que cismou em cair em meu rosto. Depois de me sorrir seu sorriso encantado, passou a mão em meu rosto e sussurrou devagar, ainda sorrindo.

"_Lights will guide you home_

(luzes vão te guiar para casa)

_And ignite your bones_

(e acalentar seus ossos)

_And I will try to fix you_

(e eu vou tentar te consertar)_"_

"Você vai fazer o que é certo, eu acredito em você, Santana." Me disse ao me abraçar apertado.

"E o que é certo?" Perguntei baixo porque não ia falar com aquela voz chorosa e de taquara rachada.

"Ficar ao lado da sua melhor amiga." Ok, alguém só podia ter drogado essa menina, não era possível. Afastei meu rosto do seu ombro e encarei-a sério, não era possível que ela estivesse me pedindo aquilo, não era!

"Você só pode estar brincando!" E era de um mau gosto que eu vou te contar, hein? Sua resposta foi balançar a cabeça e continuar acariciando meu rosto. Me afastei ainda mais dela porque aquilo era ridículo. "Ela me traiu, ok? Eu não vou simplesmente voltar a ser a madrinha daquele bebê com genes inválidos. Isso não é justo comigo, não é!" Sim, eu tinha acabado de me descontrolar novamente e a culpa era dela mais uma vez. Tentei me levantar, mas seu abraço era forte.

"Não, não é justo e eu sei disso." Rá! Essa menina era quem, Freud?

"E eu vou fazer isso porque todos merecem perdão, obviamente, e ela estar grávida do perneta foi um mero erro, que _eu _tenho que relevar porque ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga e porque eu caí no erro de me apaixonar por ela?" Talvez eu tenha gritado em sua cara, mas ela merecia e o maldito nó na garganta deixava minha voz estrangulada e era difícil falar e tudo mais. Sua resposta foi balançar a cabeça lentamente e limpar minhas lágrimas, sorrindo triste.

"Não, Santana, eu não estou te pedindo pra relevar nada, você não entendeu." Sério, a calma daquela menina me irritava e muito.

"E a explicação é?" Não estava no clima para joguinhos, não hoje.

"Você vai fazer isso porque você é a melhor amiga dela e sempre foi. Você vai fazer isso por si mesma e não por ela. Você vai fazer isso porque algum dia, no futuro, você vai olhar pra trás e se arrepender de não ter estado lá para ela, como foi com a Quinn. Por você, Santana, porque é o certo e sabemos disso e eu sei que você não dormirá caso não fizer." Pronto, agora sim, eu detestava aquela menina metida a sabichona com uma música deprimente sempre a me destruir, olhos verdes como folhas de floresta e rindo como se soubesse de tudo. Ela não sabia!

"Eu não me importo mais." Falei tentando me levantar.

"Você sempre vai se importar. Não cometa o mesmo erro duas vezes." Ah, mas era uma piadista essa menina! Por que não davam um show de stand up pra essa garota logo? Abri a boca para dar uma resposta atravessada em sua cara abusada, mas ela me cortou sem aquele sorriso saliente na cara, mas falando sério. "Você vai estar lá pra ela e eu vou estar aqui pra você, é como são as coisas." Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha me acalmado só um cadinho depois disso.

"Por que?" Perguntei baixo.

"O que?"

"Por que você vai cuidar de mim e quer que eu cuide da Brittany?" Não que eu esperasse um relacionamento com ela, mas veja bem, isso era ridículo! Como alguém pode sugerir isso? A menos que ela fosse realmente uma santa... Ay, Dios mío! Eu peguei uma santa! Somando isso aos outros pecados que devo ter cometido na vida, eu com certeza estou com uma entrada vip para o resto da minha eternidade no inferno.

"Porque eu só vou te deixar cuidar de mim quando tiver certeza de que você a poderá cuidar dela como amiga e não como amante. Nem eu sou assim tão altruísta, Santana." Ela falou sorrindo e revirando os olhos e eu sorri. Bem, pelo menos não tinha esse pecado pesado nas costas. "E então?" Ela me perguntou e respirei aliviada, encostando minha testa na dela, que sorriu.

"Acho que, além da Quinn, você é a única pessoa que já acreditou em mim. Não, a Berry também acreditou um vez..." Ora, eu precisava ser sincera e o hobbit realmente tinha me dado um voto de confiança quando eu não merecia nada vindo dela. A modelo só balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Eu vou... tentar." Sussurrei baixo e de olhos fechados porque aquela frase era terrível de ser dita. Quando abri os olhos, me deparei com seu sorriso meigo. "Mas não vá se achando, mulher maravilha..." Avisei para que ficasse bem claro, não sou mulher de fazer mistérios.

"Não estou me achando, Lopez." Sorriu segurando minha cintura e eu beijei-a. Não foi como os outros beijos, não foi agressivo e nem repleto de necessidade de engolir sentimentos. Também não foi magoado como o último que troquei com a Brittany, mas foi acalentador. Daqueles que dão uma quentura estranha no peito e passam certa eletricidade pelo corpo todo. Não foi corrido também, e eu não me lembro de alguém ter me beijado com tanta ternura há tempos, foi romântico e, que Deus me perdoe, até vulnerável. Como esperado, parou o mundo todo ao redor por uma eternidade, ou só até nos separarmos, nos olhando fundo. Talvez eu até tivesse um sorriso que refletia o dela.

"San..." Olhei para trás e Brittany estava chorando na soleira da porta, atrás dela estava o cupim com uma mão em seu ombro e uma cara fechada. Voltei o olhar para a morena embaixo de mim que também não sorria. Sorrisos duram pouco, Santana Lopez, você melhor do que ninguém deveria saber.

...

Ela estava suspirando ofegante embaixo de mim e só me dei conta do que estávamos fazendo quando precisamos interromper o beijo por faltar de ar. Diferente das outras vezes, não encostei minha testa na sua, mas observei-a minuciosamente e a garota que eu amava era assim, linda. Sua respiração era rápida e seus cabelos loiros estavam bagunçados, com um ar sexy de cama. Mordi o lábio em instinto (sim, eu tenho essa mania) e continuei a analisá-la. Seus olhos cerrados demonstravam interesse em saber o porquê da minha apreciação repentina por sua pessoa. Não, na verdade, não tinha absolutamente nada de repentina naquela admiração e ambas sabíamos a essa altura. Só observá-la já não me era satisfatório, sendo assim, acariciei os contornos do seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos de uma das mãos que me ajudava a equilibrar-me em seu colo (claro que isso já não era necessário, afinal, suas mãos estavam ambas em minha cintura). Ao sentir meu toque, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo. Sorri comigo e voltei a olhar seu rosto cautelosamente, tentando descobrir o que ninguém ainda tinha visto, algo que me assinalasse um 'eu descobri Quinn Fabray'. Parei com os dedos em seu supercílio e a vi abrir os olhos e me olhar confusa. Sorri levemente e beijei a ponta dos meus dedos antes de levá-los de volta a pequena cicatriz que se encontrava ali. Quando percebeu o que eu tentava mostrar com atos, minha loira sorriu.

"Eu caí de bicicleta com cinco anos. Nem lembrava que tinha cicatriz e foi um ponto só, mas eu confesso que a quantidade de sangue me fez chorar e entrar em pânico." Falou e se encabulou. Se eu pudesse escolher uma de suas expressões preferida, seria essa. Não só por suas bochechas ficarem coradas e pelas suas feições infantis, mas pela vulnerabilidade que me passa. Uma que me garante ter o que vem por baixo da Quinn Fabray conhecida e temida em toda escola e desejada por toda cidade. Ou melhor, por quem tivesse olhos. Ela me sorriu fofa, interrompendo meu devaneio.

"Você é linda, sabia?" Falei sem ao menos me dar conta.

"Eu te amo, sabia?" Não existe explicação que se aproxime do efeito que essa frase teve em mim. Nem se eu conseguisse ganhar todos os prêmios dispostos para todos os diferentes tipos de desempenho artístico (feito só realizado pela minha querida Barbra), nada poderia se comparar com aquilo. Minha cabeça estava nas nuvens, meu coração estava martelando minhas costelas como uma grande bateria, o ar me foi sugado dos pulmões e minha boca ficou seca, como se eu tivesse corrido por todo o mundo. Eu estava rindo como uma maníaca, me certifiquei quando a vi me sorrindo encabulada.

"É verdade?" A pergunta do prêmio, a mais valiosa até aqui. E os tambores rufavam dentro do meu peito, meu sangue pulsava como um vulcão em erupção, minhas mãos tremiam como se eu tivesse levado um choque...

"É verdade." Sua resposta demorou, mas veio. Ela provavelmente viu o meu estado de nervos esperando que respondesse. "Como eu poderia não amá-la?" Perguntou agora acariciando o meu rosto, posição contrária da que estávamos antes.

"Bem, é uma questão interessante, Quinn, mas eu tenho certeza de que existem muitos motivos para..." Seu dedo em meu lábio me calou.

"Existem motivos pra que eu não a ame, claro, e sempre haverão." Concordei com a cabeça porque era exatamente o que eu iria dizer, caso não tivesse sido interrompida. "E ninguém melhor que eu para listá-los." Certo, confesso que ouvir aquilo me deu calafrios de medo por todo o corpo. "Você não somente se exige, mas acaba exigindo demais dos outros e é perfeccionista demais. Além de ser uma diva quando quer, com todas aquelas saídas dramáticas e essas coisas das quais não entendo tanto. Temos o fato de você ser mimada também, você não consegue ouvir um 'não' e isso nos leva ao primeiro ponto, de acabar querendo muito dos outros. Você também não tem limites, vai até onde for preciso quando quer algo." Sim, o seu discurso estava me deixando boquiaberta. Tudo que já tinham reclamado comigo, ela estava ali, me jogando na cara. "Ah sim, sem contar o fato de que você se vestia numa combinação entre cinco e oitenta e cinco anos, né? Aquele tanto de crochê daria para aquecer o mundo no inverno." Revirei os olhos, pessoas exageradas essas e a rainha do drama ainda era eu. "Você demonstra muito os sentimentos também, não se protege, o que te torna uma presa fácil para pessoas mal intencionadas. Você é dramática e programa todos os dias da sua vida, desde o acordar até o dormir. Além de falar mais do que o suficiente. Bem mais inclusive. Estou errada?" Balancei a cabeça negando. Bem, ela não estava errada, mas pelo amor de Barbra! Eu tinha que ter alguma qualidade também, não era possível. "Que foi?" Me perguntou depois de me ver olhá-la atentamente.

"Eu tenho alguma qualidade?" Se era pra balancear, pelo menos deixasse o bom para o final.

"Esse é o problema em questão, Berry." Ooookay! Fitei seu rosto e deveria estar pálida e inexpressiva, já que senti meu sangue gelar em minhas veias. Depois de sua pausa assassina (porque aquilo não era uma pausa dramática, estava para além disso, rompendo as barreiras do humanamente suportável pela curiosidade de outra pessoa), resolveu poupar meu coração. "Veja bem, eu não encaro as coisas como defeitos ou qualidades. Não há como separar uma pessoa em duas caixas, o que fica e o que vai. Entende?" Não! Com isso ela queria dizer que eu não tinha qualidade nenhuma? Oras, e meu talento vocal e artístico? Eu duvido que ela encontre... "Você é tudo o que eu acabei de dizer, Rach, mas é ainda mais do que isso, entende?" Não, definitivamente eu _não entendia_. "Você é persistente com todos até o fim e eu a amo por isso, por simplesmente não desistir de mim como todos fizeram. Você também fala em parágrafos, mas acho isso incrivelmente adorável, principalmente quando eu consigo te roubar a fala. E você sabe que tenho meus métodos." Uma piscada seguiu esse discurso e, caso eu tivesse alguma dúvida, ela teria voado pela janela naquele momento, ou ficado presa em minha garganta. Ainda com sua mão em meu rosto, continuou. "Você não tem limite para nada e isso me faz acreditar que eu posso tudo quando estou contigo, sabe? Como se você fosse uma força motora que me impulsionasse ao alto. Porque pra pessoas como você, isso funciona de dentro pra fora e pra gente como eu é fora pra dentro. Você também não se protege e é extremamente expressiva, mas não precisa mais se preocupar com isso, eu estou aqui para cuidar de você e dos seus sentimentos. E eu adoro quando você verbaliza ou expressa o que te satisfaz..." Isso foi um sussurro e mordi o lábio com força para não gemer. Seu sorriso foi sacana e ela balançou a cabeça. "Hum... e suas saídas dramáticas. Sim! Bem, com elas eu tenho um problema mesmo..." Falou e voltou a me olhar séria.

"Qual..." Não foi uma pergunta porque minha voz tinha tirado férias desde que a minha loira resolveu começar o seu discurso. Ela sorriu ao ver o que fazia comigo.

"Não me deixar para trás numa dessas saídas. Promete que vai conversar comigo quando as coisas não derem certo? Porque eu não estou aqui para abrir mão de você, Rach, mas preciso que não saia dramaticamente da minha vida também." Ela olhou para baixo e eu estava concordando com a cabeça, eu sabia o quanto isso a havia magoado, o fato de todos terem ido embora de sua vida e de não poder confiar em ninguém.

"Quinn,..." Segurei seu rosto para que minha mensagem fosse bem entendida, menos pelas palavras e mais pelas ações e expressividade (tinha que me servir de algo, né?). Ela, enfim, olhou nos meus olhos. "Eu posso perder a minha carreira e a minha voz, mas não posso abrir mão de você. E acho que você tem idéia do quanto isso me importa, o que nos leva ao quanto você me importa..."

"Não, Rach, eu não quero nunca que você abra mão do seu sonho por mim, mesmo que eu não consiga..." Minha vez de silenciá-la com meu dedo.

"Não, Quinn, você não entendeu. Eu não estou aqui te dizendo que abriria mão de tudo isso por você. Porque, pelo que entendi, é por tudo isso que você me ama, não é?" Esperei sua resposta e minha hipótese estava correta. "E é exatamente onde eu quero chegar. Do mesmo modo que eu não posso desistir da minha voz e da minha carreira por serem quem eu sou, é menos possível ainda que eu possa sair da sua vida, ou deixá-la sair da minha. Entende?" Ela sorriu meiga e acordou com a cabeça. "Então, isso aqui é Rachel Berry: a garota de um talento inexplicável e que nunca deixaria seus objetivos, Nova Iorque, Broadway e ser aclamada e querida pelo mundo porque você sabe que eu sou uma diva." Sorrimos as duas. "E essa Rachel Berry sempre foi e sempre vai ser de uma certa Quinn Fabray, por maior que seja a fila do teatro e a quantidade de fãs, ou jornais, ou peças e prêmios. Porque eu sempre soube o que eu queria para mim e fui atrás dos meus sonhos. E eu sempre quis você, Quinn Fabray, e nunca cansei de te esperar e esperaria mais nove anos se fosse preciso e..." Meu discurso foi cortado por uma alegre e salgado beijo, mas dessa vez não me irritei. Pelo contrário, me senti completa na vida, como um quebra-cabeças montado. Sim, faltavam algumas pecinhas, mas a forma que era para ser tomada já estava pronta. Ou melhor, estava me beijando com paixão e vulnerabilidade embaixo de mim. O resto era uma simples questão de encaixe.

...

Brittany me balançava sua cabeça loira e chorava e a morena me motivava a ir atrás da loira enquanto a traça vestida me fuzilava com os olhos. Bem, é claro que o dia não estava ruim o suficiente, bobagem. Dito isso, Brittany correu para o corredor e permaneci estática, olhando para o espaço que ela tinha acabado de ocupar.

"Vai atrás dela, ela precisa de alguém." A morena me falou e olhei em seus olhos, buscando por alguma hesitação em seu pedido e, quando não achei nenhuma, voei daquele colchão e corri atrás da Britt a tempo de encontrá-la rumando para a porta de saída. Os mil degraus daquela escada infinita de Berry foram saltados de três a três. Certo, confesso que foi algo perigoso, mas cheguei ofegante e a tempo de segurá-la pelo braço.

"Precisamos conversar, Brittany." Disse séria e puxando-a para mim.

"Sobre o quê? Você vai me abandonar e ficar com ela?" Sua voz era chorosa e eu teria sentido raiva se não soubesse que ela estava naquela situação desagradável. Controlei meu gênio, não precisava de mais lágrimas hoje, ressecariam minha pele de pêssego.

"Eu estou aqui pra você e sou sua melhor amiga, não vou te abandonar." Certo, dizer essa frase me doeu profundamente, principalmente quando me lembrei de nossa conversa ontem, sobre levá-la ao altar para entregá-la ao aleijado hipócrita. Mas era disso que ela precisava e era o que eu podia oferecê-la. Só isso. Por mais que me partisse o coração, era o que precisávamos e como a modelo tinha me torturado cantando mais cedo, não é hora de ter o que eu quero e sim o que preciso.

"Mas e a Katie? Vocês..." A antiga Santana diria algo parecido com 'não é mais problema seu', mas a Britt merecia mais de mim. Se alguém merecia uma nova Santana, era ela. Mas eu também não esticaria minha perna além do que podia, porque aquela menina quase santa me fez perceber que eu também precisava de alguém e não era da Brittany ali, naquele momento. Eu merecia mais do que ele poderia me oferecer.

"O que quer que eu tenha com ela não vai nos afastar e eu vou estar aqui pra você." Falei tão sincera quanto pude e olhei fundo em seus olhos. Não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas aquela aura de novela mexicana que envolvia a casa de Berry estava começando a me dar alergia, só isso explicaria o fato de ter ficado com a vista embaçada mais uma vez no mesmo dia. Percebendo isso, minha melhor amiga se jogou em meu colo.

"San, eu tô com tanto medo..." Foi seu choro em meu ombro.

"Eu também, Britt, eu também..." Não é a melhor frase para se reconfortar uma pessoa, mas era o que tinha pra hoje. Abracei-a forte e chorei em seu ombro. Porque aquilo me doía de tantos modos que eu não sabia nem enumerar. Não era simplesmente traição, nem coração partido, também não era só sofrimento pela minha melhor amiga, mas eu estava abrindo mão da garota que achei que seria para sempre o amor da minha vida desde a minha infância. Mas a gente cresce e tem aquela porcaria toda de escolhas e nem sempre somos nós que tomamos as decisões que mudam tudo, mas sem querer essas decisões mudam tudo na gente também. Situação escrota e desgraçada.

"O que a gente faz, San?" Ela se afastou e me olhou nos olhos. Limpei seu rosto e sorri, ou talvez tenha feito uma careta, não sei muito bem.

"Continuamos a nadar." Seu sorriso foi doce e triste e eu sei que ela se lembrou das incontáveis vezes que me fez assistir esse desenho desse peixe Nemo imbecil e perdido (porque ela costumava se dizer como Dory, o peixe desmemoriado que nadava sem saber pra onde ia, ou seja, lugar algum). Isso fez com que ela secasse os meus olhos e me olhasse sorrindo.

Me virei ao ouvir passos e lá se encontravam a modificada careca, o Pacman que devorava o que estivesse pela frente e a religiosa e santa, me dando um sorriso orgulhoso que me fez ficar embaraçada. Antes que pudesse me sentir culpada pelo que estava acontecendo naquele mausoléu, o herege e sua boca imperdoável degolaram o silêncio.

"Somos um grupo e trabalhamos como um, não é mesmo?" Depois dessa filosofia barata de boteco de rodoviária, motivou-nos todos a darmos um abraço em grupo, como aqueles perdedores do grupo de futebol fazem antes de nos envergonharem com tanta incapacidade atlética. "Nós cuidamos uns dos outros e não importa o que aconteça, estaremos juntos." Falou continuando seu discurso real e fiz questão de cortá-lo antes que resolvesse começar o tricô como se fôssemos um grupo de velhas surdas.

"Grupo ou karma, dá no mesmo. Agora vamos pedir algo pro almoço antes que eu morra de fome, já que você não perdoou nem os talheres." Joguei em sua cara perdedora mesmo, não sou de meias palavras.

"Eu tô morrendo de fome mesmo. Vamos pedir uma pizza? Vou pegar o telefone." Isso foi a marombada e depilada mucama de Berry, que soltou antes de ir pegar o número do botequim no qual nos faria comer.

"Peça uma vegana pra Q. e Berry e nós vemos outra pra nós, Puck." Falei para a marginalizada traveca de esquina que me sorriu cretinamente antes de voltar a seguir seu rumo torpe. Olhei ao redor e todos me olhavam como se tivessem visto um fantasma. Mais um, na verdade. Porque esse povo tem um olho de Tandera que deve ver até em raio-x. A boca arreganhada estava vazia pela primeira vez do dia e Brittany e a miss simpatia sorriam como se soubessem de algo. "O que é?" Perguntei fuzilando aqueles três, que balançaram a cabeça e se entreolharam, negando qualquer vínculo satânico que tenho certeza que os ligava. Segurei meu olhar nas esmeraldas claras em minha frente que, sorrindo, só se deu ao trabalho de abrir o braço e me enfiei entre ele.

"Eu estou orgulhosa de você, Santana Lopez." Foi o que me sussurrou antes de beijar minha testa. Talvez eu tenha corado, mas pode ter sido o reflexo de sua camisa de um vermelho que parecia estar aceso e flamejante, assim como a cabeça oca da sua irmã.

"Certo, que seja." Respondi depressa e com um quê de vergonha (porque aquele dia estava vergonhoso mesmo) e virei para Britt, que se sentava no sofá junto da boca nervosa do grupo e me sorria entre triste, contente e perdida. Respondi com o mesmo sorriso, não podia dar mais nada do que já tinha ali e, por mais triste que fosse, me senti melhor ao olhar o sorriso compreensivo da morena me abraçando (estou pra descobrir quantos mil tipos de sorriso essa menina tinha, porque eram muitos, muitos mesmo) e dei de ombros.

...

Aquele beijo que tinha começado de modo doce e gentil tinha virado algo que rumava para necessidade. E eu deveria estar acostumava com isso já. Não poderia existir ninguém além da Rach que acendesse todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo. Não tinha existido até hoje e, depois de estar com ela, eu não iria apostar minhas fichas que pudesse existir tal ser com o poder físico que ela exercia sobre mim. Talvez não seja só comigo...

Dane-se! De agora em diante, seria só comigo e para provar meu ponto de vista, mordi seu pescoço com força (porque ela é minha e quero que todos saibam). Bom, a onde de proteção (porque eu não sou uma pessoa ciumenta, que fique claro) somada ao gemido grave e rouco que ela me deu incendiaram o meu corpo todo e me afastei para olhar em seus olhos. Só posso dizer que se meu objetivo era parar o que estávamos fazendo, o plano foi completamente por água abaixo. Mas meu bom senso só fugiu de mim quando ela resolveu me lançar seu sorriso torto e morder o lábio inferior. Respirei fundo e tentei acalmar os tremores elétricos que percorriam meu corpo e busquei beijá-la mais uma vez. Em vão, já que ela se afastou. Depois de uma breve confusão, entendi que ela estava se fazendo de difícil e esperei por seu próximo movimento.

"Sabe, baby, eu sempre tive uma espécie de fetiche com cozinha, o que acha?" Foi sussurrado em meu ouvido e minha única resposta foi gemer alto quando a senti morder minha orelha. Bem, isso pareceu ser a resposta certa, já que ouvi seu risinho baixo em seguida. "Acho que isso é um sim..." Continuou a me torturar assoprando rouca e lambendo meu pescoço em seguida.

Suas mãos estavam apoiadas na parede atrás de mim e desci as minhas de sua cintura para sua bunda, apertando-a com gosto, o que me deu o resultado desejado. Pois bem, eu tinha uma Rachel Berry arfando, gemendo e cavalgando em meu colo e fiz a única coisa sã que qualquer pessoa faria se conhecesse os amigos que tinha e a própria sorte.

"Rach, a gente precisa parar..." Sussurrei em seu ouvido e beijei seu pescoço. Não, isso não era eu apenas provocando, ela era assim, irresistível. Meu pedido não funcionou e no segundo seguinte sua mão estava em meu peito, colando-me na parede. Aproximou seu rosto do meu lentamente, mas quando fui beijá-la, simplesmente mordeu meu pescoço com força e em um ponto que não deveria ser mexido. Pois é, eu estava uma bagunça, entre gemidos e urros, ela só ria levemente no meu pescoço.

"Tem certeza, meu amor?" Não. Eu tinha certeza de que ia morrer se ela continuasse a brincar assim comigo. Passei minha mão por dentro de sua blusa e puxei-a com força para um beijo que era tudo, menos morno. Entre mordidas, gemidos e lambidas, ela resolveu continuar e colocou a mão por dentro da minha blusa.

"Rach..." Suspirei e pedi para o que fosse que ela entendesse aquilo como um 'pare', mas não tive tal sorte e sua mão arranhava a minha barriga. O melhor sempre acontece quando nós deixamos de lado as preocupações. Digo, na maioria dos casos, não nesse. Quando resolvi que não iria esperar até que ela não estivesse mais machucada e iria ignorar as pragas que tinham que estar ali, nós seríamos interrompidas. Puxei-a pelos cabelos com uma das mãos enquanto a outra tinha voltado para sua bunda, sua respiração forte e entrecortada, seus gemidos altos e roucos e sua mão que se preparava para tirar a minha blusa nos deixaram suando, sem contar em sua cavalgada no meu colo que estava me ajudando a perder água de outro modo... Até o desgraçado do meu destino de azar intervir mais uma vez.

"Opa, desculpa!" Uma frase que eu nunca odiei tanto em toda a minha vida e uma pessoa que estava pedindo para morrer tinham que cortar o momento. Não, Puckerman ainda resolveu derrubar uma cadeira com sua falta de habilidade e de timing. "Desculpa, de verdade! É que o pessoal tá com fome e nós resolvemos pedir uma pizza e eu vim pegar o telefone que fica na geladeira e achei que vocês estivessem no quarto fazendo... er, isso. Hum. Se eu soubesse..."

"Noah, cala a boca! Pela nossa amizade, só fica quieto." Minha morena disse tremendo em cima de mim e antes que eu pudesse ameaçá-lo ou jogar uma faca afiada em sua garganta. Ela abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça, visivelmente tão irritada (e excitada) quanto eu e me sussurrou. "Você realmente falou sério sobre aquilo de drogá-los? Sabe de algo que funcione?" Eu tive que rir da sua fofura e beijei sua bochecha, me aproximando para dividir o segredo.

"Sei sim. Nós só precisamos achar a dosagem certa e..." Minha frase foi interrompida por seu grito.

"Quinn, rápido, vamos googlar isso! Alguém com certa sabe e vai poder divider conosco!" Falou pulando do meu colo e me oferecendo a mão, enquanto eu não sabia se ela estava brincando ou não, ela batia o pé, me esperando. "Vamos, Quinn, precisamos ser rápidas, sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer ainda e você sabe que sempre tem um assunto atrapalhando..." Antes que ela pudesse terminar o seu discurso, eu já estava de pé e segurei sua mão, puxando-a para fora daquele lugar para conseguirmos, enfim, o que precisávamos.

"Esperem aí, meninas! Vamos pedir pizza e fazer um grande almoço em família. A Santana e a Brittany se resolveram e precisamos comemorar as novas." Certo, saber sobre a situação da S. e da B. me fez parar e o mesmo aconteceu com a Rach, que me olhou.

"Não é bom pro bebê se dermos isso pra Britt não, né?" Sua pergunta foi sussurrada em meu ouvido e balancei a cabeça. Provavelmente não era bom. Quer dizer, grávidas não podem fazer nada e eu sei disso porque já estive do outro lado... Parei com meu devaneio ao olhar a cara emburrada e bicuda da minha namorada que virou sua raiva para mim. "A culpa é sua, Quinn!"

"Culpa de quê?" Perguntei me assustando enquanto Puck nos olhava como se fôssemos duas loucas.

"Shhhh! Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando!" Sua resposta revoltada a faz ignorar aquele empata, se virando para mim e voltamos aos sussurros. "Era pra termos feito isso ontem, nós devíamos ter visto isso tudo e acionado o plano já! Mas não, claro que não daria certo!" Puck cerrou o cenho me olhando e eu dei um sorriso amarelo pra ele antes de respondê-la.

"Rach, a Britt também estava grávida ontem, a diferença é que ela só descobriu hoje..." Sussurrei de volta e ela pareceu analisar o que disse, pois se calou por alguns segundos.

"Mas quando a gente não sabe também é errado? Quer dizer, ontem a gente não sabia e tudo mais..." Antes de ela entrar em mais uma de suas leituras, cortei-a rindo com gosto e se seu olhar matasse, bem, eu não estaria mais aqui. Tentei acalmá-la com um beijo na testa e voltei a nossa prosa baixa, com Puck nos vigiando e falando ao telefone.

"Meu amor, a gente vai chegar lá, prometo..." Disse em seu ouvido e a vi cruzar os braços. "Rach, eu quero tanto quanto você, mas vamos no nosso tempo, tudo bem? Sem correr com nada e..."

"Daqui a nove anos, Quinn Fabray! Você jura? Eu não acredito nisso, não é possível!" Foi seu grito antes de virar-se e marchar dramaticamente para fora da cozinha. Bom, eu fiquei parada no centro da cozinha como um dois de paus e sem contar na cara sacana de Puck me olhando, provavelmente sabendo do que estávamos falando.

"Relaxa, Quinnie, ela vai voltar daqui a pouquinho quando vir o que está acontecendo na sala." Foi de um deboche desgraçado sua frase desnecessária. Mas enfim, o que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

"O que é que está acontecendo na sala?" Antes que pudesse perguntar, minha namorada voltou marchando e nos olhou na expectativa. Tirei meu time de campo porque eu realmente não tinha nada a ver com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali. Puck apenas me olhou com um olhar vencedor e revirei os olhos pra ele, para que ficasse pianinho depois de nos atrapalhar e ainda querer vir dar uma de melhor do mundo. Se o meu humor estava péssimo, era cem por cento culpa dele.

"Você viu como as coisas estão divertidas? A Kay e a San..."

"Do que você ta falando, Noah?" Seu tricô foi interrompido pela minha revoltada namorada. "O que a Katie tem a ver com a Santana? Eu quero é saber o que o Finn, o Artie e o Kurt estão fazendo na minha sala. Pode me explicar?" Que diabo estava acontecendo ali agora? Segui o olhar de ira da minha diva e dei de cara com um Puck pálido e de boca aberta, ainda segurando o maldito telefone do inferno, que logo deixou cair e saiu voando da cozinha. Arqueei uma sobrancelha pra Rach que apenas me balançou a cabeça e voltou para perto de mim. "Por que tanto azar? Por que conosco?" Disse em seu gesto dramático, lançando suas mãos aos céus. Bem, eu tenho que concordar com ela, aquilo estava ridículo já não era possível. Fui pega de surpresa por seu corpo se jogando em meu colo e segurei-a com força. "Será que eles vão precisar voltar aqui para pegar algum maldito telefone ou podemos ter paz?" Me perguntou sinceramente entristecida.

"Depois do que vi o ex-padre fazendo hoje, eles vão precisar é da geladeira toda..." Respondi e beijei sua testa. "Que timing desgraçado é o desse povo, não é possível!" Reclamei sozinha e olhei para Rach que ria baixinho, balancei a cabeça sem entender nada. "O que foi, Rach?"

"A gente podia fugir, ou trancar a porta da cozinha..." Disse desgrudando seu rosto que estava afundado em meu ombro e beijei sua testa, afagando seus cabelos.

"Ou a gente podia se drogar e dormir pra ver se nos livrávamos disso..." Sugeri e ela me entreolhou enquanto medíamos a possibilidade daquela opção. Bem, nossos olhares duraram pouco, Santana gritando e um barulho de vidro quebrando nos fizeram descartar essa hipótese. Grandíssimo filho da puta era esse Finn!


	13. I will follow you into the dark

**A/N: **Heeey, peeps! Como vão nessa jornada? Sim, eu demorei. Não, eu não tenho desculpa, nada além de ter e ainda estar viajando, cola? Espero que sim porque pretendo ter um futuro promissor na política e primeiro a gente treina desculpas. Bem, talvez eu tenha que aprender a mentir também... E talvez só o 'futuro promissor' já esteja de bom tamanho...

Enfim, ao que vos interessa: temos romance Faberry (de uma doçura que me fez passar a madrugada bebendo água), temos barraco generalizado, um bocado de Santie, os Puckleberries bros, POV's da S., Q. e Rach e uma parte em terceira pessoa. Hum, ah sim, a Katie vai ser mais inserida nessa história e o Kurt também vai aparecer. O resto, só lendo mesmo. Existe mais uma gracinha dessas * e é a Santana fazendo menção a um ensaio da Lispector sobre o azul: _"Visto da Terra, o céu é azul/ Vista do céu, a Terra é azul/ Seria o azul uma cor em si/ ou uma questão de distância?/ Ou uma questão de nostalgia?/ O inatingível é sempre azul."_ E o termo 'mulher núbia' era utilizado para descrever as mulheres que costumavam ser perfeitas demais para serem reais. Enfim, nem sei por que estou escrevendo isso tudo. A Santana pensa em uma música da Rihanna, 'Man down' e se nesse mato tivesse uma internet digna, eu até daria o link aqui. Mas a gente brinca com o que tem.

Pro próximo: yes, nós temos fantasmas. E o dueto Puckleberry e escola e Stacey. E aceito sugestões.

Obrigada, mais uma vez, pelas reviews e por ainda acompanharem essa baixaria. Vocês fazem o meu dia (e me deixam acordada de madrugada, sintam-se pessoas privilegiadas por isso. Ou não). Boa semana, meu povo e minha pova. Xoxo.**  
><strong>

**Hoje eu tô com vontade de falar que eu tenho Glee, tenho dinheiro, tenho todo mundo. Pronto falei e menti, okay? Processem não, é tudo de brimks.**

* * *

><p>"O que nós vamos fazer, baby?" Foi a frase que me fez voltar a realidade e olhar o emaranhado de cheirosos cabelos cor de chocolate que eu estava acariciando. Suspirei contente. Quem no mundo poderia ser mais feliz do que eu nesse momento? "Quinn...?"<p>

"Hum?" Seus grandes e sinceros olhos me olhavam com uma curiosidade incrível e eu sorri. Como não poderia? Até que um vulto de preocupação passou pelos ímãs castanhos da minha namorada e percebi que tinha me perdido demais do nosso assunto. "O que foi, Rach?"

"Eu perguntei o que nós vamos fazer?" Certo. Eu estava perdida. Do que ela estava falando? Ou melhor, onde estávamos antes do seu perfume ter me intoxicado e me levado a outra realidade?

"Com relação a?"

"Ora, Quinn, sobre o que estávamos conversando?" Um das coisas que se aprende namorando Rachel Berry (sim, só namoramos por um dia, mas nos conhecemos há nove anos e quem pode me julgar?) é que ela não é do tipo paciente para repetir os assuntos. Não, é um absurdo não prestar atenção em seus discursos e zonear, pelo mais breve que seja. E eu estaria sorrindo aberto nesse momento, caso ela não tivesse se desenrolado do meu abraço, batido o pé no chão e cruzado os braços, fazendo um bico adorável que eu poderia beijar por horas até... "Você não pode estar me ignorando e rindo na minha cara, Fabray! Não, eu me recuso a acreditar nisso! Que nervo você tem! Pois que fique com seu deboche aí e vou me juntar ao sem educação do Finn..." Ela não terminou de falar porque eu puxei-a pelo braço e beijei-a como se não houvesse amanhã. Não por ciúmes do estúpido do Finn, obviamente, mas pela sua expressão de contragosto ser tão adorável que eu não poderia pensar em outra coisa a não ser em beijá-la fora do seu rosto. Ok, talvez tenha sido um pouco pelo retardado do Finn, pensar que ela estava ameaçando me deixar para ir falar com ele que nem cérebro tem para entender metade do que ela diz... "Baby, tem gente na sala..."

"Hum?" Depois de ouvir sua voz miada e rouca é que fui abrir os olhos e me deparar com a situação. Olhei para seu rosto vermelho, minha mão em seu cabelo segurando-o com força, seu peito arfante, boca entreaberta, respiração falha e lábios avermelhados. Nada me assustou até aí (tirando o desejo que estava sentindo no momento – tanto nesse, quanto em todos, se me cabe dizer – porque isso sim, sempre me assusta), mas o fato de suas pernas estarem cruzadas na minha cintura e uma de minhas mãos estar apoiada na mesa. Ceeeeerto! Como nós viemos parar aqui? Depois de rir, provavelmente vendo minha expressão de medo (isso poderia muito bem ser relacionado a um daqueles casos de possessão que são mostrados nesses programas sobrenaturais, só assim seria explicável), ela se ajeitou na minha frente, colocando o indicador no meu nariz.

"Ora, acho que alguém está com ciúmes..." Uma risada fechou essa frase desafiadora, claro que era uma calúnia. Como eu poderia sentir ciúmes ainda mais da estupidez humana que era o Finn? Só percebi que sua intenção era brincar com meus sentimentos de raiva por aquele estranho projeto de frankesteein quando seu indicador foi passeando pelos contornos do meu rosto e sua boca parou abruptamente em meu ouvido. "Sabia que você fica realmente irresistível quando está assim, sendo possessiva?" Na verdade, eu não estava sendo possessiva ou ciumenta, mas a lambida que ela deu em meu pescoço me fez esquecer até do meu nome. "Relaxa, baby, eu não trocaria você por ninguém..." Seu sussurro rouco e a mordida que se seguiu me fizeram ter certeza de que uma certa diva Rachel Berry veio ao mundo para me enlouquecer e me deixar subindo pelas paredes. Ou mesa, dada a situação. Afastei meu rosto para olhá-la nos olhos e graças ao bom Deus (e ao cretino do meu pai) eu sempre fui boa em esconder sentimentos e segurar emoções. Caso contrário... Caso contrário é melhor que eu nem pense muito tempo nisso, ou ainda estarei influenciando minha mente a... Não, eu não precisava de muita imaginação para ir longe. Não com a minha namorada mordendo o canto do lábio e me lançando um sorriso torto que me enganchou tanto quanto suas pernas naquele momento.

"E-eu não estou ciúmes..." Minha única solução para tentar escapar daquela análise minuciosa foi surgir com essa resposta imbecil. Maldito tempo que eu namorei o maldito Finn! Não conseguia nem pensar em nada melhor e ela está me dando aquele sorriso novamente e me olhando de cima embaixo, mordendo o lábio... Eu preciso de um chuveiro frio. Ou melhor, uma banheira fria, porque meus joelhos estão falhando e Deus me ajude!

"Pois eu poderia jurar..." Um dia, eu tenho certeza que isso vai parar de funcionar. Eu quero dizer, não a nossa química porque isso é impossível, mas o fato de eu cortar seus discursos com beijos e me aproveitar do fato de ela estar com a boca aberta (por estar falando, obviamente) e colocar minha língua na sua sem permissão. Mas até lá, a gente aproveita. Tudo para provar o meu ponto de vista e certificá-la de que eu não sou ciumenta.

Ao que o beijo foi se tornando mais leve e amável (porque eu ainda tinha o mínimo que fosse de autocontrole), segurei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos e abri os olhos aos poucos. Vê-la ainda de olhos fechados e com os lábios entreabertos me fez sorrir como uma maníaca e beijei seu nariz para disfarçar o fato de eu estar com os dentes arreganhados sem motivo aparente. O motivo era ela, ela saberia só olhando nos meus olhos. Nossa! Por que eu perdi tanto tempo longe dessa menina?

"Você estava dizendo, Rach?" Perguntei ao vê-la me sorrir novamente, dessa vez com doçura e certamente lendo o que se passava em minha cabeça naquele momento, como sempre fez. Ela. Não era nem difícil adivinhar em quem eu pensava na maior parte do tempo e não seria diferente para minha morena. Ao ouvir minha pergunta, minha diva relaxou no meu abraço e apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro, respirando fundo.

"O que nós vamos fazer, baby?" Ah sim, agora eu me lembro dessa pergunta... Só falta lembrar o motivo pelo qual ela estava sendo feita... "Eu quero dizer, o pessoal está todo na sala, Kurt, Artie e Finn." Não pude deixar de fazer uma careta ao ouvir o nome do nosso ex em comum, ele era _realmente_ desagradável. "É, eu sei, não temos muitas opções, não podemos nos esconder aqui pra sempre e..."

"Ah sim, você quer saber sobre aquilo de tomarmos algo pra dormir ou..." Não terminei meu raciocínio porque sua risada foi tão pura, melódica e gostosa que não consegui sentir o pingo que fosse de raiva e nem imaginá-la como sendo deboche.

"Não, meu amor, quero saber o que diremos... Sobre nós." Foi sua resposta, um pouco mais discreta e tímida que sua gargalhada, mas ainda assim leve.

"O que diremos a quem sobre nós?" Eu não estava entendendo mesmo. Mas nós precisávamos dizer alguma a alguém sobre nós? Quer dizer, não ia ser bom falar sobre isso de fantasmas por aí, né? As pessoas iam acabar nos julgando e...

"Quinn, o que eu sou sua?" Ela perguntou segurando meu queixo e me olhando fundo nos olhos.

"Namorada." Se eu soubesse que o fato de ter respondido antes de piscar fosse fazê-la rir assim, de modo tão lindo, eu estaria dizendo isso como um mantra. 'namorada, namorada, namorada, namorada, futura esposa, mãe dos meus filhos'... Será que ela quer ter filhos? Bem, temos a vida toda para decidirmos isso, mas ela vai ficar sabendo que eu irei pensar duas vezes antes de fazer parto normal, ah sim, ela vai saber.

"Então, minha namorada, nós contaremos isso para os outros, para a escola ou você quer esperar, não sei..." Seu discurso começou confiante e cheio de si, mas à medida que foi aproximando para o final se tornou inseguro e baixo. Bem, isso simplesmente não ia dar.

"Você é minha namorada, Rach." Não foi uma pergunta, mas ela balançou a cabeça em concordância. Me aprumei em meu lugar e segurei seu rosto, fitando fundo em seus olhos. "Que graça teria eu namorar você e ninguém saber?" Sua expressão confusa me valeria o mundo, mas era o meu trabalho assegurá-la e protegê-la. "Nós namoramos e não vamos nos esconder, Rach, é simples." Era simples, não?

"Tem certeza, Quinn?" Sua expressão era de pânico e pensei ter dito algo errado, ou será que corri demais com as coisas? Ah, meu Deus! E se leu meus pensamentos e viu que pretendo pedi-la em casamento e ter filhos com ela? Droga! Maldita cabeça que não pensa coisas produtivas... "Psiu, Quinn!" Voltei a olhar pra ela. "Eu só não quero que faça nada que você não quer, eu não estou te forçando a isso, podemos esperar se quiser. Afinal, estamos namorando desde ontem e ainda nem fiz nossos calendários." Eu sei que por mais que sua explicação fosse brincalhona e leve, ela queria que eu tomasse uma postura quanto a nós duas e era o que eu iria fazer.

"Tenho certeza, Rach. E você?" Disse séria e olhando em seus olhos.

"Eu quero que o mundo saiba que Quinn Fabray é minha, isso responde?" Me disse sorrindo e beijando minha bochecha. Sorri de volta porque ela era, de fato, adorável. "Mas eu não estou te forçando, baby. Não quero que pense que estou repetindo o que fiz com o Finn..." Por que esse retardado sempre tinha que surgir no meio das conversas? Ou no meio dos corredores, das salas de estar? Praga de menino!

"E o que o Finn tem a ver com isso, Rachel?" Disse me afastando e cruzando os braços.

"Eu não quero que pense como ele que estou te forçando, só isso." Sua resposta foi calma, mas pude sentir que ela estava com medo. Muito bem, Fabray! Pra quem pretende protegê-la você está realmente dando aulas. Descruzei os braços e apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros.

"Rach, eu não sou o Finn." Não foi um sermão, ou uma resposta atravessada, nem foi com raiva também, eu estava apenas expondo um fato. Eu não era o Finn e não faria o que ele fez com ela, simples assim.

"Eu sei, é só que..." O que mais disse em sua resposta foi o fato de ela ter abaixado a cabeça. Será que estava com vergonha do assunto? Ou pior! Será que ela ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele? O último pensamento fez meu coração bater descompassado no peito e o ar se tornou mais rarefeito...

"Você ainda o ama?" Perguntei baixo, era a pergunta de um milhão.

"Não. E acho que nunca amei." Sua resposta foi tão rápida que não sei se tive tempo de terminar minha pergunta ou de me preparar para o pior. Não estou reclamando, longe de mim, já que senti um peso enorme sendo tirado dos meus ombros e o ar voltar aos meus pulmões, me fazendo expirar com força. Bem, ainda falta a segunda pergunta.

"Por que vocês ficaram juntos tanto tempo? Quero dizer, você realmente se empenhou em conquistá-lo e tudo mais..."

"Ele estava com você e eu queria você. Não que eu precisasse chamar ainda mais a sua atenção, já que pelo visto eu realmente causo uma última impressão." Revirei os olhos, não tinha como mentir, não é? "Acho que foi por isso que usei de tantos artifícios para conquistá-lo. Não estou aqui orgulhosa do fiz, Quinn, que fique claro. Foi egoísta e infantil demais tê-lo usado só para te esquecer." Um sorriso se apoderou do meu rosto, eu não ligava o mínimo que fosse pros sentimentos daquele João-bobo, mas quem poderia me julgar? "Só que nós somos adolescentes e não pensamos muito, entende? Não seria algo que eu faria hoje ou nunca mais, para ser bem precisa, mas foi o que fiz e me arrependo. Agora sobre o fato de ter ficado tanto tempo com ele. Bem, ele me protegia. Não só pela sua estatura, ou reputação, mas digo quanto aos meus sentimentos mesmo. Ele era seguro. O que todos vão achar ridículo, já que se trata de Rachel Berry, a garota que tem as emoções à flor da pele, mas nós precisamos nos proteger, Quinn. Ele não me ameaçava, era a minha zona de conforto, como você disse naquele dia, no auditório quando discutimos e você disse que ele era o meu príncipe encantado. Bem, ele não era. Ele não seria o meu conto de fadas, mas não partiria o meu coração. Foi isso que pesou na minha escolha." Eu consegui ouvir toda a sua explicação sem comentar absolutamente nada e parei para analisar o que ela realmente queria dizer com aquilo.

"Você sente perigo comigo?"

"Sinto." Foi curta e grossa sua resposta e eu tive vontade de morrer ou apagar todo o nosso passado. Uma dor física me cortou ossos e abaixei a cabeça quando lágrimas embaçaram a minha visão. "Estar com você é um perigo constante, Quinn." Ela continuou e segurou o meu queixo, me fazendo olhar em seus olhos e limpando minhas lágrimas que rolaram. Seu sorriso me confundiu e corri para tentar me explicar.

"Eu sinto muito, Rach, muito mesmo..."

"Eu sei, baby, eu sei." Um beijo leve seguiu esse discurso e seu sorriso ainda continuava no mesmo, me encarando. "Quinn, eu não posso compará-la ao Finn. Não é justo com ele, porque ele não teria chances." Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça, ainda segurando meu rosto com as mãos e se aproximando de mim. "Eu te tenho agora, não é?" Concordei com a cabeça e a vi continuar. "E isso é o sentimento mais incrível que eu poderia sentir na vida, baby. Não se compara a nada, absolutamente nada. Mas é como dizem, quem não tem nada, não tem nada a perder. E era exatamente assim que as coisas aconteciam entre mim e o Finn. Só que não é assim com você e nem poderia. Eu tenho tudo agora, como eu não poderia estar correndo perigo? Hoje eu tenho algo a perder, você, caso esteja em dúvidas aí. E se eu pensar nisso por muito tempo, eu provavelmente ficarei devastada, já que você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha desde que fui apresentada a Barbra." Sério! O que ela via nessa velha? Não sei qual era a dela com essa mulher, não é possível? Tudo bem que ela podia cantar e ganhou todas as premiações na carreira artística (sim, eu pesquisei e vi alguns filmes porque sabia que ela gostava. Acho que todos que tem ouvidos sabem que ela gosta dessa loira sem sal), mas e daí? "Eu tenho você e isso é tudo o mais que sempre pude pensar, por isso eu corro um risco que nunca corri até hoje, o de te perder. Mas se você quiser saber, Quinn, estar contigo faz qualquer risco valer a pena." Seu sorriso sincero fez meu coração derreter e me esqueci da velha insossa por então. Como eu não poderia amar essa menina? Ela estava apostando tudo em mim, mais uma vez. Mas hoje e de agora em diante eu não a decepcionaria. Nunca mais! Eu vou protegê-la mais do que o mongolóide do Finn e ainda darei segurança a ela. Pronto, está decidido o que farei com o resto da minha vida: passarei cada segundo de cada dia provando a essa menina que eu a amo e mantendo segura e protegendo-a e lhe dando um lar.

"Você não precisa sentir medo, Rach, eu vou te proteger de agora em diante." Falei sincera.

"Isso é você me pedindo em casamento, Fabray?" Sua pergunta foi desinteressada, mas algo tinha que estar ali para ela me perguntar aquilo, não é?

"Não." Pude ver que a decepção e a tristeza cruzaram seu rosto antes de ela abaixá-lo e tentar me lançar um sorriso de show. Ignorei sua tentativa de me burlar e segurei o seu rosto, olhando-a firme nos olhos. "Quando _eu for _pedi-la em casamento, Berry, será de um modo bem mais romântico, pode apostar." Ali estava o sorriso de 10000 watts que fazia o mundo girar, sem essa de movimento de rotação e translação, minha vida só funcionava com e por causa dos sorrisos dessa menina. Sorri de volta, o que eu poderia fazer?

"Ora, Fabray, pode esperar que eu usarei isso contra você." Sorrimos uma para outra, abracei-a apertado, cheirei seus cabelos (não como um cachorro, mas meu nariz acabou em sua cabeça e ela cheirava realmente bem...) e beijei sua testa. "Então, o que nós diremos para os meninos?" Perguntou me fitando e balancei a cabeça confirmando.

"Nós diremos para quem tiver ouvidos, Rach. Diremos para os seus vizinhos bisbilhoteiros também. Sabe, eu bem pensei que podíamos tocar a campainha deles para contar. Afinal de contas, esses mal amados vão ter que se acostumar comigo te fazendo serenatas na calçada. E ele nem vão poder contar com a polícia, já que o pai da Britt é general, então que se acostumem. Diremos aos seus pais também. Eu posso fazer um grande jantar e chamá-los para comunicar a eles. E aos estudantes do Mckinley, com certeza. Eu bem que poderia roubar o microfone da sala do Sr. Figgins, enquanto o Puck e a S. distraíam ele e eu faria um discurso para toda a escola. Claro que não podemos nos esquecer do Glee Club, obviamente. Mas eles saberão quando eu te cantar uma música no meio do auditório." Ouvir suas gargalhadas foi o que me motivou a continuar esse discurso ensandecido, mas que poderia se tornar verdade, não é? Algo a ser pensado... "O mundo todo vai saber que Quinn Fabray ama uma certa diva Rachel Berry. Talvez eu coloque nos jornais, quem sabe? Ou eu posso fazer uma tatuagem com o seu nome escrito e pintar o cabelo de rosa. O que acha?" Ela balançou a cabeça em discordância. "Não quer a tatuagem? Bem, não se pode culpar uma mulher por tentar, não é mesmo?" Cheguei a vê-la revirar os olhos e sorri. Ela era minha, enfim. "Eu quero que o mundo saiba que você é minha, Rach. Hoje e para depois de amanhã e daqui a 80 anos também. Porque você é a primeira pessoa que amei e quero que seja a única. Eu posso até gritar do seu telhado, ou do meu depois de roubar o megafone da treinadora Sylvester." Isso a fez gargalhar ainda mais e pude ver lágrimas escorrendo pelos seus olhos. Cá pra nós, não existe sentimento melhor do que esse e tenho certeza de que não há de haver. "Todo mundo tem que saber que um dia você estará na Broadway e eu estarei sentada na primeira fileira, ao centro. Que serei eu quem vai entrar no seu camarim com rosas todas as noites e vou beijá-la até sentir meu corpo ficar mole. E, quando não puder estar lá, porque eu pretendo trabalhar e te dar uma vida confortável também, terão dúzias de rosas dizendo o quanto sinto a sua falta e quanto gostaria de poder ter te admirado em cena. O mundo todo vai ver que serei eu quem irei levá-la ao altar e dizer o discurso mais clichê e bobo que já existiu na história dos casamentos. Isso e depois vou rodá-la e dar-lhe um beijo cinematográfico porque nossa história não merece menos, não cabe menos. E eu sei que errei com a Beth e não tive a maturidade suficiente para dar a ela a vida que ela merecia, mas prometo que nunca farei isso com você ou com nossos filhos. Mesmo que você queira chamar nossa filha de Elphaba ou o que for, eu estarei lá para vocês." Parei meu discurso e olhei em seus olhos marejados e felizes, talvez tanto quanto os meus, o que me deu mais força ainda para continuar. "Rach, isso não sou eu te propondo um romance épico..."

"Por favor, épico não, o Jesse me fez odiar essa palavra." Ela me cortou pela primeira vez com uma expressão séria e entendi que ela tinha deixado de acreditar naquela palavra por causa do estúpido do St. Jackass.

"Eu não sou o Jesse e, como ia dizendo, não estou te propondo um relacionamento épico. Eu conheço as suas falhas e você conhece as minhas e sei que vão ter horas nas quais vamos brigar e nos detestar por um segundo, porque a vida é assim. O que estou te dizendo é que não vou deixar de amá-la nesses momentos e nem vou sair pela porta e virar as costas pra você. Vamos ter um daqueles romances que você vai interpretar no palco, do tipo que escreviam quando não éramos nascidas, os romances da mitologia grega que deram sentido e forma a toda vida humana. Daqueles sobre amores que duravam a vida toda, porque eu sei que nós vamos durar pela vida toda. Se o que eu sinto por você sobreviveu a tudo e até a mim mesma, ele não pode simplesmente apagar como uma chama gasta. Você não vai sair da minha vida assim tão fácil, Berry, eu não vou deixar. Nós vamos inspirar contos de fadas modernos ao redor do mundo, assim que todos souberem a quem Rachel Berry pertence. Vão escrever nossa história em Paris e não será tão romântica quanto a original, tenho certeza." Depois de vê-la chorando e mordendo o lábio, resolvi abraçá-la porque estava realmente sentindo falta da proximidade e precisava convencê-la de que estava sendo sincera. "Isso não é épico e nem vai ser, baby, vai ser eterno." Sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela me agarrou com mais força, com braços e pernas. Depois de me dar um beijo no pescoço, se afastou e limpei suas lágrimas.

"E isso não é um pedido de casamento, Quinn Fabray?" Me falou com seu meio sorriso torto que me despertava tantas reações que achei que meu corpo não fosse capaz de suportar.

"E isso não é um pedido de casamento, Rachel Berry." Respondi no mesmo tom e com o mesmo sorriso e a vi balançando a cabeça. "Estou apenas constatando um fato." Foi quando vi seu sorriso desabrochar como uma rosa na primavera e tive certeza de que um dia, por ela, eu estaria fazendo aquilo tudo.

"Pois então fique você ciente de que espero algo muito mais romântico do que isso, Fabray. Dê seu jeito para arrumar outro discurso que seja melhor e mais poético que esse." Seu gesto de pouco caso com a mão fechou o discurso e só pude sorrir e assentir.

"E quando é que eu não dou um jeito de te ganhar com palavras, Berry?" Respondi cruzando os braços e ela sorriu de novo, saindo do papel.

"Se eu te disser que te amo e que as minhas melhores apresentações sempre foram e serão só para você, seria muito aquém do seu discurso?"

"Bom, eu posso aceitar isso. Por agora, pelo menos." Disse sorrindo e abraçando-a apertado.

"Pois então saiba que você, Quinn Fabray, vai ser sempre a pessoa pra quem eu vou me apresentar, mesmo que você não possa estar no teatro por causa da nossa filha Glinda. Elphaba? Você jura?" Ela se separou e me perguntou olhando em meus olhos e só dei de ombros. "E você está certa, eu consigo te amar depois de tantos anos e você consegue me amar mesmo eu sendo uma diva, por direito, já que tenho talento para isso, que fique claro, que anda por aí batendo em fantasmas. Se existe uma definição de eterno no dicionário, ela está por nossa causa." Ela disse e me sorriu com cumplicidade, claro que era pra gente. "Pra sempre, Quinn, eu não te quero menos do que isso. E infelizmente não posso te desejar mais do que te desejo também, não seria humanamente possível."

"Bom saber, Rach. Muito bom saber." Falei sorrindo.

"E eu vou aceitar." Fitei-a por um longo tempo, até que ela me explicou o porquê da aceitação. "Quando você me pedir em casamento, eu vou aceitar." Se o fato de o seu rosto estar vermelho significava que ela estava embaraçada, então realmente ela deveria estar para morrer, porque nunca a vi tão tímida. Beijei sua testa brevemente.

"Eu sei que vai, Rach, e saiba que vou pedi-la sim." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e encostei minha testa na dela. "Quer algum gesto romântico em especial? Pode falar, Berry, essa é a hora." Brinquei.

"Sendo feito por você, Quinn, eu não posso pensar em nada que me deixe mais absurdamente feliz." Ela não é adorável? Isso explica o fato de em alguns anos ela vir a ser a minha esposa.

"Eu vou pensar em algo que se aproxime do que você merece, Rach, eu te prometo." Ela me sorriu, concordando com a cabeça e me deu um beijo breve.

"Só você segurando uma aliança e vestindo mais nada pra mim está bom."

"Safada." Respondi sorrindo e tentando ignorar as imagens que isso liberava na minha cabeça. Droga! Quando eu me tornei pior que um garoto adolescente espinhento?

"Pode ser, mas você não ama nem um pouco menos por isso." Sua convicção me fez rolar os olhos e a minha futura esposa se aproveitou para continuar o assunto, ainda com sua testa colada na minha. "E se eu me apresentar em uma espécie de Moulin Rouge, baby? Você, ainda assim, vai me assistir?" Que diabo de pergunta era essa? Desde quando ela estava pensando em se apresentar num cabaré? Tenho certeza absoluta que ela nem pisaria os pés num lugar daqueles por falar que as mulheres são sujas e de vida muito fácil. Até imagino a leitura que me daria sobre os homens que deixam suas famílias em casa e vão para a rua se divertir com mulheres baixas e rameiras e se embriagar ao estupor para esquecerem-se de suas vidas miseráveis porque são covardes demais para correrem atrás de seus sonhos. Afastei meu rosto depressa e vi seu sorriso brincalhão e entendi tudo. Ela estava brincando comigo para saber se eu sentiria ciúmes, muito boa, Berry, muito boa.

"Você acha mesmo que, como minha mulher, ia passar perto de um lugar sujo, contaminado e abominável desse tipo? Absolutamente não, Rachel, nunca!" Disse cruzando os braços.

"Minha heroína!" Dito isso, ela se jogou de cima da mesa em colo e segurei-a junto a mim enquanto beijava sua boca com uma vontade louca. Ora que absurdo! Alguém colocando as mãos na futura mãe dos meus filhos... Só por cima do meu cadáver! Enquanto praguejava internamente, o beijo ia aumentando a voracidade e dado momento esqueci de que estávamos numa cozinha com a múmia do nosso ex no outro cômodo. Até porque, acabei colocando a minha morena de volta na mesa e ia me preparando para subir em cima dela e beijar aquele sorriso safado embora.

"Q., Rach, eu preciso de vocês na sala, é uma emergência. O Finn e a San estão discutindo e o Puck acabou de socá-lo e o Artie está tentando acalmá-los e... Nossa! Isso é quente!" B. disse na porta da cozinha e suspirei à contragosto descendo da mesa. Por que eu não vi essa chegando, hein? Deveria ter imaginado. Rach também se aprumou e se sentou na mesa, aproximando-se do meu ouvido, ainda com o mesmo sorriso.

"Vamos resolver logo isso com esses meninos porque eu _preciso _continuar o que estávamos fazendo." Um beijo seguiu esse discurso e minhas pernas ficaram bambas, me obrigando a apoiar meu peso na mesa enquanto ela saltava e ia pra perto da Britt.

"Bem, vamos até lá, Britt." Me virei ao ouvir sua voz e encostei minhas costas na mesa, dando um sorriso sem graça pra B. e vendo minha namorada me piscar e sorrir, murmurando um 'você não perde por esperar'.

Argh! Malditos sejam esses meninos sem noção!

...

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ora, que abusado era esse Finnfernal! Primeiro, entrava sem nem ter sido convidado (eu realmente duvido que depois das porradas bem dadas que Berry deu em sua cara estúpida ela o chamaria aqui, isso não era possível nem em se tratando daquela metade de diva) e ainda perguntava o que _eu _estava fazendo aqui? Um abusado esse lesado, um abusado! Aproximei-me dele com os punhos cerrados e pronta para socar aquele ar mongolóide embora de sua cara de pau, mas a menina veneno colocou a mão em meu braço e virei-me para vê-la balançando a cabeça levemente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Finn?" Isso foi a marginalizada menina transformista que se materializou na sala de estar e se aproximou do grande espantalho no recinto.

"Não te interessa, Puck, eu vim falar com a Rachel." Ele só poderia estar brincando, não creio que ele fosse suicida a esse ponto, não poderia acreditar nisso.

"Pois fale comigo, Finnsensato, ela não vai falar com você." Disse e me aproximei de sua cretina figura.

"Meu assunto é com ela e não com você, Santana. Além do mais, você ainda não me respondeu o que está fazendo aqui." Sim, ele teve essa audácia! Me aproximei e dedei o seu peito de pombo com o indicador para provar meu ponto de que: primeiro, ele não entraria arrastando suas pernas paralisadas e ameaçaria o hobbit na minha frente. E segundo, eu ditava as regras ali, não ele.

"Pois saiba você, Finnbecil, que ela não falará contigo e não te interessa o que _eu_ estou fazendo aqui. O que nos interessa agora é que _você_ está de saída. Ou pela porta ou pela janela, a escolha é sua!" Trinquei os dentes em sua cara sofrida para que ele entendesse bem minha mensagem e, como o homem que era, ele engoliu em seco. "Ou você realmente acha que depois de ter dado um tapa na Berry ontem eu vou te deixar aproximar essa sua mão de onça dela? Não acredito que você seja tão estúpido a esse ponto, nem você pode ser."

"Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Santana, e não é problema seu! Eu estou aqui para pedir desculpas e conversar com ela, não contigo!" Foi gritado em minha cara e minha mão, automaticamente, pegou um vaso que estava na mesa de canto da sala e arremessou-o. Infelizmente, eu errei o alvo que era sua grande e oca cabeça. "Que porra? Você está ficando louca?" Ele teve a ousadia de me empurrar e senti braços fortes me segurando. Virei-me e me deparei com Puckerwoman me segurando pela cintura e com força.

"Hudson, sai daqui agora ou você vai se arrepender de ter cruzado o nosso caminho!" A ameaça da traquina delinqüente me fez lembrar que ele ainda tinha a voz grossa e até poderia assustar alguém. Graças a Deus sua cirurgia não acabou com o pouco de masculinidade que o rodeava de quando em vez. Menos mal, toda ajuda é bem vinda.

"Calma, gente, vamos conversar e resolver isso como pessoas maduras que somos." Porcelana se jogou no meio de nossa conversa e revirei os olhos. Ora, quem ele pensava que era? A voz da consciência?

"Diga isso por você, Hummel, porque o babaca do seu meio irmão não tem uma célula pensante nessa cabeça de bagre dele." O velho Puck voltou e estava me sentindo até que segura pela familiaridade da situação. Há algum tempo, era algo normal vê-lo nos defendendo dos imundos do time de futebol e dava uma sensação nostálgica boa. Isso e o fato de ver a morena de braços cruzados e com sua presença imponente do meu lado esquerdo, fuzilando a cara burra do Finnfeliz. Mais longe naquele cômodo, estavam Britt e o professor Xavier conversando com a lombriga clériga, num papo muito misterioso e baixo. Confesso que um raio de ciúme cortou meu corpo, mas apenas rapidamente. Ela não era mais minha para cuidar. Não, que se dane isso! Ela sempre seria minha para cuidar, mas de agora em diante, só como amiga.

"Puck, nós só queremos nos desculpar, só isso. Não precisamos brigar mais e nem quebrar mais nada. Somos todos um time, defendemos uns aos outros e não é certo nos agredirmos desse modo. Tenho certeza de que chegaremos a uma conclusão e a um denominador comum se deixarmos de lado as diferenças e as atitudes imaturas de ontem no passado. Vamos colocar tudo isso de lado e passar por cima de mais esse obstáculo..."

"Santo Cristo na Terra, Porcelana! Como você e Berry conseguem conversar falando tanto e sem parar? Que diabo!" Tive que cortar aquele discurso todo porque, venhamos e convenhamos, um hobbit matraqueiro já era uma desgraça que tinha que lidar, agora dois? Não, nem eu merecia aquilo.

"Ora, desculpe se meu vasto vocabulário te incomoda, Santana. Não tenho culpa disso." Revirei os olhos porque, na minha mente, ouvi a voz de Berry dizendo isso e só poderia ser alguma reação psicótica por tanto tempo de convívio com essas pessoas satanistas.

"Vamos voltar ao ponto que sou eu querendo falar com a Rach." A torre de Babel disse, achando que ele era importante de algum modo e para alguém na face desse planeta. Revirei os olhos, grande estúpido e egocêntrico ele era.

"O assunto é você dando meia volta com essas suas pernas esquerdas e indo embora daqui antes que eu quebre-as, Finnprestável." Falei me soltando do abraço de urso do criminoso e indo em sua direção com passos largos e fortes.

"Nós não sabemos se ela quer falar com você, Hudson, então vá embora e ligue antes de aparecer. Não é educado aparecer na casa dos outros sem ser convidado e impor sua presença sem saber se ela é bem vinda. Então, por favor, volte outro dia." Isso foi a top model dizendo com um desgosto agradabilíssimo na voz e me virei sorrindo orgulhosa. Aquela era _a_ garota!

"Você não é bem vinda, eu não te conheço e nem sei o que está fazendo aqui. Aliás, quem é você mesmo, oh, moça tão querida?" Seu deboche me fez parar morta em meus passos. Sim, ele conseguiu me mortificar com tanta audácia e cheguei a vê-lo aproximando-se da minha morena. Er, da morena, eu quis dizer. Que seja, ela, em nenhum momento, mudou sua postura e nem pareceu se assustar. Muito pelo contrário, levantou seu queixo desafiadoramente e sorriu um sorriso vencedor, sarcástico e malicioso, olhando-o de baixo para cima. E ela estava me conquistando mais um pouquinho com o passar do tempo, isso era um fato.

"Eu sou Katherine Spencer, a melhor amiga da Rachel desde os quatorze anos e você é?" Falou olhando vencedora na cara lerda do pau de virar tripa. No alto de sua burrice, Finnescrupuloso deu uma respiradela funda e encheu seu peito de pombo, achando que impunha algum respeito. Grande babaca.

"Eu sou o namorado dela, Finn Hudson. Peraí, como você sabe o meu nome?" Claro que no final ele iria fazer sua usual cara monga de paisagem. Revirei os olhos, esse menino era um desperdício de tempo no mundo.

"Ex." Puck falou alto o suficiente para fazê-lo virar-se rapidamente em suas pernas de garça e encará-lo com fúria.

"Por que? Você não perdeu tempo, não é, Puck? Já pediu a Rachel em namoro, é isso?" Foi uma resposta raivosa e atravessada. Só não seria mais atravessada que a tigela da mesa de centro que estava prestes a se jogar em minha mão e furar sua cabeça de vento.

"Não, você que resolveu agredi-la e terminou com o relacionamento, Hudson." Katie respondeu e o fez virar-se novamente. Na próxima, eu aposto que ele vai quebrar seu pescoço de girafa, estou na torcida. Como o estúpido que era, ele resolveu se aproximar da menina e segurou-a pelo braço. Bem, antes de que ele pudesse dizer o que quer que fosse, meu punho se fechou e acertou seu queixo. Uma puta dor infernal, mas tenho certeza de que doeu mais nele que em mim, se o fato de seu peso de Golias ter caído no chão como uma grande jaca podre e estatelada quisesse dizer algo. "Meu Deus, Santana! Deixa eu ver essa sua mão!" Foi a morena me olhando agora com ternura e segurando minha mão que eu talvez, possivelmente, poderia ter quebrado.

"Ai!" Disse baixo e de olhos fechados quando ela segurou minha mão em um ponto sensível e só voltei a abri-los quando sua outra mão passeou em meu rosto e um sorriso tímido se apoderou de seu rosto. Sorri torto e com culpa. Não sei bem o que ela fazia comigo, mas tenho certeza de que não era nada normal.

"Você está bem, Santana?" Sua pergunta foi sincera e ela olhava fundo em meus olhos. Assenti com a cabeça e mordi o lábio. Vendo que eu não estava sendo completamente sincera com isso tudo de sentir dor e estar bem, ela me puxou em um abraço apertado e beijou a minha testa, suspirando baixo. "Você não deveria ter feito isso, menina, sua mão não está quebrada, mas você poderia ter se machucado mais feio." Falou e me beijou os cabelos mais uma vez.

"Er, não foi nada..." Foi o que respondi antes de ver Puck se jogando e agarrando Finntragável. Eu até pensaria que esses dois tinham um caso, mas eu sabia que ele estava fazendo aquilo para me proteger. Ele realmente era uma pessoa (porque não posso dizer amigo ou amiga, já que não tenho mais certeza de nada) boa de coração. Britt saiu correndo para cozinha e o cadeirante ficou papeando com a bicha papona e sua sabedoria de igreja de alto de morro. Se o inválido tivesse pernas, aposto que ele estaria se balançando como um pêndulo no meio da sala e por trás de seus binóculos, pude ver que sua expressão era de puro terror. Verdade seja dita, eu senti pena dele. Só um pouco, entretanto. Ninguém engravida na inocência, pelo amor de Deus, né? Então chorar pelo leite derramado depois de revirar os olhinhos é muito fácil e...

"Desgraçado!" A voz de Puck sendo preso no chão pelo peso morto do Finnbecil me cortou de meus monólogos internos e voei na direção daqueles dois, chutando a cara escrota daquele boneco inflável, que foi ao chão. "Valeu, S." Puck me respondeu quando ajudei-o a sentar-se. Afinal, não ia deixar aquela carreta de boneco de massa sentar-se em cima da transviada e estragar sua operação, não era justo, né? A anta quadrada se sentou e ameaçou levantar-se e se atirar seu corpo sem utilidade na gente, mas Hummel o segurou.

"Finn, para com isso, essa situação está ficando ridícula já. Por favor, vamos nos concentrar em resolver as coisas, brigar agora não vai nos ajudar em nada." Porcelana disse segurando a mula que teve o desprazer de ter como irmão e olhou para nós com um pedido de desculpas estampado na testa. Além disso, o rodas veio se rolando para perto da gente com o devorador colado em seus calcanhares. "Nós viemos aqui pra conversar com a Rach. Cada um por um motivo. Eu estou aqui porque precisava me certificar de que o Finn se comportaria." Revirei os olhos. Esse menino mongolóide só vai se comportar quando estiver preso em uma coleira. "O Artie precisava de conselhos e..." Dito isso, a mademoiselle Chanel olhou para o perneta quatro olhos que só balançou sua cabeça. "E eu queria conversar um assunto particular com a Rach também. Mas como não contávamos que ela teria tão... singulares companhias, nós não soubemos como lidar e por isso eu peço desculpas."

"Tá certo, Porcelana, tem algum objetivo com esse falatório todo ou você só está nos torturando?" Interrompi aquele discurso presidencial porque eu já tinha uma Berry na vida.

"Isso sou eu querendo pedir trégua e que nos comportemos, pelo menos por agora. Não precisamos quebrar a casa." Parou e olhou para a mobília e a decoração ao redor, sorrindo como um aloprado. Claro que ele iria se apaixonar pela casa, afinal, era, de fato bem arrumada e tudo mais. E ele era gay, né? Quando se deu por cansado de lançar olhares amorosos para as paredes e de fazer sexo visual com os móveis, continuou o falatório. "Bem, voltando. Como disse a Katherine, nós precisamos saber a Rach vai querer nos receber e, quando soubermos, ficaremos ou iremos embora, de acordo com o desejo dela." A morena que passava a mão em minha cintura, provavelmente com medo de eu quebrar o nariz de palhaço do Finn, apenas sorriu meiga e em concordância. "Então só nos resta esperar para saber qual será a resposta dela e saber se..."

"Finn, o que você está fazendo na minha casa?" Com sua entrada dramática, mãos na cintura e queixo desafiante, hobbit perguntou para o songomongo de seu ex, que sorriu como o estúpido que era e se ajeitou em suas pernas de pau.

"Rach, que bom te ver! Como você está? Nossa! Como eu senti sua falta..." Falou marchando em seus saltos para perto do hobbit. Tentei sair do abraço para quebrar as pernas daquele abusado, mas a morena apertou-me ainda mais em seu corpo e beijou meus cabelos.

"Fica aqui, Santana..." Foi sussurrado em meu ouvido e me deu calafrios por todo o corpo, como se eu fosse apenas um amontoado de nervos que se acenderam e tudo mais. Bem, eu fiquei. Não pelo seu pedido, mas como ela estava me segurando com força, o ar já não estava mais alcançando meus pulmões e minhas pernas estavam começando a fraquejar e eu estava quase desmaiando... Ela me virou em seu abraço e beijou a minha testa, sorrindo e apoiando seu queixo em minha cabeça enquanto meu rosto ia parar apoiado em seu colo, perto de seu ombro. Não, eu não ia ver aquela cena desgostosa porque sabia que ia querer quebrar os membros do Finnsosso como se ele fosse uma boneca Barbie, era melhor prevenir, certo?

"Eu te fiz uma pergunta, Finn." Me virei e vi Berry vociferar com raiva para aquele estrupício de menino que ela teve o desplante de namorar. Isso depois de ele ter abraçado o ar para fora de seu incompleto corpo com seus braços de polvo e se ajoelhar no chão. Não sei se para esticar a sua vergonha ou se para ficar do tamanho de sua ex (agora sim eu posso perceber que casal estranho era aquele. O hobbit batia na cintura do Finnaceitável e era até que delicada, enquanto esse menino era um completo desastre de trem. Esquisitice definia aquele casal dos infernos, mas bem, pelo menos a Q. chegou a tempo de salvar sua metade de namorada das mãos inábeis do Finncapaz.). E foi só pensar na minha ex-capitã que vi sua alteza marchando como uma mulher em uma missão por aquela sala de mal estar.

"Eu vim me desculpar, Rach. Eu sei que fui um estúpido com você ontem e perdi o meu bom senso..."

"Você é estúpido sempre e nunca teve bom senso para dar falta de um agora." Refiz aquela frase porque alguém naquele cômodo precisava ser sincero. Olhei para o lado e Celine estava rindo baixo, claro que ele saberia que seu meio irmão era uma experiência falida como ser humano, ele tinha que saber. O dito erro da natureza virou seu pescoço de mola e me olhou com fúria, talvez achando que eu sentia medo de sua desengonçada pessoa. Ora, faça-me o favor, não é?

"Sim, Finn, você ia dizendo?" Berry incentivou o vergonhoso menino a continuar sua luta com palavras para formar um discurso e conseguir se comunicar que não por modo de sinais, como faz a corja de sua espécie menos desenvolvida que amebas.

"Pois é verdade, Rach, eu vim me desculpar. Eu sinto muito por tê-la agredido, não sei o que me deu. Acho que o fato de te ver com o Puck me deixou com raiva e eu realmente sinto muito, de verdade." Fez seus olhos de peixe morto, achando que era uma vítima. Deus guarde essa menina que está me segurando, porque se eu conseguir me soltar, ele vai ser uma vítima sim, mas será vítima do meu assassinato.

"Você estava errado realmente, você me humilhou e me faltou com o respeito na frente de toda a escola e ainda me agrediu. Eu me decepcionei com você, Finn, mais do que tinha imaginado até vê-lo, aqui, na minha casa. Porque agora eu não consigo nem ouvir sua voz e olhar em seu rosto sem sentir uma onda de fúria me invadir. Eu sinto muito, mas não acho que estou pronta para conversarmos." Claro que Berry poderia ter resumido essa leitura toda com um 'sai da minha frente, idiota, eu te quero morto', mas ela tinha que passar um sermão, claro que tinha. De um modo esquisito, ouvi-la falar em parágrafos não me irritou como costumava (e, que Deus me perdoe, mas talvez eu esteja começando a aturá-la...). Era esse ar envolto em loucura e as drogas que tinham me dado, só podia ser. Finnpotente não gostou da resposta que teve e pulou em seus pés de palhaço, assim como sua cara risível. Observei a cena e uma pessoa em especial. Uma loira que se desgrudou da soleira do arco de entrada da sala de estar e cruzou os braços, encarando-o com raiva. Quinn Fabray estava pronta para o ataque. Sorri ao perceber que, enfim, poderia descansar no abraço da menina dos olhos de esmeralda. Afinal, a encrenqueira e turbinada estava de braços cruzados de um lado e a pantera loira estava do outro, lançando dardos com o olhar.

"Ora, Rach, você sabe que a culpa não foi só minha. O que você diria se estivesse em meu lugar? Você acha que é divertido ver a sua namorada estar recebendo raspadinhas de outro cara? Isso não existe, é claro que eu iria me irritar e tenho todo o direito."

"Então o problema era ela receber as rapadinhas para beber e não o fato de elas serem jogadas nela, é isso que você quer dizer, Finnexistente?" Tive que intervir porque esse menino só poderia ser um retardado se estava realmente usando esse argumento e se achando com o direito de sentir alguma coisa. O único sentimento que cabia para ele era o de pena, pena e dó de sua existência. Olhei para a loira e ela só me acenou curto com a cabeça enquanto seus lábios subiram um pouco, no usual sorriso de HBIC que estava acostumada a ver, nosso sorrisinho ordinário da vitória.

"E você pode falar muito porque você nunca fez isso, não é, Santana?" Disse deixando de olhar nosso chaveiro cantante e se virando com raiva para mim, que me desenlacei do abraço acalentador da morena e olhei forte para sua patética figura.

"Eu não sou a namorada da Berry e nem nunca fui, mas você pode ter a certeza do inferno, Finnacreditável, que se eu fosse, se estivesse no seu lugar, eu já teria sido expulsa daquela escola por quebrar a todos, um a um." Não foi uma confissão de que eu gostava do hobbit ou me importava com seus sentimentos, só quis dizer que tenho o costume de proteger as minhas pessoas. "E você seria a pessoa na qual eu mais teria prazer em bater." Disse cruzando os braços e olhando sua cara deficiente. Passeei os olhos para Berry e Q. e pude ver minha amiga arqueando sua sobrancelha de cartão de visitas para o hobbit e para mim. Sua metade de Barbra deu de ombros e sorriu um arreganhado de dentes para a loira ciumenta. Faça-me o favor! Sentir ciúmes de mim com aquele cantante gnomo era demais. Continuei olhando a russa menina e sua expressão se mudou em culpa. Que diabo? Até que a boca de Berry se abriu ainda mais e tive medo de ouvir um sermão ou de que a casa fosse sugada para outra dimensão por causa daquela grande boca de buraco negro. Assim, então entendi que Fabray estava com ciúmes de mim e se sentia culpada por isso e que sua falante namorada estava sorrindo orgulhosa por ela ter admitido isso. Esse povo tem que ter muitos problemas, não existe outra indicação. Ellen DeGeneres estava com ciúmes da Cher comigo e sua meia mulher estava, de algum modo, cheia de si por ver a loira esquisita se remoer em sua possessão. Que gente zoada. Bem, quando Finnado se aproximou foi que voltei minha atenção para sua cara de prisão de ventre.

"E você se acha muito melhor do que eu por isso, Santana? Porque, para mim, você não é. Você é, no máximo, igual a mim e sempre defendeu sua reputação, tanto que a Britt..."

"Não me compare a você, Finnsuportável, não me compare a você nem hoje e nem nunca. Porque você, diferente de mim, é só um garoto idiota que nunca precisou lutar pelo que queria e sempre achou que esse seu sorriso torto e retardado fosse te dar tudo. Pois veja isso, para tudo se tem uma primeira vez e dessa vez, você não vai sair ileso dessa merda!" Rosnei em sua cara perdedora e me movi para perto dele. Antes que pudesse socá-lo, Berry nos interrompeu e chamou a atenção daquele idiota.

"Até onde eu sei, sua conversa era comigo, Finn, a Santana não tem nada a ver com isso." Finnperdoável se virou e, pela primeira vez, seus olhos viram a loiraça que soltava fumaça pelas ventas. Agora o show estava pronto!

"O que é que ela está fazendo aqui?" Disse apontando seu dedo podre para Quinn, que apenas sorriu torto o encarando com raiva. "Ora, Rachel, que diabo está acontecendo aqui? Não é possível que a gente briga só por um dia e você se junta com essas pessoas. Não é possível." Isso ele disse rodando e apontando para todos como uma grande roleta de cassino. "Só pode ser para me atingir, isso não é verdade, eu não acredito! Quer dizer que até a _Quinn _é melhor do que eu, Rachel? Você só pode estar brincando. O que você quer de mim, que eu me ajoelhe e grite para toda a escola que estamos juntos? Que eu fique cantando musicais pelos corredores e ande com um cartaz escrito 'sou de Rachel Berry'? Ora, Rachel, você sabe que eu tenho uma reputação a defender. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não a ame..." Um falatório penoso para meus ouvidos, uma tortura pior que se somarmos as usadas pelos índios e pelos japoneses mafiosos.

"Eu não quero nada de você, Finn. Nem agora e nem nunca mais." Eu tive que sorrir com a resposta direta e rápida de Berry. Ela estava realmente aprendendo a ser durona. Talvez fosse mais fácil conviver com seus musicais depois disso...

"E o que _ela_ está fazendo aqui?" Finnito disse, ainda apontando seu dedo sujo para Q. e o hobbit correu para defendê-la, que ainda tinha aquele sorriso ordinário na cara e cruzava os braços. Posso dizer que eu, Santana Lopez, não sinto medo de muita coisa na vida, ou melhor, de nada. Mas aquela postura da Quinn estava realmente me assustando e me fazendo esperar pelo pior.

"Ela está aqui porque foi convidada, diferente de você, Finn, algum problema com isso?" O sorriso cretino de Fabray se abriu ainda mais e sua expressão foi de assustadora para sombria e assombrada. Cadê o padre para fazer uma oração nesse lugar? Porque isso nunca vai indicar coisa boa, nunca...

Bem, como eu imaginava, Finnpagável se aproximou de Berry e ousou segurar seu braço com uma mão. Como eu já tinha previsto, não ia acabar bem e não acabou mesmo.

"Sai de cima de mim, Quinn! Alguém tira ela de cima de mim!" Seus gritos mostravam toda a sua virilidade e masculinidade, o que fez com que Puck e eu entrássemos em um acesso de riso incontrolável.

"Eu só vou te dizer isso uma vez. Se você encostar um dedo que seja na Rach, você pode dar adeus a suas mãos." Foi como eu sabia que seria, só que muito mais intimidante. Sua voz era fria e dura como o aço e seus olhos não passavam absolutamente nada, nenhuma emoção. E tudo foi fechado com leves tapas na cara medrosa daquele lerdo. "Fui clara?" Disse cortando o ar do ambiente que, tirando as minhas risadas e as do transvertido delinqüente, estava mais silencioso que uma reunião de surdos-mudos. Quando se deu por satisfeita, Q. levantou-se e foi para frente de Berry, cruzando os braços novamente e olhando aquele tapete gigantesco e descerebrado.

O que aconteceu foi o seguinte, Finnadequado segurou o braço do hobbit e ameaçou abrir a boca para dizer o que quer que fosse, envergonhando ainda mais sua já baixa pessoa. Vendo isso, Fabray marchou e empurrou aquele farol de milha (com uma força inacreditável, eu devo admitir), que tropeçou em suas pernas de madeira e foi ao chão, com ela em cima dele, prendendo seus grandes braços destrambelhados embaixo de suas pernas e estapeando aquela cara cínica. Uma visão maravilhosa e isso me fez lembrar que ela era minha melhor amiga e eu tinha meus motivos para isso, como podem ver.

"Quem você pensa que é para dizer o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com a minha namorada?" Não, eu não podia acreditar em meus ouvidos, não podia. Nem eu e nem ninguém, se isso quiser dizer algo, todos engoliram aquele silêncio desagradável como se fossem sapos e só olharam de um para o outro, os dois competidores pelo coraçãozinho do hobbit que estava com sua grande bocarra aberta e seus olhos arregalados, tentando segurar sua 'menina de ouro'. Bem, ela não foi rápida o suficiente e esse azar foi só do Finncrédulo.

"Sua o quê?" Quinn disse se aproximando daquele suicida rapaz estirado no chão e, se seus olhos antes estavam inexpressivos, agora eles tinham uma fúria que poderia derreter as calotas polares.

"Namorada." Ele disse achando que poderia competir com Quinn Fabray. Falou e levou um senhor tapa, enquanto todos estavam estarrecidos demais para fazer algo. Finnstigante fez sua usual cara de origami e passou a mão onde tinha acabado de ser estapeado, isso tudo ainda sentado como um mendigo no chão. "Que porra? Qual é o seu problema?"

"Vou perguntar de novo, Hudson: sua o quê?" Falou fria e olhando em seus olhos.

"N-namorada..." Dessa vez, ele respondeu com mais cautela, o que não adiantou nada, claro. Tratando-se da Quinn nesse estado, só funcionaria se ele estivesse chorando e saísse fugindo da cidade. Pois bem, dessa vez, ela deu um soco forte no rosto do Finncompetente, muito forte. Forte o suficiente para fazê-lo cair pra trás. Porcelana saltou e tentou segurá-la, dele ela só se livrou ao dar de ombros e sua delicada figura caiu em cima do sofá.

"Vou perguntar de novo, até você acertar a resposta, Hudson. O que ela é sua?" Falou parando de pé na frente daquele menino estirado, derrotado e com a boca cortada no chão. Bom, quando se deu conta de que estava fazendo um papel mais perdedor que o usual, ele se sentou e ameaçou se levantar.

"Namorada!" Bem, ele estava pedindo e eu não conseguia sentir pena de sua estupidez, até porque, aquilo não era algo que se gritasse na cara de uma Quinn Fabray sem alma e emoção alguma. "E que porra isso te envolve?" Ele conseguiu falar isso, mas sua resposta foi um outro soco e um empurrão que o jogou em cima da mesa de centro dos Berry. Sério, aquela menina estava possuída. Não sei o que estava acontecendo, mas Q. voltou a sorrir torto e de modo sarcástico enquanto estralava os dedos da mão que tinha acabado de levar uma carada do mongolóide menino jogado no chão.

"Ora, Finn, isso muito me interessa porque ela é _minha namorada._ Então, eu vou te perguntar só mais uma vez, vamos ver se você consegue acertar a resposta nessa... O que ela é sua?" Foi o que ela rosnou se aproximando do Finnalcançável enquanto ele se apoiava na mesa de centro e tentava jogar seu peso morto em suas pernas solidificadas e ficar em pé com o resquício de dignidade que poderia haver.

"Na..." Eu fechei os olhos, juro. Estava feio aquilo ali. Dessa vez, Q. nem esperou que o menino rosnasse uma resposta e socou sua cara ainda mais forte e prendeu-o novamente na mesa de centro.

"O que foi que você quis dizer, Finn? Eu não ouvi muito bem..." Posso dizer com sinceridade que eu estava com muito medo do que ela poderia fazer naquele estado e olhei para Berry, porque só ela conseguiria fazer alguma coisa e poupar a vida medíocre daquele menino.

"Ex-namorada." Entendendo minha mensagem muda, o hobbit disse e se aproximou de sua valentona segurança e abraçou sua cintura, levantando-a de cima do Finnterminável e abraçando-a. O mais incrível foi ver a mudança de postura da Fabray ao olhar para seu chaveiro, seu olhar mudou de nublado para amoroso e seus braços rapidamente enlaçaram sua cintura, colando sua micro diva junto a si e beijando sua testa. Todos nós presentes na sala nos entreolhamos depois de ver essas mudanças claras no comportamento da mulher de aço. Impressionante! "Como está essa mão, baby?" Hobbit sussurrou para sua mulher maravilha que deu de ombros, fazendo sua pelúcia sorrir e suspirar algo em seu ouvido que a deixou vermelha. Essa curta menina era uma sapata saliente. Bom, ignorei-as quando Finnpraticável se levantou e voltou ao posto de animal irracional e sem amor próprio do recinto.

"Que porra, Rachel? Como você está namorando essa vagabunda se terminamos ontem?" É, o dia não estava fácil para um tal de Hudson, mas a culpa era toda dele. Antes que Berry conseguisse quebrar o vaso na cabeça desmiolada de seu ex, Puck voou em cima dele e o segurou pelos ombros, apertando-o.

"Eu pensei que você era só retardado, Finnconstante, mas pra isso você precisaria de um cérebro e, depois dessa, eu tenho certeza que isso é algo que você não tem." Me atirei naquela briga porque ninguém ofende minha amiga assim e sai ileso e ele não seria o primeiro. Claro que a voz de Berry cortou e mortificou o resto de nós, mortais.

"Finn Hudson, essa é a última vez que você fala qualquer coisa ofensiva, moralmente condenável, desagradável, sarcástica, debochada, agressiva ou irada para _minha namorada. _A última vez! Porque senão..." Claro que ela faria uma pausa dramática enquanto se aproximava daquele deprimido menino. "Senão, você vai se ver comigo. E acho que, depois de ontem, você ainda deve se lembrar que eu sei bater. E sei muito bem por sinal. Você não conseguiu me perder só como namorada, Finn, mas acabou de terminar com as chances que tínhamos de ter uma amizade. Porque eu juro, a minha vontade é de quebrar o seu pescoço agora, mas não vou te bater porque a _minha namorada_ já fez um trabalho bom por conta própria. Mas não abuse da sua sorte, não ouse falar o que for dela, Finn, ou eu só vou sentir pela Carole e pelo Burt. Estamos entendidos?" Vendo sua ex mandar um discurso mais ameaçador do que uma eternidade ouvindo showtunes, o menino super crescido apenas olhou como o abestalhado que era para ela.

"Bem, Rach, nós estamos indo embora, nos falamos depois, tudo bem? Eu sinto muito pelo trabalho e pela bagunça, não queria que tivesse terminado assim..." Porcelana se desculpou olhando o meio corpo de Berry, que só assentiu tristemente com a cabeça e foi dar um abraço de divas naquela outra menina. Algo foi sussurrado ali naquele papo, mas não me dei ao trabalho de ouvir porque estava vendo o transviado jovem carregar o grande corpo sem cérebro do Finncontrolável para fora da casa, jogando-o na sarjeta como ele merecia. Na verdade, ele caiu no chão porque veio com pernas, mas não leu no manual pra que elas serviam, então o criminoso só teve o trabalho de empurrá-lo porta afora, o resto ficou pela sua incapacidade mesmo. Como esse menino ainda era o capitão do time de futebol é a pergunta que não quer calar. Mas isso explica como esses idiotas perdiam mais jogos do que disputavam, com um líder como esse, que não ganhava uma competição mental nem com um jumento, nada seria mais certo.

Depois do abraço das atrizes, Celine olhou com um ar triste para o hobbit e imaginei ser pelo fato de só a existência de seu meio irmão ser uma vergonha singular, mas não tenho tanta certeza sobre isso. A operada segurava a porta como um vigilante e depois dos 'tchaus e até logos', Porcelana se dirigiu para ir embora. Berry estava agarrada no pescoço de Q. como um colar, o padre mastigava a boca porque já tinha acabado com as compras do mês naquela casa e o perneta conversava com Britt até se endireitar (ou o que for mais próximo disso, dado o fato de que ele sempre vai estar sentado e descansando suas pernas cansadas) e anunciar.

"Bem, como todos devem saber, a Britt está grávida." Segurei minha enorme vontade de rolar os olhos para aquele discurso desnecessário e corri a sala com os olhos, procurando uma pessoa em especial. Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona e brincando com seu celular, provavelmente jogando tetrix e ignorava completamente aquele assunto. Q. sentou-se no sofá com seu mais novo acessório estacionado em cima de seu corpo e brincando com a mão que ela tinha usado para socar a cara sonsa do Finnseguro. Até que o hobbit pegou sua mão e começou a beijá-la. Repugnante. O delinqüente estava sentado na mesa de centro e o papa-anjo e papa tudo o que vê pela frente estava atrás da Britt, com as mãos em seu ombro. Ela, por sua vez, estava em pé ao lado do descansado menino que tinha começado o discurso. "Então, eu só queria dizer que nós vamos precisar da ajuda de vocês porque decidimos ter o bebê." Dito isso, os olhos verdes e penetrantes me furaram (é, tipo naquelas vezes em que a gente sente que alguém está nos encarando) e virei-me para olhá-la, que largou o seu joguinho eletrônico de lado e me aproximei dela, a curtos passos. "Eu não sei como vai ser isso, ou como vamos fazer e confesso que estou entrando em parafuso, mas juro que vou dar tudo e mais ainda para essa criança, só digo isso porque seria bom contar com amigos..." Sorri para ela, que descruzou as pernas e deixou de ser a musa núbia e mulher azul e inatingível* e voltou a ser a menina que mexia com minhas estruturas. Sem perguntar, sentei-me no seu colo e, sem pedir licença, seus braços se fecharam ao meu redor e minha cabeça ficou apoiada em seu colo. "Então, nós podemos contar com a presença de vocês?"

"Sempre. Nós sempre estaremos aqui para vocês, Artie, e vamos fazer o possível e o impossível para que essa criança tenha a melhor e mais pacífica gravidez do mundo, pra que ela possa nascer tão feliz e iluminada como a mãe." Isso foi Berry, obviamente, ainda sentada no colo de Quinn que tinha um sorriso leve e idiota no rosto. Nossa, aquela ali estava tão apaixonada que não era nem engraçado.

"B., eu vou estar ao seu lado pelo resto da minha vida, você sabe disso. Pra vocês três e pro que precisarem." Fabray disse agarrando seu ursinho e apertando-a em seu colo, provavelmente pensando que ela iria começar a cantar como a maioria das pelúcias. Mas não aconteceu dessa vez, graças ao bom Deus e suspirei aliviada.

"Você está bem, Santana?" Foi sussurrado em meu ouvido pela morena que me olhava com os olhos cheios de ternura. Um leve sorriso cruzou meus lábios, ela não estava me perguntando se eu estava bem por ter socado a cara sem vergonha do Finnarticulado, ela queria saber como eu estava lidando com aquela situação toda e não pude conter uma quentura acalentadora de me atingir e me esquentar. Eu sorri pra ela, pra sua preocupação e para sua sinceridade. Assenti com a cabeça.

"Agora estou, Katie." Disse baixo e só pra ela ouvir, não precisava que mais ninguém ouvisse aquele tipo de papo porque eu tenho uma reputação, afinal de contas. O sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto era lindo e iluminado como o nascer do dia e revirei os olhos me ajeitando em seu colo. "Bater naquele mongo do Finnprevisível me fez realmente bem." Falei sorrindo e ela rolou os olhos.

"Como quiser, Lopez, como quiser." Foi o que me disse sorrindo e acariciando meus cabelos.

"San...?" Bem, a voz de Britt me chamou e olhei ao redor. Todos já tinham expressado suas concordâncias menos eu. Voltei meus olhos para a miss mundo e a vi concordando com a cabeça, me incentivando a fazer o certo. Por outro lado, vi o inválido com um olhar de medo por trás de seu telescópio e Britt esperando a minha resposta com ansiedade e mordendo o lábio. Dado outro momento, eu teria dito 'sim' pro que quer que ela me pedisse, mas não naquela hora. Naquela hora, nem sua visão mordendo o lábio me fez ter pensamentos pecaminosos. Isso era coisa do passado. Como nós duas. Acho eu... Levantei-me e andei até ela, parando em sua frente. Só me dei ao trabalho de sorrir e fui puxada para dentro de um abraço apertado, como todos que ela costuma dar.

"Eu estou aqui pra você, Britt. Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você." Falei sincera e olhando em seus olhos. Bem, depois fui puxada para outro abraço e ela já estava chorando em meu ombro e eu estava consolando-a e acariciando seus cabelos. "Vai dar tudo certo, olha quantas pessoas tem aqui por vocês?" Ela se afastou e limpou os olhos, sorrindo tímida pra mim.

"Você sempre vai ser a mais especial de todas, sabe disso, não é?" Balancei a cabeça para deixá-la contente. Não, eu não sabia disso e ela com certeza iria me esquecer tão logo estivesse com a gravidez mais avançada. Mas é o que fazemos pelos amigos, não é? Era o que ela precisava saber naquele momento, então que seja! Depois disso, ela me abraçou mais uma vez e gritou seu usual "Yaaay!" Sorri com tristeza ao pensar no que estava prestes a se desenrolar ali, mas o destino que dirá, não é?

"Obrigado, Santana, isso significa muito para mim também." Fui cortada de prever o desastroso futuro que seria o meu pelo falatório do aleijado. Virei-me e olhei em sua cara, é, o garoto estava sendo sincero e podia dizer isso pelo seu olhar, então só assenti com a cabeça. Que fosse!

"Mas não vá achando que eu vou te abraçar, rodas, porque nem sei como se faz isso." Foi o que soltei e voltei andando para o colo da morena que já tinha aberto os braços para mim e teve o rosto devorado por um sorriso que era pau a pau com os da Berry. Que povo feliz é esse? De onde será que vieram essas pessoas tão sorridentes? Será que são do reino do Nunca ou do país das Maravilhas? Provavelmente devem ter ingerido tanto LSD quanto a louca da Alice. Gente mais esquisita.

"Bem, nós temos que ir pra conversar com os meus pais e..." O menino motorizado disse se rolando e olhando para todos. "... obrigado, todos vocês, de coração mesmo. E muito obrigado, Santana, de verdade." Resolveu me agradecer e olhou para Britt que sorria também, como se há cinco minutos aquela sala não tivesse sido um ringue de porradaria. Enfim. B. abraçou a todos e me mandou um beijo de longe que, como usual, eu peguei no ar com as mãos fechadas e levei ao coração. Sorrimos uma para outra e ela trepou no automóvel de seu príncipe, com Puck fechando a porta como um belo chofer que sei que seria um dia, pelo menos seu marido já podia contar com uma carona pra essas premiações escrotas que iria receber. Olhei para a menina embaixo de mim que tinha um sorriso encantado no rosto e me deixou confusa.

"O que foi?"

"Você está se empenhando e isso é bonito de ver, Santana." Ela disse e eu corei. "Cuidado que as pessoas podem achar que você está fazendo isso por minha causa, é perigoso." Foi o que aquela sem graça sussurrou em meu ouvido me fazendo sorrir só um pouquinho e revirar os olhos. Menina prepotente!

"Ninguém vai achar nada porque não há o que ser achado. E por que eu faria isso por sua causa, miss mundo? Vá tirando a sua cabeça do buraco e larga de ser prepotente." Foi uma resposta direta e séria, mas por algum motivo sobrenatural aquela criatura danou-se a rir tanto que estava tremendo embaixo de mim. Era o que me faltava, aquela menina estava debochando da minha cara, não era possível!

"Crianças, cadê as pizzas?" O bicho papão e sua falta de timing cortaram minha resposta atravessada para a sorridente menina porque sua boca nervosa estava sentindo a necessidade de mastigar algo.

"Provavelmente o barraco que aconteceu aqui deve ter assustado o entregador." Isso foi a delinqüente rapariga sorridente e sentada arreganhada em cima da mesa de centro.

"Bem, isso não é possível! Vou ligar para eles e deixá-los saber que é um absurdo deixar os clientes esperando por tanto tempo. Isso não está certo! E eles irão saber disso, nem que eu tenha que contatar a ACLU para processá-los por..." Fatalmente esse discurso só poderia estar vindo de uma pessoa. Ou melhor, de uma metade de pessoa e resolvi cortá-la, o dia estava cansativo por si só e não precisava de mais um falatório em minha cabeça.

"Ok, Berry, por que você não aproveita e liga pra eles, para que ouçam esse discurso interminável e saibam quantas leis eles acabaram de quebrar por demorarem tanto a entregar as malditas pizzas?" Não foi em meu usual tom de raiva porque eu estava cansada. Muito cansada. Mas não o suficiente para ignorar os olhares surpresos e assustados em minha direção. Ora que gente idiota, grande baboseira era eu não ter gritado com o hobbit.

"Quer saber de uma coisa, Santana?" Não, eu não queria. "Você está certa e vou até a cozinha agora mesmo ligar e deixá-los saber disso tudo! Eles não perdem por esperar." Sim, ali eu que estava abobalhada com o fato de Berry ter concordado comigo. Que dia mais esquisito era esse... "Noah, vamos comigo até a cozinha para que você me dê o telefone deles." Continuou em seu discurso e deu um beijo rápido na Fabray. Claro que loiríssima não deixou que o beijo fosse tão rápido assim e segurou-a pelo pescoço, continuando com aquela tortura visual que faria meus olhos queimarem, tenho certeza. Deu-se por vencida quando sua falante metade de menina ameaçou sentar-se em seu colo. Pelo amor de Deus, essas sapatas não conhecem discrição? Credo! Alguém apresente um quarto a essas duas.

"Tem três quartos lá em cima, se não me engano, Fabray." Claro que isso sobraria para mim, obviamente, como tudo que é ruim na vida sempre sobra. A diva tamanho PP apenas sorriu sem graça e virou-se andando com seu rosto pegando fogo e em direção a cozinha. Claro que Ellen iria dizer alguma baixaria em seu ouvido, essa duas não mudam nunca.

"Nós vamos fazer bom proveito disso mais tarde, S., pode deixar." Foi sua resposta com um de seus sorrisos ordinários que não acompanhariam boa coisa nem se fossem usados para a cura do câncer.

"Nojentas."

...

Cheguei na cozinha e pude ver Noah me olhando preocupado, porque no fundo, no fundo, ele sabia o real motivo de eu tê-lo chamado até ali. Ou assim presumo eu. Aproximei-me da mesa e alguns momentos de mais cedo assaltaram a minha mente, algo ao longo de uns lindos e sedosos cabelos loiros, com uma boca que poderia fazer maravilhas e...

"Nossa, acho que a noite vai ser interessante." Revirei meus olhos para seu sorriso cretino e tenho certeza que meu rosto estava pegando fogo desde a sala, quando Quinn resolveu sussurrar coisas impróprias no meu ouvido e me deixar em um estado ainda pior que o de mais cedo. "Wow! Eu realmente estava certo!" Uma gargalhada fechou essa frase desagradável e me virei para olhá-lo, para que ele soubesse muito bem que esse não era o tipo de brincadeira que deveria ser feita com uma pessoa no estado em que me encontrava. Bem, claro que minha repreensão visual teve o efeito desejado e cheguei a vê-lo engolir em seco. Exatamente, ninguém brinca com Rachel Berry! "Rach, eu queria me desculpar mais uma vez..." Então foi ali que entendi que, menos pela minha muda censura, ele estava se desculpando pelo fato que tinha acontecido com a vadia da Stacey. Suspirei fundo, aquela menina era realmente um balde de água fria, deveria estar namorando o Finn.

"Noah..." Tentei começar o discurso, mas, assim como todos, ele não deixou que eu continuasse e se aproximou de mim.

"Não, Rach, só me ouça. Eu sei que fui um imbecil e faltei em muitas vezes na nossa amizade. E tudo aquilo que você disse sobre os rabos de saia, bem, eu entendo e sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu tinha te prometido que isso não ia se repetir, mas eu te juro que não se repetiu. Eu não dormi com ela e nem nos beijamos, se é o que quer saber então..."

"Não, Noah, eu não quero saber." Foi minha vez de pagar na mesma moeda todas as vezes que interromperam meus pontos de vista e pude vê-lo tentando se defender e abrindo a boca para falar algo, mas fui mais rápida. "Noah, eu realmente não quero saber. Não me interessa mais."

"Mas, Rach, a nossa amizade... Eu sei que errei, mas me perdoa, por favor. Foi estupidez minha achar que eu poderia tirar alguma coisa dela sobre os fantasmas e..." Dei um beijo em seu rosto e ele, enfim, fechou a boca.

"Você viu o telefone da tal da pizzaria, punk? Estou com medo de o Brandon devorar os móveis dos meus pais e ainda precisamos dar uma reformada no meu quarto." Sua boca aberta e olhos arregalados disseram que ele estava em estado de choque com o que tinha acabado de dizer. Suspirei fundo e peguei suas mãos, nos sentando nas cadeiras, com ele em minha frente. "Noah, eu acredito em você. Eu fiquei chateada sim, mas não jogaria nossa amizade pro alto por isso, você é muito importante para mim e sabe disso, né?" Perguntei e ele fechou a boca e assentiu com a cabeça. Sorri. "Ótimo! Então, talvez eu tenha ficado mais chateada contigo pelo fato de você ter me deixado de fora do plano, de ter se arriscado sozinho e nem comentado nada comigo. Por favor, Noah, você sabe que as probabilidades de aquilo ter terminado de modo bem pior eram incrivelmente maiores do que as de terem dado certo, não sabe?" Bom, dessa vez, ele só olhou para baixo, se sentindo culpado e segurei seu queixo para forçá-lo a me olhar. "Por mais que eu tenha dito hoje mais cedo aquilo sobre você trocar nossa amizade por rabos de saia, eu fiquei mais chateada por ter ficado de fora desse seu plano. Nós sempre fomos uma dupla, pelo amor de Barbra!" Disse jogando minhas mãos pro alto e só voltei à realidade quando senti seus braços me segurando pela cintura e me rodando no ar, enquanto ele beijava minha testa.

"Ah, superstar! Você nem imagina o quanto eu estou feliz! Achei que tivesse perdido a sua amizade pra sempre e me dói os ossos só de pensar nisso." Foi o que disse depois de rodarmos rindo pela cozinha e quando me colocou no chão, me olhando com sinceridade. Respirei fundo e passei a mão em seu rosto e vi seus olhos marejados. Por mais que ele escondesse, meu melhor amigo sempre foi muito sentimental. Sorri ao vê-lo se recompondo rapidamente e se ajeitando.

"Punk, você nunca vai perder a minha amizade. Nem hoje e nem em um milhão de anos. O que seria de mim sem você? Provavelmente eu ainda estaria namorando o lesado do Finn." Ao ouvir o nome do meu ex, meu malvado favorito fez uma careta. "É, eu sei, seria uma tristeza. E se eu estou feliz e com a Quinn hoje, devo isso tudo a você e ao fato de você ter me seqüestrado e me feito passear no shopping por uma madrugada toda." Rimos os dois e eu confesso que estava com saudades da gargalhada gostosa dele. "Então, eu não posso simplesmente te perder, quem seria o meu padrinho, caso contrário?" Perguntei e ele pareceu pensar por um tempo.

"O Finn ficaria muito bem nesse papel." Respondeu rindo e tive que acompanhá-lo, seria realmente risível imaginar o Finn no meu casamento com a Quinn. Depois que recuperamos o ar, ele continuou. "Então nós estamos bem, superstar?"

"Estamos ótimos, como sempre estivemos, punk." Falei sorrindo e recebi mais um abraço de quebrar os ossos e beijei sua bochecha.

"E quando é que você vai me falar sobre as coisas com a Quinn..." Claro que ele iria estragar aquele momento sentimental com perguntas sem noção, por que eu não tinha previsto isso? Revirei os olhos. "Ora, superstar, você que disse que me deve essa. E eu só quero saber se vocês duas estão se dando bem. Quero dizer, sem contar com o que presenciei mais cedo nessa mesma cozinha, porque bem, aquilo ali explicaria algumas coisas e..."

"Noah!" Exclamei e bati em seu braço. Por que as pessoas tem a mania desagradável de fazer perguntas desnecessárias? Que sina! Ele continuou me encarando e arqueou uma sobrancelha, é, eu não tinha como fugir daquela pergunta. Limpei a garganta e resolvi cortar logo o mal pela raiz. "Bem, nós estamos bem. Ótimas até." O sorriso que ele me deu me fez lembrar que, por baixo da carcaça de menino mau, ele realmente era um homem muito bom.

"E ela te trata bem, superstar?" Sua pergunta foi sincera, isso dava pra ver em seus olhos e suspirei de olhos fechados e sorrindo comigo.

"Muito, muito! Melhor do que eu teria imaginado sempre." Quando abri os olhos, ele me olhava com um carinho que me acalentava o coração e puxou para um abraço sincero.

"Você não faz idéia do quanto me deixa feliz saber disso, Rach, você nem imagina." Ele disse beijando minha testa e suspirando com o queixo apoiado em minha cabeça.

"Talvez eu até imagine, sabe?" Disse brincando. "Você nunca foi muito bom em esconder sentimentos, assim como eu e..."

"Ei! Não fale isso alto, Rach. Eu já estou rodeado por mulheres e não tô cantando nenhuma, daqui a pouco vão achar que eu virei uma menina também." Eu ri com gosto de sua revolta, até uma voz mexer com todas as minhas estruturas.

"Não me interessa se você for uma menina, um menino ou assexuado, mas olha esses abraços aí na _minha _namorada, Puckerman, eu tenho olhos e estou de olho em você, hein?" Sua chamada foi em tom de brincadeira, mas pelo modo que minha loira esticou o 'minha', eu tenho certeza de que ela estava com ciúmes, o que me deixou sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Noah se afastou com as mãos pro alto, entrando no papel e olhou para ela.

"Nossa, Fabray, calma aí, foi um abraço de amigos." Ele disse se aproximando da geladeira para pegar o telefone do dono da pizzaria que iria passar o dia ouvindo um grande sermão.

"Sei que era, abrace por menos tempo então." Depois de repreender o meu marginal preferido, minha loira se aproximou de mim e enlaçou minha cintura, beijando minha testa e suspirando um 'oi, amor', seguido por um sorriso. Sorri de volta, claro. Até que Noah me deu o cartão da pizzaria e me lançou uma piscada indiscreta enquanto gesticula com as mãos e murmurava um 'continuamos depois'. Claro que minha namorada ameaçou marchar atrás dele, que fugiu correndo da cozinha e deu de cara com Brandon entrando e voando na parede, enquanto ele bambeou e caiu em cima da cadeira.

"Bem feito! É isso que dá mexer com a mulher dos outros!" Minha namorada gritou com raiva e acho que talvez ela tenha levado a brincadeira a sério.

"Que diabo, Q.? Perdeu a noção e tá gritando com as paredes?" Santana disse entrando e de mãos dadas com a Katie e minha loira ficava cada vez mais vermelha e abaixou a cabeça. Não, eu não poderia ser mais apaixonada por ela nem se eu vivesse mais mil vidas, não era possível.

"E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui, S.?" Com suas mãos enlaçando minha cintura e seu queixo apoiado em minha cabeça, foi o que disse para a latina.

"Eu estou com sede." Foi sua resposta abrindo a geladeira.

"Se você não tivesse enchido a cara ontem, eu poderia jurar que você estava com saudade das leituras da Rach." Quinn disse e olhei-a com reprovação e Santana... Bem, ela caiu na gargalhada.

"Não, Q., a única louca o suficiente pra isso é você, fique tranqüila que seu hobbit não corre perigo comigo." Revirei os olhos. É claro que eu não corria perigo com a Santana ou com qualquer pessoa, se isso importasse. Nunca trocaria a minha namorada por nada nessa vida, nem pela minha carreira.

"Hum, bem. Acho bom mesmo." Eu sorri leve ao ver que, sim, ela estava com ciúmes de mim com a latina.

"Bom, é ótimo ter uma platéia para mais esse show, mas vocês poderiam conversar mais baixo? Eu preciso passar um sermão e ameaçar pessoas e não vou conseguir fazer isso com vocês se bicando como duas comadres em época..."

"Por Deus, Berry! Por que não disse um simples 'calem a boca!'? Credo!" Santana me cortou mais uma vez e revirei os olhos a tempo do atendente receber a ligação e me preparei para o meu show e abri meu sermão.

Claro que saí ganhando, obviamente. Ninguém nesse mundo ganha Rachel Berry nos argumentos. E, sem querer me gabar, mas acho bem difícil que outra pessoa consiga duas pizzas de graça e em dez minutos ao ameaçar o dono com um processo. E eu sei que ninguém esperava menos do que isso vindo de mim, tenho certeza.

...

Bem, Puckerman foi receber as pizzas e por mais que estivesse contente pelo fato de ele e a Rach terem voltado às boas, ainda não gostava de tantos abracinhos pra lá e pra cá. Coisa mais desnecessária isso! Eu não fico por aí abraçando as minhas amigas, até porque, se eu for abraçar a S., no mínimo, ganharei um soco. Então eu _realmente_ não curtia muito essa idéia dos dois ficarem de agarramento pela casa e não gostei nem um pouco que fosse da brincadeira que ele fez. Menino abusado!

"Meu amor, você está bem?" A preocupação nos olhos da minha morena me fez voltar a realidade e assenti com a cabeça, sorrindo. "Pois parece que você está com a cabeça nas nuvens aí." Ela disse, se ajeitando mais no meu colo enquanto nos preparávamos para almoçar, ou lanchar, o que fosse. Pela hora, seria lanche, já que, até a Rach esculhambar a família do homem, a pizza tinha demorado mais de uma hora e meia.

"Eu estou bem sim, Broadway, não precisa se preocupar." Beijei sua testa para provar meu ponto, mas ela não se deu por vencida. Antes que pudesse me explicar ainda mais, Puckerman voltou segurando as quatro pizzas (uma para nós quatro e o resto para aquele homem comilão) e cerrei os olhos ao vê-lo se aproximar e sentar-se do lado da minha diva. Bem, eu abracei-a e puxei seu corpo para mais perto de meu porque estava com medo de que ela caísse, sim era só por isso. De um modo estranho, minha morena começou a rir com gosto e gargalhar na mesa, o que fez o marginal olhar pra nós duas e entrar em uma série de risos também. Qual era a grande graça que estava acontecendo ali?

"Qual é o problema de vocês dois? Estão rindo como mongolóides por algum motivo em especial?" Isso foi a S. fazendo a pergunta na qual tinha acabado de pensar, só que de modo bem mais ignorante do que tinha em mente. Puckerman arfou e respirou fundo.

"Nada, Santana. Absolutamente nada. Esse não é um dia maravilhoso?" Falou sorrindo e pegando os talheres. Minha melhor amiga me olhou e só arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela.

"Não, não é um dia maravilhoso. Vocês andaram se drogando a essa hora do dia ou o quê?" Claro que isso só poderia ter sido a S. olhando os dois que não disfarçavam estarem planejando algo.

"Pois nós não nos drogamos e hoje é um ótimo dia." Puckerman respondeu audacioso e cortando a fatia de pizza que estava em seu prato.

"Hum, pois o meu dia seria ótimo se eu não tivesse que passá-lo com vocês." Foi sua deixa para indicar que o assunto estava terminado e era hora de comermos. Me aproximei do ouvido da Rach para saber o que era tão engraçado ali naquela cozinha.

"O que está tão engraçado que você e o Puckerman não param de rir?" Disse baixo para ela que se virou sorrindo e me dando um pedaço de pizza na boca, que comi enquanto esperava por sua resposta.

"Você, baby." Arqueei uma sobrancelha. O que era aquilo? A minha namorada estava rindo com aquele menino galinha da minha cara e ainda tinha a audácia de me falar isso como se fosse... "Você realmente fica uma graça quando está com ciúmes." Ora, diabos! Do que ela estava falando? Mastiguei rápido e abri a boca para perguntar o que o fato de eu, suposta e erradamente, estar sentindo ciúmes tinha a ver com eles estarem rindo como hienas? "Você está com ciúmes do Noah, meu amor. E não adianta tentar disfarçar ou mentir para mim." Emburrei a cara, não por ela estar certa, porque não estava mesmo, mas pelos dois terem a ousadia de rir dos meus sentimentos e me preparei para passar um sermão sobre a falta de educação que era sair gargalhando e assumindo coisas assim, do nada. Mas não cheguei a comentar nada porque ela tinha me dado outro pedaço de pizza na boca e me peguei mastigando-o.

"Berry, ao que me consta, a Q. ainda tem mãos e pode comer sozinha." Santana disse nos encarando e Rach olhou para mim com o sorriso mais doce já visto no mundo e me piscou.

"Pois você constou certo, Santana, a Quinn ainda tem mãos e pode comer sozinha. Mas bem, nós preferimos assim, não é, baby?" Ela se virou e me motivou a responder, só assenti com a cabeça porque ainda estava terminando de mastigar a pizza. "E, bem, ela está com as mãos muito ocupadas comigo agora..." Eu realmente não acredito que estava ouvindo aquela frase, ainda mais vinda daquela menina angelical que era a minha namorada, mas bem, eu estava. E tendo isso em vista, eu entrei em uma série de tosses e me engasguei com a pizza que ainda estava mastigando enquanto todos na mesa riam de gargalhar, principalmente Puckerman e _aquela_ menina. "Meu amor, beba isso aqui, vai ajudá-la a desengasgar." Foi quando virei um copo de um suco que não tive nem tempo de identificar.

"Vocês estão mais bagaceiras a cada dia que passa. Nojentas." Santana respondeu em uma careta de nojo e eu arfava por ar, isso tudo com o resto da mesa rindo desesperadamente. Eu deveria estar vermelha, ou até roxa. Será que é possível alguém ficar azul de vergonha? Porque se for, eu certamente estava.

"Ora, Santana, não há nada de mais nisso, com certeza é algo que você já fez." Rach disse e se virou com um pedaço de pizza no garfo, me levando a boca. "Coma, meu amor." Eu obedeci porque não queria atrair mais atenção do que já tinha feito ali.

"Berry, eu realmente não quero saber o que a Q. está fazendo com as mãos em seu mini corpo, nunca vou querer. Mas, e principalmente, não agora. Se você não percebeu, nós pessoas normais, estamos tentando comer aqui." Foi em tom de represália e minha diva seguiu o papel. Claro, as únicas pessoas que estavam desconfortáveis naquela mesa éramos nós duas, porque a _aquela_ menina e Puckerman estavam rindo como se estivessem num show e o ex-padre, bem, ele estava fazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor. Ou seja, comer.

"Oh, me desculpa meus caros e queridos amigos, não quis ofendê-los de modo algum." Minha namorada entrou no papel e fingiu estar surpresa e embaraçada, enquanto levava uma mão ao peito e picava uma pizza inocente para me dar. Sorri para ela e beijei sua testa, até vê-la virar-se para comer um pedaço.

"Bem, nós precisamos traçar um plano, não é?" Puckerman falou mudando de assunto.

"Um plano para?" Rach emendou e os dois se olharam por cinco longos segundos. Não que eu estivesse contando, mas foi bastante tempo, talvez tenha sido até mais e minha mão foi parar em sua barriga, puxando-a ainda mais para mim. O que ela fez com graça depois de me dar um beijo no queixo.

"Ora, um plano para deter os fantasmas e saber o que a Stacey quer com eles e tudo mais, né? A gente vai precisar. Já que eles não foram exorcizados e podem voltar a qualquer momento, sei lá." Puckerman disse e voltamos a pensar naquele assunto que tinha sido deixado de lado com tanta coisa acontecendo naquela casa. Realmente era uma necessidade.

"O que você sugere, Brandon?" _Aquela_ menina perguntou para o homem que comia como um desesperado. Como uma pessoa podia comer tanto e em tão pouco tempo? A gula ainda era um pecado, não? Ou será que isso mudou já?

"Eu sugiro uma goma de mascar para ele, antes que ele saia roendo os móveis como um cupim." Santana disse e, acreditem!, Rachel caiu na gargalhada assim como todos nós.

"Bem, vamos enumerar os fatos, você descobriu algo com a minha irmã, Noah?"

"Ela é _sua _irmã e por que é ele quem tem que saber?" Falei com raiva. Ora essas, nunca vi ficar jogando a responsabilidade assim pra cima dos outros como fazia essa menina. Não sei por que, mas todos pararam para me encarar, inclusive o esfomeado, que parou de comer.

"Bem, Quinn, eu não posso culpá-la porque você não sabe da nossa história." Não, eu não sabia mesmo e tinha raiva de quem soubesse. Cruzei os braços sem a menor vontade de ouvi-la falar sobre a _minha namorada _e o tempo em que passaram juntas e tudo mais. "Vamos lá, não sei se a Rach te contou, mas eu não podia ver fantasmas, não nasci assim, digamos desse modo." Por que a minha namorada me contaria algo sobre a vida dela? Ou melhor, por que eu iria querer saber algo sobre ela? "Eu conheci o Noah e a Rach no funeral do Raffe, assim como me lembro de vocês duas e da Brittany de lá. Depois de concluída a história, sendo o melhor amigo do meu falecido namorado o assassino dele, a Stacey se apaixonou pelo Noah e começamos a sair os quatro. Eu sabia que os três tinham essa habilidade, mas não me senti inferior por isso. Só que, bem, algumas coisas aconteceram e..."

"Quais coisas?" Ora, já que era pra falar a desgraça da história, que contasse a merda toda, não é?

"A Stacey me matou afogada." Oooookay! Bem, eu sabia que minha família era um desastre de trem, mas aquilo ali era um absurdo, não podia ser verdade. Olhei para os rostos em volta da mesa e a Rach, Puckerman e o ex-padre estavam de cabeça abaixada, enquanto o marginal agarrava o garfo com uma força que achei que fosse quebrá-lo. Enfim olhei pra S. e sua expressão era tão desacreditada quanto a minha.

"Que porra? Como ela fez isso? Por que vocês deixaram? Aquela galinha! Ela vai se ver comigo!" Minha melhor amiga disse saltando da cadeira e foi quando vi que, de um modo estranho e surreal, ela gostava daquela menina. E pelo olhar de ternura que aquelazinha lhe deu, dava pra ver que era recíproco. Bem, pelo menos elas não estariam no pé da minha namorada, um problema a menos para mim...

"Santana, sente-se e ouça a história, não saia por aí fazendo besteiras antes de saber de tudo, ok?" Arregalei os olhos com seu discurso calmo e com o modo que ele conseguiu acalmar a S. que, mesmo praguejando baixo, sentou-se e abraçou-a como se ela fosse um fantasma e estivesse prestes a se desintegrar a qualquer momento e...

"Peraí, se você morreu, o que está fazendo aqui? Por que nós podemos te ver?" Isso não fazia o menor sentido, nem de longe.

"A Stacey acabou achando uns manuscritos que diziam algo sobre essa paranormalidade que temos em comum. Não é conhecida como mediunidade porque médiuns só conseguem sentir a presença dos mortos, enquanto nós podemos tocá-los e, como ela está provando e quebrando as barreiras das dimensões mais uma vez, chamá-los de volta." O ex-padre disse, estranhamente com a boca vazia.

"Então ela é um fantasma?" Perguntei apontando-a e olhando para o homem.

"Não, ela é um ser humano normal." Sua paciência estava me irritando e muito naquele momento.

"Okay, vamos ver se eu entendi. A galinha incendiada da sua irmã te matou afogada e você está aqui viva e não é um fantasma?" S. perguntou e voltei a olhá-las até ver a menina consentindo com a cabeça. Que diabo? "Então?"

"A Stacey leu em algum lugar sobre as almas se desconectarem dos corpos assim que é cessada a atividade cerebral de um corpo. Então, como vocês duas já sabem que nem todas as almas cruzam a linha da vida, já podem imaginar o que acontece." A explicação veio do ex-padre da paróquia.

"Não, não podemos." Santana respondeu junto comigo.

"Existe uma outra dimensão onde as almas descansam, aquelas que morrem em paz, eu quero dizer. E, bem, elas descansam até que seus pecados sejam julgados e aconteça o que for da vontade de Deus com elas."

"E daí?" Santana perguntou antes de mim.

"E então que a Stacey descobriu que ela, assim como nós, pode viajar por essas dimensões e fazer o caminho contrário ao exorcismo." Quando viu que não, nós não estávamos entendendo lhufas, o homem se apressou para explicar. "Um exorcismo é feito quando mandamos um espírito que habita um corpo, ou não necessariamente, sair dessa realidade e voltar para onde veio. O 'contra-exorcismo', digamos assim porque nunca li termos melhores para defini-lo mesmo, funciona de modo contrário. Nós vamos até a dimensão onde se encontra o espírito e o trazemos de volta para essa dimensão. O que não explica o que ela fez com os três fantasmas de agora. Porque um contra-exorcismo só pode ser realizado se existir um corpo para ser habitado, então eu realmente não faço idéia de como ela trouxe aqueles três espíritos de volta para vagarem por aí." Aquele papo era esquisitíssimo e eu e a S. nos entreolhávamos enquanto ela agarrava a mão da menina com força e olhava com uma sinceridade assustadora em seus olhos.

"P-por que?" Sua pergunta foi baixa e a menina esticou o braço por trás de seus ombros e a trouxe mais para perto, beijando sua testa.

"Bem, Santana, eu não posso te afirmar com certeza por qual motivo ela fez isso exatamente. Mas te garanto que morrer afogada é a pior sensação que já presenciei em vida. Espero que vocês nunca passem por isso." Ela falou sorrindo leve e afagou os cabelos da S..

"Mas ela é sua irmã, quero dizer, por que ela faria algo como isso?" Perguntei porque estava curiosa e assustada com aquela família.

"Bom, Quinn, ela me disse que estava pensando que poderia usar de companhia para discutir sobre esse assunto, mas não nos falamos desde então. O que ela fez foi muito simples, quando soube que eu iria voltar a estudar e iria embora para a faculdade porque só tinha vindo de férias aqui, ela me chamou para mergulharmos nos corais que ficam na fronteira de Lima, não sei se vocês ouviram falar, enfim. Bem, eu fui, afinal, não veria minha irmã mais nova em seis meses e essa era uma atividade que sempre praticávamos com nosso pai. Só que ela simplesmente me deu um tanque com apenas um quarto da capacidade cheio de oxigênio e quando cheguei a uma certa profundidade, o ar faltou e bem, o resto é história. Depois disso, só me lembro de acordar no CTI com ela ao meu lado e segurando a minha mão e uma figura extremamente brilhante ao seu lado. Primeiro achei que estava ficando louca, depois pensei que tivesse tido alguma seqüela pela falta de oxigênio e foi quando ela me apresentou ao Jordan, o seu guarda-costas que a Rach e o Noah conheciam." Não vou mentir, estar ouvindo aquela menina dizer que a própria irmã fez aquilo com ela estava me subindo uma raiva líquida e uma vontade sombria de matá-la. Até que olhei para Santana, que já estava distante e fria, provavelmente pensando em um plano de torturar aquela menina até a morte. "Depois disso, ela me disse que estava muito feliz por seu plano ter dado certo e por eu ser 'como ela'. Claro, eu fiquei com muita raiva, vi vermelho literalmente e fugi do hospital, peguei meu carro e fui encontrar o Brandon e conversamos sobre isso, até que ele contou para a Rach e o Noah, mas a Stacey tinha ido embora do país para estudar. E bem, eu fui viver a minha vida e fazer a minha faculdade. Isso aconteceu há quase dois anos e confesso que ainda não acostumei muito bem e não voltei a falar com ela desde então. Muito embora isso seja algo que vou ter que mudar, já que ela está aprontando pra cima das ações do meu pai e está arrumando algo com esse dinheiro." Ela terminou e bebeu seu suco.

"Eu sinto muito, Katie, eu sinto muito mesmo..." Não, eu não sabia porque estava falando aquilo, já que não tinha nada a ver com aquela família infernal e nem queria ter. Mas me bateu uma sensação desagradável, um tanto perto de casa, mas com muito menos sadismo e eu realmente sentia muito por ela ter passado por aquilo tudo. Vai ver ela nem era uma menina ruim, não é? Quero dizer, para parar com a Santana tinha que, no mínimo, ter um coração muito bom e uma paciência de ouro para relevar as coisas...

"Onde ela mora, Puckerman, e quando iremos lá matá-la?" A S. soltou e todos na mesa a olharam. Todos na mesa concordamos com seu desejo, por pior que aquilo tudo pudesse parecer.

"Hey, Santana, não vamos fazer assim, okay? Primeiro vamos pensar um plano para os fantasmas, eles podem ser iscas e, aí sim, podemos puxar a corda e ver até onde ela está metida..."

"Pro inferno com seu plano, Katie! Eu vou matar a sua irmã e não me importa o que você acha!" Foi a última coisa que a S. gritou antes de marchar para fora daquela cozinha com a menina quente em seus calcanhares.

"Então, o que vamos fazer?" Brandon perguntou, ainda de boca vazia (isso era um recorde!) e com os dedos trançados, os cotovelos na mesa e apoiando sua cabeça em suas mãos.

"Bem, vocês conhecem dois bons advogados?" Eu perguntei e todos olharam para a minha cara com surpresa. "O que foi? A S. vai precisar de um quando matar aquela vagabunda e eu precisarei de outro quando ajudá-la a esconder o corpo."

Os três se entreolharam e ficaram mudos. Bem, o ex-padre podia gostar de rezar pelas almas penadas e a Rach e o Puckerman poderiam bater em mortos, mas era assim que eu e a S. trabalhávamos. E essa Stacey acabou de comprar a passagem dela só de ida para o inferno.

...

"Santana, você não vai a lugar algum!" A morena me disse segurando meu braço com força e me fazendo girar e bater contra seu corpo.

"Me solta, Katie, eu vou dar o que aquela vadia merece!" Gritei me afastando dela, ou tentando, pelo menos.

"Você não vai a lugar algum, Santana, eu não vou te deixar ir para a cadeia. O uniforme de lá não combina com seus olhos." Ela devia estar se achando engraçadíssima, mas eu não estava. Aquilo não era uma piada e a galinha de fogo da sua irmã ia se resolver comigo. Ah, se ia!

"Eu vou te machucar se você não me soltar agora, Spencer." Falei com os dentes trincados em sua cara abusada e calma.

"Eu gostaria de vê-la tentar." Ora, que enjoada era essa menina! Pois bem, que ela não viesse se lamentando comigo depois. Puxei meus braços e cerrei meus punhos para empurrá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida e prendeu minhas mãos em minhas costas. Que menina ninja era essa? "Vamos lá, Santana, você está com raiva e isso é o melhor que pode dar?" Ela estava me provocando de propósito e, mesmo que eu tivesse uma parte racional que dizia que eu deveria simplesmente parar de confrontá-la e reconfortá-la, afinal, quem tinha sido assassinada pela irmã tinha sido ela e não eu. Mas bem, só esse pensamento me desceu uma nova descarga elétrica de raiva e passei a me remexer e tentar afastá-la do modo que fosse. O que não aconteceu e ela venceu de novo (essa menina só poderia ser parente do Super-homem, não era possível ter tanta força assim) e foi me empurrando para me encostar na parede e forçar seu corpo no meu. "Pois é, Santana, e agora? Como vai sair daqui?" Não sei, mas tinha um quê de frustração na sua voz e isso me desesperou ainda mais.

"Me solta! Me deixa sair daqui." Sim, eu estava gritando como uma desesperada e não fazia nem idéia disso. Ou talvez eu fizesse, mas a voz da Berry me fez perceber que eu estava gritando alto demais. Pude sentir o corpo da menina se afastar um pouco do meu e virar para a micro menina que tinha ido me acudir.

"Estamos bem, Rach, pode deixar que eu sei lidar com ela." Ela respondeu um tom leve e eu encostei a minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Me deixa ir, por favor..." Não, eu não sabia por que estava falando baixo e pedindo como uma perdedora, mas nem assim ela afrouxou a força com que estava me segurando.

"Eu gosto de você e me preocupo muito contigo para te deixar ir, Santana, vê se entende isso, por favor." Ao ouvir sua voz de súplica, levantei a cabeça e olhei em seus olhos que me pediam para me controlar. Bem, foi o que consegui ver com a vista embaçada e talvez eu estivesse lacrimejando. É possível uma pessoa perder tanta água em um dia e ainda se manter hidratada? Bem, eu estava ali para desafiar essa possibilidade. Ao ver meu estado digno de pena, ela largou meus braços e me abraçou com força, beijando a minha testa. "Não me culpe se eu não acho que você vai me fazer algum bem presa, Santana. Ia ser desagradável ir visitá-la na cadeia e..."

"Cadê a S.?" A voz da Q. me fez largar a blusa da menina (que agarrei com mais força do que poderia me fazer acreditar) e olhei para a minha melhor e mais desesperada amiga no meio da sala. "Vamos, S., eu vou contigo!" Ao ouvir aquilo, eu percebi que minha idéia não era assim tão surreal e aquele curupira não merecia nada além de uma morte lenta e com requintes de crueldade e, bem, se nós aprendemos algo ao sermos cheerios da treinadora Sylvester, foi a usar a tortura certa no momento certo.

"Quinn, você não vai a lugar algum." Hobbit se lançou em cima do seu Power ranger e estava tentando segurá-la, como a Katie tinha acabado de fazer comigo.

"Vocês realmente são difíceis de segurar, hein?" Foi sua frase brincalhona que me fez voltar a olhá-la e uma onda de carinho me passou pelo corpo. Como alguém poderia fazer uma maldade daquela com essa menina? Isso era um crime e aquela vagaranha ia pagar! Ah, se ia... Olhei para minha amiga que estava sendo convencida pelo hobbit a não fazer nenhuma loucura e tracei a rota de fuga perfeita até que...

"Ninguém vai sair daqui, ninguém vai matar ninguém e nós vamos discutir o que vamos fazer e vamos fazer isso agora!" O Pacman falou achando estar numa paróquia e pensando que nós iríamos obedecê-lo, ledo engano desse herege, ledo engano. "Eu já pensei em tudo, prestem atenção. Rachel e Noah, vocês vão ficar alertas para as atividades paranormais e eu vou pesquisar sobre esse tipo de coisas nas bibliotecas." Não, aparentemente não existia google nos conventos. "Quinn e Santana, vocês se manterão longe de problemas e vão prestar atenção na escola porque a Stacey pode aparecer por lá como uma nova estudante. Então, vocês tomarão conta dos humanos e a Rachel e o Noah dos, hum, não humanos. E você, Katie, bem, eu estava pensando em hipnose para saber se você se lembra de como foi exatamente que isso aconteceu. O que acha?" A boca matraqueira disse olhei para a morena que tremeu ligeiramente em meu abraço. Foi quando dei por mim e percebi que ela estava com medo de enfrentar tudo aquilo mais uma vez... Minha vez de abraçá-la e reconfortá-la, enquanto a senti tremer como em uma convulsão no meu abraço.

"Está tudo bem, Santana, eu estou bem." Ela disse controlando as lágrimas. Aquela _hija de la puta_ da sua irmã não perdia por esperar.

"Isso sou eu cuidando de você, Katherine. Eu vou estar ao seu lado e segurando a sua mão se você quiser fazer isso, ok?" Tentei passar o máximo de sinceridade que pude e até evitei os apelidos porque estava falando muito sério.

"Se eu fizer, você promete que não vai atrás da Stacey para matá-la e vai se manter longe das grades?" Revirei os olhos para seu pedido absurdo enquanto minha cabeça cantarolava a delícia de confissão de assassinato da Rihanna, _'rum bum bum rum bum bum bum rum bum bum/ girl down/ rum bum bum rum bum bum rum bum bum/ oh mamma mamma mamma, I just shot a girl down in central station/ in front of a big 'ol __crowd__ '_, claro, com as devidas mudanças de gênero, mas aquela era _a _música do momento. "Santana?" Sua voz vulnerável me impediu de continuar com meu plano de pôr em prática aquelas palavras, bem, eu precisava estar ali para aquela garota, não é? Ela estava ali pra mim, esteve desde quando chegou.

"Eu te prometo, Katie." Disse sincera e olhando em seus olhos. Quando se deu por satisfeita, se afastou um pouco e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e beijei de leve seus lábios, que sorriram de volta para mim.

"Vamos fazer isso, Brandon." Ela se virou, olhou para o comilão e eu segurei sua mão com força, para que soubesse que eu estava ali pra ela. Talvez ela tenha gostado do gesto, pois se virou com um sorriso que poderia iluminar Paris na virada do ano e eu só pude sorrir levemente de volta.

"Certo, Noah, que horas temos?" Não entendi pra quais diabos aquele homem precisava saber a hora, talvez estivesse pensando no jantar, não sei.

"Bem, faltam dez minutos pras oito em ponto, Brandon, por quê?" A encrenqueira e revoltada respondeu ao olhar no relógio de parede que estava improvisado em seu pulso.

"Porque isso deve demorar e nos dá dez minutos para nos preparamos para a sessão." Quem ouvisse isso de fora, poderia estar achando que iríamos fazer um grande círculo de fogo e começar a soltar maldições e pragas num desses dialetos esquisitos africanos. Quero dizer, nós não faríamos isso, certo? Bem, assim eu esperava...

Dito isso, nos aprontamos para o que quer que fosse nos aguardar e nem por um segundo eu soltei a mão da Katie. Eu tinha palavra. E talvez eu me preocupasse, só um pouquinho, mas me preocupava. Até o dado momento que ela me pediu licença para se acalmar e repensar em seus sentimentos e subiu para o recanto temático (agora com o mais novo tema de 'apocalipse') do hobbit. Bem, era tudo compreensível, não?

...

Por mais que fossem apenas 20h da noite, eu estava me sentindo exausta. Provavelmente foi o fato de ter socado a cara cretina do Finn, nem pra isso ele ajudava, atraso de vida era o que resumia aquele menino. Então subi com a Rach para o seu quarto ou o que um dia foi um quarto, para tomarmos banho e dormirmos que amanhã seria um grande e longo dia de aula. Tive que expulsar aquele povo que queria fazer o ritual de candomblé bem ali, que eles fossem para o quarto de hóspedes, não custava nada. Por mim, não faria a menor diferença, mas minha namorada disse que estava sentindo falta de seu colchão e de sua roupa de cama. O colchão eu realmente entendo, não me lembro de ter me deitado em uma cama tão gostosa há muito tempo. Bem, eu fui tomar banho primeiro porque precisava acalmar minha ira e nada melhor que um banho frio para me fazer esquecer a raiva que estava sentindo. O dia na escola amanhã estava me incomodando e eu ainda estava pelas tampas com aquela ruiva bagaceira daquela Stacey, deixa ela passar com aquele cabelo flamejante pela minha frente pra ela ver se eu não vou quebrar sua cara sonsa no meio e...

"Olá, meu amor!" Minha cheirosa namorada disse se jogando em meu abraço e abracei-a apertado, beijando sua testa. "O que foi, baby? O que aconteceu?" Sua expressão era de sincera preocupação e me peguei sorrindo internamente para a minha sorte de ter achado uma garota tão perfeita quanto ela. O mundo pode morrer de inveja, Rachel Berry já tem dona.

"Nada, amor, só estava pensando na vadia da Stacey e no que ela fez e se ela passar pela minha frente, que Deus me segure, mas ela não vai sobreviver para contar a história e..." Uma gargalhada sonora cortou meu discurso e olhei abobada para a morena em meus braços. "O que foi, Rach?" Perguntei sem disfarçar o fato de que estava mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio ali.

"Nada, meu amor, só que a cada minuto que passa, é impressionante o modo como acabo me apaixonando ainda mais por você. Seja pelo seu jeito com as palavras, sua paciência para me explicar seus sentimentos, sua proteção comigo, seu ciúme bobo," Revirei os olhos, eu definitivamente não era ciumenta. "e agora o fato de você se importar com a Katie a esse ponto, entende? Eu acho admirável a sua humanidade a capacidade que você tem de se colocar no lugar dos outros, baby, e isso me faz me apaixonar ainda mais por você. Engraçado, não?" Ela me perguntou sorrindo e acariciando o meu rosto e eu estava sorrindo como uma grande idiota para ela e concordando com a cabeça.

"Sorte minha." Falei e beijei-a apaixonadamente. Não que os outros beijos não tivessem sido apaixonados, porque, pelos céus, eles foram, mas esse era mais lento, mais sensual e menos corrido e esfomeado também.

"Estava com saudades de você, sabia?" Ela me falou sorrindo e ainda de olhos fechados, me fazendo sorrir.

"Pois eu também estava. E o que isso quer dizer sobre nós duas?" Perguntei e a vi abrindo os olhos e me olhando fundo.

"Isso quer dizer que somos apaixonadas uma pela outra e nos amamos desde os nove anos, o que nos dá todo o direito de sermos bobas e agirmos como adolescentes porque perdemos tempo demais separadas e esse é o nosso modo de tentar resgatar o que não vivemos." Ela disse com tanta certeza que eu não poderia dizer nada a não ser,

"Você sabe que teria futuro como advogada, certo, Rach?" Seu sorriso de 10000 watts foi tão lindo que a abracei apertado.

"Não é? Eu sou uma mulher de múltiplos talentos."

"E definitivamente de muita modéstia." Sorrimos até ouvirmos o celular dela vibrar indicando uma nova mensagem. Julguem-me o quanto quiserem, mas aposto que qualquer pessoa em meu lugar teria pensado que era o mongolóide do Finn mandando uma desculpa tão estúpida quanto a sua existência. "Quem é, Rach?" Perguntei motivando-a a olhar o celular.

"Vê pra mim, baby, ele está aí do seu lado." Sua resposta foi simples e olhei-a por mais tempo para ter a certeza de que ela queria dividir sua intimidade comigo assim. Ok, pode parecer besteira, mas isso de ver e mexer em celular é importante para algumas pessoas e eu não iria me impor. "Pode ver, meu amor, não tenho nada a te esconder." Ela disse assenti com a cabeça, pegando o aparelho e abrindo a mensagem. "Então, quem é?" Perguntou enquanto passava o indicador pelo contorno da minha blusa e me olhava.

"O Kurt. Ele tá perguntando se você está ocupada e pode conversar. O que eu respondo?" Me virei para ela e a vi pensar um pouco.

"Você se incomodaria se ele ligasse ou algo do tipo?"

"Não, meu amor, claro que não. Eu realmente acho que algo aconteceu, ele estava bem fora de si hoje. Digo mais que o usual." Ela me olhou sorrindo.

"Bem, escreva aí. 'Querido Kurt, estou aqui para o que precisar e..." Antes de terminar o discurso ela esticou o pescoço para ver o andamento da mensagem. "Ei, Quinn! Não, não é assim! Era pra você escrever tudo e não abreviar. Apague e comece de novo."

"Qual é o problema com abreviações, Rach? Elas querem dizer a mesma coisa no final..."

"Como você ousa pensar algo como isso, Quinn?" Sim, ela cortou a minha explicação e revirei os olhos. Para nos poupar tempo, resolvi fazer como ele queria mesmo.

"Pronto, pronto, estou escrevendo por extenso, vê?" Disse mostrando-lhe o telefone e olhei em seus olhos que sorriam e seus dedos voltaram a brincar com a minha blusa. Certo, essa menina seria o meu fim, absolutamente.

"Onde eu parei? Ah sim, 'Querido Kurt, vírgula'. Colocou uma vírgula aí, Quinn? Deixa eu ver." Mostrei o celular para aquela menina mandona e, quando se deu por satisfeita, sorriu.

"Coloquei, ou você quer que eu a escreva por extenso também, Rach?"

"Que namorada mais divertida é essa minha." Ela disse brincalhona e me deu um beijo no queixo, suspirando contente e aproveitei-me para abraçá-la mais perto. "Voltemos, escreva aí, por extenso e sem abreviações, que estou e sempre estarei à disposição dele para conversar sobre o que quer que seja." Digitei tudo. Sim, por extenso e para poupar tempo, não por estar, como o Puckerman gosta de citar, 'amarrada', mas só para evitar o transtorno de ter que escrever e apagar e enfim. "Terminou, meu amor?" Sua pergunta veio acompanhada por um beijo doce e antes que eu pudesse aprofundá-lo, o celular vibrou novamente. Eu adoro o timing desse povo, já disse isso? "Santa Barbra! Eles devem estar nos observando, eu aposto! Quinn, será que tem câmeras escondidas pelo quarto? Ora, aquela caixa preta não estava aqui ontem, aposto que tem algo a ver com esse timing desgraçado dessa gente, deve ter uma câmera ali, precisamos investigar." Revirei os olhos com o drama da minha namorada e sorri. Eu achava adorável, o que posso fazer?

"Rach, aquela caixa preta não estava ali ontem porque ontem ela era um abajur, não sei se você lembra. E isso foi o que virou depois da guerra que rolou aqui. E não acho que uma câmera tenha conseguido sobreviver ao que se deu nesse quarto ontem, acho realmente improvável. Enfim, o Kurt disse que estará aqui em, no máximo, cinco minutos. Santo Cristo! Será que esse menino estava rodeando a casa?" Falei e olhei nos olhos da Rach que me olhava também assustada.

"Isso explicaria o fato de ele saber o momento exato para nos interromper..." Foi sua resposta com a mão no queixo e parecendo pensar. "Será que o Finn aprontou alguma coisa em casa?" Bem, sua pergunta fazia sentido e eu pensei nela por um instante. Um curto instante, diga-se de passagem, já que logo a campainha tocou e pulei da cama para atendê-la.

"Volto já, meu amor!" Falei e beijei sua testa. "É melhor que isso seja realmente importante ou eu nem sei o que eu faço com o cabelo desse menino e..." Não concluí meu pensamento porque, assim que abri a porta, lá estava ele estacionado e parecendo cansado de ter andado tão depressa. "Como você chegou aqui em cima?" Perguntei alarmada. Realmente ele poderia estar à espreita, ou escondido no quintal, talvez embaixo da janela da Rach...

"Conhece algo chamado escadas, Quinn? Pois bem, não sei se você percebeu, mas aqui tem uma dessas e a utilidade delas é levar pessoas de um andar ao outro sendo ligadas..."

"Certo, Hummel, você veio me dar uma aula de arquitetura a essa hora por qual motivo em especial?" Cruzei os braços e o encarei em minha pose dos anos de ouro. Hábitos antigos demoram a morrer, não é? Ou pelo menos assim cantava o Mick Jagger.

"Eu sinto muito, é realmente importante e eu precisava falar com a Rach..." Não sei pra que tanto diabo de mistério, já que ele sabia que minha namorada estava ali, deitada na cama. Sabia tanto quanto eu, porque se não fosse sua presença a essa hora, eu também estaria ali com ela e nós poderíamos estar fazendo coisas realmente produtivas e hum, prazerosas, mas...

"Kurt, oh, por favor, me diga o que aconteceu?" Em um salto, minha namorada saiu de dentro das cobertas e parou em nossa frente, com seus dois braços segurando a outra diva no recinto. A segunda rainha do drama (porque pra mim, a Rach sempre será a número um) agarrou-a em um abraço apertado, como se não se vissem há anos e não somente há algumas horas. Revirei os olhos, não por estar com ciúmes ou coisas do tipo, mas pra tudo se tem um limite, não é?

"Rach, eu fiz uma coisa horrível..." Eu juro que esperei que ele completasse com um 'além de atrapalhar vocês duas', mas não tive tanta felicidade. Claro que essa frase ficaria suspensa no ar para ter um efeito mais dramático. Como eles conseguiam conversar entre si? Era como assistir a um filme com a Greta Garbo e a Bette Davis, a gente não consegue fixar o olhar em uma diva só...

"Minha santa Barbra! O que houve, Kurt?" Comprou uma camisa defeituosa do Marc Jacobs.

"Eu traí o Blaine..." Ok, eu tossi e me engasguei com a minha própria saliva ali. Nossa, realmente aquela foi uma surpresa e eu nunca esperaria que logo o Kurt fosse trair aquele menino engomadinho, ainda mais quando o rapaz tinha acabado de se transferir pra nossa escola e ia ficar desfilando aqueles dentes grandes e brancos e cantando duetos com a minha namorada com aquele cabelo cheio de gomalina e aquele perfume enjoativo e "... com o Karofsky." Peraí, como é que era?

"Como é que é?" As duas divas me olharam com um olhar questionador, mas quem poderia me julgar? Era o Karofsky afinal de contas.

"Desculpa, Kurt, minha namorada não me deixou ouvi-lo direito, o que foi?" Revirei os olhos para aquele drama mexicano, era claro que ela tinha ouvido e o menino se achou no direito de cerrar os olhos para mim, um abuso!

"Eu disse que traí o Blaine com o Karofsky. Ontem..."

"Deus é mais!" É, isso quer dizer que a Rach realmente não tinha ouvido a confissão adúltera do Kurt. Se o fato de ela estar com a boca aberta, os olhos arregalados e falando em Deus e não citando a velha murcha que ela venera, bem... Ela estava em choque.

"Rach?"

...

Do outro lado da cidade, Stacey estava debruçada no parapeito de sua cobertura enquanto conversava com seus amigos fantasmagóricos. Conversou até ouvir seu celular mostrar uma mensagem nova, que ela logo pensou em abrir achando que fosse Puck se desculpando, ou pedindo uma segunda chance. Só que não era. Nem era quem ela esperava.

**Estou na cidade e precisamos conversar. x Kay**

Claro que sua irmã não estava querendo vê-la por sentir saudades, isso era óbvio e não era necessário ter um cérebro para pensar em tanto. Mas bem, sobre o que sua irmã mais velha queria conversar?

"Quem era, Stay?" Franz perguntou do seu lado, olhando sua expressão que lhe passava algo nunca visto antes, não naquele rosto.

"Minha irmã." Disse com frieza e virando sua taça de Martini.

"Isso é ruim?" O jovem e bonito menino (morto) perguntou, visivelmente desconcertado.

"Definitivamente." Foi sua resposta simples, enquanto se servia outra dose de mais bebida.

"O que nós podemos fazer?"

"Bem, eu sei onde todos eles estudam, quer dar um pulinho lá amanhã e assistir a umas aulas, Franz?" Em um tom sedutor, foi o que a ruiva disse ao rapaz que só sorriu.

"Claro, mas e a sua irmã? Não quer ajuda?"

"Não, pra ela eu tenho algo melhor em mente. Deixa que dela cuido eu."

"Bem, se você insiste, não vou me meter nesses assuntos de família." O rapaz deu-se por vencido e se afastou da laje onde estava sua colega.

"É, com ela eu vou precisar pensar em outra coisa..."

...

"Tudo bem, Katie?" Perguntei para a menina assim que a vi saindo do banheiro, com um rosto muito mais em paz do estava antes e me sorrir, beijando minha testa.

"Sim, Santana, vai ficar tudo bem." Foi sua resposta simples e leve.

"Está pronta, Katie?" O herege perguntou olhando-a com cautela e um tanto de compaixão. Apertei sua mão e beijei sua testa.

"Eu estou aqui pra você, lembre-se disso." Sussurrei em seu ouvido e pude vê-la sorrir.

"Agora estou pronta, Brandon, podemos ir." Falou olhando para mim com um sorriso e apertando minha mão de volta. Bem, não havia a opção de dar meia volta e fugir então, ao alto e avante! Mas vendo assim, de relance, algo me dizia que nem se eu conseguisse pensar em paz sem seus olhos me furando, eu escolheria deixá-la. Balancei a cabeça, não precisava pensar nisso agora. Então, toquemos o barco para o que quer que encontremos e, vindo desse povo e especialmente daquela piranha flambada, eu não esperava coisa boa.


	14. Family affair

**A/N**: Olá, minha gente bacana! Eu demorei sim e tenho motivos e desculpas a oferecer (mais uma vez, ao infinito e além).

Bem, demorei porque tinha prometido o dueto e os fantasmas e cá estão eles. Me causaram uma pane para ligar e escrever esse capítulo que está maior que a aventura humana na Terra. As músicas são, em ordem: No Doubt com 'Underneath it all' (.com/watch?v=RvuVFHTvdaY&ob=av2e), Bono Vox e The Corrs com 'When the stars go blue' (.com/watch?v=KlSbqfX3Ppc) e Bruno Mars com 'Grenade' (.com/watch?v=SR6iYWJxHqs&ob=av3e). O poema é do Pablo Neruda e a mais nova graça dessas * diz respeito a Helena da mitologia grega (não, não é a do My Chemical Romance) que era considerada a mulher mais bela do mundo e que causou aquela guerra de Tróia que a gente já viu.

Então, minha galera, esses capítulos andam gigantescos e isso me deixa com duas dúvidas em mente. A primeira: querem que eles diminuam? Porque se ficar cansativo pra ler (porque pra corrigir fica, já aproveito e me desculpo pelos erros), é só comentarem que a gente resolve. A segunda é que uma outra alternativa pra diminuir o tamanho dessas baixarias seria acabar com os POV's e escrever tudo em terceira pessoa (por mais que eu seja prolixa, não sou parnasiana e não descreveria objetos porque eu tenho mais o que fazer, embora não pareça). Porque eles estão realmente crescendo muito e isso acarreta em demorar mais a atualizar e tudo mais. Bem, deem a opinião de vocês, é super importante mesmo, e eu tô mais perdida que surdo-mudo em mercado de peixe, então o próximo vai sair do modo que vocês decidirem.

Não farei promessa pro próximo porque eu vou ter que cumprir e isso pode atrasar as postagens (como foi com esse), mas podem esperar que vai ter o fechamento desse barraco do final.

A fic tá na segunda parte (a primeira foi explicativa) desde o último capítulo e essa será de ligação (porque eu comentei que ela vai girar e tudo mais), pra gente entrar solando na última parte. Vejamos, eventualmente terá um certo pulo no tempo e vamos ter os louros (ou seja, intimidade) do relacionamento das salientes. Don't worry, be happy.

Acho que é isso, caras pessoas! Obrigada pelas reviews e pelos elogios e por acompanharem essa odisséia (confesso que senti falta dos comentários da Monis e da CGates, e eu super curti o comentário Deka, obrigada ;) e a todos os novos/as leitores/as também, obrigada por terem dado a chance e tudo mais. Tudo que vocês comentam, eu levo em consideração, podem apostar. Boa semana, meu povo de bem! Xoxo.

**Eu procurei saber e continuo não tendo Glee. A parte boa é que eu posso fazer o diabo com os personagens queridinhos do RM sem a menor culpa. A ruim é que continuo não tendo nada.**

* * *

><p>Cafés da manhã em família nunca foram um hábito que compartilhei com meus parentes, mas bem, isso estava passando a ser uma tradição nessa casa. Um costume muito do esquisito, se me cabe dizer, já que nem em um milhão de anos eu esperava dividir o mesmo espaço com aquelas pessoas. É, vida estranha era a minha, mas nada que fosse mais bizarro do que a experiência que presenciamos ontem e olha que essas pessoas viciadas em drogas sempre me estarreciam com tanta loucura.<p>

"_Agora eu estou pronta, Brandon, podemos ir" Foi tudo o que a morena disse antes de sentar sua alteza na cama do quarto de hóspedes da Berry e eu estava tremendo em antecipação. Não me entendam mal, eu _realmente_ estava ali para ela e gostava disso, mas o ambiente estava escuro e sombrio demais._

_O herege estava de pé no meio do quarto e segurava um livro estranho, com uma capa preta com inscrições apagadas e gastas e folhas amareladas e queimadas. Fatalmente aquele homem era ecumênico e isso me deu a certeza de que ele trocou nosso bom Deus por um pacto fundo e duvidoso com o diabo. Eu estava sentada ao lado da menina que tremia de medo e a criminosa ladra de crochês e calcinhas estava do outro lado, de braços cruzados e com um olhar que beirava o sombrio. Ele sabia o que ia acontecer, não tinha a menor dúvida quanto a isso, e, justamente por saber, sua expressão era fria, distante e com um leve ar de preocupação. É isso que dá usar o já falecido micro Puck naquele ser repugnante e de cabelos vermelho crepom. O nome disso é dor de cotovelo e arrependimento._

_Algumas velas de sétimo dia iluminavam aquele encontro condenável e o servo do mundo olhou a morena com um quê de compaixão quando viu seu rosto fechado e inexpressivo, diferente de sempre. O vendido comilão abaixou-se em sua frente e apertei mais forte a mão da menina, para que ela soubesse que, independente de quem ou como, eu estaria ali para protegê-la (não me perguntem o motivo porque não tenho um, mas as coisas são como são). Um pensamento engraçado, já que há pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas eu estava dançando com a Britt e tentando reconquistá-la. Vida cheia de surpresas essa._

"_Katie, se quiser voltar, se sentir mal, ou precisar de ajuda, nós estamos aqui. É só abrir os olhos e nos pedir para parar que eu obedecerei. Ok?" Foi dito com um sorriso simples, triste e estranho e a menina de olhos verdes (que estavam estranhamente apagados e nebulosos) assentiu com a cabeça. Depois de se debater e pensar com seus dois neurônios, a boca nervosa continuou. "Quer que alguém vá contigo?" Essa realmente me pegou de surpresa e um misto de emoções passou por mim. Primeiro veio a pergunta: como assim alguém poderia reviver as lembranças dela? O que facilmente seria respondido com um 'não há limites para a falta de sentido desse povo'. E segundo que isso me ajudaria a entender melhor como tudo se deu com aquela asquerosa que ela tinha como irmã..._

"_Não, Brandon, eu vou sozinha e chamarei caso..."_

"_Eu vou com ela." Cortei seu discurso altruísta e me dispus àquela insanidade. A mais essa insanidade, eu quis dizer, porque conviver com esse povo não tinha sido a decisão mais sã que tive até aqui e olha que loucuras resumiam algumas de minhas atitudes._

"_Não, Santana, eu não posso te pedir isso e não quero que você vá." Voltei a olhá-la quando apertou minha mão mais forte._

"_Vamos, homem, não tenho a noite toda!" Ignorei o que me disse porque não ia discutir esse assunto ali, não estava no clima e nem tinha a menor paciência._

"_Você tem certeza, Santana?" O pecador me perguntou e só arqueei uma sobrancelha para ele. Não, eu não tinha, mas ninguém precisava saber disso, não é?_

"_Vai ser hoje ou pretende papear mais um pouco?" Porque eu estava ansiosa e aquele homem sem noção cismava em falar._

"_Porque você precisa saber que isso não vai ser uma experiência agradável, você não vai poder fazer nada para ajudá-la e isso provavelmente pode mexer contigo. Além do mais, eu sei que você já está detestando a Stacey e isso pode inflamar ainda mais a sua ira..." Sério?_

"_Minha ira vai se voltar para você se não começar a ler essas maldições agora." Rosnei para aquele homem. Que gente falastrona, cruzes!_

"_Bem, se você insiste é bom que saiba que o caminho é penoso..."_

"_É bom que _você _saiba que se não começar esse ritual dos infernos nesse momento, o único caminho que vai ser encontrado vai ser o da minha mão com a sua cara. E isso vai ser penoso só para você." Um risinho baixo me fez olhar a morena, que balançou a cabeça e me olhou séria._

"_O que eu faço contigo, Santana?" Me perguntou entre divertida e intrigada._

"_Depois que voltarmos, a gente pensa em um modo de você me agradecer." Falei piscando. Bem, a gargalhada do delinqüente me fez lembrar-me de sua desagradável presença no recinto. Fuzilei sua cara de pau e ele limpou a garganta._

"_Eu vou também, Brandon." Soltou e sentou-se na cama, do outro lado da morena e segurando sua outra mão. Aquilo estava parecendo uma mesa de centro com nós três de mãos dadas e aquele pecaminoso segurando um livro preto. Mas bem, era bom contar com mais ajuda e eu não sabia se estava pronta pro que poderia encontrar. Na verdade, acho que nunca estarei, só que era o que precisava ser feito. Dito isso, o homem abriu o discurso._

"_Bem, se todos estão de acordo..." Nos olhamos os três e assentimos com a cabeça. "Vamos abrir os trabalhos." Disse e começou a ler aquelas pragas egípcias escritas em hieróglifos antigos e que só Deus e o diabo poderiam entender._

_Até que algo nos pegou. Em segundos, não estávamos mais sentados naquela roupa de cama ridícula e gay do quarto de hóspedes de Berry, mas paramos num barco, os três, observando a expressão infame na cara dissimulada da puta incendiada._

"_Vamos, Kay, vai ser divertido!" Foi o que uma cabeça vulcânica, que em breve não estaria mais em cima de um corpo, disse para uma morena inocente, sorridente e com uma aparência tão vívida quanto um dia de verão. Se eu achava aquela menina mais do que linda hoje, vendo-a naquele momento me fez perceber o estrago que aquela cadela menstruada de menina que era sua irmã fez. Não só naquele momento, mas por uma vida toda. Ali, na minha frente, estava uma Katherine esperançosa, que acabara de passar as férias com a família e ia voltar à faculdade para estudar coisas que só poderiam ser ditas e ensinadas a membros da nobreza como ela. Sem perceber, acabei apertando a mão que segurava e a vi me lançando um sorriso triste, complacente e desacreditado que me doeu as entranhas. Não sei dizer ao certo como eu gostaria de ter estado ali para protegê-la daquela pombagira que era sua irmã, só senti uma lágrima rolar do meu rosto quando a puta continuou. "Tome esse tanque de oxigênio e vamos cair e explorar as profundezas do oceano."_

_Puckerman rosnou e rangeu os dentes e eu cerrei o punho que estava vazio._

"_Pois é, será que encontraremos o coração do oceano, Tay?" Uma brincalhona Katie respondeu._

"_Não sei, mas podemos encontrar coisas melhores, quem sabe?" Filha de uma puta de esquina, ela vai me pagar! Uma morte lenta e dolorosa espera por essa vagabunda, ah, se espera. Talvez eu resolva atear fogo em seu corpo para que queime lentamente assim como seu cabelo em chamas. Sim, isso é o que eu vou fazer._

"Santana, tem alguém aí?" Um leve tremor me cruzou ao ouvir aquela voz e levantei meus olhos de minha caneca de café e encarei a pessoa. O que Porcelana estava fazendo ali a essa hora da manhã? Estiquei meu olhar para depois de seu cabelo engomado e vi o casal Lilo e Stitch logo atrás, de mãos dadas e se aproximando da mesa. "Bom dia para vocês!" Foi o que saiu de sua boca antes de sentar-se na cadeira e cruzar suas pernas, como a dama que era.

"Alguém caiu da cama hoje..." Isso foi Quinn e só furei seus olhos apaixonados com meu olhar fatal porque sim, eu tinha caído da cama e não, eu não tinha pregado os olhos por um segundo que fosse sem que me lembrasse do crime que aquela menina chave de cadeia tinha aprontado pra cima de sua própria irmã. Então que o mundo vá se catar e me dê uma trégua hoje, porque eu _definitivamente _não estou pra brincadeiras.

"Bom dia, meus queridos amigos! O dia está lindo e espero que todos tenham dormido bem e descansado porque voltaremos hoje às aulas e precisamos ter as energias renovadas e..." Não, o hobbit calou sua boca assassina por conta própria, nem precisei dizer absolutamente nada. Levantei meus olhos para ver quem tinha sido a alma caridosa que enfiou uma meia em sua boca, mas só pude vê-la em uma competição de olhares com Puckerman. Ele, assim como o resto de nós, também não dormiu e acabamos os quatro acordados madrugada adentro arquitetando um plano para fazer a piranha desbotada sofrer e arrancar, pena a pena, o couro daquela cafetina ruiva. Bem, esse plano ficou por minha conta, eles discutiam entre si o que poderia ser feito enquanto eu abraçava a morena e praguejava (para mim, obviamente), tentando acalmá-la. O hobbit, sentindo a desgraça que estava rondando aquela cozinha, rapidamente engoliu sua língua quilométrica porque, pelo visto, ela não queria que a estilista soubesse de seu segredo sujo.

"Nossa! Que bicho mordeu vocês? Isso não é maneira de começar o dia." Foi dito pelos cabelos modelados de Celine e só me dei ao trabalho de encará-lo. Sabe Deus o que esse menino estava fazendo aqui, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de chegar ensolarado e gay falando sobre a beleza da vida. Bem, não sei se foi a minha cara de poucos amigos ou se ele só estava fingindo estar contente (por que, vamos lá, quem em sã consciência viria dormir na casa de Berry se tivesse algo melhor para fazer com sua vida?), mas só o vi abaixando os olhos enquanto a morena nos servia o café.

...

O clima naquela mesa estava pesado como nas cenas que precedem o clímax nas grandes obras teatrais. Todos estavam estranhamente calados e com olhares cansados. Santana não conseguia nem rebater uma de suas respostas atravessadas para o nosso excesso de cumprimentos calorosos. Noah estava em outra dimensão, brincando os talheres e olhando para um ponto fixo na parede. Katie estava com uma expressão exausta e com um quê de triste e Brandon não conseguia levantar os olhos e estava com 'culpa' escrita num letreiro fluorescente e em garrafais na sua testa. Olhei para Quinn que apenas me deu de ombros. Não, minha loira não estava com uma expressão muito mais descansada que a deles, isso eu poderia dizer por ter passado a noite conversando e confortando o Kurt. Foi quando dei por mim e me lembrei da sessão de hipnose que Brandon faria com a Katie, isso explicava a expressão dos dois, mas não as de Noah e Santana. O que será que tinha acontecido ali?

"Obrigado, Katherine." Kurt disse de modo formal e conciso, como se isso fizesse parte de uma grande peça. O que me levou a lembrar-me de nossa conversa da madrugada.

"_Rach?" Minha namorada me disse, passando uma mão leve em meus ombros. Eu não conseguia engolir aquela confissão, não pensava em absolutamente nada e só voltei à realidade com um beijo doce em minha têmpora e um sussurrado. "Baby, você está bem?" Olhei em seus olhos preocupados e me virei para Kurt que vestia um rosto contorcido em dor e arrependimento, enquanto lágrimas corriam pela sua face. Balancei rapidamente a cabeça para assentir a minha namorada que sim, eu estava bem e quem precisava de ajuda naquele momento era nosso amigo. Ela me deu um beijo e se afastou, sabendo que eu precisava confortá-lo. Ou isso, ou foi quando viu o corpo delicado do nosso soprano se tremer em soluços mudos. Abracei-o e ele se agarrou em minha blusa, chorando por dias._

"_O que eu faço, Rach? Eu não consegui falar com ninguém, nem com a Mercedes." Saber que nem a sua melhor amiga sabia dessa situação me deu uma sensação de carinho diferente, como se ele tivesse me escolhido ao invés dela. Mas engoli isso porque aquilo não era sobre mim ou sobre meus sentimentos e não, por mais que o mundo teime em dizer, Rachel Berry não é uma pessoa egoísta. "Você acha que eu devo contar pra ele?" Depois dessa pergunta, eu vi Quinn me olhando com curiosidade. Provavelmente medindo meu compromisso com ela de acordo com minha resposta. Se eu seria sincera o suficiente e diria para que ele contasse, ou se me esconderia e falaria para engolir aquilo e se assentar com seu namorado. Nesse momento, eu soube exatamente o que deveria ser feito._

"_O que aconteceu exatamente entre vocês dois, Kurt? Entre você e o Karofsky, eu quis dizer." Para uma resposta e uma análise justa, eu precisaria saber de tudo, certo? Ele se afastou e soltou minha blusa, limpando suas lágrimas e se ajeitando na minha cama. Virei-me para encará-lo e senti os braços de minha namorada enlaçando minha cintura, sua cabeça em meu ombro e seu corpo colado em minhas costas. Ela beijou meu pescoço e mordi a bochecha para não sorrir. Não era justo sorrir na frente de um Kurt destruído, certo? Ele pareceu não se incomodar e comentou:_

"_Vocês fazem um casal muito bonito para duas meninas." Revirei os olhos e tenho certeza de que minha loira fez o mesmo. Bem, não poderia esperar muito mais de um amigo gay, não é? "Acreditem, isso sou elogiando vocês duas." Ele disse e sorriu um pouco e sorri de volta. "Principalmente você, Quinn." Não, eu não estava vendo, mas estava certa de que minha namorada estava arqueando uma sobrancelha na direção dele, em sua marca registrada. Se não por conhecê-la, também pelo fato de ele ter corrido com sua explicação. "Ora, Quinn, qualquer pessoa com olhos sabia que você sempre foi arriada nos quatro pneus pela minha diva, Rachel Berry. Só não sei por que demorou tanto a admitir, mas fico feliz por vê-las juntas. Finalmente!" Quinn escondeu seu rosto em meus cabelos e tive certeza de que ela estava envergonhada, o que me deu um sentimento quente de afeto e amor (mais ainda) por ela._

"_Como soube?" Foi sua resposta sussurrada e embaraçada. Como eu bem poderia imaginar, Kurt arrumou seus cabelos e entrou em sua teoria._

"_Bem, você sempre fez questão de persegui-la e, por mais que eu também odiasse todo aquele crochê e aquele zoológico presente nas roupas dela, eu não saía por aí jogando raspadinhas em seu rosto só por ela respirar. Ou o fato de ter entrado no Glee Club para ficar mais perto dela. Teve aquele incidente com as fotos do anuário, que você chantageou a Sylvester para que ela desse uma página toda para nosso coral, só porque a Rachel aqui insistia em tirar a foto." Okay, aquilo me pegou de surpresa e me virei para olhá-la que tinha uma expressão de culpa e mordia o lábio, olhando para baixo. Não posso nem explicar o sentimento que me transpassou porque nem em meu vasto vocabulário, eu acharia algo que fizesse jus ao que estava sentindo. Por isso fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer, segurei seu rosto com as mãos e dei-lhe um beijo apaixonado, encostei minha testa na sua e sorri. "Eu realmente não precisava dessa cena hoje" Revirei os olhos e fixei meu olhar na minha namorada que mascava o lábio com timidez. Antes que ela pudesse dar voz a sua pergunta, Kurt foi mais rápido, "Enfim, se você estiver se perguntando como eu sei disso, Quinn, te digo que eu já fiz parte das cheerios, lembra? E foi a Sue que me contou sobre você estar 'bandeando para o lado dos perdedores'." É, ele usou aspas imaginárias como eu teria feito em seu lugar e minha loira só assentiu com a cabeça. Aquilo era realmente algo que podemos esperar da Sue Sylvester. "Talvez os riscos com corações no seu caderno ou desenho pornô no banheiro também tenham alguma relevância..."_

"_Okay, Kurt, entendi o seu ponto." Ela interrompeu seu discurso com o rosto vermelho e meu garoto apenas ria._

"_Ótimo! Fico feliz em poder ajudar." Minha namorada só revirou os olhos e eu sorri. "Não precisa se preocupar, Quinn, eu sou um rapaz observador. Como eu também sabia que a sua diva tinha uma grande paixão por você." Foi a vez de ela sorrir e de eu me embaraçar. Eu deveria ter percebido o seu olhar misterioso e sua expressão cheia de si._

"_É mesmo? E como foi isso, Kurt?" Ela perguntou fingindo inocência e me olhando fundo e firme._

"_Bem, podemos começar pela história toda da gravidez, quando a Rach deu uma calcinha para o Jewfro para que ele não publicasse a sua história no blog." Bem, ouvindo isso, sua expressão mudou de orgulhosa para enfurecida e sorri só um pouquinho ao perceber que ela estava se rasgando de ciúmes por dentro. "Também teve o fato de que foi ela quem ajudou o Finn a procurar um emprego para te ajudar com a... o bebê. E quando ela falou para o Puck parar de galinhar com as outras cheerios e te tratar como você deveria e merecia ser tratada. O que, como vimos logo depois, ele não fez e ela soltou a verdade sobre a paternidade, pra ver se algo entrava naquela cabeça de vento dele. Ou quando..."_

"_Certo, Kurt, nós entendemos o que você quis dizer, muito obrigada." Disse antes que o rosto dela fosse engolido por seu sorriso cheio de si e porque estava me sentindo extremamente quente e vermelha de vergonha._

"_Certeza? Porque eu tenho mais provas e..."_

"_Absoluta." Cortei antes que eu pegasse fogo de vergonha ali e as expressões daqueles dois não ajudavam em nada._

"_Eu gosto quando você fica assim, vermelha e quente, Rach, me dá vontade de saber o quanto mais eu posso te esquentar antes de te deixar pegando fogo..." Foi o que a minha torturadora namorada suspirou no meu ouvido, fazendo a minha temperatura subir ainda mais, mas por um motivo completamente diferente e disfarcei meu gemido com uma crise de tosse, afinal de contas, Kurt estava mirando meu rosto. O sorrisinho cretino que ele me deu quis dizer que não funcionou muito bem, mas eu tentei, é o que vale. Até que ele olhou para Quinn e balançou a cabeça em falsa desaprovação e minha loira gargalhou gostoso no meu ouvido, me fazendo sorrir só um pouquinho._

"_Er, bem, o assunto que estávamos conversando era outro..." Tentei puxá-los de sua competição de gargalhadas e fazê-los voltar ao nosso elefante no quarto. Bom, não foi a coisa mais acertada a ser dita, já que as feições coradas e sorridentes de Kurt se fecharam em uma tristeza palpável. Confesso que me arrependi no exato minuto em que pronunciei aquilo, mas era bom cortar o mal pela raiz de uma vez por todas, não é? "Eu sinto muito, Kurt, só acho que podemos resolver isso e depois vocês podem rir o quanto quiserem da minha cara." Disse me desculpando e ele me sorriu leve._

"_Ótimo, Rachel, porque eu usarei isso contra você." Revirei os olhos e me ajeitei no colo de Quinn quando o vi se preparando para falar também. "Bom, as coisas com o Karofsky começaram quando decidi mudar de escola. A culpa foi dele, ele me beijou e... foi o meu primeiro beijo." Meu queijo bateu no chão e voltou (metaforicamente, claro). David Karofsky? Como isso? E por que ele não tinha contado? "Eu sinto não ter contado, Rach, mas ele me ameaçou e tudo mais..." Assenti com a cabeça, eu realmente entendia. Bem, minha namorada também prestava rara atenção na história, isso se o fato de ela ter me abraçado mais forte, beijado meus cabelos e apoiado o queixo em minha cabeça quisesse dizer algo. Demos o tempo necessário para ele se recompor e continuar a contar o que tinha acontecido. "Nós passamos a nos dar bem, entende? Antes mesmo do baile, nós tínhamos conversado e, quando ganhamos as coroas de rei e rainha, eu disse para ele que aquele era o momento de tomar uma atitude, de mudar as coisas. Só que ele fugiu... E eu, bem, eu respeitei, não é?" Concordei com a cabeça._

"_Mas o que aconteceu ontem?" Minha impaciente namorada perguntou antes que nós dois pudéssemos dramatizar ainda mais a história. Ela realmente me conhecia muito bem..._

"_Ontem vocês não apareceram na escola, assim como Santana e nós dois conversamos. Na verdade, ele me puxou de lado e me perguntou como eu estava com o meu 'engomado e perfeitinho' namorado." Preciso dizer que ele usou aspas de novo? "Bem, eu repeti que estávamos bem e que ele passaria a estudar na escola na próxima semana, porque estava tratando dos papéis de transferência e tudo mais. Ele pareceu não gostar da resposta e se calou. Eu confesso que fiquei intrigado e perguntei por que tanta curiosidade. Ele se esquivou e disse que precisava ir para a sala. Como vocês sabem, se existe um sentimento que odeio sentir é curiosidade, por isso segurei-o pelo braço e ele me disse que me contaria depois do treino do time, que aconteceria um pouco mais tarde, mas ontem ainda. Aceitei e marcamos de nos encontrar atrás das arquibancadas e segui meu dia. Como não tinha mais o que fazer na escola depois do fim da última aula, aproveitei minha longa espera e assisti ao treino do time, uma coisa horrorosa o que aquele povo faz. É tudo menos futebol o que eles jogam." Ele disse e senti minha namorada balançando a cabeça em concordância, assim como eu. Depois de sorrir, Kurt continuou. "Enfim, o treino acabou e nos encontramos como combinado e refiz a minha pergunta. Ele me respondeu com um beijo." Estranho, mas meu amigo soltou um suspiro. Isso complicava ainda mais sua situação com o Blaine, já que ele estava sentindo algo pelo Karofsky. Sem perceber, acabei me virando e olhando minha namorada que também pensava o mesmo, mas deixamos que ele contasse e percebesse por si só. "Vocês duas aí, eu conheço esse olhar, okay? E sim, no início, eu fiquei estarrecido e zangado com sua ousadia e empurrei-o, como havia feito da primeira vez. Isso até ele dizer que estava apaixonado por mim e era devastador me ver passeando com o 'meu cabide particular'." Quinn riu e Kurt a furou com os olhos, continuando. "Como eu ia dizendo, ele se desculpou e disse que estava muito arrependido por ter lançado sua sorte ao vento quando resolveu me ameaçar, mas que não sabia lidar com o que sentia." Eu estou cem por cento certa de que o David não tinha usado o termo 'jogar a sorte ao vento', mas não interrompi sua história simplesmente por esse detalhe. Depois desse discurso, Kurt fuzilou minha namorada com os olhos e ela simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e me olhou sorrindo levemente. Sorri de volta para a mulher da minha vida e isso pareceu mexer com algo dentro da outra diva, pois quando me virei para olhar em sua direção, seu rosto estava tomado por uma realização que ele não tinha visto antes. Ele estava na mesma situação que eu, entretanto antes de deixá-lo ter um ataque de pânico, minha loira perguntou (e se não tivesse sido ela naquela conversa, nós dois estaríamos chorando e andando em círculos a noite toda)._

"_Mas você conversou com ele ou foi embora depois da declaração?" Isso pareceu tirá-lo do transe e ele continuou._

"_Não, eu só beijei-o com pressa." Quinn me arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de leve. Não sei por que, mas acho que ela não gosta do Blaine por algum motivo. Depois de olhá-la, virei-me para Kurt que tremia e chorava na minha cama._

_Levantei-me e fui abraçá-lo, que chorava compulsivamente em meu ombro. Olhei séria para a minha namorada e ela teve a decência de entender que, mesmo que ela deteste o Blaine por algum motivo de santo ou o que fosse, nosso soprano precisava de ajuda. Ela então se levantou e abraçou-o também e nos olhamos fundo nos olhos. Bem, talvez eu seja extremamente louca, mas não é tudo mundo que aceita tão bem o fato de estar apaixonado pela pessoa que mais te magoou. Esse pensamento me fez sentir um pouco de pena pelo meu amigo._

"_Eu vou conversar com ele, Kurt. Ninguém melhor do que, não é mesmo?" Quinn tentou sorrir para ele que só balançou a cabeça. E me deu vontade de gritar para o mundo todo e principalmente para o menino nos meus braços que não importava o quanto aquela menina poderia ter me quebrado, mas foi ela que me refez por completo, só com um beijo. E só de olhar naqueles lindos, sinceros e vulneráveis olhos esverdeados, eu não trocaria todas as raspadinhas e apelidos que ela me disse pelo amor de qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse o dela. Mas bem, isso era o que _eu _pensava..._

"Vocês vão se atrasar para a aula." Brandon disse, me puxando de volta para a realidade. Ninguém naquela cozinha estava pronto para enfrentar a escola. Cada um por seu motivo particular, todos se encontravam devastados e meu sexto sentido me dizia que aquele dia só estava começando e que não terminaria bem...

"Rach, abre a boca." Me virei de lado o suficiente para ver minha loira e linda namorada sorrindo e fazendo aviãozinho com o garfo. Sorri para sua meiguice e comi o que estava nele, me ajeitando ainda mais em seu colo e abraçando o seu pescoço. Não sei como, mas acho que ela sentiu minha preocupação e beijou minha testa. "Tudo bem, baby?" Levantei o rosto e olhei em seus olhos.

"Está, mas só porque eu tenho você." E era a mais pura verdade, porque aquela situação estava uma desgraça pelada. Ela me sorriu linda e doce e tive certeza de que não importava o pudesse acontecer, enquanto eu estivesse com ela, sempre ficaria tudo bem.

...

Eu sabia que a situação estava terrível ali, qualquer pessoa com olhos poderia ver isso, mas não imaginei que fosse tanto. A S. estava derrotada e parecia sem a menor vida quando nos aproximamos do seu carro. Tanto que quando eu fui pegar suas chaves, ela simplesmente me deu e foi se sentar no banco de trás com Puckerman e Kurt. Outros dois que pareciam ter perdido a alma em algum lugar desse universo. Olhei para minha namorada que me encarava mordendo o lábio. Sorri para sua muda pergunta e assenti com a cabeça. Seu sorriso foi tão grande que eu poderia dar a minha vida só para vê-lo de novo e ela logo se aprumou e subiu no meu colo, apoiando sua cabeça em meu ombro e cruzando as pernas no banco do passageiro como da outra vez. Beijei sua testa e apoiei minha mão em suas coxas (e, graças ao bom Deus!, ela não estava com aqueles cintos que ela chamava de saias, eu fatalmente iria quebrar meu pescoço fuzilando todos os pervertidos que secariam suas pernas hoje. Não que essa calça colada e apertada ajude a minha paz de espírito e acalme meus hormônios, mas bem, dos males o menor, não é?). Olhei em seu rosto lindo e feliz e ri baixo pensando que ela realmente tinha sido sincera quando disse que poderíamos andar de carro só nessa posição.

"Você vai dirigir com ela no seu colo, Quinn?" Bem, eu até ouvi a pergunta do Kurt, mas como a Rach estava beijando o meu pescoço, não consegui achar o mínimo de vontade que fosse para dar atenção ao seu desespero e ignorar minha namorada. "Ela vai dirigir assim?" Disse provavelmente olhando para os outros dois e minha morena só meu sorriu tímida.

"Vai se acostumando, Porcelana. Daqui a pouco, a Fabray vai roubar a cadeira do inválido só pra andar com a Berry trepada em seu colo como um canguru." Claro que seria a S. que diria isso, obviamente. Ignorei as risadas que se seguiam e liguei o motor para rumarmos logo para a escola. Olhei para a minha braço direito pelo retrovisor e vi sua expressão estranha, meio desolada.

"Isso é inveja porque ela não pode estar assim com quem ela quer." Se seus olhos pudessem incendiar algo, meu corpo teria queimado ali, na frente de todos e sorri baixo.

"Pois é, eu sinto muito pela Britt e pelo Artie, Santana, deve ser duro pra você." Kurt falou e a S. se virou em sua direção tão depressa que até achei que o menino fosse saltar do carro com medo.

"Do que você está falando, Porcelana?"

"Bem, ela está grávida do Artie e eu sei que isso deve ser duro pra você, ter que vê-los pelos corredores e se abra..."

"Ela está pensando em outra pessoa, Kurt. Uma morena de olhos verdes que estava na cozinha, não sei se você reparou..." Eu tive que intervir porque, pelo olhar homicida da S., se ele continuasse falando, provavelmente ficaria sem carona para a escola. E sem pescoço também.

"Oh, meu Deus! Você está com a Katherine, Santana? Nossa! Ela é realmente linda e adorável e se veste bem..."

"Fabray, assim que você sair de trás desse volante, eu vou acabar com a sua raça!" Santana vociferou antes que Kurt pudesse planejar seu casamento com a menina e todos no carro gargalharam, até a Rach me cortar com uma voz extremamente baixa e que me fez esforçar os ouvidos para ouvi-la.

"Baby?" Olhei em seu rosto e ela me olhava de volta, um tanto tímida e brincando com os contornos da minha blusa.

"Broadway." Falei e sorri em sua direção.

"Eu já disse que te amo hoje?" Sua pergunta me fez sorrir como uma idiota e só balancei a cabeça em discordância, fingindo inocência. "Oras, que absurdo o meu me esquecer de te informar isso, não é?" Assenti com a cabeça e voltei a olhar para a estrada. "Pois bem, eu te amo hoje, Quinn Fabray." Foi o que ela disse olhei em seus olhos com confusão.

"Eu também te amo, Rach. Mas você me ama só hoje, baby?"

"Não, Fabray, o hobbit te ama hoje, amanhã e para todo sempre, amém!" Santana cortou nosso diálogo e todos no carro riram, inclusive a minha namorada que estava começando a se dar bem com ela. Não gostei daquilo e não foi por ciúmes, mas porque detestava quando interrompiam as minhas conversas com a Rach e era o que a S. sempre fazia. Não interrompia só as nossas conversas, mas os nossos momentos a sós também...

"É, é bem por aí mesmo, baby." Ela me falou sorrindo e beijou o meu queixo e sorri para mim.

"Liga o rádio, Q., eu não quero ouvir vocês duas miando o caminho todo até a escola, não a essa hora da manhã." Olhei para a S. e fiz como ela queria, tudo pra ela parar de me encher o saco e de se meter nas minhas conversas com a minha namorada.

Bem, os acordes de uma canção do No Doubt começaram a embalar nossa viagem para a escola. E posso dizer que a dar uma certa leveza no clima dali. Santana balançava a cabeça e acendia um cigarro, Puck estava se sentindo uma celebridade com seus óculos e escuros e Kurt nos olhava sorrindo, se sentindo confortável no nosso meio. Até que olhei para a minha diva que se preparava para abrir o show e sorria para mim. Sorri para ela que se ajeitou no meu colo e acariciou meu rosto, entrando com a Gwen na música, abaixando os óculos de sol e me olhando de um modo sedutor nos olhos.

"_There's time when I want something more_

(tem momentos em que quero algo mais)

_Someone more like me_

(alguém mais parecido comigo)

_There's times when this dress rehearsal_

(tem momentos em que esse ensaio geral)

_Seems incomplete_

(parece incomplete)

_But you see the __colors in me like no one else_

(mas você vê as cores em mim como mais ninguém)_"_

Confesso que sua voz miada, gemida e a rouquidão que ela colocou naquela música estavam destruindo todo o meu autocontrole e eu agarrava aquele volante como uma tábua salva vidas, enquanto ela só me sorria com quê de safadeza.

"_And behind your dark glasses you're, you're something else _(e por trás desses óculos de sol você é uma coisa)." Isso foi seguido por ela levantando e prendendo seus cabelos com seus óculos para me dar uma piscada (sim, ela será o meu fim, estou certa disso) e brincando com meus óculos de sol (porque depois de uma noite em claro ouvindo aquela conversa de divas, eu _realmente _precisava de um. Bem, todos no carro usávamos um, o que quer dizer bastante sobre a nossa adorável noite não dormida). Todos os presentes riam daquele show (enquanto eu estava desconfortável e tenho meus motivos para isso) e cantaram o refrão com a minha namorada (que já tinha ofuscado há tempos a loira sem sal da Gwen) e com sua voz sexy e potente. Acreditem, até Santana!

"_You're really lovely_

(você é realmente amável)

_Underneath it all_

(apesar de tudo)

_You want to love me_

(você quer me amar)

_Underneath it all_

(apesar de tudo)

_I'm really lucky_

(eu sou muito sortuda)

_Underneath it all_

(apesar de tudo)

_You're really lovely_

(você é realmente amável)_"_

Olhei pelo retrovisor e os três riam um para o outro de modo amigável e confidente. Pois bem, a idéia de ligar o rádio não foi tão má assim, estávamos envoltos numa atmosfera tão boa que nos esquecemos de tudo. Claro, com isso a Rach se virou no meu colo e cantou me olhando e me apontando o indicador, enquanto eu andava a menos de 20 km/h para evitar acidentes.

"_You know some real bad tricks_

(você conhece alguns truques bem maus)

_And you need some discipline_

(e precisa de um pouco de disciplina)_"_

Revirei os olhos porque aquilo era bem a cara dela, mas não pude evitar sorrir quando vi sua expressão meio divertida, meio intrigante e muito da sexy, com seu dedo passeando pelo meu pescoço.

"_But, lately you've been trying real hard_

(mas ultimamente você tem tentado com bastante empenho)

_And giving me your best_

(e tem me dado o seu melhor)

_And, you give me the most gorgeous sleep_

(você me dá o sono mais maravilhoso)

_That I've ever had_

(que eu já dormi)

_And when it's really bad_

(e quando está tudo ruim)

_I guess it's not that bad_

(eu acho que não está tão mal assim)_"_

Tudo isso sendo fechado por uma olhada de cima a baixo, uma piscada e um sorriso que me deixaram pegando fogo. Depois dessa estrofe, eu já sorria como uma criança no Natal. Sorri até Santana me dar um tapa na cabeça e Puck me levantar os dedos num sinal de positivo, rindo como um imbecil. Revirei os olhos mais uma vez (bem que minha mãe diz que um dia eu ficarei vesga de tanto fazer isso, mas não consigo evitar, não andando com essas pessoas que tenho como amigos) e me juntei a todos cantando o refrão.

"_So many moons that we have seen_

(tantas luas que nós já vimos)

_Stumbling back next to me_

(voltando, sem jeito, para o meu lado)

_I've seen right through and underneath_

(eu já te vi por dentro e através)

_And you make me better_

(e você me torna uma pessoa melhor)

_I've seen right through and__' underneath_

(eu já te vi por dentro e através)

_And you make me better_

(e você me torna uma pessoa melhor)

_Better... better..._

(melhor, melhor)_"_

Sim, aqueles versos gemidos no meu ouvido estavam fazendo uma miséria com o meu corpo e com o meu autocontrole. Com eles e com minha namorada sentada e se insinuando no meu colo. E eu nunca agradeci tanto aos céus por Lima ser uma cidade pacata, sem trânsito, sem pedestres e sem curvas, porque se eu tivesse que mover os meus braços para virar aquele volante, provavelmente nossa manhã ia começar no hospital.

"_You are my real Princess Charmin'_

(você é a minha princesa encantada de verdade)

_Like the heat from the fire_

(como o calor do fogo)

_You were always burnin'_

(você sempre esteve queimando)

_And each time you're around_

(e toda que você está por perto)

_My body keeps stalin'_

(meu corpo pede)

_For your touch_

(por seu toque)

_Your kisses and your sweet romancin'_

(seus beijos e seu doce romance)

_There's an underside to you_

(existe um outro lado seu)

_That so many adore_

(que todos adoram)

_Aside from your temper_

(tirando o seu temperamento)

_Everything else secure_

(todo o resto passa segurança)

_You're good for me, baby_

(você é boa para mim, baby)

_Oh that, I'm sure_

(e quanto a isso, eu tenho certeza)

_Over and over again_

(de novo e mais outra vez)

_I want more_

(eu quero mais)_"_

Ooooookay! Santana fazendo seu usual sotaque do gueto e mudando os gêneros no rap daquela música e Puck batucando na lateral do carro realmente fecharam a minha surpresa e eu tive que gargalhar, sério, aquilo não poderia ser a realidade. Olhei pelo retrovisor e todos no carro riram como desesperados com o suingue latino da minha amiga, inclusive a minha diva que continuou a cantar.

"_You've used up all your coupons_

(você usou todos os seus cupons)

_And all you've got left is me_

(e tudo o que te restou fui eu)

_And somehow I'm full of forgiveness_

(e de algum modo eu estou cheia de perdão)

_I guess it's meant to be_

(eu acho que é assim que é pra ser)_"_

Cantando isso, ela desistiu de me torturar (porque eu já estava suando frio e deveria estar vermelha como um tomate e qualquer pessoa que me olhasse, saberia o que eu estava sentindo. Saberia não, porque nem eu conseguia saber, mas teria uma leve idéia) e me deu um abraço apertado e um beijo no rosto, suspirando contente.

"É assim que vai ser. Pra sempre." Suspirei nos seus cabelos e segurei suas costas com uma das mãos. Ela me abraçou, voltando a sua posição anterior e, esquecendo de fechar a música, me suspirou.

"Pra sempre, Quinn."

"_You're really lovely_

(você é realmente amável)

_Underneath it all_

(apesar de tudo)

_You want to love me_

(você quer me amar)

_Underneath it all_

(apesar de tudo)

_I'm really lovely_

(eu sou realmente amável)

_Underneath it all_

(apesar de tudo)

_And you're really lovely_

(e você é realmente amável)_"_

O final foi cantado por nossos amigos que nos ignoravam e riam felizes. E eu tinha a garota da minha vida no meu colo, brincando com a minha blusa e meus amigos gritando como loucos naquele automóvel, não é que o dia não estava tão ruim assim? Se, como ela cantou, ela continuava me amando apesar de tudo, como eu poderia querer mais alguma coisa na vida? Beijei a testa da minha morena porque ela estava certa, enquanto eu a tivesse do meu lado, nada seria ruim. Com esse pensamento, sorri e acelerei para chegarmos a tempo para as aulas.

...

Quinn ia nos guiando para a escola e, ao tempo que nos aproximávamos, a aura gostosa de quando resolvi fazer um show com nossos amigos ia se dissipando e me bateu uma sensação desagradável. Não essa sobre fantasmas e a galinha da Stacey, mas sobre chegarmos de carro e eu ainda estar no colo dela (isso contando com o carro de Santana que nem vidros tinha, então seria uma grande exposição pra ela e não a deixaria desconfortável), por isso pulei de volta para o banco do passageiro e vi um olhar confuso no rosto da minha namorada. Beijei sua bochecha porque precisa daquilo (e ela também) antes de encarar o resto do dia e para certificá-la de que isso não era eu me afastando dela, apenas seguindo as normas (seria, no mínimo, estranho para todos verem a diva Rachel Berry chegando de carro no colo da HBIC Quinn Fabray, seria um choque desnecessário a essa hora).

"Se lembrou que meu carro tem um banco de passageiro, Berry?" Revirei os olhos para Santana (quem mais seria?) e ajeitei minha roupa, olhando para minha, ainda confusa, namorada.

"Tá tudo bem, Rach?" Foi a pergunta baixa da minha loira que estava desligando o veículo e só sorri em sua direção e segurei sua mão, beijando-a.

"Claro, baby, está tudo ótimo. Eu só tinha que sair do seu colo mais cedo ou mais tarde, infelizmente." Dito isso, ela assentiu com a cabeça e pareceu me entender.

"É, infelizmente..." Sua voz baixa me passou tanta tristeza que eu estava prestes a beijar aquele bico embora de seu rosto lindo pelo resto do...

"Pelo menos assim vocês pararam com essa lambeção toda." Santana cortou nosso momento e desisti do meu plano, já que tinham algumas pessoas paradas na porta da escola e uma pessoa em especial me fez olhar pra trás.

"Kurt..."

"É, ele está ali e já nos viu... Eu vou ter que falar com ele..." O diva disse, visivelmente nervoso, ao ver o motivo da nossa noite em claro estendido na porta de entrada da escola. O mais estranho (não que essa situação toda seja normal, nem de longe) foi ver suas feições se suavizarem e um sorriso cruzar seus lábios ao ver o nosso amigo, que já tinha saído do carro e estava parado do lado de Santana visivelmente mais pálido do que sempre fora.

"Tá falando de quem, Porcelana?" Ao ouvir a pergunta de Santana, se possível fosse, ele ficou ainda mais branco e achei que fosse desmaiar, mas minha namorada interveio.

"Quer que eu vá falar com ele, Kurt?" Ela perguntou com uma mão em seu ombro e nosso amigo pareceu se acalmar (pois bem, ela realmente tinha esse efeito nas pessoas, eu disse!) e balançou a cabeça negando.

"Não, obrigado, Quinn, mas está tudo bem. Eu não posso pedir mais de vocês depois do que você e a Rach fizeram por mim ontem. Essa é uma situação que eu vou ter que encarar." Virei e olhei Santana que revirava os olhos e Noah que me olhava confuso.

"Bem, nós estaremos aqui caso precise, certo? Eu posso não ser mais a capitã das cheerios, mas estou certa como o inferno que qualquer um vai pensar duas vezes antes de fazer alguma gracinha." Kurt sorriu, Noah procurou ao redor sobre o assunto em questão, Santana olhou o relógio e meu coração foi invadido por uma onda de calor que me fez sorrir como boba. Minha namorada se virou e me estendeu a não. "Vamos, Rach?" Claro que a minha vontade era de me jogar em seu colo e gritar 'para onde você quiser', mas mesmo depois de seu discurso, eu fiquei preocupada com o que poderia acontecer com ela.

"Bem, baby, eu vou ficar um pouco com o Kurt até ele se acalmar." Sua expressão foi de dor, por isso me corri para explicá-la. "Eu te encontro nos armários daqui a pouco, tudo bem? Não vou demorar, prometo. Só quero me certificar de que as coisas estarão bem e seguras sobre _aquele _assunto porque eu não quero me arrepender ou sentir peso na consciência. Porque você sabe, uma mulher segura..."

"Deus do céu! Vamos embora, Q., tá muito cedo pra sua metade de namorada falar como uma matraca." Revirei os olhos e minha namorada só me sorriu, beijou minha testa e me abraçou.

"Te vejo daqui a pouco, Broadway." Foi suspirado em meus cabelos e só pude balançar a cabeça concordando e tentando engolir os meus nervos. Ela me sorriu seu sorriso mais lindo e se virou para ir.

"Até mais tarde, superstar." Noah beijou minha testa e se juntou as três.

"Infelizmente, eu te verei em breve, hobbit." Isso foi Santana que só se virou e voltou a andar para os portões. Quinn parou e me sorriu e eu devolvi o sorriso com o meu mais sincero.

"Por que você não foi, Rach?" Kurt me salvou de uma provável paralisia facial por sorrir tanto e me virei para olhá-lo. "Não venha me dizer que é por causa do Karofsky, porque por mais que eu saiba que você é altruísta, eu sei que tem alguma coisa incomodando a sua cabeça." Expirei com força porque não podia mentir pra ele.

"Eu tô com medo, Kurt. Muito medo." Disse me encostando no carro de Santana.

"De quê?" Ele me disse baixo, passando a mão por trás do meu ombro e me reconfortando.

"De tudo." Olhei em seus olhos e vi que ele ainda esperava uma resposta melhor, respirei fundo e continuei. "Sabe quando você tem algo tão bom que dá vontade de passar o dia em casa, para não mostrar a ninguém porque não quer que alguém encoste e destrua o que você tem? Ou quando você pensa que, se destruírem, o que vai ser do resto da sua vida? É a única certeza que você tem e não pode abrir mão disso. E eu sei, você deve estar achando que eu estou sendo mais dramática do que o usual, mas é assim que me sinto com relação a Quinn. Não é como se alguém fosse roubá-la, porque ela me passa segurança, entende? Mas porque alguém pode destruir isso que temos e eu não saberia voltar a viver sem ela. Ah, faz tanto tempo isso que eu..."

"Você acha mesmo, Rach?" Olhei para ele esperando uma clarificação, porque não entendi a pergunta. "Você acha mesmo que a Quinn vai deixar alguém destruir o que vocês tem? Nossa! É só olhar pra ela que todo mundo sabe que não pode mais mexer contigo, pela postura dela, pelo modo que ela cuida de você, que ela te trata, que ela te abraça quando sabe que você precisa e sorri quando sabe que você está feliz. É como ver um desses casais enjoados dos romances antigos, Rach, vocês duas são assim." Não contive o meu sorriso e pulei no colo de Kurt, abraçando-o com força.

"Obrigada, Kurt, muito obrigada." Sequei meus olhos e olhei para o portão da escola, onde estava o David segurando uma rosa e andando de um lado para o outro. "Vamos falar com ele?" Disse olhando o meu menino que respirava fundo.

"Não. Eu vou falar com ele e você vai atrás da sua garota, ok?" Abri a boca para rebater porque sim, eu queria estar ali com ele. "Não, Rach, você e a Quinn se entenderam sem que ninguém se metesse, conosco também tem que ser assim. Não sei o que vou fazer com ele e com o Blaine, mas eu preciso fazer isso sozinho. Só o fato de vocês me ouvirem sem me julgar já me deu a força necessária para fazer o certo. Agora, é comigo, vocês fizeram demais até." Não pude evitar um sorriso.

"Amigos são pra isso."

"Amigos são pra isso sim, Rachel Berry, e você é uma das minhas melhores. Nem preciso dizer com quem você divide o primeiro lugar, né?" Sorri e balancei a cabeça. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e me empurrou pelos ombros. "Agora vai lá atrás da sua loirona líder de torcida. Sabe que isso é um filme, né? Um filme péssimo por sinal, mas eu entendo o seu fetiche, aquelas saias curtas podem levar o cérebro..."

"Kurt!" Interrompi sua análise de hormônios que poderiam ser liberados ao verem a _minha namorada _numa fantasia sexual daquelas e bati no braço dele, que riu.

"Um beijo, diva, me deseje sorte."

"Boa sorte, Kurt! Saiba que sempre estarei aqui para tudo, pode contar comigo" Dei um beijo nele e o vi concordar com um aceno de cabeça, me virei e fui andando a caminho do portão.

"O problema é que muita gente deve ter pensado como você ao ter visto aquelas saias das cheerios, Rach, cuidado com..." Foi o que ele gritou e eu nem esperei que terminasse seu discurso, saí correndo como uma louca pelos corredores cheios da escola, esbarrando em outros alunos e só diminuí a velocidade ao avistá-la.

"Quinn!" Disse sem fôlego.

"Meu Deus, Rach! O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Kurt ou com o Karofsky? Ele te ameaçou de algum modo? Ou ele ameaçou..."

"Não estamos todos bem. Eu só estava com saudades." Isso pareceu acalmá-la e tirar de seu rosto aquela expressão de pavor e de preocupação que tanto mexia comigo, o que a fez me sorrir doce e contente.

"É, eu também..." Ela me jogou em tom de flerte e se aproximou. "Sabe, eu estava pensando. Ontem, eu te disse aquilo de entrar na sala do Figgins e roubar o microfone para declarar para a escola toda como eu estou feliz e quem me faz tão feliz." Não pude evitar e olhei ao redor, o corredor estava cheio e todos nos olhavam com curiosidade, alguns fingiam conversar, outros observavam na cara de pau e... "Então, eu acho que essa idéia seria complicada porque renderia uma boa suspensão para nós três. Para mim, o Puck e a S., eu quis dizer. Logo, tenho que pensar em outra solução..." Ela continuou se aproximando com aquela voz sexy e baixa e eu engoli em seco.

"N-não, Quinn... Não precisa pensar nisso agora, e..." Minha cabeça parou de me ajudar quando ela parou na minha frente, olhando em meus olhos com uma expressão de confiança que eu não me lembro de ter visto há muito tempo.

"Pois eu desisti de pensar, Rach." Não terminei de ouvir o que ela disse, se é que ela disse algo, porque no momento seguinte, eu estava no meu sonho, com ela me beijando apaixonadamente, embaixo de um céu estrelado (estrelas douradas, sempre) e vendo uma chuva de meteoros ao longe. É, assim que ela sempre faz sentir quando me beija. Com uma mão no meu rosto e a outra na minha cintura, minha namorada estava realizando um desejo que eu nem sabia que tinha ao me beijar no meio dos corredores, para todo mundo ver. Minhas mãos não souberam o que fazer até o momento em que ela colocou, suavemente, a língua na minha boca, porque, naquele momento, eu esqueci que tinha mãos e elas poderiam estar fazendo qualquer coisa que eu não conseguiria me importar. Era como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar, o oxigênio tivesse acabado e só existíssemos nós duas, sem fôlego, sem embaraço e sem tempo a perder. Só nós duas apaixonadas e nos beijando como se fosse a única coisa que precisássemos para viver (e talvez fosse, sinceramente), porque os beijos dela realmente curavam feridas antigas e esquecidas e me deixava toda à flor da pele, completamente desnuda, completamente entregue. Porque tudo o que eu sou era dela e sempre vai ser, agora, sem mais dúvidas.

Ela se afastou aos poucos, diminuindo a intensidade da nossa paixão e não desgrudou os lábios dos meus, mas encostou sua testa na minha, respirando comigo, o meu ar, a minha vida.

"Eu sempre quis fazer isso com você, sabia?" Ela disse na minha boca e, mesmo que eu ainda estivesse de olhos fechados, sabia que ela também não tinha aberto os dela. Foi quando descobri que minhas mãos estavam segurando-a com força pela gola da camisa, puxando a mais para mim. Antes que pudesse sentir vergonha da minha intemperança, ela me sorriu leve, olhos fechados, minha boca, meu sorriso. "Mas nunca, nem nos meus sonhos mais ousados, eu imaginei que fosse ser assim, de tirar o fôlego." Abri meus olhos no mesmo momento que ela abriu os dela e a quantidade de carinho e amor que estavam ali fez meu coração dar saltos, borboletas me invadiram toda e eu perdi toda e qualquer noção de realidade. Nada que não fosse ela poderia me interessar naquele momento. "Eu amo você, Rachel Berry, como nunca e pra todos saberem."

"Quinn Fabray, você acabou de me espalhar por todos os lados e refazer a minha vida com um só beijo e, ainda assim, eu não sei o que dizer." Disse em seus lábios e embaraçada por não ter palavras suficientes que pudessem descrever o valor dela pra mim. "Eu poderia saber todas as línguas e os dialetos existentes, que são muitos, pode acreditar, e ainda assim, as palavras não te fariam jus, nem a você e nem ao que você me faz sentir com as menores ações. As palavras estão, assim como eu, jogadas aos seus pés." Minha namorada só respirou fundo e de olhos fechados. Quando voltou a abri-los, me beijou leve e brevemente e sorriu com dentes e uma expressão toda aberta. A vida toda foi inspirada naquele sorriso, o reflexo de todas as belezas do mundo.

"Então eu acho que mereço um prêmio por deixar Rachel Berry sem palavras." Não pude evitar e sorri, enquanto ela me abraçava e beijava a minha testa. "Pegou seu material, Broadway? Eu vou levá-la até a sala." Foi um suspiro nos meus cabelos.

"Não, mas eu tenho uma loira linda nos meus braços, serve?" Sua resposta foi um olhar que fingia ultraje e se afastou um pouco.

"Ora, e eu deveria estar com ciúmes disso?"

"Talvez. Você sabe, ela é realmente adorável, além de linda. E ela tem uns olhos e um sorriso que poderiam causar a terceira guerra mundial e acabar com a fome no mundo." Ela gargalhou e beijou minha testa.

"Então é bom que essa loira te acompanhe à aula de história, só por segurança mesmo, vai que ela fica perdida por aí e começa uma outra guerra? Não podemos lidar com isso se ainda estamos estudando a primeira guerra mundial, não é?" Balancei a cabeça porque _eu _não podia lidar com aquilo. A minha loira de guerras e paz me ajudou a pegar meu material e roubou-o da minha mão para levá-lo, sorrindo culpada. "Pronta, Rach?"

"Pronta, blondie." Quando fui segurar seu braço, ela pegou minha mão e enlaçou nossos dedos.

"É assim que se faz." Suspirou antes de beijar minha testa.

"Minha heroína!" Disse e sorri em sua direção, que deu de ombros carregando nosso material na outra mão. Nada poderia tirar o meu sorriso bobo e apaixonado do rosto. Absolutamente nada.

...

Eu sou a garota mais feliz do mundo, tenho certeza. Poder andar de mãos dadas com a _minha namorada _pelos corredores da escola sem me preocupar com a minha reputação ou com o que os outros poderiam achar disso era o melhor sentimento do mundo. Segundo melhor, eu quis dizer. Vê-la me sorrir amorosa e sem palavras vinha primeiro. Porque ela sempre viria primeiro, sempre. Chegamos na porta de sua aula e ela me sorriu encabulada.

"Aqui estamos..." Foi o que sussurrou e olhou para baixo com o rosto vermelho. Bem, isso simplesmente não ia dar. Aproximei-me dela e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos para que me olhasse nos olhos.

"O que foi, Rach?" Perguntei sinceramente preocupada. E ela abaixou os olhos novamente, mordeu o lábio e brincou com a costura da minha blusa. Então eu fui atingida pelo peso da realização, ela não tinha gostado do fato de eu tê-la agarrado na frente da escola toda. Como eu sou imbecil! Eu deveria ter perguntado antes... "Rach, pode me dizer, é sobre o beijo? Você acha que foi demais e muito depressa porque..." Meu discurso foi cortado por um estalinho leve e seu rosto ainda mais vermelho me encarava.

"Não, baby, claro que não foi isso. Eu, hum..." Certo, eu estava apreensiva, isso devia estar estampado na minha com uma grande seta piscante.

"O que foi então, Rach?"

"Euvousentirsaudades." Foi atirado em mim com tanta pressa que parecia que ela estava falando em latim clássico comigo. Minha expressão de confusão estava dando uma corrida pelo ouro com a usual cara de brisa do Finn, por isso ela continuou. "Eu disse que vou sentir saudades..." Quando ouvi esse sussurro, meu sorriso foi tão grande que eu sentiria dores na bochecha mais tarde e minha diva voltou a me olhar, não mais tímida, mas com um sorriso certo de si.

"Pois eu também vou sentir saudades, Broadway, tenha certeza disso." Beijei sua testa para provar o meu ponto.

"Quem diria que Quinn Fabray, ex-capitã das cheerios e HBIC da escola seguraria minha mão, me traria até a sala e ainda sentiria a minha falta?" Sorridente a minha garota, como sempre.

"Hum, eu?" Não sabia se ela estava realmente falando sério, me dando uma merecida chamada pelo meu antigo comportamento ou se estava apenas de implicância comigo. Mas pude dizer por seu sorriso aberto que ela estava brincando e sorri de volta.

"Pois muito obrigada, mas é melhor você ir agora que eu tenho um encontro com a minha loira." Revirei os olhos, brincadeira mais sem graça. Ela pegou seus livros da minha mão e me deu um beijo no rosto. "Te vejo mais tarde, meu amor."

"Pode apostar, Broadway!" Beijei sua testa e esperei que entrasse e fosse se sentar em seu usual assento, bem na frente da turma. Quando a vi me acenando, virei em meus calcanhares para tomar meu rumo para a sala de aula (quem ligava pro meu atraso? Eu precisava me certificar do bem estar dela, ora essas), até uma certa pessoa cruzar o meu caminho e me fazer perder o sorriso idiota que tinha certeza que estava costurado no meu rosto.

"Quinn Fabray, é um prazer vê-la! Então, diga para o nosso blog se é verdade o boato que rola sobre você estar de agarramento com a diva e atual líder do coral, a jovem Rachel Berry." Revirei os olhos praquele menino, gente sem noção.

"Eu estou atrasada, Jewfro, sai da minha frente." Continuei minha caminhada depois de desviar de sua falta de semancol e de seu microfone.

"Porque eu farei a mesma pergunta para ela assim que encontrá-la e, se ela confirmar a histórias, todos que acompanham o blog..." Eu parei de ouvir no 'encontrá-la' e me virei depressa para dar uma lição de moral naquele idiota. Ainda mais depois de ter ouvido do Kurt sobre a chantagem que ele teve a audácia de fazer pra cima da minha garota. Ele que não ouse!

"Escuta aqui, aberração, e me escuta bem porque eu não vou falar de novo. Se você se aproximar mais de vinte e cinco metros dela, perguntá-la alguma coisa ou chantageá-la de algum modo, eu te _juro _que você não vai querer ter andando por esses corredores. Experimente mexer com a minha namorada e eu vou adorar te fazer de tapete. Fui clara?" Rosnei em sua cara sem vergonha enquanto o prendia contra os armários. Ele, é claro, sentiu medo.

"E-então é verdade que vocês namoram?" Empurrei-o com força e ele se desequilibrou. Em outra situação, eu até riria de sua cara estúpida, mas ali não. Revirei os olhos. "E-e o Finn?" Pronto, meu sangue ferveu e me aproximei dele. "Que-quero dizer, eles estavam juntos e sei que brigaram e..." Seu discurso torpe foi interrompido quando ajudei-o a ficar de pé (puxando o colarinho de sua camisa horrorosa).

"Ela é _minha _namorada. E se eu imaginar que você ou o Finn andaram circulando-a, eu vou fazer o que sua mãe não teve coragem quando descartou a idéia de te abortar, entendeu bem?" Seu balanço de cabeça foi bem rápido e desajustado e quando o empurrei novamente, ele rodopiou e sumiu da minha frente. Suspirei com força e me virei para encarar os abelhudos que fizeram um círculo para fofocar. "Perderam alguma coisa aqui?" É, acho que eu ainda consigo meter medo nesse povo, isso se o fato de todos terem evanescido como fumaça quiser dizer algo.

"Vamos pra aula, mulher maravilha." Olhei para o lado e Puck comentou, descruzando os braços. A S. estava estacionada ao seu lado com seu sorriso de meia boca e percebi que sim, por mais esquisito que os eventos podem ter sido, as revelações da Rach, todo aquele drama que a vadia da Stacey nos aprontou, nos éramos um bom grupo. Eles não eram simplesmente bons para mim, mas também protegiam a minha diva. É, por pior que tudo pudesse parecer, lutaríamos uns pelos outros. Sorri para os dois e rumamos para a mesma aula de cálculos avançados.

"Bom saber que você ainda tem algum neurônio corajoso nessa sua cabeça apaixonada e nas nuvens. Graças a Deus o estrago não foi tão grande." Revirei os olhos pra S. e seu senso de humor desajustado. Puckerman riu e se jogou numa cadeira (não me perguntem como ele estava fazendo aquela aula porque eu não imaginei nem que ele soubesse contar, mas bem, ele estava ali) e respirei fundo para preparar-me para assistir àquela aula e a S. fez o mesmo. Isso até sentir o meu telefone vibrar.

**Minha Helena, sua falta já me bate. Espero que não cause grande guerra, mas se acontecer, eu irei resgatá-la. Do seu Menelau.* xx Rach**

Não pude conter o meu coração que foi inundando por uma sensação que eu desconhecia igual. Era como estar prestes a me afogar, mas não correndo o menor risco. Dane-se isso, eu estava correndo riscos desde a apresentação de Mágico de Oz, há nove anos. Mas dessa vez isso não me incomodava. O fato de me afogar, eu quis dizer, porque eu sei que uma certa diva iria me resgatar. Sempre. Como ela fez por esses anos todos e eu fui cega demais e não vi. Ou melhor, eu vi e ignorei, mas eu não tinha essa opção hoje, não tinha a opção de não tê-la do jeito que fosse (eu realmente não me importava mais com absolutamente nada). Eu posso afirmar isso porque já perdi tudo e já reconquistei. Perder dói um pouco mais do que dizem, mas só de pensar em perdê-la, meu coração batia mais pesaroso. Assim que a gente descobre o que pode apostar. Porque, ao beijá-la no meio dos corredores (ou como diria a S., 'causar um rebu e um grande show melodramático e homossexual'), eu tinha apostado tudo. Mas faria isso mais um milhão de vezes se fosse necessário.

**Pois saiba que nem as guerras tem a mesma paixão caso você não esteja comigo. E eu estou calculando o tempo para vê-la. Literalmente. Sempre sua, Q. xx PS.: Viu? Sem abreviações. =]**

"A matéria está engraçada, Srta. Fabray?" Foi com essa frase que eu percebi que estava rindo como uma imbecil. Com isso e com a S. resmungando do meu lado.

"Não, senhor." Respondi depressa antes que fosse expulsa daquela aula infernal e resolvi voltar a fazer meus exercícios. Isso até olhar para o lado e ver Puckerman e Santana cochichando, me olhando e rindo. Balancei a cabeça e prestei atenção nos meus cálculos. Eles podiam até ser bons amigos, mas eram dois estúpidos.

**Minha loira está aprendendo muito bem. Agora me deixe prestar atenção na aula antes que seja expulsa. Amo-te até doer. xx Rach**

Um sorriso cruzou meu rosto junto com uma idéia para a Rach. Ignorei essas malditas contas e peguei um papel para escrevê-la, um poema que o Sr. Schuester nos passou na aula de espanhol e eu realmente espero que ela goste. Depois de escrito, dobrei-o e Santana me olhava com curiosidade, ignorei-a porque sabia o que viria de suas tiradas sem graça.

Que esse dia passe rápido!

...

Aulas pedantes e arrastadas essas e, por mais que eu saiba que preciso manter minha ótima média e meu boletim impecável, eu não conseguia prestar atenção nas matérias. Meu coração estava flutuando e eu me sentia como a Dorothy (pode parecer clichê, já que conheci a Quinn quando a interpretei, mas era a mais pura verdade), em algum lugar depois do arco-íris, com passarinhos cantando, uma brisa gostosa e...

Já não era sem tempo! Fui interrompida de meus devaneios com o sinal que marcava o final da aula. Enfim eu veria a minha namorada e não acredito que agüentei esse tempo todo longe dela (não é drama meu, só que ela foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida e não gosto de perder tempo estando separada, nada mais normal). Para minha surpresa, encontrei uma loira linda encostada na parede na frente da porta da minha sala. Uma loira vestida com uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa de manga comprida branca (bem mais transparente do que deveria e ela vai saber disso!), uma botina preta e com um sorriso que palpitava o meu coração a cada segundo que se passava. Aproximei-me dela ao ver que sua intenção era a de me matar com sorrisos doces e meigos. Até algo me chamar a atenção.

"Ela está linda hoje." Me virei ao ouvir aquela voz. Não, não podia ser quem eu estava pensando... Só que era. Parado ao meu lado, Marlon Brando estava babando a _minha namorada_. "Ah sim, olá! Como é seu nome mesmo? Hum... Rachel? Há quanto tempo, hein?" Seu sorriso cretino fechou essa frase indecente e minha mão em sua cara fechou o meu dia que estava sendo bom demais para ser verdade. "Ai, cadê sua educação?" O cretino disse alisando aquele queixo que, infelizmente, já estava inteiro depois do nosso último encontro, no qual eu quebrei aquele ar sabichão junto com sua cara morta e pálida.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Rosnei em sua cara sem vida.

"Oras, assistindo aulas, assim como você. Ou melhor, dando uma parada para admirar algumas raras..." Seu discurso foi cortado por meus livros em sua cara burra e sem vergonha. Desgraçado! Se acha que vai secar a minha namorada na minha frente e sobreviver a isso, ele está muito, muito enganado e...

"Meu amor, vem comigo." Não sei se ouvi ou se imaginei isso, mas no momento seguinte, eu estava em uma sala vazia e escura, respirando fundo para tentar me acalmar o pouco que fosse. "Shh, eu estou aqui." Descobri que tinha sido salva de ir passar uma longa temporada no hospício por minha namorada com seus braços ao redor do meu corpo. Automaticamente, eu abracei-a de volta e tentei regular minha fúria. "O que houve, Rach?" Ela perguntou ao se afastar e segurar o meu rosto, me beijando de leve e visivelmente preocupada.

"O Marlon Brando... Ele estava aqui e estava te olhando e eu não gostei do modo que ele falava de você então..." Foi o que corri para dizer com a cabeça em seu pescoço. Isso até ela se afastar e segurar o meu rosto, me olhando fundo nos olhos.

"Calma, meu amor, vamos devagar. Okay?" Sua resposta foi baixa e eu só assenti com a cabeça. "Então, quem é 'Marlon Brando' e por que ele estaria me olhando de um modo inapropriado?" Sim, ela sorriu ao me fazer essa pergunta. Como se essa situação fosse cômica ou engraçada. Ora, que abuso! Como ela poderia ver graça em um morto sem vergonha tendo pensamentos pecaminosos com ela, que é a _minha namorada_? Isso estava muito errado. Muito.

"Ora essas, Quinn Fabray, pois saiba você que essa situação é tudo menos divertida. Você pode não ligar para pessoas demonstrando claramente e, se me cabe dizer, com uma cara lavada, seus respectivos interesses no que diz respeito a você. Mas eu não gosto e ponto. Isso é um abuso e uma falta de educação sem tamanho, além de me faltarem em consideração porque você é minha namorada, não é qualquer menina que possam olhar com esses olhos de abutres famintos e..." Meu discurso foi cortado por sua boca sorridente me beijando com tanta paixão e carinho que até me esqueci da vida e de que precisava respirar.

"Você realmente fica uma graça quando está com ciúmes, Broadway." Sério que o nosso beijo cinematográfico foi cortado por causa de uma frase como essas e de seu sorriso cheio de si? Cruzei os braços e bati o pé, me aproximando da mesa para passar-lhe uma leitura sobre educação e respeito aos sentimentos alheios e sobre a falta de graça nesses comentários desnecessários e repletos de inverdades.

"Olha aqui, Quinn Fabray, essa não é a questão principal e não estamos aqui para debatermos o caso de eu, possivelmente, sentir ou não ciúmes de você, mas..."

"Aquilo era o Marlon Brando? Ele está aqui mesmo?" Agora era o Noah que viria interromper meu discurso! Ótimo! Por que essas pessoas nunca me deixavam dar as minhas opiniões? Que falta de respeito!

"Alguém, por favor, me explica quem é Marlon Brando?" Quinn perguntou e olhei para Noah e Santana se juntando a nós duas. Minha loira olhou de mim para meu melhor amigo e depois centrou seu olhar na latina, que deu de ombros.

"É o Franz. Um dos babacas que está atrás de vocês." Noah explicou para as duas ex-cheerios que se entreolharam e minha namorada arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"E o que ele está fazendo aqui?" Isso ela disse para o nosso fora da lei, que deu de ombros, me olhou e levou o olhar das duas para mim também.

"Ele disse que veio 'assistir aulas', mas tinha dado uma parada para 'admirar raras' alguma coisa, porque não esperei o fim de seu discurso para saber. No final, ele estava te secando, aquele urubu sem vergonha." Expliquei de braços cruzados e vi minha adorável namorada se aproximar e desfazer o nó que atei neles, se jogando entre mim e a mesa e me abraçando por trás.

"Não importa que ele ou qualquer pessoa olhe, só você pode tocar, meu amor." Foi sussurrado no meu ouvido e eu tenho certeza de que ela me sentiu tremer, porque seu sorriso foi doce em meu ouvido. Cadê aquele morto pra ouvir isso? Bem feito, idiota! Ela é minha e pode tirar os olhos!

"E cadê o defunto pra gente colocar os pingos nos i's?" Santana falou e interrompeu minha dança da vitória, nos puxando para um assunto um pouco mais sério que a noção que se perdeu junto com a vida daquela alma penada.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Bem, uma ótima pergunta a da minha loira. Ótima mesmo. Tão boa que eu não conseguia nem pensar em uma resposta e olhei para Noah, que deu de ombros.

"Caralho, vocês são os caça-fantasmas e não sabem nada aqui? Que diabo?" Obviamente, só poderia ser Santana enfurecida e marchando pela sala deserta, fria e apagada.

"Como vocês sabiam que ele estava aqui?" Ignorei a resposta atravessada da latina revoltada, só porque ela estava certa e não poderia, pela minha coleção de Funny Girl, entender o que aquele assombrado estava fazendo ali.

"Bem, nós sabíamos que a marca de chegada da corrida atlética da Quinn era a sua sala, daí viemos andando atrás e vimos as duas..."

"Vocês são é dois fofoqueiros, isso sim!" Minha loira interrompeu a explicação de Noah e me abraçou ainda mais apertado. Meu melhor amigo só revirou os olhos e limpou a garganta, num sinal de que continuaria a falar.

"Enfim, nós te vimos dando uma livrada na cara dele. Ou melhor, eu te vi e Santana achou que você estivesse ficando louca..."

"Mais do que já é." Dessa vez, Santana foi quem se virou em sua caminhada e se intrometeu na explicação. Eu só me dei ao trabalho de revirar os olhos.

"Sim, mais do que já é, que seja! Como eu ia..."

"Como é que é, Noah?" Me desenlacei do abraço de urso da minha namorada e fui andando pra cima dele. Ora, que absurdo era esse de me chamar de louca na minha frente? Santana, tudo bem, ela não tem discernimento mesmo e seu senso de humor é às avessas. Mas Noah? Ah, ele só poderia estar maluco.

"Relaxa, hobbit, nós viemos ver se estavam bem. Foi isso o que o cabeça de prego aqui quis dizer, não é?" A latina veio em defesa de seu companheiro de crime e cerrei os olhos praquela dupla assanhada. Se esses dois se juntassem, seria o fim do mundo. Noah assentiu com a cabeça e me olhou.

"Pois é, eu fiquei preocupado e achei que as outras duas estavam com ele e estariam aqui, atrás de vocês. Daí, viemos vê-las." Concordei com a cabeça. Essa era uma explicação muito melhor, muito melhor do que ser tida como uma insana.

"Certo. O que faremos com ele aqui?" Como sempre, muito prática a minha loira. Prática até demais para nós três. Eu gosto das coisas explicadas e resolvidas de uma vez por todas, o que confundem com discursos intermináveis e drama, mas, no fundo, é só um grande perfeccionismo que tenho (se é para fazer algo, que seja feito direito!). Santana, bem, ela pensa com os punhos. Tenho certeza de que enquanto ela puder bater em algo ou em alguém, as coisas estarão bem mais fáceis. E Noah era bem parecido com ela (eu já disse isso?), mas também tinha seus surtos de esquematizar planos – como a nossa trama para criarmos um vínculo de amizade com elas –, o que não nos vinha a calhar no momento. Pois bem, eu não conseguia pensar em um plano para colocarmos em ação, Santana não tinha em quem bater e Noah até poderia quebrá-lo, entretanto isso não nos ajudaria porque ele não tinha um plano de ação em mente e isso estava riscado em sua testa. Nos viramos para minha namorada, pois só ela poderia nos dar uma solução.

...

"O que foi?" Três pares de olhos me fitaram com uma intensidade como se eu guardasse o segredo do universo e me senti perdida e sem resposta pra todas as indagações que eles tinham em mente. Falando nisso, desde quando os três conseguiam cooperar entre si? Realmente o mundo estava bem louco, esses três juntos e me encarando não poderia significar coisa boa...

"O que vamos fazer, Quinn?" Puck fez a pergunta que todos estavam guardando na cabeça e eu só olhei para ele, por que eu que tinha que dar uma solução para aquela loucura toda?

"Como que _eu_ vou saber?" Perguntei de olhos cerrados e desafiando-o a me interpelar. Ora essa, me metem nessa de fantasmas e eu que tenho que bolar um plano? Cadê a justiça desse mundo?

"Por que você foi a líder das cheerios, Q., e se eu acho que te conheço bem e tenho certeza de que conheço, sei que você é a melhor planejadora que já conheci. Que fique entre nós, mas é melhor até que a treinadora Sylvester." Sorri um pouquinho com o elogio da S., vamos lá! Era Santana afinal de contas, ela não elogia ninguém! Bem, meu sorriso vitorioso durou pouco quando vi os três desejando uma resposta, um plano, uma cartada ou o que fosse. Então, por ser justamente a Santana, eu deveria saber que seu elogio exigiria algo em troca. É, eu deveria ter previsto...

"Não, quem sempre arquiteta planos é a Rach..." Falei baixo e olhando para a expressão devoradora nos três rostos na minha frente. Meu olhar se fixou no da minha namorada que me sorriu doce e amável e devolvi o sorriso (eu não tinha opção, vocês sabem bem).

"Sim, Q., mas como pode ver, o hobbit não tem plano e isso nos leva a você..." Santana disse se aproximando e engoli em seco. Esses três juntos são perigosos. É como juntar o Batman, o Coringa e a Erva Venenosa em um grupo e mandá-los atuar em conjunto, tudo, absolutamente tudo, pode acontecer.

"E por que eu?" Não, eu não ia me dar por vencida sem uma luta!

"Porque você consegue criar todos os tipos de armações. Desde as mais bem boladas até as com menos escrúpulos que eu já vi. Isso é uma arte, Q., de verdade." Revirei os olhos.

"Ei! Não fala assim da minha namorada! Ela tem um bom coração, Santana, e você sabe disso, melhor do que ninguém, eu arrisco di..." Minha namorada veio em minha defesa e eu posso dizer que já não era sem tempo. Sorri e abracei-a, beijando sua testa.

"Que seja, Berry, precisamos de um plano e logo." S. interrompeu-a e eu segui sua linha de raciocínio. Realmente tínhamos que pensar em algo...

"Ligue pra Katherine, S." Foi a primeira coisa que me veio em mente e poderia dar certo. Ou muito errado.

"Que diabo, Q.? Vai bancar o cupido agora?" Revirei os olhos, sério, como poderia existir alguém prepotente assim?

"Não, S., nós precisamos de ajuda. Dela e do Brandon pra ser mais exata." Bem, eles eram as únicas pessoas com quem podíamos contar, não é? E tinham que servir de algo, não era possível.

"Por que algo me diz que isso não vai dar certo?" Claro que Puckerman e sua falta de cérebro interromperam o meu plano. Tudo bem, eu não tinha exatamente um _plano_, era só uma idéia. Das mais absurdas, eu admito, mas pra quem não tem nada, metade é o dobro. Então, que ele assentasse com isso.

"Tem algo melhor em mente, Puckerman?" Não sei se fui fria, mas o vi engolir em seco.

"Não, mas isso não quer dizer que..." Ele começou a se explicar, mas minha diva levantou as mãos, sinalizando que a palavra era dela.

"Na verdade, eu acho uma boa idéia, meu amor. Mas o que faremos exatamente?" Sua pergunta fez a S. desgrudar os olhos do celular e me fitar e fez com que Puckerman se sentisse no direito (até parece...) de cruzar os braços e me olhar.

"Bem, nós temos que trabalhar em equipe, não é?" Se eu esperava que eles balançassem suas cabeças em concordância? Sim, eu esperava. E se eles fizeram isso? Não, nem demonstraram ter pensado na idéia. "Então, nós não podemos perder o dia todo investigando esses fantasmas porque temos aulas..." Minha namorada concordou depressa com a cabeça, a S. revirou os olhos e o marginal (como eu pude ter ido pra cama com ele?) só arqueou uma sobrancelha (grande cabeça de ovo ele era). "Por isso, precisamos que eles achem o 'xis' da questão e..."

"Você andou levando muito a sério aquela palhaçada de bhaskara, Q." Não me dignei a responder a S., venhamos e convenhamos, né?

"Eles tem que ver isso com a Stacey. Ela que deve ter mandado o Franz aqui e talvez até as duas outras..." Bem, isso pareceu funcionar e eles pararam de me olhar como se eu tivesse duas cabeças ou algo do tipo. Isso até...

"Você só pode estar brincando, Fabray! Você não está falando sério ao dizer que a Katie deve ir atrás da galinha incendiada daquela menina, não pode!" É, se eu tinha alguma dúvida sobre a S. gostar da menina, isso esclareceu de uma vez por todas as minhas indagações.

"E o que você sugere, S.?" Ela, no mínimo, deveria ter um plano para riscar o meu assim, de uma vez por todas. Mas não, ela não tinha. E isso fez com que entrássemos numa disputa de olhares, uma daquelas que costumávamos ter quando éramos líderes de torcida. Ela, com raiva e soltando fumaça pelas ventas e eu tentando parecer mais certa do que estava na verdade.

"Tive uma idéia!" Minha namorada gritou e interrompeu nossa batalha silenciosa.

"Pois diga hoje, hobbit." Olhei-a em reprovação novamente. Não sei quantas vezes eu já tinha dito para que ela parasse com os xingamentos, mas sei que foram muitas. Só que, estranhamente, minha diva pareceu não se importar com o vocativo e fez como foi pedido.

"Ligue pra Katie e chame ela aqui, Santana. Pensei em algo que pode dar certo." Okay, aquilo estava ficando assustador e escandaloso a cada segundo que passava e eu já imaginava a escola toda pegando fogo como no ritual que fizeram em Poltergeist. E, nossa! Não foi uma imagem muito boa...

"E o que ela faria aqui, Rach?" Puckerman veio salvando a minha cabeça de ser inundada por imagens horríveis de mortes sem o menor nexo como nesses filmes de premonição.

"Bem, nós só teríamos uma aula até o intervalo e depois temos o Glee Club. Como estamos atrasados demais para a aula, podemos ficar por aqui mesmo e usarmos nosso tempo vago e o horário do almoço para pensarmos em algo que faça sentido."

"E a Katie precisa estar aqui porque..." Puckerman continuou incentivando-a.

"Porque nós dois temos a apresentação a fazer e seria arriscado demais se o Marlon Brando nos pegasse despreparados em meio a uma apresentação e resolvesse..." Sério, qual é o negócio desse povo com 'Marlon Brando'? O menino nem parecia com ele...

"Você está pensando em uma apresentação enquanto nós todos corremos perigo. É isso mesmo que eu estou ouvindo, hobbit?" Santana, claro, atrapalhou a explicação da Rach.

"Santana!" Eu chamei sua atenção. Em vão. Não sei por que, mas as duas estavam numa competição de olhares. Essa semana não para de ficar cada vez mais louca...

"Não, Santana, estou dizendo que nós não vamos poder saltar no meio do Glee Club e bater no vento porque isso levantaria suspeitas. Então, se a Katie estiver aqui e for, não sei, uma conselheira ou só uma aluna de intercâmbio, ela poderá sentar-se conosco durante a aula e protegê-las. Simples assim." Eu tenho que concordar, aquilo realmente fazia sentido. Quero dizer, tanto quanto a situação permitisse, já que nada ali era normal.

"Certo e qual será a desculpa para aparecermos com ela por lá?" Puckerman interveio na discussão.

"Estamos recrutando novos membros depois de termos perdido as Nationals e a Katie, como é uma antiga amiga, já participou de um coral e venceu competições, seria uma boa aquisição ao grupo." Por incrível que pareça, isso saiu da minha boca e não foi a Rach que disse. Sim, eu também me assustei.

"Era sobre isso que eu estava falando, Q." Estranhamente, a S. não se assustou com o fato de eu ter inventado uma mentira na velocidade do som, mas pareceu estar contente com esse fato e rapidamente pegou seu telefone para discar. "Bem, eu não tenho o telefone dela..." A S. falou em um tom baixo, como se estive se sentindo culpada. Que coisa mais estranha.

"Ligue pra casa da Rach." Isso foi Puckerman e até eu tenho que admitir que foi uma boa idéia.

"Mande o número, hobbit." Santana pediu e a Rach informou para que ela ligasse. Bem, vamos ver onde isso vai dar...

...

"Ela vai vir." Certifiquei aquele povo estranho e lunático depois de convencer a miss universo de que nunca é tarde para aprender. Ou isso ou qualquer palhaçada que esse povo fala pra que os velhos tenham algo pra fazer além de fofocar sobre a vida alheia e gastar dinheiro para fazer uns crochês tão horrorosos que só a Berry compra.

"_Eu não posso, Santana, tenho que resolver algumas coisas..." Revirei os olhos. Quem se importa com ações? Aquela ruiva hija de la puta tinha mandado os mortos atrás dos calcanhares dos grandes sapatos de Berry e dos saltos agulha da drag e ela fica pensando em dinheiro? Que povo capitalista é esse?_

"_Ora essas, Katherine, a bolsa de valores ou o que for não vai quebrar em três horas." Joguei em sua cara mesmo e me afastei das abelhudas Destiny's Child antes que elas tivessem a cara de pau de colar seus respectivos ouvidos no telefone como boas e fofoqueiras comadres de praça que eram. "Além do mais, a Berry tá correndo perigo..."_

_Depois do meu sussurro citando o infame nome do Oompa Loompa, a linha ficou muda por algum tempo e só não disquei o número novamente para xingá-la por desligar na minha cara quando pude ouvi-la suspirar descontente antes de voltar a falar._

"_E como você está, estão atrás de você também?" Confesso que sorri um pouquinho. Claro que eu beijava melhor que a smurfette, isso era óbvio, mas ela estava se importando com o meu bem estar ou o que fosse._

"_Eu estou bem sim, não se preocupe."_

"_Eu preciso mesmo ir?" Revirei os olhos mais uma vez. Por que eu chamaria alguém caso não tivesse um bom motivo? "Me dê dois bons motivos para ir, Santana. Porque, como eu já te disse, as ações estão em queda livre e..."_

"_Euestoucomsaudades." Isso era um ótimo motivo. O melhor de todos até aqui._

"_Você está com o quê?" Sério, qual é o problema desse povo com sentimentos? Parece que estou andando com um grupo de ursinhos carinhos, até a Q. tá toda sapatão e sentimental com a pouca perna. Isso só poderia ser o fim do mundo. E falando em fim do mundo, esse planeta pode explodir antes que eu repita essa frase. "Tudo bem, eu estou indo. Me dê trinta minutos e nos encontraremos."_

"_Ótimo."_

"_Mas eu só vou porque você está com saudades." Sim, ela foi audaciosa o suficiente para rir! Ora que abuso o desse povo, quem ela pensa que é para rir de mim e na minha cara ainda por cima? Não, isso não vai ficar assim. "Nos vemos daqui a pouco, Santana, beijos."_

_E assim ela desligou o telefone antes de ouvir o meu sermão. De uma falta de educação singular era essa menina._

"Ela vai chegar aqui que horas, S.?" Ellen DeGeneres perguntou e me tirou de pensar em minha resposta seca para a modelo assim que ela chegasse (é como dizem, as _minhas _respostas tardam, mas não falham).

"Em trinta minutos."

"Certo, vamos nos sentar e esperar então." Hobbit disse jogando sua metade de corpo nos braços de sua cavalheira de armadura cor de rosa e cortunos sapatanescos, que a agarrou como se fosse uma pelúcia salva-vidas. Obviamente aquelas lésbicas assanhadas fariam um grande show e estariam coladas como a cola usada em seus sapatões. Isso já estava beirando o absurdo, nem se costurassem aquelas devassas elas estariam assim, grudadas como o velcro que aposto que estavam loucas para colar.

"Lembrem-se de que estamos na sala. Só pro caso de vocês duas resolverem fazer mais baixaria aí." Informei-as porque não preciso de mais terror em minha vida, esses últimos dias já tem sido uma saga pelo inferno e contar com a discrição dessas bagaceiras era como contar com a sorte, apostar só para perder.

...

**Como vai maninha? Quer almoçar comigo mais tarde? Podemos colocar o papo em dia. xx Stay.**

"Você acha que a Rach vai gostar mais desse rosa choque ou desse grená discreto, Katie?" Brandon falou sorrindo para a paleta de cores e para o rapaz da loja, que torcia para que a menina escolhesse o mais caro e sua comissão fosse maior.

"O amarelo é mais bonito." A morena respondeu enquanto pensava mesmo era num possível almoço com sua irmã mais nova, a ligação de Santana e em como aquele homem conseguia soar gay, mesmo tendo sido padre. Ou será que todos os padres eram assim, meio assexuados? Não, ela, assim como o resto do mundo, já tinha ouvido falar sobre alguns atos condenáveis ao reino dos infernos que haviam sido cometidos pelos clérigos.

"Mas eu gostei tanto desse rosa forte..." O homem falou triste e vencido em resposta e a menina não se controlou e sorriu. Em momentos como esse, era bom se sentir em casa.

"Você sempre pode pintar o _seu_ quarto de rosa, Brandon." A única resposta foi um olhar fulminante na direção da modelo e um aceno para o vendedor.

"Bem, nós vamos levar o amarelo." Celular guardado no bolso e mente vagante, o eclesiástico chamou a atenção da menina novamente. "Eu não gosto dessa sua amizade colorida com a Santana, isso anda te deixando muito parecida com ela." De braços cruzados, o homem passou seu sermão.

A gargalhada que respondeu essa chamada foi tão alta que a loja se virou para observá-los. E foi nesse exato momento que a menina decidiu o que faria, se encontraria sua irmã e acertaria as contas, ou seus amigos e uma latina em especial.

"Pois vá se acostumando, Brandon, eu estou indo almoçar com ela." A menina se aproximou e beijou a testa do padre enquanto caçava seu aparelho para responder a mensagem de sua irmã.

"Mas quem vai me ajudar com os móveis? Nem vimos a cama ainda..." De biquinho, o padre respondeu.

"Eu sinto muito mesmo, Brandon, mas tenho que ir. Por via das dúvidas, fique com os móveis em madeira, não precisamos pintar um arco-íris de energia no quarto da Rach, né?" Para a cara de poucos amigos do padre, a menina só respondeu com mais uma gargalhada. É, ela poderia se acostumar a ficar por aqui mesmo.

**Sinto muito, Stay, preciso resolver umas coisas agora pelo almoço. Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde? xx Kay.**

Nem esperou a resposta, rumou para a saída e abriu a porta da loja.

"Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Katie, você sabe o quanto a Rach gosta de cores vivas e forte e..." Ela sabia que ele estava errado, mas virou-se para acenar e mandar um beijo. "E cuidado com a Santana, ela conhece uns palavrões que nunca vi nem no latim eclesiástico quando estive no Vaticano!" Sorrindo, a menina aumentou o passo e se jogou em seu carro para ajudar seus amigos. Talvez algumas coisas ainda valham a pena. Tais como assistir aulas de colegial... Sorrindo, ligou o carro e rumou para a escola. Sim, para ela, estar ali valia a pena.

...

"Você marcou com ela em qual lugar, S.?" Perguntei para minha melhor amiga enquanto estávamos todos sentados na mesa. A Rach estava no meu colo e brincava com meu crucifixo, Puckerman estava jogado numa cadeira e parecia dormir e minha braço direito estava apoiada em uma das carteiras e de braços cruzados. Ao ouvir minha pergunta, ela levantou os olhos e me observou. Claro que ela não tinha marcado um lugar em especial, por que isso não me assustava?

"Eu tô com fome..." Antes de ouvir a falta da resposta da S., Puck murmurou e levantou a cabeça para nos olhar. "Nós bem que podíamos dar uma passada na cantina e pegar algo para comer." Bem, eu tive que concordar com ele. Todos estávamos famintos, ainda mais por não termos comido direito no café da manhã (toda aquela situação acontecendo tirava a fome de qualquer mortal).

"Vamos então!" Santana falou se desencostando da cadeira e digitando em seu celular. Puck pulou em seus pés depressa e Rach levantou a cabeça devagar do meu ombro e me fez uma carinha pra lá de adorável.

"Que foi, Broadway, não está com fome?" Perguntei afastando uma mecha de seu cabelo que tinha caído em seus olhos.

"Estou, mas o que servem nessa cantina é um crime..." Foi sua resposta baixa.

"Vou pedir pra Katie trazer algo comível para gente." Estranhamente, foi a S. que nos disse isso e vi minha namorada sorrindo bem aberto e sorri de volta, beijando sua testa.

"Fala pra ela que eu quero um hambúrguer com bastante molho e batatas fritas com um grande refrigerante." Puckerman e sua fome de dragão informaram a S.

"Ela vai trazer o que conseguir e você vai comer o que vier." Só eu e a Rach rimos dessa frase, obviamente Puck não gostou e se jogou na cadeira, derrotado mais uma vez.

Depois de digitar a mensagem pedindo nossos almoços, ou assim presumo eu, S. sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e ficou brincando com seu telefone.

"Como está se sentindo com tudo aquilo da Britt, Santana?" Puck perguntou depois de levantar só um pouco a cabeça e olhar a latina. Claro que sua pergunta nos alarmou a todos e ficamos quietas as três, eu por estar surpresa, a Rach por sentir medo e curiosidade (isso dava pra ver em seus olhos) e a S. por estar medindo o quão grossa seria sua resposta. Puck apoiou a cabeça em uma de suas mãos e voltou a observar nossa amiga. "Não precisa ser sarcástica, Santana, nós três nos importamos com seus sentimentos e sabemos o quão complicada era a sua relação com a Britt. Então, se não quiser responder, não tem problema, mas não vamos julgá-la." Sim, esse menino me assustava quando falava assim, como um homem e não como um imbecil.

A S. pareceu pensar e respirou fundo, medindo o que contaria e o que não diria.

"Eu estou bem, valeu." Foi só o que disse e o silêncio pesou na sala. Não que eu não soubesse que ela tinha sentimentos, porque disso eu estava certa, mas por ela resolver deixar-nos fazer parte disso. Ou algo próximo disso. "Só estou preocupada pensando em como ela vai lidar com isso e eu não sei se conseguiria estar lá como sua melhor amiga mais uma vez. Então, que seja!" Nos calamos porque entendíamos a situação dela e porque respeitávamos seus sentimentos, era realmente uma péssima posição para se estar, dos dois lados.

"Nós somos um time agora e estamos aqui pra você, Santana. Não precisa pedir ajuda porque não te deixaremos na mão." Minha namorada disse e eu e Puck sorrimos em concordância. A S., claro, revirou os olhos.

"Pois bem, porque eu não preciso e nem pediria ajuda." Nada de novo até aí, não é? "Mas bom saber que estão por perto, ou sei lá." Aqui sim, estamos lidando com algo novo e só balançamos a cabeça em concordância.

"Meninas, vocês viram o Finn?" Foi uma pergunta tão do nada que até me surpreendi de quem veio e de como. "Não sei, eu não o vi por aqui hoje e acho que ele tá com vergonha por ter apanhado pra Quinn." Puck fechou seu comentário desnecessário rindo. Quem no mundo se importava por onde andaria esse Golias?

"Como se ele tivesse algum pingo de vergonha em sua cara de prisão de ventre." Santana disse com um ar de quem não está ligando. Não posso culpá-la, eu também não estava dando a mínima.

"Ele ainda não te pediu desculpas, Rach?" Puckerman perguntou.

"Mais? Quantas vezes ele vai precisar se desculpar?" Disse para Rach que agarrou minha blusa com mais força e só me sorriu.

"Até o dia em que morrer, porque pra existência dele não há desculpas o suficiente." Mais uma vez a S. conseguiu fazer minha namorada gargalhar e Puck rir como um aloprado e talvez, só talvez, eu gostasse dessas nossas interações, qualquer coisa que tirasse um sorriso da Rach me valia o dia.

"Depois de atrapalhar três aulas, eis que estamos aqui." A porta se abriu e nos viramos para ver Katherine com umas bolsas de comida e se aproximando de nós e beijando a testa da S. (confesso que sorri comigo e segurei a língua para não soltar uma piadinha, aquela situação era engraçadíssima, ainda mais o embaraço da minha melhor amiga que murmurou algo pra ela). "Pronto, trouxe comida para almoçarmos juntos." Falou e puxou uma carteira enquanto eu descia da mesa do professor com a Rach para que nos sentássemos na cadeira como eles e improvisássemos o nosso almoço em família. Certo, nem em um milhão de anos eu me imaginava nessa posição, mas era boa a idéia de ter uma família com aquelas pessoas, melhor até do que a minha família costumava ser quando minha irmã foi estudar e ficamos só eu e minha mãe com o escroto do meu pai. Sorri para mim e resolvemos comer para enfrentar logo o Glee Club.

"Que é isso, Katie?" Puckerman perguntou olhando a comida com uma cara de nojo sem igual. Revirei os olhos, esse povo não sabia comer coisas saudáveis, que tipo de atleta era esse menino?

"Isso é o seu almoço, cale a boca e coma!" Claro que seria a S. e sua educação que terminariam com aquele assunto. Terminariam antes mesmo de que a menina que foi endereçada pudesse responder algo.

"Então, crianças, qual é o plano e o que houve?" Katie perguntou enquanto tomava seu suco.

"O Marlon Brando apareceu aqui e talvez as outras duas também tenham vindo e tenho certeza de que a Stacey está por trás disso." Puck falou estranhamente de boca vazia e todos olhamos a menina para saber sua reação, que foi um mero aceno de cabeça concordando com aquilo.

"Tudo bem e eu estou aqui por quê?" Boa pergunta a dela.

"Porque seria perigoso que você ficasse sozinha com o cantor de cabaré e os dois caça-fantasmas vão nos torturar em um dueto e estão com medo de ressuscitarem mais mortos com tanta cantoria deprimente." A S. explicou antes que pudéssemos nos pronunciar e arrancou um sorriso da menina.

"Ou isso, ou só precisávamos de mais alguém para bolar um plano." Isso foi Puck, depois de revirar os olhos pra S. e morder sua comida, ainda achando que ela ia criar vida e agarrá-lo como no filme da Elvira. Essas pessoas não conhecem salada? Não é possível. Ela só acordou com a cabeça mais uma vez.

"Bem, você poderia querer resolver as coisas por conta própria, por isso chamamos também." Ela me olhou nos olhos com um quê de curiosidade e abaixou a cabeça. Sim, eu sei que ela tinha pensado nisso porque eu, no lugar dela, teria pensado o mesmo. O que fez com que todos me olhassem também e dei de ombros (não é que eu não esteja acostumada a chamar atenção, afinal, eu era a capitã das cheerios, mas chamar a atenção desses três juntos não era uma coisa muito normal).

"No final do dia, não importa que eu bata nos mortos e nos vivos, você sempre vai ser aquela que vai salvar as pessoas com as menores ações." Minha namorada sussurrou no meu ouvido e confesso que fiquei tímida e abaixei a cabeça. "E esse é um dos muitos motivos pelos quais eu te amo." Terminou seu discurso com meu sorriso preferido e se virando em meu colo e me dando um beijo.

"Que nojo! Eu estou comendo!" Santana falou e todos riram, inclusive a Rach que abriu a boca para começar a falar. "Que saber de uma coisa? Q., beija ela que assim ela não fala pelo menos." Eu, claro, obedeci o pedido da minha melhor amiga e ignorei seus comentários enciumados e desnecessários, estava fazendo isso por mim e não por ela, claro.

...

Bem, nós terminamos de comer e traçamos nosso plano de ação. Tudo bem, nós não tínhamos um plano de ação, mas bolamos nosso plano para lidar com aquela situação. Simples assim, a Katie seria uma aluna interessada em conhecer o Glee Club e nos acompanharia hoje enquanto pensava se faria parte do nosso grupo vencedor ou não. Claro que ela fará! Nós somos os melhores de Ohio, pelo amor de Barbra! Com esse pensamento, fui andando para o meu armário para guardar meus livros e pegar meu material para irmos pra a sala do coral.

Eu vou contar algo e sei que vocês pensarão que sou pessimista ou coisa do gênero, mas confesso que quando abri a porta e vi uns corações e uma carta lá dentro, esperei pelo pior. Oras, temos o Marlon Brando se esgueirando por aí e de repente, não mais que de repente, eu me deparo com uma carta que não estava ali mais cedo, quem pode me culpar? O que me garante que ela não estava infectada com anthrax? Ou algum vírus ainda desconhecido e com uma bactéria que poderia muito bem destruir minhas cordas vocais e a minha vida para sempre? Barbra me guarde! Não posso nem pensar num caso de morte como esses. Olhei para os dois lados para ver se eu avistava aquele morto-vivo ou o dono da brincadeira de mau gosto. Ninguém por perto. Como sou curiosa (muito embora a minha precaução sempre venha em primeiro lugar), puxei meu livro que estava embaixo do papel e vi a carta cair. Foi quando reconheci a caligrafia de ontem, no café da manhã. Era uma carta da Quinn!

Peguei-a e me culpei (para mim e mim somente) por ter duvidado da boa intenção da minha namorada e abri aquele papel como uma mulher em uma missão. E só de ver aquela letra bonita e bem desenhada meu coração saltou como uma das cheerios, minha boca ficou seca e borboletas me invadiram por completo. Sorri e comecei a ler.

"'_É assim que te quero, amor,_

_assim, amor, é que eu gosto de ti,_

_tal como te vestes_

_e como arranjas_

_os cabelos e como_

_a tua boca sorri,_

_ágil como a água_

_da fonte sobre as pedras puras,_

_é assim que te quero, amada,_

_Ao pão não peço que me ensine,_

_mas antes que não me falte_

_em cada dia que passa._

_Da luz nada sei, nem donde_

_vem nem para onde vai,_

_apenas quero que a luz alumie,_

_e também não peço à noite explicações,_

_espero-a e envolve-me,_

_e assim tu pão e luz_

_e sombra és._

_Chegastes à minha vida_

_com o que trazias,_

_feita_

_de luz e pão e sombra, eu te esperava,_

_e é assim que preciso de ti,_

_assim que te amo,_

_e os que amanhã quiserem ouvir_

_o que não lhes direi, que o leiam aqui_

_e retrocedam hoje porque é cedo_

_para tais argumentos._

_Amanhã dar-lhes-emos apenas_

_uma folha da árvore do nosso amor, uma folha_

_que há-de cair sobre a terra_

_como se a tivessem produzido os nosso lábios,_

_como um beijo caído_

_das nossas alturas invencíveis_

_para mostrar o fogo e a ternura_

_de um amor verdadeiro.' (P. N.)_

_Algo me disse que nessa noite de quarta o tempo será agradável, não me recordo o quê. Ah sim, como poderia esquecer? Eu que falei com todos os deuses para guardarem a melhor noite para hoje – tratei diretamente com Zeus e Gaia e você sabe, ele é difícil de lidar; volta e meia solta uns raios daqui e que Deus nos ajude, porque ele tem o gênio da Santana. Contudo, isso não importa, porque consegui convencê-los, só depois de comentar que eu preciso impressionar uma certa Rachel Berry. E você não acreditaria, mas até Zeus sentou-se e se interessou ao ouvir o seu nome – talvez você tenha que dar um autógrafo para cada um. Sim, eu sei, é ridículo cair nesse tipo de chantagem e ainda mais deixá-la numa situação como essa, só que, como eu posso dizer não? Eles são muito influentes, se é que você me entende. Enfim, o que importa é que já cuidei da primeira noite do resto de nossas vidas, ela, assim como eu, só espera por você. Por milênios, guerras e civilizações, nós esperamos e permaneceríamos esperando por você. Não sei quantas vidas foram exatamente e isso não nos importa hoje porque, hoje, eu sinto como se pudesse parar de aguardar e finalmente começar a viver. E farei do modo certo, pelo resto da vida._

_Rachel Berry, você me daria a honra de acompanhá-la em um encontro?"_

_Da sua e sua somente,_

_Quinn Fabray_

Eu só percebi que tinha relido a carta mais de três vezes e que estava chorando abertamente e como um bebê quando ouvi a minha voz mais doce, suave e preferida.

"Rach?" Antes que ela pudesse falar algo, se é que diria, eu me lancei em cima dela e abracei sua cintura, beijando-a como se não houvesse amanhã. Bem, se não houver, tendo nosso encontro hoje à noite, eu já morreria feliz. Depois de beijar a vida fora de seu corpo, nos afastamos e ela me olhou entre curiosa e cheia de si. "Wow! Isso é um 'sim'?" Revirei os olhos, como que daria outra resposta a essa menina, como nesse mundo?

"Bem, se isso fosse um 'não', você realmente gostaria de saber o que seria um 'sim', não é?" Seu embaraço e sua cara de culpa responderam minha pergunta e só sorri para ela. Como eu poderia ter tanta sorte?

"Ótimo. Bem, eu te pego às 19 horas, Rach." Foi seu sussurro, ainda envergonhado, me olhando. Franzi o cenho, mas ela estava lá em casa pela semana, por que isso?

"Você vai voltar para sua casa, baby?" Perguntei baixo e brincando com a manga de sua camisa transparente demais para ser usada. Sim, tenho que me lembrar de termos essa conversa, ela não poderia aparecer assim, semi-nua e com uma blusa mais translúcida que água e achar que...

"Claro que não, Rach, eu te prometi que estaria a semana toda contigo, não foi?" Balancei a cabeça. "Então, eu estarei. Só quis dizer que vou passar no seu quarto para pegá-la, ora essas." Seu sorriso sabichão respondeu minha pergunta e não pude evitar e sorrir de volta. "Você sabe que eu amo esse seu sorriso, não é?" Fechei os olhos e ouvi sua pergunta passando a ponta do indicador pelo meu rosto e me dando arrepios por todo o corpo. Acho que balancei a cabeça, eventualmente, porque eu concordaria com o que quer que ela dissesse naquele momento. "Bom que saiba, agora vamos para o Glee Club porque estamos atrasadas." Recebi depois de um beijo no nariz e sua mão segurou a minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos. "Além do mais, eu tenho que vigiar a quantas milhas em vou deixar o Puckerman se aproximar de você." Se eu tinha dúvida de seus ciúmes, a expressão que fez e o desgosto com que falou deixaram tudo muito claro. Eu realmente era uma garota de sorte.

"Minha heroína." Trocamos um sorriso antes de abrirmos aquela porta e encararmos a opinião do resto de nossos amigos do Glee Club. Pois bem, agora éramos um casal e eles teriam que aprender a lidar com isso. Ou não... Bem, os dados estão lançados!

...

O casal happy feet (Quinn estava disfarçada de garçonete, freira, ou Batman com aquela roupa e seu chaveiro era um pingüim pronto mesmo) entrou de mãos dadas e atraíram os olhares de todos os fofoqueiros cantores de chuveiro daquela sala. Descansaram susa caras de pau entre mim e a manicure marginalizada e trocamos um aceno de cabeça os quatro, depois sorriram para a modelo e acenaram para o deficiente e para Britt. A lutadora de sumô que costumava namorar a jovem transviada não estava ali. Nem ela e nem Finnpossível. Ah sim, falar que o Sr. Inútil não estava lá era até um eufemismo, esse homem deveria estar modelando o cabelo com formol ou esterilizando a sala da virgem de 40 anos. Bem, até que chegou, depois de 15 minutos de atraso e com o Finncapaz exibindo a vergonha que é sua pessoa. Celine chegou logo atrás com Karofsky marchando como quem vai para a cadeira elétrica. Que estava acontecendo ali?

"Boa tarde, crianças! Desculpem o atraso, estava corrigindo umas provas de espanhol e alguns alunos ficaram depois da aula para tirarem..." Revirei os olhos. Desde quando todos estão matraqueiros como o hobbit? Ou será que sempre foram e nunca percebi? E por que tinha tirado logo hoje para ver isso? Bem, é o que dizem sobre a desgraça adorar companhia, só poderia ser. "E estava pensando em fazermos algo... Sim, Rachel?" Sr. Estúpido perguntou revirando os olhos e todos nos entreolhamos. Que diabo aquele homem tinha usado hoje?

"Fui eu que chamei, Puck." A aia de Berry informou o Sr. Egoísta e Oompa Loompa olhou o homem que deveria ser responsável por nosso grupo, mas não sabia nem lidar com seus problemas pessoas com reprovação e ele teve a decência (que ainda desconfio que tenha) de abaixar os olhos, envergonhado. "Sr. Schue, eu e a Rach preparamos um dueto e gostaria de saber se podemos cantar." A criada revoltada perguntou ao homem com cara de pastel ali naquele meio (será que ele tinha algum parentesco com Finnapresentável?).

"Ah sim, claro, Puck! Nós vamos adorar ouvi-los cantar." Disse retirando sua inutilidade do meio da sala e gesticulando como um boneco inflável de posto. "O chão é todo de vocês."

"Bom mesmo." Fabgay rosnou como o pit bull fêmea que era, assim que ouviu a resposta desgostosa do Sr. Sonhador.

"Bem, eu gostaria de dedicar essa música a Quinn, Santana e ao Noah e espero que todos vocês gostem." Estranhamente, o hobbit disse em apenas uma linha e não em parágrafos como costumava falar e olhou para sua comparsa de crime de moda, que agarrou a viola, olhou o nosso mudo pianista e acenou com a cabeça, abrindo uns acordes para aquela tristeza baixa.

"_Dancin' where the stars go blue_

(dançando onde as estrelas ficam tristes)

A mucama começou cantando e olhando para seu macho que sorriu e agarrou o microfone como se fosse a mão de Cristo e emendou no segundo verso. Assim alternaram a baixaria, um verso para cada um.

"_Dancin' where the evening fell_

(dançando onde a tarde cai)

_Dancin' in your wooden shoes_

(dançando em seus sapatos de madeira)

_In a wedding gown_

(num vestido de casamento)"

Bem, olhei em volta e todos estavam cantarolando, todos exceto Finnescrupuloso (até Karofsky estava soltando arco-íris pela boca com tanta viadagem), que parecia mais do que desconfortável em seu corpo do tamanho de uma árvore centenária. Virei para ver a morena tamborilando os dedos em sua cadeira e balançando a cabeça em aprovação, sorri um pouquinho pra ela, só um pouquinho. Do meu outro lado, estava Fabray agarrando a cadeira e imaginando o pescoço de Priscila, a rainha do deserto, porque sua cara contorcida e sedenta por sangue só poderia ser ciúmes. A sobrevivente e futura vítima da fúria da russa menina continuou cantando, inconscientemente selando sua morte com resquícios de crueldade e o hobbit, claro, não deixou de acompanhá-lo por esse caminho de treva.

"_Dancin' out on 7th street_

(dançando na sétima avenida)

_Dancin' through the underground_

(dançando pelo subterrâneo)

_Dancin__,' little marionette_

(dançando, pequena marionete)

_Are you happy__ now?_

(você está feliz agora?)"

Ao final de mais uma tortura (ou seja, estrofe), todos já estávamos animados e relaxados. Quase todos, obviamente. Eu não estava, assim como minha ex-capitã que tinha um grande letreiro gay purpurinando ciúmes por todos os lados e o menino pára-raios também estava com raiva por seu tosqueira não possuir limites, assim como sua altura. E Ellen DeGeneres permaneceu enraivecida até seu homem Elton John se virar e andar em sua direção, puxando-a pela mão para fazer sua serenata homossexual do dia. A morena só sorriu e pude ver Britt segurando a mão do perneta e os dois sorriram entre si. Isso tudo enquanto as três panteras cantavam uns para os outros como o trio de ménage que eram (ew! Não quero nem pensar nisso). Ou melhor, a ligeirinha romantizava com a Q. que retribuía o favor a ela e a outra delinqüente cantava esquecida.

"_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

(aonde você vai quando está só?)

_W__here do you go when you're blue?_

(aonde você vai quando está triste?)

_Whe__re do you go when you're lonely?_

(aonde você vai quando está só?)

_I'll follow you_

(eu te seguirei)

_When the stars go blue, blue_

(quando as estrelas ficam tristes)

_When the stars go blue, blue_

(quando as estrelas ficam tristes)_"_

Do alto de sua sapatice, hobbit resolveu passar sua cantada bagaceira naquela loira frígida que sorria como se tivesse engolido um cabide. A menina do violão se juntou na roda de macumba que era aquela apresentação e cantaram os três aquela estrofe.

"_Laughing with your pretty mouth_

(rindo com sua bela boca)

_Laughing with your broken eyes_

(rindo com seus olhos distantes)

_La__ughing with your lover's tongue_

(rindo com a língua do seu amante)

_In a lullaby_

(numa canção de ninar)"

As TLC's continuaram a cantar até Berry rodar o corpo de sua loira segurança e a ama do hobbit se aproximar de mim e da miss mundo e nos puxar para cantarmos os cinco e o grupo de perdedores se juntarem para cantar ao fundo como os bons coadjuvantes que eram.

"_Where do you go when you're lonely?_

(aonde você vai quando está só?)

_W__here do you go when you're blue?_

(aonde você vai quando está triste?)

_Whe__re do you go when you're lonely?_

(aonde você vai quando está só?)

_I'll follow you_

(eu te seguirei)

_When the stars go blue, blue_

(quando as estrelas ficam tristes)

_When the stars go blue, blue_

(quando as estrelas ficam tristes)_"_

Quando se deram por satisfeitos com tanta baixaria, as Bee Gees se separaram sorrindo e a dupla Tom e Jerry fez reverência naquele centro, puxando palmas do resto (enquanto eu corria para minha cadeira para ficar o menor tempo possível ligada àquelas pessoas) e a palavra do Sr. Banana.

"Ótimo trabalho, Puck e Rachel. Vocês foram ótimos mesmo e fico feliz que tenham trabalhado tanto para nos apresentar algo tão bom..." Blá blá blá. Ele vai surgir com uma música oitentista, assim como o formol que passa em seu ninho de passarinhos que chama de cabelo.

"Sr. Schue, eu posso cantar uma música também?" A voz grasnida de Finntrevado me impediu de contabilizar as porcarias que aquele homem deve misturar naquela cabeça (talvez ele seja um fã secreto da Avril e passe maionese nesse pico, não duvido nada) e olhei para sua cara de vento, assim como as três espiãs demais que tinham acabado de sentarem-se.

"Claro, Finn, o chão é todo seu." Quando viu que ninguém o respeitava, o homem recolheu-se a sua insignificância e foi pegar seu banquinho e sair de mansinho.

"Bem, eu gostaria de dizer que essa música é para Quinn e para a Rachel. A primeira porque tive a infelicidade de namorar e você, Rach, espero que entenda o que essa música quer dizer." Sim, Finnfartado estava fumado ou cheirado e queria reviver as leves porradas de Quinn que levou em sua cara cínica ontem. Falando nela, foi só olhar para o lado que soube que ela ainda estava sentada por causa do hobbit e da drag segurando-a ali. Aquilo ia ficar bonito.

Finntediante olhou para a banda e motivou-os a juntarem-se em sua vergonha milenar, começando a sua via-crúcis e cantando (esse menino é pura ousadia) na cara da Q. que, em breve, precisaria de correntes para ser mantida na cadeira.

"_Easy come, easy go_

(vem fácil, vai fácil)

_That's just how you live_

(é assim que você vive)

_Oh take, take, take it all but you never give_

(oh, você leva, leva tudo, mas nunca retribui)

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_

(eu deveria ter sabido que você era problema desde o primeiro beijo)

_Had your eyes wide open_

(você tinha seus olhos bem abertos)

_Why were they open_

(por que estavam abertos?)_"_

Seu abuso, assim como sua ignorância, não tinham limites e ele decidiu pipocar no meio daquela sala, achando que o que suas duas pilastras faziam era dançar. Quando percebeu que não, não tinha jeito e nem pernas biônicas resolveriam a sua incapacidade de parecer normal, apontou um dedo para Q. que se balançava na cadeira assim como o pai desse menino deveria estar se remexendo no túmulo quando soube que a camisinha estava furada. Suas pernas atrofiadas o levaram a parar na frente de Quinn e continuar cantando.

"_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

(te dei tudo que tinha e você jogou no lixo)

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

(você jogou no lixo de verdade)

_To give me all your love is all I ever ask_

(ter me dado o seu amor foi tudo o que eu sempre pedi)

_Cause what you don't understand is_

(porque o que você não entende é)_"_

Depois de passar sua mensagem para a loira e agarrar seu atestado de óbito, Finnfartado se virou para Berry e começou a fazer sua vergonha para a menina, que estava quase tão vermelha quanto sua mulher guarda-costas e soltava fumaça por suas brânquias.

"_I'd catch a grenade for ya _

(eu pegaria uma granada por você)

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya _

(jogaria minha mão na guilhotina por você)

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

(_pularia na frente de um trem por você)_

_You know I'd__ do anything for ya_

(você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você)

_I would go through all this pain_

(eu passaria por toda essa dor)

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

(e levaria um tiro diretamente no cérebro)

_Yes I would die for you baby_

(sim, eu morreria por você, baby)

_But you won't do the same_

(mas você não faria o mesmo)

_No no no no_

(não, não, não, não)_"_

Se eu pudesse dar uma palavra para contribuir, seria que eu adoraria que ele pegasse uma granada ou fosse atropelado por um trem descarrilado, sorri comigo. Pena que isso não era verdade e ele só estava ali dramatizando sua falida tentativa de existência. Quando viu o labrador dourado saltar de pé e ser agarrada pela ex-presidiária foi que seus únicos dois neurônios o levaram para longe dali e para o meio da sala, cantando para a dupla de ex que trocaram sua insignificância para ficarem juntas. Ali, me bateu tudo. Que dor de corno do diabo esse mecânico de montanha russa devia estar sentindo. Esse pensamento somente me fez passar a sorrir contente naquela sala.

"_If my body was on fire_

(se meu corpo pegasse fogo)

_Ooh you'd watch me burn down in flames_

(você me assistiria ser consumido pelas chamas)

_You said you love me, you're a liar_

(você disse que me ama, você é uma mentirosa)

_Cause you never ever, ever did baby_

(porque você nunca, nunca amou, querida)

Depois de mirar a meia diva e sua loira thundercat, virou-se para a sala toda e se deparou com meu olhar e o da delinqüente juvenil, que fizeram com que ele engolisse em seco. Até ele terminar aquela vergonha sem precedentes e urrar à plenos pulmões.

"_But darling __I'd still catch a grenade for ya _

(mas, querida, ainda assim eu pegaria uma granada por você)

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya _

(jogaria minha mão na guilhotina por você)

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

(_pularia na frente de um trem por você)_

_You know I'd__ do anything for ya_

(você sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por você)

_I would go through all this pain_

(eu passaria por toda essa dor)

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

(e levaria um tiro diretamente no cérebro)

_Yes I would die for you baby_

(sim, eu morreria por você, baby)

_But you won't do the same_

(mas você não faria o mesmo)"

"Quem você pensa que é, Finn Hudson?" Nem terminou aquele crime, o menino ouviu ser cuspido em sua cara inexpressiva. "O que eu te disse ontem?" Berry estava possuída pelo espírito do mal amado fantasma da ópera (que resolvia assustar todo mundo só por ser horroroso demais pra arrumar uma mulher, azar o dele que não tinha internet naquela época) e gritava achando estar num teatro. Até que o Sr. Palermo resolveu se levantar de seu estado de graça e intervir.

"Finn, Rachel, vamos nos acalmar e..."

"Não, ele foi suspenso, não era nem pra esse idiota estar aqui!" A ardilosa esposa de Berry gritou e mostrou sua pequena parte masculina (aquela dos cromossomos XY, o KY, sabe-se lá), repreendendo seu antigo coleguinha de jardim.

"Espera aí! Isso é verdade, Finn?" Claro que um homem que conseguiu ser enganado por nove meses e ainda se achar no direito de estar certo ao ficar com raivinha (vamos lá, ele deveria é sentir vergonha! Que tipo de imbecil não percebe que a esposa está usando uma almofadinha no lugar da barriga? Qualquer um que assista novelas sabe disso, ora essas) não iria saber absolutamente nada sobre o que estava acontecendo ali. Se esse homem não foi corno, a sua antiga mulher (uma chave de cadeia era aquela senhora) perdeu a oportunidade, porque ele suspirava galhos, pedia por galhos. Ainda mais com esse cabelo de moita seca...

"Sr. Schue, eu só vim me desculpar e..."

"E onde essa canção é sobre desculpas, Finn? Onde?" Hobbit interrompeu a desculpa esfarrapada do Finndeterminado e o cotonete de coletes resolveu intervir e jogá-lo pra fora daquela sala.

"Finn, por favor, vamos nos retirar, eu quero conversar com você sobre isso lá fora e precisamos resolver essa questão com o Sr. Figgins." Ao ouvir o nome do diretor, Finnesgotável pareceu colocar suas pernas mecânicas para funcionar pela primeira vez e foi andando para trás, como o bicho acuado que era. Ao ver o estado deplorável daquela girafa mutante, o Sr. Galhudo resolveu segui-lo para se certificar de que ele iria acertar o caminho de saída daquela escola mesmo. Não consigo entender quem pode sentir medo do Figgins, ele é tão inofensivo que nem seu cachorro deve respeitá-lo. Enfim, problema dele.

Virei-me para ver o estado caótico dos três mosqueteiros e me deparei com todos se entreolhando, Q. segurando os tentáculos de seu homem e a rapariga com sua borraca aberta.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Primeiro o Kurt entra com o Karofsky, depois o Finn reclama da amizade de vocês duas e essa menina desconhecida aí? Além disso, o que a Santana está fazendo contigo, Rach?" A bombom perguntou em seu usual tom de revolta e só me dignei a revirar os olhos. O que eu sempre tenho a ver com os problemas dos outros? Que vida sem sorte!

"Ora, Cedes, eu convidei o Karofsky para vir se reunir conosco e ele aceitou, qual é o problema nisso? Nós estamos entrando numa nova jornada e precisamos contar com novos membros, além do mais, o David tem uma voz realmente boa e seria de uma ótima depois de uma perda absurda como a que sofremos nessa competição, onde fomos claramente garfados, já que esse artifício..." Celine começou essa tortura.

"Que diabo? Precisa falar tanto assim, Porcelana? Não sabe resumir? Credo!" Cortei seu discurso eterno porque aquele barraco duraria por um bom tempo e eu precisava que minhas orelhas sobrevivessem por agora, pelo menos.

"Ora, Santana, pois saiba você que o meu amigo deve ter o direito de se expressar sim e isso não cabe a..." Whitney Houston embarcou no sermão de Celine e passou a terceira, mas antes que ela terminasse seu discurso, uma voz suave me interpelou e surpreendeu.

"Ninguém aqui está tirando o direito do Kurt de dizer o que quer que seja, a questão é que ele só precisava responder uma pergunta e não devanear sobre a análise dos jurados." Katie comentou e selou a boca de todos, o que me fez virar e sorrir para ela, que me deu uma piscada discreta. Ora essas, essa menina era a perfeição descrita, nem gastaria com um advogado enquanto ela estivesse por perto.

"Ah sim, e eu te conheço por acaso? Ou melhor, você conhece o meu garoto aqui para ir contra a opinião dele e julgá-lo assim, numa primeira olhada? Porque veja bem, branca, eu exijo respeito com as minhas pessoas e..." Tina Turner continuou e antes que eu abrisse a boca para defender a minha aliada, Britt nos cortou.

"Eu me esqueci de comentar, eu e o Artie estamos esperando um bebê, não é maravilhoso?" Todos os olhos do recinto se voltaram para sua alegria e seu espírito leve e para a falta de presença do descansado pai da criança. "Na verdade, só eu que estou esperando, mas o Artie gosta de dizer que está esperando também porque ele só virá em nove meses, então vai ser uma longa espera até lá mesmo." Terminou no seu tom usual e o quatro olhos sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Quem diabo de gente sorridente é esse povo? Bem, pelo menos o brigadeirão guardou sua língua na boca, assim como todos, que só nos viramos ou ouvir a voz do Sr. Coitado.

"Oi, gente. Desculpem a demora de novo, mas encontrei uma nova aluna. Ou melhor, ela me encontrou e resolveu fazer parte do Glee Club, não é ótimo? Pois se somarmos com o Blaine e o Karofsky e com a Katie, que espero realmente que fique, nós já temos um grupo mais forte e maior para esse novo ano de competições, isso nos dá mais chances de ganhar." Eu realmente adoraria que a fala das pessoas fosse como o twitter, com limite de caracteres, porque aquilo ali estava um absurdo já. "Prontos para conhecê-la?" O sorriso em seu cara de banana e o falso ar de surpresa que ele queria passar me lembrava do Natal, quando eu e meus dois primos mais velhos abríamos os presentes todos, escolhíamos os melhores e depois deixávamos as sobras para o resto da família e ainda fingíamos estar pasmos na comemoração e os idiotas nunca percebiam. "Venha até aqui!"

Como se tivesse vindo das cinzas, a barata descascada se materializou ali, com sua crina flamejante de cavalo de fogo, um sorriso torto que só duraria o tempo de minha mão alcançar sua cara de pau e se achando a última prostituta do bordel.

"Galera, conheçam a Stacey! Stacey, esse é o pessoal do Glee Club." A boca do Sr. Lesado estava se mexendo, mas eu estava vendo vermelho.

...

Não, eu não acreditava nos meus olhos, ela não podia ter essa audácia! Parada do lado do piano estava a galinha da Stacey, com Marlon Brando de braços cruzados e um sorrisinho vigarista em sua boca de bueiro e com suas duas piranhas falecidas paradas do seu lado. Megan estava passando os dedos por cima do piano e Shirley só me olhava com uma frieza que poderia me causar uma pneumonia (que Barbra me livre!). Noah rangia os dentes e estralava os dedos do meu lado, mas só saí do meu estado de transe com Santana pulando em direção a eles e sendo impedida pela minha namorada e pela Katie.

"Santana, qual é o seu problema? Isso lá é jeito de receber novos membros?" Sim, a missão desse homem no mundo era a de destruir a minha vida, estou cada vez mais convencida disso.

"Não tem problema não, Sr. Schuester, nós já nos conhecemos. Como vai você, Rachel?" A puta teve a ousadia de me falar e o meu melhor amigo só marchou um passo a frente. "Noah, senti saudades." Ali eu já tinha pulado para perto da minha namorada e de Santana, para ajudar minha loira a segurá-la, já que minha melhor amiga tinha ido pra sabe-se lá onde. "Olá, maninha, nós podemos almoçar depois daqui, o que acha?" Um sorriso cretino fechou as saudações e foi ali que percebi que a Katie estava parada na frente de sua irmã, o Glee Club estava presenciando um espetáculo e não faziam barulho nem para respirar, assim como o antiquado Sr. Schuester.

"Eu quero eles fora daqui, Stacey." Katie falou para aquele karma ambulante em uma frieza que eu não conhecia igual. A galinha depenada simplesmente sorriu como a assanhada que era.

"Ou o quê?" Foi a resposta da vadia, que virou seu olhar e fixou-o em Quinn e em Santana e sorriu. Essa vagabunda!

"Ou nós vamos ter um encontro de família com os seus amigos no mundo dos mortos. Assuntos pendentes, _maninha_." Bem, eu confesso que tinha sentido medo do tom de voz que a Katie usou e creio que, de Quinn a Noah, ficamos todos surpresos. Inclusive Santana que se soltou do abraço de sua melhor amiga e simplesmente parou para encará-los. "E pode ter certeza de que eles não voltariam mais uma vez." A biscate do cabelo avermelhado entrou em uma disputa de olhares com sua irmã e acho que foi tanta coisa apostada ali que só quem viver, verá o que pode acontecer.

Os lacaios mortos (será que defuntos também podem ser considerados mão de obra escrava?) se aproximaram daquela menina satânica e nós quatro assumimos posição atrás da Katie numa mensagem muda de que a briga estava comprada. E se vocês acham que eu sabia no que tinha acabado de me meter, estão muito enganados. Nenhum de nós sabia do que aquilo se tratava, mundo de vivos, de mortos, encontros e dimensões. Mas bem, infelizmente, isso era algo que não demoraríamos muito a descobrir.


	15. Mamma mia

**A/N**: Alô, galera de cowboy! Tudo em cima com vocês? E sim, eu demorei, mas, como veem, segui seus desejos à risca e essa bagaceira está bem grande. Devo desculpas, eu sei, mas uma maravilhosa chuva torrencial (com uma ventania alucinante) derrubou a energia dessa cidade atrasada e eu perdi o capítulo e tive que reescrevê-lo. Primeiro, perdi um por vírus e agora foi a própria natureza que conspirou contra mim. Daqui a pouco, estarei postando e cantando 'Against all Odds' do Phil Collins, porque, desafiando o revés, ainda estou nessa miséria com vocês.

Ao que vos interessa: temos porradaria do além aqui, a flamejante canta uma musiquinha da Taylor Swift chamada 'Tim McGraw' (.com/watch?v=GkD20ajVxnY&ob=av2n) e teremos um mashup da Q. que só seria pior se misturássemos Tati Quebra Barraco com Calcinha Preta (sem preconceitos, okay? Só Deus pode nos julgar. E vocês podem julgar essa porcaria também, enfim.). Mas não sou tão sem critério assim e temos 'Viva La Vida' do Coldplay na batedeira com 'Naked' da ex-punk e rebelde sem causa Avril Lavigne. Bom, a sogra da Rachel dá um pulinho aqui. E, é claro, os barracos que não podem faltar nem aqui e nem no 'Casos de Família'. E a dona cavalo de fogo se explica (ou tenta) e descobrimos algo interessante (ou não) sobre o futuro.

Respondendo perguntas: Além de causar raiva na S. (não que isso seja necessário, já que ela não gosta das pessoas de graça mesmo), reviver a morte da Katie vai servir sim, um pouco mais pra frente. E sobre Brittana, não sei o que vai acontecer. Juro mesmo, isso está se desenrolando meio que sozinho, então não se assustem com o fato de elas ficarem juntas ou não. No momento, tá pra não, mas tudo muda o tempo todo, enfim.

Obrigada pelas reviews, minha gente mais bela! Não vou mudar essa baixaria porque vocês é que mandam e, sinceramente, ter leitores(as) tão fiéis assim me vale mais do que a fama, o dinheiro e o sucesso. Espero que gostem dessa miséria aqui e ainda aceito sugestões e qualquer coisa, ou perguntas, ou críticas, ou o que quiserem. Na verdade, eu gosto dos comentários grandes nem que sejam para reclamar (meio que passa uma importância, sei lá), então se sintam a vontade até para escrever trezentas linhas me mandando parar de escrever.

PS.: Desculpem pelos possíveis erros, não sou analfabeta, juro! É que esses capítulos grandes são difíceis de corrigir e sempre passa uma leseira ou outra. So, sorry.

Boa semana, minha gente mais bela, e eu senti saudades de vocês e daqui, de verdade. E obrigada por entenderem que os capítulos demoram um cadinho por causa desse tamanho assustador. Xoxo.

**Se**** eu ****tivesse ****Glee,**** estaria**** muito**** louca**** agora**** e ****provavelmente ****na**** cadeia**** por ****quebrar**** as ****leis**** de**** exibição**** de**** conteúdo**** de ****séries ****dos ****Estados ****Unidos. ****Mas ****ainda ****estou ****livre. ****Não ****sei ****por ****quanto ****tempo, ****irei**** me aproveitar ****disso.**

* * *

><p>Minha melhor amiga ainda olhava-os com fúria e esperava a resposta da bagaceira e irresponsável menina que tinha como irmã. Essa, por sua vez, só se deu ao trabalho de sorrir e olhar para Marlon Brando, um que achou que era homem – talvez ele tivesse sido, um dia, antes de morrer – e entrou em defesa de sua senhora de engenho.<p>

"Nós não vamos deixá-la, Stay." Falou numa raiva velada, olhando nós três e fixando o olhar na minha namorada e em Santana. Essa resposta não foi a melhor de sua vida – ou morte, ou pós vida, como queiram –, já que o olhar sarcástico que Katie lançou me lembrou dos áureos tempos (não meus, obviamente) em que minha namorada e Santana costumavam atear fogo com o olhar. Sim, aquele namoro ou o que fosse das duas estava beirando o utópico e minha doce melhor amiga estava com um ar estranho e debochado. Uma coisa que ainda não tinha visto e me dava calafrios maus por toda espinha.

"Não mesmo, _maninha_?" Acho que teve ironia nessa resposta, estou quase certa disso, mas como não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo para identificá-la, não posso ter certeza. De um modo ou de outro, as coisas começaram a ficar estranhas e não, não foi no sentido metafórico da palavra, não dessa vez. Não estou certa se todos viam ou éramos nós, mas o ambiente ficou mais escurecido e a Katie aproximou sua mão do ombro de sua irmã, com os olhos semi-cerrados, o que fez com que aquela galinha carne de pescoço engolisse em seco e se afastasse abruptamente, com seus mortos guarda-costas no melhor estilo 'Ghost' se aprumando logo atrás. Entretanto, esse toque familiar foi interrompido pelas desnecessárias palavras do Sr. Schuester.

"Gente, o que está havendo aqui? Qual é o problema?" Sua pergunta me inflamou uma raiva milenar e eu estava prestes a rebater no melhor estilo explicativo de Rachel Berry, mas fui interrompida pelo bom humor repleto de deboche de Katie.

"Absolutamente nada, Sr. Schuester, só fazia tempo que não minha _irmãzinha_e estamos pensando em almoçarmos juntas agora, para colocar o papo em dia, entende?" Foi o que disse fuzilando sua satânica parente e terminou sorrindo e fitando o homem que cismava em destruir a minha vida de todos os modos possíveis. O homem sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça, claro que ele não sabia do que aquilo se tratava.

"Ah, isso é ótimo! Mas vocês não querem se apresentar antes e depois sair pra almoçar? Tenho certeza de que terão bastante tempo pra isso e seus colegas estão curiosíssimos para ouvi-las cantar, assim como eu!" Revirei os olhos, como uma pessoa poderia ser tão tapada como esse homem? Até que me lembrei do fato de que ele foi enganado por uma gravidez e um travesseiro que fingia ser uma criança. Sinceramente, não há palavras para descrever esse homem, nenhuma.

"Com certeza, Sr. Schuester, nós adoraríamos cantar para o Glee Club, mas isso só depende da Stay, se ela prefere almoçar agora ou mais tarde." Seus olhos verdes estavam em chamas e furavam sua mal amada irmã, que só engoliu em seco.

"Bem, eu não estou com fome agora..." Sua resposta foi embaraçada e demorada, o que fez sua irmã arquear uma sobrancelha. "Então podemos ir com as apresentações e depois almoçamos, Kay." Depois de recuperada sua nula dignidade, disse séria para sua irmã que, em contrapartida, vestia um dos _adoráveis_sorrisinhos de Santana.

"Ótimo, meninas! Vamos lá, quem vai cantar primeiro? Ou pretendem cantar juntas?" O sorriso na cara daquele homem dizia 'sou um tapado' e eu quase senti pena dele.

"O quê? Nós temos que ir, Stay?" Marlon Brando perguntou para sua ama, que só concordou com a cabeça e pude respirar aliviada. "Mas por quê? Nós temos o plano perfeito, tudo está saindo como era desejado e..."

"Por favor..." A galinha pediu para seu amante ghost. Uma cena que seria bonita e dramática caso não se tratasse de quem a estava interpretando. O morto suspirou a contragosto e sinalizou para as duas cachorras, que só arquearam a sobrancelha.

"O que é? Por que nós temos que ir? Essa é a oportunidade que esperávamos..." Megan Fox compartilhou sua revolta e resolveu gritar como a atriz mexicana que era, em um papel tão baixo quanto sua pessoa.

"Porque ela pediu. E teremos outra oportunidade." Talvez o cavalheirismo cruze as barreiras da vida, Brando era um exemplo disso. Recebeu um sorriso e um cumprimento da cabeça de fogo e sorriu de volta, sumindo com suas duas sombras.

"Bem, esse 'por favor' é porque você quer começar cantando, Stacey? Porque, se a Katherine estiver de acordo, está tudo bem para mim." Não sei quantas vezes eu já tinha revirado os olhos praquele homem, mas tenho que tomar cuidado para eles não saltarem e rolarem pelo chão. Afinal de contas, não existe a menor possibilidade de eu terminar com minhas chances na Broadway por esse homem, ainda mais sabendo que esse é o seu objetivo secreto desde o princípio. Ele vai ter que me engolir!

"Claro que não me incomodo, Sr. Schuester. Pode cantar, Stay, o chão é todo seu." De cortesia, Katie se virou e nos motivou a sentarmo-nos e observar aquela tortura. Olhei para meus amigos e Noah estava abertamente nervoso e preocupado trocando olhares com aquela carne de pescoço. Minha namorada só me olhou e segurou minha mão apertado, para que soubesse que eu estava ali. E Santana, bem, estava bombardeando a menina com dardos pelo olhar e só se moveu quando Katie suspirou algo em seu ouvido e puxou-a para a cadeira. Claro, a latina não facilitou e estava prestes a pular em seus pés e agarrar o colarinho da menina no centro da sala, o que fez minha amiga segurar sua mão e levá-la a seu colo, mantendo-a ali, coisa contra a qual ela não demonstrou a menor resistência. Quer dizer, acho eu que tenha sido por esse motivo, mas nunca terei certeza disso.

"Boa tarde, gente, meu nome é Stacey Spencer e, como vocês devem ter ouvido já, eu sou irmã da Katie que, infelizmente, não vai poder se juntar ao grupo por já estar na faculdade, não é, _maninha_?" Seu escárnio foi tão grande que me assustei ao ver que Santana ainda estava sentada. Me assustei até olhar para o lado e ver meus dois melhores amigos mantendo-a ali. "Bem, vou fazer minha apresentação e espero que vocês gostem e possam me receber nesse grupo muito bem quisto." Revirei os olhos pra seu uso de palavras, só por que ela sabia uma ou duas coisas não quer dizer que ela tem um cérebro em sua cabeça vermelha e oca. "Bom, eu dedico essa música ao Noah. Acho que você vai entender a mensagem, assim espero." Cachorra! Quem ela pensava que era pra usar meu melhor amigo assim? Ela ia se ver comigo, isso é uma certeza! Virei meus olhos para meu marginal e pude vê-lo engolir em seco, soltando Santana. Cerrei os olhos pra ele. Eu conhecia aquela expressão, conhecia muito bem aquela expressão e não admito que ele consiga sentir algo por essa desalmada. Não admito!

Depois de fuzilá-lo com os olhos, pude ver a safada conversando com Brad enquanto Santana, Quinn e Katie se entreolhavam e olhavam para Noah. Parada no meio da sala, a saliente começou a cantar, sem tirar os olhos do meu melhor amigo.

"_You__ said__ the__ way __my __blue __eyes __shined,_

(você disse que o jeito que meus olhos azuis brilhavam)

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

(deixava aquelas estrelas de Georgia humilhadas naquela noite)

_I said: "That's a lie"_

(eu disse: "isso é mentira")"

Sim, ela deu um risinho, tenho certeza de que foi só para me irritar. Essa menina não tem limites! Antes de entrar em minha análise para sua falta de semancol, ela ousou (acreditem!), _ousou_se aproximar do meu marginal preferido e cantar sorrindo (quero ver como ficará esse sorriso promíscuo quando eu quebrar os dentes de sua boca depravada!) e continuou puxando meus botões.

"_Just __a __boy__ in __a __Chevy __truck,_

(só um garoto numa caminhonete da Chevrolet)

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,_

(que tinha a tendência de atolar)

_On backroads at night_

(nos acostamentos à noite)

_And I was right there beside him all summer long_

(e eu estava lá ao lado dele pelo verão inteiro)

_And then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone_

(e então nós acordamos para descobrir que o verão tinha acabado)"

Quem ela estava pensando que era pra falar de história de amor quando tinha uma alma tão negra quanto a noite? Essa abusada!

"_But __when__ you__ think:__ Tim__ McGraw,_

(mas quando você pensar em Tim McGraw)

_I hope you think my favorite song_

(eu espero que você pense na minha canção preferida)

_The __one __we __danced __to __all __night __long_

(aquela que dançávamos a noite toda)

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

(a lua como um holofote no lago)

_When you think happiness,_

(quando você pensar em felicidade)

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

(eu espero que pense naquele pequeno vestido preto)

_Think of my head on your chest,_

(pense na minha cabeça no seu peito)

_And my old faded blue jeans_

(e meu antigo e desbotado jeans azul)

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

(quando você pensar em Tim McGraw)

_I hope you think of me_

(eu espero que pense em mim)_"_

Sim, eu estava agarrada na cadeira para não enforcar e quebrar seu pescoço como a galinha de esquina que era. Até que senti uma mão na minha e olhei para o lado, minha namorada me puxou para seu abraço e suspirou um "Calma, baby." seguido por um beijo na testa que me fez esquecer momentaneamente aquela cadela ruiva, que continuou a se achar a própria Taylor e jogar aquela cantada horrorosa em meu melhor amigo.

"_September __saw __a __month __of __tears,_

(setembro acompanhou um mês de lágrimas)

_And thankin' God that you weren't here,_

(e agradecendo a Deus que você não estava aqui)

_To see me like that_

(para me ver daquele jeito)

_But in a box beneath my bed,_

(mas em uma caixa embaixo da minha cama)

_Is a letter that you never read,_

(tem uma carta que você nunca leu)

_From three summers back_

(de três verões atrás)

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,_

(é difícil não achar isso tudo um pouco agridoce)

_And__ lookin' __back__ on __all __of __that, __it's __nice__ to __believe_

(e revendo tudo isso, é bom acreditar)_"_

Eu não gostava nem um pouco do que estava acontecendo ali, isso é até um eufemismo. Mas passei a perder as estribeiras com Noah olhando-a com paixão e certo carinho. Que diabo? Preciso ter uma conversa séria com ele se está pensando que é só aquela mal amada chegar valsando na nossa escola e juntar umas palavrinhas pra formar rima e achar que está abafando no romantismo. Ela matou a própria irmã, pelo amor de Barbra!

"_And__ I'm__ back__ for__ the__ first__ time__ since__ then_

(e eu estou de volta pela primeira vez desde então)

_I'm standin' on your street,_

(estou parada na sua rua)

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep,_

(e tem uma carta deixada na sua porta)

_And the first thing that you'll read is_

(e a primeira coisa que você lerá é)"

"_When __you __think: __Tim__ McGraw,_

(quando você pensar em Tim McGraw)

_I hope you think my favorite song_

(eu espero que pense na minha canção preferida)

_Someday you'll turn your radio on,_

(um dia, você ligará o seu rádio)

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

(eu espero que te leve de volta àquele lugar)

_When you think happiness,_

(quando você pensar em felicidade)

_I hope you think: "That little black dress"_

(eu espero que pense "aquele vestidinho preto")

_Think of my head on your chest,_

(pense na minha cabeça no seu peito)

_And my old faded blue jeans_

(e em meu jeans azul antigo e desbotado)

_When you think Tim McGraw,_

(quando você pensar em Tim McGraw)

_I hope you think of me_

(eu espero que pense em mim)_"_

Ora que nervo essa menina tinha! Falando de vestidinhos, de felicidade e de cartas, quem era ela? E o pior era que Noah ainda estava sorrindo como um retardado (homens, qual é o problema com eles? Não podem ouvir uma mulher cantar que ficam assim, como animais no cio?), isso até Santana dar-lhe uma merecida cotovelada nas costelas e foi bem feito! Eu até teria sorrido pra ela caso não estivesse com os dentes trincados (e se isso estragar o sorriso que darei para meus fãs, que Barbra me perdoe, mas eles terminariam aquele romance no mundo dos mortos), o que fez com que ele limpasse a garganta e fechasse a expressão. Menos pior, menos pior.

"_You__ said__ the__ way __my__ blue__ eyes __shined,_

(você disse que o jeito que meus olhos azuis brilhavam)

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

(deixaram aquelas estrelas de Georgia humilhadas aquela noite)

_I said: "That's a lie_

(eu disse: "Isso é mentira")_"_

Aquele absurdo acabou e a cretina ficou estendida no meio do salão como um poste até receber as palmas daqueles traidores do Glee Club. Eles vão se entender comigo! Ah, se vão! Claro que nós cinco nos conservamos sentados, imóveis e calados (para a sorte dela, porque se nos levantássemos, não sobraria pedra sobre pedra).

"O que achou, Noah?" Foi o murmúrio que saiu de sua latrina e virei minha cabeça para observar aquele menino, que só assentiu e abaixou os olhos, o que a fez sorrir satisfeita como a bagaceira que era. Mas o que é que estava acontecendo ali? Quando foi que todos se viraram contra mim? E o nosso professor de espanhol resolveu emendar (por que não a Shelby como líder do Glee Club? Tudo bem que ela é uma péssima mãe, mas talento e noção ela tem. Não é possível que alguém tenha tanto azar quanto eu para ficar subjugada a ordens desse homem, é injusto demais) antes de que eu pudesse passar uma lição no meu ex-melhor amigo e naquela rameira.

"Isso foi ótimo, Stacey! E, pelo visto, seus colegas gostaram. Então, com muito prazer eu te dou as boas vindas ao Glee Club! Sinta-se em casa!" A vaca sorriu para ele e para nós. Cadela! Minha raiva e ira só não foi maior que a de Santana, que cortou o ar com um:

"Você só pode estar de sacanagem!" E nesse meio tempo, a promíscua sentou sua baixeza numa das cadeiras mais distantes. Ela era abusada, mas não era suicida.

"Algo contra, Santana?" Por que esse homem não se junta logo com essa biscate e com a demoníaca Sylvester? Todos três tem o mesmo objetivo de destruir a minha vida, não é possível! Abri minha boca para defender a latina, mas minha namorada se antecipou.

"Sr. Schuester, eu tenho uma música que gostaria de cantar, posso?" Bem, aquilo me fez deixar de fuzilar aquele emaranhado de cabelos oleosos e olhei para minha loira com uma grande interrogação na testa. Ela deu um sorriso leve pra ele e depois abriu o meu melhor sorriso pra mim e só pude sorrir de volta. O que será que ela tinha planejado? Como que respondendo a minha pergunta, ela fechou. "Eu te disse que faria uma serenata no Glee Club para que soubessem sobre nós, Rach, não sei por que está tão surpresa." Dito isso, piscou e se levantou, rumando para o centro.

Mordi o lábio e respirei fundo, olhando-a pegar o violão e sorrindo como o gato da Alice. Não haveria Stacey, Schuester ou Sylvester que pudessem tirar meus olhos daquela loira naquele momento. O mundo poderia acabar e eu continuaria sorrindo como uma drogada. Sim, Quinn Fabray tem a capacidade de tomar toda a minha vida nas mãos e agarrar minha atenção de um modo perigoso para a minha saúde e para minha retaguarda. E eu não poderia me importar menos com trivialidades como essas.

...

Eu era um desastre de trem! Minhas mãos tremiam, minha respiração estava entrecortada e meu coração deu uma arrancada digna de corrida de fórmula Indy (Santana e sua paixão por carros me fizeram passar por cada uma...). Calma, Fabray, você consegue. Pro inferno! Eu estava parada no meio da sala com todos os olhares voltados para mim e iria me declarar para a minha namorada, isso é menos do que muitos infartos requerem. Deus! Eu não posso morrer agora, eu tenho que apresentar isso, ou a Rach vai me detestar. Respirei fundo, muito fundo, preciso encarar isso. Vocês devem estar pensando 'mas ela acabou de beijar a namorada no meio do corredor da escola e para todos verem, qual é o problema dessa menina?'. Sim, é verdade, mas o Glee Club é como se fosse a minha segunda família (ou terceira, se contarmos com o nosso novo grupo de ação) e sei que tudo isso de música é importante para a Rach. Meu Deus! E se ela me comparar com aquela velha murcha e não gostar da minha voz? E se ela terminar comigo dizendo um 'eu sinto muito, mas mesmo apesar de te amar tanto, Quinn, eu não posso ficar com alguém que cante de modo tão ordinário, não seria justo com as minhas crenças.'? E insiram mais linhas nesse pensamento porque ela é Rachel Berry, afinal de contas. E se eu me embaraçar? Maldita hora que fui ter essa idéia! O que eu tinha na cabeça? Ah sim, romantismo. Muito bom, Fabray, romântico vai ser quando ela terminar contigo e te ignorar porque você não consegue atingir um Fá maior.

"Quinn!" Saí do meu transe e da minha crise de pânico por meu nome sendo chamado. Levantei os olhos e olhei para Kurt, que me sorriu sincero e disse um "Você vai matar alguém de ansiedade se não começar logo." E acenou com a cabeça para onde a Rach estava balançando as pernas, mordendo o lábio e batendo os pés no chão. Ela era adorável! Quando me viu olhando-a, abriu o _meu_ sorriso e me piscou, enrubescendo logo em seguida. Sorri aberto para ela. Sim, eu poderia envergonhar todas as almas que já cantaram nessa vida, mas valeria a pena por ela e, se eu tinha decidido fazer-lhe uma serenata, ela teria uma serenata e seria a melhor de toda a sua vida porque eu sou Quinn Fabray! Levantei os olhos e assenti com a cabeça para o Kurt. Estava na hora de me abrir e esperar que ela estivesse ali para me segurar.

Uma última olhada em seu rosto e soube que ela sempre estaria. Sua expressão não era de amor ou de paixão, mas de uma devoção tão grande que me enchia os olhos d'água e me dava mais força e vontade de me abrir por completo pra ela, tirar todas as máscaras, me despir e simplesmente saltar. Só um olhar seu me fazia desafiar a gravidade e não havia nada que eu não pudesse fazer. Dito isso, olhei para Brad que já tinha as partituras, seríamos só eu, ele e a minha vida toda ali. Tudo para a Rach e sem o menor embrulho de presente.

"Bem, eu gostaria de dizer que essa é a minha vida que estou cantando aqui. E a música é para a minha namorada, Rachel Berry." Eu ignorei os fuxicos, o olhar de dor da Cedes, os olhos esbugalhados de Tina, o sorriso vitorioso de Mike (que recebeu um tapa e dez dólares de sua namorada asiática. Que diabo eles estavam fazendo?), o sorriso motivante de Kurt e a expressão de Karofsky que foi de assustada a interessada. Britt balançava o braço no ar e Artie segurava sua outra mão e me sorria; ignorei a vagabunda porque ela não iria arruinar o meu momento e olhei para as quatro pessoas que tinham mudado a minha vida, cada um de um modo: Santana foi a primeira a me conhecer e entrar na minha vida. Me ensinou o significado de 'cuidar dos outros', por sua força, persistência e valentia que fizeram de mim a garota mais destemida do McKinley, isso por tê-la ao meu lado, simplesmente. Ela me sorria com um ar de orgulho e sorri para ela. Puckerman desfez o que a escola toda tinha feito e me deu um coração ao me fazer perceber que a reputação não dura para sempre, temer não quer dizer respeitar e que a vida é muito mais do que o ensino médio, ele me levantou os dedões, num sinal de positivo. Eu não conseguiria detestá-lo, nem depois da Beth. Por isso acenei com a mão para ele. Bem, tínhamos a Katie também e ela, por mais que me doa admitir, tinha uma parcela a ver comigo. Talvez eu me preocupe com ela por ela não ter mais ninguém e ainda precisar tomar conta de uma família destrambelhada como a que tem. Não, eu me preocupo com ela porque ela se preocupou comigo primeiro. Não só aquilo do café da manhã (ora essas, eu sabia que aquele homem não teria feito tudo aquilo e deixado algo para os outros, não com sua boca devoradora), ou por me sorrir ao me conhecer e parecer sinceramente feliz por eu estar com a Rach, mas pelo fato de ela ter cuidado da minha namorada quando eu não tive coragem para isso. Esse fato isolado valeu o sorriso que lhe dei e ela correspondeu com outro e um aceno de cabeça. Tudo bem, nós nos dávamos e tal, mas que ela não chegasse perto da minha namorada, porque aí o negócio ia ficar feio e tudo que aprendi com a treinadora Sylvester e sendo amiga da S. seria colocado em prática. Por último, olhei mais uma vez para a minha namorada que tinha a mão no peito e murmurou um 'eu te amo muito, Quinn' sem dizer exatamente as palavras. Respondi com um mudo 'eu te amo também, Broadway'. Ela era todo o motivo, só olhar em seus olhos fazia minha vida parecer pequena e ao mesmo tempo sem fim. Era como se ela guardasse os meus maiores segredos à sete chaves. E bem, ela me salvou de mim mesma, de uma vida mesquinha em Lima, de passar o resto do colegial namorando um idiota porque quem eu não sentia nada além de carinho e culpa (e agora sinto apenas raiva), me despertou sentimentos assustadores e acalentadores ao mesmo tempo e uma motivação para ser o que eu quisesse na vida. Sua falta de julgamentos e seu perdão me fizeram acreditar nas pessoas e no amor e que eu não precisaria ser a melhor ou a mais certa para ser amada, porque ela me amava 'apesar de'. Seu sorriso me fazia pensar que nada no mundo pode competir com ela, com a felicidade que irradia e, enquanto eu me acho e situo o mundo em seu sorriso, seus olhos sugam minha alma e me levam para uma outra dimensão, revelam minhas falhas e amam-nas ao mesmo tempo, me destroem e me erguem novamente e mexem com cada uma das células do meu corpo. Seu olhar era devoto e apaixonado, sem cobrança alguma. E eu juro por tudo que tem vida que se eu pudesse, daria mais que a vida por ela e por nós duas, porque romances como os nossos não são escritos e nem podem ser achados em qualquer livro que seja e a minha alma e coração ela já tinha (o segundo me assustava por reconhecê-la e, fiel como um cão, saudá-la a todo momento batendo em sua reverência). Bem, eu acho que me perdi olhando-a (e segue a mesma pergunta de sempre, quem pode me julgar?), porque Brad limpou a garganta e ela me sorriu leve, pra combinar com a minha alma, que ela fazia flutuar. Me aprumei com o violão e segui nosso pianista nos acordes, era hora do show!

"_I used to rule the world_

(eu costumava dominar o mundo)

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

(mares se abriam sob as minhas ordens)

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

(agora, de manhã, eu durmo sozinha)

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

(varro as ruas que já foram minhas)"

Olhei para a minha namorada e sua expressão era de uma dor quase física. Claro que ela estaria sentida pela minha história, eu tinha a garota com o maior coração do mundo! Acenei negativamente com a cabeça para que ela não se assustasse com o início da música. Ou melhor, para que ela não se assustasse comigo e segui cantando.

"_I__ used __to __roll__ the __dice_

(eu costumava jogar os dados)

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

(sentir o medo nos olhos do meu inimigo)

_Listened as the crowd would sing_

(ouvia enquanto a multidão cantaria)

_"Now__ the __old __queen __is __dead!__ Long __live __the __queen!"_

("agora a antiga rainha está morta! Vida longa à rainha")"

Balancei a cabeça em sua direção porque aquilo não fazia o menor sentido e nem me valia de mais nada. Nem namorar o quarterback, ser capitã das cheerios ou a rainha do baile. Aquilo tudo era bobagem. Ela me sorriu triste por saber que eu precisei passar por todas essas coisas (sim, o modo que nos comunicamos pelo olhar e que posso saber tudo o que seus olhos me passam também me assusta, não é só a vocês). Olhei para Puckerman e para a S. e os dois me devolveram olhares culpados, cada um por seu motivo. Sem necessidade, isso não me importava mais. Nada me importava mais, nada além da opinião de uma certa diva e foi pra quem olhei para continuar a canção, fazendo alguns ajustes.

"_One__ minute__ I__ held__ the __key_

(em um minuto, eu segurava a chave)

_Next your walls were closed on me_

(no outro, as suas paredes se fechavam em mim)

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

(e eu descobri que meus castelos se estendiam)

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

(sobre pilares de sal e pilares de areia)"

Claro que ela sentiu o peso de tudo que eu estava cantando, isso é obvio. Por isso, de triste, seu olhar foi para interessado e devorador, como se ela quisesse entrar ainda mais em mim e me descobrir como um desses segredos milenares. Ela não precisava disso, ali, eu estava me dando para ela. Tudo que vivi enquanto estivemos separadas estava sendo resumido naquela música, toda a dor e todas as descobertas que fiz e queria dividir com ela. Mais do que meus sentimentos, minha alma e meu futuro, eu queria dividir meu mundo com ela e dar-lhe a chave da porta da frente para que ela entrasse quando bem quisesse.

"_I__ hear__ Jerusalem__ bells__ are__ ringing_

(eu ouço os sinos de Jerusalém badalando)

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

(os corais da cavalaria romana estão cantando)

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

(seja meu espelho, minha espada e minha proteção)

_My missionary in a foreign field_

(minha missionária em um campo estrangeiro)"

Cada um desses versos carregou algo que não sei se poderia explicar algum dia. E o melhor foi perceber que, mesmo sem minha explicação prolixa, ela tinha entendido. Seu sorriso foi sincero e ela acordou com a cabeça para o meu pedido para que ela fosse tudo que pudesse ser e muito mais do que eu precisava que fosse, continuando a ser a pessoa que ela era, porque isso sim era maior que meus sonhos ou utopias. Devolvi seu sorriso e, ao invés de pesar no violão, dei leveza ao ritmo, porque era assim que estava me sentindo: livre, pela primeira vez.

"_For __some __reason __I__ can't __explain_

(por alguma razão, eu não consigo explicar)

_Once they'd gone there was never_

(uma vez que eles se foram não existiu)

_Never an honest word_

(não existiu sequer uma palavra sincera)"

Bem, desde o momento em que tomei as rédeas da música e não me preocupei mais em cantá-la de modo pesado, confesso que passei a me sentir mais ousada nesse aspecto. O que me levou a piscar para ela (coisa que a deixou sem graça. Adorável!), me levantei do banco, deixando o violão em seu devido lugar e virei para ela, pra cantar a próxima estrofe, me aproximando de onde estava sentada.

"_But__ then__ you__ came__ around__ me_

(mas então você se aproximou de mim)

_The walls just disappeared_

(e as paredes desapareceram)

_Nothing to surround me_

(nada para me cercar)

_And keep me from my fears_

(e me resguardar dos meus medos)

_I'm unprotected_

(eu estou desprotegida)

_See how I've opened up_

(veja como eu me abri)

_Oh, you've made me trust_

(você me fez confiar)"

Ajoelhei-me em sua frente e peguei suas duas mãos, cantando e fitando fundo em seus olhos marejados. Mais do que saber o que ela fazia comigo, como tinha me mudado e me transformado em uma pessoa melhor, eu queria que ela sentisse tudo isso. Sentisse as minhas mãos geladas, o nervosismo que me cobria quando estava com ela e o medo de perdê-la que volta e meia destruía minhas estruturas. E foi o que ela fez.

"_Because__ I've__ never__ felt__ like__ this__ before_

(porque eu nunca me senti assim antes)

_I'm naked_

(eu estou despida)

_Around you_

(ao seu redor)

_Does it show?_

(dá para perceber?)

_You see right through me_

(você vê através de mim)

_And I can't hide_

(e não posso me esconder)

_I'm naked_

(eu estou despida)

_Around you_

(ao seu redor)

_And it feels so right_

(e isso parece tão certo)"

Levantei-me e puxei-a pelas mãos para que ficasse de pé comigo e me olhasse nos olhos. Com delicadeza, limpei as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto e descansei minha mão na sua face. Com minha mão esquerda, levei sua outra mão ao meu peito para que ela sentisse a felicidade com a qual batia o meu coração só por tê-la em minha frente e ela o fez, embaraçada e mordendo o lábio. O que levou meu feliz coração a bater ainda mais rápido e forte e tirar um sorriso daquela boca que vou beijar pelo resto da minha vida.

"_I'm__ trying __to __remember_

(eu estou tentando me lembrar)

_Why I was afraid_

(por que eu sentia medo)

_To be myself and let the_

(de ser eu mesmo e deixar)

_Covers fall away_

(as proteções irem embora)

_I guess I never had someone like you_

(eu acho que eu nunca tive alguém como você)

_To help me fit_

(para me ajudar a me ajustar)

_In my skin_

(na minha própria pele)"

Como se a sala fosse nossa, e era mesmo, encostei minha testa na sua e permaneci segurando seu rosto e sua mão em meu peito. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou bem fundo, para abri-los sorrindo doce e chorando levemente.

"_I__ never __felt __like __this __before_

(eu nunca me senti assim antes)

_I'm naked_

(eu estou despida)

_Around you_

(ao seu redor)

_Does it show?_

(dá pra perceber?)

_You see right through me_

(você vê através de mim)

_And I can't hide_

(e não consigo esconder)

_I'm naked_

(eu estou despida)

_Around you_

(ao seu redor)

_And this is how you rule my world_

(e é assim que você domina o meu mundo)"

Terminei aquele mashup estranho ainda na posição que nos encontrávamos e, no momento em que Brad tirou suas mãos do piano, ela se lançou em mim, me agarrando pelo pescoço e rodei-a no centro da sala, até deixá-la na mesma posição. Ou melhor, tentar deixá-la na mesma posição, já que, antes de colocá-la no chão, eu recebi um beijo salgado e apaixonado e avassalador e resolvi abraçá-la ao meu corpo pela cintura, o que a manteve ainda no ar.

"Er... Parabéns, Quinn! Esse foi um ótimo mashup, diferente, porém muito bom. Maravilhoso mesmo." Sr. Schuester disse batendo palmas e tentando interromper nosso momento, assim como o resto dos nossos colegas, mas minha atenção ainda estava voltada para a minha namorada, que continuava abraçada ao meu pescoço.

"Meu amor, isso foi excepcional! Eu não tenho nem palavras para explicar..." Uma morena chorosa disse com a cabeça abaixada e encostada em meu queixo. Sorri comigo, não existe sentimento melhor do que surpreender essa menina e nem há de existir.

"Pois bem, meu amor, eu só cumpri com a minha promessa de ontem..." Falei baixo em seus cabelos e senti sua cabeça assentindo com o que eu disse. Até vê-la levantar o rosto e me olhar nos olhos, mordendo o lábio. Deus! Essa menina vai ser o meu fim! Quando minha diva abriu a boca para falar algo, uma voz nos cortou.

"Nossa, quanto romantismo, Fabray! De raspadinhas para declarações. É, o mundo dá voltas mesmo..." Levantei meus olhos que estavam na minha menina e olhei praquela desqualificada. Vagabunda! Não perde por esperar! Soltei-me do abraço da minha namorada e ameacei caminhar em sua direção, no entanto Santana já tinha entrado na corrida e ameaçou dar um soco em sua cara lavada, mas o imbecil do Sr. Schuester estava segurando-a.

"Crianças, qual é o problema com vocês? O que é que está acontecendo aqui? Primeiro o Puck vai parar na prisão, depois o Finn é suspenso sabe-se lá por quanto tempo e a agora você, Santana? Vamos lá, alguém me diga o que é que está havendo aqui!" Ele gritou se sentindo no direito de chamar atenção. Imbecil.

"Isso e digam quando a Rach resolveu se pegar com a Quinn também e todos viraram grandes amigos." Mercedes continuou e os integrantes resolveram me olhar. Assim como minha morena.

"Nós estamos namorando desde ontem e a escola toda já sabe e como somos amigos, eu não gostaria que soubessem por outra pessoa que não fosse por uma de nós duas. Caso tenham alguma pergunta, façam-na a mim." Dito isso, furei todos com meu usual olhar de 'estou te desafiando a discordar, vai encarar?' e ninguém se pronunciou. Bem, não até minha namorada sorrir orgulhosa e Mercedes ameaçar falar.

"O amor não é lindo?" Essa vadia tem muita sorte nessa vida mesquinha que ela leva, muita sorte por minha namorada estar me apertando e, antes que eu pudesse pular em seu pescoço de galinha, Cedes recuperou seu balanço e continuou.

"Sim, o amor é lindo e você não tem absolutamente nada a ver com isso. Não venha valsando por essa sala como se nós te conhecêssemos ou fôssemos seus amigos. Na verdade, além de você ser abusada como a sua irmã, eu não sei nada sobre a sua vida, cabelo de fogo." Minha amiga disse em seu usual tom de Black diva 'não mexa comigo' e conseguiu arrancar um sorriso até de Santana, que se desenrolou do Sr. Schuester. O homem sem o menor pulso firme apenas olhou para a galinha com culpa escrita em sua testa chifruda e uma grande cara de vento com sua boca aberta para o resto de nós. A vaca sentiu o cerco se fechando ao seu redor e deu um passo para trás, abaixando a cabeça. Isso mesmo, cretina, é assim que a gente faz aqui!

"Calma aí, pessoal, vamos resolver isso com paciência..." Estranhamente, essa frase foi dita por Karofsky e todos se viraram para olhá-lo.

"Oras, e o que é que você está fazendo aqui, Karofsky?" Cedes largou a safada assustada e se virou para o menino que engoliu seco e abaixou os olhos. Grande homem ele é! Bem, não 'homem', se formos pensar bem, já que agora ele estava mais gay e colorido que os quadros do Picasso e não é como se fosse encarar todos ali...

"Cedes, nós estávamos precisando de membros e o David..." Kurt foi defender seu amigo colorido e a fúria negra se virou contra ele. Por que não posso ter paz só por um dia? Olhei em volta e Puck não sabia como agir e o que fazer, por isso estava de olhos arregalados com toda a situação; Santana estava dando seu sorriso diabólico para Cedes, provavelmente concordando com tudo que ela estava dizendo. Minha namorada estava parada na minha frente e de boca aberta, no mínimo, tentando surgir com uma desculpa para toda aquela situação. Mas o mais estranho mesmo era olhar para Katie, sua expressão estava fria e vazia e ela encarava sua irmã com força, ignorando todo aquele burburinho ali. Prestei atenção na guerra muda daquelas duas (isso enquanto o barraco comia solto como se estivéssemos na Babilônia), até que a puta abaixou a cabeça e digitou algo para sua irmã, que pegou o celular logo em seguida e leu o que quer que fosse. A curupira observou todas as engrenagens rodarem na cabeça de sua irmã, até que recebeu um olhar diferente, de cansaço e um aceno com a cabeça em concordância. Que raios estava acontecendo ali?

Antes de perguntá-la por quanto tinha vendido sua alma, senti minha namorada me soltar e ir para perto de Cedes, Santana, Kurt e Artie que discutiam como se a vida deles dependesse disso. Olhei para nosso professor que só bufava e sentou-se numa cadeira. Que homem inútil! Deus é mais! Balancei a cabeça não acreditando em nada daquilo, até que a pombagira caminhou para a porta e Katie ameaçou segui-la, isso até eu segurá-la pelo braço e sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Katherine?" Sim, eu estava séria e com raiva. Aquilo era suicídio demais, ainda mais contando com o exu que ela tinha como irmã.

"Resolvendo nossas vidas." Sua resposta foi quase tão fria quanto a minha, quase. Mas bem, eu dava um ponto a ela por tentar. Só que no quesito de frieza ninguém ultrapassa Quinn Fabray e ela saberia disso.

"Complicando a vida dos seus amigos, você quis dizer." Dito isso, olhei para Rach tentando conversar com os outros e acalmá-los e Puck logo atrás dela para acalmá-la e dar-lhe proteção. Bom, ele era um inútil estúpido, mas só o fato de protegê-la já lhe dava alguns pontinhos comigo. De canto de olho, também a vi observar a cena e respirar fundo.

"Eu preciso ir, Quinn." Sua resposta seguiu um puxão que deu, soltando seu braço que eu estava segurando. Não me esperou terminar e marchou para fora daquela sala.

"Que ótimo isso! Porque um dia eu achei que fosse amiga dos dois, mas agora vejo que isso foi meramente uma questão de necessidade, quando vocês eram só duas divas que sofriam bullying e tinham sonhos grandes demais pra essa cidade. Mas bem, nada como a realidade, não é?" Me virei para o barraco ao ouvir a voz de Cedes dizendo isso profundamente indignada e triste com Rach e Kurt e os dois abaixaram suas cabeças num sinal de vergonha.

"Ora, quer dizer que eles tem que contar cada passo da vida deles pra você? Não podem decidir o que querem sozinhos por uma vez que seja?" Isso foi a S. defendendo a minha garota e colocando uma mão em seu ombro. Se eu pudesse ser sincera, eu estaria sentada como o inútil do nosso professor só pra me livrar daquela situação, mas eu não podia me dar a esse luxo.

"Ah sim, porque você é muito melhor, não é, Santana? Você esteve ao lado deles desde sempre e os protegeu quando _algumas_ pessoas cismavam e jogar raspadinhas na cara dos outros e..."

"Não, Whitney, mas você também não é melhor que qualquer um de nós, não se contarmos o que você já fez o hobbit passar e, mesmo estando no mesmo buraco social que ela, nunca ofereceu conforto algum, muito pelo contrário!" A S. estava levando aquela briga tão a sério que eu estava com medo de aquelas duas caírem no pau a qualquer momento. E, estranhamente, eu me senti confortável por tê-la ao meu lado, mais do que isso, me senti feliz por ela estar lá para a minha namorada, que estava visivelmente abalada com o que estava acontecendo ali. Bem, isso até ela me olhar com seus grandes olhos castanhos como se estivesse procurando por algo. Se eu sabia o que era? Não fazia a menor idéia e isso estava escrito em minha testa porque logo depois ela me cerrou os olhos.

"Ah sim, você está tomando o lugar da Quinn e defendendo a Rachel, não é, Santana? Porque, de onde eu venho, são, nesse caso, _as __namoradas_ que fazem isso, não as amigas delas." Certamente aquilo trouxe os olhos de todos para mim e eu estava ligeiramente perdida. Só não tanto quanto vi o olhar indagador da S. que se fixou em mim depois de percorrer toda a sala procurando eu sabia bem quem. Droga! A Katie estava com a cretina sabe Deus em qual dimensão e eu tinha deixado ela fazer isso. Cacete! Me joguei em uma corrida para fora daquela sala e atrás daquelas duas meninas que só ferravam a minha vida. A Rach não ia me perdoar se eu deixasse alguma coisa acontecer com sua melhor amiga.

"Quinn!" Minha namorada gritando me fez virar e quase tropeçar nos meus pés. Não sei se foi a melhor decisão, se pensar agora, porque sua expressão estava ligeiramente decepcionada e... Diabo! Isso me fazia sentir-me exatamente como o Finn e era a única coisa que ela não precisava. Que aquela menina se mantenha inteira por mais dois minutos, eu não estou no mundo pra perder minha namorada por causa dos seus sentimentos nobres de mártir.

Isso foi o que me fez entrar em outra corrida, agora em direção contrária, e agarrar minha namorada, beijando-a como se não houvesse amanhã. Tudo bem, eu beijei sozinha a princípio, mas ela entrou no clima logo depois (sorte minha, não sei o que faria caso ela não tivesse entrado) e me afastei sorrindo culpada e beijando sua testa.

"Broadway, eu preciso ir..." Sussurrei em sua boca e beijei-a mais uma vez, mais leve e delicadamente que na vez anterior. Antes que ela abrisse os olhos, me aproximei de seu ouvido e suspirei. "Eu te amo e não estou te abandonando, Rach, mas eu realmente preciso ir..." Qualquer pessoa que veja isso vai me chamar de louca, ou imbecil, ou estúpida, ou burra, afinal, que pessoa estaria preocupada com o bem estar da menina que beijou sua namorada pela primeira vez? Isso tinha que ser eu, ora essas! Bom, é, vendo por esse lado... Balancei a cabeça, a menina precisava de mim e ela era importante pra minha garota então... Ônus e bônus de passar a se importar com os outros. Que seja, eu precisava ir. Depois de ver em seus olhos que ela tinha entendido que aquilo não era um desamparo da minha parte, assenti com a cabeça e voltei a correr pra fora daquela sala. Maldita gente macumbeira dos diabos!

...

As duas irmãs seguiram para o estacionamento e, diferente do usual, o encontro era puxado pela irmã mais nova. Seguida pela morena, Stacey não fazia a menor idéia do que iria dizer, começaria com 'desculpa por ter te matado'? Ou talvez 'como estava o tempo em Cleveland?'? De uma coisa ela sabia, um 'eu estou com saudades' era risível e desnecessário naquela situação. Por que não existiam manuais para lidar com pessoas que já matou? Tudo seria tão mais simples... Bem, isso era explicado porque as pessoas, sim, matavam as outras. Qualquer um que tenha televisão sabe bem disso, mas nesse caso especial, ela também sabia que ninguém ressuscitava assim, num piscar de olhos. O que deu-lhe uma ótima idéia, ao invés de desculpas, perguntas sobre o clima e falar de saudades, ela bem que poderia questionar a irmã sobre sua nova vida como mediadora. Ora essas, isso era perfeito! Ela não matou a sua irmã mais velha, não foi exatamente assim, simplesmente mostrou-lhe uma nova e melhor e mais excitante vida. Claro! Quem não gostaria disso? Certo, ela não perguntou e teve o negócio do afogamento também, mas foram detalhes mal calculados, ela não podia saber de tudo que poderia acontecer de errado e...

"O que você quer, Stacey?" Katie interrompeu o debate interno de sua irmã e fez com que ela se virasse para encará-la. Se o olhar em seu rosto quisesse dizer algo, seria 'não mexa comigo hoje, não mais do que já mexeu' e essa expressão sozinha fez com que a caçula largasse seu discurso sobre vida nova, vida após a morte, afogamento... Realmente, ela tinha estragado tudo e soube disso no momento em que a mais velha se aproximou dela. A postura que um dia lhe protegia e guardava, naquele momento arrepiava cada pêlo de seu corpo e assustava-a até os ossos. Ao sentir a mão que um dia lhe afagou segurar seu braço, ela voltou ao tempo real e abaixou a cabeça.

"Katie, me desculpe..." Talvez a morena quisesse acreditar, ou talvez ela tenha até se esforçado, mas aquilo não era o suficiente. Não depois do que tinha passado nas mãos de sua própria irmã mais nova.

"Desculpá-la por?" Sua pergunta saiu rosnada ao ver os olhos de sua irmã tão vulneráveis nos seus e acabou soltando-a como se sua mão estivesse pegando fogo. A menina pulou de susto, mas recuperou seu balanço.

"Você sabe, Kay..." Foi a resposta embaraçada da mais jovem no primeiro encontro entre as irmãs desde o fatídico dia. Ela tentou contato, isso era verdade, foram milhares de ligações diretamente para o correio de voz, centenas de mensagens enviadas e ignoradas e dezenas de cartas sem resposta. Até que ela descobriu que sua irmã tinha mudado de número e não se dignou a informá-la. Bem, aquilo doeu, verdade seja dita, mas ela não podia julgar a menina, se todos falam que quase vivenciar a morte opera diferenças na vida das pessoas, o que dizer sobre a morte em si?

"O que você está fazendo com as ações do pai?" Certo, a ruiva não estava esperando por aquela pergunta e nem por sua irmã ter se sentado em um dos paralelepípedos do estacionamento. Não esperava pelo cigarro também, coisa que sua irmã era certinha demais para fazer em qualquer ocasião, só quando estava numa reviravolta de nervos. Aquilo era culpa dela. Como tudo que se sucedeu na vida daquela menina.

"Hã?" Foi um instinto, mais um dos seus impulsos.

"Você anda brincando com as ações da empresa e elas estão em baixa. Eu quero saber por qual motivo, Stacey." Ela ouviu como se aquela fosse a verdade mais absoluta do mundo e isso a deixou pra lá de surpresa. Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo?

"Eu senti sua falta e sabia que era você quem cuidava das ações." Sua resposta só foi ouvida porque foi dita enquanto se sentava ao lado de sua irmã mais velha. E aceitava o cigarro que não lhe foi exatamente oferecido, mas descansava entre as duas.

"E por que isso?" Katie perguntou sem olhá-la.

"Realmente? Você não atendeu minhas ligações, nem respondeu meus emails, cartas e mensagens e eu só queria saber como estava. Se você ainda se importava..." Stacey disse tragando e olhando para baixo.

"Você pode me julgar por isso?"

"Não, ninguém pode." A mais velha soltou a respiração em um sinal de que estava visivelmente cansada daquilo tudo. E, no fundo, no fundo, ela talvez quisesse ficar de bem com sua irmã. "E eu sinto muito, Kay." Ao ouvir o apelido dado pela mesma menina, a morena tremeu. Não, não seria simples perdoar sua irmã, isso se fosse possível...

"Sente muito por?" Aquela era sua irmã de sempre. Embora mais fria e distante, era fácil identificar o modo que ela gostava de resolver as coisas, sempre indo mais fundo do que qualquer pessoa iria. Metáfora escrota pra alguém que foi assassinada há 700m de profundidade num oceano, mas a vida era uma piada sem graça mesmo.

"Pelo que eu te fiz... Você sabe..." Envergonhada foi a resposta tanto quanto a pessoa.

"O que você me fez se nem consegue me dizer o que foi?" Não foi raivoso e nem com receio, apenas mais uma curiosidade.

"Bem, eu te ajudei a fazer a transição de uma vida comum para a vida de mediadora..." Ela não iria assumir um assassinato. Não por covardia, já que qualquer pessoa pode provar que ela não tinha medo de nada, mas por simplesmente não pensar na situação como sendo um crime e não se ver como uma criminosa. Ela só precisava de alguém e queria testar uma tese, não deixaria sua irmã em outro mundo por nada que fosse...

"Não, Stacey, você me matou. Sejamos sinceras e diretas aqui." Pela primeira vez na conversa, Katie olhou nos olhos de sua irmã caçula. Esse simples movimento fez a menina mais nova engolir em seco e quase se engasgar com o cigarro. Se ela não estivesse tão ocupada se sentindo um lixo, teria visto uma Quinn Fabray revoltada se aproximar, de punhos cerrados e com uma expressão de nenhum amigo. Mas ela não viu, sua vergonha era maior que seu senso de preservação. Azar o dela.

...

"Bom, crianças, deu nossa hora já. Sim, eu sei que passou rápido, mas tivemos um tempo prestativo, não é? Temos mais dois membros no Glee Club e talvez a Katie também possa entrar..." Revirei os olhos praquela múmia. Ou esse homem era surdo ou era retardado. Qual foi a parte de 'a Katie está na faculdade' que ele não ouviu? Ah sim, mas logo me lembrei que sua desgostosa presença estava apenas marcando espaço naquele lugar. Ele, no mínimo, estava jogando cruzadinha ou alisando o arbusto silvestre que cultiva em cima de seu pescoço. Ay Dios mio, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Virei-me e voltei a situação, não entendi nada quando Fabray saiu correndo de volta para o armário. Sério, ela beijou o hobbit no meio dos corredores, falou com o perdedor do Jewfro que elas estavam namorando, fez aquela vergonha sem limites que ela gosta de chamar de serenata (que é pra não se sentir tão bagaceira) e agora, quando a Whoopi Goldberg estava exigindo que ela tomasse uma posição na vida, ela corria? Qual é a porra do problema desse povo? Olhei para sua meia mulher e vi que ela também não sabia de nada. Depois olhei para sua criada que usava sua já conhecida expressão de 'eu não sei o que fazer'. Só por isso, eu percebi que a garota interrompida também nada sabia. Bem, isso fazia de nós um trio. Até que olhei para o lado, buscando minha promotora, mas ela não estava em lugar algum daquela sala. Nem ela e nem a flambada puta de esquina. Ora, ora, o que estava havendo ali? Quando foi que a ardilosa vagabunda menstruada tinha desaparecido?

"Então é do lado da Santana que vocês dois vão ficar? É isso mesmo?" Aretha gritou exigindo um pouco de 'r-e-s-p-e-c-t' naquele programa de quinta categoria que tinha virado a minha quarta-feira. Mas eu realmente estava com a cabeça em outro lugar, onde será que a Katie tinha sumido com seu dragão de komodo? E o que a Quinn tinha a ver com isso? Por que ela sumiu?

"Não é assim, Cedes, nós somos todos um grupo e cuidamos uns dos outros, por isso precisamos ficar juntos e nos proteger. O que aconteceu com a Santana é o que sempre quisemos, que ela ficasse do nosso lado..." Nossa senhora! Eu estou pagando meus pecados com Celine falando mais que advogado de porta de cadeia. Cruzes! Pela felicidade da minha audição, ele fechou a matraca e pude respirar aliviada, minhas orelhas não tinham caído no chão e começado a pegar fogo. Só que, claro, para completar meu revés, Berry lançou-se nessa disputa pelo troféu de língua de trapo do ano.

"Cedes, nós nunca vamos te abandonar. O que o Kurt quis dizer é que agora estamos todos juntos. Eu estou feliz com a Quinn e a Santana é uma boa pessoa..." Eu me engasguei ao ouvir o hobbit me defendendo, fatalmente essa convivência com seus monólogos estava me ensurdecendo. Eu sabia que meu fim seria negro! "Eu sei que a Quinn não está aqui para concordar comigo, mas você há de convir que agora ela e a Santana, assim como a Katie estão do nosso lado e somos um time..." Não sei o que aconteceu ali e nem sei como, mas só posso dizer que no segundo que terminou seu discurso benevolente, Berry apenas me olhou e arregalou os olhos. E nisso foi quando me bateu a realização. Porra!

"Porra!" Gritei e corri atrás das poucas pernas de Berry.

"Santana, olha a linguagem!" Porcelana rechaçou, mas não tinha tempo de discutir com ele. Essas duas tinham que nos meter em problemas!

...

Fiz minha marcha de anos e anos como capitã das líderes de torcida e, por mais que eu não me preocupasse nem um pouco com minha discrição, a vadia não tinha me notado. Ótimo! Ainda contava com o elemento surpresa. Bem, surpresa foi como fiquei quando aquela asquerosa começou a se defender de seu crime imperdoável.

"Katie, não foi exatamente assim. Eu não te matei, não foi essa..." Não, a vaca não terminou seu discurso porque sua irmã ficou em pé em um pulo.

"Sabe, Stacey, eu passei esses anos todos tentando perdoá-la, juro. E foi difícil, foram anos a fio me recordando de tudo e tentando me esquecer do que passei naquela tarde e isso só pra você me apresentar aquele fantasma que guardava o seu quarto. E agora _eu_quero saber, Stacey, por quê?" Parei ao ouvir a voz fria da menina. Entre o bem e o mal, resolvi espiar. Caso a situação saia de controle, eu pularei nessa briga, mas ela tinha o direito de saber e disso sei eu e sei porque já vivi algo parecido com o filho da puta. Rangi os dentes, só a memória daquele homem me revoltava. Mas não jogaria fora meu verão todo fazendo terapia, ele não valia aquilo (muito embora a conta fosse dele e isso era algo que me reconfortou na época).

"Bom, Katie, eu te disse, foi por causa da..." A vigarista tentou se defender, em vão, obviamente, pessoas como ela não tinham defesa.

"Por causa da mediação, é isso?" Foi cuspido em sua cara safada. "Porque eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu ouvi essa explicação, Stacey. E, como você lembrou bem, em correios de voz, li em emails e em cartas. E não, elas não me ajudaram a te perdoar, _maninha_." O veneno presente naquela confissão mataria até a cobra mais peçonhenta em segundos. "Porque você não vivenciou uma morte lenta e agonizante debaixo d'água, quantos metros de profundidade eram?" Sua pergunta foi gritada e, pela primeira nesses dias, eu vi aquela menina centrada perder as estribeiras. Acho que ninguém é de ferro no final do dia, não é? "Quantos metros foram, Stacey, eu não ouvi?"

"Foram 700 metros, eu acho..." Muito mulher era ela, falando com o rabinho entre as pernas. Ah, quando eu socar sua cara... Aí sim isso vai ficar melhor.

"Ah sim, 700 metros..." Dito isso, a menina balançou a cabeça como se estivesse se convencendo do quão desalmada era aquela boneca de voodoo. "Então imagine, _maninha_, 700 metros abaixo enquanto você vai perdendo o fôlego. Puxando o ar e não conseguindo encontrar nada, absolutamente nada a não ser água. Imagine o desespero que você passaria. Imaginou? Não, né? Porque não foi você que passou por isso, que passou pela fase de sentir todos os seus órgãos parando pela falta de oxigenação no sangue, que sentiu a vista ficar turva e olhou pro lado procurando a pessoa que você protegeria, mas ela não estava ali. Não era você, sozinha e no meio de um oceano sem ar e sem conseguir se movimentar. Não foi você que sentiu a vida acabar e simplesmente abraçou a morte porque não tinha outra opção, não é mesmo? Não, claro que não! Você só queria que eu fosse mediadora, não é mesmo? Se eu renunciei aos meus sonhos e à minha vida e morri porque desisti de lutar para subir e para prender a respiração é minha culpa! Pois saiba você, Stacey, que naquele dia eu desisti de tudo, da minha bolsa em medicina na Inglaterra, do meu namoro com a Mischa e principalmente de você. Eu desisti de você lá e, se algo ficou com o que eu era no fundo daquele oceano, foi você. Então não venha com mediação pra cima de mim porque não me interessa. Você me matou e o pior, me deixou morrer e eu nunca, nunca teria deixado isso te acontecer, nem que tivesse que dar a minha vida pra ter te mantido viva!" Confesso que ao final daquele discurso eu estava chorando de raiva. Não conseguia imaginar tudo o que aquela menina tinha passado, mas ouvindo, assim, tão objetivamente, me deu uma nova onda de fúria e ira, como se eu estivesse em ebulição. Com esse sentimento, me aproximei das duas.

"Eu sinto muito, Katie, não era pra..." Antes do final de sua desculpa desgraçada, eu soquei a sua cara e cheguei a vê-la bambeando para trás. Vagabunda! "Que porra!" Ao ouvir sua voz e ver que ela ainda conseguiu recuperar seu balanço, lancei outro soco e pude ouvi-la gemer de dor. Senti uma mão no meu ombro e lembrei que a menina estava ali, tentando me acalmar. "Ora essa, Quinn Fabray, você vai defender a ex da sua namoradinha?" Um sorriso miserável seguiu essa frase e meu punho cortando o ar e seu lábio foi a resposta de sua perguntinha medíocre.

"Quinn, por favor, para com isso." A morena me pediu e me virei para olhá-la com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Qual era o problema daquela menina? Tudo bem, ela não quer porrar a cara desclassificada da sua irmã por respeito à família, okay. Mas não me deixar bater naquela criminosa? Que diabos? Antes que pudesse dar voz a minha pergunta, alguma coisa me arremessou longe naquele estacionamento e voei em cima de um carro, batendo no vidro dianteiro. Diabo! Como isso doía. Foi aí que entendi o pedido da garota, sua preocupação não era com a cara lavada de sua irmã levar uns soquinhos merecidos, mas pelo fatos de que sua trupe morta estava por lá. Bem, isso ficaria no mínimo interessante.

Eu deveria ter previsto que aquilo não ficaria bom pra mim, afinal, eu não podia vê-los então eram quatro contra duas. Desses quatro, só uma era visível e batível então vocês podem se colocar em meu lugar. Não posso reclamar da Katie, não mesmo, ela estava batendo como o Jackie Chan e tentava tomar contar de todos ao mesmo tempo, só que nós ainda estávamos em menor número. Levantei-me para ajudá-la e eu não sei, mas com certeza era pra ter pensado que ninguém se levanta com tanta facilidade. Só que isso foi algo que só me veio em mente quando senti uma brisa no meu rosto e mão me erguendo pelo colarinho e batendo com minhas costas no carro (e isso doía pra porra). Numa tentativa desesperada, eu chutei o que quer que estivesse me segurando e funcionou. Eu caí ajoelhada no chão e, ao invés de levantar os olhos como qualquer pessoa faria na minha situação, eu fechei-os e me inclinei ao sentir a mesma brisa anterior e abaixei a cabeça. Pois bem, se eu ainda tenho uma cabeça em cima do pescoço, isso se deve a esse fato porque o soco que o morto lançou afundou e destruiu a lataria do carro e explodiu o resto dos vidros. Deus é mais! Levantei-me novamente, chutei o ar (não faço idéia do quão imbecil eu devo estar parecendo, mas é questão de vida ou morte, vida contra morte, ou sei lá qual seria a combinação mais mórbida nesse caso) e pulei para a direita (sim, Daniel San, eu sou melhor que você). Minha alegria durou tão pouco quanto o meu equilíbrio. Da próxima vez, eu preciso pesquisar isso porque se eu soubesse que um desses fantasmas era canhoto, bem, eu teria pulado pra esquerda, mas como essa informação nunca me foi dada, só senti uma brisa me fazendo atravessar o capô do carro e me arremessando para o outro lado.

...

Corri por toda a escola e fui parar no estacionamento, procurando o carro de Santana ou da Katie para saber se ela e minha namorada ainda estavam na escola. E não só elas estavam, como tinham se metido em uma briga alucinante com a galinha e seus imprestáveis mortos. Diabos! Por que as pessoas não podem descansar em paz? Não é possível que a paz da vida eterna seja pior que ficar azucrinando pessoas por aí. Qual era o problema deles? Será que não tinha tevê à cabo do outro lado? Droga! Saí de minha análise ao ver minha namorada voando por cima do capô do carro de algum desconhecido e corri até ela. Cheguei antes que a piranha Megan Fox machucasse-a ainda mais e soquei sua cara promíscua.

"Ay, Dios mio! Que diabo! Q., como você está?" Santana me seguiu correndo ao ter o mesmo pensamento que eu e imaginar as nossas garotas em um quebra-pau com aquela ruiva sem sal e nem açúcar. Claro que eu deveria saber que aquela safada não era justa e chamaria seus escravos para ajudá-la. Covarde! Antes que pudesse chegar até ela e ensinar-lhe umas lições, Megan Fox se levantou e me chutou o estômago. Dor. Muita dor. E a cachorra estava ainda mais forte do que antes e batendo melhor, isso eu poderia dizer por ter voado bons 5 metros e ter dado com as costas no pára-choque de um outro carro. Antes de abrir os olhos, um punho estava se aproximando do meu rosto e fiz a única coisa que poderia fazer num momento como esse (não, não era cantar) e bloqueei seu soco com meu antebraço. Sorte minha não tê-lo quebrado, mas posso apostar que ele ficará roxo. Gente do inferno atrapalhando meus planos para usar o meu tubinho preto no meu encontro com minha namorada.

"Há quanto tempo, nanica!" Ouvi ser cuspido de sua boca de lixo e puxei-a pelos cabelos, dando com sua cara envernizada naquele carro. A minha raiva foi tanta que não lembro quantas vezes eu soquei seu focinho ali, só sei que não parei nem ao ouvir pneus cantando e uma longa buzina apresentando um carro preto (desses de funerária. Será que vão levar os mortos?) e uns gritos apresentarem uma nova pessoa ao grupo.

"Stacey, vamos embora agora!" A voz era masculina e rouca e algum sino me tocou porque parecia bem familiar... Quem seria esse Romeu delinqüente? Antes de ter a resposta pra minha pergunta, a vaca correu em rumo ao carro e chamou seus seguranças, que tão logo se desmaterializaram. O que foi bom por ter nos poupado de uma briga pior e mais destruidora. E ruim ao mesmo tempo porque, sem a cadela dois ali com seu pico em minhas mãos, eu acabei dando uma mãozada no carro e gritei de dor. Aquilo doeu pra burro! Ignorando a dor em minha mão (que a essa hora acredito que nunca mais ficará boa, já que mal consegue melhorar um pouco e já tenho que usá-la e bater nesses insistentes), fui atrás de minha namora para ver como ela estava. Paramos as quatro nos olhando e antes que pudesse perguntar se ela tinha se machucado, fui abraçada pela cintura e girada no ar como uma criança. Sorri ao me deparar com a familiaridade daquela situação, eu nunca me cansaria disso, nem se passássemos o resto da eternidade coladas.

"Katie, Quinn, Rach! Como vocês estão?" Noah gritou correndo e se aproximando da gente, mas eu ainda estava no ar e agarrando a minha loira mais que apertado (eu estava preocupada com seu bem estar, ora essas).

"Bem, a Q. e o hobbit estão agarradas, acha mesmo que elas estão mal?" Obviamente essa foi a resposta de Santana e me afastei um pouco da minha loira para olhá-la. Nossa, eu já estava morrendo de saudades dela. Como eu pude viver tanto tempo sem essa menina?

"Como você está, baby?" Perguntei beijando todo o seu rosto e acariciando-a para ver se encontrava alguma marca, algum machucado ou algo que fosse. E porque eu não conseguia passar tempo que fosse sem colocar as mãos nela. Minha loira apenas me sorriu e deu de ombros, fazendo pose de superior.

"Estou bem, baby, para alguém que não sabia no que estava batendo, posso dizer que me saí bem." Concordei rapidamente e várias vezes com a cabeça, ela definitivamente tinha se saído muito bem se contarmos com o fato de ela não enxergar esses karmas mortos. Ela simplesmente me sorriu e me abraçou mais apertado. "Estava com saudades."

"Eu também..." Sussurrei em seu ouvido e senti que ela respirou fundo, o que me fez sorrir comigo e fazer minha dancinha interna de vitória. "Agora eu tenho que dividir a minha heroína com o mundo todo nessa sua luta contra o crime." Seu sorriso foi tão maravilhoso que não pude deixar de beijá-la leve. Coisa que fez com que Santana, sem deixar de cuidar da mão da Katie, murmurasse um:

"Nojentas!"

...

"O que vamos fazer?" A mucama perguntou do nada, olhando essa sapatice toda e simplesmente encarei-o. Como assim 'o que vamos fazer?'? Vamos embora, ora essas!

"Vamos embora." Q. respondeu e assenti com a cabeça pra ela. Não era como se tivéssemos outra opção (ou será que essa safada operada quer passar mais tempo do que deve na escola? Bem, ele realmente precisa, pra ver se arruma um cérebro ou algo pra ocupar sua desmiolada cabeça de ovo, mas eu tenho certeza de que ela não iria ficar ali, nem nas aulas essa ardilosa aparecia) e eu aposto que a loira tinha lido minha mente.

"Não sobre isso, sobre a Stacey e os fantasmas..." A feminina feminista tentou fechar seu ponto de vista socando a masoquista piranha avermelhada e sua trupe infernal no meio daquela conversa. E só de ouvir o nome daquela desmilinguida me brotava uma raiva que um dia ainda me deixará verde.

"Vamos pra casa." Katie ignorou a ignorante escrava sexual de Berry e respondeu. Foi quando virei-me para observá-la de verdade. Sua expressão estava entre fechada e interessada e isso lhe dava um ar de mistério que destruía o meu autocontrole, coisa que ela não percebeu (e o meu azar não é assim tão grande...), talvez por estar pensativa demais ou coisa que o valha. As duas caminhoneiras estavam no cio e se agarravam do meu lado com frases de efeito que usam em seus instrumentos de trabalho (os caminhões), do tipo: 'meu amor, eu achei que fosse perdê-la.'. Seguida por um suspiro e revirei os olhos pro hobbit, claro que esse drama seria interpretado por ela, obviamente. Mas a resposta da Fabray fez meus olhos revirarem mais do que o movimento de translação desse planeta escroto, ou sei lá o que seja. Foi algo como 'você não precisa se preocupar, minha vida, eu não vou abandoná-la nunca, nem caso a morte me leve. Somos eternas, lembra?' Realmente o romantismo da Quinn ultrapassa as barreiras da noção, do bom senso e do agradável porque, vamos lá, ela acabou de dizer que nem depois de morta vai dar paz àquela criança envelhecida que era sua namorada. E o pior! Seu enfeite de geladeira ainda concordou, sorriu e agarrou seu pescoço como se essa fosse a coisa mais romântica dita pelo homem (ou mulher. Se bem que não exatamente... pelo sapatão, que seja!) desde a criação do mundo. Alguém ensine a esses dois pares de chuteiras 44 que o nome disso é morbidez, romantismo é outra coisa... "Santana, tudo bem?" A morena miss universo me interrompeu de mais análises sobre esse casal folclórico e me virei pra ela, que estava visivelmente preocupada. Apenas assenti com a cabeça para tranqüilizá-la e, quando ela ameaçou se virar, segurei seu braço para chamar sua atenção.

"E como _você_ está?" Perguntei seriamente e desafiando-a com os olhos a mentir para mim.

"Confusa." Uma bufada seguiu essa confissão e assim soube que ainda teríamos mais crimes seguindo em sua resposta. "Eu não entendo a Stacey, eu realmente não entendo como ela consegue ser assim... Tão..." Claro que ela não teria desculpas para descrever o ebó que é aquele espantalho queimado, até eu mesma me enrolo em como adjetivá-la. Por isso ajudei minha advogada a achar algo que representasse bem aquela sem vergonha.

"Galinha mestiça." Disse e só tive em resposta um balanço negativo de cabeça e seu sorriso doce e meigo (já disse que ela tem os dentes perfeitos? Pois bem...).

"Promíscua." Essa foi a Berry fofoqueira como uma apresentadora desses programas baixos e desclassificados da tarde que se meteu na conversa. Sua resposta foi outro 'não' feito com um balanço de cabeça.

"Puta." Fabray acompanhou seu homem e resolveu brincar. Em segundos, aquilo ali estava parecendo um desses programas que dá dinheiro aos miseráveis mais inúteis que passam o dia decorando nomes em dicionário. Foi uma chuva de 'vagabundas, prostitutas e piranhas' cortando o ar. Isso fui eu e, por conta da Fabray, entraram mais alguns 'biscate, arregaçada, depravada'. Pois no momento seguinte, quem quisesse algum tipo de mulher só tinha que se dar ao trabalho de esticar o braço e pegar uma porque ficou pela Berry nomear o resto das qualidades existentes naquela _hija__ de __la __puta_, então foram 'vadias, vacas, safadas e ordinárias' jogadas aos céus. Nem percebi quando é que aquela competição tinha se tornado tão séria, só sei que rebati com meu vocabulário, do qual tenho orgulho e gritei alguns 'rameira, cafetina e arrombada', coisa que fez Q. sair da briga (o que posso fazer se tenho muitos conhecimentos?) e o hobbit entrou solando com 'pistoleira, assanhada e buçaranha'. Que porra de palavra era essa?

"Isso." Katie falou e me virei tão depressa que quase quebrei o pescoço. Como assim 'isso'? Ora essas! O Oompa Loompa tinha acabado de inventar uma palavra e ainda assim ganhou essa merda? Cadê a justiça? Quem é que está contando aí? Rodei em meus pés e olhei para o sorriso cretino de Berry, que só faltava cantar 'we are the champions' naquele estacionamento. Cerrei os olhos para sua meia pessoa para que soubesse que ela não me ganharia assim tão fácil.

"Você nem sabe o que é 'buçaranha', ora essas! Como é que foi ela que acertou?" Perguntei enraivecida para a morena, isso era favoritismo descarado. Um grande roubo!

"O que é o quê? Que palavra horrorosa é essa? Do que vocês estão falando?" Sua expressão era de pura confusão e tenho certeza de que eu é que não estava mais entendendo nada.

"Ela estava concordando com o que eu disse." A aia se meteu na conversa do nada e até tinha me esquecido de sua existência. "Bem, vamos andando, está tarde." Dito isso, ele se marginalizou para o meu carro e se sentou no banco de trás.

"E o que foi que ele disse?" Eu e a smurfette perguntamos juntas. Afinal, eu duvido muito que aquela transviada saiba de algum adjetivo que não seja 'legal, maneiro e escroto'.

"Indecifrável." Q. respondeu nos esperando para irmos logo para o carro.

"O quê?" Exclamei surpresa. Como poderia ser isso?

"Mas como? Isso não tem nada a ver com o assunto... De onde ele tirou isso? E por que ele é quem está certo?" A chaveirinho correu com sua língua de trapo e lançou perguntas ao vento, assim como fez com sua sorte ao resolver se assumir para a escola toda e sair do armário com a Q.

Bem, a pergunta não teve resposta e não tinha mais a modelo ali para respondê-la. Não, o que nos tirou daquela discussão foi o ronco do motor da máquina dos sonhos dela. Ela tinha ido embora sozinha e nem esperou por mim ou se despediu. Vendo minha cara de poucos amigos, Q. apenas pegou a chave do meu carro que ela tinha roubado e saiu andando em direção a ele, me deixando para sofrer com sua metade desbocada de namorada. Entretanto, a única coisa que ela fez foi apoiar a mão no meu ombro e assentir com a cabeça.

"Ela estava aqui por sua causa, Santana, mas ela também precisa lidar com as coisas. Eu sei e também odeio isso, mas aquela bisca é irmã dela e por mais que nos doa..."

"Eu sei, Berry." Cortei aquela palestra sobre a dualidade dos seres humanos ou o que quer que fosse. "Mas dói um pouquinho." Sussurrei e seu ouvido fofoqueiro e tuberculoso, claro, ouviu. O que a fez balançar a cabeça em concordância novamente.

"Dói porque ela é importante. Mas tenha certeza de que você também significa tanto ou ainda mais pra ela. Ela estava aqui pra te proteger, só tente entender que nem sempre nós resolveríamos as coisas do mesmo modo, mas isso não nos torna mais ou menos certos." Bem, eu tive que concordar com aquilo, até que o hobbit não era tão mal.

Pensado isso e acho que essas duas estão mancomunando, senti meu celular vibrar no bolso traseiro da minha calça e peguei-o numa corrida. Era quem eu achava e queria que fosse mesmo e soltei a respiração quando percebi que ela conseguia digitar e dirigir sem quebrar a cara num poste (essa é uma qualidade indispensável se eu for mesmo pensar em ficar com ela. Não que eu esteja pensando, claro...).

**Sinto muito, eu só preciso pensar um pouco e não queria que brigássemos. Até mais tarde. XX Katie**

Claro que a meia bisbilhoteira iria ver a mensagem, isso é óbvio e estava estampado em seu sorriso de Coringa. Enxerida! Ignorei sua falta de semancol (mais uma vez. Alguém aí está contando?) e respondi a mensagem.

**Eu te entendo. Sinto muito por acabar te afastando... Nos falamos mais tarde e você pode comentar o que quiser da menina que vou ficar quieta. XX S.**

Agora só nos restava ir embora e resolver o resto das coisas em casa. Ou na casa de Berry, melhor dizendo. E foi exatamente isso que fizemos. Saltei para o lado da delinqüente e Berry se jogou no colo de sua loira e assanhada namorada. Ay Díos mio! Que o tempo passe depressa!

...

Chegamos em casa rapidamente porque soquei o pé no acelerador. Aquela viagem foi desagradável e mais do que silenciosa, ninguém falou o que fosse pelo caminho todo, cada um por seu motivo. Santana estava triste porque Katie tinha ido embora, isso estava escrito em sua testa. Puck estava quieto porque não conseguiu chegar a tempo de nos defender naquela luta de vida e morte. Não sei se isso era visível assim ou se eu é que tinha o hábito de observar as pessoas e acabei conhecendo ele um pouco mais. E a Rach também estava quieta. Ela estava no meu colo (e isso não é novidade nenhuma) e cochilava com a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto eu abraçava o seu corpo para dar-lhe suporte. É bom que ela descanse porque temos um encontro mais tarde e ela precisa estar preparada para dar um passeio. Meu Deus! Nosso encontro! Seria às sete da noite e o relógio do painel já marcava cinco e meia. Deus é mais... Bem, confesso que isso me fez acelerar mais ainda e chegamos à casa da minha namorada em tempo recorde.

Nos aprumamos para levantar e os dois saltaram do banco de trás assim que estacionei o carro da S. na garagem. Cortei a ignição, abri a porta e me aprumei para pegar minha namorada e levá-la no colo e foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

"Qual é o nome mesmo?" Puckerman me perguntou assim que bati a porta com o pé e parei atrás deles para esperar a porta abrir.

"Nome do quê?" Respondi sinceramente confusa. Não estava entendendo nada mesmo.

"Da cola que vocês usaram. Eu tô querendo passar na minha bicicleta e essa parece ser legal e colar mesmo." Revirei os olhos praquele animal.

"Isso porque elas ainda nem colaram o velcro, imagine depois..." Tossi e fiquei vermelha, tanto que minha morena se esticou um pouco no meu colo. Que gente desbocada e sem educação, cruzes! Deus me salve desse povo. Claro que o idiota riu e tive que fazer a única coisa que podia, rechaçá-la.

"Santana!" Falei por dentes trincados, tomando o cuidado para não acordar minha namorada. Tudo bem, ela iria despertar mais cedo ou mais tarde e teria que se arrumar também, nós não podíamos demorar muito porque o restaurante é do outro lado da cidade. Mas faria o possível para acordá-la só quando estivéssemos no quarto, onde eu poderia colocá-la na cama sem alarde nenhum. E, bem, se eu for sincera comigo, porque eu realmente estava sentindo falta do seu corpo nos meus braços. Enfim.

Brandon finalmente apareceu e abriu a porta para entrarmos.

"Oh! Aí estão vocês, como vão? Ah meu Deus! A Rach precisa ver como está o quarto dela, vamos lá!" Falou em uma corrida na soleira da porta mesmo e rosnei os dentes pra ele. Tanto trabalho pra não acordá-la e ele me chega gritando, ora essas! Pois ele conseguiu, minha namorada abriu os olhos e passou a mão neles (num gesto muito fofo) e me sorriu. Não sorri de volta porque já estava com meu usual sorriso apaixonado que sempre uso quando ela está por perto. "Ué, cadê a Katie? Ela não foi encontrar vocês?" Foi uma pergunta diretamente olhando para Santana de certa má vontade. Olhei para aquele homem e nos entreolhamos todos. O que aquela menina tinha ido fazer? "Bem, ela deve ter tido uma reunião, vamos! Entrem todos e vá ver o seu quarto, Rach, anda!" Dito isso, ele saiu da frente e abriu passagem para entramos.

"Quer descer, Rach?" Virei-me para minha namorada e perguntei. Sua resposta foi uma mordida no lábio um leve balanço negativo com a cabeça que me fez sorrir mais que político eleito. "Bem, então eu vou levá-la ao seu aposento, senhorita Berry." Disse sorrindo.

"Muito obrigada, senhorita Fabray." Foi sua resposta enquanto se arrumava em meu colo e abraçava o meu pescoço. Aquele trio veio logo atrás e pude ouvir o ex-padre suspirando algo.

"Elas não são fofas?"

"Não!" A resposta de Santana foi bastante alta e me fez revirar os olhos, o que quase nos levou a rolar as escadas, mas acordei e me estabeleci a tempo. Parei no meio do corredor e o homem entrou em uma corrida e se estacionou entre mim e a porta.

"Então, estão todos preparados?" Meu Deus! Como esse povo consegue ser tão dramático? "Rach?" Perguntou olhando minha garota.

"Estou pronta, Brandon, pode abrir a porta." Claro que ele não deixaria barato e iria fazer um suspense desnecessário. Isso era um fato, mas eu nunca pensei que fosse ouvir um 'tchananã' num caso como esse. Enfim, foi o que aconteceu. Minha namorada pulou do meu colo e correu para o quarto e Santana e Puck suspiravam atrás de mim.

"Eu realmente preciso ver isso?" Foi sua desgostosa pergunta.

"A gente está aqui, né? Fazer o quê?" Puckerman deu de ombros e só pude ouvir os gritos de surpresa e excitação da minha diva. Isso até ela me puxar pelo braço para dentro do quarto.

"Quinn, meu amor! O quarto não está lindo?" Só pude balançar a cabeça e sorrir para a sua expressão que era um retrato da felicidade.

"Bem, Rach, eu sei que você gostaria de um rosa, mas conversei com a Katie e nós achamos melhor esse amarelo leve porque deixa o clima mais ameno e nos passa tranqüilidade." Brandon explicou e, muito embora minha diva estivesse concordando com a cabeça, eu tinha certeza de que ela não estava ouvindo absolutamente nada. É, o quarto estava realmente lindo e tinha muito bom gosto. "Me deu um trabalhão para arrumá-lo." O homem continuou a explicação.

Bom, o quarto estava todo amarelo claro e tinha os móveis em madeira escura, tabaco, não sei. A cama era baixa e mais perto do chão. Tudo estava combinando e tinham alguns quadros e as prateleiras eram novas e tinham a mesma cor das madeiras da mesa do computador e da cama. Realmente estava tudo de muito bom gosto. E minha garota rodopiava no meio do quarto se sentindo a Anastácia. Até me olhar e correr na direção do Brandon, se jogando em cima dele num abraço e agradecendo. Assim eles ficaram e me sentei na cama nova. Puck e S. murmuravam algo e saíram e homem só deu um beijo na testa dela e se afastou, seguindo o rumo para fora dali.

"O que achou, baby?" Rach perguntou se sentando no meu colo com uma perna de cada lado da minha cintura, passando a mão no meu crucifixo e me sorrindo meio leve e meio torto (não sei definir exatamente como era aquele sorriso em especial, um inocência que passava certa safadeza? Que seja!).

"Ficou lindo, Broadway, lindo mesmo." Disse sincera e passei a mão em seu rosto. Coisa que a fez sorrir e colar todo o seu corpo no meu, indo para frente.

"Que bom que gostou, você vai passar bastante tempo aqui." Bem, se o seu sorriso indecifrável ou se a entonação da sua voz não desse bandeira do fato de que ela estava ali, tentando me seduzir (como se ela realmente precisasse disso), o fato de seus dedos estarem agora passando levemente pela manga da minha camisa diriam isso.

"Ah vou, é?" Perguntei baixo quando achei minha voz. Se eu estava nervosa? Imagina... Na verdade, eu estava por todos os lados e tremendo enquanto tentava passar a única coisa que não estava sentindo: certeza. Não com relação aos meus sentimentos por ela, já que isso era algo absoluto na minha vida, nem duvidava do meu desejo por ela (também pudera! Qualquer pessoa que me visse tremendo, respirando fundo e com o rosto avermelhado pelo calor e quantidade de sangue que correram pelo meu corpo como se alguém tivesse ligado um botão saberia desse fato), mas nós nem tínhamos tido o nosso primeiro encontro ainda e...

"Vai sim..." Seus sussurros nos meus ouvidos e seus beijos no meu pescoço me desnortearam por um minuto, confesso. Ainda mais contando com as sensações que isso provocava no meu corpo. As coisas que ela provocava em mim... E eu quase (juro que foi quase mesmo, não podia me dar a esse luxo nesse momento, se é que me entendem) me rendi a essas sensações. Isso se não fosse pelo nosso encontro que começaria... Virei um pouco o rosto para ver as horas no relógio, um movimento erradíssimo já que ela foi descendo beijos pelo meu pescoço e, antes que eu me desse por mim, estava suspirando e de olhos fechados. "O que foi, baby, quer que eu vá mais devagar que isso? Ou não achou a cama confortável?" Uma lambida na minha orelha fechou esse sussurro em meu ouvido e eu acabei de olhos fechados e mordi o lábio para me calar. Claro que conforto era a última coisa que eu tinha em mente, eu poderia tomá-la até numa tábua de pregos dessas que os indianos costumam se acomodar no meio da rua e ganhar dinheiro dos transeuntes. Bom, o fato é que talvez eu não tenha mordido a boca forte o suficiente, pois tenho quase certeza de que acabei gemendo no final ('Como Rachel Berry manda o seu autocontrole para o raio que o parta em um passo' deveria ser uma matéria da faculdade. Se bem que não, ela teria que mostrar isso a outras pessoas e eu _definitivamente _não deixaria ninguém se aproximar dela mais do que cinco metros, não enquanto eu estiver viva!). "Acho que isso é um 'não'..." Foi nesse momento em que abri os olhos para vê-la e me deparei com o despertador. Santo inferno! Só tínhamos pouco mais de uma hora para nos arrumarmos. "Quinn, o que houve? Você não me quer?" Só me dei conta de que a segurei pelos braços e afastei suas mãos de mim após ouvir essa pergunta. E vamos lá, que tipo de pergunta é essa?

"Rach, eu não te quero, eu _preciso_ de você, é diferente..." Eu deveria ter sabido que não estava num bom momento para suspirar e falar baixo, mas não soube. Não até ela me abrir seu sorriso de mais cedo, um misto de sexy, sensual e devorador. E isso, só isso!, fez o meu corpo todo estremecer e me deu uma onda de calor absurda. Coisa da qual ela se aproveitou.

"Porque eu estou aqui, Quinn, na sua frente e pronta pra te satisfazer..." Eu pergunto a vocês: o que eu faço? O que fazer quando a delícia que é a sua namorada está montada e rebolando no seu colo e choramingando coisas _desse_tipo? Claro, uma pessoa com autocontrole se afastaria e faria tudo como manda o roteiro (e esse é o problema, nosso relacionamento começou sem roteiro algum e não segue a menor regra que seja. E não digo isso só por sermos, bem, duas garotas apaixonadas. Não, tem toda uma sinopse trash que envolve mortos e raspadinhas e declarações e o que mais conte na bagagem. Então, não é uma dessas histórias de amor do tipo que as pessoas vão ao cinema e pagam para ver, definitivamente não é.). Me aproveitando dessa desculpa que usei para convencer o meu cérebro, eu fiz a única coisa que aposto que vocês fariam no meu lugar: segurei forte suas ancas e joguei-a na cama, deitando-me por cima dela (coisa que a fez gemer baixinho, mesmo mordendo o lábio e me orgulhei de mim), beijando sua boca como nunca. E quando eu digo 'nunca', é nunca mesmo, nem nosso primeiro beijo na praia foi assim tão animal. E ela correspondia com a mesma energia e intensidade e isso me fazia aumentar ainda mais a minha força a ponto de mordê-la com força a apertá-la e alisá-la e agarrar sua blusa quase a ponto de rasgá-la para que tirasse logo...

Mas bem, nosso romance não tem script e não é do século passado, okay, só que essa ainda é a minha vida. Azarada vida. Então vocês devem saber que isso não evoluiu. E não, não foi culpa da S. dessa vez. O culpado foi o meu maldito celular que tinha ligado o alarme (eu que o ativei, nem mesmo o meu destino conseguiria ser assim tão cruel a ponto de fazer isso por mim. Se bem que, não duvido de mais nada...) para me apressar caso eu tivesse tendo um ataque de pânico ou não achasse uma roupa ou...

"Não acredito... Isso só pode ser brincadeira!" Não esperava uma resposta boa, claro que não, mas vê-la bufando e rosnando de raiva me fez rir um pouquinho (não muito porque sei o que acabaria sobrando pra mim caso o fizesse) e me afastei dela, me ajoelhando e puxando-a para fazer o mesmo. "Isso é o seu celular, Quinn? Quem é a alma que está te ligando nesse momento? Porque se for a Santana, eu juro que desço só para falar umas poucas e boas sobre essa mania feia que ela tem de nos interromper." Sorri e beijei-a leve nos lábios.

"Não foi a Santana, Rach, é o despertador do meu celular..." Se um olhar matasse, eu não conseguiria nem dizer para o resto do mundo como ela me faz sentir e como gosto do fato de tê-la só para mim porque seu olhar me condenava e me incendiava viva com uma raiva velada.

"E por que _você_ligou o alarme do _seu_celular em um momento como esse, Quinn? Se importa em compartilhar?" Balancei a cabeça em negativa e corri para minha explicação.

"Eu liguei o alarme mais cedo hoje, baby, porque estava com medo de ter um ataque de pânico achando que você mudaria de idéia ou de não achar uma roupa digna o suficiente para andar contigo no nosso_primeiro_encontro que vai começar em uma hora." Eu fiz uma força desumana para não cair na gargalhada, juro. Caso duvidem, minhas bochechas doloridas e mordidas são a prova viva disso. Sua expressão de terror, assombro e culpa era impagável e antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que quer que fosse, seu braço me empurrou para o lado, me jogando na cama e ela saltou nos pés, virando-se apressada. Aproveitei para pegar meu telefone e desligar esse despertador desgraçado.

"Rápido, Quinn, vai se arrumar! Você não pode me ver até eu estar pronta..." Em sua usual corrida à lá Rachel Berry ela disse e fiz questão de interrompê-la. Ora essa, ela estava quase abusando de mim (não preciso dizer que era consensualmente porque sempre fui boa em mentir para mim mesma e velhos hábitos demoram a morrer) e agora agia como uma noiva no dia do casamento. Esse pensamento sozinho me fez sorrir como uma grande lua minguante.

"Calma, Rach, é só o nosso primeiro encontro, não o dia do nosso casamento." Sim, eu fiz de propósito e ria por dentro. Talvez por fora também já que braços cruzados, pés tamborilando no chão, a minha pose favorita de diva e um grande bico seguiram em resposta.

"Pois fique você sabendo, Quinn Fabray, que sem um primeiro encontro promissor não há casamentos. E eu faço questão do nosso primeiro encontro e ele não será na minha cama!" Começou como uma simples leitura, dessas que já me acostumei a ouvir, e terminou com um grito que atingiu uma nota fantástica. Uau! Que voz era a dela? Claro que sempre soube disso, mas em momentos como esse eu me surpreendia... Não que eu esteja amarrada ao ponto de ouvir alguém gritar comigo e parar para admirar o timbre, a suavidade e o alcance vocal dessa pessoa... Quero dizer, isso é normal, não é? Vamos lá! Ela é Rachel Berry e tem uma das melhores vozes que o mundo já ouviu. Não! Dane-se isso! Ela tem _a_melhor voz que já habitou essa terra de meu Deus. Saí de minha autonálise de sentimentos ao me deparar com uma carranca e um cenho fechado. Eu tenho que me policiar e parar de devanear desse jeito quando ela fica brava, não me fará bem.

"Bem, para alguém que estava disposta a me satisfazer há meio minuto, isso quer dizer algo..." Não, ela não gostou do meu tom de voz e nem do meu modo superior de falar e eu também não esperava isso. Não exatamente.

"Ande logo, Quinn Fabray, e saia desse quarto imediatamente. Vá se arrumar!" Foi sua ordem de xerife e confesso que fiquei meio sentida com isso, mas nem comentei coisa alguma. Não falei e nem foi preciso porque no segundo seguinte, suas mãos estavam no meu rosto e seus lábios me beijaram levemente. "Desculpa, baby, só estou empolgada e a culpa é sua!" Arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ela. Do que estava falando? "Ora essas, você brigou com todos os deuses pra nossa noite ser especial, não quero estragá-la..." Sim, ela sabia como me deixar sorrindo em um estralar de dedos e foi o que fez. "Além do mais, o quarto e a cama vão continuar aqui, nós ainda podemos fazer isso quando voltarmos..." Esse sussurro em minha boca me faria até penhorar a minha casa e concordei debilmente com a cabeça, não tinha escolha mesmo.

"Okay, okay. Eu vou me arrumar." Dito isso, ela me sorriu seu usual sorriso que não há dinheiro no mundo que compre e me beijou feliz, me abraçando pelo pescoço.

"Eu vou fazer a sua noite ser inesquecível, blondie." Arrepios. Muitos deles e em todo o meu corpo, tanto que me senti um porco-espinho pronto pro ataque e só fiz abraçá-la pela cintura e afundar meu rosto em seus cabelos, suspirando feliz. "Então vamos começar a primeira noite do resto da nossa vida!" Uma risada sua cortou o ar e concordei com a cabeça, levantando-me da cama e rumando para o outro quarto, rindo como ela. "Baby?" Sua chamada me fez virar e olhei-a com curiosidade, o que eu tinha feito agora? "Três beijos pra dar sorte, esqueceu?" Não sei se eu estava saltitando, mas tenho certeza de que se a S. visse isso, ela teria usado essa exata palavra. Enfim, cheguei perto dela e cumpri sua ordem com todo o prazer do mundo. Não cumpri a risco sua ordem porque não foram só três beijos, talvez tivesse sido o dobro, não sei. Só sei que só soltei minha diva quando recebi um tapa na bunda e ouvi um 'vamos rápido que não podemos nos atrasar, baby'. E nós não podíamos mesmo.

...

Não sei como as pessoas conseguem assistir televisão hoje em dia, nada prestava naquela palhaçada toda. Era uma baixaria atrás da outra, uma infelicidade geral. Filhos matando papagaios velhos e pais e tinha um número exorbitante de gente sendo estuprada que era ainda maior que a minha lista de pessoas com as quais dormi. E eu garanto que isso quer dizer algo, já que eu, Santana Lopez, sempre fui uma pessoa aberta à exploração do corpo alheio. Do modo que for, mesmo sendo trabalho escravo. Falando nisso, o castiçal cantante não estava por aqui, no mínimo deveria estar pintando as unhas. Nem ele e nem a saliente e torpe drag queen do gueto. Onde foi que essas almas penadas se meteram? Não que eu estivesse preocupada ou coisa do tipo, eu só precisava ocupar a mente que vagava para junto de uma certa morena fugitiva que estava sabe Deus onde e eu não mandaria mensagem e nem ligaria, não sou ciumenta. E esse povo desgraçado e sofredor da televisão não estava me ajudando em nada. Peguei o controle daquela desgraça, eu já estava na casa da Berry, não precisava ver mais sofrimento para saber que a vida era injusta, eu vivenciava um. E dane-se o mundo que pensa que sou egoísta. Desliguei aquela merda e rumei para a cozinha, precisava de algo para beber, nem que fosse o sangue de alguém. E tinha uma vítima na cozinha.

"Santana." A indefinida me disse bebericando algo, provavelmente hormônios femininos diluídos para sua transformação completa. Balancei a cabeça porque não tinha paciência para mais tricôs femininos e simplesmente abri a geladeira e peguei uma cerveja, sentando-me à mesa. "Tá preocupada com a Katie?" Claro que 'paz' é uma palavra que não existe no dicionário dessa gente e menos ainda no meu. Suspirei e só olhei com força em sua cara perdedora que só estava interessada em meu revés porque é uma tia cotinha de banco de esquina e adora um babado. A expressão vestida pela travestida era dura como sua cara de pau e só balancei a cabeça mais uma vez. Foi a vez daquela pessoa suspirar e se recostar no seu banco.

"Cadê o outro?" Não perguntei pelos mesmos motivos bisbilhoteiros dele, mas para me certificar de que não cruzaria com sua desagradável e comilona pessoa tão cedo. Isso até me lembrar de que eu estava na cozinha, aquela traça iria entrar a qualquer momento para roer alguma coisa. Vida sem sorte!

"Está no escritório estudando algo que nos ajude com isso tudo." Arqueei a sobrancelha. Aquela serviçal sendo útil em algo que não fosse causar náuseas com sua capacidade de comer como se não tivesse fundo era algo até risível, mas eu não estava no clima para rir. "Não fique assim, assustada, ele levou um lanchinho." Não sei se ele estava querendo brincar, ou se aquele cupim realmente estava cumprindo com seu destino na vida (o de tornar minha vida mais desgostosa), por isso só me mantive olhando sua cara depravada e palhaça ali. Vendo que não ri nem mesmo de sua falida pessoa, sacudiu sua cabeça de vento e continuou a me torturar. Ah, demais para beber em paz... "Bem, a Rach tem um videogame da hora, o que acha de jogarmos?" Bem, isso era uma proposta agradável. Isso caso eu ignore o fato de ter que jogar com ele, mas pelo menos não estaremos papeando como comadres e eu não terei tempo para pensar no que pode ter acontecido com a Katie e sua falta de bom senso. Dos males o menor, certo?

"Vamos lá." Disse e segui a sua apavorante figura de volta para sala, onde me sentei no sofá esperando que ele ajeitasse tudo, coisa que fez.

"E aí, quer jogar o quê? Futebol, guerra, corrida, luta? Se bem me lembro, você gosta de corridas, né?" É, eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando 'o que essa maravilha latina fez envolvida com essa criminosa disfarçada fugida do As Branquelas?'. Pois bem, um dia eu fui adolescente e já fiz sandices nessa vida, essa sendo uma delas. Nunca fui conhecida pelas atitudes mais sãs já vistas, afinal de contas. Mas voltando ao seu questionário (porque uma pessoa indefinida como aquela só poderia ter dúvidas em sua mente poluída), também não queria correr, estava com muita raiva, só não o suficiente para fugir. Não daquela vez e nem me perguntem o motivo porque não sei mesmo.

"Algum com sangue, lutas e mortes." Respondi e ele me balançou sua cabeça de prego e sorriu como o marginal que é. Bem, já que não posso dar uma de Sue Sylvester, que pelo menos eu meta a porrada em algum boneco escroto de videogame. Agarrei minha cerveja e virei-a enquanto a saliente travesti colocava aquele cd para termos uma carnificina alucinante naquele dia desagradável.

Bom, a safada me jogou o controle sem fio para brincarmos com a vida alheia como duas crianças sem o que fazer. Quando jogou seu corpo modificado e pecaminoso no sofá, olhei bem em sua cara perdedora e percebi que estava nervoso ou irritado com algo, ou estava com prisão de ventre, ainda não estou certa. Respirei fundo. Por que as pessoas tinham que ser tão insuportavelmente sentimentais? Mas, o mais importante ainda, por que eu estava me preocupando com isso? Maldita modelo que resolveu que eu deveria tentar ser uma pessoa melhor! Pro diabo com isso! Falando nisso, cadê essa menina? Argh! Desgraça. Voltei a pensar nela...

"Vamos lá, Santana!" A bagaceira me chamou e saí daquela fase emo e ridícula em que tinha me metido. Tudo culpa da Berry com sua bocarra cantante, sua metade de corpo e sua sede lésbica pela Q.! Se não fosse por isso, nunca teria me metido com esse povo esquizofrênico que não tem nada pra fazer da vida e gosta de assustar assombrações. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e bebi. "Tá tudo certo?" Sua cara efeminada e preocupada me fez balançar a cabeça. Absolutamente, estava tudo mais do que certo.

"Está tudo certo com você?" Perguntei num impulso que preciso aprender a controlar, aquilo não estava bom e nem ficaria. E eu iria perceber isso em pouco tempo...

"Não. Eu sempre gosto de quem não presta." Falou numa voz baixa e quase senti pena de sua miserável pessoa, mas estava ocupada demais engasgando com a cerveja e tossindo como um cachorro velho com câncer. "Eu sei que a Stacey não presta e tudo mais..."

"Ela não vale o chão que pisa e todo mundo sabe disso." Interrompi antes que ele passasse a defender seu amor além da vida porque, venhamos e convenhamos, eu estava para bater em sua princesa de Bagdá e quebrar a cabeça oca e depilada dessa biscate marginalizada.

"Eu sei. Eu sei de tudo que ela fez e não tem nem explicação pra isso. Sei de tudo isso, Santana, mas eu acho que ainda gosto dela e não deveria. Não depois do que ela fez." O nome da música é Bad Romance e a mulher de malandro estava prestes a abrir o berreiro do meu lado. E eu só me pergunto, quando foi que eu me tornei o Dr. Phil? Que vida sem sorte era a minha!

"Bem, eu sempre sou a parte que não presta nos relacionamentos, então..." Por que eu estava falando aquilo? Sabe Deus. Ou talvez nem Ele sabia mesmo.

"Mas a Britt e a Katie..." Pronto, já deu!

"Melhor jogarmos isso." Não, eu não estava no clima de discutir a gravidez da Brittany com o cadeirante e menos ainda da modelo que pegou seu possante e sumiu na poeira. Isso eu não podia fazer, mas jogar aquela merda, eu podia. Acho que pela minha cara de poucos amigos, ele percebeu que aquele assunto tinha morrido ali e ligou aquele jogo. Bom mesmo.

Bem, e assim começamos a jogar. Ou eu comecei a quebrar aquela manete, como quiserem e preferirem. Isso tudo até a campinha tocar. E eu confesso que gelei minha espinha, só um pouquinho. Não de medo ou coisa alguma, mas por estar esperando uma certa pessoa em especial. E confesso também que fui andando rápido até a porta (eu não corri ou voei, só dei passos grandes e largos) para saber como estava aquela pessoa. Só que não era quem eu queria ver...

"Santana? Você por aqui?" O tom de voz preocupado e a pessoa estendida ali me fizeram desconfiar dos astros. Quando a minha semana ficou mais louca que uma série de comédia baixa e de quinta categoria? A devassa atrás de mim veio andando e só lhe dei uma olhada forte. "Eu posso entrar?" Ao ouvir aquela voz, a nova drag da corrida de RuPaul saiu queimando largada e desapareceu evanesceu no ar daquela casa enquanto eu me afastava da porta para dar passagem. "Isso é uma cerveja? Mas amanhã vocês ainda terão aula, não?" Ay Dios mio! Ainda teria que bater papo. Abaixei a cabeça e não foi por vergonha, mas não sabia o que dizer, só isso. "O que acha de jantarmos juntos, todos nós?" Claro que ficaria ainda melhor, simplesmente maravilhosa semana a minha. E não quero nem ver quando as duas bicos largos virem a nossa nova companhia.

...

Consegui terminar de me arrumar em tempo. Ou melhor, antes do tempo porque se eu conheço algo da minha namorada, é que ela odeia atrasos, tanto quanto ama discursos. Então, um banho de quinze minutos, mais quinze me maquiando e outros quinze me vestindo (e posso dizer que estava até que atraente). Não fiz o cabelo porque minha diva preferia ele meio bagunçado e ao natural, o que me deu mais quinze minutos para esperá-la antes de buscá-la em seu quarto. Bom, eu estava no quarto de hóspedes que era ao lado do dela, desse modo, eu chegaria até a sua porta em 30 segundos ou menos. Sendo assim, a cada minuto, eu daria pelo menos duas voltas e em quinze minutos, eu já teria dado trinta voltas ou mais. Se contarmos o estado de nervos em que eu estava, eu daria pelo menos oito voltas por minuto. E isso tudo daria... Cento e vinte voltas? Talvez mais, já que minhas mãos estavam suando e eu estava tendo um ataque e hiperventilando. Droga! Provavelmente eu iria suar e isso seria um adeus para minha maquiagem. O que eu posso fazer em quinze minutos? Okay, eu posso descer e jogar conversa fora com Puck e a S., talvez até com o mastigador. Certo, era a melhor das opções mesmo e eu não me cansaria tanto e nem teria uma parada cardiorrespiratória. É isso mesmo que iria fazer.

Decidida, saí do quarto e rumei para a escada, até que notei uma voz estranhamente conhecida e vi Puck correndo como o Forrest Gump para dentro do banheiro. O que estava acontecendo ali? Revirei os olhos, eu _definitivamente_ não queria saber o que ele queria com tanta pressa entrando naquele banheiro. Talvez estivesse bêbado e passando mal, vai saber. Respirei fundo e desci as escadas. A cena que encontrei quando cheguei ao primeiro andar seria risível se não tivesse me paralisado como um dois de paus no meio da sala de estar.

"Quinnie!" Jesus, Maria e José! O que estava acontecendo ali? Santana estava sentada como uma mocinha, com as mãos no colo e os olhos abaixados e olhando para suas mãos, com sua cerveja esquecida ao lado do sofá. Olhei para onde vinha a voz e recebi um grande e branco sorriso em minha direção. "Trouxe uma torta de brócolis para jantarmos, você comentou comigo que a Rachel era vegana e eu não queria que vocês passassem fome, sabe-se lá quem anda cozinhando por aqui, não é mesmo?" Uma risada seguiu essa frase e eu deveria estar tão gelada quanto os mortos amigos daquela promíscua. Sério, por que eu? Por que hoje? "O que foi, meu amor, não vai dar um abraço na sua mãe?" Ao ouvir aquilo, despertei de meu transe. Não, não era o meu pior pesadelo. Era uma armadilha dos astros para me açoitar e me fazer pagar pelos anos de pulso de ferro no McKinley, pela Beth e pelo que fiz com todos os meus ex-namorados.

"Mãe?" Foi o que consegui pronunciar quando encontrei minha voz e me vi sendo agarrada num abraço de urso.

"Ah, meu bebê, senti tanto a sua falta." Depois de um beijo no rosto, ela se afastou e eu estava corada e vermelha, fatalmente sim. Concordei debilmente com a cabeça e ela se afastou para me olhar. "Nossa, está tão linda, meu amor!" Não era mentira, eu estava vestindo uma calça colada de couro e preta, botas de cano alto e salto também pretas e uma blusa de mangas compridas e tecido fino dobrada até o cotovelo e troquei meu crucifixo pequeno de ouro por um grande de prata que fazia par com umas pulseiras de couro que estava usando na mão direita. Sim, eu estava toda de preto e se a S. não estivesse muito ocupada desejando morrer, fatalmente entraria em alguma piadinha sobre eu ter abraçado o lado dark-Buffy-caça-vampiros com força e pra vida. Não que isso fosse de um todo mentira, mas eu adorava a expressão de desejo no rosto da minha namorada quando me via assim, meio rebelde.

"Er, obrigada, mãe..." Disse sem jeito e a S. riu um pouquinho.

"Oh, meu Deus! Eu estou atrapalhando a sua noitada, não é?" Cerrei os olhos pra ela para que pensasse bem no que iria dizer. "Me desculpe, meu bebê, você deveria ter me ligado avisando isso e eu viria amanhã. Ou você só poderia ter me ligado, não é? Já que não fez isso ontem e nem no dia anterior e nem avisou se estava bem, se alimentando..." Quando é que minha mãe começou a falar tanto quanto a minha namorada? Será que sempre foi assim e nunca percebi? Bom, Santana provavelmente viu porque olhei em seus olhos (e minha mãe continuava falando) e ela me sorria seu sorriso mais ordinário que a irmã de sua... seja lá o que for. Até uma certa senhora Judy Montgomery (ex-Fabray) falar com sua língua de trapo coisas que não deveria. "Está indo num daqueles bares arrumar uma garota, Quinnie?" Pronto, ali eu estava pegando fogo de nervoso e me engasguei com minha saliva enquanto a S. cuspia a cerveja no tapete indiano (conviver com a futilidade do filho da puta me fez reconhecer o preço das coisas só olhando para elas) da Rach (e eu tenho certeza de que ouviria por isso) e me olhou arfando por ar. Que dia escroto!

Seus olhos estavam me zoando antes de sua boca sem limite falar alguma palhaçada para mim. Isso foi ótimo porque fez a senhora minha mãe parar de me envergonhar antes que eu morresse estatelada ali. Isso até ouvir minha voz preferida descendo as escadas e me chamando e, pelo tom de sua voz, sabia que eu estaria encrencada.

"Quinn Fabray, você está atrasada e era para me buscar no meu aposento como combinamos para o nosso primeiro encontro, sabia? Posso saber o porquê desse atraso? Você me conhece muito bem e sabe que sou uma pessoa pontual e, como uma, o mínimo que espero é a mesma preocupação com o fato de me deixar esperando. Isso não é nada educado, fique sabendo e também não acho nem um pouco charmoso me deixar esperando por você!" Eu confesso que perdi o ar e nem ouvi o que ela estava dizendo, não por maldade ou por não dar atenção aos seus sentimentos... Mas tenho certeza de que qualquer pessoa faria o mesmo no meu lugar. Pernas. Longas e... Meu Deus, que vestido era aquele? Um vestidinho preto, curto demais para ser usado em público (o que me fez cerrar os punhos, ai de quem olhasse com maus olhos para ela!) e uma sandália alta, com os cabelos levemente ondulados nas pontas e uma maquiagem pesada e escura... E eu estava mais vermelha do que antes e respirando fundo e forte, tenho certeza. E tenho certeza também de que ela percebeu isso, porque seu sorrisinho indicava que ela estava pronta para me fazer ter uma parada cardíaca no meio da sala. Isso até que ela terminou de descer as escadas (com aquela mesma expressão de mais cedo, a que quase me fez mandar nosso primeiro encontro aos sete infernos) e segurar a mão que estiquei, me piscando. E, antes que pudesse me saudar com um beijo, ela olhou em volta e eu lembrei que minha mãe estava ali, vendo tudo. Bom, acho que a família Fabray é a única que consegue deixar uma certa Rachel Berry sem palavras e nervosa. Isso se sua mão (a que eu estava segurando) tremendo e seus olhos de espanto me olhando quisessem dizer algo. Ela abaixou os olhos e eu engoli em seco antes de olhar para a minha mãe, que sorria como uma maníaca.

"Rachel Berry, é um prazer conhecê-la." Esticou sua mão e minha diva rapidamente largou a minha e se aprumou para apertá-la, ainda vestindo uma expressão de desconforto tão usual quanto a cara de prisão de ventre do Finn.

"Hum... É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora F-Fabray." Sua resposta foi baixa, meio gaguejante e sua voz traiu e demonstrou seu nervosismo, que era muito. A ex-senhora Fabray me lançou o seu sorrisinho (e agora saibam de quem puxei esse mau hábito) que indicava que eu estava em maus lençóis e olhou questionadora para minha namorada, o que me fez apertá-la mais perto, colando seu corpo no meu em um abraço de lado.

"Pode me chamar de Judy, querida." Não, eu não gostava nadinha daquele tom de voz e nem do modo que ela sorria e nos olhava. "Bem, isso quer dizer que a Quinnie não vai a um desses bares sujos e estranhos caçar mulheres, fico mais tranqüila assim. Não são lugares para o meu bebê. Não depois da educação que recebeu de mim." Okay, a expressão de espanto da Rach para mim me assustou também e eu sorri amarelo, porque não tinha como desculpar o comportamento daquela falante mulher que era a minha mãe. Bem, ela não gostou do meu sorrisinho e se afastou de mim e cerrou os olhos, numa mensagem muda de que eu estava ferrada e que eu teria que me explicar em breve. "É bom que assim eu posso conhecê-la melhor, Rachel, já que a Quinnie aqui não nos apresentou do modo certo." Engoli em seco. Quando foi que o mundo todo se virou contra mim? Malditos deuses! Que lancem raios nos infernos e queimem por lá mesmo! Que diabo! Custava ter um dia só de paz na vida para termos nosso primeiro encontro? Nãããão! Claro que não! Isso não é coisa para pessoas como eu, ainda tenho muitos pecados a pagar. "Mas bem, Rachel, eu trouxe uma torta de brócolis porque, embora a Quinnie não tenha me falado muito sobre você, ela me disse que você é vegana ou coisa parecida." Não sei se rangi os dentes para o apelido ou se foi para o sorriso encrenqueiro que as duas trocaram e viraram para mim.

"Isso é ótimo, Judy! Eu vou adorar conhecê-la também!" Sim, ela recuperou o balanço e a fala e a usava de modo superior, assim como a mulher que tenho como mãe. O que quer dizer só uma coisa, os acontecimentos não ficarão bons para mim. Olhei para a S. que se escondia atrás da cerveja e arregalava os olhos, querendo ouvir e ver aquele espetáculo com a minha vida e, ao mesmo tempo, querendo fugir ou sumir dali. Pelo menos alguém tinha um pouco de bom senso ali, já que aquelas duas estavam me olhando como se fossem psicopatas. "Vamos jantar todos juntos e posso te contar sobre a minha vida, Judy, tudo que quiser saber." Minha diva disse sorrindo e minha mãe juntou as mãos em um sinal de apreciação. Que raio de noite era essa?

"Ah, isso é ótimo!" Minha mãe respondeu animadíssima e ainda com as palmas das mãos juntas. O que me fez ter vontade de pegar uma cerveja e me sentar ao lado da S. para deixar de ser o centro das atenções naquele papo.

"E eu vou adorar saber sobre a Quinn indo atrás de mulheres em bares." Seu sorriso sarcástico era algo que me assustava, assim como o olhar da minha mãe. Essas duas juntas iam dar pano pra manga e não ia acabar bem pra mim. De modo algum. Dito isso, Rach puxou-a para a cozinha e Judy levou seu maravilhoso bolo de legumes ou do que fosse. "Não vai vir não, Quinnie?" Agora sim, eu queria que os astros explodissem e esses malditos deuses mitológicos fossem juntos para o mesmo buraco do inferno. Noite sem sorte! É. Eu segui as duas enquanto riam, conversavam e tenho certeza de que planejavam contra mim. Acho que sempre tive esse espírito meio autodestrutivo, não sei, mas só ele explicaria o fato de eu ter ido com minhas próprias pernas para o meu futuro túmulo. Já até leio o epitáfio em minha lápide 'Aqui jaz Quinn Fabray, traída e incompreendida pelas duas mulheres de sua vida'. Que sorte injusta era essa? E por que eu ainda estava rumando atrás delas? Não, não era por medo (okay, talvez fosse, essas duas eram uma dupla dos infernos e juntas, dominariam o mundo), era um impulso desconhecido. Olhei para a S. buscando por apoio e ela só me balançou a cabeça em negativa, aposto que até ela estava temendo pelo seu bem estar e por sua sanidade. De última hora, olhei para o alto das escadas e vi Puck escondido atrás de um grande vaso de planta, só com a cabeça aparecendo e o ex-padre tinha uma Bíblia na mão e me olhava assustado, mas nenhum deles dava a entender que iria me proteger daquela reunião com as mulheres mais geniosas que já conheci (vocês podem não acreditar, mas depois que voltou a ser Judy Montgomery, minha mãe deixou aquela apatia e sua usual pose letárgica com a qual olhava a vida, coisa que o filho da puta encarregou a ela. Com isso, ela era uma mulher muito, e eu digo muito diferente mesmo e isso era assustador.) falando sobre a minha vida em um jantar que era pra ser romântico.

Seus sorrisos indecifráveis e o modo que me olharam fez a minha alma congelar como o Jack no fundo do oceano depois daquele naufrágio histórico. Ali estava eu, Quinn Fabray, ex-capitã das líderes de torcida e garota que costumava mandar naquela escola e estava na mão de duas mulheres que me olhavam sem a menor piedade de mim. Aquelas duas estavam juntas e não tinha mais ninguém do meu lado para me salvar.

"Aceita um cálice de vinho, Judy?" Rach disse fácil, ainda mais absorta em seu estado natural e a senhora minha mãe só deu um sorrisinho e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Obrigada, querida." Revirei os olhos. Essa amizade não será boa coisa para minha paz de espírito, disso eu tenho certeza.

"Você também, Quinn?" Seu tom de voz era o comum, como se eu fosse qualquer pessoa e isso me deu um calafrio ruim pelo corpo. Vendo que eu não responderia porque estava ocupada engolindo em seco, ela encheu meu copo também e depois serviu-se e sentou-se a mesa, como manda a etiqueta.

"Desde quando você bebe nos jantares, Rach?" Minha voz voltou a ser minha companheira e consegui perguntá-la enquanto dona Judy só bebericava seu álcool.

"Ora essas, Quinn, nunca fui contra um leve vinho no jantar e temos o costume de fazer isso aqui em casa." Assenti com a cabeça porque não tinha escapatória. "No final das contas, acho que não sabemos tanto assim uma sobre a outra, não é?" Seu tom de voz foi entre sarcástico, indiferente e curioso e isso me fazia suar frio. A piscadela que seguiu fechou com chave de ouro aquele encontro que mais parecia com 'Um Drink no Inferno'.

"Bom, eu posso ajudá-la com isso, Rach. Afinal, eu criei e convivi com a Quinnie. E, sem contar que as mães sempre sabem de tudo." Uma risadinha debochada fechou esse comentário e eu já poderia ir pensando em uma roupa bem bonita para o meu velório. Mas peraí! Que diabo era esse de as duas entrarem em apelidos assim? Quando minha mãe deixou de ser Judy Montgomery para se tornar só 'Judy'? Daqui a pouco viria o quê? 'Juju'? E quem era ela pra chamar a _minha__ namorada_ que ela acabou de conhecer (e nem sabe sobre esse fato ainda) de 'Rach'? Bom, de todo modo, aquilo pareceu alegrar a minha diva e ela sorriu feliz, bebericando seu vinho.

"Isso é ótimo, Judy!" Bateu palmas quando largou sua taça e me olhou fundo nos olhos. "Indo a clubes atrás de mulheres, hum? Por essa eu não esperava, _Quinnie_." Okay, meu apelido sendo usado e esticado, somado com o sorrisinho da minha mãe e o olhar da Rach me fizeram balançar desconfortável na mesa. Pois é, o dia estava razoável demais para ser verdade.

"Essa é uma história bem interessante, quer ouvir, Rach?" Sim, aquela mulher era maligna! Ela não era minha mãe, tenho certeza! Como alguém poderia sair do lado da filha para tomar partido de alguém que não conhece? Não é possível que eu tenha tido tanto azar assim... Bom, sua morena diva e parceira de crime apenas me olhou num mistério maior que os três segredos de Maria e eu engoli em seco novamente (se eu não morrer engasgada hoje, não morrerei nunca mais) e abaixei os olhos.

"Claro, Judy! Eu vou adorar saber dessa história!" Dentes trincados e um sorriso canibal fecharam aquela frase que me causou mais calafrios por toda a espinha. Eu preciso esconder as facas ou não sairei viva desse jantar! A outra mulher pigarreou e me sorriu torto. Desgraça! Onde eu fui me meter? Me dando uma piscadela, ela voltou seu olhar para a Rach, que sorriu motivando-a. Alguém me mata, por favor!


	16. It's my life

**A/N**: Aloha, galera boa! Bem, eu me empolguei de leve na história (leitores(as) que postam comentários tão bacanas e rápidos, quem me julgaria?) e escrevi essa baixaria virando noites porque, na verdade, eu sou uma vampira. Segredo contado.

Para esse capítulo: Temos só uma música que se chama 'In my veins' do Andrew Belle (.com/watch?v=ymJvCqECR44). Certo, além de Faberry no jantar com a dona Judy, temos um relâmpago de amizade entre Puck e Santana. Bom, temos o POV da ex-senhora Fabray e sobre isso, tenho algumas considerações a dar. Para começar, não creio que vocês gostarão disso e fatalmente acharão esse capítulo cansativo (porque conseguiu ser ainda maior que os outros), mas eu simplesmente não consigo jogar personagens nas histórias sem inseri-los nela (deu pra entender?) e como o início da fic foi a Rachel contando sobre sua vida, como se descobriu e como aceitou seus sentimentos pela loira, não daria só para criar uma nova Quinn Fabray do pó e torná-la a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo sem explicar o que a levou a agir assim. Quero dizer, até daria, mas eu não consigo fazer isso. E era preciso dar-lhe uma personalidade, um 'antes e depois' e isso é contado pela Judy. Espero que não me detestem (muito) por esse fato. E caso queiram saber, não, eu não pretendo repetir mais um POV dela e também não sei se algum dos pais da Rach terá um, aproveito e pergunto o que acham disso? Vocês encontrarão mais uma delícia dessas *. É a marcação para dizer que a frase da Quinn foi extraída do filme 'Iris' (e eu super recomendo, a Winslet e a Dench estão maravilhosas), ela cita que, infelizmente, as palavras não podem representar o completo e visceral sobre o que sentimos por serem vãs e fugazes, mas são só o que temos por nós. Não, não está na íntegra e era só para passar a mensagem mesmo, minha memória não é assim, uma Brastemp.

Eu juro que me empolguei uma porção com os comentários de vocês e aí está a prova disso. Sinto muito por não ter informado que teríamos o POV da Judy, ou pedido opiniões. Mas, como continuam sabendo, aceito críticas (só tentem deixar minha mãe de fora).

Respondendo: Exatamente isso, Dani (desculpe o apelido, mas não sei como é o nome completo ou como preferiria...). O Brandon santificou a casa. Mas menos por isso (já que mortos não tem o que perder e religião não vai salvá-los mesmo) e mais pelo Hades tomar conta de tudo. Eu não sei vocês, mas nem morta eu me meteria com um rottweiler, hehe. E bem, Fanngirl (há quanto tempo, guria! Tudo jóia?), foi exatamente nesse figurino em que pensei e, claro, na Buffy também. Bom, esse nem demorou tanto, DiShatz, tentei ser breve. Espero que não tenha bombado no simulado, CGates, isso faz bem não, acredite, já estive lá. Rubbya Maac'SSIS, pois então, o Brandon é lesado mesmo e meio estranho sim, é isso que dá ter sido padre pela vida toda, mas ele não é (tão) gay e vemos aqui.

Galera boa e da paz, eu não vou diminuir o tamanho desses capítulos (pode reclamar que eu sei que você adora, Érica), fiquem tranquilos(as). Não prometo que eles saiam assim depressa como esse, mas podem esperar que eu me empenharei para não demorar tanto, okay?

Obrigada, mais uma vez, pelas reviews (bem grandes. Haha, fiquei mega me sentindo aqui.) e pelos elogios. Vocês são demais mesmo. E adoro dividir essa indecência com vocês. Qualquer coisa, estou aqui e cara é pra bater mesmo (só poupem o nariz porque não tenho dinheiro para plástica) e aceitando de críticas a sugestões. Fico contente por vocês ainda se empolgarem lendo capítulos tão grandes. Ah sim, as sassaricantes vão ter a primeira vez sim e não vai demorar muito, fiquem tranquilas. Não sei exatamente em quanto tempo, mas teremos. E depois que os pais da Rach voltarem, nós teremos um pequeno pulinho no tempo para a história não ficar massacrante para vocês. E não se assustem caso virem uns rabiscos (tentando ser desenhos) na página, eu estou pensando em fazer uma capa para a fic (talvez uma para cada parte) e, como não sei mexer no Corel ou no Photoshop nem para salvar a minha vida, será desenhado mesmo.

Desculpem pelos erros de concordância, conjugação, pontuação, regência, coerência, ideias e... Enfim, bastante coisa para errar e me desculpar. Mas eu não tenho paciência para corrigir (nem minhas provas eu corrijo) e geralmente dou uma olhada por cima só (além do mais, ter que reler isso tudo várias vezes me cansa a vista). Tentarei ser mais atenta agora, okay?

Bom início de semana, minha galera de bem! Obrigada por acompanharem mesmo e por darem atenção o suficiente para comentarem, faz bastante diferença para mim. Xoxo. A gente se vê.

**Se eu tivesse Glee, deixaria de ser a filha problema para ser um modelo de status. Se bem que não, seria mais fácil estampar as capas das revistas por ter um comportamente criticável. Além do mais, com tanta viadice, o único bem que me faria seria ter dinheiro e ser uma bisha ryca! Insha lá! PS.: Também não escrevi 'O Clone'.**

* * *

><p>Assim que os sapatões saíram rebocados daquele antro pela dona esponja ex-Fabray, pude suspirar e soltar o ar de meus pulmões. Não, eu não tinha a menor explicação para o que acontecia ali, mas pela cara da Q., não viria coisa boa. Bom, essa era a minha vida e já tinha me acostumado. Só que o que mais me impressionou foi o fato da senhora Winehouse saber sobre as escapulidas gays de sua filha sapatilha. Como aquela mulher sabia disso? Bem, isso realmente é uma mudança e tanto no comportamento da Fabgay, o fato de dividir sua vergonha com dona Alambique era um passo e tanto para sua doce fuga à lá Gwen Stefani de Nárnia, ou para o reino dos céus que talvez, e apenas talvez, seu pai ainda não tenha vendido o seu terreninho e nem o da dona Nicole Ritchie, aquele que ele parcelou no mesmo cartão que pagava a conta dos motéis em seus atos carnais de paixão bandida com a puta tatuada, quando deixava sua alcoólatra esposa enchendo a cara em casa e sua filha sozinha e na rua. Okay, isso não era problema meu e ela que se virasse com aquela seca garrafa que era a senhora sua mãe.<p>

Quando terminei minha cerveja, olhei para o alto daquelas escadas e tive um acesso de riso ao ver a trava escondida atrás da mini-árvore onde Berry costuma trepar e fazer suas macaquices. Que gente baixa, meu Deus! Vendo que sua pessoa não passava de uma grande e modificada piada, a mucama saltou em suas pernas depiladas e cruzou os braços. Ao seu lado, o cupim continuou com sua boca nervosa aberta e segurando seu livro de receitas, provavelmente revoltado por não poder ir roer coisas na cozinha já que a senhora Rehab estava passando um sermão cristão em sua filha Ellen DeGeneres e no seu meio macho. Agora que me veio em mente, não sei se era pior ficar presa com essas duas medrosas cantoras de esquina ou ir presenciar o limbo e a tortura divina da loira lésbica.

"Santana, vamos lá pra cima." Eu gargalhei ao ouvir Glorinha sussurrando e com medo de ser ouvida pela dona Tomo-todas. Ora essas, era só ela dizer a senhora Kate Moss que era tão mulher quanto a sua ex-sogra sempre fora (e bem mais mulher que a mãe de sua filha, que agora virara um sapatão dark angel e revoltado) e que da fruta que ela comia, ele chupava inclusive o caroço. Só esse pensamento me deu outro acesso de riso. Seria maravilhoso ver a ex-nora da senhora Monroe caçando homem enquanto a velha enchia a fuça com álcool de cozinha. Esse povo me diverte. Arfei tentando me recuperar daquela baixaria. "Santana!" Sua depravada pessoa me chamou num sussurro mais alto e suspirei, esse povo não pode ver alguém feliz que se irritava, pessoas egoístas. "Por favor..." Se eu tivesse um coração, estaria sentindo pena de sua penosa figura, mas como não tenho e não sinto pena nem de mim, só fuzilei sua cara pedinte com os olhos.

"O que você quer?" Eu bem que poderia chantageá-lo, não é? Isso seria uma boa idéia. Mas bem, o que eu pediria em troca? Talvez uma lingerie, será que caberia em mim? Não, ele ainda tinha aquele corpo muito grande de tartaruga ninja, então eu ficaria parecendo uma salsicha dentro de um saco. Ou quem sabe um corpete? Isso! Eu pediria um corpete, estou precisando de um mesmo...

"Você pode subir com o videogame?" A pedinte filha de cego implorou. Bufei. Era só olhar em sua cara pobre que eu saberia que não tinha nada para tirar de sua bagaceira pessoa. Provavelmente essa operada não tinha nem onde jogar seu corpo abusado e nem o diabo aceitaria sua inconveniente companhia no reino dos infernos. Suspirei de novo. Andar com esse povo não está me fazendo bem algum, nem para ser chantageado esse inútil servia. "Por favor..." Nem uma criança aleijada conseguia fazer uma cara tão digna de pena quanto a dessa saliente. Argh! Revirei os olhos e peguei aquela porcaria e marchei escada acima. Sua cara safada e feliz quase me deu vontade de jogar sua promíscua pessoa do alto daquelas escadas. Mas não o fiz. Daria trabalho demais. "Obrigado. De verdade." Um sorriso com muitos dentes seguiu seu vergonhoso agradecimento.

"Que seja!" Não que eu tivesse problema em vê-lo apanhar da senhora Lohan, muito pelo contrário, acharia até divertido. Nossa! Vendo por esse lado, ela cortaria fora os restos mortais do seu inutilizado e já atrofiado mini-puck e ainda o faria um favor, ele não precisaria mais pagar pelo resto de sua cirurgia, seria vitória-vitória. A indeterminada poderia, enfim, sentir-se uma mulher completa e a mama Joplin estaria fazendo sua tão esperada justiça com as próprias mãos. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Sorri. Eu poderia ajudá-lo, vejam vocês como tenho um coração de ouro.

"E o que eu faço?" A segunda fase do meu plano foi interrompida pelo cantante e faminto castiçal Lumiere (sim, eu vi todos os desenhos da Disney e da Pixar com a Britt, e daí que A Bela e a Fera era o meu preferido? Passa uma mensagem legal, okay?), ainda esticado de pé e segurando aquele corrimão com cara de quem acabou de ter seu cachorrinho atropelado. O carro movido à álcool chamado Judy ex-Fabray passou por cima de seus sonhos recheados com caramelo. Claro que aquela boca sem fim estava pensando em comer, obviamente.

"Pensei que estivesse arquitetando um plano, Brad." Puckerwoman disse e o homem abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que ele estava roendo os móveis! Não disse a vocês? Eu cantei essa pedra! Que homem era esse? Credo!

"Pois é, eu estava, mas veja bem, eu quis fazer uma pausa pra um lanchinho, sabe como é, isso de pensar e tudo mais, exercita o cérebro..." Antes que sua máquina mortífera terminasse de cuspir palavras, eu e a indefinida nos olhamos sérios. Não era possível que aquele homem já estivesse pensando em comer. Ele só poderia estar brincando...

"Porque você _só_ está acostumado a exercitar a mandíbula, não é?" Claro que vocês diriam o mesmo caso estivessem no meu lugar. Aquilo era assustador, nem uma traça comia tanto quanto aquela boca devoradora. A gula é pecado, não é? Bem, assim me ensinaram... Olhei em sua cara fechada e de poucos amigos e ele sabia que eu estava certa (como sempre estou) e suspirei. "Bem, o que você vai fazer não me interessa." Acho que consegui magoar seu coração com buraquinhos. Suspirei de novo. Deus! Isso tudo estava mais mexicano que a quinta temporada de Grey's Anatomy! Vendo seus olhos tristonhos, continuei pela minha paz de espírito e somente por ela. "Por que não vai lá na cozinha, tem um pavê de alface por lá, ou seja lá o que for." Respondi e me virei para seguir o rumo desnorteado da transgênero mundialmente famosa Roberta Close, isso até a boca maligna falar mais uma vez (a essa altura, eu estava quase virando em meus calcanhares para pegar algo comestível e socar em sua garganta, porque só assim ele fica quieto, essa praga!) e reclamar por ser um passa fome dos diabos.

"É torta de brócolis, Santana, e faz muito tempo que não como uma, por isso lembrei..." Aham que eu acreditaria que isso de dizer que ele se lembrou de comer só por fazer muito tempo que não devorava esse quitute (tipo o quê? Trinta minutos?). Essa foi só uma desculpa para seus hábitos condenáveis de gula. Eu bem sei... E minha nossa senhora! Além de engolir mais coisas que o buraco negro, aquele homem ainda era fofoqueiro o suficiente para ouvir a conversa alheia e se lembrar da porcaria que a senhora Paris Hilton trouxe. Aposto que 'brócolis' era só um codinome usado pela madame Lily Allen. No mínimo, aquele bolo era de um haxixe colombiano muito do pesado e alucinógeno e isso tudo sem contar com as duas garrafas de rum que devem ter feito parte da receita: uma para a torta que era preparada e outra para a torta que estava preparando-a. Então aquilo ali devia ser é uma porrada no organismo, tudo para sacanear a caminhoneira da sua filha e seu depravado aparato de jardim. Não me admiro se o casal 44 vegetar depois de ingerir tanta droga junta, ou de ter uma overdose. Se bem que, se elas vegetarem, pelo menos aquelas duas indecentes parariam com essa safadeza toda...

Bem, que seja! Se esse homem ainda estava na fase oral daquela mona enrustida do Freud, ele que soubesse em quê ia cair de boca. Não sou mãe de marmanjo, então, ele que se cuidasse.

"Vá lá comer com elas, Brad." A depravada disse e me arrastou com o videogame para a câmara de tortura de visitantes (conhecida como quarto de hóspedes) de Berry e ignoramos aquela nauseante pessoa. Ele que lidasse com sua fome de leão. E com as leoas na cozinha também. Eu e, pelo visto, a travesti queríamos mais é nos afastar de tanta loucura. Minha vida já estava pior que um roteiro escrito por um analfabeto para o halloween e já estava ruim demais para ser verdade. "Bem, como vamos fazer pra comer mais tarde, caso sintamos fome? Bem que a gente podia arrumar algo pra beber também, o que acha?" Sua pergunta foi bem interessante, mas eu não estava com fome.

"Podemos sair com o cooler e comprar algo para beber. Trouxe sua identidade falsa contigo?" Foi o que lhe disse e ele concordou dizendo um 'ela está sempre comigo'. E eu me segurei para não responder algo atravessado como 'diferente do seu bom senso'. Bom, resolvidas nossas pendências e tínhamos nosso passe para o paraíso garantido já (estava falando da identidade falsa, nós dois estávamos no mesmo barco e mais em baixa que o próprio Titanic depois de afundar tentando, desesperadamente, se livrar daquele peso morto que era o DiCaprio e algo para beber não faria mal.) Sendo assim, deixamos a tralha no quarto e fugimos daquele circo como se nossa vida dependesse disso. Se dona Kirsten Dunst pode beber, por que não faríamos o mesmo? Com isso em mente, deixamos o homem da Etiópia com suas lombrigas comunitárias para decidir o que abocanharia e o show de horrores para Quinn resolver e pulamos a janela. Até o meu revés tinha um limite.

...

Certo, eu estava em uma sinuca de bico ali naquela mesa. De um lado, a traidora da Judy sorria para minha raivosa namorada que estava quase rosnando para mim. Maldita hora em que fui contar meu segredo pra essa senhora! Vou pagar todos os meus pecados pelo resto da vida. Bem, é isso que dá confiar nas pessoas. Se bem que, não foi bem uma questão de confiança que fez com que me abrisse com essa maligna mulher, foi mais pelo fato de não aturar certas coisas. E ver a Rachel com a anta quadrada do Finn era uma dessas coisas. Uma das piores cenas que tive o desprazer de presenciar antes do pequeno recesso que chamam de férias. Aquele beijo horroroso e que, além de nos fazer perder, me fez chegar em casa chorando. E, claro que essa mulher abriria sua matraca para falar a história toda pra minha namorada. Não sabia o que eu estava fazendo naquela mesa, parecia até que eram as duas que estavam em um encontro. Só esse pensamento me fez cerrar os dentes. Além de atrapalhar nosso primeiro encontro, ela estava ali para me destruir e fofocar. Argh!

"Pois bem, Rach, tudo começou logo depois do baile de formatura. A Quinnie me contou toda a história do Kurt ter sido a rainha do baile e de ter te dado um tapa por causa daquele rapaz, o Fann ter entrado em uma briga e sido expulso por sentir ciúmes de você." Começou a contar aquela história toda e eu realmente não entendo como ela nunca conseguiu acertar o nome dos meus ex-namorados, acho que ela fazia de propósito. Ou era amnésia alcoólica, sabe-se lá. Independente disso, minha namorada pareceu achar tudo isso divertidíssimo e deu a _minha _risada preferida para ela. Realmente, eu era um peso morto naquela mesa. Quero dizer, ainda não completamente morto, mas seria.

"Finn, mãe. O nome dele é Finn." Interrompi com dentes trincados consertando o nome daquele inútil. Não por me importar, mas porque eu estava com raiva mesmo. Ela só me ignorou solenemente e bebericou seu vinho, ainda olhando pra Rach e contando aquela baixaria.

"Que seja! Bem, continuando. Naquele dia, a Quinnie chegou destruída em casa e me disse sobre esse evento todo. E, confesso, que primeiro eu achei que sua tristeza tinha sido pelo fato de o Funny..." Suspirei. Eu deveria saber que nunca, nesses anos todos, ela acertou o nome daquele imbecil e não seria agora. Olhei para a minha diva que ria baixinho. Humpft! Grande mãe interrompendo meu encontro para tricotar, maravilha! "... ter entrado em uma briga por outra garota, você sabe, ciúmes. E eu sei que meu bebê é extremamente ciumenta..." Que absurdo! Bati na mesa. Mentir já era demais!

"É óbvio que não sou!" Rachel cerrou seus olhos pra mim e depois arqueou a sobrancelha e me deu um meio sorriso. Isso! Exatamente aquele que destruía o meu autocontrole e me fazia suar e pensar que ela ficaria muito melhor jogada em cima dessa mesa do que essa torta insossa e me beijando até...

"Quinn! Não interrompa sua mãe, isso é falta de educação!" Sim, acreditem! Meus devaneios, hum, não muito cristãos foram interrompidos por sua fúria defendendo aquela mulher que estava estragando o nosso jantar e me fazendo perder as reservas no restaurante mais chique da cidade. Olhei boba e inexpressiva para ela. Aquilo só podia ser o meu pior pesadelo. Só que não era... E minha recompensa foi um par de olhos cerrados e uma pose de brava que me dava calafrios por toda a espinha e uma vontade louca de tirar sua roupa no meio daquela cozinha e... Fui interrompida por minha mãe aproximando seu rosto do dela para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Nesse aspecto, a Quinn é muito parecida com o Russel, nunca vi disso. E é assim mesmo, Rach, assim como o pai, ela não consegue admitir quando sente ciúmes..." Um risinho daquelas duas carrascas seguiu essa mentira sem pudor. Que porra? Por que ela estava suspirando no ouvido da _minha namorada_? Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo aqui?

"Mas dá perceber, não é?" Foi o sussurro da _minha _morena em resposta. Que caralho era esse? Como que ela fica murmurando assim no ouvido de alguém que não seja eu? Além do mais, cochichando essas mentiras sem tamanho! O que é que estava acontecendo ali?

"Sempre dá e isso é muito mais divertido." Pronto! Já tinha dado, não vou mais ficar vendo esse tipo de interação na minha frente. Ainda mais quando agiam como se eu não estivesse ali. Tudo tem limites, por Deus! Virei o meu copo de vinho.

"Chegou, né?" Não era ciúmes, só era ridículo o fato de saber que se é o assunto em uma mesa e ainda fofocarem na sua frente. Ora, essas duas estavam achando que eu era o quê? Tão retardada quanto o Finn? Puxei a Rach pelo braço e para longe daquela mulher maquiavélica e ajeitei-a na cadeira, olhando-a com força. Coisa pela qual eu não esperava foi a sua sobrancelha arqueada e me desafiando a tomar alguma atitude... Ah, ela só poderia estar brincando comigo. "Querem que eu saia para conversarem mais a vontade?" Disse olhando para as duas (e principalmente para a senhora Judy) com dentes trincados.

"Não seja boba, Quinnie, isso é uma reunião nossa, de mulheres e você faz parte dela." A desalmada da minha mãe me disse e, por baixo da mesa, cerrei os punhos.

"Pois parece que minha presença não é muito útil nessa mesa." Sim, eu estava quase soletrando as palavras de raiva e a senhora minha mãe percebeu isso e tirou o sorrisinho ordinário que adornava sua cara. "E o que eu disse sobre o apelido?" Aproveitei-me do fato de estar em vantagem no marcador e mirei seu rosto. Isso até sentir sua mão na minha coxa e uma boca sussurrar no meu ouvido.

"Pois saiba você, _Quinnie_, que se a senhorita se comportar hoje nesse jantar, eu vou chamá-la de muitos mais nomes quando estivermos na cama. E tenho certeza de que você vai gostar de cada um deles..." E depois desse gemido baixo e rouco (e eu duvido que a fofoqueira tenha ouvido. Ou assim espero), um assopro leve seguiu em minha orelha e eu estava estranhamente molhada e me sentindo uma estúpida. Como ela conseguia ser tão má e ainda assim o meu corpo correspondia a ela como se dependesse só de um botão para acender o meu desejo? Afastando-se e sem tirar sua mão da minha perna por enquanto, ela se voltou para Judy, que apenas deu-lhe uma piscadela. Amizadezinha escrota a dessas duas! "Pois continue a história, Judy! Estou ansiosa para ouvi-la!" Deus! Como essa menina é má!

"Claro, claro! Vamos chegar na melhor parte ainda! Onde foi que eu parei?" Rememorando toda a fofoca que tinha dito, aquela mulher se calou por um instante e me levantei da mesa procurando por algo para matar a minha sede. Algo etílico de preferência. E precisava ser forte, bem forte. Se eu precisava ouvir algo sobre mim, pelo menos que eu ouvisse bêbada. Abri a geladeira e nada. Só cerveja e para essas duas, aquilo era muito pouco, precisava de algo mais forte.

"Armário do alto e primeira porta da esquerda, Quinn. Tem uma garrafa de rum, uma de gin, um uísque doze anos, uma vodca russa e um vinho do Porto. Escolha o que mais lhe apetecer." Virei-me rapidamente e vi minha diva apontando com a cabeça para a porta do armário que continha a minha salvação e perguntei-lhe, mudamente, o porquê de tanta bebida. Será que ela sabia que a Judy estava vindo e comprou isso tudo para beberem e rirem da minha cara? Meu Deus! Elas estavam mancomunando pelas minhas costas por esse tempo todo! Como eu não percebi? "Meus pais tinham um bar, mas depois do que o Noah fez naquela festa que tivemos aqui, eles simplesmente esconderam em um lugar onde eu não acharia." Arqueei minha sobrancelha para ela. Se não era para achar, como ela sabia? "Mas eles deveriam conhecer a filha que tem porque Rachel Berry _sempre _sabe de tudo!" Bem, o duplo sentido que tinha naquela frase me fez engolir em seco novamente. Eu estava em maus lençóis e precisava de uma bebida. E precisava _agora! _"Qual bebida você prefere, Judy?" Rolei os olhos para sua pergunta e a minha vontade era de gritar 'todas!', mas permaneci imóvel, com a mão nas garrafas.

"Ora, querida, não se preocupe comigo, o que você preferir, eu bebo." Essa mulher era risível, não? Nem precisei chamá-la de alcoólatra e ela já sabia e admitia isso como se fosse uma qualidade beber mais que um carro velho.

"Ótimo, o que acha de um uísque para começamos?" Quem diria que Rachel Berry bebia tanto e ainda sabia sobre o assunto? E como assim 'pra começarmos'? O que ela pretendia fazer com a minha mãe?

"Acho ideal, querida," Não esperei que as duas se virassem para mim e peguei aquela garrafa antes que puxassem outro assunto sobre mim. Aproximei-me da mesa e deixei a garrafa, indo atrás de copos e de gelo. "Quinn, sente-se, minha filha, eu nos servirei." Não entendi absolutamente nada. Eu passei a minha vida toda servindo essa porcaria de bebida pro filho da puta, qual era a diferença agora? Vendo minha cara de origami que é vestida diariamente pelo Finn, minha mãe se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Eu não quero que tenha más lembranças. Esse é o nosso novo começo, Quinn, como eu te prometi e não quero que se lembre dos tempos que Russel te obrigava a fazer isso." Como se eu pudesse esquecer esse desgraçado... Mas bem, eu dei-lhe passagem e sentei-me ao lado da minha namorada. Porque aquele seria o novo começo para nós duas como mãe e filha e nós tínhamos nos prometido isso. Ao sentar-me, senti a minha mão preferida em minha perna novamente.

"Só não beba tanto, baby, eu quero que se lembre muito bem dessa noite. A primeira de muitas." Mais um sussurro. Mais um calafrio. Mais tremedeira. Mais vontade de limpar aquela mesa com um braço e jogá-la ali em cima com outro. Deus, eu ia morrer de frustração! Olhei em seus olhos e percebi que estavam negros de desejo e me controlei para não gemer só por esse fato. Uma mordida leve nos lábios e uma piscadela sexy fecharam essa tortura e minha mártir só se afastou de mim e retirou sua mão do meu colo quando Judy Embriagada Montgomery voltou com os três copos já servidos e a garrafa. Três pedras de gelo para cada uma de nós. "Estamos todas prontas para continuar a história?" Foi sua pergunta olhando para Judy que sorria leve e me olhando dar um longo gole no uísque, coisa que fez com que sorrisse daquele modo sedutor. Deus me ajude!

"Claro que estamos!" A alcoolizada respondeu e, brincando com a pedra em seu copo, voltou seus olhos para minha morena. "Bom, no dia da promo ela não chegou em casa chorando porque o Five tinha arruinado o baile de formatura dela..." Sim, a essa hora eu já estava abraçando o fato de que ela nunca iria acertar o nome daquela peste e nem me fazia a menor diferença. No entanto, fazia para a minha namorada que sorria a cada vez que ela inventava um nome diferente praquela ameba. "... o que me levou a pensar que ela ainda gostava daquele outro rapaz loiro, o Sunny, e estava chateada por não estar mais com ele. Mas eu estava errada." Sim, tão errada quanto o nome dos meus ex. e a Rach ainda gargalhava leve. "Só que disso eu só saberia mais tarde, que ela estava triste por uma certa Rachel Berry. E saberia de um modo que, se eu pudesse, preferia não saber..." Pronto, agora sim, podem me matar! Eu não acredito que ela vai contar essa história pra Rach, não é possível! Eu estava vermelha e quente e sendo consumida pela vergonha e aposto que nem o diabo estava tão vermelho quanto eu estava naquele momento. O que me levou a fazer a única coisa que podia para amenizar a minha temperatura corporal. Virei o copo de uísque e o enchi de novo. Olhando rapidamente para a minha diva que tinha uma expressão que variava entre culpada e interessada.

"E como foi isso, Judy? Isto é, se não se incomodar em me explicar..." Minha morena perguntou baixinho porque sentiu que o assunto era um tanto quanto pessoal, mas a senhora coração gelado apenas acenou com a mão indicando que aquilo era pouca coisa, nada de mais. Claro que não seria nada pra ela, a vida era minha mesmo.

"Claro que não me incomodo, querida. Bem, foi mais ou menos assim..." Beberiquei assim que ela começou a relembrar aquilo. Deus do céu! Que mulher cruel!

_Não, nem a maldita dança no final daquele baile me fez ficar menos triste ou chateada. O dia não foi em nada parecido com o que eu tinha planejado. Eu ainda era Quinn Fabray, a mãe insensível e a ex-gorda e ruiva. Ainda namorava um garoto que só sabia contar até vinte e dois porque era o número de imbecis correndo atrás de uma bola num campo enquanto ele olhava como uma pamonha aquele lixo de time me envergonhar como capitã das líderes de torcidas. Isso e o fato de aquela estupidez humana ter sido enxotado daquela festa escrota por ter batido no viado dramático e mexicano do St. Jackass. Grandíssimo pelo nulo era aquele menino e quando eu digo grandíssimo, é por ser alto e nem assim conseguir arrumar uma utilidade._

_Além do mais, a Rachel estava fazendo aqueles olhos apaixonados para ele. Argh! O que ela viu nesse mongolóide? Eu tenho mais reputação que ele, conheci o fundo do poço e ainda subi de novo e em grande estilo e optei sair das cheerios por ela (coisa que nem ela e ninguém sabia, obviamente. Mas não tinha como deixá-la na mão, não mesmo. E tem aquilo que dizem também, sobre grandes poderem trazerem grandes responsabilidades – sim, eu lia revistinhas, e daí? – e eu não deixaria a maluca da Sylvester matar minhas duas melhores amigas) e tinha um cérebro! Isso é algo que ele nem sabe para o que serve, já que sua cabeça oca só é percebida quando ele tem que vestir aquele capacete feio para não cair e rachar o chão com seu cabeção. E eu sabia me mexer. Coisa que ele não vai aprender nem fazendo um transplante de pernas._

_Mas bem, eu não estava chateada só por isso tudo e por, apesar disso tudo, ela ainda preferir aquele dinossauro a mim. Eu estava decepcionada comigo. Isso era um fato. Não sei o que tinha me dado para dar um tapa no rosto mais bonito e exótico que eu veria em toda a minha vida. Na verdade, eu bem sei. Foi o pau no cu do Finn, de novo e mais uma vez. Era sempre ele e seu corpo desengonçado entre nós. Só que, mesmo depois do meu tapa, ela ainda me acariciou e eu pensei por um momento, só um momento, em como seria poder acariciá-la de volta. Passar minha mão pelo contorno do seu rosto e olhar no fundo dos seus olhos e poder beijar sua boca com uma vontade que faria seu mundo girar e ela nunca mais voltaria para o estúpido do Finn. O problema é que eu não podia fazer nada disso, não era de mim que ela gostava e sim daquele jardineiro do jardim suspenso da babilônia. Suspirei fundo. Eu não podia tê-la e, por mais que já tivesse me convencido disso, daquela vez doía mais do que em todas. Porque ali, eu sabia como era ter suas mãos pequenas e nada masculinas no meu rosto, sabia como era ter sua respiração próxima da minha me dando arrepios por todo o corpo e acelerando o meu coração, sabia como era vê-la morder o lábio ao me olhar com aqueles grandes olhos cheios de amor e perdão. E sabia que ela nunca olharia para ele como me olhava e..._

_Peraí! Ela me olhou com os olhos cheios de carinho e amor mesmo ou fui eu que imaginei isso? Não, não! Isso aconteceu de verdade e ela ainda me disse que eu era muito mais que só a menina mais bonita que ela já viu (e isso me deu um arrepio forte por todo o corpo, não sei se por causa de suas palavras ou se pelo fato de sentir sua respiração quente tão perto do meu rosto) e isso quer dizer algo, não é? Tem que dizer algo! Com isso em mente, saí do meu carro batendo a porta e chorando ainda. Chorando por nós duas. Por saber que eu estava perdidamente apaixonada e por saber que ela precisava de alguém melhor que eu. E, claro que esse alguém não seria o inútil. Não mesmo! Mas e se eu pudesse ser a pessoa que ela merecia? Se eu pudesse ser aquela que vai dar-lhe segurança, cuidar de seu bem estar e corresponder aos seus sentimentos. Isto é, caso ela tenha mesmo algum sentimento por mim... Sorri comigo. Era fato de que ela tinha, eles podiam até não ser tão intensos quanto os meus, mas agora eu sabia que tinha alguma chance com ela e eu agarraria aquilo com as duas mã..._

"_Quinnie? Bebê, o que houve? Por que está chorando?" A voz da minha mãe interrompeu meu diálogo interno. Droga! Maldito Finn que tinha me feito perder a coroa e ela ia me detestar novamente... Quando abri minha boca para falar algo, seus braços estavam em volta do meu corpo e me guiavam para o sofá, sentando-me no seu colo. "O que houve, meu amor?" Sua pergunta foi baixa e me deu uma nova onda de tristeza, levando novas lágrimas aos meus olhos. Lágrimas essas que fiz questão de enxugar depressa com o antebraço._

"_Eu perdi a coroa, mãe, o Kurt foi a rainha do baile..." Foi o que consegui dizer entre soluços e como uma verdadeira criança que não ganhou seu presente de Natal._

"_Kurt? Mas ele é um menino, como ele conseguiu concorrer à rainha do baile? Ora essas! Tudo bem que vivemos em um tempo moderno e todos os cidadãos tem os mesmos direitos, inclusive os gays, que também são pessoas, mas isso não é justo, meu bebê! Vou falar com seu diretor, isso é favoritismo!" Seu discurso me lembrou as leituras sobre ACLU e direitos humanos de outra pessoa e isso me fez sorrir um pouquinho balançando a cabeça. Era fato que minha mãe tinha mudado bastante depois de ter se livrado do filho da puta, mas ela estava igual a Rachel. "Que foi, meu amor?" Sua curiosidade foi sincera. Não podia responder que na verdade estava pensando em uma garota, em uma garota que eu gostava desde os meus oito (ou seria nove? Nem sei mais) anos. E que, acima de tudo, não era um menino. Por isso resolvi continuar com aquele assunto mesmo, era o que eu podia falar._

"_Mãe, ele não concorreu, os garotos que fizeram isso para humilhá-lo por ser gay. E o imbecil do Finn nem estava lá para defender o irmão porque foi expulso por bater no idiota do acompanhante da Rachel." Expliquei olhando para baixo e só voltei meus olhos para ela quando terminei tudo. Nós ainda não tínhamos voltado às boas, mas ela sabia me ler e me conhecia como ninguém._

"_Oh!" Sua resposta me assustou e imediatamente eu fiquei tensa em seu colo. Será que ela percebeu que eu estava virando gay? Ou que eu gostava de uma menina ou... "Meu amor, seus coleguinhas são um bando de imbecis. Acredite em mim, você conhecerá muitas pessoas como eles, mas não se intimide. As pessoas só vão atingi-la se você deixar e não dê esse gostinho a esse bando de trogloditas. Tudo bem? E diga isso ao seu amigo também, o melhor é sair de tudo com a cabeça erguida, porque cabe a nós saber o que ou quem pode nos derrubar." Com uma mão acariciando o meu rosto e me olhando no fundo dos olhos, seu sorriso e suas palavras me acalmaram e assenti com a cabeça. Ela tinha conseguido me fazer parar de chorar. Tão diferente dos últimos anos, onde a sua letargia era o que me fazia chorar, ela estava voltando a ser a mãe que eu tive um dia. "Mas me diga, meu amor, esse rapaz, o Fonn, ele não era o seu par do baile?" Balancei a cabeça sorrindo. Eu preciso escrever o nome dele num papel se quiser que ela decore._

"_É Finn, mãe, e ele era o meu par do baile sim." Respondi leve._

"_Então por que ele foi expulso brigando por uma outra menina?" Não, não era uma menina qualquer, era Rachel Berry, a garota que vai me assombrar até o dia em que eu tomar uma atitude e beijá-la. Ou caso eu resolve esquecê-la de vez e seguir em frente, mas isso se torna cada vez mais difícil porque ela sempre se fazia presente. Argh! Não é saudável ter um crush em alguém por tantos anos. Faz todas as outras pessoas do mundo serem meros idiotas e não terem a menor chance. E eu também queria ser feliz. Isso que ela fazia segurando o meu coração era desleal._

"_Foi pela Rachel e ele fez isso porque é uma anta quadrada." Resmunguei e ela gargalhou contente. Não, eu não via a menor graça nisso e emburrei a cara._

"_Aquela Rachel de sempre?" Okay. O que estava acontecendo ali? Como assim a 'Rachel de sempre'? Será que eu tinha falado algo pra ela? E como ela tinha decorado o nome dela? Meu Deus! Será que ela viu o meu caderno com desenhos dela? O que eu faço agora? O que eu faço? "Calma, Quinnie, está tudo bem. Eu só acho que esse menino Free dá muita atenção para ela e ele deveria dar esse tipo de atenção para você, afinal, você é a namorada dele, não ela. Certo?" Respirei aliviada quando percebi que meu segredo ainda estava guardado. Neguei com a cabeça. Não sei quem dava mais atenção a ela, se era eu ou se era ele... Mas certo como o inferno, nós não éramos mais namorados. Não depois desse papelão que ele tinha feito. "Ah, menos mal. Não gostaria de ser sogra daquele rapaz que só serve como cabide de roupa, além de ele ser gigantesco, o que conversaríamos? 'Olá, querido, já fez um transplante de cérebro ou ainda anda cabeça oca como sempre?' Por Deus, meu bebê, não te criei pra isso!" Ao ouvir minha mãe leve daquele jeito, não pude mais segurar a gargalhada que cortou o ar e ela logo me acompanhou. Talvez, e somente talvez, eu pudesse contar a ela sobre a Rachel e... "E aquele outro rapaz com aquela boca assustadora e o cabelo loiro clareado com manteiga?" Arregalei os olhos praquilo. Gente, isso existia mesmo? Quem clareava o cabelo com manteiga? Tudo bem, maionese já era algo assustador, ainda mais essa? Por que as pessoas não iam a salões descolorir com tinta como gente normal? Que povo mais nojento! "Como era mesmo o nome dele? Sonny? O que acha dele?" Revirei os olhos, não, ela nunca decoraria o nome de ninguém que estivesse comigo e desisti de esperar por isso._

"_É Sam, mãe, e nós terminamos. Ele foi ao baile com a Mercedes." Expliquei brevemente._

"_Quinnie, você sabe que ele não é melhor que ninguém só pelo fato de ter um carro caro e de luxo, não é? Não quero que fique com essa impressão só pelo que seu pai disse um dia, sobre as pessoas mais ricas valerem mais. Era tudo mentira. Ele, por exemplo, era rico, mas não valia nada." Arregalei os olhos, como poderia existir uma mulher assim? Eu gargalhei com tanta força que minha barriga doía assim como as minhas bochechas. A transformação dela tinha sido incrível mesmo, nossa! Mas nada superou sua cara de surpresa ao me ver sorrindo dessa explicação sobre valores. De fato, depois que ela retomou o seu ateliê, ela anda muito estranha. Será que minha mãe anda usando drogas? Balancei a cabeça, espero realmente que não._

"_Não, mãe, eu não estou falando do carro que ele usou, até porque, o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer não me interessa. Mercedes é uma amiga, lembra? Aquela que eu morei quando..." Não tive a coragem de terminar aquilo porque doeria mais nela que em mim. Era algo que eu sabia que já tinha superado, mas não tinha certeza se podia dizer o mesmo sobre ela._

"_Ah sim, a filha dos Jones?" Minha resposta foi um balanço positivo com a cabeça e ela sorriu. "Bem, eles fazem um casal divertido, meio étnico, não é? Acho interessante." Sorri e concordei com ela porque a Cedes estava feliz e, depois de tudo que ela tinha feito por mim, aquilo era só o que eu poderia querer para ela. Nos tornamos amigas, claro, mas ela passou a andar mais com a Rachel e o Kurt e acabamos nos afastando. E eu, claro não conseguia andar perto da Rachel sem me sentir uma grande boba. Erro meu mais uma vez, acabei perdendo uma ótima amiga, das melhores mesmo (a S. e a B. não contam porque nos conhecemos desde sempre) e pretendo mudar isso tão logo eu possa. "Além do mais, eu tinha medo do tamanho da boca daquele menino Son, sempre achei que ele ia acabar sugando todo o seu ar, meu bebê. Era difícil ter que ver vocês se beijando sem pensar em correr atrás de um nebulizador só para garantir." Não sei o que tinha acontecido com a minha mãe, mas eu estava amando aquela mudança e gargalhei feliz, recebendo um afago seu. "Viu, meu bebê, de que valia a coroa se os seus pares nas fotos seriam dois, desculpe meus termos, mas seriam dois palhaços vestidos? Ser a rainha do baile seria importante para você se lembrar desse dia pelo resto da sua vida, da sua dança e, mais importante, do seu par. E seria muito triste, daqui a 10 anos, olhar para as fotos e ver que um desses dois era o rei, não?" Concordei com a cabeça com força e depressa. Na verdade, eu só estava concorrendo à rainha por ela e pela tradição de família, porque aquilo não me importava. Não se eu não pudesse dividir com a pessoa que eu queria..._

"_Eu pensei que fosse tradição de família que você ficaria triste comigo caso eu não conseguisse..." Falei sincera e triste olhando em seus olhos._

"_Meu bebê, você é a minha família e nós estamos recomeçando agora e talvez a ingrata da sua irmã venha nos visitar agora que aquele, que Deus me perdoe, karma que era o seu pai saiu de casa, não é?" Balancei a cabeça concordando, nada seria melhor de voltarmos a ser nós três de novo e de ver a minha irmã mais velha. Nossa! Como ela me fez falta nesses anos todos. Ela seria minha melhor companheira para sempre. Sorri ao me lembrar de tudo que já fizemos a cabei devaneando um pouco, lembrando de como ela me defendia do filho da puta quando aprontávamos algo. "Meu bebê, posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Olhei para ela e arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas acabei concordando. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Bem, deveria ser algo bem difícil, não sei. "Você não gosta daquele marginal ainda, não é? Como é o nome dele mesmo? Park. Você está assim por querer ter ido ao baile com ele?" Menos pelo fato de ter errado o nome de mais um ex que tive e mais pelo fato de ela ter suspirando fundo e fechado os olhos para ouvir minha resposta, aquilo sim era risível. E foi o que fiz, gargalhei. Até que ela abriu os olhos e me olhou curiosa._

"_Não, mãe, eu não gosto do Puck." Respondi depois de arfar e ela soltou o ar dos pulmões aliviada, me sorrindo._

"_Ufa, Quinnie, eu realmente fiquei preocupada com isso." Disse balançando a cabeça em negativa e sorrindo, quando se recuperou, voltou a nossa conversa. "Mas me diga, tem algum menino em mente? Já que esse Fonne brigou pela Rachel e, bem..." Não sei por que, mas ouvir o nome da Rachel e do Finn na mesma frase (quer dizer, não exatamente o nome dele, mas enfim, vocês entenderam, ou assim espero.) me deu uma raiva desumana e pulei do seu colo, ficando de pé e me virando de costas para ela. Não acreditava que ela ainda estava me perguntando isso, não era possível. Bem, me virei para olhá-la e sua expressão era de pura confusão, coisa que me fez entrar ainda mais na defensiva._

"_Não, eu não tenho nenhum menino em vista, mãe." Respondi séria, curta e grossa pra ela e acho, ou melhor, tenho certeza de que minha mãe sentiu que eu tinha mudado de humor e se aprumou, pegando seu copo de vodca. Só esse ato fez o meu sangue ferver e eu estava me sentindo uma bomba relógio, pronta para explodir. Como ela poderia ir de divertida e compreensiva a antiga e bêbada Judy Fabray em questão de segundos? Até o copo na mão... Ela não tinha mudado, estava apenas disfarçando melhor._

"_E por quê?" Foi simples e direta e minha resposta também, foi como arrancar casquinha de machucado, dói no momento, mas depois passa. Ou assim espero._

"_Porque eu sou gay, mãe, e não adianta me condenar ao inferno ou falar que isso é pecado porque eu não vou deixar de ser! Eu tentei e tentei por esses anos todos e não consegui ser a filha que vocês queriam, mesmo antes da Beth e até agora, bem depois dela. Então agora eu vou ser quem eu sou e estou indo embora dessa casa, está satisfeita?" Tudo isso foi dito com lágrimas de fúria e em gritos, eu estava cansada de mandarem na minha vida e sei que posso sobreviver sozinha, então era o que eu iria fazer, me virar por mim mesmo. E não, eu não esperei pelo seu 'não estou satisfeita e você é uma vergonha para essa famíla', já conhecia esse discurso muito bem. E nem pela parte onde eu ouço Levíticos sendo citado em minha cara e cada um dos pecados que já cometi ser junto e definir quem eu era. Nada além de um desastre. Eu não precisava disso, não depois da noite que eu tinha acabado de ter. Então, virando em meus calcanhares, eu abracei meu destino de ter perdido as duas mulheres da minha vida no mesmo dia. E as duas pelo mesmo motivo, medo de perdê-las. Sim, acontece e o fato de sentir medo me torna uma pessoa impulsiva, o que me faz agir sem pensar e me arrepender mais tarde, quando a consciência batia. Subi as escadarias para o meu quarto deixando uma estática Judy tossindo e engasgada com vodca. Não fiquei para ver porque, infelizmente, eu não tinha muito tempo e, como da última vez, só me restavam trinta minutos e joguei minha mala das cheerios no chão para começar a catar as minhas coisas e, pela segunda vez na minha vida, me preparar para ficar sem casa._

Me assustei ao ver minha namorada me abraçar assim que ouviu essa história sendo contada pela minha mãe. O que foi bom, primeiro porque eu estava sentindo falta do seu corpo no meu e depois porque isso meio que afastava aquelas duas e fazia ela voltar para mim. E como eu sentia falta disso...

"Eu te amo, Quinn Fabray, sempre te amei e vou amá-la enquanto viver." Foi suspirado em meu ouvido e um beijo no meu rosto seguiu esse discurso, seu rosto ainda estava colado no meu e eu era feliz como nunca havia sido. Abracei-a também porque nós éramos para sempre mesmo e beijei sua testa. Olhei para dona Judy Montgomery que me olhava indecifrável e com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Aquela mulher era uma incógnita e creio que sempre será. Às vezes, eu confesso que tinha vontade de entrar em sua mente e saber o que estava pensando, mas tinha muito medo. Qualquer gato escaldado morre por antecipação e não é bem esse o ditado, só que era como a minha vida funcionava. Sorri leve para ela que me balançou a cabeça em afirmativa e voltou a bebericar o seu drink. E esse ato não me irritava mais porque ela não era a mesma pessoa que bebia para esquecer a vida ou enterrar os problemas, ela estava leve e era outra mulher e eu sentia orgulho dela, pela primeira vez na vida. E, pela primeira vez na vida também, eu tinha as duas mulheres da minha vida comigo e não poderia ser mais feliz por isso.

...

_Ninguém pode me julgar. Muito embora todos façam isso de todo modo. Sim, eu deixei minha filha ser expulsa de casa e para isso não há desculpa alguma na face da Terra. Mas por esse e por mais tantos erros que cometi, não só com a minha filha mais nova, mas com ambas, eu passarei o resto da minha vida tentando consertar. E talvez isso nem seja o suficiente. Eu só queria saber quando foi que deixei de ser a melhor mãe do mundo e me tornei uma esposa insossa e subordinada a um homem sem o menor caráter. Infelizmente, algumas pessoas se acomodam na vida e eu fui uma delas. Agora doía tentar mostrar que eu não era a mesma alcoólatra sem opinião. Doía primeiro porque eram as minhas filhas e elas nunca conheceram meu outro lado e segundo que foi por elas que me assentei. Não estou culpando-as de modo algum, mas só quem é mãe sabe o sacrifício que precisamos fazer para o bem de nossos filhos. E nem sempre tudo isso é suficiente._

_Bem me lembro de quando fui perdendo meus pedaços. Começou com minha mãe rica e consumista que dizia que o dinheiro comprava as pessoas. E isso realmente funcionava para ela, mas eu não pensava do mesmo modo, nem agia como ela. Não até ser chutada de casa assim como minhas duas filhas foram. Mas a figura era distorcida, meu pai interpretou o meu papel de chorar enquanto minha mãe praguejava maldições em meus ombros enquanto eu escolhia cursar Belas Artes em NYU e namorar o bonitão e perigoso e pobre jornalista Ralph Tucker ao invés de seguir o sangue azul de nossa família e optar por arquitetura e casar com o nobre e distante Sebastian Pusey, filho do presidente de Harvard na época e nem preciso concluir que ele era aluno de lá e, dependesse do desastre que tinha como mãe, era onde eu estaria. Mas não fui e me graduei em Artes, só que infelizmente, num desses coquetéis da minha avó em Lima, eu acabei selando meu destino ao dormir com Russell Fabray e engravidar. E eu lutei tanto por uma vida independente... Ou seja, recém-formada e obrigada a me casar com um homem sem sentir amor, só pelo meu futuro bebê._

_Longa história curta, eu sou mais detestável ainda por ter deixado minha filha passar pela mesma situação de perder seu lar e ser obrigada a se virar sozinha. E quando eu descobri a minha gravidez, foi o primeiro pedaço que perdi, a minha liberdade. Nos casamos em três meses e ele não era tão desprezível no início quanto veio a se tornar depois de alguns anos. No início, ele era cortês e galanteador, além de muito bonito. Por isso, tão logo começamos nossa família e Meg aprendeu a andar e freqüentar a creche, me encontrei grávida da Quinn. E foi quando eu perdi meu segundo pedacinho, não iria mais poder realizar o meu sonho de exibir minha arte pelo mundo, eu era uma mãe de família, assim como a minha e acho que ouvirei as palavras dela eternamente em minha cabeça dizendo 'nós temos sonhos quando dormimos, Judith, mas o que nos alimenta é a realidade. Um quadro não vai te dar comida e nem uma sinfonia no piano, mas um bom casamento dará'. E foi ao que me prestei. Por isso saber que o meu bebê engravidou por minha culpa foi o pontapé inicial da montagem do meu quebra-cabeças. Sim, ela só tinha dezesseis anos e eu tinha vinte e dois quando engravidei, mas se posso afirmar algo sobre as mulheres da nossa família é que nós não somos boas mães. E definitivamente isso não era algo que eu queria para a Quinn. Nós, Montgomerys funcionamos ou com amor ou independência, não por obrigação. E esse foi o meu pequeno orgulho, ver que minhas filhas não eram Fabrays, mas tinham a necessidade de ser o que nasceram para. Isso me deu orgulho da minha filha, pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Não, eu não queria que ela fosse uma rainha do baile ou uma capitã das líderes de torcida que namorava pela reputação. Sim, eu e a Meg tínhamos passado por isso, mas não por pressão. Eu fui a capitã das líderes de torcida por ter bons movimentos e ser prendada nas artes e na ginástica, porque, na minha época, era algo completamente diferente do que prega Sue Sylvester. E a Meg também foi, mas não por desejo seu e sim por ser a mais popular e educada da escola, então, eu não precisava me preocupar com a minha filha mais velha. Ela sabia quem era e iria até o final, não abaixando a cabeça para ninguém. Assim ela saiu de casa há três anos gritando um belo 'foda-se' na cara do Russell enquanto rebolava para fora dessa fortaleza que já não era mais um lar há muito tempo._

_Naquele dia, eu fiquei tão alegre quanto triste. Alegre primeiro por saber que minha filha mais velha sabia se virar na vida e, caso não soubesse, aprenderia. E triste porque foi ali que percebi que a Quinn não teria essa mesma força. O que sempre me pareceu estranho. Ela era como eu, mas era a princesinha do papai e acho que esse foi todo o problema, ela acabou se moldando demais para caber nos desejos daquele homem e se perdeu. Eu perdi mais um pedaço quando a Meg saiu pela porta e vi minha filha caçula olhar para mim com tempestades nos olhos e correr para o colo do pai. Ali eu perdi a noção do que era ser mãe, só sabia que era uma coisa diferente e que não era o que eu estava fazendo._

_E a última parte que ele arrancou de mim foi quando perdi minha filha, mas isso foi muito antes do rapaz Funn fazer aquele papel ridículo na nossa sala. Eu já sabia que minha pequena estava grávida, não tinha como não saber, as mães sempre sabem de tudo. Mas foi no momento que olhei em seus olhos eu tive a certeza de que eu não significava nada para ela, não como seu pai, por isso não comentei. Sim, eu vou parecer egoísta para vocês, mas nós mães sabemos quando perdemos nossos filhos. Algo que sempre me fascinou na minha filha mais nova eram seus olhos e seu olhar. Não eram azuis como os meus ou verdes como os de seu pai e sua irmã. Eles eram tempestuosos, irradiavam e eram magnéticos. Eu sabia, assim que a segurei nos braços, que ela me daria mais trabalho que sua irmã, só por olhar em seus olhos e saber o que se passavam neles como se estivesse num cinema, cada uma de suas emoções estaria presente neles, até o momento em que elas mudavam como as estações, nem isso ela conseguia esconder. Até o momento em que aprendeu a se enterrar e me enterrou junto com ela._

_Não acredito nisso que dizem sobre tudo ser culpa dos pais, não era completa verdade. Porque dois irmãos podem ter a mesma criação e ainda assim serem como água e vinho. Então, tudo variava de acordo com o tempo e com condições que vão muito além da responsabilidade dos pais. A Meg, por exemplo, era cheia de si, era direta, objetiva e prática – nisso ela tinha puxado ao Russell, só que o seu gosto pela verdade e pela justiça nunca foram algo que seu pai pudesse sentir falta, já que ele nunca teve – e a Quinn era intensa, emotiva, verdadeira e implacável, nada que ela estivesse sentindo ficava por sombras em seus olhos. Até que ficou. E foi o último pedaço que perdi, a esperança. E ela perdeu a casa. Ambas perdemos tudo naquele mesmo dia, cada uma de um modo. Mas graças a Deus me recompus a tempo de não perdê-la para sempre._

_Vocês devem se perguntar: 'se ela sabe de tudo, como não conseguiu saber que sua filha era gay?'. E a resposta é: ' eu sempre soube.'. Nós mães sempre sabemos de tudo, acreditem. Mas eu precisava que ela me dissesse. Que fosse sincera consigo uma vez na vida, porque eu também estava perdida. E não era algo que as mães desejem para suas filhas, mas eu me sentia um monstro porque eu desejava aquilo para a minha garotinha, para a Quinn em especial. Porque era quem ela tinha nascido para ser. Do mesmo modo que sua irmã tinha nascido para me dar trabalho e me ligar de madrugada me pedindo para mandar-lhe o dinheiro da fiança de todas as vezes que ela resolveu impedir grandes obras por causa de uma árvore centenária, ou por entrar em brigas com grandes companhias e até mesmo com o governo pelo bem de determinada espécie animal que seria prejudicada, enfim. Coisas de jovens ativistas. E eu sempre dava, por ela e por mim, porque me sentia com sua idade, querendo mudar o mundo._

_Tendo isso em mente, peguei meu copo e virei-o em uma golada só. Ali sim eu estava pronta e subi as escadas para o seu quarto, bati à porta e esperei sua voz me responder. Uma longa espera em vão, acreditem. Abri a porta e me deparei com uma música alta e sua cabeça dentro armário e jogando roupas em cima da cama, tentando juntar o maior número possível de peças no menor tempo hábil disponível, um esporte criado por Russel e pelo qual eu vou amaldiçoá-lo até o dia de minha morte por tê-lo imposto. Perdida em meus pensamentos de ódio por aquele homem, só voltei a mim quando fui atingida por um vestido em especial, o vestido rosa que vestiu na peça do Mágico de Oz, quando tinha sido cortada do papel principal por uma menina com uma voz angelical e fez questão de que eu a levasse para assisti-la. Eu fui por nós duas, sempre amei a arte e estava orgulhosa de ver minha filha seguindo por esse mesmo caminho. Eu estava sentada na sua cama quando a realização me bateu, enquanto eu segurava aquele mesmo vestido. Peguei seu controle remoto e desliguei o som, aquele assunto seria sério._

"_Rachel Berry, não é?" Ao ouvir minha voz e a minha pergunta, minha caçula rodou rapidamente e caiu no chão me olhando assustada e de boca aberta. Sorri para ela. Tudo que sempre fora importante na sua vida eu guardava como o meu tesouro especial. Seu primeiro peixe se chamava Tarzan, seu gatinho se chamava Angel, sua boneca de retalhos se chamava Elphaba, sua fruta preferida era o pêssego, seu desenho preferido era 'Coragem, o cão covarde', seu livro preferido era Madame Bovary (não me perguntem como, ela simplesmente roubou-o de minha estante aos dez anos e entrou em um acesso de choro quando terminou sua leitura. Só descobri que era por causa da história quando ouvi o seu 'mas ela só queria ser amada'. Pois eu realmente tinha uma certa relação de carinho com aquela história e, pelo visto, minha garotinha também sofria do mesmo mal.). Sua música preferida sempre foram as grandes e históricas sinfonias de Beethoven (mais um ponto em comum que tínhamos e me orgulhei demais quando ela, aos seis anos, resolveu entrar em uma aula de piano para aprender a tocá-las. Me sorrindo orgulhosa, chamou a mim e a sua irmã na sala, aos sete anos, e tocou 'Love Story' de um modo que nunca ouvirei igual. Isso até o desgraçado entrar pela casa e cuspir suas verdades distorcidas, retaliando o gosto de minha filha pelas artes e dizendo que tudo aquilo era uma grande perda de tempo. Eu, como mãe, senti que ali ela tinha perdido um de seus pedacinhos e levou muito tempo até que eu e Meg, com onze anos na época, conseguíssemos convencê-la a seguir com suas aulas e tocar só para nós duas). Sua paixão pelo compositor era explicada porque suas melodias 'expressam tudo que eu não vou conseguir dizer, mamãe, porque as palavras nem sempre são suficientes para explicar os nossos sentimentos. E quando elas acabarem e eu continuar sem conseguir me expressar, o que eu faço?* Só vou poder tocar suas músicas. Só o Beethoven me entende mesmo.' e ouvir essa declaração de amor vinda de uma criança de oito anos que estava angustiada por não ter como se expressar foi algo que me marcou. Ela também não gostava de emails e preferia cartas ('mamãe, as histórias de amor mais bonitas não foram trocadas por email, eles são impessoais.', ao que Meg disse 'pois é, maninha, eles não tinham computador na época dos grandes romances.' E uma indignada Quinn Fabray, no alto de sua sabedoria, aos dez anos de idade, disse 'mas isso não importa! Eles não fariam esse tipo de coisa porque não existe romantismo nenhum nessas coisas!' e sua irmã quatro anos mais velha respondeu sorrindo 'você só diz isso porque não sabe mandar emails e gosta de mostrar sua letra bonita, Nine.'. E eu assisti a tudo aquilo com rara fascinação e sorri contente para minhas duas filhas muito parecidas e completamente diferentes e me senti orgulhosa pela relação que tinham, era linda de se ver. E desde sempre, Meg faria qualquer coisa por sua irmã mais nova.) . Quinn dirigia carros como uma profissional, mas nunca soube se equilibrar na bicicleta por ter medo de cair e superá-lo depois de muito custo (até o dia em que subi em sua bicicleta e tomei um belo de um tombo, me ralando toda e pulando sorrindo em meus pés para que ela soubesse que a gente sempre se machucaria, mas levantaria mais forte a cada vez. E ela caiu. Mas não chorou. E foi caindo até aprender a andar. Sua irmã que assistia tudo de perto, era sempre a primeira a agarrá-la pela cintura e colocá-la em cima de sua bicicleta. E andávamos as duas ao seu lado para que, quando caísse, soubesse que lá estaríamos nós duas.). _

_Eu errei porque deveria ter sabido que minha Quinnie precisava mais de nossa atenção do que a Meg. Ela sempre fora frágil e meiga demais para o seu próprio bem. Mas para todos os momentos em que eu não podia salvá-la, sua irmã mais velha sempre estaria lá para defendê-la. Para brigar, para entrar em detenção e ser suspensa e me fazer ir à escola e me deparar com uma revoltada filha mais velha cuspindo toda a sorte de palavras tortas (e prefiro não saber de onde ela tinha tirado aquele linguajar) e uma filha caçula que olhava meiga para baixo e sofria por sua irmã sempre se meter em maus lençóis por isso. Bem me lembro da primeira vez em que fui chamada com um 'Senhora Fabray, sua filha Meg acabou de ser suspensa e peço que venha buscá-la.'. E aquele furacão de menina tinha apenas onze anos. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver meus dois bebês naquela sala com o diretor que dizia um 'menina, se acalme, não é bem assim.' e só via minha filha mais velha ninar sua irmã mais nova que estava desamparada e xingá-lo aos sete infernos sem o menor peso na consciência. Cheguei sorrindo. 'Senhora, por favor, leve suas filhas daqui.'. Claro que eu não iria deixá-lo falar assim com meus bebês. 'E posso saber o motivo, diretor?', minha resposta foi um, 'a sua filha mais velha acabou de bater em três meninos e sua mais nova está chorando e não para por nada no mundo.'. Claro que Meg não deixaria aquilo acontecer, era óbvio. Então, quando Quinnie saltou de seu colo e pulou em meu abraço, ela correu para me explicar sua súbita fúria. 'Mamãe! Três garotos estavam implicando com a Nine e um empurrou ela no chão e ela se ralou toda. Eu não ia deixar eles fazerem isso com ela, mamãe! Me defende!'. Por dentro eu sorria, mas queria que minha filha mais nova me explicasse a versão dela também. Porque quando temos uma pessoa que faça tudo pela gente, acabamos nos fechando e contando que sempre teríamos alguém para nos defender. 'O que houve, Quinnie?' Claro que a Meg não gostou nem pouco de ser ignorada e xingou baixo, mas tentei não prestar atenção naquilo. 'Conte pra mamãe o que houve. Sua irmã está certa?' Abraçando meu pescoço, ela só balançou a cabeça e beijei sua testa. O diretor, nada contente, resolveu falar algo, mas minha outra filha estava discutindo com ele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Voltei minha atenção para a minha mais jovem. 'E por que está chorando, bebê?', depois de uma fungada, só ouvi um 'eu não quero que a Meg seja expulsa por minha causa...'. Até sua irmã parou de assustar o homem ao ouvir aquilo e pegou-a no colo enquanto eu me aproximava do diretor. 'Sinto muito, senhora Fabray, mas em eu e nem o Conselho admitimos esse tipo de comportamento da sua filha mais velha na nossa escola. A agressão física nunca é a resposta.'. Revirei os olhos e vi minha caçula chorando e se desculpando no ombro de sua irmã mais velha que sorria cheia de si e dizia que tudo sempre ficaria bem porque ela estava ali para defendê-la e que eu sempre defenderia as duas. Bom, ouvindo isso, não tinha como tomar outra decisão e mudei minhas filhas de escola, me despedindo daquele homem com um grande e sonoro 'vá você e seu Conselho para o quinto dos infernos!'. No dia seguinte, estavam as duas matriculadas no McKinley. E Quinn conheceu Rachel Berry._

_E eu não sabia o nome de seus namorados e nem me interessava. Mas nunca esqueceria o nome 'Rachel Berry'. Porque eu sempre soube de todas as contradições que tornavam minha filha uma pessoa única e sempre soube que aquele nome desempenharia um papel muito grande em toda a sua vida. A minha memória funcionava para tudo o que lhe era importante e disso ela sabia. Será que nunca tinha ligado os pontos?_

_Bem, sua cara de espanto foi impressionante, mesmo caída no chão, conseguiu se virar para mim com o semblante assustado._

"_O-o quê?" Depois de gaguejar, ela conseguiu me dizer. Sorri leve para assegurá-la de que não estava ali para amaldiçoá-la. Não que a culpa fosse dela, obviamente, cabia a mim recuperar a sua confiança. E eu faria certo dessa vez._

"_Você estava com esse vestido na apresentação do Mágico de Oz, quando conheceu a Rachel Berry." Falei simples e olhando em seus olhos. Foi até que vi um aceno leve de cabeça em consenso e sua cabeça abaixada depois. "Eu nunca confundi o nome dela. E acho que temos uma explicação pra isso, não?" Eu sabia que estava desafiando minha filha e ela poderia ter qualquer tipo de reação, inclusive o ataque de fúria dela. Levantando-se rapidamente, ela marchou em minha direção e agarrou seu vestidinho das minhas mãos e gritou para mim._

"_O que você quer de mim? Você veio até aqui me humilhar, é isso? Pronto, eu já sou gay e uma grande vadia pecadora, agora me diga. O. Que. Quer. De. Mim?" Foi gritado em meu rosto e só puxei-a pelos braços, que ainda relutou comigo antes de se dar por vencida e cair no meu colo, batendo em meus ombros. Abracei-a apertado até que ela desistiu de me agredir e só segurava a minha blusa com força, puxando-me para perto enquanto chorava e soluçava em meu colo. Minhas mãos acariciavam-na devagar e eu sussurrava doces 'vai ficar tudo bem, bebê' em seu ouvido, mas não para acalmá-la, eu sabia que ela precisava se livrar de tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento, chorar e gritar para se sentir livre. Só queria que soubesse que daquela vez, ela tinha uma mãe. E que não a soltaria por nada nunca mais. Quando seus soluços cessaram junto com seu desespero, minha filha voltou a me olhar com seus olhos vulneráveis e cósmicos novamente e, naquele momento, eu sabia que percorreria uma longa e sinuosa estrada, mas sorri comigo porque conhecia aquele olhar. Era a minha Quinnie de volta. "V-você não vai me expulsar?" Perguntou se afastando do meu colo e limpando os olhos com as mãos e eu segurei seu queixo e olhei fundo em seus olhos balançando a cabeça negativamente. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirei._

"_Não." Foi só o que respondi e ela riu baixinho, balançando a cabeça e seus cabelos loiros caíram em cascatas. Eu afaguei-os como há muito tempo não fazia e ela suspirou contente._

"_Bem, então eu acho que vou ter que arrumar essa bagunça então..." Uma risada nervosa seguiu sua frase e ela abaixou os olhos. Só pelo tempo de eu segurar seu queixo e levantar sua cabeça._

"_Quinn, eu quero que você arrume as suas coisas, todas as suas roupas." Seu olhar congelou no meu e pude ver o medo que ela estava sentindo e balancei a cabeça em negativa novamente, era um recomeço para nós duas, não só para ela. "Você vai arrumar suas coisas, filha, e eu vou ajudá-la. Depois iremos arrumar as minhas, tudo bem?" Perguntei e o medo em seu olhar foi substituído pela curiosidade._

"_P-por que? Nós vamos fugir? O que vai acontecer? Você vai me mandar embora e vai se mudar?" Ouvir aquilo da minha própria filha partiu meu coração em milhares de pedaços e só abracei-a forte e apertado. "Você não me quer mais... é Isso?" Sua voz foi abafada no meu pescoço e segurei-a pelos braços, afastando-nos para que me olhasse nos olhos e entendesse bem como as coisas iriam ser dali em diante._

"_Nós não vamos fugir e você também não vai a lugar algum sem mim, meu bebê. Eu sei que errei com você um milhão de vezes, mas nada superou o fato de ter deixado o seu pai te expulsar da _sua_ casa. Quinnie, eu sei disso tudo, acredite. E por saber muito bem disso, eu valorizo demais o seu segundo voto de confiança em mim, independente dos seus motivos, se por minha causa ou se só por sentir saudades daqui. Nada disso importa mais, minha filha, porque hoje nós temos o nosso novo começo de vida. A partir de agora, as coisas vão começar do zero. Está me entendendo, Quinnie?" Falei baixo e pausadamente para que ela me acompanhasse e, limpando suas lágrimas, esperei até que assentisse com a cabeça para continuar. Quando vi esse gesto, completei. "Nós duas vamos separar nossas roupas porque isso aqui, minha filha, está tudo errado!" Apontei para seu quarto em tons sóbrios e sem a menor personalidade, assim como o resto da casa e nós duas. Mais uma herança do desgraçado que eu fazia questão de lançar ao diabo. Seu olhar acompanhou meus movimentos e motivei-a a levantar-se e pus-me de pé ao seu lado. "Esse quarto está todo errado, assim como essa casa. Ela não é nossa, Quinnie, e se existe algo que eu aprendi na faculdade é que nossa alma só descansa onde se sente confortável, onde acha um lar. E, se o juiz achou melhor que ficássemos com a casa, ela será o nosso lar. Então, junte todas as suas coisas e separe-as porque colocaremos a mão na massa para deixá-la do modo que queremos, okay?" Olhar para seu rosto iluminado e feliz naquele quarto escuro valeu todo o esforço e seus balanços curtos e rápidos com a cabeça responderam de que sim, ela tinha me aceitado novamente em sua vida. Bom, eu deveria perguntar e ter certeza disso, não é? "Você aceita dividir o seu lar comigo, Quinn? Você quer que eu faça parte da sua vida?" Minhas perguntas pegaram-na desprevenida e pude vê-la rodando em seus calcanhares e me olhando como se eu fosse a única louca na face da Terra._

"_Por que está me perguntando isso, mãe? Era para ser do jeito contrário, não? Eu te perguntando se você me queria na sua vida e na sua casa?" Sua confusão foi sincera e me aproximei dela ainda olhando ao redor._

"_Minha filha, eu sei que errei e você também sabe que eu errei e não estou aqui para me justificar porque não existe justificativa para o que eu deixei acontecer, entende?" Seu balanço de cabeça me fez olhar para baixo e me entristecer, mas respirei fundo, ergui o queixo e continuei. "Só que eu quero um lar, Quinn, e quero com você nele e sentindo-se parte dele. Nós somos uma família e quero que nos comportemos como uma, quero que sejamos felizes, que você sinta vontade de conversar comigo sobre sua vida e me contar como andam as coisas para você sem que eu tenha que perguntá-la por te encontrar chorando, ou que não seja em um acesso de raiva, está me acompanhando?" Bem, vi o seu balanço de cabeça, mas não tinha mais nada a dizer a meu favor, por isso, fechei ali a explicação. "Então, o que me diz? Me dará outra chance de ser sua mãe, de termos a nossa casa, de dividi-la com você e dividirá sua vida comigo quando sentir-se confortável e aceitará as minhas sugestões não por eu ser sua mãe apenas, mas por me respeitar como pessoa?" Depois de feita a pergunta, sentei-me em sua cama e só naquele momento percebi o quanto era dura, cruzes! Como eu podia deixar o meu bebê dormir naquele estrado cru? Era um crime! Levantei-me depressa e me virei._

"_Sim. Eu quero, mãe. E espero que eu não tenha te decepcionado a ponto de..." Na medida que ela ia falando, eu ia chutando aquela desgraça torturante que ainda era chamada de cama. Que coisa absurda! E tinha sido tão cara... "Mãe, para com isso, por favor! Me ouça! Eu sei que fui rude com você quando disse aquilo sobre ser gay e eu posso ter me enganado ou..." Ao ouvir aquelas frases postas juntas, rodei em meus calcanhares e olhei em seus olhos com força._

"_Quinn, você é gay." Não tinha sido uma pergunta e não sei por que ela estava concordando com a cabeça. "Não é algo que eu tenha desejado para você porque vai contra o que eu sempre acreditei e eu adoraria vê-la casando-se com véu e grinalda..." Ao me ouvir dizer isso, ela entrou em uma série de gargalhadas e logo entendi o porquê. "Tudo bem, véu e grinalda é um exagero, não é?" Ela assentiu com a cabeça para minha pergunta. "Pois é, eu bem acreditei que seria, mas não se pode culpar uma mulher por tentar, certo?" Ainda sorrindo, ela balançou e negou leve com um balanço de cabeça e voltei a sorrir para minha filha e segurei suas mãos para que soubesse que nesse novo recomeço, carinho, compreensão e contatos físicos faziam parte do pacote. Ela me voltou um de seus sorrisos mais doces e ali, naquele momento, eu soube que tinha a última chance de fazer as coisas do modo certo. "O que eu quero dizer, minha filha, é que não importa o que eu planejei para a sua vida como sua mãe. Mães são sempre assim, adoram sonhar e querem que os filhos sigam tudo que não conseguimos fazer. Mas o mais importante para nós é saber que ser gay é quem você é e quem você deve ser. Então nunca, nunca mesmo, se esconda ou sinta vergonha de ser o que é, me ouviu bem?" Disse séria e olhando em seus olhos que lacrimejavam. "Eu sei o quão difícil é catar os próprios pedaços depois que nos moldamos para satisfazer a alguém, acredite, eu vivi isso e você não vai ser assim como eu fui, me promete?" Assim que ouviu minha pergunta, minha filha caçula mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça depressa em concordância. "Ótimo! Então estamos entendidas? Você quer mesmo morar comigo e tentar ser uma família novamente?" Mais um rápido e curto balanço positivo de cabeça e por dentro eu me sentia uma sobrevivente vitoriosa, fogos explodiam e era como se eu pudesse ter as rédeas da minha vida novamente e, o mais importante, contar com minha filha ao meu lado. "Bom, então me ajude a chutar essa cama porque ela é dura e só de olhar para ela eu fico incomodada, deprimida e aos pedaços. Então vamos quebrá-la antes que ela nos quebre." Sua gargalhada foi sincera e cortou o ar, mas em menos de um minuto estávamos chutando aquela coisa horrorosa que tinham nos vendido como uma cama. Depois de quebrá-la, estávamos suando e rindo como duas crianças aprontando travessuras no jardim de casa e nos sentamos em seus travesseiros no chão. "Bem, nós duas precisamos de um psicólogo, o que acha disso?" Suas feições se abriram em espanto e senti que ela iria desligar a qualquer momento. "Pense assim, Quinnie, é mais um modo de tirar dinheiro do seu pai..." Okay,eu pude sentir uma realização passar pelo seu olhar, entretanto ela ainda estava indecisa, o que queria dizer que eu precisava pegar ainda mais pesado para que aceitasse a proposta. Não me interpretem mal, não era essa coisa toda de ser gay que me incomodava (até porque, tive tempo para lidar com isso, sem que ela soubesse, obviamente), mas sim sobre gostar de uma pessoa que passou pelo inferno na sua mão. Ela precisaria mudar se quisesse ficar com a Rachel Berry e nisso eu não poderia ajudá-la porque também estava perdida. "Bem, eu vou contigo." Sua careta me respondeu que eu não tinha sido bem interpretada. "Não disse sobre irmos juntas na mesma sessão, mas você realmente acha que eu sou normal, Quinnie? Acabamos de chutar uma cama na qual o Russell gastou mais de três mil dólares e não tinha a menor utilidade." Hum... Isso pareceu fazê-la pensar, mas ainda não era o suficiente. "Tudo bem, nós vamos ao psicólogo _separadas_ e eu vou a um desses bares de mulheres para encontrar outras, ou sei lá como chamam." E era o mais longe que eu iria chegar._

"_Não, eu gosto de alguém na verdade, não precisa disso, mãe, mas obrigada pela oferta." Risadas tímidas seguiram essa frase e eu revirei os olhos. Não, eu não podia forçá-la a me contar sobre a Rachel Berry, mas ela também poderia ser mais discreta, não é?_

"_Bem, Quinnie, trato é trato. É até melhor que goste de alguém mesmo porque não quero te ver de agarramento com uma caminhoneira vestida de homem e que cuspa no chão. Isso é muita tristeza para o meu coração de mãe." Não sei onde aquela menina tinha visto graça nessa frase e eu preciso conhecer essa Rachel para saber se ela não se vestia assim. Não, eu não precisava passar por mais isso na vida..._

"_Tudo bem, mãe, nós vamos, mas pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou sair com ninguém e espero que nem você saia." Arqueei minha sobrancelha, ela não podia estar falando sério. "Na verdade, eu realmente poderia usar um psicólogo para me ajudar a saber como lidar por meus sentimentos por alguém..." Enfim, estávamos avançando alguns passos. Não eram longos e isso veríamos pela sua face corada e cabeça abaixada ao citar esse fato. Mas, apesar de curtos, já era alguma coisa. "E torrar o dinheiro do filho da puta nunca é mau negócio." Ali sorríamos as duas jogadas nas almofadas do quarto meio quebrado e com roupas espalhadas por todos os lados._

"_Rachel Berry, hum?" Disse sorrindo e piscando para ela, que ficou tão vermelha que achei que fosse entrar em combustão. Não, eu não resisti e acabei levando uma cotovelada. Adolescentes, vai entendê-los..._

_Depois desse dia, começamos nossa reforma em nossa casa. Cada um dos móveis velhos e inúteis (como o meu ex-marido) foi vendido e remodelamos aquilo para que se tornasse nosso lar. Pintamos as paredes e comecei minha exposição de quadros ali em casa mesmo. Seu quarto, que antes era de um azul bebê pálido, agora estava com uma das paredes em um verde kiwi vivo e bonito. O antigo escritório virou meu ateliê, conservamos a biblioteca e quebramos um dos quartos de hóspedes e o transformamos numa sala de cinema. Não havia a menor necessidade de termos três quartos de hóspedes. Afinal, a família carne de pescoço do Russell não pisaria seus pés ali enquanto se importassem com suas vidas e já tínhamos cada uma o seu quarto e mais o quarto da Meg, para quem liguei e perguntei o que queria que fizéssemos com ele, uma parede vermelha foi sua escolha. _

_Então, no seu recesso de quinze dias, já tínhamos feito um grande avanço na nossa terapia, sobretudo ela, e nossa casa estava mais colorida que uma parada gay. Ah sim, acabamos indo ao tal do bar também, já que a velha e boa Judy era uma mulher com palavra, mas nenhuma de nós duas gostou do ambiente. Ainda mais contando com a atenção que minha filha recebeu de umas mulheres pra lá de esquisitas. Bem, a parte boa é que esse tempo fora de casa transformou-a numa mulher de pulso, não tão avassaladora como sua irmã, mas forte e decidida. Então ela conseguiu afastar toda a atenção das mulheres naquele dia. Claro que eu, como mãe, não gostei daquilo e bem, em duas horas, fomos as duas expulsas daquele lugar sujo e jogadas bêbadas na sarjeta enquanto eu ainda segurava metade de um taco de sinuca que quebrei na cabeça da safada que resolveu se aproveitar da minha menininha. Por sorte, elas não batiam em uma senhora como eu, mas aquilo acabou colocando minha filha mais jovem em maus lençóis e empurraram minha criança no chão daquele chiqueiro. Ora, só por cima do meu cadáver! Em segundos, arremessei todas as bolas de sinuca em cima daquelas trogloditas e Quinnie me agarrou e me puxou para irmos embora. Só que, bem, o trabalho foi completo pela segurança daquele lugar que nos chutou para fora e vociferou um 'não voltem nunca mais!' antes de bater com a porta daquele mausoléu em nossas caras. Como se fôssemos voltar em um lugar tão imundo como aquele. Abusada!_

_Caída no chão, olhei para a minha filha que estava jogada com a camisa rasgada, bêbada e com as mãos vermelhas por bater em algum daqueles sapatões sujos, com uma garrafa de vodca na mão e rindo como se tudo aquilo fosse a piada mais engraçada do mundo._

"_Que foi, Quinn? Alguém abusou de você?" Perguntei alarmada. Ela só balançou a cabeça em negativa e riu ainda mais. O que estava acontecendo? Não entendi absolutamente nada. "Qual foi a graça, Quinn?" Depois que cansou de gargalhar, balançou a cabeça em negativa e respondeu, ainda com um sorriso no rosto._

"_Você percebeu que fomos expulsas de um bar, não é, mãe?" Claro que eu tinha percebido! Estava na sarjeta e dividíamos uma garrafa de vodca, bebendo no gargalo mesmo. Assenti com a cabeça. "E você..." Sua voz era arrastada pelo cansaço ou pela quantidade de bebida, ainda não sei, mas eu também não estava em um estado muito melhor. "Você quebrou um taco na cabeça de uma mulher..." Ela parou sua explicação para gargalhar daquela situação._

"_Ora, ela estava se jogando em cima de você e era um fato de que você não queria nada. Claro que ela não ia abusar da minha filinha na minha frente, Quinnie!" Depois da minha explicação, ela voltou a gargalhar e roubei a garrafa de sua mão e bebi no gargalo._

"_Você tem mais de quarenta anos, mãe!"_

"_Shhh! Ninguém precisa saber..." Corri para cortá-la, afastando um pouco a garrafa da minha boca. "E o que tem isso? Ora essas! Ainda tenho meus movimentos de autodefesa de sempre." Expliquei tentando me levantar e dando com as costas num carro para a felicidade dela. Revirei os olhos e segurei sua mão para ajudá-la a se levantar._

"_Claro, claro que tem, dona Judy! Nós botamos para quebrar, mãe!" Sorri orgulhosa e recebi um soco seu em minha mão. O que era isso? "Mãe, isso é uma saudação que nós costumamos usar." Ah sim, então era isso... Sorri para ela. Até que algo me veio em mente. Como iríamos embora dali?_

"_Quinnie, como vamos voltar para casa? Nós estamos ébrias e não é seguro dirigir nessas condições..." Uma mulher com mais de quarenta anos, jogada na rua, bêbada e que tinha acabado de ser expulsa de um bar. Cadê a família Fabray para ver isso? Gargalhei comigo. Até olhar em seu rosto pensativo, provavelmente ela estava analisando nossas opções. Um sorriso foi sua resposta de que sim, ela tinha alguém em mente._

"_Bem, nós podemos ligar para a Cedes ou para o Kurt, o que acha?" Assenti com a cabeça. Qualquer pessoa era bem vinda num momento como aquele._

"_Só me responda uma coisa. Esse jovem é a rainha do baile e essa é menina dos Jones?" Perguntei curiosa e ela me abriu um sorriso, digitando a mensagem. Okay, eu precisava me policiar para não cometer gafes e errar os nomes deles._

"_Pronto, a Cedes vai vir." Assenti com a cabeça e ela me roubou a garrafa da mão, virando-a. "Antes que pergunte, ela virá à pé para levar o carro." Ouvir aquilo me deu um certo alívio._

"_Ótimo! Sabe Deus o que essas sapatonas fariam com o meu carro importado caso eu o deixasse aqui." Em sua marca registrada, me arqueou a sobrancelha._

"_Eu pensei que isso de se ter um carro luxuoso e caro não fazia de nós pessoas melhores que ninguém, mãe." Me perguntou com um certo desdém e revirei os olhos._

"_Mas não faz mesmo, Quinnie, só que andar à pé também não me fará bem algum, não é mesmo?" Sua gargalhada arfante cortou o ar e aproveitei-me disso para roubar sua garrafa e bebê-la. "Se bem que, acho que não há nada mais justo que mudarmos de carro, não é? Já que mudamos de casa e de vida?" Disse num sorriso e vi seus olhos brilharem e seu sorriso se abrir._

"_Vamos tirar mais dinheiro do filho da puta?" Apenas dei de ombros para ela que riu contente. "Senhora Judy Montgomery, eu realmente gosto de como a sua mente trabalha..." Pisquei para ela e sorrimos as duas. Eu poderia estar no fundo do poço, mas nunca havia me sentido mais feliz._

"_Ora, ora, Quinnie, aquele inútil precisa servir para algo, não é? Nem que seja para ser extorquido..." Sua resposta foi uma gargalhada e um 'só para isso mesmo' e sorri, mesmo perdendo a garrafa, a tempo de continuar. "Além do mais, essa vai ser a última vez que vamos precisar de qualquer coisa que venha daquele imprestável." Sua confusão foi sincera tanto quanto sua pergunta._

"_Por que? O que essa maligna mente da senhora está planejando aí?" Sorri dando de ombros. Judy Montgomery também tinha suas cartas na manga._

"_Eu estou com as ações da construtora da sua avó, meu bebê. Isso quer dizer que, somando tudo isso e mais as obras que estou preparando para a próxima exposição, eu me lembrei de que precisamos de um Centro de Artes nessa cidade. Quer dizer que a senhora sua mãe irá construir um. E bem, se sua avó prestar para algo também, é só pelo que ela pode pagar." Sorri e arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela num desafio a me desafiar. Um abraço de bêbadas se seguiu e sorte nossa que eu estava encostada no carro ou voltaríamos para o chão. Quando nos afastamos, ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos e limpei-as com delicadeza. "O que foi, Quinnie?" Estava sinceramente preocupada com seu estado. Talvez fosse a bebida, algumas pessoas ficavam depressivas..._

"_Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você, mamãe! Como nunca estive!" Seu sorriso era maravilhoso e afaguei seus cabelos curtos, tentando disfarçar o fato de que eu também estava a ponto de chorar. "Eu nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida e isso tudo se deve a você!" Sorri e cansei de impedir a emoção de tomar conta de mim. Em outras palavras, chorei como um bebê, assim como ela. E sussurrei um 'obrigada' em seu ouvido. Claro que ela saberia o que ele significava aquilo tudo e, num balanço de cabeça, beijou meu rosto e suspirou. "Eu te amo tanto, mamãe..." E ali eu recuperei um dos meus muitos pedaços e o meu maior tesouro, a estrada era longa, mas sabia que ainda tínhamos salvação porque eu tinha recuperado o seu amor. Suspirei um 'eu também te amo muito, meu bebê, nunca duvide disso.' em seu ouvido e fomos interrompidas por uma pessoa se aproximando._

"_Que bom que vocês duas estão orgulhosas. Porque além de bêbadas, suadas e cheirando a álcool, alguém tem que estar feliz por não ter nem a capacidade de segurar um volante. E essa pessoa não seria eu, que acabei sendo acordada de madrugada para levar uma mãe e uma filha destruídas e porradas de volta para casa, não é?" Me virei depressa e o sorriso daquela menina traía todo o seu discurso. Senti-me mais feliz ainda por saber que minha filha podia contar com amigos tão bons. "Calma aí, loira, vamos devagar!" Foi sua resposta quando minha filha lançou-se nela e agarrou-a em um abraço. "Judy, passa essa garrafa pra cá e entra no carro." Arqueei uma sobrancelha para ela. Ora essas! Tudo bem que eu não estava em uma posição muito favorável e que meu histórico com a Quinnie não era o melhor de todos, mas quem ela pensava que era para falar assim comigo? "Nossa, Quinn, você realmente não mentiu quando disse que sua mãe sabe fazer aquele negócio com a sobrancelha melhor que você." Isso fez minha filha soltá-la e virar-se para mim, antes de voltar a conversar com sua amiga sem educação._

"_Pois é, Cedes, eu aprendi as melhores coisas com a melhor." Foi o que disse e recebi uma piscada agradecida que retribuí com uma mesura de teatro. Sorrimos as três e minha filha me deu a mão e entramos juntas naquele carro para voltarmos, também juntas, ao nosso lar. E eu era uma mulher de sorte. Pensei sorrindo para o meu bebê que se apoiava em meu ombro e cochilava._

...

Confesso que estava assustada ouvindo minha mãe falar aquilo tudo para a minha namorada. Tudo sobre a minha vida e até mesmo sobre a dela, sobre como as mulheres da nossa família tinham sido biscates desde os primórdios. Mas fiquei surpresa mesmo foi quando ouvi-la dizer sobre todo o seu plano de me juntar com a Rach e o fato de ter me empurrado ao psicólogo era só a sua primeira fase. Sorri sincera para ela, nós éramos mesmo uma família e tinha até me esquecido de como era esse sentimento. Minha garota tinha voltado a sua cadeira e ouvia tudo com rara atenção enquanto bebericava seu uísque e eu também tinha desistido de beber como se o mundo fosse acabar porque não me sentia mais ameaçada (e porque a Rach me pediu para não ficar enlouquecida demais ou acabaria perdendo a nossa noite... Deus! Tomara que isso aconteça mesmo!), na verdade, eu estava até gostando da nossa reunião.

"Então, Rach, graças ao bom Deus essa foi a única vez que minha Quinie foi a um lugar imundo e abominável como aquele. Era de dar calafrios pela espinha ver todas aquelas pessoas esquisitas juntas." Eu tive que gargalhar e o mesmo fez minha namorada, segurando a minha mão. Não sei se já tinha percebido, mas aquelas duas tinham o vocabulário igual e era até difícil distingui-las a não ser pelo timbre de voz (não que a voz da minha mãe fosse feia ou ruim, mas a voz da minha namorada era inexplicável, como vocês já conhecem). "Tudo bem que uma mulher cismou em agarrar minha filha e eu quase saí de lá num camburão da polícia. É isso que dá ter um bebê tão lindo, não é?" Não, ali minha namorada não estava mais prestando atenção e tampouco sorrindo, muito pelo contrário, ela segurava a minha mão apertado e trincava os dentes, coisas que minha mãe percebeu. "Mas não fique preocupada, Rach, minha Quinnie aqui conseguiu se livrar dela. Para nossa sorte, ou nem sei o que iríamos fazer. Não que isso tenha impedido um sapatão de tentar me segurar quando fui pra cima da menina. Pessoas que não sabiam fazer amizades eram aquelas." Eu tive que rir com os comentários da minha mãe e me senti inexplicavelmente feliz por tê-la novamente em minha vida. E por aquela noite também, nunca havia me divertido tanto com ela, embora a minha ressaca do dia seguinte tenha sido destruidora, a noite tinha valido a pena. Por tudo isso e pelo fato de ter recebido um olhar zeloso e de orgulho da minha namorada (provavelmente por ter ouvido que tinha me livrado da garota). Na verdade, me livrar daquela menina (ou como diria minha mãe, do sapatão) tinha sido uma saga no inferno. Cruzes!

"Eu fico sinceramente feliz por vocês duas, Judy. Eu sempre soube o quão especial você era e ainda é na vida da Quinn, então, saber disso me dá uma felicidade sem tamanho." Eu assenti com a cabeça porque sim, minha namorada tinha o maior coração do mundo mesmo e minha mãe sorriu também. "Mas estou mais orgulhosa ainda por você ter retomado a sua vida e a sua carreira na arte. Isso é realmente importante para o nosso crescimento como cidadãos e faz de nós pessoas muitos melhores." Nada se comparava ao meu sorriso naquela mesa. A noite que tinha começado como a minha via-crúcis tinha se tornado uma das mais especiais que já vivi e tudo isso por causa daquelas duas. Minha mãe, reconhecendo a sinceridade da minha namorada, lacrimejou, mas não por muito tempo. Não, no momento seguinte, ela estava sendo engolida por um abraço à lá Rachel Berry e as duas sorriam e gargalhavam. E eu... bem, eu observava aquela cena com lágrimas nos olhos e não poderia ser mais feliz nem se vivesse mais uma vez. Por isso, fiz a única coisa que podia e me levantei, caminhando até elas e abracei as duas mulheres da minha vida.

"Bem vinda a família, Rach!" Minha mãe falou enquanto dávamos nosso abraço amoroso e foi a vez da minha pequena diva ficar com os olhos rasos d'água, coisa que dona Judy não perdoou e abraçou-a mais forte. "Quando precisar de uma mãe, eu estarei aqui. Muito mais do que feliz em ocupar esse lugar." Okay, aquilo ali estava ficando sentimental demais e me afastei um pouco, deixando-as sozinhas e chorosas, uma no colo da outra. Balancei a cabeça, quando em minha vida eu pensaria em ver uma situação como aquela?

"Muito obrigada por me aceitar, Judy! Você não tem idéia do quanto isso importa para mim..." Foi um sussurro, mas pude ouvi-la dizendo e sorri ainda mais. Eu fazia idéia do quanto aquilo era importante para ela, sempre buscando aceitação e, enfim, encontrou-a. Claro que sua felicidade me faria feliz, do mesmo modo que minha mãe também chorava e sorria, afagando seus cabelos em um abraço caloroso e amoroso.

Até que ouvi passos e sequei rapidamente as lágrimas antes de olhar a pessoa que tinha acabado de entrar na reunião. Brandon pigarreou desconfortável e interrompeu aquele abraço. Não por completo, já que elas ainda ficaram abraçadas de lado e se viraram para observá-lo, ambas secando os olhos. E caso queiram saber, não, eu não sentia ciúmes de ver minha mãe se doando para cuidar da minha namorada também. Caso pudesse, eu sentia ainda mais orgulho dela e ficava feliz por minha pequena diva, já que a Shelby não passava de uma grande egoísta.

"Oi... Er, me desculpa interrompê-las eu... Hum... Estava com sede e..." Não entendi qual era o problema daquele homem. Uma pessoa tão falastrona como ele estava, de repente, sem palavras? O que estava acontecendo ali? Até que percebi onde o seu olhar estava. Ou melhor, em quem. Aquele homem estava parecendo um imbecil por causa da minha mãe. E ele ainda estava babando por ela na minha frente! Como ele ousava? E o pior é que a senhora Judy ainda trocava olhares com eles e estava corando... Que porra estava acontecendo ali?

"Brandon! Seja bem vindo! Esta é Judy, a ex-senhora Fabray, atual divorciada e senhora Montgomery. Ou senhorita, nesse caso." Por que, cacetes, minha namorada estava apresentando os dois assim? Desde quando ele precisava saber que minha mãe estava divorciada e ainda insinuava que ela era uma senhorita, dando a impressão de que ela iria se casar novamente... Não! Ela só podia estar brincando comigo! Arregalei os olhos quando fui atingida pelos motivos reais de sua apresentação. Absolutamente não! Ela não iria juntar minha mãe com aquela boca nervosa dos infernos e... "Judy, conheça Brandon. Um velho amigo meu e de meus pais. Ele era padre, mas não largou a batina para cometer pecados e sim para lecionar na faculdade de Ohio porque esse sempre foi o seu grande sonho." Eu estava boquiaberta e não podia acreditar em meus ouvidos. Não, ela não estava fazendo aquilo. Mas o pior... O pior! Foi quando ele resolveu curvar-se e beijar a mão da minha mãe! Quem ele pensava que era? Sabe-se se lá quantas coisas ele tinha comido antes de beijar a mão delicada dela? Esse homem safado!

"É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Judy." Ainda ousou dar um sorriso tão imbecil quanto ele e ela ainda retribuiu! Ela retribuiu aquele sorriso escroto e cheio de dentes que só sabiam mastigar coisas... Não! Eu não admito que ele encoste essa boca devoradora e gulosa nas mãos da minha mãe e...

"O prazer é todo meu, Brandon!" Mas que caralho? Levantei depressa da mesa e a cadeira foi ao chão assim como ele iria se continuasse babando pela minha mãe e ela, inocente, nem sabia do quanto de gastos esse homem poderia dar só com a quantidade de lombriga que deve ter em seu corpo. Um abusado! Marchei para perto daquela safadeza, pronta para terminar de uma vez por todas com aquela baixaria que eles estavam fazendo na frente dos meus olhos. Mas fui impedida por minha namorada que segurou meu braço e foi me puxando para fora da cozinha.

"Ei!" Disse para ela. Que falta de educação era aquela? Eu estava no meio de uma conversa. Quero dizer, não exatamente, mas iria estar caso ela não saísse me arrastando para fora daquela cozinha como se estivéssemos no tempo das cavernas.

"Eu quero falar algo importante contigo, blondie..." Isso era golpe baixo. E só de olhar em seus olhos e no olhar que lançava (e me enlaçava), tive certeza de que ela sabia e sabia muito bem disso. Claro que Rachel Berry não dava ponto sem nó e me tiraria dali do único modo que tinha certeza de que eu nunca negaria (não que eu fosse conseguir negar algo a ela de todo modo), sussurrando. Suspirei. Ótimo, eu era um caso perdido mesmo. De cabeça abaixada, caminhei ao seu lado para sairmos daquele programa de cupido de última categoria. Isso até ouvir a _senhorita_ Judy cochichar no ouvido daquela boca de nós todos.

"Não se preocupe, ela é ciumenta assim mesmo." Foi só ouvir essa frase que virei-me em meus calcanhares e apontei um dedo para os dois. Aquele comilão estava rindo como o retardado que era. Estúpido! Ele que não me arreganhe muito esses dentes ou eu vou quebrá-los todos!

"Ei! Eu ouvi isso!" Gritei, mas minha vontade maior era de contar toda a verdade para a minha mãe e dizer que aquele passa fome não queria nada com ela, só com o que ela poderia cozinhar e estava de olho em sua comida! Homem indigno! Só que antes que pudesse abrir os olhos dela e de terminar o meu discurso sobre como aquilo seria errado de modos nunca vistos pelo homem, minha namorada terminou de arrastar para fora da cozinha. Sorte daquele herege. Mas ele não perdia por esperar... Ah, que ele ousasse!

...

Caminhei com a travestida pelas seções daquele mercado vagabundo, tanto quanto essa cidade lixo que não tinha outra opção para irmos. E rumamos direto para o departamento de bebidas para que saíssemos daquele inferno o mais rápido possível. Nem me perguntem quantas cervejas compramos porque acho que aquela ordinária nem saberia contar até um número tão alto e eu não dava a mínima mesmo, nós precisávamos de diversão e beber até o estupor era o modo mais fácil conhecido pelo homem para evitar que nossa mente vague por lugares onde não deveria estar.

Compradas nossa diversão, escolhemos uns salgadinhos e rumamos para o meu carro antes que o dono daquela porcaria pudesse piscar. Sentei-me no volante e esperei sua desgostosa pessoa fazer sua entrada triunfal jogando o peso morto que é o seu corpo no banco de passageiro. Dada a ignição, silêncio era a única coisa que ouvíamos, mas eu conhecia a minha sorte de revés, ah, se conhecia! E sabia muito bem que minha paz de espírito seria assassinada em breve por um de seus choramingos por causa da flambada chave de cadeia. Seria uma cena trágica se não fosse cômica: ele gostava de uma piranha incendiada assassina e mais perigosa que cruzar com a Medusa na escuridão; e eu, bem, eu tinha sido abandonada de novo. Provavelmente a modelo estava chorando suas pitangas e correndo de volta para seu castelo cor de rosa. Como eu consegui perder duas mulheres em uma semana? Bem, era um feito complicado e... Foda-se isso! Eu estava cansada de perder as pessoas. Não adiantava me importar mesmo, a gente aposta de novo para ver o mesmo final. Essa era a piada que se chamava a minha vida, só mudavam algumas personagens, mas o final era sempre o mesmo. Já era tempo de admitir as coisas para mim. E isso doía. Mais do que eu poderia suportar na mesma semana... Olhei para a outra azarada do meu lado e sua cara de desastre estava dizendo o mesmo que a minha: éramos dois fodidos. Então, que tudo se dane mesmo! Ele segurou minha mão e me balançou sua cabeça de vento em um sinal de que, não, nem todas as pessoas tinham um final feliz e o que nos restava era servir de apoio para os outros. Ou de brinquedo sexual. Balancei a cabeça e permaneci segurando a sua mão. Se nós tínhamos comprado bebida, era pra não entrarmos naquela Black Parade toda, então, que seja! Com isso em mente, liguei o rádio para nos entretermos.

Claro que, como sempre, a vida estava rindo e debochando da minha cara. Nunca estava ruim o suficiente. Então, aquela melodia escrota cortou o ar e a letra cortava o meu coração, um que eu nem sabia que tinha até pouco tempo atrás.

"_Nothing goes as planned_

(nada acontece como planejado)

_Everything will break_

(tudo se quebrará)

_People say goodbye_

(as pessoas dizem adeus)

_In their own special way_

(em sua maneira especial)

_All that you rely on_

(tudo em que você confia)

_And all that you can fake_

(e tudo o que você pode fingir)

_Will leave you in the morning_

(vai deixar você de manhã)

_Come find you in the day_

(e voltar para encontrá-lo no dia)"

Larguei sua mão de ferro e agarrei o volante com força, imaginando o pescoço de alguém. E a minha vítima do dia seria sua promíscua e sem caráter ex-namorada. Não, eu não arranquei o volante daquele carro somente porque não estava puxando-o com a mesma força que o segurava. Até porque, de nada me serviria ter um volante na mão se nem na minha vida eu conseguia dar um rumo

"_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_

(você está em minhas veias, e eu não consigo te tirar)

_Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth_

(você é tudo que eu sinto, à noite dentro da minha boca)

_Oh, you run away, 'cause I am not what you found_

(você fugiu, porque eu não sou o que você achou)

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_

(você está em minhas veias, e eu não consigo te tirar)_"_

É ruim que eu não conseguia tirá-las, hein? Elas duas que duvidassem do meu poder de ignorar meus sentimentos. Talvez, e somente talvez, a única pessoa com uma habilidade comparável a minha seria a Q., porque aquela ali era quase uma coveira mesmo. Suspirei cansada.

"Acho que não temos sorte no amor, não é mesmo?" Sua pergunta cortou meus questionamentos enquanto eu corria como o Schumacher para chegar logo naquele quarto e me afogar em bebidas. O espertalhão que disse que 'as mágoas não poderiam ser afogadas em álcool porque elas sabiam nadar' era um grande idiota. Ou simplesmente não tinha a minha resistência para bebida. Pf! Não passava de um perdedor. "Quer dar um pulo no parque?" Sua pergunta cortou meus pensamentos e olhei em sua cara de pau. Que diabo de pergunta era aquela? "Bem, a Judy ainda deve estar por lá e eu duvido muito que a Katie já tenha chegado..."

"Ótima idéia!" Quem precisava de videogames quando poderíamos encher a cara e arrumar confusão na rua? Ignorei o fato de sua sugestão ter se dado somente porque aquela delicada senhorita estava com medo de sua ex-sogra, a senhora beberrona e encrenqueira Osbourne. Dando uma volta rápida, mudei nosso rumo e seguimos para o parque, beber na sarjeta como nos encontrávamos mesmo.

É aquilo que dizem sempre, pra quem não tem nada, metade é o dobro.

...

Carreguei minha revoltada e ciumenta namorada de volta para a sala antes que ela incendiasse o Brandon com tanta fúria. Ela era uma graça de pessoa, ainda mais vestida com essa roupa sensual e com essa expressão de brava e descontente e só pensando disso, meu corpo era absorvido por uma gigantesca onda de calor e... Nossa! Aquelas botas de salto fino e cano alto, aquela blusa fina e preta e aquela calça de couro colada (colada demais para ser exibida para outras pessoas) e o seu crucifixo e sua expressão de revolta e...

"Eu não acredito que aquele comilão está dando em cima da minha mãe! Isso não é possível!" Foi o que disse jogando-se no sofá e bufando de raiva. "Por que você ainda incentivou-os, Rach? Isso está completamente errado! Completamente errado!" Terminou socando o meu sofá e eu mordi os lábios para não rir de sua crise de ciúmes.

Bem, como havia sido endereçada, me aproximei dela e sentei-me no seu colo, uma perna de cada lado da sua cintura e estávamos frente a frente, no mesmo nível de visão. Respirei fundo e sorri docemente para ela. Mesmo com toda a sua raiva daquela situação, ela ainda colocou suas mãos na minha cintura para me dar estabilidade.

"Você sabe que ela não vai te deixar, não é, baby?" Perguntei baixo e olhando em seus olhos. Aquilo pegou-a desprevenida e deu para ver em sua expressão.

"Do que você está falando?" O fato de ela estar sussurrando e olhando para baixo traiu sua falsa surpresa com a minha pergunta. Para mim era claro que ela não estava apenas sentindo ciúmes de sua mãe, ou com medo de que os hábitos comilões do Brandon levassem Judy à falência. Não, ela estava com receio de ser posta para escanteio por causa de um homem mais uma vez. Claro que eu sabia que o Brandon não faria isso com ela, ele era uma pessoa certa e boa demais para seu próprio bem e, mesmo que Judy traísse sua confiança, ele não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse com a minha namorada. "E se ela me trocar por ele...?" Foi tão baixo que precisei usar de minha audição sobrenatural para ouvi-la. "Nós acabamos de nos entender e eu não quero perdê-la mais uma vez..." Me partiu o coração vê-la assim, arrasada. Logo a minha loira que sempre fora tão forte (isso até saber por minha sogra que ela era, na verdade, muito frágil e se escondia por trás de uma falsa segurança para não se magoar. E eu me senti a pessoa mais importante do mundo por saber que comigo ela não precisava desse artifício), agora estava definitivamente assustada. Bem, isso não ia dar! Passei a mão em seu rosto angelical e puxei seu rosto para cima para que seus olhos fossem de encontro aos meus.

"Baby, o que você está sentindo é normal. Quando temos alguma coisa, sempre teremos medo de perder. Mas me diga sinceramente, você acha que aquela mulher na cozinha, que abriu a vida toda para mim quando não havia a menor necessidade disso e o fez me dando a liberdade de julgá-la o quanto eu quisesse e do modo que quisesse só para que eu entendesse e soubesse que, desde sempre, você tinha uma queda por mim..." Ela revirou os olhos para mim! Caso não tivesse me aberto o meu sorriso preferido, as coisas ficariam bem feias para ela. Mas ignorei isso e continuei. "... cometeria o mesmo erro novamente? Seja sincera" Dei-lhe o tempo necessário para pensar e, para meu espanto, antes de contar até dez, pude vê-la balançando a cabeça em negativa. Sorri. "Pois é, baby, ela soube a filha maravilhosa que perdeu da última vez e tenho certeza de que ela não faria isso novamente. Além do mais, eles não estão casando, Quinn, só acabaram de ser apresentados. E você sabe que o Brandon é bobo demais para mandar até em um peixe, então acho que seria o contrário acontecendo." Sua risada foi tão gostosa que me peguei rindo com ela, enquanto suas mãos faziam círculos na minha cintura e eu acariciava os seus cabelos. Bom, isso até ela morder o lábio, o que dizia que estava pensando em uma coisa e que isso não estava fazendo bem a ela. Depois de esperar algum tempo para que me contasse, resolvi ajudá-la. Afinal de contas, ela era Quinn Fabray. "O que foi, meu amor?"

"E se isso não for mais o suficiente para ela? Eu digo sobre nós duas, se ela precisar arrumar alguém e..." Coloquei o dedo em seus lábios.

"Meu amor, o fato de ela arrumar um namorado não quer dizer que ela vai deixar de ser a sua mãe e nem vai afastá-las. A única diferença é que, ao invés de sairmos as três, sairemos em quatro. Ela não namoraria para te afastas, meu amor, mas porque ela ainda é nova e não tem culpa de ter dado errado uma vez. Você realmente quer que ela fique sozinha?" Seu balanço negativo de cabeça e sua leve mordida no lábio me disseram que ela já tinha entendido o meu ponto de vista. "Além do mais, como ela poderia ser minha mãe se não fosse sua mãe? Ela teria que se afastar de nós duas. E você me conhece muito bem e sabe que eu tenho o hábito de insistir nas coisas então..."

"Você quis dizer perseguir..." Revirei os olhos. Não acredito que minha explicação importantíssima tinha sido cortada em prol de uma piadinha com meus antigos e já esquecidos costumes. Ora essas! Aquela era uma qualidade da qual me orgulhava muito, obrigada! Como alcançaria o meu triunfo se não lutasse para que isso acontecesse? Não fazia o menor sentido! Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para ensiná-la umas lições, minha namorada enlaçou minha cintura com os braços e puxou meu corpo mais para perto do seu, colando nossas testas. Assim, continuou num tom baixo e incerto, completamente diferente do prepotente que foi usado anteriormente. "Mas bem, caso isso aconteça e ela, bem, vá embora novamente... você ainda ficaria comigo?" Minha loira fez a pergunta de olhos fechados e respirando fundo para se acalmar. E ela poderia duvidar até do meu talento (mesmo que ele seja inquestionável), mas nunca do meu amor. Sendo assim, segurei seu rosto.

"Quinn..." Chamei seu nome baixinho e esperei para que voltasse a me olhar. E bem, no momento em que ela abriu aqueles tempestuosos olhos esverdeados, eu fiquei, mais uma vez, sem palavras. Era como ser a única pessoa a assistir a um espetáculo, ter sido a única pessoa a olhar o Big Bang a olho nu. Tudo estava ali, exposto para mim e eu não era tão boa com sentimentos como ela, na maioria das vezes, eu nunca os explicava porque todos percebiam o que se passava comigo. Mas ela não era assim e aquilo me fez sentir como a única a desvendar o mistério da caixa de Pandora e claro que não dividiria isso com ninguém, do mesmo modo que não dividiria minha loira em hipótese alguma. "Nós somos para sempre." Foi a única coisa que consegui pronunciar e, ainda assim, com muita dificuldade. Aquilo de uma pessoa ser bonita por dentro e por fora funcionava com ela. Nada no mundo me roubava a respiração como Quinn Fabray. Ou as palavras, aos que gostam de me chamar de falastrona. Não importava o meu nervosismo e nem a minha falha e vã habilidade com palavras. Naquele momento, ela abriu o meu sorriso de verão e pude ver seus olhos se acalmarem e descansarem. Não havia espetáculo mais lindo que aquele.

"Então eu não vou deixá-la me deixar, mesmo que queira." Disse em um sorriso bobo e cheio de si e balancei a cabeça em negativa. Coisa que a deixou perdida.

"Você não precisaria se esforçar para isso, blondie." Ao ouvir seu apelido, a minha loira e linda namorada sorriu e gargalhou me olhando e dizendo um 'eu entendo e é bom saber'. Não, ela não tinha entendido nada. "Não, você não me entendeu, Quinn. Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso das suas mãos para me acariciar. Eu preciso dos seus braços para não sentir mais medo. Eu preciso dos seus beijos para me sentir viva novamente. Eu preciso da sua voz que, mesmo me dizendo as coisas mais bobas do mundo, me fazem acreditar em qualquer coisa. Eu preciso do calor do seu corpo para me esquentar por fora e por dentro porque acho que todo o meu corpo trabalha muito melhor quando seu corpo está colado no meu, como agora. E eu preciso dos seus olhos. Mais do que tudo, eu preciso dos seus olhos, Quinn. Para acreditar que para tudo existe uma explicação, existe um amanhã. Para acreditar no amor, pura e simplesmente. Para me sentir a mulher mais linda e importante do mundo, porque é assim que me vejo refletida nos seus olhos e..."

"Mas é o que você é, Rach. Você é a mulher mais linda e importante do mundo e um dia todos a verão como eu a vejo. E eu vou ter que aprender a encarar a concorrência..."

"Não, Quinn, você não tem a menor concorrência. Nunca teve e nem vai ter. Seria até risível pensar o contrário. Mais voltando a mais um de meus discursos que você interrompeu." Disse isso e sorrimos as duas antes que eu continuasse. "Eu preciso dos seus olhos para hoje e para o amanhã. Você não entenderia, mas te olhar é como ver o meu futuro todo por uma fina cortina de água. Todas as respostas para qualquer uma das minhas perguntas e, inclusive, para perguntas que eu nem sabia que tinha, estão dispostas nos seus olhos. Você guarda o meu passado, o meu presente e o meu futuro nos seus olhos. E me devora... E eu os amo, sempre os amei. Você não faz a menor idéia do poder que o seu olhar tem sobre mim, Quinn. Eu não posso descrever porque as palavras não explicariam isso. Mas usando uma de minhas metáforas porque, você sabe, elas são importantes, seus olhos são a minha bússola para me achar. Não importa aonde ou como, eu sempre vou me achar nos seus olhos. E me perder no seu olhar... Não existe Rachel Berry sem a presença de Quinn Fabray. Acho que era isso que eu estava tentando dizer esse tempo todo." Sorri meiga para seus olhos que lacrimejavam e me amavam de um modo sincero, até o momento em que recebi o beijo mais doce, apaixonado e de tirar o fôlego de toda a minha vida. Ela me tirava o fôlego sempre.

"E você disse que não tinha jeito com palavras, hum?" Depois que nos afastamos, ela disse limpando os _meus olhos_. E sorri como nunca. Eu não passava de uma boba apaixonada, essa era a verdade. Mas eu era a boba apaixonada mais feliz de todo o universo. Abracei-a pelo pescoço e suspirei em seus cabelos. E mais uma vez, Rachel Berry estava perdida por uma Quinn Fabray. Isso até alguém pigarrear e nos separar de um jacto. Revirei os olhos, tinha que ser o Brandon mesmo! Voltei meus olhos para minha namorada que já não estava incomodada, muito pelo contrário, olhava e sorria para os dois (ou melhor, sorria para Judy e rosnava para o homem, que só jogou suas mãos nos bolsos, envergonhado. E isso é para provar o meu ponto de vista, um olhar de Quinn Fabray matava e ressuscitava uma pessoa.).

"Bem, desculpem atrapalhá-las, mas é que nós estávamos pensando. Nós como em Judy e eu... Enfim, nós queríamos saber o que vocês acham sobre uma pequena disputa de karaokê..." Seu nervosismo era risível e Judy, que estava, até então, encostada na soleira da porta da cozinha, veio se aproximando de nós duas e arqueou uma sobrancelha para a gente. Virei-me para Quinn, que apenas deu de ombros. O que aquela mulher queria dizer?

"As duas jovens acham que podem ganhar de dois velhos?" Dito isso, Brandon se lembrou de que tinha pernas e veio andando em nossa direção também, parando atrás de uma Judy desafiadora que ainda tinha sua sobrancelha arqueada. Não sei como não vi isso antes, mas esses dois eram perfeitos um para o outro! Era a máxima sobre os opostos se atraindo. Ela era uma mulher independente e cheia de si e, pelo que descobri em nossa conversa, aprontava de suas loucuras de quando em vez. Sim, a minha sogra era linda! Esguia e com pose altiva, dava para ver que ela tinha muita classe, assim como sua filha. Tinha olhos azuis líquidos e cabelos loiros ondulados até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, uma genética ótima e não tinha ruga alguma para marcar sua idade. Claro que ela teria quem ela quisesse, era só apontar. E Brandon, bem, ele não era nada disso. Não sei se foi pelo fato de ter passado sua vida útil sendo padre, mas aquele homem era um desastre de trem. Era inseguro e não sabia lidar com pessoas e sentimentos, sobretudo com mulheres (acho que até eu que não tive mãe me viro melhor que ele). Mas estava longe de ser feio. Muito pelo contrário, ele era charmoso e muito bonito. Tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, uma barba cerrada que lhe dava um ar de filósofo vagabundo e os olhos verdes vivos e puros. Tinha bons dentes também, uma arcada dentária bem interessante. E seu sorriso era doce, sem a menor maldade. Era como olhar para uma criança, ele não julgava ninguém. Era um pouco mais alto que Judy e tinha os ombros largos e um corpo ajeitado até (agora, mais do que nunca, ele tem que aprender a controlar esses hábitos de comer como se nunca tivesse visto comida na vida) e em nada lembrava o senhor Russell Fabray. Só por isso, já abri meu sorriso, ele seria bom na vida das duas. Quero dizer, uma vez que aprendesse a se comportar como uma pessoa e não como um cachorro acuado. Mas esse era mais um desafio para Rachel Berry! "Ora, ora, Brandon, acho que elas estão com medo." Judy completou e eu e Quinn nos entreolhamos. E, pelo olhar que recebi, o desafio tinha sido aceito. Eles nem saberiam o que os acertaria.

"Eu sinto muito, Judy, mas mesmo sendo sua nora e filha emprestada, não ache que eu vou facilitar para você. Essa será uma disputa justa e nós vamos ganhá-los!" Respondi me levantando do colo aconchegante da minha namorada e ofereci minha mão a ela que, pegando-a, levantou-se também e com o seu usual sorrisinho da vitória. Seria fácil demais!

"Ótimo, Rachel! Eu não espero menos de vocês duas. E então, desafio aceito?" Respondeu esticando sua mão para selarmos nosso acordo. Assim fizemos.

"Bom, nós podemos fazer isso lá embaixo, o que acham? Lá temos o ambiente e aparelhos necessários para essa disputa. O que me dizem?" Perguntei olhando-os. Minha namorada só segurou a minha mão em um sinal de que estávamos juntas e para ganhar nessa. E Judy arqueou uma sobrancelha para Brandon, que apenas sorriu e deu de ombros, fazendo com que a loira mais velha se virasse e me assentisse com a cabeça. "Por favor, sigam-me e vou levar-nos até lá." Disse e liderei o caminho acendendo as luzes. A nossa disputa entre casais estava prestes a começar!

...

"Karofsky?" Aquela pessoa me perguntou e só caí na gargalhada. Arfando como uma criança afogada. Sua bagaceira pessoa me acompanhou nos risos, gargalhando.

"Pfff! Claro que não dormi com ele! Ele é mais gay que aquele imbecil do Zac Efron!" Talvez eu tenha gritado, mas estava bêbada demais para ligar praquilo.

"Mas esse cara não é gay..." Só ouvir aquela frase me deu uma nova série de gargalhadas gritantes. As pessoas acreditavam em cada coisas para dormirem em paz... "É sério, ele namora aquela gostosa da Vanessa sei lá o quê." Arqueei uma sobrancelha para sua pessoa. Só tinha duas palavras para descrevê-lo. Bi. Cha. Glorinha correu para se explicar. "Ei, esqueceu da Alice? Você não sabe o quão insuportável é ouvi-la falar sobre esse moleque e que ele deveria estar com ela e não com a tal da Vanessa..."

"Sapatão." Cortei sua explicação porque não interessava se ele tinha assumido sua paixão secreta por aquele boneco de massinha cantarolante, eu já sabia de sua verdadeira identidade como trans, ele não precisava se explicar pra mim.

"O quê? Ei! Minha irmã só tem quatorze anos, okay? Olha lá." Revirei os olhos. Pessoa estúpida.

"Eu estava falando dessa Vanessa Seja-lá-o- que-for. Ela é um sapatão e ele é um viadão." Falei agarrando minha enésima garrafa de cerveja.

"Ah sim. Tipo quando você tava com o Karofsky?" Não, ele não era sempre estúpido assim.

"Isso! Ele estava no armário porque gostava de Porcelana e eu por causa de você sabe quem." Nós combinamos que não citaríamos o nome nem da loira grávida do inválido e nem da palhaça piranha incinerada. Não que eu falasse o nome infame daquela cadela de todo modo... Podia me dar azar e só Deus sabe que o meu revés já não tem nenhuma discrição.

"Finn?" Mal fez sua pergunta e gargalhamos os dois. Sério, eu nunca ri tanto em minha vida, que brincadeira maravilhosa. "Ele fazia aquela cara imbecil na hora também?" Porra! Como ele sabia? Será que tinha dormido com Finntransigente?

"Como você sabe?" Mais uma série de gargalhadas nossas. "Nossa! E foi super rápido. Não sei como ele conseguiu fazer daquele o pior minuto da minha vida." Sua cara de nojo foi im-pa-gá-vel! E não resisti e comecei a rir mais uma vez. Que vida desgraçada e sem sorte era aquela minha! A única saída era rir mesmo.

"Puta que pariu! Que cara inútil era aquele? Nem para foder ele servia, tinha é que ser fodido mesmo." Tive que cumprimentá-lo por aquela tirada, nada era mais certo! Gargalhamos ainda mais da cara monga do Finndisciplinado. Verdade seja dita, ele merecia! "E eu não sei se fiquei mais feliz pela Rach com a Quinn por saber dos sentimentos da minha pequena ou se foi pra ver aquele idiota tomar na bunda." Nos cumprimentamos de novo. Bêbados são pessoas pra lá de amigáveis.

"Porra! Nem me fala! A cara de pamonha que aquele retardado fez ao vê-las juntas foi um sonho tornado realidade. Finnsistente merecia mesmo um choque de realidade naquela vida miserável que ele levava."

"É isso aí, concordo contigo. Escroto filhinho de papai!"

"De mamãe, você quis dizer. Já que o pai dele preferiu morrer na guerra a ficar com aquela falida tentativa de pessoa que era o seu filho." Nos cumprimentamos mais uma vez, aquilo estava virando um hábito já. "Além do mais, já não era sem tempo da Fabray assumir o volante e tomar a direção de seu caminhão. Aquela piranhagem das duas estava muito ultrapassada."

"Pff! E como estava! Nossa, era insuportável de se ver."

"Mas eu confesso que o que mais me chocou foi sua ex-sogrinha Billie Holiday aceitando aquilo tudo numa boa."

"Bah! No mínimo, aquela louca deveria estar mais chapada que a gente." Gargalhei com ele porque aquela era a mais pura verdade. Dona pé de cana num marcava bola fora, encaçapava todas, principalmente se tivesse álcool no meio. "Aquela mulher consegue beber mais que a gente."

"Sabe em que pensei?" Ele me balançou sua cabeça de tacho em negativa. "Ela poderia estar fazendo essa brincadeira conosco e nem estaria no brilho ainda. Aquela ali bebe mais que carro velho."

"Me lembre de não convidá-la para beber, porque se eu tiver que pagar bebida pra ela, vou ter que hipotecar minha casa." Cumprimentei-o rindo, aquela tinha sido ótima! E caso perguntem, não, eu não perdoei a dona etílica pelo que ela tinha feito com a Q., aquilo estava tudo muito errado. Não sei como uma mãe poderia fazer o que ela fez com uma filha grávida. Então não, eu posso até ser educada com ela pela Quinn, mas o meu respeito ela não tem. Se bem, que ninguém precisa dele para viver mesmo. E, pelo visto, nem eu. Até que senti meu celular vibrar e peguei-o depressa.

**Onde está? Estou preocupada contigo. Xx Katie**

Revirei os olhos. Ela que sumia e vinha de sacanagem com a minha cara? Aham, na próxima vida.

"Quem era?" A marginal me perguntou e acenei com a mão para que não queimasse qualquer um dos seus dois neurônios se esforçando naquela tarefa.

"Não é ninguém, nada de mais." Depois de me olhar, a muquirana balançou a cabeça e tacou mais cerveja pra dentro de seu corpo transformado. Segui seu exemplo e resolvi acompanhá-lo.

"O que acha de cantarmos? Acho que é o que precisamos para nos livrar desses sentimentos por você sabe quem. Peraí, como é o plural dessa merda?" Dei de ombros. Que se danassem os plurais, a gente sabia bem de quem estávamos falando. "Que seja! A gente esfrega um dueto na cara delas porque só assim a gente pode seguir em frente, o que acha?" Parei para analisar sua proposta com uma cerveja na boca. Na verdade, era uma idéia muito boa, boa demais praquela cabeça oca que ele exibia pelas quebradas dessa nossa vidinha insossa. Por isso, cumprimentei-o mais uma vez.

"Cara, essa é uma ótima idéia! Vamos cantar fora nossas almas pra que elas saibam que já não cabem mais nas nossas vidas!" Talvez eu tenha gritado. Mas eu estava empolgada de verdade.

"É assim que se fala!" Nos cumprimentamos mais uma vez. "Mas cá pra nós, você vai ficar mesmo com a Katie, San?" Não, bêbados não tinham dignidade. Lembrem-se disso quando resolverem afogar as mágoas. As filhas da puta, além de saberem nadar, voltam para morder nossos calcanhares a qualquer momento.

"Não. Vou é ficar sozinha. Cansei de todo mundo indo embora. Agora, quem vai sou eu!" Gritei de peito estufado e ele me cumprimentou mais uma vez.

"Isso aí! Se não tem amor para a gente, pelo menos nos vendem bebida." E querem saber, essa era a mais absoluta verdade! Deus guarde e prolongue os dias dos etílicos!

"Concordo contigo! Quem precisa disso?" Antes que pudesse entrar em meu discurso de como o amor é uma perda de tempo escrota e as pessoas só nos usavam, meu telefone vibrou mais uma vez. Revirei os olhos. Aquela menina sabia ser inconveniente.

**Bom, com a Rach você não está. E quer saber como eu sei? Porque acabei de falar com ela e a Quinn disse que você estava no quarto com o Puck. E, adivinhe só? Você também não está lá! Então me diga onde está agora, ou eu vou ligar para o Noah, Santana, e eu estou falando sério. Katie**

Pfff! Só porque ela tinha resolvido se importar agora eu deveria respondê-la? Nope! As coisas não funcionam assim de onde eu vim e ela iria aprender isso. Assim que minha vista turva terminou de ler aquela palhaçada (e foi um parto, confesso a vocês. Muitas letras juntas e elas viravam palavras, que viraram frases que... nossa! Só de pensar, me enjoei.), virei-me para o criminoso para continuarmos nosso papo saudável. Mas antes que pudesse chamá-lo, o vi desligando o celular e mandando beijos. Revirei os olhos. Demais para um pouco de paz.

"Quem era?" Mesmo sabendo a resposta, perguntei assim mesmo.

"Ah, a Katie queria vir beber conosco." Revirei os olhos. Tudo bem que ele não era tão mau sempre, mas aquilo ali não tinha uma célula pensante em sua cabeça. "E adivinhe só? Ela estava por perto já, então não vai demorar para nos encontrar." Nossa, em vezes como essa, eu ouvia sua voz enjoada e me lembrava de vocês sabem quem. Não era possível existir uma pessoa assim, tão inocente quanto ela. E quanto ele também.

"Que sorte a minha." Falei mal humorada e de dentes trincados. Bom, voltei a beber porque era o que tinha para hoje.

"Será que ela vai trazer mais bebida? Acho que só isso não dá pra nós três..."

"Ainda temos uma garrafa de vodca fechada no carro."

"E você acha que tá bom?"

"Se não estiver, ela que vá comprar mais. Não sou mãe e nem grupo dos alcoólicos anônimos pra ficar sustentando o vício dos outros." Terminei de beber e peguei outra garrafa, colocando-a na boca só para me engasgar em seguida com sua pergunta.

"O que você acha sobre você sabe quem estar grávida do Artie?" É, nas nossas regras nós não tínhamos estipulado que não falaríamos sobre vocês sabem quem de modo nenhum, então a pergunta era válida.

"Sinceramente, não sei. Ela me magoou. Mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. Então, ela pode seguir com sua vida e com o Xavier porque todos somos responsáveis pelas nossas escolhas. O único problema é que acho que isso tudo ainda não bateu nela, sabe?" Olhei para sua cara de pau e ele concordou com a cabeça, me incentivando a continuar. "E infelizmente eu não sei se estarei por perto pra caso ela precise. Eu não sou tão sem sangue assim." Falei com a cabeça abaixada e senti sua mão em meu ombro.

"Eu sei bem como é. Bem, você me conhece e sabe que sempre fui pegador e nunca liguei para nada. Até a Beth. E esse é um assunto sobre o qual a Quinn não vai falar, ainda mais agora que mudou de time e tudo mais. Então, depois da Beth, eu fui apenas um brinquedo sexual das garotas. Não me interprete mal, isso não era ruim. Mas ninguém nunca me levava a sério, nunca me levaram. Nem você, nem a Rach e nem a Quinn me levou..."

"Infelizmente, nós estávamos ocupadas demais tentando não ser ou parecer gays. E olha só aonde isso nos levou?" Ele ainda tinha a cabeça abaixada e segurei seu queixo. "Não fui culpa sua, Puck, e eu sinto muito por isso tudo ou o que seja." Ao ouvir aquilo, parece que ele tinha acabado de conseguir ingressos pro campeonato mundial de luta livre. Seu sorriso era quase uma nova entidade e me dava até vertigem ao vê-lo.

"Obrigado. Ou sei lá." Acenei com a mão e ele agarrou-a para nos cumprimentarmos mais uma vez. "Bem, a graça é que sempre fodem a nossa vida e ninguém nunca fica para ver, não é?" Eu ri. Não, não era nada engraçado e passar por aquilo era doloroso, mas rir é melhor que chorar mesmo.

"Sabe por quê?" Sua cabeça de vento balançou muitas vezes e achei que fosse sair voando de seu corpo pecador. "Porque ninguém nunca se importa."

"E porque somos dois fodidos." Falou e parou para me olhar. "Eu já disse isso?" Acenei com a mão, aquele era o menor dos males.

"É bom que reitera. Ou sabe-se lá que porra de palavra é."

"No caso de vocês, retifica. Já que isso era pra ser corrigido." Surgindo do fundo dos mares como a Iara (não, isso não era eu fazendo uma piada sem graça com o fato de a arrombada bagaceira piromaníaca tê-la afogado. Nem eu brincaria com isso. E olha que isso quer dizer algo) banhada na luz da lua e em outra coisa... "Posso beber com vocês?" Sem sorriso no rosto e virei o meu para ela, coisa que não impediu-a, como podem ver. Então, no segundo seguinte sentou-se e balançou uma garrafa de uma vodca que, se não era russa ou chinesa, eu estava pra lá de bêbada porque não entendi absolutamente nada que estava escrito naquele rótulo.

"Claro, Katie, vamos lá!" A indefinida respondeu sorridente e ela abriu aquela garrafa e virou-a no gargalo mesmo. Nossa! Acho que essa menina fez escola com a senhora Fabray, porque aquilo ali... Ela era uma profissional.

"Estava aonde?" Perguntei antes que pudesse me segurar. Impulsos bêbados e escrotos.

"No lugar em que os levei naquele dia. Eu não, Brandon." Bati meus olhos na mucama assim que ouvi o final daquela frase. Será que eu tinha bebido tanto assim e estava devaneando? Não, não podia ser possível... Bom, se era esse mesmo o caso, eu não era a única que estava louca, entorpecida e na mão do palhaço, a marginalizada também tinha suas duas bolas de gudes bem esbugalhadas. "Eu fui nadar um pouco, estava precisando pensar na vida." Que porra de menina maluca era aquela? Jesus! Por que não surgia uma pessoa, só uma!, normal na minha vida? Era pedir demais?

"Como?" Me virei tão depressa para ela que até levei as mãos a cabeça para me certificar de que ela ainda estava em cima do meu pescoço. Seu sorriso foi quase tão bom quanto um dos meus piores e mais ordinários. Ela precisava de umas aulas ainda, mas levava jeito para a coisa, disso estava certa.

"Ora, resolveu me olhar, Santana?" Debochada essa menina! Que menina saliente! Não me bastasse sumir pela porra do dia todo, sem avisar, sem ligar, sem mandar mensagem, sem noção, sem bom senso. Sem... Argh!

"Já volto, eu preciso mijar." O criminoso se desculpou e levantou-se (depois de três tentativas nulas e risíveis) com a ajuda de um tronco no chão e foi bambeando um pouco mais para longe, rumo à umas árvores. Quando vi que tinha conseguido chegar sem cair e quebrar o pescoço, me virei praquela abusada.

"Quem você pensa que é?" Disse com raiva e olhando em sua cara. "Quem você pensa que é para fazer isso tudo e sumir assim? Eu tenho cara de imbecil ou sou só um passatempo para você? Por que isso... isso foi ridículo! E que mensagenzinhas eram aquelas? Hum? Ou você acha que depois do que fez ainda tem o direito de me cobrar onde eu estava?" Sim, eu estava bêbada e furiosa e tentei levantar-me, mas acabei sendo puxada por ela e caí no seu colo. Ali sim eu percebi em que ela estava banhada... Aquela maluca suicida estava com as roupas todas molhadas. E só de ver aquilo ainda senti mais raiva. "O que foi, Virgínia Woolf? Não conseguiu se matar afogada não?" Sim, eu sabia que estava sendo uma estúpida e que aquilo iria machucá-la, mas eu não ligava, ela tinha me magoado primeiro sumindo e...

"Cala a boca, Santana." Sim! A sua audácia me deixou sem palavras e fiquei olhando-a com a boca aberta mesmo. Coisa da qual ela se aproveitou e me beijou com força, preenchendo minha boca com sua língua. Ora, se ela achava que um beijo daqueles iria deixar tudo certo, ela estava muito enganada. Ah, como estava!

Na verdade, estaria... Porque ela acabou puxando os meus cabelos e bem... As coisas são como são, não é? E se eu não estivesse tão entretida (talvez até um pouquinho excitada) tentando tirar sua blusa antes que ela se adoentasse e pegasse uma pneumonia ou não sei qual outra doença poderia ser assim tão destruidora (ou talvez eu só quisesse tirar sua blusa porque... bem, porque eu... queria dar um outro passo na nossa relação. Minha nossa senhora! Que porra era essa? Eu estava me sentindo a minha avó falando assim. Ou a Berry. O que acaba dando no mesmo...) e agarrei seus cabelos para espremer o excesso d'água que tinham neles (tudo bem, vocês sabem muito bem por qual motivo eu estava fazendo aquilo, não vou explicar). Bom, enfim. Se ela não estivesse me dando tanto trabalho com sua boca com gosto de álcool, seus olhos de bem verdes e líquidos com pupilas dilatadas, com sua blusa social toda desabotoada, arfando e com a boca inchada. Ou se ela simplesmente não tivesse chegado, eu teria notado que o ardiloso tinha sumido por tempo demais para simplesmente ter ido se urinar.

Isso até ouvir o seu urro de dor. E bem, aquilo me congelou em minha posição. Aqueles malditos estavam por ali. E bem, ver seu corpo voando em nossa direção me deu completa certeza disso. Mas que caralho! Quem é que ta anotando aí quantas vezes a minha vida é destruída no mesmo dia? Porque puta que pariu! Isso só podia ser sacanagem com a minha cara! Não tinha outra explicação. Eles estavam sentados em seus tronos no inferno e contando em seus relógios de parede o momento exato que iriam ferrar a minha vida. 'Ah, está na hora?', 'não, ainda não. Espera mais um pouquinho que a desgraça vai ser maior.' Ou alguma coisa extremamente sádica. Olhei para aquela pobre alma depenada e jogada no meio do parque e cheguei a vê-lo levantar-se devagar. Virei-me para a modelo que só se deu ao trabalho de abotoar um botão de sua blusa preta e molhada e logo pulou em seus pés. É, demais para uma noite que começou sendo uma desculpa para um coma alcoólico, evoluiu para um papo cabeça importante e quase acabou em sexo. Mas não! Seja quem for o puto que dá o jogo para mim, aposto que está querendo me sacanear mais ainda. Que seja! Pulei em meus pés como os outros dois e me preparei para bater no vento como o Ciclope lutando contra as ventanias da Tempestade. Pois é, de roteiro bagaceiro de canal de fofoca, minha vida tinha passado a ser um desenho sobre adolescentes deficientes que tinham que aprender sobre as diferenças e conviver em paz. E não, não parava de melhorar. Até que vi todas as garrafas voando e se eu não soubesse que minha vida era tão escrota quanto X-men, mas apenas metaforicamente, eu estaria olhando para os lados e procurando por algum mutante tipo o Magneto, que mexesse com vidro.

Lembrem-me de contar a quantidade de garrafas da próxima vez que for beber. Porque visto assim, como uma vítima, foi mais de uma centena de garrafas voando em nossa direção e se quebrando por todos os lados. Só abri os olhos quando todos os barulhos de vidros estourados cessaram e pude ver que a Katie tinha me levado para trás de uma das mesas do parque, e jogou-a no chão para que nos protegesse. Olhei para o meu outro lado e lá se escondia o Puck e respirávamos e estávamos vivos até então. Isso até o fantasma nada camarada levantar a mesa. Ah, mas isso não estava certo. Nem um pouco certo. Se esses filhos da puta não estivessem mortos, eles poderiam apostar a vida de que estariam.

Pff! Demais para beber em paz...


	17. You and me

**A/N:** Minha gente mais bacana! Como estão? Olha quem está se desculpando mais uma vez? Yay! Bem, dessa vez a autora mais bêbada, baixa, bagaceira e revoltada de vocês demorou com o capítulo porque, em mais uma das armações do meu esperto inferno astral, eu abri o pulso brigando com uma porta de banheiro que me prendeu. É, ela ainda me ganhou. Enfim, não dava pra digitar com a pata toda enrolada e tive que dar um tempinho mesmo depois de tirar as gazes, porque piorava e muito a dor. Enfim.

Nesse capítulos, temos músicas. Na ordem, Joss Stone divide seu 'Karma' conosco (http:/ .com/watch?v=1-iQaVP3Fws). A seguinte é The Killers com Lou Reed nos acalmando com 'Tranquilize' (http:/ .com/watch?v=tVNGY1pInfI). Paris Hilton é citada aqui com 'Stars are blind' (http:/ .com/watch?v=zi-FIrmfw2E) e fechamos a conta com Sixpence None The Richer e 'There she goes' (http:/ .com/watch?v=pj3vXkhqszE). Barracos, babado, gritaria e confusão. E não sei se vocês vão gostar desse capítulo, mas vamos ver.

Falando nisso, nossa! Me surpreendi com a quantidade de comentários no capítulo anterior. Wow! Obrigada mesmo, galera, muito bom ter lido todos. E fiquei surpresa e chocada com o fato de vocês terem gostado do POV da Judy (me moderniza que eu tô barroca - piadas nerds de estudantes de letras, porque tem que ter humor e estômago pra fazer esse curso), não esperava tipo, at all.

Ah sim, gente, sobre o Brandon... Eu pensei muito no Patrick Dempsey (dr. Sheperd de Grey's). Não pela beleza, até porque não o acho bonito, só charmoso mesmo, mas pelo sorriso doce e a cara de banana que ele tem mesmo. Então, monis, a Meg vai aparecer sim, pra barraquear um só mais um pouquinho e eu espero que você esteja melhor depois do hospital e tudo mais... Bem, Dani Garcez, a gente vai ficar sabendo por qual motivo ela chamou esse povo do além um pouco mais pra frente, pode deixar. Ela é safada, mas tem 'catiguria'. Fanngirl, eu tentei dar uma maneirada nesses nomes da San, eu reli e realmente ficou bem doida aquela confusão toda de apelidos, hehe. Grande CGates, arrasando na nerdice e quase fechando o simulado. Parabéns, guria. ;] anonimo, quanto tempo! Então, a Judy pode vir a saber sim, mas só lá pra frente, não agora. Nem os pais da Rachel sabem ainda... Mas vai que a velha bêbada resolve fazer parte do grupo? DiSchatz, então, nem demorei taaaanto assim e elas nem saíram nessa pior toda, né? Quem não prefere cantar com a mãe e ficar de safadeza? Rubbya Maac'SSIS, a pior espécie de assombração são as mal amadas, é um povo inconveniente que dá raiva. E eu nem trollei vocês não, meio que aconteceu sozinho isso do Brandy, Brudy, ou sei lá o que vai ser. SweetValerie, pode deixar que vai acontecer. Isso não sou eu enrolando vocês pra ver as baixarias e tal. É que eu sou meio tímida pra escrever isso e vai com o tempo, num sei. Desculpa, brazilingirl, pela noite de sono perdida lendo essa saliência aqui. Haha. E, bem, a S. realmente tá com a Katie então... Érica, ¬¬ para você, pelo adorável comentário repleto de amor, carinho e sarcasmo.

Bem, obrigada a todos e todas que leem e opinam e gostam e perdem tempo comentando... Obrigada mesmo, gente, vocês são muito bacanas e escrever é mais prazeroso com leitores/as como vocês. Tenham uma boa semana, meu povo mais lindo. Xoxo

PS.: Por esse capítulo, vocês podem imaginar o próximo...

**É simples saber que eu não tenho Glee. Nunca em minha vida eu escreveria um roteiro onde o Finn dormiria com a Rachel. Ou existiria pra começo de conversa.**

* * *

><p>Aquele encontro poderia até não ser o que eu estava esperando. Não, na verdade, eu tinha outra coisa programada em mente, algo mais íntimo, digamos assim. Mas eu não podia reclamar daquela noite, não mesmo. Se os primeiros encontros são geralmente onde conhecemos melhor a outra pessoa, aquele estava sendo um primeiro encontro perfeito. Tudo bem que eu não estava sabendo da minha namorada por ela e, bem, isso não é tão legal assim. Olhei-a de canto de olho e sorri para mim, eu tinha a garota mais linda do mundo. E difícil também, que fique claro. Do alto de sua glória, minha loira estava sentada naquele sofá com uma perna cruzada sobre a outra, braços também cruzados e um olhar que incendiaria a Roma como Nero. E bem, me incendiava também... Como uma pessoa conseguia me deixar assim tão quente era a pergunta da noite. Com aquelas roupas, o cenho fechado e um olhar de matar, ela estava me destruindo por dentro. E o pior é que nem sabia disso.<p>

Judy e Brandon estavam do outro lado da nossa sala do Oscar e discutiam seus repertórios sorridentes. Só isso fez com que minha namorada suspirasse com raiva e voltasse seus olhos raivosos para mim e eles logo se acalmaram. Bem, nem tanto. Assim que me olhou, ela arqueou sua marca registrada e engoli em seco, abaixando os olhos. Eu deveria estar babando como um cachorro raivoso, no mínimo. Porque o sorriso que se seguiu foi algo que mexeu com as minhas estribeiras e ela bem sabia disso...

"Broadway, vem aqui." Ouvi a voz mais sedutora do mundo me dizer e só tive força para balançar a cabeça. Assim como o Finn, minhas pernas perderam a função e tremiam de ansiedade e o seu olhar indecifrável em nada me ajudava. Agora eu entendia porque o imbecil do Finn estava sempre em suas mãos. Não tinha como não estar. Urgh! Só de pensar na perda de tempo que era o meu ex, consegui me recompor o suficiente para andar até o sofá e sentar ao seu lado, que me fitou o caminho todo e fui obrigada a andar olhando para o chão. Será que era possível ter febre apenas por um olhar? Caso não fosse, Quinn Fabray desafiava essa lógica.

"Oi..." Murmurei tímida e de cabeça abaixada quando consegui me sentar ao seu lado. Vendo que não tinha recebido resposta, levantei os olhos e deparei-me com a mesma sobrancelha arqueada de antes. Sentindo-me extremamente vulnerável sob seu olhar, me apressei em tentar reverter aquela situação e entender o que tinha acontecido. "O que houve?"

"Não acha que tem algo errado?" Do que ela estava falando? O que estava errado? Olhei para os lados e para o improvável casal ainda conversando e rindo. "Não, não digo sobre aqueles dois." Sua resposta saiu sussurrada e por dentes trincados. E olhei em seu rosto com uma cara que deveria ser risível de tão lerda. "Estou falando sobre nós." Arregalei os olhos. O que tinha acontecido? Santa Barbra! O que eu fiz? Será que ela tinha desistido de cantar e queria... "Não pense tanto assim, baby, vai te fazer mal." Foi sua resposta depois de uma gargalhada gostosa de ser ouvida. E eu quase ri junto, só pela melodia da sua voz. Mas peraí! Ela estava rindo de mim, era isso mesmo? E ainda insinuou que eu não tenho uma capacidade mental de acompanhar o seu pensamento pessimista sobre o que quer que tenha sido. Além de falar que tínhamos algum problema na nossa relação (tirando o fato de não termos tido nosso primeiro encontro e nossa primeira vez ainda, não via nada de errado conosco), ainda deu a entender que eu era tão lerda quanto o Finn e sofria de falta de cérebro irremediável... "Baby, eu quis dizer que você não está no meu colo."

"Ah..." Foi o que consegui pronunciar ao ouvir aquela resposta. Bem, isso me fez pensar um pouco e olhei em volta. Não era possível que ela estava falando aqui com sua mãe do outro lado da sala e conversando com o Brandon. "Mas, baby, a Judy está logo ali..." Sussurrei em seu ouvido para não ser ouvida pelos outros. Não que estivem por perto o suficiente para ouvir aquilo, mas vai que eles tinham um ouvido tão bom quanto o meu? Uma mulher prevenida vale por duas.

"E o que tem isso?" Minha loira mal terminou sua pergunta e me puxou pelo braço, me sentando em seu colo como em todas as vezes em que costumávamos ficar juntas. Desisti de discutir porque, bem, eu não conseguia ficar muito longe dela também e acabei me aconchegando em seu colo e abraçando seu pescoço. Com isso, ela sorriu contente e beijou meu nariz. E eu pergunto: existe alguma namorada mais perfeita que a minha? Suspirei feliz porque eu sabia que não, não existia mesmo e aquela garota era toda minha. Vendo meu entusiasmo, seus braços tão logo enlaçaram minha cintura e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto brincava com seus dedos e entrelaçava-os junto aos meus porque sua mão completa a minha. "O que foi, baby?" Saí do meu mundo de fantasia e olhei em seu rosto, assim que ouvi sua pergunta.

"Hum?" Quando vi o seu sorriso doce, voltei minha atenção às nossas mãos entrelaçadas no meu colo. Sem motivo aparente, recebi um beijo na testa.

"Você está perdida aí e queria saber o que se passa nessa sua cabecinha linda." Não a olhei, mas, pelo seu tom de voz, tinha certeza de que estava sorrindo. E sorri também. E, ainda sorridente, olhei dentro de seus olhos sinceros e alegres e só isso ainda me fez sorrir mais (acho que qualquer hora dessas, meu rosto vai rachar no meio por tanto sorriso).

"A gente se completa. Só isso."

"Ah, é?" Um sorriso cheio de si seguiu essa frase e eu ignorei seu ego, revirando os olhos. Minha namorada suspirou e apoiou sua cabeça na minha. "Eu me arrependo de termos perdido tanto tempo. Se eu não tivesse sido tão quadrada, as coisas poderiam ter se resolvido bem antes e nós..."

"Eu não me arrependo." Cortei sua explicação e, ouvindo aquela frase, ela afastou sua cabeça que estava colada na minha e senti seu olhar forte, o que me fez repetir seu movimento e me afastar do seu pescoço para olhar em seus olhos confusos.

"Como assim?" Sua pergunta amedrontada cortou o ar e respirei fundo para respondê-la.

"Bem, baby, nós somos perfeitas juntas, não é?" Seu balanço de cabeça me deu a força necessária para continuar. "Isso nos basta agora. Como seria caso tivéssemos ficado juntas desde o princípio? Claro, seria ótimo e seria nosso amor perfeito, como nesses filmes antigos. O problema é que, diferente deles, Quinn, nós não teríamos o que temos agora, não seríamos do modo que somos." Expliquei brevemente, mas pelo que vi em seus olhos, não tinha surtido efeito algum todas as minhas palavras.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Rach? Você gostou desse tempo que passamos separadas? É isso que quer dizer? Você prefere desse modo? Ou você simplesmente..." Coloquei o dedo em seus lábios para silenciá-la porque nunca tinha ouvido tamanha inverdade.

"Não, baby, não foi isso que quis dizer." Suspirei quando me deparei com suas feições incrédulas e curiosas. Para acalmá-la, passei meus dedos pelas costuras de sua blusa, o que teve o efeito desejado e a fez suspirar com um meio sorriso. "O que estou tentando dizer é que não sabemos como seria isso, baby. Encontrar o primeiro amor aos oito anos é difícil." Sorri para ela e sua usual sobrancelha levantada me fez limpar a garganta e continuar. "Nem todos os relacionamentos sobrevivem aos erros de aprender a viver como pessoa. E isso não nos importa, Quinn, eu amei a menina que conheci e amo a mulher que ela virou e amo a esposa que ela se tornará." Isso teve o efeito pretendido e consegui ver o meu sorriso mais lindo e doce de sempre. Sorri para mim. "Não importa o que aconteceu ou o que foi preciso para nos unir, tudo que nós vivemos foi necessário para nos juntar, todas as brigas bobas e eu não me arrependo delas porque sei que foram mandatórias para o nosso amadurecimento. Além do mais, eu não saberia viver com a dúvida de 'caso você quisesse outra pessoa'." Ela me balançou sua cabeça em desacordo e parei me mexer em sua blusa e segurei o seu rosto. "Nós vivemos muito tempo separadas sim, mas isso não é mau, baby. Isso é algo que me motiva a conhecer qualquer parte sua, mesmo as mais obscuras. É o que me faz te amar mesmo quando estou com raiva e sei que você poderia me partir se quisesse." Ao ouvir isso, minha loira abaixou a cabeça e segurei-a pelo queixo, forçando seus olhos a me olharem. "Também sei que você não faria isso. É o que me dá a certeza de que você não é uma paixonite boba e adolescente como todas as que tive até aqui. Porque você é tão mais do que isso, Quinn... Tão mais que se torna indescritível." Suspirei e cheguei a vê-la ficar envergonhada. E resolvi aproximar meu rosto do seu ouvido. "É o que me faz ter a certeza de que eu te amo apesar de todo o nosso histórico. E me faz amar todas as suas nuances e até as partes más que você esconde. De todo o meu coração." Me afastei para olhar em seus olhos e fui congratulada com um abraço caloroso e apertado.

"Obrigada por me amar." Foi suspirado em meia voz no meu ouvido e apenas assenti com a cabeça. "Eu só queria que tivesse sido você... Só isso." O que ela queria que tivesse sido eu? Me afastei e olhei em seus olhos abaixados como sua cabeça.

"O que, baby?" Perguntei para motivá-la a me olhar. E ela o fez. Num tom de vermelho escarlate que até me fez duvidar se ela estava com febre, ou se o ar refrigerado tinha quebrado e o ambiente estava todo muito quente. Mas se fosse isso mesmo, era pra eu estar sentindo calor, não?

"A minha primeira vez, eu queria que tivesse sido com você..." Foi seu suspiro embaraçado e me fez sorrir um pouquinho comigo. Um pouquinho seria um eufemismo, eu confesso. Estava sorrindo como uma maníaca de felicidade. Vendo que eu acabei não respondendo (estava ocupada em sorrir como uma histérica), ela levantou seus olhos e me olhou com confusão. "O que foi?" Sua voz cortou minha dança interna de vitória e olhei abobalhada em seu rosto e em seus olhos para me situar na situação (sim, aqueles belos e hipnotizantes olhos esverdeados faziam isso comigo). Suspirei e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro mais uma vez, voltando a passear com os dedos pelos contornos de sua blusa.

"Bem, nós não podemos fazer nada pelo tempo que já passou, baby, infelizmente. Mas eu serei sua segunda primeira vez, o que acha? Isso tudo de um novo começo, sabe? Assim como está acontecendo com você e com a Judy, está acontecendo comigo e conosco. Então, nada mais justo. Além do mais, é algo completamente diferente, nunca seria a mesma coisa." Mesmo que não estivesse vendo, senti o seu sorriso e sua bochecha se apoiar em minha cabeça.

"Eu gosto de como a sua mente trabalha, baby." Mas ela namorava Rachel Barbra Berry, ora essas! Claro que tenho uma capacidade de organização completamente diferente de tudo que já foi visto. "Você será minha primeira e última." Foi o seu sussurro que me fez desencostar pela segunda vez de seu corpo e olhá-la no fundo dos olhos. E, só nesse olhar, a minha alma entrou em combustão e meu coração apressou-se a bater com tudo o que tinha direito, ele deixou de ser um órgão e se tornou uma marcha completa. Eu disse sobre borboletas? Pois bem, elas estavam flutuando em meu estômago e nada se comparava aquilo tudo, absolutamente nada. Minha única saída foi abraçá-la pelo pescoço e beijar sua bochecha. Só tinha algo errado... E eu definitivamente não gosto de fatalidades.

"Corrigindo: primeira e _única_." Sussurrei em seu ouvido e senti seu corpo todo se tremer embaixo do meu.

"Para sempre, Rach." Foi sua sorridente resposta nos meus cabelos e me abraçando com força pela cintura. A sensação de ser envolvida naquele abraço carinhoso e protetor era indescritível, nunca poderia sentir algo que se aproximasse daquilo. Uma vez, eu cantei sobre estar desafiando a gravidade e agora eu sabia como era esse sentimento. Nós duas desafiávamos as probabilidades, o tempo, as mágoas, as pessoas, a mediocridade e talvez até mesmo o destino. Era como ter algum tipo de super poder, eu me sentia imortal junto dessa loira e me fazia acreditar em coisas que nunca pensei que acreditaria...

"Hum... Er..." Virei-me depressa ao ouvir aquilo e desenlaçamo-nos. Mas assim como eu supunha, tanta capacidade comunicativa só poderia vir de Brandon. Revirei os olhos, ele realmente precisava de umas aulas com mulheres. "Bem, desculpe interrompê-las, é que nós decidimos a nossa escolha de músicas e pensei que talvez vocês quisessem saber." Não era assim, definitivamente não! Isso não era atitude de homem, pelo amor de Barbra! Preparei-me para um plano b, era um caso de vida ou morte e eu tinha que me certificar de que ele conseguiria aprender a agir como homem. Antes que eu pudesse usar meu codinome para uma reunião extraordinária, minha sogra valsou até onde estávamos e colocou a mão no ombro daquela estátua de sal, dirigindo-se a sua filha.

"Rach, você me empresta a Quinnie por um momento?" Minha sogra me perguntou sorridente e assenti com a cabeça, saindo do colo da minha loira que só revirava os olhos. Se eu pudesse dizer algo sobre essas duas loiras, seria que elas conseguiam fazer as mesmas expressões e tiravam qualquer coisa de quem quer que fosse apenas com seus olhares.

"Sim, mãe, aqui estou." Respondeu a minha namorada um tanto quanto descontente depois que pulei de seu abraço e deixei-a, enfim, postar-se de pé.

"Bem, eu tenho uma música em mente para uma pessoa e eu acho que você gostaria de cantá-la comigo..." Dito isso, minha sogra deu-lhe o papel onde estava escrita a letra da música e observou atentamente a expressão de sua filha, assim como. Mas por motivos claramente diferentes, óbvio. "Então, o que acha?" Perguntou de braços cruzados na altura do peito e com um sorriso vitorioso que me fazia lembrar os tempos em que a Quinn mandava na nossa escola. Era impressionante como aquelas duas eram parecidas, inexplicável isso! Depois de olhar bem para Judy, voltei meus olhos para a minha loira mais nova e todo o seu semblante assumiu um ar muito familiar e que me dava calafrios maus pela espinha. HBIC Quinn Fabray estava ali e tinha seu sorriso superior nos lábios.

"Acho que estamos com problemas..." Quase quebrei o pescoço ao ouvir a voz de Brandon que tinha acabado de se materializar do meu lado no sofá. A princípio, confesso, fiquei perdida. Entretanto, foi só ler um grande desconforto escrito em sua testa e seguir seus olhos que miravam, de relance, as duas loiras em nossa frente. Assenti com a cabeça. Eu sempre estive perdida com uma certa Quinn Fabray, mas agora era por um motivo completamente diferente.

"Acho ótimo, mãe! Claro que irei acompanhá-la!" Lá estava seu sorriso desafiante e sarcástico que combinava com a mesma expressão de sua progenitora. Santa Barbra! O que elas estavam aprontando? Afundei no sofá quando imagens e pensamentos negativos se apossaram da minha cabeça e me deixaram desnorteada.

Por pouco tempo, confesso, já que assim que Judy seguiu para iniciar aquela seita familiar, minha namorada virou-se para mim e deu um dos meus sorrisos preferidos, me piscando logo em seguida. Aquilo me acalmou como uma sinfonia e devolvi seu carinho num dos meus sorrisos que sempre serão para ela.

"Bem, Quinnie e eu estamos em um novo começo..." Minha atenção se voltou para Judy que falava ao microfone e nos introduzia a música. "Mas não há começos sem finais. Algo precisa acabar para que outra coisa comece e sempre há um início antes de outro início*..." Ouvindo isso, meus olhos foram puxados como que magneticamente para o Brandon, que sorria como se tivesse acabado de ficar rico. Sorri leve para mim, ele tinha acabado de conhecer minha sogra e já estava bobo e talvez até apaixonado (não posso culpá-lo, ele não tem a menor experiência com relacionamentos amorosos e nem com mulheres, pobre coitado) e Judy conseguia segurar a atenção de um modo único. Pois é, aquela mulher era bastante inteligente e tinha uma alma artística, isso eu podia dizer levando em base o seu passado e a história que nos contou anteriormente. "... E nosso novo início precisa ser marcado por um gran finale. Afinal, estamos vivas e somos jovens ainda. Dito isso, nada melhor que fazermos uma singela _homenagem_ao Russell, certo, querida?" Perguntou virando-se para a minha sorridente namorada que fazia pose de rock star (eu já comentei que aquela roupa colada, com cabelos desarrumados, um debochado sorriso com dentes perfeitos, um crucifixo de prata e aquela bota de salto fino? E comentei que só de olhar em sua direção o meu sangue fervia, meu corpo tremia como num terremoto e minha respiração acelerava junto com as batidas do meu coração? Porque ela ia me matar de frustração no meio daquela e nem saberia... E nem tinha feito por onde, o que ainda é pior! Que Barbra me ajude!) assim como sua mãe, que segurava o microfone com força e arqueava a sobrancelha em nossa direção. Olhei para o lado e tive que sorrir, Brandon não estava nada melhor que eu. Na verdade, se possível fosse, ele estava bem pior e entrelaçou suas mãos em seu colo, olhando para baixo. Balancei a cabeça e voltei meus olhos para minha namorada... O que ela fez foi um crime e, caso eu fosse católica, poderia ser considerado um pecado. Depois de arquear uma sobrancelha (assim como a senhora Montgomery, e que genes são esses?), ela só me olhou de baixo até em cima e me sorriu esperta e maliciosa. Para fechar, ainda me deu uma piscada leve e mandou um beijo. E bem, eu fiz a única coisa que podia em um momento como aquele (não, não foi cantar), soltei com força um ar que nem sabia que tinha prendido em meus pulmões e afundei no sofá, assim como o nosso amigo desajeitado. Demais por julgá-lo...

Olhando para sua filha, Judy assentiu com a cabeça e uma melodia cortou ao mesmo tempo em que ela aproximou os lábios do microfone, acompanhando a música e fazendo o vocalize da canção.

"_If I was just a little bit stronger, baby_

(se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais forte, baby)

_Could've made it last a little bit longer, maybe_

(poderia ter feito isso durar um pouco mais, talvez)

_Could've made it on my own, I should've just let you go_

(poderia ter conseguido isso sozinha, eu deveria simplesmente tê-lo deixado ir)

_I should've been a little bit stronger, baby_

(eu deveria ter sido um pouco mais forte, baby)"

Minha sogra jogou-se naquele sentimento de repúdio pelo satanista do seu ex-marido e cantou com uma força e uma potência vocal que me deixaram sem palavras (e vocês sabem que Rachel Berry _nunca_fica sem palavras. Certo, isso se não contarmos com uma certa Quinn Fabray...). Sua voz saiu rouca e pesada, algo que me lembrou a falecida líder do blues, Janis Joplin. Toda a estrofe foi cantada nos olhando fixamente nos olhos, como quem quer passar exatamente a emoção que aqueles versos despertam. Preciso perguntar se minha sogra já fez canto ou teatro, porque aquilo era uma apresentação e tanto! Ao final do último verso, a loira mais velha olhou para minha namorada e deu-lhe o centro do palco. E só de vê-la com aquele microfone na mão, me devorando com os olhos e um sorriso cheio de si adornando seus lábios, eu respirei fundo para tentar me controlar. O que não adiantou, minha impiedosa Quinn Fabray fez o melhor de sua voz sexy e baixa e eu abracei uma das almofadas daquele sofá, me preparando para o pior.

"_If I was just a little bit sweeter, baby_

(se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais doce, baby)

_I know, I know, I know I wouldn't be here alone_

(eu sei, eu sei, eu sei que eu não estaria aqui sozinha)

_Thank God I'm a little bit meaner, baby_

(graças a Deus eu sou um pouco má, baby)"

Se eu não estava suando até ali, tenham certeza de que naquele momento eu estava e por sua expressão, pude ter a certeza de que ela bem sabia desse fato. Passeando pelo tablado da minha sala de música, minha loira estava simplesmente estonteante enquanto gemia e sussurrava cada palavra daquela canção. Entre súbitas ondas de calor e um desconforto imenso entre as pernas (o que me fez abraçar ainda mais a almofada), pude perceber que, além de dedicada ao bastardo de seu pai, naquela música, ela ainda citava o encosto chamado Finn Hudson, que tivemos o desprazer de namorar. Sorri ao vê-la e o mesmo fez sua mãe. Bom, meu sorriso durou até seu último verso que, além de sussurrado roucamente, foi fechado com um aquela expressão que me destruía e uma piscada. Que Barbra me ajude!

Voltando para perto de sua mãe (e a essa hora eu não piscaria nem se me oferecessem um papel na Broadway), minha loira apenas motivou-a a cantar o refrão, acompanhando-a graciosamente.

"_I am what I am, you did what you did_

(eu sou o que sou, você fez o que fez)

_I'm glad I'm not a sinner, baby, 'cuz here's the twist_

(estou contente por não ser uma pecadora, baby, porque aqui está a reviravolta)

_You are what you are, I saw what I saw_

(você é o que é, eu vi o que vi)

_Karma is your master, and you're the bitch_

(karma é o seu mestre, e você é a putinha)"

E aquelas duas loiras xingando e com posturas de roqueiras estariam fazendo a minha noite muito mais divertida. Caso, claro, a loira mais nova não estivesse me provocando tanto e tão explicitamente naquele palco (ou será que eu ando com uma mente tão pervertida quando a do Noah ou a da Santana? Não, não! Não poderia ser isso porque, diferente deles, não era qualquer pessoa que me deixava assim, a ponto de explodir. A única culpada disso era Quinn Fabray!). Mas se eu pudesse ser sincera, não trocaria aquele show por nada. Apesar do desconforto, era um espetáculo e tanto, ainda mais citando o modo que elas se libertavam daquelas correntes do passado e de todo o julgamento que sofreram. Por isso, mesmo estando sofrendo que uma combustão interna, sorri para as duas e para o que estavam dividindo e deixando para trás. De relance, vi Brandon fazendo o mesmo, com seu melhor e mais doce sorriso que transbordava aceitação. E foi nesse momento que me orgulhei do nosso grupo e tive a certeza de que, assim como eu, ele estaria ali para aquelas duas mulheres magoadas.

"_You could've tried a little bit harder, baby_

(você poderia ter tentado com mais empenho, baby)

_You could've been a little bit smarter, baby_

(você poderia ter sido um pouco mais esperto, baby)

_I tried not to see when you were hiding out from me_

(eu tentei não ver quando você estava se escondendo de mim)

_You could've tried a little bit harder, baby_

(você poderia ter se empenhado mais, baby)"

Minha sogra voltou a cantar e nos olhar desafiante. Descendo como uma diva do palco, ela circulou em nossa frente e pegou seu copo de uísque. Nos dando uma última olhada, valsou de volta para seu posto anterior e virou aquela bebida toda, no melhor estilo caubói, já o que gelo já tinha derretido. O que tinha me dado uma ótima idéia (e creio que o Brand pensou o mesmo, porque seguiu meus movimentos na mesma hora), beber! Depois que nosso ex-padre encheu o seu copo até a boca com o doze anos e me passou a garrafa, afoito e tremendo. Como eu não poderia julgá-lo naquela situação, agarrei-a como se fosse o microfone do meu futuro discurso para quando eu vencer o Tony e apoiei-a em meu colo.

Coisa que durou pouco tempo, já que quando a minha namorada cantou sozinha o refrão gritando naquele microfone como se sua vida dependesse disso e me furando com os olhos, alternando entre mim e sua progenitora, eu perdi o controle e virei aquela garrafa. Sem copo mesmo, diretamente no gargalo. Brandon me arregalou os olhos enquanto as duas cantavam e sorriam uma para a outra, nos olhando, mas tão logo o nosso ex-padre me roubou a garrafa e derrubou em seu copo com medo de que eu secasse todo o conteúdo.

"_Now I got a loaded gun, now baby_

(agora eu tenho uma arma carregada, agora, baby)

_Gonna love to watch you run like a lady_

(e vou adorer vê-lo correr como uma mulherzinha)

_And cry like a baby just like I did when you had gone_

(e chorar como um bebê, assim como eu fiz quando você se foi)"

Depois de sua filha, Judy entrou na estrofe com gritos e olhando-a nos olhos. Mãe e filha sorriam e eu estava vendo isso tudo através da garrafa de Black Label que não saía das minhas mãos. Em um grito de uma afinação incrível, minha sogra fechou aquele verso e minha garota começou o próximo, sendo logo seguida por sua mãe.

"_See I.._

(veja, eu)

_I should've been a little bit stronger_

(eu deveria ter sido um pouco mais forte)

_I should've been a little bit harder_

(eu deveria ter sido um pouco mais difícil)

_Should've been a little bit tougher_

(deveria ter sido um pouco mais dura)

_Should've been a little bit smarter_

(deveria ter sido um pouco mais esperta)

_Should've been a little bit rougher_

(deveria ter sido um pouco mais grossa)

_Should've been a little bit stronger_

(deveria ter sido um pouco mais dura)

_Should've run a little bit faster_

(deveria ter corrido um pouco mais depressa)

_Away from you, baby_

(para longe de você, baby)

_Away from you…_

(para longe de você…)"

As duas correram com aquela estrofe e eu me sentia num campeonato mundial de pingue-pongue, tamanha velocidade com que cantavam os versos, colocando uma verdadeira disputa e, ao mesmo tempo, parceria de sentimentos pelo nocivo homem Fabray. Entre gritos da senhora e gemidos da minha namorada, meus fofoqueiros vizinhos deviam estar ouvindo e achando que a minha casa tinha virado um grande bordel e que estávamos fazendo uma orgia louquíssima no chão daquela sala, com gritos e calor e gemidos e... Pensamento errado, muito errado! Droga, droga, droga! Por que eu não conseguia deixar de imaginar isso tudo (menos a parte do bacanal, obviamente. Nunca que eu deixaria alguém encostar na _minha__loira_e sair vivo. Menos ainda na minha frente! Um absurdo isso!)? Porcaria, não me bastasse a Quinn vestida daquele modo... Uma mão gelada tocou meu antebraço e dei um pulo de susto. Revirei os olhos para o Brandon pedindo a garrafa, cruzes! Que gente mais sem timing!

"_I made it on my own_

(eu consegui sozinha)

_Now the feeling's gone_

(agora o sentimento acabou)

_It's so gone._

(acabou de uma vez por todas)"

Depois de entregar a garrafa praquele homem que quase foi responsável pela minha enésima morte do dia, voltei meu olhar para as duas cantoras que sorriam e se divertiam ali, como duas mulheres em um bar. Com um abraço de lado e cantando uma para outra, fizeram daquela apresentação algo lindo e sincero e muito, hum..., quente. Da parte da minha namorada, obviamente (vamos lá? Vocês já olharam para ela? Não há pessoa mais quente que aquela menina, não mesmo). Enquanto terminavam aquela canção e se abraçavam apertado (uma cena linda de se ver), roubei a garrafa do Brand e dei meu último gole, esperando que elas fechassem a música.

Coisa que logo fizeram e passaram um tempo rindo uma para a outra e se cumprimentando (não sei como a Judy sabia fazer aquilo, mas achava algo realmente incrível) como duas adolescentes. Eu e o pobre homem ao meu lado sorrimos leve um para o outro até o momento que as duas se viraram para nós com cara de poucos amigos. O que tinha acontecido? Cada uma levantou uma sobrancelha em uma competição familiar, nos encarando fundo. No momento seguinte, a garrafa estava no criado mudo ao meu lado, a almofada que eu estava abraçando foi ao chão e eu Brandon estávamos de pé batendo palmas e gritando alguns "uhu's". Pois eu estou começando a achar que esse era o modo dessas duas mulheres tirarem absolutamente tudo das outras pessoas. Que fosse, eu é que não iria desafiá-las e, pelo visto, nem meu amigo mais velho.

...

Claro que aquele circo estava armado e eu nem podia me defender porque eu não consigo bater em mortos. Duh! Nunca me enfureci tanto por ser uma pessoa normal, diferente das minhas companheiras 'misses' (a miss mundo e a 'miss-serável'), eu estava completamente perdida naquele salseiro todo. Infelizmente, éramos três alcoolizadas e, caso não soubesse que esse povo alucinado batia em mortos, eu iria achar que estava numa viagem maior que a da drogada da Alice. Mas infelizmente não era esse o caso. A sofredora turbinada estava caída e machucada por ter sido arremessada ao vento como uma mulher bumerangue e a devassa morena estava intoxicada também, até onde posso dizer. Logo, como tudo que não presta na vida (ou na morte), as piores coisas sobrariam para mim. Então, com esse pensamento de mártir em mente e olhando o pobre diabo estirado do meu lado direito e a modelo simplesmente estava encarando nossa fantasmagórica companhia em uma batalha de quem ri por último. Por isso suspirei e me levantei antes que a agradável e falecida visita levantasse aquela mesa toda e corri na direção de... alguma coisa. Ou seja, em direção nenhuma, já que não tinha porra nenhuma ali. Pois bem, não foi uma das minhas atitudes mais inteligentes desde que aprendi a manipular pessoas, mas alguém precisava fazer algo, não é?

Sendo assim, me joguei deliciosa em cima do vento (e eu deveria estar muito bêbada para isso, não há outra explicação...) o que fez a mesa cair no chão junto comigo. Bem, vocês estão se perguntando se a maravilhosa e poderosa latina mais corajosa do oeste atingiu aquela alma penada. E a resposta é: nãããão! Ou seja, além de fazer um papel ridículo digno do Finnsosso, ainda caí rolando pelo chão como a bola oito que costumava namorar a traveca. Entretanto, nada se compara a me colocar de pé e me virar para ver (espero que saibam que isso é uma força de expressão, eu não tenho os problemas de autismo que rodeiam a dupla Tom e Jerry) alguma coisa, um sinal de luz (sim, em Ghost era assim e eu não tenho muito mais histórico para saber como é isso), o diabo que fosse, mas a única coisa que pude ouvir foi a voz da Katie.

"Santana!" Um grito que causaria inveja na Berry com tamanha potência vocal. Só que o que me chamou atenção mesmo foi o seu corpo se jogando no meu. Vejam vocês como eu sou irresistível, ela não conseguiu ficar um minuto que fosse longe de mim e...

"Porra!" Que diabo? Gritei caindo no chão. Okay, eu sei que atraio pessoas como ímã, mas aquilo ali era demais. Será que essa menina nunca ouviu falar em figura de linguagem? Minha nossa, as pessoas andam levando tudo muito a sério ultimamente e... Cadê ela? Consegui me sentar depois de tossir fora o meu pulmão (maldita seja a treinadora Sylvester que não me preparou para isso) e olhei em volta, procurando a impulsiva menina dos olhos esmeralda. Certo, a mucama estava piscando e se sentando de um lado e do outro... Nada? Mas que diabo era aquilo? Como assim a menina sumiu?

"Santana!" Quase quebrei meu pescoço pensando que seria a Katie me chamando, entretanto não tive sorte (isso é até pleonasmo, como se algum dia eu tivesse tido sorte nessa vida medíocre!), quem me chamava era a bela adormecida, que ainda me olhava com os olhos de pânico. Olhei em volta. O que essa operada estava vendo que eu não estava vendo? Arrastando-se como a cobra que era, aproximou-se de mim e, com a mão em seus siliconizados seios, começou a arfar. "Sant... A Katie... Em outro lugar... Se machucar..." Revirei os olhos. Tudo bem que ele era um imbecil, mas agora não conseguia abrir aquela boca de bueiro para pronunciar uma frase que fizesse sentido? Segurei-o pelo colarinho de seu vestido de noite e rosnei em sua cara perdedora.

"Puckerman, eu só vou falar uma vez: O. Que. Está. Acontecendo. Aqui?" Disse palavra por palavra bem devagar para dar tempo de seus dois neurônios ouvirem e tentarem trabalhar. Ele rapidamente balançou sua cabeça vazia e, ao invés de usar aquela boca bagaceira para falar como uma pessoa normal, apenas apontou um dedo para o fundo da floresta. Virei-me e segui a direção depravada que sua mão suja apontava. Hum? O que esse estrupício estava querendo mostrar? Olhei em sua cara envernizada novamente e, dessa vez, ele usou sua cabeça desmiolada para apontar a mesma direção. Bufei de raiva. Mas que caralho!

"A Katie..." Foi seu murmúrio infeliz que me fez voltar os olhos para o mesmo lugar e... Bem, dessa vez algo estava acontecendo. A maldita mesa de madeira estava levantando e tinha alguém saindo debaixo dela... Dios mio! O que aquela menina estava fazendo ali? Desgraça! Ela só podia ser louca, não tinha a menor explicação pra esse súbito ímpeto suicida. Claro, como não pensei nisso antes? Primeiro essa menina se joga nos corais para dar uma refrescada porque a noite deveria estar muito quente para ela, depois ela me voa embaixo de uma mesa e... "Ela estava tentando te proteger..." A latrina da transformista me informou e me virei para olhar em sua cara pobre e lerda. E, como de costume, ele vestia uma expressão de raiva e preocupação enquanto tentava pular em suas pernas delicadas, em vão, óbvio, porque além de tudo, ainda era um lesado. Cerrei os olhos para ele e só tive tempo de girar em meus calcanhares e correr atrás da santa antes que fosse tarde demais.

Vamos, Sylvester! Que pelo menos pra isso aquelas torturas japonesas tenham servido!

...

"Bom, agora é a vez de vocês cantarem algo." Minha mãe me disse e olhei para minha namorada que estava vermelha e constrangida no sofá. Sorri leve. Eu bem conhecia aquela expressão...

"Eu e o Brandon?" Minha morena perguntou sem me olhar nos olhos e fixando-se na minha mãe. Tive que morder a bochecha para não gargalhar alto. Ela era realmente adorável quando ficava assim, nervosa. Percebendo que minha diva iria abrir a boca para continuar a se explicar, minha mãe cortou-a depressa.

"Você e a Quinnie, Rach." Ao ouvir aquilo, a Rach enfim olhou na minha direção e só cerrei meus olhos em sua direção, coisa que a fez engolir em seco e tomar um gole daquela garrafa de uísque. Revirei os olhos e caminhei em sua direção, aquilo realmente não ia dar, definitivamente. Ao me aproximar, fui sentindo o calor do seu corpo aumentando e sua respiração ficando mais entrecortada e rápida. Por dentro eu sorria e por fora... Bem, eu também sorria. Coisa que a fez dar um passo para trás e colocar a mão no criado mudo para se equilibrar quando acabou batendo nele. E foi nesse momento que eu percebi o quão dilatadas estavam suas pupilas e o seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto arfava por ar e sua pele morena num tom avermelhado que quem visse, acharia que ela estava queimando em febre. E talvez até estivesse... Só esse pensamento me sugou o ar dos pulmões e me deu uma nova onda de calor, olhando fundo em seus olhos, continuei em minha marcha até parar em sua frente. Antes que perguntem, não, eu não sei quantos minutos passamos apenas nos olhando e, como diria Santana, fazendo sexo com os olhos, talvez horas, ou só segundos. Mas acordei do meu transe quando ela passou lentamente a língua por seus lábios e eu realmente espero que eu não tenha gemido porque seria constrangedor ter que explicar isso para minha mãe. Muito embora o meu corpo tenha esquentado de uma maneira avassaladora enquanto eu fui me aproximando dela e segurei a garrafa que estava em sua mão, sem deixar de penetrá-la com os olhos. Bom, esse movimento fez com que ela acordasse do seu transe e olhasse para a minha mão que segurava a dela e a garrafa e, com uma grande interrogação no olhar, voltou seus olhos para mim. Sorri em sua direção até que cheguei a vê-la engolir em seco, não me dei por satisfeita e aproximei ainda mais, deixando poucos centímetros de distância entre nós. Vagarosamente, encostei minha cabeça do seu pescoço. Duas podiam jogar esse jogo.

"Você não vai querer beber demais e perder a noite de hoje, vai, Rach?" Suspirei em seu ouvido e pude ver sua cabeça balançando negativamente. "Hum, melhor assim. Se bem que eu não teria problema nenhum em relembrá-la amanhã de manhã..." Terminei assoprando de leve sua orelha e consegui ouvir um gemido baixo escapar de seus lábios e senti seu corpo todo tremer. E isso mostra que Quinn Fabray ainda pode igualar o placar! Rá! Levei nossas mãos que seguravam a garrafa lentamente ao móvel ao lado, onde ela ficou, mas não nos mexemos para tirar a mão da bebida e era exatamente isso que estava prendendo a atenção da minha namorada. Aproveitei-me desse artifício e colei meu corpo no dela. E nesse exato momento, meu plano foi todo por água abaixo. Quando senti o calor que emanava do seu corpo, parece que algo acendeu em mim porque eu me comecei a arfar no mesmo instante e olhar em seus olhos só estava atrapalhando o meu autocontrole (estou começando a acreditar que só tenho um quando ela não está por perto, porque era ridículo o modo que ela me excitava só com um olhar), além de sua mordida no lábio e seu rosto cheio de desejo. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, eu nunca quis tanto qualquer coisa na vida quanto eu queria aquela menina, naquele sofá, sem roupa e sem ninguém por perto...

"Bem, eu canto!" A traça dos infernos gritou e isso nos fez piscar várias vezes até voltarmos os olhos para ele. E se eu pudesse, aquele homem estaria abraçando Deus naquele momento! Porque a segunda coisa que mais queria naquele momento era dar-lhe uma paulada em sua cabeça dura. Inconveniente! Fuzilei-o com meus olhos e minha namorada acordou de seu transe e sentou-se no sofá com a almofada de mais cedo no colo. Ao ver sua postura ereta e desconfortável naquela poltrona, não sabia se eu ria por ter conseguido deixá-la assim sem nem ao menos beijá-la, ou se chorava de frustração por esses dois estarem empolgadíssimos achando que estão no American Idol. Rangi os dentes e me joguei ao lado da minha garota. Até que senti uma presença do meu lado e me virei para ver uma Judy Montgomery com a garrafa de uísque que eu tinha acabado de tirar da minha namorada em sua boca. Depois de dar seu generoso gole, veio falar no meu ouvido.

"Quinnie, bebê, é desconfortável ver vocês duas quase se comendo no meio da sala, entenda o Brandon." Revirei os olhos. Agora só me faltava essa! Ela ainda ia defender aquele guloso imbecil? Ah não, isso estava errado! Cerrei os punhos e me virei pra ela.

"E por que será isso? Vai ver porque..."

"Shiu! Vamos ouvir o homem cantar, Quinn." Mas que abusada era aquela mulher! Quando me preparei para virar meu corpo todo em sua direção, sentia a minha mão preferida na minha, em um mudo pedido para que eu me acalmasse. "Não foi você que me disse que passaria o resto da sua vida com a Rachel? Eu bem lembro, foi quando a sua amiga nos deixou em casa e você estava bêbada e falando sobre poemas e declarações de amor, além de serenatas no Glee Club..." Sim, aquela mulher era maquiavélica e ela sabia que a minha namorada estava prestando rara atenção naquilo, tanto que apertou minha mão com força e, mesmo não olhando em sua direção, eu tinha certeza de que ela estava sorrindo o meu sorriso mais iluminado. Se eu não estivesse a ponto de morrer por sentir vergonha, eu estaria mais do que feliz olhando em seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate. Só que eu realmente não conseguiria encará-la... "E vocês vão ter o resto da noite para fazer coisas nas quais eu não quero pensar, Quinnie." Eu tive que rir disso e olhei em seus olhos, sua resposta foi dar com seus ombros nos meus e sorrir de volta. "Bem, agora vamos prestar atenção ali no Brandon?" Argh! Ela sabia como estragar o meu humor...

"Er... Bem, eu gostaria de cantar uma música que tem bastante importância para mim e eu, bem, queria dividi-la com vocês..." Nisso, começou a tocar a guitarra que tinha por ali, de quem será que era? E o ritmo até que era bem pesado. Interessante isso. "Rach, você me daria a honra?" Revirei os olhos mais uma vez. Eu me pergunto, pra que tanto? Precisava mesmo tirá-la do meu lado? E, pior ainda, por que não pedi-la como uma pessoa normal e...

"Seria um prazer todo meu, Brand!" Fazendo uma mesura, minha namorada teve a audácia de soltar a minha mão e se juntar com aquele pecaminoso homem ao invés de ficar comigo. Oras, homem escroto! As gargalhadas da senhora minha mãe cortaram o ar e ela, mais uma vez, bateu seus ombros nos meus, sorrindo.

"Não fique assim tão séria, Quinnie, vamos nos divertir! E, cá pra nós, mais tarde a Rachel vai ficar contigo de todo modo, então tire logo essa carranca! Hoje é dia de rock, bebê!" Não sei qual foi a graça ou o que estava tão engraçado naquela sala. Fatalmente não era a minha noite e menos ainda a minha sorte, por isso, fiz o que tinha para ser feito naquele momento, roubei aquela garrafa de sua mão e virei aquele uísque doze anos como se minha vida dependesse daquilo.

O lado bom é que eu iria ouvir minha namorada cantar.

Antes de começar aquele dueto meio sombrio, o comilão ligou o computador e acionou a música, silenciosamente conversando com minha garota sobre a escolha da canção e minha Rach apenas assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu. Assim que o homem ajustou o resto dos instrumentos computadorizados (como eu e minha mãe fizemos mais cedo. Era realmente um estúdio essa sala, impressionante), a minha diva pegou um dos microfones e uma garrafa de vodca na outra mão.

"Bem, a princípio parecerá muito estranha essa escolha..." Dito isso, olhou na cara sem vergonha daquele homem que ainda fitava minha mãe. E quando é que esse cara não é estranho, pergunto eu! Nunca vi uma pessoa tão esquisita (Santana não conta). "Mas ela tem um sentido importante se vocês se interessarem o suficiente para analisar toda a metáfora por trás dela." Bem, tinha que ter a ver com metáforas, não é? "Então, vamos lá!" Fechou a introdução virando-se para a boca faminta que só balançou a cabeça e acionou os instrumentos, junto com sua guitarra.

"_Time it tells, living in my home town,_

(o tempo faz efeito, vivendo na minha cidade natal)

_Wedding bells they begin easy_

(sinos de casamento, eles começam com calma)

_Live it down, baby, don't talk that much,_

(deixe isso pra lá, baby, não fale tanto)

_Baby knows, but, baby, don't tease me._

(baby, você sabe, mas, baby, não me provoque)

_In the park, we could go walking,_

(no parque, nós poderíamos caminhar)

_Drowned in the dark or we could go sailing_

(imersos na escuridão ou nós poderíamos velejar)

_On the sea_

(no mar)"

Minha namorada iniciou a canção com uma voz pra lá de rouca e baixa que me despertou uma série de arrepios pela espinha. Realmente, eu nem imaginava que aquela pequena menina conseguia ter um poder vocal pra além do showtunes. E não, isso não sou eu julgando seu gosto, mas pela leveza e força com que cantava, era o mais apropriado para o seu timbre... Até que a ouvi cantar com essa voz completamente diferente do seu normal. Realmente, a minha Rachel Berry era cheia de surpresas. Terminou o verso com a garrafa na boca e me piscando de leve, até que me remexi no sofá... É, isso não mudou.

"_Always here, always on time_

(sempre aqui e sempre a tempo)

_Close call, was it love or was it just easy?_

(foi por pouco, isso era amor ou foi apenas fácil?)

_Money talks when people need shoes and socks,_

(o dinheiro fala quando as pessoas precisam de sapatos e meias)

_Steady, boys, I'm thinking she needs me_

(acalmem-se, meninos, eu acho que ela precisa de mim)"

A boca feroz tomou a outra estrofe e teve a ousadia de cantar aquilo tudo olhando fundo nos olhos da minha mãe. Nesse momento, eu não sabia se tomava conta daquela palhaçada desses dois ou se olhava a olhar a minha namorada indecentemente sentada em uma das grandes caixas de som e de pernas cruzadas. Votei pela segunda opção, não quero mais me irritar e nem preciso disso. Bom, se eu for sincera, eu posso dizer que aquela formiga tinha uma voz mais do que boa, era ótima. Uma das melhores vozes masculinas que tinha ouvido até aqui. Grave, forte e marcante. Mas não sou sincera o suficiente para dar-lhe um ponto assim, de mãos beijadas. Não que minha opinião contasse, já que a _senhorita_(eu mereço isso...) Judy Fabray estava com os olhos brilhando enquanto via aquela desculpa de ser humano se envergonhar em cima daquele tablado.

"_I was just sipping on something sweet_

(eu estava somente tomando algo doce)

_I don't need political process_

(eu não preciso de processos políticos)

_I've got this feeling they're gonna break down the door_

(eu tenho esse sentimento de que eles vão quebrar a porta)

_I've got this feeling they're gonna come back for more_

(eu tenho esse sentimento de que eles vão voltar apara mais)"

Minha morena juntou-se com aquele pagão na ponte do refrão e deu uma leveza incrível àquela voz mórbida daquele homem lerdo. Foi quando percebi que, cada um de um modo, aquela música tinha a ver com os nossos últimos dias. Mais especificamente com os fantasmas e com a vagabunda alienada ruiva. Agora só me restava entender o porquê daquela canção... Bem, minha mãe não sabia disso, então era uma mensagem pra mim? Mas por que o herege iria me ajudar?

"_See, I was thinking I lost my mind_

(veja, eu pensei que estivesse perdendo a cabeça)

_But it's been getting to me all this time_

(mas isso está me atingindo o tempo todo)

_And it don't stop dragging me down_

(e não para de me puxar para baixo)

_Silently reflection turns my world to stone_

(reflexões silenciosas transformam meu mundo em pedra)

_Patiently correction leaves us all alone_

(correções pacientes nos levam a solidão)

_And sometimes I'm a travel man but today_

(e algumas vezes eu sou um viajante, mas hoje)

_This engine's failing_

(esse ímpeto está falhando)

_I still hear the children playing_

(eu ainda ouço as crianças brincando)"

Pulando de sua posição sentada, Rach se aproximou daquela tentativa falida de roqueiro e continuaram cantando juntos o refrão. e eu estava ficando cada vez mais envolvida naquele dueto. Era estranho, sombrio e surrealista, mas era bom. E como disse a minha garota, se eu for analisar pela lente certa, vou saber sobre o que se trata essa metáfora... Olhei para minha mãe e ela estava realmente emocionada ouvindo aquilo tudo e prestava uma atenção singular. Resolvi fazer o mesmo, se todo mundo sabia do que se tratava, eu não seria a única a ficar de fora. Não mesmo!

"_Acid rain, when Abel looked up at Cain_

(chuva ácida, quando Abel olhou Caim)

_We began the weeping and wailing_

(nós começamos a lamentar e choramingar)

_A hurried high from pestilence, pills and pride_

(uma apressada onda de pestes, pílulas e orgulho)

_It is a shame, we could have gone sailing_

(é uma pena, nós poderíamos ter saído para velejar)"

Minha namorada voltou a abrir o outro verso e ali eu estava perdida. Como que vendo a minha confusão, ela simplesmente me sorriu torta, deixou sua garrafa em cima da caixa de som e desceu a pequena escada que ligava o palco improvisado ao chão, cantando enquanto caminhava em minha direção. Parou na minha frente e cantou profunda e rouca me olhando nos olhos. Mas aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Enquanto isso, ao meu lado, minha mãe tamborilava os dedos no sofá e parecia vendo um espetáculo da Broadway.

"_But heaven knows_

(mas o céu sabe)

_Heavens knows everything_

(o céu sabe de todas as coisas)

_Tranquilize_

(acalme-se)"

A tralha assassina começou sua parte mirando na minha mãe, ou foi assim que presumi já que minha diva estava parada na minha frente me olhando ainda. Provavelmente, minha cara de pasmaceira devia estar dando uma corrida pelo dinheiro na vestida pelo retardado do Finn, por isso ela simplesmente murmurou um 'acalme-se' para mim. E bem... Funcionou. Com uma piscadela leve e meiga, ela se virou e deslizou de volta para o palco. E talvez, apenas talvez, eu tenha secado sua bunda. Só um pouquinho, entretanto. A culpa era do vestido. Certo, eu estava mentindo e se não estou revelando isso por decência de caráter (coisa que tenho sim, muito obrigada), foi pela cotovelada que recebi da minha mãe quando inclinei a cabeça para tentar... Hum... Ter uma visão melhor? Seu olhar de raiva e reprovação me fez quase afundar naquele sofá. Argh! Quando foi que eu virei um menino?

"_I've got this feeling they're gonna break down the door_

(eu tenho esse sentimento de que eles vão quebrar a porta)

_I've got this feeling they're gonna come back for more_

(eu tenho esse sentimento de que eles vão voltar para mais)

_I still hear the children playing_

(eu ainda ouço as crianças brincando)

_Dead beat dancers come to us and_

(dançarinos derrotados e mortos vem até nos e...)"

Os dois continuaram cantando e minha futura esposa simplesmente deu um show de performance ali. Indescritível era a única palavra que chegava perto de caracterizar a apresentação daqueles dois. Minha Rach estava super linda (eu quis dizer gostosa, mas não direi) em seu papel de rebelde dos anos de ouro, com uma voz que mexia com cada uma das minhas células, os olhos esfumaçados de mais cedo estavam misteriosos e trocando olhares comigo como se estivesse me comendo viva. E bem, essa era uma sensação boa. E Brandon. Bem, ele não desafinou.

"_Stay, 'cause I don't care where you've been_

(fique, porque eu não me importo por onde você esteve)

_And I don't care what you've seen_

(e eu não me importo com o que viu)

_We're the ones who still believe_

(nós somos aqueles que ainda acreditam)

_And we're looking for a page_

(e estamos procurando por uma página)

_In that lifeless book of hope_

(nesse morto livro de esperança)

_Where a dream might help you cope_

(onde os sonhos podem nos ajudar a lidar a lidar)

_With the Bushes and the bombs_

(com os presidentes e as bombas)

_Tranquilize_

(acalme-se)"

Como que me desafiando, o homem deu um passo a frente no palco e deixou seus olhos vagarem entre mim e minha mãe enquanto cantava. Ao fundo, minha garota sorria contente e segurava o microfone perto da boca em uma de suas marcas registradas de quando está mais do que feliz e se segurando para pular no colo de alguém (no meu, óbvio!). Foi quando olhei em seus olhos alegres e toda a música me fez sentido (e ainda foi ela que disse que se acha nos meus olhos, pra vocês verem como o contrário também ocorre com frequência). Pois aquele homem tinha escolhido aquela música para dizer para minha mãe que ela estava entrando no nosso clube. Peraí! Desde quando somos um clube? E o que ele fez com ela? E ela estava rindo... E minha namorada se aproximou e sentou no meu colo, abraçando meu pescoço quando viu que eu iria voar na garganta daquele homem. Ora essa! Mas nãããão! Dona Judy levou o troféu pelo melhor momento quando levantou e abraçou aquela peste que comia como uma traça de roupa! Mas que diabo!

"Todo mundo precisa de esperança, Quinn. E nós somos uma família e sua mãe é sua família, logo, agora ela é nossa família..." Minha diva falou sussurrando no meu ouvido e, como o final daquela música dizia, eu simplesmente me acalmei e respirei fundo. Mas peraí! E o negócio dos fantasmas? Ela ia ficar sabendo?

"E sobre os fantasmas..." Sussurrei em seu ouvido e olhei em volta. Só que a minha adorável mãe estava abraçando aquele polvo ainda... Abusado! Voltei a olhar a minha namorada quando ela brincou com as costuras da minha blusa, foi quando me lembrei do assunto. "Então, ela vai ficar sabendo?" Perguntei baixo ignorando a pouca vergonha daqueles dois que se abraçavam e cochichavam. Devassos!

"Você tem problema com isso, baby?" Olhei em seus olhos um tanto confusa e balancei a cabeça em negativa.

"Não, Broadway, é sobre a sua vida..." Disse baixinho e ela deu de ombros sorrindo.

"Bem, ela é nossa mãe, não é?" Assenti com a cabeça, bem, assim ela tinha prometido. Isso até cair nas garras daquele pagão! "Eu não tenho problemas com isso, blondie, mas não direi nada agora. Vamos cruzar essa ponte quando e se precisarmos, que tal?" Claro que concordei com a cabeça e vi meu melhor sorriso se abrindo. "Sabe, meu amor," Minha menina voltou a falar depois que encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro. "para mim essa música tinha um significado completamente diferente." Hum, interessante isso.

"Mesmo, baby? E qual era?" Quem sabe fosse um mais fácil de entender? Olhando em meus olhos, ela simplesmente sorriu e balançou a cabeça, o que me fez sorrir também. "Fala, Rach..." Sussurrei motivando-a.

"Você vai achar bobo..." Foi sua resposta baixa, ainda brincando com minha blusa (ela realmente gostava daquilo) e segurei seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

"Não. Eu nunca vou achar nada que você disser bobo ou sem importância. Sabe por quê?" Sua resposta foi um balanço negativo de cabeça e mirei em seus olhos para continuar. "Porque você a _minha_pessoa, com quem eu pretendo passar o resto da vida e a minha mulher mais importante do mundo. Então, tudo que faça parte de você é mais que precioso pra mim." Ouvindo isso, minha garota simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e sorriu tímida. Deus! Como eu adorava momentos como esse. Respirando fundo, ela subiu seu olhar para o meu.

"Bem, pra mim a música dizia que o mundo é difícil. E é mesmo. Nós perdemos coisas e pessoas diariamente e de tantos modos cruéis... Mas eu quis dizer que enquanto eu tiver você, eu vou estar calma e acreditando que tudo vai mudar. Mesmo sendo difícil, com você ao meu lado, eu me sinto podendo tudo. E eu estava cansada de fugir desse sentimento..." Ao ouvir aquela explicação, eu abracei-a com tudo o que tinha e apoiei meu queixo em sua cabeça.

"Sabe de uma coisa?" Perguntei-a e senti seu balanço negativo de cabeça. "Eu prefiro muito mais o significado dela pra você e pra gente." Falei sorrindo e isso tirou uma gargalhada gostosa da minha namorada.

"Só porque fui eu quem disse..." Revirei os olhos para ela e abracei ainda mais seu corpo encostado no meu. "Ei, Quinn?"

"Hum?"

"Eu te amo." Eu não canso de ouvir essa frase e ainda não consigo descrever o que ela faz com todo o meu corpo, só acho que o sorriso que dei, por maior e mais cheio de dentes que fosse, ainda era muito pouco pra toda alegria que ouvir aquilo me causava.

"Pra sempre?"

"Pra sempre." Olhando em meus olhos do modo mais doce que já pude ver, ela sorriu e confirmou minha pergunta retórica.

"Eu também te amo, Rachel." Disse beijando sua testa e suspirando feliz e tranqüila. Não existia garota mais sortuda do que eu naquele mundo todo. Apesar de tudo. Nós lutaríamos contra tudo e contra todos se preciso fosse.

...

Corri como uma queniana em uma competição e cheguei a tempo de ajudar aquela ensandecida menina a sair de seu esconderijo. Levantando a mesa com toda a minha força, joguei-a de lado e agachei para ajudá-la a se levantar. Com um pequeno e sangrante corte na testa, ela simplesmente me olhou com raiva. Mas que porra? A gente ajuda as pessoas e ainda recebe esse tipo de tratamento? Que gente ingrata dos diabos! Minha vontade era de deixá-la ali, para ver se aprendia boas maneiras. Tudo bem que eu não sou um exemplo de etiqueta, mas eu sei ser agradecida, ora essas! E, em todo o caso, aquela justiceira mulher maravilha não tinha muita escolha a não ser aceitar a minha ajuda, já que pude perceber que seu ímpeto de heroísmo tinha lhe rendido, além do machucado na cabeça, um corte no braço. Sendo assim, resolvi ser a angelical pessoa que costumo ser e fazer mais uma boa ação naquela noite.

"Sai daqui, Santana!" Não! Eu não ouvi nada parecido com um 'obrigada por ter me ajudado e não me deixar presa embaixo dessa porcaria e à mercê das sádicas ações desse morto muito louco', claro que não! Por que eu ouviria isso? Mas enfim, isso que foi gritado em minha cara. Como se ela tivesse o direito! Ah, mas ela veria que não, ela não podia fazer isso comigo! E, contra todo o meu gênio, consegui colocá-la de pé e cruzei os braços, olhando firme em sua cara abusada.

"Ora, nada como uma atitude agradecida, não é mesmo?" A menina me agarrou e voou em mim há meros minutos atrás e agora estava se fazendo de virgem super poderosa? Na cadeia! Isso não ficaria assim. Depois da raiva, seu rosto se contorceu em algo parecido com pânico. Pra vocês verem como eu ainda sou uma pessoa assustadora e tenho meus métodos próprios de colocar todos em seus lugares. "Mas que diabo foi isso? Você está ficando louca?" Comecei a passar o meu sermão em sua pessoa mal agradecida e sua mão simplesmente segurou o meu braço, tentando impedir-me de colocá-la em seu lugar. Claro que aquilo não ficaria assim! Puxei meu braço com força, o que a fez bambear para trás e bater na árvore, que usou para se equilibrar. Antes que pudesse ficar de pé e ouvir o meu discurso sério, a voz mais esganiçada do oeste me chamou. Revirei os olhos.

"Santana!" Virei-me na direção daquele travesti intrometido. E bem, talvez eu tenha esquecido por um momento o que tinha feito aquele estrago todo. Um breve segundo, posso dizer. Porque antes que eu pudesse rechaçar sua intragável pessoa, ouvi um barulho de vidro quebrando e uma dor me cortou o corpo todo enquanto minha vista ia ficando turva. Levei a mão a cabeça e encontrei o que estava procurando e não queria achar, sangue.

"Santana..." O suspiro da top model foi a última coisa que ouvi antes que cair apagada no chão como uma jaca podre.

...

Um estava sorrindo vitorioso de um lado; outro estava se arrastando e abraçando o abdômen com o braço esquerdo; uma estava desacordada no chão; outra estava em pânico e correndo para ajudá-la.

"Estúpida ela, não acha?" Sem perder o sorriso, Franz disse enquanto se livrava do pedaço da garrafa que tinha acabado de quebrar na têmpora da menina e ainda estava em sua mão. Aproximou-se da ex-líder de torcida que estava caída no chão e foi empurrado com força pela irmã de sua... mentora, amiga? Bem, a raiva usada pela menina o fez afastar-se e balançar em busca de equilíbrio. Katie simplesmente jogou-se no chão para examinar o corte na cabeça da menina e auscultar sua respiração. Estava serena, o que dizia que, por pior que tivesse sido a garrafada, ela estava apenas desmaiada e não tinha possibilidades de ter uma parada cardiorrespiratória (pequenos e úteis procedimentos que ela acabou tomando conhecimento desde que entrou na faculdade, onde foi obrigada a cursar primeiros socorros). Respirando aliviada, voltou seus olhos para o morto rapaz, ainda sorridente. "Ora essa, Katie, você sabe que não tem nada a ver com essa história. Meus problemas não te envolvem e eu não gostaria de machucá-la. Mas fique certa de que eu o farei caso não saia da minha frente agora e me deixe terminá-la."

O corpo de Santana ainda estava sendo protegido pela dita garota que, ouvindo aquilo, saltou-se de pé e colocou-se entre a latina e o fantasma.

"Passe por cima de mim primeiro." Sem a menor emoção ou ressentimento, a mais velha das irmãs disse ao falecido garoto que simplesmente gargalhou e balançou a cabeça. Uma atitude não muito acertada do rapaz, já que acabou inflamando a ira da menina, que se aproximou dele, fazendo-o acordar de seu engraçado transe.

"Eu não sei qual é o seu problema com ela, Katie. Está querendo ser a heroína ou o quê? Uma grande perda de tempo é essa menina, tanto que nem conseguiu ver a mesa voando em cima dela." Balançou a cabeça um pouco mais e a menina cerrou os punhos com força. "Olha só pra você, toda machucada por ser altruísta e se jogar na frente de uma garota que, primeiro, ainda está apaixonada pela ex-seja-lá-o que-for e, segundo, não pode ver o que acontece ao redor dela. Tsc, tsc, eu sinto pena de você." Falou isso sorrindo cheio de si e a menina se juntou ainda mais. Do outro lado, Puck tentava correr e se aproximar da situação. Mas antes que pudesse chegar perto o suficiente, a mesa já destruída foi levitada pelo fantasma e lançada em sua direção, fazendo-o cair para trás. O atingido garoto caiu com um urro de dor. "Patéticas pessoas, veja você."

"Uma pergunta, Franz, você sabe por que está aqui?" A menina perguntou de repente, puxando a atenção do rapaz que estava ocupado sorrindo. A expressão perdida do menino respondeu tudo antes mesmo que conseguisse formar palavras e só isso tirou um sorriso da menina mais velha do grupo. "Não, né?" Ainda sem resposta, ela andou ainda mais na direção dele e, olhando por cima dos ombros largos do menino, viu seu amigo levantar-se lentamente. "Bem, como você não sabe, eu vou te mandar de volta." Foi tudo o que falou antes de lançar um soco surpresa no rosto do jovem que, pego de surpresa, bambeou para trás. Não dando espaço para que o morto recobrasse a consciência (?), marchou ainda mais em sua direção e agarrou-o pelo colarinho de sua camisa. "Pois veja você, Franz, não sei se minha irmãzinha te informou, mas, mesmo sabendo muitas coisas sobre dimensões e outra vida, ela ainda não é mais forte que eu. O que é uma pena, e, infelizmente, só para você." Socando mais uma vez o menino, a garota simplesmente fechou os olhos, ainda segurando-o firme e gritou para o se amigo que se aproximava da situação. "Noah, cuide da Santana!" O outro guri respondeu com algo que parecia (e deveria ser) um balanço de cabeça, enquanto o garoto causador de toda quebradeira tentava segurá-la pelo colarinho do mesmo modo que estava sendo preso por ela. Sorrindo, a menina voltou-se para ele. "Pois agora nós vamos passear, Franz. E bem, eu estou apostando que você vai conseguir achar o caminho de volta, mas nunca se sabe, não é?" Furando-o com os olhos, ela respirou fundo e, mantendo-o bem aprisionado entre suas mãos, piscou firme e desmaiou.

"Katie!" Noah Puckerman ainda tentou chamá-la, mas foi tarde demais. O corpo da menina já estava caído sem vida na grama. Pensando pelo lado positivo, a encrenqueira alma penada também tinha desaparecido. "Porra!" Gritou com passos apressados em direção de suas duas amigas caídas e olhou de uma para a outra. Ambas pareciam estar descansando pacientemente, mas obviamente ele sabia que por motivos diferentes. A latina do grupo estava desmaiada e machucada na grama, com a respiração leve e parecia dormir pacificamente e era simples para ele acordá-la (ou assim ele esperava que fosse). Entretanto, sua outra amiga... Bem, o corpo de sua outra amiga estava pálido (mais pálido do que já era) e jazia lívido ao lado do dela. E, por toda a sua vida, ele sabia o que tinha acontecido ali, por mais que não quisesse acreditar, ele tinha certeza de o que a menina tinha acabado de fazer. Chutou a grama com raiva e urrou de dor quando sentiu uma pontada na costela. Ele não podia acordar a Katie porque seu espírito não estava ali, mas não passaria por isso sozinho. Não mesmo! Correndo (ou algo próximo a isso) até o carro de Santana, abriu a porta e pegou a garrafa de vodca e outra de água. Ele não iria ficar desesperado sozinho, a latina acordaria por bem ou por mal!

Dito isso, voltou ainda mais rápido para perto das duas ainda segurando as garrafas. O que viu ali fez seu sangue gelar: o corpo moreno estava empalidecendo rapidamente por causa da perda de sangue e já adquiria uma cor desbotada. Sem pensar duas vezes, abriu a garrafa d'água e tirou a blusa, molhando-a e passando levemente o tecido no machucado da menina. Sem sorte. Bom, o machucado agora se encontrava limpo, mas a latina ainda estava desacordada. Despejou o conteúdo da garrafa de água no rosto da menina, mas, mais uma vez, não teve sorte. Rangeu os dentes e praguejou. Antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa, a outra menina desmaiada entrou em uma série de convulsões e seu corpo, já pálido, estava agora roxo. Hipotermia. Pois que dizem que o ser humano, assim como Deus, é uma trindade, corpo, alma e espírito. E ele deveria saber que não há como sobreviver sem algum desses elementos. Se ele tivesse sido católico ao invés de judeu... "Pro caralho!" Gritou e, abrindo a garrafa de vodca, analisou suas opções. Santana iria odiá-lo e ele provavelmente contaria com mais uma costela fissurada no final da noite, mas ela pelo menos estaria viva para isso. E vê-la morrer não era uma opção... Então, sem pestanejar, optou pela única opção viável que tinha. Que fosse pro inferno a fúria da menina! Sendo assim, jogou a vodca que haviam comprado mais cedo no machucado da latina. E esperou.

E esperou...

...

"Puta que pariu! Caralho de asa!" Mais que dor do demônio é essa? Minha cabeça estava ardendo como se tivessem ateado fogo em meus belos e sedosos cabelos e... Porra! Eu vou morrer, tenho certeza. Desgraça! Passei por tanta coisa para morrer assim...

"Santana, se acalme..." Ouvi ao fundo e senti um corpo abraçando o meu que, sem o meu consentimento entrou em uma série de tremedeiras que dariam inveja no ex-papa João Paulo II e no Michael J. Fox. Que porra de ataque de epilepsia era esse? E aquele corpo gigantesco estava me abraçando com força e me deixando tonta... "Shh, vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem..." Foi o que a pessoa me disse antes de me balançar em seu colo como um autista numa cadeira de balanço.

"Eu não consigo... respirar." Foi um parto para conseguir arfar aquela frase e uns braços fortes seguravam alguma coisa quente e molhada na minha cabeça. Mas é claro! Essa pessoa estava tentando me queimar viva como se eu fosse uma bruxa na fogueira santa! Tentei me debater com esse assassino (porque uns braços daquele não seriam de uma mulher, a menos que se tratasse de uma dessas sapatas que tomavam bomba para ficar parecendo aquele pedregulho do quarteto fantástico), mas não tive muita sorte, estava sem energia alguma e ainda me prendiam com força. Que fim de vida indigno para uma garota como eu...

"Sou eu, o Puck. Fique calma, San, vai ficar tudo bem, só respira comigo, por favor..." Sua voz estava chorosa e ensaiava movimentos escrotos de respiração. Só que, bem, eu não tinha outra escolha a não ser copiá-lo. Ao tempo que íamos respirando juntos e me encontrava no seu colo, ele me afagava os cabelos e senti seu olhar em minha direção. Antes que perguntem, não, eu não ousei abrir os olhos porque da última vez que fiz isso na solitária do hobbit, quase fui cega por tanta viadagem colorida junta. "Isso, está se saindo bem..." Sua voz estava doce e baixa e me senti cada vez mais atenta e sóbria. Falando nisso, que diabo de cheiro de bebida era aquele? Um cheiro forte de álcool... Será que ele realmente estava tentando me incendiar como o piranhão flambado de sua ex? Não, pelo modo que estava me tratando, eu tinha certeza de que ele não tinha feito isso.

Depois de me acalmar o suficiente, ousei abrir os olhos e pude vê-lo com uma expressão de desamparo e um sorriso meio triste no rosto.

"Puck?" Chamei grogue como uma drogada em abstinência e só pude vê-lo assentir com a cabeça. Repeti o movimento para ele. "Minha cabeça..." Tentei piscar, mas a dor era dilacerante e suspirei fundo.

"Eu sei, San. Eu sei..." Com sua usual cara derrotada, ele simplesmente olhou para o lado e esticou o braço, segurando alguma coisa. "Vai dar tudo certo, okay?" Não, eu não sei quem ele estava tentando convencer. No mínimo, era a sua perdedora figura, já que com aquela cara de cachorro chutado ele não convenceria nem a mongolóide da Pollyana que via bondade em tudo. Segui seus olhos e me deparei com o corpo da Katie estirado, roxo e tremendo naquele chão. Que porra?

"O que você fez com ela?" Gritei saltando de seu colo (bem, não foi um salto, ainda mais do modo que estava ferrada, estava mais para um rolamento) e me arrependi no momento seguinte. O pano de chão que tinha colocado em minha testa e o calor de seu corpo operado estavam diminuindo a dor que estraçalhava a minha cabeça. Em um de meus piores momentos, caí sentada na grama e senti que ele ficou tenso. Culpado! O que esse desgraçado tinha feito?

"Ela sumiu com o fantasma..." Oi? Tudo bem que ser abandonada já é algo escroto e baixo até para mim que não tenho nível algum, mas ser trocada por um fantasma? Aquilo ali rompia as barreiras de tudo que já vivi. Eu devo ter tomado uma porrada muito forte, não era possível. "Você se lembra de que estávamos bebendo os três e chegou um fantasma que quebrou tudo?" Vagamente, não me lembrava de muita coisa, pra ser bem sincera. E não sei se isso é bom ou ruim... Assenti com sua loucura, de todo modo. "Então, ela tentou exorcizá-lo e..." O final de sua história macabra foi interrompido pelo corpo da dita modelo entrando em mais uma série de tremedeiras. Diabo! Que fosse pros infernos seus contos da carochinha, aquela menina não podia morrer, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer, ela não tem esse direito!

"Isso não é importante. Eu quero saber o que ela tem." Olhei em sua cara de origami e ele deu de ombros. Que filho da puta! "Porra, Puck! Me responde!" Gritei apontando um dedo em sua cara medíocre.

"Acho que é hipotermia..." Isso explicava o fato de ela estar ficando cada vez mais roxa, parecendo uma beterraba e essas convulsões também... Bem, meu pai era médico, então eu sabia coisa ou outra sobre essas merdas todas. "Provavelmente por seu espírito..." Antes de terminar de ouvir sua desculpa esfarrapada, deitei meu corpo em cima do dela e abracei-a com tudo que tinha. Mas era óbvio que aquela louca estaria sentindo frio, suas roupas ainda estavam molhadas. Revirei os olhos, contra meu bom senso, já que minha cabeça voltou a latejar. Por que as pessoas não podem ajudar só um pouquinho? Ela não podia estar seca, pelo menos? Mas não, claro que não! Vamos dificultar a vida de Santana Lopez, que mal há nisso? "O que você está fazendo?" Sua pergunta só não foi mais estúpida que a completa existência do Finncongruente e, lentamente, virei minha cabeça para olhá-lo.

"Se ela está com hipotermia, precisa permanecer com a temperatura do corpo bem quente, cérebro!" Falei sem a menor vontade pra ele que só me abriu uma boca saliente num sinal de que o amendoim que chamava de cérebro estava de folga e não tinha pensado nisso. Com sua cara de mosca morta, ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça e se ajeitou para me ajudar naquela tarefa. Afastei-me um pouco e abracei-a pela cintura, dando espaço para o corpo modificado se ajeitar, coisa que fez soltando um barulho estranho. Agora aquela porra de pessoa deu para uivar. Vida cretina! Contra o meu bom senso, mais uma vez, olhei para sua cara contorcida em dor. Talvez estivesse parindo, vá saber. Que seja! Eu meio que devia isso a ele depois do que tinha acabado de fazer por mim e dane-se. "O que foi aí?" Perguntei olhando-o ainda sentado como um Buda e sem camisa.

"Nada... Eu acho que fissurei a costela, não consigo deitar..." Não sei se sua cara era de dor ou de culpa. Ou de ambas. Mas estava com uma cara feia e triste. Balancei a cabeça. Eu teria que lidar com a situação, por que isso não me surpreendia? Suspirei, é, eu precisava cuidar desses dois ainda por cima...

"Por que não faz o seguinte? Pegue gelo no cooler e uma mochila minha no carro e venha aqui, eu te ajudo a ver isso, okay?" Sua resposta foi um meio sorriso meio contente e que mais parecia uma grande careta enquanto se levantava gemendo e rumava para a sua caverna, segurando os seis. Suspirei e abaixei a cabeça, me ajeitando em cima da nadadora. Falando nisso, suas roupas ainda estavam molhadas, eu precisava trocá-las. É, tudo sempre sobrava pra mim... Ajoelhei-me em cima de seu corpo e desabotoei sua blusa novamente, com um propósito completamente diferente do de mais cedo. Argh! Malditos sejam esses desgraçados! Olhei em seu rosto, menos roxo que antes e isso era bom. Suspirei e terminei de tirar sua blusa. Claro que eu não ia deixá-la seminua em uma crise dessas, por isso tirei a minha blusa de manga comprida e, com cuidado, levantei um pouco o seu corpo para vesti-la. Que fosse! Vesti aquela blusa até que quente nela e preparei-me para tirar seus sapatos e sua calça. Okay, ela era maior que eu, muito pouco, entretanto, mas como estava com uma calça saruel de pano, não tinha como ficar muito incômodo nela. Enfim, consegui tirar seu all star branco e seu jeans molhado (uma missão dos infernos, se me cabe dizer, ainda mais tendo que fazer isso com um grande sino de igreja badalando a cada segundo na minha cabeça. Ô sorte de revés!). Me livrar da minha calça foi até que fácil, então, tão logo tirei, vesti aquela menina veneno. E eu pergunto, quando é que Santana Lopez iria vestir uma mulher ao invés de despi-la? Pois é, a resposta é essa mesmo, nunca! Sorri um pouco comigo, aquilo era culpa dela. Bem, não ficaria de calcinha e sutiã estirada no meio daquela floresta, ainda mais depois que a drag queen seguiu a trilha do pão de João e Maria e deve ter saído pra descobrir 'onde vivem os monstros', então peguei sua calça ainda úmida e vesti. Claro que ficou péssima, era só alguém me dar um volante que eu poderia dirigir um caminhão por todo o país e nunca ser reconhecida como a delícia singular que um dia mandou no McKinley, tão grande ficou em mim. Ignorei a camisa, se eu vestisse aquela merda, seria eu quem iria morrer de frio. Não que ficar semi vestida fosse a opção mais inteligente desse mundo problemático, mas enfim, era o que tinha pra hoje. Voltei a olhar o rosto daquela menina e suspirei, ela não iria morrer, não podia. Não depois de tudo... "Se você morrer de novo, eu não vou te perdoar... Está me ouvindo bem?" Sim, eu era uma grande estúpida falando sozinha, mas dizem que pessoas em coma ouvem, não é? Quer dizer, sabe Deus se ela estava em coma, ou se não voltaria... Desgraça! "Volta pra mim... Por favor... Não me deixe..." Em que diabos eu fui me meter?

Respirei fundo, eu tinha que viver para mantê-la viva e aquecida, então seria o que eu faria. Mas lembrem-se, essa é a minha azarada vida e, no momento em que decidi parar de piscar para não dormir (e eu me pergunto onde essa rapariga de esquina se meteu com a minha mochila. Será que tinha desmaiado ou pegou uma de minhas blusas pra vestir? Porra de demora! Ele não sabe que é um caso de vida ou morte esse? Por mais clichê que isso pareça, era a mais pura verdade), minha companheira tosse veio me brindar com sua descontente presença e eu estava quase cuspindo meus pulmões. Nada melhor do que uma bela calça molhada para refrescar a minha noite, só se eu puder contar com uma maravilhosa pneumonia galopante para fechar com chave de cadeia. Diabo! Sem contar que a cada tossida era um flash de dor me derretendo o cérebro, aquilo ali estava muito bom para ser verdade.

Desisti de manter minha cabeça levantada e encostei minha testa na dela que, só o meu azar explicaria o fato de ela ter voltado a ficar lilás. Não, essa cor não combinava com seus olhos, tão bonitos e verdes. E puros... Bah! Sejamos sinceros, lilás não combina com ninguém que tenha menos de 70 anos (não, nem com o Oompa Loompa, mas ela não tem critério nenhum mesmo, então ignoremos isso). E, para aqueles que estão quase cruzando o Cabo da Boa Esperança e já devem milhões ao barqueiro, essa desgraça desbotada só pode ser usada caso tenham sofrido de um glaucoma bem severo, uma cegueira irreversível, uma catarata da boa ou por exemplo um daltonismo que levaria a uma visão monocromática. Mas se bem que, no que se trata de velhos, eles já estão pouco se fodendo pro que usam ou vestem. Falando em velhos roxos, uma vez vi uma senhora satanista desfilando com um cabelo num tom esquisito que nem sabia que existia era algo tipo um... roxo escuro, no bom e velho estilo olho roxo, é a melhor definição. Uns poucos cabelos esvoaçantes e bem azulados, ou magenta... Que diabo de cor é essa? Alguém já ouviu falar nisso? Bom, por isso eu gosto de cores vivas e primárias, a gente nunca erra os nomes e nem precisa adjetivar essas merdas. Quem precisa saber que é um fúcsia de todo modo? Mas o nome é interessante, me lembra uma palavra legal... Argh! Minha cabeça está pesada e meus olhos nem abrem mais. A porra da empregada ainda não voltou com aquela merda e eu estava sentindo tanto frio quando a vampira embaixo de mim. Engraçado, qual seria a cor que ela estava agora? Meio violeta... Isso é uma cor? Abracei ainda mais apertado o seu corpo, não sei quem precisava mais de calor, se era eu ou ela.

Uma coisa estranha... Era meio assustador sentir o coração dela batendo, mas seu corpo estava ficando cada vez mais gelado... Não tem como traduzir esse expressão, só sei que era péssima, doía mais do que a minha cabeça e olha que o quer que tenham usado para me atingir, fizeram direitinho... Respirei fundo, eu não podia estar chorando, não era nada parecido com a minha conduta. Eu deveria estar gritando, como a boa e velha Santana de sempre. Ou xingando. É, isso serve, mas só que eu não conseguia... Bem, nem por isso irei chorar. O jogo só termina quando acaba, não é? Ou é uma merda de uma filosofia de banco de praça tão barata quanto essa. Suspirei até ouvir passos se aproximando. E se me perguntarem se eu estava feliz, bem, eu não sei dizer. Ainda faltavam duas arregaçadas de esquinas pelo que bem me lembro e eu não tinha sorte pra poder contar com uma... Se bem que, elas estavam mais mortas que o Elvis Presley, então seus passos não poderiam fazer barulho na grama, não é? Não é?

"San, desculpa a demora, estava me enfaixando." Levantei a cabeça para ver o hermafrodita tão indefinido quanto os contornos de seu vulto e mumificado com um pano estranho. No momento seguinte, olhei para a branca de neve embaixo de mim de novo. Mas que caralho? Por que essa menina estava sangrando agora? Ah merda! "San, o que houve aí?" A mucama sassaricou para o meu lado quando viu que eu estava uma bagunça emo e agitada de raiva. Colocando sua mão gélida como nossos corações em meus ombros, virou meu rosto para ele e analisou a cena. "Vem, cá, deixa eu ver esse machucado..." Foi o que sua boca sem critério disse ao aproximar suas mão de urso do meu rosto, que virei no instinto e xinguei baixo.

"Puta que pariu!" Tudo bem, não foi tão baixo assim. Argh! Ignorando meu pedido mudo para ser deixada em paz, aquela trava levou um pano molhado até minha cabeça.

"Shhh, vai ficar tudo bem." Essa porra de disco quebrado só repetia isso. E não, nada ia ficar bem, será que ele não via isso? Cerrei meus olhos em sua cara deformada e pude ver que ele também estava com os olhos tão cansados quanto os meus e me sorriu triste. "Prontinho, agora o toque final." Aquela enfermeira safadinha me informou antes de amarrar uma corda na minha cabeça em cima do corte, se achando a própria estilista do Rambo. "Assim fica mais a sua cara." Bem, eu tive que rir do sorriso ordinário que estava em sua cara sofrida, só um pouquinho. Até respirar fundo. "Ei, ainda tem vodca aqui, quer?" Foi sua pergunta de ouro, me oferecendo uma garrafa que estaria quase cheia, não fosse por um dedo, que tão logo soquei pra dentro. "É bom que esquenta..." Concordei internamente antes de lhe devolver a garrafa.

"Puck, abra a mochila e pegue uma canga pra você, não precisa tremer assim, alguém vai achar que está com medo." Disse para ele depois que o vi mais tremido que o Japão nos últimos anos e cheguei a vê-lo discordar com a cabeça, abrindo minha mochila. "Ei, tem duas porcarias dessa aí, uma pra mim e outra pra você. Dá pra fazer o favor?" Não, eu não ligava se ele se congelaria mais que o Walt Diney, só não queria sentir peso na consciência pela morte da dama do grupo. Quando viu aquelas duas merdas que estavam na mochila desde o dia da praia, tirou uma e me cobriu como o cavalheiro que nunca foi e nunca será, se contarmos com sua operação e tudo mais. Depois se enrolou em outra, como a bela e misteriosa marroquina que era, guardando-se para o seu futuro marido. "Espera um minuto, tenho uma idéia melhor..." Encostado com seu lombo na árvore e brincando com a garrafa, levantei-me de cima da santificada e me arrastei para sentar do seu lado, descansando as costas na árvore também. Juntos, conseguimos, com mais dificuldade que o impossível, segurar a Katie e deitamo-la em cima de nós, com os pés no colo dele e a cabeça no meu. "Veja se tem mais alguma roupa aí, Puck..." Depois de saciar sua curiosidade de vizinha de praça revirando toda a minha mochila, ele achou alguns pedaços de pano e uma roupa ou outra.

"Ah-há!" Bem, se eu soubesse que essa pobre alma ficaria contente vendo um casaco, teria feito uma doação para o orfanato onde vive. Depois de tirar todas as coisas daquela mochila, dividimos uma toalha os dois e cobrimos a mulher maravilha com as outras duas cangas e com o casaco, além de termos abraçado seu corpo. Uma cena quase bonita. "Eu queria um cigarro..." Aquela bonequicha drogada disse quando nos aconchegamos os três.

"Bebe que passa." Respondi dando-lhe a garrafa. Não, não passava, mas o que tá aqui, está aqui. E o que não está não importa. Como a aia submissa que era, obviamente obedeceu.

"Ainda temos essa garrafa toda para bebermos... Menos mal. É bom que não lembramos da dor." Falou antes de chupar o álcool daquela porcaria com sua boca de cratera e passá-la para mim, que repeti o movimento, bebendo no gargalo como uma dama vitoriana. "Então, onde paramos nossa conversa de mais cedo?" Perguntou depois de suspirar e martelar a pobre árvore com sua cabeça de socar bife.

"Que nós somos dois fodidos." Falei mirando na beldade morta desacordada no meu colo e passei nossa companheira etílica para ele, que riu sem graça nenhuma.

"É, depois disso, eu não tenho dúvida nenhuma." Bebericou e descansou a garrafa entre suas pernas. Um de seus bracinhos de jacaré estava me segurando pelo ombro e o ombro equilibrava a garrafa, que fiz questão de pegar com minha mão livre (pois a outra estava no peito da menina. Eu _realmente_precisava sentir seu coração batendo ou nem sei o que eu faria). Levei-a até minha boca e entornei um bom gole. Amarga como a vida aquela merda.

"Pois eu nunca tive dúvidas disso." Respondi com a boca no gargalo e devolvi para ele. Pelo menos nós ficaríamos bêbados enquanto torcíamos para a menina voltar de sua fantasia. Que ela volte logo, porque, pela cara de derrota e dor que ele tentava esconder e pelo concerto de todas as batidas do System of a Down que estava marcando presença na minha cabeça, nós não duraríamos muito tempo.

"Quer minha camisa?"

"Nah, me passa a vodca que esquenta mais."

...

Eu não lembro em que hora, exatamente, a minha mente se perdeu e vagou por conta própria, mas sei que acordei nos braços da minha loira mais linda. Por sua respiração funda e distante, podia afirmar que ela ainda dormia angelical com seu queixo apoiado em minha cabeça e dei um sorriso leve para mim. Acho que nunca em minha vida eu sorri tanto como nos últimos dias. Apesar de todas as coisas, dos mortos e da vagabunda viva, eu estava nas nuvens. Abri os olhos lentamente e me deparei com a sala simplesmente vazia, exceto por mim e minha namorada. Ora essas, onde será que tinham se metido o Brandon e a Judy? Será que estavam lá em cima na cozinha? Revirei os olhos, não, ele não podia estar comendo se realmente queria ter alguma chance com ela. Tudo bem que dizem isso sobre a beleza interior e tudo mais, só que vamos lá, ele sair rolando não é nada charmoso e nenhuma mulher se apaixonaria por uma bola de boliche. Respirei fundo, eu precisava ajudar aquele homem a controlar seus instintos devoradores.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, não senti quando minha loira acelerou a respiração e piscou. Não percebi até ouvir sua voz embargada de sono.

"Baby..." Ao ouvi-la, virei-me para olhar em seus belos olhos cheios de carinho e amor. Não consegui conter meu sorriso ou o ímpeto de dar-lhe um beijo. E foi o que acabei fazendo. "Eu bem que poderia acordar assim sempre..." Falou se esticando, me agarrando pela cintura e colocando seu rosto em meus cabelos.

"A melhor parte de dormir é acordar com você." Disse sorrindo e acariciando seus cabelos.

"Pois eu concordo." Mesmo abafada por meus cabelos, pude ouvir sua voz baixa ao fundo e só assenti com a cabeça. Nada era melhor do que ficar colada com aquela menina meiga pelo resto de toda a minha vida. Suspirei contente com minha cabeça ainda em seu colo. Coisa que fez com que ela se afastasse um pouco e olhasse meiga e sonolenta nos olhos, lentamente aproximando sua cabeça da minha enquanto eu fechava os olhos e esperava pelo beijo que viria... "Ué, cadê os dois?" Minha vontade era de rosnar e passar-lhe um sermão, mas me controlei e resolvi deixar toda a minha frustração ser passada por um de meus olhares fulminantes em sua direção. Mas adivinhem só? Ela estava muito ocupada olhando ao redor da sala e procurando por seja lá o que for. Revirei os olhos. Pois até as sombras daqueles dois me perseguiam, era impressionante! "Cadê eles, Rach?" Quando cansou de vasculhar toda a sala com os olhos, resolveu me olhar e simplesmente arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Você está insinuando que eu escondi os dois, Quinn?" Perguntei cruzando os braços, e ela simplesmente se deu ao trabalho de revirar os olhos e sorrir.

"Não. Eu quis saber se você tinha visto esses dois por acaso." Falou segurando meus braços e me puxando para um abraço.

"Não, eu não vi. Mas algo que diz que o Brandon não seqüestrou a Judy, Quinn, não precisa ficar preocupada." Não era ciúmes o que eu estava sentindo, mas vamos lá, quem deixa de beijar a namorada para procurar pessoas? Nós, por acaso, estávamos brincando de pique-esconde e não me avisaram? Virei o rosto e foi nesse momento que vi um papel na mesa ao lado do sofá e ele não estava ali desde mais cedo. "Bem, acho que eles deixaram um bilhete." Informei-a e estiquei o braço para o meu criado mudo, pegando-o. Olhei mais uma vez pra ela que simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, me motivando a ler em voz alta. "Quinnie e Rach," Li a dedicatória e olhei de relance para a minha namorada que agora só revirava os olhos, balancei a cabeça e resolvi continuar lendo. "como vocês estavam dormindo muito tranqüilas, não tive o coração de acordá-las. De todo modo, nossa disputa terá que ficar para a próxima vez e essa será de verdade, Rachel, pode apostar." Sorri enquanto lia e minha namorada se aconchegou ainda mais em mim, olhando aquele papel. "Pois bem, o Brandon veio me deixar em casa. E antes que fique praguejando aí, Quinn, lembre-se que eu sou sua mãe e nem vou citar coisas que você poderia estar fazendo porque não quero te dar certas idéias e menos ainda quero imaginá-las! Mas enfim, divirtam-se, meninas e cuidado." Olhei para a minha loira que tinha uma expressão entre revoltada e embaraçada e sorri comigo. "PS.: Não, Quinn, eu não vou dormir com o Brandon. Você me conhece, não sou fácil de ser conquistada. Pelo menos era o que dizia o seu antigo professor de piano quando resolveu flertar comigo."

"Como é que é?" Em uma revolta homérica, minha namorada gritou e me olhou com raiva, como se a culpa daquilo tudo fosse minha. "Essa mulher só pode estar brincando... Não é possível." Continuou, jogando os braços para o alto, exasperada. Como conseguia ser dramática essa menina... E eu ainda era a rainha do drama. Ignorei seus milhares de xingamentos e murmúrios baixos e continuei a ler. Aquilo não era um bilhete, era um ensaio teatral.

"Não, eu não dormi com ele." Parei de ler quando fui puxada levemente por minha namorada raivosa. "Não, não eu, estou lendo o que a Judy escreveu." Em sua marca registrada, a sobrancelha erguida que irá me assombrar todas as horas do meu dia. "Nem eu dormi com ele. Quem quer que seja 'ele'. Mas por que eu estou dizendo isso? Como eu iria saber que você tinha um professor de piano se eu só soube que você sabia tocar quando o Noah me contou na praia?" Perguntei e sua expressão não mudou, resolvi ignorá-la e continuar. "Não, eu, Judy Fabray, não dormi com ele. Não sou eu e nem está escrito Judy Fabray, até porque ela não é mais uma Fabray... Só que o importante é que ela não dormiu com esse misterioso pianista que te dava aulas, foi o que eu quis dizer." Sua expressão se alterou pouco e resolvi continuar lendo. "Aquele homem não prestava para mim, não mesmo. Então, pode ter certeza de que eu não conheço o Brandon o suficiente nem para beijá-lo, mas saiba que eu o acho interessante..." Um grunhido ao meu lado me chamou a atenção. "Não sou eu que o acho interessante, é a sua mãe... Até porque, eu não sou o tipo..." Arrancando o papel da minha mão, ela me cortou para falar.

"Eu sei, Rach, eu sei." Ora essas! Cadê a educação dessa menina? Não seria assim que ela trataria Rachel Berry, ah, mas não seria mesmo. Cruzei os braços e olhei em seus olhos com força, para que ela soubesse que aquilo estava _muito_errado.

"Quinn Fabray, me devolva já esse papel! Onde já se viu tamanha falta de educação? Não é nada aconselhável roubar as coisas das mãos dos outros, fique sabendo, loira, e eu não quero isso se repetindo ou serei obrigada a..." Ser calada por uma língua em minha boca. Agora ela resolveu ter essas manias, vê se pode? Tudo bem que eu nunca negaria uma beijo porque eles são tão bons... e causam uma infinidade de reações no meu corpo, sempre. Não e não! Não posso me deixar levar por sua boca de ímã, mesmo que seja realmente deliciosa, ela precisava aprender uma lição. E deveria saber que quando eu começo qualquer coisa, eu sempre vou até o fim, mesmo que seja um simples discurso! Isso faz parte do meu caráter! Abri a boca para rechaçá-la, mas ela foi mais rápida.

"Rach, eles não estão aqui. Não importa se estão comendo um cachorro-quente na esquina ou se estão roubando carros pela madrugada. É isso que eu quero dizer..."

"Na verdade, importa sim, Quinn. A segunda opção é, além de ilegal e desrespeitosa, um ato imoral e condenável e eu não aceitaria que os dois estivessem cometendo tal delito. Como você encara isso tão bem? É um crime, Quinn, não podemos deixar isso acontecer."

"Rach, eu não disse que eles _estão_roubando carros nesse momento, só falei que não me importaria se eles estivessem porque eu tenho outra..."

"Como assim não se importaria, Quinn? Você seria cúmplice de tal monstruosidade? Eu não posso acreditar em meus ouvidos, juro que não posso!" Sim, eu estava exasperada! Como ela poderia dormir em paz sabendo que sua mãe está cometendo leves furtos pela noite acompanhada de um padre e achando que são a nova geração da famosa dupla Bonnie e Clyde? Isso estava...

"Eu estou dizendo que nós poderíamos estar fazendo coisas mais _produtivas_do que lendo o diário da minha mãe. Só isso." Ao ouvir aquela frase, realmente me virei para olhá-la e consegui ver aquele brilho nos seus lindos olhos e seu sorrisinho vencedor nos lábios. Confesso que corei, aquela briga era realmente desnecessária e nós estávamos pensando em outras pessoas, mais uma vez, quando poderíamos e deveríamos estar pensando em nós duas. "Sabia que você fica extremamente sexy quando está bravinha, baby?" Foi sussurrado em meu ouvido pouco antes de ser sucedido por uma mordida em minha orelha. E aquela era uma sensação incrível que percorria o meu corpo todo, desde os dedos do pé e arrepiava até os últimos fios de cabelo. "O que foi, baby, perdeu a fala?" Sim, eu tinha perdido a fala só com um sussurro seu. Como poderia acontecer isso? Decidi por olhá-la nos olhos e aquela menina tinha uma expressão tão cheia de si que só me dava vontade de me render pura e completamente. Mas não seria assim tão fácil. Não, Rachel Berry nunca deixaria isso barato!

"Vamos lá pro quarto, blondie, o que eu quero fazer contigo não cabe em um sofá." Suspirei de volta em sua orelha e assoprei-a em seguida. Bem, isso me deu um certo tempo (o tempo que ela usou para fechar os olhos e gemer, cerrando os punhos) e resolvi me aproveitar dele saindo na frente. Literalmente dessa vez, não foi uma metáfora. Levantei-me do sofá lentamente e fui caminhando a passos curtos e vagarosos em direção a escada para o primeiro andar da minha casa. Como sempre dava certo em filmes, acabei me virando e olhando em seus olhos com tudo o que tinha uma última vez antes de deixá-la com seus pensamentos. Quando me dei por satisfeita, toquei o corrimão e comecei a subir degrau por degrau. Respirei fundo e coloquei uma mão na maçaneta para abrir aquela porta, até que senti uma alva e delicada mão na minha cintura enquanto a outra segurava a maçaneta por cima da minha.

"Primeiro as damas." Foi seu sussurro rouco em meu ouvido e, fingindo indiferença, simplesmente fiz uma mesura em agradecimento e continuei subindo ainda com sua mão me enlaçando e fazendo leves padrões com as pontas dos dedos em minha barriga, deixando todos os pêlos do meu corpo arrepiados. Respirei fundo e segurei sua mão para impedi-la de me matar de frustração nessa nossa distante saga. Que nós, pelo menos, consigamos chegar até o quarto...

...

"Azimio?" Eu e a moçoila voltamos a brincar com as caras idiotas dos outros mais uma vez. Vejam bem, eles mereciam.

"Nem por Cristo na Terra eu pegaria esse urubu!" Gritei para ele que segurava a garrafa em sua boca e entrava em mais uma crise de riso desde o reinício de nossa conversa de mais cedo. Ele tocou minha mão em um cumprimento e me aproveitei disso para resgatar a garrafa de suas mãos de urso.

"Nem fala, ele é nojento. Uma das pessoas que eu mais gostaria de dar umas porradas naquela escola toda." Concordei com sua confissão de um coração partido à lá Lindsay Lohan e, depois de dar uma golada naquela maravilha, emprestei para ele.

"Eu não sei se eu gostaria mais de porrar aquela cara cheia de si que ele tem ou a cara deformada do Finnacabado. Que pergunta difícil." Sem pensar, passei a acariciar os cabelos da menina que ainda estava desacordada no meu colo, mas só que dessa vez, não estava roxa, algo que nos despreocupou.

"Ah, o Finn é um babaca mesmo, mas o Azimio é um troglodita, não gosto do modo que ele trata as garotas, não sei explicar. Sei lá." Concordei com a cabeça, aquele dinossauro era realmente um animal e eu bem que poderia chutar as bolas dele, só pra ver se aprendia uma boa lição. Peguei a garrafa da mão sensível e virei-a em minha boca com minha mão livre. "Já te disse que eu me amarro nos apelidos que você dá pro Finn, são maneiros demais." Falou enquanto eu bebericava aquele néctar dos deuses. Eu já disse o quanto eu amo as vodcas? São tão deliciosas, ainda mais assim, puras... Cumprimentei-o com um sorriso e passei nossa companheira de volta. Agradecendo em um aceno de cabeça. "Hum, como você acha que está a tal da reunião lá na casa da Rach? Acha que estão todos se comportando?" Bem, aquela pergunta me fez olhar em sua cara depravada e analisar toda aquela situação. Como seria possível isso? Obviamente eu caí na gargalhada e ele me seguiu logo atrás, relinchando, se engasgando e praguejando de dores. Gente mais lerda...

"Aquilo deve estar uma saga no purgatório!" Falei entre risos e ele só me ria como um aloprado. "Imagine só a cena: dona bebum-cerca-galinha sentada na mesa e virando shots de álcool em gel de um lado, o cupim com larica devorando tudo que coubesse em sua boca sem fundo de outro e as duas sapatas depravadas no meio, ouvindo sermões cristãos dos dois pecadores daquele antro enquanto se agarravam como bichos no cio no chão daquela cozinha." Olhei em sua cara séria e contorcida em desgosto e peguei minha saudosa amiga com carinho, antes de levá-la a boca. De repente, não mais que de repente, aquele travesti começou a gargalhar alto como o brinquedo Chuck e a tremer de tanto que ria, arfando por ar e ainda suspirando com dores.

"Minha nossa! Nós nos livramos de uma boa! Nem o resto da eternidade no inferno seria pior que aquilo tudo." Quando conseguiu recuperar o ar, a sádica disse e me tomou de novo o meu amor.

"Nope." Até que olhei para a menina ainda desacordada em meu colo... Bem, se fosse para ela estar comigo e sorrindo todos aqueles seus sorrisos sem fim e cheios de dentes, eu adoraria ter feito parte daquele infortúnio. Suspirei. Nem tudo era como gostaríamos. Deixei de me lamentar e movi minha mão de seus cabelos para sentir seu coração. Estranhamente, aquilo me acalmava. Aquilo e a nossa companheira, obviamente, porque estávamos os dois pra lá de grogues e já falávamos enrolando tudo e ríamos como duas hienas num funeral. Talvez o fato de estarmos machucados e provavelmente perdendo sangue ajudasse um pouquinho também.

"San, por que você ainda não perdoou a Judy?" Aquela pergunta da serviçal fofoqueira me pegou de surpresa e socou todos os meus pensamentos e arrependimentos pela janela. Eu quis dizer pelo vento, não tinha janela nenhuma ali. Enfim. Olhei em sua cara séria de prisão de ventre e tentei me esforçar para dar uma boa resposta. Hum... Forçar a cabeça não é a melhor opção e eu aviso porque senti na pele essa doce emoção de Monange. Não, minha cabeça martelava quanto mais eu tentava pensar e eu sentia minhas veias pulsando sangue. Okay, vamos pelo caminho mais rápido, não pensar e responder no impulso. Era o que eu sempre fazia e fazia de melhor.

"Porque o que ela deixou acontecer com a Quinn não vai mudar depois de um abraço e um pedido de desculpas. Não pra mim, de todo modo. Os pais devem proteger os filhos, custe o que custar e não chutá-los de casa como lixos. E o pior é que se a Meg tivesse ali, naquela situação, nada daquilo teria acontecido..." Depois daquele sentimentalismo, roubei nossa garrafa que já sentia a minha falta, disso eu estava certa, e bebi um bocado.

"A gente tem sorte em te ter por perto, sabia?" Aquilo foi tão do arco da velha que quase quebrei meu pescocinho ao me virar para observá-lo que, calmamente respirava e soltava o ar de seus pulmões, com os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada naquele pedaço de pau. "Eu só acho que você deveria dar uma segunda chance às pessoas, San. Nem todos são como a sua mãe..."

"Como?" Se eu podia citar uma das poucas vezes nas quais fiquei sinceramente surpresa, essa viria em primeiro lugar, sem sombra de dúvida. "O que... Como?" Tentei balbuciar, mas sua efeminada pessoa simplesmente sorriu melancólica na minha direção. Era só o que me faltava, aquele palhaço triste vir me julgar e ainda sentir pena de mim...

"Você me contou isso no primeiro ano, quando estava chorando nas arquibancadas depois que a, com todo o respeito... Se bem que ela não merece nenhum... Enfim, depois que a _senhora_sua mãe te disse poucas e boas sobre o seu relacionamento com a Britt. Eu lembro porque você chorou no meu ombro e não sabia o que fazer, já que sua mãe tinha largado o seu pai e ainda te jogou a culpa. Pois eu te digo, depois de... Bah, sei lá quantos anos, mas isso não interessa, o importante é que ela fugiu com o terapeuta do hospital. Não te disse na época porque eu não tinha certeza e é escroto pra caras ficarem nessa fofoca como meninas. Menos para o Kurt, porque ele já é quase uma mesmo... Mas bem, eu sei disso porque ele freqüentava o templo comigo e com a Rach. Ele sempre nos dava balas." Eu estava perdida, pura e simplesmente perdida e encostei minha cabeça na árvore e respirei fundo. Tudo estava errado na minha vida. Desde sempre, como descobriram junto comigo, tudo estava errado. Não sei bem quando foi que comecei a chorar baixo e soluçar, mas em pouco tempo, seu braço que enlaçava o meu pescoço me puxou para mais perto e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, chorando como uma perdedora. Sim, vida, agora está satisfeita? Por acaso eu fui humilhada o suficiente? "Não sei se você lembra, mas foi nessa semana que a Rach passou a tentar falar contigo. Antes que se exalte, não, nós não fofocamos sobre você, mas soubemos porque ele pediu a bênção do rabino para desfazer seu casamento. Um filho da puta era aquele cara!" E eu já chorava sem impedimento nenhum, não conseguia, por toda a minha força, parar de fazer as lágrimas caírem. Desde sempre as pessoas mentem, ou saem da minha vida me culpando. Ou todas essas coisas juntas. Que escrotice. "E eu bem lembro que depois disso você me deu um soco no nariz." Sua boca sem filtro revelou e gargalhou e não pude me conter e cotovelei o seu peito numa mensagem subliminar de que não, ninguém mexe com Santana Lopez. Sua gargalhada se seguiu e balancei a cabeça, me afastando de seu corpo e limpando os olhos. Respirei fundo e segurei minha melhor amiga, olhando de relance para aquela cara cretina com um sorrisinho ordinário. "O que?" Perguntou arreganhando seus dentes.

"Ela era uma grandíssima de uma filha da puta!" Ouvindo isso, o marginal me cumprimentou mais uma vez e gargalhou como uma gralha. "Mulher vagabunda era aquela..." Terminei balançando a cabeça e bebericando.

"Pois é, eu concordo."

"E você tinha que ter me dito isso! Eu poderia ter cortado os freios da BMW dela, ou do carro dele, não sei bem em qual fugiram..." Olhei para sua cara lerda que estava vestida em pavor e revirei os olhos, que gente sem senso de humor. "Não, Puck, eu não ia assassinar minha própria mãe, melhor assim? Jesus!"

"Ah, bom mesmo." Foi só sua resposta até me roubar a garrafa mais uma vez. "Eu faria um trabalho bem melhor que você e ainda queimaria o carro, para não deixar rastros." Cumprimentei-o e gargalhei de sua sugestão tão macabra quanto os treinos da Sylvester. Pois é, deixar as pessoas fazerem parte de nossas vidas não era tão mau assim. "Você sabe que ela não vai fazer isso, não é?" Ih, agora ele passou a terceira marcha nos papos bizarros e entrou solando, o que dizia que não sairíamos mais daquele jogo de 'o que é, o que é?'. O que era aquilo? Um programa de magia que eu tinha que adivinhar tudo? "Estou falando da Katie..." Não pude evitar e acabei olhando a menina em meu colo, ainda dormindo, ainda distante e ainda sozinha em onde quer que fosse. Respirei fundo.

"Eu sei que não vai. Não por vontade própria de todo modo." Respondi e roubei sua garrafa, mas dessa vez, simplesmente brinquei de passar o dedo pelo gargalo e não beber.

"Como assim?" De relance, vi que sua pergunta tinha sido tão burra quanto sincera. E bem, eu respondi pela segunda opção, não pela primeira.

"Ela pode não voltar mais, Puck..." Sussurrei porque no fundo, eu tinha medo que um desses diabos que realizam desejos cruéis passasse e transformasse aquele pesadelo em realidade. Não, ela não faria isso comigo. Ela prometeu que iria me proteger... Mas pode muito bem ter mentido como tantas outras pessoas, não seria a primeira vez mesmo. Até que me lembrei de algo realmente importante. "O que você acha que ela fez para se livrar daquele encosto? Isto é, se ela se livrou mesmo..." Perguntei mudando de assunto antes que voltássemos a ficar mais sentimentais que essas bandas de rock muquiranas de hoje em dia. E seus sujos tentáculos me roubaram minha companheira mais uma vez.

"Bem, eu não posso afirmar com certeza..." Revirei os olhos só para ter o prazer de sentir minha cabeça rodar acompanhando-os numa dor do capeta. Mas pelo amor de Deus, esse menino nunca sabia de nada, um inútil! "Só acho que foi algo parecido com o que presenciamos com ela, quando o Brad nos levou de volta até lá..." Bem, aquilo ali fazia tanto sentido quanto a vida do Finnaceitável, ou seja, nenhum.

"Você tá dizendo que ela voltou no tempo?" Quando foi que minha vida estava pior que as bugigangas inventadas pelo doutor Emmett Brown numa readaptação de De Volta Para o Futuro? Ele não poderia estar falando sério naquele momento, eu me recusava a acreditar nisso!

"Não exatamente, mas ela deve ter levado o babaca pra outra dimensão." Ah, claro, porque aquilo fazia muito mais sentido do que viajar no tempo. Por que não tinha pensado nisso antes? Nos meus (ultimamente raros) momentos de tédio, eu poderia sair pulando em mundos como um saci e depois voltar como se fosse algo tão natural quanto ofender o Finnfrator, por que não, não é mesmo? "Ei, não me olha assim! Eu não sei como é isso..."

"Por que isso não me é novidade?" A debochada teve o desplante de me revirar os olhos e tentei ignorar sua desagradável presença.

"Ora, San, a primeira vez que fiz essa porra foi contigo, então eu realmente não sei." Foi o que vociferou sua desbocada matraca que logo poluiu minha deliciosa bebida, levando a garrafa à boca imunda. Quando cansou de sufocar minha indefesa amiga, continuou cuspindo. "Eu digo isso pelo que a Katie falou mais cedo no Glee. Que ela poderia deixá-los em outro lugar, ou sei lá."

"E nem você e nem a Berry tentaram isso?" Perguntei realmente curiosa enquanto resgatava minha princesa daquelas mãos bandidas.

"Não, nós nunca tentamos e nem precisamos. Na verdade, mal sabíamos que poderia ser feito..." Claro que aquilo não me admirava, aquelas duas cigarras só queriam saber de cantar mesmo, nada que não tivesse uma rima interessaria a suas inúteis pessoas.

"Bom, agora nós sabemos que se dá para ir..." Eu quis completar com um 'mas nunca saberíamos se daria para voltar', só que não conseguia pronunciar e ter que lidar com o peso dessas palavras. Não agora. E aquela menina ainda não acordava... A culpa era toda dela, será que não percebia? Poderia muito bem levantar-se como a branca de neve e falar um 'sim, nós podemos' e nem o presidente dizendo essa merda seria tão altruísta e me alegraria tanto... Antes que pudesse amaldiçoá-la por sua falta de compaixão comigo, aquele armário deu de ombros comigo e quase me atirou voando pelo parque. "Que porra?"

"Ela vai voltar, eu sei disso." Com seu sorriso tão miserável quanto sua vida, apenas pegou a minha garrafa e bebericou em goles grandes. Revirei os olhos. Estava bom de falar sobre a minha vida bandida e azarada e foram lágrimas demais pra ser saudável para minha pele de bebê. Hum, precisava puxar um assunto... Claro! Só olhando sua assombrada figura tive a melhor idéia para deixar de ser o foco naquela noite. Como cantaria a gordelícia britânica que rolava até o fundo, virando a mesa! E foi o que fiz, como o melhor assunto que me veio em mente: sua falta de critério, bom senso, amor próprio somados com os seus vinte dedos podres.

"Mas e a sua vida sentimental ou sexual? Isto é, caso ainda saiba o que é uma depois de ter namorado com aquele elefante indiano..." Sua sobrancelha delineada simplesmente se arqueou e ignorei sua decepção consigo, realmente aquilo tinha sido um tiro no pé, até para sua desclassificada pessoa. "Você chutou aquela bunda gorda finalmente!" Ao ouvir meus parabéns, aquela coitada figura conseguiu se engasgar com a bebida e arfar e murmurar e choramingar e lamentar e tanta coisa que nem sei mais o que ele estava fazendo. "Ei, calma! Não estou perguntando se você vai casar com alguém. Credo! Só quero saber se tem usado o que ainda tem entre as pernas ou se tá querendo usar em alguém. Que seja!" Quando cansou de desperdiçar nosso valioso líquido (e só por essa atitude irresponsável eu tirei a garrafa de suas asas) cuspindo como um camelo, respirou e tentou acalmar seus hormônios femininos em erupção. E eu, obviamente, não deixei barato "Então, tem alguém?" Sua cara vermelha o entregaria até se estivesse sendo questionado pelo Stevie Wonder. "Não venha me falar do curupira ou eu corto o seu mini-puck, ouviu bem?" Gritei para que ele soubesse que eu estava sendo bem sincera, sobretudo no que se tratava de cortar seu mal pela raiz.

"Ei! Ele não é 'mini', okay? Ninguém nunca reclamou... E, não, eu nem estou pensando em você sabe quem, certo? Nós combinamos mais cedo e eu já risquei o nome dela da minha lista. Mas..." Ah rá! Aquela depravada tinha alguém em mente. Hum... Agora só nos resta descobrir quem seria a sua próxima vítima.

"Mas?" Motivei sua condenada e embaraçada pessoa a se explicar. Claro, como o otário que era, simplesmente ficou mastigando seus beiços enquanto se envergonhava de sua vida e de suas péssimas escolhas. "Quem é a sua princesa?" Perguntei de novo porque eu não desistia nunca, isso graças ao meu sangue latino e, se fosse possível, sua cara descarada estava ainda mais envergonhada de si. Nossa senhora! Do jeito que ele estava, até o diabo deveria estar sentindo inveja por não ter um tom rubro tão vivo quanto o daquela cara pasmaceira. E eu estava esperando o momento em que uma chama iria consumi-lo e ele queimaria como a mula sem cabeça.

"Er... bem..." Pela porra do andar daquela carruagem, ficaríamos pelo resto da vida ali. Cerrei meus olhos para apressá-lo, coisa mais gay ficar fazendo esse drama mexicano todo. Aposto que essa viadagem toda ele aprendeu como hobbit. Ou será que foram os hormônios pós-operatórios? Vendo minha cara de que não, eu não estava pagando pra ver uma baixaria qualquer num teatro e por isso eu exigia mais respeito comigo e não estava nem emocionada e nem achando graça daquela palhaçada, sua cínica figura continuou. "Foi uma menina que eu conheci no dia que destruí o carro. Ou melhor, ela destruiu." Revirei os olhos e beberiquei da garrafa. Senta que lá vem história. E, esperem aí! Eu já vi esse filme! A mesma praça e piranhas diferentes.

"Ótimo, mais uma chave de cadeia!" E o molho de chaves tinha mais uma aquisição. Foi a vez de ele revirar aqueles olhos de peixe morto para mim.

"Não, ela não é chave de cadeia e a culpa do acidente foi toda minha. Eu estava andando a mais de 180km/h..." Nossa! Ali eu tive a certeza de ele estava firme e forte na competição de corrida das drag queens do RuPaul.

"Wow, Schumacher! Pra que tanto?" Sim, eu estava sinceramente curiosa.

"Pois é... Eu estava fugindo da Stacey e..." Foi tão rápido que ele disse aquele palavrão e tão logo tapou sua boca como a dama encabulada que era. Isso sem contar que sua resposta tinha sido mais baixa que a bisca em questão e tive que forçar meus ouvidos para ouvir aquele diabólico nome.

"Okay, tá perdoado." Sua resposta foi me revirar os olhos. "Mas e então? A guria é bonita?" Novamente, uma muda resposta, mas dessa vez em um balanço positivo de cabeça. E, não me levem a mal, mas eu estava adorando fazer a Oprah. Já sabia que tinha um futuro como advogada, política, apresentadora ou policial, ninguém tirava informações tão sutilmente como eu. Bom, talvez 'sutilmente' não seja a palavra certa, mas o mais importante é que eu arrancava as respostas dos outros com unhas e dentes. "Bem, qual é o nome dela?" Perguntei bebericando e me sentindo muito bem, obrigada.

"Er... Eu não perguntei." Mas que porra de anta quadrada era essa? Puta que me pariu arrombada na esquina à meia noite. Ele só poderia estar me sacaneando.

"Que porra?"

"Eu me esqueci de perguntar..." Falou menos envergonhado do que deveria estar se sentindo na realidade. Mas que caralho, hein? Esse jumento se interessa em uma garota e nem se dá ao trabalho de saber o nome da vítima? É de foder o meu juízo mesmo... Daqui a pouco, ele vai estar se apaixonando pelo Ken, namorado da Barbie de sua irmã, ou por sua namorada oficial, a boneca inflável. Porque desse jeito não dava. "Ora, eu estava preocupado com vocês e os fantasmas na casa da Rach e..."

"Precisa se explicar não, Romeo, só Deus pode te julgar." Gesticulei com as mãos para que ele, caso quisesse continuar relinchando, falar com elas porque eu não dava mais a mínima. Gente tapada dos infernos. Enraivecida, a dançarina de cabaré roubou a garrafa com força e virou seu conteúdo em sua boca suja. E se eu não estivesse mais preocupada em me porrar com bebida até cair, eu estaria listando todos os germes que pegaria da saliva daquela boca sem juízo.

Bom, isso até o corpo no nosso colo voltar a tremer e entrar em uma crise de convulsão mais séria do que todas as outras juntas. Olhei na cara de cavalo do menino apavorado do meu lado e fizemos o que podíamos para abraçar aquela menina desmaiada. E assim o fizemos, eu segurava seu corpo da cintura para cima, apoiando sua cabeça em meu braço para mantê-la imóvel e ele segurava suas pernas com força, tomando leves pernadas de quando em vez. Comecei a me desesperar quando a crise não passou depois de um minuto e, caso fosse possível, só piorou. Ela se debatia com fúria e de um lado pro outro, como se quisesse que nós largássemos seu corpo. Ah, mas ela teria que ser muito mais forte que isso! Entendendo meu mudo sinal, a rapariga fez o mesmo e colou seu corpo no dela, cacarejando de dor por sua cirurgia estragada. E a menina não acordava, porra!

"Puck! O que está acontecendo?" Eu estava em pânico e se não estivesse ocupada demais sentindo dores maravilhosas de cabeça e tendo que segurar aquele corpo que não sabia ficar inerte, eu iria precisar de um saco de papel para respirar porque de repente me deu aperto no peito que não tinha tamanho...

"Eu não sei, San, eu não sei..." Foi o que saiu entre seus dentes rangidos, provavelmente por causa da dor e eu não podia culpá-lo, não dessa vez... Mas eu precisava de alguém para culpar, nem que fosse o destino ou a minha própria vida ou talvez a menina irresponsável que foi fazer sabe Deus o quê, quando deveria estar aqui conosco, papeando e bebendo e sorrindo e acreditando em mim e... "San..." Eu senti uma mão no meu braço tentando me impedir de apertá-la ainda mais, mas ignorei-a. Eu não deixaria de fazer aquilo nem sob tortura! "Santana!" Seu grito me fez virar e olhar em seus olhos rasos d'água e me virei novamente para a menina, abstraindo toda a dor que cortava minha cabeça. Seu corpo estava pálido e inerte, sem mais tremedeiras ou convulsões... Aquilo era bom, certo? Olhei mais uma vez para a criminosa figura ao meu lado, que apenas me acolheu dentro de suas asas. Por que ele estava fazendo aquilo? "San, ela..." Não, ele não conseguiu terminar a frase e chorou como um bebê. Calma, do que ele estava falando? O que ela tinha feito? Num impulso, coloquei minha mão em seu peito para sentir seu coração e ele estava batendo com força e rápido demais. Ela ainda estava ali, por que aquele emo estava fazendo aquele circo todo? Mais uma vez virei para ver seus olhos que choravam livres e sua cabeça balançava em negativa. Não. Ele estava errado, o coração daquela menina estava batendo mais rápido e mais forte que os nossos juntos, ela não poderia ter morrido...

Minha vida é tão desgraçada que ouvi em minha cabeça a voz do meu pai, me explicando a morte da minha avó quando eu tinha sete anos (porque contar contos de fada para fazer uma criança dormir era algo surreal e condenável naquela casa). Conversando com ele, que estava de plantão no dia, pelo telefone, vida e morte me foram explicadas com um simples '_sinto__ muito,__ bebê,__ sua __avó __morreu __de__ parada __cardiorrespiratória.__ Bem,__ isso__ acontece__ com__ adultos __que__ sofrem __algum__ tipo__ de__ trauma __e__ o __coração __não__ consegue__ voltar__ a __bater__ com __força __o__ suficiente__ para __alimentar __o __corpo __todo.__ O __da__ sua __avó __foi __por __fibrilação __ventricular, __não __se __preocupe__ em __guardar __os __nomes, __você __vai __estudá-los __quando __for __mocinha. __O__ coração __da __vovó __bateu__ muito __e __muito__ depressa,__ mas__ mesmo__ assim__ não__ conseguiu __bombear__ o__ sangue__ pelo__ seu__ corpo.__ Pois__ é,__ minha __filha,__ ele __logo __parou__ de__ bater.__ Mas__ não __se__ preocupe,__ lá, __pra __onde__ ela __foi,__ ela__ vai__ ganhar __um __coração__ novinho__ em __folha.__ Eu__ sei, __eu__ sei__ que__ você__ gostava __desse__ coração__ dela,__ meu__amor,__ mas __infelizmente__ ele__ só__ funcionava __para__ te__ amar__ e__ não__ para __fazer__ o__ corpo__ dela__ funcionar...__ Eu__ também __te__ amo,__ minha __filha, __e__ tão__ logo__ puder,__ estarei__ em__ casa__ para __jogarmos__ videogame, __certo?__' _Já naquela idade, eu sabia que ele estava chorando_._E depois me perguntam por que eu sempre odiei ligações telefônicas na madrugada. E só voltei àquele parque ao sentir os braços fortes de Puck me abraçando e sua cabeça em meu ombro. Minha mão ainda estava no peito dela e eu vigiava seus batimentos, rezando para que se regularizassem ao invés de acontecer o mesmo que havia acontecido com a minha avó. Ela era nova demais, as probabilidades são menores, certo? Não, não estava certo, a única diferença era que, caso ela realmente tivesse uma parada, seria fulminante, essa era a pequena diferença. Só de pensar naquele fato meus olhos encheram d'água e eu nem podia me esconder, já que a mucama estava chorando como uma criança num velório em meu ombro. Calma, Santana, ainda tem jeito, nem tudo está perdido.

Mas se perdeu no momento em que senti seu coração parar de bater sob a palma da minha mão. E chorei. Como nunca, eu chorei com aquele menino. E eu não estava simplesmente triste, eu estava esgotada, dolorida e machucada, derrotada e perdida, como quando nos tiram a nossa última esperança. E sabia que ele estava sentindo o mesmo. Deus! Quando o hobbit souber disso será o nosso fim. Mas e o que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou fazer comigo e com o resto da minha vida? Tirei minha mão do seu peito porque não sentir seu calor era algo dilacerante, agora saber que ela não estava ali e nem iria voltar era como me esfaquear aos poucos, no melhor estilo Jack, o estripador, me destruindo aos pedaços.

Não falamos nada um para o outro e apenas choramos e gritamos naquela floresta como dois animais feridos. Isso até o corpo em cima do nosso entrar em uma nova série de convulsões, o que nos fez deixar de nos abraçar como duas comadres perdedoras e, nos olhando, voltamos a olhar para a menina que, de novo, ficou rígida.

"Acabou, San..." Foi a voz chorosa do menino e eu balancei a cabeça negando porque não, aquilo não era verdade. "Ela teve duas paradas cardíacas, San, você sabe que isso é impossível..." Não, eu me recusava a tomar aquilo como verdade e só por isso, não seria uma. Ela iria me proteger e eu iria salvá-la, nem que passasse a noite toda fazendo massagem cardíaca naquela menina.

"Não! O que é impossível é você aí, desistindo sem tentar! Vamos lá, Puck, vamos fazer massagem cardíaca nela! Ela está tentando voltar e você está deixando-a ir embora! Que porra de amigo é você?" Sim, eu peguei pesado, mas não poderia me importar menos com esse fato. Depois do sermão, me levantei com cuidado, apoiando-a no chão. Aquela asa negra fez o mesmo e apenas segurou sua cabeça do melhor jeito que pôde tentando não urrar por causa de sua cirurgia, enquanto eu me ajeitava sobre ela, me preparando para começar a massagem. Respirei fundo. Só dessa vez, eu preciso que tudo dê certo só dessa vez, por favor...

Quando encostei minha mão novamente no seu peito, seu coração estava batendo ameno e suave e só me dei ao trabalho de olhar para a cara amassada e destruída por tanto choro da indigna jogada na minha frente.

"O que?" Sua bagaceira figura só me perguntou ao ver minha expressão incrédula de espantalho. "Santana, o que foi?" Balancei a cabeça e ameacei abrir a boca para contar as boas novas, mas a única que eu conseguia fazer era chorar... "San, por favor, não vamos desistir, lembra?" Disse tentando me encostar e eu me sentei na cintura da menina, levando as mãos à boca e chorando baixo e para mim. Vendo meu estado deplorável, ameaçou levantar-se e me abraçar, mas a saudosa voz (e está certa aquela escrotice toda de que só sentimos falta de alguém quando perdíamos essa pessoa) estava rouca o suficiente para quase nos matar do coração.

"Eu realmente gostei desse sutiã, Santana, pelo menos por esse ângulo." Puck saltou para trás ao ouvir aquilo e eu simplesmente abri os olhos para me deparar com aquele sorriso que estava me fazendo mais falta que o próprio oxigênio. "Você está bem? Como está a cabeça?" Eu tive que abrir um sorriso ao ouvir sua pergunta e ao ver sua expressão preocupada enquanto tentava se sentar. Claro que seria ela que iria morrer (quase nos matando junto) e se preocuparia comigo. Tinha que ser. E eu deveria estar mais que destruída, sangrando, com sua calça gigantesca, sem blusa, chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo, mas não importava, o modo que ela me olhava me fazia sentir a melhor garota do mundo e, quando enfim se sentou e passou a mão no meu rosto, eu acordei da minha bad trip com sua voz baixa e melódica. "O que houve, diz pra mim..."

"Eu achei que fosse ter perder..." E eu achei que tinha me humilhado o suficiente naquela noite, mas eu estava errada, nas duas afirmações. E eu nem poderia dizer o quanto eu gostei de estar errada naquele momento. Seu sorriso leve e meigo me acalmou e ela passou a mão pelo corte que tinha na minha cabeça. O marginal estava uivando e tentando se levantar de sua queda de produtividade causada pelo espanto ao ver a bela adormecida acordar de seu sonho com o paraíso e olhava para aquela menina como se tivesse achado o pote de ouro em algum lugar além do arco-íris.

"Eu te disse que estou aqui pra te salvar, não é?" Só pude concordar com a cabeça quando senti seus dedos passeando pela minha têmpora. "Meu Deus, nós precisamos ver esse sangramento, Santana! Está sangrando assim desde aquela hora? Eu não acredito nisso!" Falou e balançou a cabeça revoltada com aquilo tudo. A menina além de quase me matar, ainda estava me passando um discurso sobre sei lá o quê. Obviamente aquela cobrança não cairia só em meus ombros e ela logo se virou para a marginalizada e desfigurada pessoa jogada naquela grame. "Noah, eu te disse para cuidar dela! Por que não me obedeceu?" Depois de chamá-lo, o viu estirado no chão como uma cobra e com a mão protegendo sua nova aquisição presenteada pelo bisturi e rindo como o maníaco que era, enxugando os olhos e concordando com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. "Mas o que vocês dois andaram fazendo?" Bem, eu disse que nós estávamos pra lá de porrados e com a cara mais cheia de álcool que nossa colega de fechar bares, a senhora Ventando Fabray. "Minha nossa! Será que vocês não podem se cuidar? Estavam enchendo a cara nesse estado? Vocês juram?" Sim, ela tinha voltado com a língua falastrona da Berry, para a minha sorte (ela tinha voltado e isso era bom o suficiente já). Por isso fiz a única coisa que poderia para impedir aquele sermão das montanhas.

"Katie... Cala a boca!" Só por desencargo de consciência e para ela sentir o quão bom era mandar alguém ficar quieto e simplesmente socar a língua dentro de sua boca. Bom, ela não pareceu se incomodar de todo modo e, pelo contrário até, me beijou com certo fervor.

Pronto, ali sim eu estava em paz.

"Tentem não se empolgar muito porque, por mais que eu seja amigo das duas, ainda sou homem, okay? Estou ali do lado bebendo." Me separei dela que sorria feliz, assim como eu, e nos viramos para a aia que se arrastava para perto da garrafa de vodca. Certo, eu estava _quase_ em paz. Mas mesmo assim estava feliz com isso e com aqueles dois.

...

Confesso que eu estava tremendo em antecipação pelo que iria acontecer. Juro. Por trás de toda aquela atitude que eu demonstrava ter, eu não passava de um desastre de sentimentos: antecipação, nervosismo, ansiedade, tesão, medo e nervosismo. Eu já disse nervosismo? Ah sim, pois bem, essa coisa indefinida era eu naquele momento. Mas obviamente, nenhum desses sentimentos me transformou em uma outra pessoa, ou seja, eu ainda era a mesma Quinn Fabray que usa uma fachada de superioridade em tudo o que faz. E só isso justificava a minha mão ainda estar calma na barriga da Rach e não tremendo, suando ou passeando por aquela perdição que ela insistia em usar me provocar.

Com todo o autocontrole que duvidei que ainda tivesse, subimos as escadas, saindo da sala de música. Ao chegar no primeiro piso, minha namorada simplesmente soltou minha mão de sua cintura, virou-se em seus calcanhares e me beijou depressa, sussurrando um 'eu volto logo'. Claro que aquilo não era coisa que se dizia para uma pessoa no meu estado, então, tão logo rumou para a cozinha, aquela sala de estar ficou pequena demais para o meu circuito de caminhada atlética. E eu me pergunto, será que é assim que os garotos se sentem nos seus respectivos primeiros encontros? Ou pior ainda, conhecendo os pais (no caso da Rach, dois pais literalmente) da namorada? E isso me lembrou que eu ainda não os conhecia... Santa mãe de Deus! Eu teria que passar por isso em mais tempo ou menos tempo (que seja em mais tempo! Não sei se meu coração agüentaria tanta emoção de uma vez só), só espero que corra tudo bem quando isso acontecer. Seria horrível ter que colocar a minha namorada em uma situação desagradável como essa, namorar alguém que não é um bom partido. Engoli em seco. Tudo bem, o meu passado me condena, mas eu ainda tinha um cérebro, boas notas, sabia conversar e podia protegê-la caso fosse necessário. Okay. A quem eu quero enganar? Eu iria protegê-la ponto. Pula linha, frase com sentido completo. Incondicionalmente. Eu iria amá-la também. Eternamente. E eu consigo ir para Nova York com minhas notas e minhas aplicações e horas adicionais em clubes, o que não vai destruir os seus sonhos de diva. Eu era um bom partido, não é? Não é? Bem, eu espero que sim, já que o mongolóide Fi...

Uma risada baixa cortou meus pensamentos e interrompeu minha maratona. A _minha_ risada mais linda e sincera.

"Você fica tão encantadora com toda essa banca de pensadora e com a cabeça em outro lugar." Sua sorridente explicação me fez corar e sorrir para os meus pés. "Quer compartilhar o que se passava dentro dessa cabecinha linda, baby?" Foi sua pergunta vinda diretamente da minha frente e senti meu rosto ser erguido por um delicado dedo em meu queixo. Quando pisquei e voltei a olhá-la, dois redemoinhos achocolatados me puxavam para o meu melhor e mais doce mergulho. E eu estava perdida... Porque quando dei por mim, aquele sorriso que iluminaria toda Nova York estava aberto como um livro todo só para o meu deleite e não havia a menor dúvida em minha mente, eu não era menos do que ela merecia. E nem mais. Eu simplesmente era o suficiente. E vocês devem pensar que é ruim se contentar em ser apenas 'o suficiente' na vida de outra pessoa, mas para mim... Era tudo o que eu precisava e mais queria desde que me entendia por gente. Ser só o suficiente pode ser ruim, mas se tem algo que eu pude aprender nas aulas de física é que tudo depende de um referencial. Então, ser o que uma tal de Rachel Berry precisa é o que me move e me faz ser uma pessoa melhor a cada dia. Eu não sobraria nela,encobrindo-a e fazendo com que se parecesse inferior do que jamais será. Eu não era lerda como o Finn, por isso _eu_ não faltaria com ela, ou deixaria a desejar como namorada. Ela ocupava todo o meu coração com a mesma paixão que conseguia atrair atenção com sua voz angelical. E ela cabia no meu abraço... E foi onde se achou, me sussurrando algo enquanto sorria. "O que foi, blondie?"

"Você." Disse depressa e suspirei. O que a fez voltar seus olhos para mim, em um misto de confusão e curiosidade. "Você foi feita para mim, Rachel Berry, e eu sou toda sua. Antes mesmo de ser minha, eu fui sua. Só pelo seu olhar... E eu vou ser o que você precisa que eu seja, não mais e nem menos, mas o ideal." Tentei passar toda a seriedade daquela questão em meu olhar no seu. E consegui. No momento seguinte, minha diva estava mordendo o lábio inferior e assentindo com a cabeça.

"Você sempre foi e sempre será tudo o que eu quero e possa vir a querer, mais do que eu preciso e exatamente o que eu mereço, Quinn Fabray." Ouvir aquilo fez o mundo tão mais feliz que nenhum sentimento poderia se comparar com o que eu estava sentindo. E me transbordava felicidade por todos os poros.

"Pois é. _Baby, __I__'__m __perfect __for __you_." Cantarolei olhando em seus olhos que se reviraram e ela simplesmente levantou a mão esquerda na altura do meu ombro, me mostrando uma garrafa d'água. Arqueei as sobrancelhas em curiosidade, o que ela faria com aquilo? Jogaria em mim?

"Só você consegue cortar nosso momento romântico citando a desvairada e péssima Paris Hilton e não me fazer ter um ataque cardíaco, Quinn." Foi o que me disse entre risadas leves. "Mas vamos embora antes que você consiga me fazer jogar o conteúdo dessa garrafa em você." Tão logo disse, me carregou pelo braço escada acima e me arrastou até a porta do seu quarto, que estava fechada. Paramos as duas na frente da porta e nos olhamos por um longo (ou talvez eu esteja errada, mas foi como me senti) tempo, até ela cortar o silêncio. "Pronta, baby?" Numa vozinha vulnerável e até mesmo tímida, sua pergunta me deu uma vontade enorme de agarrá-la e beijá-la até minha mandíbula doer, mas não tive tanta ação e apenas assenti com a cabeça. É, parece que o disfarce está começando a falhar (como sempre falhou com ela. E com ela somente) e lá estava eu, por todos os lados esperando-a juntar meus pedacinhos com uma solda infalível, para nunca mais nos separar. Até que seu sorriso torto, virando-se para a porta, me fez lembrar de algo.

"Baby, espera! Pra que essa garrafa d'água?" Sim, vocês estão se perguntando um 'que tipo de garota retardada é essa que impede sua namorada de levá-la aos céus para fazer uma pergunta mais imbecil que sua existência?'. Essa pessoa é uma Quinn Fabray nervosa. Sentindo o meu nervosismo e o tremor das minhas mãos, ela simplesmente virou-se sorrindo diabólica, o que me fez engolir em seco.

"Ora, baby, você sabe que eu gosto de prevenir, não é? Uma mulher prevenida vale por duas." Falou e eu realmente assenti com a cabeça porque já tinha ouvido aquilo por muitas vezes. "Além do mais, como diria esse desastre que tem o descaramento de se chamar por cantora que você citou ainda agora nos outros versos do refrão disso que ela insiste em chamar de canção, '_I __can __make__ you __nice__ and__ naughty, __be__ the __devil __and__ angel__ too.__ Got __a __heart __and__ soul__ and __body.__ Let's__ see__ what __this __love __can __do__' _(eu posso ser boa ou safada com você, ser o diabo e um anjo também. tenho um coração, uma alma e um corpo. vamos ver o que esse amor pode fazer)..." Num murmúrio baixo e sensual, ela cantarolou com sua voz tão diferente da que foi usada mais cedo no dueto com o cupim, mas era repleta de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções e transbordava desejo por todos os lados. Me piscou e virou-se, abrindo a porta e entrando. Posso dizer que estou orgulhosa de mim, muito obrigada, já que consegui me segurar e não gemer ou simplesmente empurrá-la naquela porta, ao invés de andar até o quarto como duas pessoas normais. Não, ela conseguia acabar com toda a sanidade que eu já tive um dia. "Baby, não vai vir?"Percebi que estava fazendo papel de idiota ao ouvir sua voz me chamando lá de dentro e resolvi dar uma utilidade para minhas pernas. Marchar. E foi assim que entrei no seu quarto.

E bem... Não tinha explicação para a decoração que estava adornando-o. Não mesmo. Pétalas de rosas vermelhas estavam espalhadas pela cama, uma garrafa de champanhe estava em um balde com gelo e duas taças e descansavam em cima da cama. Um gostoso som ambiente nos embalava em melodias lentas e gostosas de ouvir. O que era? Me desafiei mentalmente a acertar quem quer que fosse que estava cantando. E tudo acontecendo em uma linda meia luz, sem passar absolutamente nada pelos olhos devoradores da minha namorada que, menos pela minha memória e mais pelos meus sentidos, estava atrás de mim.

"_There she goes_

(lá vai ela)

_There she goes again_

(lá vai ela novamente)

_She calls my name_

(ela chama o meu nome)

_Pulls my train_

(puxa o meu trem)

_No one else could heal my pain_

(ninguém mais poderia curar a minha dor)

_And I just can't contain_

(e eu não posso conter)

_This feelin that I've made_

(esse sentimento que eu criei)

_There she goes (she calls my name)_

(lá vai ela – ela chama o meu nome)

_There she goes again (she calls my name)_

(lá vai ela novamente – ela chama o meu nome)

_Chasin' down my lane (she calls my name)_

(perseguindo o meu caminho – ela chama o meu nome)

_And I just can't contain_

(e eu não posso conter)

_This feelin that I've made_

(esse sentimento que eu criei)"

Sim, eu conhecia a música e parar para ouvir a letra me fez sorrir como uma louca, por isso virei-me. Não existe felicidade minha sem que eu vá dividir com ela. Não a partir de hoje. Até porque, ela é toda a minha felicidade personificada. Bem, antes que eu pudesse vê-la, senti suas mãos em meus olhos, tapando-os e dei o melhor e mais idiota sorriso-Finn (aquele estúpido, que rompe as barreiras da normalidade) e, sensual, ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, causando trilhas de arrepios e calafrios por todo o meu corpo e se colando em minhas costas. Eu não sobreviveria a ela, tenho certeza. E, menos ainda, eu não existiria sem ela.

"O que achou, blondie?" Esticando tudo e acentuando cada palavra com um sotaque diferente, britânico talvez, ela terminou de destruir o meu sistema nervoso. Balancei a cabeça concordando como um cachorro adestrado e ela sorriu rouca no meu ouvido e resolveu continuar a me destruir. "Isso quer dizer que você gostou, Quinn?" Mais uma vez apenas assenti com a cabeça e sua respiração tão quente em meu ouvido somada com a profundidade que sua voz tinha adquirido era algo que estava me fazendo delirar. Meu corpo tremia, minhas mãos suavam, meu coração pulava, minha boca estava seca e eu estava quente, muito quente. Talvez tivesse até correndo em febre. "Eu preciso que você use as palavras hoje, baby..." Não, eu não estava adoentada, era ela que estava me fazendo sentir aquilo tudo e ainda sorria em meu ouvido.

"Está maravilhoso, Rach, mas eu quero te ver agora." Fui ousada, podem falar. Não sei de onde tirei isso, pra ser sincera. Mas bom que consegui lançar essa carta antes que ficasse presa para sempre em seu encanto. Bah! A quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eu já estava presa para sempre com ela e adorava esse sentimento e... De repente, suas mãos saíram dos meus olhos lentamente e pisquei algumas vezes para me acostumar com a luz. Quando me dei por satisfeita, virei-me para vê-la ser presa e responsável pela minha morte prematura por um ataque cardíaco fulminante. O que vai ser péssimo pra sua carreira na Broadway e eu não posso simplesmente morrer e deixá-la passar por isso tudo sozinha sem... Minha santa mãe de Deus! Ela estava com os mesmos saltos finos de mais cedo e sem aquela tanga que ela chamava de vestido. Não. Ela estava só de lingerie de renda... Amarela e cinta-liga da mesma cor e era apenas um terço de lingerie, porque aquilo ali não pode ter sido vendido assim, separadamente e pela metade... Meu coração...

"O que foi, baby, você não gostou?" Sua pergunta me voltou para a sauna que tinha virado aquele quarto e eu estava suando como se tivesse corrido quilômetros. Olhei em seus olhos e... Bem, como eu não teria gostado? Eu tinha amado e aquelas pernas infinitas estavam à mostra, sendo somente escondidas pela cinta-liga que eu vou tirar tão logo colocar as mãos nela. A calcinha era exatamente '–inha', porque aquilo ali... Era um crime comigo, um crime. E aquele sutiã rendado e transparente... Meu Deus. Não, sem Deus. É até um pecado chamar por Ele com todas as coisas que estavam voando pela minha cabeça. Coisas quase criminosas. Aquele salto fino também não ajudava em nada, pelo contrário, apenas atrapalhava ainda mais a minha situação. E os seus cabelos soltos e balançados estavam com um ar de sexo que me enlouquecia... Mas foram seus olhos que me prenderam mais. Numa escuridão quase indecifrável, quando leu o que eu não conseguiria pronunciar nem se precisasse disso para viver, apenas me lançou um sorriso torto e, andando em minha direção veio sorrindo e mordendo o lábio. E eu não duvidava de nada naquele momento, absolutamente nada. E seu sorriso foi se tornando mais vicioso, fundo e cheio de si à medida que se aproximava lentamente. Ela estava caçando, mas quem a devorava era eu... Quando conseguiu parar na minha frente, só se deu ao trabalho de repetir o absurdo ou sei lá o que era que a Paris Hilton chamava de música. _"__Let__'__s __see __what __this __love __can __do. __Baby, __I__'__m __perfect __for __you.__"_

"Rach, eu..." Foi o que consegui pronunciar entre gemido, sussurro e murmúrio enquanto seu rosto estava um pouco abaixo do meu, mas isso não a impedia de me olhar com força e desejo nos olhos. "Você tem certeza? Eu..." Antes que todos me chamem de idiota e lerda, eu realmente precisava ouvir que ela sabia o que estava fazendo, que queria o que estava fazendo e que não estava fazendo isso por estar bêbada (muito embora o fato de o quarto ter essa arrumação desde quando subimos não corrobore essa teoria... Ela não teria feito isso tudo caso não quisesse, não é?), mas o mais importante era saber se ela queria que fosse comigo. Se ela tinha certeza e... Seu indicador em meu lábio calou tanto minha boca quanto os meus pensamentos e simplesmente a olhei.

"Quinn, você me ama?" Ora? Era algum tipo de pegadinha? Mas que pergunta boba era aquela?

"Claro, eu te amo sempre. Muito. E enquanto eu viver, Rach..." Comecei a falar como uma desesperada assim que ela tirou seu dedo que me selava os lábios e minha diva riu baixinho do fato de eu estar falando mais que uma matraca. Balançando a cabeça com um sorriso fácil nos lábios e um olhar cheio de amor e carinho, ela simplesmente aproximou seu rosto do meu de modo que estávamos coladas corpo-a-corpo, nariz a nariz. Sem pensar, eu fechei os olhos e respirei o perfume único que exalava de seu corpo e de seus cabelos e sorri para mim. "Eu nem sei descrever o quanto eu a amo, Rach." Terminei ainda de olhos fechados.

"Quinn..." Assim que chamou meu nome e como se tivesse tentando me chamar a atenção, passou a mão em meu rosto, me fazendo abrir os olhos. E nos olhamos. E nos olhamos. Numa intensidade de troca de olhares que era como se eu estivesse dentro dela e ela dentro de mim. Passeando seu indicador pelos contornos do meu rosto, ela continuou me fitando e sorrindo misteriosa. "Então faz amor comigo."

E eu tenho certeza de que ali o meu coração parou de bater.


	18. Home

**A/N:** Hey, meus amores! Tudo jóia com vocês? Vejam só, nem demorei e nem preciso me desculpar dessa vez. Uma boa mudança para variar um cadinho.

Bom, nesse capítulo temos... De tudo. Sério, tá uma miscelânea. Loucura purinha. Bem, não temos a primeira vez das duas sapatilhas, mas temos outras coisas... E eu realmente não sei como ficou porque é a minha primeira vez (hihi) escrevendo esse tipo de coisa, então seria bem importante saber a opinião de vocês. Bastante mesmo. E eu estou encabulada, estúpido isso, porém verdade. Okay, além de safadeza, temos um pouco mais sobre a vida da Katie aqui, com direito a POV e tudo mais, uma surpresa do seu passado e Santie pra vocês que curtem. Além disso, vamos ver o dueto Suck, Putanna, ou sei lá, não sou boa com esses nomes (embora eles caibam bem no contexto dessa saliência de capítulo). A Katie canta uma musiquinha para a S. que é do John Mayer e se chama 'Half of my heart' e eu acho super bonitinha (http:/ www. /watch?v=aojTGWAqUIQ&ob=av3e) e o dueto desses dois bêbados é do Phil Collins com Laurinha Pausini, 'Separate lives', uma maravilha de música, se puderem, ouçam (http:/ www. /watch?v=PNrAm-R1m2Y). O * espertinho dessa vez está marcando que a frase na qual a Santana pensa é de Shakespeare e está na íntegra. Ah sim, vocês verão um poema escrito pela Rach, não exatamente, mas enfim. E ele só está na cabeça da mais desocupada e azarada autora que conhecem, caso resolvam 'googlar'.

Obrigada mais uma vez pelos comentários, donzelas, sinto-me honradíssima. True dat. Espero que gostem dessa sacanagem de capítulo e, caso fiquem perdidas, sim ele está misturado e talvez um pouco complicado. Além de bem mais longo do que todos os outros. Tipo, muito maior. E daqui a pouco, isso vai virar um novelão mexicano, ou uma dessas sagas infanto-juvenis que só terminam quando ficamos velhos. Ainda mais com a quantidade de personagem que aparece...

Respondendo: Então, Dani, o que a Katie fez só com o Marlon vai ser dito e/ou mostrado um pouquinho mais pra frente. As outras meninas mortas ainda permanecem mortas e vagantes. E o Brandon e a Judy ainda vão aparecer mais um pouquinho por aqui. Rá! Aí temos a baixaria esperada, brazilingirl, e você foi a única que acreditou que aconteceria, hehe. Pode deixar que sua Katie tá viva e manda beijos. Dona anonimo, a mocinha do Noah vai aparecer sim, mais uma para essa história que, daqui a pouco, vai ter que ser dividida em núcleos como uma novela das 8h. E eu fico feliz por você ter usado a cabeça e não ter esmurrado a porta. Preciso de exemplos como esse seu. CGates, eu espero que não tenha morrido e goste desse capítulo. E a Rachel fazer parte dos nossos sonhos é normal, acho eu. Ah, será mesmo que você vai shippar Santie? Vamos ver. E boa sorte pra ti no vestibular, passar de primeira é bom, dá mais descanso (e tira os pais da nossa cola também). Rubbya Maac'SSIS, então, a mãe da S. é uma grande vagabunda mesmo, mas o pai dela é bacaninha e esse casal 20 não se desgruda pra nada, só pra variar. E nem precisa me ameaçar, eu também gosto da Katie, ela vai ficar bem viva, pode apostar. E sério, eu devo ter frustrado vocês 'over and over again' pra todo mundo estar esperando um grande evento atrapalhando as duas. Não sabia que eu era troll assim... Diana, obrigada por ler e comentar. E pode deixar que a princesa do Puck vai chegar com o cabelo penteado e num carro envenenado.

Pronto, minha gente. Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão, terei o enorme prazer de ler e responder. Obrigada pelas reviews super bonitinhas, pelos comentários bacanas e por acompanharem essa tosqueira. Sintam-se em casa para criticar também, porque o meu nome é Márcia Goldsmith e meu compromisso é com vocês. Boa semana pra todos/as vocês. Fiquem bem. E até a próxima, meu povo mais do que querido. Xoxo.

**Adivinhem?** **Não tenho Glee. E nem estou nadando em dinheiro como o capitalista do RM. Essa bicha sem vergonha está quase dominando o mundo e não duvido nada ele resolver virar cafetão e se aproveitar ainda mais de seu sucesso às custas do corpo alheio. PS.: Juro que não é inveja e nem dor de corna, só não vou com a cara dele.**

* * *

><p>Hum... Recobrei a consciência me espreguiçando sob uma acalentadora luz solar e em cima de um corpo suave, cheiroso e macio. E, antes que pudesse abrir os olhos, um sorriso se apossou dos meus lábios. O corpo em baixo do meu me era mais que familiar e o abraço onde me encontrava era a minha nova residência. Memórias da noite anterior me vieram em mente e, só ao pensar nelas, meu sorriso se abriu ainda mais. Pois que me aproveitei do meu mais precioso presente e aconcheguei-me ainda mais no colo da minha loira mais linda do mundo. Suspirei feliz e inalei o seu perfume natural, algo doce, baunilha talvez, mas não poderia ter absoluta certeza. Tinha algo a mais em seu perfume, uma nota diferente, mas que dava a ela toda a personalidade e singularidade que sempre tivera e que sempre há de ter. Suspirei quando me mexi um pouco, olhando para o despertador, me lembrei de que ainda tinha bastante tempo para ficar acordada com ela. Não, eu não largaria o meu pedaço de paraíso para fazer ergometria, nem sob tortura. E, mesmo se sofresse de loucura crônica o suficiente para cogitar essa opção, ainda poderia cochilar alguns minutos. Com isso em mente, me entreguei àquela sensação única de amor, cuidado e proteção, trançando minhas pernas nas suas e voltando com minha cabeça pra a base do seu pescoço. Ainda sorrindo, fechei os olhos e respirei fundo mais uma vez. Era em momentos como esse que eu não acreditava que a fantasia fosse melhor que a realidade. Não poderia ser. Ou melhor, não mais. De todas as vezes que sonhei e fantasiei com essa ocasião, nenhuma se comparava a este momento, nem nunca irá. Por isso, decidi por prolongar um pouco mais essa grande intimidade nossa, uma conexão quase espiritual, mas não queria voltar a dormir e perder o tempo que fosse que poderia passar naquele sonho real. Não se eu pudesse evitar e continuar apreciando-a.<p>

De olhos fechados, senti seu corpo me abraçando um pouco mais leve e ronronando como uma gata manhosa. Como fui capaz de sorrir ainda mais ao ouvir isso? Nunca saberei, mas perguntem a ela, porque tudo sobre mim é ela quem sabe. Levantei meu rosto lentamente para olhar sua expressão de entrega e felicidade e só com isso senti meu coração transbordar de amor e afeto. E isso me deu uma boa idéia... Sorri e me desenlacei com cuidado do meu paraíso, Rachel Berry tinha decidido que iria servir café da manhã para uma certa Quinn Fabray e era isso que eu iria fazer! Consegui me sentar na cama sem acordá-la (essa brincadeira estava me fazendo sentir-me uma espiã com a missão de ir e voltar com o café pronto sem que ela acorde). E eu estava me sentindo um profissional até ouvir uma voz rouca me chamar descontente.

"Vai me deixar sozinha na cama mesmo?" Respirei fundo. Não, eu não poderia fazer isso quando ela me dizia sua tristeza com essa voz grave. Virei-me para ver seu bico, mas a única coisa que vi foi um sorriso especialmente mal intencionado. Ora essas! Essa menina estava apenas debochando e querendo me afastar da minha missão. "Cadê o meu beijo?" Agora sim, ali estava a carranca mais meiga e adorável que já encontrei. E eu não poderia negar-lhe um beijo, não é? Então, foi o que fiz. Me inclinando levemente sobre o seu corpo, eu beijei rapidamente os seus lábios e o seu nariz.

"Bom dia, meu amor." Sussurrei olhando-a e fui recompensada com o _meu_ sorriso lindo e sinceramente feliz. "Dormiu bem?" Sua sobrancelha arqueada e seu sorriso torto deveriam ter avisado algo, mas estava muito ocupada sorrindo para ter percebido.

"Bom dia, sonho meu." Foi sua resposta rouca e baixa, também olhando em meus olhos. "Dormi maravilhosamente bem, e você?" Corei com o seu modo de enfatizar a nossa noite de intimidade e simplesmente assenti com a cabeça, um tanto quando embaraçada. Trocamos mais um sorriso e beijei sua testa e sua boca mais uma vez, me preparando para levantar e descer para fazer o nosso café. Até que seu abraço me prendeu delicadamente e sua voz disse, profunda, em meus ouvidos. "Onde pensa que_ia_?" Em um tom brincalhão, sua pergunta foi direta e, talvez eu até estivesse imaginando, mas senti um quê de segunda intenção em seu questionamento. Provavelmente foi por sua rouquidão causada pela ausência de uso de sua voz e eu deveria pensar nisso, já que sou uma futura diva e dependerei de minha voz para viver. Ou Quinn Fabray estava me transformando em uma maníaca sexual...

"Er, eu vou fazer nosso café da manhã, baby" Respondi olhando em seus olhos e seus braços ainda seguravam minha cintura com força. Ao ouvir minha resposta, minha abusada namorada simplesmente balançou a cabeça em negativa e mordeu os lábios. "Quinn..." Tentei pedi-la ou convencê-la a me deixar ir à cozinha. Em vão, obviamente. Porque o que essa cabeça linda tinha de loira, ela também tinha de teimosa.

"Não, você ia e não vai mais." De um abuso sem tamanho era essa menina. Cerrei meus olhos para que ela soubesse que não estava falando com uma de suas colegas cheerios e não era a HBIC Quinn Fabray, não comigo. Mas bem, nem meu olhar desafiante e cara de poucos amigos surtiram efeito algum, aquela loira ainda me provocava com os olhos e com seu sorriso misterioso. "Eu quero ver você sair daqui..." Leves beijos desceram pelo meu pescoço na companhia desse sussurro rouco em meu ouvido.

Pois é, naquele momento, eu tinha certeza de que não sairia.

Ainda olhando em meus olhos com seu ar superior, minha namorada passeou com suas duas mãos por toda a extensão das minhas costas e arranhou levemente os meus ombros. Ah, claro, mas antes ela encaixou meu corpo nu no seu e bem... Só aquilo já me arrancou um gemido, para sua felicidade e deleite. E seus olhos me hipnotizavam. Como sempre fizeram e sempre farão. Eu não conseguia me mexer enquanto olhava fundo neles e era devorada por eles. Usando-se do poder que exerce sobre mim, ela abriu minhas pernas com uma mão e trançou-as ainda mais firme com as dela enquanto sua outra mão descansava em minha bunda e suspirei fundo, colando minha testa na sua.

"Quinn, você não quer tomar café da manhã na cama?" Em uma última cartada, lancei enquanto ela me atacava o pescoço com mordidas e lambidas e uma de suas mãos me puxava os cabelos com força, me fazendo delirar. E a outra agora não mais sossegava em mim, muito pelo contrário estava me apertando com força e me puxando de encontro ao seu corpo enquanto eu gemia o seu nome em altas notas e arfando por ar. "Quinn..." Quando acordei de meu transe e me entreguei ao que aconteceria novamente, apoiei minhas mãos em cada lado do seu rosto e subi meu corpo, na altura do seu, pressionando ainda mais a minha coxa no seu sexo e fazendo com que começasse a gemer, me apertando e me mordendo com ainda mais força.

"Pois bem, Rach, se você não percebeu, é isso que eu estou fazendo..." Foi sua resposta rouca e deliciosa no meu ouvido e resolvi não deixá-la liderar muito aquele placar. Segurei-a pelos cabelos também e beijei sua boca com tudo o que eu tinha, coisa que ela pareceu gostar e, sem perder tempo nenhum, o nosso beijo virou algo animalesco e devorador. Em nada parecia os tantos outros que já havíamos trocado, nem mesmo os de ontem, na nossa primeira vez. Não, aquele beijo era língua, dentes, saliva, pressa, tesão, paixão e sua boca chupava a minha língua, me fazendo gemer. E eu colocava a minha bem fundo em sua boca, lambendo-a de baixo até em cima, relembrando cada gosto e sem me esquecer dos menores locais para explorá-la.

Até que com uma mordida e um movimento rápido de sua mão, ela estava dentro de mim e eu urrei de prazer e surpresa. Com dois dedos da mão que há segundo apenas apertava minha bunda, ela estava me penetrando por trás e puxava os meus cabelos e minha cabeça em sua direção. Não preciso dizer que pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas o ar tinha sido tirado de meu corpo no momento que comecei a senti-la se mexendo dentro de mim e nenhuma sensação era melhor que aquela. E não haveria ser algum que me impedisse de gemer na altura que gemia nos momentos em que não estava ocupada demais mordendo seus lábios.

"Você... é maravilhosa." Seu gemido sem ar em meu ouvido me causou uma série de arrepios por todo o corpo e eu não conseguia fazer nada a não ser gemer o seu nome em sua boca. "E é só minha..." Uma forte mordida em meu pescoço me fez gritar de prazer e dor enquanto seus dedos recriavam as sensações indescritíveis da noite passada e eu já estava me mexendo em cima dela porque precisava de mais contato, de mais pressão, de mais força... E era exatamente o que ela estava precisando também, já que no momento seguinte os seus gemidos entraram em competição com os meus e se misturavam no ar, como nós fazíamos na cama. Seus dentes marcavam a minha pele, meu suor banhava o seu corpo, as provas de nossa excitação se misturavam pelos nossos corpos, minhas unhas estavam cravadas em sua perna, que levantei buscando mais apoio para me movimentar em cima dela e os seus dedos ainda estavam me dando prazer a ponto de me fazer explodir. "Rach... Deus! Você é tão gostosa!" Suas palavras me tocavam como gasolina, fazendo com que meu corpo todo fosse consumido por um calor, um fogo e uma paixão inigualáveis. Mas eu precisava de mais ainda. De mais de tudo, mais de seu toque, corpo, força, agilidade. E eu precisava demais.

"Mais, Quinn..." Gemi em seu ouvido e me aproveitei de minha posição para morder sua orelha com força, recebendo outro gemido em resposta e suas mãos de volta ao meu cabelo, puxando-os ainda com mais força. Naquela hora, eu já usava toda a minha força para roçar meu corpo no dela e fazê-la liberar os sons mais deliciosos do mundo. Em algum momento, tirei minha mão que estava sendo inutilizada e ficava apenas me apoiando na cama, para me dar uma certa estabilidade e resolvi colocá-la em uma missão mais importante, a de dar prazer a minha namorada. Portanto, esfriei os nossos movimentos e acariciei o lado de fora de seu seio direito e, para o meu encanto, seus murmúrios de tesão me davam uma empolgação tão grande que se eu me excitasse mais e ela não me fizesse gozar, eu provavelmente iria morrer. "Mais, baby, eu preciso de você..." Lambi sua orelha e confidenciei em seu ouvido entre arfadas e gritos de prazer, coisa que a deixou ainda mais descontrolada. Assim como eu estava e nunca irei saber como uma pessoa pode me dar um estímulo e um prazer tão grande e em tão pouco tempo. Se ela continuasse do modo que estávamos, eu não duraria muito mais tempo.

"O que você quer, baby?" Sua pergunta acompanhou uma deliciosa mordida em meu queixo e, para motivá-la ainda mais, voltei a forçar minhas pernas em seu sexo e me mexer como se a minha vida dependesse daquilo. Minha tática funcionou por pouco tempo, depois de ser presenteada com seus enlouquecedores gemidos, sua mão que puxava meus cabelos simplesmente afastou meu rosto do dela, me motivando a olhá-la. Quando percebeu que só me afastar não surtiu efeito, seus dedos, que me devoravam como só ela conseguiria, foram diminuindo a intensidade e a velocidade de seus movimentos, para o meu desespero. Rangi os dentes e reclamei pela falta deles, mas eu deveria me lembrar de que eu estava transando (porque o que fazíamos agora em nada se parecia com a primeira vez em que fizemos amor, ontem à noite.) selvagem com Quinn Fabray. "Eu preciso que me diga o que quer, baby..." Murmurei em desaprovação e tentei me mover em cima dela. Tudo em vão, já que ela estava me segurando pelos cabelos com força demais e seu antebraço em minha bunda me prendia no mesmo lugar.

"Quinn... por favor..." Tentei apelar para a sua humanidade e misericórdia. Pro inferno todas as raspadinhas, o que ela estava fazendo comigo naquela cama era a maior tortura de que já soube a respeito. Caso eu estivesse de olhos abertos, veria o seu sorriso cheio de si, mas estava ocupada demais tentando me concentrar para acalmar as necessidades do meu corpo.

"O que, baby?" Loira impiedosa era essa minha namorada! "Rach, eu não posso adivinhar o que se passa na sua cabeça sem que você me peça, meu amor..." Seu sussurro diabólico no meu ouvido me fez repensar as minhas opções e, contra a minha vontade, meus olhos se prenderam naquelas piscinas escurecidas e com pupilas dilatadas. Seus olhos não eram mais esverdeados, mas estavam num tom de verde musgo muito escuro, completamente diferente de como estavam na nossa primeira troca de intimidade. Foi nesse momento que descobri a segunda faceta da minha namorada na cama: ela era dominadora. A primeira eu tinha descoberto ontem, com toda a delicadeza com que me tratou, eu soube que ela era romântica e se preocupava muito mais com o meu prazer do que com o dela. E na nossa primeira vez os seus olhos estavam claros, cor de mel com leves feixes de verde e em sua boca adornava um sorriso apaixonado que fazia meu coração bater alto e forte como uma grande marcha. Só que não era aquela garota que tinha me agarrado nessa manhã. Não, ali ela era a dominadora Quinn Fabray e só de pensar nisso uma nova onda de tesão me consumiu e me encharcou ainda mais, só pelo olhar que recebia e seu sorriso torto, repleto de segundas intenções. Devolvi-lhe o mesmo sorriso porque, bem no fundo, eu adorava aquela postura dela e eu estava ansiosa dar-lhe o que me exigia. Vendo meus olhos furando-a, passei a língua em meus lábios e aproximei meu rosto do seu, sussurrando em sua boca e sem quebrar nosso contato visual.

"Eu quero você. Com força. Dentro de mim. E quero. Agora." Disse pausadamente e suspirando ao fim de cada palavra, com meus olhos ainda dentro dos seus e minha boca ainda coloca na sua. Teve o efeito desejado e seu sorriso safado se abriu ainda mais, tomando uma postura devoradora, assim como seus olhos famintos. No momento em que sussurrei desafiadoramente em seus lábios, ela gemeu e voltou a me penetrar de repente, arrancando-me um urro de prazer. Sua outra mão soltou os meus cabelos e abraçou minha cintura com força, movendo meu corpo junto com o seu e gemendo de prazer e dor quando cravei meus dentes em seu pescoço, perto de seu ouvido. "Eu quero que você me foda com tudo o que tem, Quinn. Eu quero que todos naquela maldita escola saibam quem é que come Rachel Berry." Não, eu não sei de onde tinha surgido aquilo, aquela ousadia toda porque, além de não ser nada parecido com o linguajar que costumo usar, eu realmente estava sentindo aquilo tudo e tinha sido mais do que sincera. Nunca fui o tipo de pessoa que gosta de desfilar com marcas de sexo por aí e sempre achei isso algo de gente baixa e sem critério, mas era o que ela fazia comigo. E isso foi tudo o que precisava para fazer suas engrenagens funcionarem. Com um gemido fundo de prazer, que logo acompanhou um dos meus, ela passou a me penetrar cada vez mais forte, com mais velocidade e empenho e resolvi incentivá-la empinando minha bunda e cravando minhas unhas ainda mais fundo em sua perna. "Isso, baby, tão gostoso..." Palavras saíam da minha boca sem o meu consentimento e eu não tinha mais o menor domínio do meu próprio corpo, que, num ímpeto desconhecido, encontrava cada uma de suas investidas dentro de mim.

"Rach, baby, assim você vai me enlouquecer..." Seu gemido rouco e baixo me fez emparelhar ainda mais o meu corpo no seu e, por sorte, contávamos com todo o suor de nossos corpos nos ajudando a nos movimentar cada vez mais depressa e com mais entusiasmo, atingindo nossas partes mais sensíveis e dividindo nossos fluídos por nossas pernas e cintura. Eu mordia sua orelha com força e gemia baixo em seu ouvido a cada empurrão forte de seus dedos. "Ninguém nunca vai te comer do modo que eu faço. Nunca." Ouvi ao fundo, arfado e baixo e simplesmente gemi. Realmente isso fazia estragos com meu autocontrole e resolvi incentivá-la a continuarmos.

"Nunca, baby, ninguém nunca mais vai me encostar. Porque você..." Uma outra mordida forte em meus pescoço e mais uma estocada funda de seus dedos me fizeram perder o fio da meada. "Deus! Você nem se compara..." Ela brincava com seus dedos dentro de mim e atingia cada uma de minhas paredes de um modo inexplicável. "Assim, Quinn..." Motivei-a a continuar aquele mesmo ponto mais uma vez em sua exploração e foi o que fez, me fazendo tremer de desejo e prazer. "Ninguém nunca mais vai tocar nesse corpo além de você..." Sussurrei em seu ouvido e levei minha mão que rasgava sua coxa até o seu clitóris, ela precisa saber do prazer que me dava. "Baby..." Ouvindo seu gemido rouco de prazer, sussurrei em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço logo em seguida. Penetrei-a do mesmo modo feroz e os barulhos que ela fazia eram música para os meus ouvidos, nada era melhor do que ouvi-la gemer e urrar de prazer e nem nunca será. "Tão molhada..." Disse com uma mordida em seu lábio e em segundos seus lábios se apossaram dos meus e me devoraram. Enquanto nos beijávamos, nossos gemidos eram abafados com saliva, língua e dentes, de um modo ainda mais selvagem que anteriormente e nos separamos apenas para respirar. Eu não duraria muito mais tempo do que aquilo, mas precisava que ela me acompanhasse, precisava sentir seu corpo tremer e ficar rijo sob o meu. Precisava sentir seus batimentos acelerarem, sua respiração falhar e, o mais importante, precisava encontrá-la no mundo que criaríamos juntas, quando chegássemos ao ápice do prazer. Por isso acelerei ainda mais os meus movimentos e rodei meus dedos, abrindo-os e batendo em suas paredes, para levá-la ao desespero, enquanto, com a palma da minha mão, pressionava seu clitóris.

"Tão deliciosa, tão apertada..." Foi murmurado em minha boca ao mesmo tempo em que entrávamos em mais uma onda de beijos calorosos que me faziam derreter em cima dela, como se estivesse exposta às chamas. E precisamos de ar mais uma vez, mas não nos separamos muito dessa vez. Com uma mordida forte em meu lábio inferior, ela me fez gemer e me prendeu em sua boca. E nós, ambas de olhos abertos, nos devorávamos com o olhar também. Tinha alguma coisa em seus olhos que me impedia de desviar ou fechar os meus. Uma vulnerabilidade e sensibilidade distintas, diferentes e misteriosas. Assim descobri a terceira coisa sobre o sexo com Quinn Fabray: por mais que seu instinto dominador prevaleça e ela consiga me manter amarrada ao redor de seus dedos só com um comando seu, olhando em seus olhos, descobri que isso é um de seus muitos segredos. Não era de um todo domínio essa atitude sua, só uma vulnerabilidade grande para se render aos seus instintos. Em outras palavras, para se usar de toda essa autoridade, ela tinha que confiar e se deixar à mostra o suficiente para isso. Então, por maior que seja a diferença entre nossa noite e manhã, aquilo era ela me amando e justamente por esse fato ela conseguia dar vazão aos seus desejos. E seus olhos sensíveis me diziam que ela nunca se aproveitaria de mim ou dos meus sentimentos de modo algum, ela nunca romperia as minhas barreiras e nem faria algo que achasse que me faria mal. Sorri mais uma vez e ainda com meus lábios entre os seus dentes. Ela não deveria se preocupar com o fato de forçar meus cadeados, eles simplesmente não existiam com ela. Por isso resolvi assegurá-la.

"Toda sua..." Sussurrei e aproveitei-me para lamber seus lábios, assim que seus dentes me soltaram para liberar um gemido baixo.

"Toda minha..." Sem quebrar nosso contato visual, eu pude sentir que estava me aproximando da libertação e pelos seus movimentos e por seus olhos, tive certeza de que o mesmo aconteceria em breve com a minha mulher. Então resolvi colar ainda mais os nossos corpos, me mexendo com ela e soltando seu seio para passar a mão por baixo de sua cabeça e apoiar minha testa na dela enquanto dividíamos o ar.

"Para sempre." Gemi em seu rosto e seus olhos não me libertavam nem para piscar, eu estava presa naquele olhar e creio que estarei para sempre. E, pela minha vida, não consigo afirmar se eram seus olhos que adentravam mais fundo em mim ou se eram seus dedos. E acho que nunca saberei. Eu não poderia fazer isso sem os seus olhos nos meus, nunca mais. Eu estava marcada e, como havia afirmado para ela, ninguém encostaria mais no meu corpo, ninguém além dela. Eu não conseguiria. Sem esses olhos, eu não conseguiria me lançar pelas galáxias. E nem ela sem mim, porque dependência estava escrita em todo o seu belo rosto, assim como estava escrito no meu. E se vocês estiverem perguntando se eu acredito em amor eterno e em almas gêmeas, a minha resposta seria não, porque eu tenho certeza disso. Sobre e por causa de nós duas, eu tinha certeza. Era o nosso destino. Para sempre. Colei meus lábios nos seus uma última vez e muito mais delicadamente que mais cedo. E pude sentir quando ambas prendemos a respiração e nos preparamos para esfregar nosso amor na cara de qualquer que fosse o habitante da dimensão onde sempre finalizaríamos e comemoraríamos o nosso encontro nessa vida, porque almas como as nossas não merecem menos. 'Eu te amo' foi o que tentei dizer mudamente para a minha namorada que apenas assentiu e me beijou, fechando os olhos. Acompanhei-a em sua saga gemendo o seu nome, tremendo, ofegando e abraçando o seu corpo com toda a força que ainda me restava.

"Eu te amo, Rach. Pra sempre." Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de me entregar para as sensações que só ela sabia despertar em meu corpo. Me entregar a ela, ainda mais. E abrir os braços para aceitar o fato de que, se o nosso amor for muito de outras eras para ser aceito pela nossa sociedade atual, nós ainda contávamos com nosso esconderijo secreto, em outra esfera, onde celebraríamos sem o menor pudor cada uma das coisas que conseguíamos romper e jogar por terra com a nossa força e forma de amar.

Nós éramos uma só e conseguimos nos encontrar mais uma vez no nosso lugar secreto. E eu me sentia flutuando em seus braços, voltando para casa. Com ela, como deveria ser e será para sempre.

...

"Argh!" Dor, dor e dor. Minha nossa! Que diabo de bebida era aquela pra me dar uma ressaca tão grande quanto essa? Será que eu tinha bebido diesel e não sabia? Ora essas, quem é que foi que pegou aquela maldita garrafa? Aposto que foi a sovina e muquirana transformista! Depois de gastar rios de dinheiro tentando dar um jeito em sua vida medíocre, resolveu economizar no álcool e mandou encherem uma garrafa qualquer com uma gasolina de quinta. Bem que tinha que ser ex-nora da senhora pé-de-cana, assim como seu inutilizado e defeituoso mini-puck, aquela sem caráter também não tinha fígado. E ainda achou que eu sofria da mesma ausência de critério.

Bem, antes que pudesse pedir a Deus para arrastar aquela alma tão modificada quando anti-cristã para a companhia do lá de baixo, senti duas mãos segurando minha bochecha e meu rosto e averiguando minha temperatura. Abri os olhos depois de repensar bastante nas minhas opções (perder a visão com a claridade daquela catacumba, que era o antônimo das negras intenções da Berry com a Q.; ou perder os olhos preocupados e sinceros e, se eu tiver sorte, quem sabe até aquele sorriso branco de comercial? Se bem que tanta brancura em forma de dentes me despertaria uma outra enxaqueca...) e me vi olhando fundo em olhos que me despiam a alma. Fechei os meus, aquilo era demais para eu encarar na ressaca em que estava.

"Como está cabeça?" Foi um sussurro e só senti sua respiração refrescante (não disse que ela fazia comerciais de pasta de dentes? Eu sei de tudo!) em meu rosto e respirei o ar bem fundo. "Bem, eu quero que você levante um pouco a cabeça e tome isso aqui." Lá estava ela, novamente me drogando. Não sei qual é o problema dessa menina, mas estou certa de que ela quer me viciar em alguma coisa. Talvez anfetamina, será? "Santana..." Desisti de tentar descobrir qual era aquele ilícito e resolvi tomá-lo assim mesmo e com o copo de algum líquido que ela me dava (nada poderia ser pior do que o óleo de motor ao qual fui submetida ontem numa revanche colorida da invejosa operada). "Isso..." Ainda falava baixo e tinha se sentado na cama comigo. Bom, ela permaneceu sentada por muito pouco tempo, já que, como quem não quer nada, foi abaixando seu corpo ao lado do meu naquele colchão de pedra. Não reclamei porque era um estrado grande e eu não sou egoísta a esse ponto. Além do mais, assim que a modelo se deitou, me abriu os braços e me ajeitou em seu ombro e aquilo ficou até que bastante confortável... "Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Uhum." Respondi no automático mesmo e aconcheguei mais minha cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ela me afagava os cabelos.

"Você me deixou preocupada, Santana. Mais do que já me lembro de ter estado. Ainda mais depois de ter desmaiado no meu colo..." Oi? Aquela era absolutamente a mais nova de todas, não me lembro de nada disso ontem. E desde quando eu desmaio bebendo? Tenho uma resistência muito boa, obrigada. Maldita drag queen! Que porra de ácido aquela bagaceira tinha me dado? "Eu sei que você não lembra, mas eu sinto muito por ter te deixado se machucar... Eu deveria ter impedido..." Ainda me afagando os cabelos, foi o que me disse em uma voz ainda mais baixa e chorosa, como se tivesse cometido um crime. Abri os olhos e levantei minha cabeça devagar para olhá-la triste, como se alguém tivesse xingado sua mãe de dadeira. Mas o que era aquilo? Antes de queimar meus neurônios pensando, ouvi um relincho vindo do outro lado do cômodo e me virei depressa para olhar tal criatura tão desastrada.

E lá estava ela, estirada em um sofá como uma cinderela libanesa, a depravada menina do exorcista nos assustava com sua cara desfigurada e contorcida em uma espécie de possessão demoníaca. Dios mio! Cadê o pagão com o crucifixo e a água benta para purificar o putrefato espírito dessa torpe alma atormentada? Sem perceber, fiz o sinal da cruz três vezes porque só Deus é mais numa situação como essa e ouvi o riso baixo da menina mais gargalhante desde o início do tráfico de maconha. Procurei em seu rosto por algum sinal de efeitos alucinógenos em suas feições, mas ela simplesmente me abraçou mais apertado e sorriu levemente.

"Tudo dói!" Foi a queixa da gueixa tão velha quanto a própria criação da Terra. Nunca vi pessoa para reclamar de tantas dores assim, era algo até surreal, uma pessoa tão nova, mas extremamente sofrida quanto aquela e já sendo vítima da osteoporose e do mau agouro. Seu lugar era no asilo, porque só pessoas com a idade óssea tão avançada quanto a sua poderiam sentir prazer ao ouvir tantos lamentos e murmúrios.

"Tudo bem, Noah?" A santa perguntou porque ela se importa com tudo o que tem vida. Na verdade, desconfio que ela seja a tal da fada Sininho, sempre em busca do bem. Ou o novo messias. Claro, isso fazia sentido! Uma pessoa tão empenhada em cuidar da dor dos outros só poderia ser ou sádica, médica, paranormal, desocupada ou santificada. E bem, ela tinha lá as suas doideiras, como ir passear com fantasmas sabe Deus por onde e isso, bom, não era exatamente normal. Mas quanto ao resto, tenho certeza de que ela não era uma médica, porque pra beber e fumar daquele modo, só se ela estivesse fazendo alguma experiência para tratar os tipos de câncer causados pelos vícios em álcool e narcóticos. Sádica também não era, já que sua expressão de dor e preocupação conosco ontem quase me levou a sentir pena de mim mesma. E ninguém que carregasse aquela cruz negra e de ferro da magia negra que ela chamava de irmã poderia ser desocupada, já que aquele ebó de encruzilhada escura dava um trabalho para todas as gerações de papas que já pecaram no Vaticano. Então, só restava mesmo contar com sua pureza angelical e seus superpoderes de médium de roda de macumba. Mas será que isso existe? Como ela conseguiria ser santa e quizumbeira ao mesmo tempo? Só se ela fosse ecumênica como o herege pecador...

"Eu só estou dolorido, mas me sinto melhor que ontem. Obrigado." A asa negra disse em seu usual tom de dor e de causar pena, sentando-se no sofá e abraçando o ventre e sua falsa barriga de gravidez psicológica. A nossa guia espiritual simplesmente sorriu leve para aquela pessimista figura e me abraçou mais perto, colando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

"Bem, eu fiz o café da manhã e trouxe para vocês. Querem comer agora?" Ao ouvir aquela pergunta, os olhos da esfomeada mãe solteira se arregalaram como se tivesse acabado de ouvir que seu bebê não era, na verdade, seu. E, obviamente, pulou para atacar a inocente bandeja que não teve nem a chance de revidar e acabou sendo devorada em uma fúria apressada da passa fome. Revirei os olhos com tanta nojeira e simplesmente suspirei no colo daquela menina cheirosa.

"Hum, como chegamos até aqui?" Em seu último resquício de educação, a mãe de família conseguiu perguntar com a boca vazia, muito diferente do padre fanfarrão que não deixava de mastigar nem quando dormia e eu aposto minha pureza na esquina, mas estou certa de que ele também sofria de bruxismo e sonambulismo. Porque do jeito que aquela máquina de moer mastigava, oito horas de sono era muito tempo para se passar com a boca vazia.

Nos ajeitando na cama, nosso anjo da guarda nos repassou aquela noite mais assustadora que assistir a uma maratona de filmes da Barbra sei-lá-o-quê com o a cantante cigarra Berry. E sim, aquilo me trouxe algumas lembranças de volta...

...

_Certo, eu posso afirmar com toda a certeza de que não havia melhor maneira de acordar daquele pesadelo fantasmagórico em outra dimensão do que aquela, com aqueles olhos sinceros te fitando. Não por ser qualquer garota de sutiã em cima de você, mas por ser justamente a menina mais difícil que você conheceria em toda a sua vida. E não era simplesmente por ela estar seminua e vestindo a sua calça – coisa que você descobriu que ficaria melhor nela, de todo modo – e descabelada e chorando baixo, como se tivesse perdido algo muito valioso. A melhor parte dessa descoberta toda é saber que você era a preciosidade que ela estava guardando e com medo de perder. E esse pensamento sozinho acalentaria o coração de qualquer pessoa no meu lugar. Ou não. Mas eu não sou qualquer pessoa, como ela também não é e nem há de ser. Nós somos especiais. Indispensáveis._

_Claro, nem tudo são flores e nem poderiam ser, afinal, eu tinha acabado de me livrar de um fantasma encrenqueiro e, confesso, tinha me dado trabalho. Não tanto quanto a minha irmã me dará quando souber que seu adormecido e gelado príncipe encantado voltou ao seu descanso eterno. Não por vontade própria, obviamente, mas todos fazemos o que precisa ser feito e eu não poderia deixá-lo machucar aqueles dois. E menos ainda 'terminar' – como ele teve a audácia de dizer – com aquela menina inocente. Não depois de ter dado a minha palavra..._

_Tudo bem, esse não foi o motivo principal porque eu já faltei com minha palavra vez ou outra e já tive minha culpa no cartório por todas as mensagens tortas, cartas magoadas, olhares assassinos e leves ameaças encantadoras que já recebi de algumas meninas no passado. Não que eu me orgulhe desses meus tempos, só que em breve eu teria que dividir tudo isso com essa morena que mais parece uma força da natureza. E eu só posso dizer que, ao longo de vinte e um anos, eu já colecionei muito mais coisas do que gostaria e nem todas foram boas ou de minha única responsabilidade. Algumas aconteceram como numa nebulosa, surgiram e puxaram mais algumas que abriram espaço para outras e tiveram ainda todas as situações que aconteceram concomitantemente e bateram com o peso da realidade – porque a mera aceleração gravitacional é muito mais leve do que todo um passado bagunçado, somado e que nos puxa como uma âncora. É para isso que nós estudamos Newton na escola, a vida acontece toda ao mesmo tempo. Os eventos não esperam outros para começarem e um dia a gente descobre que existem duas verdades na vida. A ação e a reação – mestre da maioria das vidas, inclusive da minha. Uma situação puxa a outra e todas se unem como um furacão ao nosso redor, antes mesmo que possamos reverter ou até mesmo parar para pensar em tomar uma atitude, a bola já está no nosso campo e a raquete a devolve em instinto. Bom, costumava ser assim quando eu jogava tênis. Movimento, posicionamento, força e agilidade. O segredo de dois troféus mundiais e a liderança consecutiva no ranking feminino. Mas quando não cansa o corpo, se cansa a mente e isso acaba dando no mesmo_

_E a segunda verdade latente não é a certeza da morte, não mais pra mim, obviamente. Mas o fato de ter pelo que lutar e viver. Algo pelo qual daríamos o nosso último suspiro e apostaríamos em tudo novamente, jogando todo o pessimismo pelos ares e nos sentindo como adolescentes com medo e com vontade de tudo. E medo. Especialmente medo._

_Porque essa é uma das sensações mais forasteiras para mim. Não por me considerar acima do bem e do mal, mas simplesmente por não ter nada a perder. Ou ninguém, pra ser mais sincera. Então, a vida para mim era uma mera questão de hedonismo. Talvez. Mas nada me interessava a ponto de arriscar, ou apostar. E com isso, eu simplesmente não perdia. Também não tinha noção da realidade ou senso de preservação algum. Vocês me desculpem, mas todos sabemos que as pessoas só temem a morte como temem o inferno – e os dois medos estão ligados por todo o caminho – e como eu já sabia como eram os dois, nada me assustava mais. Não que eu tenha conhecido o inferno 'per se', mas já tinha dado uma volta no purgatório. Quero dizer, uma não, muitas mais. Só que tudo sempre começa com a primeira vez, todos os bons e maus hábitos. E posso afirmar que não foi minha escolha ter ido lá, absolutamente. Mesmo assim, depois eu voltei. Uma, duas, três e para mais de dez. Talvez um pouco de autodestruição ou eu só precisava de algo para me assustar, me impulsionar, me dar calafrios pela espinha e me fazer pensar várias vezes antes de andar pelo mundo como uma roleta russa numa atitude suicida e homicida – não literalmente, por favor – e não funcionava... Até me lembrar das palavras da minha melhor amiga e, contra todo o meu bom senso, advogada. 'Só no dia em que você se apaixonar você saberá o valor que tem a vida, Kay. Se não para você, mas pelos olhos de outra pessoa. E eu vou estar aqui pra rir da sua cara, pode apostar.' Mas ela não estava aqui e não sei se acho isso bom ou ruim. Só sei que ela estava certa._

_Bem, se aquele fosse o pior dos meus problemas, eu estaria feliz agora. E, obviamente, não seria. Existia coisa pior que o medo também, a impotência e o pavor que ele trazia consigo. E eu era tudo aquilo quando, no meio do beijo, a garota em meus braços simplesmente desmaiou no meu colo. O que é algo ridículo se eu pensar agora. Estúpido até. Era claro que ela não morreria, não enquanto eu estivesse viva pelo menos. Só que mesmo assim, eu faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para poupá-la dessa experiência de vivenciar a morte, não acredito que ela conseguiria lidar. Bem, de todo modo, ela não lidaria com aquilo. Então, a antiga tenista ainda existia e deu as suas caras, pois antes que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, já tinha me levantado em um salto e ela já estava no meu colo enquanto corria para o carro e chamava o Noah logo atrás._

_A estrada até o hospital simplesmente foi percorrida por alguém que guiava aquele carro e só paramos quando nosso destino se materializou em minha frente. Assim corremos e entramos na emergência, eu com a Santana no colo e Noah se arrastando logo atrás. Depois de passado o susto, tive a certeza de que a impulsividade é inimiga até do nosso bolso, já que estacionar na garagem de ambulâncias me rendeu uma bela e gorda multa e uma leitura que fiz questão de ignorar na volta, gastando os pneus no asfalto depressa e de volta para casa._

_Claro que todos fariam um bom atendimento ali, aquilo era óbvio, mas certos médicos conseguem ser estúpidos o suficiente para ficarem parados como estátuas de sal enquanto viam uma menina com a cabeça sangrando e vestindo apenas uma calça e um sutiã. Bom, gritos fizeram com que voltassem a ser profissionais e os braços de Noah me impediram que eu empurrasse alguns deles. Por sorte, ela não teve nada grave, no entanto, simplesmente alguns pontinhos leves e feitos pelo cirurgião plástico. Eu já conseguia ouvir a voz da Santana na minha cabeça 'Você me deixou igual ao Frankenstein!' e minha paz de espírito iria com força para o inferno. Certamente aqueles dois bêbados me dariam problemas, ou melhor, aos pobres dos anestesistas. E eu fiz questão que eles utilizassem algo menos incisivo, então usaram anestésico por máscara e não direto no sangue. Dos males o menor, não é? E eu esperei até que a cirurgia acabasse e me passassem os prontuários enquanto tentava fugir de uma enfermeira louca com uma pinça e uma linha atrás de mim. Ela, infelizmente, me encurralou e conseguiu me dar os tais dos pontos, pelo menos eu tinha algo pra fazer enquanto esperava, nem que fosse reclamar sozinha. Por sorte, Noah não quebrou absolutamente nada e seu raio-x e tomografia também estavam perfeitos, seu problema tinha sido uma leve fissura que logo sararia e se calcificaria com a ajuda de umas bombas de cálcio. E a Santana também não estava em estado grave, graças a Deus, e nenhum nervo, artéria ou veia foi rompido, o sangramento foi forte por ter se localizado logo em sua sobrancelha, então não passava de um procedimento normal. Mas como seu corpo era mais frágil que o do Noah – e que isso fique entre nós também, ela nunca me perdoaria por cometer tal calúnia –, ela ainda estava adormecida e por isso levei-a no colo de volta para casa._

_Ou melhor, seqüestrei-a, como o outro injuriado gostava de falar. Uma palavra forte demais para mim, eu confesso. E essa também não era a questão, por que os médicos queriam que eles ficassem a noite toda no hospital por procedimentos padrões como pontos e gaze? Talvez e somente talvez, eles tivessem um motivo, mas não fiquei e nem esperei para ouvi-lo, corremos juntos praquele carro enquanto Noah gritava e gargalhava, acho eu que por causa da mistura de álcool e anestesia, mas sabe-se lá._

"Ela te seqüestrou, San! Nós parecíamos fugitivos, enquanto eu corria todo enfaixado e ela te carregava no colo voando pelos corredores. Foi demais!" A latina em questão simplesmente olhou para a minha cara e começou a gargalhar junto com Noah, coisa que me fez sorrir leve e revirar os olhos.

"Seqüestro, Katie? Sério?" Confesso que foi difícil ouvir sua pergunta já que ela estava se alternando entre acessos de risos e gargalhadas junto com Noah. Me remexi um pouco desconfortável na cama. Eu não era pessoa para sair raptando outras por aí. Era?

"Não, ele está exagerando. Não foi exatamente um 'seqüestro', foi..." O que tinha sido? Era uma boa pergunta mesmo e nem tinha pensado na resposta ainda...

"Foi?" Aquelas duas mentes maquiavélicas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. E ela ainda acha ruim quando digo que eles eram parecidos. Não tinha como negar. A única diferença é que um sorriso torto vinha do rapaz do sofá e o outro era da menina nos meus braços. E só.

"Foi algo que aconteceu e já passou. Agora faça o favor de comer, Santana, você precisa se alimentar. Ainda mais depois da batida e de ter bebido tanto ontem." A minha resposta foi seu mesmo sorrisinho cheio de si e um abraço pelo pescoço seguido por um beijo leve.

"Seqüestro, hum? E a miss certinha não era assim tão certinha..." Seu sussurro em meu pescoço me deu uma série de calafrios pelo corpo. Não somente pelo fator de ser ela quem estava me provocando e com aquele sorriso diabólico nos lábios, mas porque isso me fez lembrar de que eu devia a ela uma explicação e ela acabaria sabendo que eu nunca fui exatamente 'certinha'. Bem, não desde a experiência de morrer e voltar...

"Meninas, a vida não está ganha e eu vou tomar banho. San, vamos fazer nosso dueto mesmo? Está se sentindo bem pra isso?" Noah perguntou e a dita latina simplesmente sorriu leve e assentiu com a cabeça, tirando um sorriso sincero do outro menino. "Certo, então vou me arrumar primeiro enquanto você toma o café. Valeu pela comida, Katie!" Foi o que disse piscando e rodou em seus calcanhares, saindo do quarto e me deixando para resolver aquilo tudo.

"Você tem certeza de que está bem, Santana? Eu quero dizer que não é bom que vá enquanto sentir algum tipo de desconforto e dores porque, você sabe, aquelas enfermeiras daquela escola são umas inúteis e nunca sabem o que podem..." Meu discurso foi cortado por um beijo sorridente e leve e um abraço com sua cabeça em meu pescoço.

"E sou eu que falo como a Berry, hum?" Não sei de onde essa menina tirou esse senso de humor tão indisciplinado e torto, mas foi simplesmente a sua resposta que me fez revirar os olhos. "Eu preciso fazer algo hoje e estou me sentindo bem, doutora." Assenti com a cabeça e beijei sua testa novamente, abraçando seu corpo no meu. Suspirei fundo em seus cabelos.

"Tudo bem. Eu te levo e te busco, pode ser?" Perguntei um pouco mais nervosa do que gostaria de parecer e, ainda na minha mesma posição, pude sentir o seu sorriso se abrindo no meu colo.

"Não tem reuniões hoje?" Ainda sorrindo – e eu tenho certeza de que essa menina tem algo em mente –, me perguntou sem dar a entender de que se mexeria tão cedo. E respondi com pressa.

"Eu remarco."

"Quer dizer que eu consegui uma motorista?" Afastando um pouco a cabeça, sua pergunta foi direcionada aos meus olhos, com seu usual bom humor brincando em suas feições. Afastei uma mecha de seu cabelo que havia se soltado em caído em seus olhos.

"É tudo o que você quer que eu seja?" Vejam bem, não era esse o modo no qual eu pensava em ter esse tipo de conversa, mas, ainda assim, aquela era a pergunta que mudaria mais coisas do que eu gostaria de admitir para mim. Mexeria com coisas na minha vida que ela nem fazia idéia e só por isso eu me senti nervosa. Se a resposta fosse positiva... Por um lado, eu não precisaria abrir a minha vida e nem coisa do tipo. Não era de todo mau, não é? Tirando a parte que ela partiria meu coração, eu quis dizer. E não sei como e em tão pouco tempo eu já gostava dela mais do que conseguia analisar. Seus olhos me olhavam com cuidado e com certo esmero. Nada mais justo do que ela terminar logo isso, o que quer que seja, que temos. As garotas com as quais já saí teriam sua revanche... E bom, eu merecia. Um suspiro seu me fez voltar a olhá-la. E ela partiria o meu coração...

"Não." Sua resposta me pegou de surpresa e olhei em seus olhos com uma expressão desacreditada por um bom tempo. "Não é só isso que eu quero que você seja, Katie..." Continuou me dizendo e, apesar de sua voz séria, eu ria como a grande e única vencedora do maior prêmio já visto no mundo. Percebendo meu sorriso mais aberto que um dia sem nuvens, ela também me sorriu e me beijou a bochecha. "Okay?" Assenti brevemente com a cabeça e beijei sua testa. Mas isso tudo ainda não respondia a minha pergunta.

"Você gosta de mim, Santana?" Perguntei olhando em seus olhos e pude ver todas as suas emoções brincando em seu rosto. Até que fechou sua expressão. "Não responda com um 'que seja', por favor. Porque pior do que saber que gostamos de alguém que não sente o mesmo, é ter a certeza de que essa pessoa, além de não ser recíproca, ainda faz pouco dos nossos sentimentos." Tentei passar uma certeza que eu não tinha e fui o mais sincera que pude. Enquanto observava seu rosto abaixado e as batidas do meu coração marcavam os tique-taques do relógio.

"Eu não posso te afirmar exatamente porque eu também não sei, Katie." Bom, sua resposta tinha sido sincera o suficiente e concordei com ela, contra todo o meu bom senso e preservação sentimental, eu sabia do que ela estava falando. "Mas eu sei que preciso terminar algo hoje, porque eu _realmente_gosto de você." Obviamente ela percebeu o meu sorriso aberto e assustador em sua direção, porque era ela e não deixaria de remarcar. "Isso! Me cegue com tanta brancura, porque Santana Lopez não costuma gostar de ninguém e estou certa como o inferno de que você deveria se sentir exatamente assim." Antes que pudesse revirar os olhos, abracei-a e beijei sua têmpora enquanto ela ria no meu pescoço. "Eu sabia que você era apaixonada por mim, miss universo. Você pode correr, mas não se esconder." Ali sim eu estava revirando os olhos.

"Eu esperava mais de suas citações do que um livro tão falido quanto esse, Santana..." Respondi e sua resposta foi simplesmente se afastar e cruzar os braços com seu olhar usual e desafiante que me dava vontade de rir como uma criança. "Corrigindo: eu _não_ posso correr e nem me esconder." Respondi simples para ela que simplesmente se jogou em meus braços e nos atirou na cama novamente, sorrindo e extremamente contente apesar de quase ter me matado de susto na última noite.

"Não você não pode. E não vai." Uma resposta pra lá de sedutora enquanto ela se aconchegava na posição de ontem, sentada em minha cintura. Para ela, simplesmente arqueei a sobrancelha em um desafio mudo. Ela, obviamente, revirou os olhos. "Tudo bem, eu também não irei." Falou bufando e se aproximando de mim, mas permanecia na minha mesma posição e vestindo a mesma expressão. "Não irei fugir e nem me esconder. Mas que coisa? Tá satisfeita agora?" Uma latina revoltada era essa, mais indomável que os quatro elementos da natureza, mas de que isso importava? Ela estava comigo e era só o que valia ali. Por isso, abracei-a pela cintura e beijei todo o seu rosto enquanto sorria e ela reclamava, só para não cair na rotina. "Ei! Alguém me ajude! Uma seqüestradora está abusando de mim!" Bom, aquilo me fez parar e revirar os olhos para ela, que gargalhava como se aquela falácia fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Ora essas, um exagero me chamar de seqüestradora!

Quando se deu por satisfeita depois de zombar de mim na minha cara, reassumiu sua posição em cima e foi se inclinando em minha direção bem lenta e sensualmente. Coisa que me fez sentar-me depressa e abraçá-la pela cintura.

Antes que me julguem ou me chamem de frígida e louca. Certo, estariam todos certos a respeito da última opção, eu tinha que ser muito mais do que maluca para fazer aquilo tudo e... Na verdade, era mais do que loucura, era preocupação. Depois de tantas vezes fazendo sexo com garotas estranhas e fugindo antes mesmo do sol nascer, eu não queria fazer aquilo de qualquer jeito. Ela não era qualquer pessoa que me daria condições e eu não faria a menor questão nem de perguntar seu nome, ou de me lembrar do seu rosto. E eu nunca a trataria como tal. Claro que ela não gostou daquilo e se afastou, bicuda, para a minha diversão. Desatei o nó que deu em seus braços e puxei-a para refazermos a mesma posição em que estávamos mais cedo. Eu precisava ser sincera e ela iria saber de tudo e certas distrações não me ajudariam em nada naquele momento. A contragosto, juntou seu corpo ao meu e apoiou sua cabeça em meu pescoço novamente, para que eu voltasse a afagar os seus cabelos – coisas essas que ela não precisa dizer ou pedir, eu sempre sabia por algum motivo – e beijei sua testa mais uma vez antes de lançar aquilo tudo.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Santana. E não sei se você vai gostar disso." Suspirei e falei baixo em seus cabelos, coisa que fez com que ela afastasse sua cabeça do meu colo e me olhasse fundo nos olhos. Em última instância, sorri um pouco para ela, que me cerrou os olhos. Pois que aquela menina conseguia ler as minhas expressões de um modo desconhecido e assustador, como só uma pessoa conseguiu até aqui. Afaguei seus cabelos e beijei sua testa. Não importava o que ela decidisse, isso era eu levantando a bola para ela, para que me devolvesse ou me cortasse. No final, seria mesmo do modo que ela achasse melhor.

...

Voltei ao mundo real com um sorriso nos lábios e um belo corpo cansado e aconchegado no meu. Nada poderia ser mais perfeito e um dia não poderia começar melhor do que aquele, desse exato modo. Sem a menor consciência, deslizei meus dedos pelo emaranhado de cabelos castanhos espalhados por mim e pela cama, do mesmo modo que aquela menina estava completamente espalhada e estampada em minha vida. E sorri ainda mais quando ouvi um murmúrio de contentamento e sua respiração se tornava cada vez mais calma e pacífica.

Porque apesar de ter começado com o grande e épico desastre que tinha juntado Judy Montgomery e o herege num duelo de cantoria, nossa noite terminou mágica. E foi simplesmente inesquecível, fazendo amor com a eterna e única mulher da minha vida. Só isso me fazia me esquecer de tudo o que já vivi e de como encarei, de todo o passado e de todas as perdas, das apostas infundadas e dos desvios de rota que tive de traçar pra me proteger de ter o coração partido pela única pessoa que sempre terá a capacidade de fazer isso, a morena em meu abraço. E que agora sei com absoluta certeza que ela nunca fará isso mesmo tendo esse poder. E só esse pensamento me fez repaginar tudo o que já 'ganhei' ao longo dos anos, incontáveis títulos de torneios como capitã das cheerios, uma olimpíada de literatura (bom, as únicas que sabiam disso eram minha mãe e a Meg porque sempre foi algo do qual me envergonhei para dividir), ser a primeira aluna da escola e ter certa facilidade com instrumentos também já me deram coisa ou outra. Mas nada nunca chegaria aos pés de tudo o que a minha namorada tinha me dado, em todos os sentidos. Confiança para ser o que eu quisesse e compreensão para me aceitar mesmo depois de tudo. E, sobretudo amor, para entender cada uma das minhas nuances e respeitar todas as minhas escolhas como pessoa, sem me subjugar ou me diminuir. Ela era o meu oásis e o meu El Dourado, meu princípio e definitivamente o meu fim. Em cada linha do seu corpo se desenhava a minha vida e ela segurava o meu coração em suas mãos... E como tinha me cantado ontem, ela era perfeita para mim.

"Baby..." Sua voz me chamou de volta e seus olhos me olhavam com amor e devoção, numa troca de carinho que desafiava o normal e fazia com que todos os romances antigos parecessem meras crônicas cotidianas, muito menores do que aquele que vivíamos desnudas ali e viveríamos para sempre. Nós estávamos acima daquilo tudo e ela fazia de mim um ser invencível. Com o meu sorriso mais doce e precioso, resolveu passear seus dedos pelo meu rosto e me fez suspirar contente. "O que foi, amor?" Sua pergunta foi baixa, como se estivesse com medo de quebrar o nosso elo e balancei um pouco a cabeça em discordância e abri os olhos, mergulhando mais uma vez naquelas piscinas de chocolate que me furavam e me refaziam com delicadeza e esmero, como se eu fosse a mais terna das criaturas.

"Nada, só estava pensando no quanto eu te amo, Rach." Respondi igualmente baixo e sem desgrudar os meus olhos dos seus. Pela minha vida toda, eu não conseguiria fazer isso nem se eu quisesse.

"Ah, é? E estamos falando de um número muito alto?" Com o seu mesmo sorriso torto e cheio de si de ontem e passeando com seu indicador pelos meus lábios, tive a certeza de que ela estava se sentindo muito mais do que confortável com aquela admissão. Pois bem, duas podem jogar esse jogo.

"Não, baby." Fiz uma pausa dramática, confesso (acho que nosso namoro está nos misturando como um desses processos químicos homogêneos, porque eu já não fazia a menor idéia de onde ela começava ou terminava em mim.), só para ver suas feições se transformarem em algo desafiador e de queixo incisivo. "Estamos falando do conjunto de números reais, abrangendo e englobando todos os números existentes. Ou algo próximo a isso." Em minha melhor pose nerd, expliquei com autoridade só para ver aquele sorriso que fazia cada suspiro e cada segundo da minha vida valer a pena. "Eu só sei que te amo mais do que todos esses números e que todas as minhas palavras..." Quanto mais eu me enrolava com as minhas explicações, mais aquele meu sorriso ia se abrindo e iluminando o quarto mais do que a própria luz do Sol. "Eu te amo tanto que dói, Rach. Cada uma das minhas células se remói quando eu penso que posso te perder ou quando eu tenho que ficar longe de você, ou..."

"Você não vai me perder nunca, Quinn. Nem hoje, nem quando estivermos velhas. Eu sou sua pra sempre." Seu indicador em meus lábios calou meu discurso pessimista e sua declaração jogou por terra qualquer dúvida que eu ainda pudesse ter quanto a isso. Seu balanço de cabeça me motivou a concordar com o nosso futuro. E foi o que fiz.

"Pra sempre, Rach." Respondi quando pude voltar a falar e fui presenteada com um sorriso e um aceno positivo de cabeça. E permanecemos nos olhando e sorrindo. Sorrindo muito, se me cabe dizer. Eu principalmente. Isso até seu sorriso adquirir um sombra de mistério, um quê de desafio para cima de mim e, se pelas suas feições eu podia duvidar do que se tratava, a partir do momento em que ela subiu mais no meu corpo e se posicionou completamente em cima de mim, eu não tinha a menor dúvida. Suspirei e fechei os olhos. "Nós bem que poderíamos passar o resto do dia na cama, não é, baby?" Perguntei tentando fugir dos seus olhos que me faziam o sangue entrar em ebulição e me esquentavam até a alma.

"Eu concordo, baby. Mas infelizmente eu tenho um simulado às onze horas, então temos que aproveitar _muito__bem_ essas duas horas e meia que nos restam..." E lá estava seu sorriso maquiavélico de volta e sua respiração em meu pescoço e sua boca em minha orelha... E os meus sentidos completamente misturados, aturdidos e perdidos. E mais uma vez, a voz me faltou então só pude suspirar o seu nome enquanto ela assoprava levemente em meu ouvido e fazia o meu corpo desafiar todos os limites da temperatura humana. Ela tinha transformado meu sangue em lava e sorria ainda, sabendo ou não do efeito de suas palavras em mim. "Sabe, baby, eu queria tentar algo diferente..." Sua frase já começou em um tom sensual e meu corpo tremeu em antecipação ao que viria. E, obviamente, ela não deixaria barato. "Porque eu sei que você tem uma boca deliciosa e uma pele saborosa também, então, eu estou com vontade de experimentar um pouco mais de você, o que acha?" Bem, ali ela tinha _certeza_de que ela sabia como eu estava me sentindo, porque com seu corpo tão colado no meu, ela sentia o quão molhada eu estava. E, se meu corpo reagia como num impulso, minha voz tinha se perdido em algum lugar e não me retornava. "Então, baby? O que me diz?"

"Rach..." Foi a única coisa que consegui gemer quando senti seus dentes cravados na minha orelha e sendo seguidos por uma lambida que arrepiou todos os pêlos do meu corpo. Coisa que ela também sentiu, se o seu riso sedutor em meu ouvido quisesse dizer algo. E o que eu responderia? O que ela queria que eu respondesse? Se é que queria uma resposta verbalizada, afinal de contas. Algo que ela não precisava, fatalmente, se soubesse ler o meu corpo como eu tenho a certeza de que ela sabe.

"Eu quero te chupar, Quinn, posso?" Foi ronronado em meu ouvido e meu corpo entrou em uma série de tremedeira que nunca havia experimentado antes e, sem nem me esperar responder, foi descendo seus beijos, lentamente, pelo meu pescoço. E seus beijos se alternavam entre leves e grandes chupões, com mordidas, língua, saliva e tudo mais do que eu tinha direito.

Seus beijos foram para o meu queixo com uma leve mordida que me fez gemer e subiram para a minha boca, um tanto quanto voluptuosos e me devoraram sem nem pedir permissão, porque essa era uma coisa que _ela_nunca precisaria fazer. Então, eu também sem permissão, agarrei-a pelos cabelos e pude ouvir seu gemido fundo, tão maravilhoso quanto todas as suas apresentações no Glee, mas por um motivo completamente diferente, era eu quem causava aquilo nela. E me aproveitei desse fato para liderar o beijo e ditar o ritmo. Obviamente, isso não funcionou, já que é com Rachel Berry que eu namoro e eu deveria saber que quando ela colocava algo em mente, nada mudaria os seus planos. Sendo assim, no momento seguinte senti sua língua fora da minha boca e me lambendo os lábios, que estavam entreabertos porque eu não conseguia respirar calmamente. Até que deixaram de estar e se afastaram por completo, coisa que me fez abrir os olhos, assustada, e me deparar com seu sorriso mortal, olhos negros e líquidos, pupilas dilatadas que transbordavam desejo por todos os lados e seu rosto mais corado que o normal. E não era como se não tivéssemos feito isso há menos de meia hora, mas aquela expressão que se apossava do seu rosto, mexia comigo como se fosse a primeira vez toda novamente. E ela, mais uma vez, sabia daquilo.

Depois de nos fitarmos por horas a fio (segundos, no máximo um minuto ou dois, mas a impressão que tinha era que nos olhávamos como se estivéssemos nos conhecendo novamente, nos descobrindo), ela me sorriu doce e meiga e assentiu com a cabeça, em uma pergunta muda que respondi do mesmo modo. Então, retomou seu ataque. Descendo pelo meu pescoço, logo beijou todo o meu colo lentamente e com beijos profundos, como se realmente estivesse fazendo amor com todo o meu corpo. Esse pensamento sozinho me despertou uma nova onda de desejo e voltei a arfar e agarrar os lençóis como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Ela simplesmente levou o seu tempo, parando para me olhar e sorrindo a me ver enlouquecida e com os olhos vidrados em seus movimentos. Quando se deu por satisfeita em me banhar com sua língua, desceu até os meus seios e respirou levemente em um, enquanto me via revirar-me na cama como um animal enjaulado.

"Rach... por favor..." Implorei sem o menor pudor quando percebi que ela não faria nada por tempo indeterminado e eu _realmente_precisava que continuasse, porque eu estava, de fato, em um estado digno de pena. Sua resposta foi um sorriso inocente e sua mão direita passeando e traçando leves padrões em minha barriga, me enlouquecendo.

"O que você quer, baby?" Olhei em seus olhos quando ouvi sua pergunta imaculada demais para ser sincera e foi quando me dei por mim, ela estava fazendo aquilo para me pagar na mesma moeda pelo que fiz mais cedo. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Sem a menor explicação, a realidade da situação me bateu e me vi como estava, suando, gemendo, molhada e quase implorando para que ela voltasse a me beijar. E confesso que isso me deixou um tanto quanto embaraçada e aposto que meu rosto ficou vermelho. Ou isso, ou ela simplesmente leu os meus pensamentos. Coisa que aposto que ela fazia. "Psiu!" Antes que pudesse hiperventilar ou entrar em parafuso, sua voz doce me chamou repleta de carinho e amor e voltei a me concentrar no seu rosto. "Sou eu, baby, não vou fazer nada que você não queira, okay?" Com uma paciência que nunca vi antes, minha diva me disse baixo e sorrindo muito afetuosa, me ajudando a me acalmar um pouco e a diminuir o meu embaraço. Vocês devem estar se perguntando, por que, depois de tudo que aconteceu nas últimas horas, eu ainda me sentia assim, envergonhada por tanta intimidade? E eu não saberia dizer, a não ser se citasse que tudo isso de relações sexuais e descobrir o próprio corpo através de outra pessoa eram coisas completamente novas pra mim. Apesar da Beth, eu nunca fui uma pessoa que explorou os limites do próprio corpo e também nunca me deixei na posição de fazerem isso novamente. Era estar vulnerável demais, jogar todas as barreiras por terra e se dar sem reservas para alguém, coisa que me assustaria em outros tempos. Mas ali, olhando em seus olhos carinhosos e calmos, que me esperariam e nunca fariam algo que eu não quisesse, eu soube que com ela, eu não tinha barreiras. E, o mais importante, não gostaria de tê-las.

"Eu quero a sua boca em mim, Rach..." Sussurrei olhando-a no fundo dos olhos para que sentisse toda a confiança que eu tinha nela e não sabia passar. Num curto aceno de cabeça, ela voltou a me sorrir e continuou o seu trabalho, que era me torturar com sua boca extraordinária de um modo que eu não poderia nem reclamar. Assim foi que resolveu beijar meus seios, com uma tranqüilidade que me deixou me debatendo ainda mais embaixo de seu corpo. Um de cada vez, fez daquela tarefa um dos mistérios da vida ao beijá-los alternando entre doce e voraz. "Rach... por favor..." Eu não sabia nem o que eu estava pedindo e nem se estava realmente falando ou se era tudo coisa da minha cabeça, mas logo depois, sua boca foi substituída por suas mãos enquanto descia seu rosto pelo meu abdômen sem a menor pressa e levando leves lambidas por todo o caminho. E, se eu não estivesse tão ocupada morrendo de tesão, eu estaria me enterrando de vergonha por estar pulando na cama e incentivando-a a colocar a boca em outro lugar.

"Eu acho que alguém aqui está com pressa..." Ela não deixaria aquilo barato, eu bem que deveria saber disso! Depois dessa frase, acho que fez ainda mais questão de se demorar em seus beijos e sentia seu sorriso na minha pele. Até que sua língua passeou pelo meu quadril e não pude conter um urro de prazer. E nem ela pôde conter seu sorriso cheio de si. "Acho que achei..." Quem apostou que a nova diversão dela foi ficar passeando com sua língua pelas minhas ancas, apostou certo. Porque essa menina era uma torturadora! E não adiantava me mexer, ou tremer ou me revirar como uma minhoca na cama, ela estava mais do que em paz me provocando naquele estado.

"Rach, por favor..." Eu que nunca fui uma garota de pedir, perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu já tinha implorado a ela naquele curto espaço de tempo. Mas daquela vez, minhas preces foram ouvidas, ou eu iria acabar morrendo de frustração naquela cama. Um final vergonhoso para a presidente do clube do celibato, sem dúvida alguma. Era tudo sobre provocar e não satisfazer. Acho que aquela frase ficou bem marcada em sua mente, porque nada se compararia ao que ela estava fazendo comigo ali. Mudando de tática, desceu seus lábios pela minha coxa que ela tinha machucado mais cedo (e eu não poderia me importar menos com isso) e sua saliva em contato com os arranhões fez o meu sangue ferver e arrepios atravessaram todo o meu corpo, fazendo o meu corpo pular na cama e chamando sua atenção, que parou brevemente e me olhou preocupada. Tudo bem que sua preocupação durou o exato segundo em que me viu arfante, vermelha e respirando com força pela boca, mas ainda assim, pelo menos ela se preocupou. Substituindo sua apreensão, voltou aquela mesma expressão enigmática de mais de cedo e, mordendo os lábios, retornou seus beijos para a minha outra coxa, que fatalmente estava tão molhada quando a que tinha acabado de beijar. Suas leves lambidas foram subindo pelas minhas pernas e se aproximando de onde o meu corpo necessitava de sua boca. Entretanto, como a boa torturadora que era, minha namorada simplesmente parou e me observou tremer em cima da cama enquanto assoprava levemente o meu sexo.

"É aqui que você quer a minha boca, baby?" Sim, ela não tinha compaixão alguma do meu estado de nervos e ainda me sorria virginal. Isso será até engraçado, caso eu não estivesse tão suada e tremendo ao ponto de ter certeza de que ia acabar me derretendo na cama. Cedi ao seu jogo e assenti com a cabeça desesperadamente. "Com palavras, baby. Se bem me lembro, você é ótima com elas." Olhei em seus olhos ao ouvir aquilo e bem, outra coisa que podemos dizer sobre Rachel Berry é que ela _sempre_conseguiria as coisas do seu jeito. Se não por sua motivação cósmica, naquele momento era pelo olhar que me lançava com seu melhor sorriso assassino acompanhando-o. Eu estava perdida, definitivamente.

"Eu quero que você me chupe, Rach..." Consegui pronunciar isso e não sei quem ficou mais feliz, se ela, por ter ouvido o que queria, ou se fui eu por ela ter feito o que eu queria. Só sei que não desmaiei por muito pouco e no segundo seguinte eu estava urrando o seu nome e gemendo como se fôssemos as únicas pessoas na Terra. Isso tudo e ela simplesmente passeava sua língua lentamente e sem pressa alguma em meu sexo e eu já estava quase explodindo... "Que boca maravilhosa. Deus!" Alguma coisa me possuiu para me fazer dizer tais coisas, disso eu tinha certeza. Mas mesmo assim, eu preciso agradecer ao que quer que tenha sido isso, porque ao ouvir aquilo, minha morena passou a movimentar mais sua língua e com cada vez mais firmeza. E eu estava no paraíso. Tanto estava que até me esqueci da situação e agarrei-a com as duas mãos pelos cabelos, coisa que a fez gemer e reverberar por todo o meu corpo. "Mais, Rach, por favor..." Pois é, naquele momento, ninguém me impediria de pedir, disso eu tenho certeza.

"Tão gostosa..." Foi sussurrado em mim e logo em seguida suas mãos me puxaram pela cintura enquanto sua boca me devorava literalmente. E eu não tenho palavras para descrever essa sensação, nada se aproximaria nunca, nada poderia ser assim, tão gostoso. Ou assim eu imaginei... Até o momento em que ela me penetrou com força com dois dedos e sem o menor rodeio e eu gritei seu nome em prazer e surpresa. E foi nesse momento que ela afastou sua boca de mim e senti seus olhos em meu rosto, sem cessar ou diminuir os movimentos de suas mãos, me fazendo abrir os olhos e observá-la com seu mesmo sorriso cheio de segundas intenções de mais cedo. E, bem, foi assim que descobri que, por trás daquele sorriso que demonstrava controle absoluto, ela tinha todo o controle que mostrava sobre mim. E sabia disso. Mas não era um sorriso tirano ou abusado, estava longe de ser. Era, antes, amoroso e me dizia, sem palavra alguma, que, para todos os momentos nos quais eu não tivesse controle sobre nada em minha vida, ela estaria ali para me ajudar e me guiar. E só isso fez meu coração transbordar de um amor que eu não me lembro de já ter experimentado, uma entrega maior que a minha própria vida. Foi nesse momento que ela, sem deixar de me olhar por um segundo, voltou a utilizar sua boca, dessa vez para massagear meu clitóris com sua língua e tive que segurar a urgência de rolar e fechar os olhos, porque eu não conseguia deixar se olhá-la, suspirando e aumentando cada vez mais a força e a freqüência de seus movimentos com língua e dedos dentro de mim. Alternando seus toques entre fortes, rápidos e movimentando-os de modo a atingir certos pontos que só ela conseguiria e apenas através de suas mãos eu soube que tinha.

"Baby... Eu..." Antes que pudesse alertá-la do que iria acontecer, ela fez aquela mágica com os dedos e me atingiu com uma força tão grande que pensei que iria morrer e acabei me entregando à sensação e gritando o seu nome a plenos pulmões. E talvez eu tivesse morrido mesmo...

"Eu te amo e amo fazer amor com você, Quinn Fabray." Foi a última coisa que ouvi entre seus risinhos leves e suas torturantes lambidas que faziam o meu corpo tremer como se eu estivesse tomando um choque e ligada numa tomada. E mesmo assim, eu sorria. Pois bem, se eu morri, sem dúvida nenhuma eu tinha ido para o paraíso.

...

Depois de desmaiar a minha namorada na cama (do meu modo preferido até agora, se me cabe dizer), pulei rapidamente no chuveiro e me banhei mais do que depressa. Sem tempo para devanear ou sonhar acordada, saí do box em menos de cinco minutos e me vesti (é muito importante fazer bom uso da água, já que um dia, esse recurso natural será escasso e economizar agora é a chave para um futuro mais sustentável e com um meio ambiente menos explorado), enquanto tentava abrir a porta sem fazer barulho. Por sorte, minha loira ainda estava adormecida e pude voltar ao meu plano inicial de servir-lhe café da manhã na cama. Com esse plano em mente, desci depressa e logo corri para a geladeira, procurando por algo para nos servir. Encontrei algumas frutas e resolvi picá-las em uma salada, assim como um iogurte e alguns pães se transformaram em torradas. Ali estava pronto o nosso café da manhã. Sem bacon para ela, estava muito cedo para ser conivente com a chacina animal e gordura a essa hora não fazia bem a nenhum ser humano, ela teria que lidar com aquilo. Mas não sei por que, estava sentindo como se faltasse algo naquela bandeja... O que é que poderia ser?

Como que num passe de mágicas, uma idéia me veio em mente e resolvi segui-la. Por isso, sem pensar duas vezes, peguei meu caderno e resolvi ameaçar alguns versos, qualquer coisa mais ou menos bonitinha que alegrasse um pouco mais (mesmo achando difícil depois de nossa manhã) o seu dia. Nada feito na pressa funciona, podem apostar porque eu sei o que estou dizendo. Sendo assim, me recostei na cadeira e deixei meu pensamento flutuar sem hora marcada. Aquilo precisava ser perfeito e eu não me daria por satisfeita até chegar lá. Isso é, se eu realmente tivesse criatividade o suficiente para ser tão boa com palavras quanto ela. E acho que nunca serei.

De todo modo, depois de cinco folhas rasgadas e algumas outras rasuradas, me satisfiz um pouco com o resultado daquilo. E só espero que ela goste também...

...

Certo, eu confesso que estava curiosa e assustada com o que aquela menina poderia me dizer. Será que ela era uma assassina? Ou pior! Será que ela tinha hábitos condenáveis como ser torcedora do vexame que era o time de futebol da nossa escola? Só de pensar nisso, meus nervos me traíram e quase rangi os dentes. Aquela era realmente uma possibilidade. Se, de acordo com a história que ela deixou escapulir mais cedo ela tinha sido realmente uma tenista (tudo bem, uma conhecida mundialmente, mas mesmo assim!), existia sim essa possibilidade. Essas pessoas saudáveis e que praticavam esportes sempre guardavam esse mau hábito de torcer por aí, pra qualquer coisa. Meu Deus! Ela devia ser uma daquelas meninas que assistia às séries animais do Discovery Channel e torcia para a galinha atravessar a rua sem virar um filé ao molho pardo. Alguém me ajude! Eu estou perdida...

"Ei! Eu estou conseguindo ver os seus neurônios trabalhando daqui." Sua resposta sorridente me deu a certeza de que sim, eu estava certa em meus pensamentos e ela era uma dessas esportistas depressivas que passariam o dia na frente da televisão torcendo por qualquer coisa estúpida ou arrumaria uma corrida de carrinhos no meio do supermercado para voltar a sentir a adrenalina da vitória. "Santana?" A ausência de seu sorriso me fez voltar a prestar atenção naquela conversa enquanto pensava em métodos para cortar, pouco a pouco, esse seu antigo hábito destruidor. Porque eu tenho certeza de que qualquer louco que tenha escrito uma tese ou outra sobre os problemas mentais de algum perdedor pensaria como eu. Vejam vocês como, no fundo, Santana Lopez é uma garota de muito bom coração e com uma mente incrível! Começaríamos nosso tratamento cortando a tevê à cabo. Menos opções de disputas no esporte e sem animais. E ainda folgaria alguma coisa na renda do final do mês. Ponto para nós! E sobre o supermercado, bem, ao invés de carrinhos, nós só usaremos cestas de agora em diante. A menos que ela queria fazer um campeonato de arremesso em distância (e quanto a isso eu não tenho absolutamente nada contra, ainda mais se os objetos isolados atingirem algum idiota), nunca vi pessoas apostando corridas enquanto agarravam as compras nos ombros e trombavam em outras ou saiam escorregando em tanta comida caída no chão. E jogos de videogame. Sim! Quando sua vontade de desafiar todos os limites batesse, nós podíamos fazer uma maratona de todos os tipos de jogos e de esportes. Inclusive com aquele console da Nintendo que simula os movimentos humanos. Essa era a melhor das opções de longe! Nós jogaríamos na sala e ela se sentiria em um de seus campeonatos (ou sabe-se lá como se chamam essas coisas) e eu até poderia deixá-la me ganhar. Tudo bem, em tênis ela me ganharia. O que posso fazer se a única coisa que sei segurar são bastões para acertar os outros? Raquetes até podem ter a mesma utilidade, é verdade, mas o poder de destruição é muito menor... "Santana, tudo bem?" Olhei em seus olhos tristes e me pedindo por alguma coisa... Oh não! E se uma dessas alternativas, ao invés de ajudá-la a se recordar de seus tempos áureos, os jogos a deixassem na bad trip e trouxessem lembranças de tudo que ela acabou perdendo ao longo desses anos? Ou pior! E se ela não pudesse jogar de modo algum devido a algum problema ósseo ou a alguma cirurgia que arruinou sua carreira? Não! Eu não seria responsável por fazê-la reviver cada uma dessas desgostosas experiências, então o Wii está aposentado e não é mais uma opção. Eu não podia fazer isso com ela, não mesmo. Suas duas mãos em meu rosto me fizeram saltar, literalmente, e me peguei olhando em seus olhos. "Nossa, você foi longe!" Sorrindo um pouco, me disse em tom de segredo.

"Hum? Não foi absolutamente nada." O quão louca eu pareceria se dissesse que estava pensando em métodos de não recordá-la de seu sonho interrompido ao longo dos próximos anos? Isso mesmo! Ela pensaria que eu era mais do que uma maluca anormal daquelas que só não atira pedra nos aviões porque Deus tem pena. Ainda mais contando com o fato de me incluir no seu futuro...

"Bem, eu estava te contando do meu passado negro..." Seu embaraço me fez esquecer um pouco do meu e olhá-la nos olhos. Ufa! Eu estava a salvo e ela não tinha lido a minha mente que cismava em traçar rumos futuros para uma pessoa que eu comecei a ficar há menos de uma semana. Será que estávamos namorando? Ela disse algo sobre isso? Vocês ouviram? Porque eu posso simplesmente ter ignorado enquanto traçava meios de poupá-las das futuras dores e... Ótimo, Santana! Agora sim você está realmente parecendo uma destrambelhada dessas que só não varrem o chão deitadas porque algo a ver com alguma força da física e mais uma porcaria sobre ângulos e outra sobre evolução de espécie e não faço mais a menor idéia do que eu estava falando. Ah sim, ela estava comentando sobre passados. Bem, eu tenho um. Muito parecido com o do falecido Michael Jackson, se me cabe dizer, igualmente negro.

"Ora, me diga você sobre passados negros! Eu não poderia julgá-la, não depois de ter dormido com tantas pessoas." Sua sobrancelha arqueada me fez o arrependimento me cortar imediatamente e travei uma longa e árdua batalha com a minha vontade de engolir a minha língua. Essa maldita convivência com o gnomo estava me roubando o filtro.

"Ah é? Com quantas, especificamente, senhorita Lopez?" Bem, o seu sorriso desafiante me fez erguer o queixo e olhar em seus olhos. Ora essas! Ela estava achando o quê? Que eu era pura e casta como Q.? Okay, uma pessoa que teve uma filha não pode estar na mesma frase que 'pureza'. A menos que ela fosse a própria virgem Maria e eu sabia que não era. E mesmo assim, sabe-se lá se a virgem Maria era mesmo virgem naquela época? Nós não tínhamos os exames de DNA para tirarmos a prova dos nove. E, pra constar, o que sairia no seu possível exame de paternidade? 'NRA, nenhuma das respostas anteriores'? 'Sinto muito, criança, você não tem pai'? 'Minha senhora, gozar fora engravida sim e essa é a prova'? 'Inseminação artificial não é a melhor opção para moças virgens'? 'Se você não sabe pra quem deu, como quer que eu saiba quem é o pai'? Eram muitas opções e... Bem, os olhos esmeralda se semicerram em minha direção e me lembrei de que tinha uma resposta para dar. Hum, quantos tinham sido? Eu deveria ser sincera?

"Bem, eu dormi com dezoito pessoas..." Optei por sim, a sinceridade sempre seria a melhor das opções. Mas seus olhos não se esbugalharam com a resposta e nem suas mãos se moveram para fazer o sinal da cruz. Fitei bem a sua boca e percebi que ela também não rezava baixo, pedindo perdão aos céus pelos meus pecados. O que me deixou aliviada, ela não estava me julgando. Isso até olhar em seus olhos tão verdes quanto culpados e um calafrio me percorrer a espinha. Será que ela tinha tido algum filho e abandonou a criança como a Q.? Ou pior, tinha alguma doença incurável dessas que são transmitidas pelo ato sexual? Ou era como a viúva negra e assassinava as pessoas depois de transar com elas? Dios mio! Eram muitas perguntas e resolvi acalmar as batidas do meu coração e perguntá-la logo. "E você?" Acho que minha voz tremeu um pouco, mas eu definitivamente não tive culpa disso, era muita coisa ruim junta e sabe-se lá o que essa menina tinha feito.

"Vejamos, eu nunca engravidei e nem abortei, se é o que está pensando nessa sua cabecinha paranóica, Santana." Soltei o ar de meus pulmões e nem sabia que conseguia prendê-lo por tanto tempo assim. Pra ser sincera, eu nem sabia que estava prendendo-o, para início de conversa. "Também não tenho nenhuma doença, fique tranqüila. Eu sou doadora de sangue, tenho que fazer exames periodicamente e nem poderia ter alguma coisa." Ótimo! Então o passado negro daquela menina era apenas um branco encardido, não sei por que pensei em tantas coisas ruins num espaço tão curto de tempo. "Mas eu dormi com algumas pessoas..."

"Ora, isso é óbvio! Eu não estou esperando que seja virgem, pura e casta ou sei lá." Respondi no meu melhor estilo e para assegurá-la de que estava tudo bem ter dormido com algumas pessoas, não tinha nada de errado nisso.

"Isso é muito bom, porque depois de algo em torno de sessenta garotas ficaria difícil me conservar 'pura e casta', como você disse..." Em tom brincalhão, ela me respondeu e eu quase sorri. Quase! Até recordar o número que ela tinha dito e...

"Que porra! Sessenta? Como isso?" Caso eu estivesse de pé, estaria andando de um lado para o outro, mas como estava sentada, eu me decidi por simplesmente balançar como um pêndulo em cima daquela cama. "Sessenta? Santo inferno! Estamos falando de quanto tempo?" Não mais sorridente, até porque aquilo ali não tinha graça nenhuma, ela se sentiu desconfortável e abaixou os olhos.

"Bem, estamos falando de nove meses..." Minha nossa senhora mãe do filho de Deus! O que era aquilo? Como aquela menina conseguiu trepar com tanta mulher em tão pouco tempo? O que ela tinha? Será que as pobres estavam vivas pelo menos? Desgraça! Ela pode muito bem ter enterrado todos os corpos para que ninguém descubra e... "Desde que terminei com a Mischa. E, respondendo a sua pergunta, eu não forcei ninguém a dormir comigo. Na verdade, eu nunca nem tomei a atitude para chamá-las pra sair, nunca precisei disso. E nem me lembro do nome da grande maioria. Ah sim, não precisa me olhar com esses olhos de pânico, algumas delas estão vivas e foram ousadas o suficiente para me processar. Como se fosse crime agora deixar de ligar, ir embora antes do café da manhã ou não reconhecê-las na rua. Por sorte eu tenho uma boa advogada que..."

"Você comeu ela também?" Perguntei antes que pudesse segurar minha língua. Maldita convivência com a Berry, além de sem filtro, estava me transformando em uma sofredora mexicana.

"Credo! Claro que não! Ela é minha melhor amiga." Cerrei os olhos para ela que simplesmente revirou os seus. "Amiga e somente amiga." Menos mal, acho eu. Mas sessenta mulheres? Wow!

"Nossa! E eu deveria chamá-la de quê? Dona Juana está bom?" Novamente me revirando os olhos, essa safada! Ela que come o mundo como o pagão come comida e a culpa era minha?

"Não é pra tanto, Santana. Só tive uma fase indiferente, só isso."

"Indiferente? De onde eu venho, promiscuidade é o nome disso. E você ainda acha graça disso, Katie? Que porra?" Sim, eu ainda estava em estado de choque e não sei do que ela tinha achado graça, mas um risinho diabólico estava presente em seu rosto.

"E de onde eu venho, isso se chama ciúmes." Revirei os olhos para sua falta de semancol. Ora essas, lá estava eu preocupada com a sua integridade física e ela ainda me chamava de ciumenta? Coisa mais ridícula! "Eu já te disse, não se preocupe que eu não sei o nome delas e nem me faz a menor diferença."

"E por que dormiu com tantas vagabundas então?" Já que mulher na sua vida era algo tão banal como trocar de roupa, o que ela estava fazendo aqui até agora então? Bem, essa era a real pergunta que quis fazer, mas meu filtro resolveu pegar no tranco e me poupar de mais essa humilhação.

"Porque eu precisava sentir alguma coisa, nem que fosse por uma hora ou duas." Continuei olhando em seus olhos e seu suspiro fundo e forte cortou o ar, me informando que ela iria continuar sua explicação e eu torcia com tudo o que tinha para que fosse boa coisa, porque eu realmente estava sem palavras e isso para mim era algo assustador. "Eu tinha dezenove anos quando a Stacey resolveu testar suas teorias macabras e me afogar, lembra?" Concordei com a cabeça rangendo os dentes, só de ouvir aquela história me despertava uma fúria animal e uma vontade desvairada de esganar o pescoço daquela galinha esganiçada. "Então, eu estava aqui de férias de Harvard porque fui um ano antes do que a maioria dos alunos para participar da equipe de tênis e defender a academia. Confesso que a princípio fui apenas para jogar, já que eu tinha sido convidada para estudar em Cambridge, cursando medicina e era algo que tinha despertado o meu interesse desde a morte do Raffe e, bem, nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência passaria um convite manuscrito e nominal feito pelo próprio chanceler da melhor universidade da Inglaterra. Na época, já tinha conseguido meus dois troféus e tinha um bom nome no circuito, tanto que fui convidada por um treinador para uma outra modalidade de tênis, jogar em dupla. Foi assim que conheci a Mischa e, quando vim passar as férias, nós já namorávamos há quase um ano e tínhamos conquistado o título nacional de Roland Garros, o US Open e iríamos disputar em Wimbledon. Digo iríamos porque não fomos mesmo. Digamos que estava um pouco aturdida com todos os acontecimentos..."

"Eu não poderia culpá-la. Acho que ninguém pode." Respondi baixo e tentei demonstrar toda a minha sinceridade naquela frase. O que tinha acontecido realmente não tinha sido culpa dela e eu nem sei o que faria em seu lugar. Digo, depois de matar aquela rampeira de esquina, porque isso eu faria assim que piscasse os olhos e visse sua cara pasmaceira me desafiando. Seu sorriso me desarmou e senti seus dedos passeando em meus cabelos enquanto ela se aconchegava na cabeceira da cama e me aconchegava em seu colo. Não, eu não sei como eu ainda estava no colo dessa menina, mas resolvi deixar por isso mesmo.

"Obrigada, Santana. De verdade." Sua sinceridade me fez simplesmente assentir com a cabeça em um mudo sinal para que continuasse. "Só que bem, ela não sabia disso. A Mischa, eu quis dizer..."

"E por que não?" Sim, meu filtro tinha ido dar meia hora de bunda mais uma vez e interrompi sua história de novo.

"Porque depois que nós morremos, algumas coisas ficam um pouco turvas em nossa cabeça, obviamente. Mas outras, pelo contrário, ficam extremamente claras. E eu não era apaixonada por ela e também não confiava nela para comentar sobre esse assunto." Como se eu fosse julgá-la, ela abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

"Então você passou por tudo sozinha?" Uma onda de dor me cortou o peito e eu realmente fiquei triste pela sorte daquela menina, ainda mais quando sua resposta foi um curto e leve balanço positivo, ainda com a cabeça abaixada. Antes que pudesse me conter, segurei-a pelo queixo e levantei seu rosto de encontro ao meu. "Não precisa se preocupar com isso, okay? Eu estou aqui agora." Não me perguntem de onde tinha surgido aquilo porque, pela minha vida, eu não saberia responder. Só sei que o seu sorriso meigo e seu beijo leve em meu nariz fizeram com que aquela baboseira toda valesse a pena. Limpei a garganta antes que eu passasse o dia rindo como uma maconheira e incentivei-a a continuar. "Então ela não sabe até hoje?"

"Não e nem saberá. E bom, depois de algum tempo, nós acabamos nos afastando e as coisas terminaram realmente mal. Eu estava enjoada dela, das cobranças, das crises de humor e das chantagens todas, então acabei terminando com tudo numa noite. E no dia seguinte o treinador dela e que passou a ser o meu também, infelizmente, apareceu na minha porta e me ameaçou a reatar o namoro ou ele acabaria com a minha reputação no tênis." Minha nossa senhora! Que pessoas eram essas?

"E você reatou?" Aquela história era pior do que a saga sofrida da Maria do Bairro, só que com mais dinheiro, glamour, chantagens e palavrões.

"Eu mandei os dois ao quinto dos infernos." Eu tive que sorrir com sua resposta atravessada, ela era bem o tipo de garota que faria aquilo. Mas eu estava muito interessada em toda a história e, principalmente, onde entraria o tal do harém naquela falácia. "Pois então, nisso, eu desiste de Cambridge e da medicina e resolvi optar por pegar meu diploma em economia. Por isso meti a cara e estudei como uma desesperada até ultrapassar consideravelmente a minha turma. Obviamente, os estudos também não respondiam as minhas perguntas e, além de economia, eu puxei filosofia, pela minha paz de espírito somente. Depois de um grande avanço na faculdade, acabei reencontrado minha melhor amiga de escola e montamos uma banda. Nada muito chique, mas acabamos fazendo um nome na noite e eu era a vocalista, então você já deve imaginar como eu consegui tantas garotas em tão pouco tempo. Claro, a bebida ajudou, já que eu não cantava sóbria em hipótese nenhuma, então, é só somar dois e dois." Ao fim de sua explicação, seu rosto foi corando e ficando embaraçado e era bom que ficasse mesmo, aquilo ali estava muito errado.

"E por que você sumia, não sabia do nome de nenhuma das suas bagaceiras e nem ligava no dia seguinte?" Eu estou analisando as hipóteses e o risco de ela fazer isso comigo e aposto que vocês fariam o mesmo no meu lugar.

"Porque eu não queria nenhuma delas, mas se sentir atraente era bom, sabe? Eu não me importava também e não tinha o que quer que fosse a oferecer."

"Belo jeito de se conquistar o coração de uma mulher, Katie." Ela simplesmente me revirou os olhos com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. "E agora, o que mudou?" Perguntei antes que pudesse costurar minha matraca com um fio desses grossos, de cirurgia. Porra! Falta de filtro do diabo. Talvez minha cara incendiada tenha me entregado, pois tão logo seu pequeno sorriso foi se abrindo.

"Algumas coisas mudaram de lá pra cá. Eu fui processada, por exemplo. Isso muda a vida de uma pessoa. A Stacey resolveu brincar de Deus com a vida de pessoas inocentes e isso não se faz. E, bem, eu tenho algo a perder agora e não tinha antes..." Sua resposta deixou algo no ar e, antes que pudesse incentivá-la a responder, ela emendou e passou a terceira. "Eu ainda não sei se tenho algo a oferecer, Santana, é como você disse que está aprendendo a lidar com as coisas, com as mudanças. E eu estou aprendendo a descobrir que eu nunca tinha sido apaixonada até aqui, então isso é bem assustador. O Raffe era mais o meu melhor amigo do que qualquer outra coisa e a Mischa, bem, foi o passatempo mais caro que tive até aqui. Isso sem contar com o fato de que ela ainda está me maldizendo. Então, eu também estou meio perdida com as coisas e..." Peraí, peraí! Ela disse o que eu acho que ela acabou de dizer, é isso mesmo?

"Como assim 'até aqui'? O que você quer dizer com isso?" Não sei por que o meu coração estava acelerado como ontem e o sangue batia em meus ouvidos como uma bateria de uma escola de samba, minhas mãos estavam suando, o ar estava meio rarefeito e eu estava... Nervosa? Por que eu estava nervosa?

"Que eu estou apaixonada por você." Sua resposta foi tão simples e direta que até achei que ela estivesse brincando comigo ou me dando bom dia, com aquele olhar certo e um sorriso doce e... Deus! Ela estava apaixonada por mim? Mas o que isso queria dizer? Será que eu estava apaixonada por ela também? Como eu iria saber disso? Quem é que me responderia? Puf! Provavelmente ninguém, já que todos são uns inúteis e eu não conseguia nem pensar com a altura em que batia o meu coração enquanto praticava os seus saltos acrobáticos.

"Verdade?" Queimem-me em uma fogueira! Mas que atire a primeira pedra quem não faria a mesma pergunta.

"Verdade." De novo, uma resposta calma e que me acalentava algo dentro de mim, talvez meu coração gelado, ou era o frio da masmorra do hobbit, ou eram os seus olhos quentes e acolhedores, com seu sorriso simples, como se tudo no mundo se resumisse àquilo. E como eu gostaria que isso fosse verdade...

"Mas p-por quê?" Eu gaguejei como uma perdedora, riam se quiserem, mas eu estava nervosa. Mesmo.

"Sinceramente? Eu não sei explicar." Continuei olhando em seus olhos e motivando-a a explicar aquilo tudo. Ora essas, eu tinha o direito de saber! "Bem, vamos lá. Eu gosto dos seus olhos. Eles são quentes e passam emoções, sabe? E eu gosto de olhar neles, coisa que não tinha o hábito de fazer com as 'bagaceiras' com quem saí." Ela usou aspas, como devem ter imaginado. Essa amizadezinha desses três não fazia bem para pessoa que fosse, estou dizendo... "Além do mais, os olhos da Mischa eram cinzas e gelados e me davam calafrios pela espinha por não conseguir olhar neles por muito tempo. E Eu posso te perguntar qualquer coisa e você, em muitas das vezes, pode responder com um 'que seja', mas pelos seus olhos eu vou saber o quanto aquilo te importa. Pelo seu jeito de cuidar das coisas e das pessoas, mesmo quando não admite estar fazendo isso. Você nunca admite que está se preocupando com alguém. E você não precisa de mim para protegê-la, isso é um fato. Mas eu não consigo evitar... Ridículo, não é?" Um riso e um balanço negativo de cabeça seguiram esse discurso e eu discordei de sua discordância (será que isso existe?). "Bem, eu não sei o que é, Santana, eu adoraria saber, você não imagina o quanto, mas eu senti medo de te perder e foi a primeira vez nesse tempo todo que eu senti alguma coisa. E também senti medo de morrer e faltar com a promessa que te fiz. Coisa incrível essa, não? Só que é a verdade. E você pode ser apaixonada pela Brittany ainda que eu vou saber lidar com isso, afinal, a justiça tem que ser feita, não é? Mas eu não suportaria te perder pra morte. Nem que eu precise barganhar a minha vida, eu não deixarei isso acontecer." Seus olhos estavam rasos d'água, provavelmente como os meus e ela simplesmente passou as costas de sua mão em meu rosto enquanto eu chorava. "Não precisa me corresponder, eu não estou te pedindo nada e nem tenho esse direito. Eu só vou estar por perto para não deixar nada de ruim acontecer, tá?" Ouvir aquilo simplesmente me destruiu e eu me desmanchei em lágrimas, mais uma vez. Todos esses anos sem derramar uma que fosse e agora eu era pior que uma emo corna e trocada, chorando como se o mundo fosse acabar. Agarrei-a pelo pescoço com força enquanto ela afagava os meus cabelos delicadamente. "Vai ficar tudo bem, okay?" Não sei como, mas sua frase me despertou uma fúria e um ataque de nervos que faria o que a Berry chama de drama parecer uma peça de jardim.

"Como assim, 'vai ficar tudo bem'? Você não espera e não quer nada de mim e ainda me diz que vai ficar tudo bem? Cadê a porra do seu amor-próprio?" Se eu estivesse pensando com a cabeça, não diria aquilo para aquela menina que tinha sido a única que não havia me cobrado absolutamente nada. A única pessoa que aceitava o que eu tinha para dar e acabava sendo a única que eu queria que me cobrasse, que esperasse mais de mim, que me impulsionasse, que me chacoalhasse como antes e simplesmente me mandasse calar a boca e me beijasse. E eu sabia que ela podia fazer isso, ela só não estava fazendo e não sei o motivo. Será que tinha mudado de idéia e não me queria mais...

"Eu sei do quão difícil é a sua situação com a Britta..."

"Não, você não sabe! Você não sabe absolutamente de nada. Nada! Então não entre valsando na minha vida como se tivesse a resposta para tudo porque você não tem. Você não tem!" Gritei em sua cara e só senti seus braços me circulando e me balançando lentamente, como um navio no mar. "E você também não pode me balançar como se tivesse o poder de me acalmar. Porque você não tem!" Eu não sabia por que estava mentindo e gritando como uma louca. Também não fazia idéia de quem eu queria enganar, provavelmente a mim mesma, porque em momento nenhum ela me soltou ou interrompeu seus movimentos. Não, ela só olhou em meus olhos.

"E eu posso me apaixonar por você? Você deixa, Santana?" Sua pergunta foi tão vulnerável quanto seu olhar e antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que eu estava fazendo, já tinha me jogado em seus braços mais uma vez e agarrava seu pescoço como se ela pudesse desaparecer a qualquer minuto.

"Não, você não pode." Funguei em seu ouvido e sua resposta foi um suspiro fundo e descontente, ainda me abraçando junto ao seu corpo. "Só se eu me apaixonar por você também." A minha idade mental? Algo em torno de cinco ou seis anos de idade. Uma de suas mãos ainda alisava os meus cabelos e a outra simplesmente me acariciava as costas.

"E você quer se apaixonar por mim?" Sua pergunta foi baixa e assustada, como se a minha resposta pudesse destruí-la. E me afastei um pouco para olhar em seus olhos tristes. Eu não sei listar as emoções que me cortavam toda vez que a via com um olhar tão quebrado como aquele, mas me dava uma vontade surreal de salvar o mundo, de afastar toda a sua tristeza, contar uma piada ou de quebrar a cara do infeliz que tinha feito aquilo. Naquele caso, eu.

"Não." Lágrimas escorriam pelos meus olhos e ela me assentia com a cabeça suavemente, enquanto limpava os meus olhos. "Se eu pudesse, teria evitado isso." Falei por fim e fui recompensada com sua sobrancelha arqueada e seu leve sorriso no rosto.

"Como?" Revirei os olhos, mas que gente que gostava de tudo preto no branco. Coisa difícil! Será que nunca ouviram falar em subjetividade? Sua mesma expressão me respondeu que não, pelo menos aquela menina não conhecia isso.

"Se eu pudesse evitar, não teria me apaixonado por você, ainda mais sabendo das suas peripécias..." Antes que pudesse terminar a explicação que _ela_fez questão de ouvir, fui pega de surpresa por seu beijo pela segunda vez. Vá entender as mulheres, uma hora queriam palavras e gestos românticos e explicações sobre sentimentos e na outra estavam com a língua em nossa boca. Claro que eu preferia muito mais a segunda opção a primeira, isso era óbvio. Ainda mais no que se tratava dela, que tinha um beijo incomparável e olha que eu já beijei muitas bocas para saber disso. E esse beijo foi cheio de significado e carinho. Amor e paixão também. Era simples me deixar levar por ele e por todas as sensações que ele me causavam por todo o corpo, tocando em cada uma de minhas terminações nervosas... Até que ela simplesmente parou de me beijar e ficou me olhando, sorridente como eu gostava de ver. "O que foi?" Perguntei sorrindo de volta e só por desencargo de consciência mesmo.

"O que nós temos, Santana? Nós estávamos namorando ou não?" Nossa! Aquela menina era direta e reta, curta e grossa. Wow! Bem, usei de meu tempo para olhá-la de verdade, por inteiro mesmo, desde seus cabelos até sua cintura, embaixo de mim. E eu sabia que, mesmo contando sempre com o seu sorriso, aquilo não seria fácil. Nós não éramos como o Oompa Loompa e a Q., que sabiam tudo uma da outra e só tinham demorado a sair de seus armários. E nem seria algo parecido com o que tive com a Brittany, que chegaria um momento onde eu não poderia afirmar se ela estava comigo por sentir algo ou simplesmente por gostar de mim como amiga e por se sentir segura comigo. Porque não, eu não me sentia segura sob esses grandes refletores verdes que pareciam me mirar fundo e me escavar como faz esse povo que coleciona velharia. Mas eu me sentia em casa. Era inseguro, provavelmente destrutivo e eu enfrentaria muita coisa, só que eu me sentia bem comigo, como nunca tinha me sentido. Sem nenhum peso em minhas costas e sem nenhuma reputação para segurar, ou pessoa para impressionar, me desdobrando em algo que eu nem sempre era. De fato, seria quase impossível dar certo entre nós duas. Mas pela primeira vez, eu queria o impossível. E é como algum idiota escreveu enquanto estava sendo galhado, 'amor é quando você tem todos os motivos para desistir de alguém, e não desiste'*. Ou isso, ou algo parecido. E eu não diria amor, só que... Nós nunca sabemos o final da estrada, não é?

"Nós estamos namorando." Respondi olhando em seus olhos com força, para que se soubesse que um passo fora do círculo resultaria em um pé a menos. Ela simplesmente gargalhou suave e me balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo.

"Você é a única pessoa que começa um namoro com uma carranca, nunca vi disso." Revirei os olhos. Agora a culpa era minha se ela já tinha ciscado loucamente por aí e eu estava pensando em planos de defesa? "Eu nunca te trairia, Santana, fique tranqüila quanto a isso." Eu sabia! Essa menina lia os meus pensamentos! Estou dizendo! Quem é que está anotando aí? Onde é que eu posso reclamar sobre a injustiça desse fato? Ela tinha uma grande liderança no placar com esse superpoder... "Ei! Volta aqui, namorada! Você foi longe novamente." Não sei se foi o seu sorriso ou o vocativo que usou, só sei que deixei de revirar os olhos e acabei sorrindo bem aberto para ela. Até que me lembrei de algo muito importante...

"Não pense que vai me levar pra cama assim tão fácil, _namorada_." Depois de saber de seus tórridos casos de noites avulsas, era óbvio que eu não seria assim tão fácil. Afinal de contas, Santana Lopez sempre dita as regras.

"Tudo bem, eu cansei da facilidade mesmo, estava precisando de um desafio." Seu queixo erguido me fez rolar os olhos mais uma vez. E ela estava muito enganada se estava achando que entrar em minhas calças era uma mera questão de desafio, seria bem mais difícil do que ela imaginaria. "Psiu, namorada difícil, está na hora de se arrumar para a escola. Se bem me lembro, você e o Noah tem um trabalho para apresentar." E ela estava certa. Exceto pela parte do trabalho para apresentar, mas era quase a mesma coisa. E, no fundo, no fundo, eu gostei do fato de ser a namorada (difícil, como sempre) de alguém, era bom para mudar. Ou era pelo simples fato de que era a sua voz doce e delicada que dizia aquilo e mexia com as minhas estruturas. Talvez eu prefira ser a namorada _dela_. Quem sabe? Sorri para ela e dei-lhe um beijo rápido, pulando da cama e indo me arrumar.

Claro que ela não viu o meu grande e bobo sorriso enquanto eu quase saltitava meu caminho até o banheiro de hóspedes. E, de longe, só ouvi o barulho do seu celular. Mas eu estava feliz demais para me importar com isso...

...

Acordei me espreguiçando e sentindo um vento frio me bater, só isso me fez abrir os olhos depressa. E descobri que estava sozinha naquela cama gelada e minha namorada não estava em lugar algum por perto. Bem, resolvi cuidar do meu problema com a temperatura e me cobri com o lençol, que estava esquecido e enrolado em minha cintura. E bom, antes que pudesse me levantar, ouvi a maçaneta girar e, de relance, vi minha morena caminhando em posse de uma bandeja de café da manhã. Aproveitei para sorrir quando ela, lenta e delicadamente, fechou a porta e fingi que estava adormecida ainda. Só para ter o prazer de encontrar seus olhos antes de ter que ver qualquer outra coisa, para me dar forças para encarar o mundo novamente. Porque ali, naquele momento, eu não gostaria de sair da cama pelo que fosse, mas e infelizmente, ela tinha prova e não podia impedi-la de ir à aula.

Meus pensamentos todos foram cortados por seus lábios nos meus e me peguei beijando-a em retribuição. Sem aprofundar o beijo, ela simplesmente se afastou e me olhou sorridente, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

"É assim que as princesas são acordadas nos contos de fadas." Foi baixo e de uma suavidade e meiguice que fez o meu coração bater desconcertado e meus olhos ficarem rasos d'água, com um nó na garganta por tudo o que ela me fazia sentir com os menores gestos e palavras que transbordavam carinho e amor. "Fiz seu café, princesa. Ou melhor, o nosso brunch, já que, bem... nós tomamos o café da manhã de outro modo..." Sua resposta foi embaraçada e não pude me conter e abracei-a apertado. Eu era a garota com mais sorte que já pisou nesse mundo, não tenho dúvidas disso! Seu riso contagiante me fez sorrir também e, depois de um beijo em seus lábios, me afastei para observá-la e olhar nosso café. E estava tudo mais do que perfeito, todo aquele dia. Toda a minha vida.

"Está tudo tão lindo, baby..." Pelo seu sorriso, minha expressão estava traduzindo parte da felicidade que me consumia, porque tenho certeza de que eu não conseguiria passá-la nem se usasse de todas as minhas palavras para informá-la, por hoje e pelo resto de nossas vidas. Sua resposta foi um curto e envergonhado aceno de cabeça, enquanto murmurava um rouco 'obrigada'. Passeei com meus dedos pelo seu rosto e não resisti ao impulso de beijá-la. Para ser bem sincera, nem tentei. Nos separamos, sorridentes, e puxei-a para o meu lado, para comermos juntas. "Vamos desfrutar do nosso brunch, baby?" Sua resposta foi um leve sorriso enquanto assentia com a cabeça e assim nos preparamos para a nossa refeição.

Com direito a guardanapos e tudo o mais que coubesse, desdobrei-os e cobri seu colo com um enquanto me cobria com o lençol e descansava o outro em cima das minhas pernas cruzadas. Como um casal de anos, ela simplesmente pegou sua salada de frutas e se recostou na cabeceira da cama, ao meu lado. Até aí, tudo bem e nada de novo, o que me assustou e me irritou ao mesmo tempo foi vê-la abrindo um jornal e lendo como se aquilo fosse muito mais importante que o nosso primeiro brunch de muitos outros vindouros. Revirei os olhos. Ela não podia estar falando sério! Não era possível. A minha companhia era mais entediante que as desgraças que contavam todos os dias no jornal? Isso não podia ser verdade! Eu me recusava a acreditar nisso. Abri a boca para repreendê-la, não era só chegar falando meia dúzia de palavras bonitas que a deixaria sair ilesa tendo uma atitude fria e distante como essa. Ah, e ela saberia disso.

Isso até sentir um papel cair em meu colo, me fazendo desviar os olhos. Segurei-o e pude sentir o seu perfume todo espalhado por aquela folha, cheiro esse que inalei com prazer e de olhos fechados. E nada no mundo se comparava ao seu cheiro, absolutamente nada! Quando abri os olhos, de canto de olho, a vi mordendo o lábio inferior e com um meio sorriso, enquanto tentava fingir que lia qualquer coisa naquele jornal. Tive que usar todo o meu autocontrole para não rir de sua curiosidade e nem estragar o meu disfarce de namorada surpreendida. Por isso, fiz como mandava o script: depois de olhar bem para o papel, olhei-a cerrando os olhos e consegui vê-la lendo a mesma frase por mais de trinta segundos (ela podia ser uma ótima atriz e realmente era, mas não sabia esconder sua curiosidade ou nervosismo de mim) e resolvi ler o que ela tinha me escrito sem perguntá-la sobre o que se tratava.

E ali, na sua caligrafia linda e desenhada, estava escrito o poema mais lindo, romântico e perfeito que eu já tinha lido. Sem comparação nenhuma e sem exagero. E ela ainda dizia ter dificuldade com as palavras...

"_Para uma certa Quinn Fabray:_

_Em minúcias_

_'Amo-te desafiando o ilusório,_

_de certo, em meias palavras,_

_com um breve sentido ilocutório._

_Num novo mundo de cores douradas._

_(Amor sem princípio, meio ou fim.)_

_Amo-te com volúpia entre quatro ou contra a parede._

_Mas sem pressa e hora, por minha janela – do lado de fora._

_Desnuda em corpo e alma, pele e sede,_

_me tens e me guardas enquanto é agora._

– _Pois, dentre tudo, te quero assim. –_

_Amo-te hoje e para quanto duvidares até de minha paixão._

_Serás, antes, porto seguro e certeza, me firmando em temporais._

_Com seu corpo me escreves a mais bela canção._

_Sem premissas, meu destino te trouxe por bem e me meu amor te refaz._

_Noite e dia, vida e morte, seu nome escrito em mim._

_E lá vem os teus olhos, onde me perco e me acho, me devorando em minúcias,_

_me decifrando inteira e me libertando... – Enfim.'_

_E esse é o meu modo de dizê-la que vou amá-la até o dia em que minha voz falhar e as estrelas deixarem de ser douradas. Até quando o sol não aquecer, toda a esperança do mundo se perder e a última noite nos engolir como as cortinas num final de peça. Ainda assim, eu te amarei hoje e mesmo depois do dia em que eu morrer. Eu te prometo. Como nunca e para sempre._

_Com todo o meu coração,_

_Da sua,_

_Rachel Berry"_

Não pude controlar as lágrimas que rolavam livres pelo meu rosto enquanto eu lia e relia e decorava cada uma daquelas palavras e era marcada por cada uma delas. Quando eu olhei para o lado, ela tinha desistido de tentar ler e simplesmente me olhava com o seu sorriso mais lindo e cheio de afeto. Não pude me segurar e abracei-a apertado e com muita, muita força.

"Obrigada. Por tudo, Rach. E principalmente por me dar um futuro." Disse entre beijos e no nosso abraço apertado, com seu jornal de mentirinha voando pelo quarto e eu puxando-a para o meu colo, sem deixar de beijá-la por um segundo que fosse. Mesmo sentindo o seu sorriso nos meus lábios e nem quando ela se afastou para me falar baixo e me fitar nos olhos.

"Pois eu deveria agradecê-la pela mesma coisa, Quinn. Você marcou e dividiu a minha vida em antes e depois da sua." Seu sorriso era envergonhado e eu mordi o lábio para não abraçá-la com ainda mais força e guardá-la dentro de mim. "E eu te amo..." Terminou o meu discurso preferido de todos os tempo com a minha força motriz, me declarando o seu amor mais uma vez.

"E eu não estaria aqui se não fosse pelo amor de uma certa Rachel Berry, disso eu tenho certeza." Respondi beijando-a leve e passando minha mão pelos contornos do seu rosto. "E ao seu lado é onde estarei para sempre. Eu te prometo." Com o meu sorriso mais lindo, ela ignorou mais uma vez a bandeja e aconchegou-se no meu colo, abraçando-me pelo pescoço e espalhando beijos inocentes (na concepção dela, obviamente, não na minha) pelo meu pescoço.

"Isso é ótimo, meu amor! Mas agora eu realmente preciso que você tome seu café e se arrume, ou eu perderei a prova." Seu discurso foi lindo e terminou em um de seus bicos que acabou me convencendo mais que sua frase, claro. Mas resolvi obedecê-la, no final das contas. E quem seria eu para negar-lhe alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa que fosse?

...

**To chegando na cidade, ta livre hj? M.**

O sorriso bobo da menina apaixonada foi interrompido por um breve rolar de olhos. Claro que as coisas não seriam assim, tão simples. Nunca foram e nem começariam a ser agora. E aquela mensagem resumia tudo isso, em miúdos.

**Estou sim. Te vejo que horas? xx Kay.**

Porque o mal deveria ser cortado logo pela raiz, ou foi assim que ela aprendeu um dia com sua avó. E aquele reencontro seria, no mínimo, interessante.

**Qndo menos esperar. Esqueci dos bjs, mas vc não anda merecendo. M.**

Além de abusada, aquela menina ainda não tinha perdido o hábito de chegar como um furacão na vida das pessoas e nem deixou de abreviar suas mensagens. Elas duas haviam mudado, mas era bom saber que algumas coisas sempre seriam as mesmas.

**Tente não me causar problemas, okay? xx Kay**

**E dsd quando eu faço isso? M.**

A resposta de sua mensagem foi rápida, só não foi mais rápida que todas as vezes que sua memória resolveu ajudá-la a recolecionar as inúmeras situações desagradáveis que aquela loira tinha colocado-a no meio.

**Não me responda, vai gastar sua cabç. M.**

Revirou os olhos mais uma vez antes de respondê-la. Não pela menina estar, de fato, certa, era até simples refazer a linha cronológica dos acontecimentos, mas nada disso caberia em uma mensagem com limites de caracteres. Optou por não perder tempo listando tudo pelo que já tinha passado, daria menos trabalho.

**Ande depressa e dirija direito, se bem me lembro, o estado da Califórnia te daria uma arma, mas não a habilitação. xx Kay**

**Sorte minha q tô em Ohio. Armada e motorizada. M.**

Ao ler aquela mensagem, a morena simplesmente engoliu em seco. Aquela loira com um carro já era um desafio ao sossego dos cidadãos de bem, um risco grave à paz e à saúde pública. Mas ainda estando armada? Ela era simplesmente uma bomba relógio.

**Agr me deixe dirigir, se eu perder a cart de novo, te culparei. E eu te aviso qndo chegar. xx M.**

Suspirando fundo, Katie jogou-se na cama e repensou no que poderia dar de errado com aquele encontro com o passado. Ou melhor, o que sairia de certo de uma situação como aquela? E só deixou de pensar quando viu Noah caminhando porta adentro e a sua latina valsando de volta para o quarto e olhando-a firme. Num salto, pegou o celular, sua chave do carro e desamassou sua roupa com as mãos, sem deixar de fitar a sua garota.

...

"Tudo bem, Katie?" Perguntei ao ver aquela menina ainda mais pálida do que sempre estivera e com uma expressão de puro medo e pavor. Não, eu não podia nem tomar banho que meu revés já aprontava das suas e revirava as situações de ponta a cabeça, num furacão mais destruidor que aqueles com nomes espanhóis que, assim como essa língua dos infernos, só fodiam com a nossa vida. Isso, como se tudo estivesse andando bem pra início de conversa. Mas era claro que o meu inferno astral me atrasaria a vida ainda, ele não perdia tempo. Ao me ouvir, simplesmente abriu aquele sorriso encantador e suas feições se descansaram, mais calmas. Soltei o ar de meus pulmões, ela não estava arrependida de ter começado a me namorar ou o que fosse. Definitivamente não, pois no segundo seguinte me abriu os braços como o Cristo Redentor e me joguei neles, aceitando ser afagada, pelo menos por uma vez antes de o mundo começar a desabar.

"Agora está." Com um beijo na testa, me respondeu sorrindo ainda e me deixando encabulada como se estivesse devendo algo pelas quebradas da vida. Ora, essa era uma outra mudança bem chamativa, já que não costumo ficar sem palavras ou reações. Concordei balançando a cabeça e nos olhamos por mais algum tempo, até a chamativa passista de carnaval nos relembrar de que, infelizmente, sua desgosta presença ainda ocupava espaço ali.

"Vamos, meninas? A Rach e a Quinn precisam de carona também, já que o carro da San está no parque e a Quinn não veio dirigindo." Não disse que o meu azar não perdia tempo? Claro que ele transformaria uma carona até a escola em uma viagem mais amaldiçoada que um passeio num trem fantasma. Eu ainda teria que lidar com aquelas duas sapatas indecentes e sem vergonha na cara que não respeitavam o resto do mundo e se lambiam como se estivessem no cio. Além de ter que ver a Berry montada na Fabray como se estivesse em um rodeio. Tudo porque a manhã estava até que boa demais.

"Pelo menos elas só ocupam um lugar no carro..." Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando que essa frase foi dita por mim, mas adivinhem? Não foi! Em um tom brincalhão que eu desconhecia, ela me falou sorridente como sempre e eu tive que sorrir de volta. Era bom vê-la leve e com um humor tão diferente, sem ter que se preocupar com a descaralhada e alargada que era o curupira de sua irmã, ou com seu jogo de ações no banco imobiliário, ou com todas aquelas piranhas que não largavam o osso. Ver sua expressão daquele modo era como rever a Katie que estava no barco, disposta a conhecer o mundo novamente, mais viva e feliz. E posso dizer que só ver ao ver seu rosto meigo e contente, meu dia melhorou consideravelmente. E eu estava feliz. Talvez. Sorrimos os três enquanto ela brincava com as chaves de seu batmóvel e a materna criminosa desfilou toda sua falta de classe, puxando nosso trio. Separei-me dela olhando em seu rosto, que me estendia a mão como o sapatão encantado dos meus sonhos, me resgatando em um grande caminhão branco. Revirei os olhos, mas peguei sua mão. Por ela, obviamente. Eu partiria seu coração caso fizesse o Finncapacitado e simplesmente a olhasse como uma retardada, sem tomar atitude alguma. Não satisfeita com a minha ousadia, ainda entrelaçou nossos dedos e me sorriu, coisa que me deixou levemente nervosa, mas engoli e puxei-a para não perdermos de vista a transviada menina veneno.

Assim descemos e nos deparamos com uma cena de extremo mau gosto. Argh! Por que eu tinha que passar por tanta coisa nessa vida? Não era suficiente ter que ser torturada por todo o caminho até a escola, ainda tinha que ver aquela cena traumatizante e, adivinhem vocês?, a ligeirinha estava trepada na Q. como a macaca Chita se agarrava no cipó do Tarzan. E a loira em questão apenas ria como uma drogada estúpida e tinha sua cara vermelha de vergonha por estar numa situação tão deprimente como aquela. Até que essas salientes resolveram nos ignorar e começaram a se comer como um casal de plantas carnívoras. Revirei os olhos, aquilo não podia ser um beijo... Isso até a rata de laboratório da loira escalar seu corpo pálido e chupar o pescoço da pobre menina como se fosse uma vampira passando fome. Cruzes!

Aquele filme de terror foi interrompido pelo marginal limpando sua garganta profunda com um barulho estridente. Por sorte, funcionou. E consegui respirar aliviada. Quinn estava viva e não tinha sido sugada por aquele buraco negro e nem tinha ido parar num mundo cheio de cantoria e em miniatura, assim como sua metade de namorada. E bem, o hobbit ainda tinha sua arma letal aberta e resolveu arreganhá-la em uma muda ameaça para nós, que interrompemos seus planos malignos. Isso até encostar sua cabeça no ombro do outro sapato de bico largo, me desafiando na cara de pau enquanto Fabgay sussurrava coisas vergonhosas e gays em seus ouvidos tuberculosos.

"Alguém joga água nessas duas!" Todos riram do meu azar assim que pensei em ir encher um balde e atirar naquelas duas caras lavadas. Bem, todos exceto as sapatilhas no cio, que só se deram ao trabalho de revirar os olhos para mim. Nunca que Berry deixaria aquilo tudo passar sem nos mortificar com uma de suas intermináveis leituras, obviamente. Então, tão logo me ouviu, saltou em seus grandes sapatos e correu com sua língua afiada para terminar com o mau agouro do meu dia, como sempre, com chave de ouro.

"Ora essas, Santana, fique você sabendo que não somos cadelas e nem estamos no cio para ouvir um comentário tão pejorativo como esse, okay? E eu exijo que peça desculpas a mim e a minha namorada." Fez um bico de tamanduá e cruzou seus longos tentáculos, batendo com seus sapatões no chão para dar um ar mais ameaçador que o seu tamanho de urso de pelúcia permitiria. Revirei os olhos.

"Que seja!" Era melhor irmos ou nos atrasaríamos. E eu estava realmente empolgada com o meu dueto de divas com a garota interrompida, nós colocaríamos para quebrar! Vencida pelo relógio que estava contra nós (e a isso eu agradeci, quase que literalmente), o hobbit calou sua matraca e só estendeu sua mão para a sua princesa do gelo. Seu cavalheirismo era uma mistura esquisita de Frodo com o Mestre dos Magos, mas essa combinação peculiar pareceu agradar sua garota que logo se levantou de seu trono de gelo.

"S., o que houve com o seu carro?" A rainha gelada me perguntou quando estávamos quase cruzando a soleira da porta e livres de suas embaraçosas presenças, sem a menor sorte, claro. Revirei os olhos. Que diabo de pergunta era aquela?

"Ele não está aqui." Ignorei aqueles seus olhares de HBIC e fiz o meu melhor para também ignorar o seu sorriso torto e sarcástico, enquanto observava minha mão dada com a morena, que seguia em frente, não dando a mínima para aquele burburinho todo. Seguirei seu exemplo, fatalmente me dará mais alguns anos de sobrevida e me poupará de morrer num ataque fulminante de fúria.

"Pois bem, isso eu reparei..." A loira frígida estava tentando dar uma de fodona, sabia disso. Mas cortei o seu barato antes que começasse a me dar dores de cabeça.

"Isso é bom, Q., quer dizer que você consegue ver coisas além da Berry." Cortei o assunto logo, antes que ficássemos discutindo aquilo pelo resto do dia e nos atrasando para as apresentações. Olhei mais uma vez em seus olhos, desafiando-a a me interromper. Quando percebi que tinha saído vencedora daquela perda de tempo, entrei no banco de passageiro (a morena já tinha aberto a porta para mim sem que eu percebesse e lhe agradeci com um sorriso singelo) e me acomodei. Aquele vergonhoso casal logo jogou seus corpos pecadores e tarados naquele banco, sendo seguidas pela rainha das plásticas, caída logo atrás.

"Eu gosto de andar com vocês duas aqui atrás." A boca suja disse e cerrei os olhos. Do que aquele travesti estava falando? Que gostava de estar na presença de mulheres? "Sobra mais espaço para mim." Não me contive e gargalhei, me virando rapidamente para cumprimentá-lo, assim como minha garota enquanto tirávamos sarro daqueles dois bichos no cio. O menos crescido, obviamente, fechou sua cara de pau em um bico e cruzou seus braços. E seu assento humano simplesmente riu conosco e abraçou-a por trás, nos poupando de sermos torturados com leituras infinitas. Sorte nossa. O caminho seria longo o suficiente, não precisava ser mais pesaroso do que era necessário.

Aproveitei-me disso e liguei o rádio, pelo menos a boca grande da corpo miúdo se ocuparia cantando e não nos agoniando enquanto cuspia palavras mortais e ensandecedoras. Uma canção bonitinha e até que conhecida começou a tocar, mudando aquela aura pesada em algo completamente diferente. E, para meu assombro, a maior boca do oeste estava fechada e nem ameaçou começar seu show de chuveiro, o que era algo pra lá de estranho e olhei para o retrovisor, só para me certificar de que aquela vítima do nanismo ainda estava viva. Revirei os olhos, eu _definitivamente_preferia não ter visto aquela pouca vergonha toda. Agarradas como duas coalas macabras e sem pudor, aquelas duas estavam se digerindo no banco de trás do carro e não tinham a menor compaixão conosco ou com o sacrifício que era vê-las naquele estado precário. Voltei minha atenção para a motorista risonha que decidiu cantar e acompanhar aquela música alegre, cantando para mim.

"_I __was __born __in __the __arms __of __imaginary __friends_

(eu nasci nos braços de amigos imaginários)

_Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been_

(livre para vagar por aí, fiz uma casa dos lugares por onde estive)

_Then you come crashing in_

(então você veio sem pedir licença)

_Like the realest thing_

(como a coisa mais verdadeira)

_Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring_

(tentando o meu melhor para entender tudo o que seu amor pode trazer)"

Eu não podia negar que sua voz era muito melhor que a daquele homem sem noção e ainda mais doce e agradável. Isso sem contar com o fato de que ela estava cantando para mim e me olhando diretamente. Exato! Aquela menina sabia como dirigir. E sorrir. Porque isso foi o que mais fez enquanto cantava aqueles versos com um empenho tão grande que até achei que era ela quem tinha escrito aquela porcaria. Resolvi ajudá-la com aquela serenata. Então mexi em seu rádio desligando a voz bagaceira daquele palhaço e deixei apenas o instrumental da música para que ela acompanhasse (a grande graça de carros caros e modernos, os sistemas de rádio devem até vir com um programa de karaokê), coisa que ela fez me sorrindo ainda mais aberto. Que Deus conserve os seus dentes, porque eram realmente lindos e sinceros. Com isso, ela emendou no refrão, sem tirar seus olhos de mim (espero que esse carro tenha piloto automático porque eu sou nova e linda demais para morrer assim).

"_Oh, __half __of __my __heart's __got __a __grip __on __the __situation_

(oh, metade do meu coração tem o controle da situação)

_Half of my heart takes time_

(metade do meu coração precisa de tempo)

_Half of my heart's got the right mind to tell you that_

(metade do meu coração tem a sabedoria o suficiente para dizer a você)

_I can`t keep loving you_

(que eu não posso continuar te amando)

_Oh, half of my heart_

(oh, metade do meu coração)"

Continuou sua cantaria e eu não mais sorria para a letra. Que diabo era aquilo? Nós não estávamos namorando nem por um dia e ela já estava querendo terminar comigo? É isso mesmo, produção? Cerrei meus olhos em sua direção que simplesmente me piscou e me chamou com seu indicador para que eu desse uma de Oompa Loompa e pulasse em seu pescoço como uma criança desmamada. Revirei os olhos. Com quem ela pensava que estava lidando? Ora essas? Quando viu que eu era uma mulher de pulso firme, simplesmente me arqueou sua sobrancelha em um desafio mudo. Suspirei. Essa menina sabia como ser intransigente, que coisa impressionante! Soltei o cinto e pulei em seu colo enquanto ela entrava na segunda estrofe da música, mais sorridente que o próprio Coringa.

"_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else_

(eu fui feita para acreditar que eu nunca amaria ninguém)

_I made a plan, stayed the girl who can only love herself_

(fiz um plano: continuar sendo a garota que só pode amar a si mesma)

_Lonely was the song I sang_

(solitária foi a canção que eu cantei)

_'Til the day you came_

(até o dia que você apareceu)

_Showing me another way and all that my love can bring_

(mostrando-me um melhor caminho e tudo o que meu amor pode trazer)"

Resolvi prestar mais atenção na letra daquela canção do que em seu corpo quente embaixo do meu (pensar nesse tipo de coisa não me ajudaria em nada com meu plano de não ceder às suas investidas de se abusar de minha pureza). E não sei se foi a sua voz, o fato de a trava estar batucando no fundo, não estar sendo vítima da voz de Berry ou se era a letra daquela música. Talvez um misto disso tudo (e, sobretudo, sua voz), mas sei que estava sorrindo tanto quanto podia ao ouvir aquela canção. Então, eu já estava bem acomodada em seu colo, obrigada, e ouvia sua voz tão gostosa cantar aquilo tudo com uma alegria impressionante, como se estivesse, de fato, se declarando.

"_Your faith is strong_

(a sua fé é forte)

_But I can only fall so far so long_

(mas eu posso apenas cair por certo tempo e certa distância)

_Time to hold, later on_

(é hora de esperar, até mais pra frente)

_You will hate that I never gave more to you_

(você vai odiar que eu nunca dei mais para você)

_than half of my heart_

(do que metade do meu coração)

_But I can't stop loving you_

(mas eu não posso parar de amar você)

But I can't stop loving you

(mas eu não posso parar de amar você)

_But I can't stop loving you_

(mas eu não posso parar de amar você)

_With half of my, half of my heart_

(com metade do meu coração, metade do meu coração)

_Oh, half of my heart_

(oh, metade do meu coração)"

Ah sim! Eu sabia que em algum momento aquilo tudo ficaria mais agradável e a letra não tinha me decepcionado. A mucama resolveu ter uma utilidade e pegou o papel de backing vocal, enquanto ela simplesmente me cantava me abraçando e, claro, sorrindo. E eu sorria de volta, só para não deixá-la na mão, obviamente. Não que a música fosse a máxima do romantismo e nem precisava ser, sua voz era realmente maravilhosa e isso me fez lembrar que sim, ela conseguiria a garota que quisesse se cantasse assim para elas. Que ótimo pensamento para se ter, Santana Lopez, nada como um belo improviso na arte da autosabotagem. Antes que pudesse pular de seu carro em movimento, ela continuou a canção, sussurrando em meu ouvido. E, tudo bem, eu confesso, isso me fez esquecer-me de todas as prostitutas que já passaram por sua vida.

"_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination_

(metade do meu coração tem uma imaginação realmente muito boa)

_Half of my heart's got you_

(metade do meu coração tem você)

_Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you_

(metade do meu coração tem sabedoria o suficiente para te dizer)

_That half of my heart won't do_

(que metade do meu coração não vai ser suficiente para você)"

Continuou me fazendo sua serenata matinal e cada vez mais cheia de si, passeando seu indicador pelo meu rosto e rindo de meu embaraço. O que posso fazer se nunca me fizeram uma serenata. Quero dizer, todas as serenatas que já ouvi tinham sido feitas por ela... Nossa! Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso... E era verdade. Ela foi a única que se preocupou em me cantar seus sentimentos até aqui. Eu estava me sentindo muito bem até, por isso encostei minha cabeça em seu pescoço enquanto ouvia sua voz baixa em meu ouvido. Ao fundo, pude ouvir a aia mais enxerida da história dos romances policiais e risinhos desagradáveis daquelas bagaceiras salientes. E ignorei-os, todos.

"_Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding _

(metade do meu coração é um casamento forçado)

_To a bride with a paper ring_

(para uma noiva com um anel fajuto)

_Half of my heart is the part of a girl _

(metade do meu coração é a parte de uma garota)

_Who's never truly loved anything_

(que nunca realmente amou coisa alguma)"

Sua canção terminou com seus olhos pregados fundos nos meus e um sorrisinho misterioso adornava ainda mais aquela expressão sua. Balancei a cabeça e me dei por vencida, sorrindo de volta para ela. Isso tudo enquanto a musa do verão terminava a canção e nós nos olhávamos como se fosse pela primeira vez. Enquanto seguíamos para a escola em um clima bem mais agradável que o de mais cedo.

"_Oh, half of my heart_

(oh, metade do meu coração)

_Oh, half of my heart_

(oh, metade do meu coração)

_Oh, half of my heart_

(oh, metade do meu coração)

_Oh, half of my heart_

(oh, metade do meu coração)"

...

Estacionei o carro em uma das poucas vagas que estavam, er... vagas? Enfim. Desliguei o motor e esperei a morena em cima de mim ajeitar seu short e sua blusa de manga comprida para conseguir chegar a tempo de sua aula. Ajudei-a com a tiara (afinal de contas, era óbvio que Santana Lopez não iria aparecer com uma gaze enrolada na testa no melhor estilo Rambo. Não, definitivamente, não. Por isso seus cabelos estavam soltos e eram adornados por uma faixa.) e recebi um sorriso agradecido, para o qual eu dei uma leve piscada.

"Valeu, Katie! Tô indo lá, te vejo mais tarde!" Noah me chamou e simplesmente acenei para ele e desejei que tivesse uma boa aula.

"Beijos, Katie, obrigada pela carona." Isso foi a Rach me dizendo e pulando do colo da Quinn enquanto a arrastava pelo braço, deixando-a dizer apenas um 'obrigada'. O que tinha dado naquelas duas era algo fora do comum. Não que isso tudo fosse muito diferente de suas posturas desde o dia em que cheguei, mas elas estavam ainda mais coladas do que sempre. Observei os três caminhando juntos, conversando felizes na direção da escola.

"Bem, eu te vejo mais tarde então..." A voz de Santana me chamou e voltei meu olhar para ela, apenas assentindo com a cabeça e sorrindo para a sua falta de jeito para despedidas. "Bem, eu vou sair lá pelas duas, então não precisa se dar ao trabalho de vir porque..." Coloquei a mão em seu rosto e teve o efeito desejado, ela tinha ficado quieta.

"Eu vou esperá-la aqui, okay?" Perguntei olhando em seus olhos que se abaixaram envergonhados. Bem, eu não iria me acostumar a falar com ela sem olhar fundo em seus olhos castanhos e sinceros, por isso segurei-a pelo queixo, para que voltasse a me olhar. "Okay, Santana?" Refiz a pergunta para que soubesse que não, ela não tinha opção a não ser me responder.

"Okay..." Sua resposta foi baixa e ainda me olhava meio perdida e nervosa.

"Então, okay." Repeti para ela que revirou os olhos com a minha implicância. Talvez eu realmente gostasse de apertar os seus botões. Talvez...

"Eu estou indo então..." Depois que cansou de dar voltas na órbita terrestre com seus olhos, me disse ainda mais encabulada e me segurei para não rir ainda mais de sua expressão.

"Okay."

"Dá pra parar com isso? Que coisa mais desagradável! Fica repetindo essa maldita palavra o tempo todo como um disco quebrado e não..."

"Estou esperando o meu beijo de despedida." Interrompi seu monólogo porque eu conhecia a Rach há sete anos e sabia muito bem como começavam essas coisas. E bem, era algo que essas duas tinham em comum, essa capacidade de falar e reclamar como se nada mais existisse.

"Ah..." Se ela não tivesse ficado tão desconcertada, eu juro que teria gargalhado de sua expressão, mas optei por continuar olhando-a em desafio a sair daquele carro sem uma despedida digna. "Bem, eu acho justo isso..." Não, eu não consegui me segurar e comecei a gargalhar enquanto ela bufava de raiva em cima de mim. "Ei! Isso é de muita falta de educação, sabia? Ficar rindo assim da cara das pessoas, Katherine, isso não se faz."

"Minha nossa, é difícil assim me beijar? Parece até que nunca fez isso antes." Cortei-a mais uma vez ou ficaria presa e ouvindo pelo resto do nosso dia, isso tudo além de ajudá-la a cabular mais uma aula.

"Pois fique sabendo que eu não vou beijá-la enquanto você se comportar assim." Foi o que me respondeu, se virando para admirar o seu reflexo no meu retrovisor. Revirei os olhos. Aquela menina não era simplesmente difícil, ela era impossível.

"Bem, azar o seu." Por muito pouco o seu pescoço não se quebrou ao ouvir a minha resposta e eu consegui ver seu rosto ficando cada vez mais corado e mais enraivecido. Minha nossa, que coisa complicada! Segurei-a firme pelas bochechas e beijei sua boca, enquanto ela se debatia e tentava lutar contra aquilo, pelo puro prazer do drama, se me cabe dizer.

"E agora você resolveu se aproveitar de mim? É isso mesmo?" Não, pelo jeito ela não queria sair daquela posição e nem ir para sua aula.

"Bem, Santana, por mais que eu adore ter você no meu colo e, acredite, eu _realmente_ adoro te ter em cima de mim, esse seu truque de resolver discutir comigo para podermos ficar mais tempo juntas vai acabar atrasando-a mais ainda para entrar em sala." Disse e respirei fundo. Como eu bem previa, sua expressão mortificada respondeu melhor do que todas as palavras que ela fatalmente usaria caso eu não estivesse expulsando-a delicadamente.

"Você... Argh! Não vá se achando aí, menina! E eu estou indo, cansei dessa conversa."

"Obviamente..."

"Você é incorrigível."

"E o meu beijo?"

"Vai ficar sem!" Foi sua resposta final abrindo a porta do meu carro e saltando do meu colo. "Passe bem e tenha um bom dia!" Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de sentir aquela porta bater com tanta força que fez meu carro todo tremer. Encostei minha cabeça no banco e comecei a gargalhar sozinha. Minha nossa! Que menina era essa? Balancei a cabeça, quando uma certa pessoa soubesse disso, minha paz iria para os diabos. Isso até ouvir a minha porta abrir com a mesma força e me deparei com sua cara enraivecida me olhando. "Você realmente está rindo de mim, Katherine? É isso mesmo?" A resposta sincera era obviamente sim e todos saberiam disso, mas resolvi negar com a cabeça porque, no fundo, eu sabia o quão difícil tinha sido pra ela voltar e fazer sua despedida digna. "Pois eu acho bom!" Disse com raiva e assenti com a cabeça, ainda olhando-a e arqueei a sobrancelha em uma muda pergunta para saber o que ela estava fazendo ali. "Ora, não vá se achando, miss universo! Eu simplesmente esqueci o meu batom." Concordei com a cabeça novamente. Afinal de contas, como ela poderia assistir aulas sem um batom em mãos? Era um pecado pensar nisso! "Pois foi isso que vim buscar e me dê licença." Antes de terminar seu pedido, já estava trepada em meu colo e apalpava o banco dos passageiros, à procura de seu indispensável batom invisível. Controlei meus instintos e decidi não perguntá-la se já havia encontrado-o, por isso permaneci calada até ouvi-la soltar sua respiração com raiva. "Droga, ele não está aqui!" Falou se virando para mim, como se eu tivesse escondido aquele artefato num passe de mágicas. Quando percebeu que eu não tinha nada a ver com o súbito desaparecimento de seu companheiro inseparável, continuou. "Pois então eu estou indo. Até mais." Se ajeitou um pouco mais no meu colo e colocou a mão na maçaneta da minha porta, evitando me olhar.

"Até mais. Boa aula, Sant..." Antes de terminar a minha resposta, sua boca estava me beijando com tanta pressa e vontade que quase tive uma parada cardíaca no meio daquele carro. Quando me senti confortável o suficiente para esticar meus braços e abraçá-la, ela tinha escapulido sorrindo do meu abraço e já estava de pé, fora do carro e me sorrindo vitoriosa. Mulheres. Vá entendê-las. Me acenou um tchau enquanto colocava seus óculos de sol e devolvi-lhe com um sorriso enquanto a observava virar-se em seus calcanhares e marchar na direção da escola com balanços fortes de quadril e de modo mais sensual do que se estivesse em um desfile de moda. Balancei a cabeça e sorri sozinha. Realmente, essa menina era uma espécie em extinção.

Deixei de rir como uma maníaca ao ouvir meu celular vibrando e indicando uma mensagem. A outra espécie raríssima da minha vida estava na cidade e, pelo visto, tinha sobrevivido aos postes.

**Estou aqui. Tá onde? M.**

Muito meiga e subjetiva era essa menina. Outra que me dava nós na cabeça a cada vez que tentava acompanhá-la ou entendê-la

**Mesmo batlocal, McKinley, arquibancadas. Xx Kay**

E não sei qual era o seu problema com mandar beijos, não era como se estivéssemos flertando de todo modo e também não custava nada digitar a mesma letra duas vezes. Enfim.

**Assim imaginei. Tô levando lanche e chego em menos d 5 min. Algum livro p/ me contar hst? M.**

Eu tive que rir com essa mensagem dela e saí do carro depressa enquanto tentava me lembrar do caminho para as arquibancadas daquela escola.

**Não hoje. Você? xx Kay**

Cruzei toda a extensão do estacionamento e, acreditem, ele era realmente grande. Até que me deparei com o estádio vazio e nossa entrada secreta pelos fundos. Sorri comigo, nosso segredo ainda estava guardado.

**Tenho boas hsts e nem1 livro, serv? M.**

Revirei os olhos enquanto tentava me esgueirar por aquele buraco que tinha diminuído com o passar do tempo e disso eu tinha total certeza. Por fim, sobrevivi àquele túnel assassino e cheguei ao outro lado com vida.

**É o que tem pra hoje, não é? xx Kay.**

Sentei-me no nosso banco usual, no centro e bem no alto e respirei fundo, recolocando os óculos de sol e olhando para o céu, em um azul tão limpo que fazia o mundo parecer até mais vivo, mais colorido. E eu realmente gostava do contraste das lentes escurecidas com aquele tom aberto e claro, dava uma cor muito interessante, meio acinzentada... E sol parecia roxo, ou avermelhado, ou as duas coisas.

"Eu sempre desconfiei da sua normalidade, Kay, e olha que não tinha te visto rir sozinha ainda." Levantei a cabeça e voltei meus olhos em um sorriso para aquela menina que cruzava o gramado com uma certeza de si que nunca a abandonaria, era como se ela realmente pertencesse a grandes competições, grandes brigas e grandes lugares. "Saudade de te ver aí." E eu tinha me esquecido que o ego dessa loira era algo fora do comum.

"Pois eu aposto que você sente mais falta do tempo que ficava aqui em cima comigo, sem se preocupar com campeonatos. Ou quando ia torcer para mim nos torneios de tênis." Falei alto enquanto ela ia subindo os bancos e se aproximava de mim, sorrindo, concordando e com uma sacola de papel em mãos... "McDonald's? Pelo amor de Deus, né?" E ela tinha voltado com força aos maus hábitos alimentares. Deus do céu, alguém precisava tomar conta dessa menina.

"Não podia correr o risco de ser envenenada com sua comida esquisita mais uma vez, não é?" Revirei os olhos. Até parece que ela tinha passado mal por minha causa. Se não fosse tão sem critério, saberia que saladas e frangos grelhados não combinavam com sucos de pitanga e vodca. Existe isso no dicionário dos bêbados. Ou pelo menos deveria.

"Você sente falta da minha comida, eu sei disso." Falei ainda olhando para frente enquanto ela se sentava no banco e apoiava aquela sacola do seu lado.

"Talvez, mas eu nunca fui muito certa da cabeça e você sabe bem disso." Essa era uma verdade absoluta, estava para nascer garota mais louca que aquela. Talvez a Santana fosse um desafio à sua altura. É, ela era bem isso... Um desafio para mim. Ou uma nova descoberta, ainda não sei...

"E como sei..." Não precisei me virar e nem tirar os óculos para saber que ela estava revirando seus olhos para mim por baixo de seus óculos escuros gigantescos.

"E acho que não sou a única nostálgica nessa arquibancada." Sua frase me fez olhá-la e tive que sorri ao ver o seu sorriso meio bobo e muito do aprontador, como uma criança serelepe.

"Eu sei que você sente a minha falta." Dei de ombros.

"Pois é, alguém precisa pagar o meu salário e me dar trabalho." Sua resposta foi igualmente desinteressada e eu tive que rir, sendo logo acompanhada por ela.

"E eu também nunca fui muito certa das idéias..." Respondi leve.

"O que eu posso fazer se sua vida amorosa me mantém mais do que entretida e me coloca a comida na mesa?" Falou pegando um sanduíche e me passando o saco para que eu me servisse.

"E eu estava aqui achando que você gostava de ficar presa porque não precisava pagar para comer..."

"Vocês economistas pensam com o bolso, sabia? Gente mais desagradável essa da sua laia. Eu querendo salvar o mundo e você querendo dominá-lo, nada mais antológico." Olhei-a dar uma mordida em seu lanche e me virei para frente.

"Infelizmente, algumas pessoas precisam ser práticas e fazer o trabalho sujo enquanto outras passam as tardes abraçando árvores." Respondi mais para mim do que qualquer outra coisa, afinal, ela ainda estava comendo aquela porcaria. "Falando nisso, você sabe que pobres alfaces e dezenas de animais morreram para você poder devorar essa nojeira, não é?" Um tapa no braço foi sua delicada resposta e só me dignei a respirar fundo enquanto me preparava para saber o que aquela menina estava fazendo ali, do nada. "E o que te traz de volta, alteza?"

"Senti falta desses ares pacatos, vida sossegada, sem grandes audiências ou processos para me tomarem tempo." Olhei em seus olhos porque sabia que viria mais alguma coisa. Era incrível como nos conhecíamos bem até demais e eu não estava errada, claro. "Senti falta de casa também. Como andam as coisas aqui? Estão todos bem?" Sua pergunta foi sincera e resolvi respondê-la do mesmo modo.

"Acho que, pela primeira vez, as coisas estão se ajeitando, sabe?" Um balanço de cabeça e mais uma mordida naquele crime foram sua resposta. "Chegou a visitar sua mãe?" Outro aceno positivo. "E como ela está?"

"Sóbria. Acredite se quiser." Não pude me conter e gargalhei junto com ela. "Mas não para por aí! Aquela louca estava acabando de chegar de uma corrida acompanhada de um elegante senhor quando a vi em casa. Por isso demorei, você conhece a minha mãe, ela adora um bom papo. Nunca vi falar tanto." Wow! Quer dizer que a mais nova divorciada de Lima estava namorando? Nossa! Isso era uma mudança e tanto. "E eu tive que falar que tinha uma reunião ou ainda estria lá ouvindo toda a sorte de coisas." Assenti com a cabeça porque eu me lembrava vagamente de como era aquela relação das duas. "E como está a Nine? Tem sabido dela?"

"Namorando." Respondi olhando em seus olhos e sua reação foi se engasgar e tossir com aquela desculpa horrorosa que ela dava para comida, enquanto tentava beber o refrigerante para ajudar a engolir aquele horror.

"Quem é o imbecil da vez? O lerdo com cabeça de bola de futebol? O marginal ou algum outro estúpido? Porque eu nunca vi uma pessoa escolher tão mal as pessoas, parece até com uma pessoa que conheço..." Revirei os olhos para a sua indireta.

"Rachel Berry." Falei olhando o campo vazio em minha frente e não ouvi barulho algum, por isso resolvi voltar a olhá-la, sabe-se lá se aquela menina tinha se engasgado com aquele veneno e tinha morrido? Eu me sentiria culpada. Bem, quando a vi novamente, percebi que ela ainda estava bem viva e sua boca aberta mostrava que ela ainda não tinha engolido a notícia. E pelo menos estava com a boca vazia. "Tocou algum sino aí?"

"Minha nossa! Até que enfim! Acho que fiquei muito tempo longe." Rindo como uma maníaca, ela estava dando um banho de fala na pobre de sua mãe, afinal, a maçã não cai muito longe da árvore. "Me conte tudo! Como foi isso? E como é que você sabe e eu, que sou a irmã dela, não sei?"

"Porque você não estava por perto, acho eu? E elas estão namorando há menos de uma semana, então não vá assustá-las com suas perguntas indecentes e sem noção." Respondi bebendo o suco que ela tinha escolhido para mim, como em todas as vezes que me comprava um lanche desses. Laranja. Dos males, o menor.

"E a culpa é minha se a chave de cadeia que é a sua ex resolveu te processar e me jogar no xilindró? Eu te juro, Kay, essa menina precisa arrumar algo pra fazer, uma louça pra lavar ou sei lá. Isso não tá certo não." Quase quebrei o meu pescoço olhando-a em surpresa.

"Como?"

"Bem, ela está movendo uma ação acadêmica contra você em Harvard, por comportamento duvidoso e está alegando que você estava manchando o nome da faculdade com suas atitudes condenáveis. Não que eu discorde disso, mas a faculdade e a reitora não tem nada a ver com o seu fogo no rabo de sair pegando qualquer coisa que ande." Revirei os olhos mais uma vez, nada como o choque de realidade que uma amizade tão antiga nos dava.

"E o que você e cadeia tem a ver com isso, Meg? Se importa em compartilhar?" Perguntei sinceramente curiosa.

"Bem, talvez eu tenha dado alguns socos em sua cara de pau. Você sabe, eu estava fazendo a justiça, como sempre..." Nem esperei o final de seu discurso e gargalhei como se nada fosse mais engraçado que aquela situação. Claro que aquela justiceira estaria cumprindo com seu papel de salvar o mundo do baixo astral. "Ela merecia! Quem pode me julgar? Mas aquela pilantra tem dinheiro e influência e bater agora é um crime radical. Ora essas, como se as calúnias que ela andou espalhando sobre você fossem normais como um 'bom dia'. Bem, o que importa é que valeu a pena. O que não serviu foram os três dias na delegacia, um lugar pra lá de desconfortável, sabe? Enfim. Consegui sair de lá com uma ordem de me manter afastada dela por pelo menos 200 metros. Como se fosse o sonho da minha vida dar um abraço de urso naquela menina amigável. Piranha." Nem pude piscar enquanto ela corria me explicando tudo e só tive um curto tempo para processar aquilo enquanto ela respirava e passava a terceira. "Pois é, você vai ter que voltar a Cleveland para responder ao processo, infelizmente." Suspirei, aquilo estava divertido demais para ser verdade. "Ah sim, uma outra menina te processou também, algo sobre assédio sexual?" Cerrei os olhos pra ela, de onde tinha surgido aquilo? "Eu sei, eu sei, uma mal amada, mais do que louca. Ou era os dois, não sei ao certo. Fique tranqüila, Kay, eu coloquei-a em seu devido lugar..." Minha nossa! O que essa menina tinha feito?

"Margareth Fabray, o que você fez?" Sim, eu era o retrato da surpresa, com os óculos de sol prendendo os cabelos, tinha até direito a olhos esbugalhados e boca aberta.

"Ora essa,_ Katherine__ Spencer_, eu simplesmente consegui convencê-la de que você é uma pessoa boa e que em algum lugar nesse corpo existe algo parecido com sentimentos, embora não pareça e..."

"O que você fez, Meg?"

"Você sabe como estragar o barato de uma garota, hein? Credo!" Vários balanços negativos e rápidos de cabeça seguiram aquela frase e, quando ela voltou seus olhos para mim com seu usual sorriso de 'não passe por cima de mim se souber o que é melhor para você', soube que ela iria continuar contando algo que eu adoraria _não_ saber. "Bem, eu disse pra ela que dormir com alguém é algo mais do que normal. Ela alegou que você que seduziu-a, esse povo precisa pensar em coisas diferentes, sempre o mesmo disco arranhado. E eu disse que, além de sua advogada e melhor amiga, eu era a guitarrista da sua banda, então eu vi o exato momento em que ela começou a arrastar aquelas asas pra cima de você. E você precisava ver o quão puta ela ficou. Mas é claro que nosso papo não parou por aí e ela permaneceu firme na idéia. Isso até eu citar o fato de você ter perdido o seu relógio de ouro naquela noite e, acredite, aquela foi _a_ cartada!"

"O relógio que a Mischa me deu?" Sua resposta foi apenas um balanço de cabeça e foi nesse momento em que eu, mais uma vez, agradeci aos céus por tê-la ao meu lado, porque aquela menina era um perigo. "Mas, Meg, eu me livrei dele porque não queria mais lembranças dela..."

"Eu sei, Kay, mas a menina não precisava saber disso, não é?" Deus é mais! "Enfim, ela perguntou se aquilo era eu ameaçando-a, vê se pode?"

"E você?" Porque qualquer coisa que ela dissesse me soaria extremamente normal num momento como aquele.

"Claro que não, Katie! Você me conhece há dezessete anos e já deveria saber que eu não sou mulher de ameaças!" Arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção. "E não sou mesmo! Oras... Bem, foi o que eu disse para ela. Aquilo não era uma ameaça e sim uma sentença, essas foram minhas exatas palavras." Eu tive que rir de sua resposta porque consegui visualizar toda a cena e, principalmente, a expressão de medo que a menina deve ter usado. "E adivinhe quem salvou sua pele mais uma vez, gracinha? Sim, sim, não precisa agradecer ao seu loiro e lindo anjo da guarda." Rolei os olhos mais uma vez.

"Bem, anjo da guarda, eu espero que o _seu_ anjo da guarda seja bom também, porque eu juro que está pra nascer uma advogada com mais processos nas costas que você." Sua resposta foi gargalhar como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande piada e bem, eu tinha sentido falta do seu senso de humor.

"O que eu posso fazer se o mundo está _todo_ errado? Ainda estou tentando mudá-lo, okay?" Balancei a cabeça em negativa. "Mas vamos lá, me diga algo bom! Espera aí!" Seu grito me surpreendeu e me assustou, me fazendo virar-me para ela. "Essa sua cara está estranha..." Revirei os olhos, que menina sem tato. "Minha nossa! Eu não acredito! É verdade mesmo?" Me sacudindo pelo braço, perguntou com uma expressão assustada demais se formos pensar bem em todas as loucuras que ela já tinha feito.

"Que é isso, Meg? Você se drogou ou o quê? Do que está falando?" Eu estava sinceramente perdida.

"Não me faça essa cara cínica de Madalena arrependida, Spencer, eu conheço essa sua expressão. Posso não vê-la há tempos, mas ainda me lembro muito bem." Do que aquela menina estava falando?

"Como?"

"Essa sua cara imbecil e apaixonada, acha que isso ia me escapar? Nada foge aos meus olhos de águia de pesquisadora e trabalhadora da justiça, Katie, nada!" Tenho certeza de que a palavra certa era 'fofoqueira'. Seu grito e seu indicador me apontando me fizeram duvidar da minha sanidade por ainda tê-la como amiga. Eu não podia ser boa da cabeça mesmo... "Eu me lembro de quando você olhava assim para a Adrianne, quando tínhamos quinze anos. Se lembra disso? Com essa mesma cara sorridente." Ah sim, ali eu entendi o motivo de sua crise de nervos.

"Lembro sim, mas eu nem era apaixonada por ela, acho que era só um crush bobo. E, de todo, ela nem olhava na minha cara e vivia me esnobando..." Rememorei aquela época divertida do ginásio.

"Isso até o momento em que ela passou a correr atrás de você. Acho que foi ela quem começou essa maratona de 'vamos correr atrás de Katherine Spencer'. Você sabe, esse podia ser um esporte olímpico..." Revirei os olhos, algumas pessoas sabiam como ser exageradas.

"Algo que eu nunca entendi muito bem, essa mudança de atitude dela."

"Elementar, minha cara Katie, não se lembra que ela fazia parte das cheerios?" Balancei a cabeça acordando, eu bem me lembrava. "E eu era a capitã..." Seu sorriso cheio de si me fez sentir pena até de pensar no que a pobre menina deve ter sofrido em suas mãos, por isso cerrei os olhos. "Ei! Não me olha assim! Você sabe que eu não sou agressiva..." Não era agressiva e nem sincera, pelo visto. "Não _tão_ agressiva assim, eu quis dizer. Enfim, isso não é importante. A questão é que ela acabou pedindo baixa do esquadrão e acabou virando a lavadora oficial de roupas da equipe. Você sabe, nem todas as pessoas possuem uma boa forma física e nem um bom porte para fazer alguns exercícios a mais..." Minha nossa senhora!

"Meg! Você não fez isso..." Como eu não esperava que ela negasse, nem se deu ao trabalho mesmo, só deu de ombros e riu. "E eu pensando que ela estava com ciúme porque eu namorava o quarterback e era a melhor amiga da garota mais popular da escola..."

"Pois é, não foi _bem _isso... Mas você era a nerd namorando o bonitão e eu era a bonitona namorando o nerd. Nós fazíamos um bom time, não é?" Sim, aquilo era verdade. Nós quatro éramos como o quarteto fantástico, um grupo bom demais para ser verdade... "E você se dava muito mais com o Riley nessas teorias alquimistas de vocês dois, enquanto eu e o Raffe éramos quase parentes. Nós éramos esquisitos." Isso era a mais pura certeza, por isso concordei com sua teoria, ainda sorrindo. "E eu sinto muito por não ter te acompanhado no velório do Raffe, eu sei que deixei você e o Riley na mão. Mas é que... Doeu demais em mim, eu não conseguia imaginar vê-lo pela última vez dentro de um caixão, não quando ele tinha toda aquela energia e..." Coloquei a mão em seus ombros para assegurá-la de que estava tudo bem e, desde quando eu soube da notícia, tinha a certeza absoluta de que ela sofreria mais com aquilo do que nós dois. E essa família Fabray nunca foi boa em sofrer, por isso ela havia evitado aquilo. Segurei sua mão na minha.

"Eu sei, Meg, no fundo, você sempre foi mais frágil com essas coisas. E eu sei que vocês eram como irmãos, assim como o Riley e eu. Fique tranqüila que não te julguei naquela hora e nem faria isso agora. Eu entendo, realmente." Disse olhando em seus olhos marejados que ela fez questão de limpar depressa.

"Você é uma garota boa demais para o seu próprio bem, sabia? Por isso eu me arrependo de não ter te protegido como deveria, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes..." Seu tom era de desculpas e sua voz saiu baixa e falha.

"Não, você não poderia. Do mesmo modo que eu não pude evitar a separação dolorosa de vocês dois e nem o fato de que ele foi para o Iraque. Não foi culpa sua, Meg, nós não conseguimos controlar os eventos da vida." Suspirando fundo, ela simplesmente me assentiu com a cabeça, num meio sorriso. E eu sabia que não era o momento certo para citar o fim de seu primeiro e único amor, ou para perguntar como ela se sentia com aquilo. No momento certo, eu saberia. Só que agora nós precisávamos recuperar o bom humor. "E não vá espalhando por aí o quão boa eu sou, você sabe como as pessoas cismam em querer provar..." Sua resposta foi me revirar os olhos com uma cara de nojo.

"Você é baixa, sabia? Não sei como consegue cair nas graças dessas mulheres todas. E tem mais gente louca no mundo do que eu imaginava, credo." Eu tive que rir de sua cara fechada e amarrada. "Sorte minha que esse seu sorriso de Mona Lisa não me atinge, não preciso de mais maluquice nos meus dias."

"Sorte minha, você quis dizer. Eu me arrependeria até de ter nascido se tivesse que lidar com todos os processos que você jogaria nas minhas costas se estivesse no lugar de alguma daquelas meninas." Sua gargalhada foi alta e contagiante.

"Verdade. Não sei como você tem tempo pra isso. Depois de tanta mulher desequilibrada na sua vida, é bom que possa contar comigo." Rolei meus olhos várias vezes, porque ela estava longe e muito de ser normal. "Falando nisso, você deve ter uma buceta atravessada pra conseguir sair com tanta mulher. Minha nossa senhora!" Sua falta de filtro me fez engasgar e tossir como uma louca.

"Cruzes, Meg! Que horror."

"Só estou sendo sincera, ué. Você sabe que eu não meço as palavras..."

"Definitivamente."

"E já comeu ela?" Arqueei a sobrancelha em sua direção e foi sua vez de me revirar os olhos e bebericar de seu refrigerante. "Essa menina que te amarrou aí. Ela é boa de cama, pelo visto, porque essa sua cara de retardada não me engana." Suspirei.

"Não, eu não dormi com ela." Sua boca arreganhada me dizia que ela estava prestes a perguntar qual era o meu problema mental ou fazer algum comentário sobre eu ter ficado broxa, no mínimo. "Eu quero fazer as coisas certas dessa vez e não vou correr com nada, okay?"

"Ooookay!" Seu sorriso doentio dizia que ela ainda não tinha terminado de me incomodar. "Nossa, ela deve ser boa mesmo, hein? Já não era sem tempo. E eu bem disse que estaria aqui para rir da sua cara." E foi o que fez. Riu da minha cara, eu quis dizer. "Que sensação ótima. Veja você como eu sempre estou certa..."

"É, é, sempre certa. Bem, agora eu queria tratar de um assunto diferente." Falei enquanto ela segurava a barriga de tanto rir e logo soube que aquilo não faria o menor efeito. Que menina enjoada. "Eu quero mandar alguém para a cadeia." Sim, eu peguei pesado e sabia disso. Os olhos de algumas pessoas brilhavam ao ouvir a voz de alguém ou alguma declaração de amor, mas o que movia essa menina era algo completamente diferente e me aproveitei disso.

"Isso é ótimo! Eu preciso mesmo desenferrujar, você sabe, ser processada faz as coisas mudarem um pouco de figura e foco." Sorri e balancei a cabeça porque estava para nascer alguém que tinha mais problemas com a justiça do que ela. Nem eu conseguia. "O que vamos maquinar e contra quem dessa vez?" Já que ela tinha puxado a idéia, resolvi compartilhar meu plano com ela.

"Eu estou pensando em processar a Stacey, o que me diz?" Claro que eu deveria saber que juntar o nome da minha irmã e processo em uma frase seria mais importante para ela que um presente de Natal e seu sorriso não me deixou errar.

"Ótimo! Vamos processá-la por assassinato? Tenho um ótimo plano..."

"Como eu vou processá-la por ter me matado se eu estou aqui, Meg? Quer que eu testemunhe também?" Não, nem ela poderia ser louca a esse ponto. Eu me recusava a acreditar.

"Pois saiba você, dona espertinha, que nós podemos ir tirando seu sangue aos poucos, já que você é doadora mesmo, não será uma grande diferença. E, quando conseguirmos juntar cinco litros, só precisaremos arrumar um corpo e pronto! Trabalho feito! Você estará morta. Não é perfeito? Não existe modo mais fácil de forjar uma morte do que esse. Cinco litros é tudo que precisam para cessarem as buscas e..." Aquilo ali já estava louco demais até pra ela e isso queria dizer alguma coisa, acreditem.

"Não, Meg. Absolutamente não. O que eu vou fazer depois? Me mudar para o Caribe e vender água de coco na praia?" Seu balanço positivo de cabeça e me fez desconfiar de suas faculdades mentais. Aquela menina não estava pura, tenho certeza. "Não, Meg, eu não vou fugir. Não agora... E, além do mais, eu vou processá-la por lavagem de dinheiro. Ela conseguiu desviar mais de um milhão da empresa. E não consigo entender o que essa vigarista quer com tanto dinheiro." Bem, se eu não estivesse ocupada demais pensando em qual experiência maluca a minha irmã mais nova estava injetando o dinheiro que ela roubava da nossa família, eu teria percebido sua expressão de pavor e medo e... Suas engrenagens estavam funcionando como se ela tivesse acabado de desvendar o mistério do Big Bang. Em que ela estava pensando? "Meg, o que foi?"

"Um milhão?" Assenti com a cabeça. "Filha de uma puta baixa!" Okay, aquilo ali estava muito mais doido do que deveria estar... "Foi ela que libertou o Scott, Katie. A piranha da sua irmã surgiu com provas e com dinheiro para pagar um dos melhores advogados do país para tirar o desgraçado que matou o Raffe da cadeia. Essa puta de esquina!"

"Como é?" Pela enésima vez naquele dia, eu não sabia o que pensar ou o que dizer. "Ela tirou ele da cadeia? Como assim? Quem ela incriminou? O que ela fez? Como soube?"

"Eu ouvi ontem no jornal e peguei o carro para vir te avisar isso. E bem, aqui estou eu. E ela deve ter usado algum morto imbecil para fazer esse trabalho por ela, a vagabunda. Eu só sei que, no final, ela arrumou um outro culpado para esse crime e a defesa disse que o Scott estava tomando sol em sua bela casa de verão e não tinha nem habilitação para fazer esse tipo de coisa, então, o culpado acabou sendo o mecânico dos Chang que morava um pouco distante daqui e morreu há um ano. Sendo assim, eles implantaram provas e fizeram o demo para corroborar aquela tese. E bem, um rapaz bonitinho e bem nascido tem menos possibilidades de ser um psicopata sem vida social e cortar os freios de um carro que um mecânico mal amado que descobriu que sua filha tinha sido chutada pelo jovem motorista e resolveu fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Literalmente." Eu não conseguia piscar, respirar ou pensar. Aquilo tudo era muito do arco da velha para ser verdade, não era possível que ela estivesse falando sério mesmo. "E o juiz comprou isso. Ou melhor, aposto que foi comprado. E a partir de amanhã esse puto assassino será um cidadão livre novamente, cujo Estado lhe deverá honras e desculpas. Essa porra toda."

"Ela ultrapassou todos os limites..." Foi a única coisa na qual consegui pensar.

"Kay, ela quer se livrar de você e, dessa vez, eu tenho certeza de que ela não está pensando em trazê-la de volta." Assenti com a cabeça porque a minha melhor amiga estava certa, mais uma vez. "E eu preciso te tirar daqui enquanto eu não tenho que me usar de um caixão para carregar seu corpo." Me virei ao sentir sua mão segurando a minha e apertando-a firme. E sorri pra ela.

"Nem perca tempo, Meg, eu não vou fugir de novo. Eu não posso..."

"Não seja desequilibrada, menina! O que você vai fazer aqui? Nós vamos embora sim, nem que eu precise arrastá-la e..." Puxei minha mão da sua e olhei firme em seus olhos para que soubesse que eu não estava brincando nem por um segundo.

"Eu não vou. Eu dei minha palavra a alguém e vou ficar." Coloquei os óculos escuros e me levantei da arquibancada, descendo-a e traçando mentalmente o rumo do coral para esperar pela latina como eu havia prometido.

"E essa pessoa vale mais que a sua vida, Katherine? Não seja doida!" Do campo, eu ouvi seus gritos do alto dos bancos e continuei seguindo e me aproximando da escola. Isso até senti-la ao meu lado, com suas mãos em meus ombros, ofegante e praguejando aos céus, como sempre. "Porra! Eu vou me arrepender disso, eu tenho certeza... Mas vamos lá, nós precisamos traçar um plano. Eu não vou te deixar na mão outra vez, Katie, eu prometo." Me disse seu discurso sacudindo forte os meus ombros e me abraçando como se eu fosse morrer a qualquer minuto. Ora essas, que povo mais assustado! Se eu não tinha morrido até ali, eu bem que podia ser imortal. "E eu não posso deixar passar uma oportunidade como essas, está na hora de aquela galinha aprender algumas lições. E tem algumas coisas que eu adoraria ensiná-la." E lá estava seu sorriso macabro novamente, algo que, só dessa vez, me passou uma sensação boa, de não estar sozinha novamente. Ainda com as mãos em meus ombros, ela simplesmente me virou e se posicionou ao meu lado para o que viesse. Bem, as coisas poderiam dar muito erradas, claro, mas eu tinha certeza de que podia contar com as pessoas certas e isso era o mais importante.

...

Bem, meu dia estava sendo maravilhoso até ali, eu tinha conseguido fechar o simulado e andava de mãos dadas com a minha garota para a sala do coral. Chegamos cedo, por sorte, não estava com ânimo o suficiente para encontrar o Finn ou a grande vadia tão cedo, então era bom chegarmos antes para pegarmos lugares bons e que não contariam com aquelas duas desagradáveis presenças por perto. Sorrindo, minha namorada se sentou numa das cadeiras e sentei-me ao seu lado, motivando-a a me abraçar. Não que eu precisasse, obviamente. Bem, depois que fez isso, apoiei minha cabeça em seu pescoço e suspirei contente. Era bom contar com alguns momentos de paz como esses, onde não precisávamos falar nada, apenas nos sentir confortáveis uma com a outra. Quando o silêncio não era um peso, e sim um aliado que me deixava ouvir seu coração bater em um volume mais alto. Sorri para mim, aquela era uma sensação maravilhosa...

E que durou pouco, como eu já deveria ter esperado. Porque no momento em que estávamos nos fitando, Finn chegou marchando com suas pernas inúteis e sua usual cara contorcida em desgosto e foi seguido por alguns membros do coral, que nos lançavam olhares questionadores, especuladores, raivosos e entre tantos outros. Noah e Santana logo entraram e ocuparam os espaços localizados ao lado dos nossos assentos. A vagabunda entrou logo atrás. Sendo seguida por Mercedes, Kurt e pelo David. Realmente, a presença dele ali era algo que me intrigava bastante, mas decidi deixar por isso mesmo. Caso o Kurt quisesse, ele viria conversar comigo sobre isso. E, depois de uns bons cinco minutos, onde ficamos os quatro nos olhando e conversando coisas bobas e raras (todas eram planos de Santana sobre como quebraríamos a Stacey sem levantar dúvidas ou dar na cara, como se nós conseguíssemos fugir por tempo o suficiente de suas sombras mortas...), chegou o Sr. Schuester. Claro que seu atraso já não assustava mais ninguém.

"Boa tarde, crianças! Como foi o dia de vocês? Bem, me desculpem pelo atraso, mas eu tive que resolver alguns problemas administrativos na sala do Figgins." Quando percebeu que nós já não estávamos ligando a mínima para sua explicação, resolveu comentar coisas construtivas, talvez que tivessem a ver com o coral que ele liderava, quem sabe? Era bom para alternar de vez em quando. "Então, o que me dizem sobre o dever de casa? Conseguiram achar alguma canção que despertasse o sentimento de vocês? Algo que gostariam de cantar?" Por um leve segundo, eu sorri de sua carranca ao olhar a cara estúpida do Finn ainda sentado naquela sala, como se ele fosse importante para alguém ou para alguma coisa. Grande idiota. Mas meu orgulho de sua postura durou pouco tempo, ele fez questão de me decepcionar mais uma vez. "Alguma coisa boa dos anos 80?"

"Sr. Schuester, eu e a Santana gostaríamos de apresentar uma música." Noah apressou-se em dizer antes que entrássemos em alguma aula estúpida, onde aquele fardo de professor nos incentivava a permanecermos insignificantes. Aquele empecilho de homem só olhou-os nos olhos e suspirou. Grande desperdício de talento era o nosso ali naquela sala, com um professor tão estúpido quanto aquele, não era novidade nenhuma que seríamos mal vistos pelo resto da escola. Que homem medíocre! Santa Barbra! Acalme-se, Rachel, respire fundo! Pense no seu futuro… Pronto, pensamento certo. E, por um lado, isso ficaria muito bem em minha biografia quando eu me tornar a aclamada estrela que mereço ser. Mas não pensem vocês que saber desse fato fazia essa experiência menos desgostosa do que era. Porque ali, eu estava me sentindo desperdiçada e essa é a pior sensação que uma pessoa com o meu talento pode ter.

"Claro, Puck, aproximem-se. O chão é de vocês." Mas com certeza seria. Ou ele achava que era melhor olhar para sua insatisfeita figura ao invés de ouvir um ótimo dueto? Tudo bem, eu e Santana temos lá nossas diferenças, mas não há como negar que sua voz é muito boa e doce. Claro, não tem a potência que poderia e ela também não sabe o tempo certo de respirar, mas nada como os meus anos de prática para ensiná-la. Além do mais, eu não posso culpar uma pessoa só por não ter tido a sorte de possuir um talento como o meu. Raras foram as pessoas que puderam contar com tamanha fortuna (sim, eu tenho medo da minha geração, o que essas pessoas fazem hoje em dia é tudo menos cantar. E, por sorte do mundo e do futuro, eu juntarei meus genes com a minha loira e aí sim, teremos alguém para dar continuidade ao talento e ao bom gosto musical que já foi perdido nesse mundo).

Olhando-se mais uma vez, os dois levantaram de seus assentos ao nosso lado e caminharam de mãos dadas e juntos para o centro da sala, despedindo-se e indo cada um para o seu lado. Noah foi em busca de seu violão e colocou-o em volta de seu pescoço e Santana foi ao fim da sala apagar a luz e deixar apenas as duas luzes mais fracas e centrais acesas. Quando se deu por satisfeita, sentou-se em cima do piano e cruzou as pernas. Olhei para o infortúnio que tínhamos como professor, mas antes que ele abrisse a boca para citar algum rap dos anos 80 ou sugerir alguma canção do Journey, meu melhor amigo resolveu apresentar-nos o motivo daquele dueto tão improvável e exótico.

"Bem, Sr. Schuester, nós pensamos nessa canção porque o tema da semana era falar sobre perdas, não é?" Foi sua pergunta para o homem que conseguia destruir o meu sonho diariamente e sua resposta foi um curto balanço de cabeça. "Então, eu e a San queremos expor nossos sentimentos ou o que seja." Dito isso, meu marginal olhou para sua cúmplice em busca de concordância e recebeu um aceno com a cabeça da latina, que tão logo deixou seu olhar se perder pela sala. "Pois é, nós acabamos perdendo coisas e eu sei que isso não é normal para vocês, isso de imaginar que eu e a Santana poderíamos cantar juntos ou ter algum tipo de sentimento. Mas bem, infelizmente, nós temos. E eu espero que as pessoas entendam essa música porque não sei explicar essa porcaria." Terminou e recebeu outro balanço de cabeça de sua parceira de canto. "Bem, vamos lá!" Explicou e abriu alguns acordes, testando a afinação de seu instrumento. Enquanto Santana, ainda em sua posição intocável em cima do piano, só olhava para Brittany com um quê de nostalgia e saudosismo e sua antiga seja-lá-o-que-for apenas abaixava a cabeça, ainda de mãos dada com o pai de seu futuro bebê. Vendo aquela cena, a latina suspirou fundo e forçou um sorriso desgostoso para os dois. Por sorte a minha melhor amiga não estava ali, ela ficaria de coração partido.

De relance, Noah olhou a safada ruiva que teve a audácia de aparecer naquela sala depois de tudo que tinha feito com nossas vidas nos últimos anos. Sentada ao lado de Finn (e ele conseguia me decepcionar a cada dia mais, só com o fato de respirar e existir), a cadela lhe sorriu com seus dentes de piranha e se achando a vagabunda mais charmosa na face da Terra. Meu melhor amigo apenas lhe balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso tão desolado que me partiu o coração e eu, sem saber, acabei apertando mais forte a mão da minha namorada que só me sussurrou um 'eu te amo' no ouvido e apertou minha mão de volta. Murmurei-lhe um 'eu também te amo' e nos arrumamos em nossas cadeiras para assistirmos ao espetáculo mais hipotético que o mundo poderia presenciar.

Aproximando-se do microfone no centro da sala, Noah começou com o melhor de sua voz. Num tom doce, trágico e vulnerável, ele começou a cantar aquela canção, sendo acompanhado apenas por seu violão e olhando bem fundo nos olhos da vaca assassina de sua ex.

"_You called me from the room in your hotel_

(você me ligou do quarto de seu hotel)

_All full of romance for someone that you've met_

(toda cheia de romance por alguém que encontrou)

_And telling me how sorry you were_

(e me dizendo o quanto estava sentida)

_Leaving so soon, and that you miss me sometimes_

(por ter ido embora tão cedo e que sentia minha falta de vez em quando)

_When you're lonely in your room_

(quando estava sozinha em seu quarto)

_Do I feel lonely too?_

(eu também me sinto só_?_)"

A emoção que ele estava passando naquela canção estava me destruindo por dentro e era só olhar em seus olhos que eu saberia que ele também não estava muito melhor que eu. Não, ele estava despedaçado. E nunca soou tão visceral quanto ali. Mas de um modo muito estranho, apesar de toda a dor que ele estava dividindo conosco, era simples ver que aquilo estava atuando como uma libertação para ele. Foi nesse momento em que a Santana agarrou seu microfone com força e, ainda olhando fundo nos olhos da Britt, entrou na música e preparou-se para cantar o refrão com o Noah. Meu melhor amigo se virou para vê-la e os dois entreolharam-se por um minuto antes de entrarem juntos no refrão.

"_You have no right to ask me how I feel_

(você não tem o direito de me perguntar como eu me sinto)

_You have no right to speak to me so kind_

(você não tem o direito de falar comigo tão docemente)

_We can't go on holding on to ties_

(nós não podemos continuar segurando as pontas)

_So, for now, we'll go on living separate lives_

(então, por agora, nós seguiremos vivendo vidas separadas)"

Ao fim da estrofe, eu estava com lágrimas nos olhos, assim como a nossa cantora latina. Como eu pude não perceber que sua voz era assim, tão limpa? Era como ouvir uma cantiga de ninar, parecia que eles estavam sozinhos naquela sala tamanho foi o sentimento que colocaram naquele refrão. Descendo do piano, Santana caminhou lentamente até Noah e passou a mão em sua cintura, rodeando-o e olhando em seus olhos antes de cantar sua parte.

"_Well, I held on to let you go_

(bem, eu resisti a lhe deixar partir)

_And if you lost your love for me_

(e se você perdeu o seu amor por mim)

_Well, you never let it show_

(bem, você nunca deixou isso transparecer)

_There's no way to compromise_

(não há jeito para nos comprometermos)

_So, we're living separate lives_

(então, nós estamos vivendo vidas separadas)"

Recebendo um meneio de cabeça do meu marginal preferido, ela virou-se e olhou sua ex nos olhos, cantando sua alma naquela parte. E sua voz nunca foi tão leve e doce e vulnerável, ao mesmo tempo em que era pesada pela quantidade de sentimento que ela colocava em suas palavras. Não sei o que tinha me dado, mas uma onda de tristeza me atingiu e eu comecei a chorar livremente. Isso até sentir os meus braços leves e seguros me protegerem de ter o coração partido como o daqueles dois.

"_Ooh, it's so typical, love leads to isolation_

(ah, é tão típico, o amor nos leva ao isolamento)

_And you build that wall, yes you build that wall_

(então você constrói aquela parede, sim, você constrói aquela parede)

_And you make it stronger_

(e você a tornou mais forte)"

Noah retomou a liderança daquela estrofe e, por maior que fosse a minha vontade de apenas apertar a minha namorada e chorar como uma criança, eu tinha que mostrar suporte aos dois, eles precisavam. E eu não me perdoaria se perdesse um espetáculo como aquele, nunca. Depois de cantar o primeiro verso, a latina fez a segunda voz mais intensa que já tinha ouvido (e podem apostar que eu já ouvi muitas vozes boas em minha vida) e os dois fitavam as duas meninas que estavam deixando ir e se olhavam, de tempo em tempo, como que para buscarem apoio e por sentirem coisas tão dolorosas e ao mesmo tempo parecidas. E bem, eu não sabia como a vagabunda estava se comportando, mas deveria estar um caco. Ainda mais depois daquele drama mexicano que tinha armado ontem. Na verdade, eu sabia que ela estava se sentindo sem chão. Mesmo sem olhar em sua cara de pau, isso estava escrito em toda a postura e expressão do meu melhor amigo. Olhei para a Britt de canto de olho e ela estava chorando como um bebê no colo do Artie. Confesso que me senti muito mal, incrivelmente mal, mas nada podia fazer por nenhuma das duas. E, bem, a latina estava tão mal quanto ela, apenas não soluçava, o que não quer dizer muito, já que seus olhos rasos d'água estavam desaguando o excesso de sentimento que ela tanto lutava contra. Ver aqueles dois naquela cena tão terna e de pura dor me envolveu em um sentimento de impotência que eu desconhecia igual. E foi nesse momento em que minha namorava me soltou por um segundo, apenas para me puxar para o seu colo no momento seguinte. Olhei em seus olhos e ela estava chorando mais que eu. Sim, eles estavam fazendo miséria naquela música. De tão bela, era triste. Beijei a testa da minha loira e abracei-a de lado, ainda prestando atenção naquela apresentação.

"_You have no right to ask me how I feel_

(você não tem o direito de me perguntar como eu me sinto)

_You have no right to speak to me so kind_

(você não tem o direito de falar comigo tão docemente)"

Os dois voltaram ao refrão se olhando e Santana circulou-o mais uma vez, mudando de lado, como se tivessem feito uma bela coreografia. Virei-me para observar a expressão do desastre que tínhamos como professor e me surpreendi. Também chorando, ele limpava seus olhos depressa e com força com a manga de sua camisa comprida de botão. É, acho que ele estava se sentindo um pouco (demais) perto de casa. Suspirei. Pelo menos aquele homem não era tão insensível com todos, tinha uma preferência por atrasar só a minha vida. Quando ia voltando meus olhos aos grandes cantores do dia, deparei-me com uma pessoa entretida na porta. A Katie estava ali vendo aquela apresentação toda e de olhos fechados. Com seus ombros encostados na parede e pernas enlaçadas, ela moveu apenas um braço e para secar a única lágrima que tinha escorrido de seus olhos. Vendo onde meu olhar tinha se perdido, minha namorada logo olhou para a minha melhor amiga e suspirou, sorrindo leve para mim. Quando me deparei com seu sorriso doce, primeiro achei que ela tinha ficado louca ou estava realmente gostando de ver o sofrimento de sua melhor amiga por tantos anos de iniamizade que tiveram juntas. Só que tão logo me bateu a realização e olhei em volta. Santana e Noah lacrimejavam despedindo-se dos seus respectivos primeiros amores, que choravam como num funeral. E a Katie estava lá, encostada, com uma postura calma e relaxada, como se tivessem tirado o mundo de suas costas e vestia um sorriso que eu não via há muito tempo...

"_Someday, I might find myself looking in your eyes_

(algum dia, eu posso até me encontrar olhando nos seus olhos)

_But, for now, we'll go on living separate lives_

(mas por agora, nós continuaremos vivendo vidas separadas)

_Yes, for now, we'll go on living separate lives_

(sim, por agora, nós continuaremos vivendo vidas separadas)_"_

No mesmo embalo anterior, os dois aproximaram-se do final da canção. E sabe o que dizem sobre gran finale? Bem, eles colocaram um show ali. Aquilo foi um desfecho mais que grandioso. Depois de trocaram um olhar cúmplice (não, eu não entendia essa saliente amizade daqueles dois e não cria que algo frutífero poderia sair disso. Mas só que eu estava errada. Pelo menos nos duetos, eles sabiam como se completar.), fitaram por uma última vez as duas meninas pelas quais foram apaixonados. É, nunca é fácil dizer adeus para o primeiro amor mesmo... Por sorte, não tive que passar por isso e, pensando nesse fato, olhei para a minha namorada mais linda que estava ao meu lado. Quando se deram por satisfeitos, viraram um para o outro e cantaram o último verso de um modo que me cortou a respiração. E foi quando resolvi dar mais uma olhada em minha melhor amiga. Naquele momento, tudo fez sentido. Ela não tinha mais os olhos fechados, mas estava olhando atenta àquela interação e com o mesmo sorriso indecifrável de pouco tempo atrás... Algo entre orgulho, carinho e felicidade... Só que não foi só isso, tinha algo que eu estava perdendo ali... Apaixonado! Era isso! Ela estava ali orgulhosa pela Santana ter se decidido e se sentia assim porque estava apaixonada por ela. Santa Barbra! Como eu não tinha percebido aquilo antes?

Antes que eu pudesse enumerar os fatores que ajudaram a me deixar um pouco mais aérea que o normal (Quinn Fabray, namorar Quinn Fabray, ser apaixonada por Quinn Fabray, ter que proteger Quinn Fabray, organizar meu casamento com Quinn Fabray...), eles encerraram aquela apresentação inexplicavelmente graciosa e se abraçaram carinhosamente depois que Noah soltou o violão. Não receberam palmas a princípio, todos estávamos muito perdidos na contemplação para isso. E foi nesse momento que minha melhor amiga se fez presente, sem ao menos acender a luz, ela puxou as palmas e os olhares de todos em sua direção como se fosse um ímã. Santana logo se deu conta de sua presença e soltou seu companheiro depressa. Meu melhor amigo virou-se em seus calcanhares para observar quem tinha conseguido roubar a fala da latina e deixá-la encabulada e sorridente. E, antes que pudesse soltar alguma de suas piadinhas (e eles também tinham isso em comum, um humor dos mais tortos e sádicos, se me cabe dizer), sua parceira correu para a garota na porta que tinha os braços abertos esperando por ela. Não foi uma espera longa, já que em segundos ela estava agarrando o seu pescoço enquanto recebia um abraço, um afago e era delicadamente tratada dali. Claro que ninguém se pronunciou ou entendeu o que quer que fosse, por isso continuaram como múmias, prolongando aquele silêncio. Levantei-me do colo mais aconchegante do mundo ao ver meu marginal, ainda no centro da sala e sem receber aplauso, e abri meu melhor sorriso. Por fim, ele virou-se e só fiz abrir os braços para ele enquanto minha namorada puxava as palmas, também ficando de pé.

Quando todos começaram a bater palmas, minha loira parou abruptamente. Ora, aquilo era o que eu chamava de ser 'do contra'. Olhei em seu rosto e ela simplesmente encarava a porta onde Santana abraçava a Katie e... Tinha mais uma pessoa ali... Uma loira se fez presente de braços cruzados e olhando daquelas duas para dentro da sala onde Noah e Santana (que estava do lado de fora, mas mesmo assim), eram ovacionados. Isso até os seus olhos verdes se vidrarem na minha namorada. E um sorrisinho cruzar seus lábios, acompanhando uma sobrancelha arqueada. Minha nossa! Que genes eram aqueles dessa família? Era algum tipo de provação? Para ser uma boa Fabray era preciso saber arquear a sobrancelha naquele ângulo e...

"Meg?" Olhei para a minha namorada que tinha suspirado baixinho, mas fatalmente sua irmã ou tinha ouvido, ou imaginado, ou fazia uma leitura labial muito boa, porque sua resposta foi um sorriso sincero e grande, um leve balanço positivo de cabeça e seus braços abertos. Voltei meus olhos para a minha Fabray que estava ocupada revirando os seus. Olhei para sua irmã e sua resposta foi cerrar os olhos de modo brincalhão e desafiador, dando de ombros. Não sei se era simplesmente pelo fato de gostar de contrariar as expectativas ou se a minha garota estava esperando uma atitude para ter a prova concreta de que aquela loira maluca e com as calças puídas era sim, a sua irmã mais velha. De todo modo, quando teve certeza dessa resposta, ela saiu correndo e se atirou nos braços da menina, que a girava no colo, como se estivesse segurando uma criança de 5 anos. Okay, com menos mobilidade e agilidade, mas vocês me entenderam.

Bem, aquela atitude forasteira vinda da antiga HBIC e minha atual namorada deixou todo o clube boquiaberto, inclusive nosso palermo professor. Não posso me tirar do meio, já que eu simplesmente me entreolhava com Noah e balançávamos a cabeça, pensando no que era aquilo acontecendo ali. Como ninguém se pronunciou, a responsável pela quebra do silêncio mortal naquela foi a Fabray mais velha.

"Olá, desculpem atrapalhá-los, mas nós temos um assunto muito importante para tratar com a Rachel, o Puck, a Santana e Quinn." Nem esperou o homem balançar sua cabeça cheia de gomalina, nos chamou com um "Vamos?", pra lá de autoritário e simplesmente cerrei meus olhos para o meu marginal preferido. O que estava acontecendo ali agora?

A loira mais velha deu uma breve olhada para Katie, que já tinha soltado Santana, e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido que fez com que ela ficasse vermelha e praguejasse algo baixo. A latina, por sua vez, se entreolhava com minha namorada que estava mais linda, sorridente e feliz do que jamais vi, ainda de mãos dadas com sua irmã. Virei meu rosto para Noah que só deu de ombros e nossa atenção foi chamada pela Fabray mais velha limpando a garganta. Voltamos nosso olhar a tempo de vê-las, as quatro, de braços cruzados nos olhando. Katie se apoiava na parede com um sorriso, Santana descansava sua cabeça e nos olhava com força, nos apressando, minha loira tinha o sorriso mais meigo nos lábios e fez um movimento de cabeça para que saíssemos logo dali e nos juntássemos a elas. E sua irmã. Bem... Ela também estava com os braços cruzados como as outras meninas, mas sua postura era muito mais ameaçadora e desafiante. Segui seus olhos e pude ver que aquilo tudo, assim como seu sorriso assustador, se dirigia para a vadia ruiva, que engolia em seco. Me entreolhei novamente com Noah. Não sei o que era aquilo, mas nós estávamos presos em uma dessas novelas dramáticas e de baixo calão. Ele simplesmente me deu de ombros e voltamos a olhar aquele quarteto. E todos continuaram sem se pronunciar, sem respirar e aposto que estavam trocando olhares temerosos e curiosos entre si. Até a loira ditadora simplesmente arquear sua sobrancelha de um modo ainda mais assustador que minha namorada e engoli em seco.

O suspiro do meu melhor amigo me informou que ele também estava entendendo lhufas naquela sala. Pelo menos naquilo eu não estava sozinha. Dando de ombros, coloquei minhas pernas para funcionar e logo fui seguida por ele. O que quer que estivesse para acontecer não tinha passado pela minha cabeça nem em meus sonhos mais loucos. Mas isso diz a menina que há uma semana ainda estava em um namoro estúpido com um menino imbecil, era virgem, sem amigos de verdade e a grande perdedora da escola. O que era uma mudança a mais para a nova Rachel Berry? Coisa que a Rachel de agora estava excitada e pronta para descobrir.

Dito isso, seguimos nós dois na direção delas. As três se afastaram da porta e saíram caminhando na frente, deixando apenas minha namorada à minha espera, com sua mão esticada que logo peguei e trancei seus dedos nos meus. Sorri olhando em seus olhos quando vi seu sorriso meigo, nada importava naquele momento. Tendo a _minha _namorada e aquele grupo estranho que eu já podia chamar de meus amigos, tudo ficaria bem. Ou assim eu queria me convencer...


	19. Somewhere only we know

**A/N: **Olá, minha gente. Desculpem a demora, sério. Eu tive alguns problemas familiares e precisei viajar e depois viajei de novo por um motivo completamente diferente e depois troquei de cpu e depois troquei mais uma vez e formatei o micro e criptografei as pastas e perdi todos os arquivos. E eu tenho certeza de que vocês nunca viram um período com tantos conectivos. Isso sou eu tentando justificar o injustificável. Mas creio que só um 'sinto muito' não fosse bastar.

Bem, vejamos o que temos aqui... Além dos nossos dois casais (já que vocês realmente curtem Santie), temos barracos e crises de ciúme da S. e da Rach. Além de uma bela tarde na companhia desse grupo de loucos barraqueiro. Temos um pouco da história do Puck (sem o POV dele, podem ficar tranquilas, eu também não consigo escrevê-lo muito bem), a Q. faz uma serenata pra Rachel com uma música do Joshua Radin, chamada 'I'd rather be with you' (http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v=aAJfhZamFmo) e temos um desses solitário * que marca que a citação da Katie é um pensamento do filósofo Jean-Paul Sartre ('o inferno são os outros') e outro ** acompanhado, é pelo fato de a Santana estar falando como uma louca sobre o livro 'O retrato de Dorian Grey', do Oscar Wilde.

Primeiramente: não, eu não abandonei essa fic. Acho que nem tenho essa opção. E vou tentar atualizar novamente antes do Natal (porque eu não posso fugir da minha família, infelizmente), mas caso eu não consiga, farei isso ainda esse ano. Palavra de... de desequilibrada. Até porque, já escrevi parte do capítulo das Sectionals então...

Rubbya Maac'SSIS, desculpa por ter te deixado triste, guria. Juro que não foi na maldade, de verdade. Kps, ei! Abandonei a fic não, fique tranquila, pode apostar que essa baixaria ainda vai longe... Hahaha. Sumida, Riots!, É claro que o seu comentário me faz diferença, ué! Assim como a sua opinião e sinto muito pela noite de sono perdida se atualizando, mas, se ajudar, eu também tô viradíssima nessa delícia aqui, porque sou companheira! Rá! Danigarcez, a Meg é um furacão mesmo, ela consegue sair revirando tudo ao redor enquanto busca ajudar os outros. E os Pucleberries brows estão bem sim, no próximo capítulo, eles farão dueto e tudo mais. Talvez eles até tenham percebido que elas já fizeram sacanagem, mas não quiseram zoar e elas ainda não deram motivos para a Santana fazer isso, de todo modo. C. Honda, obrigada pelos elogios, de verdade. ^^ brazilingirl, como diria a S., vai ser agora que elas vão ficar piores que bichos no cio, pode apostar. Haha. CGates, pode deixar que não vou parar de escrever baixaria não, Carol, afinal de contas, sou eu, né? E a Stacey ainda vai falar pra que veio, ou melhor, mostrar. Já nem ela sabe mais o que está fazendo, além de dar dor de cabeça pros outros. Érica, num reclama não que eu sei que você tá toda se sentindo porque a Lala te elogiou. E bem, tudo bem que ela não é a cunhada dos sonhos, mas quebra galho. E a Rach já pode cantar 'Imortal' e fazer comercial da devassa, porque ela bebe essa porra! Beijos, baby. ;]

Galere bonite, pro próximo capítulo, talvez tenhamos a ruiva mais vadia depois da Rihanna dando as caras de novo, dueto lindo Puckleberry, Meg e Katie fazendo um 'good times' e cantando pra relembrar os tempos áureos (ou nem tão áureos assim) e talvez a Santana cante, se couber e não ficar muito musical o capítulo (rá! porque essa não é uma série musical...), vamos ver.

Obrigada por acompanharem e podem puxar a minha orelha quando acharem necessário, não me incomodo mesmo. Além de sugerir... Podem sugerir o que for, porque eu super aceito sugestões. Ah sim, uma perguntinha: vocês querem ver o desenrolo do relacionamento Santie? Porque eu sei que vocês curtem e shippam (exceto a Carol, haha), mas não sei até que ponto. Então me digam, que farei como desejarem. Obrigada pelos comentários adoráveis e eu realmente gosto de ler as reviews de vocês, são sempre tão fofas e bacanas. ^^

Boa semana, minha gente bonita e bronzeada (ou não)! Nos vemos em breve! Xoxo

**Tyra Murphy ainda mantém Glee sob seu punho de aço. Mas assim que eu conseguir roubar a série dele, pode deixar que eu aviso a vocês para comemorarmos rasgando dinheiro** (né?) **e tomando champanhe na lotação.**

* * *

><p>Aquele encontro tinha tudo pra ser a pior coisa da minha vida depois de ter sido expulsa de casa, isso era inegável. Andávamos juntos os cinco, cada um em seu mundo particular e sem dar grandes vozes ao que pensávamos. Bem, começando pela S., minha melhor amiga era uma força nuclear, qualquer coisa que viesse dela era possível, o mais inesperado se tornava uma questão de tempo. Ela tinha esse poder, fazer com que a vida se tornasse sem limites, um desafio à lógica e ao bom senso (aposto que ela destruiria a carreira de qualquer cartomante no mundo, ninguém previa ou dominava uma tal de Santana Lopez.) e ao seu lado estava uma menina que cansei de detestar. Cansei em todos os termos mesmo. Por ter passado longos anos fiando uma ira que só me pertencia e por não poder discordar dos fatos, ela era uma pessoa boa. Mais do que isso, era uma boa amiga. Mesmo para mim, que nunca fiz por onde merecer qualquer coisa que viesse dela, aquela mulher era clemente e sempre esteve ao lado da minha namorada para protegê-la de tudo e todos, inclusive de mim. Então eu simplesmente desisti de odiá-la, eu não conseguiria fazer isso por muito tempo. Ainda mais vendo o modo que ela tratava a minha dita melhor amiga, com um sorriso nos lábios, elas não andavam de mãos dadas e entrelaçadas, mas ela segurava o pequeno corpo da latina (Deus me perdoe caso eu diga isso em voz alta, entraríamos em mais uma de nossas brigas detestáveis e destruidoras) pelos ombros, suportando-a como fez até comigo. E sorrindo. Porque apesar de toda a porcaria pela qual passou, ela ainda acreditava no melhor das pessoas, assim como a minha garota. Arrisquei um olhar em sua direção e só o seu sorriso fez parar meu coração. Como se soubesse que eu estava observando-a, minha Rach apenas me mirou um de seus mais que sorrisos, aquele que continha tanto significado que nem todas as palavras do mundo explicariam. Mais que amor, muito mais. Aceitação, carinho, esperança, misericórdia, devoção, paixão e bondade. E me fazia querer ser uma pessoa melhor. Me tirava o descanso de um modo maravilhoso, não como a ansiedade, mas por me motivar a ser a melhor pessoa do mundo pra ela. A segunda melhor, na verdade, porque eu não alcançaria o seu posto. Ah, e como eu amava aquele sorriso e aqueles grandes olhos escuros e puros. Acho que metade do meu coração está à mercê deles. Sorri de volta para ela. Não, eu tenho certeza de que aquele rosto, aquelas piscinas profundas que me sugam, me despem e me libertam somadas ao mais completo sentido de felicidade que está disposto em seu sorriso são a metade do meu coração. A outra metade era ela. Com sua voz, sua paz, sua paciência e sua calma, às vezes explosão e impulsividade. Sua paixão, sua confiança tão insegura – como se eu pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse nela; como se eu pudesse querer qualquer futuro que não fosse ao lado dela; como se eu conseguisse desejar qualquer pessoa que não fosse ela – que me fazem funcionar a todo o vapor. Como naqueles antigos romances do tempo do onça, eu tinha vontade de escrever as poesias mais esdrúxulas e de água com açúcar, eu poderia me jogar a seus pés e me sentir confortável e fazer tudo e qualquer coisa. Eu faria... Ou melhor, eu farei qualquer coisa por essa menina. Até o fim dos meus dias. Apertei sua mão na minha e puxei para dentro do meu abraço. O que fazer quando nós praguejamos a física? Dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo espaço e eu sinto como se meu corpo fosse uma mera extensão do dela; como se a minha vida dependesse dela e dos <em>meus <em>sorrisos em seus lábios para funcionar. Deus! Eu preciso mais dessa garota do que minhas células precisam de ar!

"Baby, tudo bem?" Sua voz me chamou e olhei para baixo, mirando seus olhos. Eu já disse que adoro nossa diferença de altura? Porque eu amo esse fato! Ela cabe sob medida dentro do meu abraço e consegue apoiar sua testa em meu ombro – ainda não sei se sou eu que prefiro isso ou se é ela que adora esse fato – e só me olhar com esses olhos que me roubam a paz, a respiração e o pessimismo. Minha nossa! Como eu amo esses olhos! E me fazem querer roubar qualquer coisa para satisfazê-la. Sorri em sua direção. Sorte minha que minha namorada é a pessoa mais ética que já conheci (minha irmã não conta, definitivamente), ou eu viveria fugindo da polícia por cometer crimes para agradá-la. "O que foi, meu amor? Por que está chorando?" Ouvi distante como uma brisa. Antes que me crucifiquem, não é por eu não dar atenção suficiente a ela. Só que seu corpo estava dentro do meu, entre meus braços – que a abraçavam sem me pedir permissão – e seu sussurro me partiu no meio. Essa era a minha posição preferida: tê-la entre meus braços e ouvi-la sussurrar em meu ouvido – tudo bem que minha mente foi longe e não poderia compartilhar as coisas que me lembrei de terem sido suspiradas no meu pescoço, pela minha paz de espírito somente, afinal estávamos todos andando juntos pelos corredores da escola – e essa era a graça de ser mais alta. Por outro lado, isso era meramente visual, eu nunca seria maior que Rachel Berry. Não para mim. Então era divertido pensar que aquela metade de diva ocupava a minha vida toda e me tinha nas mãos e não dividia os espaços do meu coração. Engraçado era pouco, aquilo era a felicidade equacionada. Se o meu antigo terapeuta me perguntasse hoje o que era a felicidade, eu só poderia citá-la. Ou responder algo como 'existe a vida e a felicidade está por todos os lados, nas menores coisas, porque tudo que nasce e vive, só existe por amor. E acima da felicidade está Rachel Berry, é como o nirvana, o último estágio da beleza e da fortuna. E eu me sinto a pessoa mais sortuda e importante do mundo porque ninguém além de mim chegará nele. Eu não sou feliz, sou rachelberriana. O que acha?' Uma loucura dessas. Ou foi isso que ele não disse quando começou a rir de mim na nossa última sessão, semana passada. Quando eu decidi que ela seria minha e de mais ninguém. E me prometi e cumprirei. Para sempre. "Baby, o que houve? Por favor..." Sua voz ainda acariciava o meu pescoço e me dava leves calafrios pela espinha. Afastei-me um pouco para olhar naqueles olhos e sentir meu coração bater tão devagar que pensei que fosse aquilo, o final. Obviamente o seu olhar preocupado mexeu com minhas estribeiras e o meu, uma vez calmo, coração passou a marchar como num show de heavy metal. Ele não cansava e conseguiria reconhecê-la no escuro, à distância e mesmo que eu perca cada um dos meus sentidos, ele ainda vai me avisar de sua presença. Seus dedos passearam pelo rosto com esmero e carinho e me peguei suspirando como uma boba, de olhos fechados. "Ei, blondie, em que essa sua linda cabecinha está pensando?" Resolvi voltar a olhá-la ao ouvir seu tom brincalhão, ainda com as mãos no meu rosto. Sorri como uma maníaca. Será que eu estava chorando? Não me lembrava disso e nem tinha percebido...

"Na mesma pessoa de sempre, Broadway. Na minha namorada." Segurei suas mãos e beijei cada um dos nós de seus dedos lentamente e ainda olhando em seus olhos. Ah, o meu sorriso... Lá estava ele, colocando meu coração em uma corrida de fórmula Indy, em primeiro lugar. Isso até seus olhos se cerrarem e ela puxar suas mãos das minhas e cruzar os braços.

"E o que isso quer dizer sobre mim? Eu sou sua amante, é isso?" Revirei os olhos, que Deus me conserve prática ou eu acabarei uma dessas atrizes mexicanas decadentes daqui a alguns anos de namoro. Ignorei sua falsa carranca e desatei o nó de seus braços, puxando-a em minha direção.

"Você é minha amante sim." Passeei com meu indicador pelos contornos de seu rosto. Até ela abrir a boca e me deixar saber que aquela não era a resposta certa. Eu sabia disso, claro! Mas não sei por quais cargas d'água eu tinha começado a gostar dessas pausas dramáticas. É disso que eu estou falando! Vejam só vocês como essa menina mexe comigo. "Minha namorada. Minha mulher. A mãe dos meus filhos. O amor da minha vida. A garota que nunca terá a menor concorrência pelo meu afeto e carinho, porque sempre foi você. E sempre será você. A menina que me tem nas mãos e que sempre irá segurar as minhas, em cada evento da minha vida. A pessoa que eu amo mais do que cada coisa singular no mundo. Porque você ocupa todo o meu coração e as outras pessoas tem que espremer em um pequeno pedacinho, todas elas e mais todas as coisas. Isso só porque você é espaçosa demais pra..." Não, eu não terminei o meu discurso e não tenho o menor problema quanto a isso. Ora essa, se cada vez que eu for falar como uma desesperada esses lábios me calarem... Bom, eu vou sair falando como uma matraca e falarei até dormindo. Abracei-a pela cintura com força. Infelizmente isso é pouco pro que eu quero, pro que eu preciso. Eu preciso dela do lado de dentro, não assim, tão longe. Mas era o que podíamos fazer no momento, nos beijar com tanta paixão que eu estava tremendo, nervosa, suando e bem... Sentindo o mesmo que ela sempre me faz sentir com um simples beijo. Nossa! Como eu queria estar sozinha com ela naquele momento...

"Ei! Respeite sua irmã mais velha, Nine! Olha essa baixaria aí no meio da escola! Aposto que isso é influência da Katie, eu tenho certeza!" Não disse? Sempre tinha alguém pra nos atrapalhar. Na verdade, agora tinha _mais _uma pessoa porque eu bem me lembro da minha irmã mais velha. Deus nos proteja. Isso me lembrou de que essa nossa reunião será de congelar os infernos. Minha namorada me sorriu encabulada, com os lábios vermelhos e inchados, o rosto bem rubro, os olhos escuros e um sorriso tão torto nos lábios que me fez gemer baixo. Com seus dedos passeando pela costura da minha blusa e seu corpo colado no meu.

"A gente precisa mesmo ir com eles, _baby_?" O modo que ela esticou aquele vocativo fez meu sangue entrar em ebulição e um certo desconforto se fez presente. Minha única salvação foi abraçá-la pela cintura ainda mais apertado e nos colar com firmeza. Obviamente isso não ajudou o meu estado de frustração e minha respiração ficou ainda mais rápida e falhada. Enquanto isso, Meg, Santana e Katie entravam numa discussão por algum motivo que eu desconheço.

"Ei! Eu não tenho nada com isso!" Katie tentou se defender com as mãos pro alto, sorrindo e fingindo inocência enquanto minha namorava beijava o meu pescoço e me mordia a orelha levemente (ou era eu quem estava fingindo que esse mero toque dela não ligava todos os meus sistemas). Porque eu não estava suando e tremendo o suficiente. Ou ela só queria que eu começasse a gemer... Coisa que eu fiz, de todo modo.

"O pior é que ela não tem mesmo. O hobbit e Q. nunca tiveram decência e se lambem em qualquer lugar. Sorte tem os cegos que não precisam ver essa baixaria toda!" Santana e sua repúdia conseguiram cortar o meu barato. Isto é, até a minha namorada voltar a suspirar em meu ouvido e acariciar os meus braços...

"A gente bem que podia se lamber em qualquer lugar, não é, baby?" Que Deus me ajude porque essa menina vai me matar com tanta tortura. Mas, obviamente, ela não parou por aí. Não, claro que não! Ela resolveu morder a minha orelha e... "Santa Barbra!"

"Que porra!" Gritei quando minha namorada se afastou de mim e um líquido gelado me desceu pelo meu rosto e por dentro da blusa. Por sorte era apenas água, não mancharia a minha roupa. Mas que diabo era aquilo?

"Pra você esfriar a cabeça, Q., eu sei que o dia tá bem quente..." Vagabunda! Quem ela pensava que era? Só que não parou por aí, a pior parte foi ver todos rindo e a Meg cumprimentando a Lopez por isso! Ah, elas vão se ver comigo!

"Nine, se hidrate um pouco porque esse sol tá de matar mesmo..." Essa sem vergonha! Puckerman, claro, caiu na gargalhada como se aquilo fosse hilário. Aqueles três juntos não iam dar boa coisa, nada que prestasse sairia dali, disso eu tenho certeza! Nenhum deles tinha um bom coração, ou um, pra começo de conversa. A única que sentiu o apelo da situação foi a Katie e eu me pergunto por que eu detestei-a pra início de conversa? Ah sim, aquele passado todo com a Rach, mas quem não errou na vida? Ela era uma guria bacana, de boa índole, bom caráter...

"Cruzes! Eu não quero ser vista com vocês duas, pode ser ruim pro meu currículo." Katie falou praquela dupla do crime e balançou a cabeça em discordância enquanto o maconheiro achava que estava num circo. Palhaço.

"Porque a quantidade de rabo de saia que você comeu e te processou faz de você uma santa e um bom exemplo, certo, Kay?" Claro que isso só poderia ter vindo da minha irmã (nem a S. falaria desse modo com ela, ou assim acho eu) e deixou todos nós de queixo caído.

"Meg! Onde já se viu falar assim com ela? Cadê a sua educação?" Tentei defendê-la e olhei para a menina com um 'sinto muito' escrito na testa, porque a minha irmã era mais destrutiva que uma bomba biológica. E a Katie não precisava. Só que bem, aquela história dela não ajudava...

"Ela esqueceu nas celas por onde passou boa parte da vida, junto com o filtro e a noção." Foi a resposta da melhor amiga da minha namorada e sorri um pouco, sinceramente me divertindo. Pelo menos ela não tinha levado tão a sério aquela falta de limites da minha irmã.

"Na verdade, eu deixei de lado quando resolvi socar a boca desprezível da galinha da sua ex-namorada que resolveu te dar vários apelidos carinhosos. Deixa eu ver se eu lembro de alguns..." Não, não ia sair coisa que prestasse da boca daquela menina e aquela conversa ia ficar mais feia que briga de foice. Isso me lembrou o meu medo de mais cedo, esse povo junto acabaria em confusão, isso é um fato. "Ah sim, ela começou a te chamar de 'piranha pegadora', além de 'estupradora de classe' e sem contar com o 'prostituta garanhona' e teve também..." Me entreolhei com minha namorada e com Puckerman, todos nós de olhos esbugalhados com tanta falta de tato. Não sabia nem como repreender a minha irmã, fiquei literalmente sem palavras. Até algo me bater e eu resolvi olhar para a minha melhor amiga que sambava, desconfortável, em suas duas pernas enquanto fuzilava aquelas duas com os olhos e cruzava os braços.

"Bateu com força pelo menos?" Uma sorridente Katie perguntou para a minha irmã. Alguém me explique o que está acontecendo aqui? Que porra era essa?

"Bem, a única coisa que ela chupou pelo último mês foi gelo. Então podemos dizer que a missão foi cumprida com êxito, comandante." Como assim a minha irmã estava rindo orgulhosa e batendo continência pra ela se há meros segundos elas estavam para cair na porrada? Ou por que ela tinha batido na ex-namorada da menina pra começo de conversa? Por que minha namorada estava estranhamente calada e observando tudo como se fôssemos um grupo de loucos? E a Santana que estava, até então, com ciúme e agora tinha um sorriso orgulhoso quando ouviu essa resposta da Meg? Tudo bem, ela gosta de violência, mas tudo tem um limite! E o Puck que olhava entre todas nós e apenas balançava sua cabeça oca, completamente abobalhado. Tudo isso rolando enquanto aquelas duas se bicavam e se riam como se estivéssemos assistindo 'Amigas e Rivais'. Que cacete era aquele ali?

"Quem sabe assim ela tenha aprendido a..." Katie ameaçou responder (para meu total desespero com o rumo baixo desse papo. Pois essa é a coisa sobre Meg Fabray, seu vocabulário chulo conseguiria assustar até um papa e faria até a mais pura das almas xingar como um rapper. O que me fez pensar no boca feroz ouvindo-a vociferar essas coisas e entrando em um assunto com ela. Seria ótimo vê-lo se engasgar e pedir aos céus por ajuda e só esse pensamento me fez rir um pouquinho e..) "... reclamar menos e me..." Isso só pode ser uma punição divina pelos meus anos de terrorismo velado na escola, se até a Katie estava prestes a dizer o que eu acho que ela ia dizer... Mas dessa vez e, valha-me Cristo ter que pensar nisso!, Santana se meteu na conversa (e não há novidade nenhuma nisso, só o fato de eu ter podido respirar aliviada por um segundo) e a interrompeu nos salvando.

"Sério que sua namorada não sabia nem como te chupar? Além de ser uma quenga rampeira, ela não sabia o que fazer com a língua?" Isso é bom que eu aprendo a não contar vitória antes do tempo. Porque qualquer dia desses, eu ficarei surda com tanta baixaria que esse povo fala.

"Santana!" Minha namorada veio ao nosso socorro. Ou melhor, ao meu, já que ninguém mais parecia incomodado com o assunto. Exceto, bem, a morena em pauta. "Mas me diga uma coisa, Katie, ela sabia mascar chiclete pelo menos? Ou chupar bala? Porque esse é um assunto muito importante e que faz muita diferença no rumo das nossas vidas. Eu, por exemplo, treinei com balas e laranja quando era mais jovem. E, bem, eu tenho certeza que a Quinn gostou desse meu conhecimento prévio. Adorou, na verdade."

"Rachel!" Não, ela não tinha ido ao meu resgate e não estava nem aí para o fato de eu estar queimando de vergonha e provavelmente pálida, roxa. Morta-viva era a expressão correta, porque tenho certeza de que minha alma ficou presa e perdida por algum lugar enquanto eu pedia aos céus para um raio me acertar, ou um buraco me engolir, ou uma onda me levar... Percebendo o que deixou escapar, minha namorada simplesmente colocou as mãos na boca e arregalou os olhos para mim em um sinal de que nem ela tinha se dado do que tinha dito. Ótimo! Eu não posso nem culpá-la. Ou discordar dela, pra começo de conversa, afinal, aquela boca realmente fazia milagres e...

"Nojentas." Acho que foi o murmúrio baixo de Santana ao fundo, mas meus ouvidos estavam queimando demais para afirmar com certeza.

"Gostei, nós vamos ficar com ela, Nine!" Isso foi a matraqueira da minha irmã abraçando minha namorada pelos ombros. "Claro, primeiro eu preciso conhecê-la e vamos conversar sobre a sua vida, saber dos seus gostos, da sua história e coisas relacionadas. Ah sim, temos que conversar sobre suas intenções com a minha irmã também." Revirei os olhos para aquilo, ela estava realmente falando sério? Isso tudo e minha namorada concordava com a cabeça em êxtase. Ai, lá vem... "Mas eu gostei de você e isso quer dizer muita coisa vindo de mim."

"Definitivamente." Katie nos interrompeu em concordância. Eu estou perdida em um programa de humor escroto, tenho certeza.

"Não é por nada não, mas como vamos nos dividir nos carros? Vamos todos pra casa da Rach?" Puck interrompeu aquele pesadelo com uma pergunta muito válida.

"Bem, eu vou com a Nine e com minha cunhada e você pode ir conosco, se for ousado o suficiente e caso se comporte." Cerrei os olhos pra minha irmã, do que ela estava falando? Até que entendi o motivo de seu desprezo por ele, ela ainda não havia perdoado o que aconteceu e aquela história da Beth... Sorri comigo. Realmente a minha irmã era uma espécie raríssima e eu posso confessar que gosto do modo como ela se dispõe a me proteger, mesmo quando eu não preciso. Ele, pelo contrário, simplesmente encolheu os ombros e assentiu com a cabeça num ar de derrota. Claro, isso me lembrava que juntar esse povo era arriscar a minha sanidade e o meu namoro possivelmente. "O que me diz?" Seu olhar firme fez com que o rapaz abaixasse a cabeça e balançasse em uma curta concordância. "Ótimo." Eu desconfiava daquele sorriso macabro, não podia deixá-lo passar. Afinal de contas, ela era a minha irmã mais velha e eu a conhecia mais do que a mim mesma. A única coisa que eu não entendi foi o fato de a Katie tê-la puxado pelo braço e sussurrado algo em seu ouvido, coisa que fez com que ela revirasse os olhos. "Ora essas, Kay, você não confia em mim?" Sua pergunta desafiante fez com que a outra menina só se desse ao trabalho de cerrar os olhos e arquear a sobrancelha em um ar desconfiado.

"Pegue leve, Meg, algumas coisas mudaram e eu sei que você não gostaria de cometer um erro por julgamento precipitado." Não sei se o tom era de ameaça ou simplesmente um conselho, ou um aviso. O que importa é que funcionou, minha irmã parou de olhar para o Puck com sede de vingança e se virou para a menina.

"Você sempre estraga o meu barato, Spencer, não sei por que ainda te aturo." Foi sua resposta, virando-se e caminhando em direção ao seu Lexus vermelho de estimação. Vendo assim, esse carro está até que numa condição boa, se contarmos com tudo o que ele já vivenciou nas mãos daquela barbeira. Deus! Eu não posso deixar a minha namorada andar em um carro que é guiado por essa kamikaze, não mesmo!

"Porque você me ama." A morena disse sorridente. E sua namorada (será que a S. estava namorando mesmo? Algo está muito errado com esse mundo...) fechou a carranca e cruzou os braços, olhando-as com raiva.

"Contra todo o meu bom senso." Virou-se para responder segurando a maçaneta de sua arma motorizada e piscou leve para aquela menina antes de colocar seus gigantescos óculos de sol. Era sério aquilo mesmo? Não só minha irmã era gay como estava dando em cima da Katie na nossa cara e desafiava todo o autocontrole da Santana? Que porra está acontecendo com esse mundo? "Joe's? Como nos velhos tempos?" Sua pergunta fez abrir um sorriso na outra e um aceno de cabeça foi sua resposta.

"Tente se segurar e respirar fundo naquele bar, okay? Não quero ser expulsa de lá novamente. Ser jogada na sarjeta não é a minha ideia para um final de noite feliz." Foi a resposta em tom descontraído da menina e aposto que minha irmã estava revirando mais os olhos que o próprio movimento de rotação da Terra.

"A culpa é das suas vagabundas que arrumam confusão comigo, você sabe que sou uma pessoa controlada." Foi a vez de a Katie revirar os olhos e ficamos nós quatro parados e observando aquela interação com expressões surpresas, confusas e assustadas. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali era algo completamente surreal.

"Como sempre, para você 'o inferno são os outros'*." Katie respondeu enquanto ia se virando e caminhando em direção ao seu Porsche preto e fosco, um carro maravilhoso, se me cabe dizer, um sonho de consumo... Falando nisso, eu tenho que passar em casa e pegar o meu carro, não posso me arriscar andando com a minha irmã por aí, não faz bem à minha saúde e nem posso arriscar a voz da minha namorada, que se assustaria mais dando uma 'voltinha' de carro com ela do que andando numa montanha russa no halloween.

"Só quando se trata das encapetadas das suas piranhas. Elas tem parte com o diabo, aposto!" Desistindo daquela discussão estranha, a Katie se virou e continuou o seu caminho, acenando.

"Não duvido disso, aquele bando cansa a minha beleza mesmo. E você, loira, tente perdoar as árvores ao dirigir já que você luta tanto por elas, eu libero os postes pra te deixar feliz." Gritou antes de entrar no carro e depois de ter aberto a porta do passageiro para uma Santana pra lá de carrancuda. Minha irmã resolveu sinalizar algo horrendo com seu dedo do meio para assombro da minha namorada e deleite do marginal e nos motivou a entrarmos no carro.

"Eu vou dirigir." Corri e me lancei no banco de motorista enquanto tinha a chance. Seguida pela minha namorada, que fiz questão de puxar para acomodá-la no meu colo. Estarrecida com isso, minha irmã deu a volta e se jogou no banco de trás, junto com Puck.

"Consegue fazer isso, Nine?" Revirei os olhos ajeitando o retrovisor. Mas era claro que eu conseguia fazer aquilo até sem as mãos! Que pergunta mais sem noção!

"Eu tenho mais uma garrafa d'água aqui, só pra garantir." Aquele marginal disse e rangi os dentes enquanto minha irmã gargalhava e minha namorada revirava os olhos, sem se preocupar em passar uma leitura que fosse, já que, no segundo seguinte, a sua cabeça estava descansando contente em meu ombro e suas mãos abraçavam minha cintura em um laço frouxo.

"O que foi aquilo entre vocês duas?" Perguntei dando a ignição no carro e ainda olhando-a pelo retrovisor, mais do que relaxada, acendendo um cigarro e abrindo a janela. Quando voltou seus olhos para mim, uma expressão divertida brincava neles, iluminava-os como uma árvore de natal e os deixava num tom mais aberto de verde, mais claro, quase amarelo.

"Passado, Nine, todos temos." Cerrei meus olhos para ela, saindo com o carro. Do que ela estava falando? "Eu contarei essa história no nosso almoço no Joe's, assim como exijo que me contem a de vocês duas." E desde quando ela estava em posição de exigir algo?

"Ótimo, Meg! Tenho algumas boas histórias para te contar sobre como começamos a namorar e a Quinn foi absolutamente cavalheira e apaixonante..." Minha namorada disse suspirando de felicidade e eu suspirei de apreensão. Belo revés esse meu.

"Eu realmente aposto nisso, Rachel! E já não era sem tempo de ela bater o pé pra alguma coisa na vida e ir atrás de você mesmo. Essa gangorra de vocês duas estava acabando com a minha saúde." Ora, que absurdo! Essa menina chega valsando do dia para a noite, age como se nada tivesse mudado, conversa sobre mim com a minha namorada como se eu não estivesse ali, assusta o Puck como se... Bem, com isso eu não me importo muito. Na verdade, achei até que divertido. Enfim. E ainda se mete no relacionamento estranho da minha melhor amiga com a Katie! Quem ela pensava que era?

"E quem você pensa que é para chegar afirmando as coisas sobre mim?" Se eu estava com raiva? Absolutamente. Acima de tudo por ela ter sumido. Eu sei, era puro egoísmo meu, mas ela me fazia falta e passar pelo que passei sem tê-la por perto foi devastador... Ela tinha jurado que iria me proteger para sempre.

"Eu poderia resumir tudo dizendo que sou sua irmã mais velha, Quinn, mas isso é um fato que não precisa ser discutido. Eu estou orgulhosa de você pela mulher que se tornou e sei que não estamos nas nossas boas e que eu não posso simplesmente meter o pé na sua porta e esperá-la me receber com um bolo e um abraço." Assenti com a cabeça porque ela estava certa e porque ela tinha lido os meus pensamentos. Ou só continuava conhecendo todas as minhas facetas. "Mas eu estou aqui porque eu te amo. E não estive antes porque tive alguns problemas com a justiça..."

"Eu soube que você foi presa mais vezes do que eu caí de bicicleta." Uma memória pra lá de divertida era aquela, todos os meus tombos e tendo as duas outras mulheres da minha vida ao meu lado. Suspirei contente.

"Não force, Nine, eu cheguei a pensar em colocá-la para andar de bicicleta em um corredor estreito, pra ver se assim você não caia. Ou caso ameaçasse, pelo menos não daria de cara no chão." Revirei os olhos e agarrei o volante com força. Não pela raiva, mas por toda a falta que ela tinha me feito ao longo desses anos todos. E era muita. "Mas sim, eu fui bastante processada e presa, inclusive pelo desgraçado Fabray. Aquele puto me cortou e me proibiu de voltar a Lima, além de colocar uma ordem judicial contra mim, para não me aproximar de vocês. Eu juro que não mudei o meu sobrenome só para envergonhá-lo no tribunal. Quando ele fugiu com a puta mais rabiscada que uma parede de prisão, eu que decidi processá-lo." Ela disse e sorriu orgulhosa enquanto eu a observava tragar seu cigarro satisfeita, balançando a cabeça, vitoriosa. "Foi delicioso ver aquela cara sem vergonha no tribunal enquanto o juiz dizia o nome da advogada da mamãe. Uma pena você não ter ido, eu lavei a minha alma. E ainda tirei cada mísero centavo que ele não gastou com prostitutas e bebida. Ah sim, e ainda cuspi na cara daquele cretino. E bem, isso me rendeu mais três dias de prisão..." Isso rendeu um risinho da Rach e eu aposto que ela estava mais do que satisfeita ao ouvir essas confissões. Ela e Puck, se me cabe dizer. Acho que, tanto quanto eu, os dois também estavam de alma lavada. Mas num momento, depois que voltei a sorrir para o retrovisor, uma sombra passou pelo olhar da minha irmã mais velha e suas feições ficaram um pouco obscuras. "Depois as coisas se complicaram com o Riley e no trabalho também então..." Seu suspiro desolado disse que o assunto tinha morrido ali e acabado comigo também. Eu bem me lembro do meu cunhado esquisito. Ele não era feio, pelo contrário, até chamaria a atenção caso se vestisse... bem, como uma pessoa normal e não com uns suéteres esquisitos que acompanhavam uma gravata, ora borboleta, ora longa e com aqueles óculos que não deviam nada aos que usamos para mergulhar, ou sei lá. É, eles eram realmente gigantescos e eu me pergunto se ele operou a vista ou o que fosse, porque não é possível que ele tenha se alistado para pilotar um caça na invasão do Iraque usando aqueles binóculos. Enfim, eles eram o típico casal estranho e mais apaixonado que conheci. O furacão Meg passava na frente, destruindo tudo e ele ia atrás, consertando as coisas. Bem me lembro que ele me incentivou a continuar tocando piano pra eles, enquanto cantavam juntos. Isso, claro, sem que o filho da puta soubesse. Se bem que, pensando hoje, ele nunca foi mesmo com a cara do meu antigo cunhado e sabia que sua família era falida, então seria apenas mais do mesmo. Só mais um pouco de raiva dirigida ao garoto que não foi azarado (e louco) o suficiente por se meter com a Meg e ainda estimulava a garotinha do papai a continuar perdendo tempo com música quando ela deveria estar fazendo coisas mais importantes, como roubar, mentir, omitir, dissimular, se tornando uma miniatura dele. Deus! Como eu detesto esse homem e o que ele fez com toda a nossa família! Só que tinha uma pergunta mais importante em questão: o que será que tinha acontecido com o improvável e adorável casal que vivia brigando e provando que o amor supera qualquer coisa, até duas personalidades tão conflitantes? Olhei em seus olhos pelo retrovisor e sua expressão fechada me disse que não, talvez o amor não superasse tudo no final do dia e não nego o quanto isso me entristeceu. Virei-me para a minha namorada brevemente e seu olhar casava com o meu; ela estava ali, sentindo muito e sinceramente triste por um casal que nem teve o prazer de conhecer. Suspirei fundo e olhei minha irmã mais uma vez. Seus olhos me furavam como uma bala de prata (talvez eu goste de ficção científica e essas coisas sobre lobisomens, vampiros e seres sobrenaturais veio bem a calhar dada a nossa situação atual, obrigada) e dizia que não, ali não era a hora de perguntar. E bem, eu ainda precisava digerir toda aquela informação...

"Ele te proibiu de me visitar?" Nós ainda somos Fabrays no final do dia. Diferente da minha mãe, não podemos surgir com um novo sobrenome e uma outra identidade. Não que isso vá mudar o fato de que nós provavelmente nunca saberemos encarar problemas como pessoas normais, ou seja, primeiro aceitando que eles existiam e segundo, lidando com eles. Segui olhando minha irmã. E eu estava errada, mais uma vez. Era eu que não sabia lidar com frustrações, mesmo que não fossem minhas, não ela. Ela era a minha superheroína, e lidava com tudo porque sabia que eu não conseguia romper certas barreiras ainda. Mordi o lábio para não chorar porque seria extremamente ridículo fazer isso nesse momento. Mas, por Deus! Como ela me fez falta...

"Uhum. Eu era um mau exemplo e uma mancha para o nome dos Fabray. Como se aquele muquirana fosse a encarnação do messias." Dando de ombros e com seu sorriso nos lábios, sua resposta foi fácil e rápida. Como sempre era e haveria de ser. Ela era o gatilho e disparava no mais leve toque e eu era a engrenagem que fazia aquilo tudo ter um sentido. Bem, era assim que nós nos chamávamos naquele tempo, a dupla perfeita. Uma união de... Não sei bem como nos definir, mas 'perfeito' cobre bem todos os campos. Eu sempre estaria sentindo, ela estaria agindo. Isso era simples, era como nós conseguíamos lidar com aquela porcaria de casa que vivemos ao longo dos anos. Só que... Nós não éramos mais 'nós'. Não, isso é ridículo! Nós sempre seríamos 'nós' e seríamos para sempre também, só que as coisas mudaram e mudamos junto com elas. Ela sentia também, agora mais do que nunca. E eu conseguia lutar as minhas próprias batalhas hoje. Sorri um pouco comigo, o 'nós' estava melhorando, não é? Quero dizer, ela conseguia se deixar sentir um pouco e por ela e eu sabia que eu poderia agir e nos defender também. E eu queria que o filho da puta pudesse nos ver agora. Ah sim, seria maravilhoso. Eu não era mais a garotinha que precisava ser protegida sempre e ela não era simplesmente o trem descarrilado que atropelaria qualquer coisa sem o menor ressentimento. Em outras palavras, eu não precisava mais que ela assumisse a culpa por todas as vezes em que fui desastrada o suficiente pra quebrar aquelas estátuas inúteis que ele guardava e ela também não precisava que depois eu retomasse as rédeas para convencê-lo do quão sem propósito era agredir algum familiar por um simples artefato que poderia muito bem ser comprado novamente e assim impedi-lo de bater nela. Ou chantageá-lo. Depende do que fosse mais viável e se fizesse necessário. Balancei a cabeça. Obviamente ele não tinha retido o meu discurso ou não trocaria as duas filhas por uma imagem, um emprego e sócios que não o ajudariam a recuperá-las. Mas cada um elege o que tem mais valor e deve lidar com as próprias escolhas, certo? Voltei meus olhos para a morena no meu colo e agradeço aos céus por tê-la conseguido a tempo, por não tê-la destruído totalmente e por... Seu sorriso triste me moveu de um modo pesaroso e bem, isso não era sobre nós duas ou sobre o que eu fiz com ela e para ela. Só que... sempre vai ser sobre ela. Tudo. Como sempre foi, mesmo quando eu não sabia e sempre vai ser porque não consigo _não viver_ por ela. Não mais. Suspirei fundo e voltei a olhar o retrovisor, percorrendo brevemente o rosto da minha irmã. Aquilo era novo, ou só passamos tempo demais separadas porque eu não conseguia decifrá-la e só de pensar nisso um calafrio me cortou. Não foi só comigo, o filho da puta conseguiu estragá-la também, mesmo à distância e agarrei o volante com força, desejando que ele se materializasse na minha frente pra que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, tipo atropelá-lo e depois passar a marcha ré e estacionar em cima do seu corpo. Só pra ter certeza mesmo. Porque aquilo que tivemos não foi um pai, mas sim uma assombração e do jeito que ele era desgraçado, não morreria tão facilmente.

"Mas ele podia fazer isso?" Ignorei os olhos tristes da minha namorada e olhei pelo retrovisor, apenas para vê-la balançando a cabeça em concordância. "Por que? Se ele nunca me falou mal de você... Eu não entendo..." Aquilo tudo era muito novo e muito do arco da velha para mim. Não que não fosse possível, eu só não queria que pudesse ter sido. Quer dizer que toda a minha adolescência tinha sido uma negação? Em todos os campos, tudo foi uma mentira?

"Ele podia e fez. Afinal de contas, ele era o seu paizão na época e eu era emancipada. E eu aposto que ele não falou de mim, mas deixou claro que eu não me importava e não apareceria mais por minha vida ser o máximo. Aquele desgraçado faz tudo pelas aparências, mentir principalmente. E ele não podia correr o risco do bebê dele acabar se rebelando como eu. Mas a graça é que depois disso, eu movi uma ação para afastá-lo de você. Eu soube de tudo que ele te fez, a mãe falou, só que infelizmente eu não podia fazer absolutamente nada. Nada além de depositar dinheiro na sua conta. Só me desatei agora para poder voltar, com a carta de alforria de dona Judy." Ao fim de seu discurso, sua mão descansava em meu ombro e eu limpava os meus olhos furiosa e copiosamente e com raiva daquele homem. Porque se existia uma coisa que a Meg não conseguia ser era mentirosa, além de ir contra seus princípios, ela era péssima disfarçando algo. Desde nova ela sempre confessava os seus pequenos delitos como quebrar o nariz de algum menino idiota que implicava comigo, ou ser mandada para a diretoria por ter xingado um garoto, ou por empurrar alguma criança que tenha me feito algo de ruim pra mim. E até nas pequenas coisas, como manchar seu tapete persa caríssimo, ela nunca se omitia e assumia a culpa até quando eu fazia aquilo. No fundo, eu sempre soube que ela me cuidava demais, se deixava em evidência para me poupar da retaliação. E era eu quem pedia, aos prantos, para ele abaixar a mão e desistir de ensiná-la no tapa. Como eu disse, a gente se protegia porque foi o modo que aprendemos a sobreviver. Pelo menos assim que a nossa mãe passou a ser só uma esposa condescendente. E nós não só sobrevivemos, mas aprendemos também e nos tornamos melhores. E eu poderia ser Quinn Fabray, a garota que seria bonita, inteligente e rica o suficiente para ser qualquer coisa na vida. Mas Quinn Fabray seria sempre a líder de torcida que aterrorizava a escola. Ou eu poderia ser simplesmente Quinn. Para todos os amigos que acabei fazendo no Glee Club, quando percebi que fachadas não importavam tanto, ou nada, quanto pessoas com quem poder contar. Ou Q. para a S. e para a Britt, sendo uma mistura de assassina e salvadora. A amiga que bolaria os planos mais maquiavélicos e ao mesmo tempo passaria os finais de semana assistindo romances e comendo pipoca. Se bem que 'baby' era ótimo de ser, dava uma leveza de espírito que nunca tive e me abria um leque de oportunidades que nunca considerei. Eu poderia simplesmente _ser_, o que quer que eu fosse, para a minha morena, ou melhor, ser _a namorada de Rachel Berry _era melhor ainda. Sorri mais para mim do que para qualquer coisa, até um pensamento me invadir a mente. Eu não podia negar que algo fazia falta e eu percebi no momento em que sua mão apertou levemente o meu ombro. Eu queria, desesperadamente, voltar a ser a Nine da Meg. Ela era uma garota doce, que acreditava no futuro, no bem, defenderia as pessoas e era tão, tão diferente... "Eu te amo, maninha, e foi como te prometi antes de ir embora, só me separariam de você na morte, ou na cadeia. E eu me lembro de você correndo pro colo daquele demônio de homem enquanto ele me lançava maldições até o fim dos tempos." Sua expressão era de sincera tristeza e usei minha mão que estava na minha namorada e segurei a sua, apertando-a e sorrindo entristecida para ela pelo retrovisor.

"Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, Meg. Se eu tivesse sabido..." Ele estaria morto. Enforcado. Não, na verdade, eu não teria feito isso com ele. E nem sei o que eu teria feito, o que faz de mim uma grande idiota (e não pensem em piadas de loiras burras, eu estou me sentindo uma e nem o humor negro – ou loiro, aparentemente – mudaria isso). Mas eu teria feito. Algo.

"Você era uma criança, Nine, não se culpe." Seu sorriso justiceiro e seu aperto de mão me acalmaram mais do que sua frase. Isso e o fato de a minha namorada ter me abraçado ainda mais forte pela cintura e beijado o meu pescoço levemente, sussurrando um 'eu sinto muito' no meu ouvido. Sim, foi um ato de puro carinho, eu bem sei, afinal, eu conheço a minha pequena diva e sei que seu grande coração é... bem, realmente grande. Mas não pude impedir as reações no meu corpo (porque... aparentemente eu tenho a mentalidade de um garoto de catorze anos) que acabou pulando em surpresa e isso tirou um olhar torto da minha irmã mais velha e sua sobrancelha arqueada em um ar que impunha presença e me deixava nervosa. Tossi para disfarçar aquela mistura toda de sentimentos, entretanto era óbvio que isso não passaria despercebido por ela. Claro que não! Sendo assim, seu sorriso maníaco se abriu ainda mais e assumiu um ar assustador e quase assassino. E eu fiz a loucura de voltar os meus olhos para a minha namorada que sorria tão meiga e doce, alheia a tudo isso, que me despertou um certo mal estar. Ótimo, Quinn! Sua namorada está tentando te acalmar e mostrar apoio e você está pensando que esse banco é muito confortável e o carro também é bastante espaçoso e se ela simplesmente se virar um pouquinho e começar a te beijar do jeito que ela sempre faz e só ela consegue... Droga, droga, droga! Claro que ela iria perceber que eu estava vermelha e aparentava estar mais culpada que caso eu segurasse uma placa com numerações e vestisse um uniforme de presidiária. Essa é a Rachel Berry, que sabe tudo sobre você e te lê como ninguém (exceto a Meg, talvez, porque ela estava me olhando com tanta força que não precisei nem virar meus olhos para o retrovisor, o peso dos seus me furava o corpo) e eu deveria ter sabido mais uma vez, só que agora por um motivo completamente diferente. O sorriso torto da minha namorada estava lá, me brindando junto com os olhos de falcão daquela menina despojada que assombraria até o Rambo e eu precisava de ar. E de um jeito breve de sair dessa sinuca de bico que elas tinham me metido. Pois lembrem-se vocês, eu disse que não acabaria nada bem se essas duas se juntassem e...

"Er, cuspiu na cara dele, hum? Não posso dizer que ele não mereceu, não é?" Se o fato de eu ter gaguejado não quisesse dizer nada, o fato de eu ter rido alopradamente como um brinquedo terrorista de um dólar tinha fechado com chave de ouro. Arrisquei olhar pelo retrovisor mais uma vez e consegui vê-la cruzando os braços e se recostando no banco, depois de ter atirado seu cigarro pela janela e me olhando com força e depois mirando seus olhos em Puck. E sorrindo para minha namorada, que simplesmente retribuía o gesto na inocência. Desgraça! Pior do que sua má influência para cima da minha namorada seria aquela menina com Puck e Santana. Deus! Eles arrasariam a minha vida, tenho certeza disso. E bem, contando com os últimos dois, eu posso afirmar que eles realmente sabem como fazer isso dar certo. Ou errado. Não sei exatamente, mas seus dentes arreganharam para mim e... Que Deus me dê força para o que virá! Olhei nos olhos negros e sinceros da minha garota e sua felicidade quase me fez ser otimista. Quase.

"A Katie não me avisou que vocês duas era grudadas com cola. Isso quer dizer que o sexo é bom, certo?" Não, eu não morri sem ar, mas foi por pouco. Acreditem! Foi por muito pouco que eu não bati as botas como os amigos mortos da vagabunda esquizofrênica... e olhei para a minha morena em busca de um apoio para ignorá-la. Coisa que não encontrei, porque no momento em que a vi, seu sorriso era gigantesco e igualmente torto e malicioso e ... Assim que vi minha namorada abrir a boca para responder, segurei seu rosto com uma das mãos e beijei-a com força, com pressa, com língua e com tudo. E só abri os olhos e separei nossos rostos quando a senti relaxar em meu abraço e senti sua respiração refrescante em meus lábios. "Como você aguenta?" Foi baixo, mas eu consegui ouvi-la perguntar ao Puck e revirei os olhos enquanto minha namorada apoiava a cabeça no meu ombro novamente, esquecendo-se totalmente da pergunta indecente da minha irmã mais velha. Suspirei feliz.

"Isso é porque você não viu os ex-namorados dessas duas. Depois deles, eu apoiaria até caso elas quisessem se exilar em um mosteiro. E, sei lá, criar uma nova religião para gays ou coisas parecidas." Puck disse rindo e eu me pergunto: como eu consegui dormir com ele pra início de conversa? E, melhor ainda! Ela estava quase o esganando há meros minutos e agora tinham virado o quê? Comparsas? Porque com as mentes criminosas que eles tinham, ou era isso eles iam montar uma aliança do mal contra mim (junto com Santana, porque ela não perderia isso nem por muito dinheiro) e os três virariam cúmplices ou sei lá como se chamam esses contrabandistas que ficam esquematizando as coisas e arruinando as pessoas. Talvez 'Fabray' seja uma boa denominação, porque era justamente o que o filho da puta fazia, mancomunar e destruir. Mas nada disso importa porque Meg riu da idiotice do Puckerman e isso me deu mais um calafrio violento pela espinha, pensar que essa não era somente uma possibilidade, mas era a probabilidade mais acertada de eles darem as mãos para acabar comigo e...

"Tem bebida?" Meg perguntou para Puck que, presumo eu, negou com a cabeça. Ah sim, além de mau gosto, e caso não fossem dividir uma cela na prisão, tenho certeza de que esses recém amigos se encontrariam na fila de transplante de fígado (já que eles viveram muito bem até aqui sem precisarem de um coração, não lutariam por um logo no final da vida) para dar rasteiras nos outros alcoólatras. Eles causariam uma guerra, tenho certeza. "Tudo bem e como a Nine tá dirigindo, a gente enche a cara no Joe's." Revirei os olhos, grandes responsáveis eram esses dois.

"Ótimo, já que a boca da sua irmã vai estar ocupada demais para beber mesmo..." Vocês acharam graça nisso? Porque eu não sei o que fez a Meg rir com tanto empenho, sinceramente. Soltei o ar dos meus pulmões e minha namorada dava risinhos baixos em cima de mim e olhei-a brevemente, com a grande e piscante interrogação do Charada na minha testa.

"Baby, não é como se eles estivessem mentindo..." Claro que ela diria isso e sorriria virginal. Ora, como eu desconfiei por um momento disso e... "Minha boca vai estar muito ocupada em você para que eu pudesse pensar nisso." Foi um murmúrio tão baixo que tive que morder os lábios para não gemer. Só acordei do meu transe com aquelas duas assombrações gargalhando e cerrei os olhos.

"Nem quando eu me graduei eu quis tanto que o desgraçado visse uma cena como quero agora. Aposto que ele ia rasgar o cu com caco de telha vendo a princesinha dele que passou a ser uma safada que engravidou e agora está numa versão mais gay e sem vergonha que aquela série The L word." As gargalhadas de Puck dobraram e minha namorada simplesmente arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta.

"Meg! Pelo amor de Deus, tenha modos!" Disse estarrecida (menos chocada do que feliz por tê-la de volta, confesso, mas isso não estava certo e ela precisava ser repreendida, como sempre) e nervosa. Porque, sério, como essa menina conseguia se comportar no tribunal, caso ela tivesse modos, eu quis dizer, era algo fora do comum e agora entendo porque ela passou tanto tempo presa e sendo processada. Com essa falta de semancol, imagino que isso seja melhor do que cair na porrada diariamente. Balancei a cabeça em negativa enquanto ouvia aquela dupla maléfica rir como se não houvesse amanhã. E eu não entendo mais nada do mundo mesmo, porque não sei que diabo de amizadezinha era essas desses dois. Só sei que bem, eu não achei a menor graça. E algo me dizia que esse sentimento resumiria muito do resto do meu dia...

...

"Você quer conversar?" Foi a pergunta leve da menina ao meu lado e ignorei-a. Assim como fiz com as outras três que tinham vindo antes. Ora essa, sobre o que ela queria conversar? Acho que por hoje já deu pra perceber que não somos boas nisso. E também não é como se ela fosse puxar um papo sadio. Ou envolveria as piranhas com quem já dormiu, ou o curupira no cio que era a vagabunda sádica da sua irmã. Ou as malditas almas penadas que não sabiam sentar seus rabos mortos e gelados pra ver a vida que nunca mais teriam e queriam sair por aí matando o resto do mundo porque eram um bando de mal amados e azarados pau no cu. Ou seria sobre essa relaçãozinha bagaceira que ela tinha com a Meg e ficavam as duas de risinhos idiotas e sussurros imbecis pra lá e pra cá, quando as coisas não tinham a porra da menor graça, mas mesmo assim... "Você está com ciúmes." Rá! Era só o que me faltava essa garota vir afirmar o que eu sinto ou o que deixo de sentir. E eu não estava com ciúmes. Não mesmo! Elas poderiam passar o dia rindo como mongolóides que isso não me afetava, só não fazia bem a minha imagem sair por aí com uma menina risonha e mais saltitante que uma mistura de Bambi com aquele teletubbie gay que rodava bolsinha. "Eu só queria saber..."

"Eu não quero conversar." Falei por dentes trincados para ver se a ficha daquela menina caía alguma hora e ainda hoje. Não é possível! Tudo tem que ser discutido desde quando? Isso é pior que eu começasse a me pegar com a virgem de quarenta anos e ela resolvesse perguntar sobre a minha escolha de faculdade enquanto faxinava a casa e reclamava de todos os meus hábitos. Deus que me livre disso! Aquela mulher era um pesadelo diário e ainda passava aqueles sermões quase tão escrotos e grandes quanto os do hobbit, só que com muito mais frases de caminhão e filosofias baratas de banco de praça.

"Você deveria." Ah! Agora ela decidia o que eu deveria fazer? Que me chupe! Ela não podia estar falando sério e olhei para sua cara cínica com tanta raiva que até achei que fosse fazê-la pegar fogo. Que menina mais abusada era essa? E quem ela pensava que _eu _era?

"Você deveria ficar quieta." Respondi no meu último fio de educação e ela teve a audácia de bufar e balançar a cabeça como a piranha safada da minha mãe fazia antes de fugir para se prostituir pelo mundo, numa versão com mais plásticas que a Jennifer Lopez, enquanto saía por aí na BMW daquele judeu muquirana que provavelmente vendia bijuterias nos desertos marroquinos e andava de camelo e tinha um tapete voador para sair cantando super gay com ela trepada em seu cangote como um dos colares falsificados que ele vendia na esquina junto com a rampeira de sua mulher e com órgãos das pessoas que eles deviam comer no café da manhã enquanto traçavam planos para...

"Você deveria se abrir comigo." Ela jura que tinha me interrompido pra falar isso? Eu juro que quase ri. Quase. Mas minha vontade mesmo era de puxar esse maldito freio de mão dessa máquina do futuro pra ver se ela tirava essa porra de expressão calma que estava em sua cara dissimulada. Como se ela não soubesse da porra que estava errada! Qual era o ponto aqui? Ela me perguntaria 'e como você se sente?' depois? Mas que diabo de menina sem noção! "Você sabe que sempre vou escutá-la, só que não posso adivinhar o que se passa na sua cabeça se você não me..." Agora parou com esse teatro!

"Mesmo, _Katherine_? Mesmo?" Estiquei o seu nome para que ela soubesse que aquilo era ridículo e isso era um pesadelo ou ela estava simplesmente fodendo com o meu juízo por um prazer sádico que eu sei que ela tinha. Não sei se foi o meu tom de voz ou o fato de eu estar fuzilando-a com os olhos, mas sei que soltou um suspiro derrotado e me olhou brevemente. Até voltar seus olhos para aquela estrada pro inferno e... Espera aí! Por que ela estava estacionando o carro no acostamento? "O que você está fazendo? Qual foi a parte do 'eu não quero conversar' que você não ouviu? Porque puta que pariu! Eu tenho certeza de que fui bem clara nessa merda e..."

"Dá pra você parar por um minuto, Santana?" Agora o inferno pode me engolir e o diabo pode me apontar e rir da minha cara de idiota enquanto samba em cima de mim ao som do Oompa Loompa cantando coisas homossexuais daquela velha murcha e plastificada, só pra foder mais ainda com o meu azar. Mas que porra? Há meros segundos ela estava querendo que eu deitasse no divã ou sei lá que porra que usam pra esses mongolóides falarem de coisas tão insignificantes quanto as suas existências e acho que deveriam simplesmente deixá-los acabarem com elas por eles mesmos e agora ela me mandava ficar quieta? Mas que diabo? Antes que eu pudesse abrir a minha boca para rechaçá-la ou pegar meu celular e ligar para o hospício mais próximo para garantir sua reserva no tratamento mais intensivo que eles tinham, ela suspirou fundo e me olhou com uns olhos de aço que ainda não tinha visto. "Nós não vamos sair daqui enquanto não conversarmos." Foi com tanta calma que me falou essa merda que tive vontade de gritar ou quebrar as janelas para pular fora daquela tortura. Mas eu sou Santana Lopez e sou controlada. E não darei esse gostinho a ela. Afinal de contas, era a namoradinha dela que ficaria esperando naquela espelunca mesmo e...

"Ótimo, não tenho nada melhor pra fazer hoje." Respondi com frieza e olhei para frente, onde os carros continuavam passando e provavelmente _aquela menina_ estava indo pra lá e elas ficariam rindo como duas comadres... "Só a sua _amiguinha colorida_ que vai ficar com raiva. Ou o bando de putas que tenho certeza de que você já passou o rodo naquela merda vai sentir a porra da sua falta e das noites quentes que vocês costumavam ter." Sua resposta foi... Bem, foi porra nenhuma, o que me deu ainda mais raiva e vontade de esganá-la, que simplesmente suspirou fundo, fechou os olhos e deu com sua cabeça sem vergonha no caralho daquele banco! Ah, mais isso era ótimo! Maravilhoso! A menina não ia nem se dar a porra do trabalho de se explicar. Eu sou uma imbecil mesmo, só posso ser! Soltei aquela merda de camisa de força que me prendia naquele vórtice de mau agouro que ela chamava de banco e me aprumei, me virando pra ela. "Que bom que você não se dá nem ao trabalho de negar porra nenhuma. Quer saber? Foda-se essa merda toda e pode ficar aqui se quiser, eu não me importo mais." Que bom que foi só assim que ela abriu os olhos e se virou para mim. E tinha uma expressão tão quebrada e destruída que quase me deu vontade de abraçá-la, mas a minha vontade de quebrar essa _porra de porta trancada do diabo_ era muito maior que minha vontade de ficar ali. E assim fiquei puxando e empurrando aquela merda pra ver se Deus sentia pena de mim, ou se eu conseguia me teletransportar para fora dessa cabine de tortura e ser sugada para outra dimensão com...

"Você só está com ciúme, Santana." Não! Eu não acreditava em meus ouvidos e nem no desplante dessa menina de me afirmar coisas como se fosse, sei lá, Jesus Cristo e andar sobre as águas e sobre a minha cabeça como se ela estivesse certa pra começo de conversa. "Você se importa e está com ciúme." Já que eu não iria batê-la, soquei o vidro daquela porta do desespero três vezes e com raiva. Caso eu estivesse em meu estado normal, (além de não estar socando essa merda como o Golias tinha mania de chutar cadeiras inocentes, só porque ele era retardado ou beato demais para saber que as pessoas precisam trepar para engravidar) eu teria sentido dor. Mas a única coisa que senti foi mais raiva e mais socos naquela merda que não quebrava nunca... Que diabo de vidro era esse? "Ele é blindado. O carro todo, na verdade." Ao ouvir aquilo, me virei com tanta pressa que nem a menina do exorcista conseguiria executar o mesmo movimento nem se estivesse com uma legião de capetas no corpo e sua cabeça passasse a girar mais que uma roleta de cassino. Por que ela podia ler o que se passava na minha cabeça, mas queria que eu dissesse? Pra que? Me humilhar ainda mais? Até aqui não estava o suficiente? Sorrateira como um bicho assassino caçando no safári da puta que pariu, a menina tentou me encostar e eu saltei como uma ginasta fazendo uma apresentação de solo.

"Não me toca!" Os vidros tinham que ser blindados mesmo, ou teriam explodido, ou eu teria sido ouvida num raio de mais de dois quilômetros pela altura do meu grito. Mais uma vez, ela suspirou cansada e abaixou a mão, apoiando-a em suas pernas e olhando para o seu colo. Provavelmente ela estava pensando em mais algum método de me torturar até a morte com seus discursos de paz e amor. Até que ela levantou os olhos para mim, ainda mais tristes do que antes e me deu um sorriso baixo e desgraçado. Diabo de situação. Ainda me olhando, escaneou o meu rosto e os fitou nos meus olhos, me desafiando mais uma vez, ou só me esperando fazer sei lá o que, já que nem a opção de me matar eu tinha. Quando cerrou seus olhos pra mim, a mesma fúria de segundos atrás voltou com força total e se apossou de mim, enquanto ela ainda esperava. Porra! Leia a merda da minha mente! Sim, eu deveria estar me sentindo estúpida por acreditar que estava namorando a vadia da Jean Grey, mas ela tinha feito isso infinitas vezes, por que eu tinha que falar essas merdas agora? "Já que você é tão boa lendo a mente alheia, por que precisa que eu te diga em merda que estou pensando? Ainda mais quando acho que qualquer coisa que tenha metade de um cérebro saberia. E, que Deus me perdoe, até o Finncerto teria percebido." Seu sorriso foi cansado e... resignado? Okay, ser comparada àquela aberração de laboratório era algo baixo e desrespeitoso, mas não era como se ela não tivesse me comparado com o Suckerman e a Carrie, então qual foi a porra? E também não era como se eu estivesse errada ou mentindo, ela sabia que tinha essa habilidade ou sei lá que caralho se chama isso, só não estava usando porque...

"Eu me importo com você, Santana. Mas principalmente, eu me importo com os seus sentimentos. E por mais que eu possa ter uma idéia do que se passa na sua cabeça, eu preciso que você vocalize as coisas pra mim. Pra que eu possa mudá-las e deixá-las melhor para nós duas. Pelo que você sente, não pelo que eu assumo que você possa estar sentindo." E ela me olhava com carinho, paciência e... Porra! Como eu posso sentir raiva de uma pessoa como essa? Me digam, como? Era algum tipo de pecado, tenho certeza! 'Não matarás, não roubarás e não sentirás raiva de Katherine Spencer, ou podem ir preparando o lombo pra arder no quinto dos infernos, seus pecadores escrotos'. Aposto que tinha algo assim em algum lugar nos dez mandamentos, tenho certeza. Mas ao mesmo tempo, o que ela queria que eu dissesse? 'Sim, eu tô com raiva do resto da população feminina desse caralho de mundo porque você me fez o favor de comer todas elas!'? Ou sei lá, 'quem essa loira bisca pensa que é pra ficar falando que você é apaixonada por ela quando _você _acabou de me dizer que era apaixonada por mim e nunca tinha se apaixonado antes?'. Talvez isso tudo estivesse disposto nos meus olhos, porque seus lábios se arquearam um pouco e eu revirei os olhos.

"Você sabe..." Falei depressa antes que ela me furasse com aquele olhar indecifrável.

"Eu sei." Sua resposta foi doce e ainda me olhando. Mas é uma buçanha mesmo, hein? Se ela sabia esse tempo todo por quais bucetas voadoras e cheias de dentes ela queria me fazer falar essa merda? "E você, sabe?" Pronto! Maravilhosa conversa de velhas com Alzheimer. Acho super edificante esse tipo de papo porque, ei! De que porra estamos falando agora? Algum de vocês pode me explicar? Soltei o ar do peito com muita raiva e continuei olhando para sua cara de pau, que estava cada vez mais doce e sorrindo pouco e leve enquanto a minha cabeça rodava por toda órbita terrestre só por eu estar pensando que eu deveria saber do que diabos ela estava falando nessa merda e não conseguia, pela vida de alguém, decifrar isso. Sem responder a minha pergunta, ela simplesmente segurou minha mão delicadamente e ainda me olhando fundo nos olhos. E eu tive vontade de gritar, de pedir um memorando pelos segundos que perdi viajando em minha cabeça e perdi a sua explicação sem noção, ou como lidar com palavras e, valha-me Cristo!, com sentimentos. Só que bem, com o último eu nunca soube como fazer mesmo, então não é como se eu estivesse perdendo muita... "Você sabe, não é? Sabe que eu não vou embora e não fui apaixonada por ninguém antes de você e que a Meg é simplesmente minha melhor amiga." Fiz uma careta. Rá! Se essa merda era pra me fazer sentir melhor e mais segura, eu tenho certeza como o inferno de que isso deu mais errado que a trepada que a mãe do Finnfortúnio teve pra ter gerado uma criatura tão desgraçada quanto ele. Ela _realmente _ia me falar sobre melhores amigas sendo apenas melhores amigas? Ela estava zoando com a minha cara assim, sem nem disfarçar? Quando engoli um pouco da ira que estava me esquentando as entranhas, voltei meus olhos para ela e pude vê-la revirando os seus. Mas que caralho? "Nós não éramos, não somos e nem seremos como você e a Brittany, Santana. Pra começar, ela é hétero, pra terminar, por mais que eu seja autodestrutiva, eu não sou suicida a esse ponto. Deus!" Tudo bem, seu sorriso e sua cabeça balançando podem ter me acalmado de leve. Ou isso ou foi o fato de ter a certeza de que nem os genes gays das Fabrays iam conseguir arrastá-la para a cama, né? Ora, se uma irmã virou um sapatão masculino e revoltado, o que impediria a Fabgay mais velha e já revoltada de virar outro sapatão desrespeitoso? Exatamente! Absolutamente nada! Esse era o exato xis da questão e... "Eu vou te esperar sentir-se confortável para me falar as coisas, Santana. Mas eu realmente preciso que você fale. Porque eu quero que dê certo entre a gente e os seus sentimentos são importantes pra mim, mais do que você possa... Ei!" Adivinhem vocês, ela estava começando a me fazer chorar com essa melação toda e com essa aura de ursinha carinhosa e isso não podia! Tendo isso em mente, fiz a única coisa que tinha ao meu alcance e empurrei-a de volta em seu banco com menos força, mas com certa objetividade (porque se Santana Lopez é algo na vida, 'objetiva' é palavra certa). E bem, me sentei em seu colo antes que eu pudesse repensar em minhas opções ou saber por qual motivo na Terra do nosso bom Deus eu estava fazendo isso. Começou com ela assustada, mas terminou com sua mão acariciando o meu rosto enquanto outra estava apoiada nas minhas costas e me puxando para perto. Perto o bastante e ao mesmo tempo muito distante. Não estávamos juntas os suficiente para nos beijarmos, mas estávamos próximas demais, a ponto de sua respiração rodar por seu corpo e acabar em meus pulmões e de volta para o dela, num ciclo, dividindo o ar e outras coisas. Suspirei e fechei os olhos, relaxando um pouco com toda aquela proximidade. E minha onda de cólera tinha desaparecido, sendo substituída por uma dor do capeta na minha mão que socou esse concreto transparente que ela chama de janela e senti uma certa paz de espírito, apesar dessa dor maldita. "Olha pra mim, Santana..." Seu pedido foi tão baixo que bem, eu não podia negar, não é? Ora essas, por mais que eu não tenha coração e não me importe com as coisas, ela se importava com os meus sentimentos e eu não poderia magoá-la. Por isso obedeci. Não por eu ser um fantoche como a Juno é nas mãos de homem de sua metade de armário de música pessoal. O único motivo e foi só por isso mesmo. E não poderia ter ficado mais feliz por essa minha onda de altruísmo, o olhar que recebi de volta foi tão lindo e meigo que não me deixou outra opção (não, chorar como uma perdedora não era uma dessas) e beijei-a brevemente, muito breve mesmo. Até me afastar e encostar-me no volante de seu DeLorean, ainda com medo de que ele fizesse algo esquisito, como... sei lá, me dar boa tarde. Ou rir do que se passava na minha cabeça, assim como sua dona estava fazendo rindo da minha cara e... Ei! Isso não se faz! "Então, isso quer dizer que você sabe?" Foi uma pergunta leve e só assenti com a cabeça, para ver mais uma vez e mais outro sorriso doce. "Ótimo! Estamos entendidas." Respondeu sorrindo e uma onde culpa me rasgou os órgãos e meus olhos encheram d'água (eu só poderia estar na menopausa, porque isso não era gravidez, absolutamente, mas meus hormônios estavam loucos e por todos os lados...) e mordi o lábio inferior e neguei brevemente com a cabeça, para sua surpresa. Antes que ela pudesse se sentir culpada, ou triste, ou sei lá, resolvi explicá-la que, bem, eu não estava cem por cento certa também...

"Você está certa e eu estava com... hum?" Se eu ainda duvidava, agora eu tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que ter dormido com Finntransigente tinha destruído grande parte do meu cérebro. Que idiotice era essa, pela luz dos céus? E talvez eu estivesse ficando embaraçada porque só de ter pensado naqueles minutos de tortura que tive com o Hagrid e sua falta de jeito me envergonhavam a alma e... "Ei! Você não pode rir de mim!" Porque era o que ela estava fazendo, de todo modo. Provavelmente tinha lido a minha mente também e sabia que aquilo tinha sido traumático para mim e risível para ela, como tudo era. Só que... Não sei, mas eu não consegui sentir mais raiva por ela estar rindo enquanto visualizava aquela cara pasmaceira do Finntragável (porra de arte de autosabotagem maldita, pra que eu precisava pensar naquela cara de vento enquanto essa menina estava embaixo de mim, segurando as minhas costas e...), só porque esse seu sorriso mexia com tanta coisa dentro de mim que eu nem sabia que tinha, pra começo de conversa. E ela queria mais do que sexo comigo, o que era uma mudança para nós duas, aparentemente. Já que sexo foi só o que ela quis com as suas prostitutas e foi o que eu quis e pra que servi por muito tempo, mas será que eu era capaz de prestar para mais que isso? Servir para ser a _namorada_ e não só a _ficante_... Um carinho leve em meu rosto respondeu essa pergunta por mim. Eu queria ser a namorada _dela_, ser mais do que uma trepada e bem... Eu poderia tentar, não é? "Você estava certa, eu estava com ciúmes." Engoli uma saliva tão grossa que até desconfiei de ter comido alguma pedra ou algo parecido por engano e fui brindada com mais um aceno positivo de cabeça e suas mãos não mais no rosto e nem nas minhas costas, mas segurando as minhas.

"Você quer conversar sobre isso, sobre o que eu posso mudar pra te deixar mais segura, ou..." Não esperei que terminasse seu discurso porque, vamos lá! Não existe garota mais perfeita do que essa no mundo todo. Nunca ninguém se importou tanto com os sentimentos que eu poderia ter, ou sei lá. Quer dizer, eu beijei-a mais uma vez e com um pouco mais de empenho agora. Para depois nos separarmos e me deparar com seu sorriso que faz meu coração pular uma batida. Mas me recompus, ela não precisava saber disso, não é? Se bem que ela lia a minha mente e... Melhor não pensar nisso ou vou enlouquecer sem volta e sem transferência.

"Você não pode matar sessenta mulheres sem ser presa, o que vai acabar te aproximando ainda mais da sua_ amiga_, já que, diferente da Q., a Meg tem pulso firme e pelo que sei, ela costuma passar algumas temporadas na cadeia... Então, que seja." Falei em desdém e ela me sorriu aberto, toda felicidade.

"Que seja, é?" Revirei os olhos. Tanta merda pra ela ouvir, mas era claro que ela só ouviria essa porcaria! "Porque isso é como se você estivesse se acostumando a lidar com essa situação toda e..." Aham, ela estava rindo na minha cara e eu estava perdendo minha paciência e meus globos oculares poderiam saltar e rolar pelo carro a qualquer momento. Menina enjoada!

"Experimenta ficar de gracinha e zoar o meu coreto pra ver se eu não baixo a porrada nessa porra de harém que você teve." Não achei a menor graça, mas ela gargalhou. Cerrei os olhos, não acredito que ela estava duvidando da fatalidade de isso acontecer, ela não seria louca assim... Só que seus braços me abraçando e me puxando para perto e sua cabeça em meu ombro me responderam outra coisa. Ela era louca sim, mas só por ter escolhido ficar comigo. Com um beijo leve no meu pescoço, ela simplesmente suspirou feliz.

"Eu poderia trocar todas as sessenta e mais quantas fossem por você e ainda não me arrependeria nem por um segundo." Foi baixo e murmurado no meu ouvido e seguido por um beijo que durou tempo demais para ser inocente. E bem... Ora, eu tenho alguns pontos fracos, okay? Não é minha culpa. Na verdade, a culpa é dela! Claro que ela saberia o que fazer para me deixar nessa situação, afinal, depois de tanta vagabunda que teve, era simples achar qualquer coisa que fosse em mim sem nem se dar ao trabalho. Diferente de outras pessoas retardadas que precisariam de sinais de fogo, GPS e inscrições em alto relevo. Além do mais, para ela seria fácil interpretar que uma mulher sambando no seu colo e arranhando as suas costas enquanto mordia a boca para não gemer em seu ouvido só queria dizer uma coisa: e não era o que eu diria, caso tivesse voz, naquele momento. Sentindo isso, ela se afastou um pouco e me olhou nos olhos com uma expressão tão visceral e devoradora que quase me arrancou o ar dos pulmões e quase me matou naquela charanga parada no meio do nada. Até que ela resolveu abaixar os olhos, respirar fundo e levantar o rosto, me sorrindo com uma meiguice tão inocente que eu só podia estar variando se suspeitei que seria deflorada em primeiro lugar. Suspirei. Essa mulher ia ser o meu fim, disso eu tinha certeza. Ainda mais vendo tanto autocontrole assim e quando eu queria e precisava que ela tivesse nenhum e simplesmente... Não! Eu não precisava e não queria nada, só queria os seus sorrisos e precisava dar uma resposta à altura para sua declaração.

"Não parta o meu coração, Katie, porque de um modo muito esquisito, ele está todo pra você." Quero dizer, de onde eu tirei isso? Não que tenha sido o auge do romantismo, mas vamos lá! Desde quando eu sabia falar essas coisas? Ou melhor, de onde eu inventei que tinha um coração pra começo de conversa? Bah, não ia mentir. Eu tinha um. Nem que fosse pra bombear o sangue por todo o corpo porque era só pra isso que ele servia e parecia ser muito bom fazendo isso naquele momento, pois eu estava ficando vermelha e sentindo suas batidas no meu ouvido. Maravilha! Agora eu tenho que ligar pro sanatório e pedir duas vagas, porque eu estava ficando louca também e a culpa era toda dela e desse coração escroto que tá trabalhando sem ganhar hora extra e não prestava nem para me acalmar, só para aumentar ainda mais a velocidade do sangue que percorria o meu corpo depressa como se eu fosse morrer de uma parada a qualquer minuto... E pra flutuar. Ele prestava para isso também, porque foi o que fez quando aquela boca sorridente começou beijando o canto da minha e suspirando um 'nunca' que me fez acreditar em tudo de novo. E esse 'nunca' era a melhor resposta de todos os tempos. E bem, a melhor resposta que pude dar foi segurá-la pelos cabelos e puxá-la para um beijo mais audacioso e voraz. E rápido. Porque se eu resolvesse beijá-la de verdade... Não, não tinha essa opção de fazer isso no meio do nada e encostada num volante que poderia muito bem me abraçar, dada a modernidade dessa porcaria e nem faria do jeito que meu corpo estava pegando fogo. Por isso tive que afastá-la do modo que era mais mentiroso possível. "E eu ainda não vou dormir com você, não pense que só por essa baboseira romântica toda você vai me levar pra cama." Teve o efeito que imaginei que fosse ter, sua gargalhada feliz preencheu o seu megazord (porque eu realmente acredito que ele pode se transformar em um robô ou em uma grelha George Foreman por ter tantos comandos assim esquisitos nesse painel) como ela estava me preenchendo e crescendo em mim de um modo estranho e diferente também.

"Sim, senhorita Lopez." Eu tive que rir de sua resposta e balancei a cabeça em negativa enquanto ela me olhava com olhos limpos, tão claros, puros e felizes. E por um momento, só por um momento, eu queria que ela não me ouvisse e que não concordasse com o que eu disse, só me beijasse com força e vontade, se colasse em mim e apertasse um botão para esse 'transformer' virar uma grande e confortável cama onde nós poderíamos... Mas seu beijo em minhas mãos me disse que isso foi para o melhor. O melhor para nós duas naquele momento.

Mas que porra eu faço com esses malditos hormônios que não ouvem as minhas preces e resolvem me sabotar e me roubar o ar e... "Bem..." Não, nem venham me perguntar de quais buracos do inferno surgiu isso. Só sei que, diferente do que eu disse, eu não estava 'bem'. É, definitivamente não. E ela me sorriu, compreensiva. E eu agarrava o seu pescoço enquanto passava os dedos pelo colarinho de sua blusa de botão (Deus! Como ela estava incrível hoje! Seu perfume, sempre ele, deveria ser algum alucinógeno misturado com alguma coisa afrodisíaca e seu visual de vocalista do My Chemical Romance também não ajudava. Ah não! Seu short jeans rasgado, claro e curto, com sua principal arma branca em forma de scarpin vermelho, que combinava completamente com sua gravata vermelha, por dentro de seu colete cinza de risca de giz e sua blusa preta com aqueles botões meio abertos e, Deus! Se ela usasse um chapéu, eu me vestiria com um saco de batatas como uma dessas camponesas daquele livro ultrapassado da perdedora da Jane Austen só para ser cortejada por ela. Ou não me vestiria e ponto...) como se ela pudesse sumir na poeira a qualquer minuto. Isso até um sorriso desconhecido cruzar os seus lábios dizendo que ela estava lendo os meus pensamentos enquanto apertava a minha cintura e... Deus onipresente! Essa menina vai me matar... Até que me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. Mas que porra corta clima? E ainda sorriu, piscando para mim. Ora, essa abusada!

"Bem, nós precisamos ir antes que eu perca o controle e me aproveite de você, não é?" Ela só poderia estar me fodendo! Quero dizer, eu adoraria que ela estivesse fazendo isso _literalmente _(coisa que ela definitivamente _deveria_ estar fazendo nesse momento) e não apenas zoando com a minha cara daquele seu jeito... Esqueçam tudo que eu disse sobre essa menina ser boa de coração, ela era um monstro! Mais maquiavélica que todos os vilões dos power rangers juntos! E, ainda sem dar a mínima para o meu desconforto com a situação, apenas tirou suas mãos da minha cintura e ligou seu carro de corrida. Exatamente isso! E eu ainda estava no colo dela e... Ah, pra puta que pariu, viu? Inferno astral do demônio que nem um segundo de paz me dá. "Você é especial, nós duas somos especiais e, quando rolar entre nós, eu sei que vai ser especial, okay?" Disse me olhando fundo nos olhos. Ora essas! Quem se importava com isso quando a delícia latina que sou eu estava em seu colo prestes a... "Não dificulte, Santana, eu realmente estou tentando ser a mulher que você precisa que eu seja e não abusar de você nesse momento e isso. Bem... não é fácil." Seu rosto estava corado e ela limpou a garganta logo depois. Tudo bem que isso de saber que ela também queria deveria me fazer sentir melhor. Mas pro caralho isso! "Ei! Você que disse que eu não ia te levar pra cama assim tão fácil, não fique praguejando baixo aí como se a culpa fosse minha, eu só estou tentando..." Me matar. Esse era o predicado dessa frase filha da puta que ela demorou séculos para pensar e acabou nem completando. E além do mais, eu até desconfiaria de que ela estava lendo meus pensamentos, mas bem sei que eu realmente estava xingando baixo todos os palavrões que conhecia (e eram muitos, acreditem) enquanto tentava voltar para aquele banco frio e solitário... "Eu estou tentando te respeitar, só isso." Cerrei os olhos pra ela e tenho certeza de que ela engoliu em seco. Me respeitar na cadeia!

"Dirija logo essa aeronave pra gente chegar logo naquela merda!" E aqueles hormônios escrotos ainda estavam voando pelos ares. Optei por liberá-los de algum modo, já que ela não iria me ajudar com aquela caralha, que pelo menos eu fizesse algo por eles. Sendo assim, diferente de mais cedo que soquei esse aço translúcido querendo fugir, agora resolvi abrir os vidros e libertar meus hormônios para voarem, livres, por aí. Acho que acabei acenando para eles. É, eu fiz isso mesmo. E a gargalhada daquela carrasca voou atrás deles para assombrá-los também. Cruzei os braços e mordi a boca antes que pudesse gritar algo estúpido como 'corram, hormônios, não deixem que ela pegue vocês'. E talvez ela ainda tivesse rindo da questão anterior ou lido a minha mente, mas sei que liguei o rádio para me ocupar e rezar para que eles se salvassem dela, diferente de mim, que já estava perdida.

...

"Joe, meu querido! Que bom te ver! Arruma uma mesa para seis?" Minha cunhada chegou marchando pelo bar e foi cumprimentar o que eu acho ser o dono do estabelecimento. Com nada mais, nada menos que um abraço apertado e um grande sorriso, como se fossem bons e velhos amigos. Realmente, se eu tivesse alguma dúvida da diferença entre ela e minha namorada, o meu questionamento não cruzaria essa linha, já que nunca conseguiria visualizar a minha loira fazendo isso. Olhei brevemente para ela que só balançava a cabeça em negativa, portando um sorriso limpo e completo nos lábios. Suspirei fundo. Não existe nada mais excitante que uma Quinn Fabray feliz (certo, talvez quando ela estivesse com ciúmes, ou com raiva, ou vestida para matar, ou com sua pose usual de boa moça, ou tímida, ou... melhor parar por aqui, antes que eu passe a pensar nessas coisas e... bem, temos muita companhia aqui para que eu possa fazer algo a respeito disso) e fiquei maravilhada por vê-la tão relaxada e sinceramente alegre. Noah estava do meu lado e também percebeu todas essas coisas sobre elas e deu o braço a torcer, sorrindo para nós duas. Ou melhor, só para mim, já que minha namorada estava perdida em seu sorriso enquanto observava sua irmã.

"Nossa! Que saudade de você, Meg! Por que sumiu? E o que andou fazendo da vida? Cadê a Katie e o Riley para termos um grande show hoje? Porque não sei se você lembra, mas hoje é dia de karaokê..." O simpático senhor respondeu sorridente para uma menina mais sorridente ainda. Pegando o copo que ele deixou descansando em cima do balcão e virando-o numa golada ao ouvir o nome de seu ex (ou foi assim que entendi), ela simplesmente olhou-o e sinalizou que queria outro drink com os dedos. "Você não está dirigindo, não é?" O homem perguntou de olhos cerrados e a Meg respondeu revirando os seus e balançando a cabeça em negativa, isso tudo e observávamos a cena se desenrolando com muita curiosidade, nós três. "Ah sim, acho ótimo! Porque não preciso te dar mais motivos para ser uma ameaça atrás de um volante, não é? Você consegue fazer isso muito bem sozinha." O dono do bar disse com um sorriso nos lábios e a loira rebelde só se deu ao trabalho de revirar os olhos e cruzar os braços, batendo o pé. Isso, até Quinn gargalhar puramente feliz como não me lembro de ter visto até agora e chamar a atenção dos dois. Sua irmã arqueou a marca registrada da família para ela, que não se conteve e conseguiu rir ainda mais.

"A miss simpatia aqui é a minha irmãzinha, Quinn. Nine, esse velho sem noção é o dono dessa espelunca." Meg disse olhando os dois e se virando para o lado contrário, presumo que em busca de uma mesa. Ao ouvir o seu nome, minha namorada soltou a minha mão e caminhou na direção dos dois, estendendo sua mão em um cumprimento polido. Como um cavalheiro, o senhor abaixou-se e pegou sua mão nas dele, beijando-a como nos tempos áureos. Não precisei nem olhá-la para saber que estava rubra e envergonhada e sorri para o Noah, que também escaneava o bar como a loira mais velha, só que por um motivo completamente diferente. Claro que ele estava procurando por garotas solteiras e problemáticas, preferencialmente assassinas, que são o seu tipo preferido. E resolvi imitá-lo e observar o lugar e, bem, o bar não era um ponto de encontro de requinte e luxo, mas era bem arrumado. Num estilo rústico (ou de baixo orçamento, se eu realmente for sincera), ele contava com um longo balcão e algumas mesas redondas de madeira espalhadas pelo centro. Próximo a parede, tínhamos um palco improvisado com alguns instrumentos montados e solitários ali e, pela aparência deles, aposto que não tinham sido muito utilizados até então. Percebendo o mesmo que eu, meu melhor amigo me olhou e piscou, numa muda mensagem de que aquela tarde seria tão musical quanto os espetáculos da Broadway e eu não poderia negar que fiquei incrivelmente feliz por esse fato e abri meu melhor sorriso em resposta. Percebendo a minha empolgação, ele só se deu ao trabalho de concordar com a cabeça e me sorrir. Pois eu acho que estava errada quando pensei que tudo daria incrivelmente errado, o nosso dia tinha tudo para ser agradável e...

"É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Fabray. Diferente do karma que foi ter convivido com a sua irmã." Joe falou para a minha garota no momento em que uma outra garota parou ao seu lado e se encostou no balcão, fuzilando a _minha namorada _numa cara de pau tão de outro planeta que tive que me segurar para não torcer o seu pescoço. A piranha ainda resolveu limpar a garganta, chamando a atenção do homem, que se virou. "Ah sim, essa aqui é a minha enteada Samantha. Sam, essa é Quinn, irmã da Meg." Ele resolveu introduzi-las e o sorriso daquela bisca foi tão grande que beirava o assustador. Ora essa! Quem essa rapariga estava pensando que era para se jogar assim, em cima da minha loira e ainda mais na minha frente? Ah, mas isso estava muito, _muito _errado.

"É um prazer conhecê-la, Quinn. Pode me chamar de Sam." 'Pode me chamar de Sam' é o caralho! Pode te chamar de vagabunda, isso sim! Mas que vaca safada e sem vergonha! Ainda teve a audácia de esticar sua asa de galinha para a Quinn, que deveria simplesmente apertá-la e torcê-la com força para ver se essa cadela deixava de apalpar pessoas inocentes assim, na cara de pau...

"Olá para os dois, é bom conhecê-los. Bem, se me dão licença, preciso achar uma mesa pra gente e..."

"Não tem o menor problema, eu faço isso pra você." Puta oferecida! Galinha rampeira! Vagabunda desqualificada! Pistoleira de esquina! Piranha descabaça...

"Ai, porra, Rach! Você vai quebrar a minha mão assim!" O resmungo de Noah me fez virar e prestar atenção nele, que tinha acabado de puxar sua mão e estava alisando-a. Ora essas! Grande homem ele era se não suportava nem um aperto de mão da sua melhor amiga e... Peraí! Por que essa morena desbotada está andando ao lado da Quinn e colocando essa sua mão (que logo, logo será quebrada) em suas costas e falando algo tão inútil quanto ela e rindo como uma retardada? Ou melhor ainda! Por que a _minha namorada _está andando ao lado dessa medusa sem vergonha e sorrindo encabulada enquanto eu e o Noah estamos aqui? Ela está me desafiando ou quer que eu soque os dentes da boca de bueiro dessa barata descascada?

"Baby! Vem cá, tem uma mesa pra gente logo ali, perto do palco que eu sei que você vai monopolizar pelo resto do dia." Quinn se virou sorrindo e o polvo prostituído baixou seus tentáculos a tempo de mantê-los, porque assim que ouvi sua voz, me lancei em sua direção e abracei-a pela cintura. Não sei se ela estava sendo inocente ou só de implicância comigo, mas o sorriso que me deu foi tão meigo, inocente e verdadeiramente feliz que até me esqueci daquele espantalho de cemitério que nos acompanhava como um urubu. Não dei língua para ela porque aprendi a ser educada desde nova, mas foi por pouco, muito pouco.

"Obrigada, nós conseguimos ir daqui." Ninguém desconfiaria que por baixo de minha cordialidade estava o desejo desesperado que ela caísse e quebrasse as duas pernas, ou se virasse e corresse pela sua vida, porque tão logo cerrei os olhos para que ela soubesse que não se passa por cima da namorada de Rachel Berry. Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Olhos revirando e dando de ombros, safada destruidora de lares? É essa a sua resposta? Ótimo! Você não perde por esperar, vadia desocupada! Cerrei os olhos ainda mais e ela se ajeitou em suas pernas finas de saracura. Ah sim, ela está achando que só pelo fato de ser mais alta teria alguma chance contra mim? Rá! Isso era, no mínimo, risível! Logo contra mim, que cansei de bater em mortos e fiz aulas de defesa pessoal e inúmeras lutas com o Noah? Ou quando tivemos nossa época ruim e entramos em um clube da luta clandestino só para termos alguma emoção e ganharmos dinheiro (sim, durou pouco tempo e eu consegui umas belas cicatrizes nesse processo, mas valia a pena porque as lutas finais sempre eram entre nós dois e nós gastávamos o dinheiro todo em videogames depois)? Ela era suicida, só podia. Apertando ainda mais o corpo da minha garota no meu, marchei na direção da mesa e ignorei o sorriso que futuramente estará desdentado daquela saliente para me juntar a minha cunhada, que já estava com os pés nas cadeiras e tinha arrumado uma garrafa e mais seis copos na mesa. Assim que nos viu, Meg abriu um sorriso e levantou seu copo pela metade de uísque enquanto fingia um brinde, só para virá-lo dois segundos depois.

"Ela gostou de você, Nine." Foi seu comentário enquanto nos sentávamos os três naquela mesa.

"E a Rach gostou _muito _dela." Noah respondeu rindo com a outra loira e simplesmente cruzei os braços e bufei para aqueles dois. Ora essas, mas era óbvio que eu não tinha gostado absolutamente nada daquela promíscua e aposto que ninguém em minha posição teria adorado aquela cara sonsa. Caso eu não estivesse seriamente traçando um plano perfeito para agredi-la, teria visto o sorriso cúmplice que minha namorada trocava com eles, ou talvez o seu balanço negativo de cabeça. Mas estava entretida demais em meus esquemas para ter visto isso. E eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção.

"Sam!" Quase quebrei o pescoço ao ouvir a voz da Quinn chamando aquele mau elemento de volta para nossa mesa. Que diabo estava acontecendo ali? Chegando perto com seu sorriso de piranha no cio, a menina só se deu ao trabalho de apoiar suas mãos na mesa, ao lado da minha namorada e eu vasculhei rapidamente aquela superfície em busca de uma faca para cravar nelas. Só assim para ela parar com essas mãos insinuantes e desrespeitosas! Ah, se me dessem uma corda e um garfo eu aposto que ela não estaria assim, tão sorridente. Aposto não, tenho certeza! Porque se ela aproximar um dedo que seja da _minha mulher_, ela pode dar 'tchau' a todos os membros de seu corpo, que depois será incendiado e lançado aos... "Se eu quiser cantar, é só subir no palco?" Olhei incrédula para a Quinn, pois ela estava me zoando! Disso, eu tenho certeza! Porque chamar essa cachorra em nossa mesa só para fazer essa pergunta retórica só...

"Sim, Quinn, é só tomar conta de lá. A menos que queira companhia, aí eu posso pensar no seu caso..." Como é que é? Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi? Antes que pudesse pegar a garrafa de bebida e quebrar nessa cara de pau dessa ordinária, as mãos da loira bêbada agarraram aquela cana e ela serviu o seu copo e os nossos. Tenho que ter em mente esse hábito de beber, porque se formos pensar no histórico da Judy, no que soube do Russell e nesse hobbie da Meg, bom, eu sei que não há estudos completos nesse assunto, mas pode muito bem ser genética e hereditária essa doença, o que não deixa a Quinn muito longe disso tudo...

"Não, eu prefiro algo solo, mas obrigada." A dita loira respondeu para aquela assanhada, que teve a sem vergonhice de piscar! _Ela piscou para a minha namorada na minha cara_! Filha de uma puta barata e baixa! Essa menina não perde por esperar e ai dela se cruzar o meu caminho! Ai dela! "Baby, acho que vou tocar uma música pra você, que tal?" Os olhos verdes que me decifravam se viraram sorridentes pra mim, mas não dei o braço a torcer! Se ela achava que seria simples assim me ganhar depois desse showzinho com essa depravada, ela estava muito enganada! Ah, como estava!

"Hum." Cruzei os braços e olhei para frente, perdendo os três sorrisos mais cretinos da história e focando meus olhos naquele boteco. Ou melhor, em seus freqüentadores. Porque se for pra passar o resto do dia passando raiva por causa dessa gente sem noção, eu fecho a conta e rumo para casa (depois de arrastar essa loira implicante comigo, obviamente), não mereço mais coisas para me irritarem, não mesmo. Não depois de tudo que passei. Enfim, as pessoas pareciam ser solícitas e receptivas (o que não é bom sinal, se contarmos com aquela mulher da vida que queria jogar seu corpo cheio de doenças em cima da minha namorada), mas estavam em seu próprio mundo (o que é bom porque não atrai tanta atenção assim). O bar não era exatamente gay, mas parecia ser simpatizante, já que em uma mesa tinha um casal de garotos se beijando e na do lado tinha um casal de adultos, não ligando a mínima para isso. Suspirei. Menos um problema que nós teríamos. E contar com esse 'menos um', no meu caso, é uma soma.

Não sei qual foi o exato momento em que minha namorada saiu do meu lado e foi para o palco, mas, bem, saí de minhas análises quando ouvi sua voz pra lá de familiar e a vi ajeitando um violão e se preparando para cantar.

"Boa tarde para vocês! Bem, eu sou nova aqui, mas ouvi dizer que hoje temos karaokê, não é verdade?" Olhei para o lado e minha loira tinha conseguido chamar a atenção de todos que estavam lá. Certo, 'todos' não eram muitos, mas foi um bom número de cabeças que se calaram e se viraram para ouvi-la. "Então, estou abrindo o dia pra ver se vocês se empolgam e sobem aqui também." Virei meus olhos para a cadela no cio e seu risinho descarado me fez cerrar o cenho e fechar as mãos, enquanto tentava evitar rosnar e ranger os dentes. "Pois bem, meu nome é Quinn Fabray e eu gostaria de dedicar essa música à minha namorada Rachel Berry, assim como dedico a ela tudo o que faço e virei a fazer." Tudo bem, me julguem se quiserem, mas ela estava fazendo uma serenata para mim na frente de todos aqueles desconhecidos e daquela vaca magra e malhada (haha, então chupa, escrota!) e não pude fazer nada, nada que não fosse sorrir o meu sorriso, que sempre seria só dela. Me acenando positivamente com a cabeça, ela passou levemente os dedos pelas cordas e me virou a cabeça, sorrindo linda e minha. "Pra sempre, Rach." Foi o que suspirou antes de abrir os acordes daquela canção e, claro, nenhum espetáculo tinha atraído tanto a minha atenção até ali, não tanto quanto aquele. Ela, o violão e nós duas, porque aquelas pessoas gritando e comemorando deixaram de existir no momento em que ela abriu os lábios para me dedicar aquela música e todo o resto. E, bem, eu apoiei meus cotovelos na mesa e minha cabeça em minhas mãos para não perder o segundo que fosse daquela declaração. Ao perceber isso, ela apenas me sorriu doce e começou.

"_Sitting here, on this lonely dock_

(sentada aqui, nessa doca solitária)

_Watch the rain play on the ocean top_

(assisto a chuva brincar no topo do oceano)

_All the things I feel I need to say_

(todas as coisas que sinto que devo dizer,)

_I can't explain in any other way_

(não sei explicar de outra maneira)"

A música começou em um ritmo tão animado e pra cima que tão logo fez com que os outros consumidores no recinto começassem a bater palmas juntos. Claro, isso não chamou a minha atenção e nem tampouco a dela, que só me mirava fundo nos olhos, sorrindo seu sorriso doce e fácil e cantando com tanta propriedade que até achei que aquela letra era de sua autoria. Obviamente, eu sorri com todo o meu coração para ela que se acalmou visivelmente e se sentou no banco, com o violão em seu colo. Sem deixar de me fitar ou de sorrir, continuou e entrou no refrão

"_I need to be bold_

(eu preciso ser corajosa)

_Need to jump in the cold water_

(preciso pular na água fria)

_Need to grow older with a girl like you_

(preciso envelhecer com uma garota como você)

_Finally see, you are naturally_

(finalmente vi que você é naturalmente,)

_The one to make it so easy_

(a única que torna isso tão fácil)

_When you show me the truth_

(quando você me mostra a verdade)

_Yeah, I'd rather be with you_

(é, eu preferiria estar com você)

_Say you want the same thing too_

(diga que você também quer a mesma coisa)"

Eu silabei um 'pra sempre' assim que ouvi o último verso da estrofe. Porque essa seria eternamente a nossa frase e nos faria voltar de onde quer que estivéssemos, para sempre nos encontrando como o ideal de almas gêmeas. Ela soube disso tudo só por olhar nos meus olhos e não poderiam tirar da minha boca o sorriso que eu oferecia a ela nem com um porrete. Como não poderiam tirá-la de mim, por nada e nunca. Eu não iria deixar.

"_Now here's the sun, come to dry the rain_

(agora chega o sol para secar a chuva,)

_Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain_

(esquentar meus ombros e aliviar minha dor)

_You're the one thing that I'm missing here_

(você é a única coisa da qual sinto falta aqui)

_With you beside me I no longer fear_

(com você do meu lado, não sinto mais medo)"

Nessa altura da canção, alguns já enrolavam e ameaçavam cantar (e essa música pode ser dela mesmo, já que eu não conhecia e aparentemente mais ninguém sabia dizer) e outros acompanharam batucando nas mesas ou no que fosse. Com um aceno de cabeça, ela deu a entender que eu deveria estar ali no palco e ao lado dela, o que me fez sorrir como uma maníaca, já que consegui ver a timidez nos seus olhos. E nós nos olhávamos e nos amávamos de novo e outra vez, tudo outra vez. Porque aquela letra fazia completo sentido, caso eu visse as coisas de sua ótica, em todos os aspectos... Suspirei. Melhor não analisar demais ou eu perderia esse espetáculo e isso sim seria imperdoável. Por isso me concentrei só em seus olhos tempestuosos, maravilhosos e que me diziam muito mais que essa serenata, muito, muito mais.

"_I need to be bold_

(eu preciso ser corajosa)

_Need to jump in the cold water_

(preciso pular na água fria)

_Need to grow older with a girl like you_

(preciso envelhecer com uma garota como você)

_Finally see you are naturally_

(finalmente vi que você é naturalmente,)

_The one to make it so easy_

(a única que torna isso tão fácil)

_When you show me the truth_

(quando você me mostra a verdade)

_Yeah, I'd rather be with you_

(é, eu preferiria estar com você)

_Say you want the same thing too_

(diga que você também quer a mesma coisa)"

Levantando-se de uma das cadeiras que estava ocupando, Meg puxou Noah para dançar e minha namorada, lá de cima do palco (e agora eu percebo que ela realmente poderia pertencer a ele, se quisesse. Os dois formavam uma dupla tão doce e sincera que não havia ser humano que conseguisse desgostar dessa combinação, ainda mais acompanhada somente de um violão, ela era inigualável e minha), conseguiu revirar os olhos para eles e sorrir para mim, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Sorriu-me brevemente e esticou seu olhar para trás de onde estávamos, abrindo-o ainda mais e se voltando para mim em seguida. Antes que me chamem de ciumenta, é claro que eu me virei para saber o motivo de tanta risadaria, porque se fosse aquela miserável... Ah! Prefiro nem pensar no que faria! Mas não era ela, só Santana e Katie que, vendo as duas cenas (do par de dançarinos e nós duas, como a latina diria, 'nos comendo com os olhos'), sorriram e se aproximaram felizes (isso foi a Katie. A melhor amiga da minha loira só se deu ao trabalho de virar os olhos e se jogar ao nosso lado, praguejando alguma coisa). Voltei a olhar a minha menina e pesquei seu sorriso com meu coração, enquanto ela me piscava e eu cobria o rosto fingindo estar envergonhada.

"_I could have saved so much time for us_

(eu poderia ter poupado tanto tempo para nós)

_Had I seen the way to get to where I am today_

(se eu soubesse chegar onde estou hoje)

_You waited on me for so long_

(você esperou por mim durante tanto tempo)

_So now, listen to me say:_

(então agora, escute-me)"

Definitivamente essa música era dela. E começou a cantar aquela estrofe com um quê de arrependimento pelos nossos desentendimentos passados. Balancei a cabeça em negativa para que ela espanasse esse pensamento para longe, o que importava para nós era o hoje e o futuro, o ontem não valia quando tínhamos toda a vida pela frente. E foi o modo com que cantava e se expressava que dominava completamente a canção. Como ela me dominava por completo e a cada dia com mais poder, menos tirania e muito mais carinho. Santa Barbra! Eu poderia morrer e não conseguiria ter sido tão feliz em toda a minha vida quanto ela estava me fazendo naquele momento. Era até ridículo se comparássemos, nada, ninguém e nenhum evento poderiam ter se aproximado do que eu sentia ali, tão simples e facilmente que passei a acreditar que amá-la era como respirar, um ato nato de mim, sem precisar planejar ou focalizar nada, eu simplesmente a amava e isso me movia em todos os sentidos.

"_I need to be bold_

(eu preciso ser corajosa)

_Need to jump in the cold water_

(preciso pular na água fria)

_Need to grow older with a girl like you_

(preciso envelhecer com uma garota como você)

_Finally see you are naturally_

(finalmente vi que você é naturalmente,)

_The one to make it so easy_

(a única que torna isso tão fácil)

_When you show me the truth_

(quando você me mostra a verdade)

_Yeah, I'd rather be with you_

(é, eu preferiria estar com você)

_Say you want the same thing too_

(diga que você também quer a mesma coisa)

_Say you feel the way I do_

(diga que você se sente do jeito que me sinto)"

Minha loira, então, levantou-se de seu banco na estrofe final da música e resolveu se remexer no ritmo e com o violão ainda nos braços, influenciando todos a se soltarem e simplesmente aproveitarem aquele momento sem a menor preocupação, apenas se libertarem. E foi o que fizeram, de todo modo. Digo isso pelo outro casal em nossa mesa, Santana e Katie também se levantaram e passaram a dançar, assim como Noah e Meg, num círculo dos quatro sorridentes (menos Santana, claro) e despreocupados. Depois de olhá-los brevemente, ela terminou a canção com os olhos em mim. Me consumindo e me consertando como só ela conseguia fazer. Ah, e como me sorria com aqueles belos dentes que eram um passaporte para a minha felicidade... Levantei-me também e aproximei-me lentamente (nós estávamos realmente ao lado do palco, antes que pudesse soltar a minha respiração, lá estava eu) dela, que fechava os acordes e finalizava o seu espetáculo. Subi pelas escadas pequenas e parei em sua frente, quando todos pararam para aplaudir e parabenizá-la, resolvi mostrar a minha forma de agradecê-la por tudo aquilo e por só existir. Pra vaca sem vergonha se matar de inveja, assim que minha namorada soltou o violão, eu agarrei-a e beijei-a fundo, com tanta sinceridade e troca de sentimentos quanto eu podia admitir naquele momento. Começamos lentamente e fomos nos explorando, em escarlate, não sei quem pediu permissão para tocarmos nossas línguas, mas isso não é importante, pois no momento em que elas se tocaram... Santa Barbra no Tony! No momento em que elas se tocaram, meu corpo esquentou a ponto de se escaldar e suas mãos enlaçaram a minha cintura e os meus braços se fecharam em seu pescoço e o mundo todo parou. Só nós duas. E o nosso amor, que ocupa todo o espaço que não conseguimos fisicamente.

"Porra! Dá pra arrumarem um quarto!" Menos pelo grito revoltado e mais pelo som do copo se quebrando no chão, nós nos afastamos, ofegantes e nos olhamos nos olhos pro longos segundos. Juras mudas de 'eu te amo' e 'eternamente' foram seladas naquele momento e sua mão acariciou o meu rosto, carinhosamente, e me fez fechar os olhos e suspirar feliz. Era o que ela me fazia, feliz. Abri os olhos e me deparei com sua expressão maravilhada e pacífica, como se soubesse que não importa o que aconteça, nós seríamos e seremos para sempre. E eu sorri tímida, porque só ela conseguia me despir de tudo que me cobria e em todos os sentidos e ainda quebrava as minhas barreiras com tanta delicadeza... O que nós tínhamos não era amor, descobri naquele olhar, era pertencer. Era estar em casa. Era ser. E era pra sempre. "Algumas pessoas estão tentando comer aqui! Podem parar com essa nojeira? Credo!" Reviramos os olhos, sem deixar de nos sorrir por momento que fosse, porque nada conseguiria vir entre nós duas. Bem, exceto a Santana, que infelizmente também ocupava muito espaço naquele lugar.

...

"Cruzes! Parecem dois bichos no cio!" Repreendi aquela sacanagem que a Branca de Neve estava fazendo com sua anã dengosa porque já estava ridículo. Algumas pessoas – como eu! – estavam querendo beber sem vomitar as tripas fora por tanta melação e tanta baixaria. Bom, pelo menos as duas pilotas de caminhão desgrudaram o velcro que estavam colando em nossa frente, e, nossa!, até quem enfim uma dentro para mim, já que meu mau agouro me poupou de morrer cega naquele pulgueiro. O sapatão country desceu as escadas da fama rumo aos portões do inferno ainda segurando os tentáculos de seu homem pela metade, ambos rindo como se estivessem drogadas e a ponto de pararem para conversar com os gnomos, parentes da vergonhosa metade de sapata que, infelizmente, tinha conseguido escapar de um musical desqualificado do século XV. Virei-me para os outros sofredores da mesa e todos riam daquela palhaçada porque acreditavam estar num circo. Fabgay, então, sentou sua bunda pálida e magra nessa cadeira ainda mais desconfortável que a cadeira elétrica (já que, pelo menos, nós só nos sentamos uma vez naquela merda, enquanto aqui, nós teremos que passar o resto do dia com nossos rabos pregados nesse pedaço de pau.) e puxou seu brinquedo assassino para sentar-se no seu colo e ela obviamente obedeceu, já que também sabia que aquela cadeira assassina poderia quebrar sua coluna e deixá-la ainda mais parecida com o Corcunda de Notre Dame. Revirei os olhos mais uma vez enquanto a garota interrompida baixava seu fogo no cu e caía num dos outros objetos de tortura que rodeavam a mesa, ainda com sua boca bagaceira arreganhada e cheia de dentes. Olhei para o seu lado e a loira cunhada do Fred Mercury também ria como uma hiena para aquele ser indeterminado e pecador. Bem, pelo menos ela não estava de conversa mole com a minha namorada, pelo menos. Falando nela, mirei os olhos em sua cara lavada que me observava atenta e com uma expressão de surpresa e alegria. Revirei os olhos mais uma vez.

"Acho que chegamos na hora certa." Ela teve a audácia de me dizer e eu quase rosnei, mas optei por apenas revirar os olhos enquanto aquela parada gay tentava se comportar uma vez na vida e manter suas indignidades na encolha, afinal, existe um limite de vergonha ao qual eu posso ser submetida diariamente e eles teimavam em rompê-lo. Suspirei cansada e me virei para ela.

"A hora certa seria não ter chegado." Respondi mais para mim do que pra todo mundo e acredito que ninguém se incomodou. Exceto a menina sorridente que me olhou com uma cara de... Porra! Ela me interpretou completamente errado! Não é pelo fato de eu ter um estômago sensível e não querer passar a tarde toda sofrendo com a família Adams que automaticamente eu ia preferir ficar na sua máquina do tempo, transando até o meu cérebro derreter e...

"_Mesmo_, Santana?" Seu sorriso cínico me fez respirar fundo cinco vezes. Ou mais, já que não sou idiota o suficiente para ficar contando quantas respiradelas eu dei. Mas bem, isso era escroto e era jogo baixo! E era óbvio que ela ia me ficar olhando com aquela boca vermelha e com seu sorriso indecente, além de levantar a sobrancelha daquele jeito sexy e ficar chupando o gelo de seu copo de uísque, quando ela poderia muito bem estar fazendo outra coisa com aquela boca deliciosa ou me chup...

"Tá tudo bem, S.?" Me engasguei ao ouvir a pergunta da frígida e me virei para olhar em sua cara lesada de sapata apaixonada. Muito bom, Santana! Vamos pensando no que você poderia estar fazendo se não tivesse que estar aqui, pagando os seus pecados nessa merda de bar baixo clero e com esse grupo de loucos que deveriam estar amarrados em uma árvore de cabeça para baixo, pra ver se assim, com o sangue de fato rodando em suas cabeças, eles conseguiam ativar alguma função de seus dois solitários neurônios e... "Você está vermelha, tá com febre?" Juno ameaçou encostar aquela mão suja e que já deve ter feito uma odisséia em todo o pouco corpo masculino de seu homem e dei um pulo para trás. Sabe-se lá, eu poderia pegar aqueles germes de cantar como uma demente pelas ruas e virar uma esquizofrênica, assim como as duas.

"Eu estou ótima! Só está quente aqui e eu quero uma cerveja." Aquela sapatão pervertida nem se deu ao trabalho de esconder o seu sorrisinho ordinário para minha cara. Gente mais sem educação, viu? Revirei os olhos mais uma vez para essa tarde e para o meu destino de sofrimento eterno. "Ninguém serve bebida nesse botequim não?" Não direcionei minha pergunta e, justamente por isso, a outra loira respondeu.

"Ah, nós podemos chamar a admiradora da Nine." Sorrindo e com um copo na boca, se essa menina não ficasse de tanta intimidade com a _minha namorada_, tenho certeza de que poderíamos até nos dar bem. Afinal, implicar com a bonequinha de luxo e com seu bibelô tão cantarolante quanto uma vitrola velha era uma arte rara e milenar, feita somente para unir as pessoas, assim como a bebida. Dito isso, olhei para Sheryl Crow e seu marido, que sambava em seu assento pessoal e rosnava como uma pit bull fêmea e revoltada. Não consegui compreender se toda a cólera contida em seu micro corpo era direcionada a irmã de seu fantoche ou não, mas antes que pudesse perguntá-la, alguma alma caridosa veio me trazer uma bebida gelada para me salvar.

"Foi muito boa a sua apresentação, Quinn." Olhei para aquela voz para saber se conhecia a galinha tímida que estava se aproximando com os cardápios. Com seus cabelos emaranhados e que não deviam nem ter sido apresentados a um pente, a pálida e desnutrida menina disse para Ellen DeGeneres com um sorriso abusado em sua boca chupadora. Ah, agora sim eu entendi de onde vinha a fúria cor de rosa que deixava o Oompa Loompa todo Chuck Norris pra cima daquele vara-pau passa fome. Ora, que filha da puta! Vindo cantar uma pessoa que estava acompanhada? Não que eu ligasse muito para a cara de prisão de ventre do hobbit ou para sua relação de dupla sertaneja com a loira lerda, mas aquela vaca não ia fazer isso na minha frente. E, vendo a incapacidade da Q. de lidar com porra alguma que não fosse agarrar seu sapo encantado e cantarolar coisas medíocres em seus ouvidos tuberculosos para ver se ela se esquecia do papa fumo que estava se arrastando como um minhocão para cima de sua mulher (ou sei lá o que ela era nessa relação de canibalismo que elas tinham), eu resolvi entrar solando para amenizar aquela situação. Claro, teria que ser eu para salvar a pele e osso daquele cachorro magro e evitar que ela saísse daqui mais remendada que o Frankenstein.

"Traz uma cerveja enquanto você ainda tem mão para segurá-la, menina." Fui educada, não? Enfim, disse olhando com raiva em sua cara para ver se ela tinha entendido direito aquela mensagem, ou se achava que poderia viver bem sem as mãos ou sem seus cabelos de medusa no furacão. Audaciosa e suicida, a galinha magricela teve a ousadia de me cerrar os olhos. Ora, ora! Agora essa porra ficou pessoal! Se ela está pensando que vai me ameaçar com os esses olhos de peixe morto e jogar a piaçava dos seus cabelos de um lado para o outro me mostrando a sua arma secreta capaz de me cegar, ah, mas ela está muito enganada! Primeiro porque irei furar esses olhos de coruja como a própria Beatrix Kiddo e arrancarei cada fio de arame farpado de sua cabeça, um a um e com minhas próprias mãos! Talvez observando a nossa troca de olhares, ou só por não ter gostado da cara de vadia dessa vassoura de bordel, a Katie se meteu no papo também.

"Eu acho melhor pedir ao Joe por outra garçonete, ou você vai acabar nos expulsando daqui, Samantha." Sua voz era doce e calma enquanto bebia aquele óleo diesel. E, esperaí! De onde ela conhecia essa versão feminina do Goku? Ah, mas pro caralho, não é? Só falta ela me dizer que já agarrou nessa crina de cavalo enquanto comia esse esqueleto ambulante? Não, eu não posso acreditar! Olhei com firmeza em sua cara safada para ver se ela tinha o peito de me negar e cerrei os olhos. Ora essa! Muito bom, Spencer, agora vai me fazer essa cara inocente de Maria do Bairro e de boa samaritana. Na cadeia!

"Você não trepou com o primo It ali não, né? Porque você só pode estar me zoando, Katherine, só pode!" Gritei em sua cara de paisagem enquanto ela esbugalhava os olhos assustada e me encarava com medo e pânico. Mas é claro que isso é assustador! Aquela menina assustaria até o Ray Charles com esses cabelos de tapete vagabundo. Porra! Que ela tenha o mínimo de amor próprio, não é? Porque dormir com o Simba é pra foder com o caralho do meu juízo! Num gesto de puro alarme e terror, ela continuou me olhando e... "Num fode! Você não vai me dizer que dormiu com o menino lobo! Não, eu me recuso a acreditar nisso! Porra, você achou a sua buc..." Não terminei a minha frase porque suas mãos voaram para a minha boca e ela me mandava ficar quieta (ah! Ela só pode estar me sacaneando!) enquanto as outras cruzes na mesa só riam e, acreditem!, até Berry arreganhou seus dentes e gargalhou, enquanto sua gata borralheira a abraçava pelas costas. Mas obviamente nada superou as gargalhadas da Meg e de sua comadre, acho que nem se o Slipknot fizesse um show com aquela aparelhagem de bruxaria toda, eles conseguiriam cantar mais alto que a as duas ex-presidiárias (acho que isso é algo que se aprende no xadrez mesmo, algo que elas tem em comum, não sei).

"Santana, pelo amor de Deus!" Sua resposta foi baixa e me olhou reprovadora enquanto observava os nossos lados, provavelmente sabendo que a Chita poderia muito bem se enfurecer e nos jogar seus piolhos, como numa daquelas maldições do Egito. Cerrei os olhos pra ela. Essa porra não respondia a minha pergunta. Quando se deu por vencida, ela tirou as mãos da minha boca e continuou me olhando.

"Mas que desgraça é essa, Katie! Aquela menina só falta uivar!" Sabendo que tinha metido seu bedelho em uma situação ruim da porra, ela colocou a mão na minha boca mais uma vez e as gargalhadas na mesa triplicaram.

"Eu não dormi com ela, credo! Se eu tivesse feito isso, estaria presa por pedofilia a essa hora. E não é toda a mulher que anda que eu já peguei, Santana! Por Deus!" Foi sua resposta envergonha, como bem deveria estar se sentindo, e respirei aliviada. Tanto por ela ter parado de tapar a minha boca, quanto por saber que ela não dormiu com aquele ursinho de pelúcia depois da dieta na Etiópia.

"Isso é verdade, ela não pegou as mulheres que correm." Meg disse entre gargalhadas e todos na mesa continuaram rindo. Mas ora essas, eu corria e aqui estava eu, participando dessa merda de reunião escrota. "Porque as mulheres que correm conseguem fugir dela." Foi o que completou quando viu que eu não tinha entendido porra nenhuma. Até que ela me sorriu sincera e bem, aquilo mudou as coisas. Naquele momento, eu deixei de sentir er... ciúmes, ou o que fosse, da relação que elas tinham e passei a admirar aquilo. Era engraçado vê-las se bicando e, como a Katie tinha me falado sobre a amizade que elas tinham e sei que ela não mentiria, já que não poupou nem o número de piranhas com as quais trepou, ela merecia aquele voto de confiança, não é? Bem, eu sei que voltei o sorriso leve para a irmã da minha melhor amiga e ela conseguiu sorrir ainda mais, isso tudo enquanto a minha namorada revirava os olhos ao meu lado.

"Eu só imagino o azar que tem as paraplégicas..." Respondi em seu mesmo tom e foi algo diferente a reação que vi. A começar por ela, as risadas que deu foram ainda mais altas e me levantou os dedos em um sinal de positivo, para depois apontar o dedo para a Katie. E ela, bem, a reação dela me valeu esse pequeno esforço e me valeria um outro muito maior. Um abraço apertado e carinhoso e me puxando para o seu colo (para onde fui porque, bem, eu não tinha muito opção e essa porra de cadeira tinha parte com o diabo, tenho certeza), para completar com um sussurro em meu ouvido.

"Você, Santana Lopez, consegue me deixar mais apaixonada por você a cada dia que passa. Obrigada por acreditar em mim." Ora, mas isso era óbvio! Afinal de contas, ela me conhecia muito bem e... Depois que parei para repassar essa frase em minha cabeça, um arrepio e uma onda de calor me cortaram com força e me senti... Envergonhada? Certo, ela conseguia me fazer sentir esse tipo de coisa estranha e apenas relaxei em seu abraço, suspirando fundo. Isso, até outra garçonete se aproximar e nos dar o cardápio. E é claro que Santana Lopez consegue assustar as pessoas e conseguir tudo o que ela quer. Sem a menor dúvida.

"Boa noite, meu nome é Jenny. Vocês querem alguma coisa?" A menina nos falou com um sorriso simpático e não era louca como sua colega, que era algum estranho cruzamento entre girafa e um orangotango, já que não estava se arrastando para cima de ninguém. Nos entregou alguns cardápios e tirou uma caneta mágica do ar, pronta para anotar a nossa lista de Schindler.

"Seis cervejas." Meg respondeu e nos olhou, repensando sua resposta. "Ou melhor, traga vinte e quatro em um balde com gelo, nosso papo vai precisar disso." Terminou a frase sorrindo e a menina engoliu seco e olhou assustada para nós seis, como se estivesse com medo do quanto iríamos beber. Ora essas! Esse bando de fracos que nos julgam por eles! Virando-se, a menina catou seu rumo das cavernas e nos focamos no nosso grupo, nos entreolhando todos. Até a loira louca Lady Gaga voltar a falar e puxar alguns assuntos. "Bem, já que teremos que conviver de agora em diante, não custa nada nos conhecermos melhor, não é?" Com um copo de uísque e outro de cerveja, a loira justiceira falou olhando cada um de nós. "Ótimo! Vamos propor um jogo!" Ah, mas meu caralho! Essa menina tinha saído do xilindró ou de um dos muitos filmes falidos da saga de 'Jogos Mortais'? Porque bate na madeira! Vem com essa porra de 'jogar um jogo' pra cima de mim não. Ficar de joguinho na cadeia! "Isso vai tornar tudo mais fácil e mais divertido para a gente. Nós podemos..." Saravá! Fiz o sinal da cruz três vezes e bati na madeira _só pra garantir_. Eu, hein, agora é tudo que eu mereço, de comédia esdrúxula, a minha vidar virar um terror sangrento e bagaceiro em menos de uma semana.

"Que tipo de jogo, Meg?" Katie respondeu em baixo de mim e a dita loira só revirou os olhos. E talvez eu tenha apertado um pouquinho mais forte a sua mão, em uma muda mensagem de que 'estamos nessa até o final', porque nunca se sabe o que essa terrorista pode sugerir.

"Se eu puder terminar, você logo vai saber." Numa carranca, foi a vez da minha namorada revirar os olhos. "Então, vamos fazer o jogo dos pontos. Vou pegar uma caneta e um papel e nós vamos marcando pontinhos e fazendo rodadas. Vamos separá-los por assunto e, cada vencedor vai poder..." Depois de um tempo pensando em algum prêmio de consolação para nos convencer a brincar como crianças na aula da tia Cotinha, ela continuou, quando se deu por vencida. "O vencedor não vai poder fazer porra nenhuma, já que não há nada a ser feito. Enfim, primeiro assunto: família." Logo que falou, começou a rabiscar naquele papel alguma obra de Picasso, ou simplesmente resolveu desenhar o hobbit, assim como a sua irmã, numa obra dadaísta e repleta de traços pesados, ressaltando bastante a masculinidade de seu modelo. Agora que me veio em mente mais uma de minhas incríveis epifanias! Como não pude pensar nisso antes? Se nós pegássemos uma história de amor bem decadente como a dessas duas bichas do pau (no caso delas, da buceta, já que era o que elas agarravam o dia todo mesmo. Se bem que, ainda tenho as minhas duvidas sobre o caso da Berry. Será que ela tem uma mesmo?), a Q. interpretaria aquela bicha velha do Basil Hallward, que queria porque queria deflorar a bicha assassina e desumana do Grey (traduzido para o bom inglês contemporâneo, 'gay')**, assim como o depravadíssimo do Oscar Wilde (certo, eu o acho genial, mas isso não muda o fato de ele ser uma mona mal amada) queria deturpar o mundo com sua viadice enrustida. Agora só falta a pintura do banheiro envelhecer no lugar da nanica 'Miss Sunshine', isso seria a porra da cereja dessa história horripilante do ano! E, contando com esse delírio histérico que ela tem de ver gente morta (numa versão muito mais pobre e escrota daquele filme horroroso 'Sexto Sentido') e, para piorar a loucura terminal do seu quadro, além de interagir com eles, ela ainda descia a porrada nos mortos-vivos. Dios mio! Quando foi que minha vida virou um script de cinema tão fodido e do avesso que nem a Sophia Coppola teria bolas pra assinar (mesmo depois de tanta baixaria que teve coragem de exibir)? O que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso? "Rá!" A outra loira artista de prisão disse terminando sua obra de arte, já que o Oompa Loompa não é assim tão grande e por isso não dava trabalho para ser desenhado. "Pronto. Primeiro tópico no assunto: irmãs e irmãos." Falou olhando para o seu papel e nos olhando em seguida. "Vamos lá, gente! Vamos falar sobre a nossa vida!" Quando viu que estávamos olhando-a como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer que fugiu do hospício, voando na bicicleta que o Papai Noel pegou emprestada com o E.T., continuou a falar (coisa que, diferente da Q., ela adorava fazer, pelo visto). E, pela primeira vez, acredito que a smurfette tenha achado uma desafiante a sua altura, não literalmente, claro, já que para isso, ela ia precisar crescer mais um metro, pelo menos (e não, o Fragilícia não conta. Mas só porque, graças a Jesus-Maria-e-José!, ele não está aqui com seu namoradinho boneco de cera, pois eu duvido muito que eu fosse sobreviver a esse quarteto chave de cadeia, literalmente), porque vai falar assim na casa do caralho. "Bom, eu vou começar então, já que vocês são difíceis demais. Não tenho o que reclamar da minha irmã, assim como sei que ela não tem o que reclamar de mim, então vou pulá-la." Foi o que falou e voltou ao seu papel, talvez desenhando um bigode em sua arte com o cuco de sua irmã que, vendo que seu animal doméstico estava sendo motivo de piadas e risos mais uma vez, apenas revirou os olhos. A outra artista levantou sua cabeça sorrindo. "Então, agora quem virá?" Me defender dessa tarde mais desagradável que ter que olhar por uma hora ininterrupta para a cara deformada do Finnado?

"Bem, eu tenho uma irmã mais nova," Puckerwoman começou nos contando a fofoca de sua vida. "mas ela é legal, cara, não tenho o que reclamar da Alice." A mestre do nosso RPG se abaixou novamente e riscou a cara promíscua de sua cunhada mais uma vez. "E posso dizer que eu faria qualquer coisa por ela, absolutamente tudo." Sua expressão foi tão gelada quanto o seu coração, até que começou a rir, como o destrambelhado que era. "Sorte que ela não me dá muito trabalho..." Não sei por que, mas Berry e a Katie se entreolharam suspeitas, elas sabiam de algum segredo dessa transformista babadeira e não queriam contar. Deixei por isso mesmo. Bem, todos me olharam e não era difícil responder essa pergunta, já que não tinha mesmo o que dizer.

"Eu não tenho irmãos ou irmãs."

"Viu só, Katie, você está com sorte por ter alguém como a Santana." Depois de mais um 'z' de Zorro marcando o desenho daquele enfeite de geladeira, a loira mediadora de conversa de asilo falou sorrindo para sua melhor amiga, que só revirou os olhos.

"Eu também não tenho irmãos e irmãs. Ou melhor, não filhos do mesmo pai e da mesma mãe." Claro que dali, eu poderia viajar para a China de barco a remo e voltar, que ainda pegaria boa parte de seu discurso. "Mas bem, a minha mãe adotou a filha da Quinn e... Eu não sei o que isso faz de nós." Nada além de um par de sapatões depravados e sem vergonha. Claro que, sem saber de mais essa peripécia dessas duas caminhoneiras, a tia da filha da Q., que era irmã adotiva de sua metade de exterminadora do futuro, apenas soltou uma frase para expressar sua surpresa:

"Mas que porra?" Essa é a porra da minha vida.

"Nada de mais, Meg, a Shelby, que é a mãe biológica da Rach e você sabe que ela é adotada, não sabe?" Depois de roubar tanta saliva de seu macho, Fabray roubou também a sua capacidade de falar em parágrafos, tudo para a minha sorte. Sua irmã concordou com a cabeça. "Então, ela adotou a Beth e... só." Agradeci aos céus por aquele papo ter terminado assim, tão brevemente. Mas a Fabray mais velha ameaçou abria a boca e perguntar mais alguma coisa, porque o gene bisbilhoteiro é uma das poucas coisas em comum entre essas duas.

"Bom, eu preciso realmente falar da Stacey?" Minha namorada me salvou mais uma vez. Ela era algo como a minha heroína, minha mulher maravilha. O que fez todos, inclusive eu, fecharem as caras e praguejarem aquele curupira demoníaco. Concordamos que não, não precisávamos estragar o clima com aquela pombagira tranca rua dos infernos, então seguimos com um breve comentário do furacão La Niña:

"Essa piranha merece um menos dois, porque vai ser filha de uma puta assim no quinto dos infernos. Ah, mas essa galinha vai se ver comigo." Exatamente, nós éramos muito parecidas, por isso superei o meu ciúme, por esse motivo também, eu quis dizer. Não que eu seja muito ciumenta ou coisa parecida. Porque não sou. Não sou mesmo. Enfim, rabiscando ainda mais a cara já rasurada da meio metro, ela resolveu continuar. "Então, agora entraremos no quesito 'mães'." Disse e cruzou os braços em cima de seu desenho, para não causar inveja em sua irmã.

"Bom, como eu disse e a Quinn corroborou, eu não tenho mãe e fui criada por dois pais. Homens." O que fazia dela o terceiro homem da linhagem. "E só fui conhecê-la recentemente, quando ela decidiu que preferia começar com uma ficha lima e uma filha nova a estreitar os laços entre nós. Confesso que a princípio isso me magoou bastante, mas agora conseguimos nos falar de vez em quando." E confesso que não sei em qual hora essa bebedeira se tornou um encontro dos narcóticos anônimos, ou uma terapia em equipe. E olha que o herege nem estava aqui para citar as exatas palavras de Cristo. Foi então que olhei para a Q. e ela tinha a cara contorcida em desgosto, como costumava ter até juntar seus panos de bunda com a Berry. Claro! Como não pensei nisso antes? Ela estava assim porque o casal 22 (vamos lá, vinte e dois é o número dos loucos, como as duas e, contando que sua princesa é uma metade de sapatão, que seria um 44, nada mais cabível do que esse número para descrevê-las) ainda não tinha discutido esse assunto e a boca tagarela de seu chaveiro já tinha cuspido essas informações. Vendo o desgosto na cara de sua irmã (por namorar alguém assim, tão falante), Meg resolveu se calar e só fazer cifres no desenho da dita menina.

"A minha mãe é incrível, ainda mais depois que o filho da puta do meu pai foi embora e ela passou a nos criar sozinha. Ela é um dos motivos pelos quais eu acordo todos os dias." Gay. Vejam vocês o que tomar hormônios femininos não faz com uma pessoa, não é verdade? Lá estava a princesa Fiona pegando um papel de pão para limpar os seus olhos marejados com tanta emoção. E lá foi a loira dar mais uma zoada no desenho da Berry.

"Será que nós somos irmãos, os três? Porque do modo que você falou do seu pai, lembrou bastante o bastardo que viveu conosco." A loira piadista tentou dar uma injeção de ânimo na menina desolada e abandonada. E conseguiu, já que no momento seguinte, a trava estava alegre e gay como um dia de verão.

"Nossa mãe passou a vida toda sentada e deixando o filho da puta mandar e desmandar na gente. Me deixou ser expulsa de casa também e teve uma época em que não pulava um dia sem beber." Estou dizendo, depois eu sinto raiva da dona Judy Cuervo e a culpa é minha. "Mas do último ano pra cá, ela tem sido uma de minhas melhores amigas, tem me respeitado e tem sido a mãe que sempre quis que fosse. Inclusive com a Rach e me ajudou com as coisas, antes de... Hum, enfim." Ela quis dizer 'sair do armário. "Ela está incrivelmente melhor. Então, o que isso nos dá?" Ah, porra nenhuma! Mas não serei eu que irei destruir os sonhos cor de rosa da Q., então a deixei se iludindo.

"Isso nos dá meio ponto, porque ela realmente melhorou bastante e tem sido incrível conosco." Sua irmã disse e desenhou o resto da barba na figura de sua meia namorada. Respirei fundo, vamos acabar logo com isso.

"Minha mãe é uma piranha que fugiu com um judeu e nos abandonou logo depois de colocar a culpa no fato de eu ser bi, ou sei lá. E nunca mais ligou e nem olhou para trás." Esse é o exato problema de dividir coisas com os outros, todos passavam a nos olhar com os olhos de pena e tristeza. A Katie simplesmente me abraçou mais apertado e beijou o meu pescoço e bem, coisa que me fez um bem que não conseguiria descrever e a Berry, claro, não ia perder uma oportunidade de falar, não é mesmo?

"Eu tenho certeza que foi para o melhor ela ter sumido, Santana. Depois de tudo que ela fez e ainda por cima de te culpar, era fato de que ela não te merecia como mãe ou como pessoa." Pois é, até que ela tem seus momentos de sabedoria, vejam só? Que seja, concordei com ela e assenti com a cabeça enquanto ela me sorria.

"Menos um pra essa vaca." Meg falou entretida, riscando uma das pernas de sua cunhada. Quando se deu por satisfeita com sua arte, olhou para a Katie com os olhos tristes. "Como está a Bizzy, Kay?" A pergunta foi estranhamente séria e minha namorada suspirou embaixo de mim. Quem caralhos é 'Bizzy'? Essa era a pergunta de um milhão.

"Provavelmente bem. Gastando o dinheiro que o capitão não consegue gastar com mulheres e bebidas." Disse e suspirou novamente, como um balão perdendo o ar. "Não, ela está bem. Porque se não estivesse, teria me ligado para me pedir para aumentar os limites dos seus cartões. Mas acho que até pra ela 500 mil está bom, não é? Bem, assim eu presumo, já que deixei no limite máximo da última vez, para poupar o seu trabalho." Foi sua resposta e sua melhor amiga olhava-a triste e cabisbaixa.

"E quando foi a última vez que ela foi te visitar?" Meg perguntou evitando olhá-la de novo, por isso se jogou enquanto aumentava o nariz (para deixá-lo mais real, óbvio) de sua caricatura da microdiva.

"Aquela vez no baile. Ela teve uma emergência e precisou que eu resolvesse algo pra ela."

"Porra, Katie! Isso faz..." A loira mais velha tentou se lembrar e me virei no colo daquela menina, abraçando-a pelo pescoço e apoiando a minha cabeça na sua. Para passar apoio e para tentar segurar a minha língua e não xingar aquela vaca de coisas que ela merecia ouvir, mas sua filha não.

"Exatos cinco anos. Uhum." Minha nossa senhora, que mulher filha de uma puta era essa? Como ela abandona a filha adolescente assim? Qual era o problema dela? Antes que eu ou sua melhor amiga igualmente revoltada disséssemos algo, ela continuou. "Bom, eu nunca liguei muito pra isso, você sabe. E também estava sempre em torneios de tênis ou coisas do tipo, por isso vivia ocupada demais para sentir a falta dela. Além do mais, a Kim me criou bastante bem." Quem é essa? "Ela é a irmã mais nova da Bizzy, e hoje deve ter algo em torno de uns 28 anos, por aí." Depois de ler a minha mente, minha namorada me respondeu e eu assenti com a cabeça.

"Mesmo assim, Kay, mães fazem falta... Acho." Meg começou a tentar reconfortá-la, mas acabamos nos entreolhando e rindo já que, salvo a plastificada marginal, 'mãe' não era a palavra-chave da nossa mesa. "Nossa, demorou pra alguém escrever sobre problemas com a mãe, hein? Porque isso de ter problemas com o pai está muito ultrapassado." Ela completou sorrindo enquanto fazia chifres na cabeça de Berry e balançava a cabeça, rindo de sua criação. Sorrateira como uma dama da noite, a mais feminina em nossa mesa levantou-se e fugiu de nosso meio, com medo de que as outras descobrissem o seu disfarce.

"Complexo de Édipo." Quinn e Katie responderam juntas e revirei os olhos.

"Ah sim, porque nós todas nessa mesa adorariam trepar com nossas mães. Parabéns pra vocês duas!" Tomar no cu que iam me mandar essa merda pra cima da vaca da minha mãe. A única coisa complexa na nossa relação era o inferno que estaria me esperando de braços abertos caso eu fizesse justiça e a matasse lentamente, com uma faca de cortar pão. Todas na mesa riram, exceto a dupla de Einsteins, que não achou a menor graça, porque não tinha mesmo. Aquilo era bizarro demais para ser pensado.

"Qual é o problema com ele?" Meg falou ao perceber que a ardilosa mulher gato tinha conseguido escapar pela tangente daquele papo. Quando não recebeu resposta, continuou. "O que foi? Ele pode fazer o que quer com uma mulher e não podemos falar mal de nossas mães? Mal não, estamos apenas falando a verdade." Wow! Realmente essa menina era uma roleta russa, porque acho que nem eu teria dito isso assim, sóbria e em plena luz do dia. "O que foi, Katie? Nem venha me olhar assim, que além do ele fez com a Nine, ele foi preso. E pode estar certa que ele deveria virar cristão e agradecer a Deus por ainda estar vivo e ter algo no meio das pernas." Minha vontade era de parabenizá-la, mas me contive. Vejam só, não é por não gostar dele. Muito pelo contrário, acho até que arrumei uma amiga para passear e fazer compras, já que a Q. agora vai comprar roupas no departamento masculino, mas o que ele fez foi errado, muito errado. E ela estava certa.

"Ele passou por algumas coisas, Meg, não..." Minha namorada tentou explicar, mas só funcionou para inflamar ainda mais a raiva de sua melhor amiga.

"Tipo quais, Katie, hum?" Perguntou se jogando na cadeira e cruzando os braços à espera de um milagre. Ou de uma resposta. O que quer que viesse primeiro. "Porque eu posso citar algumas..."

"Ele não foi preso por roubo, Meg. E não estou defendendo o que ele fez com a Quinn porque aquilo estava errado em todos os níveis. Só estou dizendo que ele mudou depois de ter sido preso, só isso." Katie explicou e olhou brevemente para a modelo da nova coleção da Victoria's Secret especial para travestis que estava parada no bar, para se certificar de que ela ainda não estava ouvindo a conversa como a fofoqueira que é.

"Estou esperando, Katie. Se vai defendê-lo, pense em algo melhor do que isso porque você está falando com uma advogada." Meg continuou com sua cara de criança revoltada e resolveu acender um cigarro pra esperar pela explicação. Respirando fundo, Katie deu mais uma vigiada na encrenqueira Batgirl e se virou para continuar a explicar a situação.

"Nos costumávamos nos falar por telefone, o Noah e eu. E eu já passei o meu sermão nele pelo que ele fez, Meg, pode ir desamarrando a cara." Ela comentou e cerrou os olhos, no mesmo momento em que a loira em questão revirou os dela. "E bem, ele me contou do que houve com a Alice, a irmã mais nova dele." Arqueando uma sobrancelha no melhor estilo Fabray, Meg incitou-a a continuar aquela fábula. "Pois bem, longa história curta. Um velho, dono de um pequeno mercado no centro da cidade, um dia se aproximou dela e, bem, ele estava mal intencionado, como vocês devem presumir. Mas a princípio, a Alice não desconfiou e passou a considerá-lo um amigo. Bom, o homem continuou com isso até o certo dia em que..." Cerrando o maxilar de um modo que eu nunca vi, a Katie não falou mais nada e a Meg quase saltou da cadeira. Eu não sei o que eu senti, sendo muito sincera. Mas foi uma raiva tão grande que tive medo de ser consumida por chamas e do mesmo modo agiu a Quinn, mas ela vocalizou sua ira com um grito de pânico.

"Ele estuprou a menina?" A Meg perguntou enquanto segurava um soluço e, bem... Eu não posso julgá-la, já que meus olhos estavam cheios d'água, mas dessa vez eu não estava triste, estava era com raiva o suficiente para quebrar esse bar no meio.

"Não, graças a Deus ele não conseguiu e a Alice gritou alto o bastante para alarmar algumas pessoas. Nem sei o que eu faria caso ele tivesse..." Respirando fundo, a Katie se recompôs antes de continuar. "Bem, a Alice contou tudo para o seu irmão mais velho, obviamente, e ele fez o que algumas pessoas fariam no lugar dele..."

"Tipo eu." Comentei e interrompi a explicação da minha namorada.

"Nós." Meg completou me olhando.

"Todas nós." Berry continuou e Quinn assentiu com a cabeça. Quando foi que nós viramos a Liga das Sapatas Justiceiras? Não faço a melhor idéia, mas era o que estávamos parecendo ali.

"Bom, então ele agrediu tanto o homem que ele acabou parando na CTI, por isso foi mandado pra prisão, por isso e por não ter conseguido pagar um advogado decente." Ela terminou sua história e pude ver que não era a única que controlava o meu ânimo naquela mesa, todas estávamos a ponto de estourar, exceto a Katie, obviamente, já que sua paciência é mais longa que os anos de tortura humana na Terra. "Mas o que mais o destruiu foi quando ele veio falar comigo que se sentia mal por ter feito algo parecido com aquilo com a Quinn e que, justamente por isso ter acontecido, agora ele passava grande parte das noites acordando por ter pesadelos de que isso possa acontecer com a Beth." Acho que depois que ela disse isso o silêncio puxou a cadeira vaga e se sentou conosco, porque ninguém ousou dizer uma palavra. A Q. porque não falava o nome de sua filha, a Berry por não saber o que fazer, nada além de acalmá-la com suas grandes mãos de urso e a Meg por ter descoberto que errou e que ele era muito mais do que o filho da puta que deflorou sua irmãzinha. E eu por que... Porque com a raiva que eu estava sentindo, era melhor que eu ficasse quieta mesmo. Meg então se levantou da cadeira e foi andando na direção do bar, para falar com ele ou sei lá o que. E nós continuamos caladas como sarcófagos. A Katie então me abraçou pela cintura e colou minha cabeça em seu ombro, me impedindo de sair. Não que eu fosse tentar de todo modo.

"É, as pessoas são muito mais do que a gente imagina." Revirei os olhos, claro que a Berry não ia perdoar a presença do silêncio ali. Isso era óbvio! Mas ninguém mais falou nada e apenas nos entreolhamos. Isso, até uma pessoa se aproximar – provavelmente o bicho do mato que servia as mesas – e parar ao lado da Katie.

"Quanto tempo, baby! Bom te ver por aqui mais uma vez." Levantei minha cabeça assim que ouvi aquilo e vi uma mulher olhando com força e desejo a minha namorada. Me afastei por um minuto para olhar a Katie com firmeza e sua resposta foi abaixar os olhos e respirar fundo. Ah, era ótimo e eu sabia que alguma de suas prostitutas estaria ali, nos dando boas vindas com um batom vermelho-menstruação e uma cara inexpressiva e um sorriso congelado de boneco de playmobil. "Ah sim, então foi por isso que você ainda não compareceu em Harvard para se defender, ou melhor, tentar se defender e eu já te adianto que será em vão,_ amor_. Mas é melhor segurar sua vaga na faculdade do que ficar agarrada com qualquer uma. Se bem que, pelo que andei ouvindo, você poderia muito bem se formar nessa área, já que é por ela mesmo que você vai ser expulsa de uma das melhores faculdades do mundo. Que vergonha isso não será para o capitão e para a Bizzy, não acha? Uma lástima mesmo. Primeiro, a filha prodígio larga o tênis para sair caçando mulheres por aí e depois consegue ser jubilada por não deixar passar uma vagabunda que seja. Wow. Coitados deles." Peraí! Quem essa piranha russa estava achando que era para falar assim de mim ou da Katie na minha frente? E quem era ela para falar 'o capitão' e 'a Bizzy', pessoas que _eu _acabei de conhecer, para começo de conversa? Ela só podia estar ficando louca ou querendo dar um abraço adiantado no capeta, porque com certeza eu iria mandá-la para lá em segundos.

"Se você der mais um passo, eu quebro o seu pescoço, Mischa!" Nossa justiceira falou voltando a andar em nossa direção e parando a alguma distância dela, com o travecão quente em seus calcanhares. E eu simplesmente saltei do colo da Katie ao ouvir aquele nome. Ah, era óbvio! Essa loira puta de farmácia era a âncora de sua ex. Mas o que Harvard e os processos tem a ver com isso? Olhei brevemente para Katie que portava um olhar assassino em sua direção.

"Se você tiver um cérebro, Fabray, você não vai fazer isso. A menos que esteja muito necessitada de companhia essa noite." A arrombada disse e balançou sua cabeça (que em breve estará adornando a minha parede) para mostrar dois seguranças com toda aquela parafernália inútil. Não sei pra que usavam aqueles telefones sem fio infantis e óculos de sol dentro de um bar. Eles já tinham cara de idiotas por eles mesmos, agora com aquela viadagem toda, pareciam mais dois garçons brincando Matrix. Parei com minha observação ao ver minha namorada levantar-se e estacionar atrás de mim. "Bom, meu bem, você já está sendo processada e, a menos que queira esticar a sua lista de infrações, eu sugiro que não se aproxime muito de mim. A menos que esteja sentindo a minha falta e tenha outra coisa em mente..." Sorrindo! Ela falou esse absurdo sorrindo na minha cara! Ah, mas esse sorriso filho da puta em sua cara de piranha rampeira não está certo. Não está certo mesmo! E, antes que pudesse me dar por mim, soquei aquela mocréia com tanta força que quase quebrei a minha mão. Valeu a pena! Ah, como valeu! A sua boca desgraçada e inútil estava sangrando como o chupa-cabra sanguessuga que eu sei que ela era. "Piranha!" Ela conseguiu cuspir (pena que não acompanhou nenhum dente) e antes de partir para cima de mim, soquei-lhe outra vez. E mais outra vez e chutei-a bem na boca do estômago. Chupa, puta! Ou melhor, não chupa porra nenhuma porque você não sabe o que fazer com essa boca de caçapa.

Depois daquilo, a o circo estava armado e a palhaça estava bambeando, se apoiando na cadeira que estava sendo ocupada pelo silêncio antes que ela mostrasse a sua cara depravada ali. Os dois armários foram pra cima de mim e a Katie se lançou na minha frente quando aquele exu ameaçou me bater. Uma confusão da porra e o casal 22 se lançou de pé e foram rumo aquela porradaria, junto conosco. Seria até trágico ou engraçado, se eu não estivesse sendo movida pelo ódio ou tivesse ido pra cima daquela puta de esquina com uma raiva que não me lembro de já ter sentido. Só que, bem, talvez eu tivesse apanhado ou a minha cabeça ainda estava meio ruim de ontem, porque antes que eu pudesse dar por mim, uns braços fortes me seguraram e me puxaram para fora dali enquanto o criminoso e sua amiga justiceira estavam batendo em dois seguranças e aquela arrombada gritava ao fundo...

"Você vai me pagar, Katherine! Você destruiu a minha vida e vai me pagar!" Tentei me desvencilhar de quem quer que me segurasse só para dar um chute em sua perna manca, para que ela nunca mais pisasse num quadra e a única bola que visse fosse da fisioterapia, mas não consegui. E perdi a Katie de vista enquanto me arrastavam de lá contra a minha vontade.

"Me mande a conta, sua vagabunda, porque eu vou te pagar em porrada!" Gritei enquanto consegui e logo percebi que não conseguia lutar com a pessoa que me segurava e, quando não consegui ver a minha namorada em canto que fosse, entrei em desespero e comecei a chutar a pessoa que me agarrava. "Que porra?" Falei quando foram me carregando por umas escadarias e me jogaram dentro de uma escura naquele pardieiro. Olhei ao redor e só pude ver a Katie sendo arremessada lá dentro também, antes de baterem a porta. "Mas que diabo está acontecendo aqui?" Gritei e fui ajudá-la, já que aquela pistoleira ordinária conseguiu acertar um soco na minha namorada. "Você está bem, baby?" Não, eu nem dei por mim ou pelo vocativo, mas eu estava preocupada e abaixada do seu lado, passando a mão pelos contornos do seu rosto.

"Me lembre de te manter longe da Meg, porque acabar trancada num bar não é melhor do que ser jogada na sarjeta." Foi o que me disse sorrindo e só revirei os olhos. Sentei ao seu lado e respirei fundo. Sabia que aquilo ainda ia piorar, tinha certeza disso!

"O que faremos agora?" Perguntei enquanto escaneava o lugar em busca de uma saída próxima e fácil.

"Vamos esperar e ver se os outros vão vir para cá também, caso contrário, vamos ter que arrumar uma saída." Encostando-se na parede, ela simplesmente me abriu os braços para que me jogasse dentro deles. E assim o fiz. "Que belo jeito de se terminar uma conversa pesada sobre família." Balançando a cabeça em negativa, foi o que me disse sorrindo e suspirei fundo.

"Poderia ter sido pior." Valha-me Cristo! No momento em que disse isso, me arrependi em seguida. Era sempre essa frase que antecedia uma desgraça tão grande que fazia o meu pior pesadelo parecer um passeio no parque.

"É?" Não sei como, mas ouvi um tom brincalhão em sua voz. "Pois bem, pelo menos nós não estamos lá em baixo apanhando com as meninas, poderia ser bem pior mesmo." Ela completou afagando os meus cabelos e suspirei. Aprumei-me em seu colo e aproximei meu rosto do seu, olhando fundo em seus olhos, para que visse a minha sinceridade.

"Poderia ser pior se você não estivesse comigo." Senti seu sorriso antes do seu beijo e respirei aliviada, por nós duas. E porque não me lembro de ter sido tão sincera quanto naquele momento, acontecesse o que fosse, ela estava comigo. E mesmo contra todo o meu bom senso, eu só relaxei e beijei-a, sem esperar por coisa alguma.


	20. Die another day

**A/N**: Aloha, minha gente mais maravilhosa! Sim, eu sei que vocês devem estar me detestando mais do que esse tempinho chuvoso de férias. Quer dizer, presumo eu que esteja chovendo por aí. Ou isso, ou é a nuvem negra que me acompanha. Falando nisso, eu realmente sinto muito por ter faltado com a minha palavra de que atualizaria, no máximo, antes da virada de ano. Eu juro que fiquei chateada comigo por ter prometido e não cumprido, mas meu Natal foi tão desgraçado e sem vergonha que eu não tive computador, nem cabeça e nem mãos para digitar (já que vassouras quebrando em você fazem um belo estrago no seu ombro e irão deslocá-lo e eu meio que machuquei a mão socando alguém). Além do olho roxo de presente (do qual me livrei há um dia) e de objetos voadores que se quebravam em mim, ou de uma facada que quase me impediu de atualizar e de contar a história, mas não fui esfaqueada, por sorte(?). Tirando tudo isso, a pior parte foi ter perdido o especial do rei Roberto (sim, eu sou baixa desse jeito) enquanto davam com a minha cara de pau na porta da geladeira (e isso explica o olho roxo) e o processo que vou encarar assim que voltar para casa, já que a filha da puta da parente ainda disse que vai me processar. Aham, tô tomando rasteira até de cobra que não tem perna e o ano nem começou. Mas vejamos, o capítulo está escrito há quatro dias e essa maravilha de internet discada (tô em casa não, gente, porque to fugindo de confrontos diretos) não carregou a página nem por dinheiro, por isso, estou atualizando na mutreta. Para maiores detalhes das minhas derrotas, estou providenciando uma autobiografia e irei informá-los quando eu for lançá-la, porque estou disputando com a Bruna Surfistinha quem tem a vida mais fodida (em diferentes termos, obviamente). Então, eu realmente peço perdão por ter demorado e tudo mais, só que eu já tinha comentado que estava com medo de passar o Natal com essa minha família e vejam só o que deu. Mas me digam vocês, foram bem de festas? Eu realmente espero que sim e que tenham se divertido bastante. De verdade.

Ao que nos interessa, temos Puckleberry, Pezberry, Pezberryman (ou sei lá), Faberry e Santie. E não, isso não virou uma mega orgia louquíssima porque nem sou dessas. Temos Quinn fazendo besteira, Santana fazendo a louca e sexo também, fiquem avisadas. Ah, tem coisa demais pra dizer, já que temos 69 páginas nesse capítulo (de 44 pra 69 porque eu curto um número cabalístico) e quarenta mil palavras pra cansar as vistas de todo mundo, yay! Mas vamos às músicas: começamos com os judeus cantando 'Way back into love', dueto do Toni Gonzaga e Sam Milby (sim, estamos falando da canção do filme 'Letra e música' e esperem que a setlist da fic ainda vai ficar mais bagaceira), Santana canta 'Summer sunshine' do The Corrs e a Meg canta 'Under pressure' na versão da Joss Stone e é realmente importante que ouçam a versão dela. Bem, como a internet é discada, não dá pra passar os links e tudo mais. Esse aqui * é a citação na íntegra do filme 'Love story' (eu nem sei o título em português) e esse ** é a citação do Caio F. Abreu 'o que você mentir, eu acredito'. Por sorte minha, vocês não sabem meu endereço, ou vocês teriam que correr e me matar antes da maluca fazer isso. Mas relaxem, diferente da minha vida, aqui na fic as coisas se ajeitam no final.

Obrigada pelas mensagem de Natal e ano novo, Fanngirl e Carol. Achei-as muito fofas e, talvez, se eu tivesse lido antes, poderia ter tido uma comemoração normal ou algo que o valha. Mas espero que tenham tido boas festas e que esse ano seja ótimo em todos os aspectos para vocês. E todos e todas que lêem também.

Kps, desculpa e desculpa. Espero que entenda o porquê da demora e que goste desse capítulo. Jenny B., obrigada pelo comentário e por curtir a fic e sinto muito pela demora e pelo transtorno com os olhares tortos dos seus coleguinhas. A Santana realmente é muito desvairada do juízo e tem esse efeito até em mim. BabyArattus, obrigada pelo comentário e pelo elogio. É isso mesmo, o que esse povo mais arruma é inimizade e pode deixar que a cretina ainda vai aparecer pra fazer mais baixaria. Fala pro seu irmão que você é uma pessoa feliz e gosta de sorrir para objetos inanimados (funciona comigo). Ah, brazilingirl, acho que você vai curtir esse capítulo com a S. e K. e com a baixaria Faberry. Então, também as acho Santie super fofas. E sorte minha que nem estou em casa, haha, pelo que demorei, estaria numa vala agora. Desculpa... C. Honda, então, eu até postei a baixaria no Nyah!, mas essa maravilha de internet também não carrega a página lá pra eu poder atualizar, só quando eu voltar mesmo, infelizmente. Além do mais, aquele site tem limite de palavras, o que eu acho um absurdo, e bem, eu vou ver como vou dividir os capítulos por lá e tal... Se te valer de algo, é só apertar as teclas 'ctrl' e '+' que aumenta o tamanho das letras. E obrigada por gostar dessa baixaria, tô me sentindo. Rubbya Maac'SSIS, hahaha, Feliz Natal mega atrasado pra ti e feliz ano novo também! Eu sei que demorei mais e mais e me desculpa por isso (sério, tô pedindo mais desculpas que político cassado). Ah sim, os fantasmas aparecem quando menos esperamos, mas os vivos também fazem desgraças por aí, ainda mais com esse povo. Obrigada pelos elogios, como sempre e esses sapatões juntos com o marginal e a encrenqueira são um grupo surreal pra se meter em apuros. Danigarcez, a baixaria com essa gente não tem hora pra começar e nem pra acabar e tem interação dos judeus nesse capítulo e, como você previu, a Quinn não vai gostar nadinha disso. Haha, obrigada por acompanhar também. Carol, baixaria prometida é baixaria cumprida! Esse capítulo é uma prova disso, hehe. E eu fico sempre boba com seus elogios e nem sei como agradecê-los. 'Obrigada' serve? Também sou apaixonada por Joshua Radin e ouvi a música e logo pensei na loira ciumenta e numa serenata, ;p. Tatasant, guria, claro que teu comentário conta e o tamanho dessas bagaceiras de capítulos vai aumentando que nem a tragédia humana. A Santana realmente é um ser de outro mundo e os comentários dela atrapalham às vezes mesmo, pode deixar que pretendo consertar isso. Obrigada pela dica. ;]

Então, meus amores! Eu ia atualizar essa maravilha ontem, mas choveu e caiu o telefone (pra vocês verem como eu só conto derrota), o que quer dizer que são cinco dias sem poder postar. Enfim, obrigada pelos comentários e elogios e dicas e críticas legais e mensagens pessoais e tudo mais. Tenham um ano maravilhoso, queridos e queridas, é só o que desejo! Bem, nesse capítulo começa a última parte da fic e não se assustem, mesmo se eu demorar a postar, já estou com o desfecho em mente. Caso queiram continuação, cruzaremos essa ponte se for necessário, okay?

Senti saudades de vocês, sério mesmo. Ah sim, caso queiram me presentear nesse aniversário (qualquer coisa é melhor do que ser difamada e processada, apostem), reviews nesse mês de janeiro seriam uma ótima pedida. Fica a dica! E eu continuo aceitando sugestões, xingamentos, elogios, processos, convites para café (só descobri que não sou receptiva pra agressão física) e comentários adoráveis de adoráveis leitores(as). É isso! Boas férias, meus amores e aproveitem e se cuidem também! Nos vemos em breve (assim eu espero)! Xoxo.

**Se eu tenho Glee? Pro inferno rachá, a minha resposta é nãããããão!**

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm gonna wake up, yes and no.'<em>

"Cadê aquela vagabunda?" A piranha estava gritando enquanto era agarrada e arrastada para a sarjeta como merecia. "Eu vou destruir a vida dela! Ela não perde por esperar. Não perde!" Ainda teve tempo de berrar nos braços do Noah que estava empurrando-a porta afora e sendo socado na fúria corna daquela cretina. Virei-me para procurar pelos guarda-costas daquela rainha da sucata e ambos estavam sendo escorraçados do bar graças aos ajudantes do Joe e tomavam bons e justos tabefes em suas caras infelizes.

Apoiei-me na cadeira e me pus a vasculhar o local em busca da minha loira e de sua rebelde irmã. Não pude evitar meu sorriso (ele automaticamente se abre ao vê-la) quando a avistei encostada no balcão, de braços cruzados e com belo sorriso torto me olhando. E, como sempre, uma onda de calor me invadiu e tenho certeza de que fiquei corada ao ver o brilho malicioso dos seus olhos, por isso abaixei os meus e me preparei emocionalmente para andar em sua direção. Respirando fundo, segui, ainda com a força ameaçadora de seu olhar me desafiando a permanecer de pé (é até absurdo o que esses incandescentes olhos verdes fazem com meu autocontrole e com as forças das minhas pernas e essa foi uma das missões mais complicadas em que já me meti. Esqueçam tudo sobre fantasmas, fazer minhas pernas funcionarem por tempo o suficiente para marchar até aquela menina de olhar penetrante era mais difícil que escalar o monte Everest cantando 'Don't rain on my parade' em latim enquanto eu fazia um exorcismo africano. Sim, ela seria o meu fim.). Mas apesar de humanamente impossível, consegui chegar ao meu destino (que sempre será ela) e me estacionei ao seu lado, que simplesmente me puxou com um braço num meio abraço e beijou minha testa. Soltei a respiração que nem sabia que estava segurando e relaxei em minha fortaleza.

"Tudo bem, Broadway? Eles te machucaram?" Sua pergunta foi baixa e ainda em meus cabelos como se, de repente, ela estivesse com medo de descobrir que eu tinha sofrido alguma fratura misteriosa só pela força do ódio daquela sem vergonha. Ora essas, eu sou Rachel Berry, futura estrela da Broadway e mediadora desde que me entendo por gente, não é qualquer biscate que consegue me acertar, além do mais, poucas são as pessoas que contam com a minha agilidade e isso não é arrogância, estou apenas sendo sincera. Sentindo seu corpo ficar tenso ao esperar pela minha resposta, me apressei em balançar a cabeça para garanti-la de que não, aqueles três patetas não conseguiriam me machucar nem em duzentos anos. Obviamente isso não a ajudou a relaxar e tão logo ela me soltou para me olhar nos olhos e vasculhar meu rosto por algum ferimento. Passando seus longos dedos por minhas feições, fechei os olhos e suspirei contente com a delicadeza e preocupação que transparecia pelo seu toque leve, porém firme. Ao abri-los novamente, me deparei com sua expressão culpada, a mesma que tinha usado no dia que fui suspensa por bater na âncora que era nosso ex-namorado em comum. Balancei a cabeça negativamente e abri um sorriso sincero em sua direção, segurei sua mão e beijei a ponta de cada um dos seus dedos.

"Está tudo bem, blondie, eles nem me acertaram para início de conversa. O pior que aconteceu foi com a minha mão, que hoje já acredito que nunca mais ficará boa, mas graças a Barbra eu sou ambidestra e consigo fazer minhas apresentações segurando o microfone com minha mão esquerda. Porque, você sabe, se algo acontecesse com meu futuro nos palcos por causa dessas pessoas desagradáveis, mal amadas e entediadas, posso afirmá-la com certeza de que nenhum deles sobreviveria por tempo o suficiente para me ver tomar Nova Iorque de um jacto. Não que eu seja vingativa, pois todos sabem que tenho um coração que não guarda mágoas, mas que ninguém aposte o meu futuro, porque posso garantir que eles não terão um." Parei de falar e olhei em seus olhos, que agora estavam infantes e brincalhões, me fazendo sorrir junto com eles. Sacudi a cabeça em discordância mais uma vez e tentei e me focar o suficiente para voltar ao assunto. "Enfim, minha mão está um pouco dolorida por ter batido em tantas caras de pau, mas creio que eu vá sobreviver. O que acha, doutora?" Procurei por seus olhos e consegui vê-los analisando a minha pergunta enquanto sua mão (a que não estava no meu rosto) segurava a minha e a olhava minuciosamente, seguindo o protocolo de um exame médico.

"Bem, senhorita Rachel, eu posso dizer que..."

"Pelo visto suas cordas vocais não foram danificadas, já podemos suspender a ambulância." A outra loira interrompeu minha namorada que só se deu ao trabalho de revirar os olhos. Não sei se pelo fato de ter sido interrompida ou se pelo senso de humor torto de minha cunhada, que já não nos olhava mais e caçava algo, percorrendo seus olhos por cada um dos ouriçados freqüentadores do bar.

"Eu me impressiono mais e mais a cada dia com a sua educação e seu bom senso, Meg. Realmente, não basta buscar brigas em bar e nos fazer entrar na pancadaria, agora você resolve vir de sarcasmo pra cima da gente. A idade está te fazendo mal." Minha namorada bufou, o que fez com que sua irmã voltasse seus olhos pueris e sorridentes para nós, provavelmente entendendo tudo como sendo um elogio. Ou optando por ignorar os comentários, não sei ao certo.

"Pra começar, quem começou a briga foi sua amiga ciumenta e eu posso dizer que gosto dela ainda mais por esse fator." Sua resposta foi feliz e leve e revirei os olhos, porque mais uma Santana em minha vida não fazia parte da minha futura autobiografia. "E pra fim de conversa, era pra você estar menos tensa agora que está namorando e fazendo sexo. Credo! Custa ter um pouco de senso de humor?" Eu tive que rir com o comentário daquela menina e aumentei as minhas gargalhadas ao ver minha loira encabulada e de cabeça abaixada, ao tempo que sua irmã balançava a cabeça ainda com seu sorriso marcante nos lábios. "Uma dica, maninha: transe mais e se estresse menos, dá rugas." Fechando com chave de ouro seus conselhos terapêuticos, ela se virou e deixou sua irmã tossindo engasgada e vermelha a ponto de entrar em combustão. E eu, como boa namorada que sou, dei leves tapas em suas costas e resolvi ajudá-la a recuperar o fôlego com uma mensagem de autoestima em seu ouvido:

"Você sabe que eu estou aqui para isso e não poderia concordar mais com a minha cunhada nesse quesito." Ignorei o acesso ainda mais freqüente de tosse, seu olhar reprovador e as gargalhadas de sua irmã. Ora essas, eu precisava ser honesta, não é? E se existe algo que Rachel Berry pode se orgulhar de ser é indubitavelmente sincera.

"E aí, tudo certo?" Me virei ao ouvir a pergunta de Meg ser endereçada a outra pessoa e me deparei com meu melhor amigo portando um de seus sorrisinhos ordinários e estralando os dedos enquanto caminhava em nossa direção. Sua resposta foi um curto balanço de cabeça, além de se jogar num dos bancos vazios no bar e ao lado de Quinn, virando um copo de sabe o céu qual bebida.

"Tudo em cima. Nós conseguimos expulsá-los e ameaçá-los com a polícia, caso resolvessem reportar isso em tribunal." Soltando o ar de seus pulmões, a loira mais velha puxou uma das cadeiras vagas na mesa da frente (já que as pessoas se dividiram entre: se assustar e correr pelas suas vidas, fugindo e gritando para as montanhas como bichos acuados ou se levantar e apartar a briga, ajudando-nos a expulsar aqueles maus elementos. E esses últimos sim nos foram úteis.) e sentou-se, apoiando um dos pés no banco de Noah e cruzando as pernas, fora de nossa linha de visão, já que estávamos em bancos mais altos, no balcão. Quero dizer, meu melhor amigo e minha namorada estavam sentados neles, eu estava na frente dela e era abraçada carinhosamente pela cintura. Todos relaxamos por um segundo e Meg aproveitou para acender um cigarro e chamar alguém para nos servir enquanto Noah foi procurar pela garrafa de uísque e ver se ela ainda tinha sobrevivido à destruição que aconteceu ali.

"Por que eu ainda deixo você e a Katie entrarem aqui? O prejuízo que vocês me dão numa visita de um dia não consegue ser quitado nem com todo o tempo que vocês ficam sem aparecer." Joe se aproximou, sentou-se ao lado da loira justiceira e chamou alguma de suas garçonetes para nos servir, ou servi-los, o que fosse. A dita loira simplesmente rolou os olhos tragando seu veneno e senti minha namorada ficar mais tensa e me abraçar com mais força. Antes que pudesse me virar e perguntá-la o porquê de sua súbita mudança de comportamento, a prostituta safada que tinha arrastado suas asas de galinha mestiça pra ela mais cedo se materializou ali, com um sorriso desgraçado em sua boca sem vergonha e lançando-o para a _minha mulher_! Essa vagabunda! Ela não perde por esperar.

"Como você deve ter percebido, velho, a culpa foi daquela rampeira desclassificada que chegou valsando, nos ameaçando e invadindo nosso espaço, nós apenas nos defendemos." Meg disse sorrindo ao ver meu melhor amigo voltar e se sentar na cadeira que estava ocupando há pouco. Ou melhor, ao ver que sua amada garrafa de álcool ainda estava sã e salva. O dono do bar, sem a menor cerimônia, pegou a amada de minha cunhada e só apontou um copo para a vassoura descabelada pegar para eles e a inútil fez, o que me deu tempo de empurrar meu corpo ainda mais firmemente no da minha namorada e abraçar os seus braços antes que a puta destruidora de lares voltasse. E eu posso até não ter olhos nas costas, mas poderia jurar com toda a certeza que minha loira estava sorrindo feliz ao apoiar sua cabeça em meu pescoço.

"Claro, claro, como eu poderia duvidar disso?" Joe disse ao segurar o copo da mão de espantalho daquela bisca e acenando com a cabeça em agradecimento não sei pelo que, já que a vadia não estava fazendo mais do que o trabalho dela. Servindo seu copo, o de Meg e o de Noah, ele continuou. "O único problema é que muitas pessoas sempre tem culpa por começarem uma confusão com vocês. E quando eu digo que muitas pessoas estão erradas, eu friso no '_muitas'_. O mundo todo está errado no que se trata de vocês duas, aparentemente." O homem completou e tomou uma golada de sua bebida, sendo logo seguido pelos outros dois. A _filha da puta_ ofereceu um copo para a _minha namorada _que só se deu ao trabalho de negar com um leve aceno de cabeça e tive que cerrar os punhos para me segurar e não quebrar aquela garrafa em sua cara de pau, assim como seu pescoço de girafa.

"Exatamente. Agora você entende o que eu passei esses anos todos tentando ensiná-lo a injustiça da vida. E eu digo mais, esse mundo está todo errado, sabia? Como que pode uma dadeira daquela sair do buraco do inferno para vir aqui nos incomodar? Até parece que nós fizemos algo a ela..." Minha cunhada mal terminou de expressar sua revolta e todos olhamos incrédulos para ela, que ficou surpresa. "O que foi com vocês? Eu não tive nada a ver com isso! Ora essas, a menina move uma ação contra a minha melhor amiga e, diga-se de passagem, com um péssimo argumento e sem a menor base jurídica, o que quer dizer que ela só queria chamar atenção e difamar a minha cliente. Depois disso, ainda aparece aqui se sentindo a rainha da cocada preta e de repente eu que estou errada e sou desaforada? Vocês só podem estar me sacaneando!" Meg terminou seu discurso com raiva e virou o seu copo, enchendo-o em seguida e olhando irritada para todos nós enquanto tragava o seu cigarro.

"Não tem ninguém aqui te culpando, Fabray, só disse que vocês não são as pessoas mais queridas do planeta." Joe completou com calma e voltou a bebericar seu copo e nós três só observávamos atentos aquela conversa estranha. Nós não, Noah e Quinn, porque eu estava ocupada demais furando a cabeça impermeável da safada, que nem se deu ao trabalho de esconder que sua piranhice não tinha limites e olhava minha garota com uma vontade que só não era maior que a minha vontade de matá-la.

"Esse é o eufemismo do ano." A loira comentou sorrindo leve e fazendo com que o dono do recinto revirasse seus olhos. "Além do mais, nós duas consumimos mais do que se juntarmos todos esses sovinos que freqüentam essa merda de bar. Então, não reclame ou mudaremos de quartel general." Em um tom ameaçador que, presumo eu, deve fazer qualquer pessoa tremer em um tribunal, Meg fechou sua ameaça velada, sorrindo vitoriosa e bebendo seu uísque. De mãos levantadas, o homem entrou na brincadeira e resolveu deixar o clima da mesa mais leve.

"Longe de mim, Fabray! Eu rezo diariamente pelo fígado de vocês e para que Deus os conserve nesse funcionamento quase inumano, justamente porque me preocupo com as duas." A resposta da loira foi revirar os olhos e bufar algo, despertando a seriedade do senhor. "Não venha de deboche pra cima de mim, Margareth Fabray! Eu não sou o seu pai e me preocupo contigo." Essa frase provocou uma nova onde de tensão no ar e fez as duas irmãs olharem ao mesmo tempo para ele, quase que magicamente. "É isso mesmo! Ou você acha que se eu não me importasse vocês estariam aqui hoje? Acham que eu não teria colocado uma ordem contra as duas, ou teria chutado-as do bar e qualquer coisa do tipo? Mas não, ao invés disso, aqui estão vocês, mesmo depois de eu abrir mão de metade da minha clientela para comprar cada uma das brigas que vocês já arrumaram e eu sei que você sabe que eu não falo só sobre hoje, estou comentando sobre cada uma das confusões que seguiram as duas até aqui e de como essa sempre foi a segunda casa e de como eu fui o segundo, ou talvez até o primeiro, pai quando precisavam. E nunca, nenhuma das vezes eu sequer alterei meu tom de voz com as duas e sei que já me presenciaram fazendo isso com outros clientes daqui. Então não venha com essa pra cima de mim, mocinha! Ou eu não teria levado a Kay lá para o quartinho com o furacão de namorada que ela arrumou para que as duas não entrassem num buraco mais fundo ainda." Ao final do discurso, todos estávamos boquiabertos com o amor que aquele homem nutria pelas duas encrenqueiras de nosso grupo. "Falando nisso, diga a ela para não expor esse relacionamento por aí." Com uma invejável pausa dramática, ele só se deu ao trabalho de bebericar seu uísque e se levantar lentamente. Assim que Meg abriu a boca para perguntá-lo o motivo, ele nos emendou. "Aquela vigarista quer destruir a nossa vocalista e quem tem olhos vê que aquela força da natureza que a Kay namora é menor de idade e você, como advogada, sabe que pedofilia é um dos raros e poucos crimes inafiançáveis na maioria dos estados desse país e foi o que Jay comentou que a ouviu falando algo com pedofilia. Então, faça o que é certo, Meg, porque você está aqui pra isso. E conte comigo para proteger a retaguarda de vocês." Terminando de falar, Joe deixou seu copo em cima da mesa e a loira mais rebelde já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e apagou o seu cigarro, saltando de sua cadeira e agarrando o pescoço daquele homem que já podíamos considerar mais um amigo nessa jornada. E cada aliado era especial e precioso, ainda mais alguém que se importava tanto com o bem-estar das duas para começo de conversa. Chorando no ombro do dono do bar, minha cunhada falou baixo sobre coisas enquanto era ninada por aquele senhor bondoso, que só sorria e acariciava suas costas, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Com um beijo na testa, os dois se separaram e Meg emendou.

"Você sabe que eu te amo e te considero meu pai, não é, Joe?" A advogada perguntou sorrindo leve e secando os olhos com as mangas compridas de sua camisa branca de tecido fino e capuz. Sua resposta foi um aceno curto e leve de cabeça e um sorriso iluminado e orgulhoso como o de um pai sempre deveria ser.

"Mas não pense que vai começar a comprar fiado aqui, menina." De braços cruzados e olhos revirantes, a endereçada loira se jogou na cadeira e reassumiu sua antiga posição de pernas cruzadas, recebendo um beijo na cabeça e um aperto no ombro do Joe. "Samantha, venha comigo. É feio encarar a mulher dos outros." Hahaha. Toma, vadia! Até que enfim alguém estava do meu lado e tinha percebido as intenções negras e maquiavélicas dessa esponja de aço. Bem feito, vaca, vai vendo como o bem sempre vence o mal! A dita cadela ameaçou se defender (como se nós fôssemos cegos, aff), mas o nosso salvador simplesmente puxou-a pelo braço e falou algo em seu ouvido que fez com que ela abaixasse sua cabeça oca e concordasse com o que quer que tenha sido. Chupa essa, galinha! Rá! Vendo aquela mal comida ir embora com o rabinho entre as pernas, me ajeitei na cadeira e estiquei os ombros, em minha usual pose desafiadora de vencedora.

"Você tá me assustando com esse sorriso, Rach, credo!" Noah comentou e eu ignorei-o, o meu dia estava começando a ficar melhor naquele minuto e nem os seus comentários sarcásticos e de humor negro acabariam com isso.

"Minha nossa, o que nós vamos dizer pra Kay?" Em outro mundo, Meg me fez lembrar que era nosso dever acabar com o relacionamento e com a felicidade da minha melhor amiga com a latina e só de pensar nisso meu coração voltou a se entristecer. Era fato que eu nunca tinha visto nenhuma das duas assim, tão felizes. Tudo bem, a Santana parecia sempre bem relaxada depois de me jogar raspadinhas, mas eu não me lembro de ter visto algum sorriso sincero seu. Exceto quando vencemos as regionais do ano passado, mas isso durou o exato minuto de ela olhar para a Brittany e vê-la com o Artie. Pois é, por mais que eu nunca tenha sido amiga dela, me partia o coração vê-la com os olhos tão ocos e rasos d'água, que ela escondia no segundo seguinte, obviamente. E obviamente também ela não pode saber disso, espero que ninguém aqui conte, ou eu vou virar cinzas de uma fênix que nasceu para brilhar e conquistar multidões. E a Katie... Bem, depois do que a assassina descarada da sua irmã fez e daquele relacionamento horroroso com a Mischa, nós conversamos algumas vezes e ela continuava sendo a minha melhor amiga (eu acredito que nós não perdemos melhores amigos, podemos nos afastar, brigar, mas eles sempre estarão presentes quando quer que precisemos. Okay, me chamem de sonhadora, mas amizade é exatamente, é o amor eterno e 'amar é nunca ter que pedir perdão'*.), mas ela já não tinha mais relacionamentos saudáveis (ou de qualquer tipo, pra início de conversa, já que sexo não é relacionamento), ou seu brilho usual nos olhos (e isso ficou muito claro nas vezes que nos encontramos depois disso) e eu sei que ela sempre foi o tipo de garota que sonha em casar, então aquilo fez mais mal a ela do eu poderia imaginar. Não que a Santana pense em casar, ou não sei... "Ela vai ficar arrasada quando souber que não vai mais poder sair com a Santana como namorada. Minha nossa, não quero nem ver... E se ela voltar a se pegar com aquelas putas? Eu não tenho mais saúde pra essa merda toda de processos, noites em claro ouvindo mulheres chorando por ela e me xingando por ser sua advogada. Puta que pariu, alguém me salva!" Meg gritou e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. E ela está certa, nós como amigos delas não podemos deixar isso acontecer, não agora que elas tinham se encontrado.

"Nós temos que impedir isso! Elas se encontraram e não podemos deixar que se separem. Além do mais, tem que haver alguma opção..." Eu disse e todos pareceram concordar e pensar em saídas plausíveis para essa situação horrível em que nossas amigas se meteram. Isso até minha namorada levantar a cabeça.

"Meg, você conhece ou já pegou casos na vara criminal?" Em um rompante, todos olhamos juntos e depressa para o rosto da Quinn, que parecia particularmente séria. Inclusive sua irmã foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta e, antes de respondê-la, resolveu observá-la para tentar adivinhar de onde vinha essa curiosidade repentina.

"Peguei sim, Nine, não tenho visto muitos porque o escritório não confiava em mim ou, como dizem, no meu 'excesso de escrúpulos' para defender criminosos, mas fatalmente terei que pegar um ou outro, já que eles não possuem tantos advogados assim. Por quê?" Ouvindo a resposta de sua irmã, minha loira assentiu com a cabeça.

"Porque a S. vai precisar de um bom advogado quando ouvir isso e resolver mover mundos e fundos para matar essa desgraçada." Qualquer pessoa que ouvisse esse papo, acharia que aquilo era tudo uma grande e infantil brincadeira. Mas nós sabíamos melhor. E, ouvindo isso, a justiceira de nosso grupo sorriu assustadoramente e assentiu com a cabeça depressa e várias vezes.

"Pois ela pode contar comigo como comparsa, cúmplice, coveira e advogada. Aquela arrombada cretina não vai nem saber de onde veio o tiro." Minha namorada balançou a cabeça, sorrindo em concordância, sua irmã sorriu orgulhosa, assim como Noah que esticou a mão e os dois se cumprimentaram (incrível foi a mudança da relação desses dois, de detestável para amigável e isso era realmente bom de se ver) e eu... Bem, eu engoli em seco porque sabia que aquilo era muito provável de acontecer e, sabendo de nossa sorte torta, era um plano bom demais para acabar bem...

...

Suspirei relaxada no abraço da minha cheirosa e desventurada namorada, porque aquele azar que ela tinha só não era maior que o meu. Mas pensando nisso, nada na vida barrava o mau agouro que os astros tinham armado para mim antes mesmo de eu nascer e agora era que ele estava mesmo se aprimorando em técnicas ainda mais desgraçadas para foder de uma vez por todas com o meu juízo sem a menor discrição. E tomar no rabo quem diz que inferno astral dura só um mês antes do aniversário (mesmo que o meu seja em exatos trinta dias, já sou acompanhada por essa sucessão de infelicidades desde antes de começar a chutar o couro da puta adúltera da minha mãe), essa porra tá toda errada há tempo demais. E posso dizer que, até onde eu sei, a prostituta de luxo morava na casa rosa da Barbie traficante em Malibu ou na casa do caralho e, pra ela cruzar essa porra de país todo só para me azucrinar o juízo e ainda vir atrás da _minha mulher_ com aquela cara ensebada... Só podia ser a merda da minha vida isso, não tinha explicação para outra coisa. Bem, e tinha que ser um revés pior que o destino de sofrimento eterno de Judas que, no auge do seu azar, a única coisa que ele conseguiu catar foi a vaca herege, doida de pedra e anticristã da Gaga. Realmente, aquele ali sentou numa piroca grossa, grande, endurecida em titânio e salpicada com areia, porque vou te contar... Mas tirando o fato de eu ter olhos e bom senso, não podia me orgulhar de mais coisas por aí. Só que agora, bem, eu tenho uma namorada e tudo mais...

"Um dólar pelos seus pensamentos." A dita cuja me fez voltar a realidade com um sorriso e uma pergunta dos tempos em que eu ainda podia bater nos outros sem ser processada (bons tempos que não voltam mais...) e resolvi pensar em minha resposta e mirei bem o seu rosto. Não qual era o seu grau de loucura, mas creio que assim como os danos causados pela voz incansável da boca tagarela de Berry, não tinha limites. Porque uma pessoa tem que ser muito perturbada para estar presa num quarto escuro, sabe Deus qual maníaco nos jogou aqui (vai que aquela merda que a loira revoltada falou de jogos provocou a fúria do velho sádico e ele cismou em aparecer e nos colocar em uma de suas muitas armadilhas de mau gosto para que nos fodêssemos até a nossa morte, que seria lenta e dolorosa e acabaria esmigalhando cada um dos ossos e terminações nervosas do nosso corpo até que fiquemos inertes e mongolóides assim como o Finnconvivível? Que porra de fim desgraçado do inferno não seria esse? Não quero nem pensar muito nisso ou acabarei queimando meu cérebro.), depois de uma briga com a arrombada sem critério de sua ex e sendo que ela ainda tinha a boca cortada porque resolveu me proteger de uma das nadadeiras daquela piranha da terra, que acabou acertando-a. Não, 'normal' não era um traço da personalidade de Katherine Spencer. Definitivamente. "Hum, deixe-me adivinhar, essa super pensativa cabecinha que você tem está viajando e fazendo ligações pessimistas entre os fatos, acertei?" Ora, mas namorar essa menina era pior do que pegar o Charles Xavier. Mas por que porras esse povo não vai ler bula de remédio ao invés de ficar xeretando a cabeça dos outros? Tomar no cu, viu? Num é possível que eu não tenha um minuto de descanso sem ter que me preocupar com os processos que a rapariga mais vagabunda que chinelo falsificado tinha mandado pra cima dela e eu ainda tinha que lidar com o fato de, possivelmente, ter que namorar uma menina sem formação acadêmica, já que a noiva de Chuck ainda meteu a faculdade da minha louca no meio e ela tem que voltar para se defender na corte acadêmica ou ser jubilada da faculd... Meu santo inferno! Eu tinha que optar entre enxotá-la para salvar seu futuro como embaixadora da ONU no lugar da boqueteira da Jolie, ou segurá-la aqui para protegê-la de voltar e correr o risco de encontrar com a aquela pombagira das sete encruzilhadas do buraco do diabo por lá e tudo isso graças a sua falta de amor-próprio e por sua promiscuidade de sair dormindo com todas as bucetas que tinham pernas e...

"Quando você vai voltar pra Cleveland?" Resolvi perguntar antes que minha fúria assumisse o nível dez na escala Richter e eu acabasse atacando-a e submetendo-a a infinitas formas de torturas até descobrir por quais caralhos alados ela comeu qualquer coisa que passasse em sua frente e não me comia logo. Mas que porra! Judas tá é sofrendo muito pouco perto do que eu sofro, porque não é possível que todas as outras mulheres sejam melhores que meu saboroso e quente corpo latino, ainda mais quando eu sei fazer coisas na cama que até...

"Eu não vou." Oi? Peraí, eu ouvi isso mesmo? Essa menina só pode estar drogada, não tem explicação pra isso. Alguém diluiu uma droga nova e poderosa em sua bebida e desde então ela está assim, mais viciada em narcóticos e fora da realidade que a própria Alice que, não satisfeita em piranhar só naquele mundo rosa e gay com cartas de baralho sapatanescas e gatos risonhos e assustadores, ainda vai fazer sacanagem no mundo dos espelhos porque sofria do mesmo problema que o Narciso e queria mesmo era se injetar e se comer até morrer, ou de overdose ou de over-orgasmo, ou sei lá se essa merda existe mesmo. Se bem que, diferente de mim, ela pelo menos teria um... "Vou ficar por aqui mesmo." A doida resolveu continuar no seu barato solitário.

"Não, não vai." Disse rápido e cortando aquele assunto porque alguma de nós duas tinha que ser a mais madura naquela conversa.

"Sim, eu vou ficar." Mas é um cacete duro mesmo! Quando nós resolvemos tomar as atitudes certas, as pessoas sempre empacam e atrasam nossas vidas. Te contar, viu? Me afastei dela e saí de seu abraço para olhá-la com força e mostrá-la com meus olhos de aço que ela não tinha uma opção. Tudo bem, ela não é burra pelo que sei e está muito bem de vida até, só que não será por minha causa que ela vai abrir mão de seu futuro como psiquiatra de Hollywood.

"Você vai e não tem mais discussão." Ela teve a audácia de me revirar os olhos! Vocês acreditam nisso? Porque não, isso não pode estar acontecendo e ela deve estar me confundindo com alguma de suas garotas de programa. E isso está errado, _muito_ errado!

"Santana, eu estou te dizendo que não vou e ponto. Simples assim. Agora volta aqui e vamos fazer _coisas melhores_." Não e não! Não seria sua frase de duplo sentido e nem sua piscadela insinuante que me tirariam da minha missão e ela saberia disso! Vê se pode, ela achar que só pelo fato de estar propondo certas... "Eu estou com saudades de você."... coisas, falando com essa voz macia no meu ouvido e me enlaçando a cintura com seus braços que eu cairia nessa. Nem com o meu corpo virando lava e meu cérebro virando gelatina, ou minha respiração ficando falhada e entrecortada. Mesmo com meu coração pulando mais do que bruxa na fogueira santa e minhas pernas tremendo estarem se aproximando lentamente dela, ou de seu hálito ser de uísque com hortelã e me deixar vendo navios e bem... É, ela resolveu me beijar tão lentamente que senti meus órgãos pararem em apreensão (não literalmente, claro) e foi passando a mão lentamente em minha barriga por dentro da minha blusa, enquanto eu estava mais estagnada que o Finnsustentável e não sabia nem se ainda estava respirando. O que era isso que ela fazia comigo, Deus do céu? Era como se nós estivéssemos fazendo amor só com um beijo, de tão lento e sensual que ele era... e cadê meu corpo que não está me obedecendo? Mas que porra de timing de satanás pra ele resolver ficar paraplégico, hein? Não importa, nada disso importa porque ela resolveu colocar a língua na minha boca (e eu não tive coragem de negá-la porque sempre fui uma pessoa muito bacana) e eu vi estrelas, meteoros, espaçonaves de Star Wars e mais o que pudesse cortar o céu. Santo inferno! Onde essa menina aprendeu a beijar assim? Ela era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o melhor beijo que já tive em toda a minha vida e meu corpo concordava em gênero e número com isso, porque pelo modo que ele estava tremendo, mataria até o Michael J. Fox de inveja. E talvez eu estivesse gemendo porque ela era boa assim, ao ponto de me deixar derretendo e fazer meu coração cantar qualquer música imbecil e me deixar nas nuvens, ou o que quer que seja. Isso até ela apoiar a sua mão livre (porque a outra estava me provocando em meu abdômen) em meu rosto e se afastar um pouco, me olhando. Sei disso mesmo sem abrir os olhos, porque se eu visse aquele olhar que ela me lançou no carro mais uma vez e ela viesse com um 'vamos esperar até haver paz no Oriente Médio antes de fazer sexo para que saibam que é melhor fazer amor e não guerra', ou qualquer diabo parecido, eu tenho certeza que acabaria violentando-a ali mesmo, naquele chão mais sujo que a boca faladora da traveca marginal.

"P-por que?" Não sei o que foi isso, mas acho que tive uma isquemia com esse beijo pecaminoso dela e essa tinha sido uma das seqüelas que meu cérebro sofreu. Porque não sei de onde eu tirei isso. Mesmo. Até que ouvi e senti seu suspiro ainda em meu rosto. Era fato de que ela tinha lido meus pensamentos (mesmo quando nem eu sabia quais eram) e era em situações como essa que o fato de ela ser uma bisbilhoteira de mentes vinha a calhar.

"Porque eu não vou te deixar." Sua resposta me fez abrir os olhos e olhei-a seriamente e ela (adivinhem?) me sorria em retorno e passava a ponta de seu indicador pelo meu rosto, ressuscitando os adormecidos calafrios que eu tentava controlar. Suspirei fundo e de olhos fechados, porque esses hormônios precisam saber quem está no controle e esse alguém sou _eu_! Até que ela me puxou pelo braço e me colocou em seu colo, com uma força que deixaria o Hulk verde de inveja e me fez pensar em algumas posições e modos que podemos tentar, talvez até algo do kama sutra, assim que ela largar o celibato e... "Eu não vou a lugar algum sem você." Esse sussurro em meu ouvido só não foi pior que o beijo que o seguiu em meu pescoço e foi quando eu percebi que não, eu não tinha controle nem sobre os meus hormônios, porque quem tinha era ela. Mas como não sou mulher de desistir de uma batalha, me aprumei em cima do seu corpo quente (e imagino o quão macio ele não deve ser sem estar sendo aprisionado por esse tanto de roupas... droga! Pensamento errado...) e lutei com o meu autocontrole.

"Eu posso ir com você." Porque naquele minuto, eu iria até o inferno à pé e descalça para arder naquela chama escrota que incendeia mais pecadores do que carnaval no Brasil. Ouvindo minha proposta (in)decente, ela me sorriu e beijou meu nariz, negando com a cabeça. Começou a outra a fazer doce, mas é uma maré de azar que afundaria até a arca de Noé, viu? Vou te contar... "Você precisa terminar a faculdade, Katie, só falta um ano pra..."

"Eu preciso de você, Santana." Sério! Alguém processe essa menina porque o que ela está fazendo comigo é crime sem fiança e sem perdão. Ainda mais passando o dedo pelo meu antebraço...

"E-e-eu posso ir contigo." Era o que me faltava, ficar gaga depois de velha. E ela ainda riu da minha cara, essa abusada! Entretanto, ela pareceu pensar por um segundo e, sem nem piscar, balançou sua cabeça dura e retornou a sua posição de Miss teimosia. Ah, vai entender as mulheres, viu?

"Eu aprecio muito a sua preocupação, mas vou ficar aqui contigo. Eu preciso te proteger, lembra?" Foi de um sorriso tão grande que eu me senti mais protegida que a Whitney Houston em 'O guarda-costas', isso até me lembrar que minha altruísta namorada seria mais uma estatística sem terceiro grau e eu não admitiria isso, não por minha causa.

"Pois saiba você que eu não namorarei uma pessoa sem terceiro grau, vai contra os meus princípios!" Falei e cruzei os braços e ela revirou os olhos antes de me puxar para me debruçar sobre o seu corpo.

"Pois saiba você que eu já tenho diploma em filosofia, Santana. Ah sim, eu te disse isso dia desses." Porra! Isso invalidava meus argumentos. Merda! Ora essas, mas é claro! Como minha mente genial demorou tanto tempo para pensar nisso?

"E você acha que isso nos dará qual futuro, Katherine? Dar aulas não enche barriga de ninguém e viver de teorias macabras também não! Porque pense bem nisso, eu não quero sair de casa e morar numa cabana vivendo de luz e amor, eu não nasci pra isso!" Revirei os olhos para tentar deixar minha mentira mais verídica. Verdade seja dita, eu viveria com ela mesmo sem diploma, sem casa e sem comida e isso era tudo o que mais me assustava na vida. Além do mais, eu não precisava contar isso, não é? Bem, eu acho que mais uma vez ela leu a minha mente, porque sua gargalhada cortou aquele muquifo como uma sinfonia e ela me abraçou feliz. Diabo de vida injusta! Nem mentir mais eu tenho o direito.

"Quer ter um futuro comigo, é, Santana?" Mas quanta audácia! Era óbvio que essa prepotente só ouviria essa parte, claro! Pelo menos ela não tinha entrado nos meus pensamentos dessa vez... Não sei o que é pior, se é saber que não tenho mais privacidade nem em minha própria mente ou se é namorar uma pessoa tão arrogante e cheia de si como ela que presume coisas sobre mim e ainda se acha mais certa que o Buda. Bufei de raiva.

"Ora, claro que não! Foi uma hipótese na qual pensei e já descartei." Virei o rosto para ver se assim eu conseguia mantê-la fora da minha cabeça e esconder a verdade, pelo menos uma vez.

"Entendo..." Foi o que disse e puxou o meu rosto para me enganar com aquela velha tirada de 'quero te olhar nos olhos', quando eu sabia que a verdade por trás dessa palhaçada e o objetivo suas ações era o de ler meus pensamentos mais uma vez. Bom, que fosse, virei meu rosto mesmo assim, já que ela me segurava com tanta delicadeza. E, estranhamente, o seu olhar era sério (no mínimo ela farejou a minha mentira e agora estava de cara comigo. Boa, Santana, mais uma dentro!), mas sua mão ainda acariciava o meu rosto. "Santana, a vida não é justa." Rá! Ela estava mesmo me falando de injustiças? Ela jurava? Será que não tinha lido a minha mente esse tempo todo? "Não, eu falo sério agora. Você quer saber o meu futuro profissional?" Que maravilha não é saber que se está namorando o Nostradamus, não é? Será que ela conseguia prever o meu também? Porque qualquer faísca ajudaria a acender minha lâmpada da criatividade, já que eu estou mais perdida nesse assunto do que surdo-mudo em mercado de peixe. "Bem, não é nada difícil de adivinhar, então vamos lá. Eu já sou a presidente das empresas do capitão e sou há mais de dois anos, mesmo quando ainda estava começando a cursar economia, então, você já pode presumir que o império ficará para mim, não é?" Certo, isso fazia sentido, mas qual pai deixa uma empresa na mão de uma filha com menos de vinte anos? Isso só pode ser absurdo. Que familiazinha do cu riscado que ela tinha, hein? De repente, sua seriedade se transformou em um sorriso, um dos brincalhões e já previa que ela ia implicar comigo. Acho que esse poder de ler as pessoas se passa por osmose, ou por saliva, não sei. "Pois então, nós não viveremos de luz numa cabana, Santana. Quanto a isso, você pode ficar tranqüila. E, como eu estava vendo hoje na bolsa de valores, as nossas ações voltaram a subir, o que faz muita diferença pros negócios. Mas mesmo com o déficit que te disse no outro dia, eu ainda poderia te comprar toda a cidade de Lima e mais boa parte do mercado imobiliário de Ohio, além de adquirir os grandes bancos do país. E, ainda assim, nos pagar uma viagem para a lua, na lua de mel. O que acha?" Puta que pariu! Quem é o pai dessa menina? O Bill Gates? Ou quem sabe era o Rei Midas? Porque se na minha vida tudo vira azar, na dela, tudo vira dinheiro, então nada mais certo do que uma pessoa sair transformando tudo em ouro por onde passava para conseguir comprar qualquer coisa sob o sol, né? Ou talvez ela fosse filha do Tio Patinhas... Mas que caralho! Onde esse povo arrumou tanto dinheiro? Vendo o meu desespero por estar namorando a senhora do crime, ela resolveu rir e continuar. "É, o capitão é o terceiro homem mais rico do mundo e eu ainda tenho os prêmios em dinheiro que recebi dos torneios de tênis então..."

"Vocês trabalham com tráfico de órgãos ou o quê?" Perguntei só pra garantir, porque ouvi o povo dizendo por aí que isso dá um dinheiro forte. Sujo e forte. Ela gargalhou, obviamente. Por que ainda me dou ao trabalho?

"Não, não é com isso. Bem, comecemos do ponto de partida." Revirei os olhos. Esse povo curte um pleonasmo com força mesmo, nossa senhora! "A família do capitão sempre teve muito dinheiro, desde onde conheço a árvore genealógica deles. Não sei se te disse, mas ele tem esse apelido por ter sido capitão de lacrosse por muitos anos de sua vida e, lá na Inglaterra, esse era o esporte mais bem pago na época. Bom, eu sei que isso não faz muita diferença, mas ele é irlandês e foi seguir carreira esportiva na Inglaterra e lá conheceu a Bizzy, que também é da Irlanda, mas eu sou inglesa assim como a Stacey e só vim pra cá quando eu tinha dez anos e a Stacey ficou num colégio interno por aqui e nos víamos só nas férias. Enfim, voltando ao assunto, somado o seu nome e seu título de nobreza inglês, ele já seria uma figurinha carimbada entre os bailes nobres e ricos. Mas, se contarmos com a empresa que meu avô deixou pra ele e é uma das mais fortes fabricantes de TI para a Microsoft e para a Apple, nós temos um título, um status e uma companhia em ascensão. Agora, somando tudo isso ao que a família Forbes ofereceu a Bizzy na forma de um banco que presta serviço ao FMI, nós temos o Império FS, que fabrica tecnologia a partir da própria matéria-prima, tem como mercado as duas maiores redes tecnológicas do mundo e regula a economia comprando e vendendo ações e oferecendo empréstimos com juros exorbitantes. Sendo assim, nós temos a melhor e mais completa fusão da história da economia. E a melhor parte é: apesar de tanto poder comercial, não é uma das empresas mais visadas, já que as duas mantiveram suas respectivas razões sociais e, apesar de entrarem juntas no mercado, cada uma interfere no seu ramo. Basicamente isso." Não sei se foi o fato de ela me explicar tudo aquilo como se fosse algo tão comum quanto comprar pão, ou se era por ela considerar aquilo uma trivialidade, ou se pelo fato de eu ter os piores e mais ricos sogros que o mundo já conheceu desde os parentes de Romeu e Julieta, mas eu estava de boca aberta. Literalmente. Ah sim, sem contar que eu namorava uma menina que poderia simplesmente nadar em dinheiro e não faria falta alguma... "E, sinceramente, eu mexo com ações e com mercado desde quando saí do tênis, então um canudo não vai me somar ou subtrair. Já que não é como se eu pudesse ser demitida da empresa depois de ter 80% das ações... O pior que pode nos acontecer, é ela falir, mas isso é mais improvável que o mundo acabar agora, porque mesmo que caia o valor do dólar, nós trabalhamos com todas as moedas mais fortes do mundo e, além disso, a tecnologia está para ficar, não é? O que mantém o mercado do nosso grupo. Enfim... Ei! Santana! Isso não quer dizer nada, okay? Eu me formei em filosofia porque pretendo lecionar mesmo e não mexer com esse povo pelo resto da minha vida." Quando viu que eu estava mais pálida que os inimigos mortos e imaginários da Berry, ela completou para dar um ar de plebéia.

"Eu... não imaginava..." Nem imaginava que fosse tão incapaz de juntar palavras e formar frases... Até o Finnfértil deve estar sentindo inveja de mim a essa hora.

"Não tem problema, não é como se eu saísse contando isso por aí." Ela disse fazendo graça e achando estar num programa humorístico de baixo calão. "Além do mais, eu vou me resolver com a reitora da Harvard e ped..."

"Você não vai comê-la também, não é? Porque não pense que virá pra cima de mim com isso de 'foi para o nosso bem' que não cola, Katherine. Na puta que pariu que você vai me fazer isso!" Interrompi seus planos sórdidos com a velha ameixa murcha para deixar bem claro que não aceito esse tipo de filosofia de vida, mulher minha não vai sair pagando dívidas com o corpo por aí, a menos que queira perder cada um de seus membros. Ora, era só o que me faltava. A saliente respirou fundo e encostou sua cabeça balançante e sem vergonha na parede, provavelmente tendo que bolar outro plano para essa merda, já que ela só faria isso depois de passar por cima do meu corpo morto!

"Eu não sei se me ofendo com seu comentário, ou se me divirto com seu ciúme." De uma audácia sem tamanho, essa menina ainda resolveu me dizer como se _eu _estivesse errada! Ora, era tudo que eu precisava nessa vida mesmo. "Enfim, eu estava dizendo que vou ligar para a reitora e pedir toda a minha papelada, meu histórico e inclusive a certidão da minha família de membros do grupo de financiadores de Harvard. O que vai fazer com que a faculdade perca alguns bilhões em doações por ano. E, pelas minhas notas e por ser a melhor de todo o curso, afinal, eu tenho que colocar aquilo em prática diariamente, não é mérito meu. Enfim, com todo o meu histórico, eu posso muito bem me transferir para outras faculdades, já que recebi diversos convites. Ela ficaria sem o dinheiro e eu seria uma das poucas a conseguir ser jubilada de lá. O que não é de todo mau, já que estava pensando em dar uma parada por esse ano e depois eu resolvia onde terminaria o curso." Seu discurso presidencial me fez perceber que essa menina era, além de rica, muito da cabeçuda, o que é uma boa mudança em meu histórico de amebas (e não estou falando da Brittany. Certo que ela funciona de um modo diferente, mas sei que ela nunca foi burra, só não tem tanta capacidade de concentração e ainda era bem sensível para perceber as coisas) e isso era uma soma. A primeira em muito tempo. "O que acha?" Sorrindo para mim, eu suspirei e sorri pra ela de volta. Se ela queria me esperar terminar o ensino médio para irmos juntas dominar o mundo, quem seria eu para negá-la?

"Eu só não sabia que você tinha tanto dinheiro e influência assim." Foi o que disse e fui sincera. Certo que o dinheiro compra as pessoas, mas pelo visto, ela poderia comprar boa parte da população e escravizá-los até instaurar uma nova monarquia mundial e dominar o mundo com pulso de ferro. E eu seria a primeira-dama mais deliciosa e bem vestida que esse povo medíocre já viu (fatalmente, a tal da Carla Bruni seria a primeira a morrer. E isso eu não chamo de assassinato, sim de controle sobre a concorrência).

"É, eu sei. E eu não tenho influência, isso é coisa dos sobrenomes. Mas pela parte do dinheiro, é por isso que as pessoas sempre querem me processar e tirar tudo quanto mais podem e coisas do gênero." Ela me respondeu com calma e certa paciência, ainda com as mãos no meu rosto. Até uma pergunta me bater de repente.

"Inclusive a piranha?" Ela sabia de quem estávamos falando, né? Ora essas, claro que sabia! Só poderia ser... É, ou não... É, contando com a legião de meretrizes que ela já trepou, poderia facilmente ser qualquer uma de...

"Principalmente ela. Por que você acha que o treinador dela foi atrás de mim?" Ah, mas que pistoleira golpista e de araque! E eu devo ter feito uma cara de desgosto tão desgostosa quanto aquela _hija de la puta_, sei disso pelo seu balanço negativo de cabeça e seu sorriso leve. Novamente, lá estava ela se fodendo e rindo. Louca. "Exatamente. Só que, bem, eles até me tiraram dinheiro, mas nada relacionado ao grupo. Foi o que eu ganhei mesmo, com os campeonatos e coisas do tipo. Acho que essa é a maior revolta dela..." Se encostando na parede e balançando a cabeça, ela ria das armações desgraçadas que aquele ebó não evoluído jogou para cima dela. Estão vendo só? Doida. Doida varrida.

"Pensei que ela te quisesse de volta. Pelo que a puta disse hoje sobre você querendo-a de volta..." Isso não era ciúmes, apenas uma certa curiosidade. Quem pode me julgar, não é mesmo?

"Não, não. Até acredito que ela tenha gostado mesmo de mim, mas isso aí é pelo dinheiro, Santana. Pelo dinheiro e por ela não saber perder. Nunca soube." Antes de terminar de traçar a personalidade distorcida da sem caráter interesseira, ela já estava me puxando pelo braço e encostei-me ao seu peito, suspirando.

"Bom, ela não vai ter nenhum dos dois. Nem você e nem seu dinheiro." E nem dentes, se depender de mim. Ela sorriu e beijou a minha testa carinhosamente e acariciou minhas costas. Eu não entendo como pode existir uma pessoa que te faça tão bem e tão de repente. Eu me sentia realmente em casa com ela, mesmo que morássemos num casebre (pois é, eu fui sincera ali), desde que fôssemos só nós duas.

"Não vai mesmo." Foi um sussurro em meus cabelos e não pude deixar de perceber as batidas que meu coração dava por isso tudo. Não só pela atração que eu sentia por ela, mas também pelo fato de me sentir protegida, por mais forasteira que seja essa sensação, já que não me recordo bem de quando foi a última vez que me senti assim. E por ela não me pressionar, não me fazer perguntas, não me colocar contra a parede e não me exigir saber sobre a minha vida e sobre os meus sentimentos. Não, o que nós tínhamos era uma troca, ela me falava sobre as coisas sem me incitar a fazer o mesmo e eu o fazia, justamente por isso. Engraçado pensar nisso, pensar que eu não funciono e nunca funcionei sob pressão, ou coisa do tipo. Quero dizer, a menos que seja pressão física, do seu corpo no meu e... Dios mio! Mas o que eu faço com esse calor todo? Sambei desconfortável em seu colo e, claro!, ela sorriu porque leu a minha mente mais uma vez. Estou dizendo que a vida é um ciclo! Ela lê a minha mente e ri e depois sorri mais e se mete nos meus pensamentos de novo... Adivinhem o sorriso? Sim, o de mais cedo e eu realmente espero que ela tenha muito dinheiro para comprar sua vaga no céu, porque com essa atitude, é melhor ela ir preparando o cooler com cervejas porque a eternidade será baixa e quente para uma certa Katie Spencer. Pelo menos, ela vai se encontrar lá embaixo com sua família de tranca-ruas, porque ô gentinha mais desumana era aquela. Sem o menor rodeio, ela passou a mão pelo meu ombro e eu precisei cortar aquilo (porque existe um nível de frustração que eu consigo agüentar sem ter que dar tiros ou socos nos outros e ela não colaborava nem por um segundo com isso) antes que eu tivesse que dar com a cara na parede até me aliviar (no caso, esquecer) e falei a primeira coisa que surgiu em minha mente naquele momento.

"Eu tenho um irmão. Mais velho." Sua expressão era algo que variava entre susto e incredulidade e o pior é que nem eu posso julgá-la, já que não sei por quais caralhos de asas tinha dito aquilo. Bem, infelizmente, o que me restava era explicar. "Eu sei, você deve estar me achando a pessoa mais mentirosa da Terra, logo depois do Pinóquio, mas é que..." Sua resposta foi acariciar o meu rosto e balançar a cabeça.

"Nada, tem muito político vindo na sua frente. Além da Stacey, tem o Hudson também. Ah sim e a..." Cerrei os olhos pra ela, porque se fosse pra ouvir o nome do resto da população mundial, era só me avisar que eu hibernava como a descansada da Bela Adormecida e conversávamos em outro século. "E, como eu ia dizendo, obviamente eu não vou te julgar e sou toda ouvidos, namorada." Foi seu sorridente e com certo tom de culpado comentário e revirei os olhos. Essas pessoas com esse senso de humor deslocado são casos a serem estudados. Puxando os meus braços, resolvi me aconchegar em seu colo contra todo o meu bom senso e falar logo dessa porcaria.

"Na verdade, eu tinha um irmão mais velho e, antes que faça essa sua cara, não, ele não morreu. O nome dele é Marcus e ele é seis anos mais velho que eu. Por muito tempo, meu pai viveu com a dúvida sobre ser ou não o pai dele, sabe? Não só por ele ser completamente diferente da gente fisicamente, mas pela sua personalidade e pelo modo que ele e a vadia mancomunavam juntos. Isso eu só percebi bem depois, mas apesar de tudo o Mark era legal e nós brincávamos de coisas legais. O sonho dele sempre foi ser piloto de corrida e, por isso, ele me ensinou a dirigir bem cedo, só pra me ganhar no volante. Grande babaca." Revirei os olhos e ela riu. E se nós juntássemos nossas famílias, daria um reality show com um teor de horror e sadismo sem limites, onde o maior prêmio seria a sobrevivência, no estilo daquela série Survivor, ou coisa parecida. Que merda não são os parentes? "Enfim, ele era esse tipo de imbecil, irmão mais velho e me ensinou a xingar e a brigar na escola também, porque ele dizia que não estaria sempre por perto para me defender. E, bem, como podemos ver, essa é a verdade que prevaleceu." Depois disso, dei uma parada e resolvi aproveitar suas mãos em meus cabelos só por um segundo, antes de continuar. "Até que ele começou a ficar doente de repente e precisou ser internado. E foi o que aconteceu, ele ficou no hospital por um bom tempo até descobrirmos que ele tinha leucemia e precisaria de tratamento e de doação de medula. Aquilo, obviamente, acabou conosco e a mocréia ficou ainda mais perturbada com a notícia. E bem, depois de eu ter feito todos os exames e ter encarado aquela agulha horrorosa que mais parece um tubo de ensaio, eu não era compatível com ele. E foi assim que descobrimos que a safada da minha mãe tinha pulado a cerca e ele não era filho do meu pai. Claro que qualquer pessoa que o visse, branco transparente, russo e de olhos claros poderia ter previsto isso, mas o choque foi muito grande. De todo modo, ainda assim meu pai ficou com aquela meretriz e continuou tratando-o. Não sei exatamente como, mas ele melhorou o suficiente para me escrever uma carta de despedida e me pedir desculpas por tudo e por ter escondido isso de nós, disse que sempre me consideraria sua irmã, mas não podia viver com o peso na consciência de ter destruído a nossa família, o que é uma grande balela, já que a filha das trevas fez isso sozinha ao arreganhar suas pernas que são mais abertas que portas de igreja e dar para todos que tivessem algo balançando para ela. E bem, nós nunca mais nos vimos porque ela o carregou embora, quando fugiu para o raio que o parta com seu judeu sem vergonha também. Isso faz alguns anos e não faço a menor idéia se ele está vivo ou morto a essa hora. Pronto, é isso." Não sei se foi seu abraço apertado e caloroso, ou se foi o fato de finalmente contar isso a alguém, mas me senti incrivelmente mais leve, como se tivesse tirado um caminhão das minhas costas (é, piada pronta) e, sem dizer nada, ela apenas me ninou como uma criança desmamada e continuou afagando meus cabelos. Só nesse momento que percebi que estava chorando, por suas palavras de auto-ajuda e que não significariam nada, não se fossem ditas por outra pessoa. Mas e de um estranho modo, eu acreditei em cada uma delas e acreditei que 'tudo ficaria bem', mesmo sem saber o que era o 'tudo' e o que poderia 'ficar bem'. Assim, eu descobri que ela conseguia me dar paz e, até se ela quisesse mentir, eu acreditaria**. Pois é, esse negócio de sentimentos tá mais feio do que eu imaginava...

"Nós podemos achá-lo se você quiser. O que acha, bebê?" Demorei longos segundos para processar sua pergunta por dois motivos: o primeiro, eu realmente fiquei repetindo o seu vocativo na minha cabeça e cheguei a conclusão de que ele não era tão imbecil quanto a Fabgay e seu bicho de pelúcia faziam parecer. E o segundo porque eu nunca tinha pensado nisso, será que eu queria revê-lo? E como seria caso isso acontecesse? Será que ele voltaria a ser meu irmão mais velho ou nos trataríamos como estranhos? Era doloroso pensar nisso, pensar que o seu melhor amigo virou nada para você do dia para noite. Ou pior, pensar que você foi esquecida pelo seu irmão... E eu tenho que pensar no meu pai também, ele já passou por desgraças suficientes me criando sozinha depois de aquela peste de mulher macumbeira fugir montada em uma vassoura e não sei como ele lidaria com isso...

"Eu não sei..." Foi minha resposta baixa e sincera.

"Tudo bem, não precisa saber agora, você pode pensar nisso com calma e analisaremos as nossas opções, que tal?" Eu tinha parado de chorar já, mas sua voz continuava calma e serena e suas mãos ainda acariciavam minhas costas e meus cabelos e só me dei ao trabalho de assentir com a cabeça. Nós tínhamos tempo ainda, não é?

"Eu não sei o que o meu pai pode achar..." Ela balançou a cabeça, aparentemente entendendo tudo, mais uma vez, como ela sempre fazia. E eu nem sabia o que eu estava sentindo, mas talvez, se eu perguntasse, ela poderia me dizer, não é?

"Você e seu pai parecem se dar muito bem." Acho que ela estava sorrindo, se não por ela rir mais do que uma hiena, pelo tom de sua voz. Provavelmente eu estava certa.

"Uhum. Ele é um cara legal e me criou sozinho. Sempre fazíamos as coisas nós dois, depois que a bagaceira levou o Mark embora." Comentei e levantei o rosto para olhá-la mais uma vez. E lá estava ela, sorrindo de novo (acho que isso está repetitivo até para vocês, mas a culpa não é minha de namorar a mulher mais feliz do mundo, de verdade), o que me fez pensar por um segundo em coisas como futuro, ou relacionamento e jantares em família (por sorte, eu nem teria que expulsar minha sogra de casa, já que aquela filha da puta não se importa o suficiente com a filha pra saber se ela está se prostituindo e pegando AIDS ou se arrumou alguém e fugiu para o Alasca. Vaca.) e, claro, a flambada galinha ao molho pardo não seria convidada. Só se ela quisesse perder os dentes de sua boca amaldiçoada ou ver seu pico pegar fogo como a tocha olímpica. Mas não sei, talvez a Katie se desse bem com o velho... "Ele é inteligente, sabe? É um homem bom e é médico, só que não desses que a gente vê na tevê que não tem tempo nem para pagar as contas de casa. Não, ele sempre teve tempo para mim." Dito isso, ela me riu ainda mais aberto e passou os dedos pelos contornos do meu rosto. "Hum, não sei, mas acho que vocês se dariam bem ou sei lá..." Não que eu estivesse convidando-a a fazer parte da família, claro que não! Pareceu isso? Merda! Abri os olhos e, me deparando com sua felicidade maior que a de... De alguma pessoa feliz dos contos de fadas, porque desconheço tal sentimento. Enfim, vendo-a, percebi que era isso que ela tinha entendido mesmo e eu estava fodida. No mau sentido, mais uma vez.

"Eu vou adorar conhecê-lo, Santana." Balancei a cabeça porque não tive coração de retirar aquilo que ela entendeu como um convite. E o que eu ia fazer? Nunca levei ninguém em casa e, por mais que ele tivesse percebido tudo sobre a Britt, eu apresentei-a só como minha amiga. O que eu faço agora? "Bom, resta saber se ele vai gostar de mim..." Percebendo meu nervosismo, ela completou e eu revirei os olhos. Era só o que me faltava, essa menina vir se fazer de insegura.

"Falsa modéstia não cai bem em você_, namorada_." Foi a vez de ela revirar os olhos pra mim e eu balancei a cabeça, se ela achava que estava me enganando, ela estava redondamente errada.

"Não é falsa modéstia, Santana. Só que, digamos que eu não faça muito sucesso com pais e mães..." Mas é claro! Quais pais vão gostar de saber que suas filhas treparam com uma mulher que não se dignou nem a decorar os nomes de seus bibelôs? Realmente, eu não posso culpá-los. Tirando o fato de que ainda não tínhamos feito sexo... Argh! Preciso falar pra ela que se ela está pensando em casar virgem, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva que a única coisa virgem em mim é o signo e não vou esperar até o casamento para transarmos. Ah, ela está muito enganada!

"Pelo que você fez com as filhas deles..." Alguém precisa ser sincera e esse alguém sempre acaba sendo eu.

"Por isso não farei nada contigo até casarmos." Como é?

"Como é? Você só pode estar me sacaneando! Isso não é sério! Katherine Spencer, não ouse você pensar em algo como isso porque..."Antes de terminar minha frase, ela estava me beijando como uma criança traquina e ria porque sabia que estava fazendo algo errado e muito errado em me deixar na seca.

"Eu vou adorar conhecê-lo, Santana. Mesmo. Primeiro porque ele é o seu pai e segundo porque sei o quanto ele e o fato de querer me apresentá-lo são importantes pra você." Blá blá blá. Lendo a mente dos outros é fácil ser charmosa e apaixonante, não acham? Assim, até eu digo o que qualquer menina precisa ouvir.

"Mas você não estava falando sério sobre esperar até o casamento, né? Porque não é como se ele fosse saber disso se fizéssemos e..." Ao que eu disse isso ela me gargalhou mais do que era humanamente possível e me puxou para encostar minha cabeça em seu ombro mais uma vez. Como sempre, ignorando as minhas dúvidas sobre essa vida bandida que levamos.

"Eu estava falando sério sobre a parte do casamento, mas não sobre a parte de esperar até que ele aconteça, melhor assim?" Claro que meu coração daria pulos e saltos mortais quando fosse enganado por essas belas palavras, esse abraço quente, esse sorriso sincero e esses olhos grandes, verdes e vulneráveis. Estava tudo no script, tô dizendo a vocês! Com minha boca se abrindo e se fechando como um peixe morrendo com falta de ar, ela simplesmente colocou seu indicador nela e me impediu de esticar ainda mais a minha vergonha a níveis nunca conhecidos pelo homem e por isso, eu fiquei quase agradecida (teria ficado mais se a culpa disso tudo não tivesse sido dela). E o que eu diria a ela, de todo modo? 'Eu aceito. Vamos ser gays e felizes como o casamento da Madonna com sua antiga esposa Gay Ritchie'? Quero dizer, eu pensava mesmo em me casar com ela? Ora essas, eu era muito nova para assumir esse tipo de compromisso, não? Sim, eu era nova demais, mas talvez eu quisesse e... Para a minha sorte, antes que eu aceitasse um pedido e um futuro que não tinham sido propostos, a porta se abriu e senti os braços da Katie me apertando e me colando em seu corpo, me escondendo enquanto ela se preparava para levantar e me proteger de quem quer que fosse como a minha sailor moon gay faria em meus sonhos. Mas antes de se colocar em pé, a figura acendeu a luz e quase nos cegou. Diabo desgraçado.

"Ah, graças a Deus vocês estão comportadas, conviver com a Q. e a Rach me deixou com medo de fazer surpresas." Rindo como um paspalho, era óbvio que a empata-foda da vez seria a delicada Bela ex-Fera. Que viadinho nefasto era esse marginal.

"Noah, tudo bem com vocês lá embaixo?" Claro que essa era a minha namorada preocupada com aqueles encrenqueiros que não resistiam a uma baixaria. Só ela mesmo para se interessar no bem-estar desses caça-fantasmas mais lesados que os três patetas. Beyoncé balançou sua cabeça tosada em concordância e riu, mostrando seus dentes podres.

"Estamos bem sim, que tal se juntarem a nós lá embaixo? Estamos pensando em fazer um concurso de canto, o que acha?" Uma merda escrota! Claro que na minha vida, tudo acabava em música, porque se acabasse em pizza, eu teria algum prazer para me fazer feliz. Só que, fatalmente, 'felicidade' não estava no meu dicionário. Porra de vida miserável e azarada, viu?

"É uma boa idéia, o que acha, Santana?" Revirei os olhos pra sua pergunta porque, ou ela não tinha lido os meus pensamentos, ou resolveu ignorá-los daquela vez. Ou não me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que eu preferiria cair num buraco sem fim a passar o resto do meu dia cantarolando com esses sem noção. Ah sim, claro que ela não voltaria a me chamar de nomes carinhosos com essa invejosa plastificada estacionada como um dois de paus segurando a porta. Ô sorte de revés!

"Eu terei que ouvir mesmo..." Não sei se ela interpretou aquilo como um 'sim' ou se só gostava de ver a minha infelicidade, porque tão logo ouviu, me abriu um sorriso e me motivou a me levantar, me oferecendo a mão, que peguei a contragosto. A sorridente mulher biônica ainda estava se pendurando na parede como uma macaca chita e revirei os olhos, saindo de mãos dadas com a outra miss sorriso. Ela podia rir porque me namorava e ainda era rica, mas aquele empecilho humano estava rindo de quê? A última coisa que ele beijou foi o chão e sei que ele rompeu as barreiras da pobreza e virou um caso de caridade, então, acho que perdi o memorando para tanta risadinha aqui.

"Vocês estão muito risonhos pra quem não tem motivo nenhum pra ser feliz." Teve o efeito desejado, eles perceberam que não estavam no dentista e fecharam suas bocas antes que alguma mosca voasse em suas goelas.

"Eu tenho você." Foi sussurrado no meu ouvido e seguido por um beijo na minha testa e uma piscadela discreta (essa menina realmente precisa ensinar algumas coisas a Juno e ao hobbit, ela sim é um bom exemplo de discrição). E confesso que aquela frase fez meu coração esquentar e senti calafrios pela espinha e algumas coisas voando no meu estômago. Nada de mais, provavelmente é o fato de que ele deve estar se autodigerindo por não ver coisa alguma há tanto... Ela me sorriu meiga mais uma vez e abaixei a cabeça.

Eu estava apaixonada por ela. E isso era pior do que participar como cobaia de jogos sujos do velho que deveria começar a jogar biriba ao invés de fazer sadismo com a vida alheia. Eu estava apaixonada por ela e estava feliz e isso, de onde eu venho, não quer dizer coisa boa.

...

"Hey, baby, saudade de você!" Minha loira me disse e me virei em sua frente olhando-a. Como sempre, ela estava linda, mesmo estando casual porque essa menina não conseguiria ser menos que maravilhosa nem se quisesse. Vestindo uma calça jeans clara e levemente rasgada, um all star branco e uma blusa vermelha de mangas curtas com um escrito de 'I found somebody to love' (que eu achei incrivelmente romântica e estilosa) por cima de uma blusa branca de mangas compridas e com seus cabelos levemente desalinhados. Suspirei fundo e joguei meus braços em torno do pescoço da minha garota e abracei-a como pretendo fazer pelo resto da minha vida.

"Engraçado, porque também estou mais do que sentindo sua falta logo de volta." Com sua gargalhada que alegrava cada uma de suas células, ela me abraçou apertado e beijou minha testa.

"Sorte minha."

"Sorte nossa." Falei me afastando um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos e beijei rapidamente a sua boca rosada e sorridente.

"O amor é lindo." Me virei ao ouvir meu melhor amigo sorrindo e se aproximando com Santana e Katie em seus calcanhares. Minha melhor amiga sorria e me piscava, de mãos dadas com a sua namorada (?) e essa visão me pesou o estômago, porque eu sabia que teria que terminar com a melhor coisa que havia acontecido na vida das duas, depois de terem me conhecido (afinal, foi por intermédio de mim que elas também se conheceram e se apaixonaram). Isso seria tão doloroso para elas quanto seria para todos nós e eu sinceramente não queria que nada disso acontecesse com qualquer uma das duas.

"Enjoativo." Revirei os olhos para Santana e sua falta de sentimentalismo (se eu não a conhecesse tão bem, diria que ela não tem um coração, mas como eu sabia da sua personalidade, era óbvio que aquilo era mais um de seus modos de se autoproteger) e eles se encaminharam para a mesa em nossa frente, sentaram-se e relaxaram.

"Pronto, está tudo pronto pro nosso show de hoje, Kay. Já falei com o Joe e ele comentou que os músicos estão aqui para pegar os instrumentos e disse que foi atrás deles ameaçá-los a sentarem seus rabos logo naquele palco." Minha cunhada chegou ventando e se jogou em uma das cadeiras vagas na mesa que ocupavam. Isso foi até Noah engrenar no nosso concurso.

"Rach, vamos cantar juntos?" Perguntou me sorrindo e bebendo mais uma vez com a Meg. Eu realmente espero que ele tenha resistência pra bebida porque é como dizem, passarinho que anda com morcego, acorda de cabeça pra baixo. E pelos genes Fabrays junto com o histórico da Meg, aquela competição de quem tem um fígado mais total flex estava no papo pra ela. Enfim, apenas sorri para ele e ouvi minha namorada resmungar baixo algo do tipo 'competição imbecil'. Olhei para os seus dentes trincados que ela tentou transformar em um sorriso e não pude deixar de rir ainda mais. Essa menina com ciúmes era uma graça.

"Meu amor, é só um dueto, você sabe que a minha parceira pra todas as coisas sempre será você. E olha que eu tenho coisas melhores em mente..." Sussurrei no seu ouvido porque encarar as piadinhas de Santana mais uma vez não era a minha melhor opção. Ouvindo minha frase, primeiro ela ficou vermelha e depois assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo sinceramente dessa vez.

"Acho bom mesmo. E ai de você se resolver mudar de dupla e..."

"Você nunca vai correr esse risco comigo, baby, fique tranqüila." Afirmei com toda a sinceridade que tinha em mim e pude vê-la arquear sua sobrancelha em sua muda marca registrada, se preparando para me responder algo.

"Ai, minha diabetes." Antes de minha namorada compartilhar o que quer que se passasse em sua cabeça, Santana (obviamente, sempre seria ela) interrompeu. Resolvi ignorá-la e continuei olhando minha loira e esperando por seu aval. Não que eu precisasse, claro, mas não queria que brigássemos por uma coisa tão pequena quanto essa. E, caso isso fosse realmente importante pra ela, eu mudaria de dupla. Isso não quer dizer que eu estou amarrada, longe de mim, só que eu me preocupo com seus sentimentos. Só isso. Vendo seu balanço positivo de cabeça, dei-lhe meu melhor sorriso e pude vê-la me devolvendo um igual e na mesma intensidade.

"Obrigada, meu amor." Dito isso, beijei seu rosto e me virei para meu melhor amigo. "Vamos lá, Noah, vamos discutir nosso repertório mais ali na frente para que ninguém roube nossas idéias." Encarei a Santana e a Meg depois de dizer isso e me virei com meu parceiro de canto para conversarmos em algum lugar distante dos ouvidos dessas pessoas. Entendendo meu recado, Noah só deu de ombros e gesticulou como um cavalheiro para que eu passasse na frente e me seguiu logo atrás.

"Olha lá o que você vai olhar, Puck, ou eu furo seus olhos!" Quinn gritou enraivecida e ciumenta, o que me fez rir e fez o garoto em questão só se dar ao trabalho de levantar os braços em um sinal de rendição.

"Ora, hobbit, como se nós fôssemos mesmo roubar suas músicas tão velhas quanto o seu guardarroupa." Vocês devem presumir quem disse isso, não é? Enfim, ignorei os comentários maldosos da latina e caminhei com meu melhor amigo para um pouco mais distante, porém ainda no balcão.

"Então, superstar, o que tem em mente?" Ele quebrou o silêncio enquanto nos pedia duas vodcas e aceitei tão somente por estar com sede.

"Bem, punk, ainda não pensei muito bem nisso e temos algumas boas opções que são clássicas, mas nada muito antigo e tenho certe..."

"Meu Deus, meu Deus! Ela tá aqui! Ela tá aqui!" Claro que eu seria interrompida por ele mais uma vez. Afinal de contas, como diria o Mick Jagger, hábitos antigos demoram a morrer. Mas confesso que olhei em volta alarmada, com medo de ele estar falando da Mischa ou da vagabunda piromaníaca da sua ex. "Não olha, Rach!" Quando olhei em volta para ver se avistava cabelos de fogo ou algum loiro pálido e sem graça, ele simplesmente me puxou pelo braço e me virou em sua direção com uma expressão de surpresa e medo. Mas o que era isso?

"Que foi isso, Noah? Está falando de quem?" Perguntei ainda olhando em seu rosto e tentando avistar algo ou alguma coisa de rabo de olho, sabe-se lá de quem ele estava falando e...

"A menina do carro, daquele dia..." De que ele estava falando?

"A Lindsay Lohan?" Não pude evitar a piada e ele só me revirou os olhos.

"Não, espertinha, a que destruiu o meu carro quando eu estava voltando da cobertura da Stacey e me deu uma carona até a sua casa, naquele dia do barraco com os fantasmas e tudo mais." Hum, mas e daí que a tal menina estava ali?

"Isso é ótimo, Noah, qual delas é a sua amiga?" Me virei para observar um grupo de mulheres estacionadas em uma mesa e com poses que evidenciavam muito bem suas baixas figuras e bagaceiras pessoas. Aff, ele não muda essa atração perigosa por mulheres rampeiras (sua rara exceção foi a minha namorada. E eu, obviamente. Ah sim, a Santana e a Britt também não eram desse tipo, sem contar com a Lauren, que era mais assustadora do que receber uma ligação da Samara... Enfim, algumas se salvavam, mas vocês entenderam o ponto, não é?), depois não sabe por que seus relacionamentos com esses tipinhos de ga...

"Nenhuma delas. Ela é aquela que está com os garotos da banda." Virei-me na direção dos meninos até ser repreendida por seu apelo ríspido. "Não olhe agora, ela vai perceber." Revirei os olhos, como os homens conseguem ser tão idiotas?

"Quando eu puder olh..."

"Agora pode olhar. É a ruivinha." Sendo interrompida mais uma vez, optei por não rechaçá-lo ou repreendê-lo por tamanha falta de educação e de cavalheirismo e fiz o que me sugeria. Não por eu ser curiosa, obviamente, mas uma menina para deixá-lo assim, nervoso, suando e tremendo depois de muito tempo, no mínimo era um ser mágico e de outra realidade. Minha santa Barbra! Será que ele se apaixonou por uma morta? Porque uma pessoa para deixá-lo assim não pode ser desse mundo, ou então ela... "Anda, Rach, olha logo!" Revirei os olhos mais uma vez e resolvi acabar com as minhas dúvidas sobre ele estar apaixonado por uma garota de carne e osso ou... Bem, ou não. E avistei a garota dos seus sonhos parada perto de rapazes mais velhos. Então, sua postura não era dada como a das outras meninas, não, longe disso, ela aparentava estar bem inserida no grupo e não ter nenhuma segunda intenção com qualquer um deles. O que me veio em mente agora, será que ela é lésbica também? Oh, será que meu pobre meu melhor amigo se apaixonou mais uma vez por uma menina que gosta do mesmo que ele? É muito azar para uma pessoa só, tadinho. Se bem que... Não, ela não fazia o tipo gay e posso dizer isso porque tenho um gaydar bem apurado, ela parecia meio... familiarizada. Sim, essa era a palavra certa. Como estava de costas, pude ver seus cabelos ruivos um pouco mais puxados para o cobre que os da piranha assassina, essa menina sim era ruiva de verdade. Suas roupas eram descoladas, calça jeans escura, botas de salto alto também escuras e, quando ela virou, pude avistar uma camisa preta lisa e de mangas curtas, em gola 'v'. Sua pele era bem alva e pálida, o que pode corroborar com a idéia de ela já ter ido dessa para uma outra qualquer, isso se não fosse o fato de ela encostar e conversar com pessoas que eu sabia que eram vivas. Ah sim, e pelo fato de ela não ter a lividez mórbida que acompanha esses mal aventurados. De relance, pude ver que ela tinha os olhos claros, mas antes que pudesse adivinhar qual era a cor deles, Noah se jogou na minha frente, me sorrindo como um maníaco. "Então, o que achou dela? É bonita, não é?" Balancei a cabeça em concordância porque sim, ela era realmente bonita e aparentava ser simpática também. Vendo a expressão do meu melhor amigo, sorri sincera para ele.

"Então, Noah, qual é o nome dela?" Ao ouvir minha pergunta, seu sorriso virou uma carranca e ele sambou em suas pernas, visivelmente desconfortável. "O que foi, Noah?"

"Eu, er... Eu não perguntei o nome dela e tudo mais..." Minha vontade foi de revirar os olhos ou gritar em sua cara perguntando o porquê disso, mas me contive e ele emendou sua explicação. "Eu estava nervoso, tinha acabado de bater de carro e estava preocupado com vocês e com os fantasmas por lá. Não tive tempo..." A culpa em sua expressão me fez simpatizar com a história, ainda mais sabendo que ele estava preocupado com o bem-estar de todas nós. E era agora a hora de Rachel Berry agradecê-lo por isso e ajudá-lo nessa missão.

"Nós podemos fazer isso agora, Noah, vamos lá!" Tentei puxá-lo pela manga comprida de sua camisa xadrez de botão. Porque, apesar de ainda estarmos no verão, esse era um daqueles dias em que bate uma frente fria e o tempo muda, até chover e o sol voltar a nos escaldar.

"Não!" Seu chamado me assustou por um minuto e ele limpou a garganta, até continuar. "Quero dizer, como vamos fazer isso?"

"Perguntando é a melhor opção. Ou podemos investigar por aí." Ele revirou os olhos para minhas sugestões, mas o que eu podia fazer? Quem estava parecendo uma noiva em seu casamento era ele.

"Muito engraçada, Rach. Não é tão simples assim." Sua resposta foi séria como se essa fosse a maior das verdades absolutas.

"Como não seria?" Perguntei sinceramente curiosa, porque nem eu conseguiria pensar em algum modo de isso dar errado.

"Pois bem, o que eu digo para ela? 'Olá, você por aqui?', ou algo do tipo 'se lembra de mim? O idiota pra quem você deu uma carona no outro dia...'. Eu não sei o que fazer, Rach..." Esses homens encantados conseguem parecer tão estúpidos.

"Eu acho que a primeira opção é melhor. É prático, simples e direto. Não tem como ela não gostar ou ser fria com esse tipo de aproximação. Além do mais, não é como se você estivesse indo pedi-la em namoro, é?" Brinquei e ele só me revirou os olhos e bufou.

"Andar com sapatões não me faz bem..."

"Como?" Tive que colocar as mãos nas cadeiras e bater o pé para provar o meu ponto de vista. Ora, mas que absurdo era esse? Misoginia em pleno século XXI e ainda pelo meu melhor amigo? Pois ele ouviria uma boa lição. "Veja bem, Noah, o fato de termos uma orientação sexual diferente da comum não quer dizer que..."

"O que eu faço?" Mais uma vez me interrompendo e ignorando minhas sábias palavras, ele resolveu marchar de um lado para o outro a ponto de fazer um buraco no chão e suspirei, que grande sorte não era a minha? "Eu quis dizer como que a gente se aproxima dela? Eu levo alguma bebida? Ou não sei, ofereço algo? E se eu levar uma bebida, qual seria?" Ainda perneando como um atleta em treinamento, ele ia me jogando perguntas sem nexo algum e numa velocidade que só me deixava ouvir parte de seus questionamentos. Resolvi parar logo com essa palhaçada e segurei-o pelo braço, puxando-o para me encarar.

"Pode parar por um minuto, pelo talento de Barbra?" Disse em tom reprovador e ele logo olhou para a menina, procurando saber se ela tinha ouvido o nosso papo. Quando percebeu que não e que ela ainda estava alheia ao que acontecia, sossegou e se virou para mim com uma cara de 'o que é?' que costumamos dizer para as mães. Ou, no meu caso, para os pais. "Credo, Noah! Vamos nos acalmar. Não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças isso. Sente-se aí." Antes de terminar minha sugestão, eu empurrei-o em um dos bancos vagos do balcão e parei em sua frente. "Certo, eu acho uma boa pedida levar uma bebida." Sua resposta foi assentir com a cabeça e, pelo modo que me ouvia com uma rara atenção (exato, em tantos anos de amizade, eu nunca o vi assim, tão absorto. E eu poderia me aproveitar disso e passar o meu sermão de mais cedo, sobre a importância da identidade e do gênero) que, por um momento, até suspeitei que fosse tirar uma caderneta do bolso e começar a anotar minhas sugestões.

"Certo, mas qual?" Como assim 'qual'? Que tipo de pergunta era essa?

"Sei lá, Noah, qualquer uma!"

"Claro que qualquer uma não serve, Rach! Por exemplo, eu conheço garotas que bebem cerveja, mas não bebem nada quente, ou vice-versa. E os vinhos? Será que ela bebe? Porque a Lauren odiava vinhos e dizia que preferia beber sangue de boi de canudo a uma taça de vinho tinto." Controlei o embrulho em meu estômago ao ouvir aquela história. E fica a pergunta mais uma vez, como ele conseguiu ficar com essa menina? Acho que não consegui evitar fazer uma careta, porque tão logo ele completou. "É, eu sei, também achei nojento, mas entendeu o meu ponto?" Assenti com a cabeça porque senti medo de abrir a boca e vomitar as tripas fora por ter ouvido tanta sujeira e crueldade vinda de quem veio, mas como soube que isso de botar os bofes pra fora estragaria nosso disfarce, me segurei o máximo que pude. "Enfim, qual bebida vocês mulheres gostam?" Olhei em seus olhos para tentar descobrir se aquilo era sincero, ou se ele só estava tirando onda com a minha cara e, para a minha surpresa, ele estava falando sério. Antes que pudesse teorizar as probabilidades e preferências femininas por certo tipo de bebida, uma pessoa se aproximou de nós com um cigarro em uma mão e um copo cheio de uísque na outra e se sentou em um dos bancos vazios.

"Hobbie, Puck. E aí, terminaram de discutir a nossa tortura de hoje?" Santana falou e ficou nos olhando, de mim para ele e assim sucessivamente. Revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços, virando o rosto. Eu era uma diva e uma futura estrela, as pessoas tem que se sentir presenteadas ao me ouvir cantar, ainda mais gratuitamente, porque num futuro próximo e quando eu for o nome mais cotado dos tablados nova iorquinos, elas pagarão uma pequena fortuna por essa experiência única. "Que foi com vocês dois? Estão mais estranhos que o de costume."

"A menina está ali..." Noah respondeu baixo antes que pudesse perguntá-la sobre minha melhor amiga e por qual motivo elas não estavam juntas, ao invés de ela estar me açoitando.

"Oh, a sua princesa? Quem é ela, cadê?" De um modo esquisito, ela pareceu sinceramente feliz e por um curto segundo eu me lembrei de que ela não é tão má assim sempre.

"Aquela ali com os caras da banda. A ruiva." Ele falou e apontou discretamente com a cabeça enquanto nossa companhia latina analisava a menina em questão. De cima para baixo, ela observou cada mínimo detalhe com direito a mão no queixo e tudo, enquanto meu melhor amigo se balançava em pé, com as mãos nos bolsos e mastigando a boca em sinal de nervosismo.

"Hum, gostosinha, Puck." Dito isso, ela cumprimentou-o quando descansou o cigarro nos lábios e os dois sorriram em cumplicidade. Depois de pegar seu cigarro novamente entre os dedos, abraçou meus ombros e se aproximou de mim, ainda encarando a ruiva. "O que achou dela, hobbie? Boazinha, né?" A latina em questão perguntou me piscando e foi assim que entendi seu plano de irritá-lo e fazê-lo tomar uma atitude. Noah revirou os olhos e bufou, se sentando no banco ao lado de Santana.

"Pois é, muito boazinha ela..." Disse em segredo para ela, entrando de cabeça no plano e assentindo brevemente, pegando meu copo de vodca para desespero do meu melhor amigo.

"Ei! Dá pra vocês pararem com isso? Eu estou bem aqui, okay? Mas que porra de falta de respeito." Foi o que disse nos apartando.

"Ih, ta com pulga na cueca, marginal? Estamos apenas te parabenizando. Até porque, nós não seremos concorrência pros seus planos maléficos, então pode tirar a calcinha da bunda que estamos aqui pra ajudá-lo." Santana respondeu meiga e sentando mais uma vez e tragando seu cigarro. Por um momento, até duvidei da possibilidade de ela estar bêbada, porque, venhamos e convenhamos, aquela atitude era tudo, menos normal. Até que percebi que ela estava assim, mais leve, desde quando se acertou com a Katie. E eu ficava sinceramente feliz por elas, mas ao me lembrar do que elas enfrentariam, me entristeci mais uma vez e procurei abanar esses pensamentos pra longe.

"Pois veja você, Santana, o Noah aqui não sabe qual drink oferecê-la." Apoiei uma mão no balcão ao lado da latina e beberiquei levemente minha vodca, enquanto implicávamos com ele.

"Ora, não é bem assim..." Com um olhar reprovador, ele tentou se explicar, mas a latina só ergueu sua mão para impedi-lo de continuar.

"Tsc, tsc. E isso vindo de um cara que embebedou uma católica virgem para engravidá-la quer dizer algo..."

"Ei! Eu já me arrependi por isso, okay? Foi completamente errado e eu não sei mais como me desculpar com a Quinn." Sua voz estava visivelmente triste e alterada e por um momento, até senti certa culpa por deixá-lo assim. Nós não estamos aqui para julgar as atitudes dos outros e, como minha própria namorada já me disse, eles haviam se entendido e, por mais que ele tenha agido como um imbecil, ela também não o impediu. Enfim, águas passadas que não movem mais o moinho.

"Que seja. Vamos ao que interessa, ou seja, a ruivinha bonitinha ali." Santana disse sorrindo só para vê-lo se irritando.

"Ei! O que eu já disse sobre isso?" Como uma criança mimada, ele respondeu irado e a latina em questão só levantou os braços sarcasticamente, claro.

"Certo, certo. Qual é o problema aqui?" Ouvi sua pergunta enquanto me aproximava do balcão para pedir mais uma dose. "Wow, hobbie! Segura aí! Peça dois porque seria deselegante da minha parte deixá-la bebendo sozinha." Virei-me e assenti com a cabeça pra ela, entregando-lhe seu copo e ouvindo um baixo 'valeu'. Lembrem-me de agradecer a minha melhor amiga por essa mudança repentina no comportamento da Santana, porque eu aposto que tinha dedo dela nisso.

"Bem, qual bebida eu ofereço a ela?" Ele perguntou passando a mão em seu pescoço, numa das suas manias de menino, de quando ficava nervoso. Assim que a menina endereçada abriu a boca para respondê-lo, eu me aproximei dela e disse baixo, para que ele não ouvisse.

"Não diga 'qualquer uma', ele vai ficar sentido e dirá que nem todas as mulheres são iguais ou bebem sem peso na consciência." Ao dar minha sugestão, me afastei e vi Noah me olhando com raiva e Santana sorrindo como uma lua nova em minha direção.

"Que viadinho." Ignorando completamente a revolta do meu melhor amigo, ela simplesmente completou para mim.

"Argh! Malditas sapatões alcoólatras que não ajudam os amigos." Depois de sua mensagem, ele se virou e começou a marchar na direção da menina. Foi quando nos olhamos e percebi que o nosso plano para fazê-lo virar homem e ir atrás da menina tinha sido um sucesso. Em um curto balanço de cabeça, nos viramos na direção dele e comentamos juntas:

"Caipirinha, duas folhas de hortelã, duas colheres de açúcar e duas pedras de gelo." Quando percebemos que tínhamos dito a mesma frase, nos olhamos e começamos a rir. Noah, ao ouvir nosso conselho, se virou fazendo uma mesura do teatro e nos deu uma piscada, voltando a seguir seu rumo atrás da menina. Suspirei e sentei na cadeira que ele tinha deixado vaga.

"Por que a hortelã?" Perguntei sinceramente curiosa.

"Bom, ela me parece ser do estilo aventureira, mas não é uma apreciadora de álcool como nós. Acho que fica mais fraco e mais suave pra ela." Concordei com a cabeça e me virei, com meu copo em mãos. "E você, por que falou da hortelã?" Me perguntou antes de tragar seu cigarro. Olhei-a de relance e suspirei, até colocar meus olhos na dita menina e em meu melhor amigo, que estava de costas para ela, esperando a bebida e ajeitando o seu (nulo) cabelo (não me perguntem por que um careca estaria alisando a cabeça, porque também não sei).

"Ah, ele acharia muito comum se eu sugerisse uma caipirinha qualquer, depois ia entrar em parafuso me perguntando 'cachaça, vodca ou saquê?' e a hortelã deu um toque excêntrico e singular, como se fosse sob medida, entende?" No final da minha explicação, olhei-a e ela só ria balançando a cabeça. "Você beberia aquilo?" Perguntei curiosa porque parei pra pensar nisso por um segundo.

"Nah, já bebi muita coisa pior." Sua resposta foi trivial, como se aquilo acontecesse diariamente. "E você?"

"Também. Acho que experimentar é bom, né?" Respondi sinceramente.

"Sapatas alcoólatras." Gargalhamos as duas quando ela imitou a voz de Noah e nos acusou de algo que poderia até ser verdade, mas era do arco da velha demais para pensarmos nisso. Arfando e quando nossas gargalhadas diminuíram, me virei para ela e uma idéia acendeu em minha cabeça.

"Ei, Santana, o que acha de ajudarmos ele?" Seu sorriso ordinário foi tão mau e destemido que eu até sentiria medo, se não soubesse melhor.

"E até que você não é assim tão má, hobbie. Vamos lá porque ele precisa de uma força feminina." Sua resposta foi rir comigo e nós duas saltamos do banco com nossos copos em punho e seguimos o rumo de onde eles estavam e avistamos Noah rindo sem graça, com uma mão no bolso e outra no pescoço, em sua usual pose fora de eixo. Sorte dele que estávamos indo em seu resgate, afinal, qual é a graça de se namorar (a menina mais linda do mundo) se não se pode ajudar um amigo em necessidade?

Como diria a música, é pra isso que servem os amigos.

...

Ainda olhando a musculosa halterofilista de academia de puteiro, eu e Berry nos entreolhamos rindo de sua penosa figura no que se tratava de relações com pessoas do mesmo sexo. Mas que gente burra dos diabos! Aquela siliconizada pessoa em transformação não tinha capacidade nem de perguntar a porra do nome de sua cara-metade e lá ela estava, rindo como se sua vida fosse boa. É demais pra mim, tudo isso. Olhei mais uma vez para o playmobil vestido ao meu lado e foi quando vi seu sorriso cheio de dentes em sua boca sempre cheia de palavras que soube que tinha arrumado uma comparsa para tentar fazer a vida da macabra ratazana de laboratório menos miserável. Balançando sua cabeça de martelo, a nanica formiga atômica tomou a frente de nossa missão impossível e rumou na direção daquele prego humano.

O pobre diabo estava 'urubuservando' de rabo de olho a menina de cabelos catchup e se apresentando para os outros abutres que cercavam a carniça que ele queria pra ele, como sempre, num ato de burrice que desafiava todos os níveis de estupidez que já foram catalogados em toda a criação do mundo. Sua princesa estava de braços cruzados vendo toda aquela vergonha humana nos aterrorizando mais uma vez com tamanha incapacidade de parecer normal. Nos entreolhando mais uma vez, claro que a pouca perna não perderia a oportunidade de falar como se sua boca não tivesse fundo, então, resolveu se apresentar para a inocente Charizard (sim, eu gostava de Pokémon e quero ver alguém dizer algo torto para mim), alheia ao seu futuro negro ao lado daquele urubu depenado e plastificado.

"Olá, é um prazer conhecê-la, meu nome é Rachel Berry e essa é a Santana." Apontando seu dedo podre para mim, o hobbie nos apresentou. Claro, não parou por ali, mesmo com todas as minhas rezas, pedidos e promessas aos céus, ela continuou vociferando palavras com sua língua desenfreada. "É um prazer conhecê-la, nós somos amigas do Noah. E ele falou bastante bem de você." Quando viu que suas vítimas já estavam entorpecidas por sua voz inebriante Syndel (exato! Eu tenho muita cultura e Mortal Kombat faz parte disso) resolveu se calar e dar-lhes chance de revidar antes de aplicar-lhes um fatality.

"Rach, San! Vocês aqui!" Não, estamos na casa do caralho. Sim, ele estava mancomunando com Finnfértil para juntos entrarem para o livro dos recordes por quebrarem todos os níveis de ignorância já existentes. "Bem, vocês já se apresentaram, né?" Não, nós estávamos ali discutindo arte e a importância do movimento simbolista como espelho de uma sociedade que curtia mesmo era emburacar no ópio e ler as teorias furadas da mona enrustida do Freud que, pensando em sua autobiografia, dividiu os estágios de sua vida entre colocar na boca e na bunda. Mas que porra essa anta achava que a gente estava fazendo ali?

"Você não vai apresentar-me a elas?" Não sei por que, mas o sotaque dessa menina se parecia bastante com o da Katie, estranho... Enfim, mas mais estranha ainda foi a cara desfigurada do bobo da corte se abrindo em um sorriso amarelo e ficando vermelho, para fazer cosplay de sinal de trânsito, já que sua blusa tinha sido verde algum dia, até adquirir aquela cor de burro quando foge por nunca ter sido lavada, assim como sua boca.

"Er, essa é a..." Eu e Berry olhamos pra ele com certa curiosidade, mas toda a sua capacidade de formar palavras tinha evaporado no ar, assim como o meu bom senso ao aceitar ser vista com essas pessoas. A menina, sentindo pena da empregada doméstica do Drácula, interveio na salvação de sua alma tão condenada quanto sua reputação.

"Muito prazer, meu nome é Marissa Archibald." A ruiva pequena sereia se apresentou, tirando o peso das costas frágeis da outra dama encabulada. "É bom conhecê-las. Principalmente você, Rachel, seu namorado falou muito de você." A rosada menina ruiva disse para a mini Streisand e eu tive que gargalhar, assim que a marginalizada fez uma careta em sua cara pobre. Obviamente, o enfeite de geladeira não deixaria isso barato para os ouvidos do cavalo de fogo. Ou seja, falou até babar, com sua arma secreta.

"Ah não, Marissa, nós não namoramos. Muito pelo contrário, o Noah é o meu melhor amigo há muitos anos..." Eu deixei-a falando e fui buscar uma bebida. Pedi logo duas, porque imaginei que ela fosse ficar com o bico seco depois de exercitar tanto sua língua quilométrica. Respirei fundo e um rapaz me serviu duas vodcas com duas pedras de gelo. Como estava me sentindo educada hoje, assenti com a cabeça em sua direção como forma de agradecimento e virei para me juntar ao resto do discurso de Berry. E eu, como sempre, estava certa, pois cheguei e ainda pude ouvir boa parte. "... e aquela morena de olhos verdes sentada entre minha cunhada e minha namorada, é a Katie, nossa melhor amiga há alguns anos e namorada da Santana aqu..." Em sua ânsia de falar como se o mundo fosse acabar em silêncio, Berry olhou para os lados me procurando e só completou sua frase quando me achou e me sorriu. "... essa aqui." Olhei para a assustada menina cujos cabelos estavam até vermelhos de vergonha por ter ouvido um discurso tão grande e distinto, que até senti algo parecido com pena de sua figura. Sendo assim, quando a incansável rata ligeirinha ameaçou começar outro show de stand up, dei-lhe o drink para ver se ela ocupava sua boca falastrona com algo e nos dava alguns segundos para respirar. Bem, como ela se orgulhava de (falar para caralho fingindo) ser educada, meu tiro saiu pela culatra. "Nossa, Santana! Muito obrigada pela bebida! Eu não esperava isso de você, mas é bom saber que depois de tantos anos de desavenças, nós possamos começar de novo e em uma..."

"Tá certo, hobbie, tem nada não." Cortei sua leitura porque não podia cortar sua língua, ou o seu sapatão macho ia tomar veneno e morrer porque não seria mais estuprada por aquela língua que dava voltas no muro de Berlim. "Você namora qual deles, Men-Marissa?" Foi difícil, mas com muita força de vontade eu consegui cuspir o nome daquela menina.

"Ah, nenhum deles." Ela respondeu olhando para os caras que, se não eram seus namorados, eram seus cafetões, tenho certeza. "Aquele ali, meio barbado e com os cabelos castanhos meio acobreados é o meu irmão, Jake. O loiro que está ao lado dele é o Liam Ward, meu primo e o moreno de olhos escuros ali é o Tyler McAvoy, cunhado do meu primo." Penélope charmosa apresentou os outros competidores da corrida maluca e assentimos com a cabeça, Berry, eu e a esquecida transgênero. Percebendo que sua posição de autopreservação poderia ser confundida por segregação e preconceito com a nossa musa mulher de ferro, a ruiva do carro envenenado virou para a trava e riu de sua cara defeituosa, dizendo. "Não sei o que é, mas hoje você está diferente, estranho." Alguém me corrija se eu estiver errada, mas aquilo ali era um pleonasmo vicioso que assustaria até aquela analfa com quem ela estava lidando. Não que fosse uma mentira, obviamente. Já que aquele estranho era esquisito mesmo, ou sei lá que diabo de palavra ela usou no final. E a dita cuja em questão, passou sua mão de onça em sua cabeça podada e oca e sorriu, porque percebeu que ele não era o único que assassinava a gramática por ter um cérebro de amendoim, que só não barrava a cabeça de vento do Finnexpressivo. Aparentemente, sua alma-gêmea tinha também o Teco do seu Tico, ou seja, a outra parte de cérebro que ele, na pressa de nascer, além de não ter dado tempo para Deus escolher seu sexo, também veio sem. A musical cigarra Berry ficou de boca aberta com aquele papo mais estranho que as conversas do Sr. Bucha com seu filho renegado Finncrédulo. Quando se deu por satisfeita com sua pausa dramática que já estava mais no 'stop' do que na interrupção, a avermelhada maçã do Éden continuou. "Ah sim, hoje você está vestido." A mulher nada maravilha, ouvindo isso, ficou cabisbaixa e tristonha. Mas que porra, hein? Vendo que o mundo perderia mais um peso morto, já que a miss-serável ia se matar assim que chegasse em casa e ouvisse seu cd do Simple Plan, a sem coração resolveu acrescentar porque ela não quer carregar o peso pesadíssimo da culpa da morte daquele modelo de remédios para bicheiras de pêlo em eqüinos, ou seja, animais do seu porte. "E você também tem um nome e uma barba hoje." Olhei para a sorridente mulher de malandro e lá estava ela alisando seu pescoço de girafa e vermelha como o cabelo de seu príncipe. Me virei para Berry e, acreditem ou não, ela estava revirando os olhos para a incapacidade humana que é a operada de nosso grupo. Me acenando com a cabeça, resolvi fugir dali antes que aquela conversa danificasse o meu cérebro. Ou seja, dei breves 'tchau's' e zarpei antes de ouvir suas respostas.

"Bem, Marissa, se você nos der licença, o Noah e eu precisamos nos apresentar porque estamos em um concurso de canto. Mas foi um prazer conhecê-la." Pude ouvir o hobbie falando para a moranguinho e puxando a apaixonada colombina para tentar lhe dar uma idéia de como conquistar a motorizada power ranger vermelha. Pois é, a pintora de rodapé não era tão má assim. E aquela nefasta criatura da escuridão precisaria de toda a ajuda possível.

Tomara que a Berry consiga colocar algo (tipo um cérebro) dentro de sua cabeça.

...

"Quinn, você vai fazer um trio conosco?" Fui pega de surpresa pela pergunta contente e interessada da Katie. E, pela primeira vez desde quando comecei a namorar a Rach, meus pensamentos não estavam perdidos com ela. Não, ali eu estava olhando minha melhor amiga de canto de olho para depois tinha me virado para sua sorridente namorada. Que situação escrota era aquela. Eu nem imagino o que elas irão passar, ou o que a S. vai fazer quando ouvir isso... "Costumam dizer que 'quem cala, consente', mas algo me diz que o caso não é esse agora, certo?" A morena continuou e me perguntou, ainda sorrindo leve e só balancei a cabeça em negativa, no que ela assentiu com a sua.

"Eu já passei pela minha vergonha do dia, agora é a vez de vocês." Completei porque de um modo estranho, eu não gostava de ver aquela menina triste. Pois é, acho que eu estava passando a considerá-la da minha família já. Ainda mais pela amizade que ela tinha com a minha irmã, eram muitos anos aturando a Meg e ela provavelmente merecia um prêmio. Peraí, quantos anos será que eram exatamente? "Vocês duas se conhecem há quanto tempo?" Perguntei mais pra ela do que pra minha irmã, já que a segunda estava viajando em sua cabeça maníaca e não me responderia nada por vontade própria naquele momento (digo 'não por vontade própria' porque ela só se pronunciaria se eu atirasse uma pergunta torta pra ela, assim tenho certeza de que ouviria, já que sua cabeça só trabalha sob pressão).

"Hum, deixe-me ver, Quinn..." Katie pareceu pensar por um momento e olhar para a cara da minha irmã por um tempo, até fazer uma careta e balançar a cabeça, coisa que me fez sorrir. "Há onze anos. Por quê?" Depois me perguntou sinceramente curiosa.

"Ah, não é nada. Mas vocês são amigas há muito tempo e eu me pergunto como eu não a conheci e coisas do tipo." Respondi honestamente e peguei o meu copo de suco de abacaxi (pois é, eles precisam ter fígado e alguém precisa ter responsabilidade para levá-los pra casa. E eu era a azarada da vez) para bebericá-lo. Meg então saiu de seu transe e as duas gargalharam juntas como se aquilo fosse alguma piada interna sem graça com a minha cara.

"Eu te disse que vocês eram igualmente lerdas e estranhas." Minha irmã respondeu entre acessos de riso para sua melhor amiga e eu e a morena reviramos os olhos (quando ela parou de rir).

"Qual é a graça? Por que eu sou lerda?" Perguntei com raiva e de braços cruzados. Se eu tivesse um cigarro em mãos ou uma bebida forte como aquelas duas, tenho certeza de que soaria mais ameaçadora. Só que o máximo que consegui foi parecer uma criança contrariada, coisa que fez minha irmã rir ainda mais e se entreolhar com a Katie brevemente, que deu um curto e quase imperceptível aceno negativo com a cabeça.

"Nada não, Nine. Estava pensando em outra coisa aqui." Minha irmã respondeu com um sorriso pendurado no rosto e revirando seu copo, brincando com o gelo de seu uísque. Revirei os olhos.

"E nós somos as estranhas ainda..." Bufei e bebi meu suco, para o deleite da Katie, não me perguntem por qual motivo que eu não sei. Meg olhou para frente e respirou fundo, perdida. Segui sua linha de visão porque aquilo só acontecia quando ela abria mão de algo pelo qual estava lutando e vi minha namorada e a S. se aproximando de uma menina que estava conversando com o Puck. O que estava acontecendo?

"Diga o que houve, Meg." Katie perguntou me surpreendendo, ela realmente conhecia a minha irmã muito bem. Voltei a observá-las e Meg encolheu os ombros numa pose derrotada enquanto sua melhor amiga encostava-se no banco e cruzava os braços. "Você sabe que essa pose sua me assusta mais do que qualquer outra coisa, então diga logo o que foi que..."

"Você e a Santana precisam terminar." Interrompendo a menina e dizendo sem o mínimo tato, minha irmã conseguiu nos deixar caladas na mesa. Até levantar seus olhos e olhar triste para a outra menina que só assentiu com a cabeça.

"A Mischa?" Katie perguntou e bebericou seu uísque, olhando para o seu copo. Meg balançou positivamente a cabeça e suspirou,

"Ela vai processá-la por pedofilia, Kay, e nós sabemos que sua latina é menor de idade." Com pesar, ela comentou e abaixou a cabeça. Eu me mantive olhando para a menina endereçada e tentando ler suas expressões, nada leves agora, mas com um certo ar de sombras. "E eu sinto muito por não poder fazer nada, você sabe como a lei é restrita quanto a isso, não é? E eu sei que alguns estados tem mais jogo de cintura, mas ela pode simplesmente abrir o processo num desses estados super religiosos e escrotos e você vai responder pelas leis dele, entende?" Katie só assentiu com a cabeça mais uma vez e sorriu triste. "É em momentos como esses que eu odeio a justiça. Porra! Será que eles não entendem nada nunca?" Terminando sua frase, minha irmã socou a mesa e sua melhor amiga só segurou a sua mão carinhosamente, apesar de tudo.

"É, me fale você sobre a lei." Ela comentou olhando Santana com um ar de adeus que me doeu o coração. Por isso resolvi intervir. Ora essas, era a felicidade da minha melhor que estava em jogo e não há a menor dúvida de que essa felicidade tem nome e sobrenome e um certo histórico com muitas mulheres.

"Ela vai fazer dezoito anos mês que vem." Comentei e a atenção das duas se voltou pra mim. "Vocês não precisam terminar, podem só namorar escondido até ela ser maior de idade." Terminei meu discurso vitoriosa pelo que vi nos olhares das duas, minha irmã me sorria orgulhosa e a Katie me sorria feliz e agradecida. "E quem é lerda aqui, hein?" Virei meu suco e bati na mesa, me dirigindo a minha irmã, que levantou os braços se rendendo.

"Wow! Essa é a minha Nine! Grande garota!" Meg comentou e bagunçou o meu cabelo como se tivesse parabenizando um cachorro e bufei de raiva. Não é por sermos irmãs mais novas que merecemos ser tratadas com tanta falta de respeito. Ignorando o fato de ter despertado minha fúria, a loira se virou para Katie e só comentou algo que nos fez gelar em nossas cadeiras. "Mas o que a gente faz com a Santana até lá? Isso não vai impedi-la de querer matar a piranha e nem de querer matar a Katie." Bem, essa era uma boa pergunta e só nos entreolhamos. Até a namorada da minha melhor amiga dar de ombros. "Bem, nós podemos deixar que ela mate a bisca e, como ela é menor de idade mesmo, nós entraremos com um recurso e a tiraremos da cadeia em alguns meses. Depois, eu posso voltar a tribunal e tentar limpar a ficha dela com um contra-argumento no caso de..."

"Não, isso não é uma opção, Meg! Mas que mania essa!" Katie cortou-a com raiva (uma coisa que nem achei ser possível) antes de saber do desfecho de sua proposta.

"Ora, Kay, é vitória-vitória pra todo mundo! Ou você acha que seu La Niña vai ficar chateado com esse veredicto? Ela vai é adorar assim que saber do meu maravi..."

"Você não vai falar absolutamente nada pra ela. Deus! Você quer destruir todo o futuro da menina por um erro meu, Meg? Isso é egoísmo demais e eu não vou te deixar fazer esse tipo de coisa com a carreira dela. Ela merece uma chance, okay?" A morena falou revoltada e se levantando da mesa, fazendo minha irmã suspirar em derrota mais uma vez.

"Eu sei, mas eu só queria..."

"Me proteger." Minha irmã balançou a cabeça positivamente e a Katie bebeu o último gole do seu drink antes de continuar. "Eu sei, Meg, e eu serei eternamente grata a você por tudo que você já me fez, em todos esses anos e por ser a minha melhor amiga também. Mas eu estou aqui pra proteger a Santana, mesmo que seja de mim. Então, essa não é uma opção, sinto muito." Dito isso, ela se virou e acenou para a S., sinalizando que ia pegar mais bebida e sorrindo triste. "Ela está vindo. Por favor, Meg, por mim, não dê essa opção a ela." Foi a última coisa que disse antes de rumar para o balcão.

"Mas que situação filha da puta!" Minha irmã comentou batendo na mesa e abaixando a cabeça. Suspirei pesarosa por tudo o que estava acontecendo ali

"Quem é filha da puta?" Santana chegou rindo na nossa mesa, sentando-se numa das cadeiras e roubando um cigarro de sua, em breve, ex-namorada. "Pois se preparem que mais um casal lésbico se formou e o marginal arrumou uma nova vítima para intoxicá-la com sua boca suja. Além disso, o hobbie vai cantar com aquele estrupício daqui a pouco e antes disso vai rolar um daqueles discursos infinitos sobre amizade e..."

"Você não pode ficar com a Katie." Sério. Dessa vez, eu fuzilei a minha irmã com os olhos. Porque puta que pariu! Mas que falta de tato é essa que ela tem? E a minha amiga estava tão leve e em um humor tão bom... Precisava ter sido assim? Ter sido hoje?

"Como é?" Ajeitando-se na cadeira, a S. desafiou a Meg a saber de toda a história. E bem, ela contou e, seguindo com o pedido da Katie, ela não sugeriu que minha melhor amiga fosse passar uma boa temporada no xilindró. Apenas disse a minha versão sobre esperar mais um mês, comentou e explicou a legislação e disse que esse era um dos poucos crimes que mandariam a Katie diretamente pra cadeia. E explicou numa paciência da qual até desconfiei. Assim como desconfiei da calma que a latina aparentava ter até assentir com a cabeça e levantar da mesa. "O que a Katherine disse sobre isso?" Foi sua única pergunta ao postar-se de pé, ao lado da cadeira que tinha ocupado há pouco tempo.

"Nada." Meg respondeu e suspirou, abaixando a cabeça e olhando para seu copo. Aquilo aparentemente despertou a raiva de minha melhor amiga (por um motivo que desconheço) e nesse espírito, ela encheu um copo com o resto do conteúdo da garrafa, virou metade e o encheu mais uma vez. Ou tentou, já que a garrafa estava mais seca que o Saara.

"Ótimo!" Pegando seu copo cheio, ela nos deu as costas e ameaçou andar, até que eu chamei-a. Ou quase isso.

"S., ela provavelmente quer conversar sobre isso com você e saber da sua opinião." Meg me olhou e eu respirei fundo porque sabia o tipo de resposta que sairia de sua boca e sabia que, menos do que o fato de eu gostar ou não, a Katie não merecia o que estava pra vir.

"Muito bem. Porque eu tenho um copo cheio de opinião para dividir com ela." Foi a última coisa que disse antes de sair ventando e marchando na direção de sua namorada, ou ex, ou o que for.

"Ela vai fazer o que eu acho que ela vai fazer?" Meg me perguntou e só assenti com a cabeça. "Nossa! Não sei se sinto raiva da condescendência da minha amiga ou passo a admirar a paciência de Jó que ela tem, porque vou te contar!" Concordei mais uma vez com minha irmã.

É, eu tinha escolhido admirar aquela menina.

...

Parei de beber ao sentir alguém parar atrás de mim e, sem dúvida alguma, essa pessoa era a Santana. Não precisei me virar e apenas suspirei, porque eu já sabia que ia ouvir algo sobre isso tudo e não seria bom. Resolvi virar meu drink e suspirei fundo mais uma vez, deixando o copo no balcão e me virando. Mal abri os olhos e já os fechei novamente porque, seja lá o que tinha no copo que ela estava bebendo, foi parar no meu rosto e meus olhos arderam como uma peste. Abri a boca para saber qual foi o motivo atual de sua fúria e assim descobri que aquele era o uísque quinze anos da Meg, talvez ela fosse ficar irritada, ou não, já que ela bem poderia rir da minha cara. Enfim, por sorte aquilo não manchava (porque já tive algumas experiências iguais a essa e nada é pior que vinho e cerveja para a roupa. O primeiro porque mancha e o segundo porque não sai facilmente.), então passei as mangas da minha blusa nos meus olhos para tentar abri-los. Depois de algum esforço, consegui limpá-los e mirei no furacão latino em minha frente, que só se deu ao trabalho de levantar o braço em uma mensagem de que iria falar.

"Qual é o veredicto, Spencer? Vamos terminar?" Arqueei as sobrancelhas para ela em uma muda pergunta. Certo, eu já lavei o rosto (por assim dizer) com muitos tipos de bebida, mas sempre tomei esses banhos pela mesma questão: não ligar, não aparecer, não decorar nomes e coisas do tipo. Mas aquela tinha sido a primeira copada que levei sem ao menos ter terminado, ou feito qualquer uma das coisas que costumava antes. Suspirei fundo e ela cruzou os braços e bateu o pé. Minha nossa! Mas que menina complicada!

"Você podia ter perguntado antes e me dado um banho depois, de acordo com a resposta. Acho que seria mais justo, não?" Perguntei revirando os olhos. É como se os pais batessem nos filhos antes de eles aprontarem, para depois perguntarem como foi o dia deles. É cada uma. Obviamente, esse tinha sido o comentário errado, já que, por um segundo, eu agradeci aos céus por não ter mais bebida que fosse em cima do balcão, ou eu ia virar um coquetel de álcool.

"Não, isso é para você pensar muito bem na resposta que vai me dar, Katherine, _muito bem._" Viram só? Exatamente a minha teoria dos pais batendo primeiro e perguntando depois. Encostei-me novamente no balcão e cruzei os braços, fitando-a.

"E por que _você _não me fala a sua resposta primeiro?" Perguntei para ela, que não fazia nada além de me furar com os olhos. Até começar a marchar, se aproximando e parando com raiva na minha frente.

"Porque você nem se deu ao trabalho de me informar isso. Então, presumo eu, que conversar só é bom quando você quer e não quando a gente precisa." Respirei fundo porque, bem, ela tinha um ponto de vista e eu deveria mesmo ter falado com ela, seria o certo a ser feito. Mas eu estava exausta de tentar pensar em alguma possibilidade de fazer a gente dar certo sem ter que assustá-la com isso e de tentar protegê-la de todas as coisas que estariam por vir. Porque, justamente, eu não achei saída alguma e acabei piorando as coisas. "Então, vai ser mulher o suficiente pra me responder pelo menos? Ou vai correr também? Porque eu estou cansada, Katherine, muito cansada de pessoas indo embora. Então, se for assim, vá logo de uma vez." Assenti com a cabeça e me pus de pé, respirando fundo. Quando ameacei ir, vi a tristeza e a decepção bem expostas em seu rosto, mas foram logo encobertas por seu sorriso sarcástico. "Por que eu ainda acredito nas..." Antes que ela terminasse de reclamar da vida como tinha o hábito, eu beijei-a depressa e empurrei-a no balcão, me forçando em cima dela. Claro, ela lutou contra o beijo como eu bem esperava, mas tão logo coloquei a mão em sua cintura, ela deixou de me empurrar e passou a me puxar pela gravata... O próximo passo foi sentá-la num dos bancos do balcão e cobrir seu corpo com o meu, enquanto nos beijávamos como se não nos víssemos há muito tempo. E não é como se eu estivesse orgulhosa do que estávamos fazendo (embora eu estivesse mesmo), mas o bar estava com luz baixa e não era como se aquilo fosse evoluir a ponto de ficar fora de controle. Não, claro que não. Mesmo quando ela tinha um beijo que mexia com todas as minhas estruturas e que acalentava o meu coração e nem se eu me sentisse completa só ao seu lado. E, apesar de ela estar tirando o meu colete e desabotoando os últimos botões da minha blusa, eu sei que tudo estava sob controle. Até com a minha mão no alto de sua coxa e por dentro do seu short, tudo estava mais do que normal. Nem quando não nos desgrudamos nem para respirar e fazíamos isso durante o beijo (sério! Onde eu arrumaria outra garota dessas? Que me beijasse com tanta vontade que ressuscitava toda a sorte de sentimentos que eu tinha enterrado há tanto tempo? Nunca, em lugar algum eu acharia alguém que me fizesse viver como ela, que me fizesse querer transgredir, querer ser qualquer coisa, que me fizesse acordar e dormir em paz e transformasse a minha vida em uma completa aventura, trocando todas as coisas de lugar e me fizesse sentir como se eu tivesse toda a vida pela frente ainda.). Por essas e outras que eu não poderia deixá-la. E nem deixar de beijá-la, aparentemente. Já que, mesmo com minha blusa já toda aberta e com a minha mão não mais no alto da sua coxa, mas dentro do seu short e por cima da sua calcinha e com suas pernas apertadas em minha cintura e suas mãos arranhando minhas costas... Ainda estava tudo sob controle. "Puta que pariu!" Para mim, mas não para o Joe. Que resolveu rir enquanto eu limpava o rosto mais uma vez, depois de outro banho de álcool.

"Cortesia da Meg. E do resto dos clientes, porque acho que vocês estão podem até se salvar do processo por pedofilia, mas vai ser mais complicado burlar o fato de quererem que eu expulse as duas por transgressão da paz." Revirei os olhos, ele tinha nos jogado uma dose dupla de vodca e eu estava com medo de acender um cigarro e virar uma fogueira ambulante, no estilo Tocha Humana e ele ainda vinha comentar sobre processos? Que coisa. Minha namorada, obviamente, reclamou.

"Mas essas porras desses clientes tem que arrumar o que fazer. Que fogo no rabo desse povo." Sem suas pernas em volta da minha cintura e sem suas unhas me arranhando, ela estava passando as mãos no rosto e me olhando toda vermelha, provavelmente estava tão quente quanto eu e agora, para completar, estava uma arara da vida. Afastei-me um pouco e sorri pra ela, que olhava em volta e via que boa parte da clientela estava nos olhando. "O que foi? Vocês não tem mais o que fazer? Mas que gente desocupada da porra!" Continuei rindo até sentir minha um vento frio na minha barriga e no meu sutiã, que me fizeram me lembrar de que: primeiro, eu ainda estava ensopada de álcool e com a blusa toda aberta; segundo, eu iria ouvir por isso, já que na cabeça mais paranóica do estado de Ohio, eu estaria me exibindo para as pessoas. "Está rindo do que, Spencer? Acha bonito esse povo todo nos olhando? Ah sim, porque, no mínimo, tem mais gente para admirar a sua incansável beleza, não é? Pois fique aí e pense bem nas suas atitudes! Não estou com paciência para conversarmos." Dito isso, ela simplesmente me empurrou e foi andando.

"Você arrumou uma força da natureza, hein, Kay?" A voz do Joe me fez me virar e olhá-lo ao invés de, bem, de ver as costas (ou outras partes) da minha namorada. Assenti com a cabeça e olhei para a minha blusa molhada e aberta e comecei a fechá-la. "Sorte sua que a blusa não é branca." Cerrei o cenho para ele que optou por não me responder.

"Por quê?" Resolvi voltar a trabalhar na blusa, na gravata e no colete, era muita coisa pra ajeitar...

"Bem, porque ela diria que a culpa é sua por ficar desfilando com roupas transparentes por aí, querendo chamar ainda mais atenção." Uma risada dele seguiu esse comentário e sorri também. Definitivamente, eu ouviria aquilo ou coisa pior. Terminei de abotoar minha blusa e olhei em dúvida pra gravata, ela me daria tanto trabalho até arrumá-la novamente... "Vem cá, eu dou um nó pra você." Revirando os olhos, ele se dispôs a me ajudar e sorri agradecida, me aproximando dele. "Ai, ai, minha criança! Quem diria que um dia eu estaria enlaçando sua gravata em um dia tão especial como hoje? Estou me sentindo tão orgulhoso de você." Revirei os olhos para o seu excesso de drama (acho que ele, o Brandon e a minha amizade com a Rach explicam o fato de eu ser tão paciente com a Santana. Ou é outro motivo, mas prefiro não pensar nele.) e ajeitei minha camisa para ajudá-lo.

"Joe, isso é uma tarde com amigos, não é o dia do meu casamento." Expliquei rindo enquanto ele me dava guardanapos para limpar o rosto. Balançando seu indicador em negativa, ele resolveu fechar meu colete também, só para continuar lacrimejando lágrimas de crocodilo depois de quase me afogar em vodca.

"Pode não ser, mas já sabemos quem será a sua esposa." Arregalei os olhos para ele porque, bem... Eu já tinha pensado nisso, confesso, mas era um passo maior que as pernas para se dar assim, com tão pouco tempo de relacionamento. "Você sempre teve uma queda por ela e você sabe que nada me escapa, nada. E eu nunca erro!" Balancei a cabeça, eu mereço um lugar no céu por aturá-lo junto com a Meg, disso estou certa. "Agora pode ir atrás da sua mulher." Ele era gay. Isso explica o fato de ter me mandado beijos no ar. Ou isso, ou ele _realmente_ gostava de me envergonhar, desde nossos tempos de colégio e...

"Ei! Como assim eu sempre tive uma queda por ela, Joe? O que você usou?" Perguntei me virando bruscamente e olhando-o com curiosidade, que só fez um sinal de pouco caso com as mãos e deu de ombros.

"Ora, eu sei de tudo!" Cruzei os braços e encarei-o com força pra que ele soube que não, aquilo ali não bastava. Se ajeitando no balcão e se aproximando em segredo, ele continuou. "Eu tenho ouvidos, Kay." Ah sim, isso explica tudo! Agora as coisas fazem sentido! "Hum, vejamos, 'você sabe que eu adoro a Quinn, não é? E nós nos damos muito bem, é como se nós pudéssemos conversar sobre qualquer coisa, é bem diferente da minha relação com a Stay. Enfim. Só que tem uma amiga dela que me olha engraçado, Meg. Sempre que estamos estudando juntos, eu, a Quinn e o Rey, ela fica me encarando. A morena, é, mas deve ser coisa da minha cabeça, já que a Quinn me falou que ela me acha nerd e esquisita... '. Isso te lembra alguma coisa, Kay?" Eu tive que voltar a me sentar num dos bancos porque de repente minhas pernas ficaram bambas e eu fique nervosa e...

"Onde você viu isso?"

"Ah, você e a Meg tinham mania de conversar por bilhetinho, lembra? Pois é, vocês ficaram bêbadas numa das vezes que a Meg e o Riley terminaram e aquela fofocada toda de vocês jovens..." Eu olhei para baixo e olhei pra minhas roupas, suspirei fundo e voltei a olhá-lo. "O que foi, criança?"

"Será que eu já gostava dela, Joe?" Sem me responder, ele só me deu um copo de bebida e se apoiou no balcão. "Quero dizer, quando ela souber disso, provavelmente vai rir da minha cara e tudo mais, porque eu era bem esquisita mesmo." Suspirei e aceitei o copo que ele me oferecia. É, eu sei, nunca aceitar bebidas de estranhos, mas nesse caso, eu posso confiar no que ele me oferece, mas não bebo o que me a Bizzy me serve. Porque família é quem nós quisermos que seja, pelo menos pra mim.

"Não acho. Afinal de contas, você era a campeã de xadrez, de matemática, que ganhou prêmio com experiências físicas e não precisou se aplicar pra nenhuma faculdade e, ainda assim, foi convidada para todas as melhores, não só do país, você sabe disso. Ora essas, você sempre teve o seu charme." Rá! Eu tive que rir dessa dele.

"Ela estava com a Brittany, vai ver as duas é que devem estar juntas. Quero dizer, ela sempre esteve com ela, então tem um motivo pra isso, não é?" Falei e bebi um pouco daquele drink que queimava todo o meu corpo. "Mas que coisa é essa?"

"Saquê, vodca e rum, uísque e abacaxi com hortelã. O especial da casa." Ah sim, e a sobremesa pra esse quitute particular é uma maravilhosa noite de glicose na veia. "As coisas acontecem com um propósito, Katie, a Santana não está com a Brittany agora. Não me olhe com essa cara, menina, eu sei que elas podem voltar a ficar juntas, como sei que você morreu e está aqui ficando bêbada ao invés de dar motivos ao seu furacão para ficar contigo. Eu também sei que sou um velho charmoso." Recebi uma piscada depois desse discurso e balancei a cabeça em desacordo.

"É, eu sei, mas sabe quando você acha que alguém poderia fazer outra pessoa mais feliz do que você?" Ele suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça. "Pois é, eu só quero que ela seja feliz e, venhamos e convenhamos, Joe, eu não tenho muito a oferecer a não ser dinheiro e problemas. Então, isso não é justo."

"Com isso eu concordo. Porque eu só tenho problemas e dívidas a oferecer, você ainda está melhor." Concordei com a cabeça, porque é verdade, tudo sempre pode ficar pior. "Você a deixaria ir caso ela escolhesse outra pessoa que fosse?" Assenti com a cabeça novamente, que tipo de pergunta era essa? Estranho como ele só, o velho resolveu me sorrir doce, como se estivesse em débito comigo ou coisa tão estranha quanto. "Então aproveite enquanto ela está te escolhendo, Katie, não se remoa pelo amanhã. E pode ter certeza de que você é melhor do que a maioria das pessoas que eu conheço." Respirei fundo e devolvi meu copo a ele, que voltou cheio para o meu delírio. Literalmente.

"E se eu realmente me apaixonar e mudar de idéia? E não saber mais abrir mão? Ou não querer?" Porque isso pode acontecer com qualquer um, né? Quero dizer, prevenir é melhor do que remediar. Aquele homem (e tenho certeza de que se ele não fosse gay, ele estaria querendo me levar pra cama. Ou de um motel, ou da hemodiálise, porque não sei se meu organismo agüenta esse tranco com essa bomba de bebidas todas juntas. A Meg sempre foi a mais sangue-frio de todas nesse sentido. Deve ser o gene do cretino.) estava me sorrindo novamente e eu devia ter rompido as barreiras do 'na mão do palhaço' e devia estar é 'montada na garupa do Bozo', ou me encaminhando 'pra maca da Mafalda', porque pra ele rir assim, tão aberto pra mim, eu só poderia estar louquíssima.

"Isso vai fazer você arrumar algum motivo pelo qual viver, Katie. Isso é ser uma pessoa, fazer questão de coisas e lutar por elas, não entregá-las assim, de bandeja." Concordei com a cabeça porque eu só iria me envergonhar caso falasse algo. Ou será que eu estava falando? "Toma, isso é uma coca e agora você vai voltar pra sua mesa e vai atrás da dona encrenca antes que ela venha tirar satisfações comigo. Além do mais, você e a Meg me dão muito trabalho pra ficarem ganhando drinks assim." Acho que eu concordei mais e talvez eu tenha sorrido, digo isso porque ele estava rindo pra mim. Enfim, me virei e fui caminhando para a mesa e tomando a outra bebida. Que bom, essa não tinha álcool, ou eu nem sei o que seria de mim.

"Senta logo esse rabo aí, Spencer, minha cunhada vai cantar." Meg me puxou pela manga da minha camisa e me jogou na cadeira. Olhei em volta da mesa e Quinn sorria doce para mim, como fez a maior parte dos anos, pelo menos quando me conheceu da primeira vez e Santana... Bem, ela não estava olhando no meu rosto e resmungava algo em espanhol que, se não me engano era 'maldito bar, maldita bebida, malditas pessoas', mas posso estar errada, já que nunca fui tão boa em espanhol quanto em italiano, francês, mandarim, latim e alemão. Falando nisso, por que eu fui estudar todas essas línguas se eu ia arrumar uma namorada latina? Mas que coisa! Era pra ter estudado espanhol ao invés de todo o resto, elas não me servem agora. Se bem que o espanhol veio do latim, então eu posso ter uma chance ainda... Hum, será que eu falo com ela? Não em espanhol, obviamente, porque vou acabar me envergonhando mais ainda e ela vai me detestar. "Mas que porra de cara é essa, Kay? Tá teorizando o que aí?" Meg me interrompeu e abri a boca para respondê-la.

"Teor aí só se for o de álcool onde ela se afundou." É, isso é um não. Bem, okay, continuo bebendo a minha bebida com gás, ou o que seja. Isso até uma mão me puxar de lado e me sussurrar no ouvido.

"Ela está com ciúme de você. Finja que estamos conversando algo interessante e você vai ver que ela vai praguejar bastante como uma louca." Quinn me falou isso e não entendi qual era o ponto em ver Santana praguejar como um marinheiro bêbado, mas estava cansada e fiquei por ali mesmo. "Sabe, você é bacana, Katie, eu quero que você fique com ela. Acho que vocês se fazem bem." Dizendo isso, ela começou a rir e eu resolvi rir também, só pra acompanhá-la e porque eu devo ter perdido algo engraçado. "Opa, agora as coisas vão ficar feias pra você. Mas veja pelo lado bom, ela vai parar de te ignorar." Não entendi absolutamente nada e me afastei até sentir uma perna no meu colo e uma mão puxando o nó da minha gravata e me ajeitando na mesa. Certo, a Quinn estava certa e a Santana estava se encaminhando para jogar sua outra perna em cima de mim. Por isso, olhei para ela e sorri agradecida, recebendo uma piscada de volta. Isso é sinal para falar com a amiga dela, certo? Bem, eu acho que sim. Então, me virei e ameacei abrir a boca para puxar um assunto.

"Nunca estive tão ansiosa para uma apresentação da Berry na vida." Terminando sua frase, ela rachou um copo batendo-o na mesa. E tanto a Meg quanto a sua irmã me olharam com certa reprovação (minha amiga, se é que posso chamá-la assim) e medo (a Quinn). Certo, não era hora de falar. Mas se eu soubesse espanhol poderia estar falando... Merda! Tenho que entrar logo numa aula de espanhol. Será que a Brittany sabe espanhol? Droga, aposto que sabe! Deve ser tipo um requisito para ficar com essa latina. E eu estava bem atrás... é. Melhor ouvir a Rach mesmo.

Será que a Rach sabe espanhol?

...

Depois de rir observando por algum tempo as interações entre a S. e a Katie (a Santana porque estava puta da cara e isso era óbvio e Katie porque, não sei, ela ainda estava alta e ficava escrevendo na mesa, falando sozinha ou olhando para a Santana com um 'sinto muito' estampado na testa. A S., obviamente, não dava o braço a torcer porque nunca vi ser tão orgulhosa, mas ficava olhando em volta e seguindo os olhos da sua namorada pra ver se ela encarava alguém por muito tempo ou vice-versa e a olhava de canto de olho. E a Katie, bem, minha irmã estava certa quando disse que ela era devagar, porque sinceramente, se ela pegasse qualquer um dos olhares apaixonados lançados pela S., ela teria a mais absoluta certeza de que minha melhor amiga estava mais do que arriada nos quatro pneus por ela. Só que, é claro, não é como se a latina do nosso grupo desse bandeira e, com a quantidade de porradas que ela deu na mesa, aposto que sua namorada estava com medo de olhá-la e tomar um soco na boca. Certo, vocês devem estar achando que eu sou voyer ou que sou má amiga, mas tenho certeza de que se vocês estivessem no meu lugar, estariam fazendo o mesmo. Era tudo muito engraçado pra deixar passar, ainda mais conhecendo a minha braço direito e sua subjetividade.) e ver o olhar que minha irmã dava para sua melhor amiga e depois me sussurrava algo (coisa que me fazia esticar o pescoço e tentar ler o que ela estava escrevendo na toalha de mesa; coisa que fazia Santana fazer o mesmo e esbarrar na menina e fingir inocência e eu revirava os olhos. Bom, tenho quase certeza de que ela conjugou os verbos principais do latim em vários tempos e depois mudou alguns sufixos e prefixos transformando-os ora em italiano, ora em francês e ora em espanhol. Isso tudo enquanto falava baixo alguma regra sozinha. É, aquela menina realmente era mais do que inteligente, até eu tive que admitir.), rindo de toda a situação.

"Que porra, Kay?" Meg interrompeu-a quando ela ia começar a conjugar o verbo amar nas três línguas, repetindo o script. E vi que, não só eu fiquei de cara com isso (afinal de contas, ia vir a calhar com a minha namorada, não é? Impressioná-la nunca é demais), mas minha melhor amiga também bufou de raiva e praguejou baixo quando percebeu que ela não ia continuar (tudo isso, ainda olhando de canto de olho para a menina) seu passatempo, já que a Katie voltou os olhos pra minha irmã. "Qual é a da sua arte aí?" Fumando, ela esticou os olhos para ver.

"Nada de mais, só conjugando verbos." Katie respondeu e voltou a segurar sua caneta.

"Em latim, francês, italiano e espanhol? Nossa companhia está ruim assim?" Suspirando, a melhor amiga da minha irmã voltou a olhá-la e contemplou o que responderia.

"Os verbos estão em latim, a língua que deu origem ao italiano, espanhol, francês e português. Só estou testando umas teorias." Katie respondeu chupando sua segunda latinha de refrigerante.

"Na boa, você precisa de sexo. Ou de uma chapa da cabeça. O que vier primeiro." Minha irmã falou e Santana voltou a resmungar baixo, enquanto sua namorada só revirava os olhos e seguia sua teoria em silêncio. "Mas que porra que esse povo tá demorando tanto? Credo! É pra hoje ainda!" Meg resolveu tragar seu cigarro e reclamar fumando. Santana se juntou a ela no fumo e na reclamação e me virei para Katie, que parecia pensar enquanto analisava suas conjugações anteriores. Me aproximei dela e resolvi falar em segredo no seu ouvido.

"O que houve com a teoria?" Perguntei pra ela e ela se virou para mim e para a mesa. Analisando a minha pergunta e tudo que estava escrito, ela voltou seus olhos para Santana e para Meg que, juntas, levariam o Buda a cometer um crime de tanto que praguejavam. Ela se abaixou e falou ainda mais baixo no meu ouvido.

"Eu estou tentando entender a diferença entre o 'amor' no espanhol e nas outras línguas, sabe? Porque é um dos poucos verbos que sofre sérias variações em cada fala e eu não sei o motivo. Mas também nunca fui a melhor aluna do mundo em interpretar gramática, então..." Foi quando me bateu o que ela estava tentando fazer.

"Por que espanhol?" Embaraçada, ela se virou para saber se minha melhor amiga estava prestando atenção na gente e no nosso papo. Óbvio que estava, mas como ela e a Meg tornaram a reclamar, a Katie se convenceu de que não, sua namorada latina não era tão bisbilhoteira quanto parecia (exceto que sim, ela era).

"A Brittany sabe espanhol?" Foi sua pergunta inocente e todas nós ouvimos, isso eu sei pelos sorrisos que demos (inclusive Satan). "Porque é meio complicado de aprender e eu achei que por eu saber latim, italiano e francês, ia achar o ponto onde eles se encontram, entende? Mas não é tão simples assim..." Assenti com a cabeça e olhei para minha melhor que estava rindo como se tivesse descoberto a cura para o câncer. Gente mais lerda que não assume as coisas. Resolvi repensar em minhas opções e menti, só para ter certeza de que Santana estava de olho.

"Ah, a Britt é ótima em espanhol, sabe? Ela manda super bem..." Eu teria até sentido pena da Katie e de sua carinha de cachorro abandonado se isso não tivesse me dado a prova de que precisava sobre a S.

"Não, ela não sabe!" Santana disse e todas olhamos pra ela.

"Quem não sabe o quê?" Perguntei fingindo inocência.

"Ora não seja falsa, Quinn, você acabou de dizer que a Britt sabe espanhol quando todo mundo do McKinley sabe que isso não é verdade! Não seja mentirosa." Em sua usual pose de bitch, ela se entregou sem notar e sua namorada só me olhou em interrogação. Até eu piscar pra ela e sua ficha cair. Amigos são para essas coisas, não é? Bem, o sorriso agradecido que recebi da Katie valeu mais que os dardos que a Santana me lançou com os olhos (isso é provar do próprio veneno) e me sentei relaxada em minha cadeira, esperando minha diva tomar o palco como seu de direito. Katie fez o mesmo e largou a caneta e a S., em sua ânsia de tirar as pernas do colo de sua namorada, bateu com o pé na mesa e virou a lata de refrigerante da menina, que ficou olhando para o chão por tanto tempo que até achei que ela fosse fazer a lata flutuar, no melhor estilo X-men. Minha irmã me deu um sorriso e piscou, levantando os dois polegares em sinal de positivo. E eu, bem, eu dei de ombros porque eu sou Quinn Fabray e sou boa desse jeito!

"Mas por que isso tá demorando tanto?" Santana tentou mudar de assunto e disfarçar seu ciúme e sua curiosidade que não conheciam limites. Pois que fosse, aquela foi a cartada e nos fez voltarmos a mesa. Meg ainda estava bebendo (e que Deus tenha misericórdia dos seus órgãos!), eu estava no meu suco de goiaba (decidi mudar o disco, era realmente chato ter que ficar bebendo a mesma coisa sempre), a S. virava copos de vodca com uma fúria animal e tenho certeza de que isso não acabará bem e a Katie tinha largado seu refrigerante (já que sua dama tinha derrubado sua última lata com tamanha delicadeza) e estava riscando com sua caneta na mesa. Quando se deu por satisfeita, só me entregou-a e olhou para a tolha, que agora além de adornada por verbos em diversas línguas, tinha duas cruzes de jogo da velha. Sorri pra ela e segui seu conselho, abrindo o jogo com um 'xis'. Santana e Meg ficaram se entreolhando como se nós duas estivéssemos loucas, mas nada comentaram. Sendo assim, repassei a caneta para ela e ela seguiu o jogo com um 'zero'. Continuamos nossa diversão até o negócio ficar sério e nos obrigar a calcular nossos movimentos (sim, isso é coisa de gente vadia e sem o que fazer, mas eu realmente gostava de jogar desde nova). E, foi nesse momento que a voz da minha namorada cortou o ambiente (e eu nem imagino como senti tanta falta dela) e a Katie largou a caneta para prestarmos atenção.

"Boa noite, queridos e queridas! Meu nome é Rachel Berry e esse é o meu melhor amigo, Noah Puckerman. É um prazer estar aqui com vocês e poder cantar para vocês. Eu realmente espero que estejam se divertindo aqui e que gostem de nossa apresentação. Eu dedico-a especialmente a minha namorada Quinn Fabray, porque todos precisamos de motivação para seguir, não é mesmo? Também gostaria de endereçá-la as nossas amigas Santana Lopez, Katie Spencer e Meg Fabray. Vamos ver se vocês conseguem nos bater!" Acho que eu ouvi Santana resmungar algo como 'já estou arrependida', mas ignorei-a e resolvi focar na voz da minha namorada, que só naquele momento eu pude me dar conta do quanto eu sentia saudades de poder ouvi-la cantar. Virando-se para a banda, ela pegou o microfone no centro do palco e terminou sua introdução. "Dito isso, espero que gostem!" E os arranjos começaram a cortar o ambiente.

"_I've been living with a shadow overhead_  
>(eu tenho vivido com uma sombra sobre minha cabeça)<br>_I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_  
>(eu tenho dormido com uma nuvem em cima da minha cama)<em><br>I've been lonely for so long_  
>(eu tenho me sentindo sozinha por tanto tempo)<em><br>Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_  
>(presa ao passado, eu não pareço não conseguir seguir)"<p>

Minha namorada abriu a canção com sua voz doce e melódica, mas confesso que não entendi o porquê da melodia. Claro, a música era super bonitinha e de uma dessas comédias românticas que terminamos falando 'ah's' e 'oh's' e torcendo pelo casal principal. Só queria saber por que ela escolheu justamente essa canção para sua dupla com o Puckerman. Não entendi absolutamente nada, será que ela estava querendo alguma segunda chance com ele? Cerrei os olhos e olhei-a com força, ela não podia estar fazendo isso comigo ali, com aqueles estranhos olhando e depois de eu ter me envergonhado e cantado aquela música boba e apaixonada, isso não era justo. Quando terminou sua parte, ela me olhou com um dos _meus_ sorrisos que esse criminoso nunca teria e me piscou levemente, acenando doce com sua mão que não segurava o microfone. Melhor mesmo que ela saiba que eu estou de olhos bem abertos e prestando rara atenção nessa amizadezinha saliente deles, acho bom assim.

"_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_  
>(eu tenho escondido todas as minhas esperanças e sonhos em um lugar distante)<em><br>Just in case I ever need 'em again someday_  
>(no caso de eu poder precisar deles um dia novamente)<em><br>I've been setting aside time_  
>(eu tenho reservado um tempo)<em><br>To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_  
>(para limpar algum espaço no fundo da minha cabeça)"<p>

O outro cantou sem desafinar e é o mais perto que chegarei de um elogio a sua bagaceira e desrespeitosa figura, já que no minuto seguinte, ele estava rodeando a _minha namorada_ e segurou sua mão, rodando-a no centro daquele palco. Não sei por que ela estava de tanta risadinha pra esse idiota, porque tudo que ele fazia, eu tenho certeza de que poderia fazer ainda melhor. A menos que ela esteja repensando o fato de estarmos namorando e... Deus, alguém me ajude! De repente, o ar ficou mais rarefeito e tenho certeza de que estava me encaminhando para uma das crises de pânico que tinha na minha infância só de pensar nisso. Será mesmo que ela poderia trocar tudo o que fizemos e passamos juntas por esse animal? Eu não podia acreditar nisso! Me levantei e fui me aproximando do balcão para pedir uma bebida alcoólica. Nem ferrando que eu ia ver essa baixaria sóbria! Que as leis de trânsito fossem todas juntas para o quinto dos infernos! Eu precisava de um drink e teria um, pronto. Sem nem mesmo escolher o que mandaria para dentro, a menina de mais cedo (Samantha, ou o que seja) apareceu e encheu um copo na minha frente de uma garrafa que presumo que tenha sido vodca. Sorrindo e se insinuando, eu simplesmente revirei os olhos pra sua falta de respeito e semancol. Ora essas, ela não tinha percebido que eu estava namorando? Sendo assim, resolvi voltar a olhar a minha namorada.

"_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_  
>(tudo o que quero é achar um caminho de volta para o amor)<em><br>I can't make it through without a way back into love_  
>(eu não conseguirei seguir sem um caminho de volta para o amor)"<p>

Não mais me olhando e agora fitando aquela cara idiota desse lerdo, eles estavam cantando juntos como um casal de pombinhos perdidos na Lagoa Azul e o que quer que essa esquisita tenha me dado ameaçou voltar ao ver aquela cena. Falando nela, virei minha cabeça e voltei a observá-la. Certo, ela era estranha e nunca se compararia a minha namorada. A Rachel, eu quis dizer, porque nem sei se ela ainda estava me namorando ao olhar com tanto carinho pra esse retardado. Enfim, o sorriso dela não era feio, mas também não era bonito. Pronto, isso resumia aquela menina: passável. E era o que eu usaria pra fazer ciúmes nessa desalmada namorada que eu tinha. Por isso, sorri brevemente para a tal e pude vê-la ficando vermelha como um tomate. Mas que gente estúpida é essa? Credo! Não podem ver uma pessoa sorrindo que ficam assim, lesadas? E o fato de ela ficar com vergonha (não sei de que, já que ela não teve nenhuma ao me cantar na frente da Rach) nunca chegaria perto do modo adorável que minha namorada ficava quando eu a deixava embaraçada. Suspirei fundo e me virei a tempo de ver a Rachel não mais rodeando a aura maligna daquele criminoso, mas me olhando com muito amor e carinho (provavelmente alheia a toda estupidez que tinha se passado pela minha cabeça. Ora essas, vamos lá! Como eu poderia fazer ciúmes nela com uma menina tão aquém? Além do mais, era sujo brincar com os sentimentos dos outros sem a menor pena e vontade de fazê-los acontecer. E isso eu juro para vocês, alguém pode furar meus olhos e arrancar todos os meus membros antes que eu pense em trair a minha pequena diva.) e me afastei daquela safada antes que ela resolvesse falar algo. Vamos lá, foi só um sorriso! Eu não disse nem 'oi'! Que fosse, agora eu precisa conter os estragos e, com isso em mente, desci o balcão e me encostei na parede perto do palco com minha bebida em uma das mão e de braços cruzados.

"_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine_  
>(eu tenho observado, mas as estrelas se recusam a brilhar)<em><br>I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_  
>(eu tenho procurado, mas eu simplesmente não vejo os sinais)<em><br>I know that it's out there_  
>(eu sei que está por aí)<em><br>There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_  
>(tem que haver algo para a minha alma em algum lugar)"<p>

Cantando essa parte, minha pequena foi descendo do palco e caminhando em minha direção até me mandar um beijo com as mãos e me apontar, dedicando aquela estrofe para mim. Nesse momento, esqueci da minha crise anterior e só apontei para os dizeres da minha blusa (eu ganhei-a na última sexta, de inimigo oculto da Santana, claro, assim que livrei mais uma vez do estúpido do Finn – que estava com a _minha namorada _na época – e ela me disse com a seguinte frase: 'agora você aprendeu que é melhor estar sozinha que mal acompanhada. E eu não sei, mas algo me diz que você ainda vai usar essa camisa com a Berry.'. Estávamos fazendo nosso rito de fim de escola – muito embora nós tenhamos adiantado bastante a comemoração – e trocávamos presentes bobos, nós três. Na verdade, nos dávamos presentes entre nós mesmo. Eu, que estava bebendo um milk shake, me engasguei e ela só se deu ao trabalho de revirar os olhos e de puxar outro assunto, como se aquilo tivesse sido tudo fruto da minha imaginação. Naquele minuto, eu tive a completa certeza de que não importa o quanto nos bicássemos de vez em quando, a S. sempre seria a minha melhor amiga e estaria ao meu lado para qualquer coisa.), rindo como uma drogada e apontando para ela, logo depois de mandar um beijos, que ela pegou no ar e levou ao coração.

"_I've been looking for someone to shed some light_  
>(eu tenho procurado por alguém para me emitir alguma luz)<em><br>Not somebody just to get me through the night_  
>(não por qualquer pessoa para só passar a noite)<em><br>I could use some direction_  
>(eu poderia usar de alguma direção)<em><br>And I'm open to your suggestions_  
>(e estou aberto as suas sugestões)"<p>

O marginal cantou olhando para sua vítima de cabelos ruivos meio acobreados e a tal pareceu gostar e revirar os olhos. Bem, ela era muito mais bonita que a Lauren, não que isso seja muito, porque eu realmente não gostava dela e não era só por seu tamanho de hipopótamo. Enfim, a guria pareceu ter personalidade e, vendo que suas tentativas de parecer galante mais uma vez tinham ido por água abaixo, ele também desceu os degraus e se aproximou da dita cuja, segurando sua mão e rodopiando-a. Coisa que fez boa parte do bar sorrir.

"_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_  
>(tudo o que quero é encontrar um caminho de volta pro amor)<em><br>I can't make it through without a way back into love_  
>(eu não posso suportar sem um caminho de volta pro amor)<em><br>And if I open my heart again_  
>(e se eu abrir meu coração novamente)<em><br>I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_  
>(eu acho que estou esperando que você esteja lá para mim no final)"<p>

Dessa vez, eles não se olharam como um casalzinho de série adolescente e por isso eu agradeci aos céus. Não, ele estava fazendo uma serenata para a menina e minha namorada estava andando em minha direção, sorrindo e cantando enquanto eu já tinha largado o copo e batia palmas, empolgada. E tudo seguiu muito bem até a tal da descabelada parar atrás de mim e sussurrar algo em meu ouvido que não prestei atenção, mas gelei até a espinha vendo a expressão de desgosto no rosto da minha namorada e tive vontade de socar a cara dessa escrota até ela precisar de uma cirurgia plástica. Quando vi minha namorada me dar as costas, me virei com olhos de aço praquela sem vergonha e vi seus lábios se mexendo e comentando algo do tipo 'ainda prefiro você'. Filha de uma puta! Antes que pudesse pular aquele balcão e quebrar todas aquelas garrafas em sua cabeça oca, a voz pesarosa da minha garota cortou o ar e meu coração.

"_There are moments when I don't know if it's real_  
>(há momentos em não sei se isso é real)<em><br>Or if anybody feels the way I feel_  
>(ou se mais alguém se sente do modo que me sinto)<em><br>I need inspiration_  
>(eu preciso de inspiração)<em><br>Not just another negotiation_  
>(não só mais uma negociação)"<p>

Me olhando com raiva, ela silabou cada um dos versos e se voltou para Puck sorrindo um sorriso teatral. Puta que pariu! Maldito ciúme! O que é que fui fazer? Claro que aquele fofoqueiro percebeu sobre o que tudo aquilo se tratava no exato momento em que a viu e me olhou com desprezo, segurando sua mão e apertando-a. Quem deveria estar fazendo isso era eu! Só eu! Mas como sabia que estava errada e precisava bolar um plano para me tirar dessa sinuca de bico, resolvi parar de me culpar e começar a agir. Primeiro, saí de perto das asas daquela suja e voltei para a mesa onde estavam minha irmã, minha melhor amiga e sua namorada. Santana e Meg também me olhavam reprovadoras. Que porra? Todo mundo assistiu a isso mesmo? Revirei os olhos para as duas e me sentei ao lado da Katie (que ainda estava sendo ignorada por Santana, afinal, a culpa era toda dela por ter nascido quatro anos antes e por poder ser presa por pedofilia ao namorar minha amiga latina) e ela apertou meu ombro em sinal de apoio e falou baixo em meu ouvido, algo como 'não fique se remoendo tanto, só peça desculpas, seja sincera e diga que ela é e sempre será a única mulher para quem você terá olhos e sorrisos até o fim dos tempos'. Viram vocês como ela é uma boa pessoa? Muito melhor e mais compreensiva que minha irmã e Santana, por isso sorri meu sorriso agradecido e ela me respondeu com um balanço de cabeça, até completar com um 'ah, mas seja convincente, ou você irá dormir no sofá.' Cerrei meus olhos pra ela em sinal de que não havia entendido nada e ela só mexeu levemente a cabeça na direção da S., que bebia como um carro velho e fingia não estar prestando atenção na gente. Foi quando me bateu (e como eu demorei a perceber!) que minha namorada era justamente tão geniosa quanto a minha melhor amiga, ou seja, eu estava lascada. Engoli em seco e ela sorriu pra mim. 'Relaxa, Quinn, tem dois sofás na sala e eu te deixo escolher o mais confortável no caso de tudo dar errado pra você também.' Concordei com a cabeça porque eu não tinha outra opção e voltei meus olhos para o final da apresentação.

"_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_  
>(tudo o que quero é achar um caminho de volta pro amor)<em><br>I can't make it through without a way back into love_  
>(eu não posso suportar sem achar um caminho de volta pro amor)<em><br>And if I open my heart to you_  
>(e se eu abrir meu coração pra você)<em><br>I'm hoping you'll show me what to do_  
>(eu estou esperando que você me mostre o que fazer)<em><br>And if you help me to start again_  
>(e se você me ajudar a começar novamente)<em><br>You know that I'll be there for you in the end_  
>(você sabe que estarei lá para você no final)"<p>

Os dois ainda cantavam se olhando e ignorando o resto de nós mortais. Isto é, quando o Puck não estava olhando como uma pamonha para a menina e quando minha namorada não furava a vadia da garçonete com os olhos. Eu _realmente _estava na pior!

"_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_  
>(tudo o que quero é encontrar um caminho de volta pro amor)"<p>

Ao terminarem a canção, os dois se abraçaram (por tempo demais, se me cabe dizer) e receberam palmas de pé de todos os freqüentadores do bar e fizeram suas mesuras de teatro. Aquele sem juízo ainda deu um beijo na mão da minha namorada enquanto se abaixava e fazia reverência a ela. Viado escroto! Achando que ia jogar seu charme vadio pra cima da minha garota! Também de pé, cruzei os braços assim que vi essa interação desnecessária entre os dois, mas (e pensando em sua vida sem objetivo) o marginal não veio escoltando minha namorada até a mesa e só me lançou um olhar torto antes de ir ficar com a outra menina azarada o suficiente por chamar sua atenção. Revirei os olhos, era o que eu merecia mesmo, a essa altura do campeonato, eu ainda tinha que ser rechaçada por esse menino. Suspirei ao ver minha namorada se aproximando da gente e me dirigi a ela.

"Foi ótima a apresentação, baby, eu..." Antes que pudesse completar a frase ou abraçá-la, ela me olhou com os olhos tão furiosos e cheios de mágoa que desejei a morte naquele exato minuto.

"Mesmo, Quinn, mesmo?" Sua pergunta foi sarcástica e para isso, engoli em seco. "Porque, de onde eu estava, pensei que a sua conversa com a galinha parecia bem melhor." Tentei andar até seu lado e abri a boca para me defender, mas ela só levantou uma mão, me impedindo de falar. "Não se explique ou fale coisa alguma, não estou com cabeça pra falar contigo. E eu é que deveria estar te parabenizando pela sua apresentação com aquela cadela, Quinn, já que você visivelmente não deu a mínima para o fato de eu estar cantando para você." Eu não precisaria dizer que aquilo me corroeu a alma e me pesou o coração de um modo que eu não saberia nem como explicar. E se ela terminasse comigo? De repente, meus olhos encheram d'água e se formou um nó em minha garganta. Que maravilha, lá estaria eu, chorando mais uma vez. Demais pra ser a rainha do gelo. "Eu vou lá fora esfriar a cabeça, depois conversamos." Ainda de braços cruzados, ela terminou sem nem me olhar. Só encheu seu copo e levou-o com um cigarro aceso, saindo pela porta do bar. Eu não sabia o que fazer, se morria, se corria atrás dela, se me deitava no chão e chorava, se batia naquela puta, se dava com minha cabeça burra naquela mesa, se...

"Conte até dez e vá atrás dela, Quinn. Quando nós gostamos de alguém, devemos ir atrás da pessoa. Além do mais, errar é humano. Bem, isso se você não quiser minha companhia no sofá." Katie interrompeu meus pensamentos e por isso fiquei grata a ela e bem, fiz como ela estava sugerindo e comecei a contar. Não pela sua companhia na sala, mas pela falta que me fazia a minha outra metade. Quando terminei, saí daquele bar como um foguete, rezando para que ela não tivesse fugido ou ido longe, mas se fosse esse o caso, eu estava com as chaves do carro da minha irmã e pronta para vasculhar cada uma das ruas de Lima atrás da minha linda e pequena diva. Pensando nisso, rumei na para a calçada e em sua direção, que estava na porta, fumando e bebendo sozinha.

Sem saber o que fazer, me aproximei lentamente como um cachorro arrependido e parei ao seu lado, torcendo para que ela quisesse minha companhia ou só que estivesse aberta para ouvir minhas muitas explicações.

"Eu posso?" Perguntei já me aproximando e ela não esboçou nenhuma atitude. Nem contra e nem a favor. Então preferi encarar aquilo como um 'sim' e andei ainda mais pra perto dela. "Olha, Rach, eu sinto muito, mas eu realmente não dei mole pra ela..."

"Mas que porra, Quinn? Você realmente precisava disso? Precisava ter feito aquilo?" Sua fúria foi tão súbita (ora essas, eu conheço bem a minha namorada e sei que o fato de ela chegar a usar palavras de baixo calão só poderia significar algo para mim: fodeu!) que eu congelei e grudei os pés naquela calçada. Não, eu nunca tinha visto aquela baixinha doce tão furiosa e não sabia nem o que sentir, medo, atração, raiva, atração. Argh! Será que meu cérebro está tão perturbado assim? A ponto de ficar preso em uma marcha só? Por sorte, ela não leu meus pensamentos, mas para meu azar, ela estava realmente enfurecida comigo e continuou. "Não é possível que você não possa me ver cantando com alguém, de verdade. Ou será que se esqueceu que essa será a minha carreira e que eu farei isso pelo resto da vida? Porque ainda te dá tempo de mudar de idéia, Quinn, se for para..."

"Não, não é pra ficar assim e isso não vai se repetir. Cruzes, Rach, eu nunca faria isso com você e com a sua carreira, você sabe o quanto os seus sonhos são importantes para mim." Precisei interrompê-la porque se eu ouvisse a sua sugestão, provavelmente choraria até amanhã e pediria perdão até ela me perdoar ou colocar uma ordem judicial contra mim para me manter afastada. Coisa que não funcionaria, obviamente. "Só que..." Suspirei.

"Só que?" Ela suspirou de volta.

"Eu sinto ciúmes de você com ele..." Falei baixo e rapidamente, mas sei que ela ouviu porque boa parte de seu acesso de ira tinha evanescido e sido substituído por algo que parecia insegurança. Será?

"E por que isso?" Não entendi o porquê da pergunta e fiquei olhando como uma cópia feminina do Finn, igualmente mongolóide. "Por ele ser o pai da..."

"Não! Isso não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu entre mim e ele. Credo!" Cortei-a depressa porque só de pensar nessa hipótese meu estômago dava rodopios. Ela pareceu entender e se acalmar o suficiente para me perguntar controlada.

"Então qual é o motivo?" Seus olhos furavam os meus e abaixei a cabeça embaraçada por minhas ações e por meus sentimentos de ciúmes infundados. Quero dizer, eram infundados, certo?

"Porque vocês são melhores amigos e já namoraram e ele te conhece melhor que eu..." Disse ainda de cabeça abaixada e ela colocou um dedo no meu queixo, puxando meu rosto pra cima.

"Então era pra você ter a mais absoluta das certezas de que não haverá nada entre mim e o Noah enquanto vivermos. Primeiro, porque ele sempre soube que eu era apaixonada por você e segundo, porque nós tentamos e vimos que não deu certo. E eu não insisto em coisas que não dão certo. Okay, ignore o Finn." Ela completou revirando os olhos e eu sorri só um pouco. "Ele sempre vai ter as minhas lembranças de infância, Quinn, mas isso não quer dizer que não possamos construir outras, só eu e você. Você que..."

"Claro, Rach, é tudo que eu mais quero na vida!" Antes que ela me perguntasse, eu já estava balançando a cabeça e respondendo, o que fez com que ela desse um curto aceno com a sua e suspirasse mais uma vez.

"Eu não gostei daquilo." Ela comentou depois de um minuto que passamos em silêncio.

"Me desculpa, foi estúpido. Mas eu juro pelo que você quiser que eu nem falei qualquer coisa pra ela, só agradeci pela bebida." Expliquei depressa, olhando em seus olhos e segurando uma de suas mãos. Jogando o cigarro fora, ela aceitou me dar sua outra mão (já que ela tinha deixado o copo apoiado em cima do muro) e respirou fundo.

"O pior é que eu acredito, mas isso não me deixa com menos raiva." Me respondeu de olhos fechados e tentando se controlar enquanto eu assistia sua briga com as emoções passeando pelo seu rosto. Até que abriu os olhos. "Mas que menina mais vagabunda é aquela! Quem ela pensa que é para ficar se insinuando pra cima de você? E como você ainda deixa, Quinn, mas que diabo?"

"Eu não deixei! Eu juro, ela que me pegou de surpresa e eu nem ouvi o que quer que ela tenha dito e só me virei porque eu ia bater na cara sem vergonha dela. É a verdade, Rach, você precisa acreditar em mim!" Sim, eu já estava a ponto de me ajoelhar e implorar por seu perdão, ou de me oferecer para fazer qualquer coisa. Ela só concordou com a cabeça e bufou, pouco antes de me lançar um olhar torto.

"Eu estou com frio." Ela comentou baixo

"Quer entrar?" Eu até pensei em tirar minhas blusas e oferecê-las, mas acho que na situação em que estávamos, aquilo não seria um gesto bem compreendido. Sua resposta foi um balanço negativo de cabeça e assim que entendi o que ela queria, abracei-a apertado e suspirei em seus cabelos entre beijos. "Perdão, perdão, perdão..."

"Eu quero terminar essa nossa conversa em particular." Sua única resposta foi essa e balancei a cabeça depressa e várias vezes. "Você está com a chave do carro?"

"Estou sim, vamos pra lá que eu ligo a calefação." Comentei guiando-a pela mão e atravessando a rua, parando na frente do carro. Como eu estava de costas, perdi seu sorriso torto e só pude ouvir seu comentário de duplo sentido.

"Não acho que vamos precisar disso pro que tenho em mente..." Engolindo em seco, só balancei a cabeça como uma maníaca, com medo de dizer qualquer coisa e quebrar aquele momento. Ou com medo de estar interpretando as coisas de um modo errado. "Pois saiba você, _Quinnie,_ que esse tipo de coisas não se faz. Ainda mais depois de ela ter me desafiado a roubar você de mim." Completou com um sorriso e traçando as costuras da minha blusa com a ponta dos dedos enquanto eu vencia a briga com a chave e a porta do carro.

"Não, Rach, ninguém nunca vai me roubar de você." Respondi já mais certa de mim porque aquele olhar e aquele sorriso, sim, me eram familiares e eu os amava de um modo indescritível. "Eu sou só sua, lembra? Que te disse hoje de manhã?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido e antes que eu pudesse me certificar de que ela tinha ouvido bem minha pergunta, seus braços me empurraram no banco de motorista e seu corpo se jogou em cima do meu tão logo me sentei.

"Não sei se lembro, acho que você vai ter que refrescar a minha memória." Se ajeitando em cima de mim e tirando a blusa, eu bati depressa a porta do carro e segui seus movimentos, copiando-a. Claro, eu estava com duas blusas e por isso demorei mais. Não por eu ser lerda e desajeitada como a Lopez costumava dizer. Não por isso. Acho... Isso explicava o fato de ela estar só de calcinha e sutiã quando ainda estava tentando me livrar daquele monte de roupas. Antes que pudesse me embriagar com sua beleza tão limpa e nua em cima do meu corpo e ao alcance das minhas mãos, ela já estava desabotoando a minha calça e brigando para abaixá-la, por isso, resolvi ajudá-la. "E você vai ter que me lembrar depressa." Foi o que sussurrou sedutoramente em meu ouvido enquanto ainda estava lutando para deixar meu jeans na altura do joelho. Deixei por isso mesmo e resolvei olhar em seus olhos negros e cheios de desejo. É, eu estava mais do que na palma da mão dessa menina...

"Com todo o prazer, senhorita Berry." Respondi com um sorriso igualmente torto e segurei-a com força pelos cabelos, puxando lentamente seu rosto na direção do meu.

"É com prazer mesmo que eu quero, blondie." Dito isso, ela me empurrou no banco e, com uma destreza que nunca vi igual, desabotoou meu sutiã antes que eu pudesse fechar minha boca aberta de peixe fisgado. "Nós estamos só _conversando_, então não podemos demorar, ou as pessoas podem desconfiar. E você sabe que aquele povo tem uma língua que não cabe na boca e eles adoram..." Resolvi beijá-la logo com pressa porque, conhecendo minha namorada como eu conhecia, aquele assunto iria até o dia seguinte. E, bem, nós podíamos estar fazendo coisas mais proveitosas com nossas línguas, não é? "Nossa, Quinn!" Quando nos separamos, ela disse sem ar e dei um sorriso orgulhoso para mim e para ela. Afinal de contas, era do meu beijo que ela estava falando e não de algum dos seus estúpidos ex-namorados. Resolvi usar o tempo a nosso favor e, enquanto nos beijávamos com pressa e desejo, coloquei minhas mãos em seu sutiã para desatá-lo, mas logo fui repreendida. "Não. Vai ser do meu jeito porque você precisa aprender uma lição." E foi assim que ela mesma tirou suas duas peças de lingerie e me olhou, arteira, nos olhos. "Talvez tenha uma música que diga o que vai se seguir agora, Fabray, você pode olhar, mas não pode tocar." Seu sorriso foi maquiavélico e eu senti vontade de chorar e implorar mais uma vez por seu perdão. Talvez meu desespero até tenha dado na cara, já que, junto com seu balanço negativo de cabeça, ela resolveu continuar. "Você _realmente_ precisa aprender uma lição. E eu dito as regras aqui, entendidas?" Concordei depressa com a cabeça porque eu estava pegando fogo e ela toda nua e sentada no meu colo não estavam ajudando o meu estado deplorável. Ou melhor, só atrapalhavam. "Eu vou tirar a sua calcinha e vou cavalgar em você..." Sussurrado em meu ouvido, não pude evitar o meu gemido em resposta. "Mas a única coisa que suas mãos podem tocar são o meu rosto e o banco do carro. Fui clara?"

"Mas, Rach, eu preciso..." Tentei reverter toda a situação porque não existe tortura maior que aquela. O que ela estava fazendo era desumano.

"Você que sabe, Quinn, ou isso, ou eu faço sozinha e você pode voltar para o bar." Deus! Alguém tenha misericórdia de mim! Suspirei fundo. Guardar em minha mente 'nunca irritar Rachel Berry' e me lembrar de repetir isso como um mantra. "Então, qual vai ser?" Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ela me perguntou séria e me desafiando. Diabo de situação filha da puta! Maldita garçonete descabelada! Concordei pesarosamente, afinal, não tinha muito entre o que escolher. "Boa menina! Agora me beije. E me beije como o último beijo, com força." Eu não estava amarrada como o maldito do Puckerman (o objetivo da vida desse estorvo era me desgraçar, porque isso não tem explicação, como ele consegue me atrapalhar a vida de tantos modos.) costuma me dizer, mas mesmo assim obedeci. Já que ela me pedia assim, tão... dominadora. Como eu poderia negar? E eu não seria uma boa namorada caso não cumprisse com isso, não é? Pois bem, nos beijamos e ela fez como havia prometido e tirou minha calcinha. Afastando minha mão de quando em vez se eu resolvesse ajudá-la em sua missão. E eu, revirando os olhos, deixei-a fazer como queria. Bem, talvez eu tivesse um pouco amarrada sim... "Hum, saudades disso..." Ela comentou no meu ouvido com sua voz rouca, baixa e sexy.

"Eu também, baby, eu também..." Não desse nosso método (e eu _nunca_ _mais _vou deixá-la irritada comigo), mas do que estávamos fazendo em si. Quando me entreguei à minha sina de não poder tocá-la, agarrei o volante com força e resolvi cabular levemente o seu plano e prendê-la entre meus braços num meio abraço. Rá! Eu não sou tão boba assim.

"Me beija." Comecei a beijá-la e a grudar seu corpo no meu enquanto pedia por aquele volante não ser tão frágil de ser arrancado (porque com a força que eu estava fazendo, minha irmã teria um volante solto para treinar suas barbeiragens sem arriscar a vida de outras pessoas dirigindo um carro). E, bem, se ela disse que nós não precisaríamos de calefação para esquentar aquele carro, nada estaria mais certo do que isso. Pois, junto com os beijos que ficavam mais desesperados a cada segundo que se passava, ela começou a se mover em cima de mim e cumprir com a parte final do seu plano maquiavélico, me deixando a ver estrelas e gemendo na minha boca, sem deixar de me beijar com tesão. Eu, por mim, não demoraria muito, porque, de algum modo esquisito, o fato de ela estar mandona e dominadora já tinham me deixado em ponto de bala. Eu até me envergonharia disso, mas não agora. Definitivamente não agora. Talvez depois. Ah, não com ela mordendo minha orelha desse modo e cravando os dentes no meu pescoço com força (sim, eu terei a marca por algum tempo), me fazendo urrar. "Isso é para todo mundo saber a quem você pertence." Balancei a cabeça depressa em concordância, mesmo sabendo que ninguém precisaria ir tão longe, era só olharem para a minha cara de boba apaixonada que qualquer coisa com olhos saberia. Mas eu não podia negar que aquilo tudo estava me excitando e se ela quisesse riscar seu nome com navalha na minha testa, naquele momento, eu deixaria. É, talvez o criminoso estivesse certo sobre eu estar desvairadamente apaixonada ('amarrada' é uma palavra muito forte). Enfim. "Puxa o meu cabelo, Quinn..." Quem negaria um pedido (ordem) desses numa situação como a que nos encontrávamos? Ninguém em sã consciência, obviamente. Por isso, fiz como me era ordenado e seu gemido alto me valeria fazer aquilo outras mil vezes.

"Baby, você..." Tentei perguntar em seu ouvido, mas como vêem, não saiu coisa que o valesse. Eu estava por um fio, mas queria ela comigo, que fôssemos juntas. Independente da minha inabilidade de formar palavras ou pensamentos enquanto estávamos transando como se o mundo fosse acabar (ou como diria a Santana, como dois bichos no cio), ela conseguiu entender a minha pergunta e só mordeu os lábios e continuou cavalgando em mim ao mesmo tempo em que eu me mexia para que tivéssemos aquela fricção que estava me fazendo delirar. Não sei o que estava me enlouquecendo mais, se era o que fazíamos, se era sua postura, se era o fato de termos que agir depressa ou se eram seus olhos que estavam me devorando, abertos e furando os meus, enquanto ela me agarrava pelos cabelos de volta e passava um dos braços pelo meu pescoço, pressionando ainda mais seu corpo nu no meu. Eu não sei, mas sempre achei falsos os beijos de olhos abertos que vi nos filmes, só que não no nosso caso. Não, ali, naquele momento, estávamos nos prometendo, nos amando, nos dando prazer e nos conhecendo, tudo de olhos abertos (vocês nunca vão imaginar como é fazer sexo – porque não estávamos fazendo amor naquele carro – e beijar Rachel Berry vendo todas as suas emoções transbordando pelos seus olhos. É como uma supernova que nos suga para outra dimensão, que nos explode e nos reconstrói ao mesmo tempo. Era a sensação que me fazia sentir a garota mais especial do mundo, sempre aqueles olhos me consumindo e me desestruturando. Sempre ela.). Foi assim que soube que ela estava tão perto quanto eu e, me aproveitando de outra mordida sua em meu pescoço (do outro lado, porque sei que ela gosta de simetria), sussurrei gemendo em seu ouvido. "Eu mal posso esperar para te sentir gozar em cima de mim, baby." Com sua testa colada na minha, me olhando compenetradamente, urrando e gritando o meu nome, foi a vez de ela me obedecer e bem, gozar em cima de mim, coisa que me fez segui-la como se essa fosse a única reação que meu corpo poderia ter. E talvez fosse. Talvez o encanto que ela tinha sobre mim fosse grande a esse ponto. Talvez ela fosse tudo que eu precisasse para me saciar e encontrar paz.

"Nossa!" Sua frase sem fôlego me fez sorrir bobamente ao vê-la abrir os olhos lentamente e me sorrir doce, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, nenhum sexo avassalador. Como se meu corpo não tivesse tremendo a ponto de me causar um ataque de epilepsia. Suspirei fundo e beijei seu nariz, envolvendo-a num abraço, no qual ela se aconchegou com a cabeça em meu ombro, passeando com seu polegar pelo meu pescoço. "Hum, acho que vai ficar marcado." Não precisei vê-la para saber que estava orgulhosa de si e revirei os olhos, sorrindo.

"Porque esse não era o seu objetivo..." Comentei afagando seus cabelos lindos e desalinhados. Sua gargalhada melódica e contagiante cortou o ar.

"Pois saiba você que não era. O meu objetivo era fazê-la gozar comigo, o que acabou de acontecer e isso..." Ela passou o dedo levemente na marca que tinha deixado no meu pescoço. "... foi um imprevisto pelo caminho." Eu tive que rir de sua explicação e abracei-a ainda mais apertado.

"Ah sim, porque de onde eu estava, pareceu bem mais do que um imprevisto, sabe?" Afastei um pouco minha cabeça para vê-la revirar os olhos. "Na verdade, pareceu que você estava bem certa e interessada no que estava fazendo." Foi a minha vez de rir e ela se afastou ainda mais, se apoiando no volante e cruzando os braços sobre os seios (e como eu sentia saudades deles! Deus! Isso é até um pecado).

"E a culpa é minha se eu tenho uma namorada que me faz perder o bom senso e agir como um animal movido a tesão?" Argh! Ela vai me matar, estou dizendo a vocês. Suspirei de olhos fechados. E, quando eu os abri, ela me olhava com um certo ar de maldade nos olhos. "Segundo round, blondie?" Sua sorridente pergunta me fez voltar a tremer e a ser possuída pelo calor. "Ah, esqueci, não podemos. Nós temos que voltar..." Sério! Isso que ela fazia com o meu corpo era crime!

"Você, Rachel Berry, ainda vai me matar!" Falei quando ela saiu de cima do meu colo e pulou no banco de passageiros, caçando suas peças de roupa e rindo de mim.

"É, mas o pior é que você gosta." Sua expressão era tão cheia de si que cruzei os braços porque ela realmente estava certa. Isso até uma maravilhosa idéia passar pela minha cabeça. Sorri comigo.

"Sabe do que eu gosto ainda mais?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido e segurei sua mão com seu sutiã, sua resposta foi um balanço negativo de cabeça. "Quando você está gozando e gritando o meu nome a plenos pulmões. Não existe música melhor do que essa, baby, nada se compara." Teve o efeito desejado e sua respiração ficou entrecortada, seus olhos se fecharam e ela virou lentamente o rosto em minha direção. Quando abriu seus olhos novamente, o desejo estava explícito em seu olhar e foi a minha vez de sorrir para mim. Bom, isso aconteceu até ela me empurrar pelos ombros e pular, ainda nua no banco de trás. E antes que eu pudesse presumir o que ela queria, sua voz me alarmou.

"Ligue o rádio, Quinn." Mesmo perdida com o seu pedido repentino, assim o fiz e qualquer música cortou o ar. Me virei para ela mais uma vez. "Está ouvindo essa canção?" Assenti com a cabeça. "Então venha aqui que vou ensiná-la a pegar ritmos de um modo muito mais prazeroso." Sua proposta indecente foi fechada com suas mãos me convidando para aquela aula de música. E quem seria eu para negar uma lição particular de uma certa diva Rachel Berry? Exato! Pulei naquele banco e em cima dela antes que me desse por mim. Realmente, aquele método era muito mais interessante, fácil e gostoso de pegar o ritmo de uma melodia.

Foi assim que eu aprendi. Ou melhor, fui ensinada pela minha namorada a dançar conforme a música. Se é que vocês me entendem...

...

"Eu ainda estou chateada contigo." Falei praquela autista que resolveu brincar de professora. Antes fosse realizando a minha fantasia sexual... argh! Que seja! Não vou pensar em sexo com Katherine Spencer e não farei sexo com ela também. Pronto! Decidi. Essa bêbada que fica falando com aquele velho sem vergonha e ainda o deixa abotoar a sua blusa, num papinho torto e muito do ultrapassado já. Ela me olhou com pesar e resolveu assentir com a cabeça. Simples assim. Agora a porra da situação não ia se resolver nem se o Messias voltasse numa prancha de surf e na crista de uma tsunami. É uma tristeza de vida, não? A Q. e o hobbie no mínimo estavam fazendo sexo por toda a população de Lima e lá estava eu, namorando uma menina das cavernas que escreve hieróglifos numa toalha vagabunda de mesa de boteco. É pra eu me foder mesmo, só pode ser. Digo, pra não foder mesmo. Que porra!

"Eu sinto muito, Santana." Sua voz cortou meus pensamentos de tratá-la amarrada no eletrochoque pra ver se seu cérebro resolvia colaborar comigo e funcionar para coisas práticas e não para questões insolúveis, porque para isso existiam os fodidos dos professores de matemática (sempre achei que uma pessoa tem que ser muito da perturbada pra passar o dia somando e dividindo quando a modernidade nos presenteou com a calculadora e o computador e o melhor, não recebem salário por mês e nem precisam conversar conosco. Mas cada maluco na sua psicose, já diria o Hitchcock). Pisquei algumas vezes quando percebi que sim, ela tinha voltado a si e esboçava sinais de melhora do seu letárgico estado vegetativo de anteriormente e diariamente vivido por Finnsípido. Virei-me para olhar a evolução de seu quadro e ver por meus próprios olhos, afinal de contas, pode muito bem ser a bebida me pregando peças. "Nós vamos namorar escondido ou o que for. Caso você queira, obviamente. Eu só não quero te perder..." A última parte foi sussurrada e a loira Madonna, que até então estava quieta, comentou antes que eu pudesse pensar numa resposta.

"Como se vocês conseguissem esconder algo depois do show que deram ainda agora." Katie olhou-a com raiva e eu também. Afinal, não é fácil ver essa menina dizendo que quer alguma coisa na vida, já que tudo pra ela sempre foi comprado com o dinheiro das almas que eles vendiam em ritos satânicos de bruxaria wicca. Que dizer, ela não disse que quer, ela falou que _não quer _me perder, não é? Enfim, tudo exemplifica a minha teoria e eu ganhei no final. De mãos pro alto, a bandida loira se levantou em rendição e foi até o balcão reclamando algo sobre não ter lugar no mundo ou em seu próprio carro e comentou alguma coisa do tipo que a bebida era a sua única amiga que nunca a deixava na mão. Não ouvi bem, estava ocupada demais olhando para a modelo e...

"O que foi, Santana? O que você me diz?" Ela me perguntou olhando para baixo e sem me fitar, o que me deu tempo de pensar em minha resposta. Por etapas: eu queria namorá-la? Sim ou não? Sim. Eu queria que todos soubessem disso? Sim ou não? Sim. Eu quero que ela seja presa por isso? Sim ou não? Sim. Quero dizer, não! Eu não quero que ela seja presa por minha causa, então...

"Bem, nós continuamos namorando." Namorar escondido tem um charme, não é? Não, não é. Amor bandido não dá certo desde os tempos de Romeu e Julieta e não vai ser hoje que ele vai passar a dar. Nossa! Como eu estava cansada de fazer isso. Logo agora que eu estava pronta para assumir um relacionamento sério com ela... Diabo de destino de azar é esse meu! A gente não pode encostar um segundo pra tomar fôlego que lá vem outra lambada, mas que horror! Bom, deixei de praguejar a minha vida sem sorte porque ela estava me sorrindo aquele sorriso ensolarado e eu... e eu só podia sorrir de volta. Aquela menina era tão perfeita que me doía o peito só de pensar que ela poderia estar sorrindo assim para outra pessoa, ou ficando embaraçada por algo que alguém diga futuramente... Não! Ela não podia porque era minha e de mais ninguém e todos saberão disso. Eventualmente. Assim que eu bolar um plano perfeito para ficarmos juntas sem mandá-la para a cadeia e sem que eu fique na seca por um mês (acho melhor me prenderem, porque de nada me vale a liberdade mesmo) e ainda cacetear aquela piranha descolorida de sua ex.

"Certo, namoraremos escondido então?" Dessa vez, sua pergunta foi direcionada a mim e ela me olhava nos olhos daquele modo. É, daquele jeito que te faz querer abaixar a cabeça por se sentir vulnerável e aberta demais. Pois sim, mas eu não abaixei porque eu sou Santana Lopez e não abaixo a cabeça pra ninguém e em hipótese nenhuma. Mas que perguntinha quebra clima dos infernos! Enfim, balancei a cabeça e enquanto pensava em sua pergunta, resolvi me mudar para um assento mais aconchegante (ou seja, em cima dela). Pensando nisso, ao invés de jogar só as minhas belas e torneadas pernas em seu colo como fiz mais cedo, acabei jogando meu corpo todo e bambeamos naquela cadeira (que, até onde eu sei, não era de balanço, mas era igualmente velha) e ela me segurou pela cintura e olhou para os lados como um deliquente juvenil roubando a bolsa de uma velha cega e com medo de ir em cana. Revirei os olhos. Depois do que ela fez comigo (aquilo foi um princípio de estupro! E eu só não gritei porque ela estava tampando a minha boca, porque se não fosse por isso, eu teria gritado... outras coisas. Muito mais interessantes...) no balcão, sentir medo das pessoas agora? Ora, faça-me o favor. "Santana, tem gente aqui." Olha que coisa interessante essa, não é? Porque eu nem tinha percebido que nós estávamos em boteco baixo clero e dividindo espaço com mais outros alcoólatras perdedores e cornos, pensei que estivéssemos juntas e sozinhas curtindo um sol em Beverly Hills em uma praia particular enquanto aproveitávamos aquela paisagem surreal para fazer algo mais físico e colocar em prática o tempo que esse maldito destino me atrasou a vida. Eu tô dizendo? Posso com um negócio desses? Não, não posso!

"Pois pra quem estava me comendo há menos de uma hora, essa é uma mudança em 180°, hein?" Claro que ela ficou envergonhada com suas atitudes de agora. Eu era uma pessoa quente e, alguém como eu não merecia ser tratada com frieza. Revirei os olhos para seu sorriso culpado porque eu desejava ardentemente que ela tivesse culpa sim, e por um motivo todos sabemos qual seria, mas como sempre não tenho sorte mesmo. Que seja! Ignorei o seu apelo para pararmos porque não perderia meu tempo com aquelas pessoas inúteis e que não fariam falta nem para suas próprias mães, com isso resolvi beijá-la lentamente até ter uma idéia divina! Parei o beijo abruptamente e ouvi seu lamúrio desgostoso. Revirei os olhos mais uma vez (essa menina além de me matar de frustração, vai me deixar vesga. Vocês estão vendo aí!) e saltei de seu colo, beijando sua boca rapidamente. "Vou cantar uma música e você vai gostar dela." Comentei e ela se levantou comigo

"Vou gostar porque não tenho escolha ou pelo fato de você me conhecer o suficiente e achar que ela combina conosco?" Ela estava viva, falante e passava bem. Sem me dar ao trabalho e ser atingida por sua crise existencial, continuei puxando-a pela mão e fomos andando de mãos dadas até onde estava a Meg.

"Bem, por qual motivo você vai gostar é um problema seu, desde que você goste." Tentei parecer ameaçadora, mas acho que perdi a minha pegada forte, ou seja, ela acabou sorrindo e achando que eu estava citando alguma poesia escrota do Finnperdoável, tão útil quanto suas músicas de corno ou sua figura assombrada. Enfim, deixei por isso mesmo porque eu estava em um bom humor estranho (vejam vocês como age a bebida). Beijei-a mais uma vez para garanti-la que não morreria e nem quebraria um braço ou uma perna escalando aquele palco (ora essas, se a Taylor Swift e o par perfeito para seu sapato 44 subiram lá e, infelizmente, não se quebraram, por que ia acontecer isso logo comigo? Certo que meu azar não poupa esforços, mas péra lá!). Quando consegui me livrar dela (porque eu tenho certeza de que a boca dessa mulher tem um ímã, não é possível um negócio desses), me virei sorrindo e caminhei pela minha estrada do sucesso e para ser ovacionada por aqueles pobres diabos.

"Santana!" Sua voz me fez virar em meus calcanhares (um movimento perigosíssimo, já que eu estava mais alta que um satélite) e quase tomei uma sopa escrota num verde anêmico de um casal de bichas horrendas. Credo! Foi por pouco que não perdi vida caindo naquele brejo venenoso! Olhei mais uma vez naquela arma letal de um perigo fora de série e que assustaria até o Chuck Norris antes de voltar meu olhar para ela, que só se deu ao trabalho de silabar 'namorada'. Revirei os olhos e dei uma caminhada atlética (andei rápido, mas não corri) e pulei em seu pescoço e ela me segurou pela cintura e me rodou, me dando um beijo que, somado a quantidade de bebida que eu ingeri, tinha me levado até as estrelas. Ao fundo, muito ao fundo mesmo, pude ouvir a loira demolidora - a mulher sem medo - conversando com aquele velho tarado. E só ouvi porque falavam sobre nós duas. Não sou bisbilhoteira, antes que pensem besteiras sobre mim por aí.

"Ainda bem que elas vão namorar escondido. Porque esses agarramentos quase me convenceram do contrário." A loira má disse invejosa e sem graça.

"Elas vão acabar se casando, espera só!" O velho do saco (murcho) disse em resposta e... Bem, e isso me fez pensar e me deu uma idéia.

"Ai!" A fresca da minha namorada reclamou quando esbarrei os dentes na sua boca (e talvez tivesse sido um corte e estivesse saindo sangue. O que posso fazer? Minhas epifanias não esperam para acontecer.) e isso é para vocês aprenderem a nunca beijar alguém sorrindo. A menos que vocês não gostem da tal pessoa, mas aí também não vão ter motivos para rir. Ou para beijar. Ou talvez tenham. De todo modo, fica a dica. "O que foi, Santana? Que aconteceu?" Bem, como eu já ouvi dizer que saliva fecha os cortes (talvez tenha sido um boato inventado pelo Drácula, vá saber), resolvi beijá-la um pouco e rir de minha idéia genial! Assustada por me ver tendo algum raro momento de paz, harmonia e felicidade depois de me juntar a esse desonroso grupo grotesco e narcótico, ela continuou. "Você está bem?" Assenti com a cabeça e beijei mais uma vez o seu machucado (o que posso fazer se sou uma garota boa de coração é que me importo com suas dores e pesares?) e talvez eu tenha chupado a sua boca (inocentemente, eu garanto), mas ela resolveu se afastar porque sentia medo de sua atração perigosa e ilimitada por minha pessoa. Entendi como era árdua a sua tarefa e resolvi compactuar com ela e ajudá-la nessa conquista. Até porque, eu tinha uma competição para vencer e uma menina para conquistar e o tempo não para! Me aprumei em caminho do palco e para minha serenata (novamente em minha marcha atlética porque, apesar de ter pressa, não sou pessoa pra ficar correndo por aí) como uma mulher em uma missão.

E, se eu estivesse disposta a tentar, a solução de todos os nossos problemas também estava ali.

...

Enquanto eu terminava de vestir minha blusa de frio (não era um suéter, antes que pensem que voltei ao meu antigo dilema), olhei para a loira ao meu lado, embolada com a quantidade de roupas que ela não sabia como vestir e sorri. Ela parecia tão adorável e virginal que até achei que as atividades que tínhamos acabado de engajar eram todas fruto da minha imaginação. Bem, resolvi ajudá-la, ou não sairíamos daquele carro hoje. Me sorrindo agradecida, vesti sua blusa branca antes e segurei sua camisa vermelha para que ela colocasse seus braços e se ajeitasse. Quando ficou pronta e satisfeita com o resultado, me deu seu sorriso meigo e um beijo na testa.

"Quem te vê agora, até duvida que você arrancou minhas roupas com tanta fúria." Revirei os olhos porque sou uma mulher justa e correta e nada naquele comentário corroborava com essas minhas qualidades.

"Na verdade, você se enrolou por um longo tempo enquanto quase rasgava suas roupas na pressa. E fez isso _sozinha_." Frisei bem o 'sozinha' para que ela soubesse que não, não adianta vir tentando me burlar porque eu tenho uma memória maravilhosa. Revirando os olhos, ela apenas se sentou e pulou para perto da porta do carro. Fui por imitá-la e fiquei do seu lado.

"Pronta?" Minha namorada me perguntou com uma mão na maçaneta e assenti com a cabeça.

"Quando é que Rachel Berry não está pronta?" Nunca, verdade seja dita.

"Não sei, mas viverei contigo por tempo o suficiente até descobrir." Me sorrindo abertamente, só me dei por concordar com sua afirmação e fui recompensada com um beijo doce e amoroso, daqueles que derretem a alma e o coração e não tem todo aquele apelo sexual dos beijos apaixonados. Suspirando, ela se afastou e ajeitou o meu cabelo. "Por mais que a gente se arrume, é como se tivéssemos escrito 'sexo' nas nossas testas." Ela comentou sorrindo.

"Pois é, nós nos afastamos chateadas e voltaremos sorrindo, acho que nem é tão difícil assim de adivinhar." Não é? Assentindo com a cabeça, ela continuou.

"Sobre isso, eu queria me desculpar profundamente contigo, baby. Eu sei que você e o Puck são melhores amigos há muito tempo e fico feliz por ele ser um bom amigo para você, juro que fico. E eu preciso controlar os meus ciúmes, não é?" Concordei com o que dizia.

"Precisa sim, Quinn, porque algum dia, as pessoas podem te interpretar erradamente e as coisas podem sair de controle de algum modo. Não sei, talvez alguém se aproveite do fato de você ter bebido e te agarre ou coisa parecida. E eu sei que perdôo a maioria das coisas, mas não é tudo." Ela abaixou a cabeça e assentiu, ainda olhando pra baixo.

"Isso nunca mais vai acontecer, Rach. Eu prometo que quando me sentir insegura, iremos conversar. Nós duas e só." Sorri para ela e levantei seu rosto segurando-a pelo queixo, até que voltasse a me olhar.

"É tudo o que eu te peço, blondie. Afinal de contas, não imagino como você pode se sentir insegura, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca, em hipótese alguma, te trocaria por outra pessoa."

"É, né? Melhor mesmo." Já mais leve, ela me sorriu aquele sorriso que faz a vida mais bonita e deixa o mundo cor de rosa, como em um daqueles romances antigos e dei-lhe uma cotovelada, para sua surpresa.

"Para quem não admitia nem que sentia ciúmes, essa é uma mudança e tanto." Revirando os olhos para mim, ela abriu a porta do carro e me deu um beijo rápido, pulando e me esperando sair em seguida.

"Vamos logo, baixinha, sabe Deus o que estão falando de nós." Nada como uma namorada romântica, não é mesmo, minha gente? Revirei os olhos e segurei sua mão, treinando minha saída com ela para os nossos futuros eventos no tapete vermelho quando, enfim, ganharei os prêmios pelo merecido reconhecimento do meu talento inconfundível. Me abraçando junto a ela, minha loira continuou. "Além do mais, eu estou preocupada com a Katie, a S. está super de cara com ela." Parei assustada em meus passos e olhei-a mais uma vez em surpresa. Eu tinha ouvido o que eu achava que tinha ouvido? Era isso mesmo? A Quinn estava preocupada com a minha melhor amiga (de quem ela não gostava) porque sua melhor amiga estava sendo o que costuma ser sempre? Minha nossa! Eu acho que perdi muita coisa ajudando o Noah a conquistar a Marissa mesmo...

"Como assim?" Vendo o real sentido da minha pergunta, ela se explicou, me puxando para voltarmos ao bar.

"Ah, a Katie é uma boa garota e a Santana... Bem, é a Santana." Muito boa a explicação e muito detalhada, vejam só? "Enfim, só acho que elas se fazem bem e queria que dessem certo." Balancei a cabeça em concordância, até uma dúvida me surgir em mente.

"Mas e a Britt? Você também é amiga dela, pensei que torcesse pelas duas..." Por mais que eu ame a minha melhor amiga, eu sei que a Santana tem uma história com a Brittany e sempre achei as duas muito bonitas juntas. Exceto quando elas brigavam, porque era preferível sentar e esperar o final do mundo a ver aquilo. Ou quando elas estavam apostando quem dormia com mais pessoas. Ou...

"Ei! Eu sei o que você está pensando nessa sua cabecinha cheia teorias aí. E te digo que não é isso. É óbvio que eu amo a B. e quero o melhor para ela sempre e estarei ao lado dela pelo resto dos meus dias. Mas nem sempre as coisas são o que parecem ser. Nem sempre nós acabamos com quem deveríamos estar pelos olhos dos outros. Quer ver um exemplo? Seria absolutamente esperável que eu terminasse com o Finn, já que, apesar de ele ter nascido sem cérebro, ele é aquele ideal de quarterbak, popular, meio bobo e até que passável. Ou até mesmo você terminar com ele, porque, além disso tudo, ele era o líder masculino que faria par contigo em uma dessas peças. Então, eu e ele poderíamos ser o típico casal de filmes adolescentes enquanto vocês dois seriam o casal dos romances melodramáticos, sempre sendo separados por uma líder de torcida má. No caso, eu." Ela me explicou rindo do que nosso destino poderia ter se tornado, caso fôssemos levar em conta o que os outros esperavam de nós e eu sorri encantada, nada como uma namorada inteligente, não é? "Então, é essa a minha visão sobre a S. com a B.. Claro que elas fariam um casal muito bonito, como fizeram sempre, em uma comédia..."

"Gay." Completei enquanto ela caçava palavras e seu sorriso agradecido me bastou.

"Exato, em uma comédia gay e todos torceriam por elas, para ficarem juntas no final. A menina doce e a... bem, e a Santana. Certo?" Assenti com a cabeça. "Mas as coisas mudam, as pessoas mudam e as necessidades também mudam, entende? Isso não muda o fato de que eu goste de cada uma das duas, mas eu conheço a San, Rach, e sei que, por mais que ela se encaixe no papel de protetora, ela nunca teve ninguém por ela e é bom que tenha. Eu acho que, no fundo, no fundo, ela sempre soube que a B. ficaria com ela até não ficar mais, por quaisquer que sejam os motivos. E acho que por isso mesmo que ela nunca assumiu nada e sempre saiu dormindo com todos por aí, porque ela tem trauma de gostar e de ser abandonada. Pensando nisso, do mesmo jeito que a B. é doce conosco e com você e com a S., ela trata a maioria das pessoas assim e isso não nos torna especiais, não nos passa nenhuma singularidade, mas faz dela especial e singular por ser bondosa assim, entende?" Assenti com a cabeça mais uma vez e minha loira cavalheira me puxou a cadeira para sentarmos numa mesa vazia. Olhando em volta, vi a latina em cima do palco, Meg e Katie no balcão conversando e Noah rindo e andando até nossa mesa e voltei meus olhos para a minha namorada. "E no fundo, nós só queremos ser especiais e amados pelo que somos e ter alguém pela gente. Sem máscaras, sem jogos e sem fingimentos." Com minhas mãos em seu rosto, beijei-a levemente e sorri.

"Como nós duas."

"Como nós duas." Ela me respondeu sorrindo e assentindo com a cabeça. Onde eu tirei a sorte grande de arrumar uma mulher como ela? Não sei. Só sei é que não vou rechaçar o meu destino.

"Bem, eu até comeria as duas, mas sou um cara comprometido." Revirei os olhos para o meu melhor amigo enquanto ele xingava por levar um soco merecido da minha namorada. "Credo, Quinn, eu estava brincando. Que horror!" Falou alisando sua injúria e então me caiu a ficha do que ele disse.

"Comprometido? Noah, você está namorando?" Perguntei depressa e batendo minhas mãos em felicidade. Suas feições traíam a calma que ele queria passar e levantei, abraçando-o.

"Opa, calma aí, superstar, não estou namorando ainda. Mas estamos quase lá. Ela é tão incrível."

"Parabéns para você e meus pêsames para ela." Minha namorada interrompeu o discurso feliz do meu melhor amigo com uma empolgação invejável.

"Er, bem, obrigado, Quinn, eu acho... Enfim, ela vai se transferir para o McKinley semana que vem, na segunda e vai tentar o Glee. Isso não é maneiro?" Concordei com a cabeça porque vê-lo feliz me deixava igualmente feliz. "E eu chamei-a para um encontro no sábado à noite e ela aceitou... Depois, acho que vou precisar da ajuda de vocês para arrumar um lugar legal para levá-la, pode ser?" Eu pulei de excitação e abracei-o pelo pescoço enquanto minha namorada dava de ombros.

"Claro, punk, pode contar conosco! Você vai conquistá-la em três tempos!" Nos cumprimentamos como nos tempos de criança e, ao fundo, ouvi um suspiro da Quinn que era parecido com 'azar o dela', mas deixei por isso mesmo. "Então, ela não vem aqui?" Me olhando embaraçado, ele negou com a cabeça.

"Não. Er, bem, na verdade, eu estou voltando lá que irei ensiná-la a tocar violão. Só vim aqui porque precisava dividir isso com a minha princesa judia!" Meio encabulado, culpado e feliz, eu abri meu sorriso mais que sincero para ele, porque sei que nós éramos e sempre seríamos importantes um para o outro. Tirando o fato de que os olhos da minha namorada estavam rodando na mesma velocidade de uma turbina de avião, tudo estava ótimo e nos abraçamos mais uma vez. "Obrigado pela ajuda, Rach." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Melhores amigos são para isso."

Se afastando com um sorriso, nos cumprimentamos novamente e caímos na gargalhada (enquanto minha namorada resmungava algo parecido com 'então volta logo pra sua mulher e deixe a minha em paz', sempre com muita educação) e ele me piscou, antes de virar em seus calcanhares e seguir o conselho da minha loira ciumenta. Sorri para ela e, apesar de sua antiga e assassina postura, agora ela me olhava amorosa e pura felicidade. Mulheres, vai entendê-las.

"Vamos ver como a Tempestade vai terminar de enrolar a Kay aqui em seus dedos." Minha cunhada voltou com uma garrafa de vodca e mais alguns copos com gelo (e a essa hora, eu já entreguei aos céus sua saúde e o seu fígado, porque sinceramente, isso não é humanamente possível) e as duas se sentaram à mesa junto conosco.

"Como vocês duas estão, Katie? Ela falou contigo já?" Minha loira perguntou preocupada para minha melhor amiga que concordou com a cabeça e pegou um copo vazio, remexendo no gelo, até virar seus olhos para ela e suspirar.

"Bem, nós conversamos e acho que nos entendemos até, Quinn, obrigada por perguntar. Ela até me disse que ia cantar essa música para mim ou coisa parecida..." Ao terminar sua frase, todas na mesa gelamos e nos entreolhamos, deixando minha melhor amiga perdida. "O que foi?" Ela perguntou ainda olhando para mim e para Quinn e perdeu a outra loira ao seu lado enchendo seu copo. "Vocês acham que vai ser ruim, é isso? É melhor eu ir embora?" Levemente desesperada, Katie nos perguntou e minha namorada correu para convencê-la.

"Não, é claro que não. Eu realmente acho que ela vai cantar algo bacana." Foi a vez da morena em questão só arquear uma sobrancelha, fazendo com que minha loira sorrisse amarelo. Balançando a cabeça, ela voltou a olhar o seu copo, agora cheio de vodca e cerrou os olhos para Meg, que deu de ombros.

"Ora, Kay, eu acho que a Quinn está certa, mas vai que não é bem isso, né? Precisamos estar preparadas para tudo e, como dizem por aí, o seguro morreu de velho, não é mesmo? Além do mais, um copo a mais não vai te matar, credo! Eu estou bebendo desde cedo e ainda estou aqui." A dita loira sorriu orgulhosa e sua amiga virou os olhos, mas obedeceu-a, tomando um gole de sua bebida. "Agora sim, vamos ver o que virá!"

Como que por magia, Santana pegou o microfone e começou a apresentar-se e a introduzir sua canção.

"Meu nome é Santana Lopez e vocês já devem me conhecer. De todo modo, estou aqui para cantar para uma pessoa em especial." Olhando sua namorada, a latina terminou seu discurso e olhou a banda que, seguindo seu aceno se caça, começou a tocar. No exato momento, Quinn apertou a minha mão e olhamos para Katie, em dúvida do que sua namorada poderia lhe dedicar. Porque ninguém prevê uma tal de Santana Lopez. Numa balada bonitinha, a música não era das mais famosas, mas eu a reconhecia por tantos anos de estudos e, no mesmo momento que decifrei qual seria, olhei sorrindo para a minha namorada que soltou o ar dos seus pulmões e sorriu um pouco tímida e feliz por ver que sua melhor amiga não estava estragando tudo. Com o microfone em mãos, ela abriu os versos da canção.

"_Everyone's changing, I stay the same_  
>(todos estão mudando, eu continuo a mesma)<em><br>I'm a solo cello outside a chorus_  
>(eu sou um solo de violoncelo fora do refrão)<em><br>I've got a secret,_  
>(eu tenho um segredo)<em><br>It's time for me to tell it you've been keeping me warm_  
>(é minha hora de dizer que você tem me mantido aquecida)"<p>

Não sei o que poderia ter dado em nossa amiga latina, mas ela estava cantando com tanta felicidade que não nos contivemos e acompanhamos em palmas, volta e meia olhando para tentar decifrar as expressões de sua namorada. Coisa que não era difícil, já que o sorriso bobo colado no rosto da minha melhor amiga não sairia dali nem sob tortura. Ao reconhecer a música, até minha cunhada sorriu e bateu levemente nos ombros de sua melhor amiga e desarrumou os seus cabelos com as mãos, fazendo-a bufar de raiva e se levantar com seu copo na mão, indo em direção ao palco.

"_To sweet beginnings and bitter endings_  
>(para doces começos e finais amargos)<em><br>In coffee city, we borrowed heaven_  
>(na cidade do café, nós pegamos o paraíso emprestado)<em><br>Don't give it back, I've never felt so wanted_  
>(não dê pra trás, eu nunca me senti tão desejada)<em><br>Are you taking me home?_  
>(você está me levando pra casa?)<em><br>You tell me you have to go..._  
>(você me diz que precisa ir…)"<p>

Levantei-me e puxei minha namorada comigo porque aquela música me deixava estranhamente mais animada, coisa com a qual ela pareceu não se importar e me acompanhou nas palmas, até puxar sua irmã pelo braço e desafiá-la a não fazer o mesmo (vejam vocês o poder de uma sobrancelha arqueada das mulheres Fabray, elas fazem milagres!), coisa que ela fez, mas sem deixar de revirar os olhos. Voltei a olhar o palco e Santana estava dominando-o com maestria enquanto olhava fixamente para uma Katie parada no balcão, de braços cruzados e de sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. A mesma que, ao ouvir o último verso da estrofe, balançou sua cabeça em discordância como se estivesse conversando com nossa amiga latina, fazendo-a sorrir ainda mais e levantar uma sobrancelha em sinal de interesse.

"_In the heat of summer sunshine_  
>(no calor do brilho do sol de verão)<em><br>I miss you like nobody else_  
>(eu sinto a sua falta como ninguém mais sente)<em><br>In the heat of summer sunshine_  
>(no calor do brilho do sol de verão)<em><br>I'll kiss you, and nobody needs to know_  
>(eu vou beijá-la e ninguém precisa saber)"<p>

Obviamente, nós rimos desse refrão porque se aquilo fosse algo, era mentira, já que essas duas se agarravam por todos os lugares e qualquer pessoa com olhos saberia que elas eram mais do que boas amigas. Sem deixar de sorrir, Katie se desencostou do balcão e caminhou ainda mais perto palco, parando em uma ou duas mesas de distância, ainda com seu copo na mão e sua outra mão no bolso. E bem, não só pela escolha de música da latina, sua apresentação estava maravilhosa por sua voz estar perfeita, tanto pelo seu alcance, por sua afinação, pela sua interpretação e por sua respiração estarem mais que corretas. Mas, principalmente, pela paixão que ela colocava em cada palavra singular, não apenas nos tocando, mas fazendo todo o bar se levantar e se juntar em palmas.

"_Now that you've loved me there's no returning_  
>(agora que você gostou de mim, não há como correr)<em><br>I keep comparing, you're always winning_  
>(eu continuo comparando, você sempre está ganhando)<em><br>I try to be strong but you'll never be more wanted_  
>(eu tento ser forte, mas você nunca será mais desejada)<em><br>Will you make me a home?_  
>(você me dará um lar?)<em><br>Don't tell me you have to go..._  
>(não me diga que precisa ir…)"<p>

Tirando as palmas, os assobios e os gritos, todos prestavam rara atenção em sua apresentação e ela podia sentir isso, já que, além de cantar, resolveu interpretar a música e fazer expressões para minha melhor amiga, que sorria como se tivesse acabado de ficar rica. Bem, ela era rica, então... enfim! Como aquele casal já estava encaminhado, me virei para minha namorada e abracei-a, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro sem deixar de prestar atenção naquele show. Noah estava lá na frente e era um dos mais empolgados clientes no bar, apontando para sua amiga cantora e gritando a segunda voz a plenos pulmões.

"_To sweet beginnings and bitter endings_  
>(para começos doces e finais amargos)<em><br>In coffee city, we borrowed heaven_  
>(na cidade do café, nós pegamos o paraíso emprestado)<em><br>Don't give it back_  
>(não mude de idéia)<em><br>Winter is coming and I need to stay warm_  
>(o inverno está vindo e eu preciso me manter aquecida)"<p>

Contente pela expressão de paixão de sua namorada, Santana, que estava pouco se lixando para o que o resto do bar fazia ou deixava de fazer, se vaiavam ou aplaudiam (sim, ela só parava de olhar minha melhor amiga quando piscava), desceu as escadas no palco e foi se aproximando de sua garota lentamente e silabando cada palavra para que ela entendesse o real significado de sua serenata. Ao terminar sua estrofe, já frente a frente com a Katie, ela abaixou seu microfone e beijou a menina ali, na frente de todo mundo, para incendiar ainda mais a platéia (todos que nos ouvem cantar, viram fãs, essa é a lei da vida) e sorriu para a expressão de desafio que a surpresa menina usava antes de se virar e correr para o palco para terminar seu show.

"_In the heat of summer sunshine_  
>(no calor do brilho do sol de verão)<em><br>I miss you like nobody else_  
>(eu sinto a sua falta como ninguém mais sente)<em><br>In the heat of summer sunshine_  
>(no calor do brilho do sol de verão)<em><br>I kiss you, and nobody knows_  
>(eu te beijo e ninguém sabe)"<p>

Obviamente, Meg comentou algo 'ninguém sabe no Japão, mas isso é só uma questão de tempo. Porque antes do sol nascer aqui, eles já estarão comentando por lá' pra me fazer rir e sua irmã só revirou os olhos (quem diria que, bem lá no fundo, Quinn Fabray seria uma romântica?) e voltou a sorrir com a música. Assim como Noah, que batia na mesa e cantava com orgulho, sempre olhando a sua futura namorada. E ela, bem, ela sorria doce para ele e parecia estar se sentindo bem ao lado do meu melhor amigo. E eu estava completamente feliz, todos pareciam estar tão bem e a piranha descabaçada não estava mais olhando a minha namorada (eu sei porque estava vigiando-a bem de perto) e Quinn parecia estar vendo um filme romântico, tamanho era o seu orgulho que estava sentindo daquelas duas. Se virando para a banda no palco e motivando-os a acelerar o ritmo de sua música, Santana perdeu sua namorada caminhando lentamente até o palco, depois de deixar o seu copo descansando em uma mesa pelo caminho.

"_In the heat of summer sunshine_  
>(no calor do brilho do sol de verão)<em><br>I miss you like nobody else_  
>(eu sinto a sua falta como ninguém mais sente)<em><br>In the heat of summer sunshine_  
>(no calor do brilho do sol de verão)<em><br>I kiss you, and nobody needs to know_  
>(eu te beijo e ninguém precisa saber)"<p>

Virando-se para fechar sua melodia, a latina então deu de tampas com minha melhor amiga parada e sorridente em sua frente. Ao vê-la, simplesmente revirou os olhos (vai entender esse relacionamento delas...) empurrou-a e marchou mais a frente no palco, passando sua frente e cantando com força os últimos versos para nós, que ríamos daquilo tudo, mais por felicidade do que por acharmos graça em si. Ao som de palmas e batuques de mesa, ela encerrou sua apresentação e virou-se na direção de sua namorada antes mesmo de a banda fechar os acordes e, deixando o microfone descansando em cima de uma caixa de som, ela beijou a vida fora do corpo da minha melhor amiga e pulou no seu colo, no centro do palco e arrancou ainda mais palmas. Eu aproveitei e me virei em minha posição para beijar a minha namorada também, não como aquelas duas, mas num beijo leve e apaixonado que deixou sua irmã mais velha revirando os olhos. Ao receber o meu sorriso favorito, me virei para o palco e pude ver que a latina já estava com seus pés firmes no chão e de mãos dadas com Katie fazendo mesuras teatrais em agradecimento aos clientes que estavam ovacionando-a. Quando se deram por satisfeitas, Katie motivou-a a deixar o palco e ambas vieram caminhando em nossa direção com sorrisos indiscretos nos lábios. Depois de serem paradas e abraçadas calorosamente por Noah, que ainda cumprimentou Santana e deu um leve tapa em seus ombros fazendo com que a, inacreditavelmente feliz e bem-humorada, latina o cumprimentasse de volta e revirasse os olhos (afinal de contas, ela ainda era a mesma pessoa) até recuperar seu balanço e marchar até nossa mesa.

"Ainda bem que ninguém precisa saber, porque se precisassem, eu tenho até medo de imaginar o que vocês estariam fazendo ali em cima." Meg saudou-as antes que se sentassem e Santana abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas Katie tapou-a, nos poupando de uma série de xingamentos viciosos. "Tudo bem, eu deixo porque fico feliz pelas duas, só tomem cuidado, okay?" Mais calma e sorridente, minha cunhada retomou e a latina relaxou consideravelmente no abraço de minha amiga.

"Obrigada, Meg, pode deixar que eu vou tomar cuidado." Katie respondeu e sua amiga assentiu com a cabeça e ameaçou andar na direção do palco, nos deixando a ver navios. Até dar um tapa no ombro de sua melhor amiga e sorrir pra ela.

"Vamos lá, Kay, como nos velhos tempos!" Uma piscada seguiu esse comentário e ela resolveu rumar na frente, deixando sua melhor amiga receber a descarga de ciúme de sua namorada. Ou melhor, de frieza. Porque tão logo libertou Santana, a latina só arqueou uma sobrancelha em sua direção que não dizia nada além de 'que diabos?'. Suspirei, ia começar tudo de novo...

"Eu já te disse que te amo hoje?" Minha sorridente namorada me salvou de assistir aquele ringue de luta livres inspirado na Guerra Fria e balancei a cabeça em negativa, porque certas coisas nunca são demais. Com a mão no queixo, ela pareceu pensar e repensar, até se dar por vencida e dizer. "Bem, eu tenho quase certeza de ter dito, mas nunca faz mal ratificar, não é?" Assenti com a cabeça e ela me sorriu doce. "Porque eu te amo, Rach." Como pode uma pessoa conseguir te derreter com uma frase que você já ouviu ser dita por tantas pessoas? Até mesmo por ela, mas a reação era sempre a mesma, sempre com borboletas, coração acelerado, nó na garganta, respiração entrecortada, mãos suando e tudo mais o que possa acompanhar.

"Pra sempre?" Perguntei logo depois de murmurar um 'eu também te amo' em resposta.

"Para todo o sempre, baby." Ela me disse, linda, antes de me abraçar e beijar a minha testa.

"Amém." Santana completou a conversa rindo e se sentando na mesa ao lado de sua namorada enquanto era babá de um copo. Revirei os olhos com um sorriso e minha namorada bufou. "Q., você e o hobbie podem sair da frente porque vocês são insignificantes, mas não invisíveis." Eu gargalhei em resposta, o que impediu minha namorada de dar-lhe uma resposta atravessada. Mas acabamos obedecendo a seu meigo e delicado pedido e saímos de seu campo de visão, nos sentando nas cadeiras. "Então, eu fui maravilhosa ou perfeita?" Sua pergunta foi retórica, então nem nos demos ao trabalho de respondê-la, apenas nos entreolhamos e suspiramos. Porque as últimas duas apresentações de hoje trouxeram algo para nós, bom e ruim, na seqüência. A minha com o Noah, me deu uma bela de uma dor de cabeça com a Quinn e com a puta dadeira sem vergonha; a da Santana tinha nos trazido alegria e certa paz de espírito. E agora faltava a da Meg.

Bem, só restava torcer para que ela não trouxesse coisas tão desastrosas quanto a minha me trouxe, mas algo me dizia que isso seria só um desejo mesmo...

...

"Boa noite, minha gente! Quem vem a esse bar, com certeza me conhece porque sou uma das poucas freqüentadoras que o mantém funcionando, não é, Joe?" O endereçado homem só se pôs a revirar os olhos e sorrir. "Exatamente, não venha se fazendo de sonso porque eu gastei mais dinheiro aqui do que na minha faculdade. Então, nada mais justo do que tratar a sua melhor cliente com amor e carinho." Meg então piscou para o homem que arqueou uma sobrancelha em sua direção, mas nada disse. "Pois vejam vocês, depois de alguns anos, aqui estou de novo para cantar na parceria de uma desagradável amiga, Katie Spencer. Não, não batam palmas para ela porque ela não merece esse tipo de coisa." A loira disse piscando pra sua melhor amiga que se levantou e cruzou os braços, em uma postura séria. Sua namorada latina apenas balançou a cabeça vendo a interação entre as duas, assim como sua melhor amiga, Quinn. Rachel estava ocupada demais vendo seu amigo caminhar para a mesa e sentar-se com elas, cochichando algo sobre a Marissa e dizendo que ela estava louca para conhecer o 'grupo de mulheres que batiam em homens e dominavam o local'. Sua melhor amiga, obviamente, riu e deu-lhe aval para convidar sua futura namorada para uma noite de festa no 'especial Berry'. O menino, mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava (coisa que nem a própria anfitriã sabia), apenas sorriu e concordou num balanço de cabeça, afinal, o espírito era aquele, não era? "Mas o que se pode fazer? A gente tem que passar por certas coisas na vida e o meu karma tem nome, sobrenome e está demorando a pegar um microfone." A voz da loira cortou novamente toda a conversa e sua amiga, sabendo que era requerida, cochichou algo no ouvido de sua namorada (que revirou os olhos, mas isso também é um pleonasmo) e caminhou até o balcão, pedindo microfones para o dono do lugar. "Ótimo, agora podemos continuar. E preparem-se, porque é dia de rock, bebês!" Motivando a banda a começar os acordes, a loira nem esperou sua amiga subir ao palco e pôs se a cantar (depois de alguns segundos fitando o guitarrista que lhe parecia estranhamente familiar. Não dos tempos da escola, mas de qualquer outro lugar) ainda no ritmo e abrindo a música.

"_Pressure, pushing down on me_  
>(pressão, me puxando para baixo)<br>_Pressing down on you, no man ask for_  
>(te empurrando para baixo e ninguém pede por isso)<br>_Under pressure that brings a building down_  
>(sob a pressão que derruba um edifício inteiro)<br>_Splits a family in two_  
>(parte uma família ao meio)<em><br>Puts people on streets_  
>(coloca pessoas na rua)"<p>

Cantando com muita força e potência vocal, sua voz em nada parecia com a meiga voz de sua irmã mais nova e esse fato deixou todos os amigos boquiabertos. Exceto por sua dita irmã, que sabia e se recordava muito bem do quão boa sua loira era quando cantava, sendo apenas acompanhada por seu piano e pelo baixo de seu ex-namorado. Isso, entretanto, não impediu sua namorada de arregalar seus olhos e puxar as mangas de sua camisa, como quem pergunta 'é isso mesmo que estou ouvindo?', para a qual ela só se deu ao trabalho de assentir com a cabeça e sorrir. Afinal, sua irmã costumava ser líder do coral, então era esperado que ela tivesse conhecimento musical. Seu único problema e a maior questão para que ela fizesse a segunda voz na banda que dividia com sua melhor amiga, era a questão do álcool e do fumo, que a impediam de cantar continuamente, por isso, ela acabava cantando música ou outra. E, para piorar seu quadro, depois do fim de seu 'casamento', com ainda mais bebida e cigarro, ela acabou se afastando ainda mais do microfone principal. Coisa que aqui, de volta para sua casa e com sua família (de sangue ou consideração, como o Joe e a Katie), ela pretendia mudar. Falando em sua melhor amiga, a morena pegou um dos microfones sem fio disponíveis e o ligou, caminhando lentamente para o palco para, dessa vez, fazer a segunda voz.

"_That's OK_  
>(Tudo bem)"<p>

Enquanto a loira cantava por sua vida, Katie incrementou a música com calma e suavidade.

"_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about_  
>(é o terror de saber a que ponto chegou o mundo)<br>_I'm watching my good friends screaming_  
>(estou vendo alguns bons amigos gritando)"<p>

Nem Rachel Berry poderia falar que aquela música não tinha alma, porque, diferente das apresentações leves e das músicas doces que foram cantadas anteriormente, Meg estava lá em cima do palco dando uma corrida pelo dinheiro que colocaria a própria Janis Joplin em uma posição desconfortável, caso não se empenhasse nessa disputa. A loira cantou com força e garra olhando, ora para sua irmã, ora para sua melhor amiga, ora para o dono do bar – cujo falecido marido era um dos maiores fãs de Queen que o mundo já viu e a cliente loira sabia disso – que tinha os olhos lacrimejantes e ora para o guitarrista, que ela sabia que conhecia de algum lugar.

_"( "Let me out!")_  
>('Deixe-me sair!')"<p>

Ainda com sua pose austera, sua melhor amiga completou, dessa vez, parando na frente do palco e cruzando os braços em seguida, desafiando sua melhor amiga a dar ainda mais de si e se libertar das correntes que a prendiam.

"_Pray tomorrow takes me higher_  
>(rezando para que o amanhã me leve além)"<p>

Meg ,então, sorriu e seguiu com a música demonstrando o empenho e a fé que sua amiga a suplicava, mudamente, com os olhos.

_"Chippin around, kick my brains around the floor_  
>(dando pontapés por aí, chuto meu cérebro pelo chão)<br>_These are the days it never rains but it pours_  
>(esses são os dias que nunca chovem, mas transbordam)"<p>

Já mais relaxada, a cantora bradou enquanto caminhava pelo palco e olhava brevemente para todos os clientes no bar, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. Voltou seus olhos para o dono do botequim e, num aceno de mão, dedicou aquela estrofe a ele que, assim como ela, tinha levado a vida em diante, dia após dia, mesmo sem a sua pessoa ao seu lado, assim como ela, mais uma vez.

_"People on streets_  
>(pessoas na rua)<em><br>People on streets_  
>(pessoas na rua)"<p>

A mesa com seus amigos ainda observada sem pronunciar uma palavra que fosse e nem esboçar reação, mas ela estava ali para abrir a sua vida sem esperar nada em troca. Por isso, depois de uma breve troca de olhares com sua amiga, ela seguiu com cantando e dominando o palco, como sua cunhada sabia fazer bem.

"_It's the terror of knowing what this world is about_  
>(é o terror de saber a que ponto chegou o mundo)<br>_I'm watching my good friends screaming_  
>(estou vendo alguns bons amigos gritando)"<p>

Mais uma vez e ainda mais forte, Meg cantou e esperou sua parceira de dueto completar sua estrofe. Coisa que ela fez enquanto dava a volta pela frente das mesas e se encaminhava para subir o palco.

"_( "Let me out!")_  
>('Deixe-me sair!')"<p>

_"Praying tomorrow will take me higher and higher and higher and higher_  
>(rezando para que o amanhã me leve além e além e além e além)"<p>

Olhando para a sua irmã e sorrindo, a loira continuou sua canção em sua homenagem, que sempre acreditava no amanhã e não tinha desistido de viver sua vida, mesmo depois de ter perdido sua filha.

"_Turned away from it all like a blind man_  
>(dei minhas costas para tudo isso como um cego)<br>_Sat on a fence but it don't work out_  
>(sentei-me num muro, mas isso não funcionou)<br>_Keep coming up with love but it's so slashed and torn_  
>(continuo seguindo com amor, mas ele está tão cortado e distorcido)<em><br>Why?_  
>(por que?)"<p>

Entrando por trás de sua melhor amiga, Katie subiu ao palco e acompanhou-a na estrofe, dando um ar mais melódico a voz mais forte da cantora. Olhando sua namorada latina, a menina só acenou com a cabeça pra que eles executassem o plano que haviam tramado. Santana, então, virou-se para seus amigos (ou karmas, como ela diria) e comunicou-os o que se seguiria. Para alegria de todos os presentes.

"_Why?_  
>(por que?)<br>_Why_ c_an't we give ourselves one more chance?_  
>(por que não podemos nos dar mais uma chance?)<br>_Why can't we give love that one more chance_  
>(por que não podemos dar ao amor aquela outra chance?)<br>_Why can't we give love?_  
>(por que não podemos dar amor?)<em><br>give love_  
>(dar amor)<em><br>give love?_  
>(dar amor)<em><br>give love_  
>(dar amor)<em><br>give love_  
>(dar amor)<em><br>give love?_  
>(dar amor?)"<p>

Meg continuou sua música sem nem ao menos perceber as trocas de olhares entre todos e cantou com tanta dor e empenho que o ar ficou suspenso. Para todo novo começo, era preciso um antigo fim e era aquilo que aquela apresentação estava significando para ela, esquecer o passado, os dramas e confusões e começar a vida novamente, ao lado de bons amigos. Isso explicava as lágrimas que a loira rebelde tinha nos olhos ao final de sua estrofe e que foram delicadamente enxugadas pelos dedos e sorriso de sua melhor amiga.

"_Cause love's such an old fashioned word_  
>(porque o amor é uma palavra tão antiquada)<em><br>And love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night_  
>(e ele nos desafia a nos importarmos com as pessoas no meio da noite)<br>_And love dares you to change our way of_  
>(e o amor nos desafia a mudar nosso modo de)<br>_Caring about ourselves_  
>(nos importarmos conosco)<br>_This is our last dance_  
>(essa é a nossa última dança)<em><br>This is our last dance_  
>(essa é a nossa última dança)<em><br>This is ourselves_  
>(esses somos nós)"<p>

Ainda olhando para a menina se desfazendo em sua frente, Katie segurou seu queixo e lhe sorriu amorosamente cantando e segurando sua mão. Quando se deu por satisfeita ao ver um sorriso pequeno e sincero nos lábios de sua melhor amiga, a morena em questão a rodou pelo palco e segurou sua mão com força, mostrando apoio antes de deixá-la seguir com sua canção.

"_Under pressure_  
>(sob pressão)<p>

Pushing down on me, pushing down on you

(me puxando para baixo, te puxando para baixo)_  
>Under pressure that brings a building down<em>  
>(sob a pressão que destrói um edifício inteiro)<br>_Splits a family in two_  
>(e parte uma família no meio)"<em><br>_

Coisa que a loira fez e, mais uma vez, chocou a todos com uma voz limpa e forte que alcançava notas que muitos cantores profissionais teriam dificuldade. Por estar cantando a estrofe unicamente para sua amiga, Meg não viu que o resto de seus amigos já estava cada um o seu próprio microfone e se encaminhava para o palco, para se juntar a elas.

"_Under pressure_  
>(sob pressão)"<p>

Como estava no script, a cantora subiu ainda mais uma nota em seus gritos e apenas olhou em expectativa para sua amiga, que negava com a cabeça e olhava para depois dela, para a trupe que havia se formado e subia o palco para mostrarem que, mais uma vez, eles estariam juntos todos. Infelizmente, a inglesa não esticou os olhos longe o suficiente para a entrada do bar, ou ela saberia que eles teriam uma companhia desagradável e perigosa que escondia o rosto em um boné vermelho. Não, aquele momento era de comemoração e ela estava ocupada demais beijando a testa de sua melhor amiga, que se afastou depressa, com medo de interrompê-la e ver sua amiga errar o tempo de entrar na música. Mas bem, a loira não foi muito longe e acabou presa no meio abraço da morena.

"_Cause love's such an old fashioned word_  
>(porque o amor é uma palavra tão antiquada)<em><br>And love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night_  
>(e ele nos desafia a nos importarmos com as pessoas no meio da noite)<br>_And love dares you to change our way of_  
>(e o amor nos desafia a mudar nosso modo de)<br>_Caring about ourselves_  
>(nos importarmos conosco)<br>_This is our last dance_  
>(essa é a nossa última dança)<em><br>This is our last dance_  
>(essa é a nossa última dança)<em><br>This is ourselves_  
>(esses somos nós)"<p>

Se afastando de sua amiga, Meg se virou e viu sua irmã subindo e trazendo todo o seu grupo de amigos consigo seguida por Rachel (o que também é um pleonasmo, já que elas nunca se separavam e vocês podem dizer), Santana e Noah dava o grave da música. Depois de receber um abraço apertado de sua irmã que, nem assim deixou de cantar, a loira então balançou a cabeça em descrença e deu um passo em frente, seguindo com suas partes e deixando seus amigos logo atrás, mostrando o apoio e o suporte de que ela precisava.

"_Under pressure_  
>(sob pressão)"<p>

Ao que ouviram os gritos de libertação da loira, os jovens a fecharam em um semi círculo, com sua melhor amiga de um lado e sua irmã de outro. Todos cantando e com as mãos em seu ombro.

"_Caring about ourselves_  
>(nos importarmos conosco)<br>_This is our last dance_  
>(essa é a nossa última dança)<em><br>This is our last dance_  
>(essa é a nossa última dança)<em><br>This is ourselves_  
>(esses somos nós)"<p>

Rachel tomou a frente da última estrofe e mudou o ar melódico imposto por sua melhor amiga, transformando a música em uma balada mais pesada, assim como a vocalista, enquanto os outros tratavam de harmonizar atrás. Olhando sua cunhada, Meg abraçou-a também e deixou que seus amigos terminassem aquela apresentação de tirar o fôlego por ela. Assim como eu falei, o show foi tão surreal que só depois de alguns segundos que a banda fechou a melodia que as pessoas saltaram em seus pés e bateram palmas por suas vidas, com um empenho visto em concertos de ópera e bandas famosas. Os amigos, absortos em tamanho carinho recebido, se abraçaram coletivamente (deixando a loira mais velha no meio, ou jogando-a no centro, pra ser mais verídica e sincera) e fizeram uma fila indiana olhando para a clientela que, por cinco vezes no mesmo dia, foi ao delírio. Ora por terem a sorte de presenciar bons números musicais e ora por se verem inseridos em barracos repentinos que, aparentemente, seguiam esses adolescentes. Ao terminarem suas mesuras sorridentes, todos respiraram aliviados e estavam prontos para voltar a sua mesa (não que eles tivessem algum lugar marcado, já que todos cirandavam sentando-se em bancos, cadeiras ou no chão – esse foi Noah – e faziam aquele restaurante parecer mais uma sala de estar do que um estabelecimento comercial) e seus aconchegos. O menino estava envergonhado e se entreolhando com a irmã do guitarrista, logo, não era difícil presumir aonde ele iria se sentar. Rachel e Quinn estavam abraçadas e com as mãos na cintura uma da outra, o que quer dizer que a noite terminaria com a diva sentada em cima da HBIC em algum lugar que não era tão importante assim. Katie e Santana ainda estavam no palco com Meg e aquele casal, sim, era difícil de prever onde terminariam e/ou fazendo o quê. Só que não naquela noite e não com a companhia de última hora.

"Katie! Há quanto tempo estou querendo te ver." Foi a voz grossa do rapaz de boné vermelho e roupa escura cortando o ambiente e fazendo todos se entreolharem. Exceto Santana, que cotovelou as costelas de sua namorada e lançou dardos com os olhos para aquele rapaz. Quando levantou a cabeça, foi que as duas amigas mais velhas descobriram de quem se travava e do porquê da visita repentina. "Hum, deixe-me ver... Há exatos quatro anos. Uma vida, não é?" O menino sorriu torto e o bar ficou calado. "Acho que temos assuntos não resolvidos." Sua frase foi sombria, mas o que mais assustou o grupo foi o fato de as duas meninas mais velhas estarem em estado de choque, como se estivessem vendo um fantasma, coisa que ele não era. Fatalmente.

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui, Morgan?" Katie perguntou enquanto sinalizava com a cabeça para Joe fechar as saídas.

"Ora, Katie, eu tenho alguns bons contatos que tem entrada vip para tudo, sabia? E o que aconteceu com o 'Scott'? Não somos mais amigos, é isso?" O menino perguntou sarcástico e olhou firme para a garota. "Assim você parte o meu coração..." Completou em falsa tristeza e balançando a cabeça.

Como as coisas que mudam nossas vidas costumam acontecer, em menos de três segundos, o resto daquele encontro se desvendou. Sem saber que sua namorada ainda estava no palco, Katie contou que os clientes e barmans do restaurante iam conseguir pegá-lo, mas seu furacão latino foi mais rápido. Saindo de trás do corpo de sua namorada, Santana ameaçou marchar na direção do inconveniente rapaz. E é como acontece muitas vezes conosco e as coisas acabam escapando de nossos dedos, porque foi o que aconteceu, mesmo tentando puxar sua namorada, ela não pôde fazer isso a tempo.

Um disparo e o fim de tudo. Uma garota no chão e a outra também. Por motivos diferentes.

O barulho deixou o bar em silêncio e, resmungando por seu erro, o assassino fugiu pela porta da frente ao se aproveitar da surpresa que mortificou os outros homens encarregados de contê-lo e logo se jogou no carro que o esperava.

"Santana!" Katie gritou quando segurou sua namorada nos braços.

Noah correu pela porta e viu o bandido fugindo, atirando para trás e entrando em um carro. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele pegou um dos carros que estava estacionado na frente do bar (afinal de contas, roubo de automóveis já não era nem mais crime, era?) e fez ligação direta até conseguir colocar o carro na estrada e na cola do desgraçado. Porque ele tinha se atrasado mais uma vez e a culpa era dele novamente.

Rachel e Quinn também tiveram a mesma idéia. Exceto pelo crime, já que a loira estava com a chave do carro de sua irmã e tão logo seguiram Noah e o menino. Ciente de que ela precisava dirigir como nunca, a ex-líder de torcida também sentou o pé no acelerador enquanto sua namorada ligava para Brandon, para o hospital, para o pai da latina, para sua sogra, para a polícia, para o chat-amizade e mais qualquer número que cruzasse sua mente. Vendo sua namorada correr como uma profissional, a diva precisava se ocupar com algo antes que ligasse até para seus pais (o que faria com que ela ficasse órfã em plenos dezessete anos. Gays conseguem ser tão frescos...), mas logo descartou essa idéia e abriu o porta-luvas de sua cunhada, sem nem saber o que procurava exatamente. Talvez ela não quisesse uma arma prateada de calibre .38 (enquanto ela tentava relembrar os tempos em que jogava 007 com seu melhor amigo, porque o nome daquela arma estava na ponta da língua!) e, sem nem imaginar por qual motivo sua cunhada teria uma daquelas, ela resolveu engatilhá-la, assustando sua namorada. Estava carregada, então ela teria um pente para derrubar três pessoas (ela fez as contas e, como tinha visto o menino se lançar no banco traseiro, imaginou que o carro de fuga tivesse um co-piloto) e era o momento de fazer valer seus troféus no CoD (call of duty). Por isso, ela mirou se pendurando na janela aberta do carro. E se a diva havia contado a quantidade de pessoas e traçado uma estratégia de ataque, ela tinha se esquecido de contar com a metralhadora sendo descarregada em seu carro. O que foi uma infelicidade, já que ela sempre soube, desde nova, o quanto um erro pode custar.

"Eu preciso de uma ambulância, ligue pro 911!" Katie gritava desesperada para quem tivesse ouvidos e sua amiga foi a única que teve coragem o suficiente para obedecê-la. Mas ela sabia que não daria tempo. Um tiro no peito pode causar tanto estrago que a única salvação no momento era uma ambulância via vassoura voadora. Ou helicóptero. Por isso, largando as compressões que evitavam que sua namorada entrasse em fibrilação, ela se virou para sua melhor amiga. "Eu quero que você a mantenha aquecida e que cuide dela pra mim, Meg. Eu preciso que faça isso..." A loira, sentindo o desespero de sua melhor amiga, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a estancar o sangue. "Você precisa mantê-la viva, Meg, ou não vai adiantar nada. Nada... Eu sei que a bala já saiu, mas ela vai precisar de uma operação para fechar o buraco e conter os possíveis danos internos. Certo? Se lembre de dizer isso aos médicos, okay?" A loira mais uma vez concordou porque se sentiu impotente demais com toda a situação. E sabendo que sua melhor amiga ia receber uma proposta de casamento pela menina que tinha morrido embaixo de suas mãos, ela voltou a chorar. Por um motivo completamente diferente do de quando se emocionou ao cantar sobre recomeços, apesar de tudo. Antes de ir, Katie ainda se aproximou da latina e beijou sua testa. "Eu vou te achar e te trazer de volta, onde quer que você esteja, Santana. Eu te prometo. Só me espera, por favor, é só o que eu te peço."

Era para ser um novo começo, mas lá estava ela, rezando e pedindo pela vida de uma pessoa morta em seus braços. E estava sozinha de novo. Mas ela se prometeu que não faria isso com sua melhor amiga novamente. Por isso, diferente do Raffe, Santana ia viver nem que ela passasse o resto de sua vida estancando sangue e fazendo massagem cardíaca. Ela tinha um casamento para planejar (mesmo que sua amiga ainda não estivesse por dentro dos planos das duas, ela aceitaria. Isso era um fato.), afinal de contas, ela era a madrinha e ele precisava de uma das noivas para acontecer.

'_I'm gonna close my body now.'_ - Madonna


	21. Born to die

**A/N: **Oi, genty! Vocês me odeiam muito ou pouco? Enfim, eu peço perdão pela demora com a fic, mas como veem, ela não foi e nem será abandonada. O meu pequeno problema foi, além de família (em garrafais, por favor), faculdade, emprego, um pequeno bloqueio mental. E vocês vão se perguntar 'como essa desavergonhada está falando de bloqueio se ela abriu uma nova história?', pois bem, eu tive um problema com essa daqui em especial. Ou melhor, com a Santana pra ser mais sincera e, por isso e pela demora, peço sinceras desculpas.

Vamos seguir da fatídica noite da cantoria no bar e talvez vocês gostem, porque eu diminuí o tamanho dos capítulos para algo que dê menos sono e vontade de socar o monitor. Eu sei que é pedir demais, mas eu tô tri perdida com isso aqui então preciso de uma luz (no fim do túnel) para saber o que acham. Se não gostarem, eu mudo, sem problemas. Essa seria a terceira vez, mas tudo bem. E então, como vocês tem andado? Com as pernas, presumo eu.

Muito obrigada a todos e todas pelos votos e pelas reviews e eu tentar respondê-las por PM, tudo bem? Não quero me prolongar aqui mais do que o necessário e acabar provocando ainda mais o ódio de vocês. Talvez eu demore só um cadinho pra responder porque tá uma correria queniana a minha vida, mas eu responderei a todos. Obrigada pelas reviews, pelas promessas de assassinato que recebi e por se importarem com a história tanto assim. Muito obrigada mesmo. Provavelmente, teremos mais uns nove capítulos pela frente, okay? Falando nisso, caso gostem de Pretty Little Liars, tem um crossover com Glee que abri, se vocês estiverem se sentindo ousados/as o suficiente.

Xoxo, meus queridos e queridas, mais uma vez me desculpem e sintam-se à vontade para meter o pau na história ou em mim, okay? Não tenho problemas com feedbacks e menos ainda com críticas, como sabem. Aos que começaram a ler agora, muito obrigada por terem dado uma chance e terem gostado. E aos meus velhos/as e queridos/as leitores/as de sempre, eu senti uma saudade filha da puta de você, com todo o respeito. Nos vemos em breve, galera bonita. Tentarei arrumar mais tempo pra vir aqui, tá?

PS.: Eu não abri nota aqui e nem nada comentando sobe o atrasoporque acho uma putaria quando fazem isso nas fics e não quis que vocês passassem pelo mesmo.

**Nem tenho mais visto Glee tamanha piranhagem que a mona fez com aquela série. Mas por sorte essa fic é uma outra dimensão e nem preciso me torturar mais vendo aquilo para atualizá-la (embora isso tenha mesmo me ajudado a fechar a mente pra Glee e pra cá). Enfim. Ah, se eu tivesse a série... O Finn estaria embaixo da terra sendo assassinado por um raio serelepe mandando por Zeus em uma storyline que contaria como o ser humano ajudou a destruir o planeta. Ele e o RM.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Feet don't fail me now, take me to the finish line.'<em>

"_Quinn, fica comigo, por favor... eu não posso te perder..."_

"_Rachel, a Beth precisa de vocês, por favor."_

"_Você não sabe com quem está lidando, Spencer, você não sabe o que está me pedindo e nem imagina o que eu sou capaz de fazer."_

"_Pro inferno!"_

Argh! Mas que praga! Não é possível que desde quando eu comecei a andar com a trupe '_Rent_' vendida e baixo clero da Berry eu tenho que acordar com uma dor de cabeça do capeta e ainda ter pesadelos desastrosos incluindo a pouca perna, Jigsaw e um bicho horroroso ameaçando a minha namorada. Isso só pode ser o destino rindo da minha cara e das minhas escolhas erradas. Afinal, quem em sã consciência se juntaria ao musical pardal RuPaul, sua indigníssima guardiã traveca remendada, sua frígida e desbotada paixonite gay, sua cunhada revoltada e discípula de James Dean em 'Juventude Transviada' (se eu pudesse escolher um nome para esse rendez-vous gay e barraqueiro, que resolveu grudar em mim como um mau cheiro, seria esse, que cobre bem cada uma das delinqüentes sapatões rebeladas e ainda insere a aia interssexual transformista. Porque vocês sabem, hoje em dia, esse movimento LGTB-BBC-FBI-CNN-AXN... está processando todo mundo que não for pelo menos bi ou qualquer nota, então temos que integrar todas as possibilidades sexuais nesse grande bacanal herdado da Grécia, ou seremos processados numa tortura ainda pior que as intermináveis leituras da linguaruda pintora de rodapé, até nos jogarem no xilindró e nos ameaçarem para que mudemos de sexo e saiamos por aí dando mais do que piranha em dia de Ação de Graças. Malditos viadinhos que não sabem dar a bunda em silêncio e criam essas porras de siglas escrotas!) e sua melhor amiga, e minha atual namorada, Vênus de Milo? Tudo bem, pela última parte, eu confesso que até ganhei alguma coisa e tudo mais, só que acordar nessa derrota todos os dias é de foder o juízo de um ser humano.

Enfim, resolvi abrir os olhos e espiar ao meu redor em busca de provas e de vítimas (já que eles se gabam tanto dessa amizadezinha macabra de outro mundo, que me emprestem os ouvidos. E isso é o mínimo! Porque pelo que eu passo sofrendo todos os dias em suas companhias desagradáveis, nem se eles me roubassem a riqueza do Bill Gates nós estaríamos quites.) e olhei ao meu redor. De um modo estranho, eu não estava mais no estábulo da Oompa Loompa e nem deitada em sua cama de feno. Não, eu estava em um quarto todo branco e com cheiro de desinfetante vagabundo de motel de beira de estrada mal assombrada. Okay... O que está acontecendo aqui? Será que alguém os pegou fazendo suas bruxarias rotineiras e, achando que eu estava sendo cúmplice, me jogou presa nesse sanatório? Porra! Cadê o chefe dessa merda pra eu poder dizer que só estava servindo de cobaia e fui seqüestrada e presa em cárcere privado contra a minha vontade? Cadê a justiça desse mundo? Soquei com força essa merda de maca de pedra e tão logo me arrependi. Um dor dilacerante me cortou o peito e me fez tremer em assombro ao pensar no que eu estava fazendo ali. Meu santo caralho! Eles tiraram os meus órgãos para usar em algum ritual maçônico e demoníaco! Era isso. Esse era o meu fim. Eu, Santana Lopez, mandante de toda a cidade de Lima, estava prestes a morrer sem um coração (não que isso seja alguma novidade para alguém, mas pensem nos outros órgãos), numa tábua de açougue e em uma clínica de reabilitação no meio das areias do Egito. Calma aí, será que eles se dariam ao trabalho de me levar ao Egito e me mumificar depois de usarem e abusarem do meu corpo sadio e sarado ou eu estou só ocupando o lugar que a Lindsay Lohan alugou em suas incontáveis internações por seu vício em bebida, drogas, jogo e mulheres? Que porra! É o que me falta! Ser considerada a reserva da patricinha do pó nessa espelunca é um desgosto grande demais para o meu pobre coração... Isso foi até a porta se abrir e me gelar toda a alma em apreensão ao pensar no que poderia aparecer e me dar as boas vindas.

"Boa noite, senhorita Lopez, eu sou a doutora Maginnes e estou aqui pra saber como está se sentindo." Soltei o ar de meus pulmões e foi assim que descobri que tenho uma ótima respiração, muito obrigada, e me peguei analisando a mulher parada na minha frente. Certo, ela tinha a usual capa branca que os médicos usam para tentar imacular seus assassinatos em série e seu nome estava escrito nela. Bem, até aí, ela pode simplesmente ter roubado aquele avental ou ser uma veterinária fingindo saber algo. Ou ter comprado seu diploma... Seu antigo sorriso tinha ido fumar um cigarro e o novo jogador em campo era um cenho cerrado. Melhor assim. Pessoas sorrindo me assustam demais. Hum, seus cabelos eram castanho escuros assim como seus olhos e estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo (não tão bom quanto os meus, se me cabe dizer) e sua pele era morena bronzeada. Ela até tinha a aparência agradável, ainda mais sem essa quantidade de dentes me assustando, e não parecia ser velha. Quando cansou de fazer cara feia (ou se lembrou de que isso dá rugas, menos que arreganhar a boca, mas ainda assim), resolveu olhar em seu panfleto pra relembrar sua fala nessa peça sombria que se tornou a minha vida. "Então, Santana, tudo bem com você?" Ela decidiu perguntar me olhando e até abri a boca para respondê-la (porque sou uma menina muito bem educada), mas a porta se abrindo me impediu. E, como que automaticamente, eu sorri para a sorridente pessoa estacionada na soleira e com as mãos cheias de alguma porcaria que nem em meus pesadelos mais assustadores eu ousaria perguntar o que era. Caminhando em minha direção, ela ignorou completamente o olhar esquisito da doutora e resolveu se explicar.

"Santana! Graças a Deus!" Foi tudo o que disse antes de minha atração magnética fazer com ela se arremessasse em cima de mim como as pedras foram atraídas até a cara promíscua de Maria Madalena nos tempos bíblicos. Óbvio que eu sou assim, irrestível, mas também não resisti e nem controlei meu sorriso ao vê-la parada e ofegante ao meu lado enquanto me analisava minuciosamente como se eu fosse algum tipo de aberração. Que porra de romantismo é esse? "Eu sei, você vai detestar, mas mesmo assim eu trouxe gelatinas." Mas que diabo? Por que não trouxe logo uma arma para me dar um tiro na cabeça e terminar com o meu infortúnio? Pro caralho, viu? Em sua pose de modelo da Vogue, ela me arqueou uma sobrancelha e me desafiou, balançando a cabeça. Certo, talvez eu tenha feito cara de nojo, mas quem pode me julgar? "Você precisa comer, Santana..." Ela suspirou, pedinte, se sentando na cama e segurando uma de minhas mãos. "Além do mais, temos de todos os sabores aqui: a verde é de limão, temos morango, uva, abacaxi e essa aqui meio salmão deve ser de laranja." Sua expressão pensativa era tão linda que até senti (mais) uma certa dor no peito, tamanha era a vontade de abraçá-la enquanto ela examinava aquele veneno. E foi assim que eu descobri que, mais do que tudo, ela me fez falta. Com esses dentes brancos em trocentos mil sorrisos e essa voz doce e preocupada comigo e com o meu bem estar. Apesar de querer me socar essa merda garganta adentro, eu quis dizer. Não sei se apertei sua mão levemente ou se ela leu os meus pensamentos mais uma vez, só sei que o sorriso que recebi fez meu coração pular uma batida e acelerar em toda velocidade como se fosse tirar a mãe da zona. Abaixando para me dar um beijo na testa, só por sentir a sua respiração no meu rosto o meu corpo resolveu entrar em uma tremedeira que não deixava nada a desejar se comparada ao cotidiano dos japoneses. "Agora eu posso voltar a viver." Não, não foi um 'eu senti a sua falta' e nem um 'eu te amo', mas podem estar certos como o inferno que eu nunca me senti mais amada, desejada e feliz em toda a vida e por esse fato eu abracei em seu pescoço como um filhote de coala, como se ela pudesse sumir e me deixar a qualquer momento. Talvez eu estivesse chorando, porque assim que ela afastou sua cabeça, as pontas de seus dedos limparam algumas lágrimas que tinham caído dos meus olhos. Malditas drogas que me deram ao me cortar no meio. Maldita falta de sexo! "O que foi, _hermosa_, está sentindo dor?" Menos pela sua pergunta ou pela sua expressão de cachorro que caiu da mudança (porque isso era pra lá de adorável, confesso em segredo e só para vocês) e mais por seu vocativo, eu arqueei a sobrancelha em minha muda pergunta pra ela, que só deu de ombros, meio embaraçada. "Er, é espanhol..." Revirei os olhos.

"E eu aqui achando que era mandarim..." Respondi e seu sorriso se abriu como se o fato de me ouvir falar fosse quase um prêmio Nobel, ou sei lá o que nerds como ela almejam ganhar por perder a vida pensando em merdas inúteis quando ninguém está dando a mínima e querem mais é dinheiro no bolso e pobre morrendo.

"Não, não, em mandarim 'linda' é..." Se eu fosse um cachorro, minhas orelhas estariam levantadas tamanha era a minha curiosidade para saber. Afinal de contas, não é todo dia que arrumamos uma namorada poliglota que pode mentir em todas as línguas desse planeta.

"Manga." Oi? Ao ouvir a resposta da louca fugitiva do manicômio que fantasiava ser uma médica, tanto Katie quanto eu olhamos em sua direção, que parecia um tanto quanto desconfortável. Que porra essa desequilibrada estava querendo dizer? Será que era alguma mensagem subliminar? "A gelatina." Ela estava falando com a gelatina? Se achando a reencarnação de dona Maria I e igualmente alienada de suas faculdades mentais, a outra louca resolveu revirar os olhos para nossa cara de origami, originalmente inventada por Finnsolente. "A gelatina cor de abóbora é de manga." Em mais uma de suas viagens imaginárias, ela falou como se essa fosse a maior verdade que esse mundo já viu depois dos trezentos filmes de James Bond. Minha namorada a olhou com sua usual expressão de compaixão ao descobrir o que eu já tinha percebido, que a menina só não atirava pedra em avião porque Deus tinha pena de, na pressa de completar seu serviço para descansar no sétimo dia, tê-la mandado com um cérebro desajustado e completamente fora de órbita.

"Manga?" Katie perguntou olhando aquele infame copo e fazendo uma careta porque, se aquela porra era alaranjada e deveria ser manga, que alguém me salve do gosto dessa merda. "Bem, se fosse laranja, eu até entenderia, mas manga?" Ah, mas meu doce caralho cor de rosa, hein? Era o que me minha dor no corpo pedia pro garçom: duas doses de vodca com gelo e uma discussão sobre gelatinas, por favor? Me matem agora. A doida varrida riu porque estava prestes a inventar sabores para o meu sofrimento e resolveu engajar naquela buceta de discussão inútil sobre aquele veneno sem gosto.

"É. Quero dizer, foi isso que ouvi das enfermeiras..." A morena, ainda sentada na minha cama, concordou com a cabeça e eu revirei os olhos. "Vai ver a manga não estava madura..." Nem a manga e nem você, pelo visto, porque pra pensar numa piadinha filha da puta dessas, essa mulher ainda estava na fase de comer massinha.

"Mas se fosse assim, a manga estaria verde..." Mas é claro que a embaixadora do ONU ia continuar aquele papo tão macabro quanto a minha última semana, como não vi nisso antes? Falando em prever, outra coisa que não previ foi a pinel olhando timidamente para _a minha mulher_. Mas que porra era essa? De risinhos e abaixando o olhar, ela só podia estar num estágio ainda mais avançado de demência se achava que sairia viva dessa sala se continuasse o flerte com a mi_nha namorada na minha frente_. Isso, vai me desafiando pra ver se eu coloco seus miolos no lugar e conserto sua loucura na porrada, vadia!

"Faz sentido... Bom, isso elas nunca me explicaram..." Porque eu vou te explicar agora, pistoleira, continue com esse risinho pinhanhesco e você vai precisar de um dentista e de um cirurgião plástico se quiser voltar a abrir a boca ainda nessa vida.

"Hum, talvez elas ainda não tenham experimentado..." Katie, cega como o Stevie Wonder, não viu as malignas intenções dessa desqualificada 'wannabe' Meredith Grey e nem o meu repúdio a essa conversa desnecessária. "Ou talvez..." Pronto! É isso! Já deu!

"Eles erraram no colorau que colocam nessa merda, pronto." Ao me ouvir, minha morena voltou seus olhos para mim assim como a devassa prostituta de luxo. Me sorriu e arqueou a sobrancelha para a qual eu revirei os olhos, obviamente "Meu Deus! Que diferença faz isso?" Com tanta raiva que me possuía, tentei me ajeitar na cabeceira da cama e me senti menos desconfortável. Claro que ela ia se jogar para me ajudar a me ajustar e logo depois levantou as mãos em rendição. Acho bom! Melhor mesmo.

"Não precisa ficar nervosa por isso, senhorita Lopez, não te fará bem." A vampira sugadora de almas tentou explicar se sentindo o próprio mestre Yoda e sorriu.

"Pois vocês discutindo gelatina também não ajuda." Disse cruzando os braços e Katie olhou para baixo, em um mudo pedido de desculpas que fez meu coração doer um pouquinho com culpa. Mas puta que pariu! Por que eu fui arrumar uma namorada tão lerda pra ver quando dão em cima dela? Só pode ser karma! Primeiro a Britt que era inocente demais e achava que o mundo era bom e cor de rosa e agora ela, que achava que as pessoas riam porque tinham dentes. Pois se essa bagaceira continuar rindo assim, ela vai perdê-los junto com a vontade de arreganhá-los, menos do que desejava arreganhar as pernas pra _minha namorada_! Revirei os olhos e puxei-a pelo braço para se ajeitar ainda mais perto de mim e ouvi um 'eu sinto muito' murmurado. Respirei fundo. Ela tinha um anjo da guarda muito bom, porque não era possível que eu não sentisse o mínimo de raiva dela. A maluca de varrer deitada teve a decência de ficar constrangida. Suspirei mais uma vez, ai meu cacete. "Não é como se a gelatina tivesse gosto algum também. É só colágeno misturado com corantes artificiais. Então, ela pode muito bem ser cinza e ter gosto de manga ou de qualquer outra porcaria." Não sei qual foi a graça na minha explicação, mas minha namorada me abraçou delicadamente (como se eu pudesse quebrar) e sorriu aquele sorriso que nem eu e nem meus sentidos conseguirão descrever pelo resto dos meus dias. E eu me senti completa, mais uma vez. Até a porta se abrir, também mais uma vez.

"Nossa, eu estou morrendo de fome e o café daqui é uma merda!" O furacão Fabray entrou '_like a g6_' pela porta e se jogou numa das cadeiras ao lado da cama. "Santana, que bom te ver! Dormiu bem?" Claro que ela estava com um sorrisinho ordinário que sua irmã lesada nunca herdaria, ele só acompanhava o meu e o da hermAfrodite, a costurada deusa da destruição do nosso grupo. Arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

"Sentiu a minha falta, Meg?" Claro que a Katie bufou de raiva e a fuzilou com os olhos e de braços cruzados. Vejam vocês como é bom causar ciúmes nos outros. Claro, não é como se ela fizesse intencionalmente, mas mesmo assim...

"Talvez." Ela me respondeu em um sorriso de lado e olhando para as malditas gelatinas em cima do frigobar. Quando se virou para nós e viu o olhar assassino de sua melhor amiga, continuou com seu senso de humor que só lhe dará uma cova em troca. "É, mas não tanto quanto a Kay, que não dorme há não sei quanto tempo e anda de um lado para o outro como se estivesse desfilando para a corrida da cocaína em Milão." Falando isso, ela pegou uma daquelas desgraças e analisou, mas nem perdi mais tempo vendo aquela atração arriscada e seu flerte com o perigo que era aquela porra, logo me virei pra minha namorada, que sorriu inocente e tímida. "Posso comer?" Assenti com a cabeça sem me dar ao trabalho de me virar e vê-la porque estava muito ocupada me apaixonando novamente pela minha namorada.

"É, eu posso voltar a viver e a dormir também..." Foi seu suspiro só meu, já que pela altura de seu tom, nem a nuvem negra que sobrevoava a minha cabeça tinha ouvido.

"Vem aqui." Disse igualmente baixo e ela foi subindo um pouco mais perto da cabeceira e se sentando. "É a sua vez de dormir..." Sua resposta foi balançar a cabeça em negativa porque sim, eu tenho a namorada mais teimosa da história desde a Joana d'Arc. Revirei os olhos, pois isso não é nada de novo até aí. A novidade ficou por conta da pergunta da Meg.

"Adrianne?" Ainda com uma colher daquele cianureto em estado... gelatinoso (esse é o meu problema com a gelatina, a gente nunca sabe qual é o estado dessa porra!), ela perguntou para a doida que balançou sua cabeça desmiolada em concordância olhando para a Katie. "Você mudou." Foi seu único comentário enquanto minha namorada escaneava a menina e abria um sorriso, se levantando da cama e indo na direção da sua, futuramente morta, conhecida ou sei lá o que. "Isso é uma merda!" A loira disse comendo aquela lavagem e reclamando, como eu já esperava.

"Como vai, Katie?" A vagabunda perguntou quando a dita menina (e ela vai ouvir poucas e boas depois, ah, se vai...) se aproximou e ficou olhando-a. Revirando os olhos, a atriz principal do pornô 'Enfermeiras Safadinhas' abraçou a _minha Katie _e riu. Puta. "Nossa! Quanto tempo! Como você está diferente..." Tentando controlar a minha ira para não entrar em erupção como um vulcão adormecido, me virei para Meg que estava revirando os olhos e ainda comia aquela gororoba e soltava críticas doces pelos ares. Ao me ver, ela me motivou com a cabeça para que eu prestasse atenção naquela interação das amigas e rivais, ou sei lá que porra elas tinham sido. "E eu achando que você não ia resistir e voltaria a ser nerd." E eu achando que você poderia andar nua, de quatro e tatuar um 'me coma' na testa que não seria tão cara de pau.

"Er, bem, a Meg me apresentou os benefícios das mudanças, não é?" Quando percebeu que sua melhor amiga estava do meu lado e não do dela, a Spencer mais velha se ajeitou em seus sapatos e resolveu ignorar o fato de ter sido ignorada. "Eu estou bem sim. E você? Tem novidades?" Pelo menos ela se dignou a parecer desconfortável por estar dando papo pra essa galinha depenada na minha frente. E vocês devem estar se perguntando se eu não vou tomar atitude. E não vou mesmo. Primeiro, não é como se eu pudesse levantar da cama e socá-la, eu ainda estou em recuperação; segundo, ela é minha médica (e pretendo resolver isso e solicitar outro doutor me atendendo no instante que uma enfermeira aparecer); terceiro, eu estou tentando ser uma mulher mais madura e mais controlada, só que _certas pessoas _estão dificultando e muito esse meu objetivo; e quarto porque... Bem, eu fiquei triste. Confesso. Não muito, mas ela conseguiu arrancar a minha namorada do meu lado pra ficar papeando sobre gelatina ou sobre seus órgãos genitais que querem copular com ela e... Argh! Eu me senti a Berry agora.

"Não, não tenho nada de novo. Estava namorando, mas terminei faz pouco tempo e estou começando a residência em cardiologia, descobri a minha paixão." A puta arreganhou seus dentes e não pude ver a cara de pau da Katherine porque ela estava de costas. "E você? Namorando, estudando, jogando, dominando o mundo? Por onde tem andado Katherine Spencer?" Por todos os lugares, menos pela minha cama. Controlada é o caralho! Essa menina tem sorte por ter me envenenado, porque se eu não estivesse tonta e sem força nas pernas, ah... Ela ia engolir as perguntas, os dentes e os beiços em uma porrada! Lendo minha mente, ou percebendo as últimas intenções dessa sem caráter, Katie se afastou da assanhada e se aproximou de mim.

"Bom, eu larguei o período de economia que estava cursando e vim pra cá. E vou ficar por aqui até o final do ano." Ela disse me olhando e sorrindo, por isso perdeu o sorriso da sem vergonha. Claro que o piranhão se virou e andou em minha direção, parando na frente dela para saber do resto. Vagabunda fofoqueira. "Ou melhor, vou ficar até essa menina aqui ir à faculdade, porque assim eu vou acompanhá-la e terminarei os estudos onde ela for estudar." E com isso eu me esqueci da pistoleira cadela que nos olhava curiosa e da loira bandida que sorria maquiavélica. Meus olhos estavam presos nela e talvez eu até tenha sorrido, porque recebi um outro sorriso em troca que me esquentou a alma.

"Ah, vocês estão namorando?" A destrambelhada perguntou, mas minha namorada nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, o que quer dizer que isso foi um trabalho para a justiceira da noite, que combatia o mal armada de punhos e do código civil.

"São noivas." Claro que felicidade de pobre dura muito pouco, ao ouvir a confissão de sua amiga, Katie arregalou os olhos em competição com a risonha e límpida virgem e conselheira amorosa, Srta. Pillsburry. Com sua cabeça levemente inclinada, ela me olhou com uma grande interrogação na testa e eu assenti com a cabeça.

"Noivas?" Ao fundo, a piranha surda repetiu, mas nada tiraria os meus olhos da garota na minha frente. Mais farfalhante que a parada gay, ela só faltava soltar fogos de artifício pelo quarto, como aquela mutante louca do X-Men e andou na minha direção, me beijando rapidamente nos lábios. Rápido demais pro meu gosto inclusive! "Bem, parabéns para as duas!" A esquecida vaca de presépio murmurou, só que eu não viraria nem se quisesse, já que minha noiva estava segurando o meu rosto e me olhando fundo nos olhos com tanto carinhos que meu coração bateu até mais forte.

"É verdade, Santana?" Oras, o que tinha acontecido com o 'hermosa'? Não achei a menor graça nessa mudança repentina. "Você realmente quer casar comigo?" Meu Deus, eu realmente precisava de todo esse sentimentalismo? Sim, eu precisava, mas ela não saberia disso.

"Bom, eu não estou fazendo nada e nós estamos namorando e eu pensei..." Eu comecei a explicação e fui interrompida por seu um beijo surpresa e um sorriso encantado. "E eu preciso de sexo também e você é um bom partido..." Ela revirou os olhos e bufou com raiva. Mas que menina sem senso de humor. Antes que sua birra a levasse embora, eu segurei sua mão no meu rosto e tentei ser o mais sincera que pude. "Nós não somos a Q. e Hobbie, Katie, e eu não vou ficar um mês longe de você pelo saco da sua ex." Eu disse e ela abaixou os olhos, entretanto, eu a segurei pelo queixo e levantei o seu rosto. "Eu sei que não é desse modo que as coisas deveriam acontecer, mas eu não preciso adiar algo que eu quero fazer porque as pessoas podem julgar." Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas eu conheço o meu povo...

"A gente pode esperar, você sabe disso. Eu não vou a lugar algum, eu te dou o tempo que você precisar pra pensar direito nisso, Santana. Você acordou de um coma, não de um conto de fadas, então eu acho que você tem que analisar bem essa situação." Meu cu com farinha. Depois eu é que sou a empata foda nessa merda.

"Eu não acordei de um conto de fadas, Katherine, quanto a isso você pode estar certa e, mesmo antes dessa merda toda acontecer, eu tinha comentado com a Meg, então me dê um pouco mais de crédito, pode ser?" Disse séria e ela olhou pra baixo arrependida de novo. Arrependimento é a palavra-chave do dia, podem fazer suas apostas.

"Eu sinto muito, só não quero que você se precipite com isso." Assenti com a cabeça porque aquilo fazia sentido.

"Você quer?" Eu realmente espero que tenham costurado muito bem o meu corpo ou o meu coração vai sair batendo por essa câmara de tortura mais do que tambor em centro de macumba, porque depois daquela pergunta e de olhar nos olhos dela, se a resposta fosse negativa, eu mandaria fazerem uma eutanásia (eu sei que as pessoas precisam estar em coma para isso, mas vocês me entenderam. Espero) em mim para poder me enterrar como a noiva que decidiu matar o Bill depois do desgosto de ter sido quase assassinada no altar (realmente, as coisas ainda podiam ser piores. Qual era o problema com o 'não'? Cruzes, gente mais maluca.).

"O que?" Levar um soco na boca. Pois é o que vai acontecer se ela continuar com essa palhaçada de risinhos e perguntinhas sugestivas para me incitar a me envergonhar como um Romeu. Revirei os olhos.

"Responder a minha pergunta."

"Qual?" Mas tomar no cu, viu? Que caralho! Óbvio que ela queria que eu a pedisse em casamento no meio daquele hospital que mais parecia um purgatório, afinal, nada é mais romântico do que isso. Será que ela queria que eu solicitasse dois copos de plástico, uma aspirina e um refresco horroroso de uva pra podermos brindar com dois anéis de lata de refrigerante jogados no fundo? Ou que eu chamasse algum enfermeiro para soar o alarme do código vermelho e nos envolver em música? Eu também podia pensar em ir até a oncologia e chamar duas crianças com leucemia para levar as alianças e, quem sabe, talvez eu até encontrasse um leproso pra nos sagrar mulher e mulher.

"Sim ou não, Katherine, é muito simples." E era. Ou a gente terminava ali e ela ia poder correr de mãos dadas com a assassina licenciada, ou ela aceitava. Qual é a grande questão?

"Você acabou com o romantismo, Santana." Essa porra de drama estava pior que a Berry em uma interpretação de qualquer desgraça parecida com a minha vida.

"Não, acho que são as persianas abertas que dão uma luz muito clara, ou essa parede branca encardida de hospital. Se bem que nós ainda temos essa roupa de cama mal lavada e esse cheiro de eucalipto de quinta que não presta nem pra sauna de banheiro público, ou..." Antes de terminar minha infinita lista de coisas que estavam quebrando o clima, ela estava me beijando e rindo como uma maníaca maconheira. Isso era um 'sim'? "Isso é um sim?"

"Não sei, você não me perguntou, como posso responder?" Dando de ombros, a palhaça comentou com seu típico senso de humor negro. Bufei. Mas que menina difícil.

"Que se..." Não pude nem completar minha frase e sua boca estava colada na minha, com sua língua me massageando e me bulinando, claro que a aproveitadora se aproveitaria disso para beijar a vida fora de meu corpo fraco. Não que eu ligasse, já que assim, pelo menos ela não fazia mais piadinhas sem graça. Tudo bem que aquilo era demais para um beijo e ainda mais com gente no recinto, só que eu não pude me importar e, mesmo mais fraca que o Popeye sem espinafre, eu estava me excitando a ponto de querer tirar essa camisola horrível e antecipar a nossa lua-de-mel no meio do hospital. Sim, ela _me _beijava bem o suficiente pra deixar a minha cabeça e o meu corpo presos em um pensamento só.

"Katie, ela está se recuperando se você não percebeu." Meg nos atrapalhou batendo na nuca da minha noiva (será mesmo?) e eu rugi de raiva. Literalmente. Não que fosse mentira, mas eu estava me recuperando de algo completamente diferente do que um mero roubo de órgãos... Me olhando com (adivinhem?) arrependimento, Katie, segurou meu rosto com uma mão e sussurrou um 'sinto muito', mordendo o lábio que eu estava mordendo há meros segundos e estava vermelho só por isso e eu poderia voltar a morder aquela boca porque ninguém como eu para fazer bom proveito dela e...

"Essa facilidade sua com mulheres me surpreende, Katie, você, de fato, mudou bastante." A promíscua piriguete destruidora de lares falou sorrindo (e me desafiando) e minha namorada corou e se virou para ela. "Quem diria que a nerd do McKinley viraria o melhor partido de todo o Estado?" A única coisa que vai falar é a minha mão na sua cara, puta desqualificada! "Na verdade, eu até poderia ter previsto isso. Somando o novo estilo ao charme de citar Walt Whitman, Beethoven e Shakespeare por aí, acho que criamos um monstro." Bisca! Monstro vai virar você depois que eu recuperar minhas forças e te seguir mais do que Hitler atrás dos judeus. Câmara de gás é o caralho, meu método de tortura vai envolver muito mais dor e sadismo, vaca! Mas o que mais me assustou foi a risada imbecil da minha noiva. Será que eu vou ficar viúva antes do casamento propriamente dito? Porque se ela continuar com esses papinhos tortos, eu vou entortar as duas no cacete!

"Que porra?" Lendo meus pensamentos, minha cúmplice arqueou uma sobrancelha assim que largou seu chumbinho de lado. Percebendo que estava numa situação fodida do diabo, Katie só limpou a garganta e me olhou (claro que eu estava com um olhar que faria o incêndio de Nero parecer uma fogueira de São João), para depois abaixar a cabeça. Vai brincando, Spencer, depois vira o Tocha Humana e não sabe o motivo...

"Ah, não é nada. Só uma antiga piada interna nossa." A descabaçada disse rindo como se aquilo tudo fosse muito engraçado. Claro que isso não convenceu minha nova comparsa, que só a fuzilou com uns olhos tão ardentes quanto os meus. Acho que fiz amizade com a Fabray errada. Não me levem a mal, a Q. é ótima e é uma rara amiga, mas com certeza a Meg assustaria até o capeta com seu conhecimento de dicionários (eu quis dizer palavrões) e sua cara de Bruce Banner (depois de seu ataque de raiva, é claro, porque ele é só um perdedor frangote imbecil boa parte de sua vida até virar uma mistura de Godzilla com King Kong), menos verde e mais vestida, mas igualmente destruidora.

"Hum... Aproveita que a piada é interna e enfia no cu." Foi de uma simplicidade tão grande que minha primeira reação foi ficar estática. Até olhar para a cara das duas desavergonhadas e cair na gargalhada. Agora vocês entendem o que eu estou falando, quando que a escrava loira da Berry diria isso? Tá, só se alguém ameaçasse o seu playmobil, mas mesmo assim. Nem sei por quanto tempo eu ri, só sei que meus olhos encheram d'água e minha barriga começou a doer e eu arfei tentando respirar. Nem meu riso incontrolável tirou o peso do ar ou a expressão de horror do rosto da minha namorada e a cara de piranha mal comida daquela vaca, o que me motivou a rir ainda mais.

"Meg!" Katie falou mais em choque do que em repreensão e em mais um de meus momentos de descanso para conseguir jogar ar nos meus pulmões, ela se virou para mim. "Santana..." Isso tudo enquanto a arrombada saliente estava parada na porta e mexendo em seus bolsos, procurando por um saco de papel para cobrir sua cara de pau. Minha namorada se aproximou de mim e fuzilou sua melhor amiga com os olhos enquanto bulinava o meu braço, tentando me acalmar. "Eu realmente não posso deixar vocês duas juntas..." A resposta da loira justiceira foi um sorriso macabro, maníaco e assustador em todos os níveis, para o meu deleite. Minha namorada se sentou na minha cama e só balançou a cabeça em negativa e respirou fundo, esquecendo o projeto de boneca sexual parada na porta.

"Bem, tem uma emergência acontecendo e eu preciso ir. Santana, qualquer coisa que precisar, me chame. E parabéns de novo para as duas" Se recuperando de seu choque de realidade bem no meio de sua cara de prostituta (toooma, puta!), a galinha falou em uma corrida e fugiu do quarto como se tivesse correndo do inferno, fechando a porta assim que seu rabo passou entre suas pernas. Suspirando mais uma vez, Katie se virou para a loira, que voltou a se envenenar com aquela triste desculpa para gelatina. Até a porra das cores daquele caralho eram mórbidas e desbotadas, valha-me Cristo!

"Jura, Meg?" Foi sua única pergunta. Isso até perceber que sua amiga estava devorando aquele terror sem o menor amor próprio e se sentiu entristecida e repugnada pela visão. Pois é, a fome é negra, minha gente. "Ei! Isso é pra Santana comer!" Claro que ela não estava preocupada com o meu bem estar e menos ainda com o fato de a loira sem medo ter fugido da Somália. Por isso, em um movimento rápido, ela roubou aquela arma biológica da mão de sua amiga e olhou com nojo para aquilo. Eu disse, só pensar em engolir isso é simplesmente aterrorizante.

"Enfia a gelatina no cu e tranca, Spencer! Que porra!" Menos pelo belo vocabulário refinado e pelas doçuras sempre presentes na boca da menina disposta a nos brindar com palavras carinhosas e amorosas para elevar nossos espíritos e mais pelo olhar fatal da loira perigosa, Katie engoliu em seco e devolveu a mistureba pra ela. A resposta ao seu gesto foi um olhar gélido que poderia congelar os confins do inferno. "Que palhaçada é essa? Se drogou?" Ouvindo a meiguice em sua frase e vendo a bondade em seus olhos, minha namorada se acomodou mais na minha cama e me abraçou apertado, afagando meus cabelos. Nem reclamei da loucura que era essa virada em 360º de sua atitude, mas só porque ela estava me confortando. E quando foi mesmo que eu me tornei tão sentimental e carente quanto um cocker spaniel? Maldita experiência de quase morte que mexe com nossas emoções!

"Eu tô preocupada também, só pra você saber." Foi uma resposta baixa e simples e me acompanhou um beijo na testa. "Mas você sabe o que eu fiz pra isso aqui estar assim. Você sabe melhor do que ninguém, Meg, em tudo que eu nos enfiei pra poder abraçá-la. Então, por mais que eu esteja morrendo por dentro pela Quinn, pela Rach e pelo Noah, eu não posso ficar triste, não é justo me pedir isso..." Minha namorada comentou baixo e foi quando me liguei tinha algo pra lá de sombrio no ar e eu perdi isso tudo em meu descanso de beleza. Caralho voador!

"Eu não estou te pedindo e nem te cobrando nada, Katie, entenda isso." Parecendo mais calma do que realmente estava (e isso posso dizer por conhecer a relação que ela tinha com a Q. e pelo pouco que sabia sobre ela, a Meg não era a pessoa que conseguia sentar e deixar as outras trabalharem em paz), a loira disse meio triste e meio desolada. "Eu sei que medidas desesperadas pedem ações impensadas, você me conhece, eu sei tudo sobre isso..." Um sorriso derrotado seguiu essa confissão. "Eu ainda estou me acostumando a sensibilidade dessa mudança, de ouvir várias conversas na minha mente e de não ver exatamente os mortos. Só que eu tenho tudo, menos paciência e tempo para oferecer, Katie, não com a minha irmã em perigo." Peraí, peraí! O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

"Eu sinto muito por ter te envolvido nisso, Meg, você nem imagina o quanto... Se eu pudesse..." Algumas lágrimas encheram os olhos da minha namorada eu me senti mais perdida que o Finntratável em uma das vergonhas que a escola chama de jogos de futebol (sorte que nós éramos as melhores líderes de torcida do país, porque com certeza atraíamos mais a atenção para nós do que para as desonras que eles faziam em campo. Graças a Q., eu preciso admitir, porque ela era uma pit bull fêmea e raivosa que não nos deixava parar nem para respirar. Bons tempos...) e só olhei de uma para a outra, que raios?

"Ei! Para com isso, Kay! Eu que te pedi, lembra? Você não tem culpa de nada, nada mesmo. Só estava cansada de ficar para trás e..."

"De que caralhos vocês estão falando, alguém pode me iluminar aqui?" Interrompi a conversa pra assombro da minha namorada e, pela primeira desde que a vi de novo, desespero da Meg. Meu Cristo que ressuscitou, o que essas duas fizeram?

"B-bom..." Ao ouvir aquela menina sem papas na língua se enrolar com as palavras, um arrepio mau me subiu a espinha. Deus! O que quer que essas duas tenham feito, não foi nada bom, nada bom mesmo! "Então, nós fizemos um acordo pra te trazer de volta, Santana. Nada de mais, eu só tive que passar por alguns percalços e..."

"Cruzar a barreira da vida." Katie completou e aposto que meus olhos se abriram mais que um buraco negro depois de uma explosão no vácuo. Sim, eu estava tão fora de órbita que até comparações nerds me pareceram acertadas. O que era isso? Eu acordei num mundo diferente e...

"Sim, mas a Katie também brigou lá com o guardião dos portões e isso vai pegar pro nosso lado mais pra frente. Só que a gente tira isso de letra." Percebendo que eu estava prestes a ter uma parada cardíaca ou um AVC, minha namorada tratou logo de me abraçar e me beijar a testa enquanto fuzilava a loira com os olhos.

"Calma aí, o que isso quer dizer?" Perguntei olhando de uma para a outra e elas simplesmente deram de ombros. Pra casa do caralho com isso! Elas vão ter que responder, ah se vão! Que porra elas estavam aprontando de novo? Isso nem é possível, não pode ser... Antes que eu pudesse apertá-las contra a parede e torturá-las até saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido, a porta foi arreganhada mais uma vez e a arreganhada de mais cedo entrou valsando por ela vestindo uma carapuça apavorada. Ah, Deus...

"Meg, sua irmã é Quinn Fabray?" Antes de responder, o endereçado furacão ficou ainda mais pálido e saltou em seus pés, preparada para o ataque. "Ela acabou de entrar na emergência, foi vítima de uma batida de carro e está passando por uma cirurgia agora, mas ainda está inconsciente então não sabemos ainda a gravidade do seu quadro, só que talvez ela tenha tido uma lesão na coluna e..." Não, eu não ia terminar de ouvir aquilo, assim como a loira não esperou e saiu correndo na direção da porta, mas ela foi parada pela suicida vagabunda de beira de estrada. "Você vai conversar com Marissa Archibald, a menina que a trouxe aqui, mas não irá ver a Quinn porque ela está em operação." Em sua voz cheia de autoridade, a galinha conseguiu falar e a Meg só se virou e nos olhou.

"Quem é essa?" Foi sua pergunta baixa, ameaçadora e mais controlada do que ela estava no momento. Melhor do que eu na verdade.

"A namoradinha do marginal." Peraí! Se a namorada do marginal os trouxe... "Que porra? Cadê a Berry e o Puckerman? Eles não podem ter abandonado a Quinn assim e..." Não. Não pode ser, não é verdade...

"Onde que tá essa menina?"

"Na sala de espera." A última coisa a ser dita naquela sala antes de o furacão Fabray sair destruindo tudo. E eu caí derrotada na cama e só percebi que estava chorando quando ouvi a minha noiva (será mesmo? Com tudo isso acontecendo... mas foi bom enquanto durou, isso foi...) me abraçar apertado e me prometer que tudo ficaria bem. Mesmo quando ela sabia que não ficaria, que nunca mais ia ficar... Se algo acontecesse a algum dos três, eu ia matar a irmã dela várias vezes e de inúmeras formas... Foi quando me bateu o que ela provavelmente estava sentindo e, ainda assim estava me consolando. Ela cruzou as barreiras da vida, largou a faculdade, vendeu a alma dela e de sua melhor amiga para me trazer de volta e a filha de uma grande piranha sem vergonha que era a sua irmã provavelmente tinha matado os seus dois velhos amigos e acabado com a irmã de sua melhor amiga, mas ela estava ali, me consolando num abraçado apertado e beijando a minha testa. Me afastei por um momento e resolvi olhá-la. Era tanta tristeza em seu rosto que desejei ter morrido ali e na hora, mas apesar disso tudo, ela ainda me sorria. Como alguém pode ser assim, tão altruísta? Ela não podia ser real...

"Eu não vou te deixar, Katie, e a gente vai superar isso." Não, nem me perguntem de onde veio isso porque eu nem sei, mas posso garantir de que a situação ficou menos intolerável, menos pesada, menos destruidora. Não sei se foi pela minha confissão ou se foi pelo seu sorriso misturado com várias lágrimas, só sei que apesar de tudo, eu me senti mais forte e em casa. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo. E independente do que pudesse acontecer, tudo ficaria bem pra ela. Nem que eu atropelasse dois mundos pra isso, o dos vivos e o dos mortos.

...

"Archibald?" Em menos de um trinta segundos eu estava na sala de espera e fuzilava todos os presentes atrás da dita menina. Uma ruiva se aproximou de mim com os olhos tristes e parou na minha frente, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. "Marissa?" Dessa vez, evitei os gritos, afinal de contas a pessoa com quem eu queria conversar estava na minha frente e eu não era assim tão desequilibrada, por mais que a Katie assumisse o contrário. Ao ouvir minha pergunta, ela levantou os olhos do chão e só assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Respirei fundo, era o tudo ou o nada agora. "Eu sou Meg, irmã da Quinn e gostaria de saber o que houve, você pode me contar?" Sim, eu nunca fui tão educada em toda a minha vida e nem serei novamente (não sei como se faz um negócio desse, mas dá um trabalho dos infernos, podem apostar nisso). Respirando fundo, ela olhou para baixo e depois voltou os olhos pra mim.

"Bem, começou quando entramos em perseguição ao sairmos do bar..."

...

"_Volta aqui, Rach!" Minha namorada gritou antes de me puxar pela camisa e nós duas abaixamos para fugir da chuva de balas que estava cortando o carro da minha cunhada. Foram cacos de vidro por todos os lados, tiros no banco e no capô e creio que um deles tenha atingido um dos pneus, furando-o. Maravilha! Quando resolvi olhar para a minha loira, ela estava aterrorizada e me assustei ao pensar que ela pudesse ter sido atingida. "Baby, você está bem?" Antes que pudesse perguntá-la, ela roubou minha linha e apenas assenti com a cabeça._

"_E você, amor?" Sua resposta foi a mesma e, quando nos demos por convencidas de que eles não descarregariam mais as balas em cima da gente, ela me fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e levantamos ao mesmo tempo. Claro que com os astros do nosso lado, eles iam pegar novamente a metralhadora e ameaçariam descarregá-la novamente. 'Mais uma história de como Rachel Berry é uma vencedora e nem a morte pode tomar o seu sucesso'. Ficaria ótimo em minha biografia, seria além de uma marca de sucesso, um ensinamento de vida e... "Noah!" Meu melhor amigo jogou o carro roubado em cima deles, que saíram da pista e atravessaram em contra mão, batendo de frente em outro carro. Por sorte (porque as habilidades automobilísticas dele nunca nos salvariam nem numa corrida contra uma tartaruga), o carro em que estava foi arremessado para o lado contrário e saiu da pista, atingindo o acostamento. Respirei fundo por um minuto e segurei a mão de Quinn, um tanto mais aliviada. Mas claro, foi tudo por muito pouco tempo, já que um dos tiros destruiu um dos pneus e a minha namorada perdeu a direção, rasgando todo o carro no concreto que separava as pistas, mas infelizmente, nem toda a pista era separada por cimento e, assim que o mesmo acabou, nós invadimos a outra pista e tudo foi pelos ares, inclusive o carro, que deu algumas cambalhotas e foi atingido por um pára-choque perdido na batida anterior. Depois de duas cambalhotas, o carro parou estacionado em cima de suas rodas (se é que elas ainda estavam lá, já que ouvi um barulho de explosão e creio ter sido do contato do pára-choque com a outra roda dianteira, mas não tenho certeza) e bati a cabeça no banco, perdendo a consciência momentaneamente. Um barulho ao fundo me acordou depois de (acredito eu que tenham sido alguns segundos) e abri os olhos. Meu primeiro pensamento ao nos ver fora de perigo foi procurar pela minha namorada que, infelizmente, não estava por perto no banco do meu lado e só o pensamento de tê-la perdido me fez entrar em pânico._

"_Rach! A Quinn está comigo, eu vou buscar você!" O grito de Noah me tirou do estado letárgico que tinha em enfiado e me acalentou de certo modo, na pior das hipóteses, minha namorada estava segura com ele. "Droga, Rach! Você precisa sair daí! Vamos, eu te ajudo, esse carro pode explodir!" Assim que disse isso, ele me ajudou a sair pela janela e sem que eu precisasse fazer qualquer movimento, fui tirada daqueles destroços por ele. "Deus! Como você está?" Ainda me recuperando do meu choque, abaixei os olhos e, apesar do sangue descendo pelos meus braços, ali estava ela, a Colt prateada na minha mão, banhada em sangue, mas ainda estava lá. Seguindo meus olhos, Noah olhou da arma para mim e de mim para ela novamente. "R-rach... O-o que é isso?" O pavor em seu rosto superou cada um dos meus sinônimos presentes em meu vasto vocabulário e a única coisa que fiz foi olhá-lo ali, boquiaberto. Depois de alguns segundos nos encarando, me virei em meus calcanhares e fui atrás da minha loira, que estava deitada no chão, lavada em sangue também e aparentando estar mal, muito mal. Imediatamente caí de joelhos ao seu lado e perdi o barulho de um carro parando ao meu lado e do meu melhor amigo parando do outro._

"_Eu já liguei pra 911, eles vão estar aqui em menos de cinco minutos, Rach." Foi o que ele me disse e se agachou com sua sei-lá-o-quê (por sorte o carro que estacionou do nosso lado era da ruiva e não de algum bandido tentando nos matar) copiando seus movimentos. "Ela vai ficar bem, eu prometo." Claro que vai, ela num tem outra opção, não existe, nem pode existir..._

"_Quinn, fica comigo, por favor... eu não posso te perder..." Lá estava a garota da minha vida, futura mãe dos meus filhos e a pessoa com quem eu vou compartilhar cada partícula da minha vida até o meu último suspiro, e estava praticamente tentando se manter acordada e respirando. "Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto... com todo o meu coração, Quinn, você não pode me deixar!"_

"_Rach, meu amor..." Minha namorada suspirou ainda deitada e me abaixei mais para olhá-la, partindo o meu coração. "Ei, Broadway, vai ficar tudo bem, eu te prometo." Como uma estúpida, eu só pude concordar com a cabeça debilmente. "Psiu! Não chore, cadê o meu lindo sorriso?" Assim que ela completou essa frase, me abriu um sorriso vermelho de sangue e só pude chorar ainda mais forte porque a dor era física. Era insuportável. Era a única coisa que me impediria de seguir e me faria abandonar tudo. Se eu perdesse essa menina... Não, isso não vai acontecer! Eu não vou... Eu não posso..._

"_Rach, ela vai ficar bem." Aquela voz me fez olhar para trás e... Lá estava ela, Shelby, a mãe que não me quis e estava me encarando com pena e sombras nos olhos como se ela estivesse..._

_Antes de poder amarrar minha mente em tudo que estava acontecendo ali, o grupo do carro entrou em outro veículo e se prepararam para fugir, depois de dar um tiro no peito de um motorista e jogá-lo na pista, arrancando com o carro há pouco mais de 50 metros de onde estávamos. Peraí... Não era um motorista era ela..._

"_Rachel, a Beth precisa de vocês, por favor." O carro roubado passou com três integrantes e o choro de um bebê pode ser ouvido, mas antes que pudéssemos reparar nos gritos, eles se prepararam para atirar e assim o fizeram._

"_No chão!" Noah gritou e me joguei em cima da minha namorada ao tempo de ouvir sirenes de ambulâncias se aproximando e cortando o som dos tiros. Claro, o fato de termos nos jogado no chão fez menos do que o carro blindado da Marissa nos servindo como escudo e por isso conseguimos sobreviver. Não pela sorte, não pelo destino, só por isso._

"_Rachel, por favor, vocês precisam ir atrás deles... Eles podem machucar a Beth... por favor..." Shelby comentou, mas não ouvi. Eu só estava prestando atenção na respiração e nos batimentos cardíacos da minha namorada porque eu nunca iria deixá-la. Alguns homens de branco me arrancaram de cima dela e me empurraram para longe, me mantendo longe da minha loira e examinando-a._

"_Ei! Tirem a mão dela, ela é minha namorada! O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Saiam daqui!" Eu gritei com os homens e, muito para a minha tristeza, quando levantei minha mão para ameaçá-los com a arma, ela tinha sumido. Que porra? Fuzilei meu melhor amigo com os olhos e ele teve a decência de olhar para o chão e balançar a cabeça._

"_Rachel, por favor, cuide da minha filha. É o que a Quinn iria querer..."_

"_Você não faz a menor idéia do que ela iria querer! Você não a conhece como eu, então não venha valsando do mundo dos mortos até aqui pra me dar um sermão porque você não tem esse direito. Nunca teve e nunca vai ter!" A essa altura, minha noite tinha se transformado em uma tragédia digna de Shakespeare e eu não ia aturar desaforos de uma morta somadas a tudo isso. "Você me abandonou antes e agora morreu e abandonou a Beth! Você não tem o menor direito de me dizer algo sobre cuidar de algu..."_

"_Senhorita, eu gostaria de levá-la para fazer uma tomografia, eu acho que você está sofrendo de estresse pós trauma e isso nos deixaria muito mais seguros." Um dos enfermeiros disse depois que colocou minha namorada na ambulância e a garota do Noah estava lá com ela. Tudo por culpa da filha da puta da Shelby que apareceu e me distraiu o suficiente para não seguir minha loira como eu tinha me prometido. Uma merda de namorada que eu sou..._

"_Nós vamos segui-los no carro, por favor, só a leve imediatamente. Não podemos perder tempo..." Noah disse com sua voz autoritária e assustadora, convencendo os enfermeiros a nos deixar ali e a levar a minha namorada para o hospital sem a minha presença..._

"_Ei! Esperem! Eu vou com vocês, eu preciso ficar com ela! Ei!" Eu tentei gritar e correr atrás da ambulância, mas meu melhor amigo me segurou e me apertou pelos braços._

"_Ela vai ficar bem, Rach. Nós precisamos salvar a Beth... por favor..." Seus murmúrios foram de cortar o coração, mas eu não teria nada disso. Ele não podia deixar a Shelby convencê-lo a abandonarmos a Quinn, ele não ia conseguir me convencer! "Por favor, Rach, por favor..." Ele me virou pelos ombros e pude ver que estava chorando como um bebê. "A Quinn vai ficar bem, mas como você acha que ela vai encarar saber que nós dois deixamos algo acontecer com a Beth e não tentamos impedir? O que você acha?" Porra! E lá estava ele, o trem da culpa me passando sem pena, no mesmo horário e com carga completa. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, estava chorando no abraço do meu melhor amigo. "Eu sei que é ruim pra você, Rach, mas é a minha filha..."_

"_Ela nunca iria me perdoar, Noah. Ela nunca vai me perdoar por eu tê-la abandonado... Nunca. E eu nunca vou me perdoar." Foi o que sussurrei para ele e sua resposta foi apenas me abraçar mais apertado. E choramos com mais força ainda. Grandes patetas nós somos._

"_Rachel, a Quinn não vai morrer." Aquela voz de novo. Shelby ainda estava ali conosco e soltei meu melhor amigo para olhá-la. "Eu te prometo que nada vai acontecer com ela. Eu te prometo." Em toda a sua altivez mórbida, ela estava estendida e luminosa como uma árvore de Natal e acho que pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, eu consegui acreditar nela. Não, nem na época em que estávamos tentando estreitar os laços, nem depois disso, nem antes ao menos. Eu nunca acreditei tanto nela quanto estava acreditando ali, mas mesmo assim, eu não vou apostar a vida da minha namorada numa de suas muitas promessas sem fundo._

"_E como você tem certeza disso, Shelby? Se importa em dividir conosco?" Cruzei os braços e olhei diretamente nos olhos dela._

"_Porque eu vou estar com ela e, caso aconteça algo, eu virei contar para vocês. Eu só peço que vocês cuidem da Beth e eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com a Quinn. E eu sei que você não acredita na minha palavra e nem teria motivos para tal, mas eu vou morrer Rachel e vou embora e só estou aqui até agora por causa da Beth e da Quinn, porque ela é a única pessoa que pode cuidar da sua irmã, então não me vale saber que a minha filha está bem, caso a Quinn esteja mal e vice-versa. Por favor..." Certo, aquilo mexeu comigo, era exatamente assim que acontecia com os mortos. Eles só esticavam suas presenças desagradáveis e mórbidas nesse mundo até que suas pendências fossem resolvidas, isso era um fato. Respirando fundo, olhei para o meu melhor amigo que estava assentindo com a cabeça timidamente._

"_Shelby, eu vou fazer isso, mas eu estou acreditando na sua palavra pela última vez, se algo acontecer com a Quinn, eu nem sei..." Era pra ter sido uma ameaça, mas toda aquela situação me bateu com força e acabei soluçando ao invés de rosnar._

"_Eu te prometo, Rachel, eu te prometo pela última vez, pode acreditar." Concordei brevemente e olhei para Noah, que limpou os olhos com as costas da mão._

"_Pra onde iremos?" Perguntei para Shelby e no exato momento, Noah tirou dos bolsos a chave do carro de sua garota e me deu._

"_Entrem no carro e eu darei as direções. Só tomem cuidado, por favor." Revirei os olhos, era o que eu precisava de conselhos maternos nesse momento. Suspirei fundo e olhei para o meu melhor amigo que assentiu com a cabeça mais uma vez e tirou a arma da cintura. Acelerei o carro e segui as instruções. Como sempre, nós ficaríamos com a pior parte. Entre Santana com um tiro no peito, minha namorada machucada, minha mãe morta e minha irmã correndo perigo, acho que não tem muito o que piorar nessa situação._

...

"_Dessa vez não, Spencer, ela não vai sair daqui."_

"_Ela vai sair sim, você querendo ou não." Não é algo muito sábio desafiar o guardião dos portões do mundo dos mortos, mas ela era a única coisa que eu tinha a perder e não poderia ligar menos para o fato de o mundo ir rodopiando em uma espiral pro inferno, desde que ela estivesse sã e salva._

"_Ah é? E eu gostaria de saber como você vai fazer isso." Seu sorriso era macabro assim como a sua figura. Se eu acreditasse em inferno, diria que ele tinha vindo de lá e isso explicaria sua aura sombria, seus olhos vermelhos e sua armadura de ferro com aparência antiga e um pouco rachada. "Porque desde a criação do mundo, ninguém tirou alguém daqui sem o meu aval, ninguém voltou depois disso e muitos eram mais intimidantes que você." Ele não precisou mostrar nenhuma das suas cicatrizes, mas eu as vi ainda assim. "Então, como é que você vai tirá-la daqui?" Essa era uma ótima pergunta._

"_Não está na hora dela, não foi culpa dela. Era pra ser eu aqui, não ela." Se eu tinha algo a dizer sobre aquilo, é que eu estava gritando e exasperada já. Mas nem isso o convenceu. Seu sorriso foi frio, desdenhoso e mórbido e, aproveitando minha abertura, ele se utilizou disso para me circular e me observar meticulosamente._

"_Sabe o que dizem sobre escolhas? Pois bem, ela fez a dela." Sua resposta me fez me virar e encará-lo com raiva, enquanto ele continuava me rodeando e negando com o dedo. "Não faça isso, Katherine, não pense assim. Quem escolhe quem morre e vive não sou eu e você sabe, mas eu não posso te deixar brincar mais com o mundo depois do que sua irmãzinha já fez. E te digo mais, que família carne de pescoço é essa sua, hein? Sua mamãezinha querida veio aqui me amaldiçoar, sua irmã carrega os espíritos para vagarem pelo mundo e isso é um ato de puro egoísmo, não acha? Ela nem os devolve a vida como você quer fazer com a sua garota, ela simplesmente os aprisiona num mundo que não lhes pertence." Ao dizer isso, ele parou de me rodear e apenas negou com a cabeça. E, caso eu resolva ser sincera comigo mesmo, direi que não entendi lhufas do que ele disse sobre a Bizzy, mas isso não era importante agora. Ele me deu uma fraqueza e eu precisava usá-la para salvar a Santana._

"_Você não acha melhor o que eu vou fazer por ela, Guardião? Eu não estou sendo egoísta, só quero ser justa. Eu não vou levá-la para vagar pelo mundo, eu quero que ela viva plenamente e eu sei que você..."_

"_Ah, você está sendo egoísta sim, Katherine, nós dois sabemos disso. Óbvio que você não tem o sangue frio ou a desumanidade da Stacey, mas o que você está querendo foge de tudo que essa vida prega. O que eu vou fazer? Ninguém mais vai morrer, Spencer? É isso?" Balancei a cabeça em negativa. Eu nem poderia me importar menos com o mundo nesse momento, todos poderiam morrer, menos ela... "Hum, você sabe que eu não culpei sua irmã pelo infortúnio que lhe foi acometido e, justamente por isso, tampouco te culpei por não se sentir mais parte do mundo e vir aqui a seu bel prazer, estou mentindo?" Balancei a cabeça em negativa. "Exatamente, você sabe disso, nós dois sabemos. E eu adoraria culpar sua irmã por isso, mas nenhuma maldição começa com o último filho, Katherine, é sempre com o primogênito. Então, você também não pode acusá-la. Ninguém pode." Certo, isso estava muito absurdo para que eu pudesse focar minha mente na conversa e optei apenas por olhá-lo e permanecer calada. "Ah, essa sua família tem muito sangue nas mãos, mais até do que dinheiro, se você puder imaginar isso." Do que ele estava falando? "Grécia, Roma, Constantinopla, Egito, Mesopotâmia, Atlântida, Jerusalém, Japão... hum..."_

"_Do que você está falando?" Eu estava ali pra salvar a minha namorada e não para ter uma aula de história, desgraça._

"_Ora, civilizações destruídas e amaldiçoadas, Katherine, pensei que você gostasse de história." Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, era um ótimo momento para discutirmos a história antiga, certamente. "Eu até incluiria Sodoma e Gomorra, mas graças a Deus, literalmente, se é que você me entende," isso seguiu uma piscadela e cruzei os braços, grande senso de humor. "eles não deixaram civilização alguma para darmos falta."_

"_Onde você quer chegar, Guardião?"_

"_Hades, o meu nome é Hades, Katherine, não acha conveniente?" Ele me piscou e meu sangue gelou. Ele estava dizendo o que eu imaginava? "E eu não decido nada, minha cara, eu só não posso abrir mão de algumas almas, só isso."_

"_Por que você deixou a Stacey fazer isso?"_

"_Talvez ela tenha sido a única que conseguiu passar por mim. Estou dizendo, sua irmãzinha é um tanto quanto maligna. Essa juventude..." A essa hora eu já estava impaciente e enfurecida. Como ele poderia liberar os espíritos para vagarem e não poderia me ajudar a trazer a minha namorada de volta? "Ela me ofereceu alguma coisa em troca, você sabe." Antes que pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, ele estava na minha frente, me fuzilando com seus olhos vermelhos. "Na verdade, Katherine, eu não ligo muito para quem entra e sai daqui. A maioria se perde mesmo e passam a eternidade vagando aqui. Mas a sua família não vai mais tirar o que quer que seja daqui ou de mim. Não hoje, nem nunca."_

"_Do que você está falando?"_

"_Jimmy Spencer." Certo. Aquilo ali estava um grande show de horrores e eu não imaginava o que ele queria dizer com essas coisas tão absur... "Não ouviu falar do seu irmão mais velho, Katherine?" Aquilo sim rodou a engrenagem. E não, eu nunca fui apresentada a nenhum 'Jimmy' ou sei lá o que era essa pessoa. "James Leon Spencer, nascimento em... nossa! Como eu odeio datas! Deixe-me ver... Ah sim, nascido dia cinco de outubro de mil novecentos e oitenta e seis. Ele teria algo em torno de vinte e cinco hoje."_

"_Peraí, como assim 'teria'?" Ele fez pouco da minha pergunta e só balançou a cabeça em negativa, suspirando fundo._

"_É triste como as pessoas vem aqui e me exigem a alma alheia, como se fosse responsabilidade minha. Oras! Esse povo não guarda a alma no corpo, o que eu tenho com isso? Mas não, nunca é assim... enfim." Depois de reclamar, ele respirou fundo e deu dois passos pra trás me observando. "Você é a única que presta nessa família, Katherine, e eu sinto pena que você precise sofrer por eles. Algo que eu devo te alertar, as pessoas nunca voltam como vieram, nunca. Então pense bem o que vai me oferecer pela alma da sua amada porque ela pode muito bem voltar para aquela mocinha loira e lerda que ela namorava." Ele disse me olhando intensamente nos olhos e se achou por algum segundo que eu a deixaria aqui só para não perdê-la pra Brittany, ele estava mais do que redondamente enganado. "Você realmente é melhor que a sua irmã... Então, qual é o trato?"_

"_Eu não tenho o que te oferecer."_

"_Então ela fica." Sua resposta torta e de mau gosto fizeram meu sangue entrar em ebulição e fui para cima dele._

"_Ela vai sair daqui e vai sair agora!"_

"_Você não sabe com quem está lidando, Spencer, você não sabe o que está me pedindo e nem imagina o que eu sou capaz de fazer."_

"_Eu não me importo! Eu fico no lugar dela!" Talvez não tenha sido a melhor escolha de palavras e... É, não foi. Nesse momento, ele começou a me rodear e a me medir cinicamente, mas algo o parou e algo mudou em sua expressão. Assim que ele cansou de balançar a cabeça como um animal analisa a sua presa, seu sorriso macabro se abriu e ele desapareceu por longos dez segundos até voltar com uma nova presa nos braços e com Santana no outro. "Santana! Meu Deus como você está?"_

"_Ela está descansando, é o que os mortos fazem antes de seguir seus rumos." Sua confiança me fez levantar do chão e olhá-lo com repúdio e raiva... até perceber quem ele estava segurando._

"_Meg! Pelo amor de Deus!" Eu gritei assim que ele a jogou no chão. "O que você fez com ela? O que ela..."_

"_Não fiz nada, só a trouxe para um passeio. Vejamos, aqui está a moeda, se der cara, a Fabray volta, se der coroa, volta a Lopez, que tal?" Ele me disse com o sorriso maligno e segurando a moeda. "Okay, a sorte está lançada!" E assim foi a moeda pelos ares. Mas antes que ela pudesse cair no chão, ele me olhou sorrindo de modo ameaçador "Não seja estraga prazeres!"_

"_Pro inferno!" Cerrei os dentes olhando para ele e abracei as duas, torcendo e pedindo para que só dessa vez desse tudo certo, só agora. A última coisa que ouvi foi o som da moeda rolando no chão e sua voz funda._

"_Santana, Meg... Ah, não se engana a morte tantas vezes assim, Katherine. Te contei uma, mas dessa você não escapa. Antes que você me culpe, o destino quer as três." Como eu previa, a moeda nunca parou._

"Katie, o que houve que você está tão longe?" Santana me perguntou enquanto estava deitada no meu ombro e só respirei fundo. No que eu tinha metido essa menina?

"No que aconteceu fora daqui." Falei simplesmente e esperei que a realidade batesse nela (no sentido figurado, por favor) e nem fiquei decepcionada quando a vi se levantando do meu ombro e olhando nos olhos. Respirei fundo antes de responder. "Eu adoraria te dizer que podemos dar um jeito nas coisas, Santana, mas eu não posso. Ele me pediu para escolher e eu não pude, só isso..." Droga! Eu não vou chorar na frente dela, o que essa menina está passando e tudo é por minha causa... É desumano tudo isso, mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. "Eu acho que eu não deveria ter me aproximado de você." No segundo seguinte que eu disse essa frase, me arrependi até de ter nascido pela expressão que ela vestia. Deus! Será que eu não consigo fazer nada certo?

"Ótimo saber disso agora, Spencer, maravilhoso." Antes de terminar sua frase, ela já estava se afastando e ameaçando levantar da cama, mas eu fui mais rápida. "Me solta! Que diabo de romantismo é o seu, hein? Você me espera dizer... _aquilo _pra falar que deveria não ter se aproximado? Pro inferno!" Obviamente ela estava ensandecida naquele momento e nem esperava nada diferente, mas realmente me senti a pior das pessoas do mundo naquele momento.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Santana!" E ela não ouviria nada daquilo e eu não estava surpresa, por isso, quando ela se sentou, eu me sentei também. "É óbvio que eu não quero e nem posso te perder, Santana, não existe essa possibilidade. Eu só estou com medo..." A surpresa ficou por conta de ela me olhar e tentar me entender antes de me furar com o bisturi. Pois é, as pessoas até que mudam um pouco.

"Medo de?"

"De ter estragado a sua vida assim que eu entrei nela. De ter cortado seus sonhos, ou de bagunçar tudo, de, ao invés de ajudar, simplesmente colocar tudo por água abaixo. Porque eu não vou suportar que algo te aconteça por minha culpa, Santana, eu não posso nem imaginar isso sem sentir um calafrio me gelar a alma. Eu não conseguiria conviver com isso, com o fato de poder te fazer mal..." Suspirei fundo e abaixei os olhos, eu não suportaria vê-la mudando de idéia e indo embora. Certo, não indo embora literalmente, já que ela precisa de alta, mas enfim, desistindo.

"Tá bom." Claro que de tudo que eu esperei, essa era a última coisa que tinha em mente, por isso fui pega de surpresa.

"O quê?" Em sua usual persona, Santana apenas me revirou os olhos e me escalou de volta.

"Você" Suas duas mãos estavam empurrando meus ombros para baixo. "É" Ela se sentou em cima de mim (Cristo me salve!). "Fofa" Aproveitando de sua nova posição, ela começou a desabotoar o meu colete. "Demais" Seguindo o pensamento, ela afrouxou a minha gravata. "Pra" Claro, ela iria colocar as suas mãos geladas na minha barriga e me arranhar. "Sentir" Já que suas mãos estavam ali, né? Minha noiva (é tão bom pensar assim, me passa tanta paz) resolveu desabotoar a minha camisa. "Medo". E se abaixou para me beijar com força e vontade. Não satisfeita com isso, ela se afastou e mordeu o meu lábio, me olhando nos olhos. "Você..." Ai, Deus! Como a minha camisa já estava arreganhada com a gravata jogada para o lado, ela desceu a mão até o meu short e começou a desabotoá-lo.

"Vai me enlouquecer, Santana!" Comentei no segundo que ela descolou sua boca da minha para me sorrir torto. Ah, o que esse sorriso fazia comigo era um crime. Percebendo o meu estado – o que nem era difícil de imaginar por ela estar em cima de mim só com aquela camisolinha fina e aberta (e eu deveria estar me aproveitando desse fato) –, ela só sorriu ainda mais e passou a arranhar a minha barriga. "Santana!"

"Que foi?" Obviamente ela estaria se fazendo de rogada e inocente enquanto tentava abrir o fecho do meu sutiã, isso nem me surpreendia mais. Nada disso era essa grande surpresa, tirando o fato de estarmos em um quarto de hospital, deitadas numa maca e ela usava esse pano horroroso e todo aberto e... "Porra, Katie!" Essa foi a minha vez de rir quando dei por mim e me aproveitei do fato de ela não ter absolutamente por baixo daquela vestimenta. Em outras palavras, eu estava apertando sua bunda enquanto ela me beijava e rebolava em cima de mim. "Tira esse short, tá me incomodando." Seu sussurro no meu ouvido passou batido até eu sentir suas duas mãos puxando meus jeans para baixo. E conseguindo, claro. Porque Santana Lopez consegue tudo que quer, pelo menos enquanto eu puder lhe dar as coisas. "Hum, bem melhor..." Ela suspirou na minha boca e eu só balancei a cabeça em sinal de positivo como uma demente, com a mesma cara pasmaceira do Hudson, mas para a minha sorte, ela ignorou esse fato e continuou rebolando em cima de mim, com as mãos espalmadas na cama, uma de cada lado da minha cabeça e usando ainda mais força nos quadris. "Você não me foge dessa vez, Spencer, você não tem essa opção." Claro que menos pela sua ameaça sussurrada em meu ouvido e muito mais por eu _definitivamente _não pensar em outras coisas, só me dei ao trabalho de puxá-la mais pra perto e abraçá-la apertado. Abraçá-la era a melhor experiência da minha vida, não me entendam mal, mas aquele abraço em especial foi para tentar desatar o laço daquela camisola terrível. Um dos trabalhos mais difíceis que tive na vida, se me couber dizer, mas saí vencedora. Vendo isso, minha noiva desistiu de se apoiar nas mãos e soltou o corpo em cima do meu para voltar a me beijar com ainda mais força e paixão. Me aproveitei dessa abertura (literal e figuradamente) e me deitei por cima dela, nos virando na cama. Sem a menor pressa porque eu realmente só queria olhá-la nos olhos para ter certeza do que ela gostaria naquele momento. "Katie, me come agora!" Aquela frase e o olhar que ela estava me lançando conseguiram tirar o ar dos meus pulmões e me deixar sem fala. Infelizmente, menos do que a outra pessoa que entrou no quarto.

"Meu bebê, me desculpa! Eu adoraria ter vindo antes, mas fui chamado pra operar emergencialmente a sua amiga Quinn e não pude chegar aqui antes. Graças a Deus ela está bem e não houve nenhuma seqüela. Agora eu quero saber como você... O que está havendo aqui? Santana!" A dita menina que estava embaixo de mim só me arregalou os olhos e a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi me rolar para o lado e cair no chão.

"Pai?" Ah, Deus! Não, hoje não...

"E quem é ela e o que ela estava fazendo em cima de você?" Pelo tom de voz que ele usava... Bem, eu estava em maus lençóis. Por isso aproveitei para abotoar minha roupa do melhor modo que desse e eis que vi um esconderijo maravilhoso: embaixo da cama. Antes que vocês possam me julgar, não é exatamente covardia, só que eu tenho um pouco de amor próprio e sou muito nova para morrer, ainda mais nessa situação e em um hospital, com a minha n...

"Nem pense nisso, Katie!" Fui arrancada de minha fuga pela voz da minha namorada e por sua cabeça pendurada da cama e me olhando no chão. Sorri em desculpa. Ora, eu nem tinha fugido no sentido literal da palavra, mereço crédito.

"Onde você pensou que ia, mocinha?" E lá estava aquela voz e aquele homem parado exatamente na minha frente e vendo minha mão entrar embaixo da cama com vida própria.

"Hã? Er... Meu brinco, ele caiu. Ali, eu... vi. E, hum..."

"Eu estou certo de que o seu brinco está na cama da minha filha, junto com os outros botões da sua blusa." Se eu pudesse, eu teria voltado para o outro mundo dos mortos porque morrer pelas mãos do Hades me pareceu menos violento. Só fiquei porque minha noiva esticou a mão da cama e me ajudou a subir, me olhando com um sorriso curioso (provavelmente por eu ter tido um leve AVC tentando responder à pergunta de seu pai) e me puxou de volta para a cama, pro meu desespero e pra raiva do homem. "Ora, Santana, o que está havendo aqui?"

"Primeiro, pai, com todo o respeito, o senhor não tem o direito de entrar aqui e acusar a _minha noiva _do modo que você acabou de fazer. Então, eu espero que você peça desculpas a ela." Não sei se a surpresa maior foi minha ou do meu sogro, mas sei que toda a cor morena que ele tinha na face desapareceu e deu lugar a um branco pálido e morto.

"Noiva...?" Foi sua pergunta abobada, olhando para nós duas.

"Exatamente. Pai, quero te apresentar a minha noiva, essa é Katherine Spencer. Katie, esse é o meu pai, Dr. Carlos Lopez." Santana disse como se estivesse apresentando seu pai a uma colega, tamanha foi a simplicidade e isso me fez ficar mais uma vez surpresa com essa menina. Sacudi a cabeça e estiquei a mão em sinal de educação, mas o homem só se irritou ainda mais e negou com a cabeça. E bem, eu coloquei minha mão na maca, até minha noiva a segurá-la novamente.

"¡_No voy a darle la mano, Santana! Y usted no..." _Aquele homem conseguiu ficar ainda mais assustador praguejando em espanhol. Droga, droga, droga! Por que eu não estudei essa língua? Agora ele vai achar que eu sou uma imbecil. Quero dizer, pela paixão com que ele está falando de mim, eu duvido muito que ele acredite que eu seja qualquer outra coisa, mas enfim...

"_¡Basta, padre! _E vamos voltar ao inglês!" Minha noiva me defendeu e eu parei de suar frio ao olhar pro seu rosto.

"E por que? ¿_Su novia no habla español?_" Rá, eu entendi! Essa eu realmente entendi. Quero dizer, ele estava falando de mim e querendo saber da minha vida, né?

"Não, ela não fala." Santana respondeu revirando os olhos e eu não sabia pra quem olhava ou pra que, ou se olhava. Eu podia fugir, né? É sempre a melhor opção.

"_¿Y qué idioma hablas?" _Ele estava falando comigo, eu tenho quase certeza. Ou só estava me fuzilando com os olhos por seu puro prazer. Mas bem, ele me fez uma pergunta e acho que eu entendi. Quero dizer, espero que sim...

"Bem, senhor, eu falo inglês, italiano, francês, latim e um pouco de mandarim e russo, mas não falo espanhol. Sinto muito." Respondi fingindo mais confiança do que eu teria em toda a minha vida e, de canto de olho, pude ver minha _novia _sorrindo em vitória e com os braços cruzados, encarando seu pai. Ai, Cristo, onde eu fui me meter?

"E a senhorita tem algo contra o espanhol, Spencer?" A essa hora, Santana já estava balançando na cama como um pêndulo e não sei se isso era bom ou péssimo. Ou simplesmente horrível.

"Não, não, senhor. Eu não tenho nada contra a língua, ou contra o país e as colônias. Na verdade, acho interessante demais toda a cultura e a economia que herdamos deles, além da expansão que foi muito impulsionada por eles no início do sécu..."

"Meu amor, você não precisa explicar mais nada." Minha noiva interrompeu todo o meu discurso e, por sorte, diminuiu a minha vergonha.

"É óbvio que ela precisa! Eu sou seu pai, Santana Lopez, e se coloque no meu lugar. Eu vim aqui preocupado contigo e com o seu bem estar e de repente eu a vejo em cima de você e se aproveitando do seu quadro e do seu estado fragilizado. Ela _me deve _explicações!" O pai da minha namorada resolveu começar a me aterrorizar mais ainda, como se sua aparência não fosse assustadora o suficiente. Ele era alto, tinha a mesma cor de pele da Santana, os cabelos bem negros e bem penteados e tinha um porte forte e uma barba impecavelmente penteada. Sem contar com o fato de que ele vestia esses macacões de cirurgião, então ele poderia muito bem amputar cada um dos meu membros com uma frieza russa... Santo Deus! Eu preciso para de pensar nisso e voltei meus olhos para a minha morena. E claro que isso não incomodou no mínimo a minha latina, que só cerrou os olhos para seu pai e apertou ainda mais a minha mão com raiva.

"Você não sabe nada sobre ela! Nós vamos nos casar, é disso que você precisa saber. E sobre o que você viu, eu iniciei, não foi culpa dela." Minha namorada explicou e eu suspirei fundo, sorrindo leve.

"Do mesmo modo que você ia casar com a Brittany?" É, certo, isso tirou o meu sorriso do rosto. A mão que ainda segurava a minha já estava suando frio e resolvi me levantar da cama e ameaçar sair do quarto. "Ora, não vai participar da conversa, minha nora?" Dr. Lopez comunicou com desdém e um tom de ameaça e resolvi ignorá-lo, parando na frente da porta.

"Katie, onde você vai?" Santana me perguntou num tom extremamente triste e respirei fundo, antes de me virar com um sorriso.

"Eu vou ver a Quinn, meu amor, porque tenho certeza de que a Meg está quebrando tudo por aí, ao invés de estar lá com ela. Eu já volto, não se preocupe. Só não vou atrapalhar mais a conversa de vocês." Dizendo isso, voltei até a cama e lhe dei um beijo na testa. "Eu não vou te deixar, nunca. Lembra?" Ao vê-la concordar com a cabeça e sorrir, me virei em meus calcanhares e segui até a porta, parando pouco antes de abri-la. "Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Lopez, mas eu sinto muito pelas circunstâncias terem sido tão contrárias. Tenha uma boa noite." Nem me virei para saber se ele me ouviu de fato, só respirei fundo e cruzei a porta.

Conhecer pais continuava sendo algo traumatizante. Mas pela Santana eu tentaria o meu melhor, ela não merece menos do que isso.

...

"É ali, Rachel! Ali que eles devem deixar a Beth e mudar de carro para fugir." Shelby me disse no banco de trás e respirei fundo, olhando para Noah, que deu de ombros. "Ela está bem, a cirurgia foi um sucesso." Assim que ouvi a sua frase, um sorriso se abriu no meu rosto e no do meu melhor amigo e por isso pisei no acelerador daquela máquina futurista para chegarmos logo e poder segurar a minha irmãzinha e depois, enfim levá-la para a minha namorada. Estou dizendo, a vida de Rachel Berry daria mais do que um livro de biografia, seria uma trilogia, uma saga, ou algo igualmente longo. Olhei pelo retrovisor e Shelby também me sorria. Tudo ficaria bem, não é?

"Ali, Rach, temos uma trilha por ali, apague os faróis e vamos." Concordei com a cabeça e fiz o combinado, desligando todas as luzes do carro e jogando-o na direção que me meu melhor amigo me deu. Estranhamente escuro e calmo, aquilo estava me dando calafrios pela espinha e agarrei ainda mais forte o volante. "Sh, Rach, ali está casa. Vamos estacionar aqui perto dessas árvores." Noah comentou comigo e segui seu conselho mais uma vez. Era mais seguro esconder o carro na pequena floresta que seguia a pista para o caso de eles pegarem mesmo outro carro de fuga e não virem o nosso veículo ali. "Certo, você tá pronta, superstar?" Desliguei o motor e fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Assenti mais uma vez e sorri na direção do meu marginal preferido que ainda segurava a Colt da minha cunhada. Ele me sorriu de volta e abrimos a porta do carro, descendo sorrateiramente. Aquilo estava mesmo parecendo um dos nossos campeonatos de videogame, nós dois abaixados e nos escondendo pelas árvores, a fim de nos aproximarmos da casa abandonada. Mesmo com todo o cuidado (de minha parte, obviamente, já que sei que um erro nessas situações é fatal), meu melhor amigo acabou chutando algo e se abaixou para pegar. "O que é isso?" Noah me ofereceu o seu achado.

"É uma arma, punk" Falei ao analisar de perto aquilo e, bem, não era difícil adivinhar. Era uma automática preta, isso dava pra ver pelo design dela e pela simplicidade das armas mais modernas.

"Você vai ficar com ela, Rach?" O sussurro do meu melhor amigo me assustou levemente e quase caí no chão. Bem, era melhor pegá-la, não? Quero dizer, não que eu pretenda dispará-la, mas não fazia mal ter mais uma para o caso de uma emergência, certo?

"Bem, eles dizem que duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma, então eu presumo que duas armas disparem melhor do que uma também, certo?" Sussurrei de volta para ele que só me abriu o seu sorriso cafajeste.

"Eu gosto de como a sua mente pensa, superstar." Ora, era óbvio isso! Eu tinha uma ótima mente e arquitetava ótimos planos, obrigada.

"Você sabe, Noah, se Rachel Berry é alguma coisa, eu poderia dizer que 'prevenida' é a palavra." Sorri o meu sorriso vencedor de volta e coloquei-a na cintura para seguirmos nosso caminho. Nos levantamos lentamente e nos preparamos para seguir. Isso até Shelby nos avisar (como sempre, num ótimo horário) que, bom, nem tudo na vida eram flores.

"Oh, Deus, eles já nos viram." Assim, duas coronhadas nos desacordaram. Quero dizer, digo sobre mim, porque pude ouvir Noah disparando alguns tiros antes de cair apagada no chão.

...

"Rach?" Acordei piscando e chamando pela minha namorada, mas infelizmente ela não estava ali comigo.

"Quase." Uma voz me respondeu e sei que a conhecia de algum lugar, não lembrava exatamente de onde, mas era familiar. Por isso olhei na direção da voz e me deparei com dois olhos verdes vivos e cheios de carinho me olhando de volta.

"Katie?" Perguntei e a dita menina só assentiu com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo e de pernas cruzadas na cadeira. "Você viu a Rach?" É, eu sei, ela poderia ter saído para beber alguma coisa, mas eu estava _morrendo _de saudade dela.

"Não, Quinn, infelizmente não." Suspirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Bem lá no fundo, eu estava esperando por isso, só não esperei que fosse doer tanto assim. "Como você está?" Percebendo a minha mudança de humor, a namorada da minha melhor amiga resolveu continuar seu questionário e assenti com a cabeça em resposta. É, a culpa não era dela. "Que bom, eu fico feliz." Seu sorriso foi sincero e me peguei sorrindo de volta. Não sei como eu pude ter desgostado dessa menina. Quero dizer, além dos ciúmes enlouquecedores que eu sentia dela com a Rach, a Katie é uma menina muito boa e especial e já não era sem tempo de eu cortar as antigas animosidades.

"E a minha irmã?" Perguntei continuando com nossa conversa.

"Ainda não terminou sua missão de colocar o hospital abaixo já que ainda estamos aqui, mas está bem encaminhada já. Pelo que eu a vi fazendo na sala de espera, é bom que não tenham muitos doentes hoje porque boa parte do corpo médico teve que segurá-la e impedi-la de decapitar uma enfermeira." Terminou de falar com um sorriso nos lábios e balançando a cabeça. Eu gargalhei de volta, aquilo era bem a minha irmã.

"Essa é Meg Fabray pra você!" Comentei e ela se juntou comigo nas risadas, embora fossem mais discretas que as minhas. Até que em um momento ela ficou triste, com as feições sombrias e temi pelo pior. O que será que tinha acontecido? Será que foi algo com a S.? "A Santana tá bem, Katie? Ela já melhorou?" Depois de ouvir a minha voz, ela voltou a sorrir e a balançar a cabeça.

"Está discutindo com as enfermeiras que não foram segurar a Meg porque ela quer vir vê-la." Claro que estaria! Pensar nessas duas juntas era como imaginar o fim do mundo em chamas e inundação, coisa de dar medo e por um minuto senti pena da Katie por ter que aturá-las. Quero dizer, eu também sofri tanto quanto ela. Nossa, realmente nós tínhamos algo em comum. "E essa é Santana Lopez pra você." Ela completou e ri ainda mais. Por sorte eu estava num quarto de hospital e não precisava passar pela loucura daquelas duas, pelo menos, não hoje.

"E você vai deixá-las destruir o mundo?" Me voltei para minha cúmplice e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Você diz como se eu pudesse impedi-las, Quinn." Foi só o que respondeu e deu de ombros. Seja lá o que a S. fez, isso tinha magoado bastante sua namorada. Era algo mais que perceptível.

"Por que você não está com a Santana, Katie?" Resolvi tentar ser mais séria e ver o que isso nos daria.

"Carlos Lopez." Foi sua única resposta e arregalei os olhos quando entendi que sim, ela estava falando do tio Carl, pai da Santana e... Deus! Essa menina não sabe onde se meteu. "Exatamente isso, Quinn, essa era a expressão que eu estava esperando. Ainda mais depois que ele entrou no quarto e nos pegou, er..." Seu rosto vermelho terminou seu discurso melhor do que ela poderia achar palavras para tal e eu tive que gargalhar. "Ei, Quinn, isso não é engraçado. Aquele homem é assustador, ainda mais falando em espanhol." Ainda gargalhando, eu assenti com a cabeça porque ela estava certo, o tio Carl podia aterrorizar qualquer ser humano que quisesse só citando frases em espanhol.

"Mas, Katie, você estava se aproveitando do bebê dele, o que você queria?" Entre risos, eu comentei com ela e só pude rir quando a vi arregalar os olhos de medo e de vergonha do que acabou de ouvir.

"Eu não estava." Depois de cruzar os braços ela olhou para os lados. "Quer dizer, nós estávamos juntas nisso..." Não sei por que, mas eu já ouvi essa frase antes, em algum lugar...

"_Vamos, Nine! É só um cabelo!" Minha irmã mais velha comentou comigo ainda mexendo na panela fervendo no fogão._

"_Não é, é o _meu_ cabelo e eu não quero pintá-lo" Cruzei os braços na cozinha e bati o pé. Ela podia ser a minha melhor irmã mais velha, mas ela não ia decidir se eu pintaria o cabelo ou não._

"_Mas alguém precisa ser a Florzinha..." Minha irmã comentou e fez biquinho, mas mesmo assim não largou a panela._

"_Só que vocês nem vão pintar o cabelo! Isso não é justo!" Eu me sentei na cadeira que era bem mais alta que eu e continuei de braços cruzados._

"_Mas é claro que vamos, Nin." Lá estava ela, a melhor amiga da minha irmã agachada do meu lado, com seus infames óculos imensos, seu moletom e o capuz cobrindo seu rosto tentando me convencer de entrar nisso. Mas não, eu não deixaria fácil._

"_Mentira, Kat! Você vai ser a Docinho e Meg vai ser a Lindinha porque vocês já estão com o cabelo das cores certas!" Fiz mais um pouco de birra e minha irmãzinha me olhou, revirou os olhos e tirou o boné do time de futebol da escola que ela tinha roubado do namorado de sua melhor amiga. E seu cabelo longo e loiro estava todos escuro, meio preto e meio azulado e ela me sorria como uma esquisita (minha mãe não gosta que a gente fale a palavra com 'r' aqui em casa)._

"_Gostou?" Foi sua única pergunta assim que virou pra mim e corri em sua direção para ver melhor e tocar. Ela podia estar me enganando, né? "É de verdade, Nine, por que eu mentiria pra você?" Meg me perguntou e fiquei meio mexida e olhei pra baixo, com vergonha de ter duvidado dela. "Certo, Kay?" Assim que ela se virou para sua melhor amiga eu a segui e fiquei boquiaberta quando me deparei com a mesma menina de antes sem os óculos e com um cabelo loiro bem claro, caindo do capuz de seu casaco._

"_Meu Deus, Kat! Você está linda!" Disse correndo em sua direção e olhando seu cabelo bem de perto. Nossa! Ela ficava tão bonita loira e sem os óculos..._

"_Ei! Eu te disse que nós estávamos juntas nisso, Nin..." Foi seu único comentário seguido de um sorriso e eu fiquei um pouco vermelha._

"_Ei! Por que ela está linda e eu não? Eu sou a sua irmã velha, Nine, eu tenho que ter preferência aqui!" Sua melhor amiga só revirou os olhos e me olhou balançando a cabeça. "Quer dizer, você realmente está linda, Kay, e isso é algo que podemos testar, que tal? Esses óculos horrorosos não te fazem bem." Minha irmã falou se aproveitando sorrateiramente e olhando-a nos olhos. A Kat se afastava aos poucos, cada vez mais assustada e minha irmã me olhou, me motivando a ajudá-la nessa mudança. Claro que eu ajudaria, ela tinha ficado tão mais bonita e nem seria assim tão difícil de convencê-la._

"_Eu concordo! Só vou virar a Florzinha se você parar de usar esses óculos, Kat!" Claro que Meg ficou orgulhosa de mim e Kat só me olhou um pouco triste e me arrependi, abaixando a cabeça. Ela sempre foi tão legal comigo e lá estava eu sendo uma abusada com ela. Mas eu ia me consertar! "Quer dizer, Kat, você pode continuar com o óculos, mas é que você fica tão... er..." E ela estava me olhando com tanta sinceridade e de um modo tão esquisito que eu fiquei nervosa e abaixei a cabeça, olhando para os meus tênis._

"'_Tão linda sem os óculos', é o que ela ia dizer eventualmente. E então, Kay? Dá ou desce?" Minha irmã comentou com a sua melhor amiga, mas nem reparei se ela respondeu, ainda estava envergonhada demais para levantar os olhos._

"_O que você acha, Nin, eu devo fazer isso ou ela só está me ludibriando?" De repente, ela estava ao meu lado abaixada novamente e segurava o meu queixo, me olhando nos olhos. Assenti com a cabeça milhares de vezes e ela me deu um de seus sorrisos gigantescos que sempre me lembravam os da Rach. Elas duas tinham dentes grandes e limpos e lindos e sorriam honestamente. Ela sempre me lembrava da Rach, na maioria das coisas. Tirando o fato de ela falar menos, e não usar palavras tão esquisitas comigo. Tá, essa 'lubrificando' é um caso em exceção._

"_Certo, está pronta, Florzinha?" Meg se aproximou de mim e se agachou na minha frente e ao lado da Kat. Assenti com a cabeça, mas uma dúvida ficou na minha cabeça._

"_Estou, mas por que eu tenho que ser a Florzinha?" Eu perguntei e minha irmã e Kat se entreolharam._

"_Por que você é a nossa líder, Nin." Kat respondeu e sorri feliz para as duas e dei um grande abraço nelas, me preparando para ficar rosada...? Quer dizer, como se chama alguém com o cabelo rosa? Enfim, isso não era importante! Porque nós éramos as meninas superpoderosas e eu era a Florzinha!_

_E pela semana toda nós três entrávamos com os cabelos descoloridos e dominando os corredores do McKinley. Eu ficava no meio e todos nos olhavam porque nós éramos as meninas superpoderosas._

_No ano seguinte, eu entrei para a Santíssima Trindade, para ser novamente a líder. Porque minha irmã e a melhor amiga dela me deram o empurrão necessário para isso._

"Ai! O que é isso, Quinn?" Katie me perguntou alisando o braço e me olhando em reprovação.

"Isso foi por me fazer pintar meu cabelo de rosa!" Eu disse brincando e ela arregalou os olhos novamente em surpresa. Dei outro soco no seu outro braço.

"Mas o que eu fiz agora?" Ela me perguntou alisando o outro braço e me fuzilando com os olhos.

"Eu tinha um crush em você." Respondi olhando para baixo e murmurando baixo. Não sei qual foi a grande graça, mas ela entrou em uma gargalhada sonora e acabei dando outro tapa em seu braço. Só assim ela engoliu o riso.

"Credo, por que tão abusiva? Sabia que a Meg não era boa companhia pra você" Katie me respondeu massageando o ombro dessa vez e olhou para mim.

"Eu disse que eu tinha um crush em você e você riu de mim. Isso é ridículo!" Respondi com raiva e cruzei os braços olhando com força para ela.

"Você não tinha um crush em mim, _Nin_, não seja ridícula." Ótimo, agora ela estava só me zoando e me ridicularizando na minha frente. Era o que eu merecia.

"Ah sim, porque disso você sabia..." Rangi os dentes.

"Você gostava de mim e eu gostava de você. Simples assim, não era um crush. Eu sei que você não tinha maldade comigo. Só com a Rach... Para com isso, Quinn! Que horror!" Claro que eu tinha batido nela mais uma vez. Ora, que absurdo falar que eu tinha maldade com a Rach... Inverdade também! Por mais difícil que isso seja... Droga! Não posso pensar nisso agora.

"Eu devia falar pro tio Carl vir te bater." Comentei com desdém.

"Pois se a minha namorada me vir toda marcada assim, eu aposto que não vai sobrar nada para ele bater." Ela comentou se encostando na cadeira. Meu Deus! A Santana!

"Ela te babava! Nossa! Era tão na cara isso! Eu me lembro do dia que estávamos na piscina e a Meg te arremessou lá dentro e..." Foi quando ela cerrou os olhos pra mim e percebi que não, não era o meu papel contar isso para ela. "Ei, Kat, por que 'Nin'?" Resolvi mudar mudar de assunto antes que ela pegasse o que eu quis dizer, que na verdade, a primeira garota que a S. maldou foi a Katie. Enfim, acabei fazendo uma pergunta que era interessante porque aquilo me deixou intrigada, sempre me perguntei o porquê desse apelido e agora era a hora de saber. Ainda me cortando com os olhos, ela suspirou fundo e acabou de se alisar.

"Anaïs Nin. Eu costuma ler pra você à noite, lembra? Por isso o apelido." Katie disse simples e olhando para a porta, como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa.

"Certo. Mas por que você lia pra mim se não gostava de mim de outro jeito...?" Perguntei enquanto ainda tinha a oportunidade e ninguém (lê-se Meg e Santana) entrasse ventando pela porta. Isso pareceu tirá-la de seus devaneios e ela me olhou fundo nos olhos.

"Pela Stacey, Quinn. Nós não fomos exatamente criadas juntas e só nos víamos nas férias porque ela passava a maior parte do tempo no colégio interno." Katie me disse e sorriu sem ter a menor graça. "Ou melhor, no sanatório." Minha única resposta para aquilo foi arregalar os olhos. Mas isso era óbvio, claro que aquela vagabunda era louca! Só podia ser. Mas optei por morder a língua em respeito a ela, afinal de contas, a galinha menstruada ainda era sua irmã e a deixei seguir com sua explicação. "Pois é, eu descobri por acaso que os Spencer tem muito mais a esconder. Enfim, não foi isso que você me perguntou." A morena completou passando a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo. "E eu sentia falta de ser irmã mais velha, sabe? De ler e ajudar com deveres e com as aulas de piano... Não sei, me fazia bem. E você era uma criança fofa." Ela completou e me arremessei nela em um abraço.

"Obrigada por ter estado nas nossas vidas, Kat, eu nem sei como agradecê-la. Você é uma pessoas tão boa que..."

"Que você vai largá-la agora ou eu vou quebrar os seus dentes!" A voz da S. me assustou tanto que pulei de volta na cama e quase caí do outro lado. Quando vi sua expressão assassina, logo olhei para para a Kat e vi que ela também estava traumatizada pelo vida. Só que não como eu, ela estava mordendo os lábios porque o tio Carl estava na porta nos fuzilando.

Será que é tarde demais pra eu fingir um coma?

...

Na casa abandonada, se encontravam Noah, Rachel, Beth e Shelby. Além de algumas figuras que se moviam pelas sombras e conversavam baixo entre si, aproveitando o sono não tá pacífico dos dois amigos.

"Que droga! Vamos logo embora enquanto eles ainda acordaram." Stacey Spencer disse para os dois encapuzados com os olhos cheios d'água. De fato, ela não queria que tudo tivesse chegado tão longe. As brigas com sua irmã, com seu ex-namorado e com todo o grupo que estava mais que unido por toda a confusão armada por ela.

"Não, nós não vamos fazer isso! Eles podem ter nos visto e eu não vou correr o risco de ir pra cadeia novamente, eu não mereço isso!" Scott Morgan disse enquanto segurava uma arma a balançava para provar seu ponto de vista.

"Pois é exatamente pra lá que você vai caso você os mate, Scott! Não percebeu isso?" A ruiva ainda estava tentando convencê-los enquanto outro homem se aproximava do bebê Beth.

"Eu acho que eles merecem morrer. Eles e a puta da sua irmã por terem sumido com o Franz!" Amy Whitman em espíritoe raiva vociferou do outro lado da sala enquanto sua comparsa morta se aproximava da estrela Rachel Berry.

"Não! Nós não vamos matá-los! Nós não somos assassinos!" Stacey tentou argumentar até sentir um frio lhe cortar o corpo e se concentrar em suas têmporas.

"Você pode não ser, mas eu sou, Spencer." Morgan sorriu com o cano de sua arma apontada para a cabeça da menina e nesse momento o ar ficou pesado e frio. Esse foi o momento escolhido por Shelby para solicitar ajuda. Ela poderia até não ter mais salvação, mas suas duas filhas e o pai de uma delas ainda tinham e era por isso que ela iria lutar até desaparecer no ar fino.

"Chega disso e vamos embora!" O homem que brincava com Beth comentou sem ao menos levantar os olhos da criança que segurava a sua mão e pegava em sua arma com curiosidade. Ao vê-la fazer isso, ele se pulou para trás com medo de que algo acontecesse com a pequena. Sim, ele podia não valer o chão que pisava, mas nunca submeteria outro bebê ao que ele foi obrigado a vivenciar. Não, nem ele conseguia ser assim, tão maligno. "Vamos agora, isso já deu." Se levantando, ele focou os olhos na interação que acontecia pela casa. Vendo o homem rodear o lugar com os olhos, Scott abaixou a arma e olhou para baixo, muito para o alívio de Stacey.

"Não! Nós temos que matá-los! Nunca haverá outra chance como essa!" Amy se meteu na conversa e pulou na frente do homem que só respirou fundo.

"Não é porque você está morta que todos devem estar, Whitman." Foi simples e fria a frase dele e a morta se calou em seu canto. "Nós não estamos aqui para matá-los. Eles não são o problema. Ou vocês se esqueceram de tudo?" Com os olhos firmes e cerrados nos vivos e nos mortos, o homem completou e se virou nos calcanhares motivando todos a segui-lo. E assim o fizeram. Até ouvirem uma voz.

"Papá!" A pequena loira disse e Noah abriu os olhos e tentou se ajeitar, colocando uma das mãos na cabeça e reclamando da dor que a cortava.

"Sigam!" O chefe disse e fugiu porta afora, com Stacey e suas duas fantasmas em seus calcanhares, mas o dito assassino ficou para trás. Olhando com raiva para o menino que só correu os olhos pela casa atrás de sua filha e de sua melhor amiga.

"Beth! Rach!" A única que respondeu foi sua filha, já que sua amiga ainda estava caída no chão.

"Papá!" Sua bebê seguiu engatinhando em sua direção sorrindo e ele sorriu de volta, ignorando completamente o homem nas sombras.

"Minha filha! Como é bom saber que você está bem!" O garoto falou e tentou se ajeitar para recebê-la.

"Mas vejam se essa não é uma cena maravilhosa? Falta apenas a loira bisca e puta da Katherine para completar esse cartão-postal, não acha?" Scott Morgan falou se fazendo presente e parando a uma boa distância de Noah, ainda em sua frente. "Vamos ver quem pode ir primeiro? O pai, a filha ou a segunda mãe da criança? Eu voto nela, homossexualismo é um pecado sem perdão!" Morgan continuou falando e apontou sua arma para Rachel.

"Não! Não ouse você!" Noah gritou e tentou se levantar em vão, apenas para ter a arma apontada para a sua cabeça.

"Pois agora a gente vai ter uma brincadeira legal! Você escolhe quem vai primeiro, sua filha, para não ter que presenciar mais um assassinato? Sua melhor amiga, já que ela não vai sentir dor alguma, por já estar apagada? Ou você? Que não quer escolher e é indiferente a ordem de mortes? Tem um minuto, marginal. Decida ou decido eu." Scott Morgan perguntou com um brilho malicioso nos olhos e olhou o relógio. "Tic, tac, Puckerman, tic, tac."

"Não, por favor... Não faça nada com elas..." Noah ainda tentou argumentar com o bandido, mas não seria assim tão simples.

"Seu minuto está passando, Puckerman. O delas também."

...

Mas que diabo estava havendo ali? Juno estava com uma cara de condenada e Katie olhava assustada para o meu pai, como se ele fosse matá-la a qualquer momento. Me virei para olhá-lo e fiquei boquiaberta com a cara que ele estava fazendo. Oras, mas esse homem parecia uma criança de doze anos! Não era como se ela tivesse me deflorado. Porra, infelizmente não e isso ainda era culpa dele! Quando que ele se sentia no direito de me atrapalhar nesse momento? Quem ele pensava que era? Ah, mas o doutor Carlos Lopez vai ouvir bastante! Se ele estava pensando que era simples assim.. Ah, mas ele estava muito errado! Infelizmente, como em mais um dos infinitos tiros do meu revés, fui atrás dele em vão. A piranha do banheiro já o tinha puxado para falar de um moribundo qualquer e ele a seguiu temendo a minha fúria. Humpft! Nossa conversa pode esperar, homem! E ela vai acontecer. Ajeitei o máximo que pude aquela coisa horrenda que cobria o meu corpo maravilhoso, aquele pano terrível e desleixado (como ousam me vestir com um absurdo desses? Por acaso eles me confundiram com a Berry? Falando nisso, onde está esse sapatão que não amarra seu bicho sexual e a deixa abraçar a mulher dos outros? Oras! Essas duas já estão me dando dor de cabeça. Pronto! Marcarei na minha lista o nome delas também. Junto com o do senhor meu pai e da mulher fatal, minha noiva. Todos vão ouvir um bocado por seus comportamentos péssimos e desrespeitosos.) e me preparei para abrir a porta. Qual não foi o meu susto com a cena que vi diante dos meus olhos?

"Quinn, a Rachel e a Beth precisam de você!" Lá estava ela, um pouco mais assustadora e fantasmagórica do que antes, conversando com a mãe de sua filha. Credo, essa minha vida está pior que a continuação da derrota da 'Maria do bairro', igualmente escandalosa e sem decência. A dita loira monga a olhava como se estivesse vendo um fantasma. Porque bem, era o que ela era. E minha namorada estava em pé e estacionada na janela como se aquele circo estivesse assuntando-a e eu só digo 'demorou nesse caralho, hein?'. Se bem que essa mulher é um pesadelo ambulante e nem posso culpar a minha morena. Por isso, para nos salvar desse mau agouro, perguntei para as 'amigas e rivais' conversando sobre o homem que é filho da outra que adotou seu bebê... Ah pra puta que pariu, viu! Num vou nem tentar explicar essa merda porque não tem jeito. Então optei pela saída estratégica e pela sinceridade, minha arma mais poderosa, dizendo:

"Peraí, o que Jigsaw está fazendo aqui?" As duas deixaram de se olhar e todas viraram os olhos na minha direção, como se a porra da morta-viva fosse eu nesse buceta! Vou te contar, hein? É muita desgraça pra pouco 2012. As coisas só ficaram ainda melhores quando uma dor de cabeça me cortou e caí de joelhos no chão, vendo uma cena de raro primor.

"_Você não vai escolher, Puckerman? Porque o seu tempo acabou. Um peninha, não é?" Alguém ameaçava a drag e ria de sua cara de travesti. "Acho que quem vai escolher sou eu..." O homem continuou falando e... Peraí, ele tinha uma arma? Nesse mesmo tempo, Berry resolveu se levantar e assustá-lo com sua boca falastrona._

"_Argh, minha cabeça." Berry comentou com ninguém, o que não é novidade nenhuma. Apenas para o homem que se virou em sua direção e... Meu santo Deus! É o cara que me atirou e que estava atrás da Katie! O que ele estava fazendo ali e por que...?_

"_Bang, bang, Rachel Berry!" O homem falou e Rachel olhou pra ele em confusão, voltando seus olhos para casa e para Beth. A filha da Q. engatinhava em sua direção e gritava 'dá-dá' (provavelmente sabendo que é pra ela que sua mãe está dando). No mesmo instante, os olhos do hobbie ficaram mais contentes e ela abriu um sorriso para a criança, sua filha, sua irmã. Deus! Por que eu preciso pensar nessas coisas? Quando Berry ameaçou se levantar para ir atrás da criança, o homem armado voltou a se comunicar. "Nah-ah, Berry, eu não faria isso se fosse você. Ou você sossega aí, ou ela morre. O que acha? Já que o banana aí não soube decidir. Eu estou fazendo isso nesse momento. O que será? Uma música? Que tal 'bang bang'? Eu acho que combina com o momento, não? Eu posso completá-la para você, que tal?" O psicopata sorriu e se virou para Berry apontando a arma para ela. "_Bang bang, I shot you down. Bang bang, you hit the ground. Bang bang, that awful sound. Bang bang, I used to shoot you down.*_" O cretino cantou e sorriu engatilhando a arma e mirando. "O que achou? Desfinei ou essa apresentação roubou a sua respiração?" Como o filha da puta que era, ele só sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Desgraçado, quando eu te pegar! "Ai, ai. Piadas de lado, agora o assunto é sério. Quais são as suas últimas palavras, Berry?" Ainda mirando na Rachel, ela apenas negou com a cabeça para Puckerman._

"_Cuide da Quinn e da Beth para mim, Noah." Para com isso, porra, Berry! Eu sei que é uma arma, mas você não pode se entregar assim. Anda, Puck, faz alguma coisa! Por que eu não posso ajudá-los, por quê?_

"_Tocante. Durma bem." O desgraçado disse por uma última vez._

"_Rach! Não!" A última coisa a ser ouvida antes do barulho de tiro e tudo acabou._

"Rach! Não! Desgraçado!" Gritei socando o chão.

"Santana, meu amor, o que houve?" Eu só me virei e percebi que minha vista estava embaçada pelas lágrimas, mas senti os braços fortes da minha namorada me impedindo de tremer. Q. saltou da cama e foi para o meu lado, também agachada.

"S., o que houve? O que tem a Rach?" Minha melhor amiga me perguntou e nem pude encará-la, por isso, a única coisa que fiz foi abaixar os olhos e murmurar baixo.

"Ela foi assassinada, Q... Ela morreu..." Assim me joguei no colo da Katie e terminei de chorar meus olhos fora. Por que isso, por que a gente? As únicas respostas que tive para essas perguntas foram as lágrimas. Mas elas não eram mais o suficiente pra mim.

'_Choose your last words, this is the last time. 'Cause you and I, we were born to die.' –_ Lana Del Rey

* * *

><p>* Essa é a musiquinha de Kill Bill 1, Bang Bang da Cher e conhecida na voz de Nancy Sinatra. Bem, a tradução seria: '"Bang bang, eu te acertei. Bang bang, você caiu no chão. Bang bang, aquele som terrível. Bang bang, eu costumava te atirar."<p> 


	22. Safe and sound

**A/N:** Alô, vocês! Que bom que ainda estão acompanhando essa baixaria, minha gente, fico feliz por ver isso.

Então, aqui está o 22 pela 22 (porque sejamos sinceras) e espero mesmo que gostem, mas acho que não será tão bem recebido assim. Pra começar, a maior parte do capítulo é narrado pela Katie (e acreditem, isso faz bastante diferença pro enredo, eu não estou jogando coisas aleatoriamente assim) e nem sei se todos/as gostam dela, mas ela meio que veio pra ficar então... Além do mais, esse é um capítulo de junção, claro que tem drama, porque, afinal de contas, foi escrito por mim, né? Mas é muito mais explicativo do que qualquer outro. Então, se eu puder pedir algo a vocês, seria pra prestar atenção nos detalhes pra lá na frente não parecer que eu forcei algo, tá? Temos POV da Meg também, e adoraria saber a opinião de vocês sobre ele, se continua, se não tem nada a ver... E pra fechar, diferente do 'normal' (não que o meu 'normal' seja exatamente o aceitável), esse capítulo tá variando em 10m palavras, ao invés de 20m, ou 40m de alguns. Eu sei que muita gente prefere os mais curtos, alguns preferem os mais longos, mas eu sigo o fechamento que eles me dão, sem quebrá-los ou uni-los. Caso prefiram esse tamanho, me deixem saber também que eu posso adaptá-los.

O primeiro * fala do filme 'Noiva em Fuga' (yep, já tipo 10 anos e acreditei em comédias românticas há alguns séculos) e o ** cita o best seller 'A Cabana' do William Young, não, eu nunca li, mas tem aqui em casa.

Obrigada por continuarem a ler, de verdade e desculpem pelo tempo sem inspiração e coisas do tipo. A vida atrapalha vezenquando. Obrigada num geral e, qualquer pergunta, podem fazer por aqui ou por PM, lembrem-se disso. Respondendo a Giovanna J, não, não, moça, o Mike não participa da mediação não. Eles eram todos só amigos de jardim mesmo.

É isso, gente bonita! Boa semana, comentem qualquer coisa e espero que gostem (embora eu duvide mais do que nunca). Xoxo! Vejo vocês no próximo!

**Glee tá uma porcaria, desisti de ter essa desgraça. Tenho problemas o bastante sem isso.**

* * *

><p>'<em>I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.'<em>

Dizer que eu não estava entendendo nada ali era um eufemismo, porque bem, aquilo tinha rompido as barreiras do absurdo e estava pra lá de ridículo. Quando em minha vida eu esperaria ver a minha noiva (nossa, como era bom pensar nisso) chorando por causa da Rach; ou ter que lidar com a Shelby naquele quarto e sua famosa cara de culpa? Pois é, tarde demais para se arrepender, creio eu. A Quinn estava uma bagunça e por todos os lados, não creio que ela tenha chorado tanto em toda a sua vida, assim como a Santana... E, por falar nela, minha morena me olhou com os olhos tão tristes e cheios de remorso que eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa e até matar alguém para tirar aquela amargura de seu rosto. E bom, talvez eu saiba exatamente o que fazer...

"O que eu faço?" Minha namorada me perguntou em um sussurro e sei que ela só não estava no meu colo por sua melhor amiga estar agarrando-a com o pouco que lhe restava de força.

_Te contei uma, mas dessa você não escapa._

A voz dele ainda badalava como um sino sombrio na minha cabeça, era a última chance. Mas peraí, ele não poderia ter levado a Rach e o Noah no lugar de nós três, poderia? A menos que... Inferno! Ele estava mantendo os dois para que eu pudesse trocá-los por mim, pela Santana e pela Meg. Claro, como eu não pensei nisso antes? Não seria fácil assim enganar uma entidade tão antiga quanto a própria criação do mundo, como eu fui ser tão estúpida?! Argh! Pois parece que a escolha foi feita por mim. Eu os coloquei nessa situação e só eu poderia tirá-los dela. Imediatamente sorrindo para a minha latina, que tão logo não será mais minha, uma determinação se apossou de mim, eu precisava consertar tudo para ela, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de tê-la feito passar por tanta coisa. E eu só espero que ela saiba que eu a amo, mesmo nesse pouco tempo, mesmo depois de tudo isso. Eu só espero que ela possa me perdoar. De novo, já que aparentemente eu não consigo fazer nada certo e...

"Não ouse você!" De repente, seus braços estavam no meu pescoço e suas pernas enlaçavam a minha cintura enquanto ela chorava ainda mais forte. "A gente vai se casar, pelo amor de Deus! Como você pode pensar nisso? Você não liga nem um pouco pros meus sentimentos, é isso? O que você quer de mim, Katherine, o que você quer de mim!" Apesar de ela estar chorando copiosamente, eu consegui entender bem o seu discurso e uma outra onda de culpa me engoliu. Cacete! Será que eu não faço nada certo? O que eu perdi, o que eu posso fazer? "Eu te proíbo de fazer isso, Spencer, eu te proíbo!" Minha namorada agora chorava com a cabeça no meu ombro e, contra todo o meu bom senso, eu só pude abraçá-la apertado e suspirar fundo, me apoiando na janela, com ela ainda no meu colo.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que eu te-"

"Não ouse terminar essa frase! Você prometeu que ia me proteger pra sempre, não venha quebrar sua promessa agora. Não depois de tudo... Não depois me fazer sentir tudo o que eu estou sentindo..." Deus! Eu sou tão inútil que estou beirando o Hudson! Não é possível que tudo que eu faça saia errado, ou que eu possa complicar ainda mais todas as coisas simplesmente por respirar e fazer parte da vida dela. A Stacey deveria ter me deixado morrer, me pouparia tanta angústia e salvaria essa menina de toda a dor que eu-

"Katherine, não há necessidade." Antes que eu me afogasse num mar de culpa, revolta, depressão e ódio, Shelby colocou sua mão fantasmagórica no meu ombro e me fez virar em meus calcanhares para olhá-la. Ainda com a Santana no meu colo e com seu rosto em meu pescoço (provavelmente por ela não gostar dessa mulher e preferir não rosnar na cara dela, afinal de contas, ela já está morta, não precisa ser xingada a essa altura do campeonato). "Ela precisa de você, todos precisam de você." Do que essa mulher está dizendo? O que eu posso fazer além de entrar em mais uma discussão com o guardião dos portões da morte e passar o resto da eternidade tentando matá-lo? "Lembre do que o padre te ensinou sobre habilidades, Katherine. Nem tudo que se vê é o que realmente está acontecendo..." Isso sim despertou a minha namorada para a conversa e ela virou seus olhos de fogo para a mulher (e, a essa altura, ela tinha sorte por estar morta...), o que quer dizer: você está prestes a presenciar a fúria da primeira e única Santana Lopez. Seria errado da minha parte me sentir contente por essa raiva não estar sendo direcionada a mim? Quero dizer, a mulher já morreu, né? Num tem como ficar com os sentimentos feridos... Assim espero.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Shelby?! Você está insinuando que eu estou ficando louca?! Porque se for isso, que Deus me proteja, mas-" A morta estava ainda mais fantasmagórica se isso for possível. Realmente, eu arrumei uma mulher que assusta a vida, a morte e tudo que há entre os dois...

"Katherine, eu não tenho muito tempo, eu preciso que você pense..." Balancei a cabeça para clarear meus pensamentos e olhei para minha noiva a tempo de vê-la rosnar para a mulher. Exatamente, rosnar. Virei-me para ver o que havia de tão ofensivo assim no comportamento da mais nova morta de Lima e pude vê-la se aproximando de mim para sussurrar no meu ouvido. Que maravilha, essa mulher é tão egoísta que, além de ter batido as botas, quer me levar junto com ela (porque esse será o meu futuro caso ela se aproxime muito de mim e me encoste, minha própria noiva irá me assassinar). Engoli em seco e fechei os olhos porque não duvido nada que a Santana me transformaria em pedra como uma Medusa caso eu olhasse muito tempo para ela. Ou para qualquer outra coisa, se isso fizer sentido. Se bem que ser transformada em pedra é muito superestimado, ela me faria pegar fogo com esse olhar e não seria no bom sentido da frase. "Ainda dá tempo, Katherine, e só você pode salvar os três, pense nisso." Depois desse segredo, ela se afastou e piscou algumas vezes.

"Mas o que essa porra dessa mulher tava querendo com você, Katie? Posso saber?" Certo, eu sou apaixonada pelos ciúmes da minha namorada, mas aquilo ali não era o momento pra isso (nem pra pensar que ela estava colada em mim e só vestia uma camisola. Yeap, definitivamente não), então resolvi analisar o que eu tinha acabado de ouvir. _Nem tudo que se vê é o que realmente está acontecendo. _Onde eu já ouvi isso?

"_Eu não entendo isso, Brandon, o que você quer me dizer?" Lá estava eu, na minha fase mais revoltada e punk que a Avril Lavigne (sem aquilo tudo de maionese porque eu sou higiênica, claro), olhando para o nosso antigo padre. Ele estava muito mais novo e eu também._

"_Algumas pessoas que vivenciam mortes traumáticas ou incompletas, como você, Katie, desenvolvem certas habilidades. Só isso." Claro que ele estava falando com tanta calma que parecia mais um de seus sermões na igreja, isso não era nada de novo. Não, a novidade ficou pelo cenho cerrado e cara de poucos amigos que eu estava fazendo ao ouvi-lo, como se aquilo tudo estivesse ofendendo a minha família... Não exatamente, já que naquela época, eu queria mais é que todos torrassem no quinto dos infernos. Deus, como o tempo passa. Não que eu goste muito mais deles agora, mas vocês me entenderam._

"_Sim e?" Mesmo estando numa igreja, eu acendi um cigarro e nem me dei ao trabalho de tirar os óculos de sol antes de me sentar em um dos bancos. Mais chocante que o meu desrespeito a tudo pregado naquele templo foi a reação dele, que só respirou fundo como se estivesse conversando com uma criança birrenta e cabeça dura. E, bem, ele não estava errado em assumir isso, já que eu estava parecendo uma delinqüente arrogante depois de fugir da cadeia._

"_Eu quero dizer que você tem certas habilidades que nem todos os mediadores tem, Katie. Dado o fato de você ter sido assassinada e trazida de volta. Isso é bem traumático, se você quer saber." Ele me deu um sorriso triste seguindo esse discurso e só me dei ao trabalho de dar de ombros e tragar o cigarro novamente. Como eu era vadia, credo!_

"_Jura? Nunca teria imaginado, padre." Sua resposta foi uma careta e um balanço negativo de cabeça, como se conversar comigo fosse algo muito pesaroso e difícil para alguém como ele. E o pior de tudo, eu concordava com sua opinião de padre._

"_Só quero que você pense antes de sair valsando pelo mundo dos mortos, Katie, não é um lugar de onde eu ou os outros possamos te salvar caso apareça alguém mais habilidoso e mais cruel que você. Nem tudo que se vê é o que realmente está acontecendo. Tome cuidado com isso, é só o que eu te peço. Algumas pessoas podem ter habilidades do arco da velha e você pode acabar se machucando." Foi nesse momento que eu revi toda a situação e me lembrei de sua frase, ele estava brigando comigo porque logo depois do Morgan ter sido pego, algumas coisas andaram atrapalhando o balanceamento entre as dimensões. Não eu, na verdade. Mas ele sentia medo de que eu pudesse ser pega nesse redemoinho e não saber como voltar de lá, desde sempre, ele era o cara mais altruísta que conheci. "Eu me importo, Katie, você sabe disso." Depois de respirar fundo, ele me disse olhando fundo no meu rosto já que eu ainda estava óculos de sol (Deus! Eu não podia ser mais mal educada nem se ganhasse pra isso). Ele sempre se importou._

"_Eu sei, mas eu não me importo, padre, essa é a diferença." Suas feições ficaram tão tristes depois de ouvir isso que me admiro como a antiga eu não se pôs a pedir desculpas e chorar. Nossa, a Stacey me destruiu mais do que eu poderia imaginar. "Quando não se tem nada, não se tem nada a perder, lembra?" Fechei meu discurso acenando com a cabeça e rodando em meus calcanhares para sair daquela igreja, ainda com o cigarro na boca. Para a minha surpresa, ele falou algo e só pude ouvir agora, já que a Katherine obscura-sapatão-revoltada estava com fones de ouvido e não se viraria nem se o mundo acabasse._

"_Deixe-a em paz, Beatrix, você já a assustou por uma vida toda." Como? Peraí, com quem ele estava falando? Quem mais estava ali? Não é possível que seria ela, não, eu não mereço isso..._

"_Você não pode culpar uma mãe por tentar, Gallard." Claro, eu reconheceria esse tom frio e arrogante mesmo no meu último suspiro em leito de morte. Eu posso não ouvi-la há anos (e aprendi a agradecer a Deus por isso), mas as notas da sua voz sempre ficariam marcadas na minha mente como um pesadelo. Sempre e para sempre. O que essa mulher fez comigo?_

"_Manipular os sentimentos e emoções dela não vai fazer com que ela te ame ou faça parte do seu plano sombrio, ela é sua filha, pelo amor de Deus!" Brandon gritou e se virou para _aquela mulher _e pude ver seus olhos cerrando-se em fúria, mas era óbvio que ela não daria para trás, ninguém e nada nesse mundo conseguiria detê-la._

"_Você não acha que está se preocupando muito com a _minha filha_ e pouco com o _seu filho_, Brandon? Afinal de contas, eu não o gerei sozinha, caso pense nisso." Santo Cristo, do que essa mulher estava falando? Ela estava mentindo, certo? Claro que sim, ela é uma víbora e não fala nada que edifique, ainda mais contar a verdade. Vendo que sua frase tinha tido o efeito desejado e deixado o homem tremendo, ela apenas se virou e continuou com seu sorriso macabro. "Triste foi ter me sentido culpada e devolvido sua alma a esse seu corpo, Gallard. O Joseph com certeza o usava muito melhor do que você pode imaginar." Não, eu não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo ali e não sei nem se gostaria de saber. "Guarde seu olhar de cachorro morto de fome pra você, o que eu faço com as minhas filhas é problema meu!" Ela completou depois de ver que o homem em questão não tinha mudado de expressão e apenas a olhava repreensivo._

"_Você não é mãe e nunca vai ser, mas manipular sua filha a trazer os mortos de volta é baixo demais até para você, Beatrix." Dizendo isso, Brandon se virou e seguiu para a capela da igreja, deixando aquele demônio de mulher sozinha ali. Mas peraí, o que era aquilo tudo?_

Acordei daquele pesadelo com um beijo furioso da Santana e só me dei ao trabalho de piscar.

"Meu Deus, você estava viajando no mundo da lua por mais de um minuto, o que foi isso? O que Jigsaw fez contigo?" Ela me olhava com preocupação e, ao invés de ter os braços e as pernas ao meu redor, minha latina só apoiava uma das mãos no meu rosto e me olhava com o rosto triste e vermelho ainda com lágrimas e agora com preocupação. O que tudo aquilo queria dizer? O que a Shelby estava querendo me mostrar? Além do fato de a Bizzy ser uma sádica que tinha fixação por infligir o sofrimento nos outros? O que queria dizer ela não poder manipular as minhas emoções e os meus sentimentos? "Katie, meu amor, fala comigo?" _"Algumas pessoas que vivenciam mortes traumáticas ou incompletas, como você, Katie, desenvolvem certas habilidades. Só isso.", "Ainda dá tempo, Katherine, e só você pode salvar os três, pense nisso." _As duas frases começaram a se misturar ao ponto que eu estava perdida em toda a realidade. O que isso estava querendo me dizer_? "Lembre do que o padre te ensinou sobre habilidades, Katherine. Nem tudo que se vê é o que realmente está acontecendo...", _"Por favor, Katie, você está me assustando..." Enfim, a voz da minha noiva me acordou de todo esse pesadelo e, ao olhar pro seu rosto, eu soube o que precisava fazer. Engraçado como essas coisas acontecem, não é? Olhar para alguém e achar todas as respostas da sua vida, eu quis dizer. Sorri para seu rosto contorcido em apreensão e beijei sua testa, olhando fundo em seus olhos marejados.

"Eu te amo, Santana, mas eu preciso ir." Depois de beijar seus lábios levemente para provar meu ponto, eu me virei e corri daquele quarto com tudo que eu tinha. Antes que ela pudesse me seguir ou me responder, eu já estava no lobby do hospital atrás da menina do Noah.

Que a Shelby consiga me ganhar tempo!

...

"Então, qual das duas nós vamos ter para o jantar? A loirinha ou a morena?" Scott Morgan ainda estava apontando a arma para Noah Puckerman e brincando não só com o gatilho, mas com a vida dos três presentes na casa. Beth continuava engatinhando alheia ao que seus possíveis guardiões estavam passando, uma questão de vida e morte. Rachel ainda estava desacordada e o jovem pai da criança estava em choque. "Vamos logo, marginal, escolha! Não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!" Se irritando, o assassino se aproximou do garoto e apontou a arma para sua cabeça.

"Vai se foder!" Num último ato de coragem, o garoto gritou a plenos pulmões antes de uma dor desconcertante acertar sua cabeça. Não, não tinha sido um tiro porque ele estava bem acordado para sentir um corte se fazendo em sua testa e sentir sua cabeça pulsando dolorosamente. "Argh!" O menino levou a mão ao seu supercílio e constatou que sim, ele estava sangrando e muito.

"Você tem que aprender que quem manda aqui sou eu, garoto, e é melhor que você siga as minha ordens." Scott Morgan estava rosnando em seu ouvido enquanto o segurava pela camisa. Isso até uma idéia lhe atingir, roubando um sorriso sádico de suas feições. "Se bem que eu sempre adorei uma tortura..." Os olhos do endereçado menino se arregalaram de medo e, antes que ele pudesse entender o que estava prestes a acontecer, um chute acertou o a boca de seu estômago e o fez se revirar no chão. "Pronto, agora sim a gente pode se divertir." Noah rangeu os dentes e Scott gargalhou de seu sofrimento enquanto a pequena Beth olhava fixamente para a porta fechada, esperando que algo acontecesse.

...

"Posso saber o que eu estou fazendo aqui?" A menina me perguntou enquanto eu ligava o meu carro e o jogava em ré para manobrar nós três para fora do hospital. Meu primeiro instinto foi revirar os olhos (provavelmente é culpa da Santana que está me deixando assim, se bem que, pelo que me recordei, eu já tive meus anos obscuros), mas me segurei e respirei fundo, discutir com a garota não vai me ganhar tempo.

"Eu sei que o seu carro tem alarme para roubo, eu preciso que você o ative." Falei sem tirar meus olhos da rodovia e segui comendo a estrada em 200 km/h. Confesso que estava me sentindo mais fora da lei que a Meg e isso quase me fez sorrir. Falando nela, por que essa menina estava calada depois de quase pular em cima de mim para vir conosco?

"_Eu vou com vocês e não tem discussão!" A loira, obviamente não conhecia a palavra 'não'. E, pela minha paz de espírito, eu não podia perder tempo discutindo e tentando colocar algo dentro de sua cabeça desequilibrada. A dita ruiva só nos olhava em assombro, provavelmente amaldiçoando o minuto que decidiu vir ao hospital ou aparecer naquele maldito bar. "Você não vai me deixar aqui, Spencer! Eu vou ou esse hospital vem abaixo!" Seus gritos aterrorizaram toda a sala de espera do hospital e tenho certeza de que todos estavam me pedindo mudamente para carregá-la para qualquer lugar que fosse longe dali, pelo saco dos doentes em recuperação. Suspirei fundo._

"_Okay, Meg, vamos." Sua cara arrogante me deu mais um sorriso cretino e revirei os olhos, marchando na direção do carro enquanto ela arrastava a namorada do Noah pelo braço. Essa menina e sua sutileza. "Mas quem dirige sou eu!" Falei antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma loucura e se jogar no meu banco de motorista._

"_E eu tenho que ir também, né?" A careta que estava recebendo da Meg de repente não chamou tanto a minha atenção quanto a pergunta baixa da menina. Pois é, eu odiava ter que colocá-la naquela situação, mas era inevitável._

"_Depende, se você não ligar para o fato de o seu namorado poder estar morto caso nós nos atrasemos, então não, não precisa." Suspirei fundo, realmente cabe a Meg convencer as pessoas sempre do modo mais doce. Dizer que a ruiva quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ouvir isso é um fazer rodeio, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o fato de, ao invés de dar meia volta e fugir para as montanhas, ela correu até o banco de passageiro do meu carro e se jogou nele assim que eu abri a porta. É, talvez ela goste de verdade do Noah. "Assim é que se faz, ruivinha!" Meg riu e sentou no banco de trás do carro enquanto eu me preparava para ligá-lo._

"_Prontas?" Perguntei mais por educação que por preocupação na verdade, mesmo que me doa admitir tal coisa. Pelo menos eu as olhei para saber se elas estavam de acordo (hábitos antigos demoram a morrer) e a ruiva foi a primeira a concordar com a cabeça. Para ser bem sincera, eu admirava essa menina, mesmo sem saber pra onde ia, o que ia fazer e por qual motivo, lá estava ela seguindo conosco e sendo leal. Coisa difícil de se achar hoje em dia._

"_Lindinha e docinha, de novo ao ataque!" Se eu ainda tivesse dúvidas sobre a opinião e falta de noção da Meg, bom, isso as afundava todas as dúvidas por terra. E, por mais macabro que isso possa parecer, eu voltei o seu sorriso pelo retrovisor. Que ótimo, agora nós estávamos parecendo As Panteras._

"Okay, eu posso fazer isso!" Ligando para algum número de seu celular (e nem prestei muita atenção nisso, já que morrer num acidente de carro no caminho para salvar os dois não fazia exatamente parte do plano), ela me olhou com um sorriso. "Posso digitar o endereço no seu GPS?" Claro que não precisei responder e só respirei fundo em alívio vendo que sim, eu estava certa sobre isso pelo menos. Ignorando nós duas no carro, a menina digitou o endereço e meu aparelho confirmou-o, nos informando o exato tempo de chegada que levaríamos. Cinco minutos. Ainda é tempo demais para o que precisamos fazer, então a única solução era aumentar ainda mais a velocidade. "Por falar nisso, como você sabia que eu tinha um alarme via satélite?" A ruiva perguntou enquanto eu mastigava os lábios e olhava do velocímetro para a estrada como um taxista tomando conta de quanto ganhará numa corrida, ou coisa parecida. Por isso me surpreendi ao ouvir a Meg respondendo-a.

"Bem, de acordo com as histórias que o Puck contou sobre você, nós sabemos que você tem um Mustang. Então ninguém em sã consciência teria um carro desses sem alarme anti-roubo, não é?" Estranhamente calma e paciente, Meg estava explicando tudo para a menina com um tom até que maternal e isso me assustou mais do que o fato de a gente estar voando baixo pela cidade como um supersônico. "É uma questão de raciocínio." Ela fechou seu discurso e acendeu um cigarro no carro, momentaneamente de saco cheio de tudo. "Argh! Eu preciso de uma bebida, viu?" Ah sim, ali estava a minha melhor amiga, nada me deixa mais aliviada que vê-la sendo quem ela sempre foi, uma bêbada fora da lei. Claro que a menina não conhecia esse lado da loira justiceira, então revolveu ignorá-la e se focar em outra parte da conversa:

"Quer dizer que o Noah andou falando de mim?" Revirando os olhos para ela, Meg continuou fumando seu cigarro como uma deusa egípcia, superior a tudo e a todos. Controlei a minha vontade de rir da situação, não era engraçado quando a gente vai tentar salvar nossos amigos da morte e eles estão jogados no meio de uma floresta. Mas teria sido caso esse não fosse o caso, obviamente.

"Não, quem me falou disso foi a Santana, que você tinha um possante alucinante e ele ficava murmurando que nem uma mulher porque você sempre foi tão legaaal." Sarcástica como a vida poderia ser, Meg explicou isso para a vergonha da menina, que ficou brincando com os seus dedos. Realmente, a Santana ocupava espaços sem nem ao menos estar neles. E eu e o meu coração estamos aqui pra provar isso. "E eu soube que era um Mustang pela Quinn, ela disse isso de volta no bar. Agora, como ela soube, eu não posso te dizer."

"Er, ela estava saindo de um carro preto com a namorada quando eu estava indo no carro pegar o meu casaco..." Só faltam trinta segundos para tudo mudar, só isso. Desacelerei o carro enquanto nos aproximávamos do nosso destino.

"Se elas tiverem sujado o meu banco fazendo sexo, elas duas vão ver o que é bom pra tosse! Essas sapatas são uns seres sem vergonha..." Bom, era preciso fazer um retorno pra gente chegar exatamente no lugar que o GPS marcava, mas como nós estávamos quebrando leis e fumando as multas hoje, eu resolvi ignorar esse fato e continuar seguindo nossa reta.

"Não é por nada não, mas seu carro não tem mais nem banco, então isso nem será um problema."

"Ah..." Agora sim, estávamos na frente da floresta e eu já conseguia ouvir o alarme do carro da ruiva soando irritado. Respirei fundo e joguei o carro na subida, antes de estacioná-lo por completo. "Tudo bem, acho que depois de hoje, eu e a Katie vamos precisar de um carro novo, não é?" Desligando o carro, suspirei fundo e olhei para as duas. Uma estava assustada e a outra sorria como uma predadora. Acho que a essa hora, vocês imaginam a quem pertencia cada expressão. Ignorando as duas e fazendo uma decisão que me custará algo no futuro e espero que eu chegue a ter um futuro para encarar isso, eu saí do carro. "Bem, o dever nos chama!" Meg terminou de falar assim que eu fechei a porta e o tranquei por fora. Eu não poderia arriscar a vida das duas, não é? Não era justo com elas. Nem com a ruiva que tinha acabado entrando nessa situação e sem saber com o que estava lidando e nem com a Meg que tinha perdido a vida pela minha incapacidade de tomar decisões rápidas. Então não, isso não era algo que eu arriscaria de novo tão cedo. Suspirei fundo novamente e deixei as minhas chaves no capô do carro, imaginando a Meg me xingado aos infernos pelos vidros fumê do meu carro e me virei. De nada adiantaria ficar ali, não é? Segui devagar pela floresta escura até meu celular vibrar em uma mensagem.

_Eu odeio vc, Spncr!_

Como sempre, a Meg estava sendo doce e meiga por sms. Ela e essas abreviações dela, se eu não a conhecesse há tantos anos, juraria que a menina era analfabeta. Balancei a cabeça sorrindo, certas pessoas sempre tem um jeito com as palavras, não é? Guardei meu telefone e suspirei de novo. Caso eu volte, eu posso pedir desculpas a ela. Se eu voltar...

...

Dentro da cabana e ainda cedendo ao seu espírito maníaco, Scott Morgan continuou a chutar o menino que só tinha cometido o crime de ir resgatar sua filha. Ou melhor, chutou até ouvir um alarme de carro e se assustar, correndo para a porta da cabana e observando tudo com olhos de águia. O alarme disparava que um carro tinha sido roubado ali por perto, então esse pensamento o fez repensar seu plano de ataque. Talvez alguém estivesse a caminho do resgate. Talvez ele até pudesse reencontrar o seu amor. Sorrindo e com a esperança renovada, ele se virou para Noah.

"Você vai viver. Por enquanto. Eu quero que ela presencie sua morte, porque é o que vai acontecer caso ela não fique comigo." Mais uma gargalhada seguiu esse discurso e o torturador resolveu apensas limpar sua arma e lustrá-la em sua blusa. Tudo precisava ser perfeito.

...

Quem essa menina pensa que é, caralho?! Como assim ela diz que me ama e foge? Quem ela estava pensando que era nessa porra? Um absurdo isso! Uma sacanagem! Mas se ela pensa que vai ser perdoada assim, facilmente, ela está muito, mas muito enganada! Como que pode isso? Primeiro ela deixa a estranha piranha Jigsaw ficar de mãozinha no seu ombro e sussurrando em seu ouvido. Essa vaca! Num é porque ela está morta que pode fazer a porra toda não, boceta! Mas que falta de respeito nessa merda! Como ela ousa ficar contando historinhas para a _minha mulher_? É comigo que ela vai casar se essa morta-viva do capeta não sabe! Diabo! Eu deveria sair gritando por aí que ela é minha porque não se fazem mais mortos como antigamente. Não! Hoje eles acham que podem tudo, que fazem tudo, já que não estão vivos para tomarem porrada. Bando de sem vergonha! Cadê o 'descanse em paz' nessa merda?! Ninguém respeita mais não! Uma safadeza isso, uma pouca vergonha! Uma depravaçã-

"S., pelo amor de Deus, se acalma!" Virei em meus calcanhares ao ouvir a voz da Q., ainda jogada no chão como um carpete daqueles que ela gosta de lamber. Ah sim, era fácil pra ela falar! Num era o seu cuco macho que estava sendo vítima de falta de noção de uma velha morta! Porque eu aposto que se fosse, ela estaria socando a cara da cacura sem critério que fosse se aventurar pra cima daquela metade falastrona de sapatão de boteco! "Por favor, fique calma, San..."

"Você viu o que a brinquedo de voodoo fez, Quinn! E ela fez isso na minha frente, cacete! Como eu vou ficar calma?! Se você não percebeu, a Katie sumiu! Diabo de mulher do inferno!" Sim, eu estava gritando mais que um gato sendo torturado e não, eu não estava nem aí! Espírito assombrado das profundezas do inferno! Mulher sem critério! Sorte dela que eu não posso matá-la mais uma vez! Sorte dessa vaca, porque ela que num me apareça morta e pálida novamente porque ela vai desejar não ter vagado e nem ter vivido, essa vagabunda! Ainda mais depois de assustar a minha namorada com um de seus esquemas de cafetina sem dinheiro! Quem ela pensa que é?! Fica suspirando coisas no ouvido da mulher dos outros pra assustá-las a ponto de fugir?! Piranha bagaceira!

"San..." Mais uma vez a loira lerda estava suspirando como um balão esvaziando, não que ela tivesse muito o que esvaziar, já que essa menina está mais murcha do que saco de velho. Cruzei os braços e olhei para ela, ainda jogada no chão sem classe nenhuma e com seus cabelos masculinos tão despenteados que era só virá-la de ponta a cabeça e podíamos varrer esse laboratório clandestino. "Eu também tô preocupada aqui, viu?" Fiz uma careta para ela, claro que ela estava preocupada, com uma sogra encapetada como aquela velha dadeira, quem não estaria arrancando os cabelos da xota? "A Rach... ela morreu, San..." Lá estava ela chorando mais uma vez e eu estava puta demais para ir consolá-la como eu deveria. Sim, ninguém precisa me informar dos meus deveres de melhor amiga, mas eu estava tão revoltada que se optasse por consolar alguém, eu acabaria machucando até um defunto de tanta raiva. Falar em defunto, essa maldita prostituta devassa estava fodendo o meu juízo! O que eu iria fazer, pelo amor de Deus? A hobbie estava...

"_Agora sim chegou quem eu queria." O filho de uma puta bagaceira estava apontando uma arma que ele deveria enfiar no cu e atirar. Viadinho da porra! "Eu passei todos esses anos querendo te rever, Katie." Como é?!_

_No segundo seguinte, lá estava ela, a minha Noiva em Fuga* olhando para aquele crápula com raiva e repúdio. O que essa menina estava fazendo lá? Qual era o problema dela? Era ruim assim pensar em casar comigo e ela preferia a opção de morrer pelas mãos desse desgraçado imbecil? Ah não, eu só posso estar imaginando isso, a culpa é toda da promíscua da Jigsaw, maldito brinquedo assassino!_

"_Aqui eu estou, agora solte eles." Com uma voz que assustaria até o diabo, minha namorada falou sombria e sem pestanejar e foi quando eu descobri que sim, eu tinha escolhido a mais louca do hospício para namorar e não, nós não íamos casar porque aquela kamikaze não vai sair viva dessa._

"_Eu acho que não." Foi quando eu reparei que, apesar de mais horroroso e bichado do que o de costume, o 'Mói-cana' ainda estava murmurando no chão como uma vaca prenha. Do mesmo modo que a pequena e loira Beth estava engatinhando para perto da 'Racha' Berry, acordando de seu conto de fadas com o sapatão encantado que ela chama de namorada. Mas nada disso importava, não quando ele estava mirando a arma para a cabeça da minha noiva e rindo como um palhaço assombrado. "Eu vou matar você e depois eles, que tal?" Filho de uma puta! E ainda ri! Porque se ele encostar um dedo que seja nela, ele vai me pagar e..._

"_Eu acho que não." Depois disso, escuridão e um tiro._

"San, pelo amor de Deus! Fala comigo! Alguém chame um médico, por favor?! Eu preciso de um médico aqui!"

...

É engraçado pensar na diferença que um minuto pode fazer na nossa vida. Isso muda de vida para morte, de amor para ódio, além de outras tantas mudanças menores. Um minuto mudou o tempo e a chuva estava tornando um pouco mais difícil seguir aquela floresta densa, com um barro escorregadio e num escuro digno dos filmes de terror. Chuva de verão, só para ajudar a missão bem simples que nós tínhamos ali. Eles de permanecerem vivos e eu de ajudá-los a continuarem assim e, caso sobre tempo, me manter igualmente viva. Suspirei fundo. Não posso me entregar ao clichê de ver a minha passar diante dos meus olhos nesse momento, eu não vou morrer então não há necessidade disso, certo? Certo. Pensando de volta no meu carro e nas meninas que estão dentro dele, eu senti um certo peso na consciência. Quer dizer, se por acaso eu não sair dessa, elas vão acabar mortas e sufocadas por lá, não é mesmo? Droga! Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa...

Brandon! Por mais que ele não fosse a minha pessoa favorita no momento dada aquela conversa péssima com a Bizzy, ele era só quem eu tinha para resolver isso. E eu preciso acertar, pelo menos dessa vez. Liguei para ele, não era como se eu pudesse voltar e fazer isso, não é?

O que acontece com o sinal de telefone que cai quando precisamos dele? Maldita chuva! Maldita noite! Maldita Lima! Deixei uma mensagem na caixa de voz. Ele vai vir assim que puder, eu espero. Agora o que se poder feito é continuar o caminho e torcer. Não sei nem como se funciona esse negócio de esperança e de pensamento positivo, mas a gente tenta. Não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha, além disso.

Enfim achei o chamativo e gritante carro da ruiva. Claro que ele seria vermelho. Sorri internamente e segui a luz do farol que apontava para uma cabana e apressei o passo.

Eu não podia apostar em um minuto entre a vida e a morte deles, com isso, me aproximei da porta e respirei fundo. Grande entrada ou discrição? Algo me diz que é melhor não abusar da sorte, ainda mais quando se tem um assassino chutando um garoto e apontando uma arma para um bebê.

Foda-se discrição e grande entrada, o que importa é que ele não saia desse lugar hoje.

...

"Mas é claro que sim, porra! Por que eu estaria mentindo?" Depois esses filhas de uma puta não sabem porque eu tenho problema com a polícia, bando de incompetentes! Eles acham que ganham pra fazer o quê?! Comer rosquinha e ver CSI?

"_Minha senhora, essa é a central de linha da polícia, a senhora pode, por favor, se acalmar?" _Galinha mestiça e depenada! Aposto que ela está fazendo orgia nessa porra de delegacia! Que gente imprestável dos diabos, meu Deus! Suspirei fundo antes de xingá-la mais um pouco, não é como se a piranha da Spencer fosse aparecer rodando o caralho do molho de chaves e gritando 'peguei vocês', então, por mais imbecil e desavergonhada que essa cadela seja, ela também acaba sendo a nossa única saída. Puta que pariu! Sorte sádica da porra! _"Certo, senhora, me diga qual é o problema?" _Mais uma vez já que essa puta além de burra, é surda.

"Três amigos e um bebê estão sendo mantidos em cativeiro por um assassino duplamente qualificado e estamos presas num carro sem poder ajudá-los. Eu preciso de uma viatura nesse instante." Eu tentei falar pausadamente, juro!

"_Por que eles estão sendo mantidos em cativeiro, minha senhora?" _Ah, mas essa piranha só pode estar brincando comigo, não é possível. Como que essa anta conseguiu entrar para a polícia em primeiro lugar, pelo amor de Deus? Deve estar mais fácil do que entrar pro crime, essa merda, num é possível!

"O que a senhora acha?" Eu respondi de dentes trincados enquanto olhava para a ruiva que roia as unhas do meu lado.

"_Exatamente por isso que eu estou perguntando, minha senhora. Nós precisamos de mais informações." _Essa vadia trabalha pra polícia ou pra Saturday Night Live? Porque pra ela querer saber de fofoca, ela só pode estar ciscando no galinheiro errado.

"Eu quero falar com o seu superior e quero falar agora." Respondi com um tom de finalidade porque aquela cretina poderia muito bem ficar tagarelando pelo resto da noite e nos deixar presas nesse carro.

"_Eu sinto muito, minha senhora, mas quem atende e repassa as ligações sou eu, então se a senhora não me disser exatamente o que está acontecendo, eu não vou poder fazer isso." _Ah, agora ela estava me chantageando?! Hum, bom saber disso. Porque ela não sabe com quem está mexendo, ah, não sabe mesmo.

"Qual é o seu nome, menina?" Perguntei no último fio de paciência que eu tinha e, pelas minhas contas, eu só tinha três.

"_Eu sou a sargento Torres, senhora, por quê?" _Sorri comigo, além de a ligação ser gravada, ser da delegacia do centro e da galinha estar nomeada, agora entra em ação os anos de educação do filho da puta e da faculdade de direito. Rá, vai ter frango assado no jantar dos policiais essa noite.

"Porque, sargento Torres, eu sei o seu nome, seu de qual delegacia você está falando e essa ligação está sendo gravada. Então eu sugiro que você fale com o capeta, mas me mande uma viatura no endereço que eu te dei, ou antes do dia clarear você vai estar expulsa dessa corporação e sendo processada por negligência, omissão de socorro e assassinato culposo. Fui clara?" Olhei para a ruiva do meu lado que estava quase pulando pela janela com seus olhos meio azuis esbugalhados em terror. "E caso te reste dúvida, eu sou advogada e trabalho para a firma _Law Enterprise_, então não duvide nem por um minuto que eu faria isso caso minha sobrinha seja assassinada pela sua incompetência. Fui clara?" Obviamente a menina estava engolindo em seco a essa hora e a co-pilota estava mordendo o lábio com medo de mim.

"_S-sim, senhora, uma viatura chegará aí em menos de cinco minutos. Posso ajudá-la em mais alguma coisa?" _Claro que a menina estava engasgando, suando e mandaria até o Superman e Os Vingadores se pudesse. Grande babaca. Não entendo como esse povo só funciona no terror, gente mais mesquinha.

"Pode rezar pra todos estarem bem pelo seu emprego, sargento." Filha de uma puta, tem que aprender a servir o povo mesmo, nem que seja com o meu terrorismo. "No mais, boa noite." Desliguei o celular antes que ela pudesse responder. Ora, esse serviço público é uma porra mesmo, nós pagamos impostos pra eles cumprirem com o dever deles e ainda acham que nós devemos algo? Bando de canalhas!

"Er, você faria isso mesmo...?" Suspirei fundo para me acalmar ao ouvir o tom amedrontado da ruivinha. Será que era eu que tinha deixado a menina assim, acuada? Porque até aqui, ela era quase uma heroína, matando a cobra e mostrando o pau, agora parecia ter visto um fantasma. Será que essa pobre também sofre desse mal? Meu Deus, pelo bem dela, eu espero que não.

"Sem pestanejar." Respondi sorrindo e a menina se arrepiou de medo. Pois é, Scott Morgan, acho que eu sou mais assustadora que você. Sorri comigo, ele que não me encontre, ou não vai sobrar osso para fazer perícia.

...

Depois de mandar seus plano pro raio que os parta, Katie decidiu entrar na cara e na coragem e encarar o que poderia muito bem acabar como um massacre. Fazendo sua presença ser notada aos poucos, ela se encaminhou para a luz e olhou fundo nos olhos do psicopata que tinha conseguido destruir sua vida mais de uma vez.

"Agora simchegou quem eu queria." Deixando Noah seriamente ferido e sem forças no chão, ele se levantou e se virou para a menina com um sorriso macabro, apontando uma arma em sua direção e se escondendo atrás dela. "Eu passei todos esses anos querendo te rever, Katie." Foi sua frase ao se aproximar da morena que estava com um ar completamente incomum e uma feição obscura e impiedosa. Parando a poucos metros dela, o assassino bambeou em sua pose ao vê-la de um modo tão diferente em tantos anos. A doce nerd que ganhou seu coração não estava com ele naquela cabana, aquela mulher era uma pessoa completamente diferente e essa conclusão partiu seu coração. Não era aquela garota que ele queria ter, definitivamente, aquela ali não merecia tudo que ele tentou demonstrar, todo o amor e carinho ao longo de todos os anos, a educação e o respeito. Não. Aquela Katie era assustadora e isso o deixava irado.

"Aqui eu estou, agora solte eles." Katherine Spencer disse com calma e pacientemente. Aliás, calma demais para qualquer pessoa que pudesse estar em sua posição e isso fazia aquela a sua presença parecer uma ameaça. Ou uma piada de mau gosto com o coração do rapaz. Por sua vez, ele trincou os dentes e segurou sua arma ainda mais forte. Era absurdo amar tanto uma pessoa como ele amava aquela menina, mas ainda assim, ela estava ali estragando tudo. Ela sempre estragou todas as suas investidas e desmereceu todo o seu amor e paixão. Mesmo assim ele seguiu, rezando para que um dia, ela visse além da morte do imbecil de seu ex-namorado e pudesse aceitá-lo de volta. E amá-lo de volta. Mas claro que isso não poderia acontecer, ela era rica e bonita e podia ter quem e o que ela quisesse e ele era só um nerd imbecil que costumava ser amigo dela e do marido da líder de torcida e nunca foi páreo para ser seu namorado. Ele era, de fato, um idiota por cultivar esse amor por tanto tempo quando ela era tão fria e suja quanto a maioria das garotas que já caçoaram dele. Pois que seja! Se ela queria assim, então ela não seria de mais ninguém!

"Eu acho que não." Seu sorriso se tornou um pouco maior. Afinal de contas, ele tinha lido Romeu e Julieta de Shakespeare três vezes para um dia, quem sabe, poder escrever os poemas para ela e juntos viverem aquele amor que ultrapassava as barreiras da vida. E bem, esse era o momento que ele poderia ter isso. Ela morria e ele se matava logo em seguida para encontrá-la onde quer que os espíritos apaixonados se encontrem. Mas mesmo assim, mesmo com esse plano, o semblante da menina não mudou e foi ela quem deu o próximo passo em direção a ele. Em sua direção literal e metaforicamente, afinal de contas, ela estava se aproximando da arma que os uniria para sempre. Seu sorriso aumentou um pouco ao vê-la se rendendo ao amor que eles poderiam viver, é claro. Isso até ouvir um barulho e se virar para o menino machucado de um lado. Não, não era ele. Então ele se virou pra outra menina que, junto com seu amigo, serviria de platéia para a história de amor além da vida que os dois tinham. Sim, a garota estava acordando e ele deu um sorriso torto, ele poderia não receber palmas, mas teria gritos ao final da apresentação. Voltando seus olhos para sua primeira e única paixão, seu sorriso imediatamente despencou de seu rosto ao vê-la cruzando os braços em fúria enquanto olhava para a platéia caída e despedaçada ali para depois o olhar com uma nova onda de cólera, uma daquelas que poderia tremer todos os alicerces daquela cabana e poderia dizimar a cidade. Como se a mera presença dele ali fosse um ultraje a sua superioridade e beleza. Rosnando, ele apertou sua arma com mais força. Se ela ia fazer isso do modo difícil, ele poderia muito bem matar todos antes de se matar, é unicamente justo desse modo. "Eu vou matar você e depois eles, que tal?" Em sua última tentativa, ele soltou para ver se a menina recuaria em pânico e cederia às suas investidas amorosas, sorrindo em apreensão. E ele recebeu um sorriso e uma resposta.

"Eu acho que não." Mas seu sorriso assim como sua voz eram duros como o aço e ele, de repente, sentiu que poderia simplesmente morrer ao vê-la tão perto, tão obscura, tão lindamente ameaçadora e vazia de qualquer emoção. Sem o menor brilho em seus olhos, ela estava em pose de estátua e poderia muito bem estar morta. E deveria. E assim estaria. Em um último movimento, ele mirou sua arma determinado a terminar com a angústia de sua musa, mas no segundo seguinte, as luzes caíram e ele disparou.

"Não!" A audiência gritou no desfecho de seu romance.

...

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo, não deveria, não era pra estar assim! Meu Deus! O que eu faço, como está a Quinn? Como estão o Noah e a Beth? E a Katie...? Não, ela não pode ter morrido! Ela...

"Rachel, obrigada por cumprir com sua palavra, e eu cumpri com a minha! Sinto muito, minha filha, por tudo e por todos esses anos. Eu sei que não mereço nada de você, mas, por favor, não esqueça da Beth. Eu te amo." Abri os olhos novamente e as luzes voltaram. Calma aí, eu não estava louca, não é? Eu ouvi a voz da Shelby aqui, eu pude até sentir o sorriso dela dizendo isso... Como ela sumiu? Onde ela está? E os outros? Meu Deus, a Katie!

Virei depressa (o quanto eu podia depois de levar uma coronhada e estar com uma enxaqueca que poderia muito bem dar o ritmo de uma batida de rap) e pude vê-la trocando socos com aquele desgraçado, agora desarmado. Aproveitei para olhar pela cabana em busca da Beth e do meu melhor amigo e cheguei a vê-la ao lado dele, empurrando-o com toda a sua força de criança para ver se ele acordava. Eu sei que vou parecer uma sentimental, mas aquela cena era tão triste quanto ver o Simba tentando acordar o Mufasa e um calafrio me subiu pela espinha e me fez gritar em pânico.

"Noah!" Gritei tão alto quanto pude e em recompensa meu melhor amigo tossiu e tentou se levantar, apoiando-se em seus braços. Ufa! Nunca em minha vida eu fiquei tão feliz pela treinadora Sylvester ter me dito que a minha voz poderia acordar os mortos. Não que ela estivesse certa, obviamente. Um talento como o meu é raríssimo nos dias de hoje, mas contando que funcione com o meu melhor amigo, eu conseguiria ignorar o mau gosto na frase e ficar feliz. Entretanto, minha felicidade durou pouco porque, ao ouvir a minha voz, minha melhor amiga olhou em minha direção e não pode defender o soco daquele psicopata, que agora estava em cima dela. Desgraçado!

"Eu tenho você aonde eu sempre quis, Katie, e vou te provar isso!" Argh! Que homem inescrupuloso! Ele ainda se abaixou e tentou beijá-la à força! Droga! Eu preciso fazer algo! Entretanto, para a sorte de todos nós, já que nem eu e tampouco o Noah conseguíamos nos levantar, a Katie se aproveitou da posição que eles estavam e deu uma joelhada em seus países baixos, fazendo o pervertido grunhir de dor e ela terminou seu trabalho rolando-o como um peso morto no chão. Bem feito, filho de uma mulher de vida fácil!

Assim que ficou livre das garras desse pervertido, minha melhor amiga correu para a pistola e segurou-a como uma profissional, apontando-a para a cara desonesta dele! Agora sim esse cretino está onde merece estar! Não exatamente, o lugar nele é na cadeia, mas embaixo da terra também funciona pra mim. Contudo, tendo o bom coração que tem (e nem sei como esse coração sobreviveu a tudo que ela já passou, mas só agradeço por isso), ela abaixou a arma de sua mira (que era a cabeça de vento desse amoral) e o desgraçado se aproveitou disso para tentar seu último recurso. Rolando novamente, ele tirou Beth de perto de Noah e segurou-a com força pelo braço, sorrindo na direção da nossa melhor amiga como se não estivéssemos ali. Caso pudesse gritar, tenho certeza de que meu melhor amigo estaria urrando a essa hora de medo e de pavor, porque aquilo que ele estava fazendo era desumano.

"Beth..." Eu suspirei o nome da minha afilhada com pesar e dor porque a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era chorar. Só de pensar em todos os cenários que poderiam acontecer, ele ameaçando quebrar o pescoço daquela menina linda e tão inocente que não tinha culpa nisso, não tinha nada com isso... O Noah também soluçava baixo porque ele não podia fazer muita coisa e aquele desgraçado sorria com malícia, desafiando a Katie a não ceder. E eu, por um minuto achei que ela não iria...

"Não vai me devolver a arma, amor? Olhe bem pra ela, não seria um pecado fazer isso?" Ele estava rosnando com ódio e apertando ainda mais o pescoço da Beth e ela estava tossindo um pouco. Deus! Isso não é possível. Antes que eu pudesse voar (ou mover mais que meus braços, na verdade) em cima dele, a Katie respirou fundo e colocou a arma no chão. "Isso, grande garota. Agora devolva pra mim, sim?" Eu estava rangendo os dentes, Noah soluçava como uma criança e Beth estava tossindo, com suas mãozinhas segurando aquele filho da puta. Mas a expressão da Katie era resignada, uma que eu ainda não tinha visto. Olhando uma última vez para a filha da minha namorada, Katie chutou a arma para aquele crápula terminar o terror da nossa noite. Ele, como prometido largou a filha da minha namorada e engatinhou para pegar a pistola, se levantando e caminhando na direção da nossa melhor amiga. "Bem, eu vou matar vocês e deixá-la por último, que tal?" Foi o que disse antes de dar uma coronhada na cabeça dela, fazendo a cair em cima de uma mesa. Noah ainda estava estatelado no chão e usei todas as minhas forças para me esticar um pouco e chamar aquele bebê que não tinha nada com isso. Mesmo tossindo, ela veio engatinhando ao meu encontro e, mesmo chorando como uma artista mexicana, não pude deixar de sorrir e perceber que isso ela tinha puxado do meu melhor e não da minha namorada. Digamos que a Quinn não seja exatamente o exemplo de obediência.

"Você vai ficar bem, eu te prometo..." Sussurrei nos cabelos da Beth enquanto ela acariciava o meu nariz (e isso ela puxou da mãe) e sorria como se soubesse e acreditasse em mim. Deus, como isso poderia estar acontecendo? Como eu poderia estar mentindo assim pra uma criança num momento como esse? Que tipo de ser humano sou eu? Abracei-a com o pouco de força que eu tinha. "Me perdoa, Beth, me perdoa..."

"Últimas palavras, Katie?" A voz do psicopata me acordou um pouco para a realidade. Então era aquilo, tudo estava acabado, era tudo pra nada... Katie ainda se apoiava na mesa e sorria como se estivesse possuída e eu acredito que ela deveria estar. Porque aquilo não era para rir, aquilo era sádico, triste e de partir o coração... Aquilo era...

"Vai pro inferno!" O fim.

...

"Vamos, é essa cabana aqui?" Não, essa é A Cabana do William Young**, caralho! Mas o que aconteceu com essa polícia de Lima enquanto eu estive fora? Que porra era essa?! Sem dar voz aos meus pensamentos, o líder dos três acenou com a cabeça para os outros e eles correram ainda mais depressa na direção daquele cativeiro. Porque, vamos combinar, já não era sem tempo. Ainda mais depois de quatro minutos e meio esperando a viatura e de ter que explicar que era mais importante arrombar a porra daquele muquifo do que interrogar duas meninas que ficaram trancadas do lado de dentro do carro, era o mínimo que eles podiam fazer. Por isso, corri atrás deles e deixei a pilota de fuga fazendo amor com seu carro enquanto nos esperava. Era melhor que ela não presenciasse nada, melhor pra todos nós e principalmente para sua sanidade.

...

"Vai pro inferno!" Não pude conter o sorriso que se apossou de mim ao ver a cara assustada daquele menino. Não sei em quais drogas essa juventude de hoje anda, mas ele devia estar numa merda muito pesada se estava achando que ia conseguir me ganhar no medo. Eu sou uma Spencer, ora essas! Eu fui criada no terrorismo e na manipulação, então qualquer coisa nesses parâmetros é jogo ganho pra mim.

"Você não merece o meu amor." Arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção sem esconder o meu sorriso. Eu estou dizendo, ele não pode estar sóbrio pra dizer uma coisa dessas. "Você merece morrer!" Cruzei os braços e olhei fundo nos seus olhos. Grande imbecil! Dando dois passos para trás (e aí vocês imaginariam que quem estava armada era eu pra ele estar assustado assim), ele respirou fundo e atirou.

...

"Não!" Eu gritei assim que o vi puxar o gatilho e apertei ainda mais a Beth contra o meu corpo, para que ela não visse aquela cena. E as lágrimas caíam porque eu não podia imaginar que a minha melhor amiga estava...

"Da próxima vez, lembre-se que uma arma precisa de munição para disparar, franco-atirador." Viva? Santa Barbra no Grammy! O que tinha acabado de acontecer. O psicopata estava aterrorizado e se afastava como uma criança entocada enquanto a Katie balançava o pente de balas e arqueava uma sobrancelha em sua direção. Barbra minha! Se eu não morrer do coração hoje, eu não morro nunca mais. "Você não acha que eu fui aceita nas melhores faculdades pelo meu charme, certo_, Scotty_? Ou você esqueceu quem sempre te ganhava nas exposições e campeonatos da escola? Porque eu não." Eu não estava acreditando nos meus olhos, nos meus ouvidos e nem na minha boca que não conseguia pronunciar palavra que fosse (não que fale em parágrafos, como a Santana gosta de inventar, só que eu sou uma garota que gosta das coisas bem explicadas e bem entendidas, ora essas! Não é crime elucidar nossos comentários para minimizar a possibilidade de desentendimento, certo?) e estava lívida e pálida olhando para a frente.

"Puta que pariu, Spencer! Da próxima vez, eu venho dirigindo essa merda!" Sim, em um grande estilo, minha cunhada entrou marchando pela porta e foi se bicar com sua melhor amiga que só ria de seu mau humor. "Porra, não tinha nem como fumar naquela bagaça sem aquela menina estranha me olhar como se eu fosse o Nero e quisesse incendiar o seu carro, caralho! Isso não se faz!" Depois dela, entraram três policiais armados que ficaram estáticos com a nossa situação (e provavelmente com o vocabulário rico da Meg) e logo prenderam o psicopata e solicitaram uma ambulância para que fôssemos para o hospital. São e salvos, por pouco, mas pelo menos até a estrada.

"Já viu sua sobrinha?" Katie comentou com a Meg que ainda cuspia marimbondos (e palavrões) como se não conhecesse outras palavras. Mas essa pergunta realmente a fez parar e se virar para o bebê no colo do policial. Claro, Noah teve que descer de maca para desespero da Marissa e eu não fiquei muito atrás. Apesar de estar andando, um dos homens não deixou Katie levar a Beth porque ela tinha levado uma coronhada e poderia muito bem se desequilibrar e machucar a loirinha. E obviamente, assim que olhou para a sua sobrinha, Meg abriu o maior sorriso visto na história do mundo e segurou apertado, sussurrando bobagens (como: "lindinha da titia! Que bom que você puxou a mamãe! Você sabe que titia é quem vai te ensinar a andar de bicicleta porque mamãe nem se equilibra nos próprios pés" e coisas do tipo), mas continuou fuzilando nossa melhor amiga em comum com os olhos em fúria.

"Eu dirijo!" Foi o que a loira disse ao chegar ao carro da Katie, sentar no banco do motorista e colocar sua sobrinha no colo de sua melhor amiga (previamente atirada no banco de passageiro por ela).

"Eu devo te lembrar que sua sobrinha está no meu colo e a polícia vai nos seguir até o hospital, Meg. Não faça nada que eu não faria." Para quem pareceu uma dominatrix lá em cima com o psicopata, a Katie realmente estava em uma má fase e parecia prestes a vivenciar um horror. Sorri e balancei a cabeça apertando a mão do meu melhor amigo. Sim, nós estávamos indo juntos na ambulância e convencemos a Marissa a pegar o carro e nos encontrar no hospital, já que ninguém mais podia dirigi-lo por motivos óbvios.

"Punk..." Sussurrei para ele que me abriu os olhos e piscou, com um sorriso torto de sempre, mas que dessa vez mais parecia uma careta. "Bom ver que mesmo nesse estado derrotado você consegue sorrir tão cretinamente." Disse revirando os olhos para ele.

"É um dom." Foi baixo e meio entrecortado, mas pude entender perfeitamente sua frase e, em qualquer outro momento, eu teria batido nele, mas ali, eu resolvi só gargalhar disso. De tudo e dessa noite terrível. Depois de tantas lágrimas, nós precisávamos de um sorriso mesmo, ele estava certo. E eu sorri ainda mais ao lembrar que estava indo encontrar a _minha namorada_! Sim, a vida pode ser cretina e difícil, mas nós ainda tínhamos motivos pra sorrir e era isso que importava e que nos fazia acordar todos os dias.

'_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound' - Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p><em>'Eu me lembro das lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto quando eu disse "nunca te deixarei ir embora". Quando todas as sombras quase acabaram com a sua luz. Eu me lembro que você disse "não me deixe aqui sozinho". Mas nesta noite tudo está morto, acabado e já passou.'<em>

_'Somente feche seus olhos, o sol está se pondo. Você ficará bem, ninguém pode te machucar agora. Ao chegar a luz da manhã, nós ficaremos sãos e salvos.'_

Caso estejam curiosos/as. Xoxo.


	23. As long as you love me

**A/N: **Oi, minha gente mais linda! Sim, vocês estão chocados/as por me verem, eu imagino. Mas eu corri com esse capítulo porque o último foi um lixo, pura e simplesmente. E como ele me deu raiva, comecei a escrever tão logo postei.

Considerações a serem feitas: não, eu não gosto do Justin Bieber (Deus sabe que já tenho defeitos o suficiente e nem preciso somar esse pra ser um péssimo partido), mas uma aluna me fez ouvir essa música tantas vezes que colou na cabeça. Um dos terrores que só os professores são submetidos a. Desejo esse mal a ninguém não. Seguindo com isso, eu sei que vocês não gostaram do último capítulo tanto quanto eu, mas fiquei deliciosamente chocada com as reclamações pelo tamanho pequeno dele. Haha, juro! Tava tão acostumada a ler que eles eram grandes demais, essa foi bem nova. Mas bem, novidade boa pra quem gosta de capítulos grandes, esse daqui tem mais de 40m palavras (sim, eu preciso de uma vida), então se deliciem (ou não).

Esse capítulo faz jus ao 'M' rating que ele tem, então tenham em mente caso estejam lendo essa baixaria para sua mãe ou para seu sobrinho de 7 anos que foi passar o dia das crianças com vocês, tá? Mais adiante, temos um * desses que diz respeito ao '50 tons de cinza', que obviamente a Santana só faz piada porque bem, é a Sanatana. Temos o ** que diz que a frase é do filme 'As Horas' e foi retirada na íntegra. Vocês vão achar outro desse * sozinho lá pro final que é pra marcar que eles estão citando o livro 'Madame Bovary', de Gustave Flaubert (uhum, eu já comentei dele anteriormente, é o mesmo psicótico) e eu super indico o livro pra vocês. Na verdade, o nome da minha gata seria 'Emma Bovary' em homenagem ao livro (os personagens principais são Emma e Carlos na tradução, por isso a comparação com o pai da Santana), mas só eu sei o quão difícil é para chamarem o bicho de Capitu por aqui e ela provavelmente já vai ter um distúrbio de personalidade por tanta gente chamá-la de Pikachu. Enfim. Temos uma música que é 'Payphone' do Maroo outro prazer culposo porque eu definitivamente recomendo ( watch?v=KRaWnd3LJfs no caso de bater curiosidade). Bem, realmente quero saber a opinião de vocês sobre Santie porque o próximo vai ser meio que em torno disso (claro que teremos o resto do zoológico em uma viagem terrível). Basicamente isso mesmo, gente, tem POV de todos (menos do Puck porque eu respeito vocês um pouco, não o suficiente ou eu não estaria postando essa vergonha, mas vocês entenderam) e adoraria saber o que vocês curtiram e o que não curtiram.

Beijo pra todos/as vocês que perdem tempo lendo isso e comentam ainda, vocês fazem meu dia e beijo pra vocês que leem e não comentam também, mas podem sentir-se a vontade pra tal. Um beijo pra mamãe e outro pra Xuxa. Até mandaria beijo pra quem não lê, mas ninguém que não lê leria isso pra receber o beijo. Enfim. Obrigada pela companhia pela jornada, galera! Desculpe pelos percalços (atrasos) pelo caminho e espero que estejamos juntos até o final. Adoro vocês, de verdade. Obrigada pelo apoio também. Qualquer dúvida, podem me mandar um PM também, ou um review que eu responderei. E sobre uma review do último, eu nem sei se me desculpo pelo tamanho do capítulo, pelo modo que eu escrevo ou pela demora que meio que apaga as memórias de vocês. Sério mesmo, desculpa por isso. Se puder, me diga como eu posso melhorar as coisas.

Então é isso, gente bonita! Espero que tenham ganhado presente de dia das crianças e que tenham se divertido bastante! Boa semana! Nos vemos em breve (espero) Xoxo.

P.S.: Não estou bêbada para estar escrevendo essa A/N infinita, só tomei o café-parkinson, aquele que te faz tremer. Acho que até os mortos sairiam correndo com o meu café. Vou me controlar na próxima, meu povo bonito!

**Não tenho Glee, mas assustadoramente eu assisti essa nova temporada e continuei com cabelos na cabeça. E com a vontade de esganar esse povo que deve escrever brincando de jogo do compasso e por mim o McKinleny High sofria um ataque terrorista da muçulmana de TGP e todos morreriam. Cadê Shonda pra pegar as rédeas dessa merda?!**

* * *

><p>'<em>We're under pressure. Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in. Keep it together. Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning. But hey now, you know, girl, we both know it's a cruel world. But I will take my chances.'<em>

Ugh! Deus! Por que a minha cabeça parecia a pista de dança de uma manada de elefantes numa parada gay? Não que isso me assuste, claro! Afinal de contas, nem sei mais o que é acordar sem parecer que eu apanhei de toda a Liga da Justiça, mas que isso é uma situação fodida e horrorosa, ah, isso é! Tem que agradecer a Deus pela presença da cigarra Berry e sua trupe de cantarolantes ímãs de azar, não? Se bem que, se eu parar pra pensar, esse karma de dor de cabeça não está pior que o cheiro ofensivo de desinfetante muquirana nessa merda. E esse cheiro me lembra uma pessoa: a vagabunda médica-monstro. Aposto que a puta veio aqui me esfaquear pra pegar a minha mulher, essa arrombada descarada! Ah, caralho! E é só o que me falta, a piranha desrespeitadora estar na porta de novo amaldiçoando minha vida em um ciclo infinito de terrorismo vendo sua cara da vagaba! Cristo, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?!

"San...?" Peraí, essa voz não é o grunhido da vaca. Não, na verdade, essa voz se parece muito com a voz da-

"Britt?!" Abri os olhos para me certificar de que, apesar de a vida ser uma piada de mau gosto, eu ainda não estou ficando louca (claro, andar com a nanica miss sunshine é obviamente o meu passaporte para o tratamento de choque no sanatório mais baixo clero, mas tudo pode piorar ainda) imaginando pessoas. Pequenas vitórias, pelo menos. E lá estava ela, parada ao lado da cama e segurando a minha mão como se nunca tivesse saído do meu lado. Quero dizer, ela estava fazendo isso, porque quando ouviu a minha voz, a loira escalou a cama e se jogou em cima de mim, me abraçando apertado, suspirando e sorrindo e isso só ia acabar em uma coisa... Não só no meu funeral, mas eu conhecia essa menina por dentro e por fora (no duplo sentido também) e esse não era apenas um abraço amigável. Boceta cheia de dente que morde o caralho da gente, no que eu fui me meter?

"San! Meu Deus! Eu estava tão preocupada contigo quando o tio Carl me ligou dizendo que você sofreu um acidente e acabou parando aqui." Ah, agora tudo faz sentido, o cretino do meu pai que resolveu me pregar essa peça. Como se a porra do meu destino não me fodesse o suficiente, esse homem ainda tinha que jogar terra na minha futura sepultura! Amável família! Alheia ao meu ranger de dentes embaixo de seu corpo, minha ex só resolveu levantar a cabeça e olhar ao redor do quarto. "O que você está fazendo nesse quarto de SPA que não tem nem televisão e nem tevê acabo, San? Como você passa o tempo?" Desejando ter morrido era a resposta certa para essa pergunta, mas seus olhos meigos e inocentes se voltaram para mim e suspirei fundo. É uma foda mal dada essa minha vida, não é? Mas a pior parte é que eu não podia e nem conseguiria sentir raiva da Britt, então me esforcei para me ajeitar um pouco e afastá-la (discretamente, claro) antes que alguém entre por essa porta e eu não acorde nunca mais. Pelo menos eu acho, já que se eu pegasse alguma vagabunda (não que a loira em cima de mim seja algo ao longo dessa linha, claro) trepada no colo daquela sem vergonha... Ah, mas mortos iam voltar numa corrida mórbida para seus túmulos quando eu terminasse meu trabalho com minha adorada noiva e qualquer que fosse a prostituta suicida. Que ela não ouse! Mas obviamente, planejar a morte da sua namorada antes de detalhar o casamento é cruel demais até para mim, por isso voltei a situação filha de uma puta em que me encontrava.

"Bem, Britt, eu passo a maior parte do meu tempo dormindo então nem reparei." Exatamente, esse era o passatempo do meu horário super corrido, já que a minha noiva tinha sumido na porra da poeira como o papa-léguas, quer dizer. Porque ela não estava aqui para me fazer companhia (não que eu ligue pra companhia, ora essas, mas se ela estivesse aqui me comendo, definitivamente eu estaria melhorando bem mais rápido nessa caralha) ou me esperar acordar. Isso sem contar no sonho que eu tive com aquele filho de uma puta manca apontando uma arma pra ela e-

"San, você está bem? Você tá triste... O que houve?" Agora fechou com chave de ouro essa porra! Eu estava sem saber se o hobbie tinha sido retido para alguma experiência científica junto com seus parentes, os sete anões; aparentemente a travesti estava porrada e derrotada em algum beco depois de ser pega por algum fiscal do IBAMA; a lésbica da Q. estava chorando toda a água de seu corpo que já não aparentava ser nada saudável; Jigsaw assustou minha namorada pra morte com sua aparência de meretriz depois da overdose e a Meg não estava barreaqueando num raio de duzentos metros porque eu não estava ouvindo sua voz e nem o grito de suas vítimas. Por que tudo precisava ser assim tão difícil? E eu ainda precisava me humilhar me lamuriando no ombro da Britt. Porque, aparentemente, a minha sorte eu deixei na placenta. "Fala pra mim, San, o que houve?" Não sei se inocentemente ou não, mas a dita loira em cima de mim aproximou perigosamente o seu rosto do meu e foi quando me bateu a realidade. Sim, a vida era filha de uma puta rala e nem me dava o recibo do programa, mas eu não podia fazer isso de novo. Não com a Katie.

"Britt, para." Sim, doeu em mim dizer isso também. Não só por todos os anos que fizemos isso e, bem, não era ruim nem de longe, o fato é que agora eu tinha uma noiva (viva ou morta, e eu vou lançar uma porra de um cartaz de recompensa pra ver se essa desnaturada se materializa em cima de mim). Mas doeu também pelas suas feições de confusão e tristeza me olhando. Ah, puta que pariu! Por que eu não morri logo pra poupar minha humilhação? Falando na humilhação, Brittany começou a se levantar de cima de mim e tenho certeza de que ela estava se sentido... Bem, se sentindo puta da cara.

"O que há de errado com você, Santana?!" Retirem o que eu disse, o cheiro desse cloro não estava pior que a minha dor de cabeça, não depois de ouvi-la gritar mais que _Cretina Aguilera_. Pra minha sorte, isso não parou por aí (sim, agora eu vou usar a psicologia reversa e ver se funciona um pouco. Se bem que com o azar que eu tenho, minha vida vai de ruim pro caralho num segundo, caso eu passe a, além de vivenciar o pior, torcer por ele). Andando de um lado pro outro, ela estava passando a mão nos cabelos e devia estar se perguntando o que tinha mudado. É, só mesmo num relacionamento com o Finnarticulado que as coisas não mudam depois de saber que a sua namorada trepou e está grávida de outro. Não que ele saiba o que fazer com sua miserável pessoa ou com aquele piru murcho que tem, no final das contas. Se bobear, ele ainda acredita que os bebês são trazidos até nós por grandes e negros corvos em uma noite assombrada de Hallowee- "Qual é o problema aqui, Santana?" Deus, eu prometo que nunca mais vou afogar o depravado do Jewfro num vaso sanitário para um encontro com sua família que bóia na água, também não vou mais colar chicletes nas mesas da virgem faxineira e nem vou xingar Newton no quadro antes da aula daquele projeto de ciências enrustido (porque um homem só pode ser viado quando tem um crush em Newton. Viado e doente mental) que deu errado e agora nos dá aula por não ter um futuro. Eu pro- "Eu não te entendo, Santana. Só isso." Suspirei fundo mais uma vez. É como dizem, não se deve usar o nome de Deus em vão e, sendo absolutamente sincera (como sempre fui, obrigada), eu não deixaria de fazer isso nem se estivesse com uma faca no pescoço. Enfim, voltando ao assunto, a Brittany passou de confusa a puta e fechou o show de horrores que agora atende pelo nome de 'minha vida' em sua cara triste. Não, peraí, ela tava revoltada de novo. "Eu vim aqui porque estava preocupada contigo, mas como você não se importa e nem nunca se importou, é melhor que eu vá embora mesmo." Foi a última coisa que disse antes de se virar e marchar como uma alemã nazista na direção da porta. Ô diazinho filho de uma rampeira mal paga!

"Como está o bebê?" Vocês estão se perguntando o que é isso, eu presumo. Bom, minha única resposta é dizer que isso é 2012, o fim tá dobrando a esquina mesmo. Porque sério, de onde eu tirei isso, não faz o menor sentido, mas ainda pior que essa pergunta miserável foi a cara de ódio que a Britt me olhou. Acho que eu nunca a vi com uma expressão tão puramente desgostosa no seu rosto. Gente, mas esses Maias num estavam brincando em serviço e nem nada nessa porra, né?

"Ótimo. Assim como o pai dele." Ora, ora! Que bom que estamos sendo sinceras agora e o atleta paraolímpico está sendo citado em nossa conversa. Nada como deixar tudo esclarecido.

"Espero que ele possa ensinar essa criança a andar." Tudo bem, talvez isso seja ultrajante demais a se dizer a uma grávida que espera poder ver seu bebê andar, diferente do pai de sua criança que é um inválido perdedor. Mas quem pode me culpar? Ela tinha entrado por aquela porta fingindo se importar, subido em cima de mim, tentado me beijar e, quando eu quis saber o que estava acontecendo, ela resolveu jogar aquele peso morto na minha cara?! Meu cu pra eles! Saí de meus pensamentos ao ouvi-la soluçar e arremessar algo em cima de mim. E esse algo seria... Ah, credo! O mesmo ácido colorido que a Fabray menos esquisita estava forçando goela adentro mais cedo. Deus! Isso é um perigo voador! Alguém suma com essas armas, pelo amor de Jesus!

"Vai pro inferno, Santana!" Depois de me brindar com a chuva ácida (e dessa eu escapei por muito pouco, muito pouco mesmo), ela rodou em seus calcanhares e ameaçou ir embora. Digo ameaçou porque no segundo seguinte, ela estava correndo na direção da cama e pulando em cima de mim. A palavra-chave do dia é 'bipolaridade'. Não satisfeita com isso, ela me beijou com força e segurou o meu rosto entre as mãos, se aproveitando do meu choque (com direito a olhos arregalados e tudo) e me olhando fundo nos olhos. Capeta, o que tá acontecendo aqui? "Eu sei que você ainda sente algo por mim, San, a gente pode tentar ficar juntas e cuidar da criança, vai dar certo. Eu prometo." Eu não sabia se gargalhava, se corria, se chorava ou se caçava por algum crucifixo porque essa menina só pode estar possuída por algum exu insano, não tem explicação. Mas acabei só me afastando e segurando seus dois pulsos e tirando-os do meu rosto. Ela só pode ter ficado doida se acharia que eu poderia me submeter a isso, ou não me conhecia mesmo, o que sempre é uma opção. "Ou, você sabe, eu posso... Eu posso tirá-lo." Ela pelo menos teve a decência de se sentir embaraçada, o que já é alguma coisa. Mas em qual caralho que eu fui me meter, Jesus? Num me basta tudo que está acontecendo, agora eu ainda seria responsável por um aborto? Realmente, é tanta bomba na minha vida que me sinto até em Bagdá.

"O paraplégico sabe que você está aqui e está sugerindo isso, Brittany?" Não sei por que exatamente, mas aquele assunto estava me deixando nervosa e com raiva. Quem ela pensava que era pra se materializar aqui, se jogar em cima de mim e fingir que nada tinha acontecido? Que porra eu era, afinal de contas? Um brinquedo?! Claro que ela percebeu a minha fúria súbita porque nunca fui boa assim em disfarçar alguns sentimentos (como: raiva, ódio, desgosto, desprezo e parecidos) e tão logo saltou novamente da cama e resolveu me olhar incrédula, como se quem estivesse errada fosse eu! E nem no inferno eu estaria errada! "Vamos lá, Brittany! O que o meu pai te disse pra você chegar valsando por essa porta e querer acabar com o meu noivado assim, hum? Aposto que foi algo muito bom!" Eu também estava ofegante e me preparando para pular da cama e discutirmos como pessoas normais. Rá! Qualquer normalidade que possa existir nesse mundo do avesso não se aplica a essa minha vida sem vergonha. Não, essa putaria de script que me jogaram pra seguir era uma afronta ao resto da humanidade. E eu nem sei qual foi o pecado de morte que eu fiz pra merecer essa porra, mas aqui estou eu, pagando todos eles no crédito porque eles parecem ser muitos para eu debitá-los.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Ótimo, agora ela me olhava culpada então já sei quem andou dirigindo essa caralha de peça teatral. E quem diabos ele pensava que era pra fazer isso comigo? "Ele só me disse que você estava pensando bastante em mim ultimamente e que você tinha passado por algo horrível e precisava de ajuda. O resto foi por mim, San, eu juro!" E agora ela estava chorando, só pra ajudar! Cristo! Não sei descrever exatamente o que estava sentindo, só sei que num prestava nem um pouco. Então resolvi pernear por aquela latrina como um bicho enjaulado. Dizem que isso ajuda a pensar, vamos ver. "Eu só acho que a gente..."

"Você acha que a gente o quê? O que você acha disso, Brittany?" Perguntei fingindo mais paciência do que eu estava sentindo no momento e suspirei fundo. Cadê todo mundo? Por que eu tenho que, além de me foder em níveis nunca vistos pelo homem, passar por essa merda toda sozinha? Pra cantar putarias e me envergonhar pela rua eles prestam, agora ninguém vem me acudir em um momento de necessidade. Amizadezinha mais filha de uma prostituta. Rangi os dentes e olhei para ela que não sabia o que responder. Deus! Quando esse mundo ficou tão zoado assim?! Resolvi me encostar nos pés da cama porque eu já estava tremendo de raiva e poderia muito bem virar um _super Sayajin _a qualquer momento, dada a desorganização astral e cósmica conspirando contra a minha pessoa.

"E-eu não sei, San..." Ela respondeu e se aproximou de mim, apoiando sua mão em meu ombro e me fazendo olhar para seus olhos lacrimejantes. Alguém me mate, mas nunca desejei tanto que algum dos cantarolantes _Power ranges_ entrasse por essa porta para fechar o circo e tacar fogo no cu do palhaço. Porque era só o que faltava, de todo modo. Mas nem isso eu poderia ter, aparentemente. Nem o azar de revê-los eu tinha o direito de ter nessa vidinha bagaceira. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e pisquei os olhos pra ver se eu acordava daquele pesadelo. E adivinhem só, não aconteceu isso. Que seja! Só me resta resolver essa situação toda. "Quero dizer, eu não quero tirar o bebê porque ele é legal, mas eu não sei."

"Eu não quero, Britt, eu vou me casar com alguém." Sim, o inferno pode rachar e me engolir, com o diabo fazendo um dueto com a tamagoshi e cantando Justin Bieber pelo resto da eternidade em meus ouvidos delicados, mas eu decidi terminar logo com esse suplício. Obviamente, sua expressão se fechou novamente e ficou entre triste e zangada mais uma vez. Essas mulheres grávidas e esses hormônios enlouquecidos! Num me bastasse lidar com a Sheryl Crow prenha, agora me vem a Brittany também. Alguém tá contando meus pontos no placar aí? Porque quando eu morrer, no mínimo eu espero uma cobertura ampla e mobiliada no céu e com vista para o sofrimento alheio, para poder rir de camarote da cara de todos como eles merecem e riem da minha. E isso por baixo, porque pela vida que eu levo, deveria pedir uma mansão ou uma pousada.

"Você tem certeza de que é isso que quer, San?" Fui interrompida de visualizar um futuro melhor que esse presente descarado que me jogaram no peito por sua pergunta baixa, meio raivosa e esperançosa, como se eu não tivesse o direito de desejar estar com alguém que não fosse ela ou algo do tipo. E se for outra coisa também, que enfie no cu! Tô com paciência nessa porra pra lidar com os sentimentos dos outros e menos ainda com os meus!

"Como nunca tive." Juro que até fechei os olhos esperando o soco que viraria minha cara para as costas, mas me convenci de que ela tinha abandonado esse plano depois de dez segundos batidos sem estar ainda mais dolorida que antes. Respirei em alívio, pelo menos por hora eu me livrei de apanhar. Agora, assim que eu saísse desse quarto, essa era uma história completamente diferente.

"Nem de nós?" Abri os olhos para vê-la chorando e mordendo o lábio enquanto me olhava com carinho. Bem, eu tinha duas opções, culpar esse salseiro de emoções nos hormônios da gravidez ou acreditar que meu revés tinha me ganhado, enfim, e eu estava mais fora da realidade que o psicótico bebedor de leite Alex de _'Laranja Mecânica'._ Bem que eu podia rever esse filme e pegar umas possíveis dicas de torturas para aplicar por aí, né? Aproveitando que uma garota ainda pode sonhar. "E-eu... eu não acredito." Hum? Em que exatamente ela não estava acreditando? No meu azar ou na parte de que a gente nunca perde por aprender um pouco mais sobre violência física? "Você mentiu pra mim esse tempo todo!" Olhei para os lados tentando me lembrar do que eu tinha perdido e de que estávamos conversando, mas nem precisei me esforçar tanto porque, no segundo que descansei meus olhos nela, eu já tinha completa noção do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Caralho de asa!

"Não, eu não menti e nem te usei, mas não sei por que estamos discutindo isso agora, Brittany, não vai mudar nada. Foi você que terminou comigo, se não se lembra." Mania feia que esse povo tem de rodar a mesa contra mim, ora essas! E, não me bastasse isso, ela ainda tinha ficado revoltada por eu ter afirmado um fato. Cadê a enfermeira pra me dar uma pílula pra dormir, hein? Porque isso é a única coisa relaxante e pacífica que eu tenho na vida. Na verdade, dormir é tão bom que nem parece que é de graça. Pelo menos enquanto a Katie não vinha me ver...

"Não! Eu disse que estava grávida e você foi correndo ficar com ela!" Se alguém me dissesse que algum dia a Britt iria se virar para mim e gritar na minha cara, eu iria rir e dar o telefone da Berry porque é ela quem lida com doidos. Só que bem, surpresa-surpresa. Mais uma na noite. Não é por maldade não, mas essas mudanças de humor estavam me deixando louca do cu e minha paciência tinha ido dar meia hora de bunda, por isso tive que respirar mais algumas vezes. E outras vezes. Mais um pouco. E quem foi o filha da puta que disse que isso funcionava para acalmar alguém?! "Talvez tenha sido melhor assim, San." Eu só podia estar variando mesmo, nada mais faz sentido na minha vida. Num segundo, eu estou quase apanhando e agora ela está falando com carinho e pesar sobre aquele raio de situação. Já pode morrer? "Ela te faz bem." Isso não era uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim eu assenti com a cabeça. Não que eu fosse fazer isso com a morena Victoria Secret por perto, claro. Aquela menina já tem um ego que ocupa mais espaço do que a falta de noção da GayBerry e nos faria dar a volta ao mundo em bem menos de oitenta dias (talvez ela até pudesse ter porque olha, com aquele corpo...), então não precisa ser mais inflada do que já é. "Eu..." Voltei a olhar para ela tentando prestar atenção, mas no momento seguinte, ela estava olhando para a porta e-

"Santana?" Rodando em meus calcanhares, me virei para olhar a porta da minha suíte presidencial no manicômio do final de semana. E lá estava a sem vergonha da minha noiva me olhando disfarçada de Charada (do Batman, duh!), com uma blusa fina e verde clara e uma interrogação cintilante em sua testa (bem, pelo visto ela passou em casa e trocou a roupa antes de vir se preocupar comigo). Isso até o momento que ela mirou os olhos na Brittany e depois voltou a me olhar com uma sobrancelha arqueada que faria o capeta se ajoelhar e pedir desculpas. Não eu, obviamente. Então, quando ela abriu sua boca sem vergonha para me fazer a pergunta que eu já imaginei que estivesse vindo (algo ao longo de: pode me explicar que porra é essa, caralho? Quero dizer, não exatamente porque essa só poderia ser a Meg, mas vocês entenderam), eu corri em sua direção para socá-la e exigir uma resposta plausível por ela ter me trocado pela cacura fantasmagórica e macabra que, não satisfeita em ser bagaceira o suficiente sozinha, ainda pariu o hobbie para terminar de arruinar a minha já abalada sanidade. "Santa-" Ou talvez eu não estivesse exigindo uma resposta ou socando-a. Vamos supor que eu estivesse pendurada em seu pescoço, me aproveitando do fato de ela estar com a boca aberta e empurrando minha língua em sua boca. Óbvio que isso tudo fazia parte do meu plano de tortura com sua pessoa. Não só isso, mas as minhas pernas enlaçadas em sua cintura e também tinha previsto duas mãos apertando as minhas costas enquanto ela dava dois passos para trás para nos estabilizar. Exatamente, tudo não passava de um plano para seu martírio, por isso resolvi puxar seus cabelos pra que ela sentisse muito bem toda a minha fúria. Argh! Quem eu estava tentando enganar? Essa menina poderia me atropelar com um carro e ainda assim eu estaria trepada em seu colo querendo tirar sua roupa. O que isso quer dizer sobre mim? Eu não faço a menor idéia, só sei que no segundo que ela afastou o rosto do meu e me sorriu torto, o mundo voltou a rodar e a funcionar como devia (ou seja, maquinando contra minha felicidade, mas pensando bem, ele já estava fazendo isso há tanto tempo que nem sei...). Ela me amava e ia se casar comigo, ora essas, nada mais justo do que eu me sentir assim de volta, não é? "_Hermosa_, você precisa descer do meu colo e se despedir da sua amiga porque eu quero você só pra mim." Claro que ela não ia deixar de sussurrar no meu ouvido e morder a minha orelha enquanto dizia essa frase, não é? Por sorte, eu estava no seu colo ou teria caído no chão já que esse suspiro invalidou minhas pernas do mesmo modo que a vida fez com o Finncrédulo e gemi baixo e de mau (não exatamente) grado, me virando pra Britt, que estava olhando tudo boquiaberta. Me colocando no chão como a minha caminhoneira encantada, ela arrumou aquele pano funesto e se encostou na parede, cruzando os braços. Com uma blusa verde que realçava seus olhos, uma calça jeans clara rasgada e apertada que realçava _todo _o resto e uma bota preta que deve fazer parte das fantasias sexuais de dois terços da população mundial, ela ainda estava me olhando com um sorriso que enfraqueceria o Superman e eu não poderia ser culpada no caso de eu, inocentemente, acabar rasgando todas essas peças de roupa e cair de boca nela como um bicho no cio, né? Aquela menina estava simplesmente acabando comigo e eu sou um ser humano frágil e propenso a-

"Santana?" Não quebrei o pescoço porque Deus é mais (muito mais!), contudo, a voz da Britt chamou a minha atenção e me virei para olhá-la. Adivinhem vocês para quem ela estava olhando? Exatamente, para aquela mulher que deveria ser presa por destruir o pouco de autocontrole que tenho e vou dizer um negócio, aquilo me de deixou puta da cara. Claro, coisas bonitas são para serem olhadas e, se me cabe dizer, essas duas meninas são particularmente bonitas, mas agora secar a minha noiva na minha frente... Aí já é que nem cruzar a Faixa de Gaza, igualmente suicida. Talvez eu tenha rangido os dentes, não sei ao certo, mas a Britt voltou a me olhar e deu um sorriso bobo, daqueles que ela sempre me dava e significam uma porção de coisas. "Oi, Katie!" Ela continuou sorrindo e, como é a minha vida e não podia ficar mais louca nem se eu me internasse no hospício mais próximo (e não, a casa da Berry não conta), minha namorada estava sorrindo e acenando de volta. Porra, eu só posso estar numa dimensão paralela, em Matrix ou na puta que pariu, porque isso num era possível. Voltei meus olhos para a Britt que sorria de volta como se nada tivesse acontecido. Usam um nome pra isso, né? Essa zona meio periférica que nada é o que parece e... Ah sim, puteiro. "San, eu te amo e fico feliz por vocês. Desculpa por mais cedo." Seu abraço assim como suas palavras e seu sorriso me pegaram desprevenida e minha única reação foi... Foi nenhuma, na verdade. Eu estava quase tão estática quanto as pernas solidificadas da pilastra Finnstitucional e permaneci ali, como uma estátua de sal, olhando para ela. Varrendo a minha falta de jeito para baixo do tapete, Brittany me largou e seguiu na direção da Katie. "Desculpa por tentar reconquistar e beijar a San, eu achei que a gente poderia voltar a fazer sexo, mas acho que ela está mais ocupada com você, então eu vou embora." O tiro que levei no peito não fez tão mal ao meu coração quanto essa frase e nem o modo que a loira em questão estava levando tudo nas coxas e sorrindo do meu futuro de trevas. Vejam vocês, depois do assombro inicial causado por essa sentença de morte, minha namorada cerrou os olhos em minha direção e suspirou fundo. "Ei, Katie, ela te ama. Ela me ama também, mas ela te ama diferente." Cabe a Britt conseguir me colocar em uma situação ainda pior tentando explicar aquilo tudo. Deus! Alguém me traz um prozac e uma vodca? É melhor que num chegue amanhã! Ou melhor, me passem chumbinho que hoje eu tô perigosa! "E eu não deveria ter ouvido o tio Carl de todo modo..." Aquilo foi sussurrado e arregalei os olhos, me sentando na cama. Se isso de amor bandido e ódio dos pais não era Romeu e Julieta, não sei mais que porra de enredo a gente tava seguindo.

"Tudo bem, Britt, eu agradeço pela sinceridade e pela visita. Tenho certeza de que a Santana ficou muito feliz em te ver." Eu não vou apontar a insanidade presente na frase que essa menina estava dizendo porque isso me faria ter que lembrar de todo o resto da noite e, bem, nada edificante sairia disso.

"Foi um prazer, mas ela nem gostou de me beijar se você está pensando nisso. Além do mais, esse quarto de SPA me deixa xenofóbica." A loira disse balançando a cabeça e fazendo pouco caso com as mãos. Não me dei ao trabalho de corrigi-la porque não estava nem acompanhando aquela maluquice toda, então só suspirei fundo. "Tchau, San! Melhoras pra você!" Brittany me acenou com certa felicidade e sorri amarelo, acenando de volta. "Tchau, Katie, boa noite. E tome cuidado pra vocês não receberem a visita da cegonha como eu, tá? Acho que tá na época de elas voarem por aí." Santo Cristo! Até a visita da morte seria melhor que estar nesse quarto, ouvindo essa conversa. Nessa cela quente e sem janela, meu Deus, quem está claustrofóbica sou eu, não é possível que não tenha uma saída de ar por aqui. O que eles fazem com esses doentes? Tratamento de choque e eles não podem mais ver o sol?! Porque aposto que até estar na cadeia deve ferir menos os direitos individuais dos-

"Pode deixar que tomaremos sim, Britt. Tudo de bom pra você, pro Artie e pro seu bebê. Volte com cuidado!" Um ventilador! Eu preciso de um ventilador, um exaustor, ou um tapete voador. Qualquer coisa que ventasse e pudesse me tirar daqui. Ah, caralha! Será que eu estava tendo um ataque de nervos? Era só o que me faltava ter que lidar com isso. "Santana! Olha pra mim?!" Depois de se teletransportar para a minha frente, Katie segurou o meu queixo e me forçou a olhar nos seus olhos. "Calma, respira. Fecha os olhos, isso. Devagar, respira." Como não tinha muito opção além de obedecê-la, eu resolvi fechar os olhos e respirei fundo algumas trezentas vezes até esquecer que estava num fundo de farmácia terrível, sem uma janela e tinha acabado de presenciar o pior momento da minha vida (não, ser empurrada do armário não segura uma vela perto da noite de hoje). Talvez tenha sido o perfume dela, ou sua mão na minha bochecha. "Isso, devagar. Calma... Mais uma-" Arregalei os olhos quando ouvi e senti sua respiração baixa e sexy no meu ouvido e isso me prova que: primeiro, essa menina não nasceu pra ser enfermeira e vai me matar do coração, mais dia, menos dia; segundo, ela só pode estar brincando comigo se ia fazer isso e continuaria sorrindo, toda poderosa. Me afastei e olhei em seus olhos. "Mais calma?" O sorriso bagaceiro ainda estava de sacanagem ali e eu só posso estar tendo um sonho erótico com essa visão na minha frente. "Ótimo. Porque talvez você queira me explicar o que aconteceu aqui, que tal?" Não, eu não estava tendo um sonho erótico e sim um pesadelo pornográfico com a menina na minha frente que ainda me arqueava a sobrancelha. O que falta nessa noite, meu Deus?! Ou melhor, nem me respondam porque daqui a pouco a Carrie entra voando pela pequena janela (ah sim, esses carniceiros não eram desumanos a esse ponto. Pelo menos tinha uma fresta de ar nesse cativeiro) com a Q-sapata-sem-vergonha segurando sua anágua e montada no lombo da empreguete enquanto gritava showtunes até me ensurdecer. Ugh! Por que eu ainda penso nessas coisas?! Eu só posso ser sádica mesmo pra imaginar isso... "O que ela disse foi verdade, Santana?" Sim, eu estava prevendo e esperando esse golpe final e me surpreendi bem mais do que esperei fazer. Muito porque eu não conseguia ler sua expressão. Então, para não me envergonhar como uma perdedora, só assenti com a cabeça. Ela pareceu respirar fundo também e olhar para baixo, antes de voltar os olhos para mim. "Foi bom?" Se alguém, algum dia imaginou que eu estaria nessa posição e não seria a pessoa a fazer o terror, esse ser humano deveria jogar cartas porque acertou numa coisa tão impossível quanto o Finnacabado ser apresentando e ganhar sucesso num grupo de dança. Mas bem, era o que tinha pra hoje.

"Eu não beijei de volta e não gostei, Katie." E o pior de tudo, eu estava sendo sincera. É o que dá ver a pessoa que você am... vai casar morrendo, nos deixa nesse estado. O estado instável e desequilibrado. Instantaneamente, ela mudou de expressão e abriu um sorriso sincero e lindo (Deus, as coisas que ela poderia fazer com esses dentes em mim...) e sorri de volta, revirando os olhos (porque sou eu, afinal de contas). Mas como a bola não estava no meu campo hoje, ela apoiou uma de suas mãos na minha coxa (infelizmente por cima daquele crime ao bom gosto que escondia toda a minha sensualidade latina) e se aproximou do meu ouvido sussurrando.

"Então prova, Santana." Bom, não consigo pensar em nenhum modo de provar isso além de beijá-la, né? Ou ela quer que eu me declare? Porque num sei nem fazer essas viadices não, de todo modo. Enquanto eu me debatia, resolvi olhar para saber se encontrava alguma resposta em seu rosto intrigado comigo. Mas como eu não tinha os poderes dela de ler pensamentos, resolvi testar s primeira opção e tentar beijá-la porque... fazia muito tempo que não nos beijávamos, era isso. Só que, bem, antes de eu conseguir completar essa missão, ela me segurou pela bunda e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo com certa... decisão. Me fazendo murmurar em surpresa e surpresa somente. Amarrei minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura de volta e olhei nos seus olhos por um momento. Afinal de contas, ou essa menina também era bipolar ou estava possuída pela alma de alguma guerreira de hentai japonesa (talvez a _Mulan_?). Não que a segunda opção fosse assim tão ruim, mas eu gosto da minha Katie e nós somos noivas por um motivo, ora essas. "Eu só senti a sua falta, Santana." Lendo os meus pensamentos (e isso joga qualquer dúvida por terra, quer dizer, nem tanto quanto a bipolaridade, né? Será que isso é uma virose que anda solta pelo ar ultimamente? Porque eu realmente espero que não. Ou vai ver é como a Britt disse sobre gravidez, tá na época de ser bipolar), ela me deu o seu sorriso de um milhão de dólares e encostou sua testa na minha. Naquele momento, não liguei para mais o que quer que ela fosse (bipolar, possuída ou apaixonada por mim, qualquer uma das loucuras tava servindo), contanto que ela esteja no meu abraço, o resto a gente resolveria. Por isso, eu beijei-a finalmente (e demorei demais para fazer isso, porque o que aquela menina fazia com a língua era algo criminoso e eu só imagino essa língua por outros lugares do meu corpo...) e apertei-a ainda mais forte.

"Você quer se casar comigo?" Sim, só poderia ser um pandemônio de bipolaridade que tinha invadido esse hospital e a minha vida. Só isso. Porque eu não iria pensar em outro motivo pra minha boca acabar pronunciando isso. Provavelmente percebendo que eu estava surtando dada a quantidade de remédios, porradas e derrotas aos quais fui submetida nesse nosso tempo juntas, ela afastou seu rosto do meu (muito para o meu mau humor) e resolveu me analisar como um rato em laboratório. Certo, não exatamente como uma cobaia, já que eles não recebem afagos no cabelo, só que igualmente buscando a resposta para alguma coisa que desconheço. Tirando o fato de a minha beleza ser assim, magnética, o melhor de tudo ficou por conta da expressão de surpresa que ela me fez. Como se eu pudesse pensar em alguma outra coisa a não ser nisso e nela (e no azar de ter por perto o resto dos caça-fantasmas da Broadway também), como se eu fosse querer outra coisa que não fosse isso. Sexo. É, essa era a outra coisa que eu queria muito além disso. Isso explica o meu desespero querendo casar (não exatamente, afinal de contas, se eu fosse casar com cada pessoa que trepei, a gente ia ter que achar um novo nome pra poligamia). Algumas vezes, a gente não pode ter o leite de graça e temos que levar a vaca junto. Não que eu me incomode, desde que ela fosse minha e pudesse me dar daqui em diante, tudo ficaria bem.

"Tem certeza?" Seu sussurro me lembrou de que pensar em sexo a essa hora, com as mãos dela apertando minha bunda nesse cubículo escurecido (alguma luz deve ter queimado nessa merda, ou tão fazendo racionamento de energia, só pode ser isso. Não que eu tenha algo contra a imagem dela à meia luz, muito pelo contrário. Eu só _não_ podia pensar nisso), sua respiração descompassada e essa boca delinqüente a centímetros da minha não era algo que eu deveria estar fazendo. Assenti com a cabeça. Não sei se para a minha epifania ou para sua pergunta, mas nem faz tanta diferença assim. É o que dá namorar a única culpada pelo derretimento das calotas polares ou qualquer porra que o valha, porque ela não pode ser gostosa assim e me olhar com esse sorriso. Não, isso já é tortura. "Você não está dizendo isso por causa da Brittany, né?" E lá se foi minha fantasia sexual de estuprá-la encostada no pacote de soro (não que eu tenha fantasias assustadoras assim, mas, vamos lá! Olhem pra essa mulher! Ou melhor, olhem porra nenhuma porque se eu pegar alguém fazendo essa merda, eu bebo o sangue de quem quer que seja e vou para a cadeia rindo), ou nessa tábua de passar que apelidaram de maca. Se bem que ela merecia mais de mim, muito mais... Respirando fundo, resolvi cortar logo o mal pela raiz. Dizem que é tipo jogar pimenta nos olhos dos outros, é bom fazer depressa e pegá-los desprevenidos.

"Não, isso não tem nada a ver com a Brittany." O que era meia verdade, afinal de contas. Muito porque nós já tínhamos conversado sobre isso antes do especial de horror de hoje. E talvez eu quisesse assegurá-la de que eu não vou a lugar nenhum que não fosse com ela e essa era a parte que tinha a ver com a Brittany. Mas claro, como a cartomante feiticeira que ela era, sua única resposta foi me arquear a sobrancelha, o que me fez revirar os olhos (só porque eu não podia voltar ao meu plano A- que era devorá-la como uma criança africana passando fome) e respirar fundo. "E daí que talvez eu queira ter a certeza de que nada vai te acontecer? Ou que eu vou dormir e acordar ao seu lado? Quem liga pra isso? Ainda mais depois da porra que aconteceu mais cedo e eu quase te perdi por causa da boca mentirosa e cantarolante da Jigsaw. Não, eu não ligo." Óbvio que ela estava me olhando como se eu tivesse ficado louca e demorou pra ficha dela cair, hein? Porque uma pessoa normal não andaria com a turma da Buffy por vontade própria. Definitivamente, eu estava me afogando no mar de insanidade que a turma do hobbie mergulhou e me jogou. "Eu não gostei, Katherine! Tá satisfeita?" Não, eu não gostei de nada disso, seja lá o que isso for e estava ficando puta por motivos sobrenaturais.

"Porque eu me declarei e corri." Acertar a porra do número da loteria que é bom ninguém quer, né? Caralha! Nem me dei ao trabalho de revirar os olhos ou gritar em sua cara sem vergonha que uma porra dessa não se faz. Ela já estava olhando pra baixo e secando os meus peitos mesmo, melhor pra mim que não preciso terminar esse discurso e posso voltar logo para o meu plano A. 'A' de até que enfim, merda! "Não foi minha intenção, eu sinto muito." Ou sem sexo pra mim. Meu cu pra essa vida, viu? Se bem que essa vidinha medíocre já está comendo o meu rabo com areia mesmo, então de que adianta eu oferecê-lo? Respirei fundo mais uma vez e, pelo andar dessa conversa, nós vamos acabar com o oxigênio antes do badalar do sino.

"Não me interessa!" Aquilo pareceu chamar sua atenção e ela deixou de babar meus maravilhosos seios, infelizmente. Por que eu fui abrir a porra da minha boca? Boceta! "Você podia ter morrido. Eu te vi morrendo..." Como todas as nossas conversas, aquela também terminaria na minha humilhação. Diabo de vida cadela! Ao ouvir o pesar que chamo de dia-a-dia, ela resolveu passar a mão no meu rosto e sorrir do meu revés. Menina enjoada!

"Eu tô aqui, Santana, eu sempre estarei." Lá estava ela suspirando promessas mais vazias que a cabeça do Finntruso como todos. E essa era a porra do problema! Por que ela precisava prometer algo que não ia cumprir e ainda tentar me convencer disso? "O que você viu não era exatamente o que estava pra acontecer." Ah, agora essa bisca estava me dizendo na minha cara que eu estava alucinando?! Me fode de cabeça pra baixo! Quem ela pensava que era pra fazer is- "Por exemplo, você viu a Rach morrer e, bem, eu tenho certeza de que a essa hora ela está se _entendend_o com a Quinn." Se entendendo, sei... Elas devem é estar trepando loucamente enquanto a ratazana Jerry vocifera notas musicais pelos quatro cantos desse antro. E o bom é que essa menina teve a decência de ficar sem graça porque era o que _nós_ duas deveríamos estar fazendo aqui, nos comendo como dois animais! Mas peraí, como que a Berry estava viva depois de... "Exatamente isso que eu estou tentando te dizer, hermosa," Vaca! Num precisava jogar baixo e sussurrar isso no meu ouvido se ela não estava pensando em me levar pra cama. E pra ajudar, ela estava sorrindo seu sorriso cafajeste para mim porque sabia o que essa palavra fazia com a minha inexistente sanidade. Mulher ruim! "nós vamos conversar sobre isso mais pra frente, mas eu posso afirmar que os eventos que você viu não aconteceram simultaneamente, entende? Até porque, não seria possível vivenciá-los de longe." Bom, isso faz sentido. Quer dizer, além de louca eu precisaria ser esquizofrênica e retardada pra viver duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, né? Vendo que sua lábia estava me ganhando mais uma vez, ela voltou a sorrir e a acariciar o meu rosto como se estivéssemos na Terra do Nunca. Na terra do Nunca mais sexo, nunca mais sentido, nunca mais sanidade, nunca mais- "Então, eu estou aqui, em carne e osso pra você e sã e salva." Arqueei a sobrancelha porque se ela estava se achando sã, eu nem sei mais o que é loucura. "Okay, okay, sem o 'sã', mas estou salva." Jogando os braços pro alto como se estivesse na platéia de um show de rock, ela terminou sorrindo e revirei os olhos. Que humorzinho filho da putinha que essa menina tem, te contar. "Ei, olha pra mim!" Vamos supor que eu tenha concordado com isso, mas não por ela ter pedido, só porque ela me deu aquele sorriso que fode o meu juízo. Antes me fodes- "Vai ficar tu-"

"Não, não vai! Não me interessa se eu estou saindo do corpo pra vigiar a vida dos outros, Katie, ou se eu só mereço uma internação no pinel. Não interessa porra nenhuma! Você não tá vendo?" Eu me orgulho de ter a voz que eu tenho, serei sincera, ainda mais contando com o fato de ela ter ficado tão alta que até a gorDele dele estar rolando no chão e chorando em cima do seu brownie de tanta inveja. E, ao ouvi-la, a maluca que não me come resolveu arregalar os olhos e respirar fundo (ficar sem sexo tá fodendo o meu juízo mesmo e a culpa é toda dela!). Pra puta que pariu com isso de vai ficar tudo bem. Porra nenhuma fica bem nunca, nem sei de onde surgiu essa expressão.

"E o que interessa?" Sua pergunta foi baixa e quase incerta. Sim, bipolar era seu sobrenome.

"Interessa que eu não quero nunca mais me sentir como eu estava me sentindo até você valsar por esse caralho de porta. Eu nunca mais quero que você saia pra fazer sabe Deus que porra e eu não tenha certeza de que você vai voltar. Isso não é por você ter se declarado e ido embora, pelo amor dos santos! Eu sei que você sempre vai voltar e nem me pergunte como, mas é uma das poucas coisas que sei nessa merda. Isso é por você ter morrido, Katherine." Vamos dar nome aos bois. O primeiro vai ser vexame, porque depois desse discurso borderline, ele não poderia ter outro nome; o segundo vai se chamar vergonha que, aparentemente nenhuma de nós duas tinha na cara e por motivos diferentes. O terceiro pode se chamar azar, tudo por causa da puta velha e assombrada mãe da Berry. O quarto vai ficar entre-

"Mas eu-" Cortando minha escolha de nomes para a nossa boiada, ela teve o desplante de dizer. Rá! Me chupa!

"Não morreu, que seja! Mas eu não vou passar por essa porra de novo porque não tenho estômago. Eu não vou te perder de novo e nem posso..." A vida é uma piada sem graça, não é mesmo? Lá estava eu chorando e a menina que tinha (ou não) morrido estava me consolando por sua (im)possível morte. Coisa da qual ela não pode me consolar é da minha humilhação iminente. Infelizmente, ninguém pode. "Eu quero poder dormir e acordar sabendo que você está respirando do meu lado e segura. E-eu, não quero me sentir assim novamente, eu não quero pensar que eu posso te perder, a menos que você espere que eu vá desafiar o capeta no inferno. Porque eu iria, Katherine, que Deus me salve, mas por você eu iria." Eu já estava respirando fundo e depressa porque revolta nem começa a descrever o que eu sinto por esse destino assombroso que me persegue. Estava trincando os dentes também, como um vaporetto 2000 depois de ter cheirado até pó de café, não sei nem como eu não estava tremendo de raiva nesse momento, mas deveria estar. Arrisquei um olhar para ela que sorria meiga como se aquele meu discurso fosse a última romântica moda em Paris. Essa menina só pode estar possuída, não é possível!

"Casa comigo, Santana?" Tudo bem, eu fiquei feliz pelo pedido, não que eu fosse demonstrar isso de todo modo. A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Aquela menina saberia disso sem precisar vasculhar pela a minha mente e ler meus pensamentos pervertidos. Abusada! Revirei os olhos e suspirei mais uma vez. Em qual buraco eu fui me meter?

"Tá. Já que você insiste." Respondi dando de ombros. Se ela queria se casar comigo, eu poderia fazer esse esforço, né? O sorriso que me recebi em resposta foi tão grande e branco que faria o gato depravado da drogada da Alice parecer triste e bem, eu sorri um pouquinho de volta.

"Ótimo." Foi sua resposta acariciando meus cabelos e rindo como uma doente mental depois do tratamento de choque. Não que eu pudesse estar numa condição muito melhor, afinal de contas, quem estava vestindo esse saco de batatas e sentada numa tábua de pregos era eu, não ela (mas ela também poderia, já que eu num era a única doida de pedra nesse raio de laboratório). Talvez eu estivesse sorrindo um pouco (digo isso pela dor nas minhas bochechas, não por estar sorrindo muito, mas essa dor de cabeça deve ter descido pela minha cara) porque ela suspirou fundo e beijou a minha testa. "Quando?" Agora serve?

"Amanhã. Em Vegas." Óbvio que eu não ia parecer uma apaixonada desesperada a ponto de dizer 'agora'. Pf, Santana Lopez tem mais dignidade e controle do que isso. "Assim que os caça-confusões receberem alta." O que poderia ser nesse exato segundo. E eu bem que poderia sair ameaçando as enfermeiras para liberá-los. A Berry iria trepada no pescoço do seu homem como um falante colar judeu de todo modo mesmo, então ela nem precisava estar andando pra isso. A trava bichada também ia nem que fosse sendo picado por um soro e amarrado numa cama de rodinhas. Não que eu faça questão de eles estarem lá, claro que não! Mas a gente precisa de testemunhas mesmo e eles são mais fáceis de serem ameaçados que desconhecidos. Ainda mais dado o estado físico que eles se encontravam. Ou seja, eles estavam fodidos o suficiente pra não poderem discutir.

"Feito." Ela continuava me sorrindo como uma desequilibrada (tô dizendo que andar com esse povo não faz bem pra sanidade de ninguém? Coitada da minha garota...) e sorri como a pessoa sã que sou. Ou costumava ser. Até ela arrumar uma carranca e estragar a porra toda. Ê buçanha! "E o seu pai?" Sa-bia! Tinha que vir uma porra dessas pra foder o meu bom senso. E o meu pai? Ele estaria aqui trabalhando, oras! Duvido que ele fosse pegar uma vassoura para estragar o meu casamento. Afinal de contas, ele nem iria saber para não corrermos esse risco.

"Nós mostramos as fotos quando chegarmos." Dei de ombros. O que mais eu poderia fazer com esse homem?

"Santana..." Sua voz tinha umas notas de repreensão, mas ignorei solenemente.

"Tudo bem, nós fazemos uma cópia do vídeo e damos pra ele. Que coisa!" Não sei qual foi a graça, mas ela estava rindo e balançando a cabeça como se aquilo tudo fosse anormal demais para o seu padrão de vida. Uhum, alguém que conviveu a vida toda com a insana presidiária Meg Fabray e é considerada a melhor amiga pela dupla Debi e Loide, definitivamente não sabia uma vírgula sobre relações saudáveis. Depois que cansou de sorrir de seu passado tenebroso, ela pegou as minhas mãos (tirando suas mãos da minha bunda, muito para o meu desprazer), encostou sua testa na minha e ficou me olhando.

"O que costumam dizer nos finais do casamento?" Hã? Essa menina era realmente bipolar e estava possuída. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Pode beijar a noiva?" Respondi um pouco confusa pela sua mudança súbita e pelo fato de eu ter acabado de aceitar me casar com a mais nova louca da paróquia. Ouvindo minha resposta e lendo meus pensamentos, a doida riu da minha cara e do fato de eu ter sido convencida a me meter nesse manicômio contra a minha vontade.

"Uhum." Menos pela sua resposta monossilábica e mais pelo seu sorriso sem vergonha, eu entendi onde queria chegar com aquela pergunta assustadora e dei um leve sorriso. Como não se apaixonar por essa desequilibrada, me digam vocês? Enfim, besteiras sentimentais de lado, resolvi obedecer a ordem matrimonial e beijei-a. O que foi um choque físico e emocional, porque não era possível uma pessoa beijar tão bem quanto essa menina. Não era possível mesmo. E a melhor parte foi quando ela largou a minha mão e voltou a apertar a minha bunda (lembrem-me de beijá-la sempre que eu quiser suas mãos no meu corpo. Ou seja, o tempo todo), me fazendo gemer em surpresa (ou não). Na verdade, era surpreendente o que essa menina fazia comigo por dentro e por fora. Apesar de sua loucura sem limites, eu quis dizer. E foi assim que descobri que sim, era possível uma pessoa ser viciada e dependente da outra porque era assim que eu estava me sentindo. Desde o primeiro minuto, com toda a insanidade que encaramos.

Afinal de contas, quem liga se ela está possuída ou não? Desde que ela me possua, tudo vai acabar bem. Caralho, eu realmente estou perdendo a noção do viver se pensei nesse trocadilho infame. Argh! E adivinhem o que ela fez ao ler a minha mente? Exatamente, ela riu (e parou de me bulinar só pra isso!). Preciso me acostumar com isso o quanto antes pelo meu próprio bem.

...

"Como você tá, Rach? Pelo amor de Deus, diz que tá tudo bem, eu achei que você fosse morrer..." Eu estava quase entrando em um ataque de pânico ao vê-la deitada naquela cama e com os olhos fechados, usando um esparadrapo na testa para ajudar a fechar um corte que ela aparentava ter no supercílio. Desespero, presente. Preocupação, presente. Apreensão, presente. Nervosismo-

"Com saudades, Blondie." Depois de ouvir minha voz, minha namorada abriu os olhos e me deu um sorriso lindo e puro. Aparentemente, a minha mente tinha entrado em curto-circuito com todas as possibilidades de ela estar gravemente ferida ou ainda pior. E eu vou contar a vocês, esse é o pior sentimento que eu poderia ter tido em toda a minha. E foi o pior que já vivi. "Não vai dar um beijo na sua namorada não?" Ela continuou, ainda sorrindo em minha direção e tentando se sentar. Claro que eu ao vê-la tentando fazer isso, eu voei em sua direção e tratei de ajudá-la. Para a minha surpresa, ela estava se saindo muito bem sozinha, mas nunca me perdoaria se não estivesse segurando-a e acontecesse algo. Como acredito que nunca irei me perdoar por não ter estado ao lado dela nesse início de noite. Deus! Eu quase a perdi hoje! O que eu faria caso isso tivesse acontecido? Não, essa não é nem uma possibilidade. Nem nunca será! "Ei, amor, eu estou bem, tá vendo?" Por incrível que pareça, lá estava a _minha _Rachel Berry sorrindo e falando pouco. Peraí, a minha Rachel nunca fala pouco... O que quer dizer que... Inferno! Será que ela está mais machucada do que imaginei e não consegue falar? Esse pensamento sozinho me fez chorar baixo sentada em sua cama e senti uma de suas mãos arrumando os meus cabelos (e eles devem estar realmente péssimos, tenho a sensação de que parece que eu saí de um túnel de vento) e a outra limpava as minhas lágrimas. "Baby, diz pra mim o que houve? Por que você está tão triste?" Me virei e percebi que ela elava me abraçando pela cintura e com a cabeça em meu ombro, com a mesma mão ainda acariciando meus cabelos despenteados. Como ela conseguiu fazer isso tão depressa? Eu nunca saberei. Mas como não estava conseguindo formar pensamentos saudáveis na minha mente, disse a primeira coisa na qual pensei.

"O que houve com você, Rach? Não minta pra mim! Eu sei que você está mais machucada do que está tentando fazer parecer." Comentei por choramingos e voltei a abraçá-la. Não tão apertado assim, porque ela ainda poderia estar machucada e apoiei a minha cabeça em seu ombro, mudando a nossa posição.

"O que houve já passou, baby, eu estou bem." Ela me sorriu seu sorriso que iluminaria sozinho toda Nova Iorque e eu balancei a cabeça. Isso não era verdade! Ela só podia estar tentando me poupar de alguma coisa, tenho certeza!

"Eu sei o que houve, Rach, não precisa querer me poupar! Meu Deus! Eu sinto tanto..." Antes de terminar minha frase, eu estava com a testa encostada na dela e tinha uma mão em uma de suas bochechas. Vou pular o fato de que eu estava mordendo o lábio pra não chorar mais. Mas era óbvio que ela tinha percebido.

"Como assim, Quinn? Eu estou bem e estou aqui, você não está feliz em me ver?" E lá estava o seu famoso bico que conseguia arrancar coisas das pessoas mais facilmente do que as torturas dos mafiosos. Pois é, esse bico e seus grandes olhos chocolate e meio tristes me fizeram falar como uma matraca.

"Você está falando pouco, Rach! Eu sei que você não está bem!" Sim, por eu estar a centímetros do seu rosto, eu pude ver todas as emoções passando por suas feições e isso só queria dizer algo: maldita falta de filtro! E a minha morena poderia não ser uma Fabray (e eu fico infinitamente feliz por isso, não a quero próxima dessa família), mas ela não deixava nada a desejar com sua sobrancelha arqueada. Rápido, Quinn! Pense em alguma coisa! "Hum, isso não saiu-"

"Definitivamente não, Fabray!" Se eu tinha alguma dúvida ainda, seus braços cruzados e corpo se afastando do meu responderam tudo para mim: é, Rachel Berry estava realmente puta da cara! Como eu não tinha absolutamente nada para falar em minha defesa, tentei sorrir amarelo e olhar para baixo. Claro que eu tinha em mente o fato de que eu estava dizendo isso por estar preocupada. Não consigo pensar nessa morena diva sem me lembrar de Broadway, da velha murcha, showtunes e discursos infinitos. Era isso que fazia dela quem ela era, certo? "Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso, Quinn, mas estava esperando um pouco mais de romantismo e de preocupação com meu bem estar e não estava preparada para encontrar a minha namorada me chamando de tagarela. Então eu estou te dando duas opções, a primeira é esquecer isso porque imagino e entendo que você tenha ficado preocupada com o meu bem estar enquanto estávamos separadas e a segunda é-" Ali estava a _minha _Broadway de volta para mim! Por isso não pude me conter beijei-a com vontade, segurando o seu rosto e me aproveitando do fato de ela ter voltado a si e estar falando para colocar a minha língua na sua boca (e sim, esse modo de interrompê-la nunca vai ficar velho, pelo menos pra mim)i. Deus! Como que eu iria passar o resto da minha vida sem beijar essa menina?! Eu prefiro nem viver! E eu senti tanta falta do gosto doce dela... Coisa que, aparentemente, foi recíproca já que ela começou a murmurar me beijando e ameaçou sentar no meu colo, me fazendo terminar o beijo e me afastar. Antes que vocês me chamem de louca, ela tinha sofrido algum trauma e nós estávamos num hospital, pelo amor de Deus, né? Não ia ser justo fazer isso quando existem várias pessoas mor- "Você não pode me beijar assim e se afastar, Blondie, é crime!" Abaixei o rosto em timidez (é, eu já me acostumei com o fato de eu só sentir algumas coisas com ela e isso de ficar sem graça é uma das muitas) e sorri um pouco, limpando a garganta.

"Mas você está bem mesmo, Broadway? De verdade?" Falei baixo e olhando com cuidado para ela que deixou de me sorrir pra revirar os olhos e me dar um beijo leve e estalado nos lábios. E depois abaixar a cabeça e ficar visivelmente vermelha, me fazendo sorrir como a ganhadora da loteria (e talvez eu seja a ganhadora da loteria da vida. Argh! Isso é tão tosco...), tem como não amar essa minha diva? Se endireitando um pouco e se encostando na cabeceira da cama, ela respirou fundo de olhos fechados antes de me responder sinceramente. Quando os abriu novamente, ela me olhou em interrogação e tratei de me aprumar subindo um pouco mais e me ajeitei ao seu lado, também encostada na parede.

"Não você mentir pra você, Quinn, porque não poderia nem se quisesse, a noite não foi exatamente um espetáculo, mas o Noah e eu contamos com o fato de a nossa saúde e metabolismo funcionar muito mais depressa que a maioria das outras pessoas. O Brandon me disse uma vez que melhorávamos de machucados ou ossos quebrados em torno de dez vezes mais rapidamente que o normal." Minha namorada me explicou com um sorriso e resolvi limpar o que me restava de lágrimas na manga da minha camisa. O que ela estava querendo dizer? "Por exemplo, todos os mediadores tem essa habilidade triplicada, digamos assim, mas eu e o Noah, além disso, melhoramos ainda mais depressa. Não sei exatamente o quanto, mas é bem mais rápido." Bem, isso fazia sentido. Quero dizer, pelo que descobri sobre os dois e somado ao que já vi, qualquer outro ser humano ainda estaria desmaiado, mas esses dois se curavam bem mais depressa que o resto dos mortais. Sorri ao me lembrar de algo e minha morena me arqueou uma sobrancelha, ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. "O que foi?"

"Então você é tipo o Wolverine?" Perguntei mordendo o lábio e vendo as emoções passearem pelo seu rosto novamente. Eram tantas ao mesmo tempo que não sei como não entrei numa espiral tentando decifrá-las todas. Isso até ela colocar a mão no peito e abrir a boca se sentindo ultrajada e desrespeitada ao extremo. Obviamente eu tentei esconder o meu sorriso porque ela estava sendo fofa demais para o seu próprio bem, por isso continuei mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Como assim, Quinn Fabray? Você está me comparando a um homem grande, peludo, com um corte de cabelo horroroso e uma barba mal feita, proveniente de lobos e sem a menor educação e respeito ao próximo? Sem contar com os hábitos errôneos que ele cultiva e daquelas garras horrorosas que saem de suas mãos, ou com o fato de ele ter sido uma experiência de guerra produzida pelo exército e não ter uma célula altruísta em toda aquela carcaça? Eu realmente espera-" Não pude esperar o final de seu discurso e nem conter mais o meu riso, por isso gargalhei como não fazia desde a última vez que estivemos juntas. E Deus, isso faz tanto tempo... "Do que você está rindo, Quinn? Isso só pode ser muito engraçado mesmo!" Ela se afastou e cruzou os braços fazendo bico. Vejam vocês: fofa!

"Desculpa, Rach, eu só não sabia que você era assim tão fã dos X-Men, só isso." Disse entre acessos de riso e ela pareceu perder um pouco da ira que tinha e suspirar fundo. Até passar uma das mãos nos cabelos e... Peraí, ela estava embaraçada! Ah, Deus! Eu não sei o que eu fiz para merecer essa menina, mas definitivamente não iria pedir explicações ou afastá-la. Isso era um fato.

"Bem, eu costumava jogar videogame com o Noah e ele tinha esse jogo. E, como ele sempre escolhia esse personagem, acabei decorando a história em tantas vezes que tive que pedir explicações do porquê daquela preferência desajustada dele." Own, minha namorada era uma nerd! Resolvi sorrir mais e puxar os seus botões, afinal de contas, quem adivinharia isso da diva Rachel Berry?

"E qual personagem você escolhia?" Perguntei sorrindo e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, provavelmente prevendo que nada de bom sairia daquele papo e lendo por trás da minha atitude. Nossa! Como eu amo essa menina!

"Bom, eu jogava com a Tempestade, por quê?" Sua resposta foi meio irritada e muito da fofa, por isso entrei em mais um acesso de risos baixos. Vamos lá, era óbvio que a minha super controladora namorada iria escolher qualquer um dos mutantes ômega (certo, talvez e apenas talvez eu tivesse passado boa parte da minha adolescência lendo alguns gibis entre outros clássicos da literatura e eu sei que eu morrerei se compartilhasse com vocês que isso tudo começou com a Santana e nós costumávamos discutir alguns casais em X-Men e escolher entre os super poderes mais bacanas. O que é perfeitamente normal, claro) e, contando com o fato de a minha mini diva ser vegana e ter esse amor todo pela natureza e pelos animais, não seria nada além de esperado que ela escolhesse a bruxa do tempo, né? Saí de meus pensamentos por sua carranca e indignação seguidas por uma grande impaciência que a fez tamborilar os dedos em seus braços cruzados e acabei engolindo minha gargalhada e permanecendo só com o sorriso.

"Porque é bem a sua cara ser controladora assim." Respondi com facilidade e se seu mau humor pudesse assumir níveis mais altos... bem, eu estaria temendo pela minha vida. Mas como sabemos que ela é minha namorada e _minha Rachel_, era óbvio que eu escaparia dessa. A única surpresa foi o modo como eu escapei.

"E você vai me dizer que não gosta disso, Blondie?" Ali estava ela, sorrindo vencedora e se sentando no meu colo com uma expressão devoradora que me fez engolir o meu sorriso e uma saliva pra lá de grossa. Essa menina será o meu fim e vocês estão de prova!

"Não, eu parei de mentir." Com um sorriso amarelo (e eu aposto que eu estava vermelha a essa hora), respondi sem certeza nenhuma e tentando mudar o rumo da nossa prosa pelo mesmo motivo de mais cedo: Estamos num hospital e tem pessoas morrendo por aí e, mesmo sabendo que ela já estava em melhor estado do que eu poderia estar nos meus melhores dias, era capaz de alguma coisa mais séria ter acontecido e não era responsável correr esse tipo de risco em tão pouco de recupera-

"Hum, bom saber disso." Alheia aos meus pensamentos sobre seu bem estar físico e mental (ou ela apenas resolveu ignorá-los sem pestanejar mesmo), ela se ajeitou ainda mais no meu colo e apoiou suas mãos na parede atrás da minha cabeça enquanto se aproximava perigosamente do meu pescoço para me sussurrar isso no ouvido e morder minha orelha no meio do caminho. As reações que isso causou obviamente vocês já sabem: coração ainda mais disparado, corpo quente e com leves tremores, respiração ofegante e entrecortada e um desejo que nublou todos os meus pensamentos anteriores. "Eu te disse que estou com saudades, Quinn." Sim, ela sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e miou no meu ouvido para fechar com chave de ouro essa doce tortura. Quero dizer, não. Ela lambeu o meu pescoço e aí sim, terminou o que me restava (quase nada) de autocontrole. Deus! O que essa menina faz comigo?!

"Er, eu também estou, Rachie, mas qualquer pessoa pode entrar aqui..." Por incrível que pareça, essa não era eu tentando dar uma desculpa, estava apenas constatando um fato. Vejam vocês, eu sei que a minha namorada adora uma audiência e tudo mais, mas ser expulsa de um hospital por mau comportamento não era o meu ideal de fim de noite, então precisávamos de um plano B. Ao ouvir o problema citado, minha diva se afastou um pouco de mim (pelo bem dos meus pulmões) e passou a olhar nos meus olhos, tentando ver se eu apenas estava apontando um problema que _precisava _ser solucionado o quanto antes, ou se eu estava buscando uma saída rápida da situação (pff! Como se isso fosse uma real possibilidade pelos próximos oitenta anos. Eu negando sexo pra Rachel Berry? Aham, mais fácil esperar pelo inútil do Finn concorrendo ao prêmio Nobel). Quando teve certeza do que todos nós já sabíamos (que era só ela me piscar e me sorrir torto e minhas roupas estariam automaticamente no chão), a Rach resolveu suspirar fundo (talvez ela estivesse tão na vontade quanto eu, certo? É, essa é uma das poucas respostas, afinal de contas, ela que tinha começado isso tudo, oras!) e eu olhei novamente para o seu rosto, só para ver que ela avaliava a dada situação e as nossas opções momentaneamente. Até que a minha torturadora me abriu o sorriso mais sexy da história da humanidade e voltou a aproximar sua boca saliente do meu ouvido, suspirando ainda mais rouca e baixo do que antes. "Bem, nós temos o banheiro..." O resto da sua sugestão ficou no ar e fui atingida por duas coisas concomitantemente: primeiro, era obviamente a luxúria e o certo apelo sexual que aquela fantasia tinha. Segundo, era estranho demais esperar que a minha super higiênica e controladora namorada estivesse sugerindo pra valer fazer sexo no banheiro de um hospital. E, entre as duas coisas, eu fiquei estática e sem resposta por algum tempo, já que ela se afastou mais uma vez, me revirou os olhos (não, ela não anda mais com a Santana!) e mirou bem na minha expressão. "Exatamente isso, Quinn, eu te quero tanto que não me importo com os detalhes desse nosso arranjo." Sua resposta foi direta e com o quê especial de Rachel Berry e seus olhos ainda miravam a minha alma, fazendo um arrepio correr pelo meu corpo todo. Talvez ela me quisesse realmente quanto eu a queria (o que era ótimo de saber) e por isso de um sorriso imbecil em resposta.

"Você não vai se arrepender." Com o mesmo sorriso aloprado na cara, eu me virei em minha posição, ainda com ela sentada no meu colo, e joguei minhas pernas para fora da cama. Não podemos desperdiçar tempo, não é mesmo? Tendo isso em mente, segurei-a pela bunda (e eu poderia escrever uma música sobre a bunda dessa menina. Ou um poema. Ou um livro. Porque _realmente _era algo es-pe-ta-cu-lar!) e ela, automaticamente, abraçou minha cintura com aquelas pernas que duram por quilômetros e dias e segurou o meu pescoço, ainda me sorrindo maquiavélica enquanto eu rumava para o banheiro e agradecia silenciosamente por essas camisolas horrorosas, mas que faziam tudo mais simples (Deus guarde o inventor desse terror! Não perder tempo tirando a roupa é sempre um ponto muito positivo). Alcancei o banheiro e contei com sua ajuda (e talvez alguém estivesse com tanta pressa quanto eu, já que a porta foi fechada e trancada com tanta raiva que as pessoas sentiriam medo até de se aproximar desse banheiro) para... hum, abrirmos os trabalhos? Antes que eu pensasse em me sentir tímida, eu apoiei-a em cima do balcão daquele banheiro e comecei a beijá-la como se a minha vida dependesse disso, coisa que, não é tentando me gabar não, mas foi muito bem recebida e a recíproca foi igual (em sentido contrário, como na lei de Newton). Em miúdos, ela estava me beijando com a mesma vontade e me prendia com suas pernas na minha cintura (eu já disse que esse par de pernas deveria responder a muitos processos judiciários? Porque elas são sinceramente criminosas!) e puxava o meu cabelo, que a essa hora concorria com o da Medusa, com força e vontade com uma das mãos enquanto tentava se livrar da minha camisola com a outra. Interrompi brevemente o beijo porque, diferente da minha namorada, eu não tenho treinamento nisso tudo de música e eu estava prestes a desmaiar sem ar (quem se lembraria de oxigênio estando na minha situação?), só para vê-la igualmente vermelha e ofegante (talvez eu não esteja tão mal assim afinal de contas) e com os olhos negros e líquidos transbordando um desejo tão grande que eu tremi só de olhar no fundo deles para ser sugada para uma outra dimensão, como num túnel, ou um buraco negro. Percebendo isso, minha diva sorriu torto e me puxou pelo colarinho dessa camisola terrível para sussurrar mais uma vez no meu ouvido.

"Pois eu já não me arrependi, baby!" Ela está me provocando, vocês estão de prova! Mas ora, veja se Quinn Fabray, HBIC do McKinley High e a mais assustadora capitã das líderes de torcida daquele lugar (como nunca soube das tramóias da Meg, ela imediatamente está fora da lista) iria deixar isso acontecer? Certamente que não, por isso tomei atitude e subi aquele pano bagaceiro até o alto de suas coxas e, com uma simples puxada de laço, soltei a parte de cima daquela camisola. Exatamente, eu não estou aqui para brincar em serviço. Me olhando com surpresa e curiosidade, minha namorada optou por morder o lábio inferior e mandou o resto do meu autocontrole pra puta que pariu.

"Você ainda não viu nada, Berry, nada..." Sussurrei em seu ouvido e, se eu ainda tivesse algum semblante de domínio sobre o meu corpo, provavelmente eu teria me afastado para ver em seu rosto se eu ultrapassei alguma linha, mas naquele momento, eu estava pouco me fodendo pra isso tudo e abaixei a sua camisola em desespero e, num desespero ainda maior eu comecei a chupar seus seios. Não sei se foi só a surpresa de eu estar chupando seus peitos como se não soubesse fazer outra coisa na vida (e, confesso que eu fazia isso muito bem, pelo jeito que ela estava gritando e rebolando naquele balcão enquanto me puxava pelos cabelos forte o suficiente pra uma leve dor aparecer rapidamente nas minhas têmporas), alternando entre usar a língua levemente, ora os dentes, ou simplesmente usar a boca toda e brincar com seu mamilo; ou se foi o fato de ela ter perdido o controle dessa situação (mais pelo lado de eu ter roubado), mas seus gritos incoerentes estavam realmente mexendo fundo comigo. Afastei meu rosto por um minuto para apreciar o trabalho e olhar para o seu rosto contorcido em desejo e prazer, com a boca vermelha e mordida e os cabelos que gritavam 'me puxe'. Acho que nunca vi nada mais lindo em toda a minha vida e acredito que nem a tal da Afrodite possa sonhar em concorrer com a minha namorada, ninguém pode e nem poderia. Sorri comigo e assoprei levemente o seu seio babado (para descontrole dela) e passei para o outro, agora decidida a manter contato visual com a minha diva que, de volta, me olhava demandando e gemendo alto, sem pudor algum.

"Me fode, Quinn!" Sim, foi isso que ela me gemeu ainda me perfurando a alma com seus olhos negros e outro calafrio me subiu pela espinha. Se existe algo melhor que fazer amor com Rachel Berry? Definitivamente é quando ela manda e dita todas as regras sem peso na consciência e com um sorriso mole que me enlouquecia e me levava a outra realidade. Mas não agora, dessa vez, eu tinha o controle e iria fazer como e quando eu quisesse. Com isso em mente, me afastei do seu seio esquerdo, não antes de assoprá-lo como tinha feito com o outro e subi minha cabeça até a altura da sua para nos olharmos nos olhos. Como todos nós bem sabemos, paciência não é um dos traços fortes da minha namorada, então, quando cansou de me ver sorrindo em sua direção, ela me puxou pelos cabelos e me beijou mole e com força, ainda ofegante e gemendo na minha boca (já que, aparentemente eu tinha uma das mãos na sua bunda e a outra segurando seu peito. Não que eu tivesse me dado conta disso). Se eu fosse sincera, eu estava tão ansiosa quanto ela para começarmos, mas não daria esse gostinho, por isso afastei o rosto do seu e me aproximei do seu pescoço.

"Quando _eu_ quiser, Berry." Depois de morder com força (e talvez eu tenha usado força até demais, por isso resolvi lambê-la depois) o seu pescoço, eu sussurrei no seu ouvido e mordi sua orelha em seguida para ouvi-la xingar tanto quanto a S. faz diariamente e tem algo nisso que me deixa completamente fora de mim, ouvir a minha super certinha e super cheia de palavras difíceis namorada gritando palavrões sem se dar por si, definitivamente fazia o meu dia. Claro, não digo que eu estivesse mais controlada que ela porque, sejamos sinceros, a única coisa que _não_ tinha naquele momento era controle e pudor, por isso tirei minha mão direita do seu peito e resolvi acariciá-la por cima da calcinha para ouvir o segundo tempo de palavrões sair de sua boca. E só de senti-la molhada como estava e a ponto de ter estragado aquela calcinha, bem... "Eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa com você agora, não é, Rach?" Lá estava o meu corpo sussurrando novamente no seu ouvido e consegui ouvir o seu 'sim' ofegante, tremido e entrecortado e sorri comigo. "E sabe de uma coisa? É exatamente isso que eu vou fazer." Sem esperá-la esboçar reação alguma, eu simplesmente coloquei sua calcinha pro lado e passei um dos dedos ao longo da sua buceta e... "Porra!" Não sei se eu disse exatamente isso, ou se eu só pensei, mas ela estava gemendo, murmurando e rebolando em cima de mim, então isso não me faz diferença nenhuma. O que faz a diferença é que eu estava me sentindo malvada, isso era um fato, por isso afastei meu rosto do seu pescoço e olhei em seus olhos enquanto chupava meu dedo (sim, eu só poderia estar possuída para estar fazendo aquilo tudo, nem me perguntem) lentamente, coisa que a fez tremer visivelmente e suspirar.

"Q-quinn..." Para alguém que estava berrando a plenos pulmões, aquele chamado foi tão baixo que se eu não estivesse olhando fundo nos seus olhos e vendo seus lábios se moverem, eu poderia jurar que tinha subido o último degrau da loucura e imaginado isso. Mas por via das dúvidas, resolvi repetir o movimento com dois dedos dessa vez e chupá-los de novo. E olha, vou contar que nunca em minha vida eu senti um gosto tão bom quanto o da minha pequena diva, era doce e suculento e o tipo de coisa que te dá vontade de nunca mais tirar da boca.

"Deliciosa." Falei mais para mim do que pra ela e voltei a beijá-la com vigor renovado, passeando com as pontas dos meus dedos molhados pelo alto da sua coxa lentamente. Fui obrigada a interromper o beijo por uma série de tremores da minha morena e, pela primeira vez desde que entramos nesse banheiro, uma onda de preocupação me bateu e olhei fundo nos seus olhos. Será que eu a machuquei ou fiz alo errado? Será que eu fui dura demais ou ultrapassei todos os limites? Será-

"Por favor..." Foi a única coisa que disse, ainda tremendo e bem, era claro que eu iria obedecê-la, né? Não que eu já tenha me lembrado de alguém entrar nesse estado por frustração sexual, mas nunca deixaria isso acontecer com a mulher da minha e ainda mais por minha culpa, por isso, com um balanço curto de cabeça, voltei a beijá-la pesando o meu corpo mo seu e procurando por algum tipo de contato físico e, antes que ela pudesse dizer 'showtunes', meus dedos já estávamos firmes dentro dela, numa estocada seca e surpresa. Não posso afirmar se quem gemeu mais fui eu, ou sei foi ela, mas ao sentir seus braços se cravando no meu pescoço em um abraço apertado, eu tive certeza de que eu também não ia durar muito se ela continuasse urrando na minha boca e se remexendo em mim daquele modo. O que é uma tristeza, já que eu pretendia fazer aquilo durar ainda mais, só que, como vocês vêem, a vida não é nada justa. Sem me debater muito mais por esse fato, eu resolvi interromper o beijo e olhá-la nos olhos enquanto segurava seus cabelos indecentes (coisa que a fez revirar os olhos, mas de um modo completamente diferente) e puxava seu rosto pra perto do meu para nos comunicávamos por olhares. Sinceramente, não sei quem estava sentindo mais prazer, se era eu (porque estar dentro dela era magnífico e me fazia sentir completa), ou se era ela que, apesar de tudo, manteve o meu olhar e fez daquilo ainda mais especial pra mim. "Quinn-" Era o máximo ouvir o meu nome saindo de sua boca naquele momento e eu me senti invencível porque era por minha causa que ela estava urrando de prazer e era o meu nome que estava na ponta da sua língua junto com palavras e frases desconexas e o meu rosto que ela estava vendo. Isso tudo junto, com o meu sonho em forma de pessoa e mesmo em um banheiro de hospital (não que eu nunca tivesse fantasiado nos duas em um banheiro, mas geralmente era um dos banheiros da escola ou da minha casa ou da dela... enfim, nunca pensei nessa situação de agora) me fez sentir uma onda de amor e felicidade que só ela conseguia me fazer sentir mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu estava me movendo dentro dela, a minha vontade era de abraçá-la e dizer que tudo sempre vai ficar bem porque nós nunca estaremos separadas e isso, meus amigos, só pode ser loucura. Ou amor. "Quinn, eu..." Não, ela não tinha a necessidade de completar essa frase porque eu sabia o que ela queria e o que eu precisava naquele momento.

"Goza pra mim, Rach..." Eu suspirei olhando no fundo dos seus olhos e sua única resposta foi morder o lábio com força e concordar brevemente com a cabeça enquanto eu fazia aquilo que ela gostava com as mãos e...

"Quinn! Deus! O que-" _Voilà! _E lá estava a minha namorada arfante e sem palavras (e isso deve ser uma primeira vez porque mesmo quando já fizemos amor algumas vezes, ela foi _bastante_ verbal em todas) depois de um outro grito que me balançou junto com a estrutura desse hospício. Claro que eu estava sorrindo, como vocês podem imaginar, por isso beijei-a mais (e mais e mais e se eu pudesse, passaria todas as vinte e quatro horas do dia fazendo apenas isso) uma vez, assim que tirei a minha mão toda molhada de onde ela estava, ato esse que seguiu um leve tremor seu e uma idéia minha. Ainda beijando-a com gosto, me aproveitei do fato de ela estar sem fôlego e se recuperando para abaixar sua calcinha até o meio de suas pernas, coisa essa que, se a minha diva notou, nada comentou. Melhor para mim que posso contar com o elemento surpresa e, sigam o meu conselho, isso faz _toda _a diferença! Então, assim que precisamos nos separar para tomar ar, eu empurrei-a delicadamente na direção da parede e fui descendo por seu corpo, até me ajoelhar na frente do seu sexo e respirar fundo. "Quinn, o que você tá-Ah! Porra, baby..." Exatamente, lá estava eu, ajoelhada no chão de um banheiro de um hospital (que, pelo menos, era privado, menos germes para mim) chupando a minha namorada como se estivesse passando fome. Não que ela aparentasse ter algo contra, obviamente, já que, com suas duas pernas jogadas no meu ombro e com suas mãos agarrando os meus cabelos e me puxando com força em sua direção (não que ela precisasse disso, de todo modo, já que eu estava estuprando a minha morena sem o menor peso na consciência) como se eu pudesse sair correndo dali. Não sei o que era nessa figura toda, se era a posição, o lugar ou o fato de eu estar com a boca nela e chupando-a com vontade (o que, vocês vão me perdoar, mas era um gosto viciante que ela tinha) ou se era o fato de vê-la descontrolada e por todos os lados, sem saber o que fazer, o que gemer e me agarrava com força murmurando coisas ininteligíveis. Isso até eu colocar minha língua fundo nela e pude ouvi-la gritando um 'puta que pariu' que nunca foi tão lindo e musical que me fez rir leve a assoprá-la. "Quinn, mais fundo..." Ela murmurou baixo porque percebi que ela estava cansada e arfando (exatamente, comer sua namorada no banheiro de um hospital depois de ela acordar tem o seu apelo) e acatei a sua ordem, afinal de contas, não há nada nesse mundo que ela pudesse me pedir que eu não fosse fazer. Aproveitando-me do fato de que sim, eu tenho duas mãos, deslizei uma para o seu seio e outra para o seu clitóris. _Definitivamente _ela não ia durar muito, se o fato de estar tremendo, arfando e gemendo quisesse dizer algo. Mais uma vez, coloquei minha língua o mais fundo que me era possível dentro dela e resolvi massageá-la com uma das mãos enquanto sentia suas paredes se contraírem ao redor da minha língua. "Quinn, Deus! Eu tô quase..." Foi difícil, mas entendi o que ela estava dizendo e voltei meus olhos para observá-la me observando. E nenhuma cena pode ser tão sexy quanto essa no mundo todo, ela mordia o lábio enquanto lutava para ficar com os olhos abertos me olhando e rebolava em minha boca, com seus cabelos desalinhados e pra todos os lados, muito como os meus deveriam estar. Aproveitei-me do fato de ela estar com os olhos pregados em mim para chupá-la com ainda mais força e ainda mais fundo. Fundo o suficiente para ouvi-la gritar rouca do alto dos seus pulmões e senti-la gozando na minha boca, o que pode parecer ruim para algumas pessoas, mas definitivamente era o paraíso para mim e me aproveitei desse fato para terminar de limpá-la com minha língua e sorri em sua direção, beijando suas coxas e dando leves beijos em cada um dos seus seios até chegar a sua boca. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo, ela estava me beijando furiosamente e gemendo na minha boca, provavelmente por estar sentindo seu gosto adocicado em minha língua. Quando nos separamos, olhei para minha diva que tinha um sorriso cansado e piscava lentamente, mas aproveitou o momento para sorrir na minha direção.

"O que foi, Broadway?" Perguntei um pouco autoconsciente, definitivamente meus cabelos já devem ter visto dias melhores e essa camisola também parece uma cortina velha de um antiquário, sem contar no fato de que eu provavelmente estava vermelha e-

"Você está toda gozada, baby." Ela disse ainda rindo com uma voz rouca pra lá de sexy e apertei suas coxas com força, forçando-a em mim e sorri em sua direção, arranhando levemente suas pernas. "Quinn..." Foi seu murmúrio arfante e com lábios entreabertos que me fez subir pelas paredes (metaforicamente) e sorri em sua direção, me aproximando de seu ouvido.

"De quanto tempo você precisa pra se recuperar, Broadway?" Suspirei no seu ouvido e mordi sua orelha, lambendo-a lentamente, coisa que a fez gemer e tremer em baixo de mim. Não, eu não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo comigo, mas definitivamente eu não conseguia manter as mãos longe dela por muito tempo, por isso terminei de tirar o resto de sua calcinha e coloquei-a em cima do balcão (para ser jogada no lixo depois, por nunca que eu a deixaria usar isso novamente) e me aproximei dela, abraçando-a apertado e colando seu corpo no meu. Aproveite-me da nossa nova posição para segurar seus cabelos e sussurrar em seu ouvido mais uma vez. "Porque eu te quero tanto, Rach, tanto que até dói." Sua resposta foi gemer o meu nome e suas unhas foram para as minhas costas arranhá-la com força. "Você me quer, baby?" Continuei murmurando no seu ouvido e aproveitei para lamber todo o seu pescoço e mordê-la com força.

"Quinn!" Eu tenho certeza de que o meu nome não ficaria tão bonito assim na boca de nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo. Ele tinha sido feito especialmente para estar na boca da minha namorada.

"Você não me respondeu, Broadway." Suspirei em seu ouvido mais uma vez e pude senti-la balançando a cabeça em sinal positivo. O que me fez ficar em um estado além da felicidade, ela estava ali, toda gozada e me querendo mais uma vez. Quem pode dizer que tem essa sorte? A sorte que eu tenho de ter alguém como a Rach na minha vida? Além do mais, se ela me quer, isso quer dizer que eu não sou assim, ninfomaníaca, não é? Quero dizer, eu não estou me aproveitando dela (tanto) assim. Mas mesmo assim, ela me queria de novo e isso me fazia sentir mais controle do que o maldito título nacional como capitã das cheerios, ou de qualquer outra coisa que a reputação pode ter me dado. Me afastei um pouco para olhar em seus olhos e ter certeza de que ela não estava concordando com isso só para me fazer feliz, então coloquei um mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha e sorri para que ela soubesse que estaria tudo bem se ela não quisesse de novo. Mas a minha resposta foi uma mordida no lábio e sua mão puxando o que estava em cima da minha cabeça, mas definitivamente não era mais cabelo, não depois do quanto ela já o puxou a seu bel prazer e sussurrou na minha boca, olhando fundo nos meus olhos.

"Quem diria que a presidente do clube do Celibato estaria me comendo num banheiro de hospital e, mesmo depois de me fazer gozar duas vezes estaria me propondo o terceiro round?" Sua voz era sexy e rouca e minhas mãos estavam formigando para tocá-la toda de novo, mas me contive e sorri para ela.

"Alguém me disse uma vez que as garotas querem sexo tanto quanto os garotos." Seu sorriso estava entre maquiavélico, cheio de si e contente, mas o que quase me fez estuprá-la foi sua língua criminosa passeando por seus lábios para (me destruir ou) molhá-los. Provavelmente vendo a minha expressão, ela resolveu seguir com seu sorriso diabólico e continuou sussurrando na minha boca.

"Esse alguém deve saber de muitas coisas." Completou com sua sobrancelha arqueada e seu sorriso torto que me fizeram puxá-la e apertá-la ainda mais no meu corpo porque eu precisava senti-la em mim de todas as maneiras possíveis. Sem tirar meus olhos dos seus, subi ainda mais aquele crime que cobria aquele corpo tão deliciosamente perfeito para poder observar o meu trabalho. E bem, foi o que eu fiz. E sorri para mim, ainda olhando-a toda gozada. Claro, caso eu fosse um pouco menos tarada e parasse de olhar para sua boceta tão linda e molhada, eu teria percebido o seu sorriso desafiador e suas mãos desatando o nó da minha camisola e puxando-a para baixo. Quando percebi suas intenções (que eram as mesmas que as minhas), resolvi ajudá-la e deixei aquela coisa horrorosa cair no chão antes de voltar abraçá-la. "Não, só pode me abraçar depois de tirar isso também." Foi o que ela disse sinalizando a minha calcinha e adivinhem o que eu fiz? Er, obedeci. Eu adoraria dizer que me rebelei, mas acho que isso não vai acontecer nessa vida, não com essa garota me 'pedindo'. Quando estava nua em pêlo, me aproximei novamente dela e abracei-a com força, encostando minha testa na dela e sorrindo.

"Esse é o único alguém que me faz sentir essas coisas." Suspirei olhando nos seus olhos que estavam visivelmente mais negros enquanto olhavam fundo nos meus e senti suas unhas arranhando minhas costas e tudo pareceu muito porque ela estava mordendo os lábios com aquela cara safada que eu não trocaria por nada. "Deus, as coisas que eu quero fazer com você são criminosas, Rach..." Suspirei em sua boca. Acho. Porque naquele momento a minha mente estava tão nebulosa que eu não sabia mais o que eu estava pensando e o que eu estava dizendo.

"Eu estou mais do que excitada para descobrir e ser sua comparsa em todos esses crimes, baby." Isso foi sussurrado no meu ouvido e antes que ela pudesse dizer outra coisa, caso quisesse, eu estava puxando suas ancas em minha direção e segurando sua bunda com uma força que provavelmente vai deixá-la marcada (ainda mais), mas ela não pareceu se incomodar. Muito pelo contrário. "Você vai trepar comigo e vai me beijar até a gente gozar." Não, aquilo não foi uma pergunta, mas eu estava concordando com a cabeça e me esfregando nela como um cachorro tarado. Não que eu fosse ligar para parecer um bicho no cio a essa altura do campeonato, mas o fato de ela estar rebolando em mim de volta e batendo sua boceta na minha ajudou muito o meu ego, obrigada. Talvez o fato de ela ter gemido tanto o meu nome também tenha sido um ponto positivo porque a essa hora, toda a nossa ala do hospital deve conhecer uma 'Quinn que fode muito bem'. Talvez eu tenha gritado o nome dela mais alto ainda, ou gritado coisas que eu nunca diria em toda a minha vida, mas nenhuma célula em mim se importava com isso porque ela estava rebolando em mim _daquele _jeito... E eu estava vendo estrelas, constelações, sistemas, planetas, qualquer coisa que brilhe no céu eu estava vendo e era culpa dela! Porque não bastava ela me tocar como estava me tocando, ela precisava sussurrar coisas deliciosamente delituosas no meu ouvido e me arranhas e puxar os meus cabelos e apertar a minha bunda e...

E é isso que Rachel Berry faz com você. Não que eu me incomodasse – longe de mim! – porque enquanto ela estiver fazendo isso tudo _comigo_, o mundo pode ir pra puta que pariu por tudo que me importa. E foi. Talvez eu tenha gozado antes dela também, mas ela simplesmente me sorriu, desceu do balcão e me empurrou para sentar naquele vaso sanitário e esse é o ponto onde vocês sabem que ela está fora de si tanto quanto eu, porque isso era um absurdo pensar em transar com ela em cima de uma privada de hospital. Mas oh, com ela sentada assim em cima de mim e cavalgando como uma amazona selvagem enquanto puxa os meus cabelos e eu segurava e apertava os seus peitos... Bem, vale a pena. Talvez essas experiências de vida e morte tivessem seu apelo no final do dia. Principalmente quando, no final do dia, tem uma Rachel Berry suada e gozada em cima de você. A vida é boa.

E quem diria que sexo era bom assim? Ah sim, a minha namorada disse isso desde o primeiro dia. Porra! Eu devia ter tomado vergonha na cara antes!

...

"_Como eu te disse, senhorita Spencer," O sorriso aterrorizante da Meg ao ouvir a Adrianne me chamar pelo sobrenome, evitando qualquer semblante de simpatia só me fez revirar os olhos, mas por sorte, a dita menina não notou e continuou segurando os papéis. "seus exames acabaram de sair e, pelo que eu vi, está tudo bem." A morena continuou e sorriu amigável em minha direção. Isso até olhar a minha melhor amiga fuzilando-a com os olhos e incitando-a a continuar. Sinceramente, não sei como a Nin conseguiu sair tão educada vinda de uma relação de parentesco com essa menina. Quer dizer, o melhor é simplesmente ficar feliz por isso, não é? "Eu recebi as suas tomografias e, por sorte, não há nada de errado e nada de mais grave do que os dois pontinhos." Eu sorri um pouco e Meg, mesmo sem que eu pudesse vê-la, estava revirando os olhos. Até que a Ade me assentiu com a cabeça e minha dita advogada se virou para me olhar._

"_Acho inacreditável que todas essas chapas não tenham revelado nenhuma demência numa cabeça tão fodida quanto a sua, Katie. Mas dos males o menor." Meg disse sorrindo para mim e rangendo os dentes para a residente (não que eu tenha visto, mas pela expressão de terror no rosto da menina, não posso escolher outra linha de pensamento pra seguir) e revirei os olhos para ela. Tudo bem que eu já tive tempo o suficiente pra me acostumar com tanta indiscrição, mas algumas vezes ela ainda me pegava de surpresa. Suspirei fundo e me levantei da cama enquanto eu arrumava a minha blusa. Ao fundo, ouvi um rosnado e uma porta se fechando, o que quer dizer, em alto e bom tom, que Meg terminou de aterrorizar a vida fora do corpo da garota. Certas coisas nunca mudam. "Catou as coisas dos outros, Katie?" Assenti com a cabeça já que, enquanto eu estava batendo raio-x, minha melhor amiga foi em casa pegar algumas roupas para nossos amigos aqui. Obviamente, as roupas eram ou dela, ou da Quinn, já que eu duvido muito que ela fosse invadir a casa dos outros e... Não, não duvido nada que ela pudesse fazer isso, mas prefiro não pensar desse modo agora. Ela simplesmente concordou com a cabeça, entretanto, antes que eu pudesse rumar para a porta, sua voz me parar morta em meus passos. "Vocês vão casar mesmo, né?" Uma pergunta simples, como vocês podem ver, mas que não tinha uma resposta igualmente direta. Quero dizer, nós íamos casar sim. E ela sabia que eu a ama, só que isso tudo foi antes de correr porta afora, o que eu sinceramente acho que deve mudar a escolha inicial da minha namorada. Porque bem, ela me contou a história do Marcus e da mãe dela e da fuga dos dois e também sei que ela tem um certo trauma com abandonos, então... É, aquela era qualquer coisa, menos uma pergunta fácil. Só que, contra todas as possibilidades, a menina que estava me fazendo essa pergunta era a única pessoa que eu tinha por mim por todos os anos, então, mesmo sem fazer a menor idéia do que eu iria responder, ela merecia que eu tentasse._

"_Eu acho que... talvez?" Sim, eu estava mentalmente contando os segundos para ouvir sua resposta que seria algo entre 'Nossa, por que tão eloqüente, Spencer?', ou qualquer coisa que o valha. Já que, afinal de contas, aquela minha resposta era a epítome da retórica. Só que, para a minha surpresa (e sublinhem o 'surpresa'), ela não me respondeu, apenas bateu levemente na cama me motivando a sentar ao seu lado, coisa que eu fiz. Porque mesmo com sua personalidade, digamos, persuasiva, ela ainda era a única garota que me entendia e me aceitava e conhecia todos os meus lados mais muito tempo, ela tinha sido a minha única amiga e agora nós tínhamos passado o estágio de melhores amigas há alguns anos. Acho que nós seríamos almas-gêmeas, não no sentido sexual que as pessoas tendem a incluir nisso, mas ela era _a _minha pessoa, a irmã que eu gostaria de ter tido, se eu pudesse ter escolhido._

"_Você quer?" Na verdade, eu poderia escolher e tinha tomado essa decisão sem nem ter me dado conta e sua pergunta sincera me fez lembrar o motivo disso. Porque bem, ela era como a Santana, igualmente sem limites. As duas tinham um modo de falar que beirava o maníaco e não mediam palavras. Eram sensíveis também, mais do que eu ou que a própria Quinn, justamente por não saberem lidar com sentimentos. Então, de um modo muito surreal, eu deveria estar agradecendo-a por estar na minha vida e ter me preparado para alguém como a latina. Coisa que eu não iria fazer verbalmente, pois a resposta vai ser algo entre 'Sempre soube que você tinha um _crush_ em mim, Spencer', ou 'Aposto que isso tem a ver com o fato de você ser uma sádica'. A segunda opção poderia estar certa e a primeira ficaria pelo ego imenso que minha melhor amiga tinha (mais algo em comum com a minha namorada) e se focava nele para não passar a imagem de sensível. Olhei para seus olhos verdes e sinceros e só pude sorrir em resposta._

"_Eu quero." Em minha mente, eu completei com 'eu vou', mas definitivamente uma pessoa precisa de outra pra casar. A menos que eu pretendesse drogar a Santana e arrastá-la para o altar, coisa que não me vejo fazendo nessa vida ainda. Minha melhor amiga só sorriu em resposta e isso me lembrou, mais uma vez, que elas são de fato muito parecidas, então eu poderia simplesmente acalmar um pouco da minha ansiedade fazendo a pergunta a ela. "Você aceitaria?"_

"_O quê?" Sua pergunta foi sinceramente confusa e balancei a cabeça para tentar clarear a cabeça e colocar os pensamentos no lugar._

"_No lugar dela, você se casaria comigo?" Er, bem, na minha cabeça isso saía de modo diferente, muito menos absurdo, mas agora não dá mais pra voltar atrás. E, como eu imaginei, sua primeira reação foi arquear a sua infame sobrancelha na minha direção e lançar um sorriso cheio de si que me fez revirar os olhos. A minha melhor amiga estava de volta e era melhor eu me preparar para sua resposta que me faria ranger os dentes ou coisa pare-_

"_Com você? Nunca!" Optei por revirar os olhos e seu sorrisinho de canto de boca cresceu em tamanho e pude ter certeza de que ela estava tendo o tempo de sua vida rindo da minha situação. "Você pode até tentar se ajoelhar e me fazer uma serenata, mas eu não creio que vá funcionar, já que você não tem algo que eu gosto bastante entre as pernas." Fiz uma careta em sua direção porque aquele definitivamente _não era _o rumo que eu esperava para a nossa conversa. "Eu sei, eu sei, você pode comprar um parecido e não é que você seja feia, Kay, porque você com toda a certeza é uma das garotas mais bonitas que já vi nesse mundo, depois de mim, obviamente, só que eu não quero ter que enfrentar minha_ esposa _no tribunal quando você e suas malditas empresas continuarem desmatando as minhas flores-"_

"_Tá bom, Capitão Planeta, não precisa me torturar com imagens do nosso improvável casamento." Resolvi cortá-la antes que eu perdesse o tom da nossa conversa._

"_Eu sou terra, água, fogo e vento e você é o coração." Revirei os olhos para sua tentativa de fazer um coração com as mãos e isso só me fez pensar nessas fãs do Justin Bieber. E, bom, a Meg era qualquer coisa menos tiete, só de imaginá-la em uma das filas quilométricas para o show dessa criança, fazendo esse maldito coração com as mãos e suspirando 'baby, baby, baby, baby, oh', ou sei lá quantas vezes se repete esse vocativo me deu uma onda de medo impressionante. Pelo menos ela era inconseqüente demais pra isso. "Estou esperando você me propor, Spencer." Ignorando o meu trauma ao visualizar tudo aquilo, ela seguiu com a nossa conversa (completamente distorcida por seus comentários sem noção) e revirei os olhos. "Eu estou falando sério, Kay." Resolvi olhá-la mais uma vez e, definitivamente, ela estava com uma expressão séria no rosto. Qual é o problema dessa menina?_

"_Você me entendeu, Meg, eu só queria saber..." O que a Santana vai dizer sobre isso. Esse era o complemento correto dessa frase. E, realmente, aquilo parecia bem demente para ser dito em voz alta porque, vamos lá, como a minha melhor amiga vai saber a resposta da minha namorada?_

"_Você só vai saber quando propor, Meg." Deus abençoe o que quer que tenha mordido essa menina hoje porque nunca nesses dezessete anos de amizade ela fez mais sentido do que agora e nunca foi mais sentimental também. Quero dizer, já foi sim, mas isso faz muito tempo..._

"_Eu sei, só que..." Só que eu preciso chamar a Ade e solicitar outra chapa da cabeça porque definitivamente meus neurônios estão em curto-circuito._

"_Você não quer forçá-la a nada, Katie, eu sei e acredito." Isso só poderia ser uma zona pós realidade, como no expressionismo, uma nova camada de ficção estava se abrindo bem na frente dos meus olhos e me engolia cada vez mais e mais fundo, no ponto onde era simplesmente um borrão que demarcava fatos de ilusões. Ou eu posso admitir que fiquei louca logo de uma vez e acabar com isso tudo. "Você esqueceu que estive no lugar dela há cinco anos?" Sua voz estava tão baixa que nem parecia a mesma menina de dos minutos atrás, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela soou tão alta em meus ouvidos que afogou todos os meus pensamentos sobre os efeitos colaterais de difusão das dimensões que podem ter escangalhado a minha cabeça em tantas visitas ao mundo dos mortos. Porque sim, definitivamente ela já tinha sido a Santana há tanto tempo atrás que até parecia em outra vida. "Nós tínhamos dezesseis anos, não é?" Só pude assentir a cabeça em resposta e ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, como quem vivencia memórias. Coisa que certamente ela estava fazendo naquele momento. Até suspirar fundo e me sorrir triste. Pois é, cinco anos fazem diferença assim. "Ela tem dezessete, Kay, está um ano mais madura do que todos nós naquela época." E minha melhor amiga continuava sorrindo seu sorriso consternado, me despertando tantas emoções ao mesmo tempo... Eu poderia lidar com qualquer coisa vinda dela, desde os choros em plena madrugada pelos problemas amorosos que ela tinha com meu melhor amigo, passando pelos incontáveis xingamentos sempre na ponta de sua língua, esbarrando nos únicos sete dias que ela me ignorou e paramos de nos falar porque eu fui levar o Fabray em consideração, sem contar com as declarações bêbadas de madrugada quando eu era obrigada a levá-la para casa da Kim depois de vê-la beber até o estupor... Qualquer coisa, menos esse sorriso resignado. O que me fez pensar novamente na Santana e todo o seu infinito fluxo de consciência que me fazia me sentir a única pessoa na platéia de um espetáculo secreto e que tinha o poder de mudar toda uma existência – a minha. Aquela era a melhor sensação que eu já tive na vida, ver as emoções voando pelo rosto da minha namorada com o decorrer dos seus pensamentos. Mas definitivamente, se eu pudesse prometer algo para mim mesma seria isso, esse sorriso conformado nunca passaria pelas feições da minha latina, não enquanto eu vivesse._

"_Você se arrepende?" Não estava perguntando somente pela minha paz de espírito, mas porque aquele era um dos assuntos mais complexos que minha melhor amiga precisou ligar. Depois de me ouvir, ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez e desconfio que ela estivesse se lembrando do sorriso do Riley e de sua doçura que ultrapassava toda a bondade da humanidade. E é tão triste saber o que o mundo e a vida podem fazer com as pessoas boas, como podem quebrar espíritos leves (e ele, como nós costumávamos brincar, devia ter alguma ligação com os anjos, porque ele era tão maior que o resto de nós, tão melhor... mesmo depois da morte do Raffe, ele permaneceu acreditando em tudo e em todos e dando chances em cima de chances para que as pessoas continuassem provando a ela que ele estava errado por acreditar nelas, e ele nunca cansava de acreditar nelas. Até que a Stacey apareceu...) serem massacrados e os maus continuarem mais fortes? Não era justo, nada disso era justo._

"_Nem por um segundo." Sua voz chamou minha atenção e me virei a olhá-la e ignorei meus pensamentos. Minha melhor amiga ainda tinha os olhos fechados e um sorriso doce adornava os seus lábios, um dos sorrisos mais doces que eu já vi no seu rosto, se me cabe dizer. "Nós dois nunca casamos depois de Vegas, sabia?" Sim, eu sabia, mas permaneci calada porque não entendia como, mesmo depois de ter saído debaixo do teto do Fabray eles não resolveram seguir a lei e serem marido e mulher em uma cerimônia real. "Nós não queríamos apagar aquela noite das nossas cabeças porque nenhum lugar no mundo, nenhuma lei filha da puta e nenhum padre pedófilo seriam melhor do que ter tido um Elvis cantando ao lado de um juiz de paz careca e vestido todo de preto e ter nossos dois melhores amigos ao nosso lado caindo de bêbados e dançando com uma Madonna que mais parecia uma prostituta depois de uma surra. Nada nunca iria superar aquele momento." Fechei os olhos junto com ela e visualizei toda aquela cena novamente e, definitivamente, era algo para ser guardado na memória, quando ainda éramos nós quatro. "Nós passávamos uma garrafa de uísque barato porque a maior parte do nosso dinheiro tinha ido embora na gasolina do seu carro pra fazermos aquela viagem. E eu não teria trocado aquilo por nada." Respirei fundo e me aproximei mais dela na cama, abraçando-a pelos ombros e encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro. "Eu nunca fui... lá novamente." Ao ouvir o seu soluço, eu abracei-a ainda mais forte porque eu sabia que a frase que ela queria dizer era outra, 'eu nunca fui tão feliz' e aquilo partia o meu coração em mil pedaços. Até que me vi chorando com meu rosto apoiado em sua cabeça. Não, eu não estava soluçando ou fazendo barulho, porque era o coração dela que estava partido e isso, de um modo estranho, partia o meu. "Eu sempre achei que nós fossemos sobreviver a tudo, mas a morte do... dele foi uma porrada tão grande, Kay... tão grande, que uma parte de mim morreu." A única coisa que eu podia fazer era beijar seus cabelos e abraçá-la mais apertado porque eu fui sincera nas arquibancadas, perder o Raffe mudou a minha vida no longo termo (ainda mais depois de ter reencontrado o Scott essa noite e ter deixado ele atirar na _minha _garota e descobrir sobre ele e a Stacey), mas perdê-lo destruiu a Meg e nem o Ray poderia consertá-la fugindo como eles fizeram. "E eu tentei, Kay, eu juro que tentei... eu tentei de tudo. Mas não funcionou, por que não funcionou?" De repente, ela virou seus olhos avermelhados e banhados em lágrimas para mim e suspirei fundo, por pior que aquela conversa fosse, eu sei que ela precisava daquilo pra seguir em frente._

"_Eu sinto muito, Meg, eu sinto tanto..." Suspirei olhando em seus olhos e subi um pouco mais na cama, colocando-a no meu colo e abraçando-a apertado. Aquela cena era destruidora, ver a minha melhor amiga que sempre desafiou Deus e o mundo tão pequena agarrando a minha camisa e chorando pesada e ininterruptamente._

"_Eu perdi todos vocês, Katie, é isso que dói." Seu suspiro foi baixo em meu pescoço e resolvi acariciar os seus cabelos do modo que sempre a fazia dormir (uma das poucas coisas que conseguia, pra ser bem sincera, porque essa menina vivia ligada em 220 v)._

"_Eu estou aqui, Meg, sempre vou estar." Respondi igualmente baixo e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente._

"_Você morreu, Kay. Te mataram, eu te perdi." Como eu não tinha resposta para aquilo, resolvi não dar nenhuma. "E foi quando eu perdi o Riley também. Uma pessoa só pode suportar tanto..." Eu também sabia disso, por alto, mas resolvi resumir meu conhecimento num abraço ainda mais apertado e me aconcheguei na cabeceira da maca, com ela ainda enrolada em cima de mim. "Eu fiquei puta da cara pelo Raffe, mas por você... Eu só me senti culpada, Kay, e tenho certeza de que ele também ou ele só via isso nos meus olhos porque em menos de um mês depois ele se alistou na força aérea."_

"_Não tem motivo pra se sentir culpada, Meg, não é sua culpa se a Stacey tem uma cabeça bem-"_

"_Filha de uma puta." Minha loira rosnou em cima de mim e tive que rir de sua raiva. Não que fosse engraçado isso tudo, definitivamente não, ainda mais pensando no que isso causou ao meu casal preferido. Mas era bom vê-la... er, com pulso firme novamente._

"_Exatamente. E eu nunca vou te abandonar, você sabe disso, né?" Continuei e levantei o seu rosto para olhá-la nos olhos, sua resposta foi morder os lábios e balançar a cabeça incerta. Respirei fundo e estiquei o braço que não estava acariciando seus cabelos para pegar minha carteira e passar pra ela. "Eu vou te mostrar algo, Meg, porque eu preciso que você fique bem, pela Nin e pela Beth, você precisa ficar bem." Não foi exatamente uma condicional a minha frase, na verdade, aquilo era quase uma súplica. E se eu não estava implorando explicitamente, tenho certeza de que ela viu isso no meu olhar porque ela assentiu com a cabeça e limpou o resto das lágrimas, fazendo uma careta para a minha blusa molhada por seu choro e me deixei sorrir um pouco. Quando voltei a olhar em seus olhos, ela me olhava com determinação e dei um pequeno aceno positivo de cabeça antes de lhe dar a minha carteira. Encostei ainda mais na parede e mirei bem em sua expressão de espanto. Antes que se perguntem, na minha carteira estava uma das fotos do casamento dela, aos dezesseis anos, com uma identidade falsa, em Vegas, agarrando o pescoço do seu ex e uma garrafa de uísque na mesma mão enquanto o dito noivo sorria o seu sorriso secretamente conquistador (ele tinha um sorriso lindo, mas só costumava rir conosco) e apoiava um dos braços na cabeça do Raffe, meu ex (já que tínhamos terminado exatamente três semanas antes da viagem para Vegas. Amigavelmente, claro, porque eu estava me descobrindo... er, gay. E contei tudo para ele sobre _ela_ – não que tivesse muito para ser contado além de 'eu gosto dela e ela me acha uma imbecil' – porque ele sempre foi muito especial para mim para que eu pudesse enganá-lo e, bem, ele era um bom amigo por esse motivo já que, ao invés de brigar e chutar cadeiras e me culpar, ele só me sorriu seu sorriso com covinhas e me abraçou apertado, me agradecendo pela sinceridade, para depois fechar com um 'eu realmente não posso culpá-la, baby' que, obviamente, tinha seguido um soco em seu ombro e sua gargalhada voando pelo ar quando viu que, ao invés de tê-lo machucado, eu que tinha aberto o pulso). E eu estava ao lado dos dois enquanto a Meg me abraçava pelos ombros. Todos sorríamos. Inclusive o Elvis e a versão de beira de estrada da Madonna sorriam ao fundo. Sinceramente, aquela semana toda tinha sido um sonho._

"_E você ainda guardou o meu anel?!" Ah sim, o anel que o Riley fez com fios de cobre e prata estava ali na minha carteira. E quando eu digo fez, eu quero dizer _fez _mesmo, trançando os fios e tudo mais. Grande nerd era aquele garoto. Mas voltei ao momento e sorri para minha amiga, assentindo com a cabeça. "Mas... por que?" Sua pergunta foi sinceramente confusa e dei de ombros com um sorriso._

"_Porque eu sou a madrinha." Respondi sorrindo para ela._

"_Obrigada." Foi sua única resposta assim que se jogou novamente no meu colo e me abraçou como se eu fosse desaparecer a qualquer minuto. "Obrigada por tudo, Kay." Voltei a acariciar seus cabelos e murmurei uma música bem baixo, pelo visto, hoje era a noite das lembranças. Assim que a loira em questão reconheceu a música que eu estava cantando, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela parecia ter visto... o Fabray, já que nem dá pra citar fantasmas mais. E eu sorri ainda mais. "Como você sabe que ele me pediu em casamento ao som dessa música?" Revirei os olhos. As pessoas pensam tão pouco da gente._

"_Porque ele fez isso quando eu e o Raffe estávamos fazendo esse dueto nas regionals, acho que o estado todo sabe disso, Meg." Sim, nós dois tínhamos terminado e resolvemos cantar numa competição sobre isso. É, isso eram melhores amigos mesmo. Então ela sorriu ainda mais e voltou a encostar sua cabeça no meu queixo e a mexer no anel. "Você quer ficar ele?"_

"_Não. Eu só vou querer vê-lo de vez em quando, já que o meu anel de verdade está em casa..." Assenti com a cabeça e fechei os olhos, me aprumando na cama e abrindo as pernas e os braços pra ela se enfiar no meio, coisa que ela logo fez e encostou suas costas em mim. Não precisava nem vê-la para imaginar que estava sorrindo enquanto apalpava o anel nas mãos e se lembrava do peso dele. "Katie, você..." Assenti a cabeça antes de ouvi-la terminar a frase e ajeitei um pouco o seu peso em mim. Respirei fundo e sorri quando ela relaxou e colocou o anel nos dedos. E eu comecei a cantar a música como ela teria pedido._

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
><em>_(estou em um telefone público tentando ligar para casa)  
><em>_All of my change I spent on you  
><em>_(gastei todo o meu dinheiro com você)  
><em>_Where have the times gone, baby, it's all wrong  
><em>_(para onde foram os momentos, baby, está tudo errado)  
><em>_Where are the plans we made for two?  
><em>_(onde estão os planos que fizemos para nós dois?)"_

_Depois de começar a cantar, uma porção de memórias me invadiu a mente e tive que suspirar fundo. Eu podia ver todo o grupo junto dançando enquanto eu caminhava para o palco cantando e o Raffe me olhava sorrindo e cruzando todo o tablado para ficar do meu cantando a segunda estrofe. A música era de término e nós tínhamos, de fato, terminado, mas ele sorria para mim e eu retribuía o sorriso em sua direção. _

"_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
><em>_(sim, eu, eu sei que é difícil recordar)  
><em>_The people we used to be  
><em>_(as pessoas que costumávamos ser)  
><em>_It's even harder to picture  
><em>_(é ainda mais difícil imaginar)  
><em>_That you're not here next to me  
><em>_(que você não está aqui ao meu lado)  
><em>_You said it's too late to make it  
><em>_(você disse que é tarde demais para conseguir)  
><em>_But is it too late to try?  
><em>_(mas será tarde demais para tentar?)  
><em>_And in our time that you wasted  
><em>_(e no nosso tempo que você desperdiçou)  
><em>_All of our bridges burned down  
><em>_(todas as nossas pontes foram queimadas)"_

_Entretanto, o que eu ouvi não foi a voz do meu primeiro e único namorado, mas sim a minha amiga que cantava olhando para o anel em sua mão e estava alheia a qualquer coisa no universo._

"_I've wasted my nights  
><em>_(desperdicei minhas noites)  
><em>_You turned out the lights  
><em>_(você apagou as luzes)  
><em>_Now I'm paralyzed  
><em>_(agora estou paralisado)  
><em>_Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
><em>_(ainda preso naquele tempo em que o chamávamos de amor)  
><em>_But even the sun sets in paradise  
><em>_(mas até mesmo o sol se põe no paraíso)"_

_Na minha memória, meu adorável ex-namorado continuava cantando e sorrindo para mim enquanto me rodava num número de dança no meio do palco. Nossos melhores amigos tinham sorrisos nos rostos e nós sabíamos que era o dia de o Ray pedir a Meg em casamento com o anel que tinha virado o projeto de ciências especial dele, já que ele não podia pagar por um anel melhor – apesar de nós termos oferecido o dinheiro e ameaçado comprar a aliança para ele, nosso nerd continuou firme em seu propósito porque, aparentemente, um anel de noivado precisava significar ao algo para os noivos e porque depois dos comentários cruéis de Russel Fabray sobre ele ser um morto de fome atrás do dinheiro da família deles, o Riley não aceitava mais dinheiro de ninguém. E era ali que ele iria pedi-la em casamento, ao som dessa música de término porque eles eram esse tipo de casal. O casal que gosta de desafiar todas as possibilidades._

_Mas na realidade, era a Meg que continuava cantando de olhos fechados e alisando seu anel que tinha apenas valor sentimental._

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
><em>(estou em um telefone público tentando ligar para casa)  
><em>All of my change I spent on you<br>_(gastei todo o meu dinheiro com você)  
><em>Where have the times gone, baby, it's all wrong<br>_(para onde foram os momentos, baby, está tudo errado)  
><em>Where are the plans we made for two?<br>_(onde estão os planos que fizemos para nós dois?)_"_

_O coral se juntou ao meu ex e o Riley saiu da linha que todos estavam puxando a Meg para uma dança fora da coreografia que tínhamos ensaiado vezes demais para o nosso próprio bem_

_E minha melhor amiga continuava cantando e segurava meus braços em sua cintura._

"_If happy ever after did exist  
><em>(se o "felizes para sempre" existisse)  
><em>I would still be holding you like this<br>_(eu ainda estaria segurando você assim)  
><em>All those fairy tales are full of shit<br>_(e todos esses contos de fadas são um monte de besteiras)  
><em>One more fucking love song I'll be sick<br>_(mais uma canção maldita de amor e estarei de saco cheio)_"_

_Raffe continuou a cantar me olhando nos olhos e me rodando em uma pirueta, tentando acompanhar o casal. Obviamente que nós não venceríamos aquela competição pela nossa capacidade de dramatização, isso era um fato. Já que a música era sobre término e nós estávamos rindo assim como a Meg e o Ray. Ignorando-os meu ex continuou cantando e nem por um segundo pensou em mudar a letra da música para algo menos... hum, menos agressivo, digamos assim, o que repercutiu em mais gargalhadas para nós quatro e carrancas para o resto do coral porque nós estávamos mandando a competição para os infernos a cada batida da música._

_Meg suspirou e abaixou o tom de voz, murmurando a música e apertei meus braços ao redor dela quando ouvi o seu soluço._

"_You turned your back on tomorrow  
><em>(você virou as costas para o amanhã)  
>'<em>Cause you forgot yesterday<br>_(porque você se esqueceu de ontem)  
><em>I gave you my love to borrow<br>_(eu dei a você meu amor para você que tomasse emprestado)  
><em>But you just gave it away<br>_(mas você o desperdiçou)  
><em>You can't expect me to be fine<br>_(você não pode esperar que eu esteja bem)  
><em>I don't expect you to care<br>_(não espero que você se importe)  
><em>I know I've said it before<br>_(sei que o disse antes)  
><em>But all of our bridges burned down<br>_(mas todas as nossas pontes foram queimadas)_"_

_Na competição, eu me afastava do Raffe ao tempo que o outro casal dançava cada vez mais vez mais perto e com mais sorrisos. Em um movimento de cabeça e uma piscada minha, Riley deu uma pirueta com Meg em seus braços e segurou-a no colo. A platéia estava estática pela nossa falta de comprometimento com a música, com a canção e, provavelmente, com a vida naquele momento._

_Hoje, eu continuei cantando baixo no ouvido da minha melhor amiga que acabou se virando em meus braços e apoiou sua cabeça embaixo do meu pescoço._

"_I've wasted my nights  
><em>(desperdicei minhas noites)  
><em>You turned out the lights<br>_(você apagou as luzes)_  
><em>_Now I'm paralyzed  
><em>(agora estou paralisado)  
><em>Still stuck in that time when we called it love<br>_(ainda preso naquele tempo em que o chamávamos de amor)  
><em>But even the sun sets in paradise<br>_(mas até mesmo o sol se põe no paraíso)_"_

_Nesse momento, aquilo estava mais parecendo um intervalo entre aulas tamanha a descontração que nós quatro nos portávamos. Eu ainda cantava e rodeava o meu ex e nosso casal de melhores amigos se beijava alheio a tudo aquilo, como se o mundo e o momento fosse só deles. E era._

_Meg segurou meus braços com mais força e me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas novamente depois de olhar angustiada para sua aliança de latão._

"_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
><em>(estou em um telefone público tentando ligar para casa)_  
><em>_All of my change I spent on you  
><em>(gastei todo o meu dinheiro com você)  
><em>Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong<br>_(para onde foram os momentos, baby está tudo errado)  
><em>Where are the plans we made for two<br>_(onde estão os planos que fizemos para nós dois)_"_

_O coral, de novo, cantou com a menor empolgação já vista em toda a história da competição porque eles estavam certos de que nós iríamos perder. O que só fez com que nós quatro cantássemos ainda mais alto e com mais felicidade. Esse povo deveria ter sabido já que nem adiantava mover uma petição ou fazer cara feia, nós não deixaríamos de nos divertir ali nem a iluminação do lugar caísse._

_O que era diferente de agora, que a Meg chorava baixo, só para ela. Como se eu não soubesse o porquê ou como se eu não me importasse com os sentimentos que ela estava recordando. Pela paz de espírito dela, eu continuei cantando._

"_If happy ever after did exist  
><em>(se o "felizes para sempre" existisse)  
><em>I would still be holding you like this<br>_(eu ainda estaria segurando você assim)  
><em>All those fairy tales are full of shit<br>_(e todos esses contos de fadas são um monte de besteiras)_  
><em>_One more fucking love song I'll be sick  
><em>(mais uma canção maldita de amor e estarei de saco cheio)

_Os ânimos estavam completamente heterogêneos. O coral estava mal humorado e nós estávamos saltando de felicidade como se nós fôssemos os campeões (coisa que provavelmente nem seríamos mesmo) e a platéia estava perdida demais para se focar em nós quatro ou nos carrancudos, por isso acho que eles só observaram enquanto eu continuava cantando e o Raffe me rodeava somente para ser empurrado por mim. Do nosso lado, o negócio era completamente diferente, depois de balançar a menina mais cheia de atitude de toda Lima, Ray se ajoelhou e olhou para ela com um sorriso que só nós conheceríamos. Claro que quando os meninos – e principalmente o Raffe – perceberam que eu não mudaria a letra ofensiva da música parecia até que estavam nos declarando vencedores pelo tamanho do sorriso dos três._

_Na maca, diferente disso, a Meg estava tremendo no meu abraço como se estivesse vivenciando tudo novamente e abracei-a mais apertado e optei por sussurrar a música pra ela._

"_Now I'm at a payphone...  
><em>(agora eu estou num telefone público)_"_

_Cantamos eu e o Raffe o último verso que, ao invés de encontrar aplausos, foi seguido por um:_

"_Margareth Fabray, você me daria prazer de se casar comigo para sempre?" Ali sim terminaria a nossa apresentação com a dita loira ao invés de responder, saltando no pescoço do seu, então noivo. E as palmas se seguiram como se, de fato, nós fossemos os campeões. Só que nós não ganhamos o troféu e ficamos em segundo lugar para desespero do resto das pessoas e acabamos sendo expulsos do coral logo depois._

_Cantei o último verso e, para minha surpresa, Meg tinha parado de chorar e agora sorria pequeno e em minha direção._

"_Será que um dia vai parar de doer?" Sua pergunta foi sincera e tão vulnerável que doeu em mim. Era invejável o que eles tinham, uma pessoa que passa a vida toda amando a mesma pessoa e namora a mesma pessoa desde os dez anos e... É, eu não queria nem imaginar. Se eu estava em pânico pela Santana não aceitar o meu pedido de casamento, imagina caso ela termine comigo? Acho que nem o fato de ter morrido vai ser tão doloroso quanto isso..._

"_Eu posso te afirmar que eu vou estar ao seu lado dia após dia para descobrirmos juntas." E eu fui sincera. Seu sorriso foi pequeno, mas honesto o suficiente para saber que ela era a minha pessoa e estaria disposta a ajudá-la a passar por qualquer coisa. Quando ela respirou fundo, ela voltou a me olhar mais séria e já sabia que num ia ouvir coisa que edificasse._

"_Nós vamos escolher juntas a aliança da Santana amanhã, Kay. E você vai pedi-la em casamento hoje. Ou melhor, daqui a pouco!" Engoli em seco e assenti com a cabeça para ela. "É sério, Katie, a vida é curta, você sabe disso. E você vai protegê-la, cuidar dela e nada de ruim vai acontecer porque eu vou estar ao lado de vocês e você sabe que eu sou _hardcore_." Apesar de tudo, eu revirei os olhos para ela que sorriu e se levantou de cima de mim, limpando os olhos e cruzando as pernas em baixo de si. "Mas acima de qualquer coisa, Katie, eu quero que você prometa que nunca vai fazer com ela o que o Riley fez comigo." Seu discurso começou cheio de si, mas terminou com lágrimas nos olhos e acabei puxando-a de novo para o meu abraço. "Você nunca vai abandoná-la, nunca vai fugir quando as coisas ficarem difíceis e não vai dar mais a sua de mártir e emo-suicida. Ela merece que você fique pra sempre, Katie, mesmo que seja Vegas, que tenha uma Britney barriguda vestindo um corpete e o juiz de paz tenha fumado um hectare de maconha antes da cerimônia. O que vale não são eles, não é o lugar, não importa nada disso. O importante é você casar com a pessoa certa e ter seus amigos do lado e acreditar que vai ser pra sempre." Eu estava concordando com a cabeça em seu discurso todo e talvez eu estivesse lacrimejando um pouco, culpa da nostalgia. "Porque eu gastei a minha vez, Katie, e não posso casar de novo e nem descasar e não quero que você passe por isso." Aquilo chamou a minha atenção._

"_Por que 'não pode'?" Perguntei baixo em seus cabelos._

"_Porque ele é o meu pra sempre, mesmo que não seja pra sempre. Essas coisas não mudam." Sua resposta foi baixa e frágil demais por isso balancei a cabeça em concordância e beijei sua testa._

"_Eu prometo, Meg." Ela saberia o que eu estava prometendo e a quem, por isso só concordou com a cabeça. Depois de limpar os olhos novamente, ela tirou sua aliança do seu dedo anelar e colocou delicadamente na minha carteira e me sorriu contente, feliz e em paz pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Talvez desde antes do Raffe morrer. É, fazia muito tempo e não consegui segurar o meu sorriso pra ela que, obviamente, revirou os olhos._

"_Obrigada, Kay, por tudo. Por existir e por me fazer querer viver depois de tudo." Assenti com a cabeça antes que eu começasse a chorar e beijei sua testa, apoiando meu queixo em sua cabeça. "Eu aceitaria sim."_

"_Hum?"_

"_Me casar com você." Sua resposta foi simpática e educada, mas seus olhos estavam se revirando porque ela ainda era Meg Fabray, né? E sorri um sorriso imenso para ela que só me olhou como se eu tivesse caído do alto da Estátua da Liberdade e estivesse inventando que voei, ou algo estranho desse tipo. "É, você não é-"_

"_Que bom que minha filha acha que você é fiel, Spencer! Porque pela luz de Jesus! Ninguém engana o meu bebê e sai ileso assim!" A voz de Carlos Lopez cortou o ambiente e arregalei os olhos para Meg e para a porta batida. Puta-que-pariu!_

"_Acho melhor você correr, Katie." Meg me disse já se afastando de mim e acenei positivamente com a cabeça, pulando em minhas pernas e rumando para a porta. "Fala que você ainda não dormiu com ela, isso vai ganhar o seu sogro!" Se eu não tivesse com tanta pressa, teria voltado em meus calcanhares para socar a cara dessa menina, mas sempre há um depois e ela vai apanhar daqui a pouco.._

"Santana..." Falei baixo na boca da minha futura esposa porque, bem, eu não tenho o maior autocontrole do mundo e o que ela estava fazendo comigo era desleal. Com sua boca ainda na minha, ela simplesmente me sorriu e apertou ainda mais as suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura, como se fosse fisicamente possível que eu estivesse ainda mais colada nela. Não que eu tivesse algo contra isso, porque naquele momento, o que eu mais queria era estar debaixo de sua pele, dentro dela e pra sempre. Mas bem, aquilo era um hospital e nós não podíamos fazer esse tipo de coisa em um hospital. Por isso, como o quase nulo autocontrole que me restava, eu me afastei um pouco e fui recompensada com uma carranca sua, com lábios ainda vermelhos e inchados, cabelo despenteado que gritava sexo e uma respiração arfante que me deixava sem ar. Claro, ela me olhava com uma grande interrogação na testa e abaixei os olhos para respirar fundo e pensar no que eu iria dizer a ela. Mas antes que eu pudesse planejar o meu discurso, a porta se abriu e eu sabia que não seria ninguém além do Dr. Carlos Lopez me fuzilando com seus olhos escuros.

"Minha filha, nós precisamos conversar." Ao ouvir a voz de seu pai vinda da porta, minha morena revirou os olhos e me olhou com o rosto contorcido em culpa, para qual eu sorri e lhe dei um beijo rápido na testa, deixando uma sacola com suas roupas em cima da cama e sorrindo da sua muda pergunta para mim.

"Essa camisola horrorosa não te faz justiça, _hermosa," _Suspirei com um sorriso em seu ouvido ao sentir sua respiração acelerar ainda mais e me afastei um pouco para olhar em seus olhos. "Nós nos encontraremos daqui a pouco, tudo bem, noiva?" Comentei baixo com ela que, por sua vez, só me revirou os olhos. Caso eu não a conhecesse, diria que estava se casando comigo por obrigação, mas o sorriso que ela me deu não me deixou duvidar por muito tempo das suas intenções comigo. Além de sexo, obviamente, porque não é possível que ela pretenda se comprometer comigo só por isso, não depois do seu discurso. Me aprumei e beijei sua boca uma última vez, ainda ciente da presença do meu oh, tão amável sogro na porta, mas ignorei-o solenemente quando ela resolveu morder a minha boca e sorrir, provavelmente como vingança por seu pai ter trazido a Brittany aqui para bagunçar com sua cabeça e por detestar a minha figura ao lado da sua filha. Assim que ela me deixou tomar fôlego e o doutor limpou a garganta na porta, aproveitei para dar uma piscada pra ela e murmurar 'só mais um dia' em sua boca, me virando para sair. Obviamente o senhor Lopez não fez a menor questão de me olhar com simpatia. Ainda mais depois do que ele viu e de eu ter invadido a sala dele. É, não foi o meu melhor momento...

"_O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?" Ele gritou assim que entrei em sua sala no melhor estilo Meg, sem dar a menor indicativa de que estava arrependida por não ter batido na porta._

"_Vindo falar com você." Respondi simples depois de fechar a porta._

"_Pois eu não tenho nada para falar com você." Ele continuou gritando e deu a volta em sua mesa depois de desligar o seu pagger._

"_Talvez não, mas para a 'conversa' que eu tenho em mente, o senhor não precisa necessariamente falar, mas vai me ouvir." Definitivamente a coronhada que eu levei na cabeça terminou de estragar o resto dos meus neurônios. Ele, obviamente, ficou chocado com a minha audácia e me olhou com desdém. Antes que lhe dar a oportunidade para falar ou me agredir verbalmente (porque, vamos lá! Eu convivi com as crueldades da Bizzy, com a sonseira da Stacey e peguei a maior parte dos discursos cruéis do Fabray, fora os processos, as ex-namoradas desequilibradas e seus parentes me xingando aos sete céus, nada poderia me assustar), eu continuei falando. "O senhor sabe exatamente que não aconteceu nada entre mim e a Meg. Ela sempre foi a minha melhor amiga e estava tendo um momento ali e eu nunca deixaria de consolá-la." Falei com a minha voz imponente que uso em reuniões e ele simplesmente riu malicioso._

"_Sei é? Porque talvez a Santana goste de saber disso..." Revirei os olhos pra ele. Como se não me bastasse a Mischa, agora o meu sogro também detestava a minha cara e não queria que eu me casasse com a filha dele._

"_Ela sabe disso e o senhor pode comentar também, ela vai entender." Me arqueando uma sobrancelha (não tão bem quanto a minha noiva ou as Fabray, se me cabe dizer), ele ficou calado e continuou sorrindo. "Ela vai se casar comigo." Disse com finalidade. Sua resposta foi uma careta de nojo e repugnância. Nada de novo até aí. "Isso não é um pedido e nem um convite, é um comunicado. Você pode não aceitar, mas isso não vai mudar nada." Ali sim ele estava quase quebrando a caneta que tinha na mão de tanta raiva que estava._

"_E quem você pensa que é pra vir aqui na minha sala e me dizer esse tipo de coisa? Quem você pensa que é, menina? Porque eu conheço a minha filha há anos e sei muito bem que ela nunca pensou em casamento e, mesmo se tivesse pensado, ela estaria casando com a Brittany e não com você. Então nos faça um favor, não venha se embaraçar na minha frente e dê meia volta." Eu estaria sendo hipócrita se dissesse que aquilo não mexeu comigo, mas se existe algo que eu aprendi sendo uma Spencer e convivendo com uma Fabray é que você pode estar no fundo do poço, mas mesmo assim ninguém vai te empurrar para baixo se você não deixar, por isso, suspirei fundo._

"_Ela me pediu em casamento."_

"_Ela estava morrendo, caralho! Você não pode ter levado isso a sério!" O composto doutor gritou socando a mesa com força e estremeci um pouco, recuperando a compostura._

"_Eu estou levando isso muito a sério e ela também. E é tempo de o senhor começar a levar porque, gostando ou não, ela vai se casar comigo, não vai ser com a Brittany e com mais ninguém." Talvez eu estivesse rangendo os dentes para ele._

"_Você só vai se aproveitar da minha filha por cima do meu cadáver!" A essa hora, eu estava contente por a mesa ser feita de uma madeira tão resistente, depois dos três socos que esse homem deu nela, bem, era pra ela ter desmontado. Talvez eu estivesse contente pelo fato de ele estar socando a mesa e não a minha cara também. É, pequenas vitórias._

"_Eu nunca vou me aproveitar da sua filha." Respondi cruzando os braços._

"_Você já está fazendo isso! Eu não te conheço, ela nem te conhece! Qual é o seu problema?!" Ele gritou e dessa vez não socou a mesa. Provavelmente por se lembrar de que ele é um cirurgião e precisa estar com a mão em um estado saudável para operar._

"_Ela me conhece e eu a conheço sim, senhor. Eu sei sobre a sua esposa e sobre o irmão dela-"_

"_Você não ouse!" Não, ele não estava ligando a mínima para os pacientes que ele operaria com a mão quebrada, não depois de socar a mesa e jogar boa parte dos livros da estante no chão._

"_Eu sei sobre a Brittany, eu sei que a Santana te ama, eu sei que ela tem trauma de abandonos, eu sei que ela é sensível, por mais que não demonstre, eu sei que ela finge ser de Lima Heights para impor respeito, eu sei que ela prefere ser temida a ser amada porque para ela o amor sempre exige algo em troca graças ao que a sua ex-esposa fez com ela e aquilo foi desumano e se eu cruzar com essa mulher na rua, que Deus me perdoe, mas ela vai se arrepender de ter tido pernas pra fugir da sua filha. Eu sei que ela não sabe lidar com sentimentos e é uma das pessoas mais sentimentais que eu já conheci. Sei também o quão boa amiga ela é e sei que ela nunca viraria as costas para ninguém, por mais que ela goste de fingir que poderia fazer isso. Eu sei que ela tem problemas com autoridades e com ordens porque ela não acha que todas as pessoas mereçam ser respeitadas e sei que ela tem princípios fortes." Pausei um pouco para respirar e para olhar no fundo dos olhos daquele homem que tremia, talvez de raiva ou ódio de mim. "Eu a amo e vou casar com ela. Pode não ser hoje ou amanhã, pode não ser agora ou nem no ano que vem, e eu vou passar o resto da minha vida esperando por ela, se for preciso. Mas nós vamos nos casar. Quer você queira, quer não. Eu posso não ter convivido com ela como a Quinn ou a Brittany por todos esses anos, senhor Lopez, só que eu a conheço mais do que a atitude, eu a conheço por dentro e é por isso que nós vamos nos casar. Porque eu estou apaixonada por ela e quero passar o resto da minha conhecendo cada milímetro da sua filha." Eu estava respirando fundo e de olhos fechados porque aquilo estava real demais para tudo que eu já vivi até aqui. "Eu me apaixonei pela sua filha há muitos anos." Abri os olhos para encará-lo e sua expressão era de completa surpresa e confusão, por isso resolvi continuar. "Antes de eu ser... Bem, gay. Quando ela tinha menos de um metro e meio e usava shorts porque saias a deixavam desconfortáveis e calças apertavam e faziam com que ela parecesse mais baixa. Quando ela gostava de comer bolo de kiwi com glacê e sorria sempre que estava encabulada. Quando ela gostava de cair na piscina à noite porque a fazia sentir-se mais rebel-"_

"_Para!" Sua voz me fez sair dos meus devaneios e abri os olhos para vê-lo confuso e irado na minha frente. "Se você tiver se aproveitado da minha filha, eu nem sei o que eu-"_

"_Como eu teria me aproveitado dela se eu não sabia o que eu sentia?" Interrompi o seu discurso raivoso porque, vamos lá, as pessoas precisam me dar um pouco mais de crédito. Ele se sentou na cadeira e colocou a cabeça nos braços, evitando me olhar e, presumo eu, pensando em tudo o que eu disse. "Como?"_

"_Eu sou a melhor amiga da Meg e ela é a melhor amiga da Quinn." Respondi sincera._

"_Ela sabe disso?" Ele levantou a cabeça para me olhar e balancei a cabeça em negativa para ser presenteada com sua sobrancelha arqueada. "Por que você não contou a ela?" Respirei fundo mais uma vez e coloquei as mãos nos bolos da calça pra ver se elas paravam de suar. Isso de conhecer pais é uma tortura. Principalmente quando eles não gostam da gente. Não que eu possa culpá-los de todo modo, nem os _meus _pais gostam de mim, nem deve ser difícil assim, né?_

"_Eu nunca vou forçá-la a nada e, se ela não se lembra, ela tem motivos para isso." Ele concordou com a cabeça parecendo um pouco menos assassino e suspirei._

"_Você beijou ela nessa época?" Se meus olhos pudessem saltar do meu rosto eles teriam saltado naquele momento tamanha a minha surpresa. Carlos Lopez arqueou uma sobrancelha em minha direção, como se ele me intimidasse. Ora essas, pra quem vai casar com Santana Lopez e é melhor amiga de Margareth Fabray não existe essa palavra no meu dicionário._

"_Não, ela que me beijou." Continuei olhando em seus olhos e ele pareceu se indagar entre me matar, me processar por pedofilia, me jogar para fora de sua sala, me torturar com alicates, me atropelar com um cami-_

"_Quando, onde e como?" Suspirei novamente. Pelo menos eu poderia responder e correr antes que ele pegasse um bisturi e resolvesse brincar de médico monstro comigo. É, talvez ele esteja certo e eu não vá casar com a filha dele afinal de contas. Não se ele me matar antes._

"_Foi no verão, ela tinha treze anos," Optei por esconder a minha idade, porque ainda tenho algo que se pareça com instinto de sobrevivência. "na casa dos Fabray, no aniversário da Meg."_

"_Você esqueceu o 'como'." Ele comentou por dentes rangidos e engoli em seco._

"_Eu estava tocando piano e ela sentou ao meu lado para aprender e me sorriu e me beijou." A menos que ele queira a angulação do seu rosto e qual roupa nós estávamos usando, ou como só estávamos sentadas, a música que eu estava-_

"_Sai da minha sala!" Lá estava ele de volta, de pé, gritando e socando a pobre coitada da mesa. Assenti com a cabeça, já tinha dito a minha parte. Mas nem no inferno eu ia deixá-lo dar a última palavra._

"_Você pode aceitar o que eu acabei de dizer ou não, a opção é sua e não me faz diferença. Mas tenha certeza de ela não gostaria de te perder também, ela já perdeu muito nessa vida e você sabe muito bem disso. Por isso não tire nada dela que possa te fazer falta." Terminei de girar a maçaneta e, com um aceno de cabeça, sai e fechei a porta atrás de mim, deixando minha carta de convite do nosso casamento para trás, no chão. Obviamente que se eu colocasse aquele papel em algum lugar perto de sua mesa, ele estaria voando em meu pescoço como um tigre. Melhor não arriscar a sorte. Só espero não precisar ser internada pelos próximos anos e cair nas mãos dele, porque até uma nova reunião com o Hades seria menos perigosa._

_..._

Depois de passar rapidamente pelo quarto da minha cunhada para deixar suas roupas junto com as da Nine na porta do banheiro, resolvi escrever um bilhete e socar porta adentro (ele dizia algo como '_Vocês vão precisar mais do que água para lavar tanto pecado de seus corpos, então tem shampoo, sabonete, condicionador e uma loção e um perfume aqui porque não quero ninguém cheirando a gozo. Obrigada e vistam-se. P.S.: Espero que saibam a quantidade de germes que existe num banheiro de hospital e que saiam daí alguma hora ainda hoje_'), já que nem se eu demolisse a porra da porta aquelas duas iam parar de se comer como animais, coisa que eu definitivamente poderia passar o resto da minha vida sem ouvir e sem descobrir o quanto minha irmãzinha 'fode' bem, resolvi seguir para ver minha sobrinha. Pelo menos o meu humor tinha melhorado significavelmente depois da conversa com a Kay. Com isso em mente, parei no quarto do Puckerman com uma muda de roupa para ele. Definitivamente não era algo que ele estaria ansioso para vestir, já que o gosto em roupas do meu ex era algo bizarro (contudo consegui achar uma calça jeans, um sapato e uma camisa com capuz branca que, desconfio eu, tenha sido do Raffe), mas eu estava pouco me fodendo para o que ele ia achar e, no que me dizia respeito, ele poderia sair nu em pêlo daquele hospital. Não exatamente, já que a Santana iria dar uma crise de perereca se aquele menino balançasse suas misérias no campo de visão da Kay, mas eu também não tenho porra nenhuma a ver com isso. Tentei bater na porta antes de entrar, eu juro, mas dá um trabalho tão grande ter que bater na porta, abaixar a mão e depois levantá-la novamente pra girar a maçaneta que me deu preguiça. Claro, com isso eu poderia estar interrompendo seu coito com alguma coisa (talvez com o abajur), mas acho pouco provável. Além do mais, ele estava em um estado tão deplorável que era mais fácil o Michael Jackson levantar o túmulo dançando o moonwalk do que as coisas entre suas pernas darem sinal de vida. E fora que minha sobrinha estava no quarto, então se por algum milagre divino aquele peso morto estivesse mostrando serviço, ele iria estar fazendo isso pela última vez. Essa é a certeza. Para a sorte do menino, ele estava jogado na cama com sua filha em seu colo como uma mãe que acabou de parir e segura seu bebê pela primeira vez. Que porra, hein? Geralmente é o pai da criança que não espera nem lavarem a cria pra ir trepar com alguma enfermeira depravada numa maca, mas nessa situação filha da puta era completamente o contrário, o pai da Beth estava segurando sua filha e rindo como um mongolóide para a criança que, inocentemente, sorria de volta enquanto minha irmãzinha estava fodendo a alma da Rachel fora de seu mini corpo em um _banheiro _de hospital. E depois dizem que ver mortos é a pior parte do dia-a-dia com essa gente. Pelo menos as almas não saem se comendo por aí em lugares públicos. Enfim.

"Meg, e aí?" Ele me perguntou e balancei a cabeça para afirmar que não estava surda enquanto caminhava em sua direção. Peguei minha linda sobrinha no colo para deixá-lo murmurar de dor em paz e foi justamente o que ele fez.

"Melhor?" Perguntei por educação porque ele parecia ter entrado numa briga com o caminhão e perdido a luta, mas caso ele dissesse que 'sim', aí eu realmente sentiria pena dele já que isso ia dizer que a batata dele estava mais do que assada. E bom, foi o que ele respondeu. Não verbalmente, já que estava muito ocupado mudando de posição e rangendo os dentes como um velho com artrite. Fiz uma careta em sua direção. Coitado.

"As meninas estão bem?" Assim que achou uma posição confortável, ele me arreganhou os dentes (talvez aquilo fosse um sorriso?) e me perguntou. Tudo bem, apesar de ele ter sido um filha da puta com a minha irmã, eu daria a ele o benefício da dúvida por se importar com elas mesmo quando era ele que estava devendo dinheiro ao barqueiro. Suspirei e coloquei minha sobrinha em meu colo, me sentando ao seu lado na cadeira que estava dando sopa por ali.

"A Rachel e Nine estão trepando há não sei quanto tempo, então isso seria um 'sim'." A careta dele quase me fez acreditar que ele realmente estava fechando comigo no quesito homens, mas me lembrei que ele estava todo quebrado e ainda estava tentando se sentar para falar comigo, por isso lhe dei novamente o benefício da dúvida. "Santana está calada há muito tempo, isso seria um 'talvez'." Assim que conseguiu achar uma posição, ele assentiu com a cabeça e deu um sorriso, talvez rindo da situação, ou ele estava drogado demais na morfina, não sei ao certo. Resolvi continuar. "E a Katie estava conversando com o pai da Santana, isso seria um 'não'." Ali ele estava fazendo outra careta e dessa vez eu tinha certeza da implicação com o pai da Santana. Esse homem devia botar medo nas pessoas mesmo, quem diria? Quando se deu por satisfeito, balançou a cabeça novamente.

"E a..." Revirei os olhos para sua incapacidade de falar o nome da menina sem parecer uma noiva abandonada no altar, igualmente penoso. Como não estava com paciência mesmo, resolvi cortar sua tortura e ajudá-lo.

"Ruiva foi para casa porque, aparentemente, ela tem família." Respondi olhando a Beth dormindo pacificamente no meu colo e senti uma onda de amor me envolver. Como alguém poderia fazer algo com uma criança linda e inocente como ela? Era um absurdo pensar que existe ser humano assim. Suspirei fundo, mas minha paz foi interrompida quando senti seus olhos de urubu me agourando. "Que foi?" Perguntei ainda fitando minha sobrinha e pude ouvi-lo engolir sua baba com gosto. Limpando a garganta, ele resolveu fingir que não estava intimidado.

"Nada, ela gosta bastante de você." Arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção. O que aquilo queria dizer? "Ela se sente protegida, só isso." Ele terminou dando de ombros e rangendo os dentes mais uma vez que nem uma corrente velha sendo arrastada. Assenti com a cabeça.

"Ela é minha sobrinha e eu a amo, oras." Comentei olhando o anjo loiro que dormia nos meus braços e lá estava ele me olhando mais uma vez. Cadê a porra da educação desse povo? Ninguém sabe que encarar é escroto e rude? Resolvi medi-lo com o olhar para ver se ele tomava tendência na vida. Mordendo a boca, ele balançou a cabeça pra ver se seus dois neurônios conseguiam trabalhar em conjunto pelo menos por uma vez na vida.

"Eu só queria saber o que ficou decidido sobre ela..." Ah sim, agora eu entendi a cara de cachorro chutado. Bem, era filha dele, né? Apesar de não merecer, ele tinha o direito de saber.

"De acordo com o testamento da mulher que-"

"Shelby." Ele me cortou para dar nome aos bois. Ou à vaca. Como se isso fosse fazer diferença agora.

"Como eu dizia, de acordo com o testamento dela, a Beth deve ficar com a Rachel e com a Quinn. E se isso num é ela atirando flechas de cupido do mundo dos mortos até aqui, eu não sei o que é." Comentei e ele deu uma risada até arfar por ar. E sorrir embaraçado por estar num estado tão miserável. Balancei a mão para que ele entendesse que eu não estava culpando-o por estar todo estropiado naquela cama.

"Mas eu posso vê-la, certo?" Sua pergunta foi repentina e acompanhou um cenho cerrado.

"A menos que eu te cegue, sim, você vai poder vê-la." É cada uma...

"Não, eu quis dizer de acordo com o testamento..." Realmente, alguém porrou a cabeça desse menino com força porque eu não podia acreditar que ele era lesado assim de cara limpa.

"Você acha que ela realmente citou num testamento todas as pessoas que a Beth vai poder ver? Testamentos são para passar guarda de bens ou de pessoas, isso que você quer é uma lista de compras." Comentei com ele e seus olhos se arregalaram em horror.

"Não, eu só queria saber se ela colocou alguma restrição contra mim..." Sua resposta foi baixa e envergonhada porque fatalmente ele deveria estar envergonhado mesmo.

"Deveria?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção. Porque se for necessário, eu posso matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos. Assim que eu achar um lugar para deixar minha sobrinha dormir, obviamente.

"Não. Eu só estava com medo de não poder mais vê-la..." Sua resposta foi sincera e ele parecia mesmo amar a minha sobrinha, isso dava pra ver pelo modo que ele olhava para ela, então deixei o assunto morrer.

"Você pode vê-la quando quiser, até onde eu sei, todos são amigos aqui, não?" Perguntei sinceramente curiosa e ele mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça em concordância e dei um leve aceno positivo com a cabeça em sua direção. Isso até a porta abrir e a Katie aparecer viva e respirando no quarto, sorrindo como se a vida fosse boa e como se ela não corresse o menor risco de ser _misteriosamente _assassinada pelos halls desse hospital por seu sogro dramático e mexicano. E isso porque ela nem comeu a Santana ainda, se ela não fosse minha melhor amiga, eu já estaria planejando escrever um grande 'bem feito' em garrafais na sua futura lápide, mas melhor não provocar o azar. Sorrindo para o morto-vivo estirado na cama, Katie trotou até parar ao meu lado como uma pilastra humana. Pois vejam vocês, minha melhor amiga nunca foi muito acertada do juízo não.

"Noah, como está?" Lá estava ela sorrindo para mim e para Beth como uma apatetada e esperando a resposta do moribundo que estava do meu lado.

"Estou melhor, Katie." Ele respondeu com um sorriso de lado porque desconfio que rir normalmente deve ser doloroso e a dita menina concordou com a cabeça. Ficamos nos olhando e nos comunicando mudamente até a porta do quarto abrir novamente apresentando ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a ruiva assustada de mais cedo, o que fez o doente testar rir e mostrar todos seus dentes e acabar fazendo uma careta. Ela, entretanto, ao olhar para a minha cara, perdeu o pouco de cor que tinha e ficou parecendo o boneco do Chucky, igualmente mortificada, pálida e com os cabelos vermelhos em fogo. Revirei os olhos, gente mais estranha essa. Tentando sair de fininho, ela sorriu para todos e ameacei uma comunicação.

"O doutor deu permissão pra tirarmos o Puckerman da miséria. Quer fazer as honras, ruiva? Eu seguro ele e você enfia o travesseiro na cara dele." Perguntei para a menina e, se possível, ela estava ainda mais lívida, por isso me virei para seu príncipe que provavelmente estava pensando que eu estava falando sério e me olhava em pavor. Como se eu fosse fazer esse tipo de coisa na frente da minha sobrinha. "Foi mal, cara, mas é pro seu próprio bem." Disse olhando para ele que estava com os olhos arregalados vendo a menina se virar em seus calcanhares. "Ei, ruiva, tá indo aonde?! Calma que não é nem considerado assassinato, no estado que ele está, isso é eutanásia!" Comentei alto, mas a menina já tinha desaparecido e nem os seus cabelos chamativamente rubros deixavam marcas. Cadê o humor dessa gente?

"Bem, Noah, a gente está indo! Você pode conversar com a Marissa assim que sairmos. Vamos, Meg." Sem nem esperar a minha resposta, minha melhor amiga já estava balançando a cabeça como um cachorro molhado enquanto tentava me olhar com reprovação e me arrastando pelo braço para fora do quarto de hospital, deixando o moribundo lá curtindo o seu barato de drogas na veia enquanto eu carregava minha sobrinha.

"Você vai precisar trabalhar nesse seu senso de humor, Katie, parece uma velha." Resmunguei enquanto estava sendo levada para o quarto da minha irmã que, ao que tudo indica, ainda estava muito ocupada chupando os sucos da Berry. Suspirei e sentei na cama, estávamos há dois quartos de distância do marginal, por sorte poderíamos assistir sua alma deixar seu corpo caso o lá de cima resolvesse mudar de tática. "Como foi?" Perguntei assim que a vi perneando de um lado pelo outro do quarto como uma maníaca. Essa garota podia ter usado mais uma chapa de cabeça só pra gente ter certeza de que ela num tá mais doida do que antes. Mas quem é que me leva em consideração, né?

"Eu não sei, Meg..." Foi o seu suspiro passando uma das mãos por seu cabelo que poderia usar um pente, não faria mal nenhum, mas nem comentei. Optei por me aconchegar mais ainda na cama com minha sobrinha em meu colo e ela ainda dormia pacificamente. Pelo menos alguém aqui pode ter esse luxo, que seja ela mesmo. "Eu falei uma porção de coisas pra ele e eu o desafiei e talvez a Santana me deteste por isso-" Peraí!

"Como assim você o desafiou?" Sorri comigo, já não era sem tempo de essa menina tomar uma atitude na vida, né? Mas muito para o meu desgosto, ela simplesmente fez um careta de culpa e abaixou a cabeça, me fazendo revirar os olhos. Oh, que alegria lidar com essas pessoas lerdas. Parecendo visivelmente embaraçada, ela continuou fingindo que tem alguma vergonha na cara e ficou olhando seus sapatões. Pra sair catando mulher pela rua ela não tinha timidez, não consigo entender essas coisas.

"Bom, eu falei com ele que, independente de ele gostar ou não, é comigo que a Santana vai casar." Depois que cansou de se fitar, ela me levantou os olhos e falou com um sorriso de canto de boca. Wow! Definitivamente estou sem palavras e ela deve ter percebido isso por meu sorriso enorme, acho eu, já que ela passou a dar risadinhas ofegantes. A gente sempre pode abandonar as chapas de cabeça e ir logo pro elotrochoque, pra que dar voltas quando se vê que ela está literalmente fora de si? Ou possuída, o que também é uma opção, dada a realidade de vida desse povo. "Quero dizer, eu consegui sobreviver, então isso é bom, né?" Depende de pra quem isso é bom. Depende do 'sobreviver' também, já que minha amiga é o que o script do Patrick Swayze nunca conseguiu alcançar em _Ghost_, a morta que voltou à vida, ou sei lá que porra. Mas quem sou eu para julgá-la, certo? "O que você acha, Meg?" Quando percebeu que eu estava perdendo a linha tênue que resumia a minha sanidade desde os meus dezesseis anos, ela resolveu respirar fundo e ser mais séria, o que só a fez mais vulnerável, entretanto depois dos últimas dias, eu também vou deixar isso passar.

"Acho que demorou bastante pra você agir como uma pessoa normal, mas estamos fazendo progresso. Pequenas vitórias, você sabe." Disse sincera e ela concordou com a cabeça e respirou fundo novamente o que quer dizer que eu não vou gostar do rumo dessa conversa. Valha-me Cristo!

"Eu não sei se eu agi direito, Meg..." Respirei fundo, abracei minha sobrinha um pouco mais apertado e trinquei os dentes para ver se ficava mais fácil não abri a boca e gritar que ela era sim, uma doida varrida com acessos de bipolaridade extremos e porque a loirinha nos meus braços também me impedia de saltar da cama para quebrar o seu pescoço, então todos saímos ganhando. "E se eu não for boa pra ela, Meg?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção e mordi a boca para evitar falar algo que fosse magoá-la e não me deixaria arrependida. "Você viu o que aconteceu com o Raffe, Meg, e aconteceu com a Santana de novo, na frente dos seus olhos. Todos viram, Meg!" Ali estava ela chorando e bagunçando o cabelo como se ele pudesse ficar ainda pior. E bem, ficou sim, ela estava parecendo um escovão em pé e continuava andando como uma maratonista e chorando e balançando as mãos (quem diria que minha amiga conseguiria fazer tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo? Eu não). "Eu sou uma má notícia, Meg, eu faço mal a ela! A gente não vai mais casar. Deus! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fui pedi-la em casamento? Eu só posso ser estú-" Aquilo me chocou.

"Como assim? Você a pediu em casamento?!" Dei um sorriso contente pra ela que, apesar de estar chorando como um chafariz ainda revirou os olhos e se jogou na cadeira sem a menor graciosidade.

"Esse não é o ponto, Meg! Que coisa!" Continuei rindo porque aquilo era definitivamente divertido. Não pra ela, mas eu não poderia ligar menos pra isso. Quando terminou de baixar seu espírito de sofredora, ela respirou fundo e me olhou confusa. "Você acha que eu fiz mal?" Balancei a cabeça em negativa. "E se ela me odiar?" Revirei os olhos. "E se ela se arrepender?" Suspireii fundo, isso está ficando muito difícil. "E se acontecer algo de ruim com ela?" Mordi a boca para ficar quieta. "E se ela perceber que ela ainda é apaixonada pela Brittany e se iludiu achando que podia ficar comigo?" Caralho! Eu definitivamente não nasci pra ser sapatão, porque vou te contar, ouvir uma mulher falar tanto assim é de fo-der o juízo de um ser humano! "Mas e se o pai dela estiver certo e eu estiver errada?" Contar até dez. Isso! É o meu melhor plano para me acalmar. Um. Dois. Três. Quatro. "Porque isso pode estar acontecendo, né?" Cinco. Seis. Sete. "E se o Hades resolver matá-la pra se vingar de mim?" Oito. Nove. Dez. "E se acontecer algo e eu não conseguir trazê-la de volta?" Ah, buceta, já deu! "E se eu acabar-"

"Cala a boca, Katie!" Jesus misericordioso! O que é que mordeu essa menina hoje? Saravá! Ignorando o fato de que eu, diferente dela, preciso de tempo para pensar, ela continuou tendo seu ataque de pânico e, em uma atitude pra lá de autodestrutiva, pegou uma das gelatinas muito mal colorida que estava só à espreita de sua próxima vítima. Fiz uma careta porque nunca mais em minha vida eu colocarei minha boca em algo tão insípido e venenoso quanto essa porra. Não enquanto eu estiver sã. Respirei fundo porque ela só estava brincando com aquela meleca nojenta e resolvi focar no assunto principal: o fato de que ela precisa de mais uma tomografia de sua cabeça alienada. "Você se arrepende?" Optei por não apontar sua insanidade assim, na sua cara, ainda mais quando ela estava em um estado de pânico e horror que só vi no dia da morte... do Raffe, é. Ainda brincando com a morte (porque aquele treco desgraçado deve ter parte com o diabo), ela balançou a cabeça mexendo na colher. Arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção (muito embora ela não estivesse me olhando para apreciar essa arte Fabreyana) e suspirei. Quem pode me explicar o que estava acontecendo ali? Porque se ela não se arrependia, qual era o intuito daquele fogo no cu todo?

"Mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja certa." Ela murmurou para sua nova amiga inanimada, a gelatina descolorida e péssima. Acreditem, eu comi essa merda e foi um dos meus grandes arrependimentos na vida.

"Então você está se martirizando de graça, ou você sente prazer em me enlouquecer com esses ataques de bipolaridade? Porque vou dizer que nenhuma das duas opções aponta para a saúde mental, Kay." A sinceridade sempre fica por minha conta, como podem ver. A parte boa foi que ela se virou pra mim e mordeu o lábio deixando uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. Não que eu goste de ver minha melhor amiga chorar, mas eu sou mais interessante que essa merda que ela está segurando e odeio conversar com pessoas que olham pra porra toda, menos para a minha cara.

"Eu só tô com medo..." Seu suspiro me chamou a atenção porque bem, minha melhor amiga já foi de tudo nessa vida – até hétero -, mas nunca foi de sentir medo das coisas, então eu pude ver que ela estava numa _bad trip _bem filha da puta. Com isso em mente, coloquei a Beth deitada da maca e a cobri com a cortina que usavam como lençol. Por sorte, minha sobrinha estava realmente cansada (o que eu posso entender, afinal de contas) e não reclamou da mudança de ambiente ou temperatura. Olhando mais uma vez na direção do meu anjo loiro, me virei para a minha melhor amiga, me sentando na beira da maca e olhando em seus olhos mais de perto. "Eu nunca senti tanto medo na vida, Meg, e não sei o que fazer." Assenti com a cabeça e dei um sorriso curto para ela.

"Eu entendo, Kay, mas você realmente acredita que fugir e sumir da vida da Santana vai mudar alguma coisa com esses malditos mortos?" Sua resposta foi balançar a cabeça em negativa. "Então, não é sua culpa que tudo isso aconteceu e ela te escolheu, Katie, pelo amor de Deus, não tente ser indiferente e bancar a mártir, você também tem o direito de ser feliz." Falei com sinceridade e ela apertou ainda mais a gelatina, provavelmente enraivecida por algo tão simples fazer tanto mal, até voltar a me olhar e morder o lábio, concordando comigo mais uma vez. Sorri triste em sua direção. "Você passou por tanta desgraça na vida, Kay, pelo menos algo bom está acontecendo agora, não deixe isso passar..." Murmurei para não assustá-la e ela continuou me olhando ainda. O que me lembrou que ela vai se casar com _Santana Lopez_ e fugir dessa menina depois de tê-la pedido em casamento não seria uma opção nem em um milhão de anos. Vendo o meu sorriso contente, ela logo imaginou em que eu estava pensando (não sei como ela consegue isso de imaginar o que se passa pela minha cabeça) e riu um pouco também.

"É, acho que eu só escaparia desse casamento morta..." Ela respondeu olhando para a gelatina e não contive a minha risada. Definitivamente, se ela ameaçasse dar para trás, aposto que sua noiva se juntaria ao seu sogro para caçá-la até os confins dos infernos e, juntos, eles iriam torturá-la até que ela mudasse de idéia ou abandonasse a vida.

"Não, conhecendo bem a Santana como a gente conhece, posso te afirmar que nem assim. Aposto que ela arrumaria um modo de cruzar as barreiras da morte e te trazer de volta amarrada." Não duvido de nada disso. Mas claro que ela conhecia sua noiva, então num rápido balanço positivo de cabeça, ela voltou a pegar a colher da gelatina e ameaçou acabar com sua existência ali mesmo, para tentar fugir de seu casamento, em outras palavras, ela estava tentando comer aquele veneno como um Romeu do século XXI. E quando eu digo 'tentando', quero dizer que ela não terminou com aquele ato de suicídio porque, inacreditavelmente, aquela menina conseguiu errar a boca e dar uma colherada na bochecha. Eu estou avisando, é melhor alguém levá-la no neuro porque isso não quer dizer coisa boa. "Primeiro dia com a boca nova, boneca?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção e foi quando ela viu que não, sua boca não mudou de lugar, apenas seus neurônios que entraram em curto mesmo.

"Er..." Abusando de seus estudos e de sua nerdice, minha melhor amiga respondeu com esse show de retórica e revirei os olhos. É cada uma que me aparece. Quando viu que estava fazendo um papel tão idiota quanto o Tropeço Adams, ex em comum da minha irmã e de sua namorada, Katie apoiou aquela afronta ao paladar humano de volta no criado-mudo e ameaçou dar alguma explicação que logo foi cortada pelo choro convulsivo de minha sobrinha. "O que houve?" Sem me dar ao trabalho de me virar e olhá-la, me aproximei da loira em questão e tentei pegá-la no colo pra ver se algo tinha acontecido com ela.

"Não sei, será que foi um pesadelo?" Perguntei para ela que também estava tão perdida quanto eu enquanto o bebê da minha irmã ainda esperneava no meu colo. Nos olhamos por um rápido segundo e minha melhor amiga resolveu pegá-la no colo e niná-la para ver se ela se acalmava, mas nada mudou. Me olhando com uma cara derrotada, ela começou a caminhar pelo quarto com a Beth no colo e suspirar algumas coisas em seus ouvidos enquanto eu que entrava em pânico. Pelo amor de Deus! Será que ela se machucou mais cedo e ninguém percebeu? Cadê os malditos médicos desse lugar? Por que ninguém vinha nos acudir?! Antes de pensar no que eu estava fazendo, apertei o botão que ficava em cima da maca e dizia 'código azul', até a gente escutar uma sirene tocar no quarto.

"Meg, o que você fez?!" Katie ensaiou me passar um sermão, mas nem dei bola. Ora, o que eu iria fazer, deixar minha sobrinha chorando assim sem ser examinada?! Absolutamente não! Ainda mais depois que a galinha de macumba da Adrianne deu alta por querer comer minha melhor amiga mesmo vendo que ela estava mais louca que o Napoleão, nem imagino o que podem ter feito com minha sobrinha nesse hospital. Só que bem, antes que eu pudesse respondê-la, um médico entrou pela porta com duas enfermeiras carregando um desfibrilador e caras muito das mal humoradas. Principalmente a do residente, que parecia ter sido interrompido enquanto fazia algo muito bom – talvez injetar drogas nos colegas.

"Ei! O que está havendo aqui?! Por que foi solicitado o código azul?" Olhando de mim para a Katie, ele fixou seus olhos na Beth e suspirou. "Aconteceu algo com ela?" Perguntou se aproximando das duas e segui seu exemplo, isso tudo enquanto as duas enfermeiras iam carregando aquele aparelho de tortura junto com suas caras emburradas para fora do quarto.

"Bem, ela tá chorando e soluçando, acho melhor que ela seja examinada de novo." Falei para o tal do doutor que nem me esperou terminar e já estava auscultando minha soluçante sobrinha. Olhei para a Katie que vestia o mesmo espanto no rosto e me olhava ainda mais assustada do que quando seu sogro se materializou no quarto e saiu fazendo fofoca para a filha como uma comadre. Isso até eu descer meus olhos e ver minha sobrinha agarrando os peitos da minha melhor amiga e colocando a boca em um deles. Que putaria é essa?! "Ei! O que você tá fazendo com ela, Katie?! Ela é um acriança! Tira esse seu peito da boca da minha sobrinha agora!" Essa sem vergonha ia casar e ainda estava fazendo isso com o meu bebê? Que porra de problema ela tinha?!

"Mas eu não fiz nada, Meg! Pelo amor de Deus, qual é o seu problema?" Ela gritou de volta, mas isso não me impediu de marchar irada em sua direção! Esse caralho tava muito errado ali!

"Ei! Parem vocês duas!" Antes que pudesse roubar minha inocente loira do colo daquela pedófila, o médico se jogou na minha frente e me segurou pelo pulso, me fazendo virar. Mas qual é o problema dessa gente hoje? "Ela está com fome, só isso! Qual é o problema de vocês?! Primeiro solicitam código azul por nada e agora estão brigando porque um bebê está com fome e acha que a sua amiga ali tem leite? Vocês só podem estar de sacanagem, né?" Grosso demais esse doutor, demais até pro meu gosto, por isso cruzei os braços e fiquei olhando para ele para depois olhar para a minha amiga que parecia tão aliviada quanto eu. Sabe-se lá se esses genes gays passam assim de mãe pra filha, né? Porque bem, a Nine já testou ser hétero e engravidou e a Beth acabou sendo adotada pela mãe da sua namorada igualmente sapatão, então isso não pode ser só uma coincidência do destino, pode? "Deus! Vocês são duas loucas!"

"Bem, você tem leite, Katie?" Perguntei passando uma mão pelos cabelos e ignorando o olhar incrédulo do inútil do médico ao nosso lado. Balançando a cabeça, minha melhor amiga fez uma careta e olhou para o bebê no seu colo que ainda tentava mamar em seu peito.

"Er, não. Acho que não..." Balancei a cabeça para ela e ficamos nos olhando enquanto o cara fazia o mesmo.

"Mas eu pensei que toda vaca desse leite." O otário arregalou os olhos e murmurou algo sobre aquilo ser 'um show de horrores', mas acabamos ignorando-o e olhando para Beth.

"Bem, essa aqui está escangalhada." Quem é o diabo de pessoa que ainda diz 'escangalhada'?! Sim, Katherine Spencer e minha avó com Alzheimer. Revirei os olhos.

"É, somos duas vacas defeituosas então." Respondi e ela assentiu com a cabeça enquanto virávamos ao mesmo tempo para pedir ajuda ao desnecessário cara que ainda tava de capa branca. Isso só para percebemos que o homem tinha sumido. Imbecil! Nem para ajudar a gente! "Bem, o que a gente faz?" Perguntei para Katie enquanto aproveitávamos o fato de a Beth estar brincando com seu sutiã e não chorando aterrorizada.

"Bom, ela quer leite, né?" Foi a sua resposta igualmente embaraçada por saber cuidar de crianças tanto quanto eu. Ou seja, se o futuro do mundo estiver em nossas mãos... Bem, é 2012 de qualquer modo, não tem muito mais do que isso pela frente. Assenti com a cabeça e suspirei fundo.

"Eu vou ver se acho algo pra dar a ela então." Comentei com ela e me virei, me despedindo com um aceno de cabeça enquanto corria o rumo da cafeteria e a deixava cantarolando para minha sobrinha. Certo, será que existe alguma possibilidade de eles terem leite aqui? Quero dizer, esse hospital tem que ter uma maternidade, né? Essa maternidade tem bebês e esses bebês tem fome, então eles tem que ter leite aqui, pela nossa paz de espírito.

...

"Nós precisamos conversar, Santana." Revirei os olhos para o meu pai. Lá vinha ele de novo com o mesmo disco quebrado repetindo que eu não deveria me casar com a Katie e blá blá blá. Claro que eu não deixaria isso me deter, eu sou Santana Lopez, caralho! Além do mais, a gente ainda nem fez sexo, não sei de que ele pode estar reclamando. Quem tinha que estar reclamando era eu! Onde já se viu isso? Ele me chama a Britt aqui para destruir o meu casamento junto com o pouco que me resta de sanidade que esse povo do Frodo num roubou e ainda se acha o messias?! Na cadeia! "Eu não acho que você deva-"

"Eu não pedi a sua opinião, pai." Respondi descendo da maca e pegando o saco de roupas que minha noiva me trouxe para enfim trocar aquele tapete desconfortável que cobria meu corpo magnífico por minhas saudosas e cheirosas... roupas que são da Katie? Uma calça jeans que certamente ficaria larga e seu casaco de Harvard que iria me engolir como a boca de sapo da Berry faz com a Q. religiosamente. Não pela minha noiva ser gorda, porque isso absolutamente ela não é. Nem acredito que aquela menina tenha alguma gordura naquele corpo tão indecentemente delicioso e que eu, para o meu delírio, só vou poder experimentar depois do casamento. Rá! Mas que vida cretina e desgraçada! Nem sexo com a minha noiva eu posso fazer antes do nosso casamento porque eu estou enjaulada em um hospício dividindo cela com a 'travecareca' bagaceira, seu talismã cantante e a escova de vaso loira. Puta que pariu! Vida filha de uma vagabunda tão rampeira quanto a vadia da minha mãe. Nem esse prazer eu posso ter... Bem, voltei ao meu trabalho do momento, ser engolida pelas roupas cheirosas da Katie. E só assim mesmo pra essa menina encostar na minha pele, porque vai ser santa assim no cacete! Quero dizer, nós estávamos tendo o nosso momento e ela estava até que bem empolgada (como não estar, afinal de contas, _eu _sou a namorada dela!) até o senhor meu pai marchar por essa porta como Hitler. Sorte de revés! Enfim, falando nele, pelo menos o homem me deu um descanso, apesar de sua cara de prisão de ventre ao ouvir minha resposta atravessada, para me vestir. É, eu acho que a Katie é um pouco mais alta que eu. Não que isso influencie em todo o meu _sex appeal_ e também não sou do tamanho da rainha de xadrez da Quinn, mas tem alguma diferença de altura entre nós duas. E vocês devem estar se perguntando 'como ela vai casar com uma garota quando não sabe nem se ela é mais alta ou mais baixa que ela?'. Primeiro, eu não pedi a opinião de vocês então façam o favor de enfiá-la no cu e segundo porque geralmente nós estamos nos beijando com ela se aproveitando de mim e me amarrando em sua cintura como um cinto, então não tenho culpa por estar muito mais interessada em beijá-la do que em decorar suas medidas. Isso fica para quando o Bambi for a nova primeira dama da moda e precisar passar o resto de sua miserável vida vendo e medindo mulheres, para sua infinita infelicidade. O que, pensando por esse lado, não parece ser assim tão ruim... Não que eu vá encontrar alguma vara pau tão linda e gostosa quanto a Katie (ninguém além de mim, obviamente), mas sejamos sinceras, não é uma profissão ruim essa.

"Eu não estou interessado no fato de você ter pedido ou não a minha opinião, Santana, mas eu sou seu pai e quero motivos." Ele quer motivos e eu quero sexo. Aparentemente nenhum de nós dois vai sair desse quarto satisfeito. Terminei de vestir seu casaco e me abracei porque ele era gostoso assim. Por isso e pelo fato de eu realmente gostar de usar as roupas dela. Sim, pode ser doentio, mas não é crime! E eu realmente me sentia bem, não sei explicar o motivo. E acho que nem quero explicá-lo também. "Eu estou falando sério, Santana, você mal a conhece!" Me virei revirando os olhos para ele, lá vamos nós para os segundo round.

"Eu a conheço sim e vamos nos casar." É tudo muito simples, não sei por que essas pessoas gostam de complicar as coisas. Obviamente, meu querido pai é uma dessas pessoas que não aceita uma resposta curta e iria se sentar na cama me motivando a falar. Ele não perde por esperar até eu apresentá-lo ao hobbit, duvido que vá querer mais do que as minhas respostas diretas depois de ouvir uma de suas infinitas leituras sobre a cor de uma parede. A Quinn realmente deve estar em uma boa se a gente pensar no tamanho da língua tagarela dessa menina. Se bem que a língua dela fala, então é muito esforço pra pouco lucro de todo modo, ou eu posso apresentar a minha infeliz melhor amiga ao mundo tecnológico e maravilhoso dos fones de ouvido. Nah, apresentar porra nenhuma! Depois quem vai ter que ouvir um sermão serei eu, então nem vale a pena. Inacreditável o modo que eu sempre me fodo, independente das minhas boas intenções. Vida cruel.

"Ah é? O que você sabe sobre ela?" Era o que me faltava, meu próprio pai querendo fazer fofoca a essa hora da madrugada. Revirei os olhos e ele cruzou os braços. Êta dia maravilhoso! Me encostei na parede e cruzei os braços enquanto tentava bolar uma resposta para esse homem sem jogar em sua cara descarada o fato de ele ter mandado minha ex aparecer aqui tentando me seqüestrar e abandonar minha idéia de me casar. Filha da putice isso.

"Eu sei que ela me ama e isso me basta, pai." Respondi sincera porque eu definitivamente não ia dizer que minha futura esposa é uma viajante do tempo e tem como passatempo visitar os mortos. É, pensando por esse lado, essa menina num é muito acertada da cabeça não. Mas nem posso culpá-la porque isso tudo deve ter sido influência de uma vida sofrida ouvindo showtunes da matraqueira da Berry. Sabe Deus o que acontecerá também caso eu continue passando tantas horas do dia ao lado deognomo. Prefiro nem imaginar porque a realidade já é assustadora e macabra por si só.

"Até aí, a Britt também te ama." Vamos jogar baixo, por que não?

"Mas eu escolhi casar com a Katie e não com a Brittany, é minha escolha e não sua!" Que porra que essa gente não consegue entender, buçanha?! Suspirando fundo, ele resolveu esticar mais a sua sorte.

"E você ama a Britt." Mas que nervo esse homem tem! Que absurdo! "E nem venha me dizer que não, porque eu sei que se _essa menina _não tivesse aparecido vocês ainda estariam felizes juntas. Então vamos lá, Santana, me ajude a entender." Suspirei mais uma vez. Tudo bem que era um tanto quanto surpreendente eu estar me casando com uma menina que conheci há menos de uma semana, mas não acho nada estranho até aí. Porque, como vocês viram, a morte tá ali na esquina nos esperando para acabar com tudo, então eu não tenho culpa por querer pelo menos ter feito sexo com ela (estar casada é o primeiro passo pra isso, né?) antes de visitar os mortos.

"A Brittany é minha melhor amiga, pai." Respondi olhando em seus olhos e pude vê-lo abrindo a boca para discordar. Agora eu posso com isso, quem conviveu com a menina fui eu e ele que quer saber mais sobre esse assunto. Na puta que pariu. "Sim, nós já estivemos juntas, mas nunca namoramos e não estávamos felizes como você gosta de afirmar aí. Por isso-"

"Não é que eu _goste _de afirmar, estou constatando um fat-"

"Não, você está afirmando sobre mim e sobre os meus sentimentos e essas coisas _você _definitivamente não sabe!" Talvez eu tivesse gritado, mas essa conversa já rendeu mais do que deveria e odeio ser interrompida em minhas falas. Ora, mas que falta de educação.

"Então me fale sobre os seus sentimentos, filha." Revirei os olhos novamente, claro que ele iria usar essa carta contra mim, como eu não vi isso chegando antes? Por essas e outras que fico feliz pelo fato de o meu pai ter seguido a carreira de medicina e não ter se tornado um policial, porque esse homem não arrancaria informações nem de uma língua de trapo como a Berry com esse tato todo e como vocês bem sabem, nenhuma informação fica muito tempo na boca de caçapa dessa menina. Mas como eu estava cansada disso tudo, optei por tentar explicar algo porque odeio pensar que ele não gosta da Katie e nem sei como ele consegue fazer esse tipo de coisa, isso é pecado ou crime. Tenho certeza.

"O meu relacionamento com a Brittany era complicado a maior parte do tempo e isso não é culpa dela. Na verdade, a culpa é somente minha por ter ditado as regras desde o início. Então não, pai, nós não estávamos felizes e ela está grávida do coxo, acho que você imagina como isso deve ter acontecido." Respondi por dentes trincados e vi sua alma fugindo de seu corpo enquanto ele ficava pálido como as paredes mal lavadas desse bordel médico.

"Ah, eu não sabia..." Revirei os olhos, era óbvio que ele não sabia disso. Afinal de contas, digam o que quiserem, mas eu não saio falando as coisas por aí e não tenho a boca voraz da anã dengosa da Fabgay, nunca tive. Assenti com a cabeça para ele e respirei fundo para continuar.

"Pois é, ela está com o saci pererê e eu estou seguindo a minha vida." Completei e ele abaixou a cabeça por um tempo. Claro que não seria simples assim convencê-lo do meu casamento repentino, por isso resolvi seguir. "O que não exatamente me leva ao casamento, mas pela primeira vez eu posso dizer que tenho um relacionamento saudável, pai." Sim, isso era uma mentira descarada, já que lutar com almas penadas ao lado da gangue Broadgay não é exatamente normal ou sadio, mas disso ele definitivamente não iria saber. "A Katie me trata como igual e eu não preciso viver com medo de quebrá-la. Eu também não preciso explicar as coisas pra ela porque aquela menina tem um modo de ler a minha mente que sempre me assusta e me relaxa. Mas não é só isso. Mesmo sabendo de tudo que se passa na minha cabeça de algum modo sobrenatural, ela não assume nada e se importa com os meus sentimentos e com a minha opinião. Ela não me leva por não ter nada melhor pra fazer, ela não pressupõe, ela não se assusta quando eu estou aterrorizada, ela não tem medo de me conhecer ou de ter que lidar com os meus humores. Ela briga por mim, pai, e eu não vou deixá-lo estragar isso." Acho que a bipolaridade desse quarto se apossou de mim porque eu estava perto de choramingar como uma atriz mexicana, mas me contive. Deus sabe que toda a humilhação tem um limite. Quando olhei para meu pai, ele estava concordando mudamente com a cabeça e me olhando com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Oh, meu cu!

"Eu sei que ela te ama, Santana, eu quero saber se você está fazendo isso pelos motivos certos. Por mais que eu seja seu pai e te ame, não quero que você magoe a menina." Sim, o espírito de loucura agora sobrevoava sua cabeça e aquilo parecia uma realidade paralela – igualmente ruim se a gente comparar com o mundo real, mas enfim – por isso, como não estava dentro de meus melhores momentos, me sentei ao seu lado na cama e apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Dignidade é o nome do episódio de hoje.

"Você não entende, pai..." Suspirei ainda abraçada a ele. Definitivamente ele não entende e nem posso fazer com que ele entenda. A menos que eu espere ser trancafiada em uma cela num manicômio com toda a trupe de caça-fantasmas depois de abrir a boca para falar da insanidade desse povo com seus inimigos imaginários e isso é algo que não vai acontecer nessa vida. Já tenho que passar tempo demais com essa gente depravada, ser presa e ter que lidar com as leituras infinitas da linguaruda, com a falta de noção do travecão e com a Meg ameaçando qualquer coisa é um castigo muito maior do que eu mereço.

"Me explica, filha, eu quero tentar. Eu quero te apoiar, quero ter motivos pra isso..." Ele suspirou baixo de volta para mim e assenti com a cabeça, me aprumando como a dama que sou para tentar fazer sentido, coisa que a minha vida não tem.

"Eu gosto do senso de humor dela, mas não deixe isso sair daqui, estamos entendidos?" Tive que ameaçá-lo porque só Jesus poderia prever o resto da minha vida caso essa menina descobrisse que sua falta de graça me agradava. É, eu devo estar apaixonada mesmo, cruzes! Sua resposta foi sorrir e balançar a cabeça em sinal positivo. Bom, muito bom. "Eu gosto do fato de ela ter certeza de si, de ela ser forte, de ela me olhar como se não existisse mais nada no mundo. E você vai dizer que isso é egoísmo meu por eu só gostar dela por ela me fazer sentir amada, mas não é. E eu não decidi me casar com ela aqui no hospital, pai. Isso foi antes. Na verdade, eu levei um tiro porque se eu não tivesse entrado na frente, seria ela que estaria aqui, ou pior... E eu não posso lidar com o fato de acordar e não ver o seu sorriso que faz o mundo parecer mais vivo, com seus olhos que me decifram e me fazem sentir bem comigo pela primeira vez. Porque eu nunca fui tão feliz quanto estou sendo agora, pai." Certo, eu provavelmente poderia continuar a vida sem RuPaul, Glorinha e a Jane Dean, mas isso não precisava ser dito, não é? "Não é por ela me amar que eu vou me casar, é porque eu não tenho outra opção, pai." Sua sobrancelha arqueada me fez passar a terceira, essa gente nunca entende o que estamos explicando mesmo. "Não nesse sentido que você imagina. Ela não me obrigou. Na verdade, eu que tive a idéia e precisei convencê-la porque ela é boa demais pra querer se aproveitar de mim." Boa até demais nessa porra! "Eu não consigo lidar com o fato de não saber se ela está bem, se ela vai voltar, se ela está triste, se ela precisa de mim... Eu só não sei, pai. Nunca doeu tanto gostar de alguém, porque é como se eu precisasse dela para as pequenas coisas. E o melhor é que ela sabe disso tudo e ao invés de apontar isso como qualquer pessoa faria, ela apenas sorri pra mim. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem a Katie, pai, essa é a verdade. E sim, pode ser tudo muito novo e diferente, mas eu quase morri, você sabe. E a única coisa que eu pensei foi em como eu não podia morrer porque eu não quero perdê-la e não gostaria que ela sofresse por eu não estar aqui. E a Britt foi uma parte importante da minha vida e vai ser para sempre, mas ela é um outro capítulo terminado. Muito porque _eu _quero que a Katie seja outro capítulo e todo o resto do livro." Eu estou sendo estúpida sim ou com certeza? "E você pode não concordar e não gostar desse fato, mas é com a Katherine que eu vou me casar." Terminei aquele testemunho policial com os dentes trincados porque estava tentando não chorar e piorar ainda mais a minha imagem. Como que uma mulher consegue fazer isso com uma pessoa?! Credo! Tinha que ser crime isso! Vou ter uma conversa séria com essa menina porque essa porra não tá certa não!

"Engraçado, ela me falou exatamente isso." Ali estava ele falando para si porque ninguém mais é normal na minha vida e o melhor que eu posso fazer é aceitar isso e chutar a bola pra frente. Mas peraí, do que esse homem estava falando?! "Ela foi na minha sala antes de eu vir aqui quando eu a vi abraçada com a irmã da Quinn." Rindo sem graça porque eu sabia que ele preferia estar afundando no Titanic abraçado com o martelo sem cabo do DiCaprio a estar fazendo algum elogio a minha namorada, ele continuou. "Ela disse que vocês vão casar independente da minha opinião e pelo bem do meu relacionamento contigo era melhor que eu tentasse entender e engolir isso." Wow! Mentira que a Katie fez isso?! Realmente, existe um motivo pelo qual a gente vá se casar, vejam vocês! "Ei, isso não é nada engraçado!" Ele continuou murmurando como se tudo aquilo fosse uma piada do destino para destruir sua vida. Homem mais dramático! Revirei os olhos para ele, eu não mereço isso.

"É por isso que eu a amo, pai, ela luta por mim, enten-" Engoli em seco depois que percebi o que eu tinha acabado de dizer e esbugalhei os olhos em sua direção. Essa porra dessa convivência com a Carrie não está fazendo mal apenas ao meu orgulho e à minha sanidade, como vêem, está esculhambando a porra do meu filtro. Caralho, o que eu tinha acabado de dizer?! Para a minha sorte (o que eu duvido muito ainda que eu tenha), o pager do meu pai começou a apitar mostrando que em breve teríamos mais uma alma desafortunada vagando por esse hospital para nos ameaçar e ele passou a olhar aquela arma com os olhos esbugalhados. Pra vocês verem como ele é tão _drama queen_ quanto o enfeite de geladeira da sapata descabelada e quanto o Fragilícia. Sorte minha.

"É do quarto da Quinn, foi solicitado código azul..." Ele murmurou isso e antes que pudesse cair a minha ficha do que estava acontecendo, eu saltei daquela tábua e saí correndo com ele quente em meus calcanhares. Ô meu caralho, mas as desgraças desse dia não acabam não? Não é possível que a Q. estivesse nesse mau estado, né? Quero dizer, ela estava se submetendo a tocar a Berry, caramba! Se bem que aí é que mora o problema, aposto que a língua quilométrica da pintora de rodapé se enroscou em uma das amígdalas da minha melhor amiga e ela pode ter sufocado. Ou ela caiu em si e percebeu que seu meio homem travestido de mulher era uma arma biológica e teve um ataque do coração. Cristo! São tantas possibilidades que nem sei como lidar. Mas pelo amor de qualquer coisa, nós precisamos de um refresco. Voei pela porta como um morcego do inferno ainda sendo seguida pelo meu pai e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver a sapatenesca pintora de rodapé com seu homem correndo na mesma direção da porta e sendo seguidas pelo mais novo motorista de cadeira elétrica automobilística, o travequistão. Todos nos olhamos em interrogação e paramos na frente da porta do quarto da caminhoneira loira frígida.

"Q., o que você está fazendo do lado de fora desse quarto?" Perguntei porque não era possível que ela estivesse ali viva, ou era? Será que ela morreu e eu estava vendo o seu espírito? Sua cara vermelha disfarçando a vergonha que ela não tem me respondeu que não, ela não estava morta, só mortificada mesmo por estar em um relacionamento afetivo com seu cuco gay.

"Er, bem, eu não estou no quarto." Arqueei uma sobrancelha porque depois de tanto tempo de relacionamento, aquela menina realmente tinha sido afetada pela demência do Finnsano. Percebendo que sua cabeça estava mais fora de órbita que o ex-planeta Plutão, ela ainda conseguiu se embaraçar mais e fiquei arrependida por não estar com uma câmera para fotografá-la, já que aquele tom de vermelho ficaria lindo em um vestido. "Eu estava com a Rach..." Se fosse possível, a dita Ellen DeGeneres ainda ficou mais envergonhada (coisa que eu também estaria no seu lugar porque vai ter um gosto zoado assim na puta que pariu) e foi quando me caiu a ficha de suas atividades condenáveis. Coisa que chamou a atenção do meu pai e dos restos mortais da Puckerwoman também. Seu meio homem estava igualmente sem graça (coisa que ela nunca teve mesmo) e arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção porque a Berry estava calada há muito tempo, acho que desde o nascimento ela nunca ficou tão quieta e, por mais que isso fosse um presente divino, algo estava errado ali. "Bem, eu fui ver se ela estava bem..." O sapatão loiro continuou e foi naquele segundo que minha ficha caiu. Ai caralho! '50 tons de vermelho*' na minha cara de tanta vergonha que sinto dessa gente! Abri a boca para respondê-la, mas ela resolveu continuar a me mortificar. "Nós ouvimos o código também e viemos ver se houve algo com a Beth..." Revirei os olhos, agora sim eu entendi porque a cigarra Berry estava tão calada, no mínimo seu homem tinha chupado tanto a sua língua (entre outras coisas que prefiro não imaginar ou com certeza vomitarei minhas tripas fora) que ela deve ter perdido um pedaço (o que nunca é um mau negócio) e resolvido se calar em sua falta de semancol. Pelo menos algo bom tinha acontecido ali.

"Bem, é melhor a gente..." O travesti trepado em uma cadeira de rodas como o _Robotnik _(sim, eu jogava Sonic) tentou pronunciar, mas fomos interrompidos por um som vindo do quarto.

"_Argh, Meg! Eu tô toda melada!"_ Peraí, isso era a Katherine gritando de dentro do quarto. E o que ela estava tentando dizer? O que ela estava fazendo com a presidiária e por que ela estava gritando essas coisas? Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo aqui?

"_Então tira logo a roupa, Katie!" _Não, eu não podia acreditar em meus ouvidos e nem no que estava acontecendo dentro daquela sala. Não sei nem exatamente o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, mas ao sentir a mão do meu pai e sua cara de quem diz 'eu já sabia', a única coisa que se apossou de mim foi uma fúria súbita e avassaladora. Ela não podia estar me fazendo passar por isso, ela não tinha esse direito! Antes que eu pudesse parar de tremer para abrir a porta, um cara fez o trabalho sujo por mim e logo foi seguido pelas meninas superpoderosas que ainda me olhavam em interrogação e algo entre-

"Pelo amor de Deus, vocês estão loucas?!" Ouvi uma voz diferente e foi quando saí de minha cabeça e me preparei para matar as duas. Foda-se o casamento! Ninguém fazia isso com Santana Lopez! Não depois que eu descobri que a amava, isso não era justo...

...

"_Hum..." Minha namorada estava murmurando cansada em baixo de mim enquanto eu estava suada e enrolada em sua cintura com suas mãos me acariciando lentamente. Definitivamente aquela maratona de sexo iria nos cansar alguma hora, não é? Mas incrivelmente eu não me sentia assim tão cansada. Não, na verdade, eu estava feliz como nunca estive na vida e satisfeita também, como podem imaginar. Afinal de contas, quem pode dizer que tem uma namorada que conseguiria te fazer gozar quatro vezes e ainda querer mais uma quinta? E nós com certeza teríamos nos engajado em sexo mais uma vez, caso não fossem socos na porta e um bilhete sendo arremessado para dentro do banheiro. Olhei rapidamente para a minha loira que só me arqueou uma sobrancelha e suspirei fundo, saindo do seu colo e fui ver o que e quem estava querendo chamar nossa atenção. Me abaixei pegando o papel e lendo, me virando para minha namorada para informá-la disso._

"_A Meg deixou roupas do lado de fora do quarto para a gente tomar banho." Apesar de estar cansada, consegui dizer e optei por não falar na íntegra o que minha cunhada tinha escrito, mas evidentemente isso me fez sorrir levemente, essa menina fatalmente tem um senso de humor surreal. Ainda com o papel em mãos, me distraí ao fitar minha namorada abrindo a porta do banheiro completamente nua e se esconder como um agente secreto para evitar ser vista. Depois de pegar o saco que sua irmã tinha prometido, ela se virou em minha direção com um sorriso lindo e doce, me olhando como se nada mais no mundo existisse e importasse. Sorri meu sorriso mais sincero de volta e pude vê-la caminhando em minha direção com a sacola na mão e apoiando-a em cima da bancada do banheiro ao lado do que um dia foi minha calcinha. E se virando para me abraçar._

"_Hum, que tal se nós economizarmos água e tomarmos banho juntas? Você sabe, tudo para o bem do planeta." Lá estava ela, tarada mais uma vez e que Jeová abençoe a energia dessa menina porque eu não saberia viver sem ela nem em um milhão de anos. Mas bem, não sei se eu estava pronta para entrar em mais uma maratona de sexo ainda (uma mulher tem seus limites, afinal de contas), mas nunca poderia negá-la nada, não quando ela me olhava com esses olhos escurecidos e com essa boca vermelha e mordida, sem contar com as marcas que ela tinha pelo corpo, cortesia minha, coisa que me fez morder o lábio e esquecer que nós já tínhamos feito sexo em cada uma das superfícies desse banheiro horroroso. É, eu nunca negaria sexo a essa menina, ela definitivamente poderia me foder até um coma, mas até assim eu estaria pronta para mais._

"_Bem, se é pelo bem do meio ambiente, baby, por que não?" Seu sorriso devasso fez todo o meu corpo tremer e ela me guiou para dentro do box sem a menor pressa e ainda me olhando com amor e carinho. "Você sabe, sexo com você no banho sempre foi uma das minhas maiores fantasias sexuais." Sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto ela ligava o chuveiro e se certificava da temperatura, que não estava gelada nem de longe, por isso tenho certeza que seu tremor foi causado pelo que eu disse em seu ouvido. Mas tão logo foi ocultado por um sorriso sem vergonha e um abraço que recebi por trás, com sua cabeça apoiada em meu ombro e sua respiração no meu pescoço._

"_E eu estou aqui para satisfazer todos os meus desejos, senhorita Berry." Esse suspiro seguiu uma lambida sua em meu pescoço e... É, ela realmente sabia trabalhar cada parte do meu corpo sem nem se esforçar para isso. Me virando em seus braços, minha namorada me pegou no colo e me apoiou em sua cintura (que fiz questão de abraçar com minhas pernas), me encostando na parede do chuveiro enquanto a água caía e ela começava a me beijar lenta e sensualmen-_

"Pelo amor de Deus, Meg! Você tá ficando louca?" Fui interrompida de reviver toda aquela maravilhosa ocasião pela voz enraivecida da minha namorada e balancei a cabeça para me livrar desses pensamentos porque aquele não era o lugar e nem o momento, definitivamente.

"O que vocês duas estão fazendo?!" O médico falou enquanto todos ainda estávamos parados na porta e Santana estava fumegante parada na soleira pronta para matar as duas. É, a situação estava realmente crítica. Mas o que me chamou a atenção nem foi toda aquela loucura. Não, definitivamente aquele mal entendido tinha tomado proporções surreais. E, vendo que todos estávamos olhando a cena que acontecia ali, Meg logo se virou em seus calcanhares e nos olhou como se todos tivéssemos ficado loucos num estralar de dedos. Cruzando os braços de muito mau grado, ela se virou para o médico e rosnou em sua direção com uma carranca.

"Era óbvio que nós não íamos deixar a Beth passando fome, oras! Qual é o _seu_ problema?" Ela se dirigiu unicamente ao médico e caminhou em sua direção levando um pote nas mãos e apontando seu indicador no peito do homem, o que a fez sair da frente da Katie e da Beth. E isso me fez olhar rapidamente para a minha namorada e para o resto das pessoas que estava lá. Santana, obviamente, fitava sua namorada e, pelo que pude ver de canto de olho, Katie estava sorrindo como uma criança em sua direção, assim como Beth, enquanto sua namorada latina a olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"E você está alimentando-a com o que, posso saber?" Voltei meus olhos para o médico que segurava uma mamadeira e olhava para as mãos da Meg e depois para Katie que, como ela tinha dito antes de entrarmos ali, realmente estava toda melada. Seus cabelos tinham mechas brancas e sua blusa verde estava definitivamente com ainda mais manchas molhadas e brancas enquanto Beth batia palmas em seu colo. Depois de sorrir para minha melhor amiga, resolvi olhar para minha cunhada ainda mal humorada e desafiando o médico com os olhos.

"Sorvete de baunilha." Foi sua única resposta e o silêncio na sala foi mórbido e minha namorada apertou minha mão um pouco mais forte com os olhos esbugalhados, provavelmente aterrorizada por essa nova descoberta. Até que sua irmã se virou na nossa direção e pude ver que ela estava igualmente suja do que, como acabamos de descobrir, era sorvete de baunilha, com uma grande mancha em sua bochecha que estava escorrendo pelo seu pescoço. Mas, apesar disso, ela não aparentava estar tão suja quanto a Katie, nem a Beth estava tão suja quanto a minha melhor amiga. Quando a loira rebelde voltou seus olhos para o médico, o homem vestia uma expressão de repulsa e terror que mais parecia estar vendo um dos filmes de péssimo gosto de Jogos Mortais.

"Vocês só podem estar me zoando, né? Isso não é possível!" Jogando as mãos pro alto, ele começou a andar pelo quarto como se tudo aquilo fosse uma afronta direta a sua pessoa. Nesse momento, Santana resolveu nos brindar com sua gargalhada e foi correndo na direção de sua namorada beijá-la porque sim, a Katie e a Meg eram loucas o suficiente pra alimentar um bebê com sorvete. "Ela está toda suja agora e não vai dormir tão cedo." O médico falou colocando a mamadeira em cima do criado-mudo e caminhando de um lado para o outro enquanto observávamos aquela cena. "Como uma pessoa pode dar sorvete para um bebê?!" Não sei se ele estava murmurando para si ou se estava nos perguntando, mas estranhamente quem respondeu não foi a loira justiceira e sim a morena ainda segurando a loirinha e não estava mais com a língua na boca de sua namorada.

"Bem, sorvete é feito de leite..." Katie comentou incerta e sua melhor amiga se virou sorrindo orgulhosa e acenando positivamente em sua direção, como se aquilo tudo fizesse muito sentido e fosse normal. Resolvi olhar para os outros, minha namorada ainda estava boquiaberta com aquilo tudo, Noah estava cerrando o cenho como se tivesse sido sugado para outra dimensão e o pai de Santana olhava tudo incrédulo. Não tanto quando o médico que se virou para Katie e nem tentou esconder sua cara de desgosto.

"Qual é o problema de vocês? Onde vocês viveram esse tempo todo para não saber que bebês _não podem _tomar sorvete? Principalmente à noite, já que isso vai deixá-la acordada até sabe Deus quando?!" Ignorando completamente a raiva do homem, minha melhor amiga esticou o braço e pegou o pote de sorvete em suas mãos para voltar a alimentá-la e tão logo Meg se mostrou à postos para continuar o serviço, voltando a se sentar na cadeira que estava na frente da cama. Santana ria de orelha a orelha por algum motivo sobrenatural e se sentou na cama do lado de sua namorada.

"Bem, eu passei boa parte da vida presa." Meg comentou sem ao menos se virar e ver a expressão de medo nos olhos do médico, continuando a dar colheradas de sorvete para sua sobrinha que, por ter a boca pequena não conseguia engolir tudo e Katie a limpava com as mangas de sua camisa. Nós todos nos entreolhamos e fomos tirados e nossa muda conversa por Beth rindo e batendo palmas como se estivesse em um espetáculo.

"E eu passei uma grande parte da vida com os mortos também." Katie continuou a aterrorizar a alma do homem para fora de seu corpo enquanto olhava para o bebê em seu colo e a balançava no seu colo, nenhuma das três conseguia esconder o sorriso. Santana, claro, ao ouvir aquilo virou seus olhos para seu pai e pude ver que as sobrancelhas do homem estavam arqueadas tão alto que quase eram escondidas pelos seus cabelos em tamanho choque. Se recuperando, o doutor Lopez se virou para nós e tive que bolar uma desculpa plausível para aquelas duas.

"Pois então, doutor Lopez, o que a minha cunhada quis dizer é que como ela é delegada, isso faz com que ela se sinta presa por muito tempo, assim como os criminosos, já que ela precisa se certificar que tudo esteja correndo bem, entende? Tudo pela segurança da população." Menti descaradamente tentando explicar aquela loucura toda e, ao ouvir minha voz, Meg se virou para mim e arqueou uma sobrancelha como quem pergunta 'do que você está falando?', coisa que ignorei solenemente e suspirei fundo para continuar com minha história do arco da velha, já que ninguém conseguia fazer mais do que olhar a cena e parecer estranhamente em transe. "E a Katie tem uma empresa de cosméticos, doutor, mas como ela não os testa em animais por ser uma das defensoras do meio ambiente, ela é obrigada a testá-los nos cadáveres, sabe? Porque definitivamente eles precisariam ser testados antes de entrarem no circuito de venda e, bem, dos males o menor, não é?" Dei um sorriso de show e de canto de olho vi minha melhor amiga me sorrindo agradecida por aquela mentira. Na verdade, essa história toda foi tirada do filme da Mulher Gato que, se me concedem a palavra, nunca vi uma narrativa tão mal feita e tanto dinheiro gasto em algo tão visivelmente sem necessidade. Sem contar que a Hale Berry (o que não nos faz parentes nem por um segundo porque eu não admito ser comparada a essa mulher sem o menor talento) não tem a menor capacidade de interpretar coisa que seja, menos ainda a vilã-mocinha mais sensual da história dos-

"Entendo." Foi a única resposta que o pai da Santana nos brindou depois de muito tempo repensando e nos fuzilando com os olhos. Seu residente, entretanto, estava com uma expressão de quem tinha acabado de ser informado de que estava sendo pego em Punk'd, ou que tinha acordado no mundo da Alice, com uma expressão de completo descrédito. Coisa pela qual não posso culpá-lo, não é? O médico mais experiente suspirou fundo e se virou para o garoto. "Vamos embora, James, melhor deixá-las alimentando a Beth em paz, não é?" Sem ter nada em mente para dizer, o rapaz apenas assentiu com a cabeça e foi marchando para fora do quarto, sendo seguido pelo pai da latina que, antes de fechar a porta, resolveu nos olhar e balançar a cabeça em negativa uma última vez vendo aquela cena inédita. Assim que a porta fechou, todos respiramos fundo em alívio e minha namorada soltou minha mão e se encaminhou para perto de sua irmã e de sua filha enquanto eu ia me sentar no sofá.

"Eu não sei se acho isso muito engraçado ou uma afronta. Sinceramente, o que vocês duas tem em mente?" Minha loira falou pegando a mamadeira que o médico deixou em cima do criado-mudo e se abaixou na frente de sua irmã para alimentar sua filha. A loira mais velha, claro, revirou os olhos e se recostou na cadeira.

"Ora, nós não podíamos deixá-la passando fome, né?" Foi sua única pergunta. Ao ver que minha namorada estava tentando alimentar o bebê (e eu me pergunto se ela vai querer criá-la comigo e com Noah, o que obviamente não é o ideal proposto pela sociedade, mas nós poderíamos ser uma família boa para a Beth, se ignorarmos os fantasmas e o preconceito que iríamos encarar, mas aprendi que tudo na vida tem um preço e precisamos lutar pelo que acreditamos. E eu definitivamente acredito nisso. Mais do que tudo) que fugia do bico da mamadeira e apontava o pote de sorvete no colo de sua tia, coisa que fez a loira rebelde sorrir e minha loira revirar os olhos e suspirar fundo. Saindo de perto das três, minha namorada se aproximou de mim e sentou ao meu lado no sofá enquanto via sua filha (ou seria nossa?) cuspindo sorvete no rosto de sua irmã que ria tanto quanto a loirinha e Katie. Santana seguiu o exemplo de minha namorada e se sentou no braço do sofá ao lado de sua melhor amiga.

"Nós somos esquisitos assim mesmo, ou é impressão minha?" Noah se rolou para perto da gente com certa dificuldade porque suas costelas ainda estavam se recuperando e suspiramos fundo os quatro enquanto víamos aquela cena na nossa frente. Claro que as três estavam em seus mundos particulares, Meg fazia caretas e barulhos de avião com a boca ao dar as colheradas de pasta de baunilha (porque aquilo já não era sorvete fazia tempo), Beth gargalhava batendo palminhas e enchendo a boca e Katie a balançava em seu colo cantando alguma cantiga em seu ouvido.

"Vocês são esquisitos e me arrastaram pra toda essa maluquice." Santana respondeu e minha namorada revirou os olhos em sua direção, deixando Noah e eu na poeira e nos olhando em interrogação.

"Você vai casar com a Katie depois de quê? Quatro dias de namoro? Não venha fazer a boa samaritana, S." Minha loira sorriu vitoriosa e segurou a minha mão, beijando meus dedos e piscando em minha direção como se tivesse acabado de ganhar a disputa com sua melhor amiga. Coisa que, venhamos e convenhamos, era Santana Lopez, o que quer dizer que aquele era apenas o início.

"E vocês três agora são pais da Beth, Fabray, nem venha tentando me dizer que existe alguma possibilidade de isso ser normal porque o mundo não está preparado para ouvir seu discurso gay." Santana comentou e sorriu apaixonada para sua noiva (e como foi que eu perdi essa novidade?) enquanto era a vez da minha namorada revirar os olhos. O que fez Noah sorrir. E como se a latina em questão pudesse fazer algum comentário homossexual, afinal de contas. Mas definitivamente aquela era uma situação pra lá de peculiar.

"Eu acho que a gente vai se dar bem, todos juntos." Meu melhor amigo comentou olhando fixamente para sua filha e perdendo a carranca de nojo e a revirada de olhos de Santana (será que isso era algo que a Sue Sylvester ensinava a suas cheerios? Porque nunca vi tantas pessoas revirando os olhos no mesmo lugar) que bufou, fuzilando-o com os olhos. Sem perder uma oportunidade, a latina continuou a implicar com meu melhor amigo que ainda sorria apaixonado para sua filha e alheio aos planos sempre maquiavélicos da melhor amiga da minha namorada.

"E a ruiva, Puck, cadê?" Aquela pergunta fez o garoto rodar a cabeça em surpresa e olhá-la nos olhos com uma expressão clara de tristeza.

"Bem, ela foi embora..." Foi sua única resposta e apertei sua mão em sinal de compaixão. Tudo bem que eles não estavam namorando, mas ele estava tão interessado nela que deveria ser péssimo ter sido deixado para trás assim. Para nossa surpresa, Meg estava, de fato, ouvindo a conversa e murmurou uma resposta sem tirar os olhos de Beth.

"Sorte sua." Como sempre, minha cunhada era uma mulher de poucas palavras, mas pela primeira vez desde nossa briga com o estúpido do Finn nos corredores eu vi meu melhor amigo visivelmente irritado.

"Você deve me detestar muito mesmo pra dizer isso." Ele disse de mau grado e cruzou os braços em seu peito com cara de poucos amigos. A loira em questão, claro, nem bambeou com aquela resposta atravessada e nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo, mas continuou alimentando sua sobrinha e comentou algo que, por incrível que pareça, fazia muito sentido.

"Se ela não pode lidar com tudo, melhor que não lide com nada." Ao ouvir aquilo, minha melhor amiga a olhou em segredo, provavelmente sabendo de algo que nós não entendíamos e isso pegou nós quatro de surpresa, inclusive o Noah. "Relacionamentos são como jogos de pôquer, ou você cobre a aposta, ou sai do jogo." Definitivamente aquilo fazia sentido. Tudo bem, eu não concordo com a metáfora porque não sou fã de jogos de azar e os acho um desperdício de tempo, dinheiro e intelecto, mas pude ver de onde ela vinha e aquilo era algo que ela deveria estar familiarizada com, por isso não julguei. E, mesmo sabendo que a Meg estava certa, meu marginal preferido continuou a justificar a atitude da sua... amiga colorida? Ou seja lá o que a Marissa for. Ou foi. Sabe Barbra!

"Ora, mas vocês não a conhecem e não sabem sobre o que ela já passou, ou sobre-"

"Até aí, nem você." Curta e grossa era a minha cunhada como podem ver.

"-o tipo de personalidade que ela tem." O final de seu discurso foi mais baixo, provavelmente por saber que, mesmo contra todo o bom senso no mundo, a Meg estava certa mais uma vez. Só que claro que ele não iria dizer nada, então se calou mais uma vez e olhou para baixo. Até Santana chamar sua atenção com sua delicadeza de marca registrada.

"Personalidade. Que personalidade? Nem sabia que ela tinha uma." Bem, não tinha muito a ser dito depois disso. Não que qualquer frase fosse interromper o riso debochado da Meg e da minha namorada, por isso continuei segurando a mão do meu melhor amigo e suspirei, assim como a Katie. Ele olhou para baixo frustrado e respirou fundo.

"Ei, Punk, ela não disse que iria para o McKinley? Então nós a veremos cedo ou tarde." Murmurei para ele e sua resposta foi um balanço positivo de cabeça, mesmo que eu desconfiasse que ele não concordasse nem um pouco com o que eu estava dizendo ou com o que a menina tinha feito porque esse é um ato bem baixo. Eu era sua melhor amiga e esse era o meu papel, certo?

"A vida é simples, Puckerman, você pode se dispor de todos os modos para alguém, mas não pode fazer com que essa pessoa aceite o que e quem você é. Não é assim que funciona. Então, quanto mais cedo ela se assustar e for embora, mais fácil para superar a rejeição." Meg continuou e dessa vez ela olhou para Noah com uma expressão estranhamente séria e com um quê de carinhosa, soltando um suspiro logo depois. Assim que ouviu sua irmã comentar aquela verdade dura, mas necessária, minha namorada fez uma careta e murmurou para si, ou para todos, nunca saberei.

"Realmente, quando a Meg passa a ser a pessoa a dar conselhos amorosos que, estranhamente fazem sentido, quer dizer que isso tudo de mortos mudou a rotina da nossa vida e entramos em um universo paralelo." Katie assentiu com a cabeça e sua irmã revirou os olhos, mas continuou a olhar sua sorridente sobrinha.

"Algo tão estranho quanto você e a Berry tendo uma filha pra cuidar junto com o marginal, numa regravação mais bagaceira e sem estilo daquela porcaria de filme 'Minhas mães e meu pai'." Obviamente isso foi Santana reclamando e sorrindo como uma psicopata para minha loira que olhou para baixo e suspirou.

"E quem diria que Santana Lopez iria casar?" Antes que eu pudesse apontar as diferenças entre o nosso romance e o script daquele filme estranhamente pornô e que não respeitava o amor de duas mulheres e suas lutas ano após ano para criar adolescentes saudáveis e inteligentes que foi jogada de lado a partir do momento que uma das duas resolveu ter um caso com o doador dos seus filhos e destruiu em um ato tanto tempo de casamento, Noah me interrompeu e apontou Santana, que revirou os olhos, obviamente.

"E com a Katie, só pra ajudar!" Meg completou. E a endereçada menina sorriu grande e aberto para sua noiva latina e mal humorada.

"Nem a Berry diria isso porque ela nunca esteve tão calada, nem no útero do Jigsaw." Revirei os olhos e me ajeitei naquele sofá para respondê-la porque aquilo não tinha a menor graça e por isso que eu tinha tirado meu momento para analisar a situação ao invés de comentar toda aquela insanidade deles. Só que isso certamente seria mal interpretado pela melhor amiga da minha namorada e ela resolveu continuar. "Vejam só, nem ouvir o seu nome a tirou da Terra do Lá-Lá-Lá, acho melhor chamarem um laringologista porque ela deve ter engolido a língua." Revirei os olhos e abri a boca para consertar sua tese de que: primeiro, eu não estava em terra nenhuma e segundo que minha capacidade retórica estava muito bem intacta, assim como o meu talento, muito obrigada, mas fui interrompida por minha namorada.

"Bem, quando vai ser?" Ela estava visivelmente perguntando sobre o casamento e se direcionando a Santana, por isso deixei o assunto morrer. Porque eu estava realmente curiosa para saber a resposta.

"Amanhã." Sua melhor amiga respondeu sorrindo para sua namorada e olhando-a apaixonadamente. É o que dizem de mudança de comportamento em 360º. Katie sorria de volta e murmurou algo para ela, seguido de uma piscada e, pelo meu talento e minha futura fama, posso jurar que vi a Santana tão embaraçada assim pela primeira vez. Sorri comigo porque aquele namoro delas poderia ser improvável e talvez até um pouco surreal, mas era sincero e isso era simples de enxergar.

"Quem poderia adivinhar que estaríamos aqui, nessa situação, na semana passada?" Noah comentou sorrindo e todos balançamos a cabeça sorrindo em resposta. Pois é, nem em um milhão de anos eu me veria nesse exato lugar com essas pessoas e vivendo o que estávamos vivenciando. Apertei a mão da Quinn um pouco mais apertado e em resposta recebi um sorriso e um 'eu te amo' sussurrado que fez de mim a mulher mais feliz de toda a humanidade. Murmurei o mesmo em resposta para aquela menina porque palavras me faltavam para explicar o que eu sentia por ela, nem se eu lhe desse o meu coração, literalmente dizendo, minha loira saberia o quão profundo era o meu amor. Algo que nem a vida e nem a morte mudariam, disso eu tenho certeza.

"Nem comenta que a daqui a pouco a Rachel pode começar a cantar." Minha cunhada terminou de falar e interrompeu nosso momento antes que eu pudesse responder a todas as injustiçadas atiradas em minha direção e simplesmente abri a boca em choque.

"Contanto que ela não cante seus showtunes no meu casamento." Santana emendou porque ela definitivamente adorava um malfeito e cruzei os braços, bufando de raiva.

"Pois saiba você, Santana, que daqui a poucos anos eu serei uma estrela e você vai poder se orgulhar e dizer por aí que foi a primeira e única Rachel Berry que embalou a trilha sonora do seu ca-"

"Haja ouvido e coração." Santana me interrompeu para falar e revirei os olhos, me encostando em minha namorada que entrou em sua pose de ataque. Nada como namorar Quinn Fabray e ser defendida por ela. Quero dizer, não que eu tivesse pensado nisso em primeira mão, mas com certeza era um ponto positivo.

"Vegas, né?" Antes que minha loira justiceira pudesse defender a minha honra, sua irmã cortou o assunto e perguntou para nossa melhor amiga em comum que apenas deu de ombros, olhando sua noiva em busca de respostas.

"Exatamente. Depois iremos todos para o cassino mais próximo apostar em quanto tempo o curupira promíscuo vai aparecer para fazer fofoca." Claro que com esse linguajar tão requintado e rebuscado, a resposta só poderia ser de Santana Lopez. E aquele fato nos deixou chocados demais para vermos quem é que estava escutando nossa conversa, coisa da qual só ficamos cientes ao ouvir a porta se fechar e nos entreolhamos em curiosidade até a dita latina cortar o clima. "Olha que eu nem disse o nome dela e coisas sombrias aconteceram. Nem o Voldemort é assim tão assombrado." Concordei mudamente com a cabeça e abracei os braços da Quinn ainda mais apertados em minha cintura. Meg colocou o pote de sorvete em cima do criado-mudo depois do que, presumo eu, a janta da Beth chegou ao fim. Katie se ajeitou um pouco mais na maca e a loirinha em seu colo abraçou sua blusa e bocejou um pouco, para a nossa alegria.

Aquele sentimento que nós temos quando sabemos que tudo pode dar errado, mas nada poderia nos separar porque nós tínhamos _aquilo._ Aquilo que nos faz ultrapassar tudo e lutar todas as batalhas existentes entre o céu e a Terra. Aquilo que nos mantinha unidos mesmo quando éramos completamente diferentes uns dos outros. Aquilo que nos fazia acreditar que nós venceríamos sempre, mesmo contra todas as apostas e probabilidades. Aquilo que nos fazia dormir em paz ou não dormir nem por um segundo porque momentos como aquele eram importantes demais para serem perdidos. Aquilo que despertava uma vontade e uma garra dentro da gente porque nós tínhamos um motivo para lutar e precisávamos vencer. Aquilo que nos fazia superar todas as diferenças para o bem uns dos outros, para além da nossa própria felicidade pessoal. Ou melhor, a nossa felicidade poderia ser resumida _naquele _momento. E mesmo quando dizem que não há felicidade plena, existe _isso_ que nos faz pensar em futuro e em possíveis tristezas e nos mover por entre e através delas, porque um dia as coisas poderão ser tristes ou difíceis, mas nós teremos a certeza de ainda somos felizes por esse laço que nos une. E, sinceramente, disso o dinheiro, a fama e o reconhecimento nunca conseguirão ganhar. Ninguém conseguirá _nos_ ganhar.

...

"Não, Eva, você não está me entendendo! Claro que eu poderia prendê-la aqui, mas mesmo assim ela vai fugir!" Em sua sala no hospital, o doutor Carlos Lopez realizava sua ligação de longa distância com uma carranca no rosto e um desgosto na voz. "É claro que eu preciso que você faça isso, por que acha que eu liguei?" Seus dedos passeavam pelo papel deixado por sua futura nora e sua fúria chegava e escalava a níveis altos e que beiravam o puro ódio. "Sim, eu preferiria estar fazendo um trato com o diabo a estar te solicitando alguma coisa, Eva, pode ter essa certeza." Abruptamente, seus olhos se miraram na pessoa que bateu e entrou em seu escritório, o que o fez suspirar fundo e procurar por algum tipo de calma. "Sim, é sobra a Santana, Eva, sobre mais o que seria?" Sua companhia se aproximou de sua mesa e sentou-se em uma das duas cadeiras a sua frente, encarando-o. "Porque você não foi mãe dela por toda a sua vida e isso é algo que você _nos_ deve!" Perdendo sua compostura, o doutor gritou e a sua mão que ainda segurava o papel foi apertada pela pessoa que estava tentando reconfortá-lo, muito em vão, se couber ser dito."Ela vai se casar, Eva, você não entendeu? Ca-sar!" Ao pronunciar aquela palavra, seus olhos mecanicamente se voltaram para o papel deixado por nada mais, nada menos que Katherine Spencer, a mulher que iria levar sua criança para outro lugar e forçá-la a um casamento. Porque, independente do que sua filha tenha justificado, aquele não era um comportamento comum seu e claro que seria a má influência _daquela menina _que a influenciou a fazer algo tão tempestuoso e ele como pai não poderia deixar um absurdo desses acontecer. Não depois de saber que ela era uma pedófila que se aproveitou de seu bebê muito antes de ter entrado com essa cartada e ainda ter a cara de pau de marchar em sua sala tentando dizê-lo o que fazer. No inferno que ele admitiria isso! "Não, Eva, não é com um homem. Pelo nome de Deus, quando você vai cair na real de que a Santana é gay?" E ainda por cima aquela cretina da sua ex-esposa se renunciava a ajudá-lo. Qual é o problema mental dessa mulher? "Eu sei disso e você também sabe, desde sempre, então corte a palhaçada." Não que ela fosse exatamente homofóbica, mas ela ainda tinha esperanças de sua filha desvirar o time, como quem veste uma roupa errado e sai pela rua, esperando que alguém seja sutil e preocupado o suficiente para apontar esse pequeno problema. Não, aquela mulher não tinha problema nenhum com isso, o que mais a incomodava era o fato de juntar os dois meio-irmãos sem compará-los e sem ter que reviver todas as suas escolhas dolorosamente erradas novamente. Sem que ela tivesse que optar por um dos dois. E aquele homem ainda a tratava como se ela tivesse tido escolha. Filho de uma puta era ele! Obviamente, ela não se considerava a mulher mais correta que já pisou no mundo desde Eva. E esse trocadilho a fazia sorrir, já foi outra Eva que desgraçou toda a humanidade para fora do paraíso, muito como ela fez com sua família. Mas' o que é estar arrependida quando não se tem escolha'?* Não, ela não iria cruzar essa ponte. Não de novo e não nunca mais. "Ela vai cometer o maior erro da vida dela, Eva, nós precisamos intervir." Ele precisava dominar, não ela. Afinal de contas, depois de ser abandonado pela ex-mulher e ter uma filha tão impetuosa quanto a sua Santana, ninguém poderia culpá-lo por tentar ter o mínimo de domínio. E qualquer pai em seu lugar faria o mesmo, ora essas! "Ah, me poupe de suas brincadeiras, Eva! O que você saberia dizer sobre amor de verdade quando levou a vida que escolheu?! Além do mais, isso não é sobre a sua falta de noção da realidade, é sobre a _sua _filha querendo fugir para se casar com, ao que tudo indica, uma psicopata." Sua companhia fez uma careta. Katherine Spencer poderia ser muitas coisas, mas definitivamente essa não era uma delas. "E sim, Eva, por mais que me doa, ela ainda é a sua filha! Por mais que você não se importe!" Cansado, Carlos Lopez socou a mesa e olhou mais uma vez para a letra desenhada e promissora que estava rindo dele bem em sua cara. Convite de casamento na puta que pariu! "Eu faria isso se pudesse, Eva, acredite, mas eu não posso sair daqui tão cedo e ela estará no seu código de área. Essa é a grande questão." Depois de suspirar fundo, o homem afastou o telefone do ouvido e sussurrou para sua companhia. "Quando e onde?"

"Amanhã em Vegas." Assentindo com a cabeça, o doutor mais uma vez voltou a olhar o papel e foi consumido por uma fúria que, caso ele não fosse tão dentro de si e seguro de sua sanidade mental (pelos santos! Ele era médico, afinal de contas), já teria feito com que ele cruzasse aquele hospital e quebrasse o pescoço dessa Spencer. Quem ela pensava que era, essa interesseira?!

"Vegas amanhã, Eva. Só o que eu te peço. E eu te mandarei o nome e o endereço da capela por fax, junto com o horário dessa palhaçada." Ao fim de sua frase, ele estava tremendo em fúria e sua companhia correu para lhe dar um copo d'água. Nervos são perigosos e eles estão em um hospital, ora essas. "Sim, você pode levar o Marcus, a Santana gostará de vê-lo." Sua vontade foi completar sua fase citando o fato de que sua filha muito provavelmente terminaria o casamento em uma cela ao ver a sua mãe. Mas desde que ela fosse presa antes de dizer o 'sim', tudo poderia ser contornado. E isso era algo que ele estava acostumado a fazer pela Santana, contornar as situações para ela, facilitar a vida dela e abdicar de tantas coisas por ela. Para num estralar de dedos, ela se virar contra ele e uma desconhecida ter a audácia de citar isso em sua cara e ainda escrever em um papel! Tudo culpa dessa desgraçada! Ou melhor, dessas, já que sua ex-mulher também bagunçou a cabeça sua filha até ter muito pouco deixado para consertar. "Certo, Eva. Obrigado. Nós continuaremos nos falando." Depois de ouvir mais um sermão de sua ex (e quem diabos ela estava pensando que era para passar lição de vida em alguém? A vadia não tinha uma célula de compaixão no corpo e ainda achava que poderia ensinar algo a alguém?), ele comunicou com tom de finalidade e desligou o telefone sem ouvir resposta da outra. Suspirando, ele se forçou a ler aquele escorio papel mais uma vez.

_Você está convidado e será muito bem vindo em nosso casamento, doutor Lopez. Pode parecer abrupto para o senhor, mas é definitivamente o certo a ser feito. E eu te prometo que cuidarei da sua filha até o dia da minha morte e provavelmente depois. Eu posso até barganhar com a vida para não morrer e faltar com essa promessa, doutor. E essa é a extensão do meu amor pela sua filha. Assim como a morte, ele é inexplicável. Assim como a vida, ele é imensurável. E tenha a certeza de que por tudo e em diante, eu vou me certificar de fazê-la a mulher mais feliz que já pisou nesse mundo, mesmo que eu tenha que abdicar tudo para isso. Por isso seria importante contar com a presença do senhor nesse evento, mas também quero que saiba que, mesmo não contando com o seu apoio, nem o senhor e nem ninguém pode me impedir de amar a sua filha como eu amo._

_Espero que faça a escolha certa – Katherine Spencer._

Vadia! O que ela saberia dizer sobre abdicação? Quem era ela para passar esse tipo de discurso? Só mais uma garotinha tentando ser rebelde e fugir para casar. Mas que ela esperasse as novas, não seria a filha dele que entraria nessa! Não enquanto ele vivesse!

"Ela sempre teve muito jeito com as palavras." Sua companhia disse sorrindo e olhando para o papel, assim como ele e foi naquele segundo que ele se lembrou de que não estava sozinho. Respirando fundo mais uma vez, ele olhou a nota mais de perto e voltou os olhos para a pessoa em sua frente.

"Pois que ela morra com elas!" Sua última onda de fúria o fez rasgar aquele papel terrível e ameaçador. Do mesmo modo que sua última respiração seria usada para cuidar de seu bebê e, nesse plano, não tinha nenhuma Katherine Spencer para zoar de seus motivos. Assim que se terminou de estraçalhar aquele insolente bilhete de consolação, um peso foi retirado de suas costas ao tempo de o resto mortais daquele ultraje ser jogado em sua lixeira. Pelo menos naquele momento ele podia respirar. Pelo menos por enquanto. "Obrigado, Adrianne." Ele então se dirigiu a sua companhia pelo nome e a dita menina assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo em sua direção. "Obrigado pela informação, sinceramente." E ele foi sincero, diferente da menina sem caráter que ousou escrevê-lo aquilo e ainda colocá-lo naquela posição.

"Não há de que, doutor Lopez, eu também sei como é perder algo que amamos muito e não quero que o senhor passe por isso." Levantando-se e caminhando até a porta, a residente respondeu ao médico que ainda tinha a cabeça em suas mãos e o olhar perdido pela sala. Obviamente, a resposta de sua aluna chamou sua atenção, mas não tanto para fazê-lo puxar prosa com a morena. Coisa que, pensando bem, ele deveria ter feito, pelo menos assim todo aquele horror não se formava em sua mente. A menina simplesmente seguiu seu caminho com um sorriso e, com um último aceno positivo de cabeça, se despediu daquele Carlos que nunca foi tão Bovary*. Atrás de sua porta fechada, ela deixou um homem que teve tudo o que sempre sonhou, uma profissão que amava e uma família simples e quieta, destruída em um segundo por sua _Madame Bovary _e pelas peças pregadas pelo destino. Doutor Bovary ainda tentava acorrentar sua filha pelos seus erros e pelos erros de sua ex-esposa que, feliz ou infelizmente, estava viva, diferente da literatura. Mas isso também era problema dele, ela sabia dos seus motivos e aquele casamento _não _iria acontecer. Disso, ela tinha certeza.

...

"Eu estou com um mau pressentimento." Minha irmã disse e todos concordamos mudamente com a cabeça. Definitivamente algo estava acontecendo. Eu posso não saber muito dessa coisa de mortos ainda, mas tenho certeza de que em algum lugar alguém estava jogando dados com as nossas vidas, a questão é: quem seria? Porque as possibilidades são tão grandes que me cai um peso sobre os ombros, ainda mais olhando minha filha dormir como um anjo no colo da Katie. E foi ao revê-la que eu soube que minha vida mudaria num piscar de olhos porque _eu _mudei. A Quinn de antigamente estaria roubando a linda menina loira do colo de qualquer pessoa por culpa de não tê-la segurado e por não ter sido mãe antes. Mas hoje eu sei que posso e quero dividi-la com essas mesmas pessoas nesse quarto, onde todos tentavam se ajeitar para dormir. Porque eu queria ter essas pessoas por perto, eu queria poder compartilhar com elas. A vida não é mais sobre esconder sentimentos e me virar sozinha porque eu e a Beth tínhamos todos eles do mesmo modo. E isso era algo que eu não poderia negar a minha filha ou aos meus amigos. Eu nunca poderia negar que minha melhor amiga se sentasse ao lado de sua noiva e dormisse encostada na parede com sua cabeça encostada no ombro de sua futura esposa e um de seus dedos estivesse sendo apertado pela minha filha. Como eu também não poderia impedir que Puck estivesse sentado em sua cadeira e dormindo com a cabeça na cama e uma das mãos segurando um dos pezinhos da nossa filha. Ou que a Meg se encostasse em sua cadeira e lutasse contra o sono para vigiar sua sobrinha, assim como sua melhor amiga que ainda sorria e a olhava em seus braços. Mas o que eu não poderia negar era o sentimento que eu sentia ao estar deitada no colo da Rach, olhando para a minha loirinha enquanto minha diva mexia nos meus cabelos e cantava para todos dormirmos, inclusive a minha filha. Essa era uma imagem que eu poderia imprimir para guardá-la comigo pelo resto da vida.

"Eu achei que fosse a única. Mas sei que alguém muito perto está discutindo nossas vidas." Katie comentou e me tirou de minha contemplação, me acordando como um banho de água fria. Ainda grogue, me sentei e me virei para minha diva.

"Eu nem perguntei como você se sente com isso?" Perguntei baixo para minha namorada porque eu sei que elas poderiam estar me ouvindo e fatalmente estavam, mas eu não ia facilitar aquilo tudo. A Rach simplesmente passou uma de suas mãos pelo rosto e me sorriu.

"Forte." Sua resposta foi estranha para o quanto eu a conhecia e por isso arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção. "Mesmo que algo nos aconteça, eu estou certa de que sobreviveremos a isso. Porque nós sobreviveremos a qualquer coisa, todos nós. E ter a Beth aqui só deixa ainda mais claro o quanto somos invencíveis juntos." O fim de sua resposta me deu uma sensação de paz e alegria que só ela sabia me proporcionar e me peguei rindo como uma idiota e concordando com a cabeça. "E antes que me pergunte, ela é minha filha também, Quinn. Desde o minuto que eu a vi naquela cabana, ela passou a ser minha responsabilidade. E eu farei tudo para cuidar da minha família, como sempre fiz. Família essa que é composta por vocês duas principalmente." Arqueei a sobrancelha para ela em tom de brincadeira, ela saberia o motivo e, por isso revirou os olhos. "Digo principalmente porque todos aqui nesse quarto são minha família, é assim que eu me sinto. Mas com vocês duas é diferente." Assenti com a cabeça porque eu sabia exatamente o que ela estava dizendo ou tentando dizer. Era exatamente como eu me sentia.

"Eu não quero que você se sinta cuidando dela quando não quer, Rach, eu te respeito e sei que-"

"Ela é minha filha também, Quinn. A Beth pode não ter o meu sangue, mas eu a amo como minha filha e vou criá-la contigo, amor. Pode não ser a situação ideal para nós ou para ela, mas eu não pediria por nada diferente e nem trocaria isso que temos nem pela minha carreira. Esse é o quanto vocês duas vem em primeiro lugar para mim, Quinn. O quanto eu amo as duas por vocês simplesmente existirem e não quero que você repita isso nunca mais, ouviu?" Sua voz estava bambeando entre amorosa e séria e, por isso concordei com a cabeça. Por isso e por estar me sentindo inexplicavelmente feliz. "Eu _quero_ cuidar de vocês duas pra sempre, baby. Essa é a diferença." Ela terminou acariciando meu rosto e sorrindo o meu sorriso preferido, aquele que me fazia sentir-me a mulher mais sortuda da face da Terra. E sim, eu tenho certeza de que eu sou!

"Você não pode dizer esse tipo de coisas, Broadway." Comentei baixo e com os olhos fechados, ainda sorrindo em meu mundo. Só os abri quando senti sua mão parar o movimento, provavelmente em surpresa pelo que eu estava tentando dizer. "Você não pode dizer isso porque eu acabo te amando cada vez mais e tanto amor não cabe dentro de mim. Meu amor por você ultrapassou todos os limites humanos, Rach, vai ver isso é perigoso." Comentei sorrindo e minha diva me deu um beijo rápido e sem premissas que me pegou de surpresa. Até encostar sua testa na minha e sorrir meiga.

"Pode sim porque eu te amo o mesmo tanto logo de volta, Blondie." Sua resposta foi sorridente e dei uma sacudida a cabeça em concordância mais uma vez, rindo como uma hiena.

"Promete?" Sussurrei baixo, ainda olhando naquelas piscinas de chocolate que serão para sempre a minha melhor e mais expressiva obra de arte.

"Prometo." Sua resposta foi dita em um murmúrio contente e fechei os olhos saboreando suas palavras que ainda ficavam suspensas no ar. "Enquanto eu tiver você e a Beth, Quinn, eu poderei fazer qualquer coisa no mundo e vencer qualquer obstáculo." Concordei com minha diva mais uma vez e abri os olhos para me perder no seu olhar porque esse sentimento de olhá-la tão profundamente nunca ficaria velho.

"Enquanto estivermos juntas, Rach, nada vai nos atingir." Disse me afastando dela e beijando sua testa. "Pra sempre, Broadway." Mesmo com sua cabeça em meu queixo, tenho certeza de que ela sentiu o meu sorriso e eu soube que ela estava sorrindo de volta mesmo sem precisar vê-la.

"Pra sempre, Blondie." O amor da minha vida respondeu abracei-a pela cintura, mudando nossas posições para deitá-la em meu colo enquanto eu observava a _nossa filha. _E nossa! Esse era o melhor sentimento do mundo. Definitivamente nada poderia mudar o que eu estava sentindo, nada poderia destruir a nossa felicidade ou o nosso amor. Ninguém poderia se intrometer no nosso relacionamento e-

"Que Deus nos salve se ela começar a falar como a Berry! Eu posso continuar vivendo sem dois dicionários ambulantes e duas drama queens." É, contra todas as possibilidades, Santana ainda estava acordada o suficiente para reclamar, mas nós a ignoramos e continuei acariciando os cabelos da minha namorada em meu colo. Aquilo tudo poderia ser uma loucura descabida, mas nada poderia me valer mais do que aquelas pessoas para mim e eu tive que me cumprimentar por ter feito todas as escolhas que me levaram a essa situação. Porque mesmo tendo que lidar com a S. e com a Meg juntas (e acreditem, isso deveria ser proibido por lei), com fantasmas e com o melhor amigo da Rach que, ultimamente, é mais Noah do Puck, tendo que criar um bebê que tenho que me lembrar de não deixar ser alimentado pela Meg e pela Kat, eu ainda me sentia a garota mais feliz do mundo inteiro. Porque eu definitivamente era essa garota! 

'_As long as you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me ,I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. As long as you love me.' – Justin Bieber_


	24. Clarity

**A\N: **Er, oi, gente! Então, eu tô viva ainda. Yay!

Cara, juro que nem tenho por onde começar a me desculpar pelo tempo distante dessa fic e de tudo. Mas enfim, eu realmente sinto muito. Caso vocês ainda estejam interessados, já tenho meio capítulo seguinte em ponto de bala.

Mas o que mais me influenciou mesmo foi a raiva homérica que estava sentindo de Glee e daí o Cory foi pro saco e meio que voltei a 'tentar ver'. Ainda acho uma porcaria e perda de tempo, mas vocês não tem porra nenhuma a ver com isso e decidi voltar a escrever. Essa fic aqui vai continuar sendo mais importante. E pro caso de alguém ler o crossover, eu devo atualizar pela semana que vem, já que meu maravilhoso computador queimou (nem sei como essa merda conseguiu queimar três vezes, mas tamo junto) esse capítulo duas vezes (e resolvi escrever algo completamente fora do que tinha planejado, vai ver por isso que tá indo) e o da outra fic também.

Na verdade, já foram duas cpu's diferentes (essa foi três vezes pro saco), um netbook e a PORRA do meu ps3 que me fez perder a fé na humanidade e voltar a escrever (já que a buçaranha da minha placa de vídeo desse daqui queimou de novo e perdi minha coleção de The Sims 3) porque jogar tá foda.

Então é isso, galera, demorei porque tava de cara com Glee, viciada em God of War, GTA V, Fifa 14, CoD black Ops 2 e minha coleção completa de The Sims 3 enquanto eu esperava o 4. Jogar é melhor e mais fácil que amar. E tenho dito. Eu meio que me mudei também e a vida tava completamente louca (como eu cansei de compartilhar) então ficou ruim mesmo pra vir aqui.

Pelo menos eu zerei o GoW Ascension antes de perder o meu segundo amor.

Enfim, sobre o capítulo. Ele não é tão surrealmente quilométrico como de costume porque eu precisei quebrá-lo ou a gente ia zerar o aqui. Mas temos uma surpresa. Temos menos Faberry que o de costume, mas como eu os avisei em 78, que foi a última vez que atualizei a fic, ia meio que se focar em Santie um bocado. Caso gostem delas, ou sei lá. E sexo. Não leiam em voz alta pras crianças ou pros pais buscando aceitação da sexualidade senão eles vão achar que todos os gays são depravados e perturbados como eu. O que é mentira. Mamãe sempre disse que eu era especial.

Temos uma música chamada 'Closer' que na verdade é do Ne-Yo, mas essa versão seria a do Boyce Avenue. nem vou postar endereço de vídeo porque sem placa de vídeo (sem The Sims...).

Espero que gostem e compartilhem suas ideis, xingamentos (eu tô merecendo, eu sei), porradas também, se alguém se dispor a vir ao RJ quebrar minha cara de pau e opiniões.

É tudo nosso sempre!

Xoxo, galere linde! Nos vemos em breve.

**Cara, quero mais é que Glee vá pro diabo que os carrege e só quero meu playstation de volta. Sério. Vida, devolva minhas fantasias!**

* * *

><p><em>'Hot dive into frozen waves<em> w_here the past comes back to life_. _If I fear for the selfish pain_ i_t was worth it every time_. _Hold still right before we crash_ c_ause we both know how this ends_. _A clock ticks 'till it breaks your glass a__nd I drown in you again.'_

"Bem, então nós faremos assim," Meg começou a explicar enquanto eu olhava para minha futura espora que parecia mais aterrorizada com sua terrorista e melhor amiga que o de costume. Estranho isso...

O Oompa Loompa também estava assustadoramente calada e tenho certeza de que tinha algo errado aí! Olhei para a minha melhor amiga que sussurrava coisas pervertidas e gays no ouvido de seu sapatão e entendi a mensagem: até a meio metro estava terrificada com a falta de pudor da rainha de Nárnia, Quinn Fabray.

A marginalizada estava com sua boca de esgoto fechada também, mas isso não me chocou, já que ela ainda estava se recuperando dos socos nos seios que tomou, pobrezinha. Pelo menos ela estava de pé, não bem o suficiente para voltar a usar seus saltos quinze, mas já se arrastava como a lacraria que era em duas pernas.

"Quinn e Puckerman vão com a Katie curtir a despedida de solteira dela ou o que for e Rachel e eu iremos com Santana." Como se a viagem com essas almas penadas não tivesse sido amaldiçoada e desgostosa o suficiente, a loira justiceira resolveu amaldiçoar ainda mais o meu dia.

"Como é?! Por que isso? Mas-" Isso foi o sapato loiro que deixou de falar baixaria pro seu meio homem fazendo beicinho por não poder comer seu anão o dia inteiro como elas planejavam.

E apesar dos pesares, eu _realmente _concordava com ela. O que eu fiz pra Deus pra merecer essa maldição de passar um dia inteiro com a boca mais rápida do oeste? Jesus! Eu estava renunciando minha vida de promiscuidade pra me casar, definitivamente eu merecia uma colher de chá.

"Ora, Nine, é muito simples! Eu e a Rach somos as melhores amigas da Katie e você e o Puckerman conhecem melhor a Santana, então nós vamos nos dividir pra tentar ajudá-las a escolher algo pra não assustar a outra antes do 'e viveram felizes para sempre.'" Sempre cheia de graça a Fabray mais velha.

Mas infelizmente eu não podia discordar de sua desumana lógica (por mais que eu quisesse e eu queria muito porque até cinquenta chibatadas no meio do Central Park soava melhor aos meus ouvidos do que aturar o gnomo), já que eu também queria agradar a Katie. Então, vencida, eu calei a boca.

Olhei para os lados para ver as expressões derrotadas dos outros e vi uma Sheryl Crow mordendo o lábio e olhando pra baixo, digna de pena a coitada da sapata. Seu príncipe resolveu abraçá-la e suspirar em seu ouvido (ou assim ela achou, já que com aquela voz que poderia se comunicar com vidas extraterrestres, ela foi ouvida por todo o estado de Nevada) quase nos causando um ataque cardíaco com toda sua falta de semancol e noção.

"Ei, meu amor! Você só precisa sobreviver a hoje e quem sabe nós não possamos usar isso como um ensaio para o nosso futuro casamento?" Foi a piada que ela disse (ou assim eu prefiro achar, já que ela estava com sua bocarra arreganhada como um cachorro raivoso para me amedrontar) e seu sapato cavalheiro tremeu em medo e desespero. Deus me livre desse mau agouro! Tomara que o mundo acabe antes!

Óbvio que o seu temor durou pouco, já que no seguinte segundo a coala Berry estava adornando seu pescoço como uma vampira sedenta. Sapatas despudoradas!

Antes que pudesse esbofeteá-las em suas caras deslavadas, senti dois braços me enlaçando a cintura e um beijo na minha testa que só poderia ser presente da primeira e única miss mundo e minha futura mulher.

Confesso que deu pra acalmar meus nervos fragilizados e traumatizados, por isso suspirei em seu abraço e joguei meus braços em torno do seu pescoço.

Pra vocês verem como eu amo essa menina! Aceitar passar tanto tempo com a pintora de rodapé sem sequer tecer um comentário sobre isso... Bem, só pode ser amor mesmo. Ou eu perdi a completa noção e deveria ser internada.

Prefiro acreditar na primeira opção, já que eu valorizo e muito a minha liberdade, obrigada.

"Então, estamos todos prontos?" Sem coração no peito, Meg comentou e senti um calafrio mau percorrendo minha espinha, não eu não estava pronta pra mais essa tortura e nem creio que vá estar até o próximo século.

Ignorando as desrespeitosas, abracei ainda mais forte a minha namorada e contive meu instinto de dizer que aquilo tudo era culpa dela (eu sei que ela ainda é meio insegura com isso de 'arruinei sua vida, me perdoe', melhor não piorar isso) e beijei-a como se estivesse me despedindo para enfrentar uma guerra.

Coisa que eu, honestamente, estava, já que pelas próximas dez ou doze horas meus ouvidos entrariam em guerra com a língua de trapo e eu não podia nem torcer por um cessar fogo, já que a metade de dragão nunca teve pena do infortúnio alheio.

"Ei! Vai dar tudo certo! Logo, logo nós estaremos juntas e no papel ainda." A minha defensora disse sorrindo e fiz uma careta. Isso de 'logo, logo' não é logo o suficiente. "Psiu! Você acha que consegue suportar um dia com a Rach pra me encontrar no altar?" Ela me ameaçava sorrindo e feliz, a desnaturada!

"Depois de hoje, nunca mais duvide dos sacrifícios que eu faço por você." Respondi atravessadamente porque mulher tem dessas coisas mesmo, volta e meia elas viram o ovo e se esquecem de tudo que já fizemos por elas.

Sua resposta? Foi sorrir mais que o Coringa e resolvi beijá-la com força mais uma vez porque eu precisava de energia e combustível para aturar as falações intermináveis da boca de buraco negro e, como eu não tinha álcool, a saliva dela estava de bom tamanho pra mim.

Se vocês puderem acreditar, ela sorriu me beijando e mordi sua boca. Palhaçada essa ficar rindo quando eu vou ser obrigada a passar o dia todo longe dela e aturando a Gayberry! Ela, óbvio, entendeu meu recado e segurou meus cabelos, me beijando mais fundo. Isso mesmo! Assim que eu gosto!

Com uma mente própria, minhas mãos foram parar na sua bunda (e que bunda! Jesus, Maria e José!), fazendo meus pensamentos se evanescerem pelos ares e me fazendo derreter em plena calçada na frente do aeroporto. Essa mulher vai me enlouquecer, escrevam o que eu estou falando.

"Pronto, acabou a babação! Vamos embora logo porque temos o dia todo pela frente e não quero ir parar na delegacia por atentado ao pudor." Meg disse puxando sua amiga pelo braço antes que eu pudesse prendê-la entre a parede de entrada do aeroporto e o meu corpo e desvirtuá-la ali mesmo (se bem que depois de trepar com sessenta mulheres, acho que ela já não tem mais nenhuma virtude pra dar falta) para o mau grado da minha noiva e minha psicose.

Que porra!? Eu já ia passar o caralho do dia todo sendo atormentada pela boca imperdoável e não podia nem curtir minha mulher em paz? Essa devassa dessa loira é mais sádica que Hitler!

"Meu Deus! Eu separo um casal e o outro volta a se atacar! O que é isso? Vocês estão no cio?" Como ela ousa me ofender e ofender minha mulher nos comparando a essas duas caminhoneiras depravadas e sem modéstia? Essa menina só pode estar-

"É, o dia vai ser longo..." O travesti disse enciumado porque num tinha nenhum homem pra ele se agarrar no meio da rua. Ridículo e mal amado! Aposto que está planejando levar minha mulher num clube de strip pra ele gastar sua miséria colocando dinheiro nas cuecas de um bando de macho!

Ah, mas se ele ousar levar a minha futura esposa para um antro desses, eu juro que não sobrará pedra sobre pedra! Quem ele estava pensando que-

"Rápido, Puck! Pegue a Quinn e a Katie e fuja daqui!" Era só o que me faltava, essa plastificada roubar a minha mulher e fugir com ela para o armário ou sei lá o bueiro que ela vive! Que palhaçada era essa?

"Que porra é essa, Meg? Tá achando que está em 24h?" Fabgay perguntou antes de mim e, antes que pudesse atacar a feminina modelo de bonecas de voodoo, a loira mais velha me agarrou pelo braço e me puxou num manjado golpe de sequestro. "Rach! Eu te amo! Não se esqueça disso!" A bico largo gritou para todos os Estados Unidos ouvir e retorci meu rosto em nojo quando vi seu dito brinquedo sexual mandando beijos homossexuais para ela e se sentindo a própria Evita Perón.

Olhei para Meg (em uma desesperada medida para conter minha fúria assassina) com uma grande interrogação na testa, mas ela não se dignou a me responder (ou ofender o hobbit junto comigo) e só reclamou arrastando sua metade de cunhada para um carro preto e funesto que mais parecia um transporte de funerária.

Antes de ser atirada como uma criminosa dentro daquela viatura, me virei e mandei um beijo para minha noiva que o pegou no ar (minha morena tinha mais reflexo e habilidade que os desclassificados do time de futebol do Mckinley jamais sonhariam ter) e beijou sua mão, me dando uma piscadela e um sorriso.

Suspirei derrotada e olhei para frente. Que Deus me proteja e me ajude a sobreviver ao dia de hoje, se não por misericórdia de mim, que seja pela minha namorada que ficaria arrasada sabendo que sua noiva morreu por um misterioso sangramento nos ouvidos devido a um falatório interminável.

A pobrezinha não merecia isso, com certeza.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bem, o voo de vocês sai em trinta minutos, estão todos prontos?" A senhora minha mãe nos disse segurando minha sobrinha no colo e ao lado do mesmo louco que conheci assim que cheguei em casa. Brandon, eu acho. Confie em Judy Montgomery para resolver sair com um ex-padre. <em>

_Esse mundo, eu vou te contar._

"_Bebê, mamãe te ama e nós não vamos demorar, eu prometo." Nine disse para Beth que estava achando aquilo tudo ótimo e ria na maior inocência. Impossível não se apaixonar por aquela loirinha ingênua e sorridente._

_Revirei os olhos quando vi minha irmãzinha limpando lágrimas dos olhos por ter que passar no máximo dois dias longe da minha sobrinha. Isso depois de ter passado dois anos separada é, no mínimo, um melodrama desnecessário e olhei ao redor, contente por poder contar com Santana que sentia o mesmo._

_Puckerman abraçou Beth também (para o delírio de mamãe) e beijou sua cabecinha loira depois de sussurrar algo em seu ouvido e repetindo a fescurite da Nine e limpando os olhos. _

_Que gente mais dramática, valha-me Cristo!_

"_Okay, crianças, tomem cuidado e tenham juízo por lá." Dona Judy falou e todos assentimos com a cabeça. Quer dizer, eu e Rach assentimos com a cabeça porque Santana estava ocupada revirando os olhos, Quinn chorava no ombro de sua namorada e Puckerman mordia os beiços numa tentativa ridícula de segurar o choro. Coisa que ele não conseguiu. "E você, Margareth, cuide bem deles e cuidado com a justiça de Nevada, acho até melhor você não alugar um carro. Custa nada evitar a polícia." Revirei os olhos. Palhaçada._

_Um pouco mais distante estavam Katie e o ex-padre conversando em voz baixa e, depois de mentir para minha mãe e prometer manter todos longe das grades (nunca se sabe do futuro e esse mundo é uma sucessão de erros e confusões que acabam sobrando pra mim. Sempre) e caminhei até eles para laçar a Kay antes que perdêssemos o voo._

"_Você tem certeza disso, Katie? Quero dizer, casar com a Santana é mesmo o que você quer?" O homem estava perguntando aquilo pela enésima vez e era bom que ele agradecesse ao Deus dele por ter sido eu a ouvir aquilo. Se fosse Santana no meu lugar, o buraco seria mais embaixo._

_Minha melhor amiga revirou os e o abraçou, sem digná-lo a uma resposta._

"_Se tudo der errado, não pense duas vezes em me avisar! Eu tomo conta das coisas e os casamentos em Vegas não valem tanto assim pela lei." Ali eu estava bufando. Quem aquele homem pensava que era pra agourar o futuro casamento da minha melhor amiga e julgar a veracidade de um casamento em Vegas só por não ser em uma igreja tradicional? _

_Mais um ponto pra Judy por arrumar outro babaca atrasado e preconceituoso._

"_Brandon, o que importa são os nossos sentimentos e não a instituição ou o ministro que realiza o casamento, lembra disso?" Ali o babaca ficou embaraçado por ser realmente estúpido e atrasado. "Pois é, foi você que me falou." Minha melhor amiga completou sorrindo e revirei os olhos. _

_Até parece._

"_Eu sei..." O imbecil suspirou antes de abraçá-la e olhá-la nos olhos. "Mas você sabe que eu te amo e te considero minha filha, Katie, eu não quero te ver sofrer por tomar uma decisão precipitada. Casamentos são para vida toda ou deveriam ser. E eu espero que você esteja fazendo isso pelos motivos certos, vocês estão namorando há menos de uma semana no final das contas e-"_

"_Ei! Relaxa, Brand! Se der tudo errado, eu volto e nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, okay?" Katie disse para o padre e eu, estranhamente, passei a gostar mais dele depois de saber o real motivo de sua crise de perereca. "Você sempre foi mais meu pai que o capitão e ambos sabemos disso, mas isso é algo que eu preciso fazer. Mesmo dando errado, eu quero tentar. Mesmo que ela mude ideia, eu estou certa de que ela é o meu 'felizes para sempre', entende?" Minha melhor amiga disse com um quê de tristeza surreal demais pra alguém que está prestes a se casar. _

_Por que eu só conheço pessoas loucas? O que eu fiz para merecer isso?_

"_Eu sei, criança, mas você não acha que está correndo demais com as coisas inclusive para ela?" Meu futuro padrasto continuou e Kay só olhou-o com uma cara de pasmaceira que me fez voltar aos meus onze anos, quando ela costumava olhar pra todo mundo assim, confusa e assustada. Se bem que com a família Adams que ela tinha aquilo era algo que eu não poderia julgar. "Eu realmente quero que você seja feliz, mais do que tudo na minha vida, eu quero que você seja feliz. E se você está dizendo que a Santana é o seu par perfeito, bem, eu vou ter que começar a usar algodões nos ouvidos, mas acho que eu consigo me virar." Ele sorriu em contragosto._

_Minha melhor amiga sorriu e acenou positivamente com a cabeça._

"_Ela é."_

"_Certo. Eu só não quero que vocês se precipitem, só isso." Ele disse depois de abraçar a Katie mais uma vez e senti uma presença furiosa ao meu lado. _

_Óbvio que isso só poderia ser uma pessoa: Santana._

"_Precisa abraçar tanto assim? Palhaçada ridícula!" Foi o que ela resmungou de braços cruzados e arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção._

_Como que sentindo a presença da dita menina por perto, Brandon soltou a Kay e começou a passar a mão pelos cabelos desgrenhados em sinal de timidez. Que graça! Acho que as mulheres da minha família tinham um crush em homens lesados, deve ser genético. _

_Menos a Nine que, primeiro, não gosta de homem e, segundo, tem uma namorada que conseguiria argumentar até com Mussolini no meio de uma guerra._

_De todo modo, sorri comigo. Por mais esquisito, lerdo e inarticulado que esse ex-padre fosse, ele me lembrava o Riley de algum modo. _

_Por essas e outras não pude julgar o gosto da minha mãe (coisa que a Nine não tinha o menor problema em fazer, na verdade. Se os dardos e olhares tortos que ela lançou na direção do pobre homem quisessem dizer algo)._

_Eu só esperava que minha mãe tivesse mais sorte que eu nesse caso._

"_Tem como a gente andar mais rápido? O casamento não vai acontecer sozinho." Santana disse enraivecida e Brandon engoliu em seco atrapalhado, concordando (como esse homem conseguiu ser padre se ele não sabia nem lidar com a Santana era um mistério). _

_Kay só revirou os olhos e beijou a bochecha barbada do dito homem (ele tinha uma barba bem bonita pra alguém tão sem noção de estilo), levando sua noiva a ranger os dentes. Sorri comigo. Ai o amor._

"_Vamos, hermosa?" Foi o que sua inconveniente pessoa suspirou no ouvido de sua brava namorada fazendo-a corar. Que gracinha. _

_Revirei os olhos praquelas duas sem noção e andei até nosso portão de embarque._

"_Divirtam-se, crianças! Cuidado com o álcool e a polícia! Quinnie e Meggie, mamãe ama vocês!" Me virei pra fuzilar aquela indecente senhora com os olhos depois desse grito de guerra que atraiu a atenção de meio aeroporto. _

_Nine só faltou cavar um buraco e se enfiar enquanto Santana revirava os olhos, Rachel acenava sorridente e a dita senhora minha mãe terminava de nos mortificar fazendo coraçãozinho com as mãos. _

_Não satisfeita em nos humilhar no meio de uma multidão, ela resolveu compartilhar todo o seu conhecimento comigo e jogar a última pá de terra em minha reputação.. "Meggie, bebê, lembre-se de usar camisinha porque eu adoro a minha netinha, mas não quero ter outro tão cedo e sei que sua irmã não corre mais esse perigo." _

_Meu cu!_

_Puckerman engasgou com a própria saliva, Nine escondeu o rosto no pescoço da Rach que levemente alisava suas costas, Santana gargalhava porque ela adora a desgraça alheia e Kay piscou pra mim e suspirou um 'será que vou ser titia?' que me fez correr mais do que a Lola sentido perseguida pela morte pra longe daquelas pessoas mentalmente instáveis antes que alguém nos reconhecesse naquela merda._

_Nem em todas as vezes que dividi celas com as mais variadas e desequilibradas pessoas eu conheci um grupo de gente tão insano e sem noção. Que porra de cartas esse destino me deu pra jogar, hein?_

* * *

><p>"Bom, cá estamos nós, Santana! Pronta para escolher a aliança da mulher da sua vida?" Disse verdadeiramente feliz e excitada para a latina que revirava os olhos e fazia careta. Por sorte eu estava lá para ajudá-la.<p>

Ou melhor, para ajudar a Katie porque se dependesse da Santana, ela simplesmente daria um anel de latinha como aliança, o que, como vocês podem imaginar é simplesmente inadmissível!

"Que seja! Vamos acabar logo com isso!" Foi o que ela respondeu marchando para dentro da loja como se estive prestes a ser executada perante um tribunal e revirei os olhos. Quanta frieza no dia próprio casamento. Olhei para Meg que dava de ombros e logo nos seguiu.

"Boa tarde, como posso ajudá-las?" A voz da atendente me surpreendeu e me virei para saudá-la no melhor e mais polido Rachel Berry de ser. Em vão. Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando vi a mulher olhando tão fixamente para minha cunhada que estava até com medo de ela tirar um pedaço da Fabray mais velha?

Santana, como não perde uma oportunidade de atazanar a vida alheia, tão logo percebeu e deu um sorriso devasso para a loira ao nosso lado que, no fundo no fundo, só queria dizer uma coisa: confusão.

Meg, até então inocente, arqueou uma sobrancelha na direção de Santana e, de onde eu estava (no meio das duas, exatamente na frente da admiradora nada secreta da minha cunhada) pude ouvir a moça engolindo com força e ficando corada.

Sorri por dentro e travei olhares com a latina ao meu lado que respondeu abrindo seu sorrisinho cretino em um sorriso macabro e assustador e pisquei para ela em resposta. Sua reação foi de completa surpresa, mas tão logo acenou positivamente com a cabeça porque nosso plano seria incrível.

Quer dizer, se minha cunhada jogasse nos dois times. Se bem que, nos dias de hoje, quem escolhe só um lado sai perdendo.

"Boa tarde, como você se chama?" Santana, surpreendentemente educada e polida, assustou a menina que até então estava com uma expressão sonhadora olhando para Meg. Santa Barbra que nos proteja!

A dita menina que estava sendo mais admirada que peças históricas num museu apenas arqueou a sobrancelha para a latina mais uma vez (e mais uma vez a pobre menina que não tinha a menor noção de discrição engoliu em seco e corou. Que gracinha).

"Er, muito prazer, o meu nome é Marley." A menina disse ainda encabulada e esticou uma mão para a latina apertar. Coisa que a dita morena em questão fez sorrindo, despertando cada vez mais a curiosidade de Meg.

E confesso que, caso eu não soubesse de seu plano indecoroso, eu também estaria surpresa e levemente apavorada. Santana sendo educada nunca quer dizer boa coisa. "Marley Rose." A jovem disse num sussurro e sorri meu sorriso mais sincero pra sua falta de jeito, até que ela era graciosa. "Oh! Me D-desculpe minha falta de educação! E as senhoritas, como se chamam?" Depois de mais um sorrateiro olhar para a loira ao meu lado e esse, para sua total mortificação, foi pego e respondido com a tal da sobrancelha arqueada da família Fabray, fazendo a pobre Marley quase cair dura no chão de vergonha.

Foi quando a Meg percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Droga! O plano foi por água abaixo!

"Eu me chamo Santana Lopez, essa nanica ao meu lado se chama Rachel Berry e a loira sem educação da ponta se chama Meg Fabray. É um prazer conhecê-la, Marley Rose." Santana disse sorrindo demais para ser inocente e logo olhei para menina que repetia mudamente o nome da minha cunhada de olhos fechados. Ai minha Barbra, que fofura!

Óbvio que seu devaneio não durou tanto e tão logo abriu os olhos e se deparou com um sorriso devasso de minha cunhada que, para completo transtorno meu e de Santana estava se apoiando em cima do balcão de alianças e riscando a menina de cima até em baixo.

A essa altura do campeonato, a menina nunca mais retornará ao seu tom de pele normal e pálido.

"E quantos anos você tem, Marley Rose?" Vejam só, como todos já perceberam, minha cunhada não tem papas na língua e não conhece o significado da palavra 'cautela', por isso ouvi-la fazer essa pergunta num tom tão rouco e baixo nos assustou mais do que imaginar o Finn ganhando um prêmio de dança.

A latina me arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhei para ela boquiaberta. O que estava acontecendo ali?

Alheia a tudo, menos a loira com um sorriso pervertido olhando-a tão profundamente (aquilo era quase sexual, gente! Em plena luz do dia!), a menina corada de olhos azuis vivos (e ela era realmente bonita) simplesmente engoliu em seco e ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo castanha atrás de sua orelha.

"Eu estou fazendo dezoito hoje." Foi o que ela suspirou ainda vermelha e olhando pra baixo.

Me entreolhei com Santana antes de ambas virarmos pra Meg que tinha um sorriso devorador nos lábios, como se ela tivesse acabado de achar um prato de comida depois de uma semana passando fome.

"Ótimo! Então você está intimada a comemorar conosco mais tarde." A loira devassa sussurrou e a latina ao meu lado se engasgou com a própria saliva e aproveitei a deixa para puxá-la pra longe dali e conversamos sobre o absurdo que estava sendo aquele dia.

Nenhuma das duas pareceu notar. A atendente – Marley, pro caso de ela realmente decidir comemorar seus dezoito anos na cama da minha cunhada – por estar olhando Meg no que ela achava ser discretamente, mas até um cego veria os olhares sonhares na direção da loira. E a dita cuja que só não estava em cima da menina graças ao balcão que as separava.

"Que porra tá acontecendo ali?" Santana sussurrou com raiva assim que saímos da joalheria apontando para o par que, mesmo à distância, podíamos ver se devorando com os olhos. "Desde quando ela é gay?" A latina me perguntou e dei de ombros.

"Bem, ela pode ser bissexual, acho eu." Óbvio que ela não estava satisfeita com a minha resposta e só revirou os olhos. Mas eu tinha uma questão mais importante a ser discutida. "Você realmente acha que ela está interessada na garota ou só mexendo com ela pra conseguir um desconto nas alianças?" Vendo que minha inteligência rompe barreiras, a morena só me olhou boquiaberta por ainda não ter cogitado essa ideia.

Oras, Rachel Berry pensa em tudo.

"Você realmente acha que ela seria capaz disso, hobbie?" Santana me perguntou um tanto quanto aturdida por cogitar a dita ideia, creio eu. Mas eu realmente não duvido mais de nada, por isso dei de ombros.

"Sabe o que eu acho?" A latina deixou de olhar para dentro da loja com os olhos cerrados, provavelmente chateada com a loira por imaginar que ela seria capaz daquilo e me arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu acho que nós precisamos investigar isso mais de perto!" Disse e ela concordou com a cabeça numa expressão determinada pouco antes de entrarmos novamente na joalheira o mais sorrateiramente que conseguimos.

Infelizmente perdemos parte da conversa, mas pelo lado positivo, conseguimos achar um esconderijo. Er, quase.

"Ah, é meio complicado às vezes, mas eu gosto de ser advogada, sabe? De lutar pelas coisas certas, pelo que ninguém mais se importa ou não está na moda. É meio bobo, mas não sei. E você, quais são os seus planos?" Olhei para Santana mais uma vez enquanto nos escondíamos atrás de um homem engravatado para prestar atenção naquela conversa.

E lá estava a minha cunhada, com seu típico all star vermelho, sua usual calça jeans puída, uma camisa branca de manga comprida em gola v, as mãos nos bolsos de trás de sua calça e seu cabelo (exatamente igual ao que minha namorada costumava usar antes de cortá-lo) meio despenteado que lhe dava um ar de menina má e me pergunto como não percebi isso antes? Era óbvio que ela levava todo o jeito pra coisa.

E Santana, depois de perceber o mesmo que eu, acabou cutucando o tal do homem que estava nos servindo como guarita por engano recebendo um olhar torto (pro qual ela lançou um olhar simplesmente _assassino _em resposta) antes me cutucar e sussurrar um 'eu acho que ela tá sendo sincera'. Assenti com a cabeça.

Minha cunhada _realmente _estava flertando com uma atendente numa joalheria.

"Bem, você vai achar idiota, mas eu adoro cantar." Marley Rose disse corando e me virei para Santana num _high five _porque essa é a principal qualidade para se buscar em um parceiro ou parceira. Talvez nosso cumprimento ou nosso pulinho tenha chamado atenção das duas que imediatamente olharam em nossa direção nos fazendo nos jogar no chão.

Atrás do balcão com joias caríssimas e do ignorante engravatado que fez uma careta tão ridícula que Santana teve tapar a minha boca, literalmente, antes que eu começasse a citar a ACLU para ele. Idiota.

"Mas eu também adoro cantar." Depois de ver que não tinha nada errado vindo de nossa direção e nenhum crime estava sendo cometido sob seus olhos de justiceira da paz, Meg disse se balançando em seus pés e com as mãos agora nos bolsos da frente de seus jeans. Olhei para Santana que me levantou os dois polegares e suspirei, que fofura de cena!

De longe, podíamos ver que Meg tinha pelo menos uns cinco centímetros a mais que Marley (e isso quer dizer que a menina relativamente é alta, ou estava usando saltos), mas isso não é novidade alguma porque minha cunhada é realmente alta, pelo menos um palmo mais alta que sua irmã que já é mais alta que Santana e eu e alguns centímetros mais alta que Katie, talvez do mesmo tamanho de Noah (que deve ter em torno de 1,77cm). E com ela bambeando nos pés, ainda ficava um bocado mais alta que a menina em questão.

"Ah é? E você costuma cantar muito?" A menina de cabelos castanhos (e não mais constantemente corada) perguntou quase trepando no balcão para ficar mais perto da minha cunhada.

"Nah! Nem tanto, eu já cantei mais quando era mais nova porque participava de um clube de coral, sabe?" Marley concordou rapidamente. "E depois eu fiz uma banda com a minha melhor amiga, mas geralmente eu tocava guitarra e tudo mais, ela era a vocalista e eu só cantava em algumas ocasiões." Meg explicou passando uma mão no seu cabelo meio desgrenhado (que era um look que _definitivamente _combinava com os genes dessa família) e disse sorrindo, sedutora.

Santana me deu um tapa no ombro nada discreto e me apontou a cena com olhos arregalados.

O idiota engravatado bufou e murmurou algo que graças a Barbra eu não ouvi. Ridículo.

"Poxa, isso é maravilhoso! Eu também participei de um coral quando eu estava na escola, nós até ganhamos as Nationals no nosso último ano." Ela disse sorrindo e Santana e eu nos encaramos mudamente.

'No ano passado?' ela enunciou a frase e arregalei os olhos e concordei com a cabeça. Nossa! Se ela fosse mesmo a líder do coral que ganhou a competição que nos deixou em décimo segundo lugar ela, no mínimo, tinha uma ótima voz.

"Que maravilha! Aposto que se minha cunhada souber disso, ela vai te perseguir para te ouvir cantando algo." Óbvio que não iria! Isso era ridículo!

Certo que eu só estava me entreolhando com Santana e pensando numa música para começarmos a cantar no meio da loja torcendo para que ela nos acompanhasse, mas ninguém pode provar isso. Então...

A dita latina me puxou mais uma vez me apontando a conversa e uma Marley visivelmente triste. Ué? O que será que tinha acontecido ali?

"Ah! E você é casada há muito tempo?" Oh! Olhei para Santana mais uma vez. Então foi ter ouvido o 'cunhada' que destruiu o dia da pobrezinha. Que dó.

Visivelmente perdida também, Meg só a olhou fixamente em evidente surpresa.

"C-como?" Foi o que perguntou boquiaberta e a dita menina só deu um sorriso triste em resposta.

"Sua cunhada. Você disse que sua cunhada ia adorar-" Sua tristonha explicação foi cortada por uma gargalhada da minha cunhada que definitivamente não entendia nada sobre sentimentos. Ou sobre mulheres.

Eu e Santana reviramos os olhos.

"Na verdade, minha cunhada é namorada da minha irmã..." Ela disse sorrindo torto e a menina, mais uma vez, engoliu em seco. Até o final do dia, aposto que ela vai ter morrido engasgada. Isso até Meg resolver continuar. "Quer dizer, eu fui casada." Foi seu suspiro.

Santana deu um tapa na testa e eu dei com a cabeça no que achei ser o balcão, mas na verdade era a perna do estúpido que não perdeu tempo e me fuzilou com os olhos.

"Oh!" E lá estava a menina entristecida novamente. Uma cena que me deixava estranhamente triste também. Que horror!

"Não foi nada demais, acho." A loira tentou amenizar porque ver aquela menina cabisbaixa era quase um crime. "Nós éramos menores de idade e nos casamos aqui em Vegas, sabe?" Minha cunhada disse de olhos fechados, provavelmente relembrando toda a situação e com uma expressão calma no rosto. "Não foi exatamente romântico e nem nada parecido, mas foi o que a gente queria." Marley a olhava admirada e só assentia com a cabeça, não querendo interromper aquela confissão. "Mas a vida aconteceu e nos separamos dois anos depois, quando eu tinha acabado de fazer dezoito. Engraçado isso." Ela abriu os olhos, já mais triste e a atendente segurou sua mão num sinal de suporte. Ou não. "Nós nunca passamos pro papel, então não sei se valia de alg-"

"Valia sim. Valeu pra vocês dois e é isso que importa." A menina disse meiga e extremamente madura olhando-a com uma expressão infinitamente paciente e doce.

Santana me apertou o ombro e acabei esbarrando no idiota novamente que xingou um livro nos olhando numa carranca que fizemos questão de ignorar. Pelo bem do nosso plano. 'Você tá vendo ela se abrir pra desconhecida?' Ela silabou pra mim e assenti com a cabeça.

Esse dia não parava de me surpreender.

"Nossa! Eu nem sei por que tô te contando isso tudo, só conversei com a minha melhor amiga uma vez sobre isso e cá estou eu jogando tudo em cima de você. Desculpa." Meg continuou e passou a mão que não estava sendo apertada (e aquilo já não era mais um aperto de suporte, não não não, senhoras e senhores) nos cabelos mais uma vez e com um sorriso congelado e mais falso que nota de três dólares.

"Ei! Não precisa se desculpar, eu gosto de saber sobre você e sobre a sua vi-" Antes de terminar a frase, suas duas mãos foram tapar sua boca e a menina voltou a sua cor vermelha incandescente, fazendo a loira dar um meio sorriso torto. "Oh! Meu Deus! Me desculpa! Eu soei como uma stalker agora e não foi minha intenção, eu quis dizer que-"

"Psiu! Tudo bem, Marley, eu já fui stalkeada por pessoas infinitamente menos bonitas e bem estranhas. Prometo que vou sobreviver." A loira disse flertando e menina que, até então estava vermelha, agora tinha mudado pra um tom que beirava o abóbora.

Santana me cutucou mais uma e bati palmas sorrindo. O homem rangeu os dentes tão alto que aposto que deve ter quebrado algum.

Ou assim eu torci.

"Er, obrigada, eu acho..." A atendente disse olhando pra baixo e lutando (em vão) contra um sorrisinho bobo. Ah, o amor!

"Tudo bem, agora me fale de você. Além de vender joias, o que acontece de interessante na vida de Marley Rose?" Meg perguntou novamente trepada no balcão e apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos enquanto olhava a menina sem o menor pudor.

Minha namorada tinha um grande caminho a percorrer nesse sentido.

"Ah, nada de tão interessante." Ela sussurrou e quase tivemos que sair de nosso esconderijo secreto para ouvi-la.

"Ah, mas disso eu duvido muito. Você é interessante, com certeza tem coisas interessantes a contar." A loira continuou com um sorriso devorador que fez a menina engolir em seco pela enésima vez do dia, para seu deleite. "Hum, vamos ver..." Ela pareceu pensar. Fingiu na cara de pau mesmo, pois tão logo estava furando a tímida menina com os olhos. "Está namorando?" Sua pergunta séria foi respondida com um aceno negativo da atendente que a fez sorrir como o Coringa.

Santana me puxou pela blusa e dei uma ombrada no sem educação que estava na nossa frente. Ignoramos sua cara de quem comeu e não gostou mais uma vez. 'Isso ela não está fingindo'. A latina me murmurou e concordei com a cabeça, minha cunhada não sabia atuar nem pra salvar a própria vida.

"Eu não tenho ninguém na verdade." Marley nos fez voltar os olhos para aquela conversa e sua expressão era de completa amargura. "Eu não conheci o meu pai e minha mãe morreu do coração no início do ano." Oh!

Eu não pude me conter e abracei Santana suspirando um 'isso é terrível!' no seu ombro que ela respondeu com outro 'eu sei, hobbie, eu sei.'. E talvez, somente talvez, eu tenha lacrimejado ao saber daquilo. A pobre menina não tinha mais ninguém no mundo.

Depois de levar uma ombrada de Santana (eu deveria saber que essas demonstrações de afeto duram pouco com ela), eu limpei os olhos e segui seu dedo que apontava a cena se desenrolando na nossa frente. Santa Barbra!

Minha cunhada apertava uma das mãos de Marley enquanto acariciava seu rosto com a outra suspirando vários 'sinto muito' que descobrimos por leitura labial. A pobrezinha só sorriu triste.

"Obrigada, mas isso não é sua culpa..." Marley disse de olhos fechados enquanto a loira fuzilada a parede com os olhos, provavelmente querendo bater em algo para se sentir menos pior. Isso até a menina abrir os olhos e observá-la que logo se esqueceu de sua sede por vingança contra o destino e focou seus olhos já mais calmos e doces na atendente. "Foi por isso que vim parar aqui, sabe?" A menina continuou. "Eu sempre quis ser compositora e cantar minhas próprias músicas então achei que Vegas fosse esse lugar, entende?" Meg assentiu com a cabeça.

"Mas não é." A morena negou e respirou fundo abaixando a cabeça, o que fez a loira tirar a mão de seu rosto. "E como você tem se virado aqui?" A loira continuou.

"Bem, o salário da joalheria é bom e eu sou gerente de um cassino à noite, então dá pra viver." Meg sorriu triste e Santana apertou meu ombro. Eu acabei apertando a perna do idiota que deu salto, mas ignoramos.

"Sem música e sem composição." Minha cunhada afirmou e a menina assentiu com a cabeça meio embaraçada. "E faculdade, você tem algo em mente?" Estranhamente humana e meiga, a loira perguntou muito baixo para nossa reprovação.

"Eu tenho juntado dinheiro aqui e ali para combinar com o seguro que minha mãe deixou e talvez eu faça algo no ano que vem, se tudo der certo." A morena disse já menos triste e com um sorriso tímido para a loira que assentiu com a cabeça.

"E o que tem em mente?" Ainda segurando a mão da menina, Meg continuou seu interrogatório.

"Talvez NYADA ou NYCU, parecem ser faculdades de música boas o suficiente." Óbvio que são, lá será o primeiro passo rumo ao estrelato de Rachel Berry!

"São ótimas sim. E vai dar tudo certo, Marley." Meg disse sorrindo honestamente e lá foi a menina ficar vermelha de novo.

"Obrigada, senhorita Fabray." Foi o que disse acanhada e Santana revirou os olhos ao meu lado.

"Nah, pode me chamar de Meg, eu prefiro." Enfim ela soltou a mão da menina a fim de alisar mais uma vez seus cabelos loiros. Marley Rose concordou.

"Rose, você tá conversando ou trabalhando? As joias não se vendem sozinhas!" Um homem gritou ao fundo fazendo toda a joalheria se assustar e embaraçando ainda mais a tímida menina, para a raiva homérica da minha cunhada.

Santana ao meu lado rangeu os dentes e cerrou os punhos. Assenti com a cabeça. O show ia começar.

Pulamos em nossas pernas fazendo o imbecil se desequilibrar e cair em cima do estande. Como aquela anta ainda não tinha escolhido qualquer merda pra comprar pra sua amante, ninguém sabe.

E fomos marchando para perto de minha cunhada que estava encarando o gerente numa raiva sobre-humana.

"Ei! Nós estamos aqui pra comprar e você não pode falar assim com ela, seu ignorante!" Lá estava Meg apontando o dedo para o gerente e a um passo de pegar sua arma e explodir seus miolos.

"E o que vocês já compraram?" O imbecil disse cheio de si e revirei os olhos. Marley estava segurando a manga da camisa da Fabray mais velha antes que nós quatro comemorássemos o aniversário da menina e realizássemos o casamento de Santana vestindo abóbora na delegacia mais próxima por formação de quadrilha e homicídio culposo.

Olhei para Santana que concordou com a cabeça.

"Qual é a aliança mais cara, Rose?" A latina perguntou enquanto Meg fuzilava o cara com os olhos (graças a Barbra era _só _com os olhos até então) e a atendente deu uma olhada nas alianças e pegou uma de ouro branco, colocando-a em cima da mesa e não largando minha cunhada por medo de um assassinato. Certa estava ela. "Certo, qual é a sua porcentagem de lucro em cima disso aí?" Santana perguntou baixo.

"É de vinte por cento." Ela falou igualmente baixo e ao ouvir a voz da menina, Meg parou de lançar olhares malignos para o homem e se virou pra nós.

"Quanto tá?" A noiva perguntou enquanto a loira olhava do anel para a vendedora e o imbecil do gerente cruzava os braços e rosnava na nossa direção. Ah mas isso não estava certo!

Estava na hora de ele aprender a lidar com pessoas e por sorte, aqui está Rachel Berry para ensiná-lo.

"Qual é o problema do senhor? Você sabia que a qualquer momento eu posso chamar a ACLU aqui e processá-lo por homofobia, mau comportamento, ignorância e sabe-se lá mais o que eu encontrarei nesse seu negócio sórdido e obscuro!" Falei apontando um dedo em seu rosto e dali eu posso dizer que o homem ficou mais do que irado.

"Ora, mocinha-" O ignorante começou o discurso apontando o dedo em minha direção, mas a loira justiceira veio ao meu resgate.

"Mocinha é sua mãe, você não vai tratar a minha cliente assim na minha frente a menos que você queira ser processado por mim!" Minha cunhada rangeu os dentes. "E mantenha o seu dedo podre bem longe dela ou eu juro por Deus, você vai se arrepender de ter nascido!" Meg rosnou para todo mundo ouvir e pude ver cabeças virando em nossa direção.

"Querem saber de uma coisa?! Saiam já da minha joalheria antes que eu chame a polícia!" O homem gritou e puxou Marley pelo antebraço para afastá-la da gente, mas a Fabray mais velha foi mais rápida.

Quer dizer, antes de qualquer som sair de sua boca, ela socou a cara do homem que bambeou para trás e caiu sentado no chão. Maravilha, nem uma aliança nós conseguíamos comprar sem arrumar confusão.

Próxima coisa ouvida foi um coro de 'seguranças!' que vieram pra cima da gente até minha cunhada puxar a arma. E me pergunto como ela conseguiu passar pelo detector de metais do aeroporto com uma pistola na cintura, mas certas coisas eu prefiro não saber.

Óbvio que com uma pistola apontada pra cara do gerente da loja, as coisas mudaram de figura. Olhei ao redor e todos os clientes se jogaram no chão (inclusive o estúpido que não sabia escolher joias e fazia carrancas para Santana e eu) e os seguranças levantaram as mãos.

Santana cruzou os braços sorrindo vitoriosa, Meg estava a meio segundo de atirar entre os olhos do gerente, Marley estava assistindo a tudo em estado de choque e eu respirei fundo.

Esse dia está demorando demais pra acabar.

Decidi agir antes que a loira transformasse aquele mal educado vivo num revoltado morto e tomei as rédeas da situação.

"A senhorita Rose aqui está demitida e vai com a gente e ninguém se machuca!" Gritei a plenos pulmões e todos só assentiram com a cabeça, aliviados, e dita menina em questão me olhou como se eu fosse louca. Coitada, ainda não viu nada. "Vamos, Rose! Andando!" Rosnei pra ela que logo se pôs a andar com a mão na cabeça e Meg deu um sorrisinho cretino para o cara.

Sentindo a desgraça que estava para acontecer, abaixei sua arma e puxei-a pra saída da loja, com Santana escoltando Marley que ainda estava de uniforme e andava de cabeça abaixada, eu e Meg logo atrás.

"E se alguém chamar a polícia ou der queixa de sequestro, nós viremos aqui novamente e explodiremos esse lugar pelos ares!" Terminei de dar nossas ordens e todos concordaram muda e assustadamente. Me virei para a loira rebelde e assenti com a cabeça pra ela, antes de me virar pra ir.

Talvez tenha sido inocência minha, mas ao ouvir quatro disparos acontecendo logo atrás de mim não pude deixar de gelar.

Do outro lado da rua, Marley se jogou no chão com as mãos na cabeça e Santana revirou os olhos. Quando criei coragem de me virar para ver o estrago que tinha sido feito e quantos anos pegaríamos de cadeia, Meg falou atrás de mim.

"Quatro câmeras, quatro disparos." Ela disse como se fosse algo óbvio e eu fosse louca por não perceber isso então concordei estupidamente com a cabeça enquanto ela me puxava pro carro e Santana arrastava a menina assustada e jogada no chão.

"Nem pense nisso, Fabray!" A latina gritou ao ver a loira se aproximando da porta do motorista mais assustada com sua habilidade na direção do que com fato de ela simplesmente ter dado _quatro tiros dentro de uma joalheria!_ "Você vai atrás com a Rose porque a menina tá em choque o suficiente e quem bancou a Robin Hood foi você, eu não vou ser babá de mulher feita!" Ela continuou e tomou as chaves do carro da mão da advogada que só revirou os olhos e guardou sua arma na cintura, se aproximando lentamente da menina em pânico. "Vem, hobbie, vamos na frente!" Assenti com a cabeça e pulei no banco de passageiros enquanto minha cunhada usava da sua inexistente delicadeza para colocar a menina no banco de trás.

Assim que a loira se sentou, a menina aterrorizada pulou no seu colo e enlaçou seu pescoço suspirando 'não me mate, por favor!' enquanto chorava em seu ombro.

Santana suspirou desgostosa e eu coloquei o cinto porque sou nova demais pra morrer.

Do retrovisor, pudemos ver Meg se desculpando e acariciando as costas da menina com uma paciência que nunca soube que ela tinha e beijando sua testa.

Santana me arqueou a sobrancelha.

É, talvez não tenha sido assim tão inútil nosso passeio pela joalheria.

Tirando o fato crucial de não termos comprado a aliança, eu quis dizer.

"Droga! Ainda vamos ter que continuar procurando o diabo do anel! Não sei por que você é tão contra a ideia de eu dar uma aliança mais bara-" Santana começou seu discurso e revirei os olhos cruzando os braços. Oras era óbvio que dar um anel fajuto pra mulher que ama é no míni-

"Na verdade..." A voz de Marley nos interrompeu e me virei para ver o que ela queria agora (provavelmente a menina devia estar pensando que ia ser traficada. Ou estuprada. Ou vendida. Ou assassinada. Pobre coitada) e qual não foi minha surpresa ao me deparar com a cena que acontecia no banco de trás.

"Caralhos que me fodam!" Santana falou em surpresa ao olhar pelo retrovisor e não consegui controlar minha careta ao ouvir um linguajar tão de baixo calão.

Mas enfim, menos pelo romance rolando no ar (e no banco de trás) que contava com Marley completamente sentada no colo de Meg (que ainda segurava suas pernas) e com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da loira, minha atenção foi chamada pelo lábio que ela mordia enquanto olhava para a aliança que estava na sua-

"Bem, pelo menos eu atirei nas câmeras..." Meg disse contente encostando a cabeça no banco e fechando os olhos.

Eu me entreolhei com Santana e latina vestia a mesma expressão que eu: puro terror.

"Nós cometemos um crime." Eu sussurrei pra latina ao volante que engoliu em seco.

"Quanto isso custava, Marley?" A motorista perguntou aterrorizada.

"Bem, era em torno de-" A ex-vendedora e atual criminosa fugitiva começou a falar, mas um dedo da advogada na sua boca a fez corar e calar a boca. É de tudo que eu preciso, um casal Bonnie e Clyde.

"Deixa pra lá, Marls, é melhor que a gente não saiba." Meg disse insanamente compreensiva e a menina se envergonhou mais uma vez e encostou a cabeça em seu pescoço novamente.

Olhei para Santana mais uma vez. 'Nós precisamos parar de tentar formar casais porque essa porra nunca dá certo.' Foi enunciado pra mim e fechei os olhos, concordando com a cabeça várias vezes.

"Nós cometemos um crime, porra!" Foi a vez de Santana falar e agarrar o volante com força e raiva. Abracei os braços no meu corpo e olhei pra baixo. O meu futuro na Broadway, o meu Tony, o meu Grammy, o meu casamento com a Quinn, nossos futuros filhos, a Beth. Ah Deus! A Beth!

"Eles não tem provas então nós _não_ cometemos um crime." Meg disse acariciando o cabelo da ladra louca que acabamos de sequestrar e arregalei os olhos. Santa Barbra! Será que elas estavam planejando aquilo?

"O que nós vamos fazer agora?" Perguntei num sussurro com medo de alguém ouvir e colocar a polícia de Nevada atrás da gente.

Santana ainda estrangulava o volante e olhava para frente em choque. Meg acarinhava a bandida que estava mordendo o lábio no seu colo e eu estava quase ligando para a polícia e me entregando porque talvez eles diminuam a pe-

"Bem, você pode testar o anel e ver se funciona pra você, Santana." Marley disse e me engasguei em minha própria saliva. Santana estava pálida e Meg sorriu enquanto a dita bandida mordia o lábio inferior.

"Ótimo! Agora só precisamos encontrar as roupas e preparar uma despedida de solteira e um aniversário de dezoito anos." Minha cunhada disse como se nada mais normal tivesse acontecido e suspirou fundo, voltando a se encostar-se ao banco.

Santana me olhou e talvez, somente talvez, eu tivesse achando que um anel fajuto de latinha de refrigerante seria melhor e não teria nos colocado nessa situação do arco da velha. Suspirei.

Pelo menos o carro era alugado, com vidros escurecidos e não tinha placa, já não íamos facilitar a nossa iminente prisão daquele modo.

* * *

><p>"Okay, acho que vamos ficar com essa aliança aqui." Katie falou sorrindo para a atendente enquanto eu e Puck balançávamos como pêndulos na joalheria. "O que vocês dois acham?" A morena nos perguntou e demos os dois de ombros.<p>

Quer dizer, isso até ela cerrar os olhos pra nós e nos encarar com força.

"Maravilhoso!" Puck murmurou.

"Nunca vi um anel tão lindo! A S. vai ficar apaixonada." Eu disse, mas o anel era exatamente igual aos últimos trinta e dois que tínhamos visto. Enfim, era o que ela queria ouvir.

Katie sorriu para a gente e mandou a moça embalá-lo numa caixa que provavelmente custava mais que o meu carro.

Isso é, até alguém parar do nosso lado.

"Esse foi o anel da minha esposa! Não acredito que ela só me esperou morrer para penhorá-lo!" Um homem dizia enraivecido e engoli em seco antes de me virar e me certificar de que sim, tinha um morto ao nosso lado encarando a mais nova aquisição da Katie.

Puck revirou os olhos e a nova dona do anel só suspirou fundo, mas nada de o maldito fantasma se acalmar.

"Quem diabos ela pensa que é?! Aposto que aquela vadia já está dando pra outro! Nem esperou meu corpo ficar gelado pra arrumar outro pau pra chupar! Puta que pariu! E os meus filhos? Devem estar sofrendo com uma porrada de homem dentro de casa enquanto a piranha da mãe de-"

"Desculpe interrompê-lo, senhor, mas o que você tem a ver com a vida da sua ex-esposa?" Óbvio que essa seria Katie olhando o morto com reprovação e cortando seu festival de insultos pra sua ex-mulher.

"Como é? Você me vê?" O morto perguntou surpreso e só revirei os olhos. Aqui vamos nós.

"Infelizmente." Puck respondeu de dentes trincados enquanto a atendente devolvia o anel já na caixa e sorria até demais pra Katie. Sorte que a Santana não estava aqui ou o negócio ia ficar ruim.

O morto ignorou o mau humor do Puck e continuou.

"Mas como assim vocês me veem? Eu morri, não foi?" Ele perguntou visivelmente alarmado e alisando seu corpo pra tentar descobrir se estava vivo ou morto.

"Você está morto sim, infelizmente e nós estamos de saída. Tenha um bom dia." Katie falou e fomos andando para fora da loja e em direção ao carro.

Acertou quem pensou que isso não manteria o fantasma afastado.

"Mas peraí! Se vocês me veem, vocês podem me ajudar!" Ele disse em nossos calcanhares e Puck rangeu os dentes para o suspiro de Katie.

É, tava bom demais pra ser verdade.

"Na verdade, não podemos, estamos com pressa porque vai acontecer um casamento mais tarde. Enfim, sinto muito." Eu falei depois que Katie abriu o carro e sentou para dirigi-lo enquanto eu me sentava no banco de passageiro e Puck pulava no banco de trás.

Do lado do maldito fantasma.

"Por favor, eu preciso da ajuda de vocês!" Eu estava vendo a hora de que o marginal no banco de trás socaria a cara morta do fantasma e suspirei fundo.

"O que você quer?" Perguntei sem a menor vontade e esperei por algo sombrio e macabro seguir como resposta.

O fantasma sorriu e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça se sentindo no sofá de casa. Peste.

"Na verdade, pode até ajudar o casamento que vocês vão mais tarde." Me entreolhei com Katie do meu lado e ela assentiu com a cabeça. Pelo menos não parecia ser nada que fosse nos levar pra cova ou pra cadeia. "Eu preciso que vocês entrem no casamento de uma pessoa e deem isso para a noiva."

De dentro de seu paletó, ele tirou uma carta. Coisa mais estranha.

"Okay, só isso?" Perguntei porque até que não parecia nada impossível de ser feito. Até o dado momento, eu quis dizer. O morto concordou e voltou a relaxar no banco.

Isso até ele se lembrar de algo importante.

"Ah sim, vocês vão precisar ir vestidos de gala e essa parafernália toda porque o casamento que vai ser invadido é da filha do governador de Nevada." Okay...

"Por que eu acho que nós iremos nos arrepender disso?" Puck leu e compartilhou meus pensamentos em voz alta , mas o morto só sacudiu a cabeça em discordância.

"Nah, não vai ser nada de mais. Podem ficar tranquilos." Óbvio! Esse infeliz já estava morto e é exatamente como dizem, a desgraça adora companhia.

"E então, Katie? O que faremos?" Puck disse e me virei para a endereçada menina que suspirou mais uma vez.

"Que horas começa esse casamento?" Ela perguntou para o fantasma que sorriu contente.

Acho que esse é o único morto feliz da face da Terra. Ou ele tá tramando alguma coisa terrível.

Provavelmente a segunda opção.

"Começa em duas horas então é melhor que vocês se aprontem logo porque vai ser na mansão do governador." Terminou sua exigência e fechou os olhos, encostado no banco.

"Katie?" Aquilo ali com certeza não acabaria bem.

De todo modo, ela assentiu com a cabeça e segurou o volante com mais força.

"Só acho que nós vamos precisar avisar as meninas pro caso de isso der tão errado como eu imagino que vá dar." Katie confirmou a continuou olhando pra frente.

"E se nós não fizermos nada?" Eu perguntei porque aquela sempre era uma opção.

"Se nós não fizermos nada, ele vai nos assombrar pelo resto da nossa estada e não vai haver casamento algum. E eu _definitivamente _não quero encarar a Santana na pior das hipóteses se o casamento não acontecer." É verdade. Melhor resolver logo isso sem ter que encarar a fúria da S. porque senão o negócio vai ficar bem feio.

Suspirei fundo e liguei pra Rach. Pelo menos eu ia falar com a minha namorada antes dessa desgraça toda ir pelos ares.

Deus queira que essa não seja a última vez!

* * *

><p>"E então, hobbie, o que Juno queria?" Perguntei assim que ela desligou o telefone com uma cara de quem dormiu com o Finnusitado. Ou seja, de puro pânico.<p>

Na verdade, ela só conseguiu atender a ligação porque a xerife Fabray estava ocupada experimentando roupas com o sapatão criminoso que ela resolveu adotar.

Como se nós não tivéssemos problemas suficientes para lidar com mais uma bandida e ter que fugir da polícia depois do crime que elas armaram na joalheria.

"Eles estão experimentando roupas para ir ao casamento da filha do governador porque um morto está ameaçando todos." Oompa loompa suspirou e rangi os dentes. Mas que desgraça de dia do diabo! "Eu acho melhor nós irmos também, não estou com um bom pressentimento." Concordei com a cabeça e suspirei.

Essa porra tem confusão escrita com 'c' de caralho maiúsculo por todos os lados e vai ser mais uma merda explodindo na nossa cara. Meu cu.

"Não basta assaltar uma joalheria, agora nós vamos invadir a casa do governador e parar um casamento. O que mais falta acontecer?" Suspirei alto e a cigarra Berry assentiu com a cabeça e fez uma cara tão terrível que até parecia que a puta da sua mãe tinha morrido.

Caralha! O pior é que ela morreu mesmo.

"Enfim, vamos pegar umas roupas ir pra lá porque, de acordo com a Quinn, o casamento vai começar em mais ou menos duas horas." Antes que pudesse reconfortá-la (não que eu quisesse ou soubesse como), ela me livrou dessa penitência e pegou um vestido se encaminhando pros provadores.

Suspirei fundo.

Bem, eu posso ir logo vestida pro _meu_ casamento que, caso não aconteça o casório na casa do governador. A gente bem que pode pegar logo o padre e a festa porque, como dizem, o show tem que continuar.

Concordei com meu pensamento. Um casamento ia acontecer. Definitivamente seria o meu, ou ia sobrar porrada pra ser distribuída gratuitamente.

Com isso em mente, segui a sugestão de vestido que a aliciadora de menores me sugeriu antes de ir aprontar sabe Deus quais crimes com a outra sapata azarada e revoltada.

Na pior das hipóteses, eu veria a minha noiva e ela me diria qualquer coisa sem sentido que soa muito melhor vindo dela do que de qualquer outro imbecil.

E depois nós íamos casar.

Nem que a Meg faça o governador de refém, essa buceta de casamento vai acontecer. Eu cometi um crime pra levar menina pro altar e me amarrar a ela pelo resto da minha vida (caso a polícia não nos pegue primeiro) então não existe outra opção!

* * *

><p>"O que estamos esperando? Nós temos menos de vinte minutos pra entrar!" O morto, que descobrimos atender pelo nome de Erik Simpson, disse exasperado pela enésima vez.<p>

"Dá pra esperar, caralho! Você já morreu mesmo, num sei por que a pressa!" Noah falou rosnando em seu smoking depois de ter sido obrigado a fazer a barba porque, de acordo com o dito fantasma, ele não podia invadir o casamento com cara de terrorista.

Não sabia que existiam regras pra esse tipo de coisa, mas cá estamos nós.

E estamos muito bem vestidos, obrigada.

Meu melhor amigo usava um smoking preto com uma gravata borboleta também preta e sapatos da mesma cor.

Quinn usava um vestido verde de apenas uma alça até suas coxas e que realçava seus olhos e fazia o formato do seu corpo quase como uma segunda pele. Ela usava um lindo bracelete dourado que completava o visual e seu cabelo estava solto e esvoaçante, sua maquiagem estava mais pesada e ela usava um salto também dourado.

E eu estava de vestido branco, simples e até os joelhos, scarpin vermelho pra dar uma vida ao visual, um colar de ouro branco e só fiz leves cachos nos cabelos porque só Deus sabe o quanto isso vai demorar e não escaparei do meu próprio casamento nem morta.

E o morto estava...

Bem, morto.

Todos esperávamos do lado de fora do carro quando vimos nossas companhias chegarem e estacionarem ao lado do meu carro.

Do banco de passageiros, saiu a Rach com um vestido rosa lindo que tinha um decote que provocaria mais alguns assassinatos e cheio de anáguas que ia até os seus joelhos. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque chique com umas mechas caídas. Ela usava saltos prateados que acompanhavam sua pulseira e seu colar. Sua maquiagem era mais meiga e menos sombria que a de sua namorada (que quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao vê-la).

Mudei de foco ao vê-la se agarrando e estragando toda a maquiagem da loira.

Depois dela saiu Meg, do banco de trás (por sorte Santana pegou a direção do carro antes que eu acabasse viúva sem nem ter tido o prazer de me casar). Minha melhor amiga usava um vestido azul tomara-que-caia e pelo menos pude ver que ela penteou o cabelo, que caía em cascatas nos seus ombros. Com uma maquiagem mais leve, exceto pelo chamativo batom vermelho, ela realmente estava linda. Nem para o seu casamento ela se arrumou tanto assim. Mas de novo, nós tínhamos dezesseis então fica difícil de julgar. Ela usava um scarpin creme e joias que se resumiam a anéis de prata e suas pulseiras hippies acompanhavam um colar também de prata. Seu vestido azul era bem mais longo, mas tinha uma fenda que o cortava até o alto da coxa da loira.

Um centímetro acima e ela seria presa por atentado ao pudor.

Sua piscadela indecente me fez revirar os olhos e cruzei os braços.

"Nossa! Tô quase me casando com você, Spencer!" Foi o que ela disse sem a menor noção (se Santana tivesse ouvido aquilo, ninguém sobreviveria pra estragar o tal do casamento) e dei um sorriso torto pra ela.

"Pois é, agora perdeu a vez." Retruquei sorrindo e ela me arreganhou os dentes numa muda mensagem de que apesar de ela ser... Bem, ela mesma, minha melhor amiga estava orgulhosa de mim. Assenti com a cabeça.

Talvez eu também estivesse orgulhosa de mim.

Ao seu lado, saiu mais uma menina que desconhecia e parou tímida ao lado da Meg. Arqueei a sobrancelha pra minha melhor amiga que revirou os olhos. Ora, ora, quem diria? Pensei que dessa fruta ela não comesse e vejam só, lá estava ela com uma mulher ao seu lado.

Claro, vindo da Meg, a menina provavelmente era uma amiga, uma refém, uma criminosa recém liberada da prisão ou coisa que fosse, mas isso não me impediu de encará-la de cima abaixo e julgar seu visual.

Ela tinha cabelos castanhos naturalmente brilhosos e esvoaçantes, olhos azuis vivos e meigos, uma pele alva e um sorriso tímido. Gostei. Estava vestindo um vestido amarelo que fazia um belo contraste com seu rosto vermelho e envergonhado e que ia até o alto de suas coxas (pela cara que ela fez, até a Beyonce poderia ter escolhido o visual, mas não ela mesma), seus saltos também eram amarelos e sua maquiam era leve como a da Rach. Ela estava com brincos e pulseiras prateadas e não conseguia nos olhar nos olhos.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha pra Meg. Okay, o que ela tinha feito com essa menina?

"Bem, quero que vocês conheçam Marley Rose. Marley, essa menina de branco é a noiva da Santana, a que está trepada em cima da Rachel é a minha irmãzinha, Quinn, e o cara de smoking é nosso amigo Puck." Ela explicou depois de revirar os olhos pra mim.

"É um prazer conhecê-los." A menina sorriu meiga e tímida e logo sorri de volta. Ela tinha um certo ar de inocência que nos causava um sorriso imediato em resposta.

Continuei sorrindo pra ela até minha noiva para do lado das duas e cruzar os braços, revirando os olhos pra Rach e Nin e soltando um 'nojentas'.

Deus! A Santana literalmente socou o ar fora dos meus pulmões!

Não tive muito tempo para analisar o seu vestido porque, tão logo me viu, minha noiva engoliu em seco e foi marchando na minha direção até me prender contra o carro e me beijar com uma força que eu não sabia que ela tinha.

O vestido era preto. E curto. E lindo. Mas qualquer coisa ficaria linda nela de todo modo.

Ou coisa nenhuma ainda ficaria melhor.

Quando tirou a língua da minha boca foi só para agarrar os meus cabelos e me beijar com mais força. E para alguém tão pequenina, ela tem uma agressividade surpreendente.

Parei de analisar qualquer coisa que fosse e empurrei-a contra o carro mudando nossas posições e me encaixando entre suas pernas. Pernas essas que logo foram parar na minha cintura.

E Deus me dê força pra eu não rasgar esse (lindo e curto) vestido e fazer sexo na entrada da casa do governador.

Justamente por ser a entrada da mansão do governador e isso definitivamente nos colocaria na cadeia. Em celas diferentes, que é onde mora o mal.

"Meu Deus! O que tem nessa água de vocês que todos são gays?!" Pude ouvir o morto resmungando ao fundo, mas só parei de beijar minha noiva quando eu senti que se continuasse, não teria mais volta.

"Hermosa, você está deslumbrante." Suspirei pra ela assim que minha respiração voltou ao normal e ela gemeu baixo no meu ouvido. Cristo! Que fantasma maldito do inferno que nos fez vir até aqui quando eu poderia estar casando e na lua de mel.

Ao fundo eu ouvi um 'acho melhor você calar a boca porque perdemos duas despedidas de solteiro e uma festa de dezoito anos pra estar aqui, sua peste!'. Isso foi Meg. A outra única opção estava me olhando com tanto desejo e se agarrando no meu pescoço como se a gravidade estivesse puxando-a com mais força.

"Caralho, Katie! Você simplesmente não tem ideia do que te ver nesse vestido fez com a minha cabeça." Ela falou tão sinceramente e de olhos fechados que me senti corando e encostei minha testa na dela e respirei fundo. "Você não tem a menor ideia do quanto eu quero te comer aqui e agora." Ela gemeu com a mão no meu rosto e me olhando com tanto amor e carinho que senti minhas pernas ficando bambas. "E amanhã. E depois. E depois..."

Deus! O que essa menina fazia comigo era pecado! Por isso e por não ter outra resposta pra dar (a não ser rasgar sua roupa e transar com ela na entrada do palacete do governador, mas já visitamos essa hipótese e suas repercussões), eu fui forçada a beijá-la com tanta força que por sorte ela não foi esmagada entre o carro e meu corpo.

Não que ela tivesse ligado praquilo tudo se seus gemidos na minha boca quisessem dizer algo.

"Parou a putaria aí!" Antes que minha mão pudesse entrar no vestido dela com vida própria, Meg me deu um tapa na cabeça que me fez bater com o lábio nos dentes da minha noiva e doer o suficiente para me fazer parar de beijá-la. Me virei fuzilando-a com os olhos. Menina mais sem o que fazer. "Ótimo! O Gasparzinho ali tá em cólicas ali e nós temos um casamento pra destruir, depois vem o casamento de vocês e aí sim vem a lua de mel. Não vamos colocar a carroça na frente dos bois."

Minha noiva revirou os olhos e eu suspirei fundo.

Talvez eles não precisassem de nós pra essa missão, não é? Quer dizer, sonhar não custa nada.

"Vamos! Vamos por aqui que eu sei uma entrada secreta pra mansão!" Antes de puxar minha baixinha e fugir pra longe dessa situação cavernosa, o morto resolveu nos comunicar e me entreolhei com Meg.

"Certo, e como você sabe as entradas e saídas pra casa do governador, defunto?" Minha melhor amiga perguntou de olhos semicerrados e com as mãos na cintura.

"Bem, visto que eu trabalhava aqui e _estou morto por causa dele." _Foi rangido pela boca do rapaz e suspirei fundo mais uma vez.

Por que eu ainda esperava entrar de penetra num casamento para beber champanhe de graça e dar uma cartinha de amor pra noiva quando eu deveria ter imaginado que nada de bom viria de um possível arrombamento seguido por um barraco homérico?

É, como disse Nietzsche: a esperança é o derradeiro mal; é o pior dos males, porquanto prolonga o tormento.

E o nosso tormento ainda nem tinha começado.

"Como é?" Meg perguntou irada e planejando um golpe civil, provavelmente com direito a tortura do dito assassino.

Sua companhia estava nos olhando como se tivéssemos fugido do pinel mais próximo e fechei os olhos.

Nem casar em paz eu tenho o direito.

"Eu era o motorista dele e talvez eu tivesse um caso com a filha dele que vai se casar-"

"Mas peraí! Você não disse que era casado e tinha sabe-se lá quantos filhos?" Quinn perguntou (assim que descolou da boca da Rach) e sacudi a cabeça em afirmativa. Pois é, eu tinha ouvido a mesma coisa.

O morto pareceu envergonhado e todos (exceto eu e a nova menina que não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo) cruzaram os braços e passaram a fuzilá-lo com os olhos.

"Ei! Peraí! Eu não menti em momento nenhum!" O fantasma correu pra se explicar e passou a mão por seus cabelos negros. "Eu era casado sim e esse anel era da minha esposa. Eu sei porque ele foi da minha bisavó e tem uma grafia em latim, caso você tenha lido." Erik continuou olhando fixamente pra mim e balancei a cabeça em negativa. "Tá escrito: _Hodie mihi, cras tibi_. E quer-"

"Quer dizer 'Hoje por mim, amanhã por ti'." Respondi sorrindo para o rapaz. Até que era uma boa mensagem para uma aliança. Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

Obviamente, a essa altura todos estavam nos olhando e limpei a garganta, incentivando-o a continuar sua história.

"Er, bem, pelo menos você sabe o que significa. Melhor que ele fique contigo do que com a vadia da minha ex." Erik resmungou e cruzou os braços à contragosto.

"Tá certo, se o governador te matou, por que tanta raiva da sua ex-esposa?" Quinn perguntou e o homem pareceu se irar ainda mais.

"Porque eles estavam tendo um caso pelas minhas costas!" Foi seu grito que, por sorte, só a nova amiga da Meg não ouviu.

A dita loira voltou a revirar os olhos.

"Mas você tava comendo a filha do cara, caralho! Você tá errado também!" Óbvio que esse exemplo de suporte e compreensão só poderia ter vindo da minha melhor amiga.

Já que a minha noiva estava enrolada no meu pescoço murmurando coisas em espanhol que pareciam bastante com xingamentos.

"Ei! Eu não estava comendo a filha dele! Eu me apaixonei por ela, mas não aconteceu nada porque no dia que tínhamos marcado pra fugir juntos, ele me achou primeiro e me deu três tiros. Logo ali." Depois disso, o pobre morto apontou para um casebre mais escondido atrás da mansão. "Ele disse pra ela que eu fugi sem ela e me enterrou no jardim..." O rapaz disse triste e cabisbaixo ao tempo que Santana me abraçou mais apertado.

Certo, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

"Eu só queria que ele fosse preso pelos seus crimes e que ela soubesse a verdade, que eu não deixei-a pra trás." Antes que pudesse perguntar a minha noiva o que estava acontecendo, ele terminou triste e Rach se aproximou dele, colocando uma mão em seu ombro (para o delírio homicida de Quinn).

"Não se preocupe, rapaz! Nós resolveremos essa situação e ele pagará pelos crimes que cometeu! Pode contar conosco!" A pequena diva disse determinada e o morto (que parecia ter em torno de trinta anos) concordou um pouco mais calmo. "Vamos, amigos! Temos um casamento para impedir e um criminoso para prender! O dever nos chama!"

Olhei para os lados e vi Meg sorrindo macabramente (acho que ela foi a única que curtiu o fato de ter virado mediadora; são mais crimes para a incansável justiceira resolver). Quinn, por outro lado simplesmente suspirou fundo, provavelmente pensando em todas as variáveis que poderiam nos mandar pra cadeia – ou pra sete palmos abaixo da terra. Noah assentiu a cabeça pra Rach em determinação e lançou um de seus sorrisos deturpados. A amiga de Meg... Bem, a menina estava pálida e aterrorizada segurando no braço da loira como se o demônio estivesse atrás dela.

Sabia de nada, a inocente.

E Santana me abraçou mais apertado e suspirou no meu ouvido.

"A gente vai casar, não é?" Foi sua pergunta assustada e me afastei um pouco para olhá-la, assentindo com a cabeça. Depois de se acalmar, lá estava ela me lançando seu sorriso mais pervertido (e que eu, talvez e somente talvez, amo). "Hoje por mim, amanhã por ti, hum? Você sabe que isso pode ser interpretado de várias manei-" Ela começou mordendo minha orelha e alisando as minhas costas com seu objetivo de sempre em mente: me matar.

Infelizmente, eu adoraria dizer que sua frase foi interrompida por um beijo de tirar o fôlego, mas o que aconteceu realmente foi Meg me dando um soco na cabeça e me motivando a ir. Vaca.

"Porra vocês duas aí! Vamos logo que a justiça nos chama!"

Santana xingou o dicionário espanhol e eu revirei os olhos enquanto a nossa trupe era liderada por Rachel, Noah e o morto se esgueirando pelo chalé adjacente. Logo depois vínhamos o resto de nós, com Meg segurando a menina que foi o que a impediu de marchar até a entrada principal e atirar em todos os convidados.

Pelo menos sua amiga era útil.

"Será que eles realizam casamentos na cadeia?" Ouvi minha noiva murmurar pra si e dei um sorriso comigo.

"Você realmente quer casar comigo, hum?" Valha-me Cristo ver Santana Lopez admitindo os próprios sentimentos ou sendo romântica, por isso ela bufou de raiva.

"Entre os dois confinamentos, casar é o menos pior." Suspirei fundo e continuei seguindo nossa trilha. Isso é, até todo mundo parar e eu ter que olhar pros lados. Okay, o que foi que eu perdi?

"Um dos seguranças nos viu." Rach suspirou e me olhou em puro pânico.

Me virei para ver a expressão de todos e, resumindo para vocês, até o morto estava aterrorizado (não sei de que, mas só Deus pode julgá-lo). Noah rangia os dentes e Santana estava bufando e resmungando. Quinn massageava as têmporas e Rachel sorria para o segurança que veio em nossa direção, entrando em seu papel de... Papel do que quer que seja.

Isto é, até minha melhor amiga sacar uma arma de sua coxa e encostá-la na testa do cara. Fazendo minha noiva e Rach revirarem os olhos (okay, o que deu nessas três?) e Quinn clamar pelo nome de Deus, Noah ficar mais branco que parede e o morto fechar os olhos e rezar a 'ave Maria'. Sua mais nova amiga, incrivelmente calma só colocou a mãe em seu antebraço enquanto o segurança olhava surpreso pra todos nós.

É, tá difícil de casar nos dias de hoje.

Quando o rapaz ameaçou falar com o resto de seus colegas pelo walkie-talkie, a loira insana deu uma coronhada com a arma em sua cabeça que o fez cair no chão um pouco antes de ouvirmos a pequena diva deliberando ordens como se estivéssemos no exército.

"Noah, pegue as roupas dele e veja se tem algum crachá ou convites avulsos pelos bolsos." A minha jovem amiga disse e nosso garoto assentiu com a cabeça, revistando todos os bolsos do cara e gritando um 'ah-rá!' (isso é coisa boa, né?) a nossa pequena general só concordou e continuou sua missão. "Morto, nós precisamos achar algo para amarrá-lo e escondê-lo em algum lugar." Nem sequer reclamando por ter sido chamado de 'morto', o bem, morto seguiu com Noah carregando o corpo do segurança pra dentro do chalé. Virando-se pra amiga de Meg e apontando para os fios ligados a uma caixa de força no chalé, Rachel seguiu dando ordens. "Marley, eu preciso que você puxe aquele fio que liga as câmeras de segurança." A menina assentiu e correu para completar sua missão. "Santana-"

"Tá certo, hobbie, vamos refazer essa entrada em grande estilo!" Minha morena disse para meu espanto e me puxou pelo braço depois de pegar uns envelopes (provavelmente convites roubados do segurança) com a pequena diva e só consegui segui-la abestalhada.

"Nos encontramos na piscina!" Rachel gritou atrás de nós e arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ela. Como ela sabia que a casa tinha uma piscina? Assim que me virei para perguntá-la, ela estava respondendo a mesma coisa à sua namorada. "Ora, baby, você viu o tamanho dessa mansão? É óbvio que eles tem uma piscina!" Bem, isso fazia sentido...

"Boa noite, vocês são?" O segurança da porta perguntou assim que Santana parou de me arrastar pelo gramado como um homem das cavernas. Sem dizer absolutamente nada, ela só entregou o convite a ele. "Muito prazer, senhor e senhora Simmons?" Ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada para qual minha querida e educada noiva só revirou os olhos.

"Exatamente! Olha a mortificação que vocês nos fizeram passar por não saber digitar um convite de casamento!" Santana rosnou para o homem e só arregalei os olhos em surpresa observando-a. Isto é, até minha ficha cair e eu lançar a minha melhor expressão de patricinha vexada, o que a fez seguir. "Eu tive que convencer a minha esposa aqui a vir pela nossa querida e antiga amiga porque ela estava se sentindo humilhada demais para sair de casa." Isso foi falado mais baixo e cruzei os braços em afronta, virando o rosto.

"Er, eu..." O pobre homem tentou falar, mas obviamente, minha morena não deixou.

"Olha só, meu jovem, nós temos duas opções: ou você me chama o responsável por esse trabalho de porco para que eu possa dizer-lhes minha opinião _pessoalmente. _Ou você nos deixa entrar antes que eu perca o início da cerimônia e o vestido espetacular da minha amiga. O que vai ser?"

Bem, nem preciso dizer que nós entramos depois de termos ouvido todos os sinônimos de perdão existentes.

E, assim que paramos de marchar nosso caminho para destruir a festa, me virei para Santana e arqueei uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

"Eu não vou me casar com você na cadeia. Laranja não é o novo preto." Foi o que ela resmungou ao me ver observando-a e não contive o meu sorriso e nem meu ímpeto de rodopiá-la no meio da pista de dança da mansão que, obviamente, estava vazia, já que a cerimônia ainda nem tinha começado, quiçá a festa.

Não que isso fosse um problema pra nós duas.

"Me concede essa dança?" Ela revirou os olhos, mas já me acostumei a essa altura do campeonato. E me deu a mão para depois se lembrar-

"Mas não tem música alguma." Foi sua resposta curiosa para qual eu respondi com uma piscada e puxei a primeira música que me veio em mente.

(Logo depois de colar seu corpo no meu e começar a guiá-la em um abraço pela cintura com minha boca em seu ouvido. Sem má intenção, era só pra ela _me ouvir melhor._)

"_Turn the lights off in this place,_  
>(desligue as luzes desse lugar)<br>_And she shines just li__ke a star,_  
>(e ela brilha como uma estrela)<br>_And I swear, I know her face,_  
>(e eu juro que conheço o seu rosto)<br>_I just don't know who you are,_  
>(eu só não sei quem é você)<br>_Turn the music up in here,_  
>(aumente a música aqui em cima)<br>_I still hear her loud and clear,_  
>(e eu ainda consigo ouvi-la alto e claramente)<br>_Like she's right there in my ear,_  
>(como se ela estivesse falando ao meu ouvido)<br>_Telling me that she wants,_  
>(me dizendo que ela)<br>_To own me, to control me,_  
>(quer me dominar, me controlar)<br>_Come closer, come closer_  
>(venha mais perto, venha mais perto)"<p>

Comecei aquela música qualquer suspirando baixo em seu ouvido e pude senti-la tremendo enquanto me abraçava.

E me arranhando.

E gemendo no meu ouvido qualquer coisa sem sentido que a fez cravar suas unhas nos meus ombros e se jogar em cima de mim com força.

Posso dizer pra vocês que nunca foi tão difícil continuar cantando uma música ou me lembrar de algo tão trivial quanto a letra da mesma.

De todo modo eu continuei.

"_And I just can't pull myself away,_  
>(e eu simplesmente não consigo me afastar)<br>_Under her spell I can't break,_  
>(nem sair do seu encanto)<br>_I just can't stop, I just can't stop,_  
>(eu simplesmente não consigo parar, eu simplesmente não consigo parar)<br>_I just can't stop, I just can't stop,_  
>(eu simplesmente não consigo parar, eu simplesmente não consigo parar)"<p>

Talvez eu tenha dado uma leve lambida no seu pescoço, mas como dizia a letra da música, eu não conseguia me segurar.

A culpa era dela, obviamente, que estava puxando meus cabelos pra que eu mordesse seu pescoço.

E obedeci. Afinal de contas, estou aqui pra satisfazê-la.

"_I can feel her on my skin,_  
>(eu posso senti-la na minha pele)<br>_I can taste her on my tongue,_  
>(eu posso sentir seu gosto na minha língua)<br>_She's the sweetest taste I've seen,_  
>(ela é a mais doce que já vi)<br>_The more I get, the more I want,_  
>(quanto mais eu a tenho, mais eu a quero)<br>_She wants to, own me, come closer,_  
>(ela quer me dominar, venha mais perto)<br>_she says: "Come Closer"_  
>(ela diz: venha mais perto)"<p>

Quando decidi continuar cantando, ela decidiu que não queria ouvir o final da música e nem continuar dançando. Ou seja, ela jogou suas pernas na minha cintura e tive que empurrá-la na parede para nos segurar.

Ou não.

E bem, assim que bati com suas costas na parede, sua língua entrou na minha boca e acabou dança e música e mundo.

Porque definitivamente, aquela menina ia ser o meu fim.

Não lembro exatamente o que aconteceu ou como, mas creio que seu vestido (que já era curto demais para ser visto por qualquer pessoa além de mim) tenha subido e minha intenção de tentar abaixá-lo foi completamente mal interpretada (ou não) pela dita morena que acabou rebolando em mim e dali foi beijo e tchau pro meu autocontrole.

Mas já vi pessoas piores do que eu.

Como ela, por exemplo.

"Eu não quero esperar, Katie." Foi gemido baixo e roucamente em meu ouvido e seguido por uma mordida no meu pescoço que definitivamente deixará uma marca bem visível e me fez prensá-la ainda mais na parede.

Minha resposta foi balançar a cabeça positivamente, já que meu cérebro tinha derretido e nenhum pensamento cristão passava e criava raiz. Na verdade, eu teria admitido um crime caso ela me interrogasse daquele modo.

Mais um, no caso.

Porque não bastava estar invadindo a casa do governador prestes a destruir um casamento para o qual, além de não termos sido convidadas, nós ainda usamos identidades falsas e pelo que ela estava fazendo comigo ali, atentado ao pudor seria o próximo crime da lista.

"O que você quer, hermosa?" Sussurrei no seu ouvido porque minha voz e meu juízo tinham me abandonado.

Óbvio que ela não parou de me morder ou puxar meus cabelos e rebolar em cima de mim. Com Santana Lopez é tudo no modo hard.

"Me beija, me toca, me come. Só faz alguma coisa." Depois desse pedido em forma de gemido, eu não tinha a menor escolha a não ser obedecê-la.

Não antes de perguntar uma coisa.

"Você não quer uma primeira vez com champanhe, rosas e uma cama, San-" Antes que pudesse terminar a pergunta, ela mordeu a minha boca com raiva.

"Se você não me foder agora, Katherine, que Deus me ajude, mas eu-" Eu não precisava ouvir a sua ameaça pra saber que não, ela não ligava praquilo tudo, pelo menos não naquele momento. Então calei sua boca com um beijo que a deixou resmungando na minha boca.

E seus cabelos, que me esqueci de dizer mais cedo, estavam levemente cacheados me pediram pra serem puxados e foi o que eu fiz. Ela se arqueou ainda mais em mim e tive que agradecer a minha rotina de tênis por não termos caído no chão.

Aproveitei e mordi seu pescoço porque ela era _minha_ _e eu tinha o direito_.

Seus gemidos foram ficando mais altos e fui obrigada a beijá-la antes que algum suicida ouvisse e resolvesse vir nos interromper.

E meu Deus! Eu nunca vou superar o fato de ela beijar _tão bem!_

Talvez eu estivesse igualmente excitada e rebolando nela também que suspirava e gemia um coro musical e interminável de 'me fode' no meu ouvido.

Por isso, tive que me afastar e me livrar de sua calcinha antes que ela me batesse ou pior, terminasse comigo.

"Porra!" Ignorei seu olhar assassino assim que ela me sentiu rasgando sua calcinha porque não era minha culpa se hoje em dia fabricavam umas peças tão frágeis.

E não era como se ela fosse reutilizá-la também.

"Essa calcinha iria pro lixo, hermosa." Suspirei baixo no ouvido dela que resolveu me arranhar com tudo que tinha. "Do jeito que você está molhada e ainda mais depois que eu te fizesse gozar, ela não teria mais utilidade." Disse sorrindo e mordendo sua orelha porque eu estava certa e aquela calcinha estava encharcada.

Ela me beijou com volúpia mais uma vez antes de ditar suas ordens.

"Me beija. Me come." Assenti com a cabeça e lambi sua boca antes de beijá-la enquanto posicionava meu braço esquerdo por trás de sua cintura, em um abraço. E levava a mão direita até onde ela queria.

Caralho, eu nunca senti ninguém tão molhada assim.

"Porra, Santana!" Eu gemi no seu pescoço depois de socar dois dedos nela sem a menor preliminar e minha morena urrou no meu ouvido. Cristo Deus! Eu vou gozar só vendo essa menina. "Você tá tão molhada..." Sussurrei no seu ouvido depois de uns segundos inerte dentro dela que já estava quicando na minha mão.

Resolvi facilitar as coisas pra ela. Mas só porque íamos nos casar.

"Hum... Mais rápido, Katie!" Ela gemeu com a respiração entrecortada no meu ouvido e minha única resposta foi um sorriso cheio de si pra ela que logo rangeu os dentes pra mim e tentou sambar na mão, em vão. "Porra, Katie! Eu disse-"

Cortei sua reclamação com um beijo forte e ainda no mesmo ritmo lento dentro dela.

"Quem tá te comendo sou eu e você vai gozar quando eu quiser." Sussurrei no ouvido dela antes de lamber seu pescoço e morder sua orelha. Acertou que imaginou que ela não ia gostar nem um pouco disso e nem por um segundo. Uma pena, porque eu estava adorando. "Você é tão gostosa, hermosa, você não faz a menor ideia de quão bom é ficar assim, bem fundo dentro de você."

Pra explicitar meu ponto, abri e girei os dedos dentro dela (porque eu sabia exatamente onde ela queria que eu tocasse) e sua resposta foram urros seguidos de ronronadas.

E o Brandon ainda achava que eu não sabia lidar ou acompanhar Santana Lopez.

"Tá bom, meu amor?" Sua resposta foi um balanço bobo de cabeça enquanto eu batia com a palma em seu clitóris. Eu juro que não era tortura.

Tá, talvez um pouquinho.

"Mais..." Ela suspirou rouca e com a respiração falhada (creio que tenha sido pela altura que seus gemidos tinham atingido) e me abraçou pelos ombros para ter mais espaço pra cavalgar na minha mão.

"Mais o quê, bebê?" Perguntei baixo no seu ouvido enquanto tentava nos posicionar melhor contra a parede porque aquela não era a posição mais fácil de se transar com alguém como Santana Lopez.

"Rápido. Mais rápido." Ela gemeu baixo de volta e encostei minha testa na dela para prestar atenção em cada detalhe porque aquela cena vai ficar pintada na minha mente pelo resto da minha vida. Não havia nenhuma mulher mais maravilhosa enquanto estava sendo fodida, descabelada e com os lábios inchados do que a minha morena reclamante. "Por favor..." Concordei com a cabeça e decidi parar de torturá-la porque eu definitivamente queria vê-la gozando.

Mais do que tudo.

Por isso acelerei o ritmo e continuei, ora fechando, ora abrindo e ora girando os dedos dentro dela e batendo com a palma da mão em seu clitóris.

"Tão gostoso, Kay..." Ela gemeu baixo, me olhando nos olhos e assenti sorrindo. "Me beija. Me beija agora!" Antes que eu pudesse tomar a atitude para fazer isso, lá estava ela com a língua dentro da minha boca e arfando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Seus braços enlaçaram meus ombros e resmunguei em sua boca por não pode acariciar seu rosto como eu queria. Me faltavam mãos para tal. "Eu tô quase..."

Dei um sorriso pra ela mais uma vez e pude vê-la trincando os dentes para não gemer (e a essa altura do campeonato, todos na festa sabiam que tinha um casal fazendo sexo por perto) e lambi e mordi seu pescoço de novo (dessa vez do outro lado, porque simetria é importante) e murmurei no seu ouvido.

"Goza pra mim, hermosa." Antes que eu pudesse afastar meu rosto do seu pescoço, ela estava me puxando para um beijo violento e gemendo meu nome na minha boca enquanto suas paredes me apertavam e eu gemia junto com ela.

Continuei puxando e empurrando os dedos dentro dela lentamente enquanto ela tremia e rasgava as minhas costas com as unhas e me beijava por tanto tempo que eu fiquei até tonta.

Ficamos na mesma posição por algum tempo, com ela ainda colada no meu corpo e me beijando até que ouvi um rouco:

"Katie, se você não parar agora, você vai ter que me fazer gozar novamente." Ela gargalhou rouca no meu ouvido e sorri plenamente feliz pra ela.

"Ora, Santana! Mas essa é a ameaça mais assustadora que eu já ouvi!" Respondi rindo e apertei seu corpo ainda mais no meu, colando minha testa na dela.

"Katherine Spencer..." Ela disse séria de olhos cerrados e dei o meu mais inocente sorriso pra ela. Ah sim, junto com o movimento de dedos que a levava a loucura.

E foi o que aconteceu. No segundo seguinte, ela estava com a cabeça esticada e encostada na parede e não pude resistir e lamber seu pescoço até o decote do seu vestido.

Infelizmente eu sabia que ela não ia demorar muito (já que suas paredes ainda estavam se contraindo ao redor dos meus dedos), mas todos dizem que tudo que é bom dura pouco.

"O q-que eu faço com você?" Ela disse entre gemidos e mordendo os lábios, me olhando com tanto desejo que foi pura sorte eu só ter rasgado a sua calcinha e não o vestido todo.

Ainda.

"Goza pra mim, bebê." Respondi piscando e ela voltou a enlaçar os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e colou a boca na minha enquanto eu socava minha língua na dela para abafar os seus gemidos. E bem, gozar ela fez. E bastante, inclusive. Na minha mão, no meu vestido, no meu antebraço...

E o Brandon ainda me disse que ela era desobediente. Só se for com os outros.

E eu ajudei-a em mais aquele orgasmo.

"Se você não tirar a mão de buceta agora, Katie, eu jur-"

"Não me atice ou não vamos mais sair daqui." Sorri inocentemente pra ela mais uma vez e sua resposta foi revirar os olhos.

"Você é uma tarada indecente!" Ela me disse depois de arrumar as alças do seu vestido e nem esboçar vontade de sair do meu colo.

"É, mas eu sou sua." Respondi ainda sorrindo e ela revirou os olhos e bufou.

"Idiota." Falou de braços cruzados e apoiei meus dois braços embaixo de suas coxas para nos apoiar. Só gargalhei pra ela.

"Sua idiota." Falei sorrindo como se ela estivesse me elogiando. Pois é, a Meg tá certa e eu devo ter uns parafusos a menos.

"Eu gosto de você." Claro, pra uma menina que me beijou com raiva pela primeira vez, começou a me namorar carrancuda e me ameaçou irada a fazer sexo com ela, Santana Lopez só poderia se declarar me olhando com olhos cerrados. Revirei os olhos.

"Também gosto de você, Santana." Respondi igualmente séria.

"Acho bom." Caso eu não a conhecesse tão bem, diria que ela estava de ovo virado, mas na verdade, ela só estava disfarçando o sorriso enquanto olhava pros lados.

"Também acho bom." Disse modesta.

Ela, claro, rangeu os dentes pra mim sinceramente exasperada.

"Argh! Eu prefiro quando você está falando putaria no meu ouvido e com a mão-"

"Isso porque você ainda sabe o que eu faço com a boca..." Suspirei no seu ouvido cortando seu discurso mal humorado.

Teve a reação desejada e ela tremeu em cima de mim como se tivesse levado um choque. Com direito a olhos fechados e respiração arfante e tudo.

Me afastei um pouco dela e desatei suas pernas da minha cintura, colocando-a no chão. Coisa que fez com ela abrisse os olhos e entrasse em ação antes de alguém dizer 'fogo'.

Em menos de um segundo, ela estava me beijando com força e eu, obviamente, estava beijando-a de volta.

"Eu quero. Com você, eu quero." Ela suspirou meio tímida depois que nos separamos e passei o dorso da mão no rosto lindo dela.

"Okay." Respondi séria e beijei o seu nariz.

"Ei! Você nem sabe do que eu tô falando!" Ela cruzou os braços e se encostou à parede. Estava pra nascer alguém que gostasse de discutir mais que Santana Lopez. De todo modo, assenti com a cabeça e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Pétalas de rosas, champanhe e uma cama, né?" Falei me encostando nela, olhando nos seus olhos e segurando sua cintura.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e abri um sorriso idiota e feliz de volta.

"E, se você se comportar, talvez e apenas talvez, eu te deixarei usar uma cinta." Ela disse se virando e caminhando rebolativa demais para o meu gosto pelo caminho de onde viemos.

Revirei os olhos e apertei o passo para caminhar atrás dela.

"Meu amor, eu vou te comer de tantas formas que o kama sutra vai ficar envergonhado." Sussurrei no seu ouvido e segurei sua mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Óbvio que depois de ouvir aquela frase, ela não continuaria andando. Na verdade, ela parou e se virou para mim, apontando um dedo no meu peito e me fazendo dar dois passos pra trás.

Provavelmente ela queria continuar de onde tínhamos parado, mas permaneci quieta.

"E quem te disse que eu sou passiva, Katie? Porque se você não sabe, eu sou qualquer coisa menos a mulherzinha que vai te esperar em casa com a comida pronta e as pernas abertas pra-" Lá estava ela, mais uma vez deturpando as minhas palavras. Essa é minha futura esposa, senhoras e senhores.

"Por sorte eu não quero nada disso. Só você, me esperando e a gente escolhe algo pra comer, ou eu posso cozinhar e talvez a gente assista alguns filmes ou-" Antes que pudesse terminar de enunciar o meu plano pro nosso futuro, minha morena mais bipolar estava com os braços em volta do meu pescoço e a língua fundo na minha boca.

Eu já disse que ela beija muito bem? Porque não dá pra pensar em nada (além de fazer amor com ela) depois de um beijo como esses.

"Eu não sei o que você faz comigo, Katherine, mas eu _realmente _quero tudo com você." Santana me disse com a cabeça no meu ombro e beijei sua testa, afagando seus cabelos que eu tinha acabado de despentear com sexo.

"Ótimo, Santana, porque eu quero todas as menores coisas com você também, todos os detalhes." Disse baixo e sincera porque eu definitivamente não me imaginava com mais ninguém depois dela. E nem queria.

"Então nós vamos casar?" Foi sua pergunta, depois de se afastar e me olhar nos olhos. Assenti com a cabeça e ela mordeu o lábio provavelmente pensando em algo que não a fazia bem. "Mas nós fizemos sexo..." Ela me disse em um sussurro.

Ah sim, agora eu entendi sobre o que aquilo tudo se tratava. O fato de eu sempre ir embora depois do sexo.

"Sim, mas temos o kama sutra pra quebrar, pétalas de rosas para espalhar pela casa, um apartamento pra escolher e mobiliar, brigas para ter, animais para adotar, um futuro para planejar e eu tenho um anel de um morto que nos trouxe até aqui então você não pode dar pra trás agora." Falei séria e olhando fundo em seus olhos para que ela soubesse que não, eu não abriria mão de ter tudo aquilo com ela.

De onde eu estava, a resposta pareceu agradá-la que logo depois de ouvi-la se jogou no meu colo e enlaçou suas pernas na minha cintura com a cabeça no meu ombro.

Pelo menos a gente não caiu.

Mas depois de lembrar o que aconteceu com a calcinha dela, aquela posição assumiu um outro papel.

Meu Deus! Eu tô ficando tarada.

"Eu também quero isso com você." Beijei sua testa e fechei os olhos, inalando seu shampoo de canela. "E eu tô com um anel roubado pra te pedir em casamento." Não me contive e gargalhei só de imaginar como ela poderia ter acabado com uma aliança roubada para me propor.

Entretanto minha noiva não achou a menor graça.

"Como?" Perguntei quando recuperei o fôlego.

"Ah, é uma longa história, mas tem a ver com a-"

"Santana! Katie! Pelo amor de Barbra onde vocês estavam? Pensei que tivessem sido pegas pelos seguranças e ido para cadeia! Vocês não tem a menor idei-"

Essa, obviamente, era a Rach gritando em um sussurro estacionada logo na nossa frente.

É, lá vamos nós de novo.

"Nós estávamos fazendo sexo, hobbie, mas que coisa!" Santana disse descendo do meu colo e Rachel me olhou com o rosto vermelho e sua boca se abria e fechava sem emitir sons. Passei a mão nos cabelos igualmente embaraçada e limpei a garganta. "Vocês duas podem parar com essa porra aí!" Minha noiva continuou. "Você porque se come com a Juno nos lugares mais bagaceiros e aleatórios." Ela disse apontando para a mini diva que só se deu ao trabalho de olhar pra baixo. "E você porque depois do que você me disse enquanto estávamos fazendo sexo, isso é, no mínimo, hipocrisia!" Esse discurso foi, claro, para mim e limpei a garganta mais uma vez.

"Ei, Rach!" Como que de repente, Quinn surgiu e foi correndo até sua muda namorada enquanto eu olhava pra baixo e Santana olhava pra Rach de braços cruzados e desafiando-a a dizer algo. "Vamos! Está na hora de começar a cerimônia, o noivo já entrou! Oh! S., Katie! Que bom que vocês estão aqui! Vamos todas juntas, o show vai começar."

Ao ouvir sua namorada pronunciar a palavra 'show', a vida voltou para o corpo da minha amiga pequena e ela concordou com determinação.

Santana revirou os olhos e pegou minha mão, enlaçando os nossos dedos e me puxando nada discretamente pra ver se eu entrava no tranco.

Quinn sorriu pra nós três e deu as mãos a sua namorada que marchou determinada e liderando nosso grupo.

Me entreolhei com Santana.

"Lembre-se que, não importa o que acontecer, eu estou com um anel roubado para te passar em casamento antes que me prendam."

Traduzindo para a linguagem normal: não vale mais desistir do casamento.

Me virei pra ela e assenti séria.

"E eu estou com uma aliança de um morto para te dar antes que ele decida puxar meu pé e pedi-la de volta." Falei olhando pra frente e, de canto de olho, pude ver o seu sorriso.

"Então vamos destruir logo esse casamento e achar uma capela pra casarmos antes da meia noite."

Dei um beijo na sua mão que estava entrelaçada com a minha e uma curta continência.

"Missão dada é missão cumprida."

Dito isso, fomos apressadas desmanchar um casamento enquanto eu pedia aos céus para ninguém tentar impedir o nosso.

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need. Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why. If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity why are you my clarity?'_


End file.
